Time Traveling is Complicated
by Lexipexie08
Summary: Tony Stark is known to the world as a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Nora just calls him dad. One day Nora goes on a trip to the super collider in Switzerland and ends up in World War II Italy. Soulmate AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction ever so please let me know what you think. I love reading other fics so I figured I should give it a try.**

I grew up the daughter of a self proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. The only problem is that no one besides my father, his best friend and his AI knew we were related. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate being able to leave my house without the paparazzi following me around every second of everyday but I was really lonely. It also left me without a lot of guidance when both of my soul marks appeared out of the blue on my thirteenth birthday. To make matters worse both of my Soulmates are thought to be dead.

This is the story of how I met, lost, found them again, and then had to choose between them and my father. This is the story of Nora Eliana Stark the unknown child of Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

So before we get to the good stuff I have to start from the very beginning.

I was born November 8th 1992. Almost one year after the car accident that caused the death of my grandparents and That of Edwin Jarvis one of the few people that acknowledged dad growing up. Dad did not cope well and decided to drown his sorrows with pretty much anything he could find.

During one of his drunken stupors he met a girl, and one thing led to an almost year long relationship which resulted in my conception or as my dad calls it one of the many nights he got lucky.

 **Tony's POV**

I was downstairs in the lab dealing with another sleepless night and another one of Dummy's messes.

"Why do I bother to keep you around? It wasn't even a big fire just a minor short circuit. I should just donate you to a Junior College or sell you for..."

All of a sudden I hear a scream. Ellie! Somethings wrong with the baby!

I ran to our room and I see the future mother of my daughter curled on the ground. As I get closer I see something on the floor, BLOOD!

This can't be happening I can't lose them. They're all I have left.

I get to Ellie and pick her up and carry her to the car. I don't know how but we end up in the hospital.

As we enter the ER I shout to get a doctor to help. I don't know how but Ellie is barely conscious after all the blood she lost. She looks at me and says "Tony please, don't leave me, I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you and Nora please..."

Everything gets blurry after that's when I realize I started crying. I tell her, " Baby I'm not going anywhere, you're going to be okay, you're both going to be fine." I don't know who I'm trying to calm down her of myself.

"Tony promise me, no matter what happens you'll look after her, after Nora ple..." Ellie passed out

"I promise Ells, I promise."

A doctor comes in and takes her. They tell me they have to do a C section to try and save the baby. I tell them to do whatever they have to to save them. He tells me that they'll do what they can but there's no guarantee they'll make it.

They lead me to the waiting room and I call Rhodey.

He answers on the third ring

"hello?..." He sounds groggy, that's when I remember it's only 3 am.

"Hey it's me." I manage to breathe out in between sobs.

"Tony, what's going on? Is everything Okay?" He immediately sounds more awake and alert.

"It's Ellie she's in surgery, it's not good Rhodey. There was so much blood and the baby.." I try to breathe but I can't. This can't be happening.

"Tony breathe I'm on my way."

He hangs up. I have no idea how much time has passed. Everything moves in slow motion when suddenly the doctor comes up to me. He looks mournful. No this can't be happening.

" Mr. Stark, we did everything we could but your wife did not make it. She bled out on the table after we delivered your daughter. She suffered from a placental detachment and started hemmoraging. I'm sorry for your loss."

"What about the baby? What about Nora?"

" Your daughter is completely healthy. We're keeping her in observation just to make sure everything is fine but you can come and see her if you like."

"Yes thank you." I follow him down the hallway through some doors until we enter a room there are rows and rows of medical equipment. We stop in front of an incubator. One of the nurses comes and gently takes the pink bundle out of the incubator and places her in my arms. I look at the tiny thing. She has a little round face with a full set of brown hair. She has Ellie's nose and lips. She starts to fuss and opens her eyes and she has the most beautiful green eyes just like my mom did.

"Hi princess. I'm your daddy. You look just like your mommy. I'm so sorry she isn't here but I promise I will make sure you are always safe and loved. No matter what you will always have me cuz you're all I have and I'm all you have. It's us against the world kid."

She looks at me with those big green eyes and it all starts to sink in. I'm a dad. I'm a CEO of a major company. She's going to grow up in the spotlight like I did she's going to have a target on her back just because of her name. She deserves better.

The nurse comes in with Rhodey and he just looks at us with the saddest look I've seen.

"Tony, I'm sorry man."

"So am I."

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks me while looking at Nora.

"Can you get her doctor, I need to know when she's being released. I need to make sure no one knows she's alive not even Obie."

"Tony wha.."

" She deserves better than a life in the spotlight. She deserves a chance to be a kid. If Obie finds out he'll use her for publicity and I can't let that happen."

"Then what are you going to do? You can't abandon your daughter!"

"I'm not abandoning her, I need her just like she needs me. Just go find him please."

 **One week later**

After I bribed half the hospital. I faked Nora's death and made a call to Anna Jarvis one of the few people I knew could help. After the accident she retired to Texas in a ranch I bought so she could live peacefully. I called her and asked her to take Nora. Rhodey, Nora, and I flew down in my private jet. The world thought I left to mourn privately but I was making arrangements to keep my daughter safe.

We landed in the middle of the night to avoid being seen. The ranch was isolated. 20 acres of forest and fields with a mansion right in the middle. It was perfect.

Anna was ecstatic to meet my daughter. Wow daughter, it still feels weird to say that. I told her what I was planning. Nora would live here with her and I would visit when I could. If anyone asked she was Anna's great niece that she took in after her mother passed away. No one but the three of us would know the truth. It broke my heart but it had to be done.

I took my daughter in my arms for the last time in a while and said goodbye. I kissed her little cheek and gave her back to Anna. Rhodey and I left and I returned to my life of drinking and partying to keep up the facade and keep my daughter safe.


	3. Chapter 3

After the death of my mother, dad dealt with it the best he could, which meant he tried to drink his problems away or buried himself in his work. I know what your thinking he's the worst father in the world he'd rather send his kid away than take care of her himself. He abandoned the poor baby despite his promise. Well I thought that for a while but that despite the fact he was a genius he was a kid himself. He lost his parents, his childhood guardian, and the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with all in a year. That takes its toll on anyone and add the responsibility of raising a kid when you're a kid yourself that's a heavy burden on anyone.

Dad would visit whenever he could get away from work. His extracurricular activities provided a good cover when he would disappear for a few days to visit. Anna or Nana as I would call her was amazing. She would give dad daily updates and pictures of me when he wasn't at the ranch. She was patient and adored me. Uncle Rhodey, my godfather would also visit occasionally when he wasn't stationed overseas or he would tag along with dad on his visits.

Everyone said I looked like my mother but that my personality was entirely my dad. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I started speaking at the age of two, Read my first book at three, and disassembled and reassembled my first computer by age four. Because of this dad decided to build a lab in the basement of the ranch so that I could explore my scientific interests safely it was also where he decided to store some of the blueprints for side projects he did not intend to sell or mass produce.

 **Nora's POV- Age 4**

I was in my room staring at the glow in the dark star stickers dad put on the ceiling of my room. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. That's when the idea came to me using the magnification of my electron microscope and adding it to my telescope I could connect it to my computer and magnify the images I capture with my telescope. There was a comet that was supposed to pass in a few days if I started working on it now it should be completed on time. I got out of bed and quietly went down to the basement. I had to sneak down cause Nana didn't let me work downstairs after 7pm. I mean come on that's not even late so of course as soon as she fell asleep I would sneak downstairs.

As soon as I entered the lab I got to work. I dismantled by telescope and microscope and tried to figure out the best way to combine the pieces together. I was working for a few hours when I started to feel like someone was watching me. I looked around and didn't see anything so I put on my headphones and went back to work. Then I felt the light where I was working get darker. I looked up and there was a man with chin length brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a mask, black leather vest and black pants with a lot of pockets. What really got my attention was his metal arm. It had a red star on it. It was shiny and looked like something out of the movies dad and I would watch. He tried to reach out and grab me but winced when he tried to move the metal arm. I looked at him try to clench his fist but he couldn't. I got off my stool and brought over my toolbox.

The strange man just followed me with his eyes as I moved around the room. I got another chair and placed it near him. I pat the cushion and said "sit down and let me look at your arm. I can tell its hurting you." He scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head like if he was trying to see if I was serious or not. "Come on," I said, " I don't bite and even if I did I have all my shots."

He glared at me but then just stepped toward me and sat on the chair. I brought the stool over so I could reach the metal plate I needed to remove. As I tried to pry it open with a screwdriver he flinched. I noticed and said " Its okay I'm not going to hurt you I just need to get that plate off to fix the thing inside that's hurting you. I promise I'll make it all better." He was still nervous and would flinch anytime I grabbed a tool. To get him to stay still I decided to sing my favorite song that dad would sing when I couldn't sleep, Hey Jude.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain_

 _Hey Jude refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.."_

He looked at me like I was crazy but it worked and he relaxed. I kept singing until I found the wire that was shocking the poor guy. I quickly fixed it and put the plates back on his arm. I asked him how it felt. He didn't say anything he just looked at me and nodded. I smiled at him and asked him what his name was. He looked confused and shook his head no. I asked him what he was doing in the lab and he stared at me for a bit then pointed at the blueprints I was making for the telescope. I was confused what did this random stranger want with one of my random doodles. I didn't think much of it so I stood up and rolled up the blueprints and handed them to him. He looked at me in amazement. He gently took the m out of my hand and put them in his pocket.

That was when I started to yawn and realized how late it was. I started to close my eyes. When I least expected it I felt a pair of arms lift me up. One was cold and hard and the other was warm and flesh. I don't know why but I felt so comfortable in this stranger's arms. When we made it upstairs I pointed him in the direction of my room. He walked in and put me on the bed. He then tucked me in and was about to leave when I said " wait!" He turned around surprised. "Can you stay till I fall asleep?" he walked back to the bed and sat on the edge and just looked at me. I looked back and decided to break the silence by saying "You have pretty eyes, you shouldn't glare so much or your face will stay like that and.."

"Shhh" he shushed me and then started to rub my back while humming the song I sang to him earlier. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. " I mumbled "Thank You Shadow"

I woke up the next morning thinking everything was a dream. I ate breakfast with Nana. She told me dad was coming over tomorrow and I was so happy he was working on creating an AI that could help me with homework and with my projects. I went down to the lab and found the tools I used to fix the strangers arm and the telescope I was working on. That's when I realized It wasn't a dream.

Who was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Dad may not have been a perfect role model or around as much as I would have wanted but he was always there for the big ones. He never missed a single birthday or Christmas. Whenever I needed him he was always a phone call away. He would drop everything just to make sure I was okay. And when he couldn't make it Nana was always there for me. There are certain things a girl need her mom for growing up and I don't think dad would have been the right person to help me through that.

It only made it more awkward when both of my soul marks appeared on my thirteenth birthday. That's right two marks. It doesn't happen often but it does happen.

 **Nora's POV- Age 13**

Today's the day. I'm officially a teenager yet I've already graduated from High school. Well graduated is a loose term. More like I finished all the schoolwork equivalent to that of a high school senior, passed an exam, and they mailed me my diploma. I never set foot in a high school since I was homeschooled by Jarvis, my dad's AI. Now I was waiting for my acceptance letters to see where I would go to college. Dad was trying to get me to consider MIT. I didn't tell him I had already applied in case I didn't get accepted.

I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Dad was coming over to celebrate my birthday with our time-honored tradition of a sci-fi movie marathon, tons of sugary snacks and a night locked in the lab with whatever random idea we tried to copy from the movie we saw. Last year we made a hover board like the one from back to the future. As I got out of the shower and started to brush my hair, I started to feel a burning sensation from both of my wrists. It stung a bit and I started to get dizzy. I fell to the ground and passed out.

The next thing I remember, I'm waking up and Nana is looking me over to make sure I'm okay.

"Nora, Sweetheart, are you Okay? What happened? Did you hit your head? How many finger am I holding up?" She mother henned me constantly but this was just making me get a headache.

"Nana I'm fine I just got a bit dizzy after my wrists started burning." I answered.

"Did you burn yourself with the curling iron? You have to be more careful Nora." She lectured.

"I wasn't curling my hair I was brushing my hair when.." I looked down at my wrists and that was when I saw them, my soul marks.

On my right wrist, _Steven Grant Rogers._

And on my left, _James Buchannan Barnes._

When Nana saw them her eyes where wide open and she gasped. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Why was she so shocked they were just names.

"Nana, what wrong? Are you Okay?" I asked her. I was starting to worry. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Its nothing sweetie, just surprised is all. Can you do me a favor? Don't show your dad your marks, Please." The doorbell ringing interrupted her. It was probably dad. "Please Nora, just wear the clothes I picked out. I promise I'll explain after your dad leaves."

I don't understand why I have to hide my marks. Maybe its because I have two instead of just one. I hesitantly nodded and Nana left to go answer the door. I got dressed in the long sleeve olive thermal, jeans and boots she had laid out on my bed. After I looked presentable I went downstairs and saw my dad standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen talking on the phone. As soon as I we made eye contact he ended the call and I jumped into his arms.

"Hey princess, miss me?" He asked as he gave me a giant hug and spun me around.

" Yeah dad I missed my favorite science partner."

"Not as much as I missed you kid. You ready for our day of fun, I have…"he was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Don't I get a hug?" I heard someone behind me ask.

"Uncle Rhodey!" I ran to go hug my godfather.

"Hey kid your getting big. I'm sure there are already boys lining up at the door waiting to ask you out." He teased.

"No Uncle, there are no boys." I answered.

"Not even at school? Come on your barely starting High school." He asked.

"Actually," I went to the living room and brought him my framed diploma. "I just graduated high school." I smiled at him.

He was shocked. If he had hair I'm sure his eyebrows would have disappeared into his hairline. "What?! How come I wasn't invited to your graduation? Tony did you know about this?"

"Well to be fair I didn't get to go to her graduation considering she didn't tell anyone." Said my dad still slightly mad that I decided to skip graduation and just had my diploma mailed to me instead.

"So what now? You're barely thirteen and just graduated high school what are you going to do?" He asked. Everyone has been asking me that question for the past month.

"She's going to MIT if she decides to go. She already got accepted." My dad tells him.

"Wait how do you know I got accepted?" I asked surprised he even knows I applied.

"Because I found this giant thick envelope in your mailbox that is almost identical to the one they sent me years ago." My dad smirks.

"Oh," Is all I could think to respond. "They had mail back in your day old man? I thought they still used telegraphs back in your day." I teased.

"How old do you think I am?" He responds mock offended. "So, are you going to open it?"

"Maybe later, todays our day, MIT can wait till Stanford responds." I respond.

"STANFORD?!" My dad and Uncle Rhodey yell at the same time.

"Why would you want to go to that overrated junior college?" Dad mocks.

"Dad its one of the best universities in the world. Its right alongside Oxford and Harvard on my top choices."

"Oxford?! No Nora! I refuse to have you any farther away than you already are. I can make an exception for MIT or even Harvard but no Oxford they are way too stuck up. Your going to come back with a pretentious accent and spelling words all weird and obsessed with tea, and…" He's ranting. Its getting ridiculous I would normally let him continue his rant but I'm hungry and my stomach decided to let out a loud growl, interrupting dad's rant.

"Was that your stomach? Dang girl lets get some food in you." Uncle Rhodey leads me to the Kitchen where Nana has set up a table with all my favorites. Dad decides to stop ranting but tells me that we will continue my intervention later.

A few hours later after our movie marathon, dad and I are downstairs in the lab trying to make a light saber. Dad's working on a possible power source while I'm trying to find a way to magnify and contain the laser to form the saber. There's ACDC playing in the background or at least If feels like its playing in the background the music is playing so loud I think I may have gone deaf.

Out of nowhere dad turns the music off. "Nora,"

"Yeah dad?" I respond.

"Why didn't you tell me you applied to MIT?" He asks.

"It didn't seem really important." I reply nonchalantly.

"What do you mean not important? It's your future, where you're going to be for the next four years, where you might meet your soul mate and fall in love. What do you mean its not important?" I felt a pain in my chest when he said soul mate. _If only you knew dad.._ I thought to myself. He questions me looking at me trying to figure out what was going on with me.

"Dad, you have a lot on your plate, I didn't want to add on too it. Besides there was a chance I wouldn't get accepted and I didn't want to disappoint you. Its nothing." I turn around and get back to work.

Dad puts his tools down and walks over to me. "Hey kid, look at me."

I try to avoid looking at his eyes. But instead be grabs the tools out of my hands, puts them on the table, and pulls me to the futon in the corner and makes me sit down. He then squats and makes it impossible to avoid eye contact. " Nora, listen to me you have no idea how proud of you I am. It has nothing to do with how smart you are or what school you end up going to, its because of the person you have grown up to be. You could never disappoint me. Hell, I should be worried you'd be disappointed in me, I'm a horrible role model."

"Dad your not-"

"Yes I am no matter how much I didn't want too, how hard I tried not too, I became my dad. I hardly see you kid, I spend to much time working or getting drunk. I missed out on most of your childhood, I missed your first words, your first steps, the first time you accidentally started a fire."

"Well you didn't really miss it, I think the security camera caught most of it." I joke trying to relieve some of the negativity in the room.

"Point is kid, I could've done better and I still have no idea why you don't resent me. So no matter what you decide to do I could never be disappointed because out of everything in my fucked up life you are the best thing I have."

" Dad I can't be disappointed in you. Yeah maybe you should cut down on the booze a bit it cant exactly be god for your health But like you said I'm all you have and you're all I have. Its us against the world. You did what you thought was best to give me a normal well semi-normal life-"

"Semi-normal?" he asks with a smirk.

"Well were both super geniuses with ridiculously high IQs that try to recreate gadgets from sci-fi movies, both graduated from high school really young and in a couple of years we'll both be MIT alumni with the record of being the youngest in our graduating classes. So yeah not exactly normal." I respond and dad gives me a grin.

"Come on, let's go get some birthday cake and tell Rhodey the good news."

We go upstairs and see that Nana and Uncle Rhodey have already lit all the candles on the cake. The cake says Happy Birthday Nora in white frosting on maroon Fondant. We eat cake and then go back to the lab. We manage to get the lightsaber to work for about 30 seconds before it over heats and blows up. Best Birthday ever.

The Next Morning:

"Well kiddo, maybe next year we can get it to stabilize and hopefully use it for more that 30 seconds. Maybe we'll make it to a full minute." Dad teases.

"Yeah maybe if I'm not to busy you can fly down to Boston, If not there's always Christmas." I respond much to Nana and Rhodey's dismay.

"That's true, well kid this is where we leave you." Rhodey says.

They each give me a massive bear hug before getting in the car and driving off.

"So I guess its time for that talk you promised." I tell Nana.

"I guess it is. So how much do you know about your grandfather's work during World War II?" Nana asks as we walk in the house.

"You mean besides the bed time stories dad used to tell when I was smaller? All I know is that he worked for something called the Strategic Scientific Reserve as an engineer. Dad doesn't really talk a lot about grandpa." I respond.

"Then I guess its time for a field trip. Its time to go see an old friend" she says.

"What does this all have to do with my soul marks?" I retort.

"I think Peggy can fill in the blanks better than I can." With that she walks in to the kitchen and starts making phone calls.

 **Short A/N: Thank you to all those who have read this story. I would love to get some feedback about how you are liking it or anything you think i could improve or even if you have questions about the story itself. Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all I would like to thank everyone that has followed my story so far. I appreciate it. I would like to ask if you can please comment on it. I want to know if there is anything I can do to improve. Also just a heads up I added a few easter eggs to this story so lets see if anyone can find them. Thank Again- Lexipexie08 :)**

 **2 Months Later- Nora's POV**

After my birthday Nana started making plans for us to travel and visit her friend Peggy. Turns out she worked with Grandpa Howard during World War II. When I asked her what her job was she just said I was better off not knowing. Which of course just made me even more curious. I still had over eight months before I would have to move in to the dorms of MIT in Boston so Nana told dad she was taking me with her to visit a friend who happened to live in Washington DC and was then going to stop by Boston for a few days so I can have a look around. Dad was all for it he even told me to look at apartments near campus he could buy me. I then told him I wanted the real dorm experience so no apartment shopping. He then muttered something about coed showers and no one better think to look my way.

We landed in DC around noon. Nana said we had to wait until 3pm for visiting hours because her friend lived in an assisted living facility. We took advantage of the time to get something to eat and to get some pastries her friend likes. We stopped at a small teashop owned by middle-aged woman whose mom Nana was friends with. That's when I realized there was a lot I didn't know about my caretaker. We bought a variety of scones and then got in a cab.

"Nana, are you sure we had to come all this way? Why don't you just tell me the whole story? You know more than you say you do." I ask her.

"Sweetheart, where is your sense of adventure? I wouldn't have brought you all the way here and gone to all the trouble of making sure your dad did not come with us if I could have just told you everything. Peggy has been waiting to meet you for a very long time. She can explain things better than I ever could. Trust me, when have I ever let you down?" she just looks at me with an inquisitive look.

"Never Nana, I'm sorry, that was rude." I said apologetically. "But I still don't understand why we couldn't tell dad."

"I promise you Nora, everything will make sense after we talk to Peggy." We remained quiet for the rest of the car ride. We made a turn into a grove that turned into a private road and ended up at a retirement home. It was huge. It was a large property with an artificial lake, ducks, and a large garden. There were seniors walking around and nurses looking after them.

We walked into the reception area and told the nurse our names. Obviously I didn't use my real last name instead I used Nana's last name, Jarvis. The nurse looks over some paperwork, gives us an ID pass and says, "Mrs. Carter and Mr. Dugan have been expecting you. They are outside in the gazebo area. Would you like someone to walk you there?"

"No that won't be necessary, thank you dear." Nana answered. "Come on Nora, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"I thought we were just here to see one person, Nana"

"Well sweetie, Peggy must have told Dum Dum and he must've decided to tag along." Nana answered with a smirk. "He was always one for crashing a party unexpectedly."

"Okay then" The name Dum Dum Dugan sounded familiar from somewhere, I just couldn't remember from where. Oh well, I followed Nana outside to the garden. We approached the gazebo and I saw two seniors sitting down drinking tea. They saw us coming and stood up Nana went up and greeted the lady, who I assumed was Peggy with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She had long wavy silver hair and kind brown eyes. She then walked to the other side of the table and said "how have you been you great big oaf?" And the old man responded "still kicking Anna" He then gave Nana a giant bear hug that caught her by surprise. The man who I figured was Dum Dum as Nana had called him earlier, was tall and husky. He also had silver hair that was slightly reddish. He wore a bowler hat and had blue eyes. They noticed I was looking at them from a distance, because Dum Dum asked Nana "Is this her?" That caught Peggy's attention and they all look over at me. Nana answered, "yes this is Nora" she walked over to me " Its okay Nora come and say hello."

I walked over, and stood in front of both of them. "Hello Mrs. Carter, Hello Mr. Dugan, Its nice to meet you." I gave them a small smile. I was intimidated. Especially by Dugan he was huge. They both looked at each other and then started laughing. I was confused what did I say. Peggy was the first to stop laughing and then said: " Darling we are all old friends here, no need for formalities. Just call me Peggy and that Dummy over there is Timothy but everyone just calls him Dum Dum." That's when it hits me Dum Dum Dugan, dad's favorite Howling Commando, the guy he named Dummy after. The look of recognition must have shown on my face Cuz Nana just gave me a nod. "We've been waiting a long time to see you again Nora" says Peggy.

Wait, Again? "Have we met before?" I ask.

Dugan was the one who answers, "We did a long time ago kid. Seems like a lifetime ago."

"I'm sorry I don't remember" I say a bit confused.

"Don't worry dear, we didn't expect you to remember." Peggy says.

"Come on take a seat, I'll serve you two some tea. Oh Anna you got my favorite scones." Peggy said happily.

We chat for a bit they tell us how their families are doing. They ask about me, How's school going, what my hobbies are, stuff like that. They don't seem the least bit surprised that I'm going to start college so early. They just give each other a look. That's when Dugan casually says "Just as smart as your grandfather, Howard."

I'm shocked to say the least. How did they know, I thought we kept my real name a secret. That's when Nana notices how surprised I look and says "Its okay Nora I told them. They know everything, they've known for years."

"Why?" I ask.

"Nora show them your marks, its okay, it'll make sense in a minute Just trust me." I'm hesitant but I do it anyway. I pull up the sleeves of my shirt and show Peggy and Dum Dum. They look at both my wrists and smile.

Dugan just smiles and says, "Well looks like she wasn't lying. Peggy you want to start or should I?"

"I'll go first I've been practicing this for years." Years? What is going on?

"Darling what do you know about Captain America?" Peggy asks.

"Not much, I read a few news articles Nana found at the library and some stuff I read online. Most of It just said it was a publicity stunt to get support for the war. The star spangled man with a plan was a catchy song." I reply. This causes Dugan to chuckle and say, "Some things never change, you definitely have the Stark snark."

"Well, he was originally a poster boy but as time passed he proved himself on the battlefield and that name became his rank. Steve was one of a kind. He was originally a scrawny little guy from Brooklyn who didn't like bullies. He was a hero. James was his best friend, brother, and soul mate."

"Okay so they were both war heroes. Does that mean that their grandchildren are my soul mates because it can't be them?"

"No sweetie they both died in the war and they didn't have any family besides each other." Nana says sadly.

"Both of my soul mates are dead?" I state not ask. Wow I was hoping they might have some answers. I thought it was just a coincidence my marks had the same name as two war heroes from World War II. I was not expecting this. I felt this incredible pain in my chest like someone had punched me. I don't know what to say. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. I have no soul mates to find. No one to fall in love with and settle down and grow old with. I felt like a part of myself died with them even if I never even met them. "I'm sorry sweetheart," Peggy says sadly. "I'm sorry too, you both lost two good friends." I answer.

"Kid it's not the same and you know it. You don't have to hold it in you can talk it out." Dugan says.

"I don't know what to say, this sucks. I mean I know people lose their soul mates all the time but at least they get to be with them even if it's for a little while. I don't even get that chance. What the fuck!" before I know it I'm crying and someone is holding me in their arms and I'm sobbing into their shoulder. I cry for who knows how long until I'm cant cry anymore and I look up and realize I was crying on Peggy's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that" I dry my eyes and sit back in my chair, trying to pull myself together.

Peggy just says: "Don't ever apologize for mourning someone you loved."

"How can you love someone you never met?" I ask.

"The soul bond is something that can't be explained. You love your marks without even realizing you do. No one know why but every match occurs because it's supposed too." Peggy responds.

After a few minutes of silence I finally manage to calm down my sobs. "So seeing as I'm never going to meet them, what can you tell me about them. What were they like?" I ask trying not to cry again.

Peggy pulls out a frame from a purse and she hands it to me. It's a black and white photo of a blonde man smiling shyly with his arm on the back of another man. He was a brunette he had a bright confident smile. His arm was over the blonde's shoulder. They were embracing in a side hug.

"The blonde is Steve and the other guy is James or Bucky as everyone calls him," Dugan says.

"Bucky, that sounds way too similar to bucket," I answer.

"Your grandfather said the exact same thing when they met." Dugan chuckled.

"They look happy, I'm glad they had each other." I said sadly.

Peggy just looks sadly at me and says, "They would always wonder what their third soul mate would be like. They would have loved to have been able to meet you."

I just stare at the picture and wish I knew what they were laughing at. My thoughts are interrupted when a nurse comes and tells us that visiting hours are almost over. I look at the time and realize we've been chatting for over four hours. I'm about to stand up when Peggy just says, "Hold on, there's something you should have. It belonged to your grandfather he would have wanted you to have it." She hands me an old leather bound journal. There's and eagle stamped into the cover of the journal.

"Thank you, it means a lot. Oh! Here, before I forget your photo." I say handing her back the frame with the picture of my soul mates.

"No Darling keep it, I have plenty of other pictures including a copy of that one." She says leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you, both of you." I give them both a hug and say goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger, Feel free to visit whenever you're in town kid." Dugan says. As he pulls me in for a giant bear hug.

Nana and I leave the retirement home to go back to our hotel. In the cab I decided to open the journal Peggy gave me. The first page just says:

 _Time, Space and Soulmates: the interconnectivity of all three_

 **Peggy's POV- After Anna and Nora leave**

"That was heartbreaking, It was like watching Cap and N-" Dugan starts.

"It was like watching them after Barnes fell from the train all over again." I finish his thought.

"We broke that poor girl's spirit Peg. Did we really have to do that? I feel like we should have warned her or something."

"No, we made her a promise and we have to keep it. She warned us how hard this would be and nothing could have prepared us for the look in her eyes when we told her but it had to be done. She told me once that no matter how bad it feels to be pulled apart it just means you get to build yourself better than before." I told him.

"Lets hope she does, for all our sakes." He says before getting up and going back inside.

 **The Next Day- Nora's POV**

We got up and went to Brunch since we got up late. I was exhausted after the emotional rollercoaster that was the previous day all I want to do is stay in bed and sleep all day, but Nana won't let me wallow in self pity. She says life is for the living and my soul mates lived their life now it was my turn. We pack our things and check out of the hotel. Our flight wasn't for another 4 hours but I didn't feel like sightseeing today. On our way to the airport, I have an epiphany. I tell the driver to take the next exit off the interstate there's something I have to do.

We stop by a flower shop on the way. Then I ask Nana to wait in the cab, I needed to do this one my own. I walk down rows and rows of gravestones until I find the ones I was looking for. James Buchannan Barnes, and right beside it Steven Grant Rogers. His stone had the shield engraved on it. I place flowers on both of their graves and sit in front of them for a few minutes before I leave. As I was getting up I felt my left wrist start to heat up and I felt like I was being watched. I shook of the feeling and started walking back to the cab. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sunlight bounce off something metallic. I turned in that direction to see what it was but there was nothing. Oh well. I was probably imagining things.

When I got back to the Cab, Nana just says, "Everything Okay?"

I just say "Yeah, time to go start living again." I smile and look out the window and see a man in black clothes in the distance just look at the cab as we drive off. That was weird. I pull the journal out of my backpack and start to read where I left off the day before:

 _An old friend of mine once told me "People Assume that Time is a strict progression of cause to effect but in reality it's a nonlinear, nonsubjective big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff. Or in scientific terms time is not straight line it is a bunch of seemingly unrelated events that are connected by one thing or another. If you change one thing you change them all._


	6. Chapter 6

**Six months Later- Nora's POV**

Learning that both of my soul mates were dead and that I would never get to meet them hit me harder than expected. Nana just said I was mourning and that it would get easier with time. Then she passed away in the middle of the night three months ago and I was now mourning not only the future I can't have with my soul mates but also the closest thing to a mother I had. The universe has it out for me. I tried acting like it didn't matter that I was over it but that didn't work. So I took a page out of my dad's playbook and buried myself in work. The first thing I did was sign up for all the courses I possibly could. I had taken all the AP courses possible and passed all the Exams that went with them so I started college with junior standing. Next I decided to not only focus on one or two majors but three. The first was Mechanical Engineering because well, I'm a Stark its in my blood. The second was Physics. Grandpa's journal and theories of time and space got me really interested in the subject. I had a few theories of my own I wanted to do research and maybe invent my own teleporter like the ones from Star Trek. The third Major was Biochemistry. I like Biology and I like Chemistry so it's a two for one deal. When I told Uncle Rhodey he looked at me like I was insane. He even tried to talk me out of it.

"Nora I get you like science and you are really good at it, but don't you think triple majoring is a bit excessive. Its your first year of college why don't you take it easy take a few courses outside your major, explore other options, maybe learn another language?" he tried to reason with me.

"Uncle Rhodey I already finished all my GE's, I speak English, Spanish, French, German, and Russian, I'm taking Latin for fun this semester, and I'm already planning to do a year abroad. I think that's enough exploring don't you think?" I retort.

As I end my mini spiel dad walks in to the lab, dressed in last night's clothes and obviously hung-over.

"Tony, try and talk some sense into your daughter. She should not be taking 32 units each semester for the next four years. It was hard enough to taking the minimum requirements but three majors, that's horrible," He tells dad as he realizes how bad he looks "but not as horrible as you look right now. What happened to you?"

"Went to a bar, met a girl, had a drinking contest, did some body shots, finished or tried to finish a bottle of two thousand dollar scotch and then the night gets fuzzy." He slurs the last part of the sentence. Well at least he's semi coherent and didn't puke. It's the little things that count.

"I'll go make some coffee, and-" dad interrupts me as he decides to puke that two thousand dollar bottle of scotch on the floor. Guess I spoke too soon. "And I guess something to clean that up with." I muttered as I walked upstairs.

I go upstairs and make the coffee; extra strong with a shot of espresso just the way dad likes it. I pour it into his giant "I'm a drunk moron and I deserve this hang-over" engraved mug and make my way downstairs.

Uncle Rhodey is lecturing dad, not that he ever listens "Tony what is wrong with you, why did you drink this much, don't you know how much it bothers you daughter, or how much it worries her to see you like this?"

"Of course I know it bugs her, I can see it in her eyes. Those big green eyes that just stare into my very core and make me see what a horrible father I am. Why do you think I drink? It's the only way I can deal with it all." At this point he starts sobbing until he falls asleep on the futon.

I walk in the room and Uncle Rhodey just Says "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough, it's not the first time he says it and it probably won't be the last." I say as I place the mug on the table in front of the futon so it's right in front of dad and it'll be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

"Nora you know he loves you right." He tries to reassure me.

"I know, he's just reliving everything he's been avoiding since his parents died and mourning in his own way. Its okay he just needs time. And everything will go back to normal, it always does."

"How are you dealing with everything kid?" He asks me.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I'm sad but I'm done crying. She wouldn't have wanted me to wallow in self-pity. Nana would have wanted me to move forward and make the most out of everything and that's what I plan on doing, which is why I enrolled in the early start program at MIT. I move in this weekend."

"What that doesn't give us a lot of time to plan. We have to start packing and-"

"Rhodey it's all handled. I already shipped all the things that I was going to take. My plane tickets are bought and printed out. The car service is ordered. It's all done." I say.

"Wow I can't believe its already happening. It feels like it was only yesterday Tony was asking me if I'd be your godfather and now your off too college."

"Yeah time really does fly. Maybe that should be the title of my physics thesis, Time really does fly." I laugh.

"Does your dad know?"

"If he didn't I don't think he'd be drunk right now. I think he doesn't like how fast everything is changing. It scares him more than he wants to admit."

"Did you just psychoanalyze your dad?"

"Got bored and read a psychology textbook. He's also a bit of a narcissist but you don't need a degree in psychology to see that." We chuckle. "I'm going to take a nap have Jarvis let me know when he wakes up please."

"Of course kiddo, go get some rest."

I walk upstairs and go into my room. "Jarvis lock and soundproof my room please" I go to my bed and sit on the edge next to my bedside table. I open the drawer and pull out the frame Peggy gave me with the photo of Steve and Bucky. I look at it and cant help but start sobbing. "Why does everyone always leave me? It's not fair. Why me? I deserve to be happy yet all I feel is pain. What did I do to deserve this? I wish you two were here, I don't want to be alone. I'm tried of being broken, of not being good enough. I want it all to stop. Its hard to pretend everything is okay when its not. I don't remember when the was the last time I actually had a real smile on my face. I'm not strong enough. I can't do this anymore. I just want it all to go away." I curl into a ball on the floor and drop the frame and it lands under the bed. I start sobbing uncontrollably. I stay like that until I feel something lift me up and put me on the bed. I open my eyes long enough to see my dad covering me with a blanket, giving me an apologetic look, he hands me a pint of ice cream and a spoon. I scoot over so he an sit next to me and we stay there each eating our ice cream in silence.

He breaks the silence, "When you were born I had no idea what I was doing. The only thing I knew was that I made a promise to your mother that you would be looked after no matter what. No matter what you always came first. I thought that would be impossible for me but when I held you in my arms for the first time every doubt in my mind just disappeared the only thing I could think of was I made this little innocent perfect thing and I have to protect her from everything including myself if necessary. When I called Anna I thought she would say no. She was heartbroken when Jarvis died but she didn't even hesitate when she said to agree. She was the most selfless person I had the pleasure of knowing and I will always be grateful for that."

"Does it ever get easier, living without them?" I ask my dad.

"You never stop missing them but it gets bearable with time." He says. Time, it always comes down to time.

I nod at his answer. He scoots over and pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry I got drunk. I'm a jerk and deserve this hang-over."

"I'm not going to say its okay, cause its not but I forgive you." And with that we go back to eating our Ice cream in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Dad had always had a reputation for being the life of the party and having a slight drinking problem. Okay a major drinking problem. The man was the definition of a high functioning alcoholic. He worked and partied and reaped the rewards. Stark Industries became the United States' armed forces main contractor. Dad was rich before but now he was way richer. And if you think all the fame, power and money didn't go to his head, you're dead wrong.

Things between us were tense. Don't get me wrong dad still made it a habit to visit on my birthday, Christmas, and other vacations but he would either leave early or cancel at the last minute. And when he was around his cocky attitude and drunken antics made it hard to be around him. Eventually all the built up tension and bottled up annoyance made me go off on him.

Nora's POV- Age 16, third year at MIT

It was winter break and I decided to go back to the ranch for a few days to unwind and work on a few side projects. I had recently found my grandpa's original notes and designs on the arc reactor. I figured maybe I could toy around with it and see what comes out of it. As I walk into the basement lab I look around and see empty bottles littered all over the place. There's a few broken ones lying on the ground, and at the center of this giant mess is my dad passed out on the futon. I have got to get rid of that thing maybe that way he'll stop drinking that way.

I grab a trashcan and broom and cleaned up my dad's mess yet again. This was not how I pictured spending my vacation but what can I do. After about two hours of cleaning the lab is back to its normal unorganized mess.

"Jarvis please show me file Arc 2," I say.

"Right away Ma'am, shall I prepare a pot of coffee for when your father wakes up?"

"No, let him make it himself." I reply annoyed at the reminder of the drunken man-child that is still passed out on the futon.

I look at the original blue prints and edit them out on the hologram projection. I'm in the zone and just focus as everything else just ceases to matter. I have Jarvis run about ten different simulations each having no success. On the last one Dad finally wakes up.

"Hey kid didn't know you were here. Aren't you supposed to be in school? You said you had a presentation for your Quantum Mechanics class." He says.

"That was two months ago Dad. Besides its winter break figured I'd come here to unwind for a bit." I reply with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Why didn't you call? We could've made a trip somewhere like I don't know Cabo or Hawaii or wherever you students go for spring break." He asks

"I did call, like five times. I even left a few voicemails and sent you a few texts that you never answered. I figured you were busy so I just decided to come here and tinker with some things for a bit." I ask trying to not get myself worked up.

"Oh, I must've left my phone at the bar or the club or wherever I was before," He says looking around to see what I'm working on. " Is that the Arc Reactor?"

"Yeah, I found an old journal while looking for some stuff in storage. Figured I could fix it or somehow miniaturize it but so far nothing." I say disappointed.

"Yeah the Arc Reactor is a bust. It was one of your grandfather's publicity stunt to get the hippies off his back for starting to expand the weapons division at SI. You should check out some of the new repulsors I've been working on for the missiles I'm showing and the Exhibition in a couple of months." He replies, "Hey where's the coffee? There's always coffee in front of me when I wake up hung-over." He mutters.

"Don't know there's probably some upstairs if you want to make some." I reply.

"So did you end up getting that internship you applied for?" He asks casually. I know where he's headed with this and I don't want to have this conversation, not while he's still hung-over.

"Yeah I did, But I decided not to take it. It isn't the right time." I say, dreading what he's about to say next.

"You know there's an internship and job after graduation waiting for you at Stark Industries. You could work around your schedule and even independently if you wanted." Says Dad trying to talk up his job offer not so subtly.

"I appreciate the offer dad but I don't think the weapons industry is for me. Besides I got an Internship at John Hopkins working at the free clinic."

"Clinic? Eww sick people" he says with a face of disgust, "Come on Nora Its our legacy, the thing that will make us be remembered long after we're dead. You would fit right in at SI. You could even help with the demonstration I have in a couple of months."

"Dad I don't want to make weapons of mass destruction. I want to help people not hurt them." I argue.

"I do help people I help keep our country safe. Besides it's where our fortune came from, its what we've done for generations."

"We keep our country safe but who keeps everyone else safe dad. How many lives are we responsible for ending? We need to change. Its not right."

"Are you saying I'm a murderer? Because if that's the case so are you. You helped design those weapons. You are as much responsible as I am."

"I never said I wasn't, what I'm saying is-"

"What your saying is that you have a conscious and I don't is that it? That you're too good to work at Stark Industries? Is that it? Well let me tell you something everything you have is because of my work, because of my weapons. Without me you are nothing."

"Really, I'm nothing, says the half drunk man-child that can't deal with his problems so he just drowns them in alcohol. I am so sick and tired of your self-centered narcissistic, arrogant ass. I'm sick of having to see your face plastered on tabloids everywhere because of something stupid you did. And I'm sick of having to clean up your messes. Life sucks, deal with it the way everyone else does you amoral jackass." By the end of my rant I'm out of breath and immediately regret everything I said but of course I'm too proud to admit.

Dad just glares at me, his nostrils flaring up, the vein on the side on his temple is popping up. I wait for him to yell or scream but he doesn't.

He just says, "Fine then your on your own, you'll never have to put up with your jackass of a father again. Have a good life Nora."

I follow him out of the House and watch as he gets in his car and speeds off. So much for us against the world. I pull my phone out and send a text to Rhodey:

 _Dad and I got in a fight. He's mad and probably drunk. Take care of him because I just can't do it anymore. Tell him I'm sorry. –Nora_

I go back inside and head to my room. I lay down on my side and look at the picture of my soul mates "Looks like it's just me now. I'm really all alone."

 **Thanks to all my readers. Please Review I'd like to know what you guys think. Also next chapter will be the beginning or Iron Man.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving. To celebrate this occasion I decided to upload an extra long Chapter. I'd like to remind you all I own none of the characters except Nora. Just a heads up It has more easter eggs and some smut. This is my first time writing smut so if its horrible I apologize ahead of time. Please Read and Review. Enjoy :)**

Its been about six months since I last talked to dad, six months since the fight. Rhodey has tried to get us to talk to each other but no luck. Dad has been on the news more often than before. He gets photographed with a new model every week. Once he was arrested because he was caught speeding on the Pacific Coast Highway. He decided to buy that part of the interstate and name it after himself.

Rhodey tells me he's drinking more than before. Can't say it surprises me. I kept busy by taking on more responsibilities and doing some community service. I even filled out an application to spend a semester abroad and I got accepted. I needed to get away for a while and this seemed like a good opportunity. The program was only for a semester because I decided I wanted to be in Boston my senior year when I started applying for med school. So the second week of January I got on a plane and left for Dublin. Eric Selvig, a renown astrophysicist was teaching a course this upcoming semester and I figured I'd take advantage. When I showed up to register for my first day of classes I found out my professors had recommended me to be Doctor Selvig's TA for the class not his student.

 **Nora's POV – First Day Of School in Dublin**

"What do you mean I can enroll in Doctor Selvig's Theory of relative Dimensions class?" I say annoyed at the school counselor.

"You are no longer required to take the class. Your school sent your transcripts and not only have you completed all requirements for graduation you've completed enough to earn a masters in both physics and mechanical engineering. You can take a few electives but we need to keep as many spaces available for students that still need to take it to graduate."

"But I was really looking forward to that class. It's the only reason I chose to come to Dublin." I whined.

"Why don't you go to Doctor Selvig's office and ask him about maybe doing some independent studies or maybe helping him with his research. "

"I guess I could do that, Thank you," I said as I got up and walked out of the office.

I got lost a few times on my way to the Applied Sciences building. I look at the directory and headed to the fourth floor. The door to his office was open so I knocked on the door and went in expecting to see Doctor Selvig sitting behind his desk. Instead there was a guy sitting on the couch staring at his laptop.

"Uh, Excuse Me, is this Doctor Selvig's office?" I ask hoping I'm not bothering him.

The guy looks up and gives me a small smile. He has hazel green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He's cute. He looks around my age maybe a bit older. Oh crap, I have to snap out of it. I'm here to ask about.. Oh wow he has dimples. That's adorable. "Yeah it is. He had to go to a meeting but he should be here shortly, you're welcome to wait here if you want," He responds politely interrupting my inner ramblings.

"Sure, Thank you," I can't help but return the smile. I can't help but notice he has an American Accent I think he notice my accent as well because he asks, "Where are you from?"

"Well, I go to school in Boston, but I was raised in Texas." I respond.

"OH awesome! Another American its good to hear a familiar accent, makes me miss home less." He says "I'm Dean by the way." He says reaching out to shake my hand.

"Nora," I say shaking his hand.

"So what's your major?" He asks.

"I'm majoring in Mechanical Engineering, Physics, and Biochemistry." I respond casually.

"Wow! That's… Wow! So are you enrolled in one of Doctor Selvig's classes?"

"That's actually what I'm here to ask about. What about you?"

"Its actually my first year of college so I can't take his class yet but I'm his intern."

"That's awesome, what are your intern responsibilities?"

"Mostly, getting him coffee and letting him know when he has to go give a lecture. He has a tendency of losing track of time when he gets into his work. I've actually learned a lot last semester from hearing him work through problems." He says with a grin.

"He sounds like someone I know. Has the same habit of locking himself in a lab for days at a time when he starts building something" I can't help but think of dad and wonder what he working on.

That's when Doctor Selvig walks in to his office "Dean is there anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"No sir, that was the last thing on your calendar." He says looking at the computer.

"Okay then take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Doctor S. see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Nora." He says with a smile. Wow he is cute.

"Nice meeting you too Dean." I say returning the smile.

"So what can I do for you Nora?" Doctor Selvig asks.

"Well I was planning on enrolling in your Theory of Relative Dimensions class but I'm not allowed too since I already completed all my required courses, so I was wondering If there was anyway I could still attend your lectures." Say hoping He says yes.

"You're Nora Martell, from MIT correct?" He says. To avoid being associated with dad we decided to use my mother's maiden name. On all official documents my name is still Nora Stark there is a record of Nora Stark in MIT records but when professors look up my file they only see Nora Martell thanks to some hacking from both dad and I.

"Yeah I am."

"I was the one that requested you not be enrolled in my class. I don't see why you should take a class you would be bored in. I don't plan to go too in depth considering most of the students enrolled aren't actually physics major. One of your professors sent me your essay on the applications of Newton's third law on perceptions of time and alternate realities. He also sent me a copy of your transcript and I was impressed. For someone your age to have such an in depth understanding on materials that most experts in the field spend decades trying to learn is astounding." He says.

"Thanks, I came up with that after pulling three all nighters in a row. I personally thought it was missing something." I said with slight hesitation.

"That was the level of a Ph.D. thesis. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but professor Armstrong presented it to the Physics Committee at MIT so they could consider awarding you a doctorate."

"What?! Wow I just found out I'm getting two masters degrees and now I'm might also be getting a Ph.D." Today has been a crazy day.

"I know you wanted to take the class but how would you like to be a TA/Research Assistant instead? I could even find a way for you to get course credit if you want."

"That would be great. Your work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge was part of the reason I started studying Physics. It would be an honor to work with you."

"Well would you be willing to start tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yes, of course." I say with a giant smile on my face.

"Well, I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 8:30." He says.

"Thanks Doctor Selvig, see you tomorrow." I say shaking his hand.

I left his office with a smile on my face and a little hop in step. Things were starting to look up. Wait tomorrow? I might get to see Dean again. I blush a little just remembering his smile. I raise my hand to put the hood of my coat on since its raining outside and that's when I see my soul marks. I start to feel guilty, like I'm betraying them by having a crush on someone I just met. Then I realize Dean probably has his own mark, maybe even already met his soul mate and I'll never meet mine. And just like that, the happiness I was feeling is replaced with guilt. Life sucks.

 **Four and a half months later- Nora's POV**

For the next four and a half months I worked with Eric, as Doctor Selvig insists I call him, and Dean who is essentially our nanny. He makes sure we eat, bring us coffee, and makes us leave the lab for our classes and meetings. Outside of school and work Dean and I have become really good friends. We have movie marathons with his roommate Sam and Sam's soul mate Jess. We text each other funny memes we find and of course we hang out at the pub.

At the end of the semester I receive an email from professor Armstrong. Apparently after a very long deliberation and debate the MIT physics doctorate committee has decided to award me a Ph.D. in thermonuclear astrophysics. Yeah I know try saying that three times really fast.

I was reading the email when I feel Dean sit down next to me on the couch. I didn't notice he was reading the email until he says "You're getting a Ph.D.?! That's amazing. Congrats Nora or should I say Doctor Martell."

"Who's getting a Ph.D.?" Sam and Jess say as they walk into the apartment.

"Nora is. She just got the email." Dean says.

Jess and Sam answer at the same time: "Congrats, that's amazing!"

"We have to celebrate! Come on Nora we're going shopping, you need a new outfit for when we go out tonight." She says grabbing my hand and walks us to the door. "Pick us up at my place at 7" She calls over her shoulder as she closes the door.

After 3 hours of shopping Jess picks out a black long sleeved lace dress and matching black pumps. We head back to her place and get ready. Jess decides to give me a makeover and I just decide to let her do what she wants.

"So are you ever going to tell Dean that you have feelings for him?" She says casually as she puts my hair up in a messy bun.

"Jess, Dean and I are just friends. Nothing more." I say as I had countless times in the past couple of months.

"Nora who are you trying to convince me or yourself. I see the way your face brightens when you get a text from him. Or the fact that whenever you're with him you can't stop smiling. You have a thing for him and you have it bad." She states.

"Jess, he's one of my best friends, I smile because he's a funny guy and his smile is contagious. Besides I'm leaving in a few days."

"First of all Dean is not funny, he occasionally makes a decent joke, but most of the time they suck. Secondly, his smile is contagious? Really Nora, could you be anymore obvious."

"There is nothing going on between us we are just friends."

"Sure you are," She says sarcastically. "Okay I'm done with your hair and make-up go get dressed. The guys are going to be here in 30 minutes."

"Okay," I get up and hug her. "Thanks for everything you're a good friend, I'm going miss our girl talks."

"Hey there's always phone calls and Skype." She says returning the hug.

"Yeah I know," I say as I leave and go into the room to change.

I look down at my wrists and make sure the holo-sleeves are on right. I've been wearing them since I was thirteen and met Peggy. At first I did so to make sure dad wouldn't see them now I just wear them to not have to remember that I'm never going to meet them.

I pick up my dress and put it on carefully so I don't mess up all of Jess' good work. I slip on my heels and go wait on the couch. I got to make the most of this night. Who knows when I'll be able to go out with my friends after tonight.

 **Third Person POV- Sam and Dean**

"So, Nora's flying back to Boston in a few days?" Sam asks from the passenger seat in the car.

"Yeah she leaves on Thursday. I'm driving her to the airport." Dean replies.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sam questions staring intently into Dean's eyes trying to gauge his reaction.

"Tell her what?"

"You know, that you have feelings for her."

"Why would I do that? She's leaving in a few days and she doesn't have feelings for me. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"So you admit there is something there."

"Yeah there is our friendship" Dean retorts.

"You know what I mean smartass. You have feelings for Nora you've had them for a while." Sam states "Its pretty obvious to pretty much everyone. Except you two of course."

"Sam, seriously, drop it. I may or may not have a thing for Nora but that doesn't matter. She only sees me as a friend and I don't want to complicate things."

"Wow you really don't see it. Dean, are you seriously telling me you think what you're feeling is one sided. Nora is almost as blind as you are when it comes to the feelings you have for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude she baked you a cake for your birthday"

"She also made one for Jess"

"Yeah but she didn't swipe her mom's phone number off her phone because she was homesick and was craving her apple strudel cake just the way her mom made it." Sam replies sarcastically.

"She did that?"

"Seriously, you didn't notice." Sam asks incredulously.

"I mean the cake tasted just as good as my mom's but I didn't think she went through all that trouble." Said Dean Astounded that someone would go to all that trouble.

"Oh she went through all that trouble she had me vouch for her with your mom so she would tell her the recipe."

"Oh, Crap I am such a moron."

"I know. Jess and I have been trying to get both of you to talk to each other about it only for you both to be in complete denial."

"I have to tell her. How am I going to tell her? What am I going to tell her?" Dean starts to freak out.

"Dude calm down. You just have to be yourself. Its what you've done this entire time and that's worked out so far."

"Okay I can do this." He says just as they arrive at the apt building.

 **Nora's POV-**

I'm on the couch watching the news; "Tony Stark was going to receive the Man of the Year award this year at the awards banquet hosted by Caesar's Palace Hotel and Casino here in Las Vegas. His best friend and military liaison Colonel James Rhodes presented the award which was accepted on his behalf by his business partner Obadiah Stane "

"Good for him another award he didn't bother to accept himself, typical," I muttered. That's when I hear a knock at the door. "The guys are here" I call out to Jess who's in her room putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

I stand up and go open the door. "Hey guys," I say letting them in. "Jess is almost ready."

"Wow you look amazing Nora." Says Sam. "Doesn't she Dean?"

"Yeah you look beautiful Nora." Dean says with a small tense smile.

"Thank Guys, you both look pretty dapper yourselves." I say just as Jess comes out of her room.

"You all ready to go?" She says.

"Yes," we all say

"Nora do you have your ID so you can drink?" She asks. She can be such a mom sometimes.

"Yes Jess, I have the one you got me for St. Patrick's Day."

"Okay then lets go PAR-TAY!" she yells.

We all chuckle. We make our way to the car and drive of to our favorite Pub. It served amazing food, over three hundred types of beer, and had live music.

We get to the Swinging Donkey (That's the name of the Pub), and find a booth to sit in. A waitress comes to take our order and ask us what drinks we want. We all order beers. Then we order our food. When we all finish our drinks and food the waitress comes and puts four beers and four shots of whiskey and Bailey's in front of us. Irish Car bombs, I should have known she would pull something like this. We look at Jess and She has a sneaky little grin on her face.

"Seeing as we are celebrating the massive, record achieving award that Nora is going to be awarded, I figured we could used something a bit stronger." Jess declares. "Nora you are the smartest most incredible woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, I am proud to call you my best friend. You are my partner in crime, my shopping buddy and my sister from another mister. I am going to miss you like crazy but as you said it's not a goodbye, it's a see you later. May you discover the key to time travel or whatever it is astrophysicists are looking for? Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We say. We clink our glasses and then dump the shot in the beer glass and chug our drinks.

We chat for a bit and when the band starts playing we get up and dance. They play a lot of alternative covers that are loud and have fast beat. About 20 minutes they announce: "We're gonna slow things down a bit, let your stomachs settle a bit."

We pair up Jess with Sam and I pair up with Dean. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. We swayed to the music and slow danced. He gives me a look that I'd never seen before. He looks at me like I'm the most amazing thing in the whole world. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask trying to see what's going through his head.

"No why?" He asks not looking straight into my eyes.

"Because you're looking at me weird. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's perfect just trying to memorize every detail. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Not that you aren't always beautiful. Its just that you know-"

"Okay your rambling. What's going on in that big head of yours?"

"Nothing its just that, I'm gonna miss you. I can't believe your leaving in a few days. It feels like it was only yesterday you were knocking on Selvig's door in that black trench coat with that blue and green scarf wrapped around you. Your cheeks were all red from the cold weather. I never thought we'd be as close as we are now. I can't imagine being without you."

"Dean what are you trying to say?"

"Nora, I care about you, as more than just a friend."

"What?"

"I have for a long time, it just took me too long to realize it. When you're around everything just seems brighter."

"Dean… I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He leaned forward and kissed me. I froze for a second before responding. I moved my hands from his shoulder to the back of his neck while he moved his hands to my lower back and pressed me to him. Dean put his tongue against my lips. I tilted my head slightly and opened my mouth, letting him deepen the kiss. Eventually we had to break the kiss because we both needed air. He pressed his forehead to mine and we stayed like that for a minute with our eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, the only thing I could see were Deans hazel green eyes looking at me with pure adoration. I couldn't help but blush and give him a smile. He pressed his lips to mine again in a sweet kiss. It felt like time was standing still around us. That is until the band started playing a really loud heavy metal song and forced us to snap out of our trance.

Dean grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor. We stopped at our booth and said, "Want to get out of here, maybe go some place quiet."

I nodded; I didn't trust my voice at the moment. I could still feel his lips on mine.

He sent Sam a message telling him we were leaving and we went outside. Since we had both had a few drinks we decided to grab a taxi. We ended up at his place since it was after 12 and everything was closed.

We walked up the stairs and right as we reached his door he pulled me too him and kissed me. He had the most amazing lip. He tasted like the drinks we had at the bar and something else. He pulled away to fumble with his key while I couldn't help myself and kissed his jaw. He groaned and as soon as the door opened he pulled me inside and slammed the door.

He pushed me against the door and gave me a deep passionate kiss. I moaned in his mouth as I threaded my fingers in his hair. We broke apart panting for air.

"God, Nora you don't know what you do to me."

"If it's anything like what you just made me feel then yeah it's indescribable."

We sat on the couch trying to catch our breaths. When we finally clamed down a bit, Dean said: "I forgot to give you your gift".

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, I wanted to" He says with a smile.

He goes and gets it from his room. He comes back with a gift bag decorated with shamrocks.

"Its not much but I hope you like it"

I pull out the colorful tissue paper and reach into the box and pull out a frame. Inside the frame is a picture of Sam, Jess, Dean, and I on St. Patricks Day. I remember that day so well. We were walking home after a night of partying. I was wearing these cute brown boots I had just bought a few days before. As we're walking the heel gets stuck in a crack in the ground and I trip. I twisted my ankle and couldn't walk so Dean gave me a piggy back ride all the way back to my apartment. I smile thinking at the memory of that day.

"Dean, I love it. Thank you." I lean over and give him a hug. I pull away a bit and kiss him. The kiss starts out simple and sweet and then we just sink in to each other and we're making out. I don't even realize I've shifted around and am now straddling his lap while we're making out. Dean starts to kiss his way down my neck. I moan and start to roll my hips.

Dean lets out a groan. "Nora, baby, if you keep that up I'm gonna have a hard time controlling myself."

I let out another moan and kiss him again. He moans into my mouth. He moves his hands from my waist, down to my thighs under the skirt of my dress. Then he moves his hand up and gives my butt a gentle squeeze. I let out a gasp.

"Oh, shit sorry. I'm moving to fast aren't I. I'll stop. We don't have to do anything."

I put my hands on both his cheeks and make him look at me. "Dean, you're not moving fast. You're perfect. If you do something I don't want you to do I'll tell you but I want this. I want you" He smiles and kisses me and you can tell he wants this just as much if not more than I do. After a few more minutes on intense making out, Dean breaks the kiss and just says "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," I say with a smile.

He stands up picking me up. My legs are wrapped around his waist and my arms are on his shoulders. As we walk to the room he asks "Are you sure."

I see my wrists and for the first time since I learned about them I didn't feel sadness or guilt. I looked at Dean and I felt truly at peace. "Never been more sure in my life." I say with a small smile.

He steps into his room and closes the door. He puts me down and kisses me. As I'm kissing him I start to unbutton his shirt. His hand reached to the top back of the dress and unzipped the dress. We separate for a bit and I pull the dress over my head while Dean pulled his shirt off. He immediately goes to kiss me again. I put one hand on the back of his neck and thread the other one in his hair. I didn't notice he was leading me to the bed until I felt the mattress against the back of my knees. I fell against the bed and Dean landed on top of me. We laughed and continued kissing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started kissing down my neck to my breasts.

I shifted a bit and took off my bra. He went back to kissing and kneading my breasts making me moan. Thats when he sucked in a nipple into his mouth and started licking it with his tongue making me even louder. I started rocking my hips against his groin. He was straining against the zipper of his pants. He releases my nipple when he gasps. He gets up and takes his pants off leaving on only his briefs. We start kissing again. His hand starts heading down to my panties when he reaches them he lifts up the elastic a bit then stops kissing me and looks at me asking for permission I lift up My hips and take them off. He starts to move his fingers through my folds.

"You're so wet baby. Did I do this?" He asks.

"Yeah you did, you tease" I said mockingly.

He gives me a sexy smirking starts to kiss my neck while his fingers start to rub against my clit. I let out a moan "Ahh"

"You like that baby" He says and then continues kissing his way down. He stops when he decides to suck and like the previously neglected nipple while rubbing my clit faster.

"Yes, So much!" I say panting enjoying every ounce of pleasure he's giving me.

He works his way down stopping at my belly button before continuing his way down. He moves his fingers down my slit while he kissed his way down to my clit. He looks up at me before kissing me down there and sucking my clit into his mouth. "AHHH!" I moan while arching my back. Dean moves one arm to hold me steady while he continues eating me out. He then puts a finger at the entrance and slowly pushes in. "UHHH!" It felt so strange but so good. Dean moves his finger in and out a few times before he adds a second one to it. He scissors me while he continues massaging my clit with his tongue. The sensations finally push me over the edge and I have my first orgasm. Dean fingers me through it until I finally come back down.

"Dean.." I pant. "Please, I want, I need you, please." I beg

He stands up goes to his drawer to get a condom. He then takes off his briefs. He rubs the head of his penis a few times before rolling the condom on. He lays in-between my open legs. He support himself with his arms on either side of my head. He lines up his penis to my entrance. He distracts me by kissing me and then pushes in.

"Ahh-" I feel myself stretch. It stings a bit but feels amazing at the same time. I feel so full.

"Uhh, Baby you feel amazing, so fucking tight." He groans into my neck.

He stays still so I can adjust for about a minute. When I start to feel a bit more comfortable I move my hips a bit to see how it feels. Dean takes it as his cue and starts moving in and out. He gyrates his hips a bit and I moan "Ahh fuck, just like that Dean."

"Ahh fuck baby." He starts to speed up and hits every spot. I start to feel a tightness form.

"Ahh, Fuck, AHHHH Dean,"

"I Know baby I know, Just let go I'm right behind you."

I feel the tightness get even more intensely before something just snaps and I'm arching my back "AHHH, Dean!"

He snaps his hips in an erratic rhythm until I feel him collapse on me. He pulls out of me and rolls over breathing heavily. he gets up to dispose of the condom and then comes back to the bed. He cuddles up next to me spooning me from behind. "That was amazing." I say.

"Yeah, It was." He says sleepily wrapping his arms around me.

We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms, nice and warm.

 **The Next Day**

I wake up when sunlight hits my face. I turn around and see Dean still asleep letting out quite snores. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I get up to use the bathroom in the hallway. I walk back to the room and see that my phone is blinking signifying I had a message. I unlock my phone and see I have fifteen messages from Rhodey. I decide to call him back But as its ringing my phone dies. I decide to get dressed and go to my apartment and charge my phone since Dean doesn't have a charger compatible with my phone. I didn't want to wake him so I left him a not on the pillow I was using.

After grabbing a taxi, and a fifteen minute car ride later I arrive at my apartment. I wait for my phone to power up. As soon as it turns on I receive a phone call from Rhodey.

"Hello?"

"Nora, why haven't you been answering your phone. I called you at least ten times."

"Sorry Rhodey I stayed at a friend's place and my phone died. What ha you so frazzled?"

"You haven't seen the news?"

"No I just got to my apartment."

"Nora, your dad's missing."

"Rhodey, this is dad we're talking about. He probably went out got really drunk and slept at the apartment of some random girl he hooked up with."

"No Nora we were in Afghanistan for his weapons demonstration. His convoy got attacked and we can't find him. We think he might have been kidnapped by terrorists."

I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I feel like time has stood still and the air has gotten thicker.

"Oh shit" Is all I can say before I pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I wanted to say thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. Anyways here's the next chapter. It picks up right where the last one left off. Please read and review. I love getting feedback and your opinions on this story. So enjoy :)**

When I finally regain consciousness, my head is pounding. I see my phone on the ground next to me and that's when I remember, Dad's missing, terrorists have kidnapped him, and I might never see him again. The last thing I said to him was that he's a jackass! What the hell is wrong with me!?

I get my phone and call Rhodey. He answers on the second ring. "Are you all right? The call dropped and you didn't call back right away?"

"Doesn't matter, where are you right now?" I ask.

"I'm at the Air force base in Kandahar."

"Okay I'll be there tomorrow. I'll text you my flight details."

"Nora no. You can't be here it'll raise too many questions. What can a sixteen-year-old girl do to find a kidnapped billionaire? No you need to go home stay there and I'll keep you updated."

"But Rhodey-"

"Nora trust me, there isn't much you can do right now that isn't already being done."

"Okay I'll head to the ranch. I expect to be constantly updated." I say, already making plans on how I'm going to find my dad.

"I will. We'll find him Nora, I promise."

"I know we will." I said and then hung up. I got my laptop and started booking an earlier flight to Dallas. I sent a few emails to professors and Doctor Selvig explaining that I had a family emergency and had to return home immediately. After that I started running around the apartment picking up and packing my things. My phone rings a couple of times but I didn't answer. As soon as I have everything packed, my passport in my hand and my flight confirmation printed out I leave the apartment. I get in a taxi and go to the airport.

In the car I check my phone and see a few messages. One from Rhodey telling me they're expanding the search radius and one from Dean asking me if everything was okay.

Dean. Shit what do I tell him. I can't tell him my dad is Tony Stark and that that's the family emergency. I don't have time to stop by his apartment. I decide to send him a message. After about thirty minutes of typing and deleting the message I finally settle on the right words.

 _Hey Dean, sorry for leaving early this morning. I got a few texts from my uncle telling me there was a family emergency. When I tried to call him at your place the phone died so I went to my apartment to charge my phone. Turns out there's something wrong with my dad and I have to go home asap._

I sent the message just as we arrived at the airport. I got out of the cab, grabbed my things and walked inside. I had to wait in line for twenty minutes to check in my suitcase and then get my boarding passes printed out. I passed through airport security. Then I had to fill out forms and go through US customs and immigration. That took about forty-five minutes. I had thirty minutes before my flight started to board. I was sitting down reading news report on my dad's disappearance. His business partner was supposed to give a press conference. I don't know what it was about that guy that always gave me a bad feeling.

I felt my phone vibrate. I unlocked it and saw the message from Dean.

 _Oh. Crap. Are you okay? Did you already book a flight? I'm on my way to your place to help you pack._

I texted back:

 _Dean, don't go to my apartment, I'm already at the airport. My flight boards in fifteen minutes._

He doesn't reply right away. Instead he calls me.

"Hello," I answer.

"Are you okay?"

"I could be better."

"You want to talk about it?"

I hesitate before I say, "Can't really say much. My uncle just gave me a vague idea of how bad things are and tat they needed me back."

"Everything's going to be okay Nora."

"I hope so, the last time I saw my dad we had a bit of a falling out. We both said some things to each other and I need to apologize. I need to be able to say I'm sorry. I was such an idiot and now I might not get the chance. I'm the world's worst daughter." By the time I finish talking I'm crying.

"Nora baby, listen to me. You are not the worst daughter in the world. People say things in the heat of the moment that they don't mean. I'm sure no matter how bad things got your dad doesn't hold it against you. Everything's going to be okay." He says calming me down.

That's when they announce that my flight is now boarding.

"I have to go, my flights boarding," I say sniffling a bit.

"Okay, text or call me when you land please. Just remember I'm here for you."

"I know thank you." I say and then hang up my phone.

I really do hope my dad can forgive me because if not I don't think I can live with that guilt. All I can do for now is wait to get to the ranch. Once I'm there I am not going to stop until I find him.

 **Kandahar, Afghanistan- Tony's POV**

I thought the worst part of getting kidnapped and being imprisoned in a cave was the fact that there's an electromagnet in my chest keeping shrapnel from piercing my heart that was placed there by weapons I designed and that I now have to carry around a car battery but this is much, much worse.

Yinsen, the man who apparently saved my life and is also a hostage by a terrorist group tells me to get up and do as he says when some men come to get us.

They bring us to their leader and Yinsen translates:

"Welcome Tony Stark, The most famous mass murderer in the history of America."

He says he is honored to meet you and wants you to build the missile, the Jericho missile you demonstrated"

"I refuse" I can't let anyone else be hurt because of my inventions.

"He wants to know what you think" Yinsen translates.

"I think he has a lot of my weapons." I retort.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make a list of materials. He says for you to start work immediately and when you are done he will set you free."

I know that's a lie. "No he won't," I tell Yinsen.

"No he won't"

They take us back to the cave where I woke up. I can't stop thinking of all the soldiers in the convoy. Weapons I designed to protect them attacked them. Everything I believed was a lie. I'm not better than the terrorists that kidnapped me.

"I'm sure they are looking for you, Stark," Starts Yinsen. "But they will never find you in these mountains."

"Look at what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark" My legacy is one of death. Nora was right. I do have blood on my hands. I'm a horrible father and now I may never see her again.

"Nora was right..." I mutter.

"Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

What can I do we are out gunned. Hell I should know I designed the weapons they are using.

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." If the shrapnel in my chest doesn't kill me then the creeps out there will. My options aren't great either way.

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"

I'm a genius with years of weapons design under my belt. If anyone can figure a way out of this mess it's me. If anyone can build a way out of this its me.

The Next Day:

I take advantage of the fact that they are willing to get me anything I need to get started and set up a more rustic version of my workshop. And by rustic I mean almost archaic.

I decide to get to know Yinsen. If I'm stuck here and he's going to help get us out of here I need to know whom I'm working with. That and it also helps distract me from the life and death situation we're in.

"How many languages do you speak?" I ask curiously.

"A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."

"Who are these people?" They seem to well organized for your average run of the mill terrorist.

"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings. You know, we might be more productive if you include me, in the planning process." Yinsen says analyzing every move I make to try and figure out what I'm making.

"Okay, we don't need this." Ignoring his earlier statement. He can't really help considering I making things up as I go. I really wish I had paid closer attention to Nora's plans for the prototype mini arc reactor. I found the plans when I hacked her computer to check up on her. I was too proud to apologize but I was still her father. She was on to something I just never found out if anything came of it.

"What is that?"

"That's palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?" I say. He wanted to help. The quicker I finished this the quicker we could get to work on the grand plan.

After I heated up the mixture and set up the molds, I gave Yinsen the clamps so he could hold the container and fill the molds. "Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this." I said.

"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?" He replies sarcastically. Oh we are definitely going to work well together.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." He asks pointedly. Looks like he finally figured out.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart." I explained, leaving out the real reason I was able to miniaturize it.

"But what could it generate?" He asks in amazement.

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." He points out.

"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes." I say with a smirk.

After the arc reactor was in place and I no longer had to carry around the car battery. I started sketching plans.

"This is our ticket out of here." I tell Yinsen

"What is it?" He asks skeptically.

"Flatten them out and look." I could have put all the plans in one sheet but the less our captors suspected the better.

"Oh, wow. Impressive. Good. Good roll. Good roll." Says Yinsen more than a little impressed.

"You still haven't told me where you're from." I say as we start pulling the wires out of the missiles.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira." He says with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?" He asks probably out of courtesy. Its public knowledge I'm an orphan and have no one else.

"Nora" Is all I say.

"Nora? You keep mentioning her. When I was operating on you that's all you would say. Who is she?" He asks curiously.

I debate telling him or not. Then I realize chances are we might die so I decide to tell him. "She's my daughter. She's the only family I have. We had a fight and haven't talked in over six months over how wrong it was to create weapons of mass destruction and my selfishness. She was so right and now all I want is to see her again and apologize."

"Then that's one more reason to get out of here." He says.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months, that's how long dad's been missing. That's how long it's been since I got back from Dublin. That's how long I've been in the lab sitting in front of this computer hacking and scanning satellite images. After a while they all look like the exact same span of desert.

When I got back from Dublin, Dean would call me daily to check up on me. Now he calls about once a week. We Skype for a bit. He offered to come and visit a couple of weeks ago but I told him there was nothing he could do and that I didn't want him to drop everything for me.

Rhodey visits when he can. The last time he was here he told me they were considering declaring dad dead and calling off the search. I almost ended up in the hospital. I begged him to not let that happen, to keep searching. He promised he wasn't going to stop but things weren't looking good.

I decided to step up my game. I started hacking every intelligence agency for info. I hacked the CIA, FBI, Interpol, every military branch database to compile a list of possible responsible parties and extremist groups operating in the area. At one point I got desperate and even hacked the Pentagon and repositioned all their satellites to get more images of the surrounding areas. How can you hide someone in wide-open deserts?

While I was in the Pentagon's database I came across some chatter about an organization called The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. What a mouthful they should just call it S.H.I.E.L.D. It must've been something super secret because I had never heard of it. I decided that I could use all the help I could get to help dad so I hacked their database and repositioned their satellites. Their security system was a lot more complex and harder to hack that the rest of the organizations I had hacked. Doesn't mean I didn't hack them just took me twice as long. I had Jarvis scramble my signal to make the origin of the hacks untraceable. I already had enough to worry about without having to worry about the feds knocking at my door to arrest me for their lack of security.

I created an algorithm to adjust the position of those satellites according to whatever new intelligence was found. I would analyze the new images everyday. That's what I did everyday for three months. Until one day I decided to move the satellites to analyze the mountains. Everyone else would avoid them since there was nothing there but I figured at this point I should keep all possibilities open. The satellite images showed a small camp. At first I thought it might have been a village or a camp of some sort. But a couple of hours later the images showed the camp as a complete mess. That's when I identified something that looked like a missile and I knew that was it.

I got my phone and I called Rhodey.

"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes" He answered sleepily.

"Rhodey it's me I found him." I say.

"Nora, what are you talking about?" He asks

"I found dad Rhodey. I just texted you the coordinates. Get there ASAP." I demanded.

"Are you sure? Wait- how do you know he's there?"

"Lets just say it's better if you don't know the answer to that question. Plausible deniability and all that nonsense." I answer with a bit of a smirk.

"Okay I'll check it out but please don't get your hopes up." He says hoping I don't go off again.

"I don't have to because I know he's there." I say confidently. If he's not there I don't know what I'll do.

"I call you later to update you." He says and then hangs up.

I take a deep breath and exhale trying to calm myself down. "Jarvis, do I have any emails or messages?"

"You have three emails about orientation and other activities from John Hopkins Medical School. And you have one video message from a Dean Smith."

"Can you please play it on the holoscreen?"

The message shows up. It's Dean on the couch of his apartment. "Hey Nora I know you've been busy with your family stuff but figured you could use a distraction and something to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours. So here's a vine of every hilarious meme, video, and celebrity tweets that are worth seeing from the past week." I play the video and I can't help but laugh. He always knows how to cheer me up.

"Jarvis please record the following message."

The recording light turns on and I say, "Smile accomplished. Did you seriously go on the Kardashian's twitter feed for me? If I didn't know you cared before I definitely do now. I miss you." I say with a sad smile. "I'll call you later today or I guess it'd be tomorrow morning for you. Sleep tight." I blow him a kiss and end the message. That's how we've been communicating for the past few months. It's been working out for now but I can't help but feel it isn't fair to him.

Since I have to wait for Rhodey to call back I decide to have an actual meal for the first time in a while. I'd been living off coffee and granola bars for months. I think I actually lost a bit of weight. After I finished eating I cleaned up a bit. I went back downstairs for my phone and that's when it started ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Nora, we found him."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and I started to cry. "Is he okay?" I ask.

"He's getting checked out by the doctors at the base. He's a bit dehydrated and obviously tired but other than that he's healthy."

"That's great." I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off my chest and I can finally breathe.

"We should be heading back to the States in a few days."

"That's good. Take care of him Rhodey and whatever you do don't let him out of your sight."

"I will. Get some rest kid, you need it." He orders.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Thank you Rhodey." I say and hang up.

I feel myself smile and for the first time in months it isn't forced. I get up and go to my room. I lay down on my side and look at the picture of my soul mates. I smile and say, "I did it guys, I found him and he's okay." I drift off in my comfy bed knowing that things are starting to look up.

 **Airforce Base, Kandahar, Afghanistan- Tony's POV**

After months of working on a plan to get out of that cave I finally did it. Yinsen on the other hand didn't make it. I have to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. I need to make things right both with the company and with Nora. I hope she forgives me, I would understand if she didn't. I need to redeem myself in her eyes too.

The doctors checked me over and set up an IV drip to help me stay hydrated. They put my arm in a sling and then leave me. Rhodey walks in and I know whats coming.

"So guess whom I just got off the phone with" he says mockingly.

"Burger King I hope I could totally go for a Burger right now." I retort.

"Sorry but your not allowed any big meals. Doctor's orders. I just got off the phone with a recently graduated astrophysicist that hasn't left her basement for three months." He answers.

"Astrophysicist?" I don't know any Astrophysicists, do I?

"Doctor Martell just got her Ph.D. in Astrophysics this year along with a masters in mechanical engineering and biochemistry. She starts medical school this fall." He says casually.

That's when I realize who he's talking about. "What? I thought she was graduating next year."

"Well that's what happens when you take 32 units per semester and summers for three years straight."

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's been on self imposed lockdown for the past three months. She's the one who found you. Don't ask me how because she won't tell me. Everyone wanted to give up but she's as stubborn as her father."

"Wow," I can't believe she did that.

"I was about to stage an intervention, She's been living off coffee and granola bars for the past three months. She sleeps a three or four hours a night on that futon in the lab and just gets back to it. I'm fairly sure she broke a few laws and international agreements to find you."

"When are we going back?" I ask. I need to get to work immediately. I need to see my daughter and beg for forgivness.

"In a few days when you're more rested." He answers.

"No, tomorrow morning I can sleep on the plane."

"Tony-"

"Rhodey, I've been living in a cave for the past three months. I want to go home." I say leaving no room for arguments.

He sighs "Like father, like daughter. I'll tell them to set everything up." He pauses for a bit and then asks "Do you want to call her?"

"No, some things have to be said in person." I answered. I'm going to close down the weapons division at SI and then I'm going to take some time off and see my daughter. If anyone can help me with what I'm planning its her. I just hope she gives me a chance.


	11. Chapter 11

**One very long plane ride later- Nora's POV**

After three months of only getting two or three hours a night on a lumpy futon, I crashed for almost twenty-four hours straight. I probably could have slept more but I got hungry. I made myself some pasta and served myself a few scoops of ice cream in a bowl and ate in the tv room.

I searched for some movie but there was nothing that really got my attention. I turned on CNN and there was a reporter at the Stark Industries. Apparently dad was going to hold a press conference. I get that he's a workaholic but he should be in a hospital not holding a press conference to reassure stockholders. Well may as well keep watching see how he's doing.

Dad takes the stage and he squats down? "Hey, would it be alright if everyone just sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way I can see you and I can…" Wow he's munching on a cheeseburger. Damn now I'm craving one. "A little less formal…"

"Good to see you" He says to Stane.

"Good to see you" he says back.

"I never got to say goodbye to dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father." Oh this is weird. Dad never talks about grandpa except when he tells me he doesn't want to be like him. Where is he going with this?

"There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him what he thought about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of the man we remember from the newsreels." He pauses for a minute before continuing.

"I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability. Some one once told me we protect our country but who protects everyone else from us?" Holy crap is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Mr. Stark" A reporter calls out to him.

"Hey Ben" Dad greets.

"What happened over there?" Ben asks.

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Start Industries until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country as well." He actually did it. What the hell happened to him? He actually seems more grounded. His business partner gets up to address the press and I turned off the tv.

I got my phone and texted Rhodey:

 _Did he really just do that? Or was I imagining it?_

He texts back almost immediately:

 _No he really did do that and I don't think he's changing his mind. He's different. I don't know what happened to him over there but it changed him. Got to go, my boss is calling me, wants to know if Tony's being serious and if he is where are we going to get weapons from now. Call your dad kid._

Wow dad actually did it. I consider calling him but figured he had enough fires to put out without having to deal with me apologizing for everything I said. I will apologize but there's a time and a place for everything.

 **Malibu, California- Tony's POV**

Well Obie said lay low so I stayed in my workshop trying to figure out what next. I decided to build a better arc reactor for the electromagnet in my chest. I'm surprised it didn't crap out on me during my jailbreak. That's when I realize I don't have to lay low in Malibu I can be anywhere as long as the press doesn't see me. I text Rhodey to ask where Nora was. If anyone could help he improve the miniature ARC Reactor its someone who's analyzed and messed around with the previous designs. Maybe this can serve as an olive branch, well if she doesn't slam the door in my face.

I get a text from Rhodey:

 _Shes at the ranch. Are you finally going to man up and see your daughter? You know she won't turn her back on you. If she was she wouldn't have spent the last three months looking for you._

I sigh. I hope he's right. I wonder how much groveling I'm going to have to do. I text my pilot to get the jet ready. Then I text Pepper to cancel any meetings for the next two weeks. Then I reply to Rhodey:

 _Text her and tell her you're on your way for a visit. I want to surprise her. You think I should bring her something like I don't know I giant stuffed bunny. Girls like that kind of stuff, right?_

He replies almost immediately:

 _Dude she's sixteen not four. I don't think giant stuffed animals are the way to go. Just show up and talk to her. Maybe bring her something to eat. The girl lost an unhealthy amount of weight in the last three months._

Wait, she lost weight. What the hell, Nora? I make a few calls and make sure there is a car waiting for me at the airfield when I land. I feel like driving. I'm definitely not drinking so I shouldn't need a driver. I'll pick up some food up and even get her her favorite cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory on the way there. I get another text from Rhodey:

 _Message sent. She said she's going to be at the ranch all day just lounging around, doing some laundry._

I go up to my room pack a few things and leave to the airfield. I text Rhodey one last time to let him know I'm on my way and to thank him. Lets see how this goes.

 **Nora's POV-**

I got a text from Rhodey saying he's going to be in town visiting the base nearby and if he could crash here. I said he didn't have to ask and that he could stop by whenever.

I decided to go outside for the first time in what seemed like forever and take a walk. It's a nice day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, my dad is no longer being held hostage by terrorists in Afghanistan. All is good with the world.

I was walking by the barn and I heard someone's footsteps. I pause and listen but I don't hear anything. My curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to walk into the barn and look around. At first I don't see anything. I few bundles of hey. I have no idea why we have hay but then again we never really used it much. I have a few extra sets of tools. I look at the table near the wall and I see a small red toolbox. On the side of the box in sloppy back paint it says "Nora's First tool Box". I can't help but smile. At that moment, something starts to block all the light. I turn around and see a man.

He's tall and very buff. Then I look at him and see he's armed. He gets closer and I put my hands up. I can't see his face since he's wearing a mask. He has chin length brown hair and blue eyes. What really catches my attention is his left arm. Its silver with a red star painted on it. He tries to grab my arm with it but flinches and grunts like he's in pain. I get the feeling that this has happened before. Talk about déjà vu.

I lower my hands slightly and look toward the bundle of hey and say. "You want to sit down? I can take a look at your arm and maybe fix it."

He looks puzzled. I think he realizes I'm not a threat and can easily take me out if he wanted to because he hesitantly sits down on the bundle of hay I was pointing too. I get the red toolbox and walk towards him slowly. I set the box down and open it. He looks down at it, I'm sure he's checking to make sure there aren't any weapons in it. I reach down and get a tool to remove one of the plates on his arm. Whoever designed it did an incredible job. The craftsman ship on the plates is intricate and the circuitry is like something I've never seen before.

He visibly tenses every time I reach for a tool so to help him relax I start to ask him questions I start off with who are you? What's your name? He responds by shushing me. Okay so much for small talk. I start to panic a bit so I do what I always do to calm myself down, I start humming Hey Jude. That's what gets him to relax. Well I now know one thing about the armed stranger; he's a Beatles fan.

After a bit of a hassled untangling wires and following where they each go I find the problem. One of the wires was bumping into the socket and misfiring signals, shocking the poor guy. I quickly put it back into place. He lets out a sigh and relaxes. His eyes soften a bit and he doesn't look like he's going to try and strangle me or something if I talk anymore. I put the plates back on his arms and put my tools away.

I ask him "Does it feel better?" He nods

"Well that's good," I say giving him a small smile. He puts the gun he had previously pointed at me and holsters his weapon. Well, the state does allow people to carry concealed weapons. This was bound to happen.

He seems so familiar from somewhere but I doubt I've met him before. He doesn't seem like the type of person you easily forget. "My name's Nora by the way. What's yours?"

He only grunts in response. "Okay then since you won't tell me your name how about I give you one. How do you feel about Max?" He just scowls at me.

"Okay not Max, then how about George." He shakes his head no.

"I don't know, how do you feel about James? That's my godfather's name." The name seems to strike a cord with him. He gives me a small nod.

"Okay then James, you want to tell me what you're doing here." He shakes his head no. He stands up and starts to look around the barn. I ask him, "Have we met before, you seem familiar from somewhere?" he shakes his head no again. He gets up to leave. "Are you leaving?" I ask and he just nods. "Okay then, be careful out there." I say when I look back at the door he's gone. That was weird.

I walked back to the house and make a pot of coffee. I listen to the news talk about what leaving the weapons industry will do to Stark industries and what that means for the military. I get annoyed and change the channel. I find some movie playing and I start watching it. About half way through the movie I hear the front door open. I figured it was Rhodey so I got up to go greet him.

I walked through the hallway, towards the door and what I see makes me freeze.

"Dad?" Is all I can say?

"Hey kid, miss me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story so far. I appreciate all the support and I want to encourage you all to review the story. It can be as nice or harsh as you think it needs to be. It can be just random questions or comments about the way the characters are developing. Every little bit helps make me a better writer and makes it better for you all to enjoy. That and I enjoy hearing from you all. Any way here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

"Dad?" Is all I can say.

"Hey kid, miss me?"

Next thing I know I'm running up to him and give him the biggest hug I think I've ever given anyone. I can't believe he's really here. That's when everything I've kept bottled up just comes out and I start sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have said all those horrible things. I'm sorry" I just keep saying that over and over again.

I feel dad wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead. "Shhh." He says and starts rubbing my back. "You don't have to apologize, Nora. It's in the past. It's okay. You were right. I deserved everything you said to me. You were right. It's Okay kid, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

I start to calm down. I try to pull out of dad's arms but he pulls me back to him. "Just one more minute." I look up and I think I saw tears in his eyes. I just nod and say "Okay."

When we finally do split up. I look at him. He looks tired and a bit slimmer. I think he was also looking me over because I hear him mutter something about Rhodey not exaggerating about the weight loss.

"You hungry? I brought some bacon cheeseburgers from that place you like. If not there's also some red velvet cheesecake." He offers and that's when my stomach starts growling.

"That sounds great dad." I say smiling at him.

We get the bags of food and take them to the TV room. We don't like eating in the dining room its too big for just the two of us and way to formal. We sit on the couch. Dad hands me a burger and some fries along with a chocolate shake. Not really healthy but delicious nonetheless. "Yum, I've been craving one since I saw you eating one at the press conference." I say as I start to unwrap the burger.

"You kidding me the first thing I asked for after they found me and gave me a check up was a cheeseburger. They didn't let me something about it not sitting well with my stomach. Had to have Happy go through a Burger King drive thru before going to the press conference."

I just laughed. "So what have you been up to for the last nine months kid?"

"Where to begin, Well I spent a semester in Dublin. Gave me a new appreciation for the sun. Worked with Doctor Selvig, the expert on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge after they didn't let me enroll in his class. Made a few friends." I smile and blush a bit remembering Dean.

"Friends or friend?" Dad question skeptically.

"Friends. It was a group of us." I get up and bring him the picture of us from St. Patrick's day Dean had given me as an early graduation gift.

Dad looks at it and gives me a smile before asking: "Who's the blonde giving you a piggy back ride?"

"Oh that's Dean." I try to say without blushing. Unfortunately dad does notice.

"Uhuh, and is he just a friend or is he something more." He tries to ask casually but I can tell he suspects something.

"It's complicated." There's no point in lying to him. He'd find out one way or another

"What's so complicated about it?"

"Well the night I got the email telling me I was graduating earlier than expected and was also being awarded a Ph.D. in Thermonuclear Astrophysics. We all went out to celebrate. So we were dancing and we started talking about how good friends we are and how much we're going to miss each since I was leaving and we kissed. That kiss led to us going to his apartment and you get the idea."

"You mean you…?" dad starts.

"Yeah we did." I answer and can't help but smile.

"You had sex?" He asks even though he says it more like a statement. "Well I wasn't expecting that, not yet anyway but your kind of an adult. Well not legally anyway but the age of consent is lower in Europe. Plus who an I to judge but I still don't see how this is complicated."

"After we you know,-" I start, feeling very weird about discussing this with my dad.

"Had sex, jumped his bones. Coitus,-" he interrupts

"Yeah after all that, we cuddled and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I left before he woke up because my phone died and Rhodey needed to talk to me urgently. Then I got the news about you being missing and I got on a plane and came back here. I'm sure Rhodey filled you in on the last three months." I finished.

"Okay so long distance is tricky but not as complicated as you make it sound."

"Yeah, I mean we still skype and text all the time but its not the same. Plus we won't ever work out."

"Why do you say that?"

For one reason I live in Boston while I'm in school or here at the ranch on vacations and he lives in Dublin, where I have no intention of ever going back to anytime soon. And then there's the obvious he has a soul mate, which isn't me. If that isn't a sign it's not going to work out, I don't know what is."

"You sure you're not his soul mate?"

"I saw his mark on his ribs that night. Its definitely not me."

"Well kid, that sucks your first heart break."

"Yeah. Been too busy to really deal with that. I feel like I have nothing to give him and that now I'm just leading him on." I say sadly.

"Nora don't say that. You obviously care about him and he cares about you. So you're not his soul mate, doesn't mean you can't enjoy the time you did spend with him. Besides it's his loss. Just because you don't have marks doesn't mean you won't find someone." If only you knew dad.

"I know it just sucks. On the plus side the sex was ama-"

"Don't finish that thought. There are some things a father doesn't need to know about his daughter."

"Okay, sorry."

"I can't believe I missed another one of your graduations." He says remorsefully.

"If its any consolation I didn't show up either and I was supposed to give a speech." I say.

Dad Just starts laughing, "I was supposed to give the commencement speech this year." That's when I start laughing.

"Well there's always the next one." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I heard. Harvard." He says proudly.

We sit there and finish our burgers and fries. "You feel like some father-daughter science time?"

"What are we building?" I say happily can't wait to go down there and do something besides look at satellite images of the desert.

"How far did you get with miniaturizing the ARC Reactor?" He asks curiously.

"It took me about a week before I finally got a successful simulation for the chemical components using-"

"Palladium?" He asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask curiously.

"You were right." He says and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dad what are you-" That's when I see it. "Is that an arc reactor?"

"It is." He says casually.

"Why is it in your chest?" I ask curiously.

He sighs before he says "It's attached to an electromagnet inside of me keeping shrapnel from piercing my heart."

I can't stop staring at it. How did I not notice it before? All I can think to say is "Oh"

"Wait shrapnel?" he nods, "Care to elaborate a bit?"

"Earlier when I said you were right I meant it. I don't know how but the guys who kidnapped me attacked the convoy I was in with Stark Weapons. I got hit with shrapnel from one of the weapons. A doctor that was held captive with me managed to get some of the shrapnel out but not all of it so he put a magnet in me. It was originally powered with a car battery but I managed to built this thing with spare missile parts." He says tapping the ARC Reactor in his chest.

"Spare missile parts?" I ask confused at everything he's telling me.

"That's why I was kidnapped. They wanted me to build them a missile. Instead of making them what they wanted I busted my way out."

"What did you build? Wait, How did you escape?"

He pulls out a flash drive and says, "Lets go downstairs and I'll show you."

We head down to the basement and dad looks around before finally sitting down in front of the holoscreen. "You really didn't leave this place for three months?"

"Couldn't give up on you dad. Us against the world, remember?" I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know kid."

He pulls up a file and a bunch of blueprints come up. "You definitely give a new meaning to the knight in shining armor concept dad. You manages to build this out of scraps of missiles in a cave all on your own?"

"Pretty much." He says sadly.

I look at dad and I see something in his eyes. He looks sad and remorseful. "There's something you're not telling me is there."

"Nothing you need to know."

"Dad-" I start before he interrupts me.

"Nora! There are some things I can't tell you kid. There are some things you are better off not knowing and I don't want you to know, okay. So please drop it." He says sternly.

I stay quiet for a bit but the look in dad's eyes says it all. "Okay"

"The arc reactor you have now was able to power that thing and the electromagnet at the same time?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it worked as well as it did. I want to build a better suit but in order to do that I need a more stable power source."

"Why do you want to build another suit?"

"The terrorists who took me were part of something called the Ten Rings. I'm sure the answer to finding out how they got Stark weapons is from them. I'm going to need a suit to find them and take them down. So what do you say kid, will you help me."

I know that what dad wants to do is dangerous but I don't want to help build weapons. Then I realize that he's going to do this with or without me. "Okay I'll help you build the new ARC reactor and the programming for the suit but the weapons are all you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He says, "So want to get started."

"Yeah, can I see the scans of the current Reactor and of the electromagnet, see what we have to start with?"

"Jarvis bring up file ARC Two." He says.

And that's how I got started on the path of not only helping my dad become a super hero but also how my entire life became a giant mess. I had no idea what was coming my way.


	13. Chapter 13

I still don't know why I agreed to help dad build the suit. I wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought that my dad would be wearing a suit of weaponized armor to track down and take out terrorists. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if the suit were to fall into the wrong hands. I had doubts but at the same time I knew that the suit in the right hands could do a lot of good. This was dad's chance at redemption. Everyone deserves a second chance. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed in the process.

 **Nora's POV- Two weeks later**

Once we got to work, it was like nothing had ever changed. We were in sync. I focused on increasing the energy output of the reactor without compromising stability. Dad focused on integrating the repulsor technology from the missiles to the flight stabilizers. After two weeks dad had figured out not only how to add the flight stabilizers but also what metal to make the suit out of so that it wouldn't be too bulky and add additional weight, compromising flight capabilities. I worked out a computer algorithm that would allow me to install Jarvis into the suit. By the end of the two weeks, all the plans for the suit and the programming are done. The ARC reactor is done just needs to be installed. I offered to do it as soon as it was done but dad said he wanted to fix the electromagnet in his chest and the lab in Malibu was better equipped to handle any mishaps. By mishaps he means he accidentally sends himself into cardiac arrest. You can see why I have doubts.

Dad was set to leave the next morning so we decided to have a movie night like old times. After debating for thirty minutes which movie we were going to watch, we settled on AI: Artificial Intelligence. About thirty minutes into the movie the Skype ringtone starts to go off I check my phone and see its Dean.

"I have to take this," I tell dad.

"The boy toy?" dad asks.

"Yup," I respond.

I walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hey you," I greet with a smile.

"Hey Nora, haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks. How you been?"

"Everything's good. Things with the family finally settled down so that's good. How about you? How are Sam and Jess? How's Dublin?"

"Well its starting to cool down a bit but honestly at this point I can't really tell the difference between cold and colder." He says with a chuckle. "Sam and Jess finally moved in together."

"Wow about damn time. They practically lived together anyway."

"I know right." He chuckles a bit before he gets serious and a bit tense. "So I have news," he starts. "I met someone."

I feel my smile fall a bit but I stay strong even though I can feel what's coming. "Really? That's good. Who is she?"

"Her name's Lisa. Met her at the coffee shop on campus." He says.

"Is she your…" I start.

He nods and says "Yeah she's my soul mate."

"Oh wow, that's, that's great Dean. I'm happy for you." I say even though I feel like I've been punched in the gut and slightly jealous. Okay not slightly, full on green eyed monster jealous.

"Nora, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be it was bound to happen. I'm happy for you. Honest, I wish you both the best." I say with the biggest smile I could fake even though I could feel myself tearing up. "Well I got to go, dad's calling me, Say Hi to Sam and Jess for me."

"Nora, I'm-" And I hung up on him.

I turn around and I see dad standing in the doorway. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not much." He says.

"So pretty much everything?" I retort.

"Yeah, Want to talk about it?" He asks.

"No lets just get back to the movie." I say trying to pretend the last ten minutes didn't just happen.

Dad looks like he wants to make me talk about it for a minute but decides against it.

We finish watching the movie and call it a night. I was in bed staring at the ceiling for a few hours trying to fall asleep with no luck. I turned on my side and saw the picture of Bucky and Steve. "You guys suck, you lived your lives and had each other. What the hell do I have to look forward to, a future all alone?" I grab the frame and put it inside the drawer and close it. My phone rings and the light blinks showing I have a text. Its from Jess:

 _So I heard Dean told you the big news. How are you feeling? And tell the truth I can tell when you're lying._

I sigh, she does know me better than anyone else.

 _Pretty crappy. I knew ahead of time that there was a possibility of this happening I just didn't expect it this soon. Dean's a lucky bastard._

She answered pretty fast even for Jess.

 _He feels bad you know. He's been trying to find the right words to tell you for the past few days. I get you feel bad he was your first in a lot of things but it will get better sweetie._

I reply:

 _Of course he feels bad, he's a great guy and it isn't his fault. It just wasn't meant to be. It sucks but I'll get over it, just need time. One door closes another one opens right? Going to go to sleep ttyl._

I'm fairly sure Jess forgot about the time difference. I roll around on my bed for a few minutes before I give up. I figure if I'm not going to get any sleep I may as well get some work done. I go down to the lab and I see dad there going over the suit blueprints.

"Can't sleep either?" I ask.

"I've always been an insomniac, now I just can't sleep on a mattress, too soft."

"What are you working on?"

"Some stuff for the company. How to make the arc reactor seem like a viable business plan to pitch the board. Boring business stuff." He says. "What has you up?"

"Too wired to get sleep. That and friends from Dublin who keep forgetting about the time difference. Figured since I couldn't sleep I'd come down here and work or see if there's anything I need to pack." I say.

"I've been working on making sure the electromagnet won't interfere with the suit and I need a second opinion. I was thinking of adding a side chamber to make the magnet be a part of the reactor instead of having that one piece just dangling in there."

"That's a good idea just have to find a way to make sure the magnet doesn't bump into the socket or it'll shock you every time you move." Saying that reminded me of the man from the barn. Wonder what his story is.

I zoned out for a bit because the next thing I hear is. "Nora did you hear what I just said?"

"Um no, sorry dad. You were saying?"

"It really got to you didn't it, the whole lover boy finding his soul mate thing?"

"Yeah but its no big deal I'll get over it eventually." I say with a small smile.

"You know you don't have to keep things bottled up. You can talk about it."

"I know I'm fine dad. Just need time."

"I could stay a few extra days if you need me too." He offers.

"As awesome as it would be to have more father daughter time, I have to get to Boston for orientation in a few days and you need to figure out who at Stark industries is dealing under the table." I said. "Speaking of which where are you going to start looking?"

"I figured I'd look at the numbers see if anything looks off, but seeing as whoever is dealing with these guys is probably doing a good job of covering their tracks I don't think its going to be that easy."

"I think that the longer you keep the weapons division closed down the more pressured that person is going to be and they'll slip up." I say.

"So you think I should wait it out?"

"Normally I'd say yes but considering that the longer you wait the more lives are at stake I think you need a better plan."

"Yeah you're right." He gets lost in thought before he shakes it off and says, "I'll think of something."

We each work on our own thing until the next morning. We eat breakfast before dad has to leave.

"Text me when you land." I say.

"Of course, Text me when you leave for Boston."

"I will." We hug and then he drives off. I have a really bad feeling in my gut. I could almost swear I'm being watched. I head back inside and get to that laundry I've been putting off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all. Just wanted to say thanks again for all the amazing support. I love hearing what you think so keep reading and reviewing. I may not be updating as much for the next two weeks since I have finals but there will be updates. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy and Please review. Thanks :)**

After dad went back to Malibu he fixed the magnet inside his chest and had Pepper help him install the new reactor. Apparently, the look on her face when he almost went into cardiac arrest and accidentally yanked out the old electromagnet was priceless. The poor woman does not get paid enough to deal with dad's antics.

Rhodey was still in the dark about dad's plans. I asked dad why he hadn't told his best friend.

"Dad why don't you tell Rhodey about the suit." I said over the phone. I was in the lab packing up the last things before my flight the next day. Dad was in his lab in Malibu working on the flight stabilizers.

"I considered it hell I almost did. Then I realized Rhodey answers to a chain of command that personally benefits from me returning to the weapons business." He says while placing a circuit on the palm of his hand. "Telling him would make him have to choose between his friend and his life's work. That and I may or may not have embarrassed him while he was teaching some recruits and he's a little mad that some of them actually believed me."

"Spring Break?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah," He says with a chuckle. "Well they are just about ready. Time to try them out."

"Are you going outside?"

"Nah, the work shop is big enough why go all the way out there?" He says as he steps up to the platform.

The phone is on speaker and I can hear dad fighting with his robots. After about five tries and a lot of painful groans the only thing I can hear is the fire extinguisher being used. "Everything okay over there?"

I hear a grunt before dad answers, "Yeah, a few scrapes nothing major. Its nothing compared to what's going to happen to dummy if he douses me again and I'm not on fire."

I chuckle. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm all packed up. The boxes have been sent to the apartment. All I need to do know is show up and set the place up." I hear someone talking to dad. I'm guessing its Pepper since I doubt anyone else would dare to interrupt his science time.

"Hey kid, got to go. Obie just showed up and apparently there's pizza involved so this might take a while. Text me when you land."

"Will do, night Dad." And with that I hung up.

The next few days were pretty boring. Dad focused on putting the suit together and investigating who was dealing under the table at Stark Industries. I was settling into my new apartment and going to orientation before the official start of class the following week.

Dad finally managed to calibrate the flight stabilizers to the right force although not before he ruined his favorite hot rod. Well you win some you lose some. I had just gotten home from dinner with some friends at MIT when I got a call from dad.

"Hey dad, you have good timing I just walked in to the apartment."

"Hey kid, go on your computer I'm sending you a live feed."

"Live feed of what?"

"You'll see."

I power up my laptop and go to my private messenger app dad set up for us to talk. Its run through Jarvis' mainframe so only we could use it. As soon as the app powers up the only thing I could see was the Los Angeles skyline at night. All the lights of the city and the cars on the freeway. "Wow that's a great view. Did you get this from a plane or helicopter?"

"Yeah, no this is what I'm seeing from the suit."

"What do you mean this is what you're seeing? I thought you said the suit still needed to be tested and flight patterns analyzed and added to the programming"

"Well like I told Jarvis sometimes you have to run before you can walk." He said confidently.

"Well I'm happy its working just don't go up too high we haven't worked out-" He interrupts me to ask Jarvis:

"What's SR-71's record?"

And of course Jarvis ever so obediently responds, "The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir"

Oh I know what he's thinking. "Dad don't do it. The suit works, it can fly you can take it back to the lab. We still haven't really worked on the-"

"Nora, Records are made to be broken! Come on!" he shouts.

"Exosystems…" Its like talking to a toddler sometime you tell him not to do something and that's the first thing he does.

"Whoa" Is all I hear before the call cuts out and I start freaking out.

"Jarvis, what's going on? Why did the call cut off?"

"It seems Sir forgot to account for potential ice build up."

"What?!" Oh shit. That means flight systems are going to stop functioning and… Oh no. "Jarvis get him back on the line."

It feels like forever before I hear dad say, "That was fun."

"You call almost crash landing fun." I say letting out a deep breath.

"It's a trial run stuff like this happens. Notes: Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor."

"You think?" I respond sarcastically.

"I think the gold titanium alloy should solve that last problem. What do you think Nora?"

"What besides the fact that I think I just aged ten years and almost had a heart attack? The gold titanium alloy should maintain the power to weight ratio."

He flies back to the mansion and has Jarvis render an image with the new specifications. "Looks good but its missing something. Add a bit of hot rod red in there."

"That's a bit flashy don't you think?" I say.

"No its more, me? Fabricate it, Paint it." I can hear a news report in the background about some gala. "Estimated completion time is five hours."

"Hey Jarvis did we get an invite to that?"

"I have no record of an invitation, sir."

I let out a yawn. Dad gets up and says, "Going out. Don't wait up for me, Honey." Before I can answer he ends the call. Oh well he's been stuck in the lab for week, its about time he socializes with someone other than Jarvis and me. I let out another yawn and head to my room to get some sleep.

At about three am, my phone starts ringing. I wake up startled and mad. Who dares to wake me up at this ungodly hour? I look at the caller ID and see its dad. I answer the phone with an angry "WHAT?"

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. Its time to start cleaning up the streets of Gulmira."

"Where the hell is Gulmira?" I retort.

"Lovely little town in the Kandahar region of Afghanistan."

I hear wind blowing in the speaker and something that sounds like an engine "Are you on a plane there?"

"No, but I am flying." That's when I realize he's in the suit.

"Did you at least let the paint dry?"

"Of course I let it air dry. When you're flying at Mach 3 paint dries really fast." He retorts.

I chuckle. "I'll start hacking satellites and scan the area so you don't go in blind." But not before I set up the coffee maker.

"So I think I figured out who's dealing under the table." He says.

"Really, that was fast." I say before I let out another yawn.

"Apparently Obie filed an injunction against me. You were right the longer the weapons division was closed the more pressure they would feel. He's starting to show his true colors."

"You got any proof?"

"Still working on that little detail."

I hack into the Strategic Homeland Intervention… Okay lets just call it SHIELD. I hacked into Shield's database and repositioned their satellite again. I made sure Jarvis scrambled the signal again. I got the images and sent them to dad. "Looks like they're storing an arsenal in the town." I tell dad.

"Let me guess all Stark Weapons?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Yup. That's not all looks like they have hostages."

"Well that just complicates things."

"Are you sure about this?" I start to feel anxious. This is real. No more planning. The real deal.

"No going back now" He responds.

"No going back." I say. Maybe this is what they felt before going into a fight. Maybe this is how Steve felt when he crashed the plane into the ocean. Here goes nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay had two essays due two hours ago. Any way here's the next chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy :).**

After about an hour of listening to dad kick terrorist butt without any visuals he finally said, "Okay, time to call it a night."

"That's it? It's done?" I asked. There were no cameras in the village besides the ones in dad's suit and he blocked them from me after I screamed in his ear about the guys with giant guns using kids as human shields.

"Yup everything's clear. All the weapons are destroyed in a blaze of fiery glory. The civilians are safe we're good. I should be back in Malibu in a few hours. Call it a night kid. You did good, well except for the screaming but not bad for the first time out."

"How many more times are we going to do this?" I said while checking any news coverage in the area and any chatter the military.

"What getting tired of spending time with your old man?" He replies in a futile attempt to try and get me to loosen up.

"Tired of watching my dad getting shot at." I mutter. All of a sudden the military detection system I hacked into lights up. "Uh dad, you have company."

"What do you mean?" and that when I hear planes whizzing by dad over the speaker. "Oh that company."

"I don't think they're happy to see you." I say

"Well hardly anyone ever is unless I have my checkbook." He retorts "Oh Rhodey's calling. Nora I'm muting you."

"Dad don't you dar-" and he answers Rhodey's call

"Hello?" dad greets. No one's buying the innocent act Dad. We all know that means your doing something we'll want to yell at you later for.

"Tony?"

"Who's this?" Really dad? Life and death situation and you're playing coy.

"It's Rhodes"

"Sorry, Hello?"

"I said its Rhodes." Note to self, fix the wiring in the helmet so you can hear call in flight.

"Speak up please,"

"What in the hell is that noise?" Rhodey asks getting annoyed

"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down." Dad answers casually.

"Yeah well, I need your help right now."

"It's funny how that works, huh?" Oh great dad playing the victim. He's gonna make Rhodey suffer for a bit.

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive." Uh oh, they noticed that fast? Got to see what else they've seen.

"Well, that's a hot spot." Dads trying to play it off. "Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?" And now he's rubbing it in.

"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?" Probably because he forgot to account for the friction and air resistance when programming the cooling system. I would not like to be his dry cleaner when he drops that off later.

"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon." Oh like he's going to buy that.

"I thought you were driving?" I told you so, or I would have if you hadn't muted me.

"Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog." The man has never jogged a day in his life. It's starting to show.

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?" None that was sold with his knowledge.

"Nope!" Dad replies out of breath.

I finally managed to get into the US Air Force's comms and the first thing I hear is : "Bogey spotted!" and that gets answered with : "Whiplash, come in hot." Oh this is bad. This is very, very bad.

I text dad a message:

 _They're on to you. They're going to shoot! Tell Rhodey NOW!_

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come." Rhodey tells dad this and that's when he panics. Again I told you so.

"That's my exit." Dad says and hangs up. Then he finally unmutes me and asks "How close are they?"

"They're on your six" I answer trying to remain calm. "And they have a clear shot they're just waiting for orders"

"Okay this buys us some time. Hey we can finally test the limits of the suit." He taunts.

I don't hear dad try to lighten the mood what I do hear is:

"Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights."

"Whiplash One, what is it?"

"I've got no idea."

They don't know what they're seeing. They don't know dad's in there. And then shit hits the fan.

"Then you are clear to engage."

"Dad they just agreed to shoot you down. Do something!" I yell. My heart is pounding, my palms are sweating, I feel a giant weight on my chest. I am freaking out right now.

And then I hear it. The flight stabilizers on the suit are working at supersonic speed. About time. He's safe we are in the clear and then:

"I got a lock!" Oh shit!

"Dad they have a clear shot. Might be a good time to call Rhodey."

"Kid relax, I've got this handled." And then they fired a missile. A freaking missile. Luckily dad timed it right and released some flares. "See it's all under control." They try to fire another missile and dad released the flap.

"That thing just jumped off the radar" Nicely done dad. Wait… Where did he go?

Then I hear Rhodey, "Hello?"

"Hi, Rhodey, it's me." Dad says out of breath and obviously freaking out now.

"It's who?" He's getting pay back

"I'm sorry, it is me." Wow he actually apologized."You asked. What you were asking about is me." About time he told him.

"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?" Uh Oh, the disappointed annoyed parent tone. Lets hope dad doesn't let it slip I'm helping.

"This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!" Well cat's out of the bag now.

Lucky for dad Rhodey makes the call. "Mark your position and return to base." He orders

"Roger that, Ballroom." One of the pilots says and as he tilts to fly the other pilot sees the suit.

"On your belly!" Oh shit, shit shit!

"It looks like a man! Shake him off! Roll! Roll!" I don't know what happens next but then one of them looses control of the plane.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"It's confirmed. He has been hit." I hear over the comms. Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Punch out! Punch out!"

"Whiplash One down."

"Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?"

"Negative! No chute, no chute!" Oh shit that's a big drop.

"My chute's jammed!"

"Dad do something!" I exclaim

"On it" He responds.

Then Captain Buzzkill decides to make a dumb move; "Whiplash Two, reengage. If you get a clear shot, you take it."

Rhodey intercedes, "Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors." I am getting Rhodey an awesome birthday gift this year, if I can remember when his birthday is.

"That thing just took out an F-122 inside a legal no fly zone! Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, take it!" What a hard-headed moron.

"You've been reengaged. Execute evasive maneuver." Oh crap, no wait…

"Keep going! Good chute! Good chute!" I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Tony, you still there?" Rhodey asks dad

"Hey, thanks." Dad responds out of breath as well

"Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch. You owe me a plane. You know that, right?" I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, well, technically, he hit me." Dad argues. "Now are you going to come by and see what we've working on?"

"Wait we?" Oh shit here comes the lecture. "No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better." That was close. "Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"

Dad looks tempted to let out a press release about his involvement when I step in and text dad what to say.

"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?" dad plays off. Glad he went along with it.

"It's not that simple." Rhodey responds and Dad and I both scoff

They end their call and dad says, "You okay kid you sound a bit tuckered out?"

I let out a yawn. "It's been a long exciting night. You on your way home?"

"Yeah should be back in a few hours. Got an idea on how to find out who's selling weapons on the black market."

"Okay be careful. Call if you need me."

"I will, get some sleep you sound tired."

"Of course I am someone forgot about time differences. By the way is it still called jet lag if you weren't technically flying in a plane?"

"Good night Nora." He hung up on me.

The next morning:

I turn on the news and there's a press conference about the events of Gulmira and the plane that crashed.

Rhodey is standing behind a podium feeding them the usual BS "An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report

that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved." Well its half the truth, better than no truth at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to say thanks for all the support. Here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than normal. Please read and you, enjoy ? ﾟﾘﾃ**

After the big fight in Gulmira, I decided to take a step back and evaluate the situation I was in. So I made a pro and con list.

Pro: I'm helping people

Con: I technically helped create a weapon of mass destruction, again

Pro: Dad and I have never been closer

Con: My anxiety was at an all time high.

Pro: Dad is no longer making weapons and is a bit more considerate. Not a lot but a bit.

Con: What we are doing could technically be considered illegal. We essentially invaded foreign soil. Saved a lot of people but destroyed their town in the process. Not only that but also destroyed US military property as well.

Things were not looking good. I am so screwed.

Dad, On the other hand decided to take a break from fighting abroad after the last time and a lecture from Rhodey. Instead he focused on the company, specifically finding out who was dealing on the black market. I decided to let him handle that on his own. I'd never been interested in the company, I mean I always knew that option was open to me but living in the limelight and having to deal with people who are only interested in how much money you could make didn't seem all that appealing.

About two days later, I had just gotten out of my gross anatomy lab when I got this really strange feeling I was being watched. I looked around but all I saw were a couple of students and a couple cuddling on a bench. I decided to ignore it and go drive home. Why does this keep happening to me? It must be the stress.

Third person POV-

"I'm a glorified babysitter." Muttered the man looking through a pair of binoculars at the teenager walking to her car. He saw her stop walking and take a look at her surroundings. "That's strange, she can't see me up here." That's when his phone started to buzz. He checked the caller ID. COULSON. He sighed before picking up.

"Barton."

"Coulson, How's Malibu? Too much sunshine and surfing for you cause I would be more than happy to trade."

"Well you should've thought of that before you decided to ignore your paperwork for months. How's the potential asset?"

"Same as she's been since the last time you asked. She gets up, does yoga, goes on her computer for a few hours, goes to class, studies in the library, more time on the computer, goes to bed and repeats the same thing all over again."

"Anything out of the norm?"

"Except that one time she got up at 3am and was on the computer talking to someone, no. Are we seriously considering recruiting her, she's barely sixteen?"

"It's still up in the air and ultimately not up to me." At that moment Coulson saw Pepper Potts practically running down the stairs to the lobby. "Got to go, keep me update if anything changes." And he hung up.

"Ahh," He let out a sigh and packed up his things. He was in for a long night.

Nora's POV

I got to my apartment and just crashed on the couch. It was a long day and I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not what we were doing was the right thing.

My phone yelling interrupts my thoughts. That's right yelling. I changed dad's ringtone to a very loud scream recording after he wouldn't stop teasing me for screaming during his last crime-fighting outing. I get up and answer the phone

"Hey dad what's up?" I greet.

"Get to your computer and start hacking traffic cameras all around Stark industries."

"Good to hear from you too," I tease, "I'm good, just had class and-"

He interrupts "NORA! Hack! Now!"

"Okay I'm on it jeez, what crawled up your ass today?"

"Oh I don't know, I found out my business partner sold me out to terrorists and has been dealing under the table for years, then he walks into my house and paralyzes me while he takes the reactor out of my chest and leaves me to die. I think about covers it."

"Oh shit, how the hell are you still alive?" I say as I start hacking into the traffic cameras surrounding Stark Industries and the company security system.

"I have a very nostalgic assistant who wanted proof I had a heart."

"Aww, you so have a thing for her." I check the stats on the suit. "How's the old reactor handling the suit?"

"Its not even at forty percent power. On the plus side it's still powering the magnet so I'm not dead."

Got to love his attempts and lightning up the mood.

"What does Stane want to do with the Arc reactor?"

"He needs it to power his new weapons but he's going after Pepper first to cover up any evidence she may have gotten against him."

"Found her! She's in the room where the arc reactor is."

"Okay going in." He says "Pepper!" And he mutes me again.

"Tony! Tony, are you okay?" I'm guessing that would be Pepper

"I'm fine. How are..." She doesn't let him finish.

"Obadiah, he's gone insane!" I'd say psychotic and power hungry.

"I know." Dad said remorsefully. I'm sure he felt horrible for dragging Pepper into his mess. "Listen, you'd better get out of there." He told her.

"He built a suit." Oh that's the new weapon dad mention earlier. I was afraid of this happening. Why am I always right.

"Get out of there right now!" He ordered Pepper.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Your services are no longer required." Then dad unmutes me and asks, "Where is he?"

"I don't see him," Then out of the corner of one of the cameras I see it. "Oh shit, he's outside and I think he put on a couple pounds since you last saw him"

"What do you- Oh shit!" Dad exclaims, "Stane!"

"I love this suit!" They're both standing on the freeway in the way of incoming traffic when out of nowhere Stane stops a minivan with a mom and her kids inside and lifts them up.

"Put them down!" Dad yells out.

"Collateral damage, Tony." Stane retorts. What a douche.

Dad starts strategizing where to divert the limited power the Arc reactor can give. "Divert power to chest RT."

"Power reduced to 19%." Jarvis Responds.

"For 30 years, I've been holding you up! I built this company from nothing! Nothing is going to stand in my way." The typical bad guy rant from every action movie you can think of. Can this guy be anymore of a cliché? "Least of all you!"

At that moment dad manages to catch the car and then flies off trying to get Stane away and limit civilian casualties.

"Impressive! You've upgraded your armor!" He goaded, "I've made some upgrades of my own!" How is that thing flying? Its huge.

"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly." Jarvis alerts dad.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Jarvis" I retort.

"Duly noted. Take me to maximum altitude." Dad orders.

"Dad that's a bad idea, you barely have enough power as it is." I state.

Jarvis continues with, "With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that..."

"I know the math! Do it!" Dad yells.

"Thirteen percent power, sir." OH this is bad. I don't want to watch.

"Climb!" Dad yells.

"Dad, please think this through." I say.

"Eleven percent."

"I have thought it through," he tells me. "Keep going!"

"Seven percent power." OH crap, crap, crap.

"Just leave it on the screen!" Dad yells at Jarvis obviously annoyed at the countdown. "Stop telling me!"

"You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" I highly doubt that.

"How'd you solve the icing problem?" Dad says with a smirk and that's when I realize what his plan was all along.

"Icing problem?" Stane says confused.

"Might want to look into it." Dad retorts.

"Two percent." And after a brief pause, "We are now running on emergency backup power." Barely made it.

Dad mutes me again and says "Potts!"

"Tony! Oh, my God, are you okay?" She says relieved to hear from him. She's totally into him. I just hope he realizes it.

"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there."

He starts to get ready to get out if the suit when we hear him, "Nice try!" Oh come on!

"Weapons status?" Dad asks

"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline." Jarvis responds. Oh shit this is bad. That's when I see it. The original Arc Reactor, the one that started it all.

"Flares!" Dad tells Jarvis and the suit fires them.

I'm still muted so I text dad:

Dad the reactor, the big one right below you.

Dad reads the text and he gets where I'm going with this.

"Very clever, Tony." Stane taunts as the flares set off the missiles he fired at dad.

"Potts?" Dad calls out

"Tony!"

"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof." Dad tells her.

"Well, how are you going to do that?" She responds and realize dad's going to have to move quickly.

"You're going to do it." He tells her, Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button."

"It's going to fry everything up here." She's getting it.

"Okay. I'm going in now. Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time." He unmutes me and says, "Good thinking kid. I don't have any weapons I can use what do I go for?"

"Wire sticking out of his back." I respond if its anything like the mark II that will do it.

"This looks important!" Dad says as he hits the spot.

"I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit! You finally outdid yourself, Tony!" Stane taunts. "You'd have made your father proud!" Oh shit he went there.

"It's ready, Tony! Get off the roof!" Pepper tells dad. "Tony!"

"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons,

you gave it its best one ever!" That when it hits me. I never wanted this to happen. Things are worse than before.

"Pepper!" dad calls out and snaps me out of my mini episode.

"And now I'm going to kill you with it!" Stane yells. Too bad be can't. "You ripped out my targeting system!"

"Time to hit the button!" Dad calls out. He's still on the roof what is he thinking?!

"You told me not to!" Yeah dad you told her not to.

"Hold still, you little prick!" Asshole.

"Just do it!" Dad yells out.

"Dad no, get clear first." I practically scream.

"You'll die!" Pepper says just supporting my argument without knowing.

"Push it!" Dad yells out.

"Tony!" I hear Pepper scream before the comms cut out and I pass out.

The Next Day-

I wake up in bed, no idea how I got there. The last thing I remember is… Dad! I check my phone and I see a text from Dad.

Hey kid, everything's Okay, don't freak out the blast from the reactor kind of knocked out the comms in the suit. Probably didn't help that it powered off right afterwards.

I let out a deep breath and fall back on the bed. Everything's Okay. Everything worked out.

I get out of bed and go to the kitchen. I turn on the news while I go set up the coffee maker and make breakfast.

The first thing I hear is:

"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor." Rhodey says trying to cover up Dad's involvement. "Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark's personal security staff..."

My phone rings letting me know I have a text:

"Iron Man." That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it.

Typical Dad, I answer with:

Was Gold Titanium Alloy Man taken?

Then I hear Rhodey announce

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you." After the last press conference I have to say good call Rhodey.

That's when dad comes up to the stage.

"Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." Everyone chuckles.

"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

Dad get interrupted by a blonde reporter judging by her tone I'm going to guess they have history. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that, that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..." Why did you have to question him?

Dad answers that with, "I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero." She retorts. OH now she's done it.

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic." Okay he's sticking to the cards this is good. "I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." Oh shit, please tell me he's not going to do what I think he is. Rhodey goes to his side and whispers something in his ear.

Whatever he said to him, Dad just responds, "Yeah, okay. Yeah."

Then he goes rogue

"The truth is I am Iron Man."

Oh shit. The reporters go wild they start shouting questions and Rhodey escorts dad out of there.

I get my phone and text him

I'm going to go on a limb and say no one explained to you the purpose of a secret identity.

He responds back

They did when I agreed to read off the cards then I thought what the hell and I just went with it.

I replied

You do know that this changes everything right? Chances are the government's going to want the suit.

He just says

Let them try.

I was afraid he would say that.

Third Person's POV- the previous night

Agent Barton was watching the girl in her apartment, as he had been for the last three weeks. She had gotten back from class and laid down on the couch for about an hour. Then all of a sudden she stood up and got on her computer. She had a headset on and was typing faster than he had seen anyone ever.

She did that for almost two hours there was a bit of shouting. She stood up for a bit, yelled at someone over the speaker and then she started to sway a bit before she fainted.

That's when he decided to take a closer look. He scaled down the side of the building and went into the alley on the side of apartment building. He found the fire escape and climbed up to the fifth floor window of the girl who he had been shadowing's apartment. He managed to pry open the window and slipped inside. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was how simple everything was decorated. There were no pictures around the apartment. It almost seemed like a common hotel room. He went to the computer's desk and saw that the girl was still unconscious and on the floor. He looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt. When he saw that she was fine he picked her up and placed her on her bed in her room. He draped a blanket over her and closed the door to her room.

He went to her desk and read through the papers she had scattered around. They were all notes from her classes. He saw her computer and decided he should try to see what she was working on. He tried to access it but it was password protected. He used the trick his partner had taught him but nothing. The security system on the computer is not something he expected a college student much less a teenager to have. This only raised more questions. Coulson had only given him a surveillance picture and told him to shadow her to since she was being considered for recruitment. Who was this girl?


	17. Chapter 17

**Third Person's POV- Boston, Massachusetts – Coffee Shop Down the Street from Harvard Medical School**

Clint Barton was sitting down in the back corner of the coffee shop. He could see every exit and could see everyone who walked in or out. He knew the girl he was assigned to watch had a strict routine and part of that routine was coming in to the coffee shop for a snack and another dose of caffeine at exactly 3: 30pm to get her through the rest of the day. _She practically lives off the stuff_ He thought to himself _._ He figured he'd take advantage and get himself a cup as well.

Today was different though half way through his coffee his Supervising Officer or SO Coulson had walked in and taken a seat in front of him.

"Agent Barton" Coulson greeted.

"Phil, wasn't expecting to see you here." Clint answered.

"I didn't know I was coming, How's the asset?"

"Same as always, Sticks to the same routine. Nothing eventful since the night she fainted a couple of weeks ago."

"Has she experienced any other dizzy spells or fainted?"

"No, I think that was caused by whatever was stressing her out combined with her habit of forgetting to eat."

"That's good" Phil says and then passes Clint a file.

"What's this?"

"Your new assignment"

"Oh, So we're not recruiting her?" Clint asked.

"That's actually why I'm here. Director Fury called last night, said to present her with the option see if she'll take it"

"She won't" Clint said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been shadowing her for weeks and I have to say I can see why Fury thinks she'd make a good asset. Sixteen and already two masters, a Ph.D and in medical school, Great instincts even though she doesn't know she has them, the kid's brilliant but she's a kid, she's not ready for what the life of an agent would be like."

"What makes you think we want her as an agent?"

"They sent you." Clint retorts. "She'll be here in about fifteen minutes. Buy her coffee before you start the SHIELD talk it's the only way you'll get her to concentrate on what you're saying." He said before getting up and walking out of the coffee shop.

He took a few steps outside the coffee shop when he saw her. She was wearing knee high dark brown boots with dark jeans and a while top and an olive coat and a scarf. Her long brown hair was blown into her face by the wind as she was passing by the vintage bookstore a few shops down the coffee shop. She stopped and looked at something in the window that caught her attention like it had every other day. Clint looked at her one last time before turning around and walking the other way.

 **Nora's POV-**

Things have finally settled down, for now anyway. Dad is making plans to finish taking out the Ten Rings and destroying any remaining weapons. I on the other hand am focusing on school. I am acing all of my classes and I started volunteering at the free clinic. Its nowhere near as exciting as helping dad fight terrorists but I've had enough excitement for a while.

It was a nice day so I decided to take a walk instead of taking the bus to the coffee shop like I always do. I look at the different window displays as I walk and I stop at this vintage bookshop. The display is decorated with a 1940's theme with everything from books to comics. One thing catches my attention. There was an old comic strip. To most people it would just look like a random comic but as I took a closer look I saw the initials at the corner of the page, _SGR_. I remembered Peggy once mentioned that Steve was a freelance artist before the war. I wasn't even sure if this was one of his but either way I went into the shop and bought it. With my purchase in my bag I then walked over to the coffee shop a few shops down. They had the best mocha lattes and the atmosphere of the shop was good for studying or just people watching.

I walked into the shop and started to walk to the counter when someone came up to me. He was a middle-aged man, a few inches taller than me. He was wearing a suit.

"Doctor Martell," He said. "I'm Agent Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Wow you really need a new name," I say

"We get that a lot," He says with a small smirk. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

I was about to say no but I figure free coffee. That and I'm kind of curious to know what SHIELD does. I've hacked them like two or three times now and still don't know exactly what they specialize in.

"Uh, sure."

We order our drinks and then go sit down in a booth in the back of the shop.

"We've had our eye on you for a while." He says.

"You have?" I say skeptically

"You graduated with summa cum laude honors at MIT at 16 with a masters degree in mechanical engineering and biochemistry and a Ph. D in thermonuclear astrophysics. Then you went on to medical school where I believe you are just about to finish your first semester. You have recommendations from almost all your professors and you've actually published a few papers. A resume like yours turns a lot of heads." He says.

"What can I say, I had a lot of free time." I say casually.

"You have a lot of potential, You've accomplished a lot for someone your age and I'm confident you can excel even more at SHIELD. You can be a great asset."

And there it is, that word. Asset.

"Tell me agent, what does shield actually do?"

"We're an intelligence agency." He says confidently.

"Like the CIA?" I question.

"Not exactly. We're not as obvious as the CIA." He says.

"So Black Ops, and other things that if you told me you'd probably have to kill me." I say humorously.

"Something like that." He says with a small smile. "There's a lot more to SHIELD than just that. We have state of the art research facilities. Technology that is years ahead of its time. I'm sure you would fit right in."

"Thanks Agent, but I think I'll pass. I want to help people not follow the political agenda of whoever's in charge." I say as I start to get up.

He gets up and says, "You don't have to decide right now." He hands me a packet. "Look things over and if you change your mind my card is in the file."

"I won't but thanks for the coffee." I said. I shook his hand and walked out.

I walked back to my apartment and got back to studying. I don't know how long much time had passed but by the time I decided to take a break it was dark outside.

My phone started ringing. I looked around for my bag and then dug my phone out of it. By then whoever was calling had hung up. I was going to put my phone back in when I saw the comic strip I had bought earlier. The edges were a bit warned out but other than that it was in near mint condition. I figured I'd frame it and hang it up near my desk. I saw a bit of writing on the edge of the comic it said 'Til the end of the line' that's weird. I yawned and figured I'd call it an early night.

I put my phone near my nightstand and laid down. I saw the photo of Steve and Bucky. "Night Guys"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. It's a bit of a filler but its more of a set up for the next chapter that'll set up the beginning of Iron Man 2 and Thor. Here's a bit of character building. Also remember the necklace it'll be important in later chapters.**

After my little get together with Agent Coulson everything went back to normal. Well as normal as things can get when your father fights crime in a suit of armor. I did continue to help dad out with his missions and things were going very well. We designed new suits with some amazing new features. I made some alterations to Jarvis' security protocols to make sure no one besides dad could use them. I trusted my dad but I knew he had a bit of an ego. Okay a huge ego. In the event that he was to go out of control with power and start getting reckless I made it possible for Rhodey to access the Mark II. I'm not always around and figured if anyone could smack some sense into dad it'd be him.

In my personal life not much had changed. I was still single and better off that way. Dad still didn't know about my soul marks. No one did and I decided it was better to keep it that way. I visited Peggy and Dugan a few times. They both said I should give dating a chance but for some reason it didn't feel right.

Sam and Jess got married a couple of months ago. I flew out to Dublin to fulfill my maid of honor duties. Jess tried to set me up on a few dates while I was there but they never turned out well. One guy was boring. The second guy could not stop talking about himself. By the third guy I told Jess to stop. I get that she wanted me to have a date so that I didn't feel bad when the best man showed up with his soul mate. In case you didn't already guess the best man was Dean. Jess didn't want to make things uncomfortable but I told her not to worry. I didn't have any hard feeling toward him. Life happens. By the time of the reception, Dean and I were acting like best friends again.

During my summer off from school, I put my Ph. D to some use. Doctor Selvig always had some sort of research going on so I would help out. It's always good to have someone to bounce ideas off of. I published a few papers.

Things were going good. I should've known it wouldn't last.

 **Nora's POV- November 7** **th** **, 2010**

Dad may not always be around but there are two days a year he never misses. One is Christmas and the other is my birthday. Luckily this year my birthday falls on a long weekend so that gives us more time for whatever dad has planned. I never knew what he had planned but I did know that this year he was planning something big since it was my eighteenth birthday.

I got out of class early on Thursday so I went to the apartment, got my bags and headed to the airport. I arrived at the ranch around 8pm. I checked my phone and saw a message from dad:

 _Hey kid, just wanted to know if you're home. Some stuff came up so I'm going to be in a bit late. Call me when you can._

I go down to the lab and just breathe it in. There is truly no place like home.

"Friday, lights please." After dad's showdown with Stane he realized how easily Jarvis could be taken out. So he decided it was time I got my own AI. She's just as snarky as Jarvis if not more. Dad also decided to give her an Irish accent in tribute to my time in Dublin.

"Video Call Dad on the big screen please."

"Right away boss."

He picks up almost immediately. "Hey, did you just get in?"

"Got here a couple of minutes ago. What's up?"

"Nothing just checking up on you. Are you ready for tomorrow?" He says with a smile.

"I would be if I knew what to get ready for."

"Where would be the fun in that?" He says while using a screwdriver to mess with something that looked like a robotic claw. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, might do a bit of studying or watch a movie."

"You know you can go out and do something not just stay in the house." He says.

"Says the man who locks himself in his workshop for days at a time." I retort.

"Nora I'm serious. You spend way too much time alone. Don't you get, I don't know, lonely?"

"I'm to busy to be lonely. Besides its hard to find people my age with common interests." I argue.

"Excuses." He says.

"They're not excuses if they're valid reasons."

"If you say so."

Just then I hear someone behind dad calling for him, "Got to go kid. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Night Dad." And the call ends.

I'm not lonely. Okay I spend a lot of time alone but I'm not lonely and if I was, not saying I am, I could just adopt a dog. Wait. Why does everyone keep bringing this up?

I go up to my room and change into my pajamas. I head downstairs to the study and decide to look for a good book. In my search, I found an old leather bound journal. I opened the journal and an envelope fell out. I pick up the envelope and written on it in cursive it said:

 _To Nora on your 18_ _th_ _Birthday_

That's weird. It's a day early but I figured it does have my name on it. I open the letter and read it.

 _My Dearest Nora,_

 _Let me start off by saying Happy 18_ _th_ _Birthday. And if it's still not your birthday, Put it back young lady!_

 _I assume if you are reading this letter then for one reason or another I am no longer with you. If that is the case, I am so sorry sweetheart. I know there is not much I can say to easy the pain caused the loss of a loved one but I can tell you it will get better._

 _Nora when your father called me all those years ago to ask me to look after you I did not have to think about it. The first time I held you in my arms and looked into your beautiful green eyes I knew that I was meant to look after you. After Edwin, my soul mate, passed away I felt empty. From the look in your eyes after Peggy told you about Steve and James I knew that is exactly how you felt as well. The pain of his loss never did fully go away, not until you were brought to me. You gave me strength and a purpose. And for that I will always be grateful._

 _I have seen you grow up to be a strong and kind young woman. You have a big heart Nora, you just have a hard time letting people in. It reminds me of someone we both know. Your father and I did everything to keep you safe and in the process we isolated you from the world. But as I told you before Life is for the living and its time to start living. You are an adult now and it is time for you to make your own choices. Don't limit yourself to what is expected of you or what others want from you. Your future has not been written yet. No one's has. Your future is what you make of it so make it a good one. This may not make sense now but it will soon._

 _Always,_

 _Anna_

I finished reading the letter and that was when I realize that I was crying. I miss Nana so much. She always knew what to say to me. I put the letter back in the journal and placed it back where I found it. I realized how late it was and decided to go to sleep. I figured with whatever dad had planned I was going to need my energy.

 **The Next Morning-**

I got up and the first thing I saw was my phone light blinking alerting me that I had a message. I had five new messages. The first three were from Jess, Sam, and Dean wishing me a happy birthday. The next message was from Rhodey:

 _Hey Nora, Happy Birthday. Sorry I couldn't make it this year but I promise I'll be there for Christmas. Anyway have fun kid, but not too much fun. Remember you will be tried as an adult now._

That message made me chuckle. The last one is from dad:

 _In the lab come down when you're up._

I look at the time on the alarm clock on my nightstand. It's 9am. I pull on my slippers and head downstairs. The first thing I see when I walk into the lab is dad watching a video on the big screen. I was of grandpa Howard giving some speech about innovation. Behind him was a young boy who I assume was dad. Playing on his desk. Gramps' stops speaking to scold the younger version of dad. That's when dad notices I'm behind him and he turns off the video.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you're up early. Happy Birthday." He comes up and hugs me.

"Thanks. What were you watching?" I ask him.

"Just some old home videos I found"

"Gramps would walk around the house talking about innovation?" I ask trying to get dad to cheer up. Talking about his parents always made him sad even if he didn't show it.

He chuckles. "No he wouldn't go around giving his innovation speech. The scolding though, that's another different story."

I could tell he didn't want to keep talking about it so I decided to change the mood. "So you hungry because I am craving waffles."

"Sounds good but instead of you going up stairs and burying yourself in dirty dishes how about we go out to eat."

"Sure sounds good. I'll go up and start getting ready."

"Okay, Oh and Nora, wear something blue and comfortable."

"Okay?" I said and then headed upstairs.

I headed upstairs and got dressed. I picked out a blue scoop neck top with some black skinny jeans and some boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail. When I finished getting ready I went back downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen getting what I assume was not his first cup of coffee. When he saw me he smiled.

"Your outfit is perfect plus it matches." He says

"Of course it matches, black goes with everything." I retort.

"What I meant was it matches with this." He pulls out a box with a red bow on it and hands it too me.

"Dad you didn't'-" He interrupts me.

"Yes I did. You don't turn eighteen everyday. Now stop fussing and open it."

I did what he told me and opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a round pendant. The pendant has a round sapphire stone in the center and diamonds surrounded it. That's when I realized what it was shaped like, the Arc Reactor.

"Dad it's beautiful. I love it." I look down at it and then I realize "Wait are those-"

"Real? Kid look who you're talking too. Of course they're real. And yes I know I went over our birthday gift price limit but it's your eighteenth birthday so-"

I interrupted him with a hug. "I love it, Thank you" He returns the hug then tells me to turn around so he can help me put it on.

"So you ready to go?" he asks

"Yeah lets go." I say.

We head to the car and I see one of dad's sports cars and I ask, "Can I drive?" He never lets me drive.

He looks at the keys then the car and lastly at me. He debates it for a minute before he says "Sure why not."

He tosses me the keys and I get in the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and start the car. I drive out of the driveway and onto the private road. Dad pulls up the address of the restaurant and Jarvis navigates.

After a full course meal with all of my favorites including, French toast with strawberries, chocolate chip waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. Oh and lets not forget coffee. Dad paid the restaurant owner and thanked him again for opening later so no one would see us.

We headed out. Dad decided to drive considering I was practically in a food coma. He drove us out of the city and into some farms outside of Dallas. We pulled up at a small farm.

"A farm? We drove all the way here for a farm? You do know you own a ranch right. We don't grow crops or raise horses but it is still technically kind of similar." I say.

"Come on kid its part of your surprise."

We go into a farmhouse and that's when I see the sign saying we're at an animal rescue.

"Are we doing what I think we're doing?"

"I never thought I'd say this but yeah I'm getting you a dog."

I let out a cry of happiness and hugged my dad, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

"Nothing to be thankful for kid they are you responsibility, that includes all the clean up."

Dad talks to the receptionist and she walks us to the back yard or should I say field. Outside there are volunteers with dogs and puppies of different breeds. She walks up to the area with all the puppies. I look at them all and they are all adorable. There are some corgie husky mixes that just make my heart melt. I decided not to get a puppy since I won't have a lot of time to spend with them. I look around and I hear a really loud howl coming from the barn.

I ask our guide, "What's in the barn?"

"Oh, those are some of our more recent rescues. They are still in cages since we need to make sure they are okay or in the case of those rescued from dog fighting rings that they can be put up for adoption and not attack anyone."

"Can I go look inside?" I ask.

"Of course."

I walk into the barn and see rows of cages. Most of the dogs seem scared. I few bark when I pass by. Then at the end of the row I find the own that was howling. It was a husky. It seemed almost fully-grown. It had brown fur with a white stomach and face. Its eyes were pale green. As soon as I got near the cage it stopped howling. It just looked at me.

One of the volunteers came up to me and said, "That's the first time since he was rescued that he stopped howling."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, he's pretty vicious. We actually had to sedate him to bring him here. All the volunteers have been calling him Demon."

"He seems pretty sweet to me." I go near the cage and place my hand on the cage door. The dog comes up and starts to lick my hand.

"Wow he really likes you." The volunteer says surprised "here lets see what he does out of the cage." He goes up and unlocks the door.

The dog runs out and tackles me to the floor and starts licking me.

I can't stop laughing, "Stop, stop stop, I can't breathe." The dog almost immediately pulls away. I sit up and he starts nuzzling against my arm.

I scratch his head and say, "You are such a cutie, I don't know why people think you're scary."

At that point dad and the volunteer from earlier meet up with us and when dad sees me on the floor he asks "What happened to you, You look like you got mauled by a bear."

"More like a husky actually."

The receptionist from earlier comes over and immediately asks me if I'm okay and if the dog bit me. I assure them all that I'm fine.

The dog from earlier is just sitting down beside me just looking at everyone.

"I want to adopt him."

"Really, are you sure you don't want a puppy or one of the other ones? We can show you-" The receptionist starts.

"That won't be necessary. He'll make good company." I say while kneeling down and petting him.

"Okay then please follow me and we'll get started on the paperwork."

So as we are filling out paperwork I realize something I can't call him Demon. That's a horrible name.

"Uh, excuse me one thing can we change his name?"

"Oh of course, everyone's been calling him demon because of his behavior but we can change that on the paperwork. Have you decided on one?" She responds politely.

"Not sure yet I have a few I'm considering. How about Max?" the dog whines.

"Okay How about Arrow?" Another whine and he covers his eyes with his paws.

"Not that one either huh? Okay this ones a good one, How do you feel about Axl?" At that name he lifts his head up and barks while wagging his tail.

"I think you found a winner." Says dad.

"Okay then Axl it is. Just need you to sign these and you can take him home." We signed the papers and then left the shelter.

"If your dog pees in my car you're cleaning it up." Dad states before getting in.

"He won't, he's a good boy, aren't you Axl." He responds by barking and then getting in. We stopped by the pet store and pick up some supplies. Axl barked at any guy that came near me. After dad saw that he warmed up to him. I even saw him sneak Axl a hamburger patty.

I thought all the surprises were done for the day but when we got back to the ranch there was someone waiting for us. Rhodey was in the kitchen drinking coffee when all we saw was Axl tacking him to the ground.

"Oh shit, Axl down, don't eat Rhodey it'll hurt your stomach." I say.

"Hey what about me, your godfather?"

"You're a big guy you can handle it." I retort.

After Axl finally let him go Rhodey hugs me and spins me around.

"I thought you couldn't make it"

"You really thought I'd miss this? No way I put in my vacation time months ago just to make sure I would make it."

"Well I'm glad you're here Rhodey." I say and then turn to dad " So what's next?"

"How's your Spanish?" He asks.

"Perfect Why?"

"Cuz we're going to Cancun."


	19. Chapter 19

It was one hell of a crazy weekend. I thought dad was kidding when he said we were going to Cancun. Don't get me wrong sipping on Mai Tai's on a beach is pretty great it was just really unexpected. The other thing that was unexpected was me out drinking Rhodey. Yup that happened. Don't think dad is ever going to let him live that one down.

Speaking of Dad, he was acting strange the entire weekend. He had this look like he wanted to say something but kept changing his mind. He also kept bring up how I needed to get out more and not spend so much time alone. At one point he brought up that he wasn't going to be around forever. Then I drunkenly told him, "you survived being kidnapped by terrorists, having shrapnel imbedded in your chest and your ex business partner trying to kill you Chances are you're going to out live me." He got pretty serious after that and decided to help me finish a bottle of tequila. Overall it was a pretty good birthday.

His behavior got even weirder than usual. He started making plans for a yearlong convention, which in my opinion is just a giant tribute to his ego. I didn't tell him this of course. I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with him. There were a few times during Christmas he got dizzy and light headed. He looked tired all the time. The bags under his eyes were darker than normal. I hacked Jarvis a few times to see if dad had any files or medical records that might explain what's going on with him but I had not luck. The only thing I did find was that dad had made some recent alterations to his will. I didn't even know he had a will. Whenever anyone brought it up he would always postpone it or say he didn't need one. Now I know something's going on.

Six months Later- Nora's POV

I was in my apartment in Boston reviewing some material for a class. Axl was lying next to me on the couch. The TV was showing a Live Feed of the Stark Expo. The camera showed dad landing on the stage and the suit dismantling. He was wearing a tux under the suit. Wow that must have been uncomfortable. The crowd was cheering his name and dad loved the attention.

"It's good to be back. You missed me?" He greets them.

Some one yells at him to blow something up.

"I missed you too. Blow something up? I already did that. I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me. I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day." And there he goes showing off again. A little humbleness wouldn't kill him or maybe it would. I wonder if I do that. I'm sure I don't or someone would have pointed it out.

"I love you Tony!" A woman in the crowd yells. I can bet you whatever you want she was like forty and was wearing a t-shirt that was way to tight with dad's face on it.

Dad continues with, "Please, it's not about me." The crowd can't stop cheering. "It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy." Oh crap he's giving them the same speech he tried giving me years ago to take an internship at SI. I get the chills just thinking about the fight that it caused.

"It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo."

Then dad continues with, "And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard." His smile looks more faked when he says that. I recognize the video as the one he was watching my birthday weekend.

I turn off the TV and text dad.

Totally nailed the landing. Still can't believe you wore a tux under the armor, I would not want to be the one doing your dry cleaning.

He replies'

Wasn't too bad. I adjusted the cooling system so that helped. So you going to check out the expo sometime this year?

I laughed and replied.

Depends on my schedule. The biomedical exhibit looks pretty cool.

Dad replies back about thirty minutes later

I just got subpoenaed to appear in front of the Armed Forces Committee by a hot marshal. Got to go kid can't text and drive to DC at the same time.

I knew this was going to happen eventually I just hope dad doesn't make them mad and they act out of spite. Oh who am I kidding of course he's going to piss someone off.

The Next Day

Dad's Senate Meeting was actually televised. Made for some good entertainment while I drank some coffee.

"Mr Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr Stark. Please." Senator Stern or senator jerk wad as I called him called out to dad after one of dad's many interruptions

Dad was talking to Pepper about something when he turned around and said "Yes dear?"

"Can I have your attention?" Jerk wad asked obviously annoyed.

"Absolutely." Dad responded obviously being sarcastic.

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?" The senator asked.

"I do not." Dad responded the most serious he'd been since the start of the hearing.

I chose to take advantage of the moment and sent him a text

Dad I get this guy's a jerk but please try to behave. If you piss him off he might just take the suit out of spite.

"You do not?" Senator Jerk wad responds

Dad looks down at his phone briefly before saying, "I do not. Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon."

"The Iron Man weapon." Stern says sounding more like a question than a statement.

"My device does not fit that description." Dad retorts. Oh boy. Here we go. The man is like a kid. You tell him not to do something and the minute you turn around it's the first thing he does.

"Well… How would you describe it?" Jerk wad asks apparently thinking dad was finally going to be serious.

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator." Dad says

"As?" Jerk wad prods.

"It's a high-tech prosthesis. That is… That is… That's actually the most apt description I can make of it." Dad responds. He is technically telling the truth. The suit is kind of a prosthesis it just happens to shoot lasers and small missiles.

"It's a weapon. It's a weapon, Mr Stark." Jerk wad tries to correct.

"Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen…" Dad starts to argue. Oh no. It's starting.

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." That can't happen. It'll be Stane all over again.

I get my phone and send dad another text.

Don't let that happen!

Dad looks at the message and then says, " Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending or what state you're in. You can't have it." The prostitution thing was a bit overkill but effective.

"Look, I'm no expert…" the senator starts. Obviously…

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." Dad comments. At that I have to laugh. I wasn't the only one the crowd laughed. Dad waved to them. He looks at Pepper and she is obviously not happy with dad's behavior.

"I'm no expert in weapons." Stern says. Didn't have to tell us. "We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

Justin Hammer was dad's main competitor when dad was still making weapons. It wasn't much of a competition since dad got most of the big contracts. I thought Dad had a huge ego but this guy is much worse."

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance." Dad says into the microphone. Let the mud slinging commence.

"Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age." Hammer starts. Oh shit he had to go there. "Let's just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last two years, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America."

"That is well said Mr Hammer." Stern says, "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

"Rhodey?" I say almost at the exact same time dad says, "Rhodey? What?"

Dad gets up to greet him. I can't hear what they say to each other but the look on my godfather's face says it all. He doesn't want to be there.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?" Rhodey made a report about the suit? This is the first I'm hearing of this. What else isn't dad telling me?

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Rhodey asks Jerk wad.

"Yes, sir." Jerk wad says.

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." What did he say in that report that he's trying to avoid mentioning it?

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read…" Stern tries to get Rhodey to read his report.

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summery of my final…" Rhodey starts to argue before he's interrupted.

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you." Stern says well sternly.

Rjodey sighs before saying, "Very well. "As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests." I did however, go on to summarise that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh three liabilities and that it would be in our interest…"

"That's enough Colonel" Stern interrupts but Rhodey just continues.

"…to fold Mr Stark…"

"That's enough" Stern tries to stop Rhodey from continuing.

"…into the existing chain of command, Senator." Rhodey finished.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice." Dad replies sarcastically. The crowd laughs at this. "We can amend the hours a little bit." Dad says.

I text him again.

Too much paperwork and I don't think Pepper would be clearance to do it for you.

Dad looks down at the and smirks and quickly types something

True. Besides I think I'd have to spend more time with chuckles over here. His bald spot is reflecting the light right into my face.

That makes me laugh so hard I almost choke on my coffee.

"I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that's connected to your report." Stern says.

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Rhodey argues.

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful. Let's have the images." Stern practically orders Rhodey. I wonder what images are they talking about.

That's when it hits me. I know what they are about to show I get my phone out and send my dad a text.

He's going to show the attempts to recreate the suit. I'll send you the links.

Rhodey starts to narrate the videos, "Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr Stark's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground…"

Dad looks at the phone and gets the message. He starts tapping away.

Rhodey is still narrating, "… indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."

Dad stops him before he continues. "Hold on a second buddy. Let me see something here." That's when I know what he did. "Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let's see what's really going on."

"What is he doing?" Stern says starting to worry about whatever stunt dad is about to pull.

"If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that's North Korea." Dad starts narrating. The first video of a suit shows it falling on it's side.

"Can you turn that off? Take it off." Stern barks out trying to not panic. Then Hammer stands up.

"Iran." Dad says as a video of a suit that can actually fly, well for a few seconds before it crashes. At this point Hammer is trying to find a way to shut the screen off.

"No grave threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?" Dad says as a video starts to play.

"Justin, you're on TV. Focus up." Dad says as Hammer is now desperately looking for the off switch.

The audio on the video plays and you can hear Hammer giving the pilot instructions. "Okay, give me a left twist. Left's good. Turn to the right. Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Ouch that looks painful. Hammer finally unplugs the TV.

"Wow. Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty." Dad says. Well he proved his point lets just hope its enough to get them off his case.

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Hammer says. He is really not helping. Chances are his stock prices just dropped and he might have even lost a few contracts.

"I think we're done is the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason…" Stern tries to say before he's interrupted.

"The point is, you're welcome, I guess" Says dad ever so humble

"For what?" Stern asks.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it. But I did you a big favor." Dad says. When will he ever learn? He stands up and then looks over to the crowd. "I've successfully privatized world peace."

The crowd starts talking among themselves. Then dad says, "What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns." Why to poke the bear dad? So close to making it out with out pissing anyone off too much.

"Fuck you, Mr Stark. Fuck you, buddy. We're adjourned. We're adjourned for today." Stern shouts as dad gets up to leave.

Dad got up and put on his sunglasses. He looks over at Rhodey and Pepper. They are both not happy with Dad's antics. I'm not either but what can I do.

I Get my phone and text Rhodey

How bad?

Rhodey replies back almost immediately.

You saw the hearing. You know how bad. Your dad is out of control kid. He's always been arrogant and cocky but now he's just reckless and has no regard for the consequences.

I replied back

He's been off lately. I tried asking him and he just plays it off. I hacked Jarvis and nothing out of the norm.

He replies back,

I don't know Nora, but if he keeps this up there isn't much I'll be able to do.

I let out a sigh. I need to figure this out fast before he does something more reckless and dangerous.

Later on the same day-

I got back to the apartment around 8pm. I did a few hours at the clinic and studied for a bit at the library.

I got on my computer and decided to video chat dad and see what was going on.

"Hey kid, enjoy the show?" He greets.

"It was pretty entertaining. Didn't know one person could turn so many shades of red."

"Yeah he was pretty easy to mess with. And I know what you're going to say I shouldn't have taunted him like that. I'm poking a sleeping bear its going to come back to haunt me blah blah blah."

"You took the words right out of my mouth but all things considered he did kind of deserve it. Doesn't mean I agree with the way you acted or handled things but I do get where you're coming from"

"So I have news, I decided to name Pepper CEO of Stark Industries."

"Wow wasn't expecting that. I thought you were going to say you two were dating.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well for one thing your are totally into her and you actually care about her opinion instead of blowing her off at the first chance like you do to very other woman you've ever met."

"I don't blow off every woman I've ever met?"

"Name three women you're friends with and I don't mean friends with benefits either."

"Well there's …"

"Not counting me, I'm biologically inclined to be on your side almost unconditionally."

"uh…"

"See my point." I say with a smirk.

"Ok just because I value her opinion and is one of the few people I trust does not mean I have feelings for her.

"Sure it doesn't. So what finally made you decide to make Pepper CEO?"

"I've been thinking about a lot of things recently. The whole getting kidnapped and almost dying made me start thinking about my legacy and my successor. I first considered asking you to take my place but you've never wanted it and I know what its like to have something forced on you. I wasn't that much older than you are now when I became CEO. Figured Pepper already does the job may as well make it official."

"I don't think there's anyone else more qualified for the job. Is that the only reason you decided to do this now?" I'm trying to give him a chance to tell me before I have to resort to other methods.

"No that's pretty much it." He uses his thumb to rub the bridge of his nose and that's when I see it. A smidge of blood.

"Are you sure? Because there's something on your nose that says otherwise."

"What do you mean…" He looked at the reflection on something near the screen. "Shit." He cursed.

"Anything you need to tell me dad?"

"Its probably just a cut from when I was working on the car earlier."

"How did you cut yourself?" I ask.

"I scratched myself with a loose screw when I was tuning up Dummy."

"I thought you were working on a car?"

"I was." He says.

"I don't believe you."

"Kid I'm telling you its nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If it's nothing then why are you lying?"

"Nora stop over reacting" He says.

"I'll stop over reacting when you stop lying to me."

"I'm telling you its nothing so just stop blowing this out of proportion."

"Dad look me in the eye and swear to me nothing is going on."

"You are making…"

"Dad can you tell me the truth or not?"

"I already am telling you the truth."

"Dad I know when you're lying. You have a tell so drop the bull shit and tell me what's going on with you."

"Nora I already told you there is nothing going on." And that's when I see it. Dad's right eyebrow twitches slightly.

"You know what dad, call me when you're done bull shitting me. You can lie to the entire world but I always thought I was the exception."

"Kid don't-" And I hung up on him.

I hear a whine and I look down to my right. Axl is just sitting there looking up with his head tilted. "When will he ever learn buddy?" He jumps up on the couch and lays his head on my lap.

I hear my phone ring. Lean over to the coffee table and answer the phone without checking the caller ID. Thinking it was dad I answer, "What?!"

"Sorry did I call at a bad time?" That's when I realize it wasn't dad calling but Erik Selvig.

"Oh Erik, Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Boyfriend?" He asks. Why does everyone keep asking about my love life?

"No I am still very much single and not ready mingle." I say with a laugh. "So what's new? How's the research going?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"That's actually why I was calling." He says, "So I have a friend that works in Geneva, with the Large Hadron Collider. He invited me to his upcoming presentation and to possibly help him out with a second opinion with a project he's trying to get funded. I can't go since I promised to help Jane with her work in New Mexico so I suggested you. Would you be interested?"

"Wow, I would love to go. When would I have to be there?" I ask.

"Next week, Can you make it? I know you're probably busy with school."

"No I actually have a few weeks off. I can make it."

"Perfect, I'll email you the information. Better start looking at flights."

"I will thanks Erik. Say hi to Jane for me." I met Jane Foster about two years ago when I was helping Erik with his research over the summer. She's quirky but brilliant. Next to Erik she's one of the leading experts on the Einstein-Rose Bridge.

"I will have a good night Nora."

"Same to you and Thanks again." Then I hung up.

Well at least something's worked out. Now if I could just figure out what's going on with dad. If he won't tell me then chances are he probably hasn't told Rhodey either. That leaves me with one option, the only person/thing who knows and sees everything related to Dad, Jarvis.

It's not going to be easy. I update his security protocols all the time. Not to mention all the recent modifications dad's done to make Jarvis more accessible and compatible with the suits. I better start hacking.

Two Days Later-

After two days of running different algorithms, reprogramming, and decoding I finally managed to get into Jarvis' central server. I thought to myself if dad were trying to hide something where would he put it. I checked all the files that were marked for deletion. There was nothing there except some very compromising photos I did not need to see. I decided to check Jarvis' history and check any programs or simulations he has run recently.

A bunch of searches on the Ten Rings recent activity, a Google search for someone named Natalie Rushman, any news coverage on the Stark Expo, the schematics for the arc reactor and alternatives for Palladium.

Why would he need an alterative for Palladium? The reactor is working perfectly. That's when I start to think back. Dad always looks tired. He's slightly twitchy. He looks pale. The cut on his finger reminded me of diabetes's patients' fingers when they use their glucose monitor. Oh shit I am such a moron!

"Friday look up symptoms of Palladium poisoning."

"Yes boss. The initial signs would be fatigue, dark sunken eyes, nervous twitches especially in extremities, and pale skin with pronounced veins."

Dad has Palladium poisoning. Oh fuck. My design for the miniature arc reactor is killing him. Oh shit!

I ran to my phone and called dad but he didn't answer.

I texted Rhodey.

Hey Rhodey have you seen dad?

He responds almost immediately

Last I talked to him he was on his way to Monaco for the Grand Prix

AHHH he's dying of Palladium poisoning and instead of finding a way to fix this he's doing to watch a car race. Okay he's only showing a few symptoms maybe we still have time. I'll find a way to fix this. I'm not going to lose my dad.

I turn on the TV and the first thing I see is dad in a racing outfit, putting on the Iron Man suit and avoiding electrified whips being used by some angry guy with something that looks like an arc reactor on his chest.

It's going to be a long week.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone just wanted to say Thanks again for reading. Anyway for those of you who have been wondering "When the fuck is Nora going to travel through time" I promise it will be soon. I took so long because I think it was important for her to grow as a character and I wanted to get the timing right. So again I promise it will happen soon. I have loved all the feedback I have been given and I want to keep hearing from you all so please READ and REVIEW. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy** **J**

After about two days and five panic attacks later, I finally manage to get dad on the phone well video call.

"What the hell Dad?" Is the first thing I say.

"Are you also going to lecture me because Rhodey gave me the whole I'm not alone and I have to stop being so reckless speech. If you are just skip it cause I'm not listening." He turns his head and that's when I see it.

"Oh shit it's starting." One of the last symptoms of Palladium poisoning is dark protruding veins. Fuck I thought we had more time. "When the fuck were you going to tell me dad?"

"Tell you what? I didn't know Vanko knew how to recreate the ARC and weaponize-"

"That's not what I'm talking about dad, I'm talking about how the thing I designed to help keep you alive is killing you. And judging by the crossword on your neck and your behavior the past couple of months you knew so why the hell have you been lying to my face this entire time?"

"Because its not your problem, its mine"

"What do you mean it's not my problem? I helped design the miniaturized version of the reactor. I helped make it compatible with the suit without compromising its ability to-"

"That's exactly it kid you helped but at the end of the day I did all the heavy lifting. And now there's nothing either of us can do. I've tried every possible chemical mixture every possible element and there's nothing. This is it. I'm dying and there is nothing either of us can do."

I don't even notice until now that I've started to cry. I wipe the tears with the back of my hand and then say, "There is always a way Dad. I am not giving up I can't."

"Nora, kid, listen to me. There is nothing that can be done. There is nothing left to do. We're out of options and as you've obviously noticed I'm out of time. "

"So what now, I just watch you die? No matter what I do I always end up alone."

"I need you to promise me something. After I'm gone, you're not going to do what you did last time I was gone. You're not going to check out and hide in a basement. You're going to move on. You're going to live your life. You're going to be a doctor save lives, find a guy settle down. Maybe have a kid or adopt a bunch of dogs I don't know but you're going to be happy." He tells me and I can't even look at the screen. I can feel myself falling apart. At some point in the conversation Axl jumped on the couch and proceeded to try and cuddle.

"How can you expect me to be okay with this dad? You promised me no matter what you'd always be there for me. This isn't fair."

"I know its not. I know exactly how you feel right now. I wasn't that much older than you when your grandparents died and I know it feel like your entire world is falling apart but it will get better."

"I need a minute." I put the laptop down and get up and start pacing. Axl is just sitting on the couch and turning his head watching me as I pace. I start to think about everything we had done the past two years and everything before then. Every birthday and Christmas morning I could remember and I can't imagine them without dad. I feel something snap and I break down crying. I fell on the ground and just cried. I was on the ground until I just couldn't cry anymore. I don't know how long it's been but I get up and sit back on the couch.

"So judging by the symptoms and the marks you have anywhere from 72 to 96 hours maybe less." I state.

"Looks that way" Dad says looking right at me like it was the last time he was going to see me. Which all things considered was an actual possibility.

"So, how are you spending your last birthday?" I ask.

"Having a small get together. A few friends, DJ, cocktails."

"So essentially an out of control rager?"

"Pretty much. Figured it's my last party I should go out with a bang." He says with a sad smile. "What about you? Vacation's coming up. Where you heading off too?" He's trying to distract me. Figured I should go along with it for his peace of mind.

"Geneva, Exhibition on the Large Hadron Super Collider. Might go sightseeing or even stop by Dublin and check in on Sam and Jess."

"Sounds fun."

We talked for hours about anything but the gigantic elephant in the room until dad had to go get ready for his birthday party. After he hung up I just sat on the couch and stared off into space. By this time next week I'll be an orphan. I'll be all-alone. I get up and go to the kitchen. I open one of the cupboards and take out a bottle of scotch dad left there the last time he visited. Normally I'd be against drowning my sorrows in alcohol but screw that I'll do anything to forget even if it's just temporary.

 **The Next Morning-**

I wake up the next morning with a stiff neck and a massive headache. I haven't had a hangover like this since junior year at MIT. Axl is whining and scratching at the door. Time to take him out to do his business. I grab a sweater and his leash and head outside.

We walk down about three blocks to a local dog park. On the way to the park we pass by a newsstand and you'll never guess what's on the front page. A picture of dad's mansion in Malibu completely wrecked. I'm guessing he took going out with a bang a bit too literally. I sighed and just kept walking.

I stayed at the park for a while and enjoyed the fresh air while Axl ran around. At some point Axl started playing with another dog. It was a brown Labrador retriever. What really caught my attention was that its owner was nowhere to be seen. Axl came to my side when I stood up and the dog followed him. I kneeled down to pet Axl and the other dog as well.

"Hey buddy looks like you made a friend." I pet the chocolate lab and looked at its collar. It said its name, Lucky, and some contact information. "Hi there Lucky, where's your owner?" The dog barked and spun around in a circle before sitting down attentively next to Axl.

"Lucky, where are you pizza dog?" I looked around and saw a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes calling out to the dog sitting next to me. He spotted us and started to walk towards us. Axl immediately noticed and stood up in front of me and started to growl. The man noticed and slowed down. Lucky must have known the man because he ran and practically tackled him. As soon as the man acknowledged that the dog was there, Lucky ran back and laid on his back next to Axl. Axl did not let his guard down and kept growling at the man. When he was a few steps away, Axl snarled at him.

"Axl no, be nice." He immediately stopped growling but stayed alert and by my side. "Sorry about him, he's a bit territorial," I told the man.

"Oh its okay he's just overprotective. Sorry about Lucky I had to take a call from work and he kind of snuck away."

"Its no trouble, Axl doesn't really like other dogs I was surprised when I saw him playing with Lucky." I say.

"Yeah Lucky has a habit of doing that. I'm Clint by the way." He says raising his hand for a handshake.

"Nora, nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"So Nora do you by chance want to grab a cup of coffee?" I made a face of surprise. He notices because he then says, "I don't mean it like that. I just moved here and I travel a lot for work so I haven't really explored the area and I haven't had a cup of coffee…"

"Oh yeah sure there's actually a really good place not far from here. It has outdoor seating so we can take these two with us." I say.

"Sounds good. Lead the way." He says.

We get to the coffee shop and order. After a five-minute debate over who's paying, Clint sneakily hands his credit card to the cashier. I tell him I'm getting the next one and he just smirks and says not to worry about it.

We sit in the patio area and just start chatting. I find out he travels a lot for work. He doesn't have a family but he does have his soul mate. He tells me how they met unexpectedly in a business meeting in Budapest when I see his soul mark on his bicep when his shirtsleeve lifts up. His mark was in Cyrillic. I read it out loud and he looked surprised I knew Russian.

"So what about you. Do you know them?"

"Uhhh" I say. I don't really know how to answer.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked. I didn't get a good look at them. I saw the edge of them when your sleeves lifted up a bit."

"Its fine just not something I really talk about." I respond a bit uncomfortably while lifting up my sleeves.

That's when his phone starts ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this." He says and then gets up and walks away a bit. The call is pretty quick and he comes back and sits down. "Sorry about that it was my boss."

"It's not a problem." That's when I get a text from Rhodey followed by a call, which I immediately reject.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Clint asks.

"It's nothing that can't wait." I respond.

We chat for about an hour and then we decide to head home. Turns out Clint lives right across the street from my building. Small World huh? We say good bye and head our separate ways.

I get back to my apartment and check my phone. There are two text messages.

One from Rhodey:

 _Nora talk to your Dad he's out of control. Had to use a suit to try and beat some sense into him. That didn't work so I took the suit back with me to the base._

Oh Shit! What the hell Rhodey? This was the very thing I wanted to avoid.

The next message is from the man-child I call a father. Judging from the grammar and spelling mistakes he was drunk when he sent the message.

 _Hay kiddo, The hous is falling to piezes. Rody's mad. So is peper. Ur not mad rigt?_

I'm not going to answer. If I call Rhodey he's just going to yell about dad's recklessness and how I have to do something. There's nothing I can do so what's the point.

If I call dad, I'm fairly sure I'll just end up crying. So I decide to go with option three pack my things and leave for a while.

I grab my laptop and book the first flight out of Boston to Dublin. I don't have to be in Geneva for a few days may as well go see Jess and Sam. I grab my things and pack. After I'm done I grab my things and drive Axl to the Dog Hotel. If I get a vacation Axl deserves to be pampered for a few days.

 **Clint's POV-**

I wasn't planning on talking to her but life and Lucky had other plans. I see better from a distance. With jobs like this it's better not to get involved. I've been curious about the girl. I was first assigned to her two years ago because she was being considered for recruitment. After she turned down Coulson's offer SHIELD kept an eye on her but it wasn't up until five months ago I was reassigned to shadow her, again. I normally don't do these types of assignment its more Nat's area but considering it was this or paperwork, I'm not complaining.

SHIELD got me an apartment that was right across the street from her building, which did make it easier to keep an eye on her. I didn't get any other info about her just the same information packet as last time. She still had a lot of the same habits. She spent a lot of time alone. Did a lot of community service or worked at the clinic.

Last night though that was a bit out of character. She got home from school she got on her laptop and started typing furiously. At first I thought she had an assignment for school due. She had been on that thing more than usual. Then she started talking to someone on what I assume was a video call. I don't know what was being said but she was obviously upset. At one point she actually broke down crying and was curled up in a ball on the floor. She was like that for about an hour before she got up and went back to chatting. She talked for a few hours. She was clearly tense and visibly still upset. After she ended the call and put the laptop down she got up and went to the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of something and just drank it straight. Judging by the way she was walking it was a bottle of alcohol. She drank until she fell asleep on the couch. Her neck is going to hurt tomorrow.

I look down and see Lucky still eating a slice of pizza from earlier. She's not going anywhere the rest of the night may as well get some sleep.

The next morning I went out for a run. I came back had some breakfast. I hadn't taken Lucky out in a while. I remembered the dog park where my assignment goes out when she can to take her dog to get some exercise. I grab Lucky's leash and head that way. We were at the park and Lucky was running around when I got a phone call from Natasha.

"How's babysitting going?" She asks. She doesn't waste time with pleasantries.

"Same as ever. Nothing exciting. How's Stark?" I respond.

"Living everyday like it's his last." She deadpans, "Did you see the tabloids?"

"I saw. You alright?"

"Nothing broken. Trying to find him. After he blew up his house and the idiot let his friend take a suit, he flew off. Fury is not happy"

"Wouldn't be Fury if he was." I look around and notice I can't see Lucky. "Shit. Got to go, Pizza dog ran off."

I look around and I can't see him. I call out to him and I hear him bark. I look over at him and that's when I see him and the girl I'm shadowing next to him. I start to walk over to them. When I was a few steps away her dog started to growl at me.

"Axl no, be nice," She ordered and the dog immediately obeyed. He was incredible loyal to her. She apologized and I decided to introduce myself. I've been assigned twice to her may as well learn a bit about her. Her name is Nora. I look her over and I can tell she is really hung-over. I decide to make small talk and get her a cup of coffee she really needs it.

At first she looked hesitant to accept the invitation but as soon as I clarified that there were not romantic interest behind it she accepted. We ordered and after I sneakily slipped the cashier my SHIELD credit card we sat down outside. I figured its their fault I'm here they may as well pay for a few meals and cups of coffee. We chatted for a bit. She read part of my soul mark. The briefing said nothing about her knowing other languages besides English. I told her about Natasha and Budapest. Obviously I changed a few details. I noticed how she wore long sleeved clothing as often as possible. It wasn't until today that I noticed why. She had two soul marks. One on each wrist. I didn't get to see much of them. When I asked she visibly tensed. Smart move Barton, finally got her to open up, just to screw it all up. I apologized and changed the subject.

Then I got a phone call. I saw the caller ID, COULSON. I excused myself and answered it.

"Barton." I said.

"How's the shadowing going?"

"You already know, nothing to report." I respond.

"We need you in New Mexico. Flight leaves at 1900 tonight." He says.

"What for?"

"We have an 084." He says. Object of Unknown Origin. That could be interesting. He gives me a bit more information and details before ending the call.

I go back and apologize for the interruption. Then her phone starts ringing. Except she doesn't answer and instead sends it straight to voicemail. I'm guessing it probably has something to do with what happened last night. I decide not to push it and continue the small talk.

I kept forgetting how young she really is. She doesn't act her age and it's really easy to forget she's only eighteen. Nora has a good sense of humor. After a few hours of talking we decided to go home. We go our separate ways at the stop sign a few doors down from her building. I tell her I live across the street. She doesn't think anything of it. Good, My cover isn't blown.

I walk into my apartment. I look across the street. Nora's on her laptop. She makes a phone call and then starts packing. I was surprised where is she going? When she's done she gets her things, puts on Axl's leash and leaves. I see her leave the building and get in her car. I debate whether or not I should report this or not. Then I remember the updated information packet said she had vacation time around this time. That must be it. I go to my room and start to packing. Let's see what's so special about this 084. Puente Antiguo is close to Roswell. Might meet an alien.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.**

When I arrived at the airport the first thing I did was send Jess a message letting her know I was going to be in Dublin the following day. Then I shut my phone off and when through security and proceeded to my gate. Six and a half hours later I was getting into a taxi on my way to my hotel.

I met up with Jess and Sam for lunch the next day. The biggest surprise of my day was finding out my best friend was pregnant. I was so happy especially when I was asked to be their kid's godmother.

We decided to take advantage of the fact that I was in town to get started on some baby shopping. Lets just say I contributed a gigantic chunk to my future godson's wardrobe and toy collection.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but I wasn't expecting you until next week? What's going on Nora?" Jess asked. She could always tell when something was wrong.

"What? I need an excuse to come visit my best friend?" I retort hoping she'll drop it.

"You know that's not it. How are things in school? How's your …" The TV was showing footage from the Stark Expo. Dad in his Iron Man suit and a modified version of the Mark II. They were fighting what looked like androids. I looked at the suit and the Arc reactor was different.

I got my phone out and sent him a message.

 _Dad, What's going on?_

He responds almost right away.

 _Cliff notes version. Super not so secret organization called SHIELD had files your grandfather left that helped me figure out how to create a new element, which solved the Palladium problem. Hammer busted the Russian guy from Monaco out of prison so he could recreate the suit but instead he built drones. Currently dealing with that. Oh and Rhodey stole a suit that Hammer, with military permission, weaponized with dud missiles._

Wait? Solved the Palladium Problem. Dad's not dying.

 _So you're not dying?_

He responds almost right away

 _Not today, anyway got to go deal with an angry Russian. Call you later._

I let out a chuckle. Jess just looks at me like I've gone crazy.

"Sorry, just got some really good news."

"Want to share?" I can't tell her the truth so instead I decide to twist it a little.

"My dad had a health scare and the doctors thought it was something really bad. He just got the test results back and turns out it was a false alarm. Everything's good now."

"Oh my gosh Nora!" She gets up and hugs me. "I'm so happy for you. I know how important your dad is to you."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't say anything. Just didn't want to worry you especially now, stress isn't just bad for you its bad for Sam Junior."

"Okay two things. One we are not naming him Sam Junior. It would be way too confusing. And second of all, that is not a good excuse not to tell me these things. I worry about you whether or not you act weirder than usual."

"I'm weird?"

"Yeah but so am I. Come on there's one last place I want to stop by before we head back for dinner."

I follow Jess down the street and into a small alley.

"Where are we going?" I ask starting to get a bit creeped out.

"I found a small shop a couple of months ago by accident. It's a new age holistic medicine place. I know what you're going to say 'That stuff doesn't work, It's just a scam Jess' And maybe you're right but they sell this ginger root tea that's been really helpful with my morning sickness and I'm running low so for me can you please keep an open mind." She says really fast leaving her out of breath.

"Okay. I promise, I'll keep my smart ass mouth shut." I say.

We go through the alley and at the end was a small shop. We go inside and a bell rings. Jess goes up to the counter and I decide to look around. There are dream catchers and new age posters hanging around. There are statues of Buddha's and other spiritual entities from different cultures.

I walk to the back of the store. Hanging on the wall is a tapestry with a gigantic tree at the center. Around the tree were nine orbs representing the nine realms from Norse mythology. Around the tapestry were different colored stones.

On the wall to the left of the tapestry were necklaces and bracelets with different stones. As I was admiring an amethyst necklace, I didn't notice an elderly lady come up to my left.

"It's a lovely necklace but I don't think it's the one for you." She says with a thick eastern European accent.

I let out a bit of a shout and jumped a bit. "Ahh, sorry I didn't see you walk over."

"You have beautiful eyes." She says completely disregarding my earlier statement.

"Uhh thank you." I say. She was a few inches shorter than me. She had long wavy hair that came down to her waist. She was wearing a red Bandana on her head. She was wearing long bead and chain necklaces. She was wearing at least five bracelets on each arm and a long skirt.

"Follow me." She says and started walking not even looking back to make sure I was following her.

Every single one of my instincts was telling me to walk the other way and not look back but for whatever reason I didn't.

She took me into a back room. There was an old vintage apothecary table. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a cloth. She unraveled the cloth and in the cloth were a bunch of charms with different stones. She started to sort them out and lay them flat in front of me.

"Ahh here it is!" She exclaimed.

She picked up a silver chain bracelet with an intricate charm with a green stone in at the center. She held it out to me. I gently took it out of her hand and held it up. The charm was beautiful. The craftsman ship on the bracelet was simple. On the edge of the charm there was an inscription in a language I had never seen before. I looked at the stone and for a second I thought it glowed.

"That is the bracelet for you. Please take it." She says.

"Uh how much is it?" I ask.

"No, no, no. It's a gift. Please take it." She insisted.

"No I can't accept it this is too much." I replied

She took the bracelet out of my hand and placed it on my left wrist. "Take it. It suits you and you can make better use of it than I ever could. I won't take no for an answer." She gave me a look that left no room for argument.

"Okay, Thank you." I say giving her a smile.

We stood up and went back to the front of the store. Jess was talking to the cashier when she spotted us.

"Did you find something you like?" She asked.

"Oh I was looking around I was talking to…" I turned around but the lady was gone.

Jess looks behind me and says, "Who were you talking to?"

"There was a lady." I start.

"Nora the only person who works here is Holly, the cashier." She says.

Now I'm creeped out. I decide to change the subject. "Did you get the tea?"

"Yeah I did, we should go. Sam just called and said he's starting on dinner. Got to get back before he burns down the kitchen." We both chuckle. We say goodbye to the cashier and walk back to the car.

After dinner I decided to head back to my hotel. I managed to get Dad on video call.

"So you're not dead?" I say.

"Yeah starktonium did the trick."

"Starktonium?"

"Too cliché?" He asks

"Kind of a mouthful" I retort.

"I'll think of something. How's Dublin?"

"Cold, rainy, and with a ton of pubs. The usual"

"You were right."

"About?"

"Pepper, there's been something there for a while but it took me almost dying to make me do something about it."

"So what did you do?"

"We kissed on a rooftop after I saved her from exploding hammeroids?"

I burst out laughing. "Did you just say you saved her from exploding hemorrhoids?"

"No I said…" I keep laughing, "You know what never mind."

"So you'll never guess what happened to me this week?"

"Something else happened besides you almost dying and pissing off a senator? You've had a big week." I say.

"Well besides that, turns out my new PA was actually a spy sent by patchy the pirate to evaluate me for their super secret boy band."

"If it's so secret why are you telling me?" I ask.

"That's not the point Nora. According to her Iron man is a perfect candidate, Tony Stark on the other hand is not."

"I get that." I say.

"What? How can that… Nora you've gone crazy."

"Dad it actually makes a lot of sense. As a public figure you keep up a facade that you don't care about rules or consequences. You're impulsive and erratic…"

"I resent that" He interrupts.

"But," I continue. "When you're in the suit in the heat of the moment you think things through. You analyze the situation and act accordingly. So yeah Iron Man is a good candidate, Tony Stark the public figure, not so much."

"They also said I was a narcissist." He says

"Wow pretty dead on with that one." I say with a smirk.

"Hey!" He says jokingly

"You know its true." I retort.

"On a side note, keep an eye out. I know you told me they haven't approached you since after the Stane incident but that doesn't mean they haven't been keeping an eye on you." I think back to the past couple of weeks and think about Clint. I better do some hacking later.

"Don't worry Dad I'll keep and eye out." I yawn. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Okay but before you go I got some news to tell you."

"What did you do now?" I say.

"Relax, I didn't… well technically I did, Rhodey and I are being honored in DC tomorrow and you'll never guess whose presenting us with our medals?"

I think and it hits me, "No"

"Oh yeah" He says with a smile.

"You have got to record that for me."

"I will. I'll send you the video after the ceremony. Get some sleep kid."

"Kay, Night dad."

"Night" He said before hanging up.

 **Two Days Later- Nora's POV**

After a few days of shopping and girl time in Dublin it was time to head over to Geneva. I was very excited. I had been to Geneva before very briefly but didn't get a chance to visit the Super Collider.

I arrived around midday, a few hours before the big presentation. I was going to meet up with Doctor Hawking, Not Stephen Hawking another one, an hour before the presentation. I had enough time to go to my hotel and drop my things off, change clothes and even grab lunch.

I chose to wear some charcoal grey slacks with a white long sleeve button down blouse. On top of my sweater I wore a navy knit sweater. I wore simple silver stud earrings and my arc reactor necklace that dad had given me for my birthday. I looked down at my left wrist and saw that I still had on the bracelet with the green stone charm that the lady had given me in Dublin. There was a problem with the clasp and I couldn't get it off so I decided to just leave it on.

I left my hair down since I had just unmade the braid it was in it looked perfectly wavy.

I got in a taxi and made my way to CERN headquarters. I went up to the receptionist and she handed me all my passes and walked me to Doctor Hawking's office. When we arrived at his office Doctor Hawking immediately stood up and greeted me.

"Doctor Martell, It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Erik has told me all about you and I have read all of your published papers. You're paper on Newton's third law on perceptions of time and alternate realties was amazing." He says.

"Thank you Doctor Hawking. I'm a big fan of your work on anti matter."

We talked about his current theory on the collision of neutrinos at high speeds and the experiment he was trying to perform. We kind of lost track of time. If it weren't for his assistant coming in to tell Doctor Hawking it was time to head to the conference room we would have stayed in there for hours.

We arrived at the conference room. Doctor Hawking went to greet a few colleagues before going up on the stage and I went to go find my seat. I was in the front row. I guess it does pay to have good connections. The presentation started. He played a simulation. The super collider was going to use magnets to push two opposing particles going in opposite directions to approach the speed of light. Then the shift in pressure in the chamber was going to be measured to see if it approximated that of what theoretical antineutrinos similar to dark matter would be. Doctor Hawking started the collider and everything was going good.

At first you really couldn't see anything. The particles were atomic. Then the sensors started to detect the shift in pressure and started to mark on the screen the residual energy lefts as the particles passed. For about twenty minutes everything was good but then the temperature started to rise inside the chamber. The sensors started flashing red and soon the alarm started ringing but before anyone could evacuate there was a loud boom sound. The lights went out and the collider let out a pulse that knocked everyone to the ground. That's when the green stone on the bracelet started to glow. The light started to get brighter and brighter until all I could see was white.

When the light started to fade, I noticed I wasn't in the conference room anymore. I was in a hallway. I stood up slowly. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Once I took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit, I started to walk down the hallway looking for someone who could tell me what happened and if everyone else was okay. I turned right at the end of the hallway and I saw something strange. I saw a red banner with a white circle and a black swastika at the center. What the hell? How did I go to the most neutral country in the world to some Nazi cult hideout?

I walked toward the banner. Maybe it's some sort of prop? Maybe I'm being punked or dad decided to get back at me for calling him a narcissist? I got to the banner and nope. Its real. I looked to the left side of the hallway and what I saw gave me the chills. It was another banner except this one didn't have a swastika on it. It was all red. At the center was a black skull with tentacles.

I flash back to the stories Peggy and Dugan told me about the war and the picture of this very symbol. HYDRA. Oh Shit. This is bad this is very, very bad.

I need to find a way out of this place I start to run down the hallway. When I see a group of four guards with strange uniforms. Their faces are covered by masks and their eyes were covered by goggles.

One of them spotted me and yelled "Halt" They're talking in German. I am definitely not in Geneva anymore. I turned around and ran as fast as I could.

I made a couple of turns and then ran into even more guards. "Halt das Mädchen," Stop that girl, the guards yelled at the other group.

I kept changing directions, avoiding as many of them as I could. But eventually they activated the alarm and there were guards everywhere. They finally cornered me. They grabbed me by my arms and tied my hands behind my back. They dragged me down the hall and made me kneel in front of a man who I'm guessing was their leader.

"Wo bist du hergekommen?" Where did you come from? He asked. I decided not to answer. He came up to me and forced me to look up at him.

"Let me go," I said.

"American. Where did you come from? You were not with the captured soldiers." He said with an accent

Captured soldier? Last I heard majority of American soldiers were stationed in the middle east not Europe.

"Erhalten Sie mir die Aufnahmen aller Überwachung aus der Basis, Finden Sie heraus, woher sie kam." Get me all the surveillance footage from within the base. Find out where she came from. He told one of the soldiers.

"Ja, Sir, was machen wir mit ihr?" Yes sir, What do we do with her? The soldier asked.

Their boss looked down at me and then said, "Nehmen Sie sie zu Zola, er hat nach mehr Labratten gefragt." Take her to Zola, He's been asking for more lab rats. Zola? No not him. I start to fight back. I kick and shove as many soldiers as possible to try and get away but I was out numbered. One of the guards grabbed me and next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and then I black out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter. Its a bit shorter than the previous ones but I'm trying to update at least once a day and so far I have. Let's see how long I can keep this up. Please let me know what you think. Don't forget to READ and REVIEW. Thanks again.**

I don't know how long it's been since I was knocked out but when I wake up I know I wasn't dreaming. I try to get up from my makeshift bed only to discover I'm actually on a lab table and strapped down to it. I struggle a bit and try to see if I can get loose but no luck.

"Ahh, You're awake." I hear a man with a thick accent. I see him walk to the side of the table I'm strapped down to. He was short with beady eyes and round lens glasses. Oh fuck this must be Zola.

"Zola, I assume" I reply. My head is killing me.

"You've heard of me, you have me at a disadvantage fraulien. You know my name yet all I know about you is that you appeared out of thin air. The only thing the camera saw was a bright light and then you appeared. Would you like to tell me how you did that?" He says.

"I didn't do anything." I say.

"Yes you did. How else do you explain how a young woman managed to get through a fortified perimeter with out setting off any alarms or being detected? What's your name?"

I stayed silent. It doesn't matter what I say he probably won't believe me or worse he will believe and experiment on me. Well who am I kidding; experimentation is almost a one hundred percent probability.

"What is your name?" He asked again. I stayed quiet again. "You're not going to talk. That is fine." He turned around for a second and came back with a tourniquet and a syringe. He grabbed my left arm and stuck the needle in. "If you won't talk let's see what your blood work can tell me." Ouch. I fucking hate needles.

When he was done he grabbed what looked like a recording device and said "Subject F0001, unidentified female. Approximately eighteen years of age. Appeared out of thin air after a bright light was caught on camera, refuses to answer any questions. I am told she appears to understand German. Her vitals are in the normal range."

He attached some electrodes to my arms, and chest. That was when the man who gave the order to bring me to Zola walked into the lab and approached the table I was on.

"Doctor Zola, How is our guest doing." He asked.

"She refuses to answer any questions Herr Schmidt." Zola responds. Oh Fuck, Johann Schmidt, The Red Skull. I'm in deep shit. How the hell did I go from 2011 Geneva, to some Nazi prison in the 1940's?

"And why is that?" he says looking at me. I stay quiet. "It's no matter she'll talk eventually. Did you start the tests yet?"

"I took a blood sample I was about to start with the rest." Zola responds.

"Good, How are the other subjects? Any progress?" Schmidt asks.

"All the subjects have not resisted the effects of the serum. They have all died shortly after the first dose." Zola responds.

"They were all necessary sacrifices. We can always get more subjects. I'll send for another one right away." Schmidt says.

Human Experimentation. These guys are monsters. Hitler was insane but these guys are a whole new level of crazy.

"Start the experiments on this one." Schmidt says looking at me. "I want to find out where she came from. If she won't tell us well just have to get a closer look." I don't think he means looking through a magnifying glass.

Zola moves to a machine besides the table and starts pressing buttons. He flips a switch and I feel electric shocks all over my body. "AHHH!" I scream out in pain. I can feel the electricity flow through my whole body. He stops the shocks momentarily.

"Keep me updated on anything you learn from her." Schmidt says before leaving the room. As soon as he leaves Zola continues with his insane experiment, which is more of torture than an actual experiment.

"What are you trying to learn by shocking me? This isn't science its torture." I yell when he decides to take a break for food. That's right the jerk stopped shocking me so he could go grab something to eat.

"My research is nothing to concern yourself Fraulein. Although I do have to say your endurance surprises me. I would have thought you would have passed out by now." It surprised me too. I feel pain in places I didn't think you could feel pain. We had been at this for hours. I should have passed out by now. It not by the damage caused by the shocks then because of exhaustion.

He was about to continue the treatments when the door to the lab opened and two guards walk in dragging a half conscious man. They placed him on a lab table a few feet away to my right and strapped him down.

"Ahh" Zola said in what I guess you could actually say joy. What the hell is wrong with this guy? "A new test subject. He will do nicely." He got this really creepy look in his eye when he said it. I got the chills just thinking about what I had heard earlier.

"I need him awake for the procedure. Use this time to get some rest fraulein. You're going to need it." He said. He turned off the machine and the recording device and walked out of the lab.

As soon as he was out of sight I tried to find a way out of the bindings that were keeping me tied up. After minutes of struggling the exhaustion finally caught up to me and I lost consciousness.

I don't know how long I was out for but I woke up feeling well semi-well rested. I heard some grunting and someone struggling against their restraints.

"Don't bother, I've already tried that. Those things are on tight. Unless someone gets you loose you're not going anywhere." I say.

"What do they want?" He asks.

"I don't know they're experimenting with people. Still don't know exactly what they're looking for." I say.

"How long have you been here?" He asks.

"Don't know, can't really keep track of time in here." I say, "What's today's date?"

"It's October 24th or 25th I think." He says.

"What year?" I ask kind of afraid of the answer.

"1943. Why?" He says.

"It's kind of a long story. If I told you chances are you wouldn't believe me." I reply.

"Well if you had told me a week and a half ago that my entire regimen would be captured by Nazis using weapons from an H.G Wells Novel I would have said you were insane. I doubt your story could be any crazier than that." He retorts.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Sargent James Barnes from the 107th, Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He says. Oh crap. It can't be him.

"James Buchannan Barnes?" I ask.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asks back. I just stay quiet for a minute before I just can't help but let out a humorless laugh.

"Why is that funny?" He asks.

I calm down and decide to tell him. "My name is Nora, Nora Eliana Stark."

"Shit." Is all he responds before letting out a humorless laugh too, "I kind of pictured this happening a lot differently."

"You and me both." I reply. I better not mention the whole I thought I was never going to meet you because you die in about a year or so.

"How did you end up here?" He asks.

"You're probably not going to believe me but I'll tell you anyway. I'm not from here." I say.

"Okay, I'm not either. I'm from Brooklyn." He says with a bit of confusion.

"I didn't explain myself well. My birthday is November 8th." I pause for a bit before continuing. "1992"

"Wait how… Are you telling me you're from the future?" He asks skeptically.

"Yeah. Don't know how but I went from a physics presentation in the beginning of 2011 to a Nazi Prison in 1943. You probably think I'm insane." I say.

"Not at all." He says.

"Really?" I say,

"I don't know a lot about physics and stuff like that but I have read a few theories. I know that theoretically its is possible to travel through time and I know its said to actually do it right now is impossible. Doesn't mean it hasn't been discovered in the future." He says trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You're taking this a lot better than I expected."

"Like I said before Doll, It's been a crazy week where the impossible is actually been shown to be possible." I blush at the nickname.

"Then call me the impossible girl." I say with a laugh.

"Hey Nora, If you are from the future then that means you know things that haven't happened yet right?" he asks.

"Yeah." I respond wondering where he is going with this.

"Then there are two things I need to know. The first thing, Do we win the War?"

"James…" I start but he interrupts me.

"Bucky, the only people who call me James were my grade school teachers."

"Okay Bucky, I can't tell you the specifics but I can tell you that knowing that we do win the war is one of the few things keeping me alive in this place." I Say

He let out a sigh of relief and said, "Okay, That's good."

"What's the second thing?" I ask.

"Do the Brooklyn Dodger ever win the World Series?" He asks.

I let out a full-hearted laugh. Then he says, "I'm serious, come on Doll I need to know"

I better not tell him the Brooklyn Dodgers become the Los Angeles Dodgers. "I don't remember exactly when but they do win one, eventually." I don't really know if they do but why crush the guy's spirit.

I figured if we're going to be stuck here together may as well get the giant elephant in the room out of the way. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're my soul mate you can ask me anything." He says.

"Do you have a third mark?" I know he does but most people don't take it well to have someone just make assumptions about their marks.

"Yeah, You too?" He asks.

"Yeah. I do." I say

"He's a good guy." Bucky says

"How long have you known him?" I ask. I already know the answer to almost all the questions you can think to ask but I like hearing it straight from the source.

"Since we were kids. Met him at school. He was getting beat up by a bully but instead of running away he just stood there and was getting pummeled. Got the guy off of Steve and asked him why he didn't just run. He said to me because once you start running you won't stop. Scrawny little punk never did learn to run away from a fight." He says with a chuckle

"He sounds adorable." I say with a smile.

"Yeah he is. He was always wondering what you were like. He was always scared that you'd reject him. I would try build up his confidence up by setting him up on dates but they never gave him a chance." He said sadly.

"I never thought I'd get to meet either of you. Both of my marks appeared the day of my thirteenth birthday. I felt this burning feeling on my wrists and then I fainted. When I woke up there they were. One on each wrist. When Nana, the woman who raised me saw them she was shocked. At first I thought it was because I had two but I later found out why. I've been hiding them ever since. Not even my dad knows about them. He thinks I don't have a mark," I said sadly. "You're lucky, you had Steve by your side early on, I've pretty much always been alone."

"Not anymore." He says and that's when Zola comes back.

"Ahh you're awake. That is good. Means we can get started." He says. Zola grabbed a syringe and tourniquet and took a blood sample from Bucky. He then walked over and took another sample from me. Ouch. I swear he pretended not to find a vein just to mess with me.

"Seeing as you did so well with the tests yesterday, Herr Schmidt has decided to give you the same serum Sargent Barnes will receive." Shit. That can't happen that'll kill us both. I start to struggle against the restraints as Zola walks over and starts to take Bucky's vitals.

I looked down to my left wrist and I thought I saw the stone glow again but just as soon as it started it dimmed again. I saw Zola grab the syringe and approach Bucky.

"Please don't do it. This isn't right." I am practically begging. Bucky looks terrified.

"Ahh, Fraulein, Scientific progress cannot be made without sacrifice." Did he just seriously give me a modified version of you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. What the hell? He looked over at me and then at Bucky. He gave him a smile before injecting him with the serum.

"No!" I screamed. Bucky seemed okay for about a minute but then he let out a scream. I looked over at him and he was struggling against his restraints. He was sweating so I assumed he had a fever. Shit. He's reacting really fast. His body is trying to fight off whatever Zola injected him with.

Zola writes down some notes before he walks over to me. He takes my vitals and says, "You will see, this will change the world." He takes the syringe and I struggle as much as I could but I still end up injected with the serum. At first I think maybe it didn't affect me then I feel like my whole body is on fire. I scream in pain. I feel sweat everywhere. My heart is beating erratically. I start having a hard time breathing. Then I start to feel the bracelet on my left wrist heat up and burn into my skin. I feel as if it entered my body in liquid form and it slowly starts to flow through my veins. As it does that the burning caused by the serum starts to go away. I start to feel light headed and my vision starts to get fuzzy. I see a bright white light and it slowly starts to turn green. The last thing I hear before I black out is Bucky screaming my name.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. It's short and a filler. Figured I should add a bit of character development before we get to the action. Anyway please read and review. Enjoy.**

I don't know how long it's been since Zola injected me with the serum but the next time I regain consciousness, I'm still on the same lab table but Zola is not there.

"Bucky?" I call out. I hope he's okay. I hear him groan. "Bucky, are you okay?"

"Mm" I hear him. "It's too bright," He mumbles. I let out a sigh of relief.

"How long was I out for?" I ask.

"Don't know I blacked out a few minutes after you." He says a little more awake now. "Are you okay? You started screaming and you said my name before you passed out?"

"I think I'm okay. Whatever he injected into me made me feel like I was on fire." I say.

"Me too. I feel a bit light headed right now." He says.

"We should try to get some rest while we can. I have a feeling this isn't the only thing that creep has planned for us." I say feeling a bit more calm knowing he was all right.

"Yeah I'll try, though I don't think I'll be able to get much rest." He says.

"I know, but right now that's all we can do." I say with resignation. Who knows how long we'll be stuck here?

"Hey Doll, Where are you from?" He asks.

"I already told you I'm from the future, 2011. Remember?" I say.

"I know that. I meant where did you grow up?" He asks.

"Bucky I don't really think now's the time for twenty questions." I retort.

"Like you said before we're not getting out of these things unless someone gets us out. So in the mean time why not distract ourselves and get to know each other." He says. I realize he's probably trying to stay calm in a seemingly hopeless situation. Oh what the hell as long as I don't say things that can alter the outcome of major events everything should be okay.

"I'm from Texas. I grew up on a ranch outside of Dallas." I say.

"Never been to Texas. You don't have an accent though." He says.

"I lived in Texas until I was thirteen then I moved away to college." I say.

"You started college at thirteen?" He says shocked.

"Yeah. Starting college at an early age is sort of a family tradition. I'm currently in Medical School." I say.

"You're going to be a doctor?" He says.

"Well technically I already am. I have a Ph.D. in physics from MIT." I say.

"Wow. I was lucky to have finished High School." He says, "Steve was in Art school before the war. He was really good. Got a few comics in the paper."

"Always wanted to learn how to draw. Took an art class in college once. My professor said I had no talent and told me to switch the class." I said chuckling at the memory of my art professor evaluating my stick figure drawings.

"It's okay Doll. I can sketch a bit but nowhere near as good as Steve. Wish he had stayed in art school instead of dropping out so he could try to enlist. He is so stubborn. He got rejected five times and started lying on the enlistment form. Last time I saw him he was going to go try again." He gets sad towards the end when he mentioned the last time he saw Steve.

"You never know, he might surprise you." I say.

"You say that because you don't know him. Steve's a ninety-pound asthmatic with a giant list of health problems there's no way the army would take him. That's one of the only things keeping me sane right now. Knowing he's safe and as far away as possible from this mess." He says with a bit of fear.

He's a lot closer than you'd think.

"Is that why you said he was afraid I'd reject him if I ever met him?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sighs and stays quiet for a bit before saying. "We always wondered when we were going to meet you. Steve's always been sick. There were a couple of times His Ma and I didn't know if he was going to make it. He always thought that he would die before he got the chance to meet you. Whenever he would say that I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I thought that if we went out on dates he would feel a bit more confident and maybe make him feel more prepared if we ever did meet you. Steve and I have always been together." He paused I guess to see my reaction.

"Okay?" I said.

"When I say together I mean in the romantic sense." He says sounding really nervous.

"I kind of figured. The way you talk about him, its pretty obvious you love him." I say. I guess he thought I'd have a problem with them being together. I know gay relationships didn't really become more accepted until the 1970's and even then there are a lot of people that are still against it.

"You're all right with that?" He says.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I say.

"Most people tend to not be so accepting of our relationship. We normally just tell people we're best friends, practically brothers, to avoid trouble." He explains.

"Bucky, I am no one to judge a person's love life. As long as you two make each other happy who cares what anyone else thinks." I say. "Why are you so nervous?"

"You're amazing." Is all he says.

"You say this now, just wait until you really get to know me and you might change your mind." I say.

"I doubt it. Besides, I spent way too much time waiting for you to run off at the first sign of trouble. Sorry Doll you're stuck with me."

"If we weren't tied up to these stupid tables, I'd probably hug you."

"That'd be nice. Rain check?" He says.

"Of course," I say with a smile.

"What about you? No boyfriends you left behind in the future?" He asks.

"No one. Hasn't been anyone for years."

"I find that hard to believe." He says.

"Trust me when I tell you my love life is non-existent." I say. This is a topic I was hoping to avoid.

"You never had a boyfriend?"

"Well yes and no."

"How does that work?"

"It was about two years ago for me, 2008. I was in Dublin for a study abroad program. I met a guy and we started off as friends. A couple of days before I was supposed to go back to the States, we went out to celebrate that I was being awarded my Ph. D. I had liked him for a while but figured we were better off as friends so I didn't pursue anything with him. That night we were dancing and he decided to tell me he had feeling for me and we kissed. That led to us spending the night together. The next morning I got a call telling me that my dad was in trouble and I had to get back as soon as possible. We stayed in touch after I left. We called each other and sent letters. That happened for about three months, then one day he calls me to tell me he met his soul mate and that was the end of that."

"Was he your first?" He asks. I know he doesn't just mean boyfriend.

"Yeah, he was the only one." I say.

"No one since?"

"Nope, two years and nothing."

He was quiet for a minute before he said, "I thought I had it bad, no action for over five months, but two years, wow."

I can't help but laugh, "It's not so bad, Body pillows help."

"Pillows?" He says while trying to control his laughing. His laugh is one of the most amazing sounds I've ever heard.

I feel my stomach start to growl. "You know what I'm craving right now? A bacon cheeseburger with some fries."

He moans, "That sounds amazing. There's this dinner a couple of blocks down from our apartment that has the best burgers and malts..."

"Aww chocolate malts are my favorite." I say.

"I love getting fries and dipping…"

"Dipping them in the malt. It makes them taste so good." I say.

"You two? Steve says I'm weird for doing that."

"It's weird not to like doing that." I defend. That makes him chuckle.

We get quiet for a minute. I start to feel drowsy. I close my eyes to rest for a minute.

"Doll?"

"Mhh, Yeah." I reply sleepily.

"If we ever get out of here, you want to go on a date?" He asks.

I blush and then say, "When we get out of here, I'd love to go on a date with you."

As I start to drift off to sleep I hear him say, "One more reason to stay alive."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Anyway here's the next chapter. It's longer than the last one and I'm really happy with how it turned out Any way please continue to read and review. Thanks again.**

A few hours later I wake up exactly as Zola walks into the lab. I wish I had slept through this. I'm honestly terrified of whatever this creep has in store for us.

"Good morning Fraulein, I hope you slept well. We have a long day ahead of us." He says with a smile. Can he get any creepier?

"What the hell did you inject us with?" I say as I glare at him. If looks could kill he'd be so dead.

"Like I said before, it is nothing for you to be concerned with."

"It is if it there's a chance it'll kill me." I say

"If that were to happen then it would be a sacrifice I would be more than willing to make." He says.

" _If anything happens to me or Bucky…"_ I say in German before he interrupts me.

"You are in no position to make threats, Fraulein." He says with a smirk.

I continue in German. _"Maybe not right now, But when I get out of here and trust me when I say I will get out of here I am going to make you regret crawling out of that rat infested shithole Schmidt found you in and pay you back everything you did to us tenfold."_

 _"Empty threats of a woman who is out of her own time."_ He responds.

That makes my eyes go wide, "How did you…"

"I left the recording machine on. I listened to my notes and overheard your conversation with Sargent Barnes or should I say your soul mate?" He gloats. Oh fuck. He's got leverage.

"And?" I say. I can't let it show I'm freaking the hell out internally.

"I want to know how you did it. How you went from 2011 to now?" He says.

"I don't know. You heard what I said One minute I'm there. There's a bright light and now I'm here." I say.

"You don't know? Then we shall find out." He says. I really don't like where he's going with this.

He comes to my side and starts to take my vital. Then he gets a syringe and tourniquet. He takes more blood than last time. He probably wants to run more tests or compare how whatever he plans on doing to me affects me.

When he's done with that he prepares a microscope slide with my blood and places it under the lens for analysis. He takes a look and says, into a recording device "Subject F0001. Sample five. After hours of electro shock therapy blood cells appear normal. No signs of damage normally seen in other subjects. During session subject did not loose consciousness. Subject is highly resistant to treatment. Lasted hours before treatment was stopped. After treatment she was allowed to rest for five hours while subject M056 regained consciousness. Both were given serum SSS56. When injected both presented same symptoms as previous subjects. The only difference was that F0001's symptoms dissipated sooner than M056. She also lost consciousness faster than M056 but that was probably a result of exhaustion from previous treatment."

He got up from the stool and went to check on Bucky. He took a blood sample from him and prepared another slide. "Subject M056's vitals are in the normal range. There is no visible physical change. Blood cells appear normal. Will run some stress tests to see if that triggers any change."

He gets up and walks up to me. He grabs a scalpel and says, "Possible cause of no visible change in blood cells could be regenerative properties of serum. A tissue sample will be taken." He grabs my arm as I struggle and cuts my arm. Almost as soon as he makes the cut, my arm starts to heal immediately. "Amazing. Subject F001 shows signs of accelerated regenerative abilities."

He goes over to Bucky. He grabs another scalpel and makes a small cut on his arm. "Subject M056 does not show the same regenerative abilities." That's when Bucky wakes up. I hear him struggle against his restraints. "What are you doing to us?" Bucky snarls at him.

"Like I told your soul mate before Sargent, It is none of your concern. Just know that you are helping to change the world." Zola tells him.

"Nora, Are you all right?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say trying to stay calm. That's when Zola comes over and starts to apply the electrodes. Great, more shock therapy.

He then goes over to Bucky and starts applying the electrodes. Zola then brings over the machine that's connected to the electrodes attached to both of us and places it in between us. He gets his recording device and says, "Day two of stress tests. Seeing as subject M056 has yet to show any effects of the serum today's tests shall be performed to see if any can be triggered. As for subject F001 since effects have already been seen today shall serve as a test of endurance. It has already been shown she is highly resistant so we shall increase the voltage she is exposed to, to twice that of the previous day." Oh Fuck. It's a miracle I made it through yesterday. That much electricity is going to kill me.

"Leave here alone!" Bucky yells at Zola.

"I'd be more worried about myself if I were you Sargent." He says.

He powers on the machine and I can hear the buzz of the electricity it's generating.

"Lets get started shall we, as always Ladies first." He flips a switch and I feel the electricity running through my body.

"AHHHHHH!" I scream out, louder than I thought I could.

"Nora!" I hear Bucky yell. "Leave her a… AHHH!" That's when Zola flipped another switch and Bucky started screaming as well. He did that for hours. I'm not sure exactly how long we did that for. Bucky passed out after about an hour or so. I on the other hand still hadn't lost consciousness. I really wish I had. Maybe that would've made him call it a day sooner. It just got to the point where he got tired or maybe even bored and he decided to call it a day.

"You astound me Fraulein. You are more resistant to this treatment than anyone who's undergone it. Most people would have lost consciousness like Sargent Barnes did but you did not. The amount of electricity you were exposed to and for the amount of time would have killed anyone else." He got up and grabbed another syringe and tourniquet. He could not find a vein below my elbow so he decided to use a vein on my wrist. "That is an interesting bracelet." He moves it around so he can see the charm. "Shame the stone fell off." He bends down to take a closer look. "I've seen this writing before. Where did you get this?" He snarls at me.

"It was a gift from a friend. I don't know where she got it from." Well its half right. It was a gift. Wouldn't necessarily call the lady a friend. I could have said I got it in Dublin but this guy's insane enough to tell his superiors to invade Ireland and they actually would. I've read enough theories and seen enough movies and TV shows to know how bad changing the past can alter the future.

"Well then, I don't think you shall need this." He takes off the bracelet and puts it in his pocket. "Get some rest Fraulein, tomorrow we shall have a vivisection to see how your new abilities work." Oh fuck he's going to dissect me and I don't think he cares about using anesthetic. He leaves the lab and closes the door.

Okay If I remember Peggy and Dugan's stories right Bucky was captured in Azzano, Italy along with the majority of the 107th. I'm assuming I've been here for a few days. Can't really tell how much time since I appeared in a hall way or how long I was out for before Zola started this torture he considers science. So Steve should have arrived in Italy by now with the USO. Peggy and Dugan were not exactly specific with the time they just told the stories in chronological order…

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here Doll." Bucky says. "You all right"

"I should be asking you that. You passed out hours ago. The dwarf just left." We started this joke that Zola was Doc one of the dwarves from Snow White. I argued that Doc was a friendly and happy dwarf not a Nazi Butcher. Then he responded well yeah but they wear the same glasses. I had to give him that one.

"Sorry about that." He says.

"Don't apologize. It got him to stop." I say, "Are you okay?"

"I feel sore and my foot fell asleep but other than that I'm good." He stays quiet for a minute before he asks, "Doll I don't know a lot about medical procedures, but I know that when he said something about a vivisection that it wasn't good."

"You heard that?" I stay quiet for a minute. If I tell him what it really is he's going to freak the hell out. The way things are going, I don't think I'll make it to Steve's rescue mission. I might not make it but I know Bucky does and he needs to stay strong and focused to do that. "He wants tissue samples. It's a simple procedure, I hate needles but its not so extreme." I lied. I just lied to my soul mate. What a great way to start a relationship Nora.

"You sure? You sound kind of nervous." He says. He's only known me a few days and he can already read me like a book.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just really hate needles." I try to reassure him.

I don't think I fooled him until he says, "What's you're favorite flower?" We've been doing this when we're alone. We ask each other random questions helps distract us and helps us get to know each other. Thanks to this I now know that Steve's Dad dies in WWI from mustard gas and his mom died from TB. I know Bucky's parents died in a car accident shortly after his seventeenth birthday. He knows my mom died in childbirth and that I was raised by my Nana. He doesn't know the specifics as to why. I just told him my dad couldn't take care of me and that Nana did instead. He could tell I was uncomfortable talking about it and he dropped the subject immediately.

"I like all flowers but if I had to choose just one I'd have to say Lilies."

"What's your favorite color?"

I think for a second before I say "Cerulean Blue and red. It's a tie between the two." The color blue reminds me of the lake near the ranch and red makes me think of dad's suit.

"Steve's eyes are that color." He says with a small smile. I can't help but smile at that.

"What's yours?"

"It's a tie between blue and green. Blue since it reminds me of the sky and Steve and Green cuz it reminds me of Central Park." He says.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I ask.

"Once in High School, Steve and I ditched and went to Coney Island instead. We went on all the rides and I made Steve get on the cyclone. He was terrified but he did it anyway. By the time the ride was over he was green and had to run to the closest garbage bin. That wasn't even the worst part so we were at a booth and this red head was playing trying to win a stuffed bear. So I tried to impress her by winning it. Spent forty dollars. Then we were hungry so we got hot dogs. By the time we had to head back to the city we were out of money. Had to hitch a ride on the back of a manure truck. Mrs. Rogers was not happy." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that." He says sadly.

"Why do you say that? If you hadn't noticed we've both been laying here for days I'm sure I stink just as much if not more than you." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"I need you to know that any other woman I was with before wasn't serious. Steve is my entire world and now so are you. We just figured that we should practice before we got to meet you." He says shyly trying to gauge my reaction.

"Practice? I don't think talking to a girl is any different than talking to a guy."

"I meant practicing being with…" That's when I understood what he was getting at.

"Oh. You meant… that. Well I wasn't under the impression you were living like a monk Bucky. Steve either. So how was your dating life?" I normally wouldn't ask but considering he's on the topic may as well get any awkwardness out of the way.

"I don't have a girlfriend if that's what you're asking. None of them made it past a couple of dates or a few nights in certain cases. Steve and I are a package deal. There's no me without him. Most girls would just ignore him on our double dates. It didn't feel right without him." There it is. The undying loyalty Peggy told me so much about.

"So if you, me and Steve went out on a date together. The three of us, I mean. What would we call that? I double date is two couples, four people. A regular date is just two people. What would three people be?" I say.

"Is this your way of saying you accept the package?"

"Its my way of saying I wouldn't take it any other way."

"We hit the soul mate Jackpot."

"I really hope we get out of here soon. I don't think I can keep this up." I say. I'm starting to get really tired. The adrenaline is probably starting to wear off.

"Me too Doll. I want to go on our date." He says sleepily. It's been a long day for both of us.

"Lets keep it simple, dinner and a movie or just stay in and cook something."

"Whatever you want Doll." He says.

"I really like it when you call me that."

"I like calling you that doll." He says, slurring the last word as he falls asleep.

"Mmh." I close my eyes drift off.

I don't know how long it's been since I fell asleep but I wake up to someone patting my cheek.

"Nora. Nora, Doll?! Come on you have to wake up its time to go." The voice sounds familiar.

I feel my hair fall on my face and I reach up to move it. That's when I realize I'm not tied to the table anymore.

I open my eyes and groan at how bright everything is. The first thing I see is Bucky.

"What? How did you? This is a dream isn't it?" I say.

"Trust me Doll its not. You gotta get up. We need to get out of here come on." He says as he helps me sit up.

When I turn to get off the table I see a blonde man with amazing blue eyes just staring at us. Specifically me. Bucky notices what I'm looking at. "Steve meet Nora our soul mate. Nora meet Steve our soul mate."

I just look at him. I can't believe this is really happening. No wait what I can't really believe is what I say next. I turned to Bucky and said, "I thought you said he was short?" For a genius I am such an idiot. I just met my other soul mate and that's the first thing I said. Bucky just replies, "I thought he was."

Steve just steps closer to us. When I finally get off the table I realize it's been a while since I've been on my feet. I feel light headed and start to fall but someone wraps their arms around me. I look behind me and see it was Steve. I look up at him and say, "Hi." It came out more as a whisper.

"Hi umm sorry should've asked." He says as he puts me back on my feet and makes sure I don't fall. When he's sure I won't fall he lets go.

"Don't I should be thanking you."

"It no trouble ma'am."

"I'm eighteen not sixty. Just call me Nora."

"Okay Nora." He says and gives me the cutest smile. How the hell could any one reject that adorable smile?

I just look up and return the smile. That's when we hear Bucky clear his throat and say, "Uh I hate to ruin the moment but we should really get out of here." That breaks us out of our trance.

"Right, uh this way." Steve says before leading the way out.

"So um why did Bucky say you were smaller?" I already know all of this but just making assumptions makes for awkward conversations besides I need to learn his side of the story.

Steve just looks over his shoulder at Bucky. "What? Last time I saw you, you were smaller. What happened?"

"I joined the army" he replied. I think you're leaving out a few key details.

"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked.

"A little.

"Is it Permanent?" Bucky says.

"So far." Steve replies. We make it down the corridor and get to the factory.

That's when we see Zola and Schmidt trying to flee the factory that's falling apart. Schmidt spots us and says, "Captain America. How exciting. I am a great fan of your films. So Doctor Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but, still. Impressive." Oh trust me he's definitely an improvement. For one he's not insane. I didn't notice when but Bucky had somehow walked in front of me and was trying to keep me behind him.

That's when Steve punched Schmidt, "You've got no idea." Steve tells him.

"Haven't I." Schmidt tries to punch Steve but he managed to block him with what I'm guessing was a prop shield from his USO show. "No matter what lies Erskine told you. You see I was his greatest success." Schmidt reaches for something on his neck and pulls off a mask. Now I see why they called him the Red Skull. Apparently the serum had side effects. His head was bright red and the bones on his skull were more defined.

"Wow." I said.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked Steve.

"You are deluded, Captain." Schmidt starts, "You pretend to be a simple soldier. But in reality you are just afraid to admit, ...that we have left humanity behind. Men like you. They embrace it proudly. No fear."

"Then how come you're running?" Steve rebuffs.

"Come on, let's go." Schmidt tells Zola before turning around and walking away.

As the leave we head towards the exit. We we're on the walkway above the factory. Most ways across were blocked by fire or debris. All except one the only problem was that it didn't look exactly stable.

"Let's go. One at a time." Steve says.

"Go on first Doll" Bucky says removing his arm from around my shoulder. I nod my understanding. The collapsing grate bridge shook a few time but no problems. It was like that one time in gymnastics coach made me try to cart wheel across the balance beam. Lets just say I don't have a lot of balance.

Bucky went next. He made it across. The bridge was less stable this time and he barely made it to the other side before the bridge collapsed. Steve was still on the other side. I looked around trying to find another way around.

"Gotta get a rope or something." Bucky shouted to Steve.

"Just go, get out of here." Steve insisted.

"No," I said

"Not without you." Bucky said.

That's when Steve got the bars that used to be handrails and bent them out of the way. He took a few steps. He got a running start and jumped. I don't know how he did it but somehow he made it across.

"Lets go, this place isn't going to hold much longer." He leads the way out and Bucky and I run after him.

When we finally make it outside, I don't think I've ever been happier to see the sky and feel the sun on my skin. Didn't really have much time to enjoy it though. We met up with the rest of the 107th. Imagine my surprise when I see the younger version of Dugan. Seventy years in the past and he's still wearing the same hat.

They approached and greeted us. Dugan then says, "Barnes you are the only guy I know that can find a girlfriend while being held captive by Nazis." He says looking at how Bucky had an arm around my shoulders. The other guys just laugh at that.

"Soul mate actually." He corrects.

"You're joking?" He looks at the serious expressions on our faces. "You lucky bastard."

Then a man who if I remember correctly was Gabe Jones asks, "How did you end up here?"

"It's kind of a long and complicated story. I tell you guys at another time but right now I think we should get out of here and head back to base." I say.

"She's right" Dugan says. It's going to be a long walk. Maybe I'll find a way to prove that I'm really from the future before they decide I'm insane and send me away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone. Just wanted to thank everyone who's read the story so far. I've gotten a ton of positive feedback and am so grateful. You guys rock. Anyway here's the next chapter. Sorry about the delay but better late than never right? Don't forget to read and review. Enjoy :)**

Turns out the 107th were captured thirty miles behind enemy lines. If I didn't regret my choice in shoes when I put them on in Geneva I definitely do now. My blisters have blisters. Throughout our entire walk back to camp Bucky was practically attached to my hip. The only time he left me was when he had to go do some business behind some bushes.

About an hour into our trek back to camp we had to stop. One of the soldiers had gotten injured in during the escape and hadn't told anyone. No one noticed until it was too late and he had collapsed.

I was in my own head trying to find a good way to prove that I wasn't insane and was actually from the future. The Nazi's believed me but most of them took mythology way to literally and were insane.

I was snapped out of my little bubble when someone shouted "We need a medic over here. Please someone help!"

I looked over to where the yelling was coming from. There was a man well more like a boy he looked to be around my age. There was someone on the ground next to him. Bucky had gone with Steve to look at a map and see how far away we were from camp. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to them.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"My brother, we were walking and he was okay. I turned around for one second and then he was on the ground. Can you help us?"

"Yeah help me get him on his back." He did and then he asked. "Are you a nurse?"

"No I'm a medical student." I checked his vitals and noticed his heartbeat was erratic. His breathing was slowing down. "Was he hit on the chest sometime during the escape?"

He thought about it for a minute before he said, "No but a while before one of the guards did kick him a few times on the ribs."

I unbuttoned his top shirt and checked his ribs and yup there it is, a broken rib. Shit, judging by his uneven breathing and erratic heartbeat, the rib punctured a lung.

"What's your name?"

"Eugene Mills, Ma'am."

"Okay Eugene, I need you to get a knife or something that can help me make a small cut and a hollow tube, like a straw or something like that."

"yes, Ma'am." He responds. He gets up and runs to another group of soldiers to ask around. I focus on making sure he doesn't have any other injuries that may cause other problems.

Eugene comes back shortly and with Bucky. "Doll what are you doing?"

"Saving a man's life. Pass me the knife." I ask.

Eugene hands me a Swiss army knife. I press my fingers on his abdomen and find the gap in between two of his ribs. I take the knife and make an incision. Then I take the makeshift straw he managed to find and stick it in the cut. A bit of blood spurt out but then came the distinct sound of air blowing out. The unconscious man let out a deep breath.

"Okay he's stable. Be careful not to jostle him too much. The guards who beat him broke a rib, which punctured his lung. The pressure started building up making it hard for him to breathe. The straw allowed some of the air to flow out and relieve the pressure. He should be fine for now." Eugene and Bucky just stared at me with their mouths open wide.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Eugene is the first to snap out of it. He stands up and gives me a hug, "Thank you, Thank you so much you saved my brother's life." I just pat his back.

"It's no problem, if for whatever reason he starts to spurt blood from the straw let me know immediately." I say before standing up and walking back to where I was sitting. Bucky just follows me silently.

"You're amazing. How did you learn to do that?" He asks.

"Like I told you before I was in medical school. Besides that I interned at a community clinic. It didn't happen often but we did have a few emergency walk ins." I say with a shrug.

"You really know what you're doing." He says. I guess he finally got proof that something I told him wasn't a lie.

"I guess I am. How's everything? We getting any closer?" I ask

"Uh yeah we should get there in a couple of hours or so."

"That's good. How's Steve?" I ask. As soon as we had started walking Steve kept his distance. He hadn't said a word to me since he got Bucky and I out of the lab.

"He's over there, if you want to talk to him." He says.

"He's probably busy, I'll talk to him later." I say.

"Seriously? You too? That's it." He grabs my hands and leads me towards Steve.

"Bucky what are you…"

"We're going to clear the air. We've been through a crazy couple of days and through way too many things to have to deal with all of this awkwardness. The Punk is too worried you'll reject him and you're all pensive and stuck in your head. Something's bugging you and we're going to deal with it right now."

"It can wait, we can deal with…"

"Nora, we're doing this now." He gives me a look that tells me there's no way out of this.

"Okay." I relent. Sometimes you've got to pick your battles. And either way I'm going to have to deal with this sooner or later. Pretty sure he's going to think I'm insane.

When Steve sees Bucky he smiles but when he sees me his smile seems more tense and forced.

"Hey Buck…" Steve starts before Bucky interrupts.

"Shut it, both of you sit down and listen." We both just stay standing until he gives us a glare and we relent.

"You're avoiding each other. Why?" He asks.

"I don't know what you're getting at. We're not avoiding each other I've just been busy." Steve answers.

"Right, Nora you've hardly said a word since we escaped. What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks.

Do I tell him the truth or do I lie. Can't really lie to him. He can read me really well for someone who just met me. "Nothing. It's just been a pretty crazy couple of days. Just tired and starving but that's pretty much anyone here." Deflection.

"Tell him." He says.

"Tell him what?" I reply. He can't seriously be asking me to tell him. I doubt he believed me when I told him.

"Tell me what?" Steve just looks at both of us confused.

"You know. How you ended up captured by Hydra? Your Birth Date? All of that." Bucky says.

"He's going to think I'm insane." I reply.

"It's been a pretty crazy day Nora. At this point anything is possible." Bucky retorts.

"I guess I should start the same way I started with you." I say before turning to Steve. "Okay, so as you've probably guessed by now I'm not from around here. And when I say I'm not from around here I meant this time."

"You're not from this time?" He says giving me a confused look.

"My Birth date is November 8th 1992. I'm from the future."

Steve just stares at me trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth or if this is just a prank Bucky is trying to pull on him. I guess he could tell from the looks on our faces that we weren't lying because he then asks, "If you're from the future, how did you end up in a Hydra Prison in 1943?"

"I honestly have no idea. One minute I was in the middle of a presentation about antineutrinos in Geneva. Everything started to malfunction and then there was this bright light." That's when I start to think about how that bright light appeared again briefly when Zola injected me with the serum and how the stone on the bracelet had vanished after I saw that green light. "When the light finally disappeared I was in a hallway of the Hydra prison. They found me, knocked me out, and the rest you already know. They caught my mysterious appearance on camera. That's why Zola was so interested in using me as a lab rat. They were trying to figure out how I did it."

"That explains the file." Steve says.

"What file?" Bucky and I ask at the same time.

"One of the guys grabbed a bunch of files on their way out. They thought it could have some information on the location of other bases so an attack could be planned later on. There was a file on you. I read part of it but it didn't make sense until now." Steve says. "I have a question though, it's on a different subject. Your last name is Stark right?"

"Yeah," I ask confused on where he's going with this.

"Any relation to Howard Stark?" He says.

"Yes, He's my grandfather. Why do you ask?" I say.

"You reminded me of someone when I saw you. Didn't really put it together until I saw you make that face while you were thinking" He says.

"I make a face?"

"Yeah its cute." He says shyly.

"You think I'm cute?" I say giving him a flirty smile. I see Bucky out of the corner of just looking at our interaction.

Steve starts to blush. "UH not cute… Not that you aren't cute but you're a beautiful girl, I meant dame, no lady."

At this point I can't help but laugh and so does Bucky. Steve is completely flustered his face and ears are red. "Thanks Handsome you're not so bad yourself." I say giving him a smile. That makes him blush even more. He is so adorable. Bucky can't stop laughing.

"Doll if you had done that when he was smaller you probably would have caused him to have an asthma attack." Bucky says with a chuckle.

"Shut up Jerk." Steve tells Bucky.

We all laugh at that.

"I told you." Bucky said to Steve.

"Told him what?" I ask.

"The punk here thought you'd reject him."

"Why would you think that?" I gave him a look of confusion.

"Well you two seemed practically attached to the hip since I found you I thought you only wanted him."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." I said.

"Of course I want to be with you too. We've been waiting for you since our marks first appeared."

"You should have said something. I was over there thinking how the hell I was going to tell you all this considering you seem to hate me and you probably would think I was insane and would have me committed the first chance you got." I said.

"That's what you were so nervous about?" Bucky says.

"Uh yeah."

"Damn it Nora." He walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. He kisses the top of my head before saying, "I told you before we're a package deal, and that includes you now. You're stuck with us. We're not going anywhere." Steve comes up and wraps his arms around both of us. "He's right. We spent way too much time waiting for you to let you go without a fight." We stay like that for about a minute before we finally let go of each other.

"We better start moving" Steve says. "I wish my transponder didn't get broken we could have called for someone to come and get us instead of having to walk. I'm sure Agent Carter is going to be mad."

"Agent Carter? As in Peggy Carter?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Not for another sixty years give or take." I muttered. I had visited Peggy a few times over the years. I stopped by about a month ago to visit her. I wonder if she knew. Wait who am I kidding she's a spy. Keeping secrets is her job. Of course she knew.

"We should be back at camp in a few hours." Steve says.

"Then lets get moving." Bucky says.

We walked for about four hours before we finally made it. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to explain how I got there without anyone thinking I'm insane but if worse comes to worse there's the Hydra file and my cell phone which I managed to snag on the way out of the lab without Bucky or Steve noticing.

We walk into the camp and everyone is just staring at us, not believing that we were actually there. Everyone just stood there for a while. The medic approached Eugene and his brother almost immediately. Steve walked towards an older man who I'm going to assume was Colonel Chester Philips. He also worked with Peggy and Grandpa Howard.

"Some of these men need medical attention. Sir, I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." He says.

The colonel responds, "That won't be necessary."

A woman who I assume to be a younger Peggy Carter then tells Steve, "You're late."

He shows her the broken transponder, "Couldn't call my ride."

"Doll?" Bucky says getting my attention. "Hmm" "You want to go get checked out?" He asks.

"I'll go when you go." I say giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure?" He asks looking me over to make sure there's nothing visibly wrong that I may not have told him.

"Yeah I'm good, just tired. Let them deal with the more serious cases first."

"Okay but you are going." He says.

"Of course and so are you." I say.

He gives me another hug and kisses my head. He keeps his arm around me. Steve turns around and gives us a smile. That's when Bucky shouts, "Hey, Let's hear it for Captain America." Everyone around us cheers loudly.

After Steve gave Peggy all the files and a recap of everything that happened the three of us got something to eat. To say Bucky and I almost ate an entire days rations in one sitting each would be an understatement.

"We're all going back to London the day after tomorrow. The majority of the 107th is getting an honorable discharge. They're heading home." Steve says.

"That's good, they deserve it after everything." I say.

"Did you two go get checked out already?" Steve asks.

Bucky and I try to avoid his gaze. We both knew we had to go but were waiting for the other to bring it up. What can I say after being stuck in a Nazi lab being poked and prodded for their sick experiments I really didn't feel like having to undergo more medical procedures.

"Really? Both of you get up and go now!" Steve demanded.

"We were going to go after…" I start to say.

"Now!" Steve tells us both.

Bucky stands up and helps me up, "Come on Doll, He's not going to drop this. Let's get this over with." I could feel how much he was shaking even though he was trying to be strong for me.

I gently squeeze his hand, "It's going to be okay" I tell him before I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. He takes a deep breath and gives me a small smile when before we walked in to the medical tent.

We tell them we need to get checked over since we were rescued from a Hydra base and they separate us.

A nurse came in and took my vitals and checked my breathing. Just a routine physical. Then she had to take a blood sample, something about a new protocol. I flinch when she stuck the needle in and was shaking the entire time. After that she was done. She gave me a clean bill of health.

I left the tent and Bucky was waiting with Steve.

"Everything Okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, clean bill of health" I say. "You?" I ask Bucky.

"Same. I told the punk he had nothing to worry about." He said.

"I was just making sure. Better safe than sorry." Steve says.

"So what now?" I ask.

"How about a card game?" Bucky says pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Sure."

 **Third Person's POV- Two days later**

Colonel Chester Philips thought that Doctor Abraham Erskine had made the wrong choice when he chose a ninety pound asthmatic to be the recipient of the serum that was supposed to turn the tide of the war but boy was he proven wrong. Steve Rogers had not only taken down an entire Hydra base outnumbered and "Outmatched" but he had also managed to save every prisoner taken in Azzano.

Everyone thought that the serum was the only contribution Erskine made to the Strategic Scientific Reserve, but that was not the case. In order to study the effects of the serum on DNA Erskine developed a method to analyze and compare certain genetic markers. With this technique not only could he see what changes needed to be made he could actually identify a person. It was for that reason that the SSR had recently implemented that every person that worked for them had to provide a sample. And it was also why soldiers who had blood taken also had a record with them. In the event they need to verify the identity of unknown bodies. Another thing that was done with these records was that they were compared with what was already on record to find other family members to be notified in the event of a death.

It was for this very reason he was now staring at a file his head medical examiner had just handed him and asking for every possible explanation. How could the army's number one weapon's contractor, who was not married, had no children and only be in his twenties, be a grandfather to an eighteen-year-old girl?

"There has to be some mistake." He told his subordinate.

"There isn't sir."

"Run it again." He ordered.

"Sir, we ran the test five times and got the exact same result. We checked the records and got three opinions. There is no mistake."

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know sir."

"Thank you doctor, you're dismissed. Oh and don't tell anyone about this."

"Yes sir." He said before walking out of his office.

"Private call Howard Stark and tell him to meet me in my office as soon as possible." The colonel told his secretary.

"Right away sir."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. Christmas shopping has been crazy. Anyway here it is. Please let me know what you think. Merry Christmas**

Two days after arriving in the camp in Azzano, we were all sent back to London. I was having a hard time avoiding all the questions about how I ended up Hydra's prisoner. Luckily Steve and Bucky managed to divert the questions whenever anyone brought it up. As for the three of us, we were practically attached at the hip. Ever since Bucky forced us to clear up any misunderstanding there were between us

It was easier to talk to them without fear of rejection. There were a few times they asked about the future where I couldn't answer their questions.

"When will the war end?" Steve asked.

"I can't tell you that?" I respond.

"But you already told Bucky we win." Steve says.

"Yeah but a lot of things happen before then. I can't change anything. The choices you're going to have to make that lead to us winning can change and if that happens I can change the future and not necessarily for the better." I explain.

"So then why did you tell Bucky the overall outcome of the war if it endangers the future?"

"For two reasons, one I didn't give him any specifics and two, we were in a really bad situation. He needed all the hope he could get."

We don't say anything for a while just enjoying the fresh air and the sunshine while we can. We were laying on the grass in a park in the middle of London.

That is until Steve broke the silence by saying, "So why'd you wake up so early?"

 _Flashback- a couple of hours earlier_

The park was about a block away from the apartment we were staying at. The SSR owned the building and gave Steve the apartment, which meant they also gave Bucky and I a place to stay. I offered to find another place but Steve had just grabbed me and carried me in a fireman's hold to the apartment. That was the end of that discussion. I got my own room while Steve and Bucky shared the other room.

The only down side of the apartment were that the walls were thin. Paper-thin. This morning for instance I woke up to some very, very loud grunting. At first I thought someone was hurt, then I heard moaning and panting. Yup, definitely not getting any more sleep. I decided to get up and get dressed. I figured I would go make breakfast and some coffee. The kitchen and living room were in an open space and the noise was even worse in there. I couldn't stay there. The guys deserved some alone time and I really didn't want to eavesdrop. It had been a while for me and I was getting really turned on and we are not at that point in our relationship where I felt ready to jump into bed with them. Oh don't get me wrong I was really tempted too but no this was just between them. Maybe another time. So when I heard them moan out each others names I got my key and walked out of the apartment.

I left the building and it was a bit foggy but not too cold. I was wearing a cream colored button down with black collar and a grey skirt. Peggy had lent me some clothes when we got to London. We shared a tent during the two days we were in Azzano and became fast friends. There's nothing like being the only two girls in camp to make two people bond fast.

I took a walk around the block until I found a small cafe I ordered a coffee and a croissant. I sat there and read one of the books the owners had around the place. Don't know how long I was there. I had always been able to loose myself in a good book. I finished the entire book by the end of my second cup of coffee. I paid the bill and got a few croissants for the guys before heading back to the apartment.

When I got back to the apartment, Steve and Bucky were already in the kitchen talking over a cup of coffee.

"Morning guys, got you breakfast." I say as I walked in. I placed the bag with the croissants on the counter. They stared at me completely shocked.

"We thought you were still asleep." Steve says surprised.

"I woke up a few hours ago and couldn't get back to sleep. Figured it was a nice day out I should take advantage and go out for a walk. I found a nice café and I got breakfast while I was there. Brought you guys back some croissants."

"Oh that'll go great with the coffee thanks Nora." Bucky says while stuffing his face with said croissant.

"How'd you guys sleep?" I ask.

"Great" they both answered at the same time.

"That's great," I said.

"So we were thinking. Steve has that meeting tomorrow with Philips but we have the entire day to ourselves. How about we go out and look around? Maybe make a day out of it?" Bucky says looking slightly nervous about my reaction.

"Sounds fun. When are we heading out?" I asked.

"As soon as we finish eating and get dressed."

"Okay." I said.

 _End Flashback_

"Couldn't sleep, I told you earlier. Probably since it's a new place." I answer.

"You could have woken us up." Steve says.

"You two were a bit busy. The walls are very thin." I say avoiding eye contact.

"Oh…OH! You heard us?" He says blushing.

"Yeah. Decided to go out and give you guys some alone time."

"I…"

"Hey you two look who I ran into." Bucky said as he approached with Peggy behind him.

Steve immediately stood up and greeted her, "Agent Carter."

Bucky went to my side and pulled me up. "Hi, Peggy. How are you?" I greeted with a smile.

"I'm good. I'm actually here on business. Colonel Phillips wants to see you." She says.

"I thought our meeting wasn't until tomorrow." Steve says.

"This is on a different matter. He actually wants the three of you back at headquarters at once."

"The three of us?" Bucky asked confused.

"Those were his orders. There's a car waiting for us. If you'll follow me." She turned around and then headed to the car waiting at the curb.

"We better go. I'm not his most favorite person right now, let's not keep him waiting and make it worse on ourselves." Steve says

Bucky put an arm around my shoulders and kept me by his side. Steve just hovered at our side. We got in the back seat. I sat between them both and Peggy just looked at the three of us.

"So how have you three been adjusting to being together?" Peggy asked.

"Living together isn't so bad. Nora bought us breakfast this morning." Bucky answered.

"What's it like, being each other's soul mates?" Peggy asked.

"Uhhh." Steve was speechless. Bucky was tense. I was just avoiding eye contact.

"Would you three relax? I'm not telling anyone, not that they probably haven't already noticed. You three are practically attached at the hip since Azzano."

"It's an adjustment." I answered trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the car.

"That's probably normal. You three met under extenuating circumstances but you seem to be doing fine." She says giving me a smile. Bucky seemed to relax at her words because he put his arm on the back of the seat. Steve was still a bit tense. I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He sent me a small smile.

The car stopped and Peggy said, "Here we are, if you'll follow me."

We entered what looked like a switchboard operation office. We took a hidden entrance and when down a few flights of stairs before we arrived at another guarded entrance. When the soldiers saw Peggy they opened the doors and gave her a small nod.

Peggy led us to an office and she knocked on the door. "Come in" came the reply and she opened the door.

"Sir, Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, and their friend as you requested," Peggy said. To make sure no one figured out the relationship between me and grandpa Howard I never gave anyone my last name only my first name. My blood tests only had my first and middle initials. The nurse who took my blood was a bit annoyed but she was overworked and didn't argue.

"Send them in." He said. When we entered he was sitting behind his desk. As soon as we were both sitting down Philips said, "Before I start is there anything the three of you need to tell me."

We stayed quiet.

"Fine then. You" He said looking at me, "What's your Name?"

"Nora" I replied.

"Your full name." He said.

I stayed quiet. I debated giving him my fake name but for some reason I didn't think that was a good idea.

"Erksine made many contributions to the SSR besides Rogers. He created a test to identify a person from a tissue or blood sample. Any blood tests that are performed by the medical division of the SSR including the ones out in the field like the one in Azzano. Those test results are compared to those on file to track down relatives in case of death. Your sample came back with a match. You care to take a guess to who?" Oh crap he couldn't have figured it out.

I stayed quiet. The silence was interrupted by a knock that the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me." A man asked. I looked up at him and recognized him from old photos Nana and dad would show me as a kid. It was Grandpa Howard. The first thing that struck me was how much he looked like dad or should I say how much dad looked like him. The resemblance was uncanny.

He noticed me staring because he then said, "And who might this gorgeous young lady be." Did he seriously just try to make a move on his granddaughter? I now know where dad got it from. Bucky and Steve just sent him a glare.

"Stark there's something you need to see." Philips said handing him a file.

Gramps opened the file and looked it over. "This can't be right." He told Philips.

"They ran it five times and got three opinions, it's not a mistake. Congratulations you're a grandfather." Philips deadpanned.

"Philips I don't even have a kid how on earth can I be a grandfather?" Gramps argued.

"That's what were here to find out. Would you like to explain yourself Miss Stark?" Philips says looking at me.

"Wait, you're…" Gramps starts.

"Yeah, Nora Eliana Stark, nice to finally meet you gramps." I say awkwardly.

"This can't be true. It's impossible." Gramps argues.

"It's true." Bucky said rolling up the right sleeve of his shirt. There on his Bicep was his soul mark with my name on it.

"She's not lying about her name and I'm sure she isn't lying about how she was captured by Hydra. It's in the files." Steve says.

"Would you like to explain how you ended up imprisoned by Hydra?" Philips said but it was implied as more of an order.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." I told them the entire story the same way I told Bucky and Steve. My birthdate. The year I was from. Geneva. The malfunctioning super collider. The bright light and appearing in a Hydra base. By the time I was done Philips and Gramps were just staring at me silently. Philips was staring me down trying to see if I was lying and this was just a ruse. Gramps on the other hand was just looking me up and down. I assume he was trying to see any similarities between the two of us.

"Do you have any proof were related?" Gramps asked.

"Well I don't exactly carry my birth certificate with me all the time. You want to hook me up to a polygraph and see if I'm lying?" I said while lifting my left arm to scratch behind my neck. The tag of the shirt I was wearing was bugging me.

"Give me your hand." Gramps asked.

"Uh Okay," I said offering my right hand.

"Not this one your left hand." He asked.

I was a bit confused as to why he needed my left hand but okay. I placed my left hand in his. He turned my hand over and opened a space between my pinky and ring finger.

"We're definitely related. You have the same birthmark on your finger as I do. Everyone from my ma's side of the family has the same mark on the same finger. My kid sister had it too." He says. Didn't know gramps had a sister. Dad never mentioned having an aunt.

"Now that we know that, you two want to figure out how this entire situation is even possible." Philips said.

"I'll need to run some tests. You said you were at a presentation about antineutrinos. Chances are that you still have some residual energy that they released. That might be a good place to start." Gramps says.

"What are we going to use to detect the energy?" I asked.

"I have a Geiger meter. The energy released should have a similar energy signature to that of …" He says before I interrupt him.

"Actually it doesn't but you can modify the Geiger meter to broaden its spectrum using a spectrometer augmented with a…" he gave me a look that let me know where I was going with my train of thought.

"That's brilliant." He answers with a smile.

That's when we turn to look at Philips and my soul mates. They just looked at us as if we had grown two heads or something.

"Oh god there's two of them now." Philips groaned.

"Uh were they speaking English?" Steve asks Bucky.

"I don't know I couldn't follow anything after he confirmed they were related." Bucky answered.

"Sorry we got caught up with shop talk." Gramps answered not sounding at all remorseful.

"Now that this has been cleared up how about the two of you go do whatever it is you just said." Philips said.

"Sure come on kid I'll show you all of my toys." Gramps said leading me out of the lab.

"See you guys later." I said I called over my shoulder.

Three Hours Later-

After a few hours of calculations, debating and tinkering we completed the adjusted meter.

"Now to see if it works." I say.

"Kid I'm the best mechanical engineer in the states, of course it'll work." He says. Wow having a massive ego is hereditary.

"You said the same thing about the flying car at the World Expo a couple months ago." I retort.

"Hey I did say it would be a few years and it did work for about a minute." He argues.

I chuckled. "So where do you want me?" I ask.

"Over by the wall is fine." I walk over to where he said and stood there.

"Just one minor adjustment, Let me focus it and we're ready. Lets try it out." He says picking up the wand and holding the meter in his left hand. He waved it around "Hmm."

"Good Hmm or bad Hmm?" I ask.

"These reading are strange."

"I'm a time traveler how much stranger than that could it be." I retort.

"That's the thing these readings don't match that of what would theoretically be energy from antineutrinos."

"What?" I walk over to his side and see the readings. "That can't be right. I've never seen readings like that."

"I have." He answers. "One of the soldier brought back one of the weapons Hydra used in Azzano. The energy source had a reading similar to whatever caused you to jump through time."

"Did you finish the analysis?" I asked

"I was working on it before Philips summoned me to his office to deal with your situation." He said

"Well no time like the present to get to it. Need an extra set of eyes?" I asked.

"Sure two Starks are better than one." He retorts.

We left to a more restricted part of the science division of the SSR. In a sealed chamber there was a small bright blue orb.

"That was inside the laser gun?" I ask.

"I would describe it as more of a energy magnifying beam but yes that tiny thing is the energy source."

"The energy signature is similar to the energy around me but its slightly different." As I got closer to the chamber I got this really strange feeling. I got chills running down my spine.

"Alpha and beta ray neutral, Doubt Rogers picked up on that."

"In his defense he was a bit preoccupied rescuing us and fighting a red faced Nazi." I retort.

"Seems harmless enough. Let's see what all the fuss is about"

"Careful gramps, looks can be deceiving." He moves the claw and sticks the energy source with a needle and boom. It exploded. It pushed both of us back. There were shards of glass everywhere.

"Write that down." He says from the floor.

I started to see the same light as before. I looked down and saw it was coming from me. "Uhh gramps, something's happening."

He got up and saw the glowing. It was getting brighter and brighter to the point I couldn't see anything. I felt cold and then the light disappeared and I was no longer in the lab. Oh shit. Where am I?

I looked around and I was in a strange room. Everything was gold and at the center of the room was a strange large orb. Standing in front of it was a tall man wearing gold armor. His helmet had horns. He had a sword he held with both hands with the blade pointing towards the ground. What really caught my attention were his eyes. They were a bright yellow. They appeared to almost be glowing.

"Who are you?" I ask keeping my distance.

"I am Heimdal, guardian of worlds and gatekeeper of Asgard."

"Asgard, as in the world of Norse gods, like Thor and Loki? That's not possible. Those are myths." I say.

"All myths are based on the truth, they just get distorted over time."

"I can't be here. I'm supposed to be on Earth." I say. "Please send me back."

"I didn't bring you here. You did."

"How? I've been traveling through time. This is the second time this happens. I have no control over it."

He picks up his sword and sheaths it. He then steps down. "Not you. He steps toward me and I take a step back. "I will not hurt you, not that I could if I wanted to. The stone is protecting you."

"What stone?" I ask.

"One of the six infinity stones. The one that chose you, the time stone. You must have encountered it somewhere."

"I don't have any stones, except the one in my necklace." I said referring to the arc reactor necklace I always wear.

"The stone in the bracelet you had. The green one."

"How do you know about that?" I asked. How does he know about that?

"I can see everything from here. It is how I guard the nine realms. Apparently someone did not want me to know where you obtained the stone from." He said looking concerned.

"The stone fell off and the bracelet was taken from me."

"The stone is just a physical manifestation of it. The stone is just how it appears before it chooses its host. Its energy never truly disappears it merely changes form." He tells me. He takes two more steps and I start seeing the light again.

"Until we meet again young friend." The light just gets brighter until I can't see again.

I keep my eyes closed until the next thing I heard was, "What do you mean you lost our soul mate Stark." That voice sounded like Bucky.

"How do you loose an eighteen year old girl?" That sounded like Philips barked out.

I opened my eyes and I was in another hallway except this time I knew exactly where I was. I followed the noise to find Gramps, standing behind a lab table and Bucky, Steve and Colonel Philips. Bucky and Steve looked both furious and worried. Philips looked agitated. Gramps just looked confused.

"I already told you. I didn't do anything. One minute we were analyzing the energy source from the Hydra. It exploded and then she started glowing. The light got really bright and then she was gone." Gramps explained.

I walk toward them. I felt a bit light headed but the feeling went away faster than before. "He's telling the truth." I said from the doorway.

"Nora!" Steve and Bucky said before rushing to my side. The enveloped me in a giant hug. "Guys I need air. Can't breathe." When they finally let me go I asked, "How long was I gone?"

"Five and a half hours" Grandpa Howard answered. "How long was it for you?"

"Twenty to thirty minutes" I answered.

"We have the proof we asked for. You weren't lying about being from the future." Philips answered.

"Where did you go?" Steve asked.

"I don't know exactly where I was. There was this man in a suit of armor with a sword and a horned helmet. He said he was the gatekeeper of Asgard and the guardian of worlds. I swear I though I was dreaming but everything was so real."

"It was probably a hallucination or something. Asgard is a Norse myth. Its not real." Grandpa Howard said.

"That's actually what I said." I replied.

"We need to run some tests" Gramps replied.

"Figure out what caused her to jump through time again and keep me updated. I expect a report on what you found about the weapon's energy source on my desk first thing tomorrow." Said Philips on his way out.

"Lets get started with…" Gramps started before I interrupted.

"Actually, can we do that tomorrow? I'm kind of tired and you need to finish that report which I'm sure you haven't even started." I say.

"That's probably a good idea." He replies. "Just be here tomorrow morning."

"That won't be a problem. I have my meeting with Colonel Philips tomorrow morning we can head over after breakfast." Steve says putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow gramps." I said as we started walking out.

"Can you not call me that? You make me feel old." He shouts back. I just laughed at that.

The entire car ride back to the apartment was quiet. It had been a long eventful day. I was dying to get into bed and get some sleep.

As soon as we walked into the apartment I headed straight to my room and said good night to both of them over my shoulder. I got into a nightdress and crawled under the covers. I was in bed for I have no idea long but I could get to sleep. At one point I just gave up and turned on the lamp. I had a copy of The Great Gatsby and I started reading it all over again. Towards the end of the book there was a knock at my door. The time on my clock read a quarter past midnight.

"Come in." I call out. The door opens and Bucky peeks his head in.

"Thought you'd be asleep Doll," He says as he walks in.

"I've always been a bit of an insomniac. Tonight's just one of those nights. What about you?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep. Steve snores like a chainsaw." He says giving me a small grin. Normally I'd believe him but like I said before, the walls are paper-thin. If Steve were snoring I would've heard it by now.

"Nightmare?" I ask. He just looks like he's about to argue to the contrary so I get up and go hug him. "I get them too." I tell him as he wraps his arms around me.

"How'd you know?" He asks.

"You had a look on your face that gave it away. Want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Not really" He says kissing the top of my head. I break the hug and grab his hand. I walk towards the bed and sit against the headboard. He sits next to me and we lean against each other. I put the book between us and we read at the same time. After about fifteen minutes I move to lay down on the bed and Bucky does the same. We cuddle for a while before I start hearing light snoring. I look up and see Bucky sound asleep. I pull up the blankets and try to get back to sleep. I see the door open a crack and a light comes in.

"You can come in Steve." I say sleepily.

I hear footsteps and the door closing.

"I was just coming in to check up on you two. I woke up and Bucky wasn't there." I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"We couldn't sleep so we read for a bit. Knocked him right out." I say turning over to look at him.

"He hasn't been sleeping well. Nightmares right?" He said looking past me to Bucky.

"After the past couple of months he's been through, it's expected."

"I'll let you two sleep." He said turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be in the other room."

"Just sleep in here. There's plenty of room." I say as I move over a bit and pat the space next to me.

"You sure I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He says bashfully.

"I wouldn't have offered if I was going to be uncomfortable."

"Okay" He comes over and lays down on my left. He was on his side and I could tell he felt strange with me in the bed. He kept fidgeting. I decided to make the first move. I turned over, grabbed his arm, and draped it around my waist pulling him closer.

"That's better. Night Steve." I said as I cuddled into Bucky's side.

"Good night" He said as he nuzzled the back of my neck.

"Hey Nora."

"Yeah Steve."

"Thanks for coming back. We were scared we lost you."

"I was scared I wasn't going to come back." I could've ended up back with Hydra or somewhere even worse. As much as I missed my own time, I loved being with here with Steve and Bucky. Who cares if I'm going to have to wait twenty to thirty years before classic rock is invented. Wait would I still call it classic rock or would it just be regular rock?

One thing I did worry about was dad. I wonder what he's dealing with right now or should I say sixty-eight years from now? Time travel is confusing.

 **2011- Manhattan, NY- Third person's point of view**

"A malfunction occurred today with the Hadron Super Collider in Geneva, Switzerland. Doctor Jonathan Hawking of the CERN Institute was performing an experiment when the malfunction occurred. An explosion occurred in the middle of his presentation. Astrophysicists from around the world were present and have not been heard from since the incident occurred. The malfunction caused an explosion on the lower levels…"

"Jarvis call Nora's cell phone." Tony ordered his AI.

"Right away Sir,"

"The number you are trying to reach is not available at the tone please leave a message." The call went straight to voicemail.

"Jarvis check the CERN institute's log, Did Nora Martell Check in?"

"Sir according to records, Ms. Stark did arrive forty five minutes before the start of the presentation."

"Damn it, Jarvis ready the Mark 40. Set course for Geneva."

"Yes sir, exit via the balcony when ready."

"Damn it kid you better be okay."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all sorry for the delay for some reason I can't upload chapters on my computer so I've been doing every thing on my phone so excuse all the typos. Here's that next chapter. Please don't forget to review. I look forward to reading them and they inspire me to keep writing. Also on a side not I also posted this story on AO3 in case you want to read it there. So there it is enjoy**

I was on a rainbow bridge somewhere. The stars were clear and easy to see but they weren't stars you'd see on Earth. Two men were fighting. One with raven black hair and green eyes dressed in strange green robes. Another man with blonde hair with a bright red cape dressed in armor and had something that looked like a hammer in his hand. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was pretty obvious they were having a big disagreement. Behind them was a golden dome. It was emitting some sort of light into the sky. The two men continued to fight and at one point the one with the hammer chose to hit the ground with the hammer. The bridge started to crack. He continued to hit the bridge until it collapsed. I don't know when but the man dressed in green had disappeared. Then this annoying ringing sound started to get louder and louder until everything turned green then black. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in bed, lying between Steve and Bucky.

The ringing sound was coming from Steve's alarm in the other room. I was curled up to Bucky's side, my head resting on his chest. Steve was spooning me from behind. His left arm draped over my waist. He was nuzzling the back of my neck. I groaned. The sunlight made everything in my room way too bright for someone who had just woken up. I tried to move a bit but that's when I noticed that Steve's hand was on my breast.

"Steve." I called out.

"Hmmm" He hugged me tighter and the hand on my breast started to move. He moved his thumb over my nipple and I started to get really warm.

"Time to wake up." I say. I really didn't want him to stop but I didn't think now was the time. The three of us need to have a really serious talk but right now I have to get Steve to wake up.

"Hmm." He shifted a bit and I thought I had woken him up until he started kissing the back of my neck. I felt my breath hitch. God that felt good. Oh shit no! I gotta wake him up. I grabbed his arm and took it off of me. And as soon as I did that Steve opened his eyes.

"Uhh." He looked confused. He was flushed and he looked embarrassed.

"Morning." I whispered. He just looks at me. My face felt hot I was probably bright red. It was quiet and I decided to snap him out of his trance. "The alarm?"

"Oh, I'll go get that." He says avoiding eye contact. We really need to talk about this.

"I'll go make coffee." I say as he starts to get up. I'm about to get when a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Bucky hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. "Morning Doll."

As if I hadn't done so enough already, I blushed again. "Morning." I said in a really high-pitched voice. Bucky just laughed. "I'm going to go make coffee." He let me go and I went into the kitchen. I boiled the water and put the coffee grounds into a filter.

I got the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator and started mixing them with milk. I got the bread out and dipped them in the mix and into the pan. That's when Steve and Bucky each walked out of the rooms and into the kitchen.

"Get the paper already?" Bucky asked.

"Uh no I think they just dropped it off." I answer. Bucky then goes to get the paper.

"Is that French toast?" Steve asked.

"Yeah we had a bunch of bread and eggs so I figured why not?" I respond.

"That's my favorite food for breakfast."

"Really? It's my favorite too. Especially topped with strawberries and chocolate syrup."

"That sounds amazing. My Ma would add cinnamon…"

"To the batter. That's how my Nana taught me to make it." I said with a smile.

"Uh, Nora, There's something here for you." Bucky says walking in.

"I got mail? I only know like four people in 1943 and I live with half of them." I say.

"Well there's a giant trunk here for you. Steve can you give me a hand." Giant trunk? Who the hell would send me a giant trunk? Better yet what's in the trunk?

Steve and Bucky carried in a giant trunk and put it down in the living room. I turned off the stove and walked into the living room I looked at the trunk. On the latch was a note tied onto it with a ribbon. The envelope had my name on it. I pulled the note off and opened it

To Nora

Sorry I accidentally caused you to travel through time and miss five and a half hours. Please tell your Barnes and Rogers not to kill me.

Howard

PS: No relative of mine should have to wear hand me downs or borrowed clothes.

I open the trunk and inside were skirts, dresses, blouses, coats, sweaters and everything else I could need. A full wardrobe and all in my size.

"Clothes, who sent them?" Steve asks.

"Gramps." I answered handing him the note.

Steve held the note and Bucky read it over his shoulder.

"We should apologize." Steve says.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Yesterday after you vanished in front of Stark we overreacted a bit." Bucky answers

"A bit?"

"Steve kind of picked him up and rattled him. Literally. And I may or may not have yelled."

"Peggy and Philips had to separate us. They locked us in an interrogation room until we calmed down." Steve says.

"That explains the note. Breakfast is ready by the way." I say. I start to set the table.

I open the cupboard and reach for the plates. They were pretty high up for some reason and I couldn't reach them. I felt someone come up behind me and get them down for me.

"Here you go Doll," Said Bucky handing the plates to me and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I said giving him a smile. I finished setting the table and put the plate with stacked French toast in the middle so that everyone could serve themselves. We made small talk as we ate. They complemented me on my cooking. Normal breakfast talk. It had been a while since I had cooked for more than myself or even had a group meal. It was nice but it also made me realize how much I sucked at making small talk. I just sat there and listened to their stories. Before I knew it, we were done with breakfast and I had to go get ready to head out.

I picked out a casual red dress from the trunk Gramps sent and a grey pea coat. Whoever picked everything out had great taste.

As soon as I was ready I left my room and saw Steve dressed in his olive uniform. Wow, I new he was handsome before but wow, he looked amazing in uniform.

I was so distracted I didn't notice Bucky sneak up on me until I heard him whisper into my ear, "See something you like doll?" I jumped and yelped when when I heard him. He just chuckled. That caught Steve's attention. He turned around and saw us standing there.

"You look beautiful Nora...Not that you don't always its just… Red suits you." Steve says blushing again.

"Thanks Steve you look good in uniform." I say avoiding eye contact and feeling my face heat up again.

Things get quiet for a bit before Bucky ends it by reminding us, "Don't you both have somewhere to be?"

"Oh right, we should probably get going." Steve says heading towards the door.

"Right, see you later." I say to Bucky before walking out of the apartment. Things are so freaking awkward. The car ride was entirely silent. Things seemed okay during breakfast when we had Bucky there as a buffer but when it was just the two of us things were weird. My lack of social skills only added to the awkwardness.

When we got to the base Steve walked me to Gramps' lab.

"I guess I'll meet you here when I'm done?" He said more of a question than a statement.

"I don't know how long the tests are going to take and I was going to grab lunch with Peggy. So I think I'll just meet you at the apartment." I replied.

"We were actually going to go to the pub later." He responds.

"I'll meet you there then."

"You sure? I can wait."

"No its fine."

"Umm I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, Good luck."

"You too." He said moving as if to hug me but instead just patted me on the shoulder before turning around and walking away.

I walked into the lab and just heard laughing. "Will you just have sex with him already? The tension between the two of you in unbelievable." Gramps says.

"We just met. It's not that simple. Besides I don't want to scare the guy off." I argue.

"It is that simple you're just overthinking it. You both need it and you both want to. I know Barnes is more than willing." Gramps says writing something on a clipboard.

"What does he have to do with…"

"Don't bother. I know they're both you're soul mates. The three of you are like magnets. Where one of you goes the rest of you move accordingly. Besides Barnes and Rogers yelled it out yesterday after you disappeared."

"So much for keeping it between the three of us."

"You aren't very subtle about it."

"What do I do? I feel like we take two steps forward and then have to take a step back. I mean last night we fell asleep together,"

"You what?"

"We slept together on the same bed. The three of us slept and nothing else. Then this morning things got strange."

"Strange how?"

"We were cuddled together. Specifically spooning. Him being big spoon with his arm draped over my waist. This morning when I woke up he was nuzzling the back of my neck and his hand…" I paused.

"His hand was where?"

"I can't do this. I can't talk about my sex life or lack there off with my grandfather. This is really weird gramps."

"Nora, nothing about this situation is normal. You're an eighteen-year-old girl from the future with a Ph. D in a field that doesn't even exist yet. I'm your grandfather even though both of your parents haven't even been born yet. You have two soul mates, and one of them used to be a ninety-pound asthmatic that was turned into a super soldier. Normal is relative so cut the shit and get used to it. Now continue Roger's hand was where?"

"On my breast." I mumbled.

"That's bold but he was asleep."

"That's only the start."

"There's more?"

I nodded, "I was trying to wake him up so he could go turn off the alarm but he just pulled me closer. Then when I tried to wake him up, he shifted a bit and started kissing my neck."

"And you didn't like it?"

"Oh I liked it, I was getting there if you get where I'm going with this but I figured our first time together shouldn't be while he's asleep and I'm awake and our other soul mate is asleep next to us. We haven't even kissed yet. I just met them both and not under ideal circumstances. I'm also a bit out of practice."

"What do you mean 'out of practice'? When was the last time you…?"

"Two years."

"Two Years?!" He yelled out. "How? Why?"

"It's complicated."

"You need to talk to him. To both of them."

"I know, but it's going to be so fucking weird. I can't even tell Steve he looks good in uniform without him blushing. He can't give me a compliment without me avoiding eye contact. I fucking suck gramps." I said hiding my face in my hands.

"Kid it's alright. So what if you've been out of the game for a while. Rogers didn't exactly have gals lining up for him and Barnes is a flirt but he only has eyes for you and Rogers. I'm not saying it's going to be a walk in the park but it will work out."

"I need a drink."

"Not yet. We have tests to run. After we're done we'll go to the pub and get you all the drinks you want."

"You're the best grandpa ever." I say I should totally get him a mug that says that.

"Wasn't expecting to hear that for a few decades." He mumbled.

"Lets start off with some blood work and test for residual alpha, beta, and gamma signatures." He says

After hours of tests and tinkering we finally finished. We found a small residual energy signature but nothing too significant. All of the tests were completed and I even managed to help gramps get ahead on his paperwork. Peggy was over joyed there was someone to nag gramps to get work done besides her.

"You need a new dress. Show your soldiers how lucky they are." Peggy says as we walk down the street of the base.

"I have an entire trunk full of new clothes, Thanks again gramps." I say.

"Don't mention it kid, but Pegs is right you should surprise them."

"You want to go back to the apartment and help me pick one out." I offer.

"Why go so far? Just go pick out a new one. Your birthday's in a few days, consider it a gift." He says.

"Gramps, you just got me an entire wardrobe. Besides I'm not going to be born for another fifty years give or take."

"Nora, don't argue with your elders now get in there and pick out a new dress." He says leading me into a shop.

Peggy and Howard made me try on almost every dress in the shop before I finally found the one. It was a royal blue silk wrap dress. It wasn't too fancy but something you'd wear on a first date. It matched my arc reactor necklace perfectly. Peggy picked out a red dress for herself.

"You are going to leave them speechless, kid."

"You, think, it's not too much?"

"Stop being so daft. You look spectacular Nora." Peggy says.

We stopped outside the pub.

"Ready?" Gramps says.

"As I'll ever be." I said and walked in with Peggy.

Third person's POV-

Bucky was sitting at the bar watching Steve ask some of the men he rescued in Azzano if they would join him on his mission to fight Hydra and end the war. He told him they would be idiots if they said yes but they would agree anyway.

He looked around wondering when his other soul mate was going to arrive. Steve and Nora had been acting strange that morning. They would be fine one minute but then there would be moments where they both didn't know what to say. He knew they had had a moment that morning; he had woken up when the alarm rang and wanted to see what would happen between the two of them so he pretended to be asleep. Steve had finally made a move while he was asleep and Nora seemed to enjoy it but her logical side made her rethink things. They needed to clear the air between them. He was ready to move forward in their relationship but he wasn't sure about Steve and Nora being as ready or even comfortable enough with each other.

He was thinking about how to approach the subject with both of them when Steve sat down next to him.

"See told you." Steve says to him.

"They're all idiots" Bucky retorts.

"What about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Hell no, But that little that little guy from Brooklyn who didn't know how to run away from a fight, I'm following him. Even if he still doesn't know how to talk to his own soul mate." Bucky says with a knowing look.

"I know, I know. I need to talk to her." Steve answers.

"We all need to talk. Just need to find the right moment." Bucky says before he looks to the side and sees something that makes him smile. "Hey, you keeping the outfit right?"

"You know what? It's kind of growing on me." He says with a smirk looking at the poster announcing his now cancelled USO show. Out of nowhere everyone just stops talking and looks toward the entrance.

Peggy Carter walks in with Nora at her side and she looks beautiful in that dress. Everyone is just staring at them. They walked toward him as he stood up and walked towards them.

"I'll give you two a minute." Nora says leaving the two of them and walking to sit next to her other soul mate.

"Captain" Peggy greeted him.

"Agent Carter." He greeted back.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow Morning." She says.

"Sounds good."

"Oh and Captain, get off your arse and talk to your soul mate. You were lucky to find her when you did, don't muck it up." She looks over at the table where the rescued soldiers were enjoying the drinks Steve had just gotten them. "I see your top squad is prepping for duty. I'll go join them. We're going to be working rather closely I should start getting to know them. Enjoy your night."

"Have a nice night, Agent Carter." He replied before turning around and watching his soul mates laughing at something. Now to find the right moment to have that talk he's been avoiding since that morning.

Nora's POV-

As soon as we walked into the bar everything went quiet and everyone turned to look at us. Steve and Bucky were sitting at the bar. As soon as they saw us, Steve stood up and walked towards us. I knew the main reason Peggy had come along with us was because she had to tell Steve about some meeting he had the next day.

"I'll give you two a minute." I say before turning to Steve giving him a smile and walking to sit next to Bucky.

"You look stunning Doll." He says giving me what I am now calling the panty-dropping smirk. Fuck he's hot and worse of all he knows it.

Screw it time to flirt back. "Not so bad yourself Sarge." I say smiling back at him.

"How'd the tests go?" He asks not taking his eyes off of me.

"Same as ever. Nothing new. Were running some blood test but that's going to be a few days. How about you?" I ask.

"Steve's putting together a group to go after Schmidt and the rest of Hydra. The guys said yes and of course I'm not leaving that punk alone so were heading out in a few weeks. He's keeping the uniform." He says with a smirk.

"Stars and spangles?" I say.

"And the red white and blue that goes with it." He finishes.

"Well he is the Star spangled man with a plan." I say and at that statement we both start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve asks as he sits down next to the open seat next to me.

"Nothing just telling Nora about your uniform."

"You don't think it's a good idea." Steve says looking at me.

"No, it definitely suits you. Just might want to ask them to make it less… tight. You wouldn't want a wardrobe malfunction on the battlefield." I say.

"Oh imagine if you ripped your pants in the middle of a fight." Bucky says laughing.

We all laugh at that thought. We all have a few drinks except Steve who apparently doesn't like the taste. We're all happy and buzzed by the end. I had a bit more than I should have. I forget that when I'm drunk I have zero filter. I figured if we need to have this awkward conversation I should get everything off my chest. The only way I can confidently do that is slightly drunk. Luckily I wasn't the only one who drank that much.

Gramps challenged Bucky and I to a drinking contest. We accepted.

"If I didn't know we were related be… fore I know now. You are amazing. I am proud to call myself your grandpa." Gramps slurred.

"hahahah, you called yourself grandpa." Bucky mocked.

"I fucking love you gramps, don't ever change. I don't know why dad said you had a stick up your ass you're an awesome drinking buddy. If you can't find anyone I would be so fucking happy to be your wingman." I say

"We should get fondue." Gramps says

"That sounds so good." Bucky says.

"No!" Steve yells out. "You three have had enough its time to call it a night."

"Aww" I whined.

"But Stevie."

"Come on Buck you know it's time we still have to have that talk remember." Steve says trying to reason with him.

"Oh Yeah!" Bucky says before turning to me and grabbing my hand. "Come on Dollface, time to go home and talk."

"OoooH you're in trouble." Gramps says.

"Nah we're just going to talk and cuddle. I want to cuddle." I got up and swayed a bit before steadying myself. I walked up to gramps and hugged him. "Night Grandpa"

"Night kid." I walked out with Steve and Bucky right behind me.

"Nora wait up." Steve called out to me.

Bucky just ran up to me, gave me a hug and spun me around. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay you two. Time to head home. Give me your hand and don't let go."

"Okie dokie. " I said giving him my left hand and hugging his arm. Bucky just put his arm over his shoulders.

I don't know how we did it, but we made it back to the apartment. By then Bucky had sobered up a bit but I was still pretty buzzed.

We walked in as soon as Steve opened the door Bucky and I headed straight for the couch.

"We should probably head to bed." Steve said.

"No we need to talk." I said.

"We do." Bucky said.

"We can talk tomorrow after you both sober up." Steve argues.

"I need to say this now or else I'm probably not going to have the guts to say it sober so sit your ass down and listen." I say as I stand up.

"Nora we…"

"Steve shut up and do as she says." Bucky mutters pulling Steve down to sit on the couch.

"Things between us have been strange from the beginning. I feel like we take two steps forward and then take one back. I know I suck at relationships in general but it normally takes a while before I fuck it up like this so what did I do?" I say.

"You didn't do anything Doll. We've been trying to take things slow with you. We just met you and don't want to rush you." Bucky says.

"I caught you by surprise this morning and I shouldn't have invaded your space like that." Steve says.

"Sweetie, I wasn't mad at the cuddling, or the slight groping, or even the kissing. I just figured if we were going to go there we should all be awake for it so we could actually remember it. I was getting pretty turned on. I mean it's been like two years since the last time I had anyone get close like that and you're both so fucking hot. Like seriously do you have any idea how many cold showers I've had since we moved in together." I say.

"Oh." Is all Steve can say. He was bright red. Even his ears were red.

Bucky just laughed. "I think you broke Steve." He gets up and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "You should've said something Dollface. You have any idea how much we want you. You have any idea how many times we've taken care of ourselves just thinking about you." I put my arms over his shoulders.

"I've been waiting for you two to make a move. Seriously buck, you're a natural flirt but its hard to tell when you're serious and Steve sweetie, its adorable how much you take care of us and want to make sure I'm okay but for fuck's sake man make a move. The most I've gotten is a forehead kiss. I'm your soul mate not your grandmother."

"We couldn't have had this conversation sober?" Steve finally talks.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't have been completely honest cause I would've been to worried about scaring you off. I'm probably going to regret this tomorrow morning." I say.

"You were not kidding about having no filter when drunk Dollface."

"You weren't kidding about getting handsy Sarge." I retort.

"Sorry" He says starting to move away.

"Didn't say that as a bad thing." He smiles and starts to move his hands up and down my back.

"So to make everything clear. You want us to stop being so tense and make a move." Steve says.

"Pretty much. We should also talk about sex." I say casually

"Uh Doll we just met buy a guy dinner first." Bucky jokes.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other?" Steve says

"Well duh, but I'm a woman and I have needs just like you two. I'm just putting this out there. I'm open to it but we should talk logistics."

"Logistics?" Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

"Like do you only want to do stuff when we're all together or can it be when one of us isn't around. Don't have a ton of experience with sex so we're going to have to work on that. Also going to need condoms so you guys might want to start stocking up on that. Also sleeping arrangements. I mean I like sharing a bed with both of you so that's an option. Oh another thing I don't think I'm ready for…"

"Okay I'm open to taking turns and if for whatever reason one of us isn't around I'm fine with you two having sex. Condoms we already have but we may need more. As for all three of us sleeping in the same bed, I'd like to keep doing that. Best night's sleep I've had in ages." Bucky answers.

"Steve?" I ask as he just stares at us in amazement.

"Uhh, I'm fine with the two of you doing things when I'm not there. As Buck said we have condoms and I get it. I want kids one day but not right now. And sleeping together, that would be nice. The rest we can figure out later. How about we get to bed?" He says.

"Sure just one last thing." I get out of Bucky's hold, walk over to Steve and pull him down and kiss him on the lips. I caught him by surprise but he responds fast. He wraps his arms around me and deepens the kiss. He moans before I pull away. I walk over to Bucky except he's ready and deepens the kiss right away. He has me moaning in seconds. Wow he's good. He pulls away and leans his forehead against mine while we catch our breath.

He lets go of me and I walk over to my room. I leave the door open and start to pull my dress off. I take off all my necklace and earrings and place them on my nightstand. I then move onto the middle of the bed. All I'm wearing is the slip I was wearing under my dress. The guys come in a few minutes later each wearing t-shirts and boxers. Bucky curls up behind me wrapping his arm around me. Steve lays down in front of me facing us and putting an arm over both of us.

"Night guys" I call out sleepily. I am so waking up with a massive hangover.

"Night Doll, Night Stevie." Bucky mumbles while nuzzling the back of my neck

"Night Beautiful, Night Buck." Steve says before turning over to turn off the light before curling back towards us.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. This chapter is going to be the aftermath of their conversation and the drinking from last chapter. As always please read and review. I like hearing from you all and it motivates me to keep write me and get these updates out faster. So here it is.**

The next morning I woke up to a pounding headache and a queasy stomach. Steve wasn't in bed. He had a meeting this morning if I remembered correctly. I tried to sit up but that was a really bad idea. I felt my stomach churn. I stood up as fast as I could and ran to the bathroom.

Worst hangover ever. I am never mixing scotch with shots of bourbon ever again. I've been hung-over before but never like this. At some point when I was puking Bucky came up behind me. He sat down behind me and held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Uhh, I don't feel good." I say.

"I know doll. That's what happens when you mix scotch with over ten shots. I've never seen anyone drink as much as you and Howard did last night."

"How are you not dying right now?" I ask.

"I woke up earlier with Steve and had some coffee and aspirin. You're a heavy sleeper."

"Did we really have a talk last night."

"We did," He says grinning.

"Did I really..?" I start.

"Say you wanted to have sex with both of us and tell us we needed to grow a pair and make a move?"

"Aww I'm a moron when I'm drunk."

"You're not a moron. You have zero filter when you're drunk. Never realized how many things you keep bottled up." He says giving me a sad look.

"I don't bottle things up its more like I edit stuff out." I say finally standing up.

"Same thing" He says as he follows me back to my room. I sit down on the edge of my bed. Bucky goes to the night stand and hands me two aspirin pills and a glass of water.

"Do you regret what you said last night?" Bucky asks looking at me worried.

"What? No, of course not. I regret how I said it and that I had to get drunk to finally say it but no I don't."

"Good, I'm glad you said it." He says wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his waist. He kissed my shoulder and let go. "I'll go make coffee and heat up breakfast." He says as he walks out of the room.

I grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower. I walked into the kitchen in a sage green button down dress and my hair curled. Bucky was already sitting at the table reading the newspaper. On the front page was a news report about Steve's "Daring Rescue".

"Everything looks good." I said sitting down.

"Yeah Steve made a bunch of pancakes and left them in the oven before he left. Made it with his Ma's recipe."

"A man that can cook that is rare. They don't make them like you two anymore." I say and he gives me that grin that makes my heart race. "There it is." I mumble.

"There what is?" He asks looking at me curiously.

"That grin."

"What you don't like it?" He asks scrunching his nose slightly. It's so cute.

"The opposite actually."

"Oh, really." He asks giving me an even bigger smile.

"I have a name for that grin." I say smiling shyly.

"I love that smile." He says.

"What smile?"

"The one when you get all shy and bashful. You get a dimple on your right cheek and you start blushing." I proceed to start blushing and give him the same smile "There it is."

"You are such a flirt." I say while I serve myself a small stack of pancakes.

"It's not flirting if it's the truth. So what do you call it?"

"Still flirting."

"Not that, I meant the grin. You said you had a name for it."

"Oh that, can we just forget about that."

"Oh no, I need to know. Come on Doll, what do you call my grin?"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise." He says giving me a serious look.

I take a deep breath "The panty dropping grin." I mutter avoiding eye contact.

"That's what you call it?"

I nod while closing my eyes. "Yeah"

I hear him move out of his chair and walk in front of me. "Doll can you look at me? I'm not laughing."

I slowly open my eyes and see him squatting in front of me. "Hi" He lifts his hand puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's a funny name way better than what Steve calls it."

"Steve has a name for it?"

"He calls it the you'll see later smile."

"You'll see later smile? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He says that it looks like I'm planning what I'm going to do to him later."

"That's a horrible name."

"I know. He's a creative artist but when it comes down to giving nicknames he's pretty bad at it."

"He really is." I say laughing.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed doll. I like seeing your sense of humor and I know after last night Steve really wants you to stop holding back."

"I can't believe I really did that."

"You really did. I wish you could be that honest when you're sober though."

"I don't think you want me to be that honest all the time. I cursed a lot."

"I liked seeing you take charge like that."

"I was rude." I argued.

"You were blunt there's a difference and a good one. Doll listen to me, you don't have to be afraid of hurting our feelings. We're tough guys we can handle it. So stop holding back."

"Okay." I say looking right at him.

"Oh and one last thing" He leans forward, and presses his lips to mine. If I thought the kiss we shared last night was good I was completely wrong. I put one hand on his shoulder and threaded the other. He had one hand in my hair and the other on my waist. He traced my lips asking for permission and I opened my mouth a bit almost immediately. Bucky was an amazing kisser. I moaned when his tongue met mine. Eventually we had to break the kiss. We both needed air. He leaned his forehead against mine and said, "I've wanted to do that since I woke up. If you want a kiss don't ask just do it."

He kissed my forehead and sat back in his chair.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I guess we stay here until Steve gets back from his meeting. Apparently Howard had some equipment for him to try out."

"That's what he was working on. I told him to keep it simple but he decided to over do it. I helped him design a simple shield. Told him that's the one he'd pick."

"Well how about after he gets back we go grab something to eat. I saw a diner a couple of blocks away."

"Sounds good, haven't had a burger in a while."

"I'm gonna grab a shower."

"I'll clean up a bit here."

"You sure, I can help out.

"No it's fine. You helped make breakfast I got this."

"Okay." He comes up and kisses my cheek. "Thanks Doll"

He leaves to his room and I get started cleaning the kitchen. It wasn't as messy as Bucky made it out to be. I finished in a few minutes. I decided to grab a book and read on the couch. Bucky joined me shortly after his shower. We were both reading there for a couple of hours.

I got up to get a glass of water when the door opens.

"Hey Steve how was…" He interrupts me by wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. He totally caught me by surprise. I kiss him back.

When he finally pulls away he says, "Philips' secretary, Private Lorraine jumped me and kissed me. Peggy saw us and shot me three times but I was holding a shield. Please don't be mad."

"She what?!" I practically yelled out.

"She kissed me. I swear I didn't kiss her back." Steve explained.

"No, not that. Peggy shot you?" I said looking him over. "You okay. You're not hurt anywhere."

"No I'm fine. Howard was showing me some equipment and this shield I picked out blocked the bullets." He explained, "You're not mad?"

"I'm mad at Peggy for shooting you and I'm mad at Private Lorraine for kissing you but I trust you and know you're telling the truth." I say.

He gives me another hug and practically lifts me off the floor. "Thank you. You're amazing."

"You know I'm not the only one you should be explaining yourself too" He let me go immediately.

"Bucky?"

"I heard, you let a dame get the jump on you punk." Bucky says giving him a look.

"Sorry?" Steve says confused by his reaction.

Bucky just comes up to him and gives him a small peck on the lips. "Don't let it happen again."

"I promise." He says.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" I say.

"Don't know." Steve says.

"How about we finally have that date we've been putting off?" Bucky suggests.

"What'd you have in mind?" I ask.

"Movie, dinner, and a walk in the park?" Bucky suggests.

"I can work with that. What do you suggest I wear?" I ask.

"What you have on works just grab a coat. Unless you want to go dancing." He says sneakily.

"NO!" Steve and I shout at the same time. We turned to look at each other.

"Why don't you want to go?" I ask.

"I don't know how dance. You?"

"Two left feet, it's a miracle I haven't hurt myself walking in heels."

"You two are unbelievable. You haven't even given it a chance."

"Oh I've tried believe me." I say

"I never got the chance," Steve says sadly. Aww he gives me this sad look. I go and hug him.

"We'll go some other time. Just keep it nice and simple for now." I say smiling up at him. I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm going to go get my coat so we can get going." I let go of him and went to my room.

I grabbed a grey coat and a scarf. I walked back to the living room.

"Hey I just checked the paper, the picture doesn't start for another hour. Gives us plenty of time to walk there." Bucky says.

"Sounds good. What are we watching?"

"For Whom the Bells Toll?" He answers.

"Sounds familiar. I'm sure its good. Where's Steve?"

"Right here," He says walking out of his room. "Ready to go"

"Yeah lets go." I said walking right behind Bucky with Steve right behind me.

We went to a theater a couple of blocks away. The sky was cloudy but it wasn't too cold to take a walk. After the movie, Bucky and I finally got the burger we've been craving since were imprisoned in Azzano. Steve thought it was strange that we both dipped our fries or should I say chips in our malts. We just shrugged and kept eating.

We were walking back to the apartment and started talking about the new team Steve had formed.

"When do you guys head out?" I ask.

"A few days before Christmas." Steve says.

"You still have that one problem to fix." Bucky reminds him.

"What problem?"

"We need a medic for the team. We're going to be out in the field for weeks or months at a time, in the line of fire, we need someone who's good under pressure and can work with limited resources and we're not exactly sure who can fill that role." Steve explains

"Not to mention we need all that and someone we can get along with and hold their own in a fight." Bucky adds.

"I have a suggestion. I know someone who's pretty good with a scapel. Speaks English, Spanish, French, German, Russian and Italian. Has multiple degrees in engineering, biochemistry, and physics. Knows a bit of gymnastics and has trained in hand to hand combat for a few years." I say.

"Sounds great who is he?" Steve says.

Bucky gives me a look and his eyes widen when he realizes who I'm talking about. "No."

"It's a good idea." I say

"Nora that's a horrible idea." Bucky responds.

"What is she talking about? Why is it such a bad idea Buck?" Steve asks just looking between the two of us.

"Steve, she's talking about coming with us and being our medic." Bucky finally explains to him.

"No, not going to happen. You were lucky to make it out of that Hydra prison the first time I won't risk them getting to you again." Steve says practically yelling towards the end.

"Guys considering everything you know about me and what I can do you know I'm the best candidate."

"Not worth the risk." Bucky says.

"Not going to happen." Steve practically orders

"Really, you haven't even given me a chance."

"NO!" they both say at the same time.

"We'll see." I say walking away towards the apartment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all here's the next chapter. I love the feedback I've been getting. Please continue to read and review. I'm going to try to post a new chapter before the end of the year but in case I don't Happy New Years. Bit of a cliff hanger at the end. I've been watching a lot of time traveling shows lately and I have to say the Back to the Future trilogy is still the best I've seen and of course Doctor Who. I apologize for any errors had to upload this from my phone again. Anyway here it is. Enjoy ;)**

I walked into the apartment and slipped off my shoes at the entrance. I went to my room and locked the door. I had left the guys behind at the park and came back on my own. After my suggestion they were not budging and were trying to get me to change my mind. I got mad and annoyed and just walked away from them.

From my viewpoint, I was over qualified to help the commandos. I hadn't finished medical school yet but what I knew was equivalent to a surgeon in the 1940's. I knew various languages, which could help gather intel. My knowledge in engineering and biochemistry could help understand any notes of whatever experiment or weapons we found. Nana insisted I take up gymnastics and Hand to hand combat lessons since I was young. I was the perfect candidate for the job.

I heard the front door open and the guys walk in. I grabbed my nightclothes and went to take a bath. After I got out of the bathroom I sat on my bed. There was a knock at the door followed by, "Doll can we talk?" I contemplated opening the door but realized I was still mad at them and if I'm anything like my dad, which I know I am, I'm going to say something in the heat of the moment I'll regret later. So instead I got under the covers, turned off the light, and went to sleep. I heard a sigh and a few whispers before I heard footsteps walking away and the door to the other room close. I spent most of the night just staring at the ceiling. It had only been a few nights since the three of us started sleeping in the same bed together and I was already so used to them. I felt cold even though I was under three blankets and the heater was on.

I tossed and turned all night. I woke up early and got dressed. I needed some space to think things through and cool off. I wore a burgundy skirt with a cream colored top with ruffled sleeves. I left the guys a quick note. Then I grabbed a maroon colored coat from the trunk and my wallet before heading out the door. I went to the café I found a few days. I ordered a coffee with some scones. I was halfway through Shakespeare's Julius Caesar when someone sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Isn't it a bit early to be on your third cup of coffee?" I immediately recognized Peggy's accent.

"Not really, I practically live off the stuff. What brings you here so early?" I ask her.

"I stopped by for breakfast and to get something to help with the hangover Howard is sure to have woken up with."

"Two nights in a row. Wow gramps sure like to have a good time."

"He most certainly does. I need to take him some papers for him to sign and I need him semi conscious for that. Where are your soldiers?"

I smile at that. "They're back at the apartment. Needed some me time and decided to come here to clear my head."

"Well I have to go meet Howard you're more than welcome to tag along."

"Sure, I'll get the check." I say. I paid the bill and met Peggy outside.

Apparently Gramps didn't like the accommodations the SSR had provided so he was staying at a suite at The Dorchester Hotel. It seemed Peggy had been there many times before because she was on a first name basis with the doorman. We went straight to the elevator to the top floor. She knocked on the door. A blonde woman I had never seen before opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She said in a fake polite tone.

"We're here to see Howard." Peggy said.

"And who are you two?" She said.

"We work with him. I'm here to have him sign some paperwork he's put off." Peggy says.

She lets us in and walks back to the room. Peggy and I sit on the couch. "Howie, there's someone here to see you." I bite the inside of my cheeks to avoid laughing at that.

"Who?" I hear a muffled voice ask.

"They said they worked with you. That's true right. There isn't anyone else."

"Of course sweetheart you're one of a kind. Why don't you head out and I'll see you tonight."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, its just paperwork. One of us should save themselves from boredom." Peggy and I just look at each other having a silent conversation. This conversation sounds like something I had heard dad tell someone over the phone once.

"Okay I'll see you later. Muah." She says then walks out giving both of us a dirty look. Some things never change. Grandma has her work cut out for her.

Gramps comes out a minute later in a robe. He goes to the door looks through the peephole and locks the door. "Thank goodness you're both here. I need to get rid of her. She's been here since yesterday."

"I don't know Howie you seem pretty happy with her." I say teasing him.

"Kid you don't know the half of it. I tried letting her down gently and she went crazy." He answers.

"Then what are you going to do, stand her up on your date and switch hotels."

"Well there's a good idea. I'll start packing my bags." He says rushing to his room but Peggy stops him.

"Howard you are a grown man act like it. Think things through but before anything I need you to look these over and sign these then go put on some pants." She says handing him the paper he reads them over and signs them quickly. "Now that that's done I'm going to run these down to headquarters. Have fun you two." She says getting up.

"Peggy wait, aren't you going to help?" I ask.

"Nora I have better things to do than be Howard's nanny. I've done it plenty of times before. You help him sort out his love life and maybe that'll put your problem in perspective." She says.

"How did you know." I ask.

"The look on your face and your choice of literature made it pretty obvious. I'm a spy it's my job to notice these things. Good luck." She says before walking out.

I turn around and see gramps coming out of his room dressed for the day. "I don't know about you but I'm craving omelets with a side of bacon. I know this place in Lucerne come on they're getting the plane ready."

"Gramps, we could just go downstairs." I say.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on the car's waiting for us." He says heading out the door. I have my work cut out.

One bumpy plane ride later we arrived. Apparently when Gramps said the plane was being prepared he forgot to mention that he was piloting the plane. The plane ride wasn't long but it wasn't comfortable either.

"So how are things with Barnes and Rogers?" he asks sipping a Bloody Mary.

"They're good. We finally talked. We kissed. Went on a date."

"That's good. Then what happened?" I keep forgetting how perceptive he is. I swear sometimes I forget I'm talking to him and think I'm talking to Dad.

"Steve mentioned the team he's putting together needs a medic and I offered my services."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Do you also think I'm insane for wanting to help?"

"No. I'm surprised you're willing to go out there considering everything you've been through. I'm not saying you shouldn't but are you sure?" Gramps asks.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared because I am. I'd be insane not to be. There hasn't been a night since I was rescued from Hydra I haven't had a nightmare and I know if I do go with them I'm at risk of that happening again but to keep Bucky and Steve safe that's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Does this have something to do with what you know about the future?" he asks.

I can't answer that question and I can't lie to him so instead I stayed quiet. I think that gives him an answer because he then says, "You really love them."

"I don't know. I know I care about them a lot but I don't know about that." I've never said the L word. Not to Dad and he's never said it either. I know he does and I know he knows I do but we never say it. Feelings make us both uncomfortable.

"Keep telling yourself that. What happened after you told them that?"

"They didn't take the offer so well. There was a bit of an argument. Some yelling. They expected me to follow what the said as if it had already been decided for me. I walked away. Got to the apartment and locked myself in my room. Ignored them because I knew if we talked my anger would get the best of me and I'd say something I'd regret later. Then this morning I woke up before them left. Left them a note. Went to a café where I ran into Peggy and you know the rest."

"So essentially you acted like a teenager and ignored them. And now we're here."

"Essentially yes."

"Here you need this more that I do." He says handing me a Bloody Mary one of the waiters had just left for him.

"Things were going to good and then I just had to open my big mouth."

"Kid its not the end of the world. You had a slight disagreement. It was going to happen eventually. I think you should go with them."

"Seriously?"

"From what I can tell, you know what you're getting yourself into and you're prepared. And I know that you won't be all right just standing by but before anything you need to fix things with them. The three of you can't work together in the field if you have personal problems getting in the way."

"I know. And this is a talk I can't have when I'm drunk." I say putting the Bloody Mary down.

"That's probably a good idea. Now what do I do about Sally Mae?" He says.

"What do you normally do with your one night stands after you're done?"

"Call them a car and send them earrings or jewelry the next day to let them know I appreciate the brief time I spent with them."

"Classy." I reply sarcastically. "You need to make it clear that you are not interested in anything else. What you two had was just a one time thing and nothing more."

"Okay how do I do that?"

"You go up to her and you say that"

"Is there anyway to do that without endangering my life or my ability to one day have children?"

"You keep avoiding her until she gets the idea or meets someone else."

"Option two seems like a good one."

"Gramps!"

"Nora, I don't want to deal with this."

"Well tough because you have to do this. You can't keep leading her on."

"I wasn't leading her on she just doesn't want to leave."

"I don't know what to say gramps, I've never broken up with someone, I've always been broken up with."

"Just know if I die because of this you're never going to be born."

"If you want I'll go with you to make sure that doesn't happens," I offer.

"Fine, but we're getting desert first. I deserve a good last meal before I die."

"You're not going to die but okay." I say.

We stopped by a pastry shop before stopping by the airfield. I got a box of pastries to go. I figured if we were going to have this conversation with the guys they'd take it better on a full stomach.

Before dropping me off at the apartment I went with gramps to ensure his safety when he broke up with Sally. When I offered to be his wingman I never thought I'd have to do something like this.

"You can do this just knock on her door but whatever you do don't go in. Just talk on the steps. Don't complement her, don't ask about her day. You want her to leave you alone not marry her. It's a band aid, just rip it off."

"I can do this."

"Yes you can now go."

He takes a deep breath before getting out of the car. He goes up the stairs and knocks on the door. He looks back at the car and I just give him and encouraging nod and smile.

I don't know what exactly is being said but they talk for a while she looks towards the car and says something. Gramps looks back and I give him a look asking if he needs me. He just turns back around. The girl nods sadly and gives Gramps a brief hug before looking back at me and giving me a sad smile and going inside.

Gramps walks back and gets in the car.

"Everything all right." I ask.

"She took it well," He responds.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said that what we had was a wonderful night but I can't give her what she deserves. She responded with why. I said I'm just not ready for that. She said if it had anything to do with you and Peggy visiting this morning. I said that my commitment to helping end the war was more important that anything else right now and that I had to go take you to the airport so you can prepare your father's burial and I was going with you."

"What?"

"She's very sorry for your loss."

"Gramps!"

"Kid I choked. I was going off what you told me to say but she wasn't buying it. Then I remember what you told me about that one novel you read and I went with it."

"You know she's going to ask questions when she sees us walking around town and I'm not sad."

"Which is why I'm changing hotels and you are going to play dumb."

"This is going to blow up in your face and you are going to drag me down with you."

"That's a problem for another day. For now just start thinking about how you're going to handle the talk with your soul mates. How are you going to get them to let you go with them."

"I have a few ideas but I need to fix things between them before anything."

"Everything's going to work out."

"I could really use a drink right now."

"We can always stop by the pub."

"No I've been putting this off long enough."

"Not for much longer. We're here." The car stopped right in front of the building.

"I need a pep talk." I say looking at Gramps.

"They're your soul mates and they love you even if you can't admit it. You want to keep them safe in the long run you need to do this. Just because you fought doesn't mean you'll lose them. Now get in there and fix this. And if that isn't enough make up sex is pretty great."

"Gramps!"

"What its true now go." He says opening the door.

I grab the box of pastries and go up the stairs into the building.

"I can do this, I can do this." I say as I reached the door. I got my keys out and unlocked the door. I walked into the apartment and saw Steve and Bucky sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I say. Really Hey. I suck at starting conversations.

"Where have you been?" Steve says as he stands up along with Bucky.

"It's been a crazy day. I woke up and wasn't ready to have the conversation we're about to have so I went to that café a couple blocks away. Ran in to Peggy and tagged along on her errand to go see Gramps. Then she ditched us and I was stuck helping him fix a problem with his one nightstand who didn't get the concept of a one night stand. Of course Gramps being Gramps, he tried to avoid it as long as possible since this girl was apparently crazy. So he flew us to Lucerne for a late breakfast while we figured things out."

"You spent the day in Switzerland?" Bucky asks obviously not approving of me leaving the country without letting them know.

"Not my idea. We had breakfast while we talked and thought things through. Oh brought desert." I say gesturing to the box of pastries. "We came back stopped by to make sure Gramps actually broke up with Sally. Lets just say if you see an angry blonde coming towards me, run. Then he dropped me off. How was your day?" I say out of breath.

"Woke up saw your note. Argued, I went to look for you, obviously didn't find you. Came back and have been here waiting for you." Steve answers.

"Oh sorry. So time to have that talk." I say.

"Yup, but first." Bucky got up and gave me a hug. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." I said returning the hug. He let me go and then Steve came up and lifted me up in a hug.

"Next time you plan on leaving the county let us know. I was worried." He says.

"Promise, I honestly didn't expect it Gramps just kind of dragged me along. He flew the plane himself. Didn't know he knew how to do that." I explained.

"He does. Who do you think gave me an airlift to rescue you two?" Steve retorts.

"Good to know. So I want to go with you guys to take down Hydra." I say.

"Why?" Bucky asks.

"Because I want to help." I respond.

"There are other ways to help. You can work as a code breaker." Steve says.

"Why didn't you do that? You got rejected by the army four times but you kept trying until you were accepted to become a super soldier."

"That was different." He answers.

"Why because I'm a woman?" I say.

"Doll it's not that. You were Hydra's prisoner once before. If you went with us they could get you again and this time not be so lucky." Bucky explains.

"They could get to me here."

"That won't happen. You can stay here, The SSR can have someone watch over you while we're gone." Steve tries to negotiate.

"You know that won't stop them. They managed to kill Erskine inside a top secret, hidden base in Brooklyn. What's to stop them from getting me here?" I argue.

At the mention of Erskine, Steve sighs knowing I have a good point there.

"You'd be safer here." Bucky says.

"So would you two. There are people risking their lives everyday I've got no right to do any less than them." They both just look at me dumbfounded.

"Did she just…" Steve asks.

"Yeah." Bucky says not taking his eyes off of me.

"Now I know how you felt." Steve tells him.

"Everything all right. You're both giving me a really weird look." I say looking at both of them.

"Everything's fine Doll, you just said the exact same thing that punk told me when I tried talking him out of trying to enlist." He says coming up to me and giving me a hug. "Why did I have to end up with two stubborn soul mates?"

"You wouldn't have us any other way and you know it." I say answering his rhetorical question.

Steve comes up behind us and hugs us. He then says, "Before I agree to anything we need to know you're ready. I'll talk to Philips and set up a test. Then we ask the rest of the team. If they all agree and I mean not even one person against it then," He takes an deep breath and says, "You can come with us."

"I can work with that." I say smiling. That's when my stomach started growling.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Bucky asked. My stomach let out an even bigger growl. He chuckles and says, "I'll go make you a plate, Steve made stew." He kisses my temple and lets me go.

"Buck can you get me a plate too." Steve calls out after him.

"Sure sit your butts down." He calls out to us.

Steve puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me to the table. Bucky comes over and sets three bowls down. We sat down and enjoyed dinner.

"This is amazing." I say.

"Thanks it's my Ma's recipe. She taught me to cook when I was young so I could make myself something when she was at work." He says giving me a sad smile.

"My Nana taught me to cook. Said if I was going to live alone at fourteen I should know how to make something other that instant noodles." I say.

"Instant Noodles? What are those like?" Bucky asked. Uh how do I explain this without affecting the timeline?

"It's pasta with all the water taken out of it. You add hot water and leave it for a few minutes and the heat cooks it." I say hoping that's a good enough explanation. "You can add seasonings and vegetables to it or use them in soup."

"Sounds delicious." Steve says.

"It is on occasion but it's not really healthy." I comment.

"Well I'm going outside for a minute." Says Bucky standing up.

"Need some air?" I ask.

"Gonna grab a smoke." Bucky says casually.

"Don't do that." I say. If I do end up saving him, which I will, I need to make sure he lives a long and happy life.

"Why not?" He asks confused.

"Smoking causes cancer and other lung diseases not only to you but to those who breathe it in second hand." I say. "That isn't discovered for a few decades so keep that tiny fact to yourselves." I say getting up too wash the dishes.

"You're quitting right now." Steve tells Bucky.

"No arguments here." Bucky says. "Anything else we should know."

"I'm keeping my mouth shut from know on. I said too much already."

"Right, every time you say something about the future you risk the timeline." Steve reminds me.

"I have to start writing all these things down. Time traveling is complicated." I say.

"It is but it does have its perks." Bucky says wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"It really does." I say turning my head and kissing him. I broke the kiss when I felt Steve kiss the other side of my neck and wrap his arms around me.

"Hmm" Bucky started to kiss under my jaw to my ear as he moved his hand lower. I felt Steve move one under my breast and the other to my hip. The both pressed themselves to my side and looked at me as they slowly untucked my blouse. I nodded as they pulled it over my head.

They both went right back to kissing my neck. "Ahhh. Guys your both a bit over dressed right now and I'm cold."

They both moved and Steve picked me up in a bridal carry. "Time to move this to the bedroom." Bucky says.

We walked into their bedroom and that's when I realized that it was the first time I had ever been in their room. The layout was similar to mine except the walls were blue and the room smelled like the guys.

"You two are pretty organized." I say looking around.

"Thank the army. First thing they taught us in basic training." Steve says putting me down.

Bucky immediately puts his arms around me. I didn't even realize when he had taken his shirt off. Wow he was fit. Bucky must have noticed me staring because he then says, "See something you like Doll?"

"Looks better without a shirt on." I say kissing his collarbone and up his neck.

Steve comes to our side and out of the corner of my eyes I see them kiss. Never thought seeing them both kiss would affect me so much. You could see how much they cared about each other. They decide to break the kiss at that moment and turn their attention to me.

Steve and Bucky lead me to lie down on their bed. Steve kisses me on the lips while Bucky starts to kiss his way down my neck to my breasts. Both of them have me moaning in a matter of minutes. Eventually he starts to kiss down my stomach while Steve starts kissing my neck.

When Bucky finally reached my belly button. He looks up at me while kissing my stomach. I lift up my hips and take off the skirt.

"Thigh high stocking, you're killing us Dollface." Bucky says looking me over. The comment makes me blush.

"You're so beautiful." Steve says burying his face in my neck.

"Guys, you may want to get the condoms." I say enjoying the feeling of Steve's lips on my neck.

Bucky immediately gets off the bed and walks over to the nightstand. The look of joy leaves his face and is replaced with annoyance? "Uh, Steve do you remember where we left the box."

"It's not there?" He says looking at Bucky.

"No" He says looking slightly panicked.

"Check the bathroom." Steve tells him starting to get worried

"Found the box but it's empty." Bucky calls out disappointed.

"Aww." I whined while Steve let out a groan of annoyance and palmed his groin.

"Sorry Doll looks like it's not happening tonight." Bucky says apologetically.

"It's fine, but first thing tomorrow you're both going to go get some." I say.

"Promise." They both said at the same time

"Since we can't do it tonight, doesn't mean we can't do some exploring tonight." Bucky says with the grin I love.

Steve pulls him down for a kiss. "I like the way you think." He tells him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone Happy New Years ahead of time. I managed to get one last chapter done this year. And as a way to celebrate the New Year I decided to end this year with a bang. This chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off. That's right. This entire chapter is pure smut. So it you're not into that don't read any of it. For those of you that do well Enjoy. Don't forget to read and review.**

I propped myself on my side leaning my head on my arm and just watched both of my soul mates kiss each other. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I don't remember the last time I felt so light, and happy. Eventually they turned their attention to me.

"What are you smiling at Doll face?" Bucky asks giving me a smirk.

"Oh nothing, Just enjoying the show." I say giving him a smile.

At that Steve turns over to me and starts to lean over me. He rests his forehead against mine and kisses me. His left arm supporting him and right hand on my waist. Sometime during the kiss Bucky came to lie down behind me. He put a hand on my thigh and started kissing and nipping my neck.

"Mmmh" I moaned into Steve's mouth. He started kissing my jaw while Bucky's hand moved to my inner thigh. Steve's hands moved to my breasts as he started working his way down my neck.

"Ahhh, that feels amazing." That's when Bucky gently eased the strap off my shoulder. I needed it off. I reached around to try and get it off but Steve grasped my hand.

"You don't have to." Steve says looking into my eyes with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I want to." I say giving him a smile and pulling him into a kiss. I reach around and unclasp my bra. I take it off and lie flat on my back.

"How did we get so lucky?" Steve whispers.

"I ask myself that everyday." Bucky answers leaning down to kiss me. While that happened Steve had both hands on my breasts and started kneading them.

I gasped when I felt Steve suck a nipple into his mouth. Bucky took that as his cue to move his hand further down. He started playing with the elastic of my underwear. He stopped kissing me for a second to look at me asking for permission. I lowered my had to meet his and lowered it into my panties.

I was more than ready for whatever he was planning. He gave me the biggest smile when he felt how ready I was. He moved his fingers through my folds before finally circling my clit. I couldn't stop the moan I let out. I only got louder when Steve let go of my nipple and continued with the other one. Then I climaxed and it felt amazing. It was the most intense feeling I had ever had. I was shaking and panting. They both worked me through it until I was done.

"Wow." I said in between pants. "That was incredible."

"You looked incredible." Said Bucky

"So responsive." Steve said.

"If that was exploring I can't wait to the real thing."

"There's one last thing I want to try." Steve says giving Bucky a look.

Bucky moved behind me sitting against the headboard. He helped me sit up so I was sitting with my back against his chest. I could feel something poking my back. Bucky wrapped his arms around my waist. Steve kneeled in front of me and leaned in to kiss me. He then moved to kiss Bucky over my shoulder. Bucky then moved his hands in between my legs to separate them. Steve took advantage of this to move in between my legs get closer and start kissing down my neck. He kissed my collarbone and the top of each breast before Bucky moved his hand to knead them. Steve continued to kiss his way down until he reached the elastic of my panties. He looked up at me and I nodded. I lifted my hips off the mattress and helped him take them off.

Once they were off he kissed my Public bone before working his way through my folds. He licked my slit before settling on my clit. He teased me with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Then he slowly eased a finger into me and I gasped at the sensation. He moved his finger in and out of me slowly before adding a second finger. If it weren't for Bucky keeping my legs open I would have closed them already. As he was doing that, Steve had started grinding his hips against the mattress.

"Fuck, I'm going to… I'm AHHHH." I climaxed. I felt my body become weightless and my vision went black.

When I finally came too, Bucky and Steve were looking over me.

"Are you okay Doll?" Bucky asked looking worried.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asked looking scared.

I was panting. "Those were the best orgasms I've ever had."

They both smiled at hearing that.

"Hey Steve, I thought you had never been with a woman. How did you know how to do that?"

His face became red at that comment. "Buck gave me a few pointers."

"Well you were a good student." I pulled him down and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

I turned around to face Bucky and kissed him too.

"That was the best night of my life."

"Ours too Doll." Bucky said pulling me into his arms. He shifted us so we were laying down. I was in between both of the guys. Steve pulled a blanket over the three of us. I was so tired I closed my eyes and drifted off too sleep. The last thing I heard was, "We love you, Nora."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone. Happy New Year. To get this year off to a great start I've been working on this chapter for the past few days. It has a bit of everything. Romance, Fighting, etc. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's following or favorite the story. I was not expecting to have anyone ever read this story. Imagine my surprise to see all the notifications in my email. So thank you for that. And as always, please read and review. Side note the first two paragraphs are from the last chapter in case anyone decided to skip that. There is not smut just some things that will be talked about this chapter. Enjoy :)**

"That was the best night of my life."

"Ours too Doll." Bucky said pulling me into his arms. He shifted us so we were laying down. I was in between both of the guys. Steve pulled a blanket over the three of us. I was so tired I closed my eyes and drifted off too sleep. The last thing I heard was, "We love you, Nora."

I woke up and what got my attention was the fact that the pillow I was hugging felt different. My pillow was kind of hard and moving. I opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't hugging or resting my head on a pillow. I was on Steve's chest and I was naked. That's when I remembered everything we did last night. Wow I came so hard I blacked out. Oh shit they said they loved me.

I looked around and realized Bucky wasn't in bed. He was probably in the bathroom. I quietly got out of bed and looked for my clothes. I found my underwear but not the rest of my clothes so I grabbed the first thing I could find. It was a light blue button down. I tip toed out of the room and into the living room.

"Morning Doll." I heard Bucky say behind me.

I jumped with how surprised I was. "WAH! Bucky don't sneak up on me." I did not notice him there.

"Sorry." He said looking me over. "Why are you wearing Steve's shirt?"

"I couldn't find my clothes and I was cold. It was the first thing I could find."

"I'm not complaining. You look good." He says giving me.

"Not looking bad yourself," I say smiling back at him. He was wearing boxers with a white T-shirt.

He came up to me and hugged me. "I was going to wait until later to tell you but since you're up, Happy Birthday."

"It's my Birthday?" I say giving me a confused look.

"it's November 8th, Doll. You said that was your birthdate." He says.

"Yeah November 8th, 1992. I won't be born for another forty-nine years. Besides I came back from March 2011. For me my birthday was around five months ago."

"Doesn't matter, its still the day that in forty nine years from now you'll be born. We're celebrating and that's that." He says leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, what are we doing?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He says.

"Can you at least promise me you won't go overboard?"

"I promise you'll have fun. Now go get ready while I go wake up Steve." He says letting me go.

"Okay." I say before turning around and walking to my room.

Maybe I imagined them saying that they loved me. Yeah I was probably delirious.

I moved around the room picking out a flower print top and blue skirt. I laid out the clothes on the bed, then got a towel and headed to the bathroom. I got dressed and braided my hair. After I was done I walked back to the kitchen. Steve was making bacon while Bucky was beating eggs.

"There's our girl." Steve says when he sees me.

"Hey sleepy head finally woke up huh." I say.

"Had too it's an important day." He replied.

"Don't listen to him Doll, he complained and refused, had to practically drag him out of bed." Bucky says teasing. "Shame too he missed seeing you wearing his shirt."

"That's why I didn't see it." Steve said finishing cooking the bacon and handing Bucky the spatula. He started walking towards the table where I was.

"Sorry I can give it to you right now. I was going to wash it before returning it though." I say blushing.

He came up to me and kissed me. "Keep it. I'm sure it looks better on you than it did on me."

"Breakfast is ready." Bucky said bringing us plates.

As soon as we were done eating and cleaning there was a knock at the door. Steve went to go open the door. When he saw who it was his face got pale.

"A-Agent C-Carter, How are you ma'am?" Steve stuttered out. Bucky and I stayed close to him. He looked terrified.

"Good, I should probably apologize for attacking you." Peggy said apologetically.

"Yes, you really should." I said going to Steve's side and grasping his hand.

"It was a misunderstanding, I saw him kissing Private Lorraine and I thought he was leading you on. I shouldn't have shot you, it was my mistake." Peggy told him.

"Apology accepted and thank you for looking out for Nora you're a good friend." He said to her.

"Us girls have to stick together, right Nora?" She said quoting something I said in Azzano.

"Yeah we do." I said.

"Can I offer you anything Agent Carter?" Bucky asked Peggy once we were all sitting down in the living room.

"Actually I'm here to take Nora out. Howard said he was supposed to come meet you but he had a meeting come up last minute." Peggy said giving the guys a look.

"Oh really, he didn't say anything yesterday." I said confused.

"He mentioned it to us a couple days ago. He was probably distracted yesterday with everything going on." Bucky said. That's weird.

"Oh all right, you guys don't mind I know you mentioned you had something planned earlier Bucky."

"No its fine Doll, It can wait till later." He said giving me a grin. I swear he does it on purpose.

"Go have fun." Steve says handing me my coat and wallet.

"As long as you don't mind."

"Nora go." Bucky said pulling me up.

"All right then, I'll see you later."

Right before the door closes I hear them call out at the same time "Love, you." I don't know what freaked me out more. The fact that they said they loved me or the fact that I can't say it back. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Everything all right? You seem troubled." Peggy asks looking concerned.

"It's nothing. Where are we going?" She looked at me and obviously didn't believe me but decided to let it go. For now at least.

"You'll see." She said and led me to a car. We drove around for a while until we arrived at the SSR headquarters.

"Follow me." She told me.

I did as she said. She greeted the guards at the entrance with a nod. She took me past all the offices and locker rooms. We went through a dark hallway until we ended up at the end of the hall. There were two green doors. Peggy twisted the door knob and opened a door. Inside the room there was a room with stalls. I looked around and realized we were inside a gun range.

"Have you ever used one before?" She asked.

"A gun? A few times. Uncle taught me." I said. It was true. After I moved away for college Rhodey visited a few times. We were walking out on the streets when he saw someone get mugged. The next day he took me to a gun range and taught me how to shoot. He said women living alone in a big city were easy targets and wanted to make sure I could look after myself. I insisted it was unnecessary but humored him anyway. It was pretty fun.

"Well let's see how well you learned." She handed me a pair of earplugs and a handgun. I unloaded the clip, reloaded and took off the safety. I spread my feet apart, held the gun like I had been taught and took a deep breath. I shot the target five times. Three in the center of the chest and two in the head.

I took off my earplugs and heard clapping. I turned around expecting to see Peggy and she was there but Colonel Philips was there as well.

"Not bad Miss Stark." He said with the most serious look on his face. I don't know if he meant it or if he was being sarcastic. He didn't seem like the sarcastic type though. "Captain Rogers tells me you're interested in being his team's medic."

"Yes sir." I replied.

"You do realize you'd be out in the field at risk of being captured again." He says.

"I know the risk, I'm willing to go anyway."

"I was going to have my head medical examiner put together a test to see if you were capable of performing under pressure until I got this letter from the head field medic in Azzano. He had a patient, Thomas Mills who came in with a collapsed lung. He said when the patient arrived he had already been stabilized. His brother, Eugene, told him a woman named Nora had helped them. If it wasn't for your resourcefulness he would not have made it. I think that means you pass. Agent Carter just proctored your weapons test which you passed as well."

"I did?"

"Dead center each time. I'd say you passed with excellent marks." Peggy told me.

"So what now?"

"One last test." Philips said.

"Follow me." Peggy said. She led me to a locker room and handed me some clothes. "Change into these and then meet me in the room right across."

I looked at the clothes she handed me. It was a white t-shirt with the SSR emblem, grey sweats and a pair of boots. I put them on and left my clothes in the locker Peggy left open.

When I walked in to the new room, I realized what my next test would be. The entire room was a gym. There were heavy bags by the walls and blue mats on the floor.

Peggy came up to me and handed me a hair tie. I put my hair in a messy bun and went towards Colonel Philips who was talking to someone. The guy was a few inches shorter than Steve. He was very buff and looked intimidating.

"For your last test, you are going to go up against Lieutenant Moore. You are going to fight, hand to hand, no weapons, no hits below the belt. The fight ends when one of you taps out. Is that understood?" He says.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Start on our count." He said.

I stepped up onto the mat. I was a bit nervous. I hadn't sparred with anyone in a while.

"One, Two, Three"

Lieutenant Moore raised his arms the way a boxer would. Judging from his posture he was looking for an opening before throwing any hits. He was right handed since his right arm was slightly higher than his left. Aim left then.

He got impatient and decided to throw a right punch. I blocked it with my left. I took advantage of that and threw a punch to his throat but he caught that with his left. I spun out under his arm and pulled it behind his back. I kicked the back of one of my knees and that made him fall down on one knee. When I tried to push him all the way down he elbowed me on my side. That made me grunt and take a step back. He started standing up so I kicked him on the side of the head and knocked him out.

"Sorry, Knocked him out." I said panting.

"He was the best fighter out of his entire platoon." Philips said genuinely shocked.

"I think he was trying to go easy on me." I said defending the guy's honor.

"Most of his opponents didn't even last half of what he did just now." Peggy said.

"Oh, I can see why." I said flinching when I felt where he had elbowed me before.

"You're done for the day. I'll tell Captain Rogers your results." Colonel Philips said leaving the room.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I'll send in the medics." Philips said without turning around.

"I'll wait for them, why don't you go get changed." Peggy said.

"All right, be back in a minute." I went across the hall to the locker room and got dressed. A nasty bruise was already starting to be seen on my side where I had gotten elbowed. Oh well. I put on my arc reactor necklace and left the room. Out in the hall way I saw the medics carry Lieutenant Moore out of the training room. I think I gave him a black eye. I'm so going to apologize next time I see him.

"Ready." Peggy said, snapping me out of my inner ramblings.

"Yeah, Where to?"

"Lets go check on your grandfather. And on the way you can tell me what had you so startled when we left your apartment." She said. I knew she was going to bring it up eventually.

"It was nothing I was just overthinking something."

"You three work everything out?"

I thought back to last night and had a goofy smile on my face. "Yeah we worked things out."

"Then what could possibly be troubling you?"

"I can't say the L-word. And they keep telling me they do, since last night. I thought I imagined them saying it until we left this morning and they said it again."

"L-word? You mean Love? Surely you must be joking?"

"I'm dead serious."

"The way you three look at each other, I wish the day I meet my soul mate he looks at me with even a fraction of the love you three look at each other."

"Peg, I'm not saying I don't feel that way towards them, I'm just saying I can't say it." I elaborate.

"Have you tried?"

"Every time I hear it I freeze."

"Have you said it to anyone else?" She asks me and I start to think back.

Nana always said she adored me or cared about me more than anything else in the world. I vaguely recall the phrase being said a few times. Rhodey, not one to talk about that stuff. Jess, we just call each other awesome. I think she said it once and I said same here but I don't think that counts. Dean was literally a one night thing and it took me four and a half months to accept I had feelings for him. Which when I look back now doesn't even compare to what I feel for Steve and Bucky. Dad, if I recall correctly has never said those exact words. I mean I know he does and I know I do too. It's always been us against the world. It's just something we know not something that needs to be said.

"Not in a really long time." I said.

"Really Nora, It's not that hard to say."

"What's not hard to say?" Gramps ask as we walk into the lab.

"She can't tell her soul mates she loves them."

"What do you mean you don't love them?"

"I do I just can't say it."

"That I get." Gramps said

"You do?" Peggy and I say at the same time.

"Of course, anytime you say I love you to someone that makes you vulnerable. You make a woman think you love her you can get away with anything."

"Gramps, I'm not talking about a one night stand here."

"I know. It's not that you don't love them. You're afraid." He says.

"I'm afraid?" I say

"Who was the last person you ever said 'I love you' too." He says.

I start to think back. "Nana."

"Your Nanny?" Peggy says.

"No Nana, the woman who raised me. Dad sent me to live with her after my mom died in childbirth. He would visit when he could." I explained.

"So the closest thing you had to a mom. When was the last time you told her you loved her." Peggy asked.

"The day before she died, a little over five years ago." I say.

"Sorry," Peggy said remorsefully.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"What about your dad?" Gramps asks. I have to be careful what I say. I have a feeling the Howard I know now isn't the same person who raised Dad.

"We're not exactly good at talking about our feelings. I know Dad does and I know I do but we just don't say it. It's a given."

"You're afraid of loosing them. You lost a lot of people you cared about, people you loved. You're scared if you finally admit to them you love them you'll lose them but that's part of life kid. Both of them are soldiers. They're going into battle in a few weeks and if I heard right you're going with them. They could die or you could die."

When he said that I started to panic. I felt my chest tighten and my face went numb. Then it started happening again, I was glowing.

"Oh Fuck," I said. It got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see then it faded.

I was not in 1943 anymore. I was in a living room. Everything was pretty modern, like circa 2011. There were two couches all decorated in monochrome grey tones. The place over looked the forest and a huge yard. On the wall was a logo, it was a capitol A with an arrow.

"Nora?" I heard someone say.

I turned around and there was Dad, except he looked different than the last time I saw him. His hair was shorter and there were more grey hairs than last time.

"Dad?"

Then came in Rhodey. He also looked older. And his legs they were in some sort of mechanical brace.

"Rhodey, what happened to you?" I say looking at him.

"Nora what are you doing here?" He said looking at me confused.

"It's kind of a long story." I say. Rhodey looks conflicted. Dad is just staring at me. He also looks conflicted.

"Then start explaining." Rhodey says.

"Wait, Rhodey I don't think its her." Dad says.

"Dad of course its-"

"She's different. Look at what she's wearing." Dad says to Rhodey giving him a look.

"Oh, right." Rhodey says at the realization. It's like they're speaking they're own language.

"Kid how old are you?" Dad asks.

"Dad seriously, you have an IQ of 190 but you don't know how old-"

"Just answer the question!" Dad says loudly making me jump slightly.

"Eighteen, we just celebrated a few months ago. That's when I adopted Axl" I say.

"Kid it's 2016." Rhodey says.

"What?!" I say surprised. "Well that explains the grey hairs but not what happened to you?"

"Not the time. Where are you coming from?" Dad asks.

"London." I say.

"Funny, I meant when, the year?" He says not taking his eyes off of me.

"1943" I say.

"That explains the clothes." Dad mumbled.

"Guys, seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Spoilers kid, you'll find out in five years till then tell me, what happened?" he asked.

"Like I said I was in London talking to Gramps and Peggy. I started feeling strange. There was a bright light and now I'm here." I said. Both of them do not look at all shocked at what I had just told them.

"Another time jump." Rhodey says to Dad.

"Looks like it." Dad tells him.

"This keeps happening?" I ask.

"Again, spoilers," dad says irritatingly.

"Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, I was told there was a visitor." I voice says from the door.

"Dad why is there a red alien that sounds like Jarvis floating in your living room?"

"Spoilers." He says again.

"Would you cut that out already? I don't know what I did to piss you two off so much but can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I yell out.

"Miss Stark, if you would please calm down. Mr. Stark is only saying that to prevent catastrophic alterations to the timeline and a tear in the space-time continuum." The red headed alien said.

"This sucks, all I want to do is go home and preferably stay in the same year I woke up in." I start crying without realizing it. "I missed five years with you two, I left my soul mates in 1943 and left my dog in 2011. What the fuck is happening to me?"

Dad looks at me with the saddest look I've ever seen. He comes to me and hugs me. I bury my fact in his chest and just start sobbing.

"Nora, kid listen to me, I know things are tough right now. I know your scared but everything will work out. You're going to be okay, I promise. And no matter what I need you to know I love you, you're my entire world and nothing will change that." He then hugs me again and kisses the top of my head.

He moves away from me and the red alien that sounded like Jarvis got close to me and placed two fingers on my forehead. I started glowing again just like last time. When the light faded I was back in the lab. Gramps and Peggy where just standing there looking dumbfounded.

"Are you all right?" Peggy asks looking worried.

"I'm fine."

"Where'd you go?" Gramps asks.

"Saw my dad." I said. "How long was I gone?"

"Twenty minutes." Gramps says looking at the clock.

"So I didn't miss much this time. That's something."

"It's really good, I'd rather not have to deal with both of your soul mates trying to kill me again." Gramps says, "Also you're just in time. I made lunch reservations for the three of us."

"Sounds good." I say just thinking about what I had seen.

"Let's get going the car's waiting for us." Gramps says.

"Yeah lets go, I'm starving." I say forcing a smile.

We ate lunch and had a good laugh. It was nice. The food was great. The company was nice. It was especially funny when Gramps' ex one nightstand Sally showed up. Boy was that funny. Luckily I was in such a mopey mood she totally bought the mourning act.

"Are you going to be all right?" Peggy asked. "You seem a bit off since…"

"I'll be fine, it's been a while since I'd seen my dad and seeing him under these circumstances just brought some stuff up. That's all." I say forcing a smile.

"We're here." Gramps says.

"Thanks for lunch gramps it was excellent as always." I say.

"Anytime kid, I enjoy our chats, and you make a great wing man." He says with a smirk.

"Bye," I say getting out of the car and walking into the apartment building.

I get to the door and I stop and just stare at the doorknob. If I open it I'll see all the vintage furniture of the 1940's not the modern monochromatic color scheme of Dad's living room in 2016. I'll have my soul mates instead of Dad and Rhodey. I should feel guilty for being okay with that but I'm not. My dad means the world to me but when I'm with Steve and Bucky, they are my entire world. When I'm with them my worries don't bother me because I know that I'll get through them.

I was so distracted; I didn't notice that Bucky had opened the door.

"Doll, you coming in?" He asked looking concerned.

"Umm, What? Oh sorry, zoned out a bit." I say as I started walking in.

"You all right Doll?"

"Yeah, just had a weird morning." I say.

"Weird how?" Steve says standing behind the kitchen counter.

"Had another time traveling incident."

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, got to see my dad except it wasn't my dad. He was older. I was in 2016 not 2011." I said explaining.

"You got to see five years ahead?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah it was strange. I kept asking questions and they just kept saying spoilers, or that I'd find out in five years. They weren't freaked out that I just appeared out of nowhere." I say.

"That probably means you learn to control whatever it is that causes you to jump through time and go back to your time." Steve says. I look up into his eyes and he looks sad.

We all get quiet at that thought. Could I really leave everyone behind? I miss Dad and all but I don't think I could leave Steve and Bucky behind.

"I don't know if I want to go back." I say.

"What?" Steve says shocked.

"Why not?" Bucky asks confused.

"Don't get me wrong. I miss the future. The music, the technology, wearing jeans but I can live without that. If I were to go back, you two wouldn't be there and I'm not sure I could or want to live with that. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you guys and I'm not going anywhere." They look at me and their grimaces turn into smiles. They both practically run and trap me in a hug between the both of them.

"Love you too Doll."

"Love you, Nora."

We stay like that for a while just enjoying having each other in our arms until Steve finally lets go.

"I have to get going. I got a message from Colonel Philips, he wants to talk about some new intel for our first mission and the results of your test." Steve said giving me a small smile.

"Oh well get going, the longer you keep him waiting the crankier he'll be." I say.

"I'll be back before dinner. Stay out of trouble you two." He said putting on his coat.

"I should be the one telling you that punk." Bucky said.

"Very funny jerk." He said walking out the door.

"I'm going to grab a shower." I said

Bucky leaned down to kiss me. He moved his hands up from my hips to my waist causing me to flinch.

"Are you all right? Did I hold you to hard?" He asks worried.

"No it's not that. Part of my test, which by the way, thanks for the heads up," I say sarcastically, "Was a sparring match. The guy elbowed me on the side before I knocked him out."

"How bad is it? Let me see."

I slowly untucked my blouse from my skirt and raised my shirt. There was a pretty nasty bruise on the curve of my waist.

"I'll grab an ice pack." He says going to the kitchen.

"Bucky don't I'll just take a bath, it'll help relax my muscles and take the pain away."

"Doll…"

"Seriously I'm fine. Its just a bruise. I'll feel better after a bath." I go hug him and then give him a peck on the lips. I'm about to take my arms off of him when he gently puts his hands on my hips and pulls me back for another kiss.

"You sure that's the only thing. No other injuries?"

"That's the only hit he managed to get in. Nothing else."

"Go take a bath I'll make you some tea to help you relax afterwards."

"Okay thanks." I say before walking to my room. I go into the bathroom and start the bath. I take of my shoes, clothes and necklace and wrap myself in a robe.

Once the water is to the right temperature, I turn off the faucet and get in. The water feels amazing. I stay in there and soak for a while. I start to think about everything that I saw today. The way Rhodey and Dad looked at me. How Dad actually hesitated just to get near me when he hugged me. What he said to me. The only time I had actually heard dad talk about how important I was to him was when I confronted him about the Palladium poisoning.

I don't know what happened in those five years but whatever did it wasn't good. The water started getting cold so I got out. As I was getting out of the tub I saw my reflection in the mirror. The bruise on my side was gone. What's happening to me?


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone here's the next update. This one doesn't skip anytime. It picks up exactly where the last one left off. This chapter concludes Nora's not technically birthday. I'd like to thank everyone again for all the support. I know this may seem annoying but I'd like to ask you all to please read and review. I look forward to reading them everyday so please continue to do so. Thank you. Enjoy :)**

I decided not to tell anyone about my apparently new accelerated regenerative ability. It might have just been a fluke or one time thing right? I got out of the bathroom and got the first thing I found lying around. It just so happened to be the shirt I borrowed from Steve. The shirt reached a little lower than mid thigh.

I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on the door. "Doll can I come in." I heard Bucky through the door.

"Yeah come in," I say.

"I brought you some tea." He says putting it down on the nightstand. He set it down and then turned around to look at me. "I really like how you look in that shirt."

"I just grabbed the first thing I could find." I say brushing my hair.

"You sure you're all right, you seem distracted." He says not taking his eyes off of me looking for a tell or something that gives me away.

"I'm fine, the time traveling really exhausted me a lot. Gave me a lot to think about too. I think I'm going to take a nap." I tell him.

"That's a good idea, you want to be fully awake later for your surprise."

"I thought my pop quiz was the surprise." I tease.

"What kind of birthday surprise would that be?" He gets up and kisses my forehead. "Get some sleep I'll wake you up later."

"Thanks." I tell him as he walks out of the room and closes the door. I grab a blanket from the closet and lay down on the bed. I turned off the lamp and drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day.

I don't know how long I was out for but I woke up when I felt someone put an arm on my waist and nuzzle and kiss the back of my neck.

"Time to wake up beautiful."

"Mmh Five more minutes." I said turning over hugging him and nuzzling his neck.

"You can sleep more later, you got to get dressed, we're going out for dinner."

"Where too?"

"Still a surprise."

"So how will I decide what to wear?"

"Well if I had to pick, I'd have you stay in that shirt the rest of the night. It really does look better on you than it ever did on me." That makes me giggle and blush. "But since we're going out, I'd say go with a dress. Doesn't matter which one, you look amazing in any of them." He gives me a kiss and then gets up.

"We'll be waiting in the living room." He says walking out of the room.

I sigh, damn I just want to stay in bed but I get up anyway. I go over to my closet and pick out a navy dress. It had a plunging V-neckline. It was still pretty conservative by the standards of my time. It was fitted at the top but the skirt flared out. I put on my necklace and some simple stud earrings. I found some black peep tow heels in the trunk and wore those.

My long brown hair was wavy but manageable. I decided to put it in a messy bun with a braid tying into it. When I was done, I grabbed a matching navy scarf and a grey coat.

"So does this work because I can go back and change." I say walking into the loving room.

"You look, gorgeous Doll." Bucky says not taking his eyes off of me.

"Told you anything you wore would work, You look beautiful." Steve says blushing slightly.

"Well thanks, you two look pretty dapper yourselves." I say checking them out. "And I have to say you two look good in uniform." They both give me flirty smiles.

"We should start heading out." Steve says.

"Right, can't be late." Bucky says.

"We have reservations or something?" I say. They are dressed way too formal for just a regular dinner.

"Or something." Bucky says giving me a smirk.

Steve takes my coat and helps me put it on. Then we're out the door. Out side there is a car waiting for us.

"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, I have orders from Mr. Stark to take you to your destination." A man said. He had an English accent and was dressed in a suit.

"You must be Mr. Jarvis." Steve said offering his hand.

"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you Captain, Sergeant. You must be Miss. Stark." He says looking at me.

"I'm guessing Howard told you of our situation." I say. I was really hoping to keep more people from finding out.

"He did ma'am. I was also told of the importance of keeping this a secret. Rest assured no one will hear of this from me." He said. If this is the same Edwin Jarvis dad and Nana told me about I know he's telling the truth.

"Thank you." I said.

The car ride was quiet. We made a turn and that's when Bucky pulled something out of his pocket. "You need to wear this." He handed me a bandana.

"Why are you giving me a bandana?" I say.

"It's a blindfold." Steve says getting it out of my hand. "Turn towards Bucky."

I do as he says and puts it on me. "Don't you two think this is a bit excessive?"

"Stop fussing its only a bit longer Doll." Bucky says.

"Just don't let me fall, I'm enough of a cluts without the blindfold."

"Never dream of it." I hear Steve whisper into my ear.

"We're here." Bucky says as the car stops.

The car door opens and someone (I'm guessing Steve by the way he held my hand) helped me out of the car. I hear the car door close and then Bucky puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Just keep walking straight, five more steps… Stop there Doll." I hear the door open. Then one of them puts a hand on the small of my back.

"Walk a few step forward, stop. There's two steps in front of you so careful." I take the two steps and almost trip but someone caught me.

"I got you," says Bucky. He helped me stand up. Once he was sure I wouldn't fall he led me further inside wherever we were. "Take three steps forward and then turn to your right." I did as he said, "Take a few steps … and stop."

I stood there until either Steve or Bucky took of the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday kid" Gramps says while I just stood there frozen. I was not expecting a surprise party. It reminded me of my eighth birthday. Dad had told me he wasn't going to be able to make it that year so instead Nana was going to take me to Disney World. I was sad and a bit mad but there was nothing I could do so I tried to make the most of a bad situation. When we got there, Dad had rented out the whole park for the day. Don't know how he managed that but he did. He met us at the entrance and the first thing he said was 'Happy Birthday kid'.

I was holding back tears when I hugged Gramps and said "thanks."

I was greeted by a bunch of people. Most of them worked for the SSR the newly formed Howling Commandos were also there. I got to apologize to Lieutenant Moore. He said all was forgiven as long as I didn't tell anyone I was the one to knock him out. Something about keeping up appearances. I laughed and agreed to it.

After I said hi to everyone I sat down between Bucky and Steve in a booth along with Gramps and Peggy.

"So I had a meeting with Colonel Philips." Steve says not as casually as he tried to be.

"I heard."

"He told me you passed all the tests he gave you."

"Really."

"Got a nasty bruise because of it." Bucky added.

"What?! Are you all right? Do you need to go see a doctor?" Steve just started bombarding me with questions.

"Steve I'm fine. It was just a bruise, it'll go away." I tell him putting my hand on his knee, under the table. "If it doesn't I'll go get checked out, promise."

"So she passed?" Bucky says trying to steer the conversation away from Steve being over protective.

"Yes Nora passed. There's only one thing left for you to do." Steve says giving me a look.

"I know and they're right over there." I say looking over to the other side of the bar

"Then lets go" Bucky says.

We get out of the booth and start walking before I remember. "Hold on a second." I walk over to the bar and ask for a pitcher of beer and a bottle of bourbon. One thing Nana taught me was that you never show up empty handed. I carry both of them and walk over to the Commandos with Steve and Bucky at my side. "Hey guys."

"Happy Birthday, ma'am." Says Morita.

"joyeux anniversaire Madame" (Happy Birthday Ma'am) Says who if I remember correctly is Jacques Dernier.

"Merci, mais s'il vous plaît Je n'ai que dix-huit suffit de m'appeler Nora" I answer before turning to the rest of them. Who just look at me with curiosity.

"Thanks guys but like I just told Dernier, I'm only eighteen so stop calling me Ma'am, just stick to Nora." I say setting down the pitcher of beer and the bottle of bourbon. "Brought you all some drinks."

"Thank you ma- Nora but isn't it your birthday, we should be bringing you drinks, not the other way around." Falsworth points out.

"It is technically my birthday but my Nana always taught me that you never show up empty handed especially when I'm about to ask you all something very important."

"What is it?" Dugan asks.

"So Steve was telling me you guys were looking for a medic, and I volunteered. Of course he didn't agree right away he put some conditions. Colonel Philips gave me some tests to see if I'm qualified which I passed. The only thing I need is your approval. It has to be unanimous. Each of you has to agree or else I can't go."

"What were the tests?" Gabe Jones asked.

"The first one was testing my ability as a medic. That one I passed when I helped that soldier after we were rescued in Azzano. The second test was marksmanship. That was fun. The last one was hand to hand combat."

"Who'd you fight?" Morita asked.

"I sort of made a promise not to tell anyone who I fought." I say.

"She fought Moore," Peggy said from behind me.

"Moore?" Falsworth asked Peggy.

"The man at the bar with the black eye." Peggy pointed him out. Well I technically didn't break my promise.

"Are you serious?" Jones asked.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this." Peggy says.

"It's fine with me, It'll be good to have someone besides me that can understand Dernier." Gabe says along with Dernier.

"Did you go to university?" Falsworth asked.

"I did my undergraduate degree in Biochemistry, Mechanical engineering, and Physics along with a Ph. D in thermonuclear astrophysics from MIT. I was attending Harvard Medical School before I ended up Hydra's prisoner."

"And you're only eighteen?" He asked astonished.

"Yeah, I skipped a few grades." I say.

"Well its fine by me, it's obvious you're more than qualified." Falsworth asked.

"Before I give my answer there's one thing I need to know, how did you end up with Hydra?" Dugan asked.

I looked over to Steve and Bucky they just gave me a look with a shrug, which I interpreted as, 'It's your call'.

"Before I tell you, you all need to keep an open mind. What I am about to tell you is going to be hard to believe?" I say.

"Kid we were kept locked away by a Nazi with weapons I'd only seen in my kid brother's comic books, How…" Dugan started before I interrupted.

"I'm from the future." I blurt out.

"Come again?" Morita says.

"I'm from the future. I'm a time traveler." They just stay quiet and keep staring. "I was born November 8th, 1992. In 2011, I was in Geneva, at a physics conference. There was a malfunction and this bright light then poof. I was in a hallway of that Hydra prison." I finish and they all stay quiet. "Oh, and Howard happens to be my grandfather. There's a test to prove it." I add in awkwardly.

"Never heard that one before." Dugan says. The rest of the guys just stare at me. "And it wasn't a joke, was it."

"No it wasn't." I say very awkwardly. I started to get anxious. "So think I'm crazy now?" I ask scared of their answer.

"After the past two weeks, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I say yes, now pass the bottle of bourbon." Dugan says and I hand him the bottle.

"After hearing that, anyone change their mind?" I ask.

"I still say yes." Gabe said.

"I as well." Falsworth.

"Oui" Responds Dernier.

"That settles it then." Says Steve. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks Cap." I say with a smile.

"You're going to need a uniform." He replies.

"I know a guy who can help me with that," I say looking over at the bar where Gramps was trying to flirt with someone. "I should probably go tell him the good news." I say getting up.

"We'll go…" Bucky starts.

"Sweetie, stay here. Have a few drinks with the guys. I'll be back in a few minutes." I tell them.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

"Guys I'll be right over there. Relax." I lean up to kiss Bucky's cheek and pat Steve's shoulder.

I walk over to Gramps apparently having no luck. When he decides to let that one go. "There's the birthday girl, what's it like being -49."

"Same as being eighteen and a half apparently." I say with a smirk. "I got news. I passed all my tests and they all agreed. I'm officially part of the team."

"That's great." He said, giving me a forced smile. He gets up and hugs me. "We need to toast this." He gets us each a shot of whiskey. We clink the glasses and we drink them.

"I also need to ask for a favor."

"Which is?"

"I need a uniform."

"Sure, anything specific you want?"

"I'll leave it up to you. I just want something comfortable and practical. Also no Stars and Stripes. Steve can pull them off but I sure as hell can't."

"I can work with that can you come to the lab tomorrow so I can take measurements and we can work on some sketches, see what works."

"Sounds good." I say.

"One more thing." He gets an envelope out of his coat jacket and slides it to me.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Open it."

I open it and inside is an American Passport, Birth Certificate, School Records, etc. Essentially a brand new Identity. I look through more of it and realize there's also the information to access a bank account under my name.

"Uh, Gramps, why is there a bank account under my name?"

"You're not always going to be around one of us. You're going to need Identification and everything to build a life. I haven't figured out how you keep jumping through time and I don't know how long you're going to be stuck here so it's better to be safe than sorry."

"The birth certificate uses my name." I point out.

"Yeah, that's an edited version of my kid sister's birth certificate. The best way to build an identity is to take over someone around your own age that died."

"Sorry, didn't know." I say sadly.

"It was ten years ago, she was always healthy. One day she got the flu and she didn't make it." He says taking another drink. "I think your soul mates want you back." He says looking toward them.

I look back and see them both looking towards us. "They can wait a bit longer. Now what happened with the girl you were talking too?"

He smirks and tells me the whole story. The resemblance between him and dad is uncanny. They have the same smirk and the same spark in their eyes when they're focused on a project.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve and Bucky watched as their soul mate walked across the room, avoiding bumping in to people to speak to her grandfather. They both couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two. They got along more like best friends than grandfather and granddaughter.

"Cap, Barnes, you two listening?" Dugan asked.

"Uh sorry, you said something." Steve said snapping out of his trance a few seconds before Bucky.

"How do you two feel about Nora going with us?" Falsworth asked.

"All right, she's already shown she's more than prepared. She can take care of herself." Steve answered.

"She's good under pressure and she's as smart as they come." Bucky asked.

"And you're both okay with your girl coming with us?" Gabe asked them.

"As okay as I can be?" Bucky answered.

"Cap are you sure you want to bring your girlfriend along?" Morita asked.

"She's…" He started before he was interrupted.

"Cut the crap, it's obvious that the both of you love that girl. You can't take your eyes off of her since you found her in Azzano." Dugan said.

Steve and Bucky shared a look. They were a part of a team. They were going to risk their lives together and in order to work together well together they had to trust each other but could they trust that telling their team that the three of them were soul mates would not split them up.

Bucky turned to look at their soul mate who was still at the bar. Steve turned around and looked at her. At that moment Nora turned to look at them. She gave them a smile that lit up the room. They couldn't stop thinking how lucky they were to have her. She was smart, beautiful and brave. She was stronger than she looked. She overcame her fears of rejection and told the Commandos her secret, the secret that she had only told a few select people. If she trusted them then they knew they could as well.

They turned to look at each other and Bucky gave Steve a nod.

"We both love her and she loves us. The three of us are soul mates." Steve told them.

The commandos shared a look before Dugan let out a sigh and said, "Damn it. Looks like you were right Jones."

"Pay up guys," jones said taunting them

Dugan, Falsworth, Dernier, and Morita took out their wallets and slid some money to Jones.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked.

"We all knew there was something going on between the three of you but couldn't figure out what exactly. So we made a bet. We all came up with possible answers and waited. Jones was the only one that guessed the three of you were soul mates." Falsworth explained.

"Are you mad?" Steve asked.

"Were mad we lost money." Morita said.

"Are you all still fine with me leading the team?" Steve asked.

"You've punched Adolf Hitler more than 200 times, You're the Star spangled man with a plan, there's no one better to lead this team. So quit worrying." Dugan told them.

"Although you may want to start worrying about how much Nora's had to drink already." Morita said looking towards the bar.

"We should probably…" Steve started but Bucky had already started getting up.

"Got to go guys, enjoy your night." Steve said following after Bucky.

 **Nora's POV-**

After Gramps surprise gift of a new identity and a very well funded bank account we decided to play a game of twenty questions.

"What is the strangest, most alcohol containing drink you've ever had?"

I thought about it but only one thing came to mind. I could handle my alcohol but I didn't really try new ones often unless Jess forced me.

"Irish Car bomb."

"A what?"

"Irish Car Bomb. Its half a pint of Guinness with a shot of whiskey and Irish cream."

"I've never heard of that, It sounds similar to a boilermaker." Gramps said.

"Don't think I've heard of that one."

"Well in that case, bar keep two boilermakers." Gramps said sliding money over to him.

The Bartender immediately prepared the cocktail. He set down two pints of beer and two shots of whiskey.

"So you get the shot, dunk it in and chug it down, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" I nod. "On three. One. Two. Three!" We dunked the shot in and drank it was fast as we could. At first it was fine but halfway through I I could feel the whiskey burn my throat on its way down. I kept drinking until I was done and put the glass back down.

"Ahh, I haven't done that since Junior/Senior year of college." I tell gramps.

"Not much of a drinker?"

"I can handle my alcohol just fine, I just don't drink often. Mostly just special occasions." I say.

"Hey Doll" I hear Bucky say as he wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. "You doing all right?"

"Yeah just had a few drinks. Everything okay over there?" I ask.

"Everything's good, we just talked about some things. We'll catch you up later." He says kissing my cheek.

"We should get something to eat" Steve says walking up to us.

"Sounds good I'm starving." I say. "Gramps, the red head on my six just broke up with her boyfriend and she's on the rebound." I tell him getting up and he just smirks.

I follow the guys to a table where there is food set on a table. We each get a plate and serve ourselves a bit of everything; chicken. String beans, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and other amazing food.

Then after dinner there was cake. I don't know how Gramps knew that chocolate was my all time favorite.

The rest of the night there was singing and dancing and of course drinking. It was a fun night. I didn't stop smiling the entire night.

I did get drunk again but not as bad as last time. I was buzzed the entire car ride home. When we got back to the apartment Steve picked me up and took me to the couch.

"You still have to open our gifts beautiful." He said kissing my cheek.

I giggled, "You didn't have to get …" I was interrupted but Steve kissing me.

"Stop being stubborn and let us spoil you."

"Here they are." Bucky said placing two wrapped gifts on the coffee table.

"Start with this one, Doll" He said handing me a small rectangular box.

I take it out of his hand. I untie the red ribbon and lift the lid of the box. Inside is a frame with a picture of Steve and Bucky on a pier. Steve was still scrawny. They both looked younger. They were probably in their teens when the picture was taken.

"What a great photo. Aww Steve you were adorable." I say smiling.

"That's one word for it." He says.

"Oh shut it, you were just as handsome then as you are now but that's not what I love about you. You have a big heart and no matter what size you are you still stand up for what you believe in. That is something to brag about."

Steve pulls me to his side and kisses me. It was different than before. Normally when Steve kisses me it's short and sweet but this time it was intense and passionate. By the time we separate we're both panting.

I turn around and kiss Bucky just as passionately as I did Steve. When we break the kiss I leaned my forehead against his and said, "Thank you I loved my gift."

"I'm glad you did." Bucky says smiling at me.

I sit back down and open the other one. The other gift was a roll of paper held together by a ribbon. I untied this ribbon and unrolled the paper. When I saw it tears started rolling down my face. It was a drawing of a farm that looked almost exactly like the ranch I grew up on.

"It's not much…" Steve said but I interrupted him by jumping on him to hug him. I buried my face into his chest.

"Nora, are you okay?" He asked. I just stayed there hugging him until I finally managed to calm down.

"Sorry, I over reacted. The drawing looks exactly like the ranch I grew up on. I love it thank you." Steve and Bucky both hugged me and held me. We stayed like that for a while until finally I had to get them to let go so I could go use the bathroom.

I got ready for bed but instead of waiting for them to come in I went to their room. I was wearing Steve's shirt again. I got under the covers and waited for them to get into bed. Bucky came to bed first and laid down in front of me on his side. He rested his forehead against my head and pulled me into a hug. Steve came in and scooted in behind me. He rested his head on the pillow next to mine. I could feel his exhales on the back of my neck. He put and arm over me so that his hand rested on Bucky's arm. I was sandwiched between the both of them and normally I'd feel claustrophobic and would try to get them to give me space but right now I felt like I needed this. I wanted them close. I fell asleep lulled the sound of their breathing. Tomorrow was another day. I had to start looking for answers. I need to know what's happening to me.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello all here's the next chapter. Just a heads up I start classes again on Monday so I won't be updating as often so I apologize for that. Thank you for all the support. I'd like to remind you all to please Read and Review this chapter. Thank you again, Enjoy.**

The next morning I woke up before both Steve and Bucky. I was still sandwiched between both of them. Steve was still curled up behind me except his hand was now on my waist. Bucky was still lying down in front of me but he had moved off the pillow. His head was resting on my arm and his head was leaning on my chest. I tried to move my legs but turns out Bucky had one trapped in between his legs. I was stuck but then I thought there are worst places to be stuck than between two incredibly handsome men who both just so happened to be my soul mates.

Steve started to move around and shifted a bit. When he finally settled in place I felt something hard against my back. At first I thought it was his knee but then I realized his knees were placed closer to mine. It was morning wood. I was about to move but then Bucky moved around a bit and apparently he was also having a pretty good dream.

I was going to wake them up but decided to have a bit of fun. I brought my leg that was in between Bucky's and moved it against his groin as I did that I moved my hips against Steve's. Both of them seemed to enjoy that, I could hear the changes in their breathing. Then I saw Bucky open his eyes and I froze. He moved his hand to grab my leg and hold it still as he moved. He kissed my jaw and down my neck. I kept grinding my hips and pressing myself against Steve. He kissed the back of my neck. His breathing hitched a bit and he groaned just as Bucky did the same.

I was trapped in a pile of limbs. I just stayed there quiet until Bucky stopped panting and moved up. He freed my leg from his and gave me some space. It was quiet for a bit until he finally whispered, "Morning Doll." He said giving me his trademark panty-dropping grin.

"Morning." I say.

"Steve still asleep?" He asked.

"Think so." I was answered by his snores and moving to lie on his back.

"He seems… relaxed." Bucky says looking over at him.

I looked at him he was sleeping peacefully letting out soft snores. He had a small smile on his face. "Yeah, he's been busy lately. We should let him sleep in today."

"You're right. I'm going to go shower." He says leaning over to kiss me. He gets up and goes to the bathroom. I slowly sit up and make sure Steve is tucked in. I get up and leave the room. Before going to start making breakfast, I went to my room to get dressed. I chose a light blue button down dress. I put my hair in a braid and put on my necklace.

I went to the kitchen and started on breakfast. I made coffee and started making omelets. By the time Bucky came to join me I was finished.

"Wow this looks delicious." He says looking at the plate I had just set on the table.

"Thanks, eat up." I tell him

"What do you want to do today?" He asks in between bites.

"Gramps asked me to stop by his lab today to work on designing my uniform." I tell him. "What about you?"

"Don't know yet." He says. That's when the door to the room opens and Steve walks out.

"Morning" he says yawning.

"Morning sleepy head" I say.

"Sleep well?" Bucky asks with a smirk. I can't help but blush at that.

"Yeah I did." He says with a dopey smile.

Bucky and I give each other a look. "I'll go make your omelet, sit down." I tell Steve standing up.

"What were you talking about before I walked in." Steve asked.

"Nothing important just what we had planned for today." I say beating eggs for the omelet.

"And what are we doing today?" He asks.

"I promised Gramps last night I would stop by the lab to get some measurements taken and we both no what happens when we start talking shop." I say.

"I'm glad you two are getting along just let us know if you plan on leaving the country again." Bucky says.

"It was a one time thing. It won't happen again." I finish cooking the omelet and start serving Steve his serving of bacon and toast. I placed the plate in front of him and kissed his cheek. Then I sat back down.

"Do we have any plans?" Bucky asked.

Steve was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. "Are we expecting anyone?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

Bucky got up to go answer the door. "Sergeant Barnes, Good morning. I am sorry to disturb you, Mr. Stark sent me to come fetch Miss Stark."

"Oh come in." Bucky invited him in.

"Mr. Jarvis Good Morning. How are you?" I greeted as he walked in. He seemed very awkward.

"I am well, thank you for asking." He answered very politely.

"Did you have breakfast already, I can make you an omelet if you'd like?" I ask.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm actually here to take you to Mr. Stark's lab. He asked me to come and drive to the lab." Jarvis answered.

"Gramps is up already? I was expecting him to sleep in after last night."

"Sir has a very high alcohol tolerance. In the rare occasion he has a hangover he works through it."

"Good to know." I tell him. "You two mind if I leave early?" I ask Steve and Bucky.

"Go have fun Doll." Bucky says leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Don't forget your coat." Steve said in between bites of his breakfast.

"I won't," I say walking to the coat closet to get my coat. I put it on and then went to the kitchen. I kissed both my soul mates and said. "I'll see you two later."

We left downstairs and got in the car. I thought this would be a good time to get to know Edwin Jarvis and see if he lived up to the stories.

"So, How long have you been working for Howard?" I asked him.

"Almost two years ma'am." He answered politely. I really hate formalities. I mean do I look eighty. I understand everyone is trying to be polite but it annoyed me so much.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"I am at your service ma'am. If there is anything I can help you with, I would be more than happy to." He responded.

"The favor is for you to please stop calling me ma'am. I'd rather you just called me by my name, Nora."

"I wouldn't want to be disrespectful. Would it be alright if I just stuck to Miss Stark?"

I sighed, "It's better than ma'am I suppose."

"We have arrived Miss Stark." He says as he parks the car. Gramps was waiting for us outside.

I stepped out of the car and walked towards Gramps. He looked surprisingly upbeat for someone who drank as much as he did last night. "Morning Gramps."

"And Good morning to you too my beautiful granddaughter." He said giving me a huge smile.

"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"More like on the right side of someone. That red head you pointed out last night she was incredible. I mean…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. There are some things I don't need or want to know but I'm glad you had a good night." I said sincerely. "She isn't going to be another Sally right. I do want to be able to walk around town without fear of an angry mob of scorned lovers coming after me."

"Don't worry about it. It was a mutual agreement this was just a one night thing."

"That's good. How much work do you have today?"

"Not a lot. A few reports. Have to work on your team's weapons and your uniforms. Why?"

"Cause we have more tests to run."

"On you?"

"Yeah, Some thing happened yesterday." I said walking into the lab.

"Another Time Jump?"

"No. Yesterday during my hand to hand combat test, Lieutenant Moore managed to hit me pretty hard on my side. By the time I got home I already had a pretty nasty bruise. I took a bath and when I got out the bruise was gone."

Gramps had a look on his face. I couldn't figure out what it was though. "There's something I need to show you." He starts moving around the lab he gets a microscope slide and sets it up. "What do you see?"

I look at the sample through the microscope. "They're blood cells, whoever they're from they're completely healthy."

"Nora those are yours. That's the sample taken in Azzano."

"What? That can't be right. None of those cells have degraded. I should be able to see a few dead cell but they are all healthy."

"I didn't notice it until a few days ago. I didn't think that affected you but now that you told me what happened I think there's a possibility that whatever is causing you to time travel is also stopping you from getting hurt and…" He says looking conflicted about telling me.

"And what Gramps?"

"Your cells not degenerating make me think its possible you're not aging anymore."

"So I'm not going to get older. I'm going to be eighteen for the rest of my life which is now forever."

"I'm not sure but it's a possibility."

"How can we know for sure?" I ask.

"We can run tests every few weeks, compare them and see if there are any changes."

I don't want to stay young forever. I want to age and live my life with Steve and Bucky not stay young while they live out they're lives. This complicates things even more than they already were.

"We'll do the tests but this stays between us." I tell Gramps.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to tell Barnes and Rogers?" he asks.

"I do but not yet at least not until we're sure."

"Alright, it'll stay between us. I'll draw some blood and work with that for now." He goes over to a lab table and gets everything he needs to get a sample. I find a stool and sit down. I put my arm out and let gramps take the sample he needs.

"And done." Gramps says taking the needle out. "I'll put a fake label on it too make sure no one knows it came from you."

"Thanks."

"I started working on some sketches for your uniform. I have a few but I think this one is the one you'll pick."

"Let's see it then." I say with a smile.

He pulls out a notebook and flips through it to the page he wanted to show me. "Here it is. It's just a sketch and if you don't like it I can show you the others."

"Wow." I looked at it and I loved it. The uniform consisted of a dark navy utility trench coat. It had buttons going diagonally instead of straight with a collar that appeared layered with a knit collar. The shirt I would wear under would be a white long sleeve thermal. The pants would be black and fitted. The shoes would be knee high brown combat boots. Gramps had even started designing a matching thigh holster. "It's perfect"

"I was thinking of making the coat into a jacket instead."

"No I like the trench coat. It'll help me stay warm. Plus all those pockets. I do have one suggestion. Add something to the boots to put a knife in."

"A knife?" He says confused.

"You never know it could come in handy." I say with a smile.

"How about one in a boot and another in a holster on the opposite thigh."

"That would make it easier to get."

"So something like this." He said as he started drawing.

"That works." I said.

"Great now stand up, I need to take measurements."

I did as he said and stood up. Just as he was about to start, he said, "Actually, wait a sec I'll be right back," He turned around and left the lab. I was bored so I started looking through his notebook. I found all the uniforms he had designed for the rest of the team. Dugan, Jones, Morita, and Falsworth kept their same uniforms with a few alterations they had requested. Steve requested a better version of the outfit he wore for his USO shows. It had the same red white and blue colors but not as bright. He also had a utility belt and instead of being a giant onesie with a hood he had a separate helmet. I flipped the page and there was Bucky's uniform. It was a royal blue trench coat similar to mine yet more traditional. It didn't have as many pockets. I didn't get a really good look at it because Gramps walked in with Peggy.

"Hey Peggy."

"Hello Nora, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks for showing up at the party last night."

"Oh don't thank me, it was my pleasure.

"Ladies, I do need to get those measurements so we can make those uniforms before your first mission."

"Right, Nora stand up straight." Peggy told me. She took my measurements and gave them to Gramps. "Now that that's done I have to get back to work. Stay out of trouble you two."

"We'll try" Gramps and I said at the same time.

"Sure you will." She said walking out of the lab.

 **2011- Third Person's POV**

After a five-hour flight in the suit, Tony finally made it to Geneva. Normally he would be bragging that he had just broken his previous flight record in the suit but he had other things to worry about.

"Jarvis any updates."

"The rescue team has started to clear the rubble and has finally managed to safely rescue those trapped on the first two floors."

"Still nothing from Nora."

"Miss Stark has not tried to make contact and the tracker's signal cannot me located."

"Could just be blocked from all the interference." Tony said trying to keep himself calm.

"Sir you have an incoming call from Colonel Rhodes."

"Put him through."

"Tony."

"Rhodey, now's not a good time."

"Have you heard from Nora?" He asked.

"No kind of what I'm dealing with at the moment."

"Where are you? Pepper's freaking out that she hasn't heard from you."

"Just got to Geneva."

"You're in Geneva?! Please tell me you took the jet and not the suit."

"The jet wouldn't have gotten here fast enough."

"Damn it Tony, you have any idea how risky it is to fly that thing in international air space. They could have shot you down."

"They could've tried but I don't care. I need to find her Rhodey."

"I know, what do you want me to tell Pepper?"

"I don't know, tell her I had something come up from the ten rings or something, just don't…"

"Don't tell her about Nora. You know if you are serious about having a relationship with her you might want to consider telling her."

"Not the time for this Rhodey."

He could hear Rhodey sigh on the other side of the line. "Just a heads up, the locals have closed off the area and called in the specialists."

"Specialists?"

"SHIELD"

"Great, now I have to figure out a way to find my daughter and make sure Patchy the pirate doesn't figure out I have a daughter."

"It does mean you have more resources."

"True. I have to go."

"Keep me updated."

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up and …"

"Covering for you with your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? What is this high school? I prefer the term concubine."

"I'll tell Pepper you said that."

"Don't…" But he had already hung up.

It was already night in Switzerland. He had Jarvis fly him to CERN headquarters. When he landed the local authorities immediately approached him.

"Mr. Stark you can't be here. This area is restricted only authorized personnel are allowed." Policemen told him.

"It's alright officer he's one of our consultants." Came a voice from behind Tony.

"If you say so Agent."

"Agent Coulson, What a surprise?"

"The surprise is all mine, Mr. Stark. I wasn't aware you were called in." Coulson replied.

"I wasn't I volunteered. I'm a fan of Doctor Hawking's work so when I heard about what happened I wanted to come help."

"That's very generous of you."

"I am known for my philanthropy." He retorted. "What's the situation on the lower levels?"

"After the collider malfunctioned, there was a pulse similar to an EMP, it knocked out all technology. The building's structure is stable for now but all entrances to the lower levels are blocked. There's an estimated forty people stuck down there and we don't know if they're still alive."

"Then we need to find a way own there and find out."

"We're trying to find the best way in without collapsing the building. We have the best…"

"The Northwest entrance is the most structurally sound go there." Tony told Coulson after Jarvis scanned the building.

"We'll do that. Agent Sitwell have the crew move to the Northwest entrance." Coulson said into his comm.

"Are you…" Coulson started but Tony had already started flying over.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone. Don't ask how I did it but I managed to get this chapter done. It's barely the first day and I'm already tired. SO here's the next chapter. Please Read and review. Not sure when the next one will be out but I'll try to work on it when I can. Thank you. Enjoy.**

"So what's it like?" Gramps asks me.

"What's what like?" I say confused.

"Time traveling." He gives me a 'duh' look.

"Lonely, Confusing, Blinding, Cold." I say flashing back to the first time it happened.

"Cold?" he says as if he was expecting a different answer.

"Yeah, The first time it happened I was to busy being confused to notice it. The second time when I went to that place, the gold room, I felt chills running down my spine. The last time it happened it was the same thing but the feeling went away faster." I say.

"The first time you time traveled you were in Geneva at an physics presentation right?"

"Yeah." I was confused as to why he was restating the obvious.

"The second time it got triggered by the exploding power source of Hydra's weapons. The last time was here in the lab. How did you feel before then?" Gramps asked.

"We were talking about my love life and how I couldn't tell Bucky and Steve I loved them. I thought about everyone I've ever cared about and how in the end I ended up loosing them."

"You started panicking even hyperventilating a bit." Gramps pointed out.

"Yeah I was." I said remembering everything.

"I'm starting to see a connection." Gramps says.

"You are?" I said confused.

"You jumped through time anytime you were in danger. It's the basic fight or flight response except in your case you're flight response is time travel." Gramps pointed out.

"That's a good theory but there's one thing that disproves it. I was held prisoner by Hydra and I didn't time travel then." I said.

"No but we're not exactly sure what lets you time travel right now all we have is a causality."

"It's a theory that has holes." I retorted.

"It's something more than we had yesterday kid." Gramps says giving me a smirk

"Mr. Stark." Jarvis said walking into the lab.

"Jarvis," Gramps greeted.

"You told me to come and get you at seven sir, for your date." Jarvis reminded him

"Oh right, I have a date with Rose…" Gramps said thinking really hard remembering any other important details.

"Actually sir, I believe her name is Lily." Jarvis told him.

"Oh right, she's the one from…"

"The show girl from the theatre troupe." Jarvis reminded him yet again.

"Right," Gramps said, "We'll we should get going come on kid we'll drop you off."

"All right."

One short car ride where Gramps spent the entire time trying to remember everything about his date later, I was back at the apartment.

I walked in and the apartment smelled amazing.

"Doll, you're back." Said Bucky coming up to me and spinning me around making me shout out in surprise.

"Good to see you too Bucky." I said giggling. "The place smells amazing."

"That would be the pasta sauce." Steve calls out from the kitchen.

"Hey you," I said walking over to give him a hug. "You made everything from scratch?" I said looking around.

"Of course, It tastes better that way." He gets a spoon and gets a bit of sauce on it. He blows on it and pass it to me so I can try it. I grab the spoon and taste the sauce.

"Mmh that is good." I said practically moaning. Then a buzzing sound rang out from behind us.

"Garlic bread's done." Said Bucky putting on oven mitts and opening the oven.

"I'll go wash up," I told the guys heading to my room.

I took off my coat and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face. I dried off and went back to the kitchen. Bucky was setting the table while Steve was putting the food on the plates.

"So I got news." Steve said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Agent Carter stopped by today, There's enough Intel for us to go take out the first base. We leave in a few days before Christmas."

"That's good." I say.

Bucky and Steve share a look.

"What?" I ask.

"You seem to be taking this really well." Steve says.

"Uh yeah, we were going to have to leave eventually. Besides the sooner we head out, the faster we can take out Hydra and the war ends that much faster." I explain grabbing a bit of pasta.

"So you're not scared?" Bucky asks.

"Nervous, Anxious, definitely not looking forward to camping and probably getting shot at, scared, not at the moment." I say nonchalantly.

"Well that's … good." Steve says giving Bucky a look. They're doing that thing where they have a conversation with their eyes again.

"I'm glad." Bucky says half-heartedly.

The rest of the meal we just make small talk, sharing stories about our pasts, etc. We stay up for a bit and then go to sleep in the guys' room as is becoming the new norm. I fell asleep hugging Steve from behind with my head resting between his shoulder blades. Bucky was behind me with his arm draped over my waist.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was back in the ranch except it was different. All the furniture was different, the way it was before I remodeled the place. I was in the hallway outside of the study. The door was open which was strange since it normally shut on it's own since there was something wrong with the hinges. I walked into the study and looked around. Everything was still the same as I remembered it. The dark wooden bookshelves lining the walls, the pale blue walls with white accents.

"You have good taste." Said someone sitting at the chair. I recognized her immediately.

"Nana?" I asked surprised to see her.

"Sorry but no. This is just a form I took that I thought you'd react better to." I took a better look at her. Everything about her was identical to Nana except for the eyes. They were bright green and for a second I could've sworn they were glowing.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm not a who, I'm more of a what and that's a question for another time."

"This isn't real." I said.

"Yes and no. I am very real. This place though is just a dream. I looked through your subconscious and recreated the first comforting place I recognized. I would've picked your lab but I wasn't sure how'd you react and didn't want you throwing things. I normally don't do this sort of thing but I felt as if I owed you for some reason."

"Owed me?" I asked confused.

"You've been through a rather rough ordeal the past few weeks and you've held yourself together better than I expected you would've."

"You've been watching me?"

"Not important, I don't normally socialize with…" She gestured towards me "But this is a one time exception."

"I'm confused, what are you doing in my dream?"

"You are in quite the predicament Nora Stark."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I say. I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm not a captain, that's your soul mate's title. I'm here to warn you. For every Action there is an equal and opposite."

"I have a PhD in Physics I know Newton's third law."

"Do you really?" She says raising an eyebrow.

I respond by pointing to my framed Doctoral certificate hanging on the wall behind me.

"Why do I bother?" She mutters. "Just remember that any wrong move on your part could result in catastrophic alterations to the timeline."

"I know that already." I say seriously.

"I doubt that you really understand that. Time wants to happen Nora. There's a bigger picture you just can't see it yet."

"Who are you?"

"Not important. I did my job, good luck." She said and snapped her fingers and I woke up with a gasp.

I was still in bed next to Steve. I turned to my side and noticed that Bucky wasn't in bed. There was a light coming in from under the door to the living room. I slowly got out of bed and put on my robe. Being as quiet as I could, I tiptoed out of the room and closed the door. The living room was dimly lit. I saw Bucky sitting down reading a book I had left there earlier.

"You're up late." I said walking over to sit next to him.

"So are you Doll, everything all right?" he said moving over to sit closer to me.

"Had a weird dream and couldn't get back to sleep." I said.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked genuinely concerned.

I debated telling him about the strange warning from my dream but figured he was better off not knowing. "No, forget about it, I probably won't remember it later. What about you?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," he said giving me a forced smile.

"Nightmares again?"

"No its just, going back out there again brings it all back up. The fighting, gunshots, people dying, that lab." He says. I get the chills when he says that. "How are you so calm about all this?"

"I'm not. I'm freaking out. I'm terrified. I'm scared that we end up captured again and Zola finally gets to dissect me like he was planning to before Steve got there."

"Then why did you say you weren't earlier?"

"What good would that do? You and Steve have enough to worry about without adding my fears to it." I explain.

"Doll we worry about you anyway. You are so calm about everything it's hard to figure out what's going on in that head of yours" I'm still figuring that out myself I thought.

"That's how I feel when you and Steve have those conversations by just giving each other looks." I retort.

"What do you mean?"

"You two do it all the time, like at dinner when Steve brought up the news about leaving in a few weeks and then you asked how I felt about that. You shared a look, like you were saying something with your eyes."

"Oh." That's really all he says to that.

"I feel really out of the loop when you two do that. I feel like you're silently criticizing me."

"Doll, we don't criticize you. Before you got back we started talking about what happened when we were prisoner and Steve asked me if I was scared and I said I didn't want to talk about it. Then he asked if you had talked about it which of course you haven't. He's a lot more perceptive than you think he can tell it's bugging us."

"Why haven't you told him about the nightmares?" I ask.

"He knows about the nightmares. The first night at the camp after he rescued us I had one and I woke him up with my screams. He just doesn't know what exactly the dreams are about."

"He read the file Hydra had on me, He knows what happened or at least he has an idea of what happened. I haven't told him because there's nothing I can tell him he doesn't already know."

"Why didn't you tell me Zola was planning on dissecting you while you were awake?" Bucky asks.

"We were both tied down to a lab table and he was shocking us with electricity for fun. If I told you, there was still nothing you could've done. You would've panicked and just made things worse for yourself, I couldn't let that happen." I couldn't let him die before he was supposed to be rescued. If I die in the past the effects on the future would be minimal. If he died before the fall from the train I could alter the course of the war. He has to make it to the train the rest is up to me.

"Nora you could've died, If Steve hadn't gotten there when he did…"

"But he did and that's all that matters." I move over to sit on his lap and make him look straight at me. I put one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. "I can't live in fear of what could've happened or what could happen and you can't either. It's okay to be scared Bucky, but don't let that hold you back."

"I'm not scared of anything happening to me, I accepted the chances of that happening when I got drafted. I'm scared of losing you or Steve. That's what the nightmares are about, Zola torturing you until you can't take it anymore or the red skull snapping Steve's neck." I can see his eyes starting to get watery.

I pull him closer so I can hug him. His face is buried in the crook of my neck. "Sweetie that's not going to happen. Steve has proven he can hold his own against the Red Skull. And as for me I'm not tied up anymore when we find the dwarf I won't be defenseless. I'll knock him out before he could lift a finger. Besides we're not alone, we have a team, it's going to be okay." I say for both of our sakes.

"How do you do it?" He asks resting his head on my shoulder.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly the right thing to say."

"That doesn't always happen, I've just been really lucky lately."

"Lucky? You were captured by Insane Nazi scientists." Bucky points out.

"I was but thanks to that I met you and Steve so like I said lucky." I start to feel sleepy and I'm not the only one. Bucky lets out a yawn. "I think its time to go back to bed." I tell Bucky. I move his arms off of me and stand up. He stands up and I grab his arm. I lead him back to the room. Instead of me being in the middle I told Bucky to lie down first. He did and then I curled up beside him. Then Steve in his sleep rolled over and curled into Bucky's other side. That's how we slept the rest of the night.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey all sorry for the delay. the beginning of the quarter had been hectic and I've been dealing with some scheduling conflicts. I know the last chapter was really short and for that I apologize. I also wanted to tell you all I was considering starting another story but am not sure If I should. Any way that's enough of me going on tangents. Here's the next chapter. Just a heads up there's a paragraph of smut. It's pretty short so if you don't want to read it feel free to skip it. I would like to remind you all to please read and review. I love reading your comments. they make my day. So here it is. Enjoy!**

The past few weeks have flown by quicker than I thought they would. I started training with Peggy after the first official team meeting. Bucky and Steve started working out at the boxing gym close to the apartment. Things between the three of us have been good. There had been a lot of cuddling and the occasional make out session. Our communication had gotten better. Things were good.

We were a few days away from leaving and Christmas was a week away. I didn't think much about that. The holidays were one of the few times a year I got to see dad. Just thinking about that made me sad. Gramps being as perceptive as ever noticed. I was in the lab listening to Gramps talk about some party he was planning when I started thinking about how Dad and I spent last Christmas. I decorated the entire house in red and gold ornaments. Dad got a kick out of the Iron Man tree topper I made. I dressed Axl in reindeer antlers and a Christmas sweater I managed to wrestle him into. Just thinking about it made my eyes water.

"Kid you all right?" Gramps asked looking concerned.

"Uh, yeah sorry, what were you saying?" I said trying to distract myself.

"You look like you're about to cry. What's going on?"

"I'm fine just thinking about the holidays makes me a bit homesick." I say.

"What do you normally do for Christmas?" He asks.

"Christmas is one of the few times of the year I do get to see my dad. We normally just stay home. We watch movies, build stuff in the garage, talk, play board games, open presents. Dad tries to make eggnog from scratch but gives up so we just drink hot chocolate. I make dinner. Debate whether The Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie. It doesn't sound like much but…"

"I get it, it doesn't matter what you did as long as you two spent it together." He says looking like he's remembering something.

"Exactly. And me celebrating without him just feels… strange. And I know it doesn't matter. Its not like I'm going to get to celebrate it any way. We leave in three days."

"Kid it's okay to say you miss him." Gramps says.

"I know." I say quietly.

"What's he like?" Gramps asks.

"Gramps, I can't tell you that." I say. I can't tell him that almost twenty years after his death dad still resents him.

"Nora, I'm not telling you to tell me specific events or dates. Just tell me about him. His personality."

"He's essentially a futuristic version of you. The looks, the snark, life of the party. Stubborn as hell. Loyal to a fault. Both have the same love'm before you leave'm perspective on relationships."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Gramps says.

"It really doesn't. That's not necessarily a bad thing you know."

"If you say he has my looks then I know it's not." He says oh so humbly. "When should I expect to meet him?"

"Can't tell you."

"Nora it's a simple insignificant peek at my future." He says.

"Gramps, that's my dad you're talking about." I say giving him a glare.

"I didn't mean it like that." He says trying to make me feel better.

"I'm going to explain it to you the same way I learned it, People assume that time is a straight progression of cause to effect but in reality it's a nonlinear, nonsubjective big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff. Or in scientific terms time is not a straight line it is a bunch of seemingly unrelated events that are connected to one thing or another. If you change one thing you change them all." I say quoting my grandfather to my grandfather. Which I now know wasn't originally from him but me and my favorite time traveling TV show.

"Timey wimey stuff?"

"Whatever you do, won't just affect you, it has a ripple effect."

"Give me an example."

"Manhattan." I say.

"I don't see what a city has to do with…" I give him a look and he gets what I mean.

"How did you… It's highly confidential. I never told you. We could be accused of treason." He starts babbling about being arrested and never seeing the light of day again.

"Gramps relax, this stays between us. You never told me but like I said before, ripple effect."

"So it…" he starts.

"Don't know. I just spoiled that for you, I might have altered the future."

"You hardly told me anything."

"And that's as close to me spilling the beans as you'll get." I say giving him a grin.

"But…" Gramps whining was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hi sorry to interrupt." Steve said walking into the lab.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're not interrupting, we we're actually just finishing up." I said giving Gramps a look telling him not to argue. I turn to look at Steve and he was blushing.

"Um it's lunch time so I wanted to know if you wanted to, uh maybe go get something to eat." He said putting his arm on the back of his neck. He was nervous, it was really obvious.

"Pal, she lives with you already, why are you so nervous to ask her on a lunch date?" Gramps asks him. Steve just gets even more nervous. I punch gramps' arm.

"Gramps! Be nice." I tell him giving a hard look. I turn around to look at my soul mate. He's fidgeting and blushing. "I'd love to go Steve just let me get my coat."

I put on my coat and walk over to Steve. We hold hands and start walking out of the lab. As we walk out Gramps yells out, "Use Protection!"

That makes me fist my other hand and squeeze Steve's hand harder. I threw Gramps a glare over my shoulder as we walked away. I heard a glass break in the distance and Gramps complain about the spilled coffee.

Steve was quiet. I noticed him look at something and then quickly look down. He let go of my hand immediately and put it in his pocket. He looked nervous and every serious all of a sudden. "Everything all right you look, nervous?" I ask him.

"Uh," He looked a bit scared, I had not idea what until I heard someone said, "Hello Captain," in a flirty voice. It was Private Lorraine, Colonel Philips' secretary.

"Uh Ma'am." Steve said awkwardly avoiding eye contact. I could feel how tense he was.

"And who is this?" She asked looking me over. She looked at me the same way all the bitchy sorority girls in college used to.

"Hi, I'm Nora, Howard's cousin." I introduced myself. After Gramps' gave me my new identity on my birthday we had agreed to say we were each other's cousins when talking to strangers.

"Howard? As in Howard Stark?" She said astounded.

"Yes" I said.

"I didn't know," She said paying more attention to me now. "How do you two know each other?" She said looking at us, obviously noticing Steve's awkward posture.

"We're working together?" Steve answered.

"Oh, you're also a secretary." She said giving me an obviously fake smile.

"No, I'm a medic." I answer.

"A nurse that's great." Private Lorraine said in a high-pitched quirky voice.

"Doctor actually." It's a bit of a lie. I do have a Ph. D but I still haven't graduated from medical school.

"Oh, That's impressive. I never had a brain for numbers or school. Never really caught my interest." She said giving Steve a flirty smile that just made him visibly sweat.

"We should get going." Steve said before she could continue this uncomfortable conversation.

"We should, It was nice meeting you," I said giving her a fake smile.

"You too." She said before turning around and leaving.

We took a few steps and made a left to a hallway.

"I'm sorry" Steve said abruptly.

"For what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"For what just happened."

"Having a conversation with Private Loraine?"

"I had no idea she was going to so openly, ogle me." He said apologetically.

"Well, at least she didn't kiss you." I said jokingly but apparently he didn't realize I wasn't being serious.

"Nora that didn't mean anything to me. It was all her and…" He started before I interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.

I looked around and saw that the hallway was empty and there was a closet behind him. I lead him to it. I opened the door and pushed Steve in.

"Nora what are you…" He asked before I got him to stop talking the only way I knew how. I pulled him down a bit and kissed him. I deepened the kiss and Steve responded just as much as I did. When we finally did separate he said, "What… was… that for?" in between pants.

"Needed you to stop talking. Stop panicking." I tell him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I just didn't want you to feel…"

"Jealous? Sweetie, I'm a bit insecure but not that insecure." I say putting my hand on his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that beautiful. No one compares to you. I love you and I love Bucky. No one else matters. She was just a stranger that jumped me." He said explaining himself.

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself, I know." I said leaning up to kiss him again. He put his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Steve got bolder and deepened the kiss. He moved his hands up and down my back until he finally rested them on my lower back. He always hesitated before going any lower. He finally moved his hands and put them on my thighs. He broke the kiss and started kissing my jaw. He reached my ear and whispered, "Jump." I was confused but did it anyway. As I did he lifted me up holding me up by my thigh. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him again.

He turned around and pushed me against the door. We had had some pretty intense make out sessions before but this one definitely makes the top five. I threaded my hand in his hair and kept one on the nape of his neck. He deepened the kiss and whoa. I had heard people say that when you kiss someone you love and the kiss is so amazing you see fireworks but I thought they were exaggerating until right now that is. I started moving my hips against his and he let out a moan. He broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck, making me gasp.

I moved my hips faster against his and felt how affected he was. He groaned against my neck, "Nora…" He moaned out. When I heard that I had an idea. I started thinking back to the last make out session between the three of us a few nights ago. The three of us were in bed and Bucky and I were kissing while Steve kissed down his chest. He got Bucky's underwear off and got him off. After I saw that I was curious and thought about trying it out on one of them. Now seems like a pretty good time.

I kissed Steve's forehead and said "Hey handsome, I want to try something can you put me down." He answered with a groan. He kissed my neck and put me down. I put my arms around him and lead him to switch places against the door. I leaned up and kissed him. I kissed down his neck and then reached down to start unbuckling his pants. He put his hand on mine and stopped me.

"Nora, you don't have to…" He started before I got him to shut up with another kiss.

"I want too, now relax." I said kissing him again before getting on my knees in front of him. I undid his pants and pulled them down. He was tenting pretty bad and groaned in relief when I palmed him. I decided to pull down his underwear and as soon as I did I realized how much I had affected him. I wrapped my hand around him and stroked him a few times. "Uhhh" Steve groaned. I looked up and Steve looked down at me. I kissed the tip and took him into my mouth. "Uhhh Nora, babygirl." I think I'm doing something right. I've only heard him call me that once or twice. I ran my tongue under him and sucked him. I bobbed my head and moved my hand at the same rhythm. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked harder. "Baby, I'm not gonna last." I bobbed my head as fast as I could and sucked him off. "I..I'm.. uhh I'm cuhh." He moaned out as he spilled into my mouth. I swallowed everything and then slowly stood up.

"Was that all right I've never done that be…" Steve slammed his lips against mine before I could finish.

"You were perfect." He said giving me a smile.

I looked down and noticed he still didn't have his pants on. "Um sweetie, if we're still having lunch you may want too um, " I said looking down.

"Oh, Actually I was thinking of repaying the favor." He said more as a question.

"As great as that sounds, I think we've disappeared long enough. Though I'll take a rain check handsome." I said giving him a smile.

"Anytime Babygirl." He says giving me a smirk. It's hard to believe that a couple of weeks ago we could barely say two words to each other and now we're making out in a closet.

When the both of us agree we're presentable, Steve leaves the closet first and makes sure the coast is clear before I leave. We both leave the SSR and go have lunch at a diner a few blocks from headquarters. The entire time I could not get the smile off my face but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of me not aging anymore. I needed to talk to Gramps. It had been a couple of weeks and I was late. I knew I wasn't pregnant since nothing had happened between the three of us besides a bit of fooling around.

"Everything all right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"You're distracted. You haven't said a word since we ordered." He says looking concerned.

"Oh sorry just got lost in thought." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not really much to say. What about you?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"What about me?"

"We leave in a few days." I say.

"That huh. I feel confident. We're all ready. It won't be easy but we can do it, we have to."

"So pretty nervous?" I retort.

"A bit." He answers solemnly.

"Steve you rescued all those prisoners in Azzano on your own with little training and a prop shield dressed in tights. You're not alone this time. If you did it then you can do it now because this time you're ready. You are the perfect man for the job so stop doubting yourself."

"Bucky was right, you do always know the right thing to say." He says.

"And like I told him, I've just been lucky it doesn't always happen."

"You're to hard on yourself." He reprimands.

"In my line of work I have to be. One mistake could cost some one their life." I say. He just stays quiet at that.

After lunch I went back to Gramps' lab and Steve went to another meeting.

"How was lunch?" Gramps' asked.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "It was good. I had a BLT with some fries or I guess they're called chips here."

"That's all that happened?" He asks giving me a weird look.

"Yeah like we said we were just going to lunch." I responded.

"Did Rogers try to eat you?"

"No why would you ask that?"

"There's a mark on your neck."

"Oh shit really?" I said turning to look at my reflection in a mirror in the back of the lab. Yup there it was a hickie. I'm never going to live this down.

"You two were necking like teenagers." Gramps says with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." I say blushing.

"Oh I can't wait to mock Rogers with this, he's going to look like a tomato." He says laughing even more.

"Don't you dare. It took me forever to get him to open up. I swear gramps if you taunt him with this I will get you back." I said glaring at him.

He noticed how serious I looked and said, "Fine I promise"

"Good. There's something we need to talk about."

"You need me to give Rogers some pointers?"

"Gramps, get your head out of the gutter. I meant about that thing we discussed a few weeks ago. The result of those tests." I remind him.

"Yeah, I got more results this morning." He says.

"And" I say waiting anxiously for him to tell me what showed up.

"And everything was normal. Well as normal as blood cells that don't degrade normally do anyway. The only thing that was off was the slight gamma signature but we already knew about that." Gramps explains.

"So nothing out of the normal." I ask just to make sure I understand everything clearly.

"Exactly, we'll keep running them to see if there are any changes but from what I've seen our theory is spot on." He says and I feel anxious.

"Remind me again besides the obvious no aging what else am I facing." I say dreading what I'm about to hear.

"Lets see, you're going to look the same as you do now, you heal faster, not sure how fast. Metabolism will increase to match that."

"Any effects on fertility?" I say looking away to avoid the look on Gramps' face when I asked that.

"Not sure but it's a possibility. Have you noticed anything?" He says sounding concerned.

"I'm late and I know for sure I'm not pregnant." I say. "I'm hungry all the time and I eat a lot but I haven't gained weight. As for the healing," I look back at the mirror and see the hickie already fading. "still working as fast as before."

"We can keep running test but we both know what they'll say." Gramps says.

"I know. No more test and this stays between us. I don't want to worry the guys. I'll tell them when we're not at war."

"Nora…"

"Gramps we have bigger things to worry about." I say playing with my necklace.

"If anything changes let me know."

"What's the point? We both know I won't change, that's the problem." I retort.

"It could be temporary or there could be a way to reverse it."

"Let's face it Gramps, we don't even know how I travel through time, how are we going to fix this."

"We'll think of something. Now stop moping and go enjoy the time you have left before you leave where every you're getting shipped off to."

"Fine." I stand up from where I was sitting and start to feel light headed and then it happens again. The bright light and the chills. Worst Timing Ever.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey all, I managed to finished another chapter this weekend. I decided to post it up right after I finished to make up for that horrible cliff hanger from last chapter. I'll keep posting new chapters as I finish them so keep a look out. I wanted to thank everyone who's been commenting and who has followed the story. I also wanted to ask you to keep commenting and let me know if you recommend any other stories or if you have any ideas for another one I should start working on. Anyway here it is.**

The bright light and the chills running down my spine faded away just like the last few times. I opened my eyes and I was in the golden room again. If it weren't for the fact that everything looked and felt real I would have said I was dreaming. What's that saying again? Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. I don't think I need a third time to know this is definitely becoming a pattern.

I look around the room and see the same man as before.

"It's good to see you again old friend?" He says.

"Old friend?" I ask confused.

"Yes it has been at least a decade since you were last here." He says.

"A decade? The first and last time I saw you was a few weeks ago." I said.

"The time stone is taking you to other times. How many times has this occurred?" He said looking down at me from the center of the room.

"Three times not including the one that just happened. Why is this happening to me?" I ask.

"You we're given the stone by someone. The stone chose you to be its host. Like I said before the stone is it's physical manifestation, it changes form."

That's when it hits me, "The green light." I said remembering my time in the Hydra prison. I thought I was hallucination or it was a side effect of whatever Zola injected.

"There are stories that say it is one of many forms." He says.

"Stories? You know about it?" I asked.

"You are not the first nor the last person the stone has chosen as its host. That stone is as old as time. Some actually believe it created time." He tells me. The glow from his eyes reminds me the stranger from my dream.

"Last time I saw you, you said it was something called an infinity stone?" I asked.

"I did say that. You are currently the host of one of the six infinity stones. The stones are scattered throughout the galaxy. The only exception was the time stone. It hides itself through time. It had been thousands of years since it was last heard of." He says.

"Is there any more information on them?" I ask.

"There is, at the palace library. If you'll follow me." He said walking out of the golden domed room. We exited into the rainbow bridge from my dream, the one where I saw the two men fighting. "You may want to put that on. You don't want to draw too much attention to yourself as we ride to the palace." He says handing me a navy cloak. I put it on lucky for me it was a bit warm. It helped the chills go away. I think Heimdall might have been expecting me since there was a carriage waiting on the rainbow bridge.

"We shall leave at once." He said starting to take the reins of the carriage.

"Aren't you supposed to stay and like keep watching the universe and guard the gate?" I ask looking back at him.

"I have the only key to the gate and I can keep watch from where we shall be. Now come along." He said. I got on the carriage and enjoyed the view. The city was something out of a movie. The bridge was suspended above what looked like stars. The bridge led straight to the center of the city. There were tall oddly designed buildings all around us. They were all enormous but the building at the center towered over them all. The building looked like a bunch of columns that slowly got taller as they got closer to the center.

"This place is amazing." I said looking around.

"There is no other place like it in the nine realms." He said as we finally arrived. "We are here stay close and don't stray away."

"Got it." I said looking around while following Heimdall.

Everything looks to be made out of marble. There are tall columns along each side of the hall and the room has very high ceilings. We finally make it to then end of the hallway and there are two giant wooden doors decorated with carvings and with golden door handles. Heimdall went ahead and opened them. Inside was the biggest library I had ever seen and trust me I've practically lived inside a library the past few years.

There were so many rows of bookshelves I couldn't I couldn't even count them all and they were almost as tall as buildings. Heimdall kept walking down the aisle to a sitting area. Sitting there was a blonde haired woman sitting on a chair with two children sitting at her feet. One was blonde and the other had black raven hair. I assumed they were her children. She was telling them a story when she saw us walk in.

"Heimdall what a surprise." She said.

He kneeled and said, "My queen forgive the interruption."

"It's no trouble I was just telling the princes a story." She says giving us a kind smile, "Who is that behind you?" She says looking at me.

"This is Lady Nora an old friend of mine," Apparently we're friends now. I was a bit confused about how he knew my name but if I recall correctly he did say he had been watching me. "Lady Nora this is Lady Frigga, Queen of Asgard and her children the princes Loki and Thor." Loki and Thor. Like the god of mischief and the god of thunder? I gave Heimdall a look but he just shook his head. I'm guessing now is not the time to bring that up considering they probably haven't been to Earth and still aren't known as gods.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all your majesties," I said giving an awkward wave.

"You speak with a funny accent," The blonde kid said. If I remember the legends right, I'm going on a guess and say he's Thor.

"Her dress is strange too mother," The other kid, Loki, said.

"Children, mind your manners." Frigga chastised her children.

"Forgive us milady, we meant no disrespect." They both said at the same time.

"Don't worry, children will be children." I said giving them both a smile to let them know I wasn't upset.

"What brings you to the library? You rarely leave the Aesir Heimdall." Frigga asked.

"Lady Nora wanted to learn about the infinity stones." He said plainly.

She looked at the both of us trying, focusing more on me. She looked directly at my eyes and then just nodded. "Then you arrive at the right time, it was the next story. Thor would you go get the book." She said.

"Yes Mother," Thor said standing up and going to get the book.

"Where are you from, Lady Nora?" Loki asked.

"Um," I said not sure how I should answer. I looked to Heimdall and he answered for me. "She is from the realm of Midgard, My prince."

"Midgard? I thought they weren't allowed in Asgard" Loki asked his mother.

"Normally the Allfather would not allow it but this is a rather special circumstance." Frigga said looking at me.

Why do I get the feeling everyone knows more about what's happening to me than I do? Before Loki can ask more questions Thor returns with a book bigger than most of my textbooks.

"Is this the one Mother?" Thor says handing Frigga the book.

"Yes my son, now sit down. I am going to tell you the story of the six infinity gems." She opened the book at there were moving figures in the air above us.

"Whoa, we don't have books like this we're I'm from." I think out loud.

"You don't? Then what type of books do you have?" Thor asks.

"Chlidren, pay attention." Frigga told us.

"Sorry," I whispered making Loki snicker.

"As I was saying this is the story of the six infinity gems. Would you like to take a guess as to what they are called?" Frigga asked.

"The Power Stone and the uh.." Thor starts off before Loki finishes for him.

"Space Stone, Mind Stone, Reality Stone, Soul Stone, and Time Stone."

"That's right it is believed that the stones have existed since the creation of the universe. There are some that believe that they are responsible for the creation of everything that exists. There power is unimaginable. Even one stone is powerful enough to conquer worlds. Throughout time there has been those that have sought their power and have fought to obtain them. Over two thousand years ago your grandfather Bor fought the Dark elves. They were plotting to harness the power from the Aether."

"Aether?" Thor asked. Good to know I'm not the only one who doesn't know this story.

"One of the manifestations of the infinity stones." Loki answered proudly

"That is right, my son. The Dark Elves wanted the power of the Aether to destroy all of the nine realms. King Bor led asgardian forces to steal the Aether and destroy it before they could obtain it. The Dark elves sacrificed their lives in their attempts to obtain the stone. After this war King Bor wanted to make sure that something like this would not happen again he ordered the remainder of the stones in Asgard's possession to be scattered throughout the universe. That kept us from war until your father had no choice but to fight the Frost giants when they managed to obtain the relic now sealed away in the palace vault."

"Do we know where any of the other stones are now mother?" Thor asked.

"No Thor they are hidden away from all." She said looking right at me.

"But wouldn't it be better to keep them all here in Asgard. That way we could use them to protect the nine realms." Thor asked.

"But if we were to get attacked they could get al of them instead of just one. It would put the nine realms in more danger." Loki asked.

"That is exactly right, Loki." Frigga said.

"It is of no matter, I shall protect Asgard and the Nine realms. No one shall dare stand against us when I am king for I am mighty." Thor proclaimed. I had to bite my cheeks at that. It was more cute and endearing than threatening and mighty.

"We shall see but for now, you both have riding lessons to attend." Frigga pointed out.

"Aww Do I have to mother? I want to stay here and practice my magic." Loki said.

"Not today brother, we're practicing riding with a lance today." Thor said giddily.

"Loki go with your brother, we can practice magic later. I'll even let you pick the next spell I'll show you," Frigga told Loki.

"Yes Mother." Loki said begrudgingly. He followed his brother out.

"What did you think of the story Lady Nora?" Frigga asked

"It answered a few of my questions but still hasn't answered the biggest one. Why is it doing this to me?" I say.

"The Time stone is the most unpredictable of all the infinity stones. It has never been in the possession of someone because it never stays in the same point of time long enough for it to be obtained. It was a surprise to learn it had a host, the last known host of the stone died almost a thousand years ago." She says.

"They died?" I say shocked.

"Yes the cause is not known." Heimdall answered.

"The stone is preventing me from aging and it has made me heal faster than normal." I tell them.

"Have you experienced any other changes?" Frigga asked.

"Nothing more than that."

"Then it's only begun." Heimdall says.

"What's only begun?" I ask. And that's when the glowing starts again. The stupid stone has the worst possible timing.

"That is a question you will find in time." Frigga says.

"Until we meet again young friend." Heimdall says before the light gets bright enough I can't see anything.

When I can finally see again I'm back at the lab.

"Pegs you have to help me, we can't tell Barnes and Rogers not yet. We need to give her more time." Gramps argues.

"Howard its been six hours, there's a chance she may not be coming back." Peggy tells him.

"Who's been gone six hours?" I ask out loud.

"Nora, Where the hell have you been?" Gramps asks.

"Well, I started here, went back to the golden room which as it turns out is a few thousand years in the past and in another dimension. Found out where the ability to time travel came from and that there's really nothing anyone can tell me about it since its been traveling through time since the beginning of the universe." I say.

"Whoa. That's complicated." Gramps says.

"Yeah tell me about it."

"I know you two probably want to catch up, but you need to get home now." Peggy said.

"Everything all right?" I say worried.

"You were supposed to be home hours ago but instead you've been in another dimension. We covered with you with Barnes and Rogers but they're getting a bit impatient." Gramps said.

"How long was I gone?" I ask.

"Six hours. Its nine' o clock at night." Peggy said.

"Oh Shit! They are going to be mad. I missed dinner. I have to go." I said rushing out the door.

"Nora wait, I'll take you come on." Gramps says leading me outside to his car.

We were in the car when Gramps finally asked, "What did you figure out about what's causing you to jump through time?"

"Whatever Zola did to me isn't what's causing me to heal faster and preventing me from aging. It's the same thing that's causing me to travel through time. He said it's some sort of stone that's been around since the beginning of the universe or created the universe it's still being debated."

"A stone?"

"Yeah, I had this bracelet when I was captured by Hydra. One of the charms was a green stone. I thought the stone fell off when I was caught. Zola saw the bracelet on my wrist and the engraving on it caught his attention so he took it."

"If you lost the stone how is it still affecting you," Gramps asked confused.

"Turns out I didn't lose it. The stone is just a physical manifestation. It changes form. The stone itself is energy."

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be transformed." Gramps said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Exactly, and where do you think that energy is now?" I said looking at him.

He though about it and then said, "You've got to be kidding."

"Yup, I'm now the host of an energy that predates the universe itself." I said in sarcastic joy. "And that's not even the best part."

"There's more?" Gramps asks.

"I told Heimdall and Frigga about me not aging anymore and the accelerated healing and they replied with and I quote, 'it's only begun'."

"Did they say what else was going to happen?"

"They didn't get a chance too, that's when I started glowing again and appeared back in the lab." I said still mad at the situation.

"The timing on those jumps are horrible."

"Tell me about it." I said.

"Mr. Stark, we have arrived." Jarvis informed us.

"Thank you Jarvis" I said getting out of the car.

"Are you going to tell them?" Gramps says.

"Not sure yet." I say looking up towards the window to the apartment.

"How are you going to explain why you're so late?" He asks.

"I don't know helping you deal with another crazy ex," I said with a shrug.

"They'll probably believe that." Gramps says casually.

"Night, Gramps."

"Night kid." He said before driving off.

I went up the stairs and opened the door. The living room was dark since all the lights were off. I slowly started walking to my room when out of nowhere I feel arms wrap around me and someone say "Going somewhere" I panicked for a minute before my self defense training kicked in. I elbowed whoever was behind me and somehow managed to flip them over and make them land on their back.

"Ow," Then the door to the room opened and Bucky walked out.

"Doll?" He called out, walking in to the living room and turning on the light. I look down and see Steve on the floor.

"Oh Shit, Steve I'm so sorry. Said kneeling on the ground to see of he was okay. Bucky kneeled down on his other side.

"Remind me never to sneak up on you." He groaned.

"I'm so sorry. I though it was just some random burglar." I said helping him sit up so I could check the back of his head. No bleeding but it was going to leave a huge bump.

"Did you just get back?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. All the lights were off thought you were asleep already." I said helping Steve stand up.

"We were waiting for you. What took you so long?" Steve asked.

"Got held up helping Gramps with some things." I answered.

"Doll why are you wearing a blanket?" Bucky asked.

"What…" That's when I realized I still had the cloak I wore in Asgard on. Shit. "Oh that. It's a cloak." I said making it seem like the most normal thing in the world.

"A cloak? Like the ones used in the middle ages?" Bucky asked skeptically.

"Yeah apparently it's a new trend." I said trying to play it off.

"What were you helping Howard with?" Steve asked.

"Girl trouble." I answered right away.

"Uhuh." Steve said just staring at me obviously trying to see if I was lying.

"I'm beat I'm going to go change meet you in bed." I said giving them a smile and walking to my room. That went well. I'm sure they're going to bring it up again later but for know I'm in the clear.

 **Third Person POV- Bucky and Steve.**

Bucky and Steve watched as their soul mate walked to her room and got ready to go to sleep.

"She's lying." Steve pointed out.

"I know." Bucky told him in a low voice, "Why would she lie to us?"

"There's something going on she's not telling us." Steve said.

"I fairly sure Howard knows those two are practically inseparable." Bucky said.

"We should try to find out from her first."

"Yeah we'll talk to her tomorrow. It's been a long day. Hit some pretty big relationship milestones. Remember the first time we made out in a closet." Bucky said with a smirk making Steve blush.

"Hard to forget. I was so nervous we'd get caught I started having an asthma attack." Steve said with a bashful smile.

"I managed to calm you down in time though." Bucky said fondly.

"Yeah you did jerk."

"And you enjoyed it punk."

Steve sighed, "Lets go wait in the room, we can figure out how we're going to talk to her tomorrow"

"Yeah, it's cold too. Hey you think we should move some of Nora's things into out room that way she doesn't have to sneak out early in morning?" Bucky asked.

"Can you really call it sneaking out if considering she's still in the same apartment?" Steve points out.

"You know what I mean punk."

"I already cleared a drawer." Steve said with a smug smile and walking to the room. "I've just been waiting for the right time to ask her."

"I love the way you think." Bucky said.

 **Nora's POV-**

I dressed myself in a royal blue satin nightdress with lace accents. As I was getting dressed I started thinking about how guilty it made me feel to lie to Steve and Bucky. We were making progress in our relationship. We talked more, we joked, and hell we even upped the public displays of affection. I know all that crap about relationships being built on a foundation of trust is really corny but as it turns out its true. I must really love those knuckleheads.

I grab a robe and went to their room. They were both already in bed. Steve on the right and Bucky on the left. There was a space in the middle, which I crawled into. I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"I jumped through time again. I ended up in the golden room that turned out to be real and not a hallucination. It was in another dimension, that's where I got the cloak. Heimdall, the guy I met last time I was there took me to the library where the queen of Asgard, Frigga told me that the green stone from the bracelet Zola took from me is the thing that caused me to jump through time." I said.

"Oh," Steve said from behind me. He sat up and so did Bucky.

"I thought…" Bucky started and then I interrupted him. I needed to get this out before I lost the guts to say this out loud.

"I lost it, yeah so did I. Turns out the stone can change form since it's actually just a form of energy. So I never really lost it, I just became its host, which is how I keep traveling through time."

"Um, anything else?" Steve asked.

"It's causing me to heal faster and not age anymore. According to the Queen of Asgard its just the beginning of whatever changes are happening to me. I didn't get to ask before I came back." I said nuzzling my face back in the pillow. It felt really good to get that off my chest.

"Doll, can you look at us please?" Bucky asked moving my hair away from my face.

"Mhmm" I stayed nuzzled in the pillow.

"We're not mad just please look up." Steve said.

I figured I had to face them eventually. I rolled over to my back and slowly opened my eyes. They were both hovering above me.

"There are those gorgeous green eyes." Bucky said giving me a small smile.

"We're not mad at you beautiful. We're happy you told us." Steve said.

"I didn't want to worry you. We have bigger things to worry about right now."

"Doll, we always worry about you just like we know you worry about us."

"Your not alone, we'll figure this out together just don't push us away."

"There are things I can't tell you."

"Then tell us what you can." Bucky said as he pulled me to his side. "You're not alone, we're with you to the end of the line."

"You're stuck with us. We love you and we're not going anywhere." I really hope you're right handsome.

"I love you guys." I say nuzzling into Bucky's neck as Steve curled up behind me and kissed my neck before nuzzling into mine.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey all sorry for the delay. School has been hectic and I'm drowning in reading and homework. It took longer than expected to write this all out but I finally got it. I promise to keep updating when I can. So this is this chapter is all smut. For those of you that don't like that sort of thing, I apologize. It doesn't have any plot but it's more of a relationship milestone for the three of them. Next chapter we get back to the main plot. There may be a small amount of fluff in upcoming chapters but not as much as now. The honeymoon phase has to end eventually. Anyway on a side note, I'm considering a few ideas for a new story but wanted to see if anyone had any suggestions so feel free to leave your ideas in a comment or PM me. Anyway here it is.**

I woke up the next morning under a pile of limbs and Steve and Bucky's heads on either side of mine. I slowly tried to move them off of me but every time I moved Bucky's arm he would put it back on me. The guy really likes to cuddle in his sleep.

"Stay in bed." He mumbled out. Okay not in his sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" I whispered trying not to wake up Steve.

"A few minutes, I was enjoying the view."

"It is a nice view." I said smiling. "I have to get up." I started moving but Bucky just pulled me back down.

"Stay, be my body pillow." He said kissing my neck.

I couldn't hold in my laughs at that, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Live what down?" He said giving me the innocent look as he kissed my shoulder.

"You know what" I whispered.

"Mhm," He hummed as he gently nipped where my neck met my shoulder. "I don't know, remind me."

"You're such a tease."

"You haven't seen anything yet babydoll." He said slowly kissing down my neck and slowly putting his hand on my thigh under my nightdress. He slowly moved his hand up my thigh while kissing down my chest. I put my hand on the back of his neck and gently tugged locks of his hair. He moaned while pulling down one of the straps to suck on my breasts. He lifted up the satin nightdress and started playing with the edge of my panties.

I moaned before saying "Like I said tease."

"You know you love it." He said kissing my stomach.

That made me smile, "The teasing is nice, but how about you finish what you started."

"I don't know, maybe…"

"I'll wake up Steve," I said turning over only to see him already wide-awake.

"Already awake, you both put on quite a show." He said before leaning over to kiss me. "Is he playing hard to get?" Steve asked while looking at Bucky.

"Yup" I said with a smirk.

"Shame, after yesterday I know what he's missing out on." Steve said nuzzling into my neck.

"Good make out session?" Bucky asked. I had to blush at the mention of our make out session in the closet yesterday.

"It started off like that, then it wasn't just making out." Steve said as he started kissing down my neck. These two are going to be the death of me.

"What do you mean by not just making out?" A look of realization crossed his face. "Wait, you two did it?"

Steve stopped kissing me and looked up at Bucky. "Not exactly" Steve said looking shyly. Bucky just looked at both of us waiting for an explanation.

"We got to third base." I said trying to avoid making Steve blush, which apparently didn't work.

"Third base you mean you gave him a…"

"Yeah." I said avoiding eye contact.

"I missed that." He whined "Is that why you practically jumped me when you got back yesterday?" Bucky asked Steve.

"A bit." Steve answered shyly.

"You do still owe me that rain check." I reminded Steve.

"I. haven't. forgotten." He said in between kisses. I felt Bucky start to move his hands in between my thighs again. I couldn't help the moan I let out.

"You're soaked Babydoll." He whispered into my ear. "Did I do that?" That's when Steve gently nipped my neck and I moaned again.

"Yes you tease," I groaned.

"Then I better finish what I started." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and moving down on the bed. He kneeled in between my legs. He lifted the lace hem of my nightdress up to my stomach. He started playing with the elastic again.

"Bucky I swear, if you don't stop teasing-ah" Before I could finish what I was going to say he started circling my clit with his fingers.

"You want me to stop Doll?" He asked.

"Don't you dare." I groaned.

"Lift up" He said moving his hands to start pulling down my panties. I did as he asked and they were off in seconds. Bucky then leaned down and kissed my clit before he started sucking on it.

"Ah Bucky that feels… shit… ah- that feels good." I said panting. Steve started kissing down my chest and stopped when he got to my breasts. Just when I was about to reach my climax I stopped him. "Bucky baby st- stop, please ah… stop." I said in between pants. He stopped what he was doing and moved to my side; at the same time Steve did the same.

"Doll are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Bucky asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm… I'm fine just needed a breath. Do you guys by chance um…" I didn't know how to tell them I was ready to finally have sex and not just fool around. It's easier to talk about this when I'm drunk.

"What do you need beautiful?" Steve said placing a hand on my cheek.

"Do you guys by chance have umm… condoms?" I said mumbling the last part in a really low voice.

"What was that last part?" Bucky asked.

"Um, Condoms" I said a bit louder than last time avoiding eye contact.

"uh, You want to…" Steve said blushing.

"Doll, are you sure? We don't want to pressure you into anything. You don't have to do anything if you don't." Bucky says before I shut him up with a peck on the lips.

"I want to. I'm ready. So do you guys have…" Before I could finish what I was saying they were both leaning over the side of the bed and reaching for something underneath the bed. They both sat up on the bed and had a box of condoms in their hands. I just gave them a questioning look.

Steve finally answered the unspoken. "After the last time we almost… we each went to go buy a box with out telling the other. We kept them where we could reach them for whenever you were ready."

"We're stocked up really well so whenever you want to just let us know." Bucky said kissing my cheek. As he pulled away I tangled one of my hand in his hair and pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Now would be good." I said as we broke the kiss.

"How do you want to do this?" Steve asked kissing the back of my neck.

"The usual," I answered confused as to why that would even be a question.

"I think he meant who do you want to go first doll." Bucky said nibbling on my earlobe.

"Oh yeah um I was thinking since you kind of got me started already, you help me finish," I tell Bucky. "That's okay right?" I said worried I may have hurt Steve's feelings.

"Of course beautiful, you're calling the shots." Steve says, "Besides you and Buck put on a good show." He says with a smirk.

"Well you heard him," I told Bucky. He just kneeled back to where he was before I stopped him.

"Then lets get ready." He said giving me a smirk. He kissed up my inner thighs until he finally reached my clit and went right back two it. Bucky licked up and down my slit. I was about to climax when he slipped a finger into me and sucked on my clit at the same time.

"Ahh that feels so good." I said as I arched my back. Bucky moved his finger in and out of me and worked me through my climax. Just as I was finally starting to come down he added a second finger and made me climax again.

When I finally calmed down. I saw Bucky wipe the back of his hand. He then slowly kissed up stomach pulling up my nightdress as he went. He sat up and took off his shirt. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I sat up and took off my nightdress, leaving me completely naked. When I did that Bucky just started at me.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss me and gently lay me down back on the bed. He started kissing down my neck to my chest. I felt his hands gently squeeze my breasts making me moan. He then kissed down to my breasts and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I gasped at the feeling and arched my back.

"Bucky please, I need you." I said in between pants. He stopped what he was doing and took off his underwear. I wasn't the only one affected. He threw his underwear somewhere away from the bed and went back to kneel in between my open legs. He reached over to the nightstand and got a condom. He ripped the foil open and them put it on. He hovered over me supporting his weight on his elbows. He leaned down and kissed me again then rested his forehead against mine.

"Tell me if you need me to stop," He said looking right at my eyes. All I could do was nod. He reached down and lined himself up. He kissed me one more time as he pushed in. I couldn't help but gasp at the feeling. It stung a bit but felt amazing at the same time. Bucky stopped when he heard me gasp and waited until I nodded before pushing in again.

Once he was all the way in he groaned, "You feel so good babydoll, fuck you're so tight. You have no idea the things I want to do to you. It's taking all I've got not to just pound into you baby." I couldn't help but blush at that. The truth was I've been imagining this moment for a while and it did not compare to how amazing it felt and we hadn't even gotten really started yet.

I lifted legs and wrapped them around Bucky's waist. I moved my hips to test how it felt and I made him groan. I pulled him down for a kiss and said, "Do it, please baby I want you to make love to me, please."

He looked into my eyes before he kissed me as he started to move. He started of slow and hardly moving at all. Then he started moving faster he pulled away until he was almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

"Bucky, ah" I moaned out.

"Babydoll, I love… seeing you… like this. You're… so… beautiful. God… you… feel so good… wrapped… around me… like this." He said in between kisses as he kissed down my neck and continued to thrust into me.

"Bucky, fuck…" I said moving my hips to meet his thrusts.

"I love you so much Doll." He said moving faster.

"AH Bucky, Please, I'm close." I said panting.

"Yes Babydoll let go, I'm right there with you doll face." He said thrusting harder and faster.

"Uh, Bucky, yes, right there uh," I said kissing his neck as I wrapped my arms around him. He continued until a few seconds later…

"Ahh, yes uh." I came and wow I had forgotten how great that was.

"Uh…" Bucky said after thrusting a few times and collapsing on top of me. We laid there in each other's arms until I finally couldn't stand the silence and said, "That was amazing."

"It was," said Bucky giving me a huge smile. "I love you Doll"

"Love you too Buck. And as much as I really like to cuddle you're kind of crushing me." I said with a smile.

"You two are incredible." Steve said from beside us. He was way to quiet the entire time. I look over at him and realized his hand is in his underwear. That explains that.

"Enjoy yourself punk." Said Bucky from my other side spooning me.

"Maybe." He said with a grin.

"Well get ready, because your up next." I said with a smirk.

"I guess it is." Steve said blushing.

"You nervous?" I ask.

"Not exactly, I just, uh…" He said scratching the back of his neck and looking at Bucky.

"Doll, Steve's never been with a girl before." Bucky explained.

"Seriously?" I said looking over at Steve. And he answered with a small nod.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one was really interested in a ninety pound asthmatic that was shorter than them." He said sadly.

"Then they're a bunch of morons, and their loss is our gain." I said leaning over to kiss him. He responds eagerly and pulls me closer to him.

"Hey punk sit up against the headboard." Bucky tells Steve.

"Why?" Steve replies.

"Just trust us sweetie." I told him. He hesitantly sat up and moved up the bed.

Once he was sitting down, I sat up and moved over to Steve's side. I moved to straddle his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I moaned when he deepened the kiss and I started moving my hips against his.

He gasped, "Nora if you keep doing that I'm not going to last." He said leaning his forehead against my shoulder.

"Then you may want to get rid of these," I said gesturing to his underwear. I got off of him and Steve got rid of his underwear in record time. He got back on the bed and hovered over me.

"Where were we?" He said before leaning down to kiss me. He broke the kiss to lean over to the nightstand and grab a condom. He put it on and went back to kiss me again. "You ready?" He asked.

"Almost." I replied with a smirk. I put my legs on either side of his waist and shifted my weight to push Steve onto his back. "That's better." I said giving him a smile while Bucky struggled to hold in his laugh.

"You're stronger than you look." Bucky said after he managed to stop laughing.

"Pilates." I replied with a shrug. Steve and Bucky just give me a confused look. "It's a type of calisthenics." I get an even more confused looks. "Never mind. You ready handsome?"

"Whenever you are?" He said giving me his version of Bucky's panty dropping grin. I'd never been in this position. Jess told me about it once when we were getting drunk on opposite sides of the world during one of our weekly Skype calls. Never had the chance to try it out until now.

I slowly reached down to line myself up with Steve and slowly moved down.

"Ah" I moaned out as Steve let out a louder moan.

When I finally met his hip I stayed still and tried to pull myself together. I was still really sensitive from before and the new position really did live up to the hype.

"Fuck." I moaned out. Steve rested his hands on my hips.

"Sweetheart you feel amazing. God, please move, I don't think I'm going to last long." Steve said groaning the last part.

I slowly started to move my hips to get used to the new feeling. Steve started moving with me and it felt amazing. I leaned down to kiss him as he started thrusting up into me.

"Uh, I'm close." I groan. At the Steve wraps his arms around me and flips us over. He leans down and kisses me as he speeds up. I wrap my legs around his waist and meet each one of his thrusts.

"Uh, Babygirl… just a little more." He said pounding into me.

"Steve," I cried out.

"Let go Sweetheart." He said he said pulling me closer so my head was resting on his chest.

"Ah, Steve, Ah!" I started to see white spots and felt my heart racing.

"Nora!" Steve practically screamed out as he finished. Unlike Bucky Steve didn't collapse on me. He moved to lie on his side next to me before pulling me to his side and letting my head rest on his chest.

"Wow." I said. That was literally the only thing I could say.

"Was that okay?" Steve asked shyly.

"Are you kidding? If it weren't for the fact you said I was the first girl you were with I never would've known. That was amazing." I explained.

"She's right punk." Bucky said as he started to hug me from behind. "You did an amazing job and judging from Nora's moans and screaming, she's not lying." He said kissing my shoulder.

"I screamed?" I asked blushing. Oh boy, I was going to get some dirty looks from the neighbors.

"You did. And you let out the most amazing sounds." He said kissing my neck.

"Cool it Sarge, you keep that up and I'm not going to be able to walk later." I said teasing him.

"Wouldn't that be a sight?" He said smiling to Steve who had the same goofy smile on his face. I let out a yawn and got really sleepy. That's when I remembered it was still really early.

"I'm sleepy." I said resting my head on Steve's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, beautiful it's still early." Steve said kissing the top of my head.

"Get some rest Dollface." Said Bucky as he put an arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Love you guys." I mumbled out.

"Love you too." They said, going back to sleep themselves.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey all I want to apologize for the delay. I've been really busy lately but I haven't given up on this story. I had two midterms this week along with an essay and a ton of reading so this took a little longer to finish then I would've liked but hey better late than never right? Any way I loved reading your comments and they're what got me through the last couple of weeks and inspired me to continue writing. As I've mentioned before I've been thinking about starting another story but wanted to know if anyone had any ideas for one. I was thinking a Hawkeye/OC story since there aren't many but wasn't sure. Feel free to PM me or just comment any ideas. I look forward to hearing from you. So without further ado here it is.**

Two days later we woke up at the crack of dawn and headed to the docks. We we're using a cargo ship to get to France where the French resistance had managed to secure a port in a small town. From there a pilot the SSR had under cover would secure a plane and fly us over to Greece where we would parachute out and walk the rest of the way or as Dugan suggested, we "borrow" a car.

Gramps had finished all of our new uniforms a day ago and made us come in to try them on. He surprised me by having the arc reactor symbol embroidered on the right sleeve and the new symbol of the team, the wing symbol from Steve's Captain America uniform on the left. Apparently the entire team had an unspoken agreement to make that our symbol because everyone had it on their uniform.

We woke up and I went straight to my old room to go shower. Bucky and Steve had surprised me by asking me to move in with them. I retorted that I already did live with them. So when I went out for a quick errand, they moved most of my things into their or should I say our room.

I took a pretty long hot shower in the other bathroom. I figured it could be a while before I would be able to take my time like this or even have warm water so I should enjoy it while I can. I dried my hair and put on my bra and panties before walking out of the bathroom to the kitchen and getting started on breakfast.

Apparently Bucky and Steve had the same idea because they were already making breakfast. When I walked in they just stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Morning," I said walking over to grab a piece of toast.

"Uh, Morning." Steve said blushing.

"Morning Doll," Said Bucky coming over to kiss my cheek while looking me over.

"What's for breakfast?" I said leaning over the counter.

"Eggs bacon and toast. Coffee's almost done." Bucky said since Steve had lost the ability to speak and couldn't stop staring.

"Sounds good. I'm going to finish getting ready." I said walking back to the room, "Oh and Steve, you don't have to be embarrassed about looking, its nothing you haven't seen before." I said before walking into the room.

I left my uniform on the bed so I quickly got dressed. We didn't have any weapons on us. Peggy was going to meet us at the docks to deliver them to us before we left.

I finished getting dressed and went to go eat with the guys. After we were done we cleaned up and left the apartment. They sent a car for us so at least we didn't have to walk. We arrived at the docks and Peggy and Gramps were already there waiting for us.

"Morning Gentlemen, Nora." She said giving me a small smile.

"Morning Peggy, Morning Gramps." I said smiling at both of them.

"Morning kid, I got you coffee and a croissant from that place you like." He said handing me a cup and a bag with the croissant. "Coffee and Bagels for you two," he said passing Steve and Bucky they're own coffee and treats.

"Okay so you three need to sign these forms." Peggy says handing us each a form.

"What is this?" I had been signing so many forms the past few days; I was done yet I still had to sign more.

"Equipment release form, It just says that we did our jobs and sent you with all the equipment we said we were using our funds for." She explains. I look over at the med kit and weapons and sign the form before handing it back to Peggy.

"How do you feel kid?" Gramps asks while Steve and Bucky are talking to Peggy about some arrangements.

"Okay I guess," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Nervous?" He asks.

"Not right now." I said, "Why, are you worried?"

"What? No." He says trying to play it off. The rest of the team arrived a few minutes later. After gramps distributed everyone's equipment he came back to talk to me and this time he looked serious.

"So I…" he started before I interrupted

"I need a favor." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

I took my hand out of my pocket and said, "I need you to save this for me." I said handing him my arc reactor necklace. "I forgot I had it on this morning and Peggy just pointed out what a bad idea it is to take expensive jewelry in the battlefield considering it could be used to strangle me in a fight."

"Of course I'll keep it safe." He said putting it in his coat pocket. The ship captain called out to tell us it was time to board.

"That's my cue, Take care Gramps, try to stay out of trouble." I said with a small smile.

"You're the one going off to the battlefield, shouldn't I be telling you that?" He says with a smirk.

"Like you said I'm going to the battlefield its kind of a given I'm walking into trouble." I say before Gramps surprises me with a hug.

"Be careful, just because you heal faster doesn't make you invincible. I don't want a the Marshalls at my door." He says. This is the most serious I'd ever seen him.

"Don't worry it won't come to that, Just make sure you don't get into trouble, I want to be born Gramps." I said

"I promise to not get into too much trouble." He says giving me a smirk.

I sigh before saying, "I'll take what I can get." I say walking over to Steve and Bucky who were talking to Peggy.

"Remember, Pierre Gerard will get you to the plane, and Peter McAdams will be your pilot. After that you are on your own." She said before turning to me. "As for you, if you need more supplies any camp or field hospital will restock you."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Pegs I know he drives you crazy sometimes but can you keep an eye on Gramps."

"Nora he's a grown man." She says.

"That still acts like a kid at times, just make sure he stays alive, you know, no one kills him, and that he eats and lives of something other than coffee and scotch. My life kind of depends on it."

"I'll do what I can." She says finally caving.

"Thanks." I said normally I would've tried to hug her but she's not really a hugger.

"Good Luck." She says before walking over to Gramps. We grab our packs and get on the ship. I really hope no one's gets seasick. We had to take the long way around since there had been reports of U-boats fighting in the area so it took twice as long to get across the channel.

I had never been so happy to be on land. Don't get me wrong, I find swaying at sea relaxing and didn't get seasick but being cooped up for three hours in a storage container without fresh air was making me claustrophobic. Once we were at the dock the ship's captain from before let us out of the container.

"Where to now Cap?" Gabe asked.

"We go meet our contact." Steve said, "Agent Carter said he'd meet us at the pub closest to the docks so keep an eye out."

"Did she say which one?" Said Morita pointing out two pubs that were directly across from each other.

"She said we'd know if we were right when we walked in." Steve said.

"So which one do we go in?" Bucky asked. I looked at the signs of each pub one had a picture of a serpent and the other had a shield with a bird as a coat of arms.

"I'd bet on that one." I said pointing to the one with the shield logo.

"Really?" Dugan said looking at it skeptically.

"Yeah call it a gut feeling." I said with a shrug, "If I'm wrong we could just go check the other one out."

"If you're wrong you're buying the first round when we get back to London." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine but if I'm right you're buying." I said.

"Deal," he said as we shook hands.

"Let's check it out. Stay alert." Steve said walking over to the entrance. We walked into the pub in pairs. We walked in at the place was empty except for one middle aged lady standing behind the bar. The place was dimly lit making the dark green walls seem even darker.

"Good morning gentlemen and lady, wonderful weather we're having." She said not breaking eye contact with Steve.

He looked confused for a bit before he said, "Yes but I always carry and umbrella." That was strange it sounded a bit, rehearsed?

She walked out from behind the bar, and then walked over to the door and flipped the sign so it said she was out for lunch. "This way," She said walking toward the back storage room. Once we were in there she moved a carpet out of the way and revealed a hidden door on the floor. She pulled the latch and there were a set of stairs leading down into what I guessed was the basement. "I you go," She said with an accent. "Stay on the path." She said handing Steve a lantern and letting him go down.

"Thank you" He said on the way down. We all gave our thanks before walking down the stairs into a dark tunnel. We walked for what seemed to be an eternity before we finally saw a light in the distance. When we finally made it there was nothing there.

"Captain Rogers I presume" A man said with a thick French accent.

"Yes, are you Pierre Gerard?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Oui, this way please." He said leading us out of the tunnel and through the forest.

We walked through the forest. If it wasn't for the fact that we were technically in enemy territory, I could have stayed there and admired the view of the town in the distance. We were walking in pairs. Steve was in front still talking to Pierre and Bucky and I were towards the back.

"You all right?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, just keeping an eye out." I said looking around.

"We're in the clear, if we were going to be attacked it would have happened already from a tactical stand point we have the advantage. So relax." He said.

"In other words, you've been looking since we got out of the tunnel and still haven't seen anything and the camp is right there." I said looking in front of us.

"Pretty much." He said with a grin.

"You all can share these three tents. The arrangements have been made and we leave at midnight. Get some rest while you can." He said.

"Thank you." Steve said as Pierre walked away and into another tent.

"We should get some rest while we can." Steve said. "Get some rest and be ready to leave."

"Sounds good." Everyone nodded in agreement and split up into the tents. The tents were small enough for two of three sleeping bags. Luckily the weather was cold enough that the three of us didn't mind cuddling. We let Steve sleep in the middle and Bucky and I. The guy was a freaking space heater he was always hot. Half the time we slept without a blanket since we would just overheat with Steve sleeping next to us. Right now though we're not letting him go anywhere.

"You're so warm." I said nuzzling into his chest.

"And you're a good pillow" Bucky mumbled.

I was starting to fall asleep when there was a scream followed by a lot of yelling. I sat up along with Steve and Bucky.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Something's going on outside and whatever it is it's not good." I say hearing someone yelling for help.

"Let's go." Bucky said opening the entrance to the tent.

As we exited the tent all we could see were people running around a group of soldiers carrying an injured man and them leaning against each other.

"What the hell?" I think out loud.

"Some of our men were out on a scouting mission close to the front lines and they were ambushed." Said Pierre. When the hell did he get there? "Our medic was captured, do one of you happen to be a medic or can help out at all?" He asked.

Time to get to work. "That'd be me." I said stepping forward.

"I have basic first aid training." Said Morita.

"We could use all the help we could get. Please follow me." He said jogging towards a tent. I'm guessing that was their makeshift field hospital.

As soon as we walked in we were each pulled in different directions. The tent was packed with patients and nurses and medics running around yelling. They were overwhelmed and had no idea where to start. The camp had limited resources and a lack of organization would cause more problems in the long run. I stopped walking and whistled making everyone stop what they were doing.

"Everyone stop what you're doing," I said.

"We have to help them now, many of these men will die if we do nothing." One of the nurses argued.

"I know that but we have limited resources and not all of these men are gravely injured." I said "We need to triage them. If they can walk on their own they can wait. If they're bleeding or missing a limb they take priority."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" One of the doctor's asked in a pretentious manner.

"I'm someone who understands the gravity of the situation and knows you don't have the time or the resources to waste. We need space to work, clear out those that can wait and get started with the more serious cases." They just stared at me.

"Now," I said giving them a look snapping them out of it. The nurses were checking everyone out and moving those that could wait to another tent.

I moved to the beds and started to look over patients. I treated a couple soldiers with bullet wounds. Those were fairly easy cases. The only complication was a gunshot that caused some internal damage and forced me to remove the man's spleen but other than that everything went well. There were a few losses. A few people that were too injured and had gotten here too late. After the majority of the injured were treated and stabilized I took a small break to get some water.

"Tired?" I heard Morita ask.

"A bit just needed some water and air before I head back in." I said handing him a canteen. "What about you?"

"I learned first aid from my sister. She's a nurse back in Fresno or was before all this happened." He said sadly.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her and my Ma was eight months ago before I left Manzanar for the front lines." He said. Manzanar why does that sound familiar? That's when it hit me. Manzanar Relocation Center in California. Shit.

I was about to ask about her when there was a loud scream. "Duty calls" I say before walking back in." I walk back in and head to the back of the tent to where the surgeries were performed.

Standing next to the makeshift table was a man with an open leg wound being held down by the nurses. The doctor attending him was the rude man from before. He had a saw in his hand and he was slowly lowering it to his leg.

"What's going on in here?" I ask.

"Help please help!" the patient on the table screamed out in French.

"What does it look like? I am saving this man's life." He said rudely.

"It doesn't look like it. Why have you not administered any anesthesia?" I said I got closer to the table and looked at the wound. "And why haven't you removed the debris from the wound."

"There is no time to waste the patient is gravely injured there is not point in cleaning the wound when we have to amputate." He responds.

"How do you know that if you have not cleaned the wound and seen it up close?" I asked getting annoyed with this man. The patient could lose a limb or get an infection because of this man's arrogance.

"You are no one to tell me how to do my job." He said lifting the saw to the patient's leg.

"Don't you dare. You don't have to amputate. There is still healthy tissue the leg can be saved but we have to start now." I say.

"We cannot. It is too far-gone. We have to stop the bleeding and amputate."

"No I will not leg you cut off this man's leg when it can be saved."

"I don't have the time for this."

"Then move. I won't let you cut off his leg."

"Fine see if you can to better you chatte." He said with the last part in french.

"Better than an arrogant sexist butcher." I said as he left. "Well ladies, now that he's out of the way, can either of you please get this man some anesthesia or morphine." The nurses looked at each other. "Oh and some saline to irrigate the wound during the debridement." They looked confused. I guess they don't speak English.

"quels sont vos noms?" What are your names? I asked them.

"Nathalie." The shorter of the two nurses answered.

"Brigitte." The older one said.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Nora. Je peux sauver sa jambe, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin de lui sédatif ou si pas de morphine pour soulager sa douleur." (Nice to meet you, I'm Nora. I can save his leg but I'm going to need your help. I need him sedated or if not some morphine to ease his pain." I explained. "J'ai aussi besoin de solution saline pour irriguer pendant le debridement" (I also need some saline to irrigate during the debridement).

"Oui." They both said before they started moving

"Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît." I heard the patient mumble.

"Hé, ça va aller. Restez aussi calme que possible." (Hey, its going to be okay. Just stay as still as possible." I told him.

At that moment Brigitte and Nathalie came in with everything I asked them. They handed me the vial of morphine.

"Donnez-lui 1,5 cc de morphine s'il vous plaît, c'est mieux s'il ne peut pas sentir ce." (Give him 1.5 cc of morphine please it's better if he can't feel this) I said handing the morphine and the syringe to Nathalie.

"Brigitte quand je vous dis que je veux que vous versez quelques mL de solution saline dans la plaie. Essayez de l'obtenir près de l'endroit où je travaille." (Brigitte when I tell you to I want you to pour a few milliliters of saline in the wound. Try to get it near where I'm working.) I said.

"Oui," She replied with a nod.

I sat down and got a set of forceps. I waited for Nathalie to administer the dose before getting started.

After and hour I had finished with the debridement and now had a better look at the tissue. That moron was going to amputate a perfectly healthy leg. If he had taken the time to remove the debris he would've seen it. I got a needle and started to stitch the tissue together. I had only seen this done a handful of times and done this once before but my professor told me he couldn't have done a better job himself so I guess I did all right. I closed the wound and dressed it. I told Brigitte and Nathalie to monitor him closely. The dressings had to be changed every few hours. At the first sign of infection they were to administer penicillin.

They both looked shocked at that statement. They told me that it was only administered for syphilis infections. I told them it would also be effective in case of an infection.

After that I left to go see if anyone else needed help but by then everyone had already been treated. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I went outside and saw the sun had started to set. I saw Morita walking towards me.

"How's the patient?" He asked.

"I'm guessing you heard?" I asked.

"I think the entire camp heard. There was a very angry Frenchmen talking about a crazy woman who was criticizing his ability as a doctor." He said with a smirk. I could tell he probably edited out a few colorful words.

"He wanted to amputate a leg, I said we could save it, he said he didn't have time for that. I did so he left," I explained casually.

He chuckled, "We should go meet up with the rest of the team, we're supposed to be leaving soon." He said.

"Yeah lets go and maybe grab something to eat while we're at it." I said as we started walking.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the delay but this one took me a while to put together. I'll post the next chapter as soon as its done and since it's a long weekend you all won't have to wait as long as last time. I wanted to thank everyone's that's reviewed so far. I love the feed back I've been getting and if you all have any ideas for other stories or one shots or etc feel free to comment or PM me. Thank you. :)**

After a hectic eight hours of non-stop running around I was ready to crash unfortunately I had to go get all my things and get ready for a plane ride into enemy territory. I managed to snag a protein bar as Morita and I passed by the make shift mess hall so that was one thing I did not have to worry about.

"Do you remember where the rest of the team is?" I asked Morita.

"Uh I think they were close to some trees." He said looking around.

"The camp is in the middle of a forest, everything is close to some trees." I retorted with a chuckle.

"What did you just say?!" We heard a very familiar yell coming from somewhere close by.

"Did that sound familiar to you?" I ask Morita.

"yup, we should…" He started but I was already heading towards the source of all the commotion.

As we started getting closer there was more shouting.

"That is no way to talk about a lady!" I heard Steve shout. Oh boy. I worked my way threw the crowd and got a closer look.

"Who is really leading your team, captain because you can't even control that bitch you call a medic?" the drunk incompetent doctor from before.

What the hell?

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Bucky practically snarled at him

"What are you going to do about that Chatte?" he retorted.

Bucky started walking towards him and I knew that look. I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Buck don't." I said standing in front of him.

"Nora," He said through his teeth. He was shaking in anger.

"He's not worth it. He's drunk and doesn't know what he's saying. Walk away." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He was still reeling with anger. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Okay, for you."

"Thank you," I said giving him a small smile.

"Oh yes listen to your whore." The drunk babbled.

"I am going to…" Steve started before someone came up to the drunk from the opposite side and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Oh shit!" I cried out.

"Language." Steve muttered.

"You incompetent drunk bastard, you tried to cut off my brother's leg without trying to save it!" Pierre, Peggy's contact said getting ready to throw another punch. Steve held his arm back before he landed another hit.

"That's enough. You knocked him out already." Steve said helping Pierre up.

"He deserves more than that." He answered.

"But your hand doesn't" I said.

"You." He said as he started walking up to me. Oh crap he looks mad. Instead he hugs me and kisses both my cheeks. I'm not very comfortable with it and by the looks of it neither were Bucky or Steve.

"Merci, Merci, be coupé, Thank you, You saved my brother." He said rocking me as he hugged me.

"It was nothing, I was just doing my job." That just made him hug harder. It was getting very hard to breathe. "Uh Pierre if you wouldn't mind letting go I kind of need to breathe."

"Oh sorry," He said letting go and taking a step back.

As soon as Pierre put me down Bucky was at my side and Steve was hovering. They both started looking me over making sure I was okay.

"So, don't we have a plane to catch?" I reminded them.

"Oh yes that was actually why I was looking for you. The airfield is thirty miles away if you want to get there before nightfall we should leave now." Pierre explained.

"Right, everyone grab your things." Steve said making everyone rush to get ready. I followed Bucky back to the tent I was supposed to be napping in.

As soon as we walked in he pulled me to him and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it but responded back anyway.

"Why didn't you let me punch that asshole? No one should ever talk about a lady that way especially you." He said obviously still mad.

"I didn't want you to knock that idiot out because he wasn't worth you hurting your hand over. The hand I should remind you, you need to, you know snipe people." Snipe sounded better than kill. He still had nightmares about the months before Hydra.

"That doesn't matter, it's my job to protect you from jerks like that." He said sternly.

"Bucky I'm a woman who happens to work in one of the most male dominated fields there is. That wasn't and probably won't be the last time I have to deal with someone like that. I learned to ignore it because listening to jerks like that is just giving them more importance than they actually have." I said picking up my backpack.

"That isn't fair." He mumbled hugging me again.

"That's life." I said hugging him back. "Come on, we need to get going or we'll miss our flight."

"I'm sure Steve's already wondering where we are." Bucky says getting his pack.

"Of course I was, you two were taking forever." Steve says walking in. He walked over to me and hugged me. "You all right beautiful?"

I couldn't help but blush and smile when he called me that. "I'm perfect. A bit tired but I can sleep on the plane."

"You do know the plane isn't actually going to land right." Bucky pointed out.

"And that we're going to be in enemy air space." Steve followed up.

"I know, I'm a heavy sleeper just wake me up when its time to jump." I said following Steve out of the tent.

We met up with the rest of the team and got in the back of a truck. We were in ally territory but the less people knew where we were the better. It was fairly short drive but I was already falling asleep. I dozed of for a bit but jumped awake when we drove through a pothole. That made the guys laugh.

I had no idea how long I was out for but we were already there when I woke up. Steve greeted the pilot while I just stayed back until it was time to get on board. Not even halfway through take off I was resting my head on Steve's shoulder and asleep again.

 **Steve's POV**

Everyone on the plane was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the plane engine. No one was talking not because they didn't want to talk but because they wouldn't be heard even if they did. As soon as the plane leveled out the sound dulled out and the only thing that could be heard was Nora's quiet snores. She was sitting in between Bucky and I, resting her head on my shoulder. She was not joking about being a heavy sleeper.

"Is she snoring?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, she had a pretty long day." Steve said.

"Not to mention dealing with that jerk." Bucky said obviously still mad someone had dared to talk about our soul mate like that.

"Running around for over eight hours straight with only a five minute water break tends to do that to a person." Morita said. "I knew she was qualified for the job I just didn't know how much until today. She didn't lose a single one of the 16 patients she had. No amputations either."

"That's almost half of the men that arrived at the camp." Falsworth pointed out.

"mhm use the derivative … multiply by the speed of light…" Nora mumbled in her sleep. Even her sleep talk is about science. I couldn't help but laugh. "Vacuum of space divided by the gravitational force of a black hole."

"Black Hole?" Bucky said giving me a confused look.

"Future talk?" I said giving him a shrug.

"The future's a weird place." Dugan said.

"It can't be all that bad," Gabe said.

I look down at Nora and smile, "It really isn't."

"Gentlemen, you should start strapping on your chutes we're a few minutes away from the drop zone." Pete the pilot called out.

"Right, you heard him." I said and everyone started standing up. I hated to wake up Nora. She was tired and looked so peaceful but we had to go. I moved a strand of her hair and started to gently shake her shoulder. "Nora, time to wake up." I heard her take a deep breath and sit up. She opened her eyes and started yawning while stretching.

"Jump Time?" She asked cracking her back and neck as she finished stretching.

"Yes." I said standing up and offering her my hand so I could pull her up.

She looked up and took my hand then started walking over to grab a chute.

 **Nora's POV**

I was having a pretty normal dream, which is good since lately most of my dreams all revolve around Asgard and grown up Thor and Loki. I was standing in my favorite lecture hall at MIT and I was giving a lecture about black holes and calculating the speed of particles in its gravitational field. I felt surprisingly calm and peaceful then I heard a voice calling out to me. "Nora, time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and remembered where I was. I saw everyone was standing up and strapping on their chutes. Steve was next to me making sure I was really awake.

"Jump Time?" I asked.

"Yes." He said giving me a small smile. He stood up and helped me up. I walked over to the side of the plane. I grabbed a chute and started strapping it on. Bucky came up to me and took my hands off of the straps and adjusted them himself.

"You know what to do right?" He said tightening the straps and tugging them so they wouldn't get loose during the drop.

"You mean jump and don't go Splat?" I said teasingly.

He just answers with a look that translates to can you be serious for one fucking minute.

"Go to the ramp, wait for the green light, doors open, jump, stay horizontal, count to thirty, pull the chord, detach once I'm close enough to the ground and roll to minimize impact." I say letting him know I was paying attention the twenty times he explained it last night.

"Good girl." He said pulling me to him and kissing my forehead. "Don't forget to…"

"Find cover and stay close to the group." I say interrupting him.

"And…"

"If you say duck I duck." I repeat the exact words he had been drilling into my head for the past week.

"Good weapons check." He said.

I lifted the coat showing him the thigh holster with the gun and knife. Then I patted the left boot to show him the other knife.

"Do you have…" He started before I interrupted him again.

"I have extra bullets in the bottom left pocket of my pack, along with rations for a week and my med kit. My canteen is full and my tags are under my shirt."

"Good, one last thing." He leaned forward and kissed me.

We were interrupted by Dugan saying, "Hey love birds if you two are done macking on each other its time to jump."

"One last thing," I said. I walked over to Steve and stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him too. "So, who's jumping first?" I said after I broke the kiss.

Everyone just looked around and pointed fingers randomly.

"I'm going." said Steve walking towards the back of the plane. "not the first time I jump off a plane."

"Watch your back once you get down there." Bucky said right before Steve jumped.

Dugan, Gabe and Dernier followed after him.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Bucky said.

"Yeah its kind of like zip lining except faster, less safe and a few thousand feet higher." I retort.

"Together?" He asked.

"On three." I said

"One…" He started.

"Three!" I said jumping, pulling Bucky with me.

The rush was amazing. The wind was blowing through my hair. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see the ground getting closer I could've sworn I was floating.

Bucky's screaming is what snapped me out of my bubble. It was time to pull the cord. I gave him a nod and pulled the cord. I felt myself get pulled up before slowly falling down. We reached the ground pretty fast and when I thought the ground was close enough I detached the chute and rolled on the ground. Bucky landed a few feet away from me. I stood up and did as he reminded me before we jumped and ran for cover.

I ran and stayed behind some bushes. Bucky was right behind me.

"Thanks for the heads up." He said sarcastically in between pants.

"I said three." I rebutted.

"You two okay?" Steve said walking toward us.

"I'm good. That was actually kind of fun." I said with a grin.

"It would've been more fun if you had actually counted to three." Bucky said obviously a bit annoyed I pulled him down with me.

"Like I said before I did say three."

"Should I ask?" Steve said looking between us.

"They jumped at the same time. Barnes counted one then Nora shouted three and pulled him with her as she jumped." Falsworth explained as he joined the group.

"So she pulled a fast one on you like you used to do to me all the time when we were kids." Steve said.

"I never threw you off a plane." Bucky argued.

"Threw is a strong term for it I think it was more of a gentle nudge, besides you had a parachute."

"This means war," Bucky muttered.

"Already in one, sweetheart." I said with a smirk.

"What now?" Gabe asked.

"We find the base, do recon before going in and taking it down." Steve said. He pulled out a map and compass. "We need to move, according to the intel we got the base is forty miles that way." He said looking to some hills in the distance.

"Lets move." Dugan said. We started moving through the forest in a single file everyone keeping their eyes open and staying alert for a possible ambush.

Two Days Later

After walking almost all night we camped out for the night and then continued for half the day. The hills we saw the night we landed turned out to be mountains. We all went on a very long hike up a mountain. At the top we finally saw the Hydra base. It was well fortified similar to the one in Azzano. There were 4 watch towers set up along the perimeter. Patrols around the perimeter every 20 minutes or so and armed trucks every 15 minutes. To say the place was well fortified would be an understatement.

We set up camp in the forest far away enough from the Hydra base but not so far we couldn't keep watch. We slept in shifts and someone watched the base at all times to see if we could find an opening.

By the second day of keeping watch, we had noticed most of their patterns and found a short window of opportunity for an attack. Now we just had to figure out a plan.

"From what I've seen there's 10 minute window where the patrols stop at 17:30, that's when the guards change shifts. The trucks park and wait for five minutes while the drivers take a smoke break at the same time. Most of the guards stationed at the watchtowers stay alert except for the one closest to us that guy goes down to take a leak. I think that's our opening." Bucky reported.

"The watchtower would be a good vantage point for you to cover our backs." Steve said. "but that still leaves them all scattered."

"We need a distraction." Falsworth says. "Something to give us enough time to get in."

"We do have all that C4." Morita reminds us.

"Still need that to destroy the factory once we're in." Gabe reminded him.

"You said the trucks were on standby." Dugan asks.

"Yeah, but they're shut off and the drivers have the keys on them." Bucky says.

"Don't need the keys." He says with a smirk.

We split up into three groups. Gabe, Dernier and Morita were on standby until they got the signal to go in and set the charges. Dugan, Falsworth and Steve were going in with the "distraction" or as I called it the battering ram. Meanwhile Bucky and I were going to sneak up into the watchtower. Steve said I needed to cover Bucky but we all knew that was his way of keeping me out of danger. I didn't argue, I was the only medic close by, if anything happened to me and someone else got injured we were screwed.

The three hours before we went in we spent getting ready and going over the plan until everyone was confident in what they were doing. Bucky and Steve spent the entire three hours constantly hovering over me asking me if I was really sure about going in and I could stay at the camp and wait for them to get back.

It got irritating very fast. If I didn't get scared jumping off a plane in mid air I think I could handle sneaking into a watchtower.

As soon as we split up to get into position, Bucky gave me another lecture like the one before we jumped off the plane.

"Stay behind me at all times, no matter what. Once we get up there, stay low. We may have a vantage point but that doesn't mean they can't get a clear shot at us. And remember," He said leaving it unfinished for me.

"If you say duck, I duck no questions asked." I said.

"Good, load your gun and take the safety off." He said crossing his arms waiting for me to do as he said.

I normally would have given him a sassy comeback but I knew he was more worried than he was letting on. I pulled the gun out of its holster, checked if it was loaded and then took off the safety.

He gave me a nod and said, "All right lets go."

I followed him and stayed behind him just like he said to. We hid behind some bushes and waited for the signal. It was really quiet. The only thing I could hear was Bucky's breathing and crickets in the background. The silence was broken by the sound of a big crash.

That's the signal. We ran to the watchtower and started climbing the ladder. I had never been grateful for Peggy making me do pull-ups until right now.

Everything was going well until we got to the top. We didn't know there was an extra person up there during the other guy's bathroom break. As soon as the other guard saw us he got up from his seat and went to confront us. He threw a punch at Bucky but he managed to dodge it and he threw a punch back. The guy stumbled back. He decided to try and tackle Bucky but Bucky managed to jump out of the way. I decided to intervene and tripped him making him fall all the way down.

"I had that." He said giving me a smirk.

"I know you did, just watching your back." I said smirking back.

"I need to set up, Stay low." He said setting up his rifle and getting into position.

I made sure the entrance was blocked before sitting down on the ground behind a desk. Bucky was focused on his task. He set up his rifle near one of the windows that looked in the direction. I had never seen him this serious. His eyebrows were pulled together and there were lines on his forehead, his jaw was clenched and he was forcing himself to calm down his breathing. I'm going to call this his sniper face. If I ever get him mad and he gives me this look, I'm running for my life.

Everything was quiet until Bucky fired his rifle and I jumped a bit startled. If Bucky noticed he didn't say anything he just looked through his scope and kept an eye on everything. I don't know how long we were there but during the entire time he fired at least twenty shots. Judging by the time in between each one he didn't miss once.

Out of nowhere there was a very loud boom like something had exploded.

"Time to go Doll." Bucky said after hours of silence.

"Those were the charges?" I said standing up.

"Yeah, we need to clear out and meet up with the rest of the team."

I stand up and stumble a little. "Let's go." I say starting to walk towards the door.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit dizzy?" He says.

I did feel a bit dizzy and I was getting the chills. "It's nothing I just stood up too fast." I said as I started opening the door.

"If you say so. Let me go first just to make sure its all clear."

"fine." I sighed.

Bucky opened the door and looked both ways before giving me a nod letting me know it was clear to walk over. The entire area was clear. We climbed down the ladder and started to head back to out makeshift camp in the forest, our rendezvous point.

Everything was going well until it wasn't.

As we were walking through the forest Bucky and I got separated. One minute he was right in front of me, and then I thought I saw something and stopped to look now I'm wandering through the forest alone.

"Nora!" I heard in the distance.

"I'm here!" I called out I decided to walk towards where I heard Bucky calling me. There was a clearing and he was right at the center. When he saw me, I heard him let out a sigh and start to walk towards him. Then he stopped smiling and looked terrified.

"Nora look out!" He shouted.

I turned around and saw one of the Hydra guards from before pointing a gun at me. I didn't have time to move. I heard a gunshot. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. Then there was another gunshot.


	40. Chapter 40

_"Nora look out!" He shouted._

 _I turned around and saw one of the Hydra guards from before pointing a gun at me. I didn't have time to move. I heard a gunshot. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. Then there was another gunshot._

I was expecting to feel a burning stabbing pain so many people use to describe gunshot wounds but I didn't feel anything. Slowly, I opened my eyes and what I saw was unbelievable. It was something right out of a sci-fi movie. There was a green glowing force field around me. I turned to look at Bucky and saw that he wasn't alone anymore. Steve and the rest of the team were next to him just staring at me. I lowered my arms and started taking deep breaths to try and stay calm. Then the force field disappeared.

"Didn't know you could do that?" Steve said.

"Neither did I." I said trying to get over the shock.

"Are you all right?" asked Bucky coming over and giving me once over just to make sure.

"I'm fine. It should have hit me but it didn't" I told them.

"But it did hit whatever was shielding you." Said Dugan picking up something from the ground then showing it to us. The bullet that was shot at me was crushed.

"Wow." Said Morita.

"How did you do that?" Gabe asked

"I really don't know." I answered still in shock.

"Let's get back to camp. We need to get some rest then move out in the morning." Steve said.

The rest of the walk to camp was quiet. Bucky and Steve were practically glued to my side the entire walk. Once we all talked about what happened while we were split up.

Dugan had hot-wired a car while Steve and Morita covered him. They then drove the truck through the gates and distracted the soldiers long enough for Gabe and Dernier to sneak through. They snuck into the factory and set up the charges.

I needed to check both of their ears since they were both talking louder than normal. There was not blood so luckily not pierced eardrums. Just a bit of swelling that should go down in a few days.

Then it was our turn to tell out side of the story. As soon as Bucky got to the part where we got separated in the forest I started glowing.

"Oh, shit." I said interrupting Bucky's story.

"Nora," Steve said worried and then a look of realization passed his face.

"It's happening again." Bucky said standing up.

"What's happening?" Falsworth asked confused.

"Time Jump." Bucky and Steve answered at the same time.

That's when I got really bright and couldn't see anything. When the brightness finally went away I was back in the kitchen of my house in Texas except I wasn't alone.

"You're back already. Did you get the milk?" The man in my kitchen asked. He had reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a taller than I was by a few inches and had an accent. I'm guessing British.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?" I demanded.

"Nora what are you talking about?" He said finally looking up from the stove and his eyes widening.

"Oh crap. You're not her." He muttered.

"Don't know who you're talking about buddy, but you're in my kitchen and I don't remember ever meeting you or inviting you in so start talking or I'll call the cops." I said making my way towards the phone and knife set.

"Friday a little help." He called out.

"She's not from this time, boss. Judging by her appearance and the clothes she's wearing she came from the 1940's and is Nora from 2011." My robotic butler answered him.

I heard barking and was then tackled by Axl. "Ouch hey buddy." I looked at my dog and he was not the same puppy I left at the dog hotel in 2011.

"Axl off, come on outside." The man from before said. Axl immediately got off of me and obeyed. He never did that in 2011. He basically tried to kill anyone who tried to get near me and here he is playing with this stranger and actually obeying.

"Good to know he still likes you." The guy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who are you?" I said.

He was about to answer when a little boy walked into the kitchen in his pajamas. He was small, around five years old, with hazel eyes and brown hair. He walked up to me and pulled on my coat. I looked down at him and was utterly terrified. He lifted his arms signaling he wanted to be picked up.

I was about to say no, but the guy gave me a look that practically say 'don't you dare' and I looked down to see the little boy pouting and on the verge of crying. So I put my feeling aside and picked him up and rested him on my hip.

"You okay bud?"

"When is daddy coming?" He asked sleepily.

"His flight lands in a few hours so later"

"Auntie Nora, can Ellie and I watch a movie." He said to me. Who's Ellie? I looked to my left and he just nodded.

"Sure sweetheart." I said putting him down.

"Connor go set up the movie, I'll call you and your sister when breakfast is ready." The guy said giving the little boy a smile.

"Okay." He said and walked to the TV room.

"Explain, Now!" I demanded in a low voice to not scare Connor and Ellie who were apparently somehow my niece and nephew.

"I need to know a few things first."

"Like what."

"What was the last thing that happened before you got here?" He said opening a drawer and pulling out a red journal.

"I was in 1943, the Commandos and I had just taken down the first Hydra base in Greece. I was running in the forest with Bucky to meet up with the rest of the team. We got split up and some guy tried to shoot me. Somehow I was okay and then we regrouped. We were giving a recap and then poof. I was here." I said omitting the part about the force field. Not sure who this guy was can't give him too much info.

"So you stopped the bullet with a force field." He said looking through the notebook.

"How did you know that?" I said surprised he knew that.

"You wrote it down here. Did it so that if something like this, you know meeting a past version of you, happened I wouldn't give away too much information that could alter the timeline." He said.

"Why would I give you that or let alone tell you I can travel through time?" I say.

"Because you trust me just like I trust you. We're really good friends, hell we're housemates. You told me about Bucky and Steve and I told you about being an orphan raised in boarding schools, something I never told anyone. You told me about the time stone and time traveling and I told you about this." He said disappearing into thin air and then appearing next to me.

"Teleporting." I whispered.

"Yes. You don't know me now but you will. And if that's not enough proof there's this." He said taking out a picture from the same drawer. It's a picture of Sam, Jess, Him and me sitting in the booth of a bar. I was wearing a headband that said '21 Bitch' and there was a cake in front of me.

"That's…"

"It hasn't happened yet. It was your 21st birthday and you just wanted a quiet night after a long day at work. I said I would drive and you were in the passenger seat you fell asleep and didn't wake up until we got to that place that sells your favorite loaded potato skins on…"

"Main Street." I finished for him. "I'm guessing we're good friends." I said.

"The best. So much we went to a karaoke bar and did a duet of "You've Got a friend in me". Jess recorded the entire thing. We were pretty blitzed."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Wren. I'm not telling you the rest since you'll find out eventually. Let's not ruin all the surprises." He said with a smirk.

"Well Wren if you're here, and those kids are my niece and nephew…" I start.

"Godson and goddaughter actually, you don't have any blood siblings," he got up and pulled out some mugs for coffee. "you still take your coffee with three creams and two sugars?"

"Yeah just add the…"

"Sugar before the cream. I know. Some things never change." He definitely knows me well. He hands me my favorite mug, a yellow one with "You got this" in white letters.

"So you're also they're uncle?" I ask.

"I'm Ellie's godfather but I'm only Connor's adopted uncle. Can't tell you more than that. Spoilers." That sounded just like what dad said when I saw him the last time I time traveled.

"Okay, so where is future me?" I said and he just sighed.

"What was that?" I said giving him a look knowing something was wrong.

"Before you got here and the kids were still asleep, I gave you some news and you didn't take it well. You grabbed your keys and said you were going out for milk." He said sounding a bit worried.

"Sounds like something I'd do." I say quietly.

"Like father like daughter." He says making me raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"I've met Tony before, you introduced us. Like I said before really close friends." He says giving me a smile.

"I've never told anyone that before, not even Jess." I say.

"I know, you said I had silent bragging rights." Wren said with a chuckle.

"You want to tell me this news that made future me run out of the house."

"Wish I could. But again Spoilers."

"Figures, If its any consolation I probably didn't drive that far away. I'm probably sitting down by the lake processing everything, trying to think of a solution if there is one."

"Thought so. I was going to give you some space before trying to talk to you again."

"Good idea, I don't handle bad news well."

"Now time to deal with your problem." He said.

"You can help me stop the time jumps?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but I can help you with the force fields."

"The time jumps don't ever stop do they?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"They get better over time, from what you've told me anyway." He says trying to ease my worry. "So the force fields are a projection of the energy the the stone. It's similar to the energy from the time jumps with the difference that you can actually control it."

"I don't know how I did it last time. I think it was a fight or flight response."

"That's normal, something similar happened to me and that's how I discovered I could teleport. The key to controlling it is visualization. You channel the energy, and then visualize what you want it to do, and project." He says.

"You make it sound so easy." I retort.

"With a lot of practice it will be."

"Uncle Wren, Is Breakfast ready we're hungry." Said Connor walking into the kitchen with a little girl crawling behind him.

"Hold that thought," He said to me. "What do you feel like eating?" I turned to look at them and as soon as the baby saw me she let out a cry of joy and crawled to me. I couldn't help but smile at the little cutie.

I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Hi there cutie" I cooed and she started giggling. Something about her seemed so familiar.

"I'll get started on the French toast, go finish the movie." I heard Wren tell Connor.

"Okay," He answered before running off to the TV room. I'm guessing he spends a lot of time here.

"You mind feeding her while I make breakfast." Wren said handing me a Gerber bottle and a spoon.

"Guessing I don't have a choice?" I said.

"Think of it as practice for the future."

"Ha Ha very funny." I said setting the baby down on the high chair.

Wren continued his lecture on channeling and projecting energy as he made breakfast. Half way through feeding Ellie I started getting the chills. Wren noticed.

"It's happening again isn't it." He asked.

"I just got cold." I said.

"Chills down your spine or goosebumps cold." He asked.

"Spine why?"

"That's one of the first symptoms which is good. Time for target practice. Stand up and close your eyes."

I did as he said.

"Take a deep breath and feel the energy. The tingles in you fingers crawling to your center."

I nodded. It felt like ants crawling under my skin to my stomach.

"Now imagine the camp site where all the commandos were at before you left. Imagine being there with Steve and Bucky."

I did and the energy felt warmer. I opened my eyes and saw the glowing again.

"See you in a few years Nora." He said waving.

Then the light got brighter and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was back at the camp.

They were sitting around the fire and just stared at me.

"Hey guys." I said walking to sit in between Steve and Bucky. "How long was I gone this time?"

Bucky lifted up his coat sleeve and said. "A little over an hour. You?"

"A little over six hours." I said checking my watch.

"Where did you go this time?" Steve asked.

"I landed in my house in Texas. Some time in the future, not sure exactly the date. Apparently I have a god son and god daughter. Oh and a housemate. Should get the specifics on how that happened next time. Oh I also got some tips on how to control the force fields."

"Hey that's great!" Bucky said.

"Yeah it was pretty good. And I was only gone for an hour. Things are starting to look up." I said faking a smile. I didn't want to let them know how many questions this actually raised. I met Wren in the future, which means at some point I do end up going back. If that happens what does that mean for Bucky and Steve. No, I can't let that happen. The future isn't set in stone. I can still change it. Like my favorite mug said, I got this.

"We should get some sleep we have an early day tomorrow. We have to find the closest allied camp and report to HQ to see if they have any leads." Steve said getting up and pulling me up with him.

"We set up our tent while you were gone doll." Said Bucky.

"Night guys." I said following him to out tent.

"Night fellas," Steve called out. Following after us.

Apparently Dugan was on watch and then Bucky and then Steve. They decided while I was gone. Bucky had two hours to sleep so as soon as he laid down he was out. Since Steve was our improvised space heater he was in the middle. Once he was there Bucky rolled over to get warm. That made us laugh.

"You all right?" Steve asked

"Yeah just been a long day." I said

"You sure?"

"Yeah just have a lot to think about." I said as I cuddled into his side.

"You know you can talk to us about it right?" He said kissing the top of my head. Oh Steve if only you knew.

"What about you? First mission went off without a hitch."

"I wouldn't say it went off without a hitch, you almost got shot." He said pulling me closer.

"Key word being almost." I retort.

"You have no idea how close you came to getting hurt do you?"

"I saw the bullet Steve, I know it was a close call."

"You didn't see the look on Bucky's face, how terrified he was. I haven't seen him make that face since I got pneumonia a couple of years ago. He didn't even make that face when I rescued the both of you in Azzano. You couldn't have felt the pain in my chest when I saw that guy take a shot at you." The look he gave me made me feel so guilty. He had tears in his eyes he was forcing not to fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that." I said looking away. If I looked at him right now I would cry from the amount of guilt I was feeling.

"You got lucky this time but it could've gone worse." He said

"I'll be more careful. I shouldn't have gotten separated from Bucky in the first place. I got distracted while we were heading back to camp. I thought I saw something and then we got split up. It was my fault."

"I don't want to think about what could've happened. We just found you and…."

"You're not going to loose me. I promise." And all things considered I'm more worried about loosing you two, I think to myself. "but if for whatever reason that were to happen, I'd want the two of you to move on." I say.

"What?!" He says shocked I'd even mention something like that.

"If you two make it out of this mess without me, I'd want you two to move on with your lives. Go on and do whatever you were thinking before you joined the army. Go back to art school or something. Make sure Bucky does too he's got a brain for numbers he could be a great student if he worked for it."

"Nora…"

"I'm serious Steve. We're in a war and no matter how much we hope it doesn't happen there's always that possibility."

"Where is this coming from?" He asks.

"If there is one thing I learned today is that tomorrow is not a sure thing for anyone. If it wasn't for my dumb luck I would be dead." I felt him shiver when I said that. "And it's the same for you or Bucky. So promise me that if worse comes to worse you'll look after each other and move on."

"Nora, I…"

"Steve, Please, for me?" I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Okay, I promise. Bucky's going to be harder to convince." He says

"I know, I'll talk to him when I get the chance but for now lets get some sleep. You have to be up in a few hours."

"I know. Same for you. Night beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Night Handsome." I said resting my head on his chest and resting my hand on Bucky's.

I really didn't want to have to say that but as of now anything's possible.

 **2011- Tony's POV.**

The clean up for the entrance to the lower levels was going slow. Too slow. I could've done it myself but no, I didn't have a structural engineering degree and would compromise the structural integrity of the already fragile structure.

So here I am waiting for these amateurs to come up with a plan.

Out of nowhere the suit started beeping.

"Jarvis, find anything?" I asked.

"Sir the signal from the tracker on Miss Stark's necklace is not on the premises."

"Could just be interference from all the rubble blocking the signal."

"That is highly unlikely. The military grade transceiver you used in the tracker would prevent that from occurring. There is also another thing."

"What?" I said dreading whatever Jarvis was about to tell me.

"The roster for the conference said there were 45 people in attendance but only 44 heat signatures have been detected."

"Run it again." I demanded.

"I have run it three time sir." This isn't good.

"Jarvis scan the entrance and tell me the best way to move the rubble. I need to get in there now."


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey all just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I had two midterms this week and they were both brutal. Your comments are what got me through this hellish week. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner my schedule for the next few weeks is going to be a bit crazy but I'll update as soon as the next chapter is don't. Please continue sending me reviews if you can. I love hearing from you all. You are all awesome. So with out further delay here it is.**

Turns out that Greece was in the middle of a Civil War during World War II, which is why it was so easy for Hydra to build a base right under their noses. We found that out the next day as we were trying to find a way out of the country and got caught in a firefight between the two armies. We shouted that we were American but that just made them shoot more.

After that horrible morning, it was decided that we should stay away from any towns or cities until we reached allied territory. It was two weeks before we finally ran into the allied forces. Two very long weeks of living in extremely tight quarters. Being the only woman on the team for weeks at a time when it feels like your uterus is trying to kill you and your soul mate deciding to get payback for you nudging him off a plane by eating the only chocolate bar for miles that you had been saving for that situation in particular makes for a very uncomfortable situation for everyone around.

Once we finally managed to contact SSR headquarters in London, They told us that they had sent scouts to look for the Hydra Base but that one of them hadn't returned. It wasn't much of a lead but we were already there so we decided to start the search. The camp restocked our supplies and thankfully replaced the chocolate my jerk of a soul mate had eaten.

We walked for what seemed like an eternity and still no sign of the base. The only thing we found was a castle in the middle of the forest. We didn't think much of is until we got a closer look. The guards had the Hydra logo on their uniforms. After days of scouting and planning we realized that sneaking in was not an option. The castle was heavily fortified so we decided to mount an offensive that involved all of us, including me, and some reinforcements the SSR had managed to send out way.

The fight lasted hours but we finally managed to gain the upper hand and rescue the prisoners Hydra were forcing to work for them. They weren't just Prisoners of war but people from local towns that had been captured. Some kids as well.

After the base was destroyed and all the civilians were taken back to their homes. There weren't any leads on any of the Hydra bases so we were ordered to return to London. There were no complaints from any of us. At this point it had been two and a half months in the field and we were ready for a night in a real bed.

The trip back to London took a few days. We had to take a few detours and help out in the front lines a few times. I performed my first amputation on a soldier that was probably younger than I was as we were crossing Hungary. Luckily after that we were able to secure transport back to an Allied airfield in Italy. Once in Italy we flew back in a plane that was going back to London for supplies. Three hours later we were back in London.

Everyone was ready to head back to their quarters but we had to report back to SSR Headquarters for debrief. Lucky for me Peggy was the one interviewing me. She could tell how much I wanted to get back to the apartment and get some rest to she just handed me the notepad and asked me to write a brief summary of everything important that happened while we were away. I briefly mentioned the force field incident in Greece. That made Peggy raise an eyebrow but she didn't question it, she just crossed it off.

"I'm not putting that on record. I'll mention it to Colonel Philips but that's it. Too many questions to answer from people whom it doesn't concern." She said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Just be sure to have Howard run some tests." Peggy answered.

"I will, speaking of, where is Gramps. It's too quiet for him to be working in the lab." I asked.

"He's in New York. Left a few days ago. Had a meeting about some project he's working on. He should be back tonight or tomorrow morning." Peggy said a bit relieved.

"Did he give you any trouble?" I said. I sounded like a parent picking their kid up from daycare.

"No more than usual. He was worried about you. He kept reading through the incoming telegraphs every morning and afternoon since you left. Drove the secretaries mad." She said with a bit of a smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Truth was I did miss spending time with gramps. He was my best friend along with Peggy in this time.

"Anything I may have missed?" I asked.

"Besides your grandfather's philandering and experiments that nearly blew up the lab again? No nothing." She said looking down at the notepad making some minor corrections.

"What about with you? Any new admirers?" I said with a smirk.

"Now why would you ask that?" She said looking at me.

"Don't know, Valentine's Day was a few weeks ago, I just thought maybe you had a date and had some fun for once." I said. Peggy was dedicated to her career and was a textbook definition of a workaholic. She needed to have a bit of fun. She just threw me a glare with no real anger behind it. "Come on Pegs I was on the front lines, I'm living vicariously through you."

"Sorry to disappoint but I spent the day doing paperwork and hiding your Grandfather from hordes of distraught women he promised a Valentines Date too." She said with a grimace. "What about you? How did you spend your First Valentine's Day as a couple?"

I thought back to that day. We had arrived at the Allied camp on our way to Czechoslovakia. They had a massive influx of wounded soldiers arrive from the front lines arrive unexpectedly. I helped out for most of the day. When I got back to the tent I shared with Steve and Bucky they each gave me their share of chocolate rations as a gift. We then proceeded to start making out until we were interrupted by gunshots. On the plus side I got practice blocking bullets with force fields. I couldn't sustain it for long but it was enough for me to find cover.

"Nothing much, just avoiding getting shot." I said with a shrug.

"Well you can always make it up to Barnes on his birthday. Do you have anything planned?" She asked.

"Not yet but I have a ton of time to think of something." I said with a shrug.

"You do remember his birthday is in two days?" Peggy said reminding me.

"What? But it's not until March 10th." I said in shock.

"It is. Today's the 7th." She said casually.

"It completely slipped my mind. What an I supposed to do Pegs?" I said freaking out.

"Calm down. You've been away and busy it's expected for something like this to slip your mind. Take the rest of the day, relax, get some rest and start fresh tomorrow. Besides your grandfather will be back by then and he could help you come up with something." She said while handing me something to sign.

I quickly signed and said, "Thanks Peggy, you're a godsend." I got up and then remembered, "Can you do me a huge favor, If you see Gramps before I do tell him I'll stop by the lab in the morning."

"I'll tell him, now go home and take advantage of the time off." She said ushering me out of the office."

"I'll do that, see you tomorrow." I said walking out of her office. When I walked to the waiting area I saw Private Lorraine trying to flirt with Bucky who was trying to cut the conversation short. When he saw me he grinned and just excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to me. He gave me a huge hug and them kissed me. He caught me by surprise but I went along with it because it had been a while since we had done that without the risk of being interrupted by gunshots or wounded soldiers.

"What was that for?" I said after we broke the kiss.

"What a guy can't kiss his soul mate anymore?" He said kissing my cheek as he pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Didn't say that, just caught me by surprise." I said not being able to take the smile off my face,

"Let's just say, some people couldn't take a hint." He said smiling down at me.

I look out of the corner of my eye to see the embarrassed look on Private Lorraine's face. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I leaned up to kiss him again. "Just to be sure." I whispered.

"Steve has to stay and do some paperwork and meet with Philips. He said he'd meet us back home."

"Sounds good. I'm dying for a hot shower and some sleep." I said as we walked out of SSR Headquarters. I was already late afternoon. The sun was setting and it was starting to get cold.

After we were dropped off we got in the apartment and I just stood in the doorway and took it all in. It was so good to be back.

"I don't know what I want to do first, shower or sleep." I told Bucky walking into the apartment.

"I don't know if I want to eat, sleep or shower. They all sound good, Doll." He said walking over to the couch and just crashing down on it.

"Do we even have anything in the pantry?" I ask and was answered by soft snores. I turned to look at him and he was knocked out. His head was resting on the armrest of the couch and one leg and arm was dangling off the couch. I had to wake him up and get him to move to the bed. If he stayed like that he was going to wake up with a kink in his neck.

I walked over and gently shook his shoulder, "Bucky, you need to get up sweetie" All I got was louder snoring. "There's a comfy bed a couple of steps away." Still nothing. I couldn't carry him to bed so I did the next best thing. I brought him a pillow and a blanket. I lifted Bucky's head a bit and adjusted it so he'd be more comfy. Then I took of his boots and covered him with a blanket. He didn't move at all. Poor guy was exhausted. He had gotten some sleep on the plane ride back but not enough.

I sighed, I'd been meaning to have the talk I had with Steve with him, but there was never a good moment. I thought now that we were alone would be good but he fell asleep. I walked over to the room and stripped for a shower. He might wake up by the time I get out or if not I could do it later this week.

I stepped into the shower and just stood there enjoying the hot water falling onto my head. I felt all the tension in my muscles disappear and I started to relax. By the time I got out my skin was all pruney. I put on my undergarments and walked into the room to grab a change of clothes. I grabbed the first thing I saw which happened to be one of Bucky's shirts. After I was dressed I looked into the living room to see if Bucky was awake but he was still in the same position I left him in. Oh well there's always tomorrow.

I laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep but months of sleeping on the front lines got me used to staying alert even in my sleep. The slightest sound would wake me up. I eventually heard Bucky fall off the couch and walk into the room. He curled up beside me and hugged me to him.

I rolled over so I could look up at him. His eyes were slightly red and he was shaking. "Bucky are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine." He said. His voice was hoarse.

"What happened?" I said putting my hand on his cheek.

"Bad dream. I'll be fine." He said kissing my forehead and pulling me closer.

"You want to tell me what it was about?" I say getting a bit worried.

He sighs, "It started off in Azzano, when the 107th got captured and Zola was…" He didn't finish the sentence but he didn't need to. I still got the occasional nightmares about those days. "Then we were in the forest and we were running away but we got split up again. I couldn't find you and I heard gunshots. I found you but this time the force field didn't appear and you were on the ground, choking on blood until you weren't." He said getting choked up on a sob.

If I didn't already feel bad enough about what I was about to ask him, this definitely did it for me. I sat up and pulled Bucky into a hug. If we were going to have the talk I needed him to calm down a bit first. He rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me. I gently rubbed his head and played with his hair just like my Nana used to do to me when I woke up from a nightmare as a kid. I started humming Hey Jude and waited for Bucky to calm down. When he was finally ready I took a deep breath and finally started the dreaded conversation.

"Bucky we need to talk." As soon as I say that I instantly want to slap myself. When your in a relationship never start a conversation like that or with there's something I need to tell you. How many times did Jess tell me that? Hell that's how Dean ended things with me over Skype. Bucky just looks up at me with his red puffy eyes. What I would give to never have to see that look again?

"Sweetie I know that what happened in Greece was scary, even with the force field appearing and me being okay. I knew the risk of me being hurt or killed out there when I signed up, just like you knew and just like Steve did. That incident was a wake up call that there are no certainties in life for anyone. I got lucky but if it had gone the other way and I had gotten shot I would have died." Bucky just looked at me obviously not liking where this conversation was heading.

"And there is that possibility. I can't control the time jumps and I can only use the force fields for a few seconds at a time and only if I know an attack is coming. So I want to say that if I were to die out there…" I say

"Nora, don't" Bucky says sniffling a bit and sitting up.

"No. I need you to listen to me. I already had this conversation with Steve and I need to have it with you two. I love you. No matter what I do. Steve too. And because I love the both of you if for whatever reason I don't make it out of this I need you to promise you'll move on with your lives."

"You can't be serious." He says raising his voice a bit.

"I'm dead serious. We're a trio. And I know we're together until the end of the line. But if I get to the end first I don't want you to run after me." I say watching him try to keep it together. I feel horrible for saying this but I need to make sure that if I end up going back and not being able to see them again, that Bucky and Steve will be all right. Which makes me think I may have to have a different version of this chat with Gramps, preferably while getting very drunk.

"I can't promise you that." Bucky says trying to hold tears back.

"I need you to. I need to know that if for whatever reason I don't make it back you and Steve will move on. Go back to Brooklyn, make sure Steve goes back to art school or I don't know go buy a farm somewhere. I want you two to be happy even if I don't get to be a part of it."

"We don't need that, the three of us together that's how it's supposed to be. We have the names to prove it." He argued.

"Buck, you don't have to remind me. I've had your names on my wrists since my thirteenth birthday. And as crazy as it sounds I loved you guys before I even met you."

"Then why?" He asked.

"Because shit happens. It was luck that saved me this time but when I thought about the possibility of dying the only thing I could think about was everyone I was leaving behind. So promise me if I die you and Steve move on with your lives and I'll promise you, I'll do everything I can when I'm out there to stay alive."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He sighs. "I promise I'll try I can't do more than that." He says pulling me into a hug.

"I love you." I tell him hugging him back listening to his heartbeat.

"Love you too Doll." That was the last thing I heard before falling finally asleep.

 **Third Person's POV- half an hour later**

After the conversation Bucky had with his soulmate he held her in his arms as she slept. Listening to her talk about the possibility of her dying and how she wanted him and Steve to move on if she did made him want to lock her away somewhere safe until the war was over but he knew her but he wouldn't. He knew she was equally if not more stubborn than he and Steve combined. She'd probably find a way out then find him on the front lines.

Bucky heard the front door open and knew that Steve was home. He heard his footsteps and knew that he was heading into the room.

Steve quietly opened the door and looked at his soulmates curled around each other on the bed. He thought they were both asleep until he heard Bucky whisper, "A little heads up would have been nice."

"I did say it was going to be a late night." Steve said with a small smile but it disappeared the instant he saw the look on his soulmate's face.

"That's not what I was talking about. Nora talked to me about Greece. How it made her realize how uncertain everything is and how if she died she wanted us to move on." Bucky said with a harsh whisper.

"She finally have the talk?" Steve asked even though it was more of a statement.

"She did. She also told me she told you." Bucky said giving him a look.

"She did. In Greece the same night it happened. You were asleep." Steve said as if it justified not telling him sooner.

"That was months ago." Bucky said raising his voice, making Nora fuss a bit in her sleep.

"She was waiting for the right moment. Every time she was going to, she got interrupted by either wounded soldiers or gunshots. Can you blame her?" Steve defended.

"A heads up still would have been nice." Bucky grumbled.

"I know, I should have said something." Steve said.

"I don't want to lose her" Bucky whispered.

"I don't either and we won't. She's smart, strong, and she has us. We're gonna get through this and afterwards we're gonna settle down somewhere, get a dog, maybe start a family." Steve said whispering the last part.

"Have it all planned out already, don't you?" Bucky said with a smile. Truth was he had thought about it too. Steve and him getting jobs to provide for Nora. Buying a farm somewhere the three of them could be together. Having kids. Just thinking about it made him smile.

"Yeah and so have you." Steve said smiling at him.

"You know me too well punk."

"After all these years what you expect jerk."

The two just stayed quiet just watching their soulmate sleep peacefully until they decided to follow her lead and sleep as well.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I wasn't going to put up this chapter until later since its a bit short but in honor of Bucky Barnes' 100th birthday I felt I should update. Like I said this chapters a bit shorter than normal and its kind of a filler but for what I have planned I needed a bit of good times before shit hits the fan so without further ado here's the next chapter. Please read and Review. thank you for all the support I look forward to hearing what you al think. :)**

The next morning I woke up with my head on Bucky's right arm and him curled up behind me. I sat up a bit and saw that my head was resting on his soul mark. My name was written in my messy doctor script on his bicep. I couldn't help but smile at seeing it. I was brought out of my thought by the sound of Steve and Bucky's snores. They alternated, when Bucky inhaled Steve exhaled a snore and Vice versa. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and realized it was a quarter to ten in the morning. I was supposed to go meet up with Gramps.

I quietly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes from my trunk. I settled on a white knit sweater and black skirt with black peep toe shoes. It felt weird being in something other than my uniform after so long but it was a nice change. I grabbed my wallet and keys and left the room. I was about to leave when I remembered I should leave a not do they wouldn't worry. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper then went back to the room and left it on the nightstand. The guys were still knocked out. I don't think anything could wake them up right now.

I left the apartment building and walked down the street to the bakery. I figured if Gramps was anything like dad, he would be completely jetlagged or hung-over from his flight. Maybe even both. I grabbed Peggy, Gramps and Myself a coffee along with a few scones and bagels to go.

After a short walk I finally got to SSR headquarters. Peggy was just arriving as well.

"Morning Pegs." I said handing over her breakfast.

She gave me a smile and said, "Nora you are a godsend." She said taking a sip of her coffee then opened the brown bag with her scone. " Oh, my favorite, thank you."

"Anytime, I had a hunch you probably needed the pick me up." I said sipping my own coffee.

"I did, I had meetings all morning. Not to mention I had to get up at the crack of dawn to pick up your grandfather from the airport and get him to sign some forms and make sure he showed up as well." She said

"He give you a hard time?" I said already knowing the answer.

"No more than usual." She said as we walked in. "He's probably in his lab doing all the paperwork he's been avoiding for the past few. I know your probably going to go off and do something but please, make sure he finishes before you go." She said obviously exhausted already.

"Don't worry I'll make sure it gets done, as long as you try to relax a bit. You look exhausted Pegs. If you can, go home early I'll take over babysitting Gramps for the day."

"You make him seem like a toddler." She says with a small smile.

"He acts like it sometimes." I retort.

"I'm going to go turn in these files and head home. Howard should be in his lab that's where I left him." She said walking away.

I walked down the hallway towards the lab when I heard a loud groan and a very familiar person talking to himself. "If the air resistance equals friction that that would still leave gravity to determine…" He was staring at an equation in a chalkboard while his desk.

"Use a titanium alloy, reduce the weight by about half, and you only have about 20 newton's of air resistance to worry about." I say solving the problem for him.

He turns around and smiles. "Where were you two weeks ago when I was working on the failed prototype?" He retorts.

"Dodging Bullets and amputating limbs in Austria." I deadpanned.

"Oh right, Welcome Back by the way." He said with a smirk.

'Thanks, coffee and bagel, since I know you had an early morning and still have to finish all the paperwork you've been postponing." I say.

Gramps just groans, "Not you too."

"We have plans today but before we can go, I promised Peggy you'd finish all of this." I said gesturing to the pile of papers on his desk.

"But Nora," He whined.

"I'll help out, It'll get done faster." I said with a smile.

"Fine, but after that we are out of here." He said.

"Okay, where do we start?" I ask. He lifts up a file and hands it to me. I look at the file and realize I don't have clearance for it. I place it back down on the desk and look for another one but I didn't have clearance for any of them. I just sat down and let ramps work.

After a few minutes he realizes I'm just sitting there doing nothing. "I thought you were going to help?"

"I don't have clearance for any of these." I answer.

"Then what now?" He said probably hoping I could get him out of doing the rest of his work.

"You work and I stay here for moral support." I offer.

"No fair." He says.

"That's what happens when you procrastinate." I say in a singing voice.

To that he just throws his bagel at me. Luckily I saw it coming and put up a force field just in time. Gramps just stand up surprised.

"Wha- How- When…?" He says staring at me surprised.

"Force field, It started in Greece, as to the How, I'm guessing it has to do with the stone and that thing that's just starting Frigga mentioned when I was in Asgard." I answer casually.

"We need to run tests and…"

"No" I interrupted him. "Right now you need to focus on all your homework. Then we'll go out and you're going to help me with my dilemma." Also have that chat with you over a good bottle of scotch I thought to myself.

"But Nora, science." He complained.

"No, I can wait this can't. Relax Gramps I'm not going anywhere, we can work on me later after we catch up." I said getting him to slow his roll and leaving no room for argument.

"Uh, Fine." He groaned and continued to work. It took him three hours to finally finish.

"Okay I'm done now, science." He said with mischievous grin. Then his stomach started growling.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can fill me in on everything that happened the past two months. I missed my wing man." He said grabbing his coat.

"Aww, missed you two Gramps." I said following him out.

"Oh, Before I forget." He said pulling out a small pouch from his pocket and handing it over to me. I was confused at first but then I opened it and realized what it was, my arc reactor necklace.

"My necklace," I missed having it on me.

"I kept it safe as promised though there is something you should know." He said suddenly getting serious.

"What is it?" I said getting a bit worried.

"The day you left I was running some tests in the lab and the sensor started to pick up some interference. I looked around and scanned around with it. Turns out your necklace had some sort of transceiver on it. I'm not sure exactly what it was." He said. I looked at my necklace and walked back to the lab. I found a magnifying glass in one of the drawers and started to take a closer look at it. And yup right in between the stones I could see a small microchip embedded. If I weren't looking for it I wouldn't have even noticed it. I took a pair of pliers and managed to take it out without removing the stones or damaging the necklace. I picked up the chip and analyzed it.

"That paranoid jerk." I muttered.

"Who?" Gramps said.

"Dad." I answered annoyed. How could he? I thought he trusted me. I know that after Afghanistan he started to take extra precautions and upped the security at the ranch but this is going a bit too far. The again he did announce to the world he was Iron Man and painted a bigger target on his back than he already had but no one even knows we're related.

"That tiny thing was causing the interference?" Gramps asked.

"This tiny thing is a micro transmitter. Military grade by the looks of it. It can't do much with the technology of this time but in the future you could track someone anywhere in the world. It could give you the location by a one-block radius. I can't believe he'd stoop to this." I said angry.

"Wow. Can I take a look?" He asked like a kid who's friend had just gotten a new toy. I was about to let Gramps look at it but instead I turned on the Bunsen burner and melted the chip.

"Hey!" Gramps yelled out annoyed.

"Sorry Gramps but this is for the best. Future tech being used before its time could radically alter the future. Besides, where's the fun in building something new if you cheat." I said giving him a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

He sighed but ultimately agreed. We went to go get lunch and I caught him up on everything that happened since I left. The sexist drunk French doctor, Me nudging Bucky off the plane (That one almost made him choke), Almost getting shot and discovering the force fields, Going to the future and meeting my godson, goddaughter and housemate, and everything else. By the end of it I was on my third Long Island Iced Tea and Gramps was on his fifth scotch.

"You've been through a lot." He says after I finished.

"We all have, which leads me to the next part." I say trying to find the right way to have this conversation. "I almost died, and you know the whole life flashes before your eyes thing people mention." I ask and he just nods.

"Well I saw everyone I'd leave behind including you." I said. "So I need you to know that if for whatever reason I don't make it back one day…" I say and he just interrupts me.

"Kid don't, Some things are better left unsaid." He said finishing his drink and waving at the waiter for another one.

"I know but this isn't one of those things. I just want you to know that I'm proud to say I'm your granddaughter and being able to meet and get to know you is one of the best things that came out of be landing seventy years in the past." I say before taking a sip of my drink. Gramps just looks at me in awe and I could almost swear I saw a tear come out of his eye.

"Okay," He said taking a sip of the drink the waiter had just dropped off. "You said you needed help with something." He said changing the subject. I'm starting to see where dad and in turn me got his inability to talk about feelings.

"Right, Bucky's birthday is on the tenth and I completely forgot until Peggy reminded me yesterday. I have no idea what to get him." I said.

"That is a problem but it has an easy solution. Just give him his dream date." Gramps said.

"His dream date?" I said astounded that he would come up with something so, romantic and sweet.

"Yeah, cook him dinner at home naked and let him watch." There it is, the unromantic playboy side of gramps.

"Uh, Not really what I had in mind Gramps." I saw the waiter and gestured at him to cut him off.

"Oh come on, that's every guy's dream." He said.

"I don't know, I mean they went all out for my birthday and they had just known me for a week at that point. I want to make it special." I said trying to get him to see things from my point of view.

"Have you asked Rogers if he was planning anything?" He asked.

"No, I didn't have a chance to last night and this morning when I left they were still asleep." I said.

"Is there anything specific he really likes that he wants?" Gramps asks.

"No, we've been a bit busy to go shopping." I retort, "When we were away all he would say he wanted was food or sleep on an actual bed."

"Then just ask him what he wants and give it to him." He said.

"But that isn't the point." I whined.

"Kid, ask Rogers. He knows Barnes better than anyone. Chances are with everything you've been dealing with he's in the same boat as you are. Talk it out and come up with a plan."

"You're right." I said with a sigh.

"Where is that waiter I need another drink?" Oh boy I was in for a long night.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey all just wanted to put this up before the beginning of exam week. I felt the last chapter was lacking so I decided to upload this one ahead of schedule. Next update won't be for at least another since I have exams and a presentation this week. I just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome reviews so far. And please keep commenting you make me want to keep writing and inspire me to continue. Also just a heads up, this chapter does have brief Smut scenes. I marked them in the chapter so if you don't want to read them feel free to skip it. Anyway here it is.**

After going out with Gramps on multiple occasions I should have learned by now to stay away from whiskey. Don't get me wrong I can handle my liquor pretty well but whiskey hits me harder than anything else for some reason. So that's why the next day I woke up with a giant headache in a room that isn't mine. The worst part is I have no idea what happened last night or how I got there.

I slowly get up and walk towards a window. I was more than surprised to see a beach. What the hell happened last night? I washed up a bit in the bathroom before I left the room. Maybe I could find Gramps somewhere. I left the room and walked down a hallway and spotted a familiar face.

"Jarvis?" I called out trying to get his attention.

"Miss Stark, I thought you were still in your room." He said surprised to see me.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. Um this might be a strange thing to ask but um, where are we?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

I just shook my head. "Last night you and Mr. Stark went out for a late lunch that turned into dinner. You had some drinks. Then you had more until you both finished a bottle of whiskey. You were both on the other side of London so you thought it would be best to take a train home."

"Train?" I asked.

"You got to the station alright but you both got on the wrong train. Mr. Stark called Miss Carter who then called me to retrieve the both of you." He explained.

"Um, where did you retrieve us from?" I asked trying to remember last night.

"Actually, I'm still in the process of retrieving the both of you?" He said still avoiding the question

"Jarvis, where exactly are we?" I asked knowing I was probably not going to like the answer.

"Dumfries." He simply answered.

"Where exactly is Dumfries?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Scotland." He said in a low voice.

"Oh shit." I said out loud. "I need a phone, I need to call Steve and Bucky." I said panicking.

"It's already been taken care of. Agent Carter has already told them what happened so they wouldn't worry."

"Okay, that's one less thing to worry about. By the way, where is Gramps?" I ask.

"He's currently in his room, he should be out shortly, or as soon as he's done entertaining his guest." Jarvis said with a look of disdain on his face. Guest? Oh, nevermind. The things Jarvis must put up with dealing with Gramps.

"I think we should grab breakfast while he…uh, finishes entertaining his guest." I said trying to shake the mental image.

"That's a good idea ma'am." He said.

"Jarvis, I'm serious just call me Nora, I'm more offended when you call me Ma'am than being addressed informally." I said as we headed down the stairs.

"Forgive me ma-" I turn and give him a look, "Nora, I'll try my best." He says.

"Thank you, now where can we get breakfast, I could kill for a cup of coffee right about now."

We got to the small café near the entrance of the bed and breakfast we were in but there was no one in there. We rang the bell and nothing.

"They're probably not open yet." Jarvis said. Just as we were about to leave the hostess walked in. Her hair was messy and her shirt was unbuttoned.

"Good morning, Table for two?" She asked. She seemed a bit out of breath.

"Make that three," Said Gramps as he walked into the café.

"Uh, Of course Mr Stark." She said blushing. Well that solves the mystery of whom Gramps hooked up with last night.

After she took our orders and left, I asked the thing that was bugging me since I woke up. "I need to know, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" He asks surprised.

"Gramps the last thing I remember is us eating a late lunch that turned into dinner and drinks. Then you ordered whiskey, and we each took a shot and then waking up this morning. Speaking of how the hell did we end up in Scotland?" I ask still not believing I actually got blackout drunk.

"We each had a shot, and then kept going until we finished the bottle. By the way, you have my respect I've never met a girl who can handle that much booze and can still walk on her own." He says drinking his coffee.

"What happened after that?" I say.

"That's when things get messy." He says avoiding eye contact.

"Messy how?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You remember Sally Mae?" He asks.

"Who?" I say genuinely confused.

"You remember the blonde from a couple of months."

"I'm still drawing blanks here Gramps."

"The one who couldn't take a hint so I said I was leaving to help in the war efforts after I helped you deal with the death in the family and the reason I switched hotels before she realized I was lying." He says explaining.

"Oh, She called you Howie, and gave Peggy and I the stink eye that one time we stopped by." I said remembering that day. Wow it seems like forever ago.

"Yeah her, she showed up, and guess who owned the restaurant we were in."

"No clue." I said.

"Her father." Gramps says calmly.

"Oh no." I said imagining what probably happened next.

"Oh yes, Some words were exchanges, the possibility of me potentially having children was put at risk before you called Sally a clueless blond bimbo and got us out of there. Let's just say you and I are not longer welcome back." He says.

"I'm sorry?" I said not knowing of it was the right thing to say.

"Don't worry about it, the place was all the way in the other side of town. I'll find a new place to get steak. I will miss Julio, its hard to find a good bar tender that can make a martini just the way I like it." He says not at all sad.

"On the plus side, now that the cat's out of the bag, you can move back in to the Dorchester." I remind him.

"True, I have missed their brunch."

"What happened next?"

"We couldn't get a cab so we decided to take a train. You were really happy because our train was going to leave us at King's cross station and you said something about always wanting to visit platform nine and three quarters." He said a bit confused.

"Did I explain why?" I really hope I didn't. I don't want to introduce Harry Potter before its time.

"All you said was that it's the platform for the Train to Hogwarts?" He answered. "I thought it was the booze talking so I just ignored it."

"Okay, so if we were going to King's Cross Station, How did we end up in Scotland?"

"We were in the station getting tickets and we saw a crowd heading in the same direction as we were supposed to go so we followed them. We got on the train with out realizing we were on the opposite side we were supposed to be on. We fell asleep and woke up at the last stop, Dumfries." He said.

"UH," I groaned. "Steve and Bucky are going to kill me for this. I promised them I wouldn't leave the country without letting them know."

"No they won't. It wasn't like it was planned." He said.

"That's the excuse I used last time." I groaned.

"Oh, then yeah, you may have to grovel a bit."

"One last thing, How did we get rooms here so last minute?"

"Not the first time I'm in Scotland. I need a getaway every once in a while, Somewhere no one would expect but where I could get back fast if I needed to. Claire is an old… friend." He said with a smirk.

"Uhuh, just a friend?" I said with a knowing look.

"Friend with the occasional benefit." He mumbled.

"I figured."

"What gave it away?" he said with a smirk.

"She blushes anytime she comes to check on us, her lipstick is smeared and her clothes are a bit wrinkled. Also she keeps looking over here." I point out.

"Yeah, I never stay for breakfast so she might be getting the wrong idea."

"You showed up on her doorstep, drunk with your granddaughter and then spent the night with her." I said.

"Yeah, probably not the best idea."

That's when Jarvis decided to walk in. He had left after we were seated to go get train tickets.

"Everything is ready Mr. Stark. Our train leaves in an hour." Jarvis says.

"Perfect Timing Jarvis," Gramps says finishing his coffee and waving over Claire to ask for the check. After a very flirtatious interaction between Gramps and Claire that just made Jarvis and I a bit uncomfortable, we were off. At this point the after effects of all the drinking I did last night we're starting to hit me.

We boarded the train and I knocked out again. I woke up just before we got to London. We were greeted by a very angry Peggy Carter.

"What am I going to do with the two of you? I expected this from you Howard but you Nora, really?" She said looking at me trying to make me feel guilty.

"Pegs, Please lower your voice, this hang over is punishment enough." I groaned.

"Serves you right," She said.

"In my defense, none of this was planned, and I did make sure Gramps finished all of his paperwork before we left." I reminded her hoping I might get a bit of leniency from her.

She sighed, "You did keep your promise, I'll give you that."

"Not only that, but last night you came up with the perfect gift for Barnes." Gramps said.

"I did?"

"You, told me about what he gave you for your birthday, and you said it was a shame you couldn't burn him a CD of his favorite songs. Apparently you call records CD's in the future, anyway, I can help you record all his favorite songs along with a message from you. Just give me a list and stop by later to record the message." He said.

"I think I should probably stop by on my way home, I have a feeling Steve and Bucky aren't going to let me out of their sights after last night." I said.

"Should I be expecting angry soldiers at my door?" Gramps asks.

"Doubt it, they should of expected something like this by now." I said with a shrug.

"With you two, you can't expect anything, you're both unpredictable when your together." Peggy said with a smirk.

"I think you're exaggerating Peggy." Gramps said with a shrug.

"You both ended up in a different country after a night of drinking. Normal people don't do that." Peggy argued.

"Cuz they're no fun" I retorted.

"We're here." Jarvis said.

"Come on kid, let's record your message, and while we're at it let's run a few quick tests." He said walking into SSR Headquarters.

Overall, the message was pretty short. It felt weird to get all emotional with Gramps watching. We ran a few tests on me while I was using the force field. Nothing came up as usual. He got another blood sample to see if there were any changes at the cellular level. After two hours we were done and it was time to go home and face the music.

I walked into the apartment and it was really quiet. Steve was sitting at the table reading the paper. I walked up behind him and hugged his shoulders while kissing his cheek. I felt him smile and blush a bit.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Hi, where have you been?" Steve said.

"Sorry about last night, I went out with Gramps and somehow ended up in Scotland. Don't ask me how, I don't remember half the night." I explained.

"How do you not remember?" He said a bit worried.

"There was whiskey involved." I said and he just nodded. "It's really quiet in here." I said.

"Yeah, Bucky went out to run some errands and I decided to take the day and just stay in and relax." He said folding the newspaper.

"So I wanted to ask you, tomorrow's Bucky's birthday," I started.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I kind of forgot until yesterday." He said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry I forgot until Peggy reminded me during our debriefing." I said.

"So you don't have a gift?" Steve asked a bit relieved.

"Actually that's part of the reason I went out with gramps yesterday. I needed help coming up with something which I did, even though I don't remember." I said.

"How- what?" He said confused.

"I don't remember anything from last night but gramps does. So he says last night I got an idea and reminded me this morning." I said.

"So what did you come up with?"

"A record with all his favorite songs, and a message I recorded." I said.

"That's a really good idea." Steve said looking a bit worried.

"Is it, it seems really simple." I said a bit unsure of myself.

"Nora, it's a really good idea. It's better than what I had planned." He mumbles.

"Don't say that. I'm sure your gift is better than mine." I said.

"Want to see it?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as he got up and went to out room. He came back with a sketchbook. He flipped through it and stopped halfway through it.

"I know there aren't any pictures of the three of us together so I thought why not make one." It was a sketch of the three of us together. I was in the middle with Bucky and Steve on either side of me. Steve was truly talented. " I have a frame for it, I just need to shade it in a bit more and I'll be done."

"This is amazing. By far my favorite picture of me." I said giving him a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really talented Steve. Bucky's going to love it." I reassured him. "So what are we doing tomorrow."

"Not really sure," He said.

"What do you normally do on your birthdays?" I ask.

"Normally, we just go see a movie, grab dinner, or if Bucky wanted to, he tried getting us dates so we could go dancing." He says a bit awkwardly.

"Okay, I have an idea. You and Buck, go out and have a guys day. Take him out to a movie and get some drinks. I'll stay here and cook dinner for the three of us. I'll even make a cake." I said.

"Why don't you come along we can all have fun tomorrow?"

"Sweetie after last night, I think I've had enough fun for a while. Besides this is a better surprise. When was the last time any of us had a home cooked meal?" I said.

"I know but you shouldn't have to do all the cooking." He said.

"I love cooking, so I don't mind, but if you want to feel less guilty you can do all the cleaning afterwards." I said with a smirk.

"Deal." He said kissing me. "Now how are you going to get out of going with us tomorrow?"

"I have a few ideas. Now I'm going to go shower." I said kissing him before getting up.

As I got to the door to our room, I turned around and said, "Steve, feel free to join me if you want." I said with a smirk. I walked to the bathroom and started taking off my clothes. Just as I was about to take off my skirt I felt Steve wrap his arms around my waist.

"Here, let me." He said unbuttoning the back of my skirt. The skirt fell to the floor and I stepped out of it. I went to the shower to turn on the water to the right temperature.

"A bit over dressed aren't you?" I said giving him a flirty smile.

 **SMUT-**

He just gave me a smile and started taking his clothes off. He came up to me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him as he walked us into the shower. We kissed until we were out of breath and had not choice but to break it to get some air. Steve put me down and started kissing down my neck and gently squeezed my breasts with his hands. I couldn't contain my moans. It had been a while since we were together like this and I wasn't the only one affected.

"Babygirl, I missed this so much." He said groaning into my neck.

"I know, I missed this too sweetheart." I said in between pants. He slowly moved one of his hands from my breast to my folds. He started to draw circles on my clit and I gasped at how amazing it felt.

"You like that babygirl?" He asked kissing my ear.

"Ah- uh- yes-ahh!" I cried as he put a finger inside of me, the palm of his hand massaging my clit as he moved in and out of me.

"Ah- Steve, please more ah!" I cried out. He added another finger and started moving faster.

"AH, yes, yes, Ah!" I cried out as he started kissing down my neck and squeezing my breast and gently pinching my nipple. I couldn't form any coherent thoughts. For someone who said they didn't have a lot of experience with women, Steve knew what he was doing.

"You going to cum for me baby girl?" He whispered in my ear.

"Ah yes, please baby, please, Uh" My breath got caught in my throat as I finally came.

I rested my head on Steve's shoulder as I calmed down. I didn't even notice Steve had also cummed until I looked down at my stomach and saw I wasn't wet with just water. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

 **End SMUT-**

"You okay?" he said a bit concerned.

"More than okay." I said smiling and kissing his collarbone. "Though we should probably get cleaned up before we run out of hot water."

We cleaned up and got into our pajamas. Steve started to make dinner while I sat on the couch and read. That's what we we're doing when Bucky got home.

"I'm back." he called out.

"Dinner's going to be another half hour so go relax." Steve told him.

"Sure," He walked over to the couch and kissed my cheek before lying down with his head on my lap. "Doll, How did you end up in Scotland?"

"Whiskey and Poor Sense of Direction." I answered making him chuckle.

"You and Howard aren't allowed to go drinking unsupervised anymore. Every time you two are left alone you end up in another country." He reprimanded sarcastically.

"Don't worry we agreed we we're going to tone down the outings a bit." I said putting him at ease.

"Okay, are you feeling all right though?" He asked probably knowing I drank a lot last night.

"Yeah I had a headache but the shower helped." I said not being able to stop the smile that came with the memory. I turned around a bit and saw that Steve was also smiling and blushing a bit.

"That's good." He said getting cozy on the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed his head. "Mhhm." He's so cute.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until dinner was ready. We talked about some things, I gave them a recap of everything that happened. Then we headed off to sleep.

The next morning, Steve had gone out early to go grab all the things I needed to make dinner like we had agreed. I woke up to Bucky spooning me and it was pretty obvious he was having a really good dream. I decided to give him a good wake up call. I turned around and started kissing his neck and collarbone. Bucky had slept shirtless so I kissed down his chest until he woke up and moved to lie on his back.

"Doll, what are you doing?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh nothing, just lay back and relax." I said kissing his stomach.

 **SMUT-**

I continued to kiss down his stomach and I palmed his groin making him groan. I played with the elastic of his boxers until he got the hint and lifted his hips so I could take them off.

I moved to lie in between his legs. I stroked him a few times before I kissed his tip and took him in my mouth.

"Ah, fuck!" He moaned.

I slowly bobbed my head up and down. Bucky just grabbed the sheets and clenched his hands into fists.

"God, Babydoll, you're so good to me." He said as I started moving a bit faster. I pumped the part of him I couldn't get into my mouth and that just made him moan even louder.

"Nora, I'm not going to last." He said, in between pants. I just hummed and continued at a faster pace.

"Ah- nora- uh" He grunted as he came. I swallowed around him.

 **END SMUT-**

When I was done I got up and went to lie down next to him.

"Happy Birthday." I said before kissing him. Bucky was still panting.

"That was the best wake up I've ever gotten." He said in between pants.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I said.

"Steve up already?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think he went to grab breakfast." I said

"Shame he missed out." He said.

"We'll just have to make it up to him later. I'm gonna go make coffee." I said getting up but just as I was about to he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down.

"No stay." He said cuddling up to me. "I need to repay the favor."

"Sorry sweetheart, but that's gonna have to wait. Mother Nature decided to visit early but I'll take a rain check." I said kissing him again. "Go shower, I'll make sure the coffee's ready before Steve gets back." I said getting up.

"Okay" He said.

I left to the kitchen and waited for Steve to get back. He gave me all the ingredients I asked for to make Bucky's favorite meal, Pot Roast, and the birthday cake. I put them all away and set the table for breakfast. Breakfast was pretty quiet until Steve told Bucky they were going out. He looked surprised but went along with it. He noticed I wasn't getting ready and asked what was going on. I said I wasn't feeling great and that I was going to stay in.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Bucky asked for the third time.

"I'm sure sweetie, go enjoy your day. I'll be here when you get back." I reassured him.

"But I wanted the three of us to spend the day together." He pouted.

"I know, but you two van still have fun without me. I'd feel worse if I ruined your birthday. Please, go have fun for the both if us. Don't let Steve's plans go to waste." I said getting him to go.

"All right, but if you need anything…" He started before I interrupted him.

"I'll call Peggy or Gramps. I promise now go." I said ushering him out.

"Okay," get some rest he said kissing me before walking out with Steve.

I waited a bit waiting for them to walk down the block before getting to work. I chopped all the veggies. I boiled potatoes and seasoned the meat. I was completely focused. The roast was in the oven and the timer was set. I was working on the cake batter when Gramps stopped by with Bucky's gift.

"Wow, you are pulling all the stops for this dinner." He said.

"I do this for all special occasions but this is still nothing compared to Christmas or Thanksgiving. I spend days on that meal." I said pouring the batter into the baking pan.

"So for my birthday in September," He says casually.

"I already have the cheesecake recipe I'm going to use." I said making him grin. At that moment I start to get the chills. Oh crap.

"Gramps, I'm going to put the batter in the oven, pull it out in half an hour and let it cool on the counter. In twenty minutes I need you to baste the roast and then again in another half hour." I said as the shivers got more intense.

"Nora, why are you telling me this?" He asks looking concerned. I started glowing answering his question.

"Time Jump." Is all I manage to say before the light got to bright and I wasn't in 1943 anymore.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey all just wanted to say thank for being so patient and for all the messages I've gotten. Finals are finally over and lets just say I'm pretty sure things went badly so I decided to vent my feelings into my writing so if it gets angsty or kind of emotional that might be why. Anyway that's enough about me. Here's the next chapter let me know what you think.**

When the light finally died down, I noticed I wasn't in any of the other usual places I normally end up. The alley I was in was dark but judging by the amount of sunlight I'm guessing it was sometime around noon. I definitely wasn't in Asgard. There was a homeless man sleeping on the floor and judging by the dirty jeans he was wearing I was not in the 1940's anymore either. I decided to walk out of the alley and have a look around. As I was walking I nearly tripped on a soda can but I managed to grab on to the side of a dumpster. On the plus side I found a twenty-dollar bill on the ground which means I'm in the US, that's something.

I walked around the street looking at the stores and the clothes were different than what I wore in 2011. I'd guess somewhere in the late 1980's maybe early 1990's. I walked to the corner of the street and found the newsstand. I grabbed one of the newspapers that had a picture of dad when he was younger and right next to it a picture of Gramps. The headline read, "TONY STARK TO INHERIT FATHER'S FORTUNE AND COMPANY" the date below was January 7th, 1992. A few weeks after the deaths of Edwin Jarvis and Howard and Maria Stark. Roughly ten months before I was born. I used to hear about Gramp's dying and it didn't bug me since I never met him, but now I just feel horrible.

"Hey Lady you want to keep reading, buy it." The owner of the stand called out.

"Sorry," I said putting the paper back and walking down the street. I was looking for anything that could tell me where I was. I stopped at a crosswalk and read the name of the street, Wilshire Boulevard and under it, in smaller letters Westwood California. Out of all the places I could have ended up, why here and why now. They're all completely random and unrelated. I needed a break from walking so I walked into a small coffee shop and bought myself a coffee with the money I found.

The cappuccino really hit the spot. I was zoning out watching people walking on the street when someone came up to me. It was a girl with long light brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She was carrying a textbook that had to be at least 800 pages long and what looked to be a very heavy backpack.

"Hi, I'm sorry but all the other seats are taken, would you mind sharing the table." She asked politely.

"Um, Sure." I said giving a small smile.

"I don't know what's going on lately this place is usually empty so early in the semester." She said.

"What school do you go to?" I ask trying to distract myself.

"UCLA, I live close by but my roommate wanted some alone time with her boyfriend so I came here." She said opening her textbook. I read the cover, Comparative Politics and International Relations. I'm going out on a limb here and guess she's a Political Science major

"What's your major?" I ask a bit curious to see if my hunch was right.

"I'm a double major in Political Science and International Studies." She says proudly.

"Wow, so future lawyer?" I said.

"Hopefully one day," She says with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll get there one day. Any particular specialty?" I ask.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm kind of stuck between Civil Rights, Human Rights, and Environmental Law. I'm still undecided." So she wants to change the world. She seems very optimistic and hopeful.

"Those are all really great fields. I'm sure you'll be great no matter which one you pick." I say.

"Thanks, Oh where are my manners, I'm Eliana Martell, but my friends call me Ellie, nice to meet you." She says sticking her hand out to shake mine. My eyes are wide open and I can't help but stare. Oh Crap I'm sitting in front of my mom. The woman that in about a month will hook up with my dad and get pregnant and in ten months will give birth to me and die because of it. I can't help but feel my chest tighten and I have to hold back tears. There weren't any pictures of her anywhere. Nana told me that after I was born dad got rid of them all when he was mourning. I never bothered to ask him since every time I brought mom up he would just get really upset and change the subject.

I can't help but notice some of the similarities between us. We have the same nose and I can tell I got my dimple from her.

"Are you okay?" She says looking concerned.

"Oh uh sorry, zoned out a bit. Déjà vu. I'm…" I freeze a bit. I shouldn't give her my real name. I say the first thing that comes to me. "Anna Carter, nice to meet you Ellie." I said giving her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Anna, I love your outfit my the way, very 40's chic and where did you get those cute shoes?" She says.

I look at my outfit. I was wearing a red wine colored skirt that accentuated my hourglass figure and a sleeveless cream-colored button down. I had a simple matching red cardigan draped on the back of the chair. My shoes were simple tan leather heels with a small black bow on them.

"The whole outfit was a gift. A friend wanted to go swing dancing later at this 40's swing club and I thought I should start breaking them in now so they won't bother me later." I'm a little scared at how easy it was to come up with that entire lie. I've been spending way too much time with Gramps and Peggy.

"Oh Swing Dancing, My grandma taught me how, I haven't had the chance to do it in a while though. Where is this place?" She asks curiously.

"I think she said somewhere on the Sunset Strip." I said hoping she buys it.

"Really, that's really close by. I should check it out sometime. Is it twenty one and over or anything goes?" Mom asks. Why does she keep asking so many questions?

"Not really sure, my friend just told me what to wear and at what time to meet her at my apartment." I said with a shrug.

"Your friend sounds a lot like my roommate." He says laughing. Holy crap we even have the same laugh.

"They sure do." I say letting out a nervous laugh. At that moment I start to get the chills again. I need to get out of here now. I look at the clock in the corner of the shop. "Oh wow look at the time," I say. "I gotta run. It was nice meeting you Ellie." I say grabbing my sweater and standing up. She gets up and hugs me.

"It was nice meeting you two Anna. We should totally hang out sometime. I'm normally here every afternoon after 4 if you want to stop by." She says letting me go but I pull her back in.

"Take care Ellie, and good luck with the studying. The world needs more lawyers who want to stick up for the little guy." I said letting her go and give her a smile before walking away. I need to get as far away as possible before I go back in there and prevent myself from every being born. I can barely contain the tears that want to come out.

As I'm walking the chills get even worse. I found an alley behind a pizzeria and I take a deep breath. I close my eyes and focus. 1944, London, the kitchen where I left Gramps with the cake and pot roast in the oven. I start to glow and the light gets really bright. I wait for it to stop before opening my eyes.

"Thank god you're back." I hear Gramps practically yell in relief.

I open my eyes and see Gramps standing in the kitchen. At that moment I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying, sad that I just left my Mom to die, Happy that Gramps is here and still alive, relieved I made it back to where I wanted to be and not some Hydra base or the Middle Ages.

"Kid you Okay?" He said walking towards me.

"uh.. yeah.. just…" I started sobbing again. Gramps came over and hugged me trying to get me to calm down.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked once I managed to clam down a bit.

I can't tell him I went to 1992, two weeks after he died and how it was the front page of the news. So I go with the next best thing. "I went back to before I was born but still in the future. And I met my Mom, months before I was born, hell before she even met Dad. Growing up, I never got to see any pictures of her because there weren't any. I never realized how much I looked like her." I said. 'Maybe that's part of the reason dad stayed away when I was growing up' I thought to myself. "We talked, apparently she wanted to be a lawyer, fight for the little guy. She was so optimistic and hopeful. I wanted to tell her," I started before choking on another sob.

"Wanted to tell her what?" Gramps asked concerned. I couldn't bring myself to tell him or look him in the eyes.

"What were you going to tell her Nora?" He asked again. I looked at him and he realized what I meant. "You wanted to tell her to avoid meeting your dad or to have you." He said in a low voice.

I just closed my eyes and tried to contain my sobs.

"But you didn't right?" He asked. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't do it." I finally managed to say.

"Why?" Gramps asked.

"Why what?" I said wiping tears off my cheek.

"Why would you even consider doing something like that?" He yells out.

"You wouldn't understand." I say standing up and going to check the pot roast.

"What wouldn't I understand?" He asks getting really upset.

"Growing up knowing you're the reason someone died so you could live." I say looking him straight in the eye. The anger in Gramps' eyes disappeared and all I saw was sadness.

"How long was I gone for?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Uh, A little over an hour." He answers.

"Good, I still have time to decorate the cake and make some rolls." I said putting on an apron.

"Nora, " He called out to me. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it or maybe just didn't know what the right thing to say was. "I basted the roast about fifteen minutes ago." He says.

"Okay thanks Gramps." I said forcing myself to smile.

"I have to go, but if you need anything you know where I'll be." He says walking to the door.

"I do. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry for," I said not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry kid, sore subject, I get it." He said giving me a smile and then leaving.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I need to pull myself together. Shit happens, deal with it. I open my eyes and get back to work. The roast would still be a while longer so I decided to start decorating the cake. I still had a few hours before the guys would get back as long as there aren't anymore unplanned interruptions I should get everything done on time.

Later That Day-

"No Steve, I think we've seen enough of the city. I want to check up on Nora. We shouldn't have left her all alone today especially if she wasn't feeling well." I could hear Bucky-telling Steve as they climbed up the stairs.

"Oh come on Buck, you know how stubborn Nora can be. Besides she wouldn't have told you to go if she didn't mean it." Steve argued.

"I still feel guilty." I heard him say as they pulled out the key to the apartment.

"She wanted you to enjoy your birthday." Steve said as the door opened.

"I know but…" Bucky started before I interrupted him.

"SURPRISE!" I shouted as he walked in.

"What?" He said surprised. His eyes were wide open as he looked around and looked at the table I had set with all of his favorite foods.

"Happy Birthday." I said walking over to him and kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

"What is all of this?" He asked as he hugged me.

"You really thought a visit to London's first rope factory was the real plan for your birthday?" Steve asked.

"You took him to a rope factory?" I asked giving him a look.

"The theater wasn't open and he kept trying to come back early." Steve defended.

"So this morning, you weren't sick?" He asked.

"Nope, we had to stick to the schedule," I said pulling away to greet Steve.

"I hope you're hungry, We've got, pot roast, masked potatoes, salad, and…" I was interrupted by the timer ringing. "Dinner rolls fresh from the oven." I said going to put on some oven mitts and pulling the tray out of the oven. "Go wash up." I told them.

I hadn't even finished moving the rolls from the tray to the plate when both of them were already back.

We sat down at the table and ate. Bucky and Steve could not stop shoveling food into their mouths.

"Guys, slow down, there's plenty to go around." I said with a giggle.

"But it's so good." Bucky said practically moaning.

"Why is this the first time we try your cooking?" Steve says grabbing his third dinner roll. I forgot about his super soldier appetite. There probably wont' be any left overs after all.

"I don't know. We've been busy, so I guess I just never had the chance to cook." I say.

"The roast is so juicy," Bucky said in between bites.

"Glad you like it sweetie," I said smiling "But try to save room for desert." I said casually.

"There's desert?" Bucky said.

"Of course there is, you can't celebrate a birthday without cake."

"I love you." He said giving me the most adoring look I've ever seen.

I just smiled again.

After dinner, Bucky and Steve somehow still had room for desert so I brought the cake out of the fridge.

"I can't believe you had time to go buy me a cake." Bucky said. He was salivating when he saw me pull it out of the fridge.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't buy the cake I made it." I said turning around to get the candles and matches.

"You know how to make a cake from scratch?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, its pretty easy. I also know how to make cheesecake, brownies, chocolate chip cookies and apple pie." I said lighting the candles on the cake.

"Apple Pie?" Steve said giving me the cute puppy eyes.

"Mhm." I said grabbing the plates.

"My birthdays in July…" He said casually.

"I know." I said with a small smile.

I lit the candle and said, "Make a wish." I whispered into Bucky's ear.

"Don't have to," He blew out the candle and said, "I have everything I want right here." He said looking at Steve and I. It was so corny but so sweet. He pulled me to sit his lap and kissed me. Then as Steve moved to cut the cake Bucky grabbed him and kissed him. "I love you two. Thank you for a great birthday."

"You still have to open presents?" Steve reminded him.

"Presents?" He asked.

"Of course there are gifts, I'll bring them out." I said getting off his lap and walking to the room.

I had managed to wrap both gifts before the guys showed up. I placed the framed picture Steve made in a gift bag while mine just had a bow on it. When I came out both of them were sitting on the couch waiting for me. I placed the gifts on the coffee table and sat on the armrest. He reached for the gift bag first. He pulled out the framed drawing of the three of us.

"Did you…?" He asked Steve.

"Yeah, There aren't any photos of the three of us so I thought why not draw one." He explained.

"This is amazing, why the hell did you drop out of art school again?" Bucky said sarcastically.

"You know why jerk." Steve said sternly even thought I could tell from the look in his eye he didn't mean it.

"Yeah yeah," He leaned over and kissed Steve, "Thank you."

He leaned over and reached for the next gift. He opened it and saw that it was a record. "I did mention we needed a radio since I didn't have any records." He said casually. "What songs are on it?" He asked.

"Play it and find out." I said with a smile.

He went over to the record player and set everything up. The recording of my voice started.

"Hey Bucky just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I love you." I kept it short since there wasn't enough room for the rest of the songs. That and it felt weird to talk about how much I love him in front of gramps when he started fake gagging anytime I got to corny.

Then the first song started.

"You recorded your voice onto the record?" He said.

"Yeah, I also included all your favorite songs." I mentioned casually.

That's when a Bing Crosby song started playing. "May I have this dance?" He said offering me his hand.

"You sure I might step on your toes?" I said.

"I'll take my chances." He helped me up and put his hands on my waist and pulled me close. I put my hands on his shoulders and he started to lead. We were mostly just swaying side to side.

"See, not so hard is it?" He said.

"That's cuz I'm dragging my feet." I retorted.

"Really, then lets get moving." He said with a smirk before spinning me and dipping me. Only for me to trip and fall on the ground pulling Bucky down with me.

"Told you," I said looking up at him. He was supporting himself with his arms and just looking down at me.

"You lasted longer than Steve, though." He said with a smile. I had to laugh at that.

"You picked a fast song to start with, it was not my fault." Steve said as he finished washing the dishes.

"You were the one who picked the song not me." Bucky argued before leaning down to kiss me and then helping me up.

"I'm beat." He said stretching.

"Really that's too bad." I said.

"Why's that doll?" Bucky asked.

"I was gonna ask for that rain check but if your too tired…" I said before I could say anything else Bucky lifted me up over his shoulder and started carrying me to the bedroom.

"You coming Steve?" He called over his shoulder. Steve through the dishrag on the counter and followed us.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone, I got another chapter done. Two days in a row lets see how long I can keep this up. Any way just a heads up some parts of this chapter get a bit disturbing, blame it on watching American Horror Story in the background while writing this chapter. Writing the end of this chapter made me want to cry while writing it and chances are you're going to hate me after reading it. On the plus side it one of the longest chapters I've written so YAY. Please let me know what you think.**

After Bucky's birthday we were in London for two weeks before we were sent out again. There weren't any solid leads so we went to where there had been reports of Hydra weapons and started our search. We were dropped off in France again and made our way through Europe. We helped out along the way and eventually we got a lead.

We were passing through Italy when we rescued a group of soldiers that were stuck behind enemy lines. There we captured a few Hydra superiors before they used a cyanide pill. They told us that since we were taking out some of their main production they had to resort to using what he called a labor camp. According to one of the prisoners the shipments arrived on a train from Poland. So that's where we had to go. The only problem, Poland was right at the center of the Nazi offensive against the Russians. It was hard to get through and the Russians were not exactly welcoming.

Most of the time we were on our own, wandering through the wilderness avoiding Hydra and Nazi soldiers. It wasn't until we got to this small isolated town that we got our real lead. The town was practically empty. For its size most of its buildings were unoccupied. We found an informant the SSR had in the area and he explained that when the Germany invaded most of the town's people which were Jewish were relocated to a camp a few miles away. During one of the days we were in the area it started snowing. The only problem was it wasn't snow. It was grey and that's when it all clicked. The town's Jewish population wasn't relocated or deported they were sent to concentration camps. It just so happened that the camp close by also happened to be run by Hydra.

The Holocaust is taught in American history in the future but there are a lot of things the books left out. Things I really wished I didn't have to see. The prisoners of the camp were not only used as slave labor but one of Zola's protégé's used children and women to continue his experiments. He wanted to create a super soldier in the womb not as an adult.

The rest of the team did not have an easy time dealing with what we saw. Bucky was furious and even more determined to capture Zola after seeing the lab. Of course this also lead to our first major fight.

We had just blown the generator to the factory and were making our way through the camp where all the prisoners were being held. Everyone there was starving and looked like they might fall and die at any second. The commandos were going around trying to distribute food rations to the newly freed prisoners. I had found the lab and was going over the notes I had found along with the bodies of the victims. I was caught up in my thoughts and I didn't notice Bucky and Steve come in.

"Are those…" Steve asked and I just nodded. I read through the papers.

 _Serum injected into pregnant woman at five months pregnant. Fetus was aborted, mother did not survive. Autopsy on the fetus showed no signs of serum only halted development._

 _Mother developed tumors at site where the serum was injected into womb, possible cause of death. Serum could have caused unregulated cellular regeneration. With some alterations could be possible candidate for trials on older subjects. Will ask Doctor Zola for a second opinion._

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"What's going on doll?" Bucky said and started reading over my shoulder. "Zola?!" He practically shouted.

"What about him?" Steve asked looking concerned.

"Zola has a student that's continued his work." I said handing Steve the file while I continued to look over another one.

"I thought you said Zola was the only one that was with you in Azzano." Steve said.

"He was, apparently his student was here, must've evacuated before we could catch him" I elaborated. I kept reading through the files. More failed experiments on pregnant women. None of them made it past the fifth month of pregnancy. It wasn't until I opened the file numbered 274 where a four-year-old boy was mentioned as a possible success I got curious. It just said see closet #3.

"At least we stopped him from doing more harm the prisoners are safe." Steve said.

"We have to find that monster." Bucky just yelled out from the room on the side.

"Bucky that isn't our mission, taking out Hydra is." I argued. "You have no idea how much I wanted to go after that asshole but there's a lot more at stake."

"How can you say that?! You experienced first hand what that monster did to us and now he's going after innocent people." He yelled.

"Bucky, I know how you feel but you can't focus on revenge. You really thought Zola was the only butcher working under hydra or the Nazi's for that matter. You think the people at this concentration camp are the only victims?" I said slowly raising my voice without realizing.

"Wait, what did you just say?" He says glaring at me.

"We can't focus on revenge." I said calmly.

"No not that, What did you call this place?" He said. Oh shit, Concentration camps aren't really known as that until years later. I just stayed quiet there was nothing I could say to make this situation better.

A look of realization crosses his face "You knew. This entire time you knew exactly what this place was. That's why you didn't react when we walked in. Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" He yelled making me flinch.

"The same reason I can't tell you about the future." I said calmly keeping my distance. I knew Bucky wouldn't hurt me but people tend to do things they wouldn't normally do when they're angry.

"How would saving innocent lives alter the future?!" He yells.

"Buck calm down." Steve said moving so he was standing in between us.

"No Steve you saw those people. How could you let this happen Nora?!" He yelled out.

"You really think if I could stop this I wouldn't have. You don't know what jumping through time is like. You don't know what its like knowing things before they even happen and how no matter how bad you know things are going to get, you can't stop any of it because if I do I might just make things worse in the long run. You have no idea how what its like meeting someone you never thought you would get the chance to meet knowing how they will die but not being able to tell them because if I did then I'd never be born. So get off your god damn high horse and back the fuck off!" I yelled.

Bucky was just shaking in anger. He turned around and just left the lab practically fuming.

"Nora," Steve started.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Not the time or the place." I said shutting him up. He just sighed and read through any files he found.

I couldn't look Steve in the eye after that. I just focused on looking through the files in hope that there might be a lead. There were more files in but I couldn't get number 274 out of my head. I started looking around the lab. There were a few doors in the back. Steve stayed close to me trying not to be obvious about his hovering. I found a door with the number 3 on it. I had the file in my hand and confirmed it was the right door.

I twisted the door know expecting it to be locked but it opened. I opened the door and saw that it was a walk in closet. I turned on the light and what I saw made me want to throw up. On the shelves were jars with what looked to be formaldehyde and organ. There was even a hand and foot that looked to be small. I swallowed back a bit of bile and looked at one of the labels on a jar that looked to be someone's eyes. The label read:

Eyes obtained from Vivisection on Subject 274.

I looked at two more labels before I realized all of them came from the same person, a four-year-old boy. I couldn't breathe I had to get out of there.

"Nora, what is all of this?" Steve said from the doorway.

I pushed the file against his chest and said, "I need some air," before running out of there.

I walked outside and ended up running behind a shed. When I got there I threw up. By the time my stomach was empty. I had my arms up supporting me as I leaned against the laminate wall of the shed. I couldn't breathe the only thing I could see when I closed my eyes was the face of my future godson and those jars in the closet. I couldn't breathe and to make matters worse I started getting the very familiar chills.

By the time I started glowing my face started going numb. I closed my eyes as the light got too bright. When the light finally dimmed I was back in the kitchen of my house.

I was standing leaning against the kitchen island barely holding myself up. I was gasping for air.

"Nora?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to the hallway leading into the kitchen and saw Wren standing there looking worried.

My arms started to shake and I started to fall. Before I hit the ground Wren was next to me and caught me.

"Nora what's going on?" He asked as he sat me on the ground. I was hugging my knees to my chest and with my back against the counter. I tried to say something but it came out as a gasp and I couldn't say anything. My breathing was heavy but my chest was tight.

"Shit, you're hyperventilating." He said he moved fast. He opened a drawer and pulled out a paper bag.

"Auntie Nora?" I heard a voice say from the hallway.

"Connor go back to the living room." Wren said shouting.

"But…" He wanted to argue and he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Now!" Wren shouted making the little boy run away.

He kneeled down on the floor and pried the paper bag into one of my hands. "Nora you need to slow down your breathing. Breathe into the bag."

I put the bag against but my breathing was still off.

"A bit slower, come on. Breath in, hold it…" He waited until I did and then said, "Now let it out." We did this a few more times until I was breathing normally.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded.

"You want to talk about what happened?" He said. Before I could answer Connor walked up next to me and sat down. He was holding bear in his hand.

"Auntie Nora, are you okay?" He asked looking right at me. My eyes started getting watery and I had to hold them back.

"Uh, yeah sweetie I just felt a little sick that's all but I'm okay now. Your uncle helped me." I said wiping my eyes.

"Did he give you yucky medicine like he does to the people at the hospital?" he said with a face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Not exactly sweetie, he used doctor magic." I said. I just assumed Wren was a doctor. I mean Connor said he worked at a hospital so it's probably a pretty good guess.

"What happened to you?" Connor asked. I was having a hard time not just bursting out crying but I didn't want to scare him.

"I saw something that scared me. It made me sick, that's why your uncle told you to go to the living room." I explained. I gave Wren a look.

"Connor, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't want to scare you but I needed you to give your aunt some space so she could get better okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Wren told the little boy that was practically glued to my side at this point.

"It's okay Uncle Wren. Auntie Nora said you had a scary doctor voice." He said. Wren just sent me a look like 'really'. I just shrugged I didn't say that, at least not yet.

"Hey Buddy how about you go watch a movie, while your uncle and I talk." I asked him.

"Can I watch Monsters Inc?" He asked.

"Of course you can." I said giving him a small smile.

"Okay," He said getting up. He took a few steps but then turned around and walked back to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around Connor and couldn't help but cry a bit. "Here Auntie, mommy said that Bugsy can keep me safe from the ghost. You can borrow him so you won't be scared." He said handing me the bear. Before walking back to the living room.

I couldn't help a few tears that slipped out. Wren just gave me a side hug and let me cry it out. I should have felt awkward crying on the shoulder of someone that I had just met once before but for some reason I just felt safe.

When I finally stopped crying I said, "June 17th, 1944"

For a second he look a bit confused but then he remembered and got up off the floor. I stood up and leaned against the granite counter. He pulled out the red notebook and looked through it. He read the page and just closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's been a crazy few months huh?"

"That's one way to describe it." I answered.

"You're having a hard time just watching history happen and not trying to change it." He said.

"Random time jumps aren't exactly making it easier." I said looking down at the counter. "The only thing that's gotten better is that I can more or less aim it so that when I go back I'm not gone as long."

"It's causing problems between you and your soulmates right?"

At the mention of Steve and Bucky and just felt horrible. "I used the term concentration camp in 1944, when the term wasn't coined until later on. I didn't react the right way when we got there because frankly there isn't a right way to react to something you read in history books and then later on see in person. I was prepared mentally and emotionally for what I thought I was going to see." I argued.

"Judging by your reaction when you got here and the way your hugging Bugsy I'd say you weren't as prepared as you thought you were. What happened?"

"Bucky and I fought because he realized I knew what was going on. He walked out after I went off on him. I was reading the files about the experiment being run in the camp before we arrived. There was a file about one of the victims, a four-year-old boy. The file said he was a possible success and that more tests had to be run and the number of a closet. I went to go see what was in it." I said trying to say calm and holding back tears.

"What was in it?" Wren asked.

"They performed a vivisection on him and the closet had Jars filled with formaldehyde and him." I said wiping the tears that I couldn't hold back.

I looked up at Wren and his face was pale.

"I gave Steve the file and ran out of there. I threw up, started having a hard time breathing, and then I was here." I explained.

"You were thinking of Connor when you saw the boy's age." He said.

"Yeah. I started thinking how scared that kid probably was and how much pain he was in. When I though of that I started picturing that being Connor and I just couldn't breathe."

"That's why you came here. You can't force it to take you exactly where you want it to go but it can make it focus on someone or something. It won't take you exactly when you want it to but it will get you to a specific place." Wren explained.

"I can't trigger the jumps though. Once I get somewhere I have to wait until it activates on it's own."

"I can't exactly elaborate on that right now. This is the second time we meet. The first time we met is ten months from now. Your not going in a specific order Nora, you're skipping around and you have to be careful. Messing up your time line will change things and not in a good way." He explained.

"I'm trying Wren but it's not exactly easy. Three months ago I somehow ended up in 1992 and ended up meeting my Mom before she met my Dad. I almost caved and told her to avoid him at all costs. I didn't even care that I would cease to exist but I couldn't do it. So now I'm twice as responsible as I was before for her death. I killed her twice, once when I was born and the second time when I didn't warn her. Not only that but I have to live through one of the bloodiest wars in history knowing every horrible thing that will happen but not being able to stop a single thing. Time traveling sucks." I say.

"Did you tell anyone about meeting your Mum?" Wren asked.

"Gramps, was there when I got back from 1992. I told him what happened and he got angry I even considered risking my existence. But other than him and now you nope."

"You bottle up way too many things."

"I don't bottle things up, I filter myself." I defended.

"Same thing, you need to stop doing that. Nora you're only hurting yourself by doing so. I'm going to take a guess and say that when you went off on Bucky you blurted out what happened in 1992 or something vague describing what happened."

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"You've never really dealt with some of your more personal issues and instead you ignore them by occupying your time studying or burying yourself in work. You need to work on that because if you don't, you may end up losing them."

"Does future me have these problems?" I ask.

"I'm not talking to Future you, I'm talking to the Nora Stark standing in front of me but I have mentioned it to you a few times."

"Do I ever listen?" I ask right before I start glowing again.

"We'll just have to wait and see." He says giving me a small smile. I put the bear on the counter and close my eyes.

"Thanks Wren." I said before I couldn't see anymore.

When I opened my eyes I was back in 1944, behind the shed again.

"Where could she be?" I heard Steve ask.

"I don't know Steve, she couldn't have gone far." I heard Bucky answer.

"She's a time traveler, she could literally be a century away from us." Steve retorted.

I walked out from behind the shed to let them know I was okay.

"Hey." I said walking up to them.

"Where the hell have you been? We looked everywhere for you." Bucky said obviously still mad at me.

"Sorry needed to get out of that place and had another time jump. How long was I gone this time?"

"A few hours, don't worry you didn't miss much. Reinforcements got here and are taking care of the prisoners." Steve said reassuring me.

"That's good, Anyone injured?" I asked a bit worried I may have disappeared and left someone without medical attention.

"Besides prisoner that were being starved to death, no. Everyone's being take care of already." Steve said.

"That's good, I'm gonna go see if anyone need help." I said but before I make it further than two steps Steve grabbed my arm and made me turn around.

"No you're not. We need to talk about what happened." Steve said using his Captain America Voice, as Bucky had named it. This means no arguing.

"Of course we do." I mumbled. "Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Did you know about what was going on here?" he asked. Of course he would start of with this one.

"I had a hunch when it started snowing a few days ago."

"What does the snow have to do with anything?" Bucky said.

"It wasn't snow, it was ashes." I said

"Ashes from what?" Bucky asked not taking his eyes off of me.

"People." Is all I say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Steve asked again giving me that look that makes me want to melt.

"Because like I told you months ago, I can't tell you about the future. It'll change the way thing happen and have ripple effects that will change the future in really bad ways. No matter how much I want to tell you and trust me when I say I really wanted to, I just can't."

"When you were shouting at me you said you met someone you never thought you'd get to meet but you considered saving them even if it meant you'd never be born." Bucky said.

"What did you mean by that?" Steve asked.

I sighed and took a deep breath before telling them. "The day of your birthday, while you were both out and I was cooking I had another Time Jump. I ended up in Los Angeles, 1992. I walked around until I went into a coffee shop. I was sitting at a table until this girl came up to me and asked if I could share the table."

"What does that have to do with…" Bucky started before I interrupted him.

"She was my mom, ten months before she died." I explained.

"You said your mom died in childbirth." Steve pointed out. That's when they both realized where this was going.

"Please tell me you didn't." Steve asked.

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"How could you be so selfish?" Bucky said angrily.

"What's selfish? Considering erasing my own existence to save my mom or letting her die to save myself." I argued.

"What about us Nora?! You know your soul mates, the people you say you love." Bucky said loudly.

I looked him in the eye with my red, puffy, watery eyes and said, "What do you think stopped me from telling her?"

At that Bucky just couldn't say anything. Steve just stayed quiet.

I wiped the tears that I couldn't hold in and said, "I'm gonna go check up on things." I said walking away from them.

"Nora wait." I heard Bucky but I didn't stop I just kept walking.

Two days later we were called back to London. The second base in Poland was too deep into Nazi territory and launching an attack on it would not be a good idea at the time. There weren't any complains from the team. After what happened in Poland things between Steve, Bucky and I were a bit tense and awkward. We tried to pretend things were good between the three of us so the team wouldn't notice and wouldn't affect them but they could tell something was wrong.

We got to London early in the morning and just like last time we reported directly to SSR Head quarters. Peggy gave me the paperwork and I filled it out with everything that happened with the obvious exception as to the fight we had and the Time Jump.

"You look bloody horrible." Peggy said while I was filling out the forms.

"It's been a rough few days." I said.

"Steve and Bucky looked a bit ragged as well." Peggy pointed out.

"I'm done with this, anything else?" I said not in the mood to talk.

"No that's everything, you sure you're all right." She said looking concerned.

"I'm fine, is Gramps in his lab." I asked.

"He should be." Peggy said.

"Okay, Thanks Peggy." I said heading to the door.

"Nora, I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know, Thanks Peggy." I said forcing a smile.

I walked into the lab and found Gramps tweaking one of his inventions.

"Hey kid when did you get back." He said smiling. He turned around and his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"I need to ask for a favor."

 **Two hours later-**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Bucky and Steve to get back. There wasn't a lot to report so this debriefing shouldn't take so long.

I heard the familiar jingling of keys and the locks on the door being unlocked. Steve and Bucky walked in and greeted me.

"Hey beautiful, we were wondering where you were, Peggy said you went to go see Howard so we thought you were with him." Steve said. I got up and turned to see Bucky at the door looking at the suitcase I had packed.

"Nora what's going on?" Bucky said.

"I need to work some things out."

"Then why do you have a suitcase ready to go?" Steve asked.

"I need to work them out on my own."

"You're leaving." Bucky said.

I didn't know what to say so I just put on my coat and walked towards the door.

"Nora please don't go we can work things out." Steve said.

"Steve its not anything you or Bucky did, it's me. I need to sort myself out and I can't do it here." I said trying not to cry. "I love you." I said pulling him down for a kiss before pulling away.

I wanted to say something to Bucky to let him know this had nothing to do with out fight but he wouldn't even look at me. I reached for my suitcase and then the doorknob. Before I could open the door Bucky put his hand on mine and stopped me.

"Nora please don't do this, Please doll." He said looking like he was about to cry.

"I need space Bucky, Please let me go." I said wanting to take the words back as soon as they came out of my mouth.

He reluctantly took his hand off of mine and I opened the door. I closed the door and walked downstairs where Gramps was waiting in the car.

Jarvis took my suitcase from me and put it in the trunk of the car while I got in the back seat next to Gramps.

"How'd they take it?" He asked.

He was answered by the sound of someone screaming upstairs.

"I think that answers that question." I said just looking down.

"You know, it's not too late. You can go back up there and pretend the last twenty minutes didn't happen." He said trying to gauge my reaction.

"They're not the problem, I am. If I went back there right now, it wouldn't solve anything it would probably just make it worse in the long run."

"If you say so. Jarvis, the Dorchester please." Gramps said.

"Yes Mr. Stark" Jarvis answered before turning on the engine and driving away.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I've been working on this one since after I posted that last chapter. I've read your reviews and It broke my heart to have to write that ending. It was so hard to write this chapter. I had to listen to tons of sad music to get in the right mindset for it. So here it is. Please let me know what you think.**

When I asked Gramps if I could stay with him for a while, I half expected him to say no because he didn't want me messing up his Bachelor pad. As it turned out he had picked out a two-bedroom suite at the Dorchester because in his words, you never know. I had a feeling he knew.

Telling Steve and Bucky I was leaving for a while was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've cut people open, I've amputated limbs, but this was the hardest. The looks on their faces, Steve looking at me like a kicked puppy and Bucky barely holding back tears, almost made me want to got back and hug them, begging for them to forgive me. Don't get me wrong at some point I'm sure I will have to beg for forgiveness but not yet.

I thought I could just leave and I could just get straight to work sorting myself out but it didn't work out that way.

 **Day 1- Nora**

After we arrived at the Dorchester, Gramps greeted the doorman and then headed straight to the receptionist. He got an extra key to the suite for me. Then we headed up to the top floor. When we got to the suite I was expecting there to be a mess but was surprised that everything was very tidy in comparison to the last time I visited Gramps.

Gramps noticed me looking around, "Gotta love hotel housekeeping. Come on I'll show you your room."

I followed him silently walking behind him.

"Here it is, both rooms have a great view of the Thames, but I'm have to warn you sleep with the curtains closed if not the sunlight will wake you up at sunrise." He said.

"mhm." I hummed.

"I'll let you get settled. I have to head back to work. I have a meeting so I'll be back later. If you need anything or get hungry call room service."

"Okay," I said just to give him confirmation I had been listening.

He looked like he wanted to say something but just walked towards the door.

"Gramps," I said making him turn around, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it kid." He said giving me the signature Stark smirk before walking out and closing the door. Once I heard him walk down the hallway and open and close the entrance to the suite. I threw myself on the bed and buried my head on a pillow. I sobbed not being able to get the heartbroken looks my soul mates out of my head. I ended up falling asleep until around eight that night.

I knew I had to get up and go get something to eat but nothing sounded appetizing. Gramps peeked in to check up on me but I pretended to be asleep. I tried to get some more sleep but I couldn't, I missed Steve and Bucky. I missed sleeping in between them with their arms wrapped around me keeping me warm.

 **Day 1- Steve and Bucky (Third Person's Point of View)**

Steve and Bucky were having a good day. They were back in London and everyone was uninjured. Things between them and Nora were tense since they destroyed the base in Poland but they would work things out. Steve was planning to make dinner so they could sit down and talk things out. He wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Bucky felt guilty. He had let his anger get the best of him and he took it out on his soul mate. Nora didn't do anything wrong. He knew that. Yes, he wished she had told them what they were going to be walking into but after he calmed down and started thinking straight he understood why she didn't. She had warned them from the beginning that there were things she wouldn't be able to tell them, he just didn't expect it to include something so gruesome.

When they walked into their apartment, he was going to apologize to her and hug her. They had barely said anything to each other since they left Poland. The most he had gotten was a 'Kay'. He missed talking to her, hearing her laugh, and that twinkle she got in her eyes when she smiled. He needed her.

When they walked in, Bucky knew something was wrong. Nora was sitting on the couch but as Steve greeted her she stood up and she was emotionless. She looked towards the door but not directly at them. He looked down and he saw a suitcase.

"Nora, What's going on?" Bucky asked afraid of her answer.

"I need to work some things out." She said not looking at Bucky and focusing on Steve. She couldn't bear to see what she thought was anger but was really fear.

Steve had finally noticed her suitcase by the door. "Why do you have a suitcase ready to go?" He asked.

Everything just sped forward from there. Steve and Bucky didn't hear what she was saying they just knew she was leaving.

When Bucky tried to stop her she looked up at him with her eyes full of unshed tears and she told him, "I need space Bucky, Please let me go." He felt something inside of him break. He let her go and she walked away.

For a few minutes they just stood there frozen, Nora's last words echoing in their heads, Please, let me go.

Steve stood frozen tears falling down his face. Bucky was mad at Nora, At the situation they were in, but most of all, at himself. He pushed Nora away and made her walk away from them. His stubbornness was the reason she left.

He screamed, "AAAHHHHH!" and punched the wall, making a hole in the plaster.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted.

When he saw what he had done, all the tears he had been holding in started falling and he kneeled on the ground as the world came crashing down. Steve sat down next to him on the floor and held him as they both sobbed.

 **Day 2- Nora**

I woke up the next morning when the sunlight came glaring through the window. I left the curtains open again. I got up, closed the curtains and went back to bed. I don't want to do anything; it's all pointless anyway. The world is a shitty place, and it's even shittier without Steve and Bucky.

I heard a knock on the door, and then Gramps peeked in. I looked to see who it was but then rolled over and buried my face into the pillow soaked with my tears.

"Morning, I ordered Breakfast." He greeted.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll just leave it here, try to eat something." Gramps said waiting for me to answer but I didn't say anything. He sighed and left the room. I stayed in bed for another hour before I went to go see what was on the plate Gramps brought in. There was a bagel, some fruit and eggs sunny side up with a cup of orange juice. I took a few bites and drank the cup of juice. I couldn't stomach more than that. I went back to bed and tried to get some sleep. I'd been in bed since yesterday but I couldn't sleep. I felt restless and anxious.

 **Day 2- Steve and Bucky**

Steve and Bucky spent the entire day in silence when it was time to go to sleep they laid in bed staring at the ceiling waiting to drift off to sleep but they couldn't. The bed seemed too big and there was so much room in between them. After about and hour Steve gave up trying to get some sleep and went to the living room to read. He was reading through that morning's papers when he saw the door to the spare room. No one had really gone in there since Nora started sleeping in their room. He decided to walk in and see what was left in there.

He walked into the room and turned on the table lamp. The room was still as tidy as the last time he'd been in here. Steve sat down on the bed and started looking at the last thing Nora had been reading, Grey's Anatomy. He flipped through the pages and skimmed few paragraphs. It all just went over his head but the thought of his soul mate's choice of light reading made him smile.

Steve started to hear someone sobbing and realized it was Bucky in their room. Nora was not kidding when she said the walls were paper-thin. He knew Bucky didn't want him to see him like that so he lied down on the bed. The only problem with that was the bed still smelled like Nora.

'How did we end up like this?' Steve thought to himself, tears streaming down his face.

 **Day 3- Nora**

I hadn't left this room since I got here. Gramps tried to get me to go out for dinner but I just couldn't.

Gramps wanted to know what exactly happened but I wasn't ready. I omitted the majority of things that happened as Peggy requested. Even if he read the report, he wouldn't know what really happened.

I couldn't deal with the world right now. I heard Gramps make a phone call, trying to stay quiet but failing. It was probably about one of his secret projects or something I'm not supposed to know.

 **Day 3- Steve and Bucky**

Steve and Bucky couldn't continue like this. They had had enough. They needed to know where Nora was and if she was okay. They had breakfast and went their separate ways. They hadn't told each other what they were going to do.

Steve felt that it was his job to act as a mediator and help Nora and Bucky resolve their issues so they could go back to the way things were. He decided to talk to the one person who would know where Nora was and how she was doing.

"Howard," Steve greeted as he walked into the lab.

"Rogers," Howard replied not looking away from the notebook he was writing in.

"How are you?" Steve said trying to break the ice.

"Cut the crap Rogers, she doesn't want to see you." Howard answered. At least now he knew where she was.

"So you know where she is?" Steve asked already knowing the answer. Howard and Nora were practically attached at the hip.

"I'm the only blood relative she has in 1944 what do you think?" Howards retorted.

"I need to talk to her." Steve said.

"And like I said before she doesn't want to see you. I don't know what happened between the three of you but you need to let her come to you."

"How am I supposed to fix this if she won't even talk to me?" Steve groaned.

"Rogers what did she tell you when she left?"

"That it wasn't anything Bucky or I did." Steve said remembering the last conversation they had. "Why did she leave?"

"A lot of things have been going on. That time jump a few months ago just brought up some things that she needs time to deal with."

"You knew about the time jump?" Steve said surprised.

"I was at your apartment to drop off Barnes' gift when it happened. Got stuck watching the roast while she was gone. She was pretty shaken up from it."

"She didn't tell us until she let it slip up during her fight with Bucky."

"What did they fight about?" Howard asked. Nora hadn't said anything about their mission, just that she needed to get away. He was worried. She hadn't left her room in days and would hardly say anything. Not only that but she wasn't eating and looked like she hadn't slept in days even though she was in bed.

"She didn't tell you?" Steve said surprised.

"She hasn't really said much lately."

"I think she should be the one to tell you. I have a feeling she left some things out of her report." Things were quiet until Steve said, "How is she doing?"

Howard didn't know how to answer that. If he told him the truth he would probably try to find her at all costs and that was the opposite of what Nora had asked of him. He settled for the truth, "She misses you."

"We miss her too. Can you tell her that? And tell her we love her." He said.

"I'll let her know."

And with that Steve left.

An hour later, Bucky walked in.

"I figured you'd stop by sooner or later." Howard said.

"Where's Nora?" Bucky asked.

"She's safe. Still in 1944 too so that's good." Howard answered.

"I need to talk to her," Bucky said.

"I know, Rogers was here an hour ago asking the same thing. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him she doesn't want to see you. It wasn't anything you or Rogers did. She has some things she need to deal with and until she's done that you need to give her space." Howard said.

"This is all my fault, I let my anger get to my head and I said some things I shouldn't have and now I lost one of the best things that's ever happened to me!" Bucky said raising his voice without realizing.

"Barnes it wasn't anything you did. I don't know what exactly happened in Poland but Nora made it clear it wasn't anything you did. She just needs time."

"What am I supposed to do?" Bucky said sounding utterly heartbroken and exhausted.

"You can start by looking after yourself and Rogers. You two look horrible. Have you gotten any sleep?" Howard asked already knowing the answer.

"Not much, I just keep running things over and over in my head and I can't." Bucky said.

"Stop blaming yourself, everything will work out." Howard reassured him.

"Can you tell her," He started.

"That you miss her and love her. I know and I will."

After Bucky left, Peggy walked in to the lab.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"We need to get them back together." Howard said.

"What do you mean back together?" Peggy asked confused. She had never seen anyone as close and as in love as Nora, Steve, and Bucky.

"Nora moved out of their apartment. She's currently staying with me." Howard explained.

"What the bloody hell happened? What did those idiots do?" Peggy said getting angry and probably plotting how she was going to make Steve and Bucky pay.

"They didn't do anything, at least that's what Nora said. That's actually all she said. She hasn't left her room in days. She's barely eaten anything and all she does is lay in bed and cry. I don't know what to do Pegs." Howard said worried.

"Then its time to stop coddling her and make her talk." Peggy said.

"I'm not coddling her." Howard said.

"Do you check up on her every morning? Bring her food? Not say anything about how poorly she's handling things?" She said already knowing the answer.

"Uh,"

"Exactly," Peggy said.

"Then what do we do?" Howard asked.

 **Day 4- Nora**

It was just another day I was in bed staring at the ceiling, wallowing in pity, wondering how I could be so stupid as walk out on the loves of my life. I don't deserve them. I heard gramps get up and get ready for work. Then came the usual knock at the door and him coming in.

"Morning kid, how are you feeling?" He asked like he's done every morning since I got here.

"You want to go out, I made brunch reservations." He said trying to bribe me out of bed. I just turned away.

He sighed before saying, "Nora, I need you that I'm doing this because I care about you and you brought this on yourself."

Brought what on myself?

I heard the distinct sound of someone wearing heels walking towards the room. Then the curtains were pulled open and the glaring sunlight lit up the room.

"Uhh" I said hiding my face under a pillow.

"Get up!" I heard Peggy say.

"UH" Its too early for this right now. She came over and pulled the pillow from my face but I just grabbed another one.

"I said get up." She demanded.

She sighed. She walked to the bathroom and I heard the faucet turn on and after a minute stop and she walked back in.

Then I heard someone open some drawers. Next thing I knew someone poured freezing water over me.

"Ahh!" I screamed "What the hell?!" I shouted.

"Good your up." She said smiling. She threw some clothes at me and said "Go get ready we have brunch reservations and I'm starving."

"Uh! No I'm staying." I replied

"I wasn't asking, now get of your arse and go get ready!" She said with her hands on her hips and giving me a hard look. Gramps just stood behind her looking surprised.

I didn't have a choice. I got up and took a quick shower. Then I got dressed and was dragged to brunch.

We were sitting at the restaurant just sitting in silence. Gramps had called ahead and reserved a private room in the back. They had just taken our order. I wasn't going to get anything but Gramps and Peggy ordered for me and started me down. They had just brought us all our drinks when Gramps decided

"So I got a visit, well technically two visits from your soul mates."

I knew where this was going. I picked up my Bloody Mary and took a few sips. "How are they?" I said avoiding eye contact.

"How do you think? They're heartbroken and they're blaming themselves for everything. What the hell happened Nora?" Peggy said.

"It wasn't their fault." I answered.

"That's what you keep saying. What is going on? What happened in Poland?" Gramps said.

"History." Is all I said.

"What?" Gramps said confused.

"When you were in school learning about history, you learned about the American revolution, the Civil war, and the Great war, right? Well I learned about all of that and everything that's going on right now including all the atrocities that happened or should I say will happen in this war but I can't say or do anything about it without altering the timeline and probably making things worse." I explained.

"So when we got to Poland I knew there was a chance we were walking into something I knew about but obviously I couldn't say anything and I didn't. We took out the factory like we were supposed to and we walked into the camp. All the prisoners were Jewish, sent to that camp because of that. We looked around the place looking for any leads to the other factory but instead found a lab. There were files on experiments Zola's protégé was running on the camp's prisoners, specifically on pregnant women and children, trying to replicate the serum. Bucky saw the file and got mad. I got upset and slipped up and used a term for the camp that's used in my time. He realized I knew and didn't say anything, which got him even more mad." I said explaining the fight.

"I can see why he might be upset and why that might cause some problems but he knew from the beginning that there were things you couldn't tell him. Why do you say it's your fault?" Peggy asked.

"After we fought, I kept going through the files and saw that there was a mention of a possible success." I said that and I saw the room again. I picked up my drink and drank some more. Peggy's face paled at the mention of that file. Gramps didn't know what was going on and just looked at both of us waiting for us to explain.

"And?" he asked.

"Howard," Peggy said shaking her head telling him to drop it.

"I saw something, and I started panicking. I left to get some air and had another time jump. I went to the future, and talked to Wren."

"Your house mate?" Gramps said.

"Yeah, we talked something out trying to process everything and I realized that I had some issues I never really faced. Then I came back, except when I did make it back Steve and Bucky decided that would be a good time to talk about my slip up." I said.

"You explained that you knew but couldn't tell them." Gramps said.

"Yeah but that wasn't the only slip up I made, I kind of told them about 1992 and how I almost made it so I'd never be born." I said finishing me drink and signaling the waiter for another one.

"I'm sorry what?" Peggy said.

"You never told them about that?" Gramps asked.

"Not really something I like to talk about Gramps." I answered.

"I don't understand, How did you almost prevent yourself from being born?" Peggy said confused.

"My mom died in childbirth, I jumped to January of 1992 and met her before she met my dad." I explained and she understood.

"Why would you even consider doing something so selfish?" Peggy shouted.

"That's what Bucky said too." I said grabbing the drink the waiter had just placed in front of me. "And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him, What's selfish, dying so my mom can live, or letting her die so I could live?" At that Peggy didn't know what to say.

"You have some things to deal with." Gramps said.

"Yup, I just don't know where to start." I said finishing my drink.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe you should go talk to a shrink." Gramps said.

"And tell him what, I'm a time traveler from the year 2011, you're my grandfather, and I almost prevented myself from being conceived so my mom wouldn't die in child birth." I retorted.

"I can see where that might be a problem" Gramps said drinking his scotch.

"I need to figure this out, preferably without getting myself locked in the Looney bin."

"You need to go to the root of your problem, trace it back to where it started. You being born is not a problem. When did your guilt start?" Peggy said.

"I accepted I was never going to meet my mom a long time ago and I was okay with that I guess jumping through time and actually meeting her is what set me off. Every time I time jump, I end up somewhere random, but in some way related to where I was and what I'm going through. I ended up at that Hydra based because that's where Bucky was, I saw my dad because I couldn't say I loved my soul mates and because I'd never heard it from the one person who is supposed to love me unconditionally, I ended up meeting Wren years before I'm supposed to meet him because I needed to learn how to control the force fields and how to get back without missing too much time, not only that I needed someone who could help me process everything I was going through yet wasn't directly involved in said events, but getting to 1992 had no connection to anything." I said.

"It all leads back to the stone." Peggy said.

"You never really said how you ended up with it." Gramps says.

"There's not really much to tell, I was shopping with a friend and we were in this shop getting her this special tea that helped with her morning sickness. I was looking around when this really old lady came up to me and said that a necklace I was looking at wasn't for me but that she had something else that was. I followed her and she gave me the bracelet. When I went to meet my friend at the register…" I said suddenly realizing how stupid I was. "Son of a Bitch." I said out loud.

"What?" Gramps said looking a bit concerned at my outburst.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing why?" he answered.

"Good, we need to have a small Field trip." I said giving him a smirk.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I had a pretty wild couple of days. Spring break got off to a wild start and made it hard for me to work on this story. It was always on my mind though so this is one of the longest chapters I've written in a while. Anyways thank you so much for all your reviews and please continue to let me know what you think of this story. I'll update as soon as the next chapter's done. So here it is.**

"So let me see if I'm understanding correctly, you went into a shop in 2011 and this old lady gave you a bracelet with the stone that brought you to 1943. No one else saw the old lady but you and you didn't think it was unusual." Peggy said in the car as Jarvis was driving us to the airport.

"I thought it was a bit creepy but didn't think much of it at the time." I said.

"It's a bit of a long shot, How do we even know that lady who is probably a teenager right now is even there or if the shop is even there?" Gramps asked.

"The shop sign said it was opened 1927 and as for if she's there I'm not sure. We won't know until we try and if she isn't there then we could always take advantage and do a pub crawl while we're there." I said.

"There are worse ways to spend my day off, you coming with Pegs?" Gramps asked.

"No, one of us has to stay here and look after things." Peggy said not looking too sad she's missing out.

"Sir we have arrived." Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis," Gramps said and we got out of the car.

"Keep me updated and for god sakes be careful." Peggy said

"We will." I said as we got on Gramps' plane.

One hour later we were in Dublin. The majority of the buildings were the same as the last time I was there in 2011, except that they didn't look as vintage as they did them. Most of the buildings interiors matched their outsides. There were pubs everywhere; at least some things never change.

Gramps checked us into a hotel. He said chances were it wasn't going to take too long to find the shop but since we were already here we should make a weekend out of it. I didn't argue, staying in a different country would make it easier to avoid Steve and Bucky especially now that I wasn't allowed to lock myself in my room to wallow in my depression.

We checked in and had a quick lunch before we started walking around the city. Some parts were very familiar but other parts not so much. We walked along the River Liffey until we came across a very familiar street. I remembered it as the street Jess and I had been shopping buying things for my godson. Gramps and I went down the street until we found the alley.

"Are you sure this is the way? There are hundreds of alleys in Dublin, How are you sure this is the one?" Gramps said.

I made another turn and said, "That's why?" There it was, the same apothecary, herbalist shop I had visited almost seventy years in the future.

"I'm never going to question your sense of direction again." Gramps said with a smirk.

"I seriously doubt that." I said with a chuckle.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the shop. We opened the door and a bell rang. The shop looked almost exactly the same as it did in 2011. The arrangement was still the same. The only difference is that instead of glass shelves, they were all wooden shelves. There was a woman in her thirties standing by the register.

"Welcome, How may I be of service?" She greeted. She spoke with a very thick eastern European accent. She had long black curly hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a long necklace and bracelets on each wrist.

"Oh, we're fine. Just looking around." I said politely.

"Very well." She said "If you have any questions ask, don't touch anything without asking." And after that she went back to reading the newspaper.

I looked around the shop. Everything was the same as before. I saw the tapestry of the tree except that it wasn't as worn out as before. The color of the thread was more vibrant. I saw the symbol representing Asgard and without realizing I reached out for it.

"I would not do that if I were you." A voice called out from next to me. "Mama doesn't like people touching the decorations. Spreads the bad energy." I looked over to see a girl around my age, probably a few years. She wore a red bandana in her hair. She had a white top and matching flowing red skirt.

"Sorry, I was just admiring the needlework." I said.

"You sew?" She asked sounding surprised.

"I'm a doctor, sewing up people's cuts is my job." I said.

"A woman doctor?" She said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I get that reaction a lot." I said casually looking around.

"My name is Amara." She said offering her had for a handshake.

"Nora" I said shaking her hand. As she pulled her hand away, I saw a very familiar gold bracelet.

"That bracelet…" I said looking at her hand. She looked a bit frightened.

"It's just a trinket." She defended right away.

"No it's not. I had one just like it. Where did you get it?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone move fast and then throw something at me. I lifted my hand and made a force field to block it. Turns out the cashier had a knack for knife throwing.

"What the hell?!" I heard Gramps shout.

"Step away from my daughter." She snarled.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your daughter we just want to ask you some questions" I said slowly raising my hands so she could see I didn't have a weapon and letting the force field down.

"No, Anywhere that thing goes, disaster follows. No more, Leave NOW!" She yelled.

"You know about the stone?" Gramps said surprised.

"Yes that thing is a curse, It always comes back to haunt us." She said.

"Please we just want answers. I got the stone from an old lady, who I'm going to have to say is your daughter in seventy years, give or take. She gave me the bracelet she's wearing with the stone on it. Ever since, I've been jumping through time and I can't control it." I said. Her eyes softened a bit and she lowered the knife she had in her hand.

"You can't control it, no one can. Have you talked to it?" She said.

"What do you mean talk to it?" I said confused.

"The last person who this happened to started having dreams where the stone appeared to them." She said.

"It happened once and all it said was that it doesn't interfere and that actions have consequences." I said

"At least you got a warning. No one who has ever ended up the host of that thing has ended well. My sister was driven mad by that thing. The knowledge you have with the power of that stone is the perfect combination for disaster. But I'm guessing you already know that." She said.

"That's why we're here. I want to learn to control it or if not how to get rid of it. This thing is making my life a living hell. I'm not aging, I time jump at the most inconvenient times, and fighting in a war you learned about seventy years in the future and not being able to stop some of the biggest atrocities in history is really causing some issues in my relationship." I ranted.

"There is no controlling that thing, only learning to live with it until it takes what it needed from you and leaves whatever is left of you where ever it picked you up from." She said.

"You said your sister was driven mad from what the stone did to her, what exactly happened?" Gramps asked.

"I think it's better if you show them mama." Amara said.

"arh, your right, follow me." She said she walked to the back of the store and opened a door that had a staircase behind it. We went up and saw that it was an apartment. We went down another hallway and up another flight of stairs that led to another room. The room was simple, it had a small bed on the corner of the wall a desk next to it and an easel next to it. There was a woman a few years older than Amara's mother. She was on the floor scribbling on a paper on the floor.

"That is my sister Katya, years ago when we were still living with our clan she met a stranger. That stranger gave her the stone and the stone merged with her. She had your problem; she would disappear for days at a time and come back with stories of strange lands and of things that wouldn't happen for years.

One day she came back after she saw something. She saw our entire clan be murdered by those butchers. She warned everyone but no one believed her. They thought she was insane. So one night after everyone had gone to sleep she took me and left everyone behind. The next day we came back and found their bodies. Katya became obsessed with undoing what had already been done. She wanted to go back in time and save our parents and her lover. But no matter how much she tried it always ended the same. Then she made her biggest mistake she triggered a time jump as you called it and went to warn a younger version of herself to change things.

The problem with doing that is that two identical entities can't exist in the same time. The timeline and the stone will do everything in its power to correct that paradox. Katya fought and resisted. She left hints for herself. The stone would not let that happen so it left Katya back where it first found her but with all the knowledge she already had acquired. Katya was forced to relive they're deaths and not be to do a single thing about it. After that day she was never the same. The stone may have disappeared but its hold on her exists to this very day."

"You said she triggered a time jump, How?" I asked.

"You may have noticed that sometime the jumps occur out of the blue but other times in times of great stress or fear they are triggered. Katya put herself in danger on purpose until the stone took her where she wanted to be." She said.

"What is she drawing?" Gramps said looking around the room.

"We don't know. This is all she does now. The drawing helps take her mind off of things but most of the time we don't understand what they are." I take a step closer to look at what she's drawing. It looks a bit like New York City from my time but there's a black cloud over the city and some type of worm coming out of it.

Katya looked up at me and said, "He's coming"

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"The man with the golden hand." She says before looking down and continuing on her drawing.

"How long has she been doing that?" Gramps asked Amara's mom.

"Ever since the stone left her she has these episodes where she gets lost in her own thoughts. When she finally comes out of it she starts drawing but they never make sense." Amaya, Amara's mom explains.

"Would you mind if I look at some of them?" I ask.

"Suit yourself, you won't find any answers. Amara stay with them, I have to go take care of the shop." She says leaving us in the room.

I walked over to the desk and saw a drawing of a caravan with people standing around the fire. They seemed happy and content but in the shadows there was someone lurking with something that resembled a gun in his hand and a red band on his arm.

I kept going through the drawings until I saw a blank page with a drawing of the arc reactor in Dad's chest on it. What the hell?" I flipped through the next page and what I saw gave me the chills.

There was a drawing of me wearing the same clothes I was wearing the day I was captured by Hydra. I was standing struggling against the Hydra guards and in the background was a red banner with the Hydra emblem.

"Amara," I called the girl over.

"Yes." She said once she was standing next to me.

"When did your aunt draw this?" I asked.

"Oh that one. I knew you looked familiar from somewhere. A few months ago, around October I think, Aunt Katya had an episode. She started shaking and saying gibberish. It was the longest one she's ever had according to Mama. She started drawing for days. She drew that one first then she drew these other two over and over again," She said handing me two drawings. One was of me strapped to a table with Zola standing next to the machine used to administer the electric shocks. The other was of Asgard. It showed the same thing I had seen in my dream, the blond man with the hammer fighting a black haired man wearing green robes.

"She also started carving that symbol she said pointing to the drawing of the arc reactor.

"Nora, Is that…?" Gramps started asking.

I pulled out my necklace from where I had it tucked under and nodded.

"How did she know?" Gramps asked.

"The stone may have left her but it still has a hold on her." I answered with the explanation Amaya had told us earlier.

"She also drew all of these." Amara said placing a pile of drawings and a filled out sketchbook. I looked through them and some of them did not make sense but others were. There was a drawing of Asgard. There was another of the Aesir with Heimdall standing at the entrance. There was one of me the night I first used the force field and another of the atomic bomb being using on Japan. I had to hide that one so Gramps wouldn't see it. I saw a drawing of me with Connor and Ellie having a picnic at the ranch with Wren playing fetch with Axl in the background. That one made me smile.

"Uh, Nora. I think you should see this." Gramps said looking a bit pale, staring at the sketchbook in his hand.

"What is it?" He hands me the sketchbook.

This drawing was drawn in color pencils. It was me wearing my uniform, half lying on the ground in a puddle of my own blood with Bucky holding me in his arms, crying and Steve kneeling next to him with an arm on his shoulders and the other around me. His shield was lying on the ground next to me and he was also crying. Steve's uniform was stained with what I'm guessing was my blood. My eyes were closed and I could see there was a trail of blood coming from my hairline.

"Amara, when did Katya draw this?" I asked taking a deep breath and trying not to panic.

"I'm not sure." She said helping her aunt off the floor to sit on a chair near the desk. "She finished that sketch book last week so not too long ago, I would guess."

I looked through the rest of the book and tried to see if there were any hints as to where this was going to happen. The rest of the book didn't have any hints. It showed the first time I met Wren. The first time I met Peggy and Dum Dum when I was thirteen. There was a picture of Loki and Thor as children sitting at their mother's feet listening to her story as Heimdall and I stood behind them.

The last picture really surprised me though. It was a drawing of the lab in the basement of the ranch. A little girl was sitting on a stool looking at drawings of some sort of telescope. Behind her was a tall man with chin length hair and cold steel blue eyes wearing a mask looking at her. The girl obviously knew he was there or didn't realize he was there. That wasn't what surprised me. The man had a silver arm that looked like metal with a red star on it. The same as the man I found in the barn a few years ago.

"Okay, this is getting really creepy." I said.

"All of the drawings of you are things that have already happened to you. If what Amara said is true, Katya can predict the future, yours specifically." Gramps said. I knew where he was going with this.

"The future isn't set in stone Gramps. This doesn't mean anything." I said trying to get him to not overreact.

"Nora, there's a drawing of you lying in a puddle of blood wearing your uniform. Everything else She's drawn before it happened, happened exactly the way she predicted it. Don't you think maybe you should consider not going back in the field?" He said trying to reason with me.

"Gramps that's not an option." I said. There is no way I am getting left behind on a mission. Especially if it means I might not be able to save Steve and Bucky later on.

"Nora, think about it." Gramps said.

"Gramps we don't even know how Katya's doing this." I said and then looked over to where she was sitting. "I just wish there was some way to know what's going on in that head of hers. I think she wants to tell us but when she talks it get jumbled up."

"There might be a way to do that." Amara says.

"What do you mean?" Gramps says.

"Amara, go downstairs now." Said Amaya coming into the room. "I think you've seen enough." She told us.

"Amara said something about being able to see into your sister's mind. What did she mean?" I asked.

"Ahhh, that girl," She muttered. "Why would you want to do that?" She asked at us trying to stare us down.

"Your sister has been drawing me and things that have happened in my life. According to your daughter she started weeks before I even arrived in 1943. I want to talk to her. I think she's trying to tell us something but it gets mixed up when she tries to say anything." I explained.

"What good would that do?" She retorted.

"I want to help her. These episodes haven't gone away even after years of being without the stone. I think there's a chance there still might be a connection. If I could talk to her I think we could figure out why she's that is and maybe even get rid of it." I explained my reasoning.

"Why do you want to help her? She's a complete stranger to you. If you go into her head the way Amara mentioned there is a chance that not only will I never get my sister back but you will get lost instead. Are you still willing to take that chance?" She said angrily.

"Nora…" Gramps said. I held out my hand to stop him.

"I'm willing to take the chance if you'll let me. I'm connected to the stone if anyone can understand what your sister's going through, it's me. I'm her best chance and I want to try. It's up to you." I said.

We were quiet for a minute before Amaya finally said, "There's an herb called silene undulate or dream root. It's rare. Our ancestors used to use it for dream walking. You use the herb to make tea. Then you take a hair from the person whose subconscious you want to enter and you drink it. Both of you will be asleep until the effects wear off. There isn't a specific time for it. Each experience is different. You will get to see everything she's ever seen or dreamed of and not all of it will be good. You'll need someone to watch you the entire time."

"Gramps?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said.

"And no matter what happens, your body can not be moved while you are in this state. If you do, you might never be able to wake up. Understand?" She told us. Gramps and I both nodded.

"I'll need a day to prepare, in the meantime you should resolve any unfinished business in case this doesn't end well. Be back here tomorrow morning." She said leading us out. I looked back at Katya one last time before leaving. She was exactly where Amara had sat her down and she hadn't moved. She was staring off into space. I really hope this works out.

The drive back to the hotel was tense and quiet. Gramps was extremely serious and I swear I saw the vein on his forehead pop up. I knew he was going to explode any minute so I figured it was better to have him let it out before then.

"Say it." I said breaking the silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered.

"You think this is a bad idea."

"I think it's a horrible idea. You think drinking some special tea with the hair of some catatonic woman s going to give you answers? You're a scientist Nora, think logically."

"I know but it's all we've got. I know there isn't any real proof this is going to work but when has anything else that's happened to me lately follow normal logic. We've run every possible test possible, read every book we could find, this is our last shot we don't have a choice."

"Is that really all that this is about?" he said.

"What else would it be about?"

"You've been off since you went to 1992. There's something else going on you're not telling me."

"There is but I can't tell you." I finally admitted.

"Why not?"

"It has to do with future events"

"Right, no disrupting the timeline." He said giving me the same answer I had given him before.

"How do you deal with it?" I ask him.

"Deal with what?"

"Being around me knowing I know all about your future and wanting to know what I know but me not being able to tell a single thing." I said.

Gramps just sighed. "It's not always easy but I can manage it because in some weird way you give me hope."

"Hope?" I ask confused.

"I not perfect kid. I'm a womanizer, I like partying a bit too much, among other thing but knowing you and seeing how noble you are and how despite how hard it is, you still do what's right thing it lets me know that however long I live I do end up doing something right because I raised your father to grow up into someone that raised you right."

Hearing that was a punch in the gut. Dad grew up resenting Gramps. Somewhere down the line something happens that makes him change. If I change that I change the way dad grew up and he doesn't become Iron Man. I really hate time travel. Every time I see something happen I can predict how it's connected to something else.

I decided to change the subject into something a bit less depressing.

"So this may be the last day I have left to live," So much for a happier subject.

"As optimistic as always kid." He replied sarcastically.

"What I meant was we should do something." I retorted.

"If it's your last day, wouldn't you rather spend it with Barnes and Rogers. London isn't that far away, we could hop on a plane and be there in an hour and come back bright and early tomorrow." He offered.

"As tempting as that offer is, If I saw them right now I'm not sure I could go through with whatever's going to happen tomorrow. Besides times like these are better spent with family. How about we go get you your first Irish Car Bomb and see where we end up?" I said with a smirk.

"Like I said before your father raised you right. Driver, take us to the closest pub you to the Trinity Hotel." He said with a smirk.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey all, here's the next chapter. I wanted to say thank you again for all the reviews. I love reading them and they keep me motivated to keep writing. So that's all I had to say. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

After a wild night, where thankfully I could actually remember it we slept for a few hours. Well Gramps slept, I stayed awake the entire time. I figured dream walking would involve sleeping it wouldn't matter if I postponed it till a little later. I stayed up most of the night trying to find the right words to put into a letter to Steve and Bucky in case I never saw them again. I wrote them each a letter telling them how sorry I was and that I loved them. I also wrote out what I wanted for my funeral just in case.

I got ready and woke up Gramps.

We went down for breakfast and I handed Gramps the letters and instructions. He wasn't very happy I made funeral arrangements but didn't say anything.

We walked down the alley and stopped in front of the shop.

"You know its not too late to back out." He said.

"I know but this is our only chance at getting answers. It'll work out." I said, not sure if I was trying to reassure him or myself.

"I really hope your right." He says before we walk into the shop.

We knocked on the door and waited. Amara opened the door and gave us a small smile.

"Good morning." She said as we walked in.

"Morning" I said while Gramps just nodded and gave her a tense smile.

Amaya came out from the back room and gave me a nod. "Everything is ready, follow me." She led us upstairs to the apartment above the shop. Then she went up to the stairs to Katya's room. When we went in the room I noticed there was another bed on the opposite wall of Katya's.

"Take off your coat and scarf. Get comfortable." She said before the sound of a kettle sounded through the apartment. "I'll be back."

I took of my coat and scarf and sat down on the bed. I was dead tired. There wasn't a single thing I wouldn't give to just be back in London, sleeping in Bucky and Steve's arms.

Amaya walked in with a cup of tea in a large mug. She put it down on the desk. She walked over to Katya and ran a hand through her hair. Katya flinched for a bit but continued to stare off into space. Amaya pulled a hair out of her fingers and put it in the mug.

"If there's anything you want to say, you should say it now." She said.

I turned to looks at Gramps. "Thanks, for everything." I said giving him a small smile. He just nodded. I was about to say I was ready when I felt hug me from the side. It totally caught me by surprise but I still managed to return the hug. After about half a minute he let me go.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said to Amaya.

She handed me the mug that was filled to the brim with a brown liquid that had an earthy scent. "Drink all of it, every single drop and relax. You'll know when its working."

"I took a deep breath and chugged the entire thing down. It tasted disgusting. It had a bit of some powdered substance that made the bitter flavor get stuck in my throat. I started gagging half way through it. When I was finally done, I started feeling a bit light headed so I laid down and waited for something to happen.

"How do you feel?" I heard Gramps ask. The sound of his voice was off and a bit distorted.

"Your voice is weird." I said. My eyelids started to feel really heavy and I couldn't help but close my eyes.

As soon as I did I felt surprisingly awake and opened my eyes. I was still on the bed in Katya's room but there was no one else there. I stood up and walked around. I looked out the window but there was nothing out there, just trees. I think the tea was starting to take effect. Everything was completely silent until I heard screams.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I was expecting to be in the hallway outside Katya's room but instead I was in a forest. There was another scream. I started running to where I heard the screams. I got to a large campfire that was surrounded by wagons. There were people lying around on the ground on puddles of blood. Next to the campfire were two girls. One was about ten or eleven years old while the other one was in her late teens maybe even early twenties. They were crying over the body of a woman who I'm guessing was their mother.

"Katya." I called out to the older girl. She looked over to me and just shook her head.

I walked closer to them trying to talk to Katya but when I did she started glowing. The light got brighter and everything faded. We weren't in the forest anymore, we were in a city. There was rubble everywhere I looked. I saw Katya running away from me.

"Katya, stop, I want to help you." I called out after her. I ran after her. But she disappeared. I looked up and saw skyscrapers all around me. I saw the empire state building and I realized where I was. This is New York City.

There was this loud roar coming from somewhere behind me. I turned around me and I really hoped what I was seeing was just a hallucination. There was a tall building with the name Stark on it. Right above it was a giant wormhole with some sort of giant worm or snake coming out of it.

"I want to go home, I want to go home." I heard someone say over and over again.

It was Katya, she was sitting behind a turned over car hugging her knees to her chest. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. This isn't real, this is just a dream." I said.

"No its not, this is the future. The end of the world." She said shaking.

"Katya, this isn't real. We're both inside your dreams and memories. We're both in your sister's apartment in Dublin in 1944." I explained.

"Amaya?" She said.

"Yes, they're waiting for us, Amaya, Amara and my Grandpa. But first we need to get out of here. This isn't real." I said.

"It is real. It's the future. There's a hole in the sky and then they came." She said.

"Who came?" But before she could answer the sound of something exploding and guns firing sounded.

"Katya we have to move, come on." I said trying to get her to stand. She finally stood up and started running. I was right behind her. I saw something fly over us. There were more of those things and they started shooting at us. We were running and one of the blasts hit a car near us. I managed to cover Katya before one of the cars exploded. There were pieces of metal flying everywhere. One of the pieces managed to hit my arm.

"Crap" I said looking at the cut. It wasn't deep but that wasn't what worried me. It felt very real.

 _Back in London_

Steve and Bucky were in the middle of breakfast when out of nowhere Bucky felt a pain in his arm.

"Ahhh." He yelped breaking the silence. He lifted his arm and pulled up the sleeve of his arm.

"Bucky what's…" Steve started before he also cried out in pain. "Ahhh!" He cried out. Steve started lifting his shirt to see what was hurting him. Right on his left side on his ribs, His soul mark with Nora's name was burning. He looked over to Bucky and saw that it was also Nora's soul mark on his right bicep that was hurting him as well.

"Something's wrong." Bucky said.

"We need to find her." Steve said.

They both got up and ran out of the apartment to look for their soul mate.

 _Dublin_

Howard was sitting next to Nora's bed when he saw a red stain on the sleeve of her shirt. He lifted the sleeve and saw a cut on her arm.

"What the hell?" he said.

"What's wrong?" Amara asked. When she saw what Howard was looking at she gasped. "Mama!" she screamed out.

Amaya ran up the stairs and into the room. "What is it?" She asked a bit out of breath. She saw the cut on Nora's arm and said, "I was afraid this might happen." It was already starting to heal but it seemingly come from nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Howard asked.

"Katya and Nora are currently in her subconscious mind. Even with Nora knowing that whatever she is seeing isn't real, Katya doesn't know that. To her that's reality. If anyone were to get hurt or even die in there their injuries would manifest on their bodies." Amaya explained.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure. Dream walking hasn't been done in decades. I just found my grandmother's journal and even then I wasn't certain. Like I said before each experience is different." Amaya defended.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" Amara said trying to break the silent staring contest between her mother and Howard.

"Whatever it is, I have a feeling it's not exactly happy and peaceful." Howard answered.

 _Back in Katya's Subconscious_

I tried to check on the cut to see if it was healing but I didn't see any changes. Then I heard another scream. I turned around to see some weird alien thing start to walk towards Katya.

I ran towards her and pulled her out of the way before it blasted her. "Katya, I need you to listen to me. All of this is in your head. It's not real; you're in control here. If you want it all to stop you can. You just have to make it stop. Think of somewhere nice and happy. Preferably away from here."

"I can't do this. I can't, I can't." She says while putting her hands in her hair and pulling it.

I put my hands over hers to stop her from hurting herself. "Yes you can you're not alone but first you have to calm down. Okay take a deep breath." She did. "Now hold it in for a bit. And let it out. A few more times, and there we go. You can do this. Close you eyes. I want you to imagine the best time of your life. The last time you were happy and safe." There was another roar.

"I can't do this." She said shaking.

"Yes you can. You've done it before, with the stone remember. It took you to places some were scary like this but there were also a lot of good ones." I said.

"Like what. All I see every time I close my eyes is my entire family being slaughtered." She says crying.

"I got to go see my godson and goddaughter even though it'll be years before they'll be born. I got to meet someone who I haven't met yet that will one day become one of my best friends. I got to meet the loves of my life even though I was never supposed to meet them. I know it's hard. I know there are times where you're terrified and are frozen in fear but you can't let the bad overshadow the good. And you're luckier than I am right now." I tell her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because right now you're in control. This is your subconscious. The stone isn't the one calling the shots you are. If you could be anywhere or any moment in your life where would it be?" I asked her.

"When I was about thirteen and Amaya was still a baby we joined a caravan of merchants. We were going to Verona to a small town in Romania to visit my grandparent. One night we didn't have enough money for a hotel so Papa said we were going to sleep under the stars close to the beach." At that moment the explosions and the roars stopped. The city started to fade away along with the sun. "We were so far away from the city you could see all the stars. There were so many I couldn't count them all. Everything was so much better back then." She said tearing up.

"Katya, open your eyes." I told her. She did and saw everything she had just described to me.

She gave me a sad smile and took a few deep breaths. "What happened? How are you here?"

"My name's Nora. I'm from the future. I got sent back to 1943 by the stone." I said and she sighed.

"When it left me all those years ago I thought that was the end of it but then the dreams started. I saw a young girl who was very alone. I saw her grow up and I saw one of my descendants give her the stone, never would have guessed I would meet that girl. I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through." She said apologetically.

"Don't be, what breaks us makes us." I said giving her a small smile, "There's something I want to ask you. Before I drank the tea and started dream walking you were catatonic. You would go through these episodes where you were trapped in your head and then you would draw things that happened to me and other things. How did you do it?"

"When I first became its host I was sent to the past. I met a man that kept appearing in my dreams. He was the previous host of the stone. He explained to me that the stone chooses it's host and the ability it is granted based on how compatible they would be and how well they could adapt."

"Adapt?" I asked.

"Time traveling isn't easy. Especially when Family's involved as you already know."

"It's really not."

"You have the force fields, I had premonitions. At first they started off as dreams and then they started happening when I was awake. They were manageable but when I went back in time to warn myself, I disrupted my own timeline. The one thing I should've never done. I don't regret trying to save them, I regret the pain my decision caused my sister. I created a paradox that the stone was forced to correct. When it did that I almost ripped a whole and destroyed the universe. I fought it I grabbed onto it and I saw everything. Knowing too much about future and the chain of that leads to it, is a disaster waiting to happen. He kept trying to warn me but in the end nothing he could say would've prepared me for that." She said

"He also told me that it picks it's host because they can either prepare the next one or because they have a role to play in history. I doubt I was significant enough to play a role in history but you on the other hand, I've seen your life, past present and future and I know that this is only the beginning of your story." She said.

"You said something about the man with a golden hand." I said still confused what she meant with that.

"Yes, him. You need to …" Before she could finish something interrupted her.

"That's enough Katya." Said the same voice that had appeared in my dream before. It still looked the same as my Nana did except for the glowing green eyes.

"No please, please not again." She said crying inconsolably.

"You've fulfilled your purpose, I need to have a little chat with my host. I'll deal with you later." Katya started glowing and she disappeared. Then everything faded and we were back in the study of the ranch, same as before.

"Where did you send her?" I asked it.

"Relax, she's safe. I sent her to relive all her happy memories with her childhood love. She deserves a last moment of happiness before I deal with her." It says emotionless.

"What do you mean deal with her?" I said concerned for her safety.

"I let her live because she still had a role to play. That role is done. She knows too much. No one mortal is supposed to have that much knowledge."

"She's suffered enough. We all have." I said getting angry.

"You're angry. You blame me for your guilt." It says.

"Oh you think! You just appear out of the fucking blue and toy with people's lives and emotions. You left Katya catatonic and driven mad by the things you put her through. Is this all some sick twisted game to you. See how much you can torture us until we go insane!" I said angrily.

"You act as if you're the victim. Guess what you're not. Life is not fair. Your blaming me for things you know are out of your control because you don't want to accept the fact that no matter how much you want to at the end of the day you couldn't save your mother just like won't be able to save Steve or Bucky." It said.

"This has nothing to do with them." I argued.

"This has everything to do with them. It's the reason you chose to leave things as they were in 1992. You chose them over your own mother. You were the first host to ever pass that test." It said.

"Test?" I asked through my teeth.

"I don't send you where you want to be, I send you where you need to be. I chose you for a reason. You have a role to play. I need to prepare you for what's to come. You're the first person I've ever met that hasn't actively used their knowledge in their favor. I wanted to see if your resolve would hold even in more tempting circumstances. It did, you stood your ground. You don't feel guilty for letting your mother die, you feel guilty because you knew you mother had to die to prevent disruptions to your timeline but you won't accept that the same thing has to happen to your soul mates."

"Why? Bucky doesn't have to fall from the train for Steve to stop Schmidt. Steve doesn't have to go down with that plane if we could destroy it on the ground. There is always another way, one where they don't die." I argue.

"It doesn't matter what I tell you. You wouldn't understand, not yet anyway. Bigger Picture. Time is running out. I still have to deal with Katya."

"What are you going to do with her?" I ask her.

"Erasing her existence is not an option, it would disrupt your time line. I could just send her to another time where she could no longer interfere."

"You've put her through enough. She deserves to live her life in peace, no more visions from of the future, no more time jumps, no more episodes. I get that you don't want her to interfere but I won't let you hurt her anymore." I say determined to keep my promise.

"Then what do you suggest, kill her." It says.

"No, you have unimaginable power right. Find away to make her forget everything you don't want her to know, seal it away and then let her live her life. She's done her part, let her go."

"It does take care of disrupting timeline problem. Don't have to waste time or energy sending her away and we are already in her subconscious. We'll do it your way."

Everything started getting fuzzy and bright.

"Don't forget what we talked about." It said and then it disappeared.

The room faded and I woke up gasping for air back in Katya's room.

"Whoa, Nora!" I heard Gramps.

I started coughing. "What happened?" I asked. My voice was cracking like I hadn't used it in a while.

"Here drink." Amara said handing me a glass of water. I chugged it down in a few gulps.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You kept your promise." I heard Amaya say from the door. Behind her stood Katya.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, better than I've been in a long time." She answers giving me a smile.

"I'm happy to hear. Do you remember anything?" I asked wanting to make sure the stone did what it said it would.

"Nothing from the past ten years but I think I'm better off not knowing." She said with a smile.

"Probably" I answer. "So what did I miss?" I ask Gramps.

"A week of me sitting at your bedside." He says. I look at him and realize he looks exhausted. He's wearing the same clothes I last saw him with. There were dark circles under his eyes and he has more stubble on his face.

"Wait, I was out a week?"

"Yup, Katya woke up two days ago completely coherent and with no memories from the past ten years. You on the other hand have been comatose for the past week. We were actually about to call it and have you moved to the hospital." He explained.

"I was out for a week." I said moving to get out of bed. As soon as I tried to though I fell. Luckily Gramps and Amara caught me.

"I think you should take it slow." Gramps said.

"You should probably eat too" Amaya said. "I'll go make you something and bring it to you. Stay here and rest for a bit."

After a few hours and a good home cooked meal, I was good as new. Gramps and I were ready to go back to our hotel and then get back to London tomorrow.

Before we left Katya gathered all the drawings she had made over the years and boxed them up for me. She said she was done with that part of her life and she was ready to move forward.

"They'll be of more use to you than to me." She said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"No thank you, you gave me a second chance at life again. I'm finally free." She said giving me a hug.

"I'm happy for you. Live it to the fullest you have a lot of catching up to do." I said.

I looked over to Amara. "Take care of that bracelet, there's an eighteen year old girl in 2011 who you're going to scare, waiting for it."

She just laughs and nods.

Amaya just looks at me and nods. She's not a hugger and I'm okay with that.

Gramps got us a cab and we were off.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" He asks.

"If you knew that something was going to happen to someone you loved and that no matter how much you tried they would still get hurt would you still try and stop it?" I asked.

"In a heartbeat." He answered.

"Then that's all you need to know." I said "Uh gramps one thing I do need to ask, did you call Peggy during that week I was in a coma."

"Uh no, I was too busy making sure you continued breathing why?"

"Because there's a very angry English woman standing at the hotel entrance looking right at us." I said as the cab pulled over.

"Oh boy." He said.

"Get ready for the lecture of a lifetime." I muttered.

"Just follow my lead kid." He said getting out of the cab.

"Howard Stark, what the bloody hell is wrong with you that you can't pick up a phone and ring anyone to let them know you're still breathing." Peggy chastised him.

"I was a bit busy Pegs, Matter of life and death." He said.

"Stop making up excuses. You are so irresponsible." She said.

"Pegs he's telling the truth." I defended.

"And you, Do you have any idea how worried Steve and Bucky were? They're soul marks started burning and they were certain something bad was happening to you. Imagine how they felt when I told them I could get you or Howard on the phone. Not only that but you have a briefing tomorrow morning and you leave the day after." She ranted.

"Pegs, I was in a freaking coma. I didn't know and I'm sorry I didn't call you. It wasn't planned it just happened. It wasn't Gramps fault, he was just looking after me." I said trying to get her to calm down.

"You were in a coma?!" She exclaimed.

"I have a lot to catch you up on." I said.

"You can tell me on the flight back to London. I already checked you out and hired a pilot. We're leaving now. Come along." She said walking to a cab.

"So much for that relaxing bath and nap." I said to Gramps.

"Get ready for a one hour long lecture about responsibility kid. She always starts after takeoff so she knows there's no escaping."

We both groaned until we heard Peggy telling us to quit dragging out feet. It was going to be a long flight.


	49. Chapter 49

Hey all, just wanted to apologize for the delay. Had some errands to run but I finally got this done. I just want to give you all a heads up this chapter has some smut at the end. Its marked so if your not into it feel free to skip it. Anyway enjoy. :)

As Gramps predicted Peggy waited until after takeoff to start her interrogation. She was shocked to learn we actually managed to find the shop and Amara. She was even more surprised when we told her about Katya and her experience being the host of the time stone.

"You found the previous host of the stone?! That's great. Did she tell you anything that could help you control it?" She asked.

"Not exactly. When we found her she was catatonic. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight. The power of the stone and everything she saw drove her insane. She was drawing things she had seen, some that still hadn't happened. She was trying to say something but her thoughts kept getting mixed up so I told her sister I wanted to get into her head and talk to her." I said.

"Get into her head?" She asked.

"She drank some tea that knocked her out and put her in a coma for a week" Gramps blurted out.

"You drank some tea some stranger who threw a knife at you when you first met, gave you," She started before Gramps interrupted her.

"With the hair of an insane woman." Gramps oh so casually mentioned. I forgot how cranky he got when he was sleep deprived and on a plane he wasn't piloting.

"They put the hair in the tea?" Peggy said a bit grossed out.

"I'll admit the tea tasted horrible but it did work." I said.

"You have any idea how mad this all sounds? That tea could have been poisoned for all you know." She says a bit annoyed at my recklessness.

"Peggy it was the only shot we had to get any answers and no matter how illogical it sounded, has anything that's happened to me the past couple of months followed normal logic?" I said.

"It hasn't but that is still no excuse to be taking needless risks. You do enough of that when you're on the front lines Nora." She chastised. I had to admit she was right there.

The rest of the plane ride was fairly quiet. Gramps snoring was the only thing you could hear for most of it.

Jarvis met us at the airport and gave us a ride back to the hotel. Gramps gave him the rest of the day off and Peggy went back to the office. She had to tell Colonel Philips Gramps was back. She told me she expected us at headquarters bright and early the next morning.

Gramps and I just groaned. We marched into the elevator and to the suite. I knocked out until the next morning when Jarvis got there to wake us up. I was surprised to see Gramps up so early. He was packing up a briefcase when I walked in.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning, you seem happy this morning." He said.

"I wouldn't say I'm happier, I just feel… lighter." I said sitting down while Jarvis poured me some coffee.

"Lighter?" He asked confused.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I still need to sort thing out with Steve and Bucky, especially since I haven't seen them since the day I left but after seeing everything I saw in Katya's subconscious and my little chat with the stone, I got perspective."

"Perspective?"

"I saw what knowing too much about your own future did to Katya. She became consumed with changing something that she couldn't accept and it drove her insane. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to me. I'll find a way to stop it but I won't let it dictate my entire life." I said.

"That's good, because we have other things to worry about. First you have to talk to Barnes and Rogers."

"I know. I just don't know exactly what to say. I can't really tell them the real reason I left without disrupting the timeline." I said.

"Then don't tell them that. Tell them you love them and tell them everything I imagine you put into these letters," He said handing me the letters I wrote a weeks ago incase I never woke up. "With the exception of you saying goodbye of course."

"Think that'll be enough?" I said.

"You didn't see them after you left, you just saying hi will be enough." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I hope you're right."

"I am, now go get your coat, if we're late we'll never hear the end of it." He said. He may be in his twenties but he does have his old man moments.

"I just need a sec." I said taking one last sip from my coffee before going to grab my purse and coat.

One short drive, we were standing right in front of the entrance to SSR Headquarters.

"Time to go in," Gramps said.

"I know." I said just looking forward.

"Your meeting's in five minutes." He said looking at his watch.

"It is."

"Time to put one foot in front of the other and get in there. You're not going to talk about your relationship just battle plans. You can do this."

"I can do this."

"Yes you can, Perspective remember?"

"Yeah lets go." I said walking in.

I walked down the hall past all the receptionists to the conference room. Everyone was already sitting down and the only seat open was in between Steve and Bucky. So much for baby steps.

As I sat down everyone was quiet.

"Hey guys, how was you time off?" I said trying to break the silence.

"Good."

"It was fine."

"the usual."

"Ready to kick hydra butt"

They all answered. The room was awkwardly quiet. I had never been so happy to see Colonel Philips walk in.

"Alright men, and woman." He greeted. "I hope you enjoyed your time off because it'll be the last time you'll be in London for a while. The Intel you gathered in Poland had information on two Hydra bases. One in Poland and the other in France. Ideally we would've had you take out the remaining base in Poland but as you saw last time you were there, relations and collaboration with the Russians have not been going well. Not only that but the base is heavily fortified and extremely well guarded. Its miles away from the front lines and there is no way to get support out there to help you take it down.

So instead you're being shipped out to France. The Allies have taken back Paris and the South of the country so getting you into the country won't be a problem. We still don't have the exact location of the base but you should have no trouble finding out once you're on the ground. The allies are being based in Paris along with some of our intelligence officers. You'll coordinate with them once you get there. Your plane leaves 0800-tomorrow morning. Don't be late. Captain Rogers has all the contact information you'll need once you get to Paris. With that being said you're dismissed." He said nodding at Steve and walking out.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow" Said Gabe.

"Oui" Said Dernier following him out.

"Have a good day." Said Morita standing up with Falsworth following him off with a wave to us.

"Gonna hit the pub while I still can, Barnes, Rogers, Nora." Dugan said tipping his hat before leaving

I stood up and was about to say something before Steve beat me to it.

"How've you been? Haven't seen you in a week." Steve said.

"I'm good, been doing some research, took a trip to Dublin, was in a coma for the past week." I answered muttering that last part.

"Coma?" Steve asked confused.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked looking worried.

"I'm fine it's just kind of a long story." I said.

"You want to give us a bit more than that?" Bucky said.

"I do, just not now, not here anyway. If you're not busy, would you like to maybe grab some lunch and we can go somewhere and talk?" I asked awkwardly. It used to be so easy to talk to them. Now I can't even ask them on a simple lunch date.

"Yeah of course." Steve said.

"Steve was going to make Lasagna for lunch. You want to come over? We can eat and talk without anyone overhearing." Bucky said.

"Sounds great. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. Plus Lasagna's my favorite." I said giving him a small smile.

"Perfect, you want to head over with us or meet us there?" Steve asked.

"I'll meet you there, got to let gramps know where I'll be. Need me to grab anything on my way there?" I ask.

"We got everything, just bring your gorgeous self over." Bucky said smiling.

"You're such a flirt." I said not being able to take the smile off my face.

"It's not flirting if it's the truth." He responds.

"I'll see you both there," I said walking out of the conference room and going to find Gramps.

He was exactly where I expected to find him, sitting behind a desk buried under piles of paperwork.

"How was the meeting?" He greeted when he saw me come in.

"It was good. We leave for France tomorrow." I said.

"That's good. Might pop over myself now that it's not controlled by Nazis" he said.

"Sounds fun. I'm going to have lunch with Steve and Bucky. Steve's making Lasagna. I'm heading over to the apartment." I said.

"I'm guessing that means you'll be staying the night." Gramps said.

"It's just lunch, we're gonna talk things out." I explained.

"Uhuh, I'm not waiting up for you. I can bet you ten dollars you're not coming back tonight."

"Gramps we're just talking. I don't even know if they're going to forgive me."

"Nora they love you, of course they'll forgive you. Now go make up with them. I've heard make up sex is pretty great." I was about to argue but then he stopped me. "Go already. I don't want you to keep moping around. I miss my wing man."

"Fine but if this doesn't work out, I'm going to be living with you permanently."

"And when it does work out you'll owe me." He says giving me the Stark smirk.

"I really hope you're right." I said putting on my coat and walking out of the lab.

I walked back to the apartment like I had done so many times before. Bucky said they didn't need anything but I felt weird arriving empty handed so I stopped by the bakery and grabbed a few pastries. Bucky has a huge sweet tooth and Steve does too even if he won't admit it.

I got to the apartment and stood at the door. I debated whether or not I should use my key but in the end I didn't have too. Steve opened the door.

"Hey you're here." He said sounding surprised I actually showed up.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long, Stopped by the bakery to get some pastries for coffee." I said.

"Oh sorry come in." Steve said moving aside so I could walk into the apartment.

"Thanks." I said walking in. "It smells great in here."

"Yeah it's the sauce." Steve said walking over to the stove to stir the pasta.

I heard the door to the room open and Bucky say, "You're here."

"Uh yeah, just got here. Brought pastries." I said offering him the box.

"Sounds good we can have coffee afterwards." He said.

I sighed. "Yeah but before anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. I really, really fucked things up between us. I hurt you, both of you, and I'm never going to forgive myself for that or do I expect you to but I want to make things right." I blurt out.

"Doll, it wasn't your fault. I was angry at what we saw in Poland, and the fact that Zola had a student following his example. It brought up some bad things and I took it out on you, you didn't deserve that." Bucky said.

"But you were right to be angry. I should've said something or at least given you some type of warning." I said starting to tear up.

Bucky came over and gave me a hug. "Doll, listen to me. We're not angry at you, we understand. You told us from the very beginning you wouldn't be able to tell us a lot of things. But you should've told us about meeting your mom. It was bothering you and hurting you. You shouldn't have had to suffer in silence." He said.

"I didn't want to bother you with it. We had other things to worry about."

"It doesn't matter Nora. None of that is more important than your well being." Steve said.

"I was trying to forget about it and I just couldn't because it meant that something else …" I couldn't help but start sobbing.

"Shhh, It's okay. You don't have to talk about it doll. We get it," Bucky said holding me and rubbing my back. "We love you and you love us, that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I said burying my face in his chest.

"Hey, there's nothing to forgive." Bucky said still hugging me. Steve came up from behind me and hugged us both.

"We just want you back Nora. We miss you. We need you." Steve said.

"I haven't slept well in over a week." Bucky whispered.

"I didn't get out of bed in three days. Only reason I got up was because Peggy dumped a bucket of ice water on me." I said starting to laugh.

"She dumped ice water on you?" Steve said chuckling a bit.

"She shot you, does this really sound that impossible." I retort.

"No, she just went easy on you." Steve says before I let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Bucky asked.

"A bit, you'd think after being in a coma for a week I would've gotten enough sleep for while." I mumble cuddling into Bucky.

"You still have to explain that" Steve said.

"You may want to sit down for that story." I said.

"Couch?" he said and I nodded.

Once we were sitting down, I started telling them.

"After Peggy and gramps got me out of bed, I told them everything that happened in Poland. We started talking things out and I remembered how I ended up with the stone in the first place. I was in Dublin visiting a friend and we went to an apothecary shop for some tea that was helping her with her morning sickness. When I was looking around this old lady came up to me and said she had something that would look better on me than a necklace I was looking at. She gave me the bracelet and then disappeared." I said.

"She disappeared?" Steve asked.

"There was no one else in the shop except the cashier and the two of us. When I was talking to Gramps and Peggy I remembered the shop was first opened in 1927 and that the old lady would probably be a teenager right now. So we took a trip to Dublin to look for the shop and see if she was there."

"Did you find her?" Bucky asked.

"Oh I found her, but that's not all I found. We got to the shop and I found the woman as a teenager wearing the bracelet. It didn't have the stone but it was the same woman. Her mom threw a knife at me when I asked her about it and…"

"She threw a knife at you?!" Steve shouted.

"Are you okay?" Bucky said looking me over.

"Guys, I'm fine. I blocked it with a force field. She realized I had the stone and took me to see her sister."

"What did her sister have to do with anything?" Steve asked.

"Her sister, Katya, was the previous host of the stone." I explained.

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, the next part is where it gets complicated so try not to ask questions. She was the host of the stone. She went to the future and saw her entire family be slaughtered. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't. So she started triggering time jumps to go back and warn herself. She disrupted her own timeline and created a paradox. The same person even from different times can't meet. It goes against the laws of physics and could potentially destroy the universe. To prevent that from happening the stone tried to correct it by rewinding time and sending her back exactly where it first found her but with all the knowledge she gained. Having to live through her parents murder knowing it was going to happen it drove her insane. Not only that, she was somehow still connected to the stone and would still get her premonitions. She couldn't speak and was catatonic. She couldn't tell anyone what she was seeing so she would draw out her visions, most of which were about me." I said.

"What about you exactly?" Bucky asked.

"She drew me being captured by Hydra, weeks before it happened. She drew things that happened to me as a kid, the symbol of my necklace, my godchildren, and other things." I said thinking about the picture where I was dead and Bucky and Steve were crying.

"How?" Steve asked.

"When the stone sent her back to the beginning she fought back and grabbed onto it. That created a connection that lasted all this time. I tried talking to her and realized she wanted to say something. I said I wish there was a way and as it turns out there was. There's this tea that let me dream walk into her subconscious. It knocked me out while I found her and talked to her. She told me about the stone how it chooses its host and her abilities. She tried to warn me about something but when she did the stone appeared."

"The stone appeared?" Bucky asked confused.

"The stone is just one manifestation, it can occasionally talk to its host when it wants to that is. It takes the form of someone I know; this time it chose my Nana. We talked, it told me to stop basing my entire life on the future and focus on the now." Okay I may have edited a few key details but I couldn't tell them their future so a vague interpretation it is. "Then it tried to get rid of Katya."

"What?" Steve said.

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Katya had knowledge of future events that could've interfered with my timeline and other things, the stone didn't want another paradox. It tried to send her so far back in time she wouldn't be able to interfere anymore. I said no, and instead told it to find a way to erase any memories that could cause problems. Katya lost ten years worth of memories but she's no longer connected to the stone or catatonic. When I woke up it was a week later and here we are."

"You've had a busy week Doll." Bucky said.

"You really did, how do you feel?" Steve asked.

"Exhausted, a bit confused but better. I got some answers. Have more questions now but I think I'm better off figuring that out on my own." I said.

"Sounds a lot less dangerous that way." Steve said.

"I'd rather not go into another coma again." I said chuckling a bit.

"Uh Steve, I think you should check on the pasta." Bucky said looking over at the stove.

"Oh right." He said standing up and rushing to the stove.

After lunch, I was washing the dishes. I offered since Steve and Bucky cooked. I was almost done when someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you're home." Steve said kissing the side of my head.

-SMUT-

"It's good to be back." I said turning my head and kissing him. The kiss started off slow and sweet. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. I turned around to face him and put my arms on his shoulder pulling him down a bit. He started kissing down my neck, making moan. Out of nowhere Bucky kissed my cheek before kissing my shoulder and slipping a hand under the skirt of my dress.

"God, Babydoll, you're drenched." Bucky said slipping his hand under my panties.

"Ah, Bucky" I moaned. Steve took that as his cue to start sucking on my pulse point. "Ahh, That f-feels good."

"Really? How about now?" Bucky said as he started rubbing my clit.

"AH! Shit please!" I shouted.

"Please, what baby girl?" Steve whispered in my ear.

"M-mo-more" I moaned out.

"All you had to do was ask, dollface." Bucky said going faster making me pant. Steve started unbuttoning my dress and playing with my breasts. Gently kneaded them pushing my bra down before dipping his head down and sucking on them. And just when I thought it couldn't get better, Bucky pushes a finger inside rubbing on just the right spot making me shout in pleasure.

"Please, I'm I'm so close" I pant.

"You look so good babygirl."

"Just let go dollface, let us take care of you."

And just like that I came. My ears were ringing, my heart was racing and the world outside the three of us just ceased to matter. By the time I came down Bucky and Steve were ripping each others clothes off. I leaned over and started kissing Steve's neck.

"Might be time to move this to the bedroom." I whispered into Steve's ear.

"You're right." He said panting before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me to the room.

"You know I can walk right?" I said.

"Where's the fun in that Doll?" Bucky said giving me his panty-dropping grin.

Once we were in the room, Steve dropped me on the bed. He was on top of me and leaned down to kiss me.

"You're so beautiful, babygirl." He whispered kissing down my neck, to my breasts. I sat up a bit and took off my dress and bra. He laid me back down and continued kissing down my body until he reached my stomach. He started playing with the elastic. I lifted my hips and took off my panties.

He settled between my legs and put my legs over his shoulders before licking my slit, making me arch my back off the bed. Steve put an arm on my stomach holding me down as he started sucking on my clit.

"Ah, ah, Steve, so good." I panted.

He hummed a bit at the compliment and kept going. I felt the vibrations move through my body. He let go of my clit and licked his way down lower. I felt him move his hands to my lower back and lift me up a bit before liking at my entrance and moving his tongue in and out of me.

"AH, Yes, yes, YES!" I shouted as I came for the second time. Steve continued licking up all my juices until I finally came down from my high. He moved up on the bed and laid down next to me.

I didn't realize Bucky had taken Steve's place until I felt him kissing up my thigh. I tried holding back a moan by biting my lip.

"Don't do that doll. I want to hear you." Bucky said kissing my thigh and slowly putting a finger inside of me.

"Ah," I moaned out.

He slowly moved his finger in and out of me while sucking on clit. I was still sensitive from my previous orgasm so when he added another finger and started moving faster I came for the third time in a row.

"Ah! Yes Bucky, that's so good baby!" I shouted. He stopped sucking on my clit but kept his fingers inside of me moving in and out with the palm of his hand rubbed against my clit. He worked me through my orgasm until I was done.

"Wow." I said once I could talk again.

"That's one way to describe it." Steve said chuckling a bit.

"Tired yet babydoll?" Bucky said.

"Getting there. I have an idea I want to try." I said nuzzling into Bucky's neck.

"oh, and what would that be." He says smiling. I leaned up to whisper in his ear. His eyes went wide and he started to smile.

"I like the way you think." He whispered.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

I moved over so I was straddling him and leaned down to kiss him. While he was distracted I moved my hand to grasp him and line him up to my entrance and lowered myself slowly down. Steve gasped and sat up a bit. When he was fully inside of me, he moaned into my neck. I lifted myself up and back down as fast as I could.

"Nora, AH, Babygirl, I'm not going to last if you keep that up. Ah…" He moaned out.

"Then what are you going to do about it," I whispered into his ear. With that, something in him snapped and he flipped us over. He started thrusted into me a few times before slowing down.

"You feel so good Babygirl," He moaned. Staying still as he admired the view below him.

"So do you handsome." I moaned out as he thrusted hard once more.

"AH!" I moaned out.

He stayed still trying to keep himself from letting go, before he felt Bucky kiss up his spine to the back of his neck.

"You're about to feel even better." Bucky whispered.

"What are you… AH!" Steve shouted as Bucky moaned.

"God, you're so good Stevie." Bucky moaned out.

"You… two… are going… to be the… death of me" Steve said in between pants.

"Good way to go though." I said kissing his neck and rocking my hips a bit.

"Ah, so good." He said thrusting into me just as Bucky did into him. That pushed Steve even deeper into me and it felt incredible. We managed to find a rhythm to match their thrusts as I rocked my hips.

"AH, I'm going to come. Need, to move." He panted.

"It's okay sweetie, you can come. Let go baby." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair and rested my other hand on my soul mark on his ribs.

At the okay he let go. He set a brutal pace and thrusted into me hitting all the right spots. I felt the hot liquid he let out splatter inside of me. I spasmed around him and moaned as I came for the fourth and most intense time that day. He moved inside me a few more times before he came with a shout and Bucky came as well. Steve collapsed in my arms as Bucky moved out of him. He panted for a bit before kissing me and pulling out of me and rolled over.

-end smut-

After a few minutes of silence, with the exception of a few pants, Steve finally broke the silence.

"Not that, that wasn't the best sex I've ever had, but what was that for?" he asked.

"You seriously don't know." I asked rolling over to look at him. He just looked at us confused.

"I can't believe you don't know, punk." Bucky said chuckling a bit.

"Know what jerk?" he said getting a bit annoyed.

"Steve, sweetie, Today's July, 4th, Your birthday." I said and a look of surprise appeared on his face.

"It can't be how…"

"You've been pretty busy and stressed, mostly since you were worried about us. You lost track of time." Bucky said.

"I forgot my own birthday?" He said shocked.

"Apparently." I said smiling.

"Oh." He said before blushing.

"Sorry I didn't have time to bake you that apple pie I promised you." I said frowning.

"It's okay doll, there's always Thanksgiving," He said giving me a goofy smile.

I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Doll what are you laughing at?" Bucky asked

"I owe Gramps Ten Dollars." I said chuckling before moving over to hug Steve as Bucky spooned me. It was the best night's rest I'd had in weeks.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey all sorry for the delay. it was the first week of the quarter and was adjusting to my classes. Besides that, this chapter was a bit hard to write. I like watching action movies but never realized how hard actions scenes were to write. Anyway here it is. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

The next morning I woke up in the exact same position I was when I knocked out. My head was on Steve's chest and Bucky and I were holding hands as he was spooning me. I didn't want to get up but I was sweaty and sticky from last night and really needed a shower. I slowly moved Bucky's arm off of me and started moving down the bed trying to not wake them up. I found my uniform in the trunk at the foot of the bed. I grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower.

By the time I was done, I found the guys sitting up on the bed. They saw me come out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me.

"Morning." I said with a smile. I walked over to the nightstand by Steve.

"Morning, Doll." Said Bucky with a smirk.

"Morning Beautiful, sleep well?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you." I said leaning down and kissing him. I jumped on the bed and rolled over to kiss Bucky. "You two should get moving, the plane leaves at 8."

"We still have plenty of time Doll." Said Bucky kissing my shoulder.

"Not if you want to actually have a good breakfast. Go hop in the shower, I'll get started on the French toast." I said getting up. I took of the towel and started putting on my undergarments and clothes. Steve and Bucky just stayed in bed and stared at me. I turned around and saw them staring at me. "Guys now. I haven't changed at all since last night so get going." I said with my hands on my hips. They both just gave me a smile. They got out of bed and kissed me as they passed by, on their way to the bathroom.

I got dressed and started on breakfast. I started with the coffee first and then started on the batter for the French toast. By the time the first slice of toast was in the pan both Bucky and Steve were out of the shower. We ate breakfast and then grabbed a cab to the airport.

We arrived early, before the rest of the team. Gramps and Peggy were already there. When Gramps saw us get there together he just smirked. I walked up to him and Peggy. He handed me a coffee and I handed him a ten-dollar bill.

"Not a word." I said looking over my medical kit.

"Wasn't going to say anything." He responded casually.

"Sure you weren't." I said not being able to keep a smile off my face.

"So, I'm guessing this means you'll be moving back in with them." Gramps asked.

"Uh, yeah. You're getting your spare room back. You can finally bring your conquests back to your room." I said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I haven't been bringing them in since you moved in?" He asks avoiding eye contact.

"Since I moved in you would leave for work at 7:45am and got back at 5:30 on the dot. You had breakfast brought up and dinner half an hour after you got back from work. You never left the suite. You stayed in the living room listening to the same record and probably doing work until it was time to go to sleep. Then in Dublin you were babysitting me in my coma. Not once did you flirt with anyone or have a date." I said.

"How did you notice that? You were always asleep when I checked in on you." He said.

"I actually wasn't asleep. Couldn't sleep mostly just crying in silence."

"Oh"

"Yeah, don't make plans for when I get back. We need a night out in town. If we end up in a different country then so be it." I said smirking.

"Sounds like a plan kid. Hey we can end up in Paris now" he said chuckling.

"Wouldn't that be nice." I answered before I heard Steve and Bucky call me telling me it was time to board.

"Time for me to go. See you in a few months Gramps."

"See you then. I'll be waiting." He said with a tense smile. He had a hand in one of his coat pockets. I turned around and started walking to the plane.

"Nora," I heard Gramps call out to me.

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Be careful out there." He said.

"Always am." I said before turning around and boarding.

 **Third Person's POV**

"You alright Howard?" Peggy asked.

Howard hadn't moved from his spot since he said goodbye to Nora. His hand was clutching the drawing Katya had drawn while she was still connected to the stone, the drawing where Nora was dead in the arms of her soul mate. As much as he would like to say he didn't believe in oracles and superstitions, he couldn't deny what he saw. All the drawings had been confirmed to come true and there was a big chance that one would become reality as well.

"Nothing, just glad everything worked out." Howard said.

"Yes, I'm glad as well. Those three are made for each other. Quit worrying they'll look out for each other and you two will be off painting the town red before you know it." Peggy reassured him.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right." He answered but couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

 **Six Weeks later- French Countryside**

The flight to Paris was uneventful. Besides a bit of turbulence and a heated game of cards nothing happened. We were in Paris for a few days coordinating with the ground forces before we were finally sent out to the front lines. There weren't any solid leads so we helped out where we could. Most of the days were quiet but other days were hectic, especially for me.

In the beginning all I would do was give soldiers stationed at the camps check ups or redress bandages, but other than that I had nothing to do. Then there were days I would be up running around for over twenty-four hours straight, with the occasional break for food and water.

One day it all changed. There had been rumors of unstoppable tanks shooting blue rays that turned whatever it touched into dust. We were sent behind enemy lines without support to gather Intel before going back and regrouping to come up with a plan. It did not work out that way.

As we were making our way through the forest we took a break to look at the map and figure out where we were exactly.

"We've been moving north through here," Steve said pointing at the map "there's a town a few miles northeast. That's probably a good a place as any to start."

"You want us to sneak in and have a look around?" I ask.

"No, that's too risky. We need to scout the area, see how many Germans are in the town and see if they're Hydra." Steve explained.

"A town that size, it be easier to cover the entire area if we spilt up." Dugan pointed out.

"He's right, it would be too obvious if we stayed together." Falsworth mentioned.

"Two teams. Buck you'll find higher ground and cover us. Each team needs to have someone that speaks French in case we find any civilians who might be able to help us so Nora you're on one team and Gabe and Dernier are on the other. Morita you know first aid plus everything else Nora's taught you so you'll go with them. Dugan and I will be on a team with Nora while Falsworth is on the other team. By the looks of the map one side of the town is mostly homes while the other is shops and markets. We'll split it in half. Buck the highest point in the city is the bell tower. We'll start there. Make sure its clear and then branch out and circle back." Steve said. "Any questions?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Let's camp out here for the night and head out at sunrise." Steve said. With that everyone started setting up their tents.

Steve volunteered for first watch so Bucky and I were lying down next to each other. Bucky was sleeping peacefully next to me with his arms around me but for some reason I couldn't sleep. I had this really bad feeling something was going to happen. After lying down for a while I realized I wasn't going to get any sleep so I decided to get up. As I was getting up, Bucky tightened his grip on me and kept me at his side.

"Stay." He mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep." I whispered.

"I was for a bit but could hear you thinking. What's wrong?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Nothing just couldn't sleep. I just feel strange. Like something's wrong, I just don't know what." I said.

"It's probably nerves." He said sitting up.

"I don't think it's that. I've had nerves before but this feels different. I don't know how to explain it, I just have a really bad feeling something's going to happen."

"Everything's going to be fine Doll. It's just a simple recon mission. We'll take a look around and then regroup. Easy in and out." He said.

"Yeah, you're right. Probably just anxious." I said.

"Everything will be fine. Let's get back to sleep, Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He said lying back down. I laid next to him using his chest as a pillow and draping an arm over his chest. I really hope he's right. I just couldn't shake this feeling.

 **The Next Day**

Just as planned we left at sunrise. The walk to the town was uneventful. There were a few times we got close to a road that a truck passed by that we had to duck to avoid being spotted but other than that the walk was quiet.

When we were finally up a hill about a mile outside of the town, it was time to start getting ready. We spotted the bell tower at the edge of the town that would give Bucky the perfect position to cover us. As we got closer we noticed that there were trucks passing through the outskirts of the town in timed intervals. There weren't any clues as to whether it was Hydra or just an average German army supply truck so we decided to keep the element of surprise and watch for a bit before trying anything. A truck would pass by approximately every fifteen minutes, giving us plenty of time to get into the bell tower.

We waited for the next patrol to pass before finally making our move. Getting into the bell tower wasn't hard. It only took Steve one kick to get the door open. The bell tower was connected to a two-story warehouse. By the amount of duct collected and the labels on some of the boxes I assume it had been years since anyone had set foot in there.

"Everyone get your weapons and anything you think you might need. We leave in five minutes." Steve said.

Everyone quietly grabbed their guns and checked that they had enough ammo. I grabbed my pack and looked through it. I grabbed a basic medical kit and the spare.

I walked over to Morita and handed him one.

"You're going to need this." I said.

He looked confused as to what I was talking about until he saw what I was handing him. "Oh, I already have a first aid kit." He said.

"I know you do but this is a bit more specialized for any injuries you might have to treat." I said making him take the pack."

"I don't think I qualified for this." He said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not a doctor. I know you still haven't finished med school but you have more experience than I do." He argued.

"Let me see your hands." I said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your hands. Hold them up."

He gave me a skeptical look but did what I asked. I looked down and said. "Not a single tremor. You have steady hands and a level head in stressful situations. Sometimes that's all you need. And as for the qualifications you can go to medical school after all this is over." I placed the pack in his hands.

"That's not going to happen. How many Asian doctors do you know?" He retorted.

I couldn't help but laugh. Most of my professors at Medical school were Asian. Hell my GP was Asian. "You'd be surprised. You should think about it."

I walked back to make sure I had everything before going to check on Steve and Bucky. They were upstairs at the top of the bell tower. Bucky was getting set up. When I got up there they were both kissing.

I was standing up leaning on the wall waiting to see how long it took them to notice I was there. I love watching them like this. It was so sweet to see how in love they were with each other.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bucky saying, "Nora, How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, just wanted to say we're ready and tell you to be careful while we're out." I said with a smile.

"Better start heading down. Need to grab the shield." He said patting Bucky's shoulder and walking down.

I walked towards Bucky and hugged him. "Be careful and watch your back." I said.

"I will." He said before kissing my forehead. "Stay close to Steve. If you even feel anything's off even if you don't see it, get out of there okay?" The uneasy feeling from yesterday still hadn't gone away. I told Bucky it was just nerves but this felt different. I wonder if this was how Katya felt when she lived through what she had foreseen?

"I will." I kissed him and then let him go. "See you later." I said smiling. I walked down the stairs and met up with the rest of the team.

They were all ready and standing by the door. As it was decided before we split up and went our separate ways. Steve, Dugan, and I started at the outskirts of town and worked our way in. The patrols we saw earlier only focused on the perimeter but once inside, most of the town was empty. We hadn't seen any civilians around. We hadn't even seen any soldiers around.

"It's too quiet." Dugan pointed out.

"This place is a ghost town." I pointed out.

We went down a street and still didn't see anything, just more houses.

"Lets take a look inside, might find some clues as to where everyone is." Steve said leading us inside a small two story house. This house was as deserted as the rest of the town but whoever lived here left in a rush. The house was a mess like they were trying to pack anything they could. There was still food on the dinner table so whatever made them leave interrupted their meal.

"Nora, can you tell me what this says?" Steve said handing me a paper.

It looked like some sort of flyer. It was written in French but had a very distinct Swastika at the top.

"It says, 'To all citizens of the town of Oradour-sur-Glane. You are to pack one bag each and report to the town hall at once. Disobedience will be punished by death. Order has been given by the Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler of the Third Reich, carried out by Sturmbannfuhrer, Adolf Deichmann'" I read out to him.

"So the town was evacuated?" Dugan asked.

"Why would they evacuate a town they invaded? Strategically it's a bad idea. You want to keep the civilians captive, use them as hostages in case anyone tries to take the town back." I argued.

"She's right, something else is going on. We might be walking into another Camp like in Poland." Steve said. That's not likely. If I remember correctly there weren't any concentration camps this far south. They weren't uncovered until towards the end of the war.

"We should try and get a closer look at the town square, we might run into any civilians that are still in the town or at least find out where they were taken." Dugan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Steve said.

We left the house and made our way closer to the center of the town. As we got closer we noticed that there were more patrols and soldiers around. Apparently they were housed in the houses and apartments closer to the center. It got harder and harder to get closer. There were checkpoints at throughout the road and patrols on foot and by car.

"Definitely not Hydra." I said

"Really isn't but we should still look around see if we can find any information on the next base." Steve said.

"The notice said everyone had to go to the town hall. I bet that's where we'll find any clues we can." Dugan said.

"Lets go, we're a small group. We go in and out with out anyone noticing." Steve said. "Then we head back to the bell tower and figure out our next move."

We found our way through the main barricade by climbing up on the roof of a nearby building and jumping roof to roof. Dugan was not particularly happy doing it but it got the job done.

Eventually we got down and ended up in yet another alley.

"Do either of you think this has been too easy?" Dugan said.

Why did he have to say that? And just when Steve started to answer him we heard a loud boom sound.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but it didn't sound too far away from here." Steve answered. "Come On this is our chance to get in there."

Steve was right, we needed to take advantage of the distraction to get in and then get out. We walked out of the alley and found that they were all distracted just as Steve had predicted. We managed to get into the Town Hall through a side entrance. There were Nazi banners decorating the halls.

It felt strange having to deal with regular German soldiers instead of our usual Hydra grunts but it was part of the job. To make matters worse, since Dugan had mentioned how this was all too easy, the weird anxious feelings from last night were back.

We made it through the first corridor and started looking through all the rooms to see if we could find anything. So far all the files were just census information. How many people lived in the town, how long they had lived there, and what their occupation was. Nothing out of the normal there.

"What you doing here?" We heard someone ask from behind us.

We turned around and standing there was a woman. She was a bit tall yet very thing. She was wearing a simple flower print dress. She looked tired and at a closer look I could tell she had a black eye that was still healing.

"Ma'am, we're here to help. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what happened to everyone else." Steve said, keeping his arms up so she could see he meant no harm and didn't have any weapons in his hands.

"What do you think happened?" She responded angrily. "That monster, he killed them all. Woman and children, he burned the men alive."

"Who did?" Dugan asked.

"That would be me," We heard a voice answer in a thick German accent.

We looked over to the doorway and standing there was a tall man dressed in uniform. From all the embellishments on the coat, it was easy to tell he wasn't your average foot soldier. He was a middle-aged man, with dark brown hair, with a bit of grey starting to come out.

"Who are you?" Steve said taking a step forward probably to shield me in case he tied anything. It was sweet of him to try but I think he kept forgetting about my habit of making force fields.

"Strumbannfuhrer Adolf Deichmann, and you must be the elusive Captain America." He said standing at the door.

"I am," Steve said in his patented Captain America voice.

"There were rumors you were in France, tracking down Schmidt and the rest of Hydra. I hate to disappoint you but you couldn't be farther from them if you tried." He said humorlessly. He then turned to the woman we found there earlier and grabbed her by the arm, "You are not supposed to be here."

She screamed. She was terrified of him. "Do you want to join the rest of the town?" He asked, more like threatening her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Steve exclaimed.

"I'd be more worried about myself Captain." And when he said that the door burst open and armed soldiers rush into the room with their guns aimed at us.

"Shit." I heard Dugan say in a low voice.

"Our superiors have ordered any soldier of any rank to shoot you on sight. Any one who has a confirmed on you or any of your commandos gets promoted to the Fuhrer's inner circle." He said with a smirk. "It will be nice to return home."

He gave his soldiers a nod and they took aim. As soon as the trigger was pulled I managed to make a force field around the three of us.

"Great timing kid." Dugan said.

"We need to get out of here now. I can't hold this up much longer." I said starting to feel the strain of holding it up this long. The size of it wasn't helping either.

"They're blocking the exit." Dugan said, shouting over the sound of gunshots.

"It's blocked I have a better idea." Steve said, "Dugan, window. On the count of three let down the force field and run, I'll cover you."

"One, Two, Three!" He said and I let the force field down and got a running start to jump out the window. We were only on the second floor so besides a few bruises we were okay. Dugan landed first and then I did. Steve jumped a minute later.

"We got to move now." He said right before soldiers started shooting out of the window we had just jumped out of.

We ran but all the soldiers were on high alert and not as oblivious to us running away as when we were getting there. We ran until somehow we ended up running into Morita, Falsworth, Gabe, and Dernier.

"You three don't want to know what we found." They said just before another group of soldiers found us and started shooting at us.

"Talk later move now." Steve shouted. I managed to block the first few bullets but I couldn't keep the force field up and run at the same time.

I started running but we couldn't loose them and we didn't want to lead them back to the bell tower.

"They're still on our tail." Dugan said as we ducked into an alley.

"We need a distraction something to get them to go the other way." Falsworth said.

Dernier then took off his pack and showed it to Gabe. He said, "Les explosions font de bonnes distractions."

"What is he saying?" Steve asked.

"Explosions make good distractions." I answer as Gabe pulls out some grenades from the pack Dernier had handed him.

"There are three smoke bombs, six grenades, and one pack of C4" Gabe said.

"We time the C4 and lead them away from it. Half of us split up to go set it up the rest of us draw them away. Same groups as before." Steve said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as everyone else agreed.

We split up and went to go grab the attention of a few soldiers. We led them a block away and lost them when the explosion went off. Most of the group of soldiers went to go see what was blown up while the rest of them kept going after us. We were a little over block away from the bell tower when they started firing at us again. Luckily they had really bad aim and in that moment someone started shooting at them. We took advantage of the commotion and ran to the rendezvous point. The other group was going in just as we got there. We barricaded the door, we stood around the room catching out breath.

"That was quite a work out." Falsworth said breaking the silence.

Everyone in the room just started laughing at that poor attempt of trying to lighten up the situation.

I was chuckling a bit when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I put my hand on my side out of instinct when I felt the pain. I started to feel a bit lightheaded. I moved my hand and I saw it stained in blood. My blood.

"Shit" I said right before I fell to the ground.

"Nora!" I heard someone probably Steve say. This shouldn't be happening. The stone should have healed this by now. It's healed any other bruises or cuts I've gotten. Hell I haven't even had so much as a cold since I got it.

"Nora what…" He started before he looked down and saw the blood. "Shit, Morita, she's been shot."

"Move her over here." I Morita say. Everything was getting really fuzzy. I felt cold. Not like the cold I felt when I jumped through time but different. I'm guessing it was the blood loss and my body slowly going into shock.

I felt Steve pick me up and I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"Hold on sweetheart everything's going to be okay." He murmured.

He put me down on an area the guys had cleared and let Morita look me over.

"The bullet went in on your left side but there is an exit wound. You shouldn't be bleeding this much." He said worried.

"Internal… bleeding … must've nicked an artery or hit an organ." I said having a really hard time breathing.

"How do we…" Morita started to ask before he was interrupted.

"Hey is everyone, Nora!" I heard Bucky shout.

I just groaned, the pain was starting to dull a bit but that wasn't good.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bullet wound to the left side. Through and through but nicked and artery or something." I heard Morita say.

"Why aren't you doing something? You need to stich her up." Bucky said sounding worried.

"Stop." I said softly. I couldn't really raise my voice. Steve heard and came to my side and held my hand.

"Nora, it's going to be okay." He said.

"Stop… guys, you need to listen." I said. "The bullet nicked an artery or maybe even hit an organ. Stitching me up isn't going to help."

"Then what do we do?" Bucky said standing on the opposite side as Steve.

"Nothing, there's nothing to do." I said starting to get really drowsy.

"No, there has to be something." Steve said.

"Internal bleeding, you have to go in and operate." Morita tells them.

"Then do it." Bucky exclaims.

"He can't… not enough… time, don't have… the equipment." I said out of breath.

"I'm sorry" Morita said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I murmured.

"This isn't supposed to happen." Bucky said. Steve just held my hand as he cried quietly. Tears were streaming down his face.

"It… is… what… it is." I say.

Bucky came up and held me as Steve put an arm around his shoulders and put his other arm around me

"I love you Doll." I heard Bucky say kissing the side of my head.

"I love you beautiful." I heard Steve murmur leaning his head against mine.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry, I wanted more time, with you guys." I said starting to cry. "I wanted to visit Brooklyn and see all the allies Steve got beat up in. I wanted to try a cannoli from that place you kept mentioning. I wanted a life with you guys." I said sobbing.

The rest of the team had stepped away to give us some space.

"I wanted a life, the three of us, after the war." I heard Steve said. "Meeting you was one the best things that's ever happened to me."

"I was terrified being captured by Hydra even worse when I got strapped to that lab table, but if I had to go through it all over again just to meet you, I'd do it in a heart beat. I love you Nora." Bucky said leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I need you guys to remember what you promised me. You go on with your lives like you would have if you never met me. Promise me you'll do it. Please."

"Promise." I heard Steve.

"I promise, doll." I heard Bucky struggling to say it.

"Thank you." I said getting sleepy. "I'm tired," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Nora please don't stay awake." I heard Steve shake my shoulder trying to get me to open my eyes but I just couldn't, I didn't have the strength to do it.

It got harder and harder to breath until finally I stopped and everything ceased to exist.

 **Side note, I need advice. If anyone could PM me I would like a second opinion on what I'm planning for the next chapter. Thanks :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hi all, I wanted to say thank you to everyone that sent me a PM. You all helped out a bunch. I got this chapter done as fast as I could because I felt guilty after that last cliffhanger. This one resolves some of the issues from last chapter but also sets up the future arc. This story is far from over. I just wanted to comment that this is Nora's story, her life. It intersects the MCU most of the time but as you can already tell that won't always be the case. Anyway that's enough out of me. Please keep commenting or sending me PMs letting me know what you think. I love hearing from you all. Thanks for the support. Enjoy.**

One thing I never considered when I came back to the past, what if I died? The thought never crossed my mind. I was so focused on preventing Steve and Bucky from dying I never thought of the possibility that my death might have been what caused them to meet their end.

Another thing I never considered was what happens now? I know the stone will disappear and find its new host but what happens to my body? Do I go back to my own time where it found me and Dad gets to bury me or does it stay here in 1944 and Gramps gets a telegram delivered to his hotel telling him I'm dead or would Colonel Philips call him into his office where he and Peggy would break the news to him?

When I closed my eyes for the last time everything went dark but now I was in a meadow. Sounds a bit cliché right? You die and you end up in a garden dressing in white. Except I wasn't wearing white, I was wearing a red wine sundress I remember I bought at Forever 21 a few months ago but never had the chance to wear. The meadow seemed familiar and as I started walking around I realized why.

It was part of the ranch's property. It was a bit far away from the house but I would take Axl here when we were on vacation so he could run around. I saw the house in the distance and walked over to the porch. There was someone on the swing sitting there.

"How do you like it?" I heard them ask. I look at the woman standing there and for a minute I think I'm in heaven and this is actually Nana. Then I look at her eyes and see the eerie glowing green color of the stone.

"You won't even let me die in peace will you?" I say.

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm doing you a favor."

"Favor? I'm dead! You power has healed me to the point I don't age anymore. I don't even get my period because I'm frozen in time. And the one time I need you to heal me. The one time it's life threatening you decide to sit back and let me die!" I shout

"Are you done throwing your tantrum? You're not dead." It said taking a sip of what looked like iced tea.

"What? I was shot. I stopped breathing. I bled out in my soulmates' arms." I said remembering the look on their faces and their shouts begging me to stay awake.

"That did happen but your not dead. They think you're dead and you look dead but you're not. I had to keep you from interfering for a bit so I put you in a temporal field. I altered it so time flows slower here. One heart beat per minute of the area outside of the field. I'm also healing you slower than I normally do."

I was speechless. "Why?!"

"Since the beginning of the universe and the millions of years I've traveled through time you hosts always ask the same thing. And the two things you all refuse to accept is the same. Actions have consequences and death is inevitable"

"I understand that but I don't see what that has to do with me being fake dead." I said a bit confused.

"You won't understand not for a few years at least. I won't keep you here much longer, but before I leave I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you. No matter what happens don't ask questions, don't get mad at them and whatever they tell you, just go along with it."

"Why can't I ask?"

"That's a question you'll answer yourself later on. Until then, remember no questions. I don't want to have to deal with another Katya." It said. Then it reached over and placed two fingers on my forehead and I started glowing.

I closed my eyes and I woke up back gasping and coughing for air. It was dark and I was completely alone. I was surrounded by a force field and apparently it was holding up a bunch of rubble and pieces of wood that looked to be part of a building. The shield went down and some of the wreckage collapsed letting me see outside. The sky was grey but not because of the clouds but because of all the dirt in the air. I climbed out from the rubble and saw all the surrounding buildings had collapsed.

"What the hell happened?" I said.

I walked towards the center of town. I figured if the team was still in the area that's where they'd be, fighting Deichmann and his men. The town was in ruins. There weren't any buildings left standing. The bell tower was gone and so was the rest of the town. If I didn't know any better I would have said someone dropped a bomb on this place.

As I was walking towards the center, I saw two soldiers walking away. I reached for my gun and a knife but they weren't in my holsters. What the hell?

They saw me, they looked terrified.

"Bitte, wir wollen nicht kämpfen" _Please, we don't want to fight_ , one of them said throwing their guns on the ground and putting their hands up.

"Ersatz uns bitte, ich habe eine Familie und einen Sohn, den ich noch nie getroffen habe." _Spare us please, I have a family and a son I've never met._ The other one said with tears in his eyes.

"Geh und komm nicht zurück." _Go and Don't come back_ , I said

They both took the chance and ran as fast as they could. I started walk from where they had come from. Eventually I came to something that looked like a giant hill. I walked to the top and saw that it was part of a giant crater. There was a group of people right at the center. I saw some of the sunlight bounce off of something circular and metal. Definitely Steve's shield.

I started climbing down the ten feet of what used to be the buildings of the town square and walked over to them. They were all just standing in a circle. I saw a flash of light at the middle of them before it disappeared. Okay today has been a really weird day.

"Guys, What's going on?" I said getting their attention.

"Nora?" Steve said looking at me surprised and relieved to see me. He ran over to me and hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"Steve, sweetie, It's good to see you but I can't breathe." I said.

"Oh sorry" he said putting me down. But as soon as my feet were on the ground I was tackled into another hug by Bucky.

"You're okay." He murmured kissing me over and over again before burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Yeah I'm okay. Not a single scratch on me, but I can't say the same about you guys. What the hell happened?" I said making Bucky release me and look at Steve. The rest of the team just looked at each other. They were all really nervous and were trying to avoid even looking at me.

"After you…" Steve said pausing a bit to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. "the bell tower was surrounded. There was no way in or out until we found a tunnel that led outside through the sewer. We decided to go after Deichmann. There was no way he was going to let us out without a fight, so we decided to take the fight to him. Turns out that he had killed everyone in the town. Jones, Morita, Dernier and Falsworth found a mass grave where they were all thrown in. Deichmann had the entire town rigged with explosives before we even got there. That's where Dernier got the C4 from. When we confronted him at the town hall. And he had the trigger to the bombs. We managed to find shelter pretty fast. When we came out, everything was destroyed." He said.

It was physically impossible for C4 to cause this much destruction. Not to mention the size of the crater doesn't match what you'd expect from a C4 explosion.

 _Don't question it Nora, just go along with it._ I heard the stone's voice echo in my head.

"Wow, so he took himself and his men out?" Everyone just nodded at that statement. "That's problem solved I guess."

"Yeah."

"Absolutely."

They all expressed similar sentiments. They were all lying through their teeth. And they wondered how I always beat them at poker.

"So what now? Did he spill the beans on any possible Intel for the next base or are we going to have to keep doing recon?" I asked.

"That's the kicker." Dugan said.

"Apparently Schmidt has made enemies in the German ranks. He went rogue and they want him taken out just as much as we do. Deichmann's second in command spilled the beans told us all we needed to know. The factory is in the forest of northeast France, not sure exactly where but nothing the recon team can't figure out." Bucky said, trying to give me a small smile but failing miserably.

"That's great so we're going back to regroup with the rest of the troops?" I asked.

"For now, we'll send a report to Colonel Philips and go from there." Steve said a little too fast. Something is definitely wrong. I have a feeling he's going to try and have me sit out the next mission.

"Sounds good, can we get away from this place, don't want to set of any other bombs." I said going along with their story.

"Of course, lets try to get as far away as we can before the sun sets." Steve said. Grabbing his pack before leading the way.

"Oh I forgot to ask, any of you guys know where my gun and knife are?" I said still wondering where they had gone off.

"No clue." Bucky answered immediately. But here you can have my spare." He said handing me a gun and a small pocket knife.

"Thanks, I'll ask gramps next time I see him for a replacement. The knife is specific for the holster. Maybe I'll ask him about fixing the uniform too." I said looking down at the bullet hole and bloodstain.

"Hey he might give you an upgrade." Said Bucky

"If it ain't broke don't fix it" I said with a shrug and started to climb up the mountain of rubble.

That night everyone was quiet around the campfire. No one said a word. There seemed to be some sort of agreement that I shouldn't be told anything that happened today. I guess that made following the stone's instructions easy, no point in getting mad either. I'll find out what happened eventually. The one thing that is going to get me mad is the way everyone keeps looking at me, like I'm some bomb that's going to explode at any minute.

Earlier I had started to treat their cuts and wounds they were all tense. Normally they try to playfully flirt jus to try and get a rise out of Bucky and Steve but today I didn't even hear a peep out of them.

I'm not sure how much more silence I could take. So I decided to rip the band-aid off.

"Guys, I get today was a weird day and a lot happened but I'm still me. I'm not a zombie trying to eat your brains or anything so can you please stop walking on eggshells around me. The looks you're all giving me are starting to give me the creeps." I said.

"Doll we're not…" Bucky tried to argue but I shut him up by crossing my arms and giving him a look letting him know he shouldn't even bother.

"Bucky shut it, I love you but you have a horrible poker face, you all do. You all don't want to talk about it, I'm okay with that but I'm not okay with the way you're all acting. I'm going to sleep." I said getting up and going into the tent.

"Nora," I heard Steve call out to me.

"Steve don't, just give her some space." Bucky I heard Bucky say.

I went into the tent and unrolled my sleeping bag. I laid down and closed my days. Tomorrow will be a better day. Then again there's no way it could get any worse.

 **Third Person's POV-**

After Nora had left the rest of the team was silent. They didn't know what to say, actually they didn't know if they could say anything. The past day had been hard for all of them. First they saw their friend die and everything after that was hard to process.

"She's right, we've been acting strange since…" Bucky said not needing to finish the sentence for everyone to understand what he meant.

"It's not that we don't want to tell her, we just can't. It's hard to talk to her about today without worrying about spilling the beans." Morita said.

"At the end of the day, it's still Nora, the same brat that can out drink us all given the chance. We just have to forget about today and never talk about it again." Dugan said.

"Agreed." Steve said.

"One thing though, what are we going to put in out reports to explain what happened?" Falsworth pointed out.

"I forgot about that." Steve said groaning. "Everything up until we regrouped and Nora, died… stays the same. After that we need to get our stories straight."

"We were surrounded, and there was no way out until we found a tunnel." Bucky said remembering what they told Nora

"We left to go find Deichmann or any one else that could give us some Intel on Hydra. Deichmann had the town rigged to blow at any minute." Steve said knowing that part was slightly altered. They knew he had the town hall rigged to blow, but it was impossible to rig the entire town.

"We confronted him and he would rather bring everyone down with him rather than tell us anything." Gabe said.

"He died in the explosion, we found one of his men still alive. He told us the location of the base before he died as a result of his injuries." Morita said.

"We were getting ready to head out when Nora found us and that's it." Falsworth said.

"Sounds believable, Think Philips will buy it?" Jones asked.

"Not a chance." Dugan answered.

"He won't but as long as we have something on the mission report he can tell the guys back at Washington he won't give us any trouble." Steve said.

"What now?" Bucky asked.

"We get some sleep." Steve answered.

"That's not what I meant." He said.

"I know what you meant, but its been a long day and I still haven't figured out what we're going to tell her. She needs to go back to London, have Howard run tests." Steve says.

"Good Luck trying to talk her into that, Cap. She's stubborn and she won't want to sit out a mission, not without a fight." Dugan said and everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do, she was dead for hours. You know there has to be something going on with her. I don't for a second think she bought the story we told her." Steve said.

"Of course she didn't buy it. Our poker faces are horrible remember. She isn't going to tell us. There's only one person she'll talk to and be completely honest with." Bucky said.

"I know. We'll deal with it tomorrow lets get some sleep." Steve said. They put the fire out and each went to their tents. Dugan had first watch so they were good for a few hours.

Bucky and Steve opened their tent and saw Nora curled up in the middle. They felt relieved to see her sleeping peacefully. She didn't even move when they moved to lie next to her.

"I don't think I've ever been happier to hear her snore." Bucky whispered to Steve spooning Nora from behind.

"I know." Steve said lying in front of her and kissing her forehead.

 **A Week Later- Nora's POV**

After a day's hike back to the Allied Forces Camp we were sent back to Paris. The recon team needed time to come up with a plan now that they knew where to start looking and there was no point having us wait around. The following morning after I came back from the dead the team was doing better. They actually looked at me when they talked to me. They were still a bit tense but they were getting better.

I had a feeling Steve and Bucky were planning something. Anytime they were alone they would whisper something to each other and the minute they saw me walk into the room they would shut up. Ever since I got back they hadn't left my side for a minute. One or both of them were always with me. At first it was nice, then after about a day or two, I started reading in the bathroom to get some space. I didn't want to worry them, especially after what I put them through but I missed my alone time.

One morning I woke up before Bucky and Steve and decided to get a head start on breakfast. I was wearing a blue V-neck A-line dress with black peep toe heels. I was making coffee when there was a knock at the door. I wonder who it could be this early.

I opened the door and standing there was the last person I expected to see.

"Morning kid." Gramps said.

"Grandpa?" I said not believing he was standing in front of me.

"Nora, we've talked about this. Gramps I can handle, Grandpa is pushing it." He said.

"Gramps not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing in Paris?" I asked.

"Came to deliver your new uniforms." He said handing me a wrapped package. "Have you had breakfast?" He asked looking around.

"Nope lets go, I'm hungry." I said grabbing my coat, wallet and keys and walking towards the door.

"Aren't you going to…" he said probably asking about Steve and Bucky.

"Nope, they can fend for themselves today, besides we have to talk." I said.

"About what?"

"My death." I said and that made him stop talking and follow me out.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey everyone Thanks for waiting. Took me a while to write this chapter out since I was dealing with some school stuff and had to write this out between breaks. Any way here it is. Starts off with the usual Howard and Nora banter and then followed by another time jump. Just have to say some of the characters may see a bit too OOC but just remember they are teenagers. Anyway here it is, please read and Review or feel free to PM me. Thank you and enjoy**

The entire car ride was quiet. I could see the thoughts running through Gramps' head. I knew there was going to be an interrogation; I just didn't want it to be in a cab. If Jarvis was the one driving, it wouldn't be a problem, but a random stranger hearing me talk about dying and coming back from not really being dead would raise too many questions.

When we finally got to the restaurant Gramps had wanted to go to, he talked to the hostess and she took us to the back room. They took our orders and closed the door on the way out.

"Talk, Now." He said.

"The drawing came true." I said not wasting time.

"You mean the one where…" He started.

"The one where I'm covered in blood and my soul mates are crying over my body." I said taking a sip of my Bloody Mary.

"You died? Then how are you here?" He said confused.

"Apparently I wasn't really dead. I got shot and I bled out but my heart didn't stop. The stop put me in a temporal field. It altered time inside of it so that my heart beat was one a minute according to the time outside the field while it healed me slower than it normally did." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Wish I knew. All I know is that it didn't want me interfering with whatever was going on." I said.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"After I bled out, everything was dark. Then there was this bright light and I was in a meadow wearing a red dress I bought back in the future. I recognized it as a meadow near my house. I walked until I got to the porch of the house. I thought I was dead and that the person waiting for me was my Nana but it wasn't. We talked and it told me that."

"The stone's talked to you again?" He said.

"Yeah, I kind of yelled at it."

"You yelled at a power that predates the universe and threatened to either kill or disappear its previous host. Are you insane?"

"I thought I was dead, I thought I had nothing to lose." I defended.

He just sighed. "So what happened how did you come back from the dead?" he said just as our waiter came back with our food. The waiter gave him a look but acted like nothing he hadn't understood what Gramps said.

"It put two fingers on my forehead and I woke up gasping for air with a force field surrounding me shielding me from a collapsed building." I said.

"You were unconscious and the force field was activated?"

"Yeah and that's not even the weirdest thing yet. I woke up under a pile of rubble. I climbed my way out and the entire town was in ruins." I say.

"I heard Philips complain about the giant mess he had to clean up after the last mission but I didn't think it was that bad." Gramps said looking pensive.

"You saw the aerial surveillance didn't you?" I asked. I heard a few secretaries for the field camp mention the recent photos.

"I did, didn't know C4 could cause that much damage." Gramps replied. He was waiting to see my reaction.

"It can't." I said

"Then what did that." He asked.

"I don't know, but it has to do with why I wasn't allowed to interfere. Before the stone let me wake up it told me that no matter what happened I shouldn't ask questions or try to find out what happened. That I would find out in a few years and until then to just go along with whatever story they gave me." I said.

"What that doesn't make any sense?"

"I know it doesn't but considering the way it said it, I don't think it was a suggestion." I said. Gramps stayed quiet

"You should come back to London with me." Gramps said, "We need to run some test, see if there have been any changes."

"Can't you just take a sample back with you?" I said.

He just stayed quiet and that's when it hit me. "This wasn't just a random visit, was it? They called you." I said.

"I would have come anyway but they may have called a few days ago." He said.

I was mad they would go behind my back like this.

"Nora, they're worried about you. You really think it was easy for Barnes and Rogers to swallow their pride and call me for help? Let's face it kid, your stubborn and once you set your mind to something there's no stopping you. They're worried about you, we all are." He said.

"Gramps, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me!" I said raising my voice a bit. At that moment all the crystal glasses at the table break.

Gramps is just staring at me with his mouth open.

"Uh," I was there shocked. Right when he was about to say something I started glowing. "Shit." I say before the light gets brighter.

When the light finally dimmed I was in the Aesir.

"Lady Nora, it's good to see you." I heard Heimdall greet me.

"Heimdall, It's been a while. Sorry to drop in unannounced but you know, I can't really control it." I said with an awkward smile.

"There is no need for apologies, I have seen what you are going through." He said with a nod.

"So, how long has it been since my last visit?" I asked.

"Time flows differently here in Asgard but I believe it would be the equivalent of eight years on Midgard." He said.

"Wow, So not much has changed." I say.

"Not here but you have. I've been watching you and have seen some of the changes that have taken place." He said.

"Do you mean the force fields, dying but not really being dead, or the shattering glass when I get angry or upset?" I retort.

"I was going to say you are more experienced in battle now but that as well." he said.

"Is there any more information on the history of the stone? I met the previous host and I've talked with the stone a few times but I'm still in the dark." I said.

"Unfortunately, the time stone is one of the lesser known infinity stones. As you know it hides itself by moving through time and it is very adept at covering its tracks. It is very strange you were able to meet one of its previous hosts." Heimdall said looking very pensive.

"So back to square one." I mutter.

"Do not fret, the answers will be uncovered in time. Until then how about we go for a walk and you can see how much Asgard has changed since you were last here?" He said.

"Sounds fun but aren't you supposed to stay here or at least let someone know where you're going?"

"Not to worry, as long as I close the bifrost and keep the key with me, all will be fine. Now come along." He said walking out to the rainbow bridge.

The view from outside the Aesir had not changed at all. The only changes I did see were that some of the pillars supporting the bridges closer to the center of the city were now carved out to look like Asgardian warriors.

"Didn't one of the kids from last time, Loki I think it was, say Midgardians weren't allowed in Asgard?" I said starting to wonder why he was so considerate.

"They aren't but you are an exception. Queen Frigga and King Odin have been told of your circumstances and have made an exception. You are allowed on Asgard as long as they are notified when you arrive. As for myself, it's hard to find another person who understands having a power bestowed on them, that was not desired." He said.

That made me look up at him confused a bit. Power bestowed on you that you didn't ask for? From what I read of Norse Heimdall was almost as well known as Thor and Loki. He was the gatekeeper to Asgard and the Bifrost, the portal to the other realms.

"That reminds me, I should probably go apologize to Queen Frigga. I left a bit abruptly." I say shyly.

"There is a chance we may run into her during our walk now come along." He said walking out of the Aesir.

Getting to the city didn't take too long. We walked though the city and everywhere we went people stared at me. It was a bit uncomfortable. I figured it probably had something to do with my outfit. No one in Asgard had been to earth in almost a century in their time.

Eventually we made it back to the palace. Apparently the palace had the most beautiful gardens in all of the nine realms. I had to argue that, that observation was a bit bias.

"Then you shall see for yourself." Heimdall retorted with a chuckle.

As we were walking through the palace and through a few courtyards we finally made it to a garden. It was spectacular. All the flowers were vibrant and some were different from the ones we had on Earth.

"You were right, this place is amazing." I said smiling.

Heimdall was about to say something when we heard loud yelling.

"You dare challenge me?!" We heard in the distance.

"What was that?" I ask Heimdall.

"I'm not sure but why don't we go have a look?" He said leading the way back.

We went through the palace and down a corridor. We turned and walked through a large entryway that led to a small short ledge with pillars supporting a small stone roof. We walked to the edge and saw that it was a group of teenagers, probably my age or if not a few years younger and one girl. I think they were practicing fighting with they swords and spears. All of them were wearing armor and had weapons on them. In the middle of the group was a tall blonde with long hair and blue eyes. What caught my attention wasn't the armor, or the bright red cape, but his weapon, a hammer.

"Is that…?" I said but my thoughts were interrupted by more shouting.

"The son of Odin thinks he is above everyone, I doubt he can do any real fighting let alone wield Mjolnir." One of them goaded him.

"You dare question my strength I'll show you." He said spinning the hammer.

The girl stood in front of him.

"Thor don't be a fool," She said stopping him from hitting the boy in front of him.

"Yes Thor listen to Sif, I'm sure a wench like her would probably put up a better fight than the son of Odin." The teenager taunted.

"I'll show you." Thor said. He jumped up in the air and swung the hammer down on his opponent. The teenager had managed to move his shield in time but I don't think it did much for the lightning surrounding the hammer. There was a giant clash and the lightning was redirected in every direction. I hit the surrounding trees and the pillars near Heimdall and I. Before it could hit us I put up a force field blocking the attack and the collapsing roof that came down on us. As soon as it fell out of the way I let the force field down. Everyone dropped their weapons and just turned to look at where we were shocked.

"Got a mean swing Point Break." I said trying to lighten the mood.

They all just looked at me confused.

"Thor!" I heard a loud booming voice yell out. I turned and saw an older man with long grey hair and a gold eye patch.

"Father," Thor answered. The older man, who I'm assuming is Odin just, gave him a hard look.

Odin turned to look at me and then looked at Heimdall and gave him a nod. Then he and Thor walked away.

"You've gotten better at controlling the shield." Heimdall said.

"Yeah, I can sustain it longer than I used to now, sometimes I can activate it without trying." I elaborated.

"That was quite impressive." I heard someone say from behind us.

"My queen," Heimdall said before bowing.

"Heimdall." She greeted.

She turned to look at me and smiled. I bowed and said. "Queen Frigga." I said bowing. "I wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly and to thank you for your help last time I was here."

"Oh child please, don't bow and it was my pleasure to help you. I see you have new abilities." She said.

"As you said, it was just starting." I answered.

"If you would like I am on my way to the library for Loki's lesson, you are more than welcome to join us." She offered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, the new abilities I got are a bit erratic. Before I came here I was having breakfast with my grandfather and I got upset and somehow broke all the glass in the room." I explained.

"All the more reason for you to come along." She said.

I thought about it and realized this is as close as I could get to someone besides Wren who could teach me how to control the stone's power.

"Okay." I said with a small smile.

"I shall leave you in capable hands Lady Nora, it is time I return to my post." Heimdall said bowing before leaving.

"Shall we." Frigga said.

"Lead the way." I said following after her. She led me to the same library we visited last time. The layout was still the same as last time. We got to the center of the library and sitting there in a cushy chair was a teenager with raven black hair and emerald green eyes reading a book. When he heard us get close he closed the book and stood up.

"Mother, Can we start our lesson?" He asked.

"Of course Loki, But before we start, I wanted to let you know that Lady Nora will be joining us." She told him.

Loki just looked at me and looked me over. He pinched his eyebrows together and looked like he was analyzing me, trying to figure out why his mother wanted me to join his lessons.

"Now, have you been practicing your transfiguration?" She asked him.

"Yes mother." Loki said.

"Very well, let's see. Turn this bronze cup into a glass cup." She said placing a cup on the table.

Loki looked at the cup and raised his hand. I saw a green cloud float around the cup. After about a minute the green cloud receded and there was a glass cup instead of the bronze cup.

"Well done, now lets try something a bit more difficult try transforming yourself into someone else…"

"Mother that is child's play." Loki said.

"While sustaining multiple illusions at the same time. At least three to start with." Frigga said with a small smile.

Loki took a deep breath and he transformed himself into one of the guards that patrolled the halls of the palace. He then started to make copies of himself. When there were just two of them he seemed fine but as soon as the third one started to form all the other illusions disappeared.

"It seems you still need practice on maintaining multiple illusions." Frigga said.

"Lady Nora," She started before I interrupted.

"Um actually can you please just call me Nora, I think the honorifics are a bit excessive." I said.

"Very well Nora, you said that besides the shields you can project you can shatter glass. How did you do it?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was talking with Gramps and I was starting to get a bit mad and I felt this surge of energy, kind of like a pulsing feeling moving through my body and then all the glass shattered." I explained.

"Have you tried to do it again?" she asked.

"I didn't really get a chance too, right after it happened I came here." I said.

"I think I know the problem. Your ability isn't to shatter glass it's projecting energy to move objects. You put in too much energy into the glass and it couldn't sustain that much energy so it shattered." Frigga explained.

"Kind of like the force field?" I ask.

"In a way. With the shield you project your energy and mold its shape to make a shield. With this you put that energy into and object and try to move it. You can't put too much energy or else it becomes unstable. Too little and nothing happens. There's a balance. Same as your illusions Loki." She said.

"You're not from Asgard." Loki says not taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm not." I said.

"Who are you?" He says.

"Loki, it does not concern you. Lady Nora is our guest and you will treat her as such." Frigga said chastising him.

"Yes mother," he said begrudgingly. "Forgive me milady." He said.

"It's alright and please, just Nora." I said and he just nodded.

"Now that that's settled let us return to the lesson. Loki continue to practice the illusions, Nora try to move the glass without shattering it."

Loki and I did that for hours. It took me almost two hours before I managed to actually focus the energy and get it into the glass. Then I accidentally shattered that glass more times than I could care to remember. I lost track of time and next thing I knew it was dinnertime.

I was starting to get worried. Normally by now I'd have been sent back but for some reason I was still in Asgard.

"I think that's enough for today. You should both go get ready for dinner. Loki, show Nora to the guest chambers on the east wing, next to Lady Sif's." Frigga said.

"Yes mother." Loki said not particularly happy being my chaperone.

"I'll send someone with some clothes for dinner." She said.

"Oh thank you really but this is all too much." It was really flattering but I felt like I was taking advantage of their kindness not to mention I felt like I could leave at any second.

"Nonsense now go get ready." She said in a motherly tone.

We walk out the door and I follow Loki through the palace. We make a turn down one of the corridors and we run into a very familiar Blonde

"Brother!" he greeted Loki.

Loki just rolled his eyes and groaned. "Thor." He said.

"You missed a great battle. That mewling quim didn't stand a chance against the power of Mjolnir." He boasted. At that moment he noticed I was with Loki and turned his attention to me.

"And who might this beautiful lady be?" Thor said.

"Hi, I'm Nora." I said offering my hand for a handshake but instead he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, it is a pleasure to meet you milady." He said giving me a flirty smile. Loki on the other hand just looked like he was trying not to gag.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but I have to go get ready for dinner." I said giving him a small smile.

"Oh you are the guest mother has invited. Isn't that grand brother!?" He shouted slapping Loki's back

"Yes it is now if you excuse us, I have to show Lady Nora to her quarters and I'm sure you have to bathe of the stench of battle." Loki deadpanned.

"That I do, I look forward to seeing you soon milady." he said smiling before waking away.

We walked in silence until we reached a hallway. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So that was your brother Thor?" I ask.

"He was." He spat out.

"He's very… confident" I said.

"That's one way to describe him." Loki said through his teeth.

"It's more polite than saying he's full of himself." I said. "no offense to your brother he just comes on a bit too strong."

"You're the first person to say that." Loki says.

"Probably didn't help that I almost got crushed by a collapsing roof after he used Mjolnir to defeat some guy that was taunting him." I said.

Loki smiled for the first time since I'd seen him.

"He smiles." I said. He suddenly becomes very serious. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, but from the look on your face all day I thought you hated me or something."

"I'll admit, I thought you were going to be a nuisance but you aren't too bothersome." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Here we are." He said once we were at a door.

"Thanks." I said.

"Didn't have much of a say in the matter." He says.

"See you at dinner." I said walking into the room. As soon as I did I felt the very familiar chills of a Time Jump. So much for dinner. I started glowing and I closed my eyes. I heard the door open and someone gasping before I was gone.

When I opened my eyes and I was back at that restaurant with Gramps.

"You're finally back!" Gramps practically shouted.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Long enough for them to ask me if I wanted the check three times." He answered.

"Sorry, I ended up in Asgard. Met Thor and Loki as teenagers. That was a bit weird. I think the god of lightning tried flirting with me." I said.

"Might not want to tell Barnes and Rogers that." Gramps said.

"Yeah, I don't think I need to tell them that tiny detail, or the shattering glass part either." I said.

"I think they'll notice when all your dishes and mugs just up and disappear." Gramps retorted.

"I'm not telling them because I'm going back to London with you. I got a bit of practice in Asgard on how to control it but still not enough where I can use it as easily as I do the force field. If I were to go out in the field I wouldn't want to risk hurting anyone. Plus we need to run tests. I want to make sure me being kind of dead didn't have any other side effects. Either way it'll be a while before the recon team finds the base and plan everything. I should be able to come back before then." I said.

"You seem a lot more relaxed then you were before you left." Gramps says.

"It was only about an hour or two here but it was an entire day over there. I had a lot of time to process everything." I explain.

"Well, I'm glad you're back. I'm going back to London tomorrow morning so pack your bags."

"Don't have much to pack." I said.

"Well, I'll just get the check and…"

Gramps was interrupted by my stomach's loud growling.

"Nevermind, lets get you something to eat." He says as the waiter comes in with the check.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey everyone I finally finished the next chapter and wanted to let you all know I posted the story to wattpad in case anyone wanted to go check it out there. I tried out the format and didn't really like it so I might end up taking the story down. Another thing I wanted to bring up is that I wanted to start doing a series of one shots based on this story. Every one shot I'm planning on doing will be solely based on what you all suggest I do. For example if you wanted to see an alternative POV on a seen or see more of Nora growing up or Steve and Bucky before Nora showed up. If you have a suggestion on something you want to see PM me at anytime and I'll see what I can do.**

With all the time I spent in Asgard, and all the training I was exhausted. I scarfed down as much food as I could before I got full. Then I went into a food coma. I don't even remember the drive back to the apartment we were staying at. All I remember was Gramps waking me up, telling me at what time he was leaving the next morning, and that we were back.

I think I answered him by groaning and then stretching a bit before thanking him and getting out of the car. I walked into the apartment and through myself on the couch. I was so tired I didn't even notice Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch. My head landed on Bucky's thigh and my legs on Steve.

"Nora, you okay?" Steve asked.

I buried my head into Bucky's stomach and groaned. I felt him run his fingers through my hair. Before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up a few hours later I was in bed covered by a thin green blanket. There was still light outside so it was probably sometime around mid afternoon or a bit before dinner. I got out of bed and stretched out a bit before going out to the living room. I walked in and saw Bucky reading the newspaper with a small English to French Dictionary in one hand.

He looked up and saw me walking out of the room. He gave me a smile and said, "Morning sleepyhead or should I say night?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Its about five in the afternoon. You knocked out around noon." Bucky said.

"Sorry about that, I got up early and went out with Gramps then in the middle of breakfast had another time jump. I ended up in Asgard for the entire day." I explained.

"You time jumped in the middle of a restaurant?" Bucky said shocked.

"Not in the middle of a restaurant, Gramps reserved a private room in the back. We were talking and it just started happening. I was in Asgard, a few years from the last time I was there. Frigga was helping me get a better handle on the stone's abilities. I was starting to get a bit scared I wasn't coming back. It was the longest I'd ever been gone, not counting me being in the 1940's." I explained.

"That explains why you knocked out as soon as you were on the couch. You didn't even stir when Steve moved you to the bed." Bucky mentioned.

"Where is Steve?" I asked wondering where my other soul mate was.

"He had a meeting. They're still strategizing and coordinating with the recon teams out in the field. They haven't even started and they're already arguing." Bucky said with a chuckle.

"Guess this is a good a time as any to say I'm going back to London with Gramps." I said.

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Don't act so shocked this is what you and Steve wanted in the first place." I said acting a bit annoyed.

"I know but you actually want to go?"

"You called Gramps in for a reason. You guys are worried I get it. I was a bit mad that you went behind my back and called him in but after a day away I had some time to think and realized you had a point. So I'm leaving tomorrow morning, speaking of which I need to pack." I said getting up but before I could turn around Bucky grabbed my arm and pulled me to him so I was sitting in his lap.

"Bucky what-" I started before he interrupted me with a kiss. The man knew how to kiss, I had to give him that. I forgot what I was about to do and shifted around so I was straddling his legs and had one hand on his shoulder and the other threaded through his hair. I felt him put his hands on my waist and then start to press his tongue against my lips asking for permission. I gladly opened my mouth and couldn't help but moan. Eventually we had to break the kiss to breathe.

"Thank you." I heard him say.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For understanding" He said kissing my cheek. "For going even though I know you don't want to," He said kissing slightly below my ear. "And the biggest one of all, for being you." He said kissing down my neck until he reached my pulse point and started sucking on it.

I can never stay mad at him. "Mhm, Bucky." I moaned.

 **SMUT**

I started kissing his forehead and any part of his face I could until he finally got the hint and moved to kiss me. At some point during our make out session Bucky slipped his hand under my dress and pulled my hips closer so I could feel how much he was enjoying this. I started to unbutton his shirt until I got to the bottom buttons and then undid his belt.

"Babydoll…" I heard Bucky moan as I slipped my hand under his boxers.

"Please, Baby." I whispered. Next thing I knew Bucky was helping me up so he could slip his pants and boxers down while I slipped my panties off. As soon as they were off he pulled me back on to his lap and ground his hips against mine, making me moan.

"You look so gorgeous dollface, all flushed and out of breath." Bucky said kissing my collarbone. He took advantage of me being distracted to line himself up to my entrance before he slowly pushed up into me.

"Ah!" I moaned out.

"Shit Doll, you're so tight." Bucky groaned against my chest.

"Bucky, feels so good." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Doll, Need to move, I need you baby." He said he said putting his hands on my hips and moving his hips giving me a bit of friction.

"Move Baby, Please, I need you too." And that was all it took for Bucky to lift me up and bit and lower me down on him as he thrusted up. "Ah- shit yes." I screamed out.

"Yes Doll so good, so good." I heard Bucky say. I supported myself by grabbing onto Bucky's shoulders as I bounced onto him and he thrusted up into me. He was so deep inside of me and it felt amazing. It wasn't long before I came and I sobbed Bucky's name because of the intensity of the feeling.

Bucky stopped instantly groaning into my neck, looking like he was in pain. I rested my hand on his cheek as I started to move Bucky's hair out of his face. "What's wrong Baby?" I said getting a bit worried.

"I can't move. You feel so good wrapped around me dollface, If I or even you move I'm going to lose it." He said. When I heard him say that I started to clench a bit around him without realizing making Bucky groan loudly. "Nora." I heard him sob.

"Bucky, its okay, let go. I want you to feel good. It's okay baby." I said kissing him. I rocked my hips a bit trying to help him out. Before I knew it he had moved us so I was lying on my back on the couch and he was pounding into me hitting just the right spot, making me come again.

"Bucky! Yes, AH!"

"Nora! ARRH " He groaned before finally he came inside of me.

 **END SMUT**

Bucky collapsed on me, his head resting on my shoulder not moving, just panting, trying to catch his breath. I held him as he came down and finally managed to pull out of me and move out of me

Bucky sat up and then sat me up back on his lap so he could hold me. We sat there just enjoying being in each other's arms until my stomach started growling.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Hungry?"

"Yeah My appetite's been insatiable. I can't stop eating lately." I say.

"Steve left some pasta in the fridge I'll go fix you a plate." Bucky said standing up and pulling up his pants.

I stood up and put on my underwear before going to the bathroom to go get cleaned up. When I got back Steve was just walking through the door.

"Finally up Beautiful." He said giving me a radiant smile.

"Got up a while ago, now I'm starving." I said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Your plate's ready." Bucky said pulling out a chair.

"Yay." I said sitting down and grabbing a fork. I started twirling the fork around and putting the pasta in my mouth and chewing.

"Nora, you know there's plenty of food t go around, right?" Steve said giving me a weird look.

"Mhm," I said nodding. I swallowed the food in my mouth before saying, "Its really good." I said before scarfing down the rest of the food on my plate. By the time I was done I was still a bit hungry so I grabbed an apple and munched on it. Steve and Bucky just stared at me.

"Doll are you okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I said.

"You just ate half a pot of pasta and now your eating an apple." He said looking a bit worried.

"Really, didn't seem like that much. Must've been really hungry." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, must've been quite an outing with Howard." Steve said trying to change the subject.

"Don't bother she knows we called him." Bucky says bursting his bubble.

"Yeah, Gramps was pretty easy to read. I'm going back to London with him tomorrow morning." I said taking a bite out of my apple. "Speaking of, I should probably go pack." I said throwing the apple core in the trash before kissing Bucky and Steve on the cheek and walking to the room.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Bucky and Steve stood in the living room of their apartment waiting for Nora to go into the room and close the door.

"She seems very, chipper?" said Steve.

"I know," Bucky, said a bit concerned.

"Was she like this before I got here?"

Bucky thought back to before Steve got here. He couldn't help but blush and smile just thinking about what they had gotten up to before Steve had arrived.

"Buck, what… Oh." Steve said recognizing the look on Bucky's face from the many times they had snuck around before the war.

"Uh, yeah. She was fine. Same old Nora." He said not being able to stop the goofy smile from forming on his face.

"Huh, Must've enjoyed it." Steve said with a smirk.

"You bet I did." Bucky said looking back at the couch.

"Did Nora seem upset that we called Howard?" Steve asked.

"She said she was a bit mad but after another time jump she had time to cool off and think things out."

"She had another time jump?"

"Yeah, went to Asgard again. Was there for an entire day even though she came back after about and hour or two here." Bucky said.

"That explains why she knocked out as soon as she landed on the couch." Steve said.

"Yeah, doesn't explain the appetite. The only person I've seen eat that much is you." Bucky said.

"Not to mention this isn't the only time she's been tired. She's been taking a lot of naps." Steve said starting to get a bit worried.

"Let's mention it to Howard before they leave tomorrow. He can make sure she gets checked out by a doctor."

"Who ever ends up having to do that is going to have a great time." Steve said sarcastically, "I heard doctors make the worst patients."

"With how stubborn she is, I don't doubt it." Bucky said smiling as he heard Nora sing the same song she did when she was cleaning or packing.

 _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid You were made to go out and get her The minute you let her under your skin Then you begin to make it better"_

"It's going to be okay." Steve said putting an arm around Bucky.

"I hope you're right." He said.

 **Nora's POV- Two Days Later**

As soon as we got back to London, Gramps had me go straight to SSR Headquarters for a very extensive physical. They had done every exam they could possibly do twice. As far as they could tell I was the healthiest person they had ever seen.

Gramps had taken another blood sample to see if me 'dying' had any effects on my lack of aging. Just like the original sample no signs of degrading cells. They exhibited the same gamma signature and they were resistant to pretty much anything, electrical current, radiation, even bacteria.

While Gramps was busy researching a new shipment of Hydra weapons that were recently shipped back from the front lines I decided to take advantage of the down time to practice some of the exercises Frigga had shown me. I still hadn't had any luck moving the glass flask in the lab but I hadn't shattered it either so that was progress. It did have a few cracks but it hadn't shattered. Small victory there.

On the second day of my staring contest with the flask Gramps finally asked, "Nora What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to move the flask." I answered while not taking my eyes off the flask.

"You know you have two hands you can use to pick it up and move it right?"

"That's not how I'm going to move it. Apparently the glass shattering back in that restaurant in Paris was the beginning of a new ability. Frigga said that the glass shattered because I projected too much energy into the glass with out realizing it. If I can get just the right amount into it I can actually move it without touching it." I said.

"Telekinesis?" Gramps said.

"Yup, or it will be once I can get the stupid thing to move." I said getting annoyed. My head was throbbing. "Making force fields wasn't this difficult why is this so god damn hard."

"Did she give you any hints to help you?" Gramps asked.

"No she just told me how its done and that with practice I could eventually control it."

"Practice huh?" Gramps said getting a look my dad would get when he got an idea for a suit upgrade.

"What is it?" I said.

"You practically mastered the force fields in a few weeks. This you'll get the hang of eventually but…" He said stopping as I could see his thoughts were going through his head at a million miles an hour.

"But?" I said waiting for him to explain.

"But you still haven't gotten the hang of the time jumps. They're random and you can't control where you end up. What if you could find a way to practice targeting where you want to go or maybe when you want the jumps to happen."

"Gramps you know I would love to be able to control where and when I go but it's impossible. No host has ever gotten to control the stone's power, they go insane trying to." I argue.

"Just hear me out. We just got a shipment of Hydra weapons with the same gamma signature you have. Last time you got close to the energy it reacted with you and triggered a jump. What if we used the energy sources to trigger a jump so you can practice aiming it?"

"I can control it a bit already. I don't disappear for as long as I used to. Maybe if I give it time it'll work itself out on its own."

"Nora what if you don't. The time jumps are happening more and more often. You're disappearing for longer periods of time even if it doesn't seem like it here. It's taking its toll on you kid. I don't know if you noticed but you're losing weight. Steve and Barnes don't notice since they're with you all the time but I looked at your charts and its been pretty consistent. At every physical you get when you return you lose a good amount of weight and you're not gaining it back like you should be. Especially with the way you've been eating. You're sleeping a lot more and you're a lot more restless than normal. You can't keep this up." He said.

I sighed. I knew he had a point. Ever since my almost death the toll the stone's power were having on me had been a lot more obvious. The connection between us had gotten stronger and the new ability that popped out of nowhere was just adding to it. Not only that, February of 1945 was getting closer and closer. If I wanted to save Bucky and Steve I had to get a handle on this now.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"Same as before follow me."

I followed Gramps to the back room of his lab. Everything was set up exactly as before except this time the glass panel was missing.

"I'll get the clamps and…" he started before I interrupted him.

"No, I don't think we'll need them this time. Stay where you are, I'll do the rest." I said stepping closer. I put up a force field to make sure if it exploded again gramps wouldn't get hit. I took a deep breath and started to project the energy towards the energy source. Out of nowhere the tiny blue orb lifted off the table it was on and came to land on the palm of my hand. Right when it made contact I felt my arm start to burn and I started glowing. Then everything went blank.

 **Third Person POV-**

When Nora started glowing, Howard had no choice but to cover his eyes and look away. He had seen Nora time jump before but the light this time was different. Every other time the light was a white and faded quickly but this time it was green and it took twice as long to fade. When it did he was surprised to see Nora was still standing there with her eyes closed.

"Nora, Are you all right? What happened? How are you still here?" he said.

Then Nora opened her eyes and Howard realized it wasn't really her.

"Nora," Howard said taking a step back. Her eyes, pupils and Sclera, were a glowing green color. She looked right at him.

"You humans never learn your lesson. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Always toying with things you cannot hope to comprehend. Power that is not yours top control." An inhuman voice said. It was definitely not Nora.

"Is Nora all right? This wasn't her fault. It was all my idea, let her go." Howard tried to reason with it.

"Your granddaughter is safe, for now. She's in her own subconscious. I'll deal with her later. You have a lesson to learn. A lesson you're granddaughter has faced time and time again. Actions have consequences. You toy with things you don't understand. You were willing to risk the life of the only family you have left. Probably the only person that won't grow to resent you in the future. It's time you face the consequences of your actions." And with that statement Nora started glowing again.

When the light faded brown eyes met green, and the only thing that Howard could say was "Oh Shit."

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve and Bucky were still in France. The recon team had left that morning to start searching for the location of the Hydra base. In the mean time the team had decided that since this was the first time in a long time they were alone without Nora around, they should have a guys night out.

The team enjoyed having Nora around. She was great at making conversation and could handle her liquor very well. There were times she even managed to flirt with the barkeeper and get them a few free rounds but occasionally it was nice for it to be just the guys in the group.

"So are you two doing without the old ball and chain around." Dum-Dum asked them.

"It's fine." Bucky answered taking a shot.

"yeah just like old times.' Steve answered taking a sip of his beer. No one was convinced they were telling the truth.

"Just spill already. You two are bringing the entire group down" Morita finally said.

"We're worried about nora, she's been off since…" Steve said.

"Not just her behavior there are other things. Her appetites had been off. She eats more than Steve some days." Bucky said.

"She sleeps all the time. Yesterday she got home through herself on the couch and fell asleep on top of us. Didn't wake up till hours later."

"She gets headaches on occasion even though she tries to hide it from us."

"I think I heard her puke one morning she said it was some fish she ate the night before." Steve said.

"It's probably just the flu but if I didn't know any better I'd say she had a bun in the oven." Dum-Dum said chuckling a bit at the thought.

At that Bucky and Steve just froze. They started thinking back to the night of Steve's birthday. They hadn't used a condom that night, they were so caught up in the moment after their time apart they didn't give it a second thought. Bucky and Steve turned to look at each other. Their faces pale and they sobered up immediately.

The rest of the team just looked at them and from their reaction they figured out that what they had just jokingly teased them about was actually a very really possibility.

"oooh" Morita said breaking the silence.

Then out of nowhere Bucky grabbed his right arm where his soul mark was and groaned in pain. "Ahh! Crap."

"Buck?" Steve asked but then he felt the burning on his ribs as well. "Ahh!" Steve said doubling over and almost falling out of his chair. When the pain finally subsided they turned to look at each other. "Nora." They said at the same time.

"Guys go pack your bags, we're going back to London." Steve said standing up along with Bucky and heading out of the bar.

"So much for guys night."

 **The Next Day-**

Steve and Bucky, along with the rest of the team had stayed at the airfield waiting for the first plane they could get to get them back to London. It took a while to get approval and then to send a telegram to Colonel Philips telling him they were heading back. They kept getting delayed but they had finally managed to find a cargo plane with enough room for the entire team. One bumpy flight later they were back.

The team went to their respective housing with the exception of Steve and Bucky, who went to find Nora. They walked through the halls of the SSR looking for her. They had just finished giving Peggy their reports and had asked her if she had seen Nora. Peggy just said that they had to ask Howard.

They were walking through the halls when they finally found him coming out of a meeting. When he saw them he froze.

"Howard." Steve greeted him.

"Steve, Bucket, I thought you two were in Paris.' He said looking nervous.

"We were but decided there was no point in sticking around if there was nothing we could do." Bucky said a bit annoyed at the nickname.

"Oh that's good. Did you turn in your reports I'm sure Peg…" Steve interrupted him.

"Where's Nora?" Steve asked.

"Um she's in my lab, but" Howard tried to tell them but they were already rushing to the lab not pausing to listen to what he was trying to tell them.

Bucky and Steve walked into the lab but didn't see Nora anywhere. The only person there was a little girl sitting on the couch. She was wearing a red dress with black shoes. Her shoulder length curly chocolate brown hair was held back by a matching red ribbon. She couldn't have been older than four and she was doing what looked to be math homework. When Steve and Bucky got closer they noticed she was doing problems out of one of Howard's engineering books.

She noticed them walk over to her and she was suddenly nervous.

"Hi there." Steve said kneeling down so he was at eye level with her. He was trying to seem less intimidating than he probably seemed to the little girl.

"Hi" she whispered.

"What do you have there sweetheart?" Bucky asked bending down to get a closer look at her. She looked up slightly but when they made eye contact she quickly looked down again.

"Homework." She answered softly.

"You're doing homework out of a giant textbook like that?" Steve said

"Uncle Howard said to do the problems while he was at his meeting and that he'd come back and check them afterwards before we went out for ice cream." The little girl said as fast as she could not once looking at them.

"Howard's your uncle?" Bucky asked

"Mhm" she mumbled.

"We're friends of his. I'm Steve Rogers and that's Bucky Barnes." Steve said. That made the little girl giggle.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked.

The girl finally looked up at him with her bright green eyes, "He calls you Bucket." She said smiling.

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" Bucky asked.

"I'm Nora Stark, nice to meet you." She said smiling at them.

Steve and Bucky were frozen until finally Bucky snapped out of it.

"Howard!" Bucky yelled out.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey everyone, Happy Saturday. I just finished this chapter and I have to say this one was a lot harder to write than any of the other chapters. I got used to writing in First Person's POV and this entire chapter is in Third Person's POV. The beginning might seem a bit out of order since it backtracks a bit from where the last chapter but it makes sense once you get to the end. I just wanted to say that four year old Nora may seem to act like an adult and not so much a kid just remember she has a ridiculously high IQ like her dad, she matured way too early not to mention the stone is still in her and probably just made her younger but with mentality of an older age. Okay that's all for my rant. One last thing I do want to remind you all is that I am planning a series of one shots to go with this story. I'm going to start writing them as soon as I start getting suggestions from you all so please Pm me or comment. The series is only going to consist of what you all want me to write so I can't start writing without any suggestions. Okay now I'm done. Thank you again to anyone that commented, your reviews made my day. Enjoy :)**

 **The Previous Day- Third Person's POV**

After the light dimmed Howard look at where his granddaughter had been standing. His brown eyes met green eyes and what he saw left him with no words other than, "Oh Shit."

Standing in front of him in smaller sized clothes but the same style Nora had been wearing stood a little girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes looking around confused.

When her eyes landed on him she finally spoke. "Who are you?"

Howard was dumbfounded, not only had his granddaughter been somehow turned into what he guessed was a four year old but she had no memories. He didn't know how to answer.

"Where are Nana and Dad?" She said sounding a bit scared. "Where are we?" She said starting to sniffle a bit.

"Um. They're not here." Howard finally managed to answer.

"How did I get here? I was in my room. I want to go with Nana." She said starting to tear up.

"Kid she's not here. Wait here, I'm gonna go get someone." He said running out of the lab.

Howard needed help. He had never dealt with children. Not only that how was he going to explain to Steve and Bucky how he had turned their soul mate into a four year old. Did that mean he was going to have to raise her himself? He got the chills just thinking about it. 'No, that is not happening, I'll find a way to reverse this' He thought to himself 'but first I need a babysitter, Jarvis!'

Howard ran to his office and called his hotel and asked to be put through to Jarvis' room.

"Yes sir." Jarvis greeted.

"Jarvis I need you to come here, there's an emergency." Howard said slightly panting from the run to his office.

"I'll be there shortly sir." He said before hanging up. Howard took a deep breath before heading back to the lab where he had left his now four-year-old granddaughter. How was he going to explain that to her? How do you explain time traveling to a four year old? He had a lot of thing to work through. She probably wouldn't understand it and it would just confuse her if he were to tell her he was her grandfather considering her parents hadn't even been born yet.

He walked into the lab and stopped immediately. Nora was nowhere to be seen. He ran around the lab and she was nowhere to be seen. Howard was definitely not ready to be responsible for another human being.

"Nora." He called out but there was no answer. "Crap." He ran out of the lab and was frantically looking for her.

He made it to the front entrance and saw the blonde receptionist, Mary he remembered her name.

"Mary have you by chance seen a little girl, about this tall with a blue dress around here?" he said.

The receptionist looked up at him like he was insane, "No, why would there be a little girl here?"

"Eh-hem." He heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned around and standing behind him was Peggy Carter giving him a stern look. Standing next to her holding her hand was Nora. "Looking for someone?" Peggy said.

Howard ignored her and went toward Nora. "Nora, I told you to wait in the lab." Howard said slightly raising his voice. That made Nora hide behind Peggy.

"Howard, A word." She said walking toward Colonel Philips' office with Nora at her side.

When he walked in he noticed the look of annoyance on Colonel Philips' face as he sat behind his desk and glared daggers and him. "Care to explain that." He said gesturing towards his granddaughter who was practically attached to Peggy's side.

"There was an incident in the lab." Howard said.

"I can see that. Could you elaborate?" Philips said.

"We were studying the energy signature from the shipment of weapons that arrived yesterday. I remembered that it had a similar energy signature to…" he said looking towards Nora. "I thought that if we could trigger a jump that with practice she could learn to control when they happened or maybe even where she ended up."

"Didn't work out your way did it?" Philips replied sarcastically.

"You could say that." Howard answered.

"Can you reverse it?"

"I'll see what I can do but I don't think there's much I can do." Howard said.

"Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you're going to be in when Barnes and Rogers find out you turned their girlfriend into a kid?" Philips said.

"I was hoping we could keep this between us for now." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's probably the best option at the moment. If Rogers and Barnes knew their soulmate was in trouble they would drop everything and head back here in an instant. They'd probably wring Howard's neck while they're at it." Peggy interjected.

"Fine this stays between us but she stays with you at all times." Philips said pointing at Howard. "You turned her into a kid you babysit her. You better hope there's a way to turn her back, or else you're going to have two very angry soldiers on your ass. You're dismissed."

Peggy, Howard, and Nora left his office. "I have work to do, Nora, you'll be with you're gra-"She started before Howard interrupted.

"Uncle, I'm your Uncle Howard." He said earning a look from Peggy.

"As I was saying you'll be staying with your _Uncle_." Peggy said.

"When are Nana and Dad coming?" Nora asked.

"Uh, you're Nana and Dad had to take a trip so you'll be staying with me until they get back." Howard said quickly.

Nora looked at him skeptically before she nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at my office, I still have work to do so you'll be in the lab with me." Howard said.

"Can I build stuff?" She asked getting a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Not this time kid, I'll find something for you to do just don't run off again." He said ushering her to the lab.

 **The Next Day-**

"HOWARD!" Bucky yelled making Nora jump in her seat. He stood up and stomped his way out of the lab fuming in anger.

Steve just looked at the terrified little girl in front of him and then at the doorway Bucky had just marched out of.

"I'll be right back sweetheart." He told Nora before getting up and running after Bucky.

He found him holding Howard up against the wall by his shirt. "What the hell did you do Stark?!" Bucky yelled.

"It wasn't me, well not entirely me!" He said as Bucky started lifting him up higher.

"Bucky put him down." Steve said pulling him off Howard.

"Steve he turned Nora into a four year old!" Bucky said.

"Three and a half actually" Howard said making Bucky and Steve glare at him.

Bucky was about to lunge at him but Steve held him back. "Bucky don't" Steve said holding him back.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't strangle him." He said furious.

"If you kill him Nora will never be born." Peggy said coming closer.

That made Bucky stop struggling against Steve. "How did this happen?" Steve asked.

"Nora was practicing with her powers and I got the idea that if she practiced aiming the time jumps she could eventually control when they happened. We used the energy source of one of the hydra weapons to trigger a jump. It looked like it was working except after she started glowing it stopped and her eyes were glowing. The stone started talking and said I was messing with things I couldn't control." Howard said.

"Didn't stop you did it?" Said Bucky.

"It said I needed to learn that actions have consequences and then started glowing again. When it stopped there was a kid in front of me." Howard said.

"And this happened yesterday?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Howard answered.

"Have you found a way to reverse it?" Bucky asked.

"Not yet but I'm working on it." He answered.

"Stark if you don't…" Bucky started threatening but something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Howard felt something tug his pants. He looked down and saw Nora was standing next to him. "Uncle Howard, I finished my homework, can we get ice cream now?" She asked.

"You gave her homework? You're supposed to watch her not tutor her." Peggy said annoyed.

Howard ignored her comment and kneeled down to Nora's level. "That's good but I can't take you right now kid, I have another meeting to get to." He told her.

"But Uncle Howard." She whined.

"Not now Nora," he snapped giving her an annoyed look that made her pout.

"Actually I'm going out for lunch I'll take her. You three figure this out." Peggy said. "Lets go Nora," She said offering her hand to the girl.

"Okay." She said smiling happily, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

The two walked away leaving the three of them in a staring contest until Colonel Philips found them.

"Captain, Sergeant, Stark, My office now." He said walking away without giving them a second glance. They silently followed after him. They walked into his office and closed the door behind them. Bucky was still staring daggers at Howard who was still avoiding eye contact. Steve was just standing in between them making sure Bucky didn't try to kill Howard.

"I see you've met a certain four year old." Philips said.

"A heads up would have been appreciated." Steve said.

"You all had a job to do. Not to mention I was trying to keep the army's biggest contractor alive. Since you're here, we need to make arrangements for Miss Stark."

"Arrangements?" Bucky asked

"A teenager with powers like Nora's that gets turned into a four-" he started before Howard interrupted.

"Three and a half actually." Howard corrected.

"A girl with powers like that that ends up being turned into a toddler makes her an easy target. She needs to be kept hidden. Out of sight, preferably back on US soil."

"No!" Bucky, Steve, and Howard said simultaneously.

"That's not happening." Bucky said adamantly

"She stays." Steve said.

"That isn't up for you two to decide." Philips said.

"No it's up to me. She's family and currently I'm her only living relative meaning I get final say and I say she stays. End of discussion." Howard said giving Colonel Philips a harsh look. Bucky and Steve were surprised to hear him be so serious.

"You could barely manage a day with her, how are you going to handle raising her on your own?" Philips questioned.

"It's been a day, I'm adjusting. I'll hire a nanny or something until I find a way to reverse it." Howards said casually.

"I can't allow that, if she starts showing signs of abilities again…"

"We'll help out, she's our soul mate and his granddaughter. There isn't anywhere else she would be safer." Steve said ending the argument for good.

"I figured. I'm going to need you," He said pointing to Howard "to sign this." He said handing him a form.

"What is that?" Bucky asked.

"Custody forms." Howard said signing the paper and handing it back to Colonel Philips. "Is that all?"

"For now. And Stark she'll be staying with you until this situation is resolved. Welcome to Fatherhood." He said before dismissing them.

By the time their talk with Philips had ended, Bucky and Steve had newfound respect for Howard.

"I need to get back to the lab and then I'm in meetings until the end of the day. Can you tell Peggy to leave Nora with Jarvis? He should be here by the time they're back." He asked them.

"Actually, we can take her for the rest of the day. She shouldn't be stuck here all day, it's no place for a kid." Bucky said.

"Are you sure? I could always just give her more homework." He said.

"We're sure. Besides it'll be fun to get to know Nora as a kid." Steve said.

"Oh, she's something alright." Howard said with a tight smile.

"I'll stop by your apartment later to pick her up." Howard said before walking to his next meeting. "Good luck" He called over his shoulder.

"Why would he wish us luck? It's just Nora, she's probably just going to want to read or something." Steve said.

 **Three Hours Later-**

"Nora get down from there" Bucky said from the living room. He had turned around for a minute and when he turned around Nora was climbing up the kitchen shelves trying to reach for a chocolate bar she had left on top of the refrigerator when she was older.

"No, Chocolate." She said climbing another shelf.

Steve had gone out to get some bread to serve on the side with the spaghetti he had made. Nora hadn't stopped running around since she got back from getting Ice cream with Peggy. Apparently she had somehow managed to convince Peggy to get her an extra scoop of ice cream and the sugar high had still not worn off.

"Good to know your chocolate addiction started early Doll." Bucky muttered to himself. He walked over to the kitchen and to try to get Nora off the shelves but as soon as she saw him get close she jumped from the shelf and onto him making him fall down.

"Ow" Bucky groaned. Nora just giggled and ran to what used to be her room. That's how Steve found him when he walked in.

"Buck why are you on the floor?" Steve asked him when he walked in.

"Our soulmate is a little monster." Bucky said as Steve helped him up.

"Where is she?" Steve asked and at that moment they heard a loud thump. They both ran into the extra room of the apartment and saw the tall bookshelf in Nora's room toppled over on its side with a bunch of books scattered on the floor. Nora was on the bookcase leaning over to get something that was behind it.

"Nora!" they both said at the same time. Steve rushed to pick her up and check to make sure she was okay.

"What happened?" Bucky asked.

"I d-dropped so-something and it w-went behind the bookcase." She said stuttering a bit.

"Are you okay?" Steve said wiping the tears coming down her face. She just nodded quietly.

Bucky went over to look at what Nora had dropped behind the bookcase. He was surprised by what he saw. It was Nora's necklace. He picked it up and held it out so Steve could see what it was. He couldn't help the small smile that formed when he saw it.

"Doll, is this what you were trying to get" Bucky said showing Nora. She just nodded as she was hiding her face against Steve's chest. "Can you look over for a bit?"

"Mhm." She mumbled. She turned around and looked at the ground avoiding eye contact. _'some habits never go away'_ Steve thought

Bucky unclasped the necklace and put it on Nora. "There you go." Said Bucky smiling.

Nora looked up and before he could do anything she was hugging him. Bucky wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

The moment was interrupted by a ding of the timer in the kitchen. "Dinner's ready" Steve said.

They both made their way out of the room and started to set the table. Dinner was quiet. Lucky for them Nora wasn't a picky eater like other children but considering everything they went through today day they needed something to go their way.

After dinner the guys cleaned up and Nora started reading a book she found when the bookshelf fell. Whatever it was had really gotten her attention. They were thankful she had finally settled down.

"What are you reading sweetheart?" Steve asked. She had a book in her hands. The cover was red but there was no title on it.

"I don't know. I thought it was a story but it isn't typed. It's written weird. The dates aren't in order." Nora said handing the book to him.

Steve looked at the book and realized she was right. The book wasn't printed it was written by hand. Nora's hand writing specifically. That's when he realized it wasn't a story, it was a journal. _When did Nora start keeping a journal?_

"Uh, Why don't you go pick out another one? This one isn't a good story too boring." Steve. That made Nora make an 'eww' face. She ran to the room and Steve went to go put the journal in Nora's trunk.

By the time he came back Nora was on the couch with another book in her hand. She seemed a lot happier She was showing Bucky the book and he was laughing.

"Found one you like?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she picked a good one Stevie." Bucky said lifting the book so Steve could read the Title, "The Wonderful Wizard of OZ".

"That's one of my favorites." Steve said.

"Nana was reading it to me before she left. We left off after Dorothy met the scarecrow." She said.

"Really, then you're getting to the good part." Bucky said with a giant smile.

"Its gets better?!" She exclaimed.

"You bet it does." Steve said.

"Can we read it? Please, Please, Please?" She asked.

"Sure." Bucky said flipping through the book to the part Nora had left off.

They started reading, making impressions as to what they thought the characters sounded like making Nora laugh.

After a few chapters they noticed that she had gotten really quiet. When they looked down they saw that she had fallen asleep. They stayed quiet just watching her until there was a knock at the door.

Steve got up and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm here for the kid." Howard greeted.

"Shhh" Steve shushed him. "She just fell asleep." He whispered.

"Oh." Howards said stepping inside the apartment quietly. He saw the almost four year old asleep curled against Bucky. "How was babysitting?" Howard asked with a smirk.

"That extra scoop of ice cream…" Steve said not finding the right words to properly describe how much of a handful she was.

Howard just chuckled. "I learned that lesson the hard way. We should probably go, Jarvis is down stairs." He went over to the couch and picked Nora up. She fussed for a bit but then just settled back to sleep.

"She's pretty tuckered out." He chuckled. "She was up half the night yesterday. It'll be nice to get some sleep."

"I can imagine." Bucky said.

"I'll head out then. Thanks for babysitting." Howard said.

"It's no problem, thanks for not letting Philips ship her away." Steve said.

"Don't mention it, us Starks have to stick together." He said as he walked away.

As soon as Howard was out of the apartment Bucky started laughing.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked him.

"Our eighteen year old soulmate got turned into a three and a half year old kid that doesn't remember who the hell we are by her grandfather who she now thinks is her uncle the day we found out there was a chance she might be pregnant. No Steve, I'm not alright." Bucky answered.

"Not to mention she can't handle her ice cream and practically tore the place apart in a few hours." Steve said looking around their messy apartment.

"She doesn't have our names, the soulmarks are gone." Bucky said, his voice trembling.

"That doesn't change anything. Nora said she didn't get her marks until her thirteenth birthday and we still have ours. This isn't permanent, we'll get her back."

"How?" Bucky asked.

"Howard will find a way to reverse whatever happened, or I don't know the stone will speed up the aging process, It doesn't matter how but it'll happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's Nora. She literally traveled back in time, survived being captured and experimented on by Hydra and somehow manages to deal with jumping through time, having powers no other person on earth has ever had, and despite all of that she's still here. That's how I know." Steve said tearing up towards the end.

"I really hope you're right." He answered.

 **The Next Day-**

Howard had taken Nora to work with him since Jarvis wasn't supposed to know about Nora and if Philips found out he would be in a load of trouble. About two hours into the day, she had already finished all the homework he had given her and she had complained about it being bored.

She found an old broken radio in one of the closet and asked if she could try to fix it. Howard told her to knock herself out. That's how Bucky and Steve found her an hour later.

"Morning sweetheart." Steve said walking in.

"Morning" she said not looking up.

"What are you doing Doll?" Bucky asked.

"Fixing the radio."

"Really?" Steve said just looking surprised at her answer.

"Mhm, it has a loose wire that's interfering with the circuit when it's plugged in but once I do this," She said pulling at something, "It should work." She got up and went to plug it in. Once she did music started playing.

"Nice job kid." Howard said walking in with Peggy.

"Colonel Philips is asking for you two." Peggy said.

"In his office?" Steve asked. Peggy nodded at them and walked out of the lab.

"Be back later Doll." Bucky said walking out with Steve. Once they were gone Nora walked over to Howard.

"Uncle Howard." She said getting his attention.

"What is it Nora?"

"Who are your friends?" She asked looking up at him.

That question made him go cold. ' _Did she forget who they were?'_ Howard thought.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"Who are they? I know we're not related so why did you leave me with two strangers after they yelled at you yesterday and why are they so nice to me?" She said looking confused.

 _'Even as a kid she was perceptive… How do I answer that?'_ Howard thought.

"Um, they're colleagues of mine it means..."

"That they work with you. That still doesn't explain why they care." She said.

"You're a good kid is it really that hard to believe people just care about you?"

"Nana cares because it's her job. Dad cares because he's Dad, why do Bucky and Steve care?" She said.

"Nora, I know it's hard to understand and there isn't actually a good way to explain it but eventually it'll make sense." Howard said in simplest way he could say it without confusing her.

"Nana and Dad aren't coming are they?" She said sadly. Howard was about to answer when Bucky and Steve came rushing into the lab.

"We gotta go." Bucky said out of breath.

"Recon team found the Hydra base in France. We leave in an hour but we need our gear." Steve said out of breath as well.

"Right." Howard said. "They're in the closet where you left them." Said Howard. They rushed to the closet and picked up their gear in a rush.

They walked out and put their things down next to the table. Then Steve walked over to Nora and picked her up for a hug. He kissed her forehead and said, "We have to go sweetheart. Be good okay?" He then kissed her forehead again and then picked up his equipment.

Bucky then came over to hug her. "We'll be back soon, then we can finish reading 'The Wizard of Oz'. Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone okay?" Nora nodded and Bucky hugged her and kissed her forehead before running off with Steve.

It was quiet for a while after they left. Howard looked up from the report he was going on the analysis of the most recent weapons he had received from the front lines and saw that there were tears streaming down Nora's face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" Nora answered quietly.

"They'll be back." Howard said.

"I know." She said wiping tears off her face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just feel really sad." She said sniffling a bit.

 _'She may not remember them but she still cares about them a lot'_ Howard thought.

"Come on, help me take this thing apart." He said pointing to one of the recent shipments he needed to analyze. She instantly brightened up. She grabbed a screwdriver and when to undo any screws she found. She did that until one of the panels fell off and revealed a tiny glowing blue orb.

"Wow," She said reaching out to grab it.

"Nora don't!" Howard yelled but it was to late. The energy source emitted some sort of pulse and the lights in the lab started flickering. When they stopped Nora started glowing.

"Uncle Howard?" Nora said watching her hands start to glow brighter and brighter until she couldn't see anything anymore.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey everyone. I've been on a role lately. I've lost track of how many times I've updated in the past two weeks. Anyway, I got this one done two minutes ago and I have to say Time traveling is really complicated. On a sad note this is the last chapter with little Nora as many of you have dubbed her but we get to see a bit of Tony. Well sort of. thank you for all the reviews and please keep sending me comments I love hearing from you all. Also I'm still waiting on suggestions to start the one shots series so please shoot me a message when you can. Side note it was recently brought to my attention I should probably get a beta reader so if anyone's interested send me a message, I would really appreciate it. That's all for now thanks again. :)**

After the light cleared Nora opened her eyes and she saw that she was no longer in the lab with her 'Uncle' Howard. Instead she was in some sort of warehouse. There were boxes and crates stacked all around her. She was standing at a clear aisle and at the end of the aisle was a dark skinned man dressed strangely. He had on red tinted goggles and a backpack of some sort that looked to be metallic and pretty high tech. His outfit was black and dark grey with a bit of red on it as well.

When Nora turned to look at him he was shocked. He put his hand on his ear and said, "Uh guys, we have a problem. We have a code Cronus."

Nora just stood there not taking her eyes off the stranger.

"That's the thing she's really young, like four years old young." He said.

"Three and a half actually." Nora mumbled.

"Alright I'll be right over." He said. He started walking closer to Nora but once he was a few feet away Nora started backing up slowly.

"Hey its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sam Wilson. What's your name?" He said kneeling down to seem less intimidating, something he had learned in one of the first psychology classes he took to become a counselor.

"Nora Stark." She said softly.

"Okay Nora. We're in a warehouse in New Jersey. My team just took down some bad guys that were hurting people. We're checking the warehouse to make sure we got everyone but it's still not safe to be around on your own. Can you come with me, I'll leave you with a friend of mine that can take care of you?" He said giving her the choice, trying to get her to trust him.

She thought about it for a minute. He seemed nice and he looked like he was telling the truth. He didn't talk to her like a baby like other adults did. She made her choice, she gave him a nod and he gave her a small smile. He held her hand and led her outside the warehouse. There were a bunch of cars and some sort of plane.

Everyone was dressed in strange uniforms, Not like police officers but similar. Sam walked her toward the plane and standing outside the plane was someone very familiar to Nora.

"Uncle Rhodey!" Nora shouted happily as she let go of Sam's hand and ran to her uncle.

Rhodey turned from the agent he had been talking to and was surprised. "Nora?!" He kneeled down to scoop her up into a hug.

"You weren't kidding about her being younger man." He said to Sam.

"Yeah, did not expect this."

"She's so cute." A girl dressed in red said in a thick accent making Nora smile.

"Yeah she is, Is he…" Sam asked.

"He's getting a ride back in one of the cars." Rhodey said.

"He said we're clear to go. Natasha and Agent Smith are already inside." The girl said.

"Thanks Wanda. Come on kiddo, lets get out of here." He said carrying her on board. Rhodey strapped her in to her seat. As soon as the plane was in the air a woman with short red hair came out to check on everyone.

"This is her?" She asked Sam.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

She turned to Nora and gave her a small smile and nodded. "Did you call Tony?" She asked Rhodey.

"Yeah he said he'd head to the base with Vision as soon as he was out of his meeting, but knowing him he's probably waiting for us there already." Rhodey answered catching Nora's attention.

"Dad's coming?" Said Nora, who got really excited at the mention of her father

"Yeah kid, He's going to be really surprised to see you." Said Rhodey.

"More like shocked." The woman muttered going back to the front of the plane.

"Uncle Rhodey, where are we going?" Nora asked.

"We're going to… the place I work at." He said hesitating a bit.

"I thought you were in the army?" She asked.

"Air force." He corrected.

'And you flew planes."

"I got promoted." He answered quickly.

"Then why aren't you flying the plane?"

"Nora if I give you a candy bar will you stop asking questions until the plane lands?" He asked getting annoyed. He forgot what she was like at this age and worst of all, she had a point.

"Okay." She said happily as Rhodey handed her a candy bar. Wanda and Sam couldn't help but laugh at their interaction

Ten minutes later they were landing at the base.

"Wow, what type of engines do those use?" She said string in admiration at the plane taking off.

"Those would be a modified electro magnetic turbine powered by the arc reactor. Less noise, no pollution, half the flight time." Said someone walking toward them.

Nora turned to see who had said that and a grin broke out on her face. She ran to them. "Dad!"

"Nora?!" He said surprised as he hugged her. Tony looked up to Rhodey confused as to how his adult daughter was now a toddler. Sudden flashes from a camera made them break apart.

"Who let the paparazzi in?" He snarked.

"Had to record the look on your face when you saw your daughter as a four year old after nineteen years. At this rate I'll have enough for a scrapbook." The red head from before answered.

"Romanoff, let them be. I'm sure Friday will get all the compromising pictures we need for later." A brunette teased.

"Go ahead, just remember I'm the one that designs all your cool gadgets." Tony retorted

"Dad, why are you so old?" Nora asked noticing the wrinkles on Tony's face.

That made everyone stop bantering and look at Tony as he looked at them, hoping one of them knew how to answer that.

He decided to go with his usual response with things. "Nora, I'm not old I age like a fine wine." He said.

She just tilted her head and gave him a look, letting him know she wasn't buying it. "Well, you are what you eat." She said, making everyone start laughing.

"Di-did she just burn you?" Sam asked not being able to stop laughing.

"She did, way to go Nora." Rhodey said raising his hand for a high five, which his niece gave him.

"Is that any way to treat your old man?" Tony said pretending to be offended.

"You did just admit you were old." Nora deadpanned.

"I can't win with you." He sighed. "Come on mini me, I have a friend of mine you should meet."

He said leading her out. The rest of the group looked at each other and exchanged a few words before they realized they probably didn't want to miss what was about to happen so they decided to go with them to the common room.

They walked out of the hanger and through a few offices and hallways receiving a few strange looks from some of the people they passed by on the way there.

When they arrived at the common room there was a red skinned man dressed in slacks and a sweater vest. Nora instantly went to hide behind her father.

"Nora come on. Its okay. He's a friend." Tony said trying to get his daughter to stop being so shy. He looked at the red skinned man and nodded at him. He walked over to get closer to them. "Hello Miss Stark. I am Vision." He greeted. Nora just peeked at him from behind her father and gave him an awkward wave.

"Hey Nora, do you know why Vision's red?" Tony asked his daughter. She just shook his head no. "He's an android." Tony said knowing that would peak his daughter's curiosity.

"Really?" She said moving to his side to look up at him.

"Really. He can do a bunch of neat tricks. Isn't that right Vision?" Tony said giving Vision a looks.

"Yes, I am able to manipulate density making myself intangible, have increased durability and project energy beams." He said.

"So you can walk through walls, make it so no one can touch you and you're super strong." Nora simplified

"That is correct." Vision said.

"That's not all he can do." Tony said giving Vision a look. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise." Nora smiled and closed her eyes. Vision stepped closer and put two of his fingers on her forehead.

 **Nora's POV-**

After the incident in the lab, I started glowing except I didn't go anywhere, Well my body didn't my conscious mind got locked in my subconscious. It was like a really creepy out of body experience. I saw a four-year-old version of myself talk to Gramps and Peggy and read stories with Bucky and Steve. It was adorable but being stuck inside your own head is not fun. Especially when your unwanted tenant pops in to give you the "how many times have I told you not to mess with things you don't understand." Talk or the "Actions have consequences." Speech.

By the third day of being trapped in the fake version of my living room in my house watching myself on the TV I was done waiting around. I started looking around the house for hints or something that could get me out of here. I once saw a movie where certain things in a person's subconscious could trigger them to wake up or to become more self-aware. It was probably a load of crap but at this point I didn't really have a lot of options. Instead all I found were empty drawers. All of them except one. One of them had a very familiar red notebook. The same journal I started back in 1944, the one I left in the house where Wren goes to look through every time I pop up unexpectedly in the future.

"Don't bother, all the pages are blank." I looked up to see the stone standing in front of me.

"Then why is it here?" I asked.

"I thought you could use it to take notes on what you've learned." It told me.

"Let's see what have I learned. Gramps is doesn't have patience for kids. I can get Peggy to get me an extra scoop of ice cream if I tell her how awesome she is and I hope to one day be like her. Not flattery actually the truth. Steve and Bucky are going to make great parents one day. Oh and the best one of them yet the time stone is a vengeful bitch." I snarked.

"I'm a bitch, as you so aptly put it, because whether you believe it or not I do care." It said.

"So you turning me into a four year old is you parenting me?" I said unbelievingly.

"I prefer to think of it as a tutoring session"

"Tutoring? Really? There are other ways to tutor you know. I get it, I shouldn't have tried to trigger a jump and risked messing up the time line but it's not like you're giving me a lot of options. The jumps and powers are starting to take its toll on me okay. I can't sleep or I sleep too much. I'm hungry all the damn time and every time I try to practice controlling not shattering glass I get massive migraines. What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected a lot of things you being stupid enough to try and trigger a jump is by far the worst one of all." I said starting to raise its voice with its eyes staring to glow.

We were quiet for a minute before I finally broke the silence. I sighed and said, "You're right. I should have handled things differently and I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" It said shocked at it.

"Yes but I do have to say turning me into a four year was a bit excessive don't you think."

"Oh that wasn't to punish you that was to punish you're grandfather. He needed to be taken down a peg." It said.

"Did you just make a pun?" I said shocked.

"I've been around humans for the past few thousand years some of their humor, may have rubbed of on me."

"I can see that."

"I may have been a bit impulsive in locking you in your subconscious, but before I let you go I need your Grandfather to learn his lesson."

"What does that mean?"

"Just keep watching." It said before it disappeared.

I went back to sit down on the couch and watched on the TV as Steve and Bucky had to leave and they said good-bye to me. I started getting worried about what she was planning but then Gramps and Mini me started to take apart and how she started glowing.

"Oh crap." I muttered. I saw as she met Sam and how he called in a Code Cronus. What the hell? Then I saw as she saw Rhodey and ran up to hug him. Rhodey was standing on his own, without the mechanical braces. This must be before the last time I jumped into the future. Whatever caused Rhodey to become paralyzed still hadn't happened.

The plane ride was pretty uneventful except for mini me raising some very good points. Then when we landed I saw the planes and was very impressed.

"Modified electro magnetic turbine powered by the arc reactor." I said looking at them at the same time Dad did.

They started bantering and when the group started getting involved.

The surprises didn't end there. Dad took mini me to a common room where the red alien that sounded like Jarvis was waiting. He put two fingers on mini me's forehead and then the screen went bright.

"What the hell?" I said getting up.

"Miss Stark" I heard the android's voice.

I turned around and saw him standing behind me. "Vision?" I said confused as to what he was doing.

"Yes, I am here to get you back to your correct age."

"Oh thank goodness. I was not looking to going through puberty again." I answered. "How does this work?"

"Just stay calm and take a deep breath." He said.

"Nora." I heard the stone. I turned around and there it was. "Don't forget what we talked about."

I turned back to Vision and nodded. He put two fingers on my forehead and everything got bright. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back at the living room mini me was at.

I looked around and saw everyone just staring at me. "Hi Dad, miss me." I said.

He didn't say anything he just hugged me, taking me by surprise. When he finally let me go he said, "We need to talk." He said very serious maybe even a bit angry.

"Sure but, uh can I get a change of clothes." I said looking at myself. The clothes I wore as a kid were still on me but torn and freakishly tight.

"Oh, right. Can one of you.." He asked Wanda and a red head whose name I just found out was Natasha.

"Sure. Come on Nora." Wanda said leading me to one of the hallways. As it turns out Wanda actually lived here at the compound. She'd only been here for a few months. She and her twin brother Pietro were actually from Sokovia. She was very happy when I started talking to her in her mother tongue. I only knew a few phrases but she appreciated the attempt.

When we got to her room she told me to wait there for a minute. She came back five minutes later with jeans, a navy long sleeve V-neck, undergarments and black suede ankle booties all in my size. I didn't ask how she knew I was just grateful to have clothes in my own size, especially jeans. I never realized how much I missed wearing pants until now.

I came out of the bathroom fully dressed and dumped my clothes in a trashcan. Wanda had also gotten dressed in black jeans with a red crochet knit sweater and black leather combat boots.

"You look cute. I love your sweater." I said making her laugh.

"I thought you would. Sorry I shouldn't be laughing it's just, you're a lot different then…" She started.

"When I was three and half?" I said smirking.

"That and…" but before she could finish what she was saying Vision phased through the wall making Wanda scream and me jump in surprise.

"Vision!" She yelled out.

"My apologies, I'm here to take Miss Stark back to the common room. Her father is waiting for her." Vision said.

"Oh right, he wants to talk." I said grimacing.

"It'll be alright Nora. You've survived worse." Wanda said reassuring me.

"I guess you're right. Let's go Vision. The more I make him wait the worse he'll get. Thanks for everything Wanda" I said heading to the door. I followed Vision down the halls. Everyone kept giving me strange looks but one caught my attention the most. There was a blonde woman with shoulder length that stopped what she was doing and just glared at me. What the hell? I'm already getting shit for things I haven't even done yet.

"Ignore her." I heard Natasha say.

"What's her deal?" I said.

"Relationship issues." She answered.

"Oh." I said not asking her to elaborate. When we got to the Common room and everyone was sitting around. When dad saw me he stood up and said, "You're grounded."

"Uh Two things. One I'm eighteen, you can't ground me anymore and two what for?" I asked confused. He got my hand and pulled up the sleeves to show the soul marks on my wrists. Oh shit.

"Oh that…" I said.

"Yeah that. What the hell Nora? Why didn't you say anything?" He said upset.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't think you'd react well." I said

"Why would you think that?!" He yelled.

"Well for one, the conversation we're having right now and the fact that you're yelling." I answered calmly but getting a bit scared. Dad never yells at me.

"Okay I'll give you that one." Tony said and then sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"I should've told you years ago and I was but when they showed up Nana said to keep it between us and then I found out I was never going to meet them so what was the point of telling you. Then life happened and here we are. On the plus side your handling the time jumps way better then I did when they started."

"I've had a couple of months to wrap my head around the idea that my daughter time travels."

"Yeah, so have I." I said with a sad smile. Tony looked at his daughter and saw right through that sad smile. It's the same smile she would give him anytime he would leave after a visit.

"You know what sounds really good right now? Surf n' turf. A big juicy steak and some lemon grilled shrimp." He said.

"That sounds amazing." I said, my mouth was already watering.

"Let's go then." He said getting up and reaching for his sunglasses.

"Seriously,"

"Of course, let's go I know a place in Montauk." He said like it was nothing.

"Dad that'll take us hours to get there."

"Not if we take my helicopter, which just so happens to be on the roof." He said with a smirk. "Or we can stay here and eat whatever it is Rhodey's baking." Oh no I'm not staying for that. The last time I ate something Rhodey cooked I spent Memorial Day getting my stomach pumped.

"Let's go!" I said standing up following my dad. One helicopter ride later we were eating surf n' turfs at a beachfront seafood restaurant.

"God, this is so good. They don't have steak like this in 1944. You have no Idea how hard it was to get the ingredients for a chocolate cake since everything was being rationed." I said as dad's phone started ringing for the third time since we left the compound. He put the phone down and I saw that the contact info of the person calling came up as Spangles. Dad muted the phone and put it down. He seemed annoyed when he saw who it was. I grabbed the phone from the table.

"Nora, don't." He said as I answered.

"Listen up Spangles, My dad and I are in the middle of a nice dinner. I've had a long day and I'm enjoying some father daughter time for the first time in a very long time. So for the rest of the night you're going to delete this number from your contacts list and leave us the fuck alone. And if there's a global threat, you and the rest of your top-secret boy band can deal with it. You have an android with a freakishly high IQ figure it out." I said and hung up not giving the other person on the line to talk.

Dad just stared at me. For a second I thought he was mad that I did that but then he started laughing. Like falling off his chair, crying laughter.

"That that was amazing. I can imagine the look on Spangles face right now. I really hope Friday recorded the entire conversation." He said with his laughter finally dying down.

"Work friend of yours?" I asked

"Something like that." Dad answered.

"Sounds like quite the character. Why do you call him spangles?"

"He's the epitome of everything American." Dad retorted.

"He sounds hot." I said.

"Oh no, you're not allowed to say that."

"Why?"

"Just, no."

The rest of dinner was us just joking around, talking about the few things we could. His current projects. My growing powers. Nothing that could disrupt the timeline more than I probably already had.

After dinner we headed back to the compound. We agreed we needed to minimize the risk of me interfering with the future too much. The compound was the safest place to make sure that didn't happened.

Of course after I told dad about the few times I had gotten drunk with Gramps he said it was unacceptable that I had done that with Gramps and not him so we drank, and drank, and drank some more until it was finally last call. We managed to find the helicopter and somehow we got back to the compound. Then everything gets fuzzy. I remember falling in one of the hallways and leaning against the wall. Then someone with blonde hair picked me up and carried me somewhere.

"Mhm, you're comfy." I said resting my head on the strangers shoulder. "You're like Steve. You look hard but you're just a giant teddy bear. Nice, and soft and warm." I said sighing a bit.

I heard the stranger chuckle a bit. "Go to sleep Nora." They said.

"I wish Steve and Bucky were here. I'm scared." I mumbled.

"Scared of what?" the stranger said.

"I need to save them. I'm running out of time. I don't want to loose them. They're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"You can't save everyone Beautiful. Just let it happen, it'll work out in the end." He said.

"I can't, I love them." I said falling asleep.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve put Nora down on the couch in the Common room. He moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. Tony was already asleep on the other couch after Rhodey managed to get him there. He had watched his soul mate from a distance since she appeared on the mission to take out the enhanced human trafficking ring in New Jersey earlier. He had to stay away to avoid interfering with her timeline.

He knew there was a possibility of this happening he just wasn't expecting her to be three and a half when she appeared. Then Vision managed to get her to turn back into her eighteen-year-old self and it got harder. She was walking around the compound, forcing him to stay in his office and observe her from the camera feeds. The ultimate hit was when she answered Tony's phone and angrily told him off.

He stood there and watched her sleep peacefully. Steve got a throw off the back of the couch and draped it over Nora.

"It's hard isn't it?" he heard Tony say. He turned around and saw that he was sitting up. "Seeing her like this?"

"Yeah, At least you get to talk to her." Steve pointed out.

"It's not as easy as you think. I never realized how much she's grown until today. She's so much lighter."

"She's younger, still has a lot to go through." Steve says.

"Is she happy, back in 1944 with you, and everyone?"

"Yeah, she's happy. It wasn't all bad, there was a lot of good too."

"Good, she deserves it." Tony says. "You should go, can't take the chance."

"Yeah, I know." He leans down and kisses her one more time before walking out.

 **The Next Morning- Nora's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache and a huge appetite. Dad was still asleep on the other couch so I decided to get started on breakfast. I made coffee and then started beating the eggs and milk to make the batter for French toast. After all the toast, eggs and bacon were ready, Rhodey, Sam and Wanda walked in.

"Something smells amazing." Sam said.

"Is that…" Rhodey said his eyes wide open.

"French Toast, fruit, Eggs, Bacon and Waffles. The Coffee's also done if you guys want some." I said. I grabbed a mug and poured some coffee in it. There was no way dad would wake up unless there was coffee. I walked over to him and put the coffee mug on the coffee table before I shook his shoulder, waking him up.

"Urg." He groaned.

"There's coffee right in front of you dad and breakfast is ready. I made waffles." That made him open his eyes and sit up right away.

"How are you so functional this early?" he asked.

"Don't know. Just woke up with a giant craving for carbs." I said walking back to the kitchen. I plated the food and served everyone. I was just about to sit down for food when someone appeared out of thin air in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dad, I've been looking everywhere for you." she said until she saw me. "Shit."

"Fuck." I said. Standing in front of me was well, me. She was a bit taller than me and with shorter hair. She wouldn't take her eyes off of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of future me. She was dressed in professional attire. A white-buttoned tunic top with black slacks and black Louboutins heels. Her hairstyle was a bit asymmetrical with it being shorter in the back and longer in the front. It was a bit short with it going down to a bit above her shoulders and it was curled. It framed future me's face nicely.

At that moment I started getting the chills but more intense than normal. My knees started to buckle and I fell to the floor. I started getting intense abdominal pains. "Ahh!" I said screaming in pain.

"Nora!" I heard dad yell. I started glowing and the last thing I remember seeing was dad's worried face before everything got too bright. When the light faded I opened my eyes and I was back in Gramps' lab.

I groaned a bit. I felt sore and stumbled a bit before I managed to get up and take a few steps. I heard footsteps and then someone drop a bunch of papers on the floor.

"Nora!" I heard them say. I looked over to see Gramps standing there speechless.

"Hey Gramps, I finally grew up." I said and he ran and hugged me spinning around. "Ow Gramps, can't breathe." I grunted. He put me down and steadied me.

"Where the hell have you been? And how did you turn back to an eighteen year old?" He asked.

"I got sent to the future. I saw my dad; he had a friends that managed to turn me back. It was a long day. What about you? How long have I been gone?"

"Um I don't know how to tell you this so just come with me." He said walking out of the lab.

"Gramps where are we going?" I said following him down the hallway.

"Nora!" I heard in a very familiar accent.

I turned and saw Peggy walking as fast as she could over to us.

"Hey Pegs" I greeted before she pulled me into a hug.

"Good to see you too Pegs." I groaned.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" she yelled out.

"I got sent to the future by the stone. Being close to the weapon's energy source triggered it. Little me didn't remember that. Lucky for me my dad had a friend that knew how to reverse it." I explained.

"Come on." Gramps said, "We can catch up later."

"Why are you in such a rush?" Peggy asked him.

"They're back." Gramps said. We made another turn to get closer to the debriefing rooms.

As we got closer I saw that the team was waiting outside of the conference room. "Nora?" Dum-Dum said standing up.

"Hey Dummy, how was France?" I asked.

He looked confused and then turned to Gramps. "She doesn't know?" He asked.

Before Gramps could answer the door to the conference room opened. "Nora!" I heard someone shout. Before I could do anything Bucky had his arms around me and was hugging me really tight. He let go and I asked " Buck what's…" But he interrupted me by kissing me. When he finally let me go I was grabbed into another hug by Steve. "You're okay." He hugging me and nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that but on the plus side I'm not a toddler anymore." I said with a shrug. They looked at each other confused before they looked at Gramps.

"She doesn't know?" Bucky asked.

"She just got back three minutes ago, I brought her straight here." Gramps explained.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Doll, how long were you gone?" Bucky asked.

"About a day. How long was it here?" I asked starting to get a bit worried.

"Sweetheart, you were gone, two and a half months. It's the end of October." Steve said.

"What?!"


	56. Chapter 56

**hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate the support. I just finished this one and I like how it turned out. Side note I'm still waiting for Messaged on suggestions for One shots for this story. I can't start until I get suggestions so please if you can message or comment. Anyway here it is, Enjoy.**

"What?!" I shouted. How could I have lost two and half months? That's two and a half months closer to train day. Two and a half months I could have used to practice my powers. Two and a half months I could have used to come up with a plan to save Bucky. Two and a half months I could have spent with my soul mates.

"Nora, you need to calm down." Steve said. I hadn't noticed but I was shaking and it was starting to get hard to breathe. I was hyperventilating.

"This can't be happening." I managed to choke out.

"Doll, it's okay. Just take it slow. Breathe in. Hold it and out." Bucky said trying to get me to slow my breathing. Crap, Crap, Crap, this is so bad.

"I am so, so sorry. I don't know why this happened." Actually I had a hunch. That last time jump was painful. My entire body was burning and it felt like something was stabbing my stomach over and over again. Then there was the fact I was in the same room with future me. If that doesn't spell trouble I don't know what does.

"Nora you're back, that's all that matters." Steve said rubbing my back reassuringly.

"Where did you end up going?" Bucky asked.

"I ended up with my dad a couple of years ahead of my time but before the last time I saw him. Got to meet his work friends. I got turned back to my own age, and then we went out for dinner and drinks. I made breakfast the next morning and then I got sent back." I explained.

"That explains the clothes." Gramps said. I looked down and realized I was still wearing the clothes Wanda had given me.

"Yeah the clothes I wore as a three and a half year old kind of didn't fit when I grew up." I said.

"They look good. Very fitted." Bucky said smirking. Steve was actually checking my ass out. He saw that I caught him staring and blushed.

"They're comfy. I missed wearing skinny jeans. Are you two done debriefing? I'd kind of like to go home and shower. I smell like that bar my Dad and I ended up in last night." I say.

"Yeah we're done." Steve said helping me stand up.

"Not so fast Rogers. Have to run some tests to make sure everything's in order." Gramps said.

"But Gramps…" I whined.

"Nope, you disappear as a kid and come back as an adult almost three months later you get checked out right away. No exceptions." He said sternly.

"Great." I muttered.

"We'll wait." Bucky said adamantly.

"It's okay, you guys can go back to the apartment. I'll meet you there." I said.

"Nora we'll wait." Steve said.

"Guys go home. You just got back from a mission. Go home, shower; maybe even get dinner started cause I'm starving. Gramps will give me a ride back when we're done." I told them.

"Last time we left you two alone, you disappeared for two and a half months Nora" Bucky said getting a bit teary eyed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have a feeling it'll be a while before I have another time jump." I said.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other before they both sighed.

"Fine, we'll meet you back home, but if you're not back in two hours we're coming back." Steve said.

"I'll be back before then." I promised. Before hugging them and walking back to the lab with gramps.

As soon as we walked in he turned to look at me and said, "Say it."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Whatever's bothering you? You keep avoiding eye contact and putting your hand on you're stomach when you think no one's looking." He said. I kept forgetting how easy it was for him to read me.

"Things got complicated in the future."

"How complicated?" he said.

"When the jump started, it hurt. It felt like I was on fire and like something was stabbing my stomach. I couldn't even stand because of it." I told him.

"I thought you said they never hurt?" He said concerned.

"They don't but something triggered this one. Normally I feel the stone's energy spread slowly. I get the chills and then a minute or so later I start glowing. This time I didn't feel that. The pain started out of nothing and I think I might know what triggered it."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I came back I was making breakfast for my Dad and as I was about to sit down, an older version of me appeared out of thin air."

"What!? Nora do you have any idea how bad that is?"

"I know, a paradox waiting to happen. I interfered in my own timeline, the one thing I've been trying to avoid at all costs." I practically yelled out.

"What exactly happened?" He said.

"Just like I told you. I was about to sit down when future me appears out of thin air and starts talking to my dad. She looks at me says shit. I say fuck as we stare at each other and then I start to feel a pain in my stomach and my body on fire before I'm back in here." I explained.

"Well that isn't too bad right? It's not like she told you things to avoid in the future. You were in the same room for less than a minute. I don't think you should worry too much about it." Gramps says.

"Maybe but I can't help but feel like this is going to come back to bite me in the ass later on."

"If it does you'll deal with it, until then I need another blood sample and you're getting a full work up. We don't know how de-aging and aging rapidly along with a time jump affected you. We have to make sure every things working the way it should be." He said going to get the first aid kit. I rolled up my sleeve and waited for Gramps to started drawing blood.

"By the way, Happy belated birthday. Sorry I missed it." I said apologetically.

"I somehow end up turning you into a toddler and make you disappear for two and a half months and you're apologizing to me. Only you Nora." He said with a chuckle.

"So I have to ask, is there anything I need to know before I go face the firing squad." I said.

"Nora you were gone for a while and the last time I they saw you, you were a toddler. Expect them to beat your side constantly. They also have a few questions for you." Gramps said looking away.

"What type of questions?" I said starting to get a bit nervous.

"I think you should just wait until they ask you."

"Gramps…" I said trying to get him to look at me.

"And we're done," he said changing the subject.

"Sure we are." I said giving him a look but he just acted like he didn't see it.

"Jarvis is outside. Lets go before Barnes and Rogers come back for you." He said leading me out.

Jarvis was indeed outside and he was shocked to see me. "Miss stark" he said shocked to see me or it might have been what I was wearing. I'm going to go with the former.

"Jarvis, good to see you again. I wanted to say thank you for babysitting me when I was a kid. I know I was a bit of a handful." I said.

"It was no trouble Nora." He said. I had to smile at that. It was the first time I didn't have to correct him and ask him to just call me Nora.

"Either way thank you. I'm sure Gramps would have been clueless as to how to deal with a toddler without you around." I said.

"I would have figured it out eventually." Gramps said.

"Yeah, when I was eighteen again." I retorted.

"Very funny." He snarked.

"Admit it you missed me." I said.

"I did miss my wing man. I need someone to set me up with a good, honest, stable one nightstand. This dry spell is killing me." He complained.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you got lucky on your birthday." I said.

"I did, but her dad wasn't happy." Gramps said.

"Of course her dad wasn't happy." I answered.

"Nora I got drunk and ended up spending the night with Sally Mae." Gramps answered.

"What!?" I yelled. "Gramps do you not remember how hard it was to get her to leave you alone last time or the fact that you can no longer go to your favorite bar because of her?"

"Trust me I remember. I was just having a bad day and the person who normally keeps me grounded disappeared."

"Oh." I felt guilty at that. "You didn't have it easy did you?"

"Well first I got yelled at by Philips and Peggy. Then Barnes and Rogers get back and almost kill me, again. I get stuck flying back and forth between London, Chicago and New York for three weeks. By the time I'm back some rich snob took my suite at the Dorchester so now I have a crappy view…" I had to laugh at that last complaint.

"Nora I'm serious. I share a wall with the honeymoon suite all those loud newlyweds keep me up half the night." I blurt out laughing uncontrollably just imagining what Gramps must hear.

"I'd offer you our spare room but I don't think we're any better. Seriously someone should have given Erskine a medal. That super soldier refractory period, I mean wow."

"Nora…" Gramps started but I just kept talking.

"And don't even get me started on Bucky. My god man, the day before we got back to London from Paris we…"

"Nora! Stop okay. I keep imagining that adorable three and a half year old telling me all of this." He says.

"Ehem," Jarvis coughed to clear his throat. "Sir, we have arrived."

"Thank you Jarvis." Gramps said very relieved this conversation was at its end.

"Time to go face the firing squad." I said opening the door.

"Be patient with them Nora. You didn't see how they reacted when they found out you were gone again." He said seriously. The look he was giving me made me worry. It was no secret Gramps and the guys had a rocky relationship. He and Steve got along pretty well. Bucky and him though, they got along like cats and dogs. I secretly think Gramps did like Bucky but just liked to mess with him too much.

"I will, see you later." I said getting out of the car and making my way upstairs. I stood at the door and was about to grab my keys when I realized I didn't have them with me. Bucky and Steve were home so the door was probably unlocked. I reached out for the door handle but when I did the door opened.

Bucky stood there with the door open. "You're back!" He said cheerfully

"I am, just like I said I'd be." I said walking in. He pulled me in for a hug and I kissed him. I was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until I was running low on oxygen that he finally let me go. As soon as he did Steve spun me around and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow, Steve, sweetie, not all of us are super soldiers." I reminded him. He loosened his hold on me but bent down to kiss me. Then he let me go.

"Sorry I missed you." He turned to look at Bucky. "We missed you." He corrected.

"I missed you guys too and I'm sorry I was gone so long. I didn't expect that to happen. I thought I already had a handle on aiming when I return but apparently not." I said a bit mad at myself.

"You came back, that's all that matters." Bucky said.

"Dinner's almost ready. Spaghetti and Meatballs." Steve said.

"Sounds good I'm starving. I made breakfast for my dad and his friends but I time jumped before I got to eat any." I said.

"Well lucky for you there's plenty to go around." Steve said.

"Yay, I'll go set the table." I said going to set that up.

Dinner was quiet, like awkwardly quiet. Bucky and Steve kept exchanging looks when they thought I wasn't looking. I was on my second serving when I addressed the elephant in the room.

"Okay, what's going on?" I blurted out.

"What? Nothings going on." Bucky tried to shrug off.

"We just missed you is all." Steve answered a bit too fast.

"Bull, guys I know I was gone a while but I know when you two have something to say so just say it. If your angry, let it out, yell scream do something. But tiptoeing around is just uncomfortable for all of us." I say.

"Nora, we're not angry its just…" Steve started before Bucky just blurted out what was really on his mind.

"Are you pregnant?!" He blurted out.

"What?!" I said. Out of everything I was expecting that definitely wasn't one of them.

"Bucky," Steve said reprimanding him. Then he turned to me and said, "But are you?"

"What?! No, why would you think that?" I said.

"Well, before you turned into a four year old…" Steve started.

"Three and a half actually." I corrected.

"Well before that, you started acting weird. You were eating a lot more than normal, you were tired all the time, and Steve heard you puking one morning." Bucky explained.

"And I told Steve it was the weird fish platter I ate the night before for dinner. I did tell you it tasted off." I said looking at him.

"Well we remembered that the night the three of us got back together on Steve's birthday, we didn't use condoms. Or the last time we were together in Paris." Bucky said smiling a bit at the memory.

"Yeah, I guess I should probably explain that. Um, there's no easy way to say this so here goes. Remember a few months ago when I told you the stone is stopping me from aging? That's not the only thing it's stopped. I can't get pregnant." I said swallowing a lump in my throat. The room went quiet. Bucky and Steve were frozen where they stood, staring into space. I think I figured out what Gramps was trying to warn me about.

"When the aging stopped so did my period and you kind need that to you know make a baby." I said trying to get them to react. They were still standing in place saying nothing. "So I'm going to let you two process that while I clean up." I said standing up and turning around so they didn't see me cry.

"I need a smoke." Bucky said going to the fire escape.

"I'm going for a walk," Steve said heading out the door.

I knew this was going to be hard to take but I wasn't expecting this. I washed all the dishes and cleared the table. Both of them were still outside so I figured I'd go cry in the shower. Get two things done in one go.

I was going to use the shower in our room, or what used to be our room but decided against it. I think they needed space for a bit so I walked to the spare room and used the bathroom in there. I was in the shower crying my eyes out thinking I was probably going to have to move back in with Gramps when I heard the door to the apartment slam closed. Guess Steve's back.

I stood under the showerhead until the hot water ran out and I had no choice but to get out. I looked at myself in the mirror, with my red puffy eyes and runny nose. I thought I had this handled, but apparently I don't. I was just compartmentalizing it and avoiding thinking about it but that's just it, you can't run away from your problems. I got dressed and got out of the bathroom. I heard Steve and Bucky talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Eventually I heard them come in from the fire escape and close the window.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Nora, can you open the door." I heard Steve say. What would he say? I basically just told them any future with us having a family was thrown out the window. Bucky couldn't even look at me. They both walked out and didn't even bother looking back. I couldn't move I just stood there, staring at the door.

I managed to take a few step toward the door but just couldn't open it. I couldn't face them ending things. What would I do without them?

"Doll, please." I heard Bucky say his voice cracking at the end.

"I can't," I sobbed. I heard them try to open the door but it was still locked. I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest, resting my head against them. I heard Steve and Bucky argue before everything went silent and the only thing I could hear were my own sobs.

Eventually I tired myself out and fell asleep on the floor. I woke up the next morning for the first time ever not looking forward to seeing Steve and Bucky. The way I see things I had two options, I could walk out of this room and talk this problem out. Wait for them to say they don't care and they still love me no matter what, until one day years from now they grow to resent me for not being able to give them a family or option two, I walk out before they can walk out on me, again. I didn't like either of those choices so I decided to go with option three, pretend last night didn't happen and go back to ignoring the problem.

I got dressed like I normally did and walked out of the room. I was surprised to see Both Steve and Bucky were asleep on the floor, with their backs leaning on the wall on either side of the doorway. I stepped over them to get to the kitchen and started making breakfast and coffee. As I started shuffling around the kitchen the guys woke up. They stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Nora" I heard Steve say trying to get my attention.

"Morning handsome." I said giving him a smile. "Hope you're hungry the eggs are almost ready. Coffee is done so go ahead and serve yourself."

"Doll, are you feeling alright?" Bucky asked.

"Right as rain, why do you ask?" I said cheerfully.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look. Something was clearly very wrong. "We should talk about last night." Bucky started.

"Can one of you set the table?" I asked as I went back to cooking, ignoring the tension in the room.

"Nora, we need to…" Steve started before I interrupted him.

"Will one of you get the milk out? I think I'm skipping the coffee this morning, don't think I need it."

"Nora, about last night," Bucky said.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said interrupting him.

"Nora we need to talk about it." Steve said.

"No we don't. None of us want kids right now right, not while we're in a war. So I say we put this conversation on hold until then. Last night didn't happen." I say.

"We can't just ignore this." Steve said.

"I don't want to talk about it! Last night didn't happen. I've been dealing with it just fine until now, and I'll keep dealing with it." I said ending the discussion.

"Doll…" Bucky started.

"No. Now can one of you set the table I don't want the eggs to get cold before we can start eating." I said going back to cooking.

They ate breakfast in silence. Any attempts they made I quickly shut down. Eventually Bucky snapped.

"We can't keep doing this. We have to talk about this!" He shouted.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said looking straight ahead.

"Nora we're worried about you." Steve said trying to be the mediator.

"I'm fine." I said standing up and taking my plate to the sink.

"No you're not." Bucky said.

"I am," I said washing the plates.

"Nora," Steve said.

"No." I said shutting down any attempts at talking. I walked around them picking up plates and clearing the table. I cleaned the kitchen and then looked around to see what we had to start planning dinner.

I noticed there wasn't much and we were running low on everything so I got my coat and purse.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked.

"We're running low on groceries. I'm going out to buy some things. Might even catch Peggy for some girl time. She said today was her day off. I'll be back before dinner. I'm making Shepard's Pie." I said I walked over and kissed them each on the cheek before walking out.

 **Third Person's POV** -

After Nora left, Steve and Bucky were speechless. 'How could she just act like everything was okay?' Bucky thought. Last night was horrible for them. Nora hadn't seen them but Bucky was crying on the fire escape and Steve walked out of the apartment and broke down in an alley. Both of them didn't want their soulmates to see them weak. They broke down separately before coming up with a plan to work through this and be there for Nora.

They waited for her to let them in to her room but she didn't. When she finally came out she acted like nothing had happened. She completely ignored the problem and changed the subject whenever either of them tried to bring it up.

They needed to do something, so they went to the one person who knew Nora just as much, if not more than they did.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Bucky said as they stood outside Howard's lab.

"I know you don't like the guy Buck but we need to do this for Nora. He can be a lot of things but despite everything he does love his granddaughter." Steve said.

"I know he does, I just can't believe we're doing this again." Bucky said.

"I don't like this either, but we need help. Nora won't talk to us. Maybe he can help us figure out why."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about this." Bucky muttered. They walked in the lab and saw Howard sitting on a stood tinkering with something.

"Howard, can we talk," Steve greeted.

He looked up surprised to see Steve and Bucky there. "Sure, What's going on? Is Nora alright?" He asked.

"That's actually what we need to talk to you about." Bucky said.

"What's going on?" he asked and they told him everything that happened last night and that morning. Howard just nodded and listened to everything they told him. When they finished the only thing Howard said was, "You two are idiots."

"Really Stark," Bucky said annoyed.

"Yes. Did you two not learn anything from spending an entire day with Nora when she was a kid?"

They both looked at him confused.

He sighed and pinched his eyebrows together. "You two can be so clueless sometimes. Listen up, the three of you screwed up last night but you two more than Nora. She had a good reason to react the way she did. After spending so much time with Nora as a kid and talking to her I learned a few things about the way she grew up. She didn't have her mom, and her dad wasn't around much. The woman who raised her and who she loved like a mother, died when she was young. As a kid her biggest fear was being abandoned by the people she cared about. She was shy and scared because she thought that if she did something wrong her dad would stop visiting her. When you two took care of her and didn't get mad when she went crazy in your apartment she knew you cared and she cared about you two. She cried when you two left and asked me why you two cared about her. She needed a reason for you two to care."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything?" Bucky said.

"I'm getting to that. We see Nora as this strong, confident and kind person, but that's just what she let's people see. That's just a front, under all of that is that insecure, scared three and a half year old girl that's scared of being abandoned by the people she loves. So when you two walked out last night after she told you she can't have kids, that's what she thought was going to happen, and that's why she's not talking about it. She doesn't want you to leave so she thinks not talking about it will keep you two around." Howard said.

"That's not true. We wouldn't do that." Steve said.

"I know that and you know that but the way you both acted last night made her think otherwise." Howard said.

"We screwed up." Bucky said.

"We really did. So how do we fix this?" Steve said.

"You talk things out and make her see you're not going anywhere." Howard said.

"Sounds like a plan except for the fact that Nora won't talk about it." Bucky said frustrated.

"Then make her listen." He said.

Bucky and Steve turned to each other and nodded. They were going to make thing right.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey everyone, just wanted to apologize for the delay. I wanted to update a bit sooner but I got a stuck for a bit but then figured it out pretty fast. Anyway this chapter is pretty slow for a bit but it leads to some answers about what's to come. I wanted to thank everyone who's read and commented. I really like hearing from you all. I'm also still waiting for suggestions for the series of one shots about this story I'm going to write. It's all going to be based on what you want to see so send me a message or comment so I can get started. Anyway here it is thank you :)**

After I left the apartment I didn't feel like going straight to the market for groceries so I took a detour. I ended up at my favorite café where I always ended up running into Peggy. I ordered a coffee and a croissant and sat down in my usual seat. I was grateful that the café hadn't been damaged by the recent air raids. This place had the best pastries on this side of London, and it had the perfect view of the Thames.

I was enjoying a quiet cup of coffee while reading a book of Edgar Allen Poe's poems and stories when someone sat down in the seat opposite of me. I looked up and saw a familiar bowler hat then looked back down and kept reading.

"Morning." I greeted without looking up from my book.

"Morning. I wasn't expecting to see you without Rogers and Barnes so soon." He teased.

"Needed some space to figure some stuff out." I said.

"Got in a fight already huh?" He said already knowing the answer.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said turning the page.

"And that's why you're here." Dum-Dum said.

"I was just enjoying the sunshine" I retorted. He looked up and chuckled. The sky was grey with all the clouds in the sky.

"You missed a lot of thing while you were gone. We got sent back to France and we were out there for two weeks before we finally found the base. With backing from the army we had it taken down in an hour. Then we raided through it. Found all the places most of the weapons were shipped out to. We decided to come back, something about you being turned into a four year old, except that when we got back you were gone, and had been gone for two weeks. They were a wreck. Barnes almost strangled Stark. Philips sent Stark back to the States for a few weeks, because of it. Two weeks and you were still gone, Philips said we couldn't wait around with the war going on so we went back to the front lines, following Hydra's breadcrumbs." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. It wasn't like him to go into detail. Dum-Dum would normally just give me a brief summary ending it with 'and we kicked all their asses back to Germany'.

"Because you didn't see how wrecked those two were while you were gone. They fought harder and honestly, they were down right scary while we were out there. They didn't want to come back. We had to send Philips a message without telling them asking him to order them to come back. Kid, I don't know what's going on between the three of you but what I do know is that you three need each other. You're a wreck when you're apart and so are Barnes and Rogers. You three need each other but you're not going to solve anything by running away." He said

"I'm not running away." I said adamantly.

"You're sitting outside when it's about to rain reading one of the most depressing authors in history." He deadpanned.

"Poe isn't depressing, he's misunderstood." I argued.

"Just think about it." He said getting up. "And get inside before it starts raining." He tipped his hat before walking away.

"Great" I muttered. I paid the check and walked to the grocery store. The market was probably closed because of the weather. I did my grocery shopping and then walked back to the apartment. About a block before getting back home, it started raining. I was soaked before I walked into the apartment. Bucky and Steve weren't home so I put the groceries away before going to shower. It was still early and I really hadn't gotten much sleep last night so I took a nap in the spare room.

The only problem is that even in my sleep I can't run away from my problems. I closed my eyes and I was back in the study. The stone was sitting behind the desk with its arms crossed just looking at me. The flash backs that pose triggered. All the times Nana caught me staying up late in the lab, or when I'd try to sneak cookies when she wasn't looking. Unfortunately, this wasn't Nana.

"Here we are again." I started.

"Here we are." It said.

"Why are we here? For someone who says they don't like interfering, you tend to show up a lot."

"I am making sure there was no residual damage from the last time shift." It said with its eyes glowing.

"Yeah, what happened that last one hurt a lot?" I said.

"Two identical singularities in the same plane of time. What did you expect? I had to get you out of there while I could." It explained.

"The older version of me and me in the kitchen." I said confirming what I had already suspected.

"Normally after a jump it takes time to build up that energy and then I slowly spread it throughout your body slowly so you won't be effected by the rapid shift in the time continuum. That last time, I had to rush it before either of you said anything that could cause irreparable damage to the timeline, that's why you felt it."

"A little heads up would have been nice. Also why the hell did you make me lose two and a half months? I could've really used that time to plan how to save Bucky or at least get control of the new powers."

"Like I said before, I was in a rush to get you out of there. I didn't really have time to aim your landing properly, be grateful you didn't end up in the dark ages." It scoffed.

"True, or got turned back into a toddler."

"I'm not doing that ever again. Howard did learn his lesson but it really drained me. That's part of the reason you ended up having so much time with your father and ended up in this mess." It said shaking its head.

"Well, thank you for that. It was good to see him, even if it wasn't the same dad from my time. I've missed him a lot."

"You're welcome but I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon." It said.

"I understand and appreciate it. I need to focus on controlling telekinesis and figuring out how to save Bucky." I said.

It just sighed. "You're still with that. I would have thought you would understand by know. Time wants to happen Nora. It has to happen and it will happen one way or another."

"Doesn't mean I can't try." I said.

"Instead of focusing on the future you should focus on the present. You were lucky I managed to get you back before your anniversary." It said.

"Anniversary?" I said confused.

"You don't know?" It said surprised. "Huh, Looks like after all these years I can still be surprised after all. Well, I'll leave you to it. Oh and Nora, stop being a moron, you don't have a lot of time left with them, you really want to spend it fighting and ignoring them?" It snapped its fingers and then I was waking up.

I looked around and heard the rain falling outside. Then I heard a clacking sound of veggies being chopped and metal spoon hitting a pot. I got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. Bucky and Steve were cooking dinner. Steve was stirring the pot and Bucky was chopping veggies.

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet to see the calendar we left hanging in there.

I looked at the today's date and started laughing. "Son of a bitch"

"Doll, you okay?" Said Bucky a bit concerned and I started laughing even harder.

"Do you know what today is?" I finally managed to say.

Bucky looked at the calendar and said "Yeah it's October 25th." He said.

"Do you know what that means?" I said.

"Uh.." He gave me a confused look before he turned to Steve who just shook his head and shrugged.

"You seriously don't remember. Where were we a year ago?" I said.

"Being held prisoner by Hydra." Bucky deadpanned.

"And what else?" I said.

"I got nothing." He said.

"Its October 25th, exactly one year ago today, we met, for the first time ever." I explained.

"Oh…" He paused for a bit and then "OH!"

"Yeah, I forgot too." I said grabbing a glass of water.

"Would this be our anniversary or would it be when the three of us saw each other for the first time?" Steve asked.

"I don't know we never really talked about this." I said.

"We've got busy with everything." Bucky said.

"Me disappearing and reappearing out of the blue probably didn't help either."

"Despite its ups and downs it's been a good year." Steve said trying to lighten the mood.

"It really has." I said with a sad smile.

"Come here." Bucky says pulling me to him and hugging me. I hugged him back and for some reason I started tearing up. Bucky started to pull away but I held onto him and sobbed. "Doll." He said holding me tighter and resting his head on top of mine. I'm such a wreck.

I heard Steve walk over to us and wrap his arms around us. "Sweetheart I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you want to we're here, we're not going anywhere."

"We've been together a year Doll, you know we're not going anywhere. To the end of the line remember." Bucky said and I nodded.

"You two literally ran out of the room when I told you." I said sniffling.

They both tensed when I said it. I let go of Bucky and went to see what they were cooking. I stirred the pot and finished chopping the vegetables.

"Nora, we messed up. We shouldn't have left like that; we were just caught by surprise and needed to process it." Steve said.

"Mhm, Now that you had time what do you have to say?" I asked dreading the answer. They both just stood there speechless. "Yeah, thought so. Which is why I propose we forget this entire conversation ever happen."

"Nora we can't just sweep this entire thing under the rug." Steve said.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Talk about it cause you don't even know what to say." I answer.

"Fine then I'll start." Bucky said. "We love you, and we're really sorry we walked out last night but it doesn't change anything. So what if you can't have kids, the three of us together that's a family."

"Really, because I know you already had names picked out." I said remembering a conversation we had months ago.

"It doesn't matter, we don't need kids Nora. As long as the three of us are together that's all we need." Bucky said. I looked into his eyes and I could tell how much it hurt to say that out loud.

"Do you agree with him?" I ask Steve.

"I was an only child and it's been me and Bucky since I was sixteen. I always thought I wasn't going to have kids, it doesn't matter to me. I have you two, that's more family than I grew up with." He said. Somehow something that was supposed to make me feel better actually made me feel guiltier.

Bucky noticed and elbowed Steve's side. I pretended not to notice and went back to cooking. "It's fine, we're good." I said. Out of nowhere I started getting light headed and the room was spinning. I dropped the knife on the ground and started swaying. Next thing I knew I was in Steve's arms sitting on the floor.

I couldn't hear anything, except a buzzing sound. I saw Bucky and Steve move they're lips talking over me but I couldn't hear them. Eventually their voices started to get muffled but I could hear them talking until it was clear.

"Nora, Doll can you hear me?" I heard Bucky ask.

"Yeah," I sat up and my head was pounding and my ears were still buzzing slightly.

"What happened? Are you Okay?" Steve's voice sounded so loud it was making my headache worse. I groaned and put my hands on my temples rubbing circles.

"Ow, please don't be so loud. My head hurts." I said closing my eyes.

"Come on, sit down on the couch." Steve said. I was about to take a step but felt my knees buckle and I was starting to fall but Bucky, who was standing in front of me, caught me.

"You're not walking anywhere." He said picking me up and carrying me to the couch. When he set me down I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head against them trying to shield my eyes from the light. What the hell is going on? I hadn't used any powers and it had been a day since the last time jump. I started feeling really tired even though I had just gotten up from a nap.

Steve sat down on the couch and pulled me to sit in his lap. Bucky came back with a glass of water and some aspirin. He put the pills in my hand and I swallowed them, chugging half the glass of water in one go. The light wasn't bothering me as much as before so I finally managed to look up. I saw Bucky looking at me worried and Steve looked like he was about to cry. I'm such a moron. I seriously doubted whether or not these two cared about me only because I was insecure. I'm such a bitch. I was so caught up in what I was feeling I never saw how much Bucky and Steve were affected. They both looked like they hadn't slept well in days. Bucky hadn't shaved in a few days and he had a bit of stubble. Steve just looked exhausted and afraid to say anything so he wouldn't set me off.

"I'm sorry." I said resting a hand on his cheek. He put his hand over mine and kissed the palm of my hand.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." He said

"Yes I do, I've been horrible to both of you since I got back." I said.

"Doll, it's not your fault. We haven't exactly been the best either." Bucky said.

"We shouldn't have walked out last night." Steve said kissing my forehead.

"I should've told you months ago." I said.

"Why didn't you?" Bucky asked.

"It's been a crazy year. After we left Azzano, they took blood samples and everything was normal. It wasn't until Gramps started looking through it to see if there were any effects from the time jump that he noticed the blood sample wasn't degrading like normal blood samples do. We ran tests for a few months to see if there were any changes and it stayed the same. Then before my birthday last year I had that sparing match with lieutenant Moore and he elbowed me. I had a nasty bruise but in less than an hour it was gone. I didn't think much of it at first, I told Gramps about it. We ran more tests but at that point it was pretty much confirmed I wasn't aging. Then I was late and we still hadn't done anything that could've have gotten me pregnant that I realized me not aging had other effects. I was going to tell you, but we were kind of busy fighting Hydra, and we were never really alone or there was never a right time to do it and I kind of forgot about it." I said.

"You've been dealing with this on your own for almost a year?" Steve asked.

"Kind of, I was in denial for a while. Then after three months without a period it was kind of hard to deny." I said.

"Damn it Nora, you should have said something." Bucky said getting a bit teary eyed.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said tearing up as well.

"Nora, it's okay. We'll figure it out, together but please, don't shut us out." Steve said tearing up.

"I won't I promise." I said putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him. He pulled me closer and kissed me back.

We separated and I sat on the couch. Then I leaned over and kissed Bucky. We stayed like that for a minute or so until the kitchen timer rang.

"Got to get the bread out of the oven" Steve said standing up.

"I'll help." I said. I was about to stand up when Bucky pulled me back down.

"Oh no you don't. Sit down; we'll get everything ready. Just rest a bit Doll." He said kissing me and then standing up to go help Steve finish making dinner.

I watched them move around the kitchen in sync with each other. Nana once said find yourself a man that knows his way around the kitchen and enjoys it. Well I found two.

They put together everything in a dish and made the pie surprisingly well. Dinner was pretty quiet. Bucky and Steve filled me in on everything that happened the past two and a half months. I could see what Dum-Dum was talking about now. There were certain points in their stories they would get these really dark looks, like they were flashing back and it was obvious they weren't including a few details here and there.

By the time they were done telling me they're stories I was falling asleep at the table. Why was I so tired? I took a nap and was very well rested. I hadn't used any powers or had any time jumps. The blood tests had come out normal, since Gramps hadn't said anything or called.

I was resting my head on my arm looking at Steve and Bucky as they told me about the week they spent in Italy on a recon mission when my eyes closed and woke up when it fell of my arm. I woke up with a gasp.

"I think it's time you went to bed." Steve said.

I didn't even have energy to answer. "Hm" Was all I could manage.

"Okay Doll, Bedtime." Bucky walked over to me and put my arms on his shoulders. He put an arm under my knees and the other on my back to lift me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep. Lucky for me I was still in the nightdress I put on for my nap. Bucky put me down on the bed and draped a blanket over me before heading back to the kitchen.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Bucky walked back into the kitchen where Steve was starting to clear the table. "Is she asleep?" Steve asked.

"She's knocked out." Said Bucky looking a bit concerned.

"She took a nap before dinner and she was still falling asleep at the table." Steve pointed out.

"And she fainted. I have a feeling she couldn't hear us. She just looked up at us confused." Bucky said.

"She has to go see a doctor" Steve said.

"Of course she does and she will even if we have to drag her to one." Bucky said. They were quiet for a minute before Bucky spoke again. "I can't believe I forgot our anniversary."

"All things considered we never really decided what our anniversary would be, the day you two met when you were captured by Hydra or when the three of us found each other two days later when I rescued you both." Steve said.

"I think we should stick to the latter, the way we met wasn't exactly a happy place or the way either of us pictured." Bucky says. "We should do something, maybe even give her the ring."

Unbeknownst to Nora and everyone else, Steve and Bucky had started looking at rings after Bucky's birthday earlier that year. Steve had seen it in a shop close to the pub the team frequented when they were in London. They had taken advantage of Nora's many outing with Howard and the time jumps to go talk to the shopkeeper and ask that they keep it on hold while they payed it off.

"We can't give her the ring yet. I don't think it's the right time. Also we haven't asked Howard for Nora's hand." Steve said making Bucky groan.

"Do we have to?" Bucky complained.

"He's the only family she has Buck, We're not exactly sticking to tradition considering the three of us can't get married but we can at least do this. Our parents would roll over in their graves if we didn't at least ask for his blessing." Steve said.

He sighed and rolled his eyes but knew Steve was right. "Fine But when would be the right time?" Bucky asked.

"Not right now, we just got her back, and not her birthday either. Knowing Howard, he's probably planning a birthday party like last year, if not at least a dinner that'll turn into the two of them somehow ending up in another country." Steve said.

"We'll be in London for Christmas right? The team sent in a joint request. Falsworth is coming back to spend it with his parents and fiancé." Bucky reminded him.

"That's right, he approved it a month ago. We do it here on Christmas morning, just the three of us." Steve said.

"I don't know, Christmas is a good time to do it but I think we should do more. Something a bit grander." Bucky said.

"Buck, Nora is probably one of the easiest people to please. The girl's dream date is dinner at home and you trying to teach her to dance. I don't think grand gestures are the way to go." Steve said.

"You're probably right. I think the ring will be surprise enough." Bucky said. "Let's finish cleaning up and go to bed. I missed having Nora in between us to hug in our sleep." Bucky said picking up a plate.

"Yeah, I missed her too."

 **Next Day- Nora's POV**

I woke up alone in bed. I heard someone in the kitchen and I guess Bucky and Steve were making breakfast. I got in the shower and got dressed like usual. I walked out to the kitchen and Steve and Bucky were standing next to the table just waiting for me to walk over.

"Morning" I greeted, a bit weirded out by their strange sneaky behavior.

"It's actually after 12, Doll." Bucky said.

"What? No." I saw that they were serious. "Really?"

"We were going to wake you up, but you were tired and thought you needed some rest. That being said you're going to go see a doctor today." Steve said.

"Okay, can we eat first though?" I asked.

"You're not going to fight this?" Bucky said surprised.

"No why would I? I fainted last night and I'm sleeping more than any normal person would. I need to go see a doctor." I retorted.

"That's good." Steve said setting a plate on the table. I walked over and about halfway there I started getting light headed again and if that wasn't bad enough I started getting the chills.

"On second thought, I think I may have to skip breakfast." I said closing my eyes to stop the world from spinning and putting my hands on the table to hold myself up.

"Nora what's going on?" Steve asked getting worried.

"It's happening again." I opened my eyes and saw that I was glowing again. The light got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see. When the light dimmed down I opened my eyes and I was at my house again.

"Nora?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Wren" I said looking at him before passing out. I felt myself fall into someone's arms and then nothing.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey everyone, I just finished this chapter and I have to say it's a doozy. Anyway it picks up right where the last one left off. I just wanted to say thank you again for all the support and ask if you can please send me ideas for what you want for the series of one shots for this story. I'm dying to start on one. Anyway that's all for now. Please let me know what you think., thanks again, enjoy. :)**

When I regained consciousness I wasn't in the kitchen, I was in the in a bedroom. It wasn't mine. I looked around and didn't recognize any of the décor. The walls were a pale green color and the bed frame was white with gold accents. I sat up and realized I was hooked up to an IV. I gently took the needles out of my arm and turned off the machine. Then I got out of bed slowly. I was still a bit light headed from getting up too fast but not as bad as before. As I got closer to the door I heard people talking. One of them was Wren but the other voice I didn't recognize. It sounded familiar. I opened the door and walked down the hallway that led to the living room. I walked across the room to the kitchen and what I saw surprised me. Sitting at the table were Wren and Sam drinking beer. Sam was older. He had stubble and his hair was really long, like shampoo commercial long.

"Sam?" I said surprised.

Both of them stopped their conversation and turned to look at me.

"Hey Nora." Sam greeted he stood up and came over to give me a hug. "Wow, I forgot how young you were when we met."

"Haha very funny sasquatch. What's with the hair?" I said making him laugh.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Sam asked.

"Well it's kind of bordering the bowl cut meets 80's mullet rocker look." I said.

"And I forgot how sarcastic you were too." He said with a small smile.

"Just saying dude, sleep with one eye open cause one day Jess is going to get jealous and shave your head in your sleep." I said with a chuckle. Sam visibly tensed and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, why don't you sit down Nora, I'll make you something to eat. You're probably starving." Wren said getting up.

I sat down at the table and then asked, "So why did I wake up in what I remember being a storage room hooked up to an IV?"

"You don't remember?" Wren said.

"I remember a time jump, saying hi and then nothing." I said.

"You showed up in the kitchen, said hi then passed out. I managed to catch you before you hit the ground." Wren explained.

"Yeah, that's the second time that happens." I said.

"Seriously? Have you been to a doctor?" Sam said concerned.

"I can't exactly go to a doctor in 1944 tell them I'm from the future. Not to mention diagnostic medicine in the 1940's kind of sucks." I said.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that, you'll either get a lot of unwanted attention or get sent to the nut house." Wren said, pouring a cup of orange juice and handing it to me.

"Tell me about it. The past few days have been hell. First I get turned into a toddler, then I end up in the future and I see future me. Then…" I start before Sam interrupts me.

"Wait can you repeat that?" Sam asked.

"Gramps tried triggering a time jump and the stone was mad so it turned me into a toddler to teach me a lesson. Then I had another time jump and got sent to the future where I got turned back to my adult self and then before I got sent back I saw a future version of me." I explained.

"God your life is complicated." Sam muttered drinking his beer.

"Trust me when I say you don't know the half of it." Wren said putting a grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of me. "Eat" he said taking a seat.

I dug in and wow he knew how to make a grilled cheese. "Mhm that is good"

"Had a feeling you'd like it." He said smiling. "What date did you get back from?"

"October 26th 1944." I answered. He got up and went to look through the notebook.

"That explains a lot." Wren said. "I know what's wrong with you. Not only did you try to trigger a time jump but you're also starting to show telekinetic abilities. How's that going by the way?"

"I keep shattering glass and get massive headaches." I said annoyed.

"Lucky for you I know why." Wren says with a grin.

"Don't keep it to yourself spill!" I say.

"Besides fainting have you been getting light headed, tired, and your appetite is 'insatiable'" He said reading from the journal.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"You have a glucose and protein deficiency brought on by the stone using your energy." He said.

"What?" Sam said.

"I'm with Sam on this one, how is the stone causing a nutrient deficiency?" I said.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed already. You've lost about ten pounds since the last time I saw you." Wren said. Gramps had mentioned it but I never thought much of it. "The stone is it's own energy source but when you use its abilities it siphons some of yours as well. The time jumps are actually a mix of both. The stone takes its energy and mixes it with yours then moves it around your body and poof, time jump."

"But I haven't been using my powers." I said.

"It doesn't matter. You triggering a time jump and turning into a toddler caused an energy imbalance inside of you. The stone's probably trying to compensate for it by using up any stores you have which is causing all of your problems. You're losing weight because you're stores are running out." Wren explained.

"So I need to increase my calorie intake? I already eat like six times a day and I'm tired all the time." I say frustrated.

"Lucky for you, you're not the first person with this problem." He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and placed something that looked like a candy bar in silver wrapping in front of me.

"A granola bar?" I said confused.

"It's a lot more than that, it's a glucose and protein condensed bar. One of those is the equivalent of all the nutrients a normal person would eat in a day. I developed them for underweight patients in rural Africa to gain weight. In your case one of these when you wake up, in between meals, and before bed should do the trick." He said.

"Awesome, I'm gonna try it." I said unwrapping it.

"Nora you may want to take a small…" Sam started but I took a giant bit instead.

I chewed it and gagged. I forced what was in my mouth down and gagged a bit more. The nutrient bar Wren gave me was sweet, so sweet the taste made me sick. "Bleh, what was in that thing?!"

"Yeah, I made that mistake the first time when I thought it was just a granola bar." Sam said with a chuckle.

"It takes a while to get used to it but once you do its not that bad." Wren said.

"Have you tried this thing?" I asked.

"Yes, part of the reason I developed it was to help with the glucose fluctuations I get when I over exert myself." He said.

"Can you pass on the recipe, I don't think I can carry all the bars I need." I said.

"Yeah, I'll write it down but finish the one in your hand. You don't want to pass out again." He lectured.

"Yes Dad," I taunted making Sam laugh.

"So did I interrupt guys night?" I asked. Sam turned to look at Wren. Wren just chuckled a bit.

"We were just going to play a round of pool in the game room and watch the fight." Wren said.

"Oh fight, Boxing or UFC," I asked.

"Boxing" Sam said.

"UFC" Wren said at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"What we meant to say is that we're watching both. There's a boxing match and Wren recorded the UFC fight from yesterday." Sam said.

"I thought you hated watching prerecorded fights. You said and I quote 'they were unauthentic'" I said remembering a discussion we had a few years ago.

"Not this one. It was epic." Sam said giving me a thumbs up.

"Okay…" I turned to look at Wren and he gave me a tense smile. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you were trying to keep this meeting a secret from future me so lets pretend this never happened agreed?" I said even though I was kind of dying to know how these two became friends or how Sam found out about me time traveling.

"You're starting to get the hang of time traveling." Wren said smirking.

"Not really, I just learned that sometimes its easier not to ask questions." I said with a shrug. I took another bite of the nutrient bar and I have to admit it did get better, slightly better.

As soon as I swallowed the last bite I got the chills again. "I think its time for me to go back." I said standing up. "Sam it was nice seeing you, I have to say the scruffy look is starting to grow on me, I might ask Bucky to try it out. Wren thanks for everything." I started glowing. "Enjoy the rest of guys night." I said with a wave before I was gone.

I appeared back in the living room of the apartment. Bucky and Steve were in the kitchen and turned around happy as can be.

"Nora!" They said stopping what they were doing.

"Hey guys, how long was I gone for this time?" I asked.

"Not long, you made it back in time for lunch." Steve said.

"Awesome." I said and they looked at me like I was insane. I realized what I said and then explained myself "I mean that's great." I said smiling.

"I found out what was causing me to faint and everything else." I said smiling.

"Really? What was it?" Bucky asked.

"Apparently I wasn't taking in enough calories and nutrients to deal with the stone's increasing energy demands and it caused an energy imbalance. I got a 'prescription'" I said pulling out the paper with the recipe for the nutrient bars out of my sweater pocket and showing it to the guys.

"This is medicine?" Steve said.

"Well not exactly, it's a recipe for nutrient bars that I have to eat in between meals and before and after I sleep to get enough calories in me. I ate one before I came back and I feel great." I said tasting some of the food Steve was cooking. "Even better they're long lasting so I can pack them up before missions."

"We can get all of these ingredients after lunch." Bucky said reading the recipe.

"Great." I said.

"Speaking of, Howard stopped by while you were gone. He said something about you owing him a night out on the town? He'll be by around six." Steve said and Bucky made a face.

"Oh right, I said we needed to go out and celebrate his birthday. Why don't you guys come with us? We can use a night out." I said. I thought that the more time the three of them spent together then maybe they'll start getting along.

"Uh," Steve said looking at Bucky then at me rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Doll, I don't think that's a good idea." Bucky said.

"Guys come on, I know you two aren't Gramps' biggest fans and I admit he can be a bit much but he's a good guy. You just need to get to know him a bit more." I said vouching for him. I don't think it was working so I had to go with plan B. "Please, you don't have to drink if you don't want to. Think of it as chaperoning us to make sure we don't end up in another country."

"She has a point Buck, whenever they end up going out alone Nora either ends up a toddler or having a time jump or they both end up in another country." Steve reminded him.

Bucky sighed, "Fine we'll go."

"Yay" I said smiling.

 **Later that day-**

I got dressed in a simple red A-line dress with black heels. I put my hair up in a braided messy bun and had simple gold colored stud earrings and my necklace. Before I left I remembered to eat the nutrient bars so I wouldn't pass out at dinner. By the third time I ate it the taste wasn't so bad. I think my taste buds might have died.

I was in the living room waiting for Bucky and Steve to come out of the room. It amazes me how long it takes the two of them to get ready. I was reading that morning's paper when there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and there was Gramps. "Hey kid, you got my message. Lets go."

"Actually Gramps, there's a slight change of plans." I said.

"What change?" He said getting serious.

"Hey Doll is Howard here we're ready to go." Bucky said as he and Steve walked out of the room.

Gramps just turned to look at me. He gave me an unreadable look.

"Bucky and Steve are tagging along." I said smiling.

"Oh, That's great," He said lying through his teeth.

"Be nice." I muttered. Bucky and Steve just stood next to each other staring at Gramps.

"Howard." Steve greeted.

"Rogers" Gramps said.

"Stark" Bucky said.

"Bucket" Gramps says with a smirk I elbowed him to make him stop.

"Shall we go?" I asked. Bucky comes over to my side and wraps his arms around before kissing me. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips, it was a deep long kiss. I put a hand on the side of his neck and another on the back of his head. He pressed his tongue on my lips making me gasp. He took advantage of it and deepened the kiss.

"Ehem" Gramps said clearing his throat loudly.

That snapped me out of it. I broke the kiss and took a step back. "I'm good to go whenever you want Babydoll." He said with a smirk. Oh great, they're having a pissing match and its only been five minutes.

"Let's go then." I said walking out the door.

We walked downstairs and Jarvis was there with the car. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. I was sitting in the back squished in between Steve and Bucky. Gramps was sitting in the front with Jarvis. I had never been so thankful to get out of the car. I looked around and something about the area looked familiar, I just couldn't figure out why.

We walked into the restaurant and I was hit with a strong sense of déjà vu. The hostess took us to our table. I looked around the round table and saw that there was an extra table setting. I was about to ask Gramps about it when I heard it. A very familiar high pitch voice.

"Howie, you're here!" She cheered. I saw Sally Mae run over and hug Gramps from behind. Gramps just shot me a pleading look and looked terrified.

"Sweetheart, what a surprise." Gramps said with a huge fake smile.

"I heard you made a reservation and I just couldn't help but pop in for a surprise. Are you surprised?" She said too cheerful for it to be natural.

"Oh boy am I." He said through his teeth. "Sally, you remember my cousin, Nora." He said taking the attention away from himself.

She turned to look at me and threw me a dirty look but quickly looked away to look at Steve and Bucky. She gave Bucky a quick once over but then her eyes landed on Steve.

"And who might this be?" She said in her best impersonation of a sultry flirty voice.

"Oh these are my s-" I was about to say soulmates but lucky for me gramps cut in just in time

"That's Sergeant James Barnes and that's Captain Steve Rogers." Gramps says.

"Hello captain." She said giving Steve a flirty smile. This girl was crossing the line. She better keep her hands off my Steve. Wait my Steve? Oh fuck I've turned into that girl. Then she put a hand on his arm and I was pissed. I was about to stand up and claw her eyes out but Bucky put a hand on my knee and snapped me out of it.

"Ma'am." Steve said stoically, with a nod.

"How are you liking the food?" She asked.

"Uh, we haven't been served…" Steve said awkwardly.

"We can't have that now can we? I'll go get your server this is completely unacceptable. Making a war hero wait so long." She said walking away.

Once she was out of hearing distance. I turned to Gramps and glared at him. "What the hell Gramps?" I said in a low, harsh voice.

"I didn't know she would be here I was just craving steak and a good drink." He said quickly in a low voice.

"Gramps do you not remember what a pain in the ass she was last time or how her dad banned us from this place?" I said in a low voice looking out to make sure she wasn't around.

"What?!" Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

"Shhhh!" Gramps and I told them.

"I don't care how you do this but you need to end this Gramps. You had to switch hotels last time. You faked a relative's death the time before that." I reminded him.

"Fine just let me enjoy the last martini my favorite bartender will ever make me." He said taking a sip of the drink the waiter had just left him.

I sat back and took a sip of my own drink. Sally Mae came back with a server who took our order.

"So Captain," She said flirting with Steve. I through a glare at the back of her head and then looked at gramps letting him know he better do something now.

"Sally we need to…" But she interrupted him.

"I'm going to powder my nose," She says standing up and looking at me.

I just looked at her wondering why she was staring at me. "Ehem." She said.

"You're excused." I said.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" She said pretentiously.

"You're a grown woman, I think you can figure it out on your own." I retorted taking another sip from my drink. She took the drink from my hand and then pulling me up to follow her.

"We'll be back." She told Steve smiling. I looked back at them with a pleading look.

She dragged me to the ladies room and then open her purse to take out a compact. "That captain is something else isn't he?" She said while looking at the mirror and touching up her makeup.

"Yeah Steve's a great guy." I said just standing there awkwardly.

"Is he seeing anyone?" She asked. Now I get why she wanted me to come with her.

I could tell her I'm seeing him but Philips and senator what's his face wanted Captain America to be single, something about getting female support back in the states, so we agreed that in public I would only be seeing Bucky. Lucky for me she didn't know Steve was Captain America, and I could lie to her.

"He is, he has someone back in Brooklyn, they've known each other since they were kids. Been together for years." I said. It was kind of true. Bucky and Steve had known each other for years.

"Shame all the good ones are taken. I guess that Sergeant isn't too bad, A bit too scruffy for my taste but I could settle." With that she walked out of the restroom. Oh hell no.

I walked behind her and sped up to walk past her bumping her shoulder before she tried to take my seat next to Bucky.

"Doll everything…" I cut him off by pulling him closer to me and kissing him. After about a minute we broke apart.

"I love how you look with stubble." I said with a flirty smile before turning back to Gramps and Sally who looked furious.

"I think I'll get the steak." I said looking at the menu.

"Steak sounds good." Bucky said.

"Really good." Steve said going along with the conversation

"It's my favorite." Gramps said as well.

Dinner was quiet, like awkwardly quiet. Gramps started gazing over at another blonde at the table across from us. Sally was trying and failing to get his attention until she saw what Gramps was looking at.

"Howard!" She shouted.

Gramps jumped up surprised, "I wasn't looking at her." I just covered my eyes and pinched my eyebrows together.

"Howard Stark you we're looking at that floosy!" She shouted making everyone in the restaurant turn and look at us.

"Who you calling a floosy you no good tramp?!" the woman Gramps was eying.

"Tramp?! You can't talk to me like that, bottle blonde moron."

"You Bitch!" and then Sally Mae lunged at her.

They were tussling on the floor rolling around, making a mess. Fights were breaking out all over the restaurant.

"I think its time to go." Gramps said pulling out his wallet and putting enough money on the table to cover our bill.

"Yup." I said standing up and running out with him. Steve and Bucky followed our lead and ran out after us.

As soon as we were outside Gramps and I just turn to look at each other and break out laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell happened in there?" Bucky asked a bit mad.

"Sally is insane, but being with Gramps makes her even more insane. Hence that" I said pointing at the restaurant.

"And you were acting like a brat because…" Steve said.

"She was looking at you like a piece of meat and she was belittling Bucky." I said.

"You were jealous." Gramps said.

"Was not." I said looking away.

"You were." Gramps said.

"Is that Sally?" I said looking behind Gramps.

"Ah! Where?" he said hiding behind me.

The three of us just laughed.

"Very funny." Gramps said sarcastically.

"It was, well the night's still young, I could still go for drinks." I said.

"The pub across the street lets go." Gramps said crossing the street.

We walked in and started drinking. Steve couldn't get drunk so he was designated babysitter. Bucky and Gramps started talking smack to each other and decided to try and out drink each other. Gramps and I out drank him. He could handle is liquor but Gramps and I were on another level. That didn't mean I didn't get drunk. I was drunk.

"Grandpa," I slurred out.

"uhuh." He answered.

"You da man." I say.

"No you da man." He answered.

I cracked up, "I'm a girl."

"Yeah you are. No-noraaaa. You're the bessss wing man."

"uhuh, grandpa." I say.

"Yaaaa"

"Leave salad alone." I said.

"Okay. Noraaa, where's flag boy and Bucket?" Gramps asked.

"I don know I wanna go home." I say probably sounding like a four year old.

I turn over to Bucky who was leaning over the bar resting his head. "Buuuuuckeeeeee." I said poking his stomach. He was out cold and Steve was probably in the restroom.

"You know what sounds good, crepes. Claire makes the best crepes," Gramps said.

"Mhm Crepes." I said.

"Let's go!" Gramps said.

"Yeah." I said standing up.

"Finish your whiskey first." Gramps reprimanded.

"Okay." I downed a glass and then everything went dark.

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache, in bed with Bucky hugging my stomach and resting his head on my chest. I looked around and saw that we were in the spare room of the apartment. I moved around trying to get Bucky off of me without waking him up. I felt light headed and remembered I didn't have a nutrient bar before bed so I walked over to the kitchen and pulled one out of the cabinet.

I was munching on one when Steve walked into the apartment. "Morning sleepy head." He said really loud making my head hurt.

"Uh, not so loud please." I groaned. In response Steve handed me a coffee he'd bought. "You're a saint." I said kissing him. "You're up early." I said.

"I had a meeting with Colonel Philips." Steve said. Well that explains the uniform.

"What about?" I asked curious.

"About our next mission. We still can't take down the base in Poland so he's giving us another target. He wants us to go after Zola." He said staying quite afterwards to gauge my reaction.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"At the end of the week, but there's something else." He says.

"What?"

"You can't save him." Steve said.

"What did you just say?" I asked again.

"you can't save Bucky. He's going to fall from the train and there's nothing you can do about it."

"No, that's not going to happen. I won't let it." I said.

"Who said it was up to you?" He said and then his eyes started glowing green.

"No, no" I said.

"Nora," I heard a voice echoing.

"This can't happen." I said.

"Nora!" I heard louder and I woke up gasping. I was in bed and Bucky was sitting up look down at me looking worried. "Doll it's Okay, It was just a nightmare." He said. I sat up and hugged him.

"Shh, it's okay, everything's okay. You're safe, Steve's safe, I'm safe. Everything's going to be okay." He said rocking me and rubbing my back.

Will it really?


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I had to deal with some unexpected things but luckily everything worked out. Just a heads up, this chapter does have smut but I did mark it so if you're not into that stuff feel free to skip it. Side note I am still waiting for prompts for the series of one shots for this story. Please send me a message or comment so I can get started on it. I'm only writing what you all want to read so I can't start until I get something from you all. Anyway here it is, I hope the next update will be done in the next few days but it that doesn't work expect it this weekend.**

November was a quiet month well, in comparison to the rest of the year.

My not real birthday was nice. Steve and Bucky surprised me with a daylong date. They started with breakfast in bed and then some quality time in the shower. We the walked along the Thames before catching a movie and then going out for dinner. We went home and went to bed. Best birthday ever.

There were a few recon missions. We captured a few Hydra officers but they couldn't tell us anything. Schmidt was closing ranks. None of the officers had gotten any orders and were completely out of the loop.

We were pretty lucky that we were called back to London a few days before Thanksgiving. I had spent a few weeks making lists and starting to buy all the nonperishable ingredients for Thanksgiving dinner. I left finding a turkey to Gramps, which meant it fell to Jarvis. I spent three days getting everything ready for that dinner. I made three different types of pie, Mashed potatoes, string beans with bacon and almonds, corn bread, macaroni and cheese, and turkey with stuffing. Bucky and Steve tried to sneak a pie out but I smacked their hands away and told them to stay out of the kitchen. By the time everyone got there the turkey was ready to be carved. I don't remember much of dinner. I remember eating a bit making small talk but once we moved to the living room I was sitting next to Steve and I rested my head on his shoulder. Next thing I know it was the morning of the following day and I was in bed. I slept through Thanksgiving.

The following weeks were pretty normal. More recon missions, more camping, the usual. We got lucky and the team got leave for Christmas this year so I actually get to celebrate with my guys. I went shopping with Gramps. Apparently Gramps likes to end the year right by buying mass amounts of small expensive gifts to keep around for when he runs into a possible conquest. I thought it was a bit absurd but what ever makes him happy.

I had a hard time finding gifts for Steve and Bucky. I didn't know what to get them. I was looking around a store gramps was shopping in when I saw two watches. Bucky had told me a few months ago a story about a watch his dad had always worn. One of them was Identical to the one he described. The watch itself was square shaped and it had black leather straps. There was another one next to it had the same watch but with brown straps. I looked at both of them when one of the shopkeepers noticed me.

"Something catch your eye miss?" He said

"Uh yes those two watches." I said pointing at said watched.

He pulled his keys out and opened the display case. He brought out the watches so I could take a closer look. They were beautifully designed. Both of them were perfectly synchronized. I looked at the prices and had to hold back a gasp. Bucky and Steve would freak out if they saw how expensive they were. I almost flipped out.

I had money saved up from may wages earned with the SSR that and the early inheritance Gramps had given me was still in my bank account and the monthly allowance also from Gramps. Steve and Bucky didn't know about it. Gramps had started giving me allowances about a year ago. I never really understood why. He just said that he had more than enough money to spare and as my only living family it was his responsibility to make sure I was taken care of. I tried to get him to stop but he would just put it in the account or had it added to my paycheck. So instead I would just pay the bill on some of our outings without him noticing.

"We can also engrave them if you wish." The shopkeeper said.

"That would be great. I'll take them both." I said.

His eyes widened at the news. "How long would I have to wait for the engraving?" I asked.

"You can pick them up this afternoon." He said cheerfully. "We can also gift wrap them if you wish."

"I'd appreciate that." I said with a small smile.

"I'll ring you up now or would you like to keep looking."

I looked around and saw that gramps was paying already. "I'll pay now if you don't mind." I said following him to a cash register. I took out my checkbook and wrote the check.

After that Gramps and I took a break before doing more shopping. I got Peggy a pair of heels I know she had been looking at the other day. I got Jarvis a pair of dress shoes I knew he'd appreciate. Gramps was going to give him two weeks paid vacation along with a paid trip to New York so he could go visit his wife. That made me smile; I was tempted to ask about her but decided against it. It's not like she'll know me.

We stopped by the shop and picked up the watches before heading home. I was lucky that Steve and Bucky weren't home. I took advantage of that and hid the gifts in the bottom of my trunk. I just hoped they wouldn't try to look for gifts.

Only a week and a half to go.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Bucky and Steve had taken advantage of the fact Nora had gone out with Howard to go pick up the ring. When they went into the shop the elderly woman who owned the place had known instantly that it wasn't just a gift for one of their girlfriends. She had seen how they smiled when they described the person the gift was for and known they both were deeply in love with the lucky girl. When they walked in the store she couldn't help but smile.

"Gentlemen." She greeted.

"Ma'am." Steve and Bucky greeted.

"Today's the day." She said smiling.

"It is." Bucky said.

"It just arrived and the engraving you asked for is done." She told them taking the ring box out of the drawer and placing it on the counter so they could see it.

"It's perfect." Steve said.

"Yeah, it is." Bucky said smiling.

"Shall I wrap it up for you?" She asked.

"Actually, I think we'll just take it in the box." Bucky said making Steve look at him confused.

"I'll get the box." She said taking the ring and looking for the right box.

"I thought we were wrapping it." Steve said.

"I know but I just don't think we should. She shouldn't unwrap it. It doesn't feel right." Bucky explained.

"I know, I think we should surprise her by getting on one knee when she least expects it." Steve said.

"I think we should do something big for this." Bucky countered.

"But what?" Steve asked and at that moment the person they least expected to see walked into the shop.

"Rogers, Barnes what are you two doing here?" Howard asked.

"Christmas shopping." They both answered at the same time.

"Nora?" He asked.

"Yes, we uh, we need to talk." Steve said.

"What are you breaking up with me?" Howard said sarcastically.

"Can you be serious for one damn minute." Bucky said annoyed.

At that instant the shopkeeper walked back into the room and said, "Here you are, the ring in its correct box all ready to go." She said.

"Ring?!" Howard surprised.

"Mr. Stark, it's good to see you sir. Your order arrived this morning." The shopkeeper said happily and completely oblivious as to what the three of them had been discussing.

"That's great, can I get it gift wrapped?" Howard asked.

"Already done as requested by Mr. Jarvis." She answered pulling out a bag from until the shelf.

"Thanks a bunch sweetheart." He said giving her a wink, making her blush. He then turned to Steve and Bucky who were waiting for him. "There's a café at the corner of the block, I can meet you there in an hour. I still have a few more things to pick up."

"That work's" Steve said.

 **An Hour Later-**

The three of them were sitting in the café. Bucky and Howard were string daggers at each other. Steve was just sitting in the middle making sure Bucky didn't try and punch Howard. They sat in silence until Howard broke the silence.

"You bought a ring for Nora." He said

"We did." Bucky said not taking his eyes off of him, gauging his reaction.

"We wanted to talk to you first we were just waiting for the right moment." Steve said trying to ease the tension.

'Talk to me about what?" Howard said confused.

"We wanted to get your blessing. We'd say Nora's hand in marriage but she's her own person, not someone's property." Bucky said.

"Are you serious?" Howard said. "You two seriously thought you needed my blessing? For god's sake you three live together and your soul mates. That's all the blessing you need. Though I do have to say if either of you do anything that hurts a hair on that girls head, I'll make your life a living hell. So enough about that, How are you going to propose?" He asked.

"We're still deciding. The only things we've agreed on are the ring and that we want to do it Christmas morning." Steve said.

"It's Nora, just keep it simple. She's not a fan of big flashy events. She'll take anything you give." Howards said simply.

"We know but she deserves something special and amazing." Bucky said.

"It's Christmas morning, she'll be expecting random gifts under the tree not a proposal. The kid gets enough surprises with the random time jumps, I think a simple proposal will be the only surprise she'll want on Christmas morning. Besides it's Christmas, it doesn't get anymore special than that." Howard said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're right." Bucky said.

"I'm sorry, Can you repeat that?" Howard said shocked.

"Yeah, can you say that again I think I may have heard wrong." Steve said shocked as well.

"Howard is right, we have to stop overthinking it. It's Nora, A simple proposal at the right moment on Christmas morning is more than enough. We should give her a surprise she'll like not an elaborate surprise that'll make her anxious like the time jumps." Bucky said.

"Just don't wrap it and put it under the tree, ring boxes were not meant to be wrapped." Howard said. "Just wake up that morning, make her breakfast, open presents and at the right moment get down on one knee and propose."

"Breakfast in bed?" Steve said.

"French toast, two eggs scrambled, bacon and some fruit, along with one of the bars. And coffee, doesn't matter if it's Christmas or not if we wake her up early she'll need it." Bucky said.

"Her favorites, then presents." Steve said.

"That'll be a while, we kind of over did it." Bucky said.

"You're not the only ones." Howard muttered.

Bucky and Steve shot a look at him but decided not to ask.

 **Christmas Eve- Nora's POV**

I spent most of Christmas Day running around doing errands and cooking. The team and Gramps and Peggy were coming over again for dinner. Christmas Eve was less elaborate than Thanksgiving because Gramps hired someone to cook dinner. Something about not wanting me to fall asleep during dinner again. I decided to make a few pies so that I at least had something to do.

I made pumpkin and apple pies. I had a bit of time and made gramps the cheesecake I had promised him for his birthday. The guys were setting the table while I was finishing getting ready. While out shopping with Gramps I found a red silk wrap dress that I though was perfect for the occasion, until I saw the price tag. Gramps made me try it on but I put it back on the rack. After thirty minutes of us going back and forth he bought it and said to take it as a Christmas present.

I got dressed and put on my shoes and accessories before walking out to the living room. Steve was dressed in grey slacks and a light blue button down while Bucky was dressed in a dark navy button down with dark grey slacks.

"Wow." I said when I saw them. They turned around and they dropped whatever was in their hands and their jaws dropped.

"What? Does this dress make me look fat? I told Gramps it was too…" I was interrupted by Steve kissing me. When we finally broke apart for air Bucky pulled me to him and kissed me well.

"You look gorgeous babydoll." Bucky said with a huge smile. I looked at him and Steve and saw that my red lipstick was smeared on their lips. I was pretty sure it was smudged on my lips as well.

"Glad you both liked it but you may want to wipe your faces." I said pointing them to the restroom. They looked confused but went anyways. It was quiet until I heard them laugh. I touched up my lipstick in the spare room and came out at the same time the guys did.

We looked at each other and laughed a bit but were interrupted by the door ringing. Standing there was Gramps and Jarvis holding trays of food.

"Hey you two, come on in." I said opening the door.

'There's more in the car." Gramps said putting a tray on the table. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you it was a gift." I said smirking.

"Well whoever got you that dress has amazing taste." He said smirking.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." He said just as the guys walked in with the rest of the food.

The rest of the night was a blur. There was drinking there was dancing and Gramps surprised everyone by hiring a photographer. Gramps and I took one together. Our first family portrait, I took one with Peggy, I took one alone, and I took one with the guys. Bucky and I took one together. Steve and I took one together. Then Bucky and Steve took one together and the pose they took with the look on their faces and the side hug, it hit me. This is when the picture on my nightstand back home was taken. This is when it was taken and I was here. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Everything all right Nora?" Peggy asked concerned.

"Um no sorry, just thought of something funny is all." I said giving her a smile. If I ever see future Peggy I'm going to go of on her for not giving me a heads up. Then again she was probably following my lead in not interfering in the time line. It couldn't have been easy to be close to a younger version of me and not be able to warn me about everything I was going to have to deal with.

The night went on like that. There was more dancing and a bit of drinking. Then everyone gave each other the gifts they had gotten one another so we can open them on the following day. Gramps surprised me by giving me a wrapped box.

"Gramps no, the dress is too much already." I said.

"Nora take the gift." He said putting the box in my hand.

"Gramps it's too much."

"Nora I'm your grandfather, and grandparents spoil their grandchildren, its their job now take the gift." He said leaving no room for argument.

I sighed but took the gift and put it on the table before giving him a hug. "Thank you grandpa." I said.

"You don't have to thank me. I do it because I want to." He said not even making a big deal that I called him Grandpa.

Everyone left the apartment shortly and there were a lot more gifts under the tree than at the beginning of the night.

It was just after midnight and I was standing in front of our tree looking at all the gifts under the tree. I set down the one Gramps had given me. This had definitely been one of the best Christmases I'd ever had. Sure I missed my dad but I was still with family and I wouldn't change it for the world.

I felt Steve and Bucky wrap their arms around me and bot kiss my cheeks at the same time. I couldn't help but smile. I don't think it could get any better than this.

"I love you guys." I said smiling.

"Love you too, babydoll." Bucky said kissing down my neck.

"Love you babygirl" Steve said kissing me softly before following Bucky's lead and kissing down my neck and starting to suck the sensitive spot on my neck making me moan.

SMUT

"Mhm, feels good Handsome." I moaned. Bucky looked up and kissed me intensely moving his hand from my waist to palm my breast through the dress.

"You're so beautiful, you have no idea the thoughts that went through my head when I saw you walk out of the room in that dress." He whispered into my ear making me blush.

"Really? Like what?" I said not being able to stop smiling.

"A lot of things, isn't that right Stevie." Bucky asked Steve who was kissing my collar bone while playing with the zipper in the back of the dress.

"Lets just say your lipstick wasn't the only thing we were cleaning up in the bathroom." He said boldly, slowly pulling down the zipper. I carefully pulled the dress off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. If I thought the guys were speechless before then I don't know what this was. They both stood there shocked and wide eyed with their mouths open. Underneath the dress I was wearing a dark navy satin slip with light blue lace trim and a sweetheart neckline.

"Y-you've been wearing that under…" Bucky said looking at me, then down at the dress and back at me. "All night."

"Yes," I said shyly. "You guys like it? I wanted to give you two an early Christmas present." I said biting my lip.

Steve took advantage of Bucky's shock to come closer to kiss me and pick me up. He caught me by surprise but I still managed to wrap my legs around his waist. "You have no idea what you're doing to us babygirl." Steve groaned into my neck. I rocked my hips a bit grinding against his groin and felt him shudder against me.

"Let me help you handsome." I said. He looked up at me and kissed me before putting me down. I started unbuttoning his shirt and started kissing down his chest. As I was undoing his belt I started sucking on one of his nipples and that made him moan out my name. "Nora." He said bucking his hips as I palmed him.

I unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down. Steve was tenting really bad. I pulled his boxers down and he sighed. I put my hand on him and stroked him a few times before kissing his tip and taking him in my mouth.

"Ahh, Nora." He moaned I hummed and sucked on him. I used my tongue to trace the vein as I moved up and down. I kept doing that until I felt Bucky sit on the floor behind me and start kissing my shoulder and the back of my neck.

I moaned as I was sucking on Steve making him groan. I felt him twitch and knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"You look so good babydoll, Taking care of Stevie, making him come apart. I can't wait to take care of you." He said kissing my neck and moving one of his hands up my thigh. He touched my underwear and groaned. "God you're soaked already." He moved them aside and started circling my clit, making me moan.

"Ahh, Nora… I'm not going to last much longer." I started moving faster, taking care of whatever didn't fit in my mouth with my hand.

"Nora, ahh yes baby yes, ahhrg." He said as he spilled in my mouth. I swallowed everything I could before letting him go.

"You were so good baby doll," Bucky said before kissing me. He then stood up and helped me up before picking me up by surprise.

"Ah, Bucky!" I said laughing.

"Time for bed dollface." He said gently slapping my butt. He walked be to our room and put me down on the bed. Bucky leaned down and kissed me while spreading my legs apart so he could lay down in between them. "I love you so much." He said kissing down my neck to my chest. Bucky kissed down to my breasts and looked up at me asking permission. I pulled the sleeve down my shoulder and he kissed my breast before sucking my nipple into his mouth.

"AH, Bucky." I moaned.

"Mhm." He hummed making me arch my back. He moved his hand up and down my thighs before finally pulling off my underwear.

"I'm going to take care of you baby." He said as he started kissing up my thigh. He licked my slit and then kissed my clit, sucking on it.

"AH, so… good." I moaned. Just when I thought it couldn't get better, Bucky pushed a finger into me and curled it making it hit just the right spot. Steve moved to my side and started kissing and sucking on my sensitive breasts.

"Ah, Steve… Bucky" I panted. Bucky started moving his finger faster and pushing in another finger along with it. I threaded my fingers through Bucky's hair and gently pulled it making Bucky moan and move faster.

"AH, I…I'm ahh I'm going to…" And then it hit me. I felt myself go over the edge and the waves of pleasure just wash over me. When I finally came down and caught my breath I finally said, "Wow."

Bucky sat up and leaned down to kiss me. "Tired?" He asked.

"Not even close." I said pushing him to lie on his back. "Steve, we still haven't taken care of our guy." I was straddling Bucky's legs when Steve came up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"You're right, I think we should do something about that." He said smirking. Steve moved to lie down next to Bucky as I moved to the opposite side. Steve pulled Bucky into a kiss while I started kissing his neck. Steve kissed down his chest before he pulled down his pants and boxers and took him into his mouth. The build up had Bucky so ready that he didn't last very long.

"Damn," Bucky panted. "Did not expect that." He said.

I looked over at Steve and saw that he was ready to go again. Thank you Super Soldier Serum.

"I want to try something." I say. I can't believe I'm actually saying this out loud.

"What is it?" Bucky asks looking over at me.

"I want to try having sex… all three of us… at the same time." I said blushing a bit.

"You want to… both of us at the same time?" Steve says also blushing.

"Yeah." I said freaking out about what their answer will be. I felt Bucky roll over and hover over me. I felt his lips on mine and I opened my eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We don't want to pressure you." He said

I leaned up to kiss him and said, "I'm sure."

"We're going to have to go slow, we don't want to hurt you." Steve said leaning over to kiss the side of my head and move my hair behind my ear.

"We have to get you ready." Bucky said rolling off of me. "You and Steve get started." Bucky said before heading over to the bathroom.

I moved over to get closer to Steve but he beat me to it. He moved to take Bucky's place and kissed me. He slowly started to move the slip up my body kissing the skin that started showing as it moved up. I sat up and pulled it over my head leaving me completely naked. Steve continued kissing up my body groping both my breasts and kissing in between them making me moan loudly.

"Yes, more… feels so good baby." I said threading my fingers through his hair.

"Nora." Steve said before sucking a nipple into his mouth and gently pinching the other one.

"Steve… please." I was so close to another orgasm. "Don't stop please baby, please." I whined.

He looked up and smiled a bit. He move one hand down to my clit and started tracing circle on it, pushing me over the edge.

"AH, yes, ahh." I shouted.

"So beautiful babygirl, all flushed and glowing. I want you so bad Nora." Steve groaned. Bucky walked back in from the room.

"I want you both." I said kissing him.

"Go ahead, get warmed up just don't finish." Bucky told him making Steve smile.

Steve didn't wait any longer. He leaned down to kiss me as he started pushing in, making me gasp. Steve waited a minute to let me adjust and so he could pull himself together before starting to move. Once we found the right rhythm Steve started speeding up. He was hitting all of the right spot when Bucky finally interrupted.

"I think we're ready." He said.

Steve groaned and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "Need a minute." He said taking deep breaths. After a minute he took me by surprise and flipped us over not pulling out. Steve had his arms around me and I was resting on his chest. Bucky leaned over and kissed my shoulder getting my attention.

"Hey baby, you still want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I want you both." I said shyly. He smiled and kissed me before sitting up.

"Okay, I'm going to get you ready. If you want me to stop, tell us. It's all about you Doll." He said before moving behind me.

I felt Bucky gently touch my bottom and move my butt cheeks apart. He put something on me, slathering the slimy substance around my tight hole. "I'm going to stretch you out Doll." He said kissing my lower back. I felt a finger move along my butt and circle around a bit before finally pushing in. the finger slid right in. It stung a bit but after I got used to it, it felt good. Bucky moved it in and out before adding another finger.

"Ah," I said as it stung. Steve rubbed my back and kissed my forehead trying to soothe me.

"It's okay, beautiful, just give it a minute." He said softly. "Buck hold on a second." Steve told him making Bucky stop immediately. After a minute it died down and I told him to keep going. Bucky started moving in and out slowly before speeding up. It stung a bit but it was kind of pleasant.

"Bucky, I'm ready, please." I moaned.

"Take a deep breath." He said lining up. I did as he said and took a deep breath relaxing as much as I could. I felt him press up behind me and slowly start to push in. I gasped at the stinging feeling I felt. I flinched a bit but kept breathing and relaxed a bit. Bucky moved in the rest of the way slowly. Whenever he felt me tense he stopped and waited for me to adjust. Finally he was all the way in and It felt amazing.

"You feel so good Doll, so tight." Bucky said kissing my neck

"Feels so good, so full." I said panting.

"I'm afraid to move." Steve said and I felt him twitch.

"Guys move please, I want to feel you." I said rocking my hips a bit. Bucky moved out a bit slowly before pushing in slowly just as Steve started moving slightly rocking my hips to match their pace. In one of Bucky's thrusts Steve moved to hit just the right spot making me throw my head back. Bucky and Steve took that as a sign to start moving faster. They loosened their grip on me so I managed to rock my hips more.

"Feels so good…Ahh… so close." I shouted.

"God Baby doll you're so tight, You're going to make me loose it." Bucky groaned.

"I'm close too." Steve said, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Bucky….Steve … I want to….I'm gonna…. Ah.."

"Shit, I'm not going to last baby, Stevie."

"Just let go." Steve said in a husky voice speeding up. Bucky followed his lead and sped up as well.

Less than a minute later I came making Bucky come scream my name in pleasure. Steve thrusted a few more times before finally coming as well. We laid there in each other's arms before Bucky finally pulled out of me and I slowly moved off of Steve. I moved to lie in between both of them and knew I was going to be sore tomorrow. I didn't care. I couldn't be happier. I didn't have any energy to move anymore.

I felt Steve pull me closer so my head was resting on his chest. Bucky was spooning me, holding me close.

"How do you feel?" Bucky asked.

"Happy, tired, loved." I said smiling.

"I love you both." Steve said kissing my forehead and putting his hand on Bucky's.

"I love you Doll, Love you punk." Bucky said.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas." I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry :,(**

 **The Next Morning-**

Steve woke up early the next morning. He and Bucky still had to get everything ready for when Nora woke up. He looked down and saw that Nora was still asleep resting her head on his chest an arm draped over him while Bucky was spooning her, with his arms around her waist and nuzzling the back of her neck.

Steve slowly moved Nora's arm off of his chest and moved slowly to turn Nora to her side. That didn't work so he grabbed his pillow and moved it so Nora started hugging it instead while he slid out. Steve walked to the other side of the bed and woke Bucky up. Steve shook his shoulder and woke him up.

"What?" He said sleepily.

"Time to get up. We have to get ready" he whispered.

"Mhm, fine." Bucky started to get up moving away from Nora. She started to fuss and wake up. "Shh, baby go back to sleep." Bucky murmured.

"Mhm, Okay." Nora mumbled before going back to hugging the pillow. They couldn't help but smile at their soulmate.

"Come on, we need to get started on breakfast." Steve said. Both of them pulled on their under wear before heading to the kitchen.

 **Nora's POV-**

There was a loud clank and thud that woke me up. I was in bed completely naked only covered by a thin sheet. Steve and Bucky weren't in bed either. I got out of be and picked up my underwear and the first shirt I saw. As I bent down to pick up my underwear I felt sore. Then I remember everything we did last night and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I went to the bathroom to relieve myself and get dressed.

I left the room and walked into the kitchen and saw the guys making breakfast.

"Something smells good in here." I said greeting them.

"Morning Beautiful." Steve said putting down the bowl and whisk he had in his hand and coming over to hug me. He hugged me and spun me around before kissing me.

"Morning Handsome." I said smiling.

"Morning Dollface." Bucky said coming up from behind me and kissed me.

"Morning sweetheart." I said. "What's for breakfast?"

"It was supposed to be breakfast in bed." Steve said.

"We were going to surprise you, now we're the ones surprised. I wasn't expecting you to be walking so soon." Bucky said. At first I didn't get what he meant but then I understood and I blushed.

"Uh, I feel a bit sore but nothing to bad." I said avoiding eye contact. "Since I ruined the surprise, I have an idea. How about we pull out the couch cushions and get the pillows and blankets from the room and set it up in the living room. We have breakfast open presents…" I offer.

"Sounds great. Steve and I used to do that when we were kids." Bucky said.

"Yeah, we didn't have any spare beds and we couldn't decide who got the bed so Ma would set up the cushions in the living room and said we were camping indoors." Steve said smiling.

"Sounds fun. Never had friends over cause I never had friends as a kid." I said. Things just got awkwardly silent. "I'm gonna get the blankets and pillows" I turned around and went to the room. I quickly got what I needed and went back to the living room and set everything up. I set up our makeshift bed. By the time I was done breakfast was done and Steve and Bucky were bringing the plates over. We ate and talked. I talked about previous Christmases as a kid with dad and Nana. They told me how they celebrated with their families when they were still around.

"Since we're all done we can open presents now." Steve said.

"Awesome." I said excited. They both looked weirded out. "I mean Yay! I just need to grab something." I said.

"You hid presents?" Bucky said.

"Of course, don't think I didn't see you trying to peek at the gifts I left under the tree." I said getting up.

"I told you, I thought it was moving. It could've been a puppy." Bucky said obviously joking.

"Buck, we're hardly home, we're not getting a puppy." Steve said.

I went into the room and opened my trunk. I dug through all my things to the bottom where I had hidden their gifts. I pulled them out and walked back to the living room.

When I got back Steve and Bucky were already splitting the gifts up into separate piles.

"All of those were under the tree?" I say surprised there were that many.

"Some were, I found a bunch in the closet of the spare room. I wonder who bought them." Steve said giving me a pointed look.

"I'll admit I do tend to go a bit overboard for Christmas." I said.

"A bit?" Bucky said bringing in another armful of gifts.

"What can I say? Go big or go home." I said with a shrug.

I put the two gifts I had hidden in the trunk in their piles.

"You shouldn't have spent so much Doll." Bucky said.

"I didn't spend that much." I said. Okay I did spend a lot but in comparison to what Gramps spent it wasn't that much. Besides Bucky and Steve deserve to be spoiled.

"Nora," Steve said crossing his arms in his patented Captain America voice.

"What, I don't splurge on things that often, only on Christmas." I said in my defense.

"Doll, it's still too much, we're the ones that should be spoiling you."

"Guys you do spoil me, last night for instance, very spoiled." Steve turned beet red and Bucky just coughed, choking on whatever he was about to say. "Exactly, now stop whining, I'm spoiling you both because I love you, I can spoil you, and want to spoil you. Now pick a gift and start opening them." I said picking one up myself.

The first gift I opened was from Falsworth and his fiancé, they got me homemade sweets. I tried one of the butterscotch candies and it just melted into my mouth. Steve got a compass from Gabe, with a note telling him so that next time he can lead them in the right direction. I looked at him confused and Bucky just laughed. Apparently during one of the missions they went on while I was gone, they got lost in the forest somewhere in Italy. The team each wanted to go on different directions until Steve pulled rank to keep them together. They ended up walking in circles until they made contact with an allied squadron on patrol.

I couldn't stop laughing. "It was a long week, we had hardly slept and were running low on supplies." Steve said.

Bucky opened his gift from Gramps. It was one of the bigger gifts. Bucky opened the gift and what he saw left him shocked. His eyes were wide open and his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Bucky, sweetie, what is it?" I said a bit worried. I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"H-he got me a new record player." Bucky said tearing up.

"That's who he got it for," I said

"You knew?" Steve said.

"I know he got it for someone I just didn't know for who."

"He also got me all of my favorite records." Bucky said amazed.

"Wow." I said surprised Gramps even knew what Bucky's favorite records were.

Steve grabbed one of the gifts I had gotten them and it was a hand knit scarf I had made him. It was a light blue color with a small white star knit into one of the ends. "You know how to knit?" Steve said surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't notice?" I said gesturing to the crotchet needles and yarn on the table beside the couch.

"No I didn't wow, the detail on this is great. Is that my name?" He said pointing to the opposite end of the scarf.

"Oh yeah. I saw it in a magazine and Decided to add it to it." I said smiling.

"No ones ever made me a scarf, not since my Ma." Steve said tearing up a bit. I gave him a sad smile and went over to hug him. "Thank you." He whispered. I kissed him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

I went to grab another gift. I got the gift Gramps gave me last night. It was wrapped in red paper with a gold colored bow. I swear sometimes I keep forgetting he's not Dad. I pulled off the ribbon and took of the wrapping paper. In side was a white box. I opened the box and inside was a jewelry box. It didn't look like a bracelet box, maybe a necklace. I opened it and was instantly in love with it. Gramps got me a gold antique pocket watch necklace. The watch was decorated with an ornate garden fenced watch face. I took the necklace out of the box and took a closer look. I flipped it open and saw that the watch looked identical to the one I bought Steve and Bucky. I closed it and flipped it around. There was an engraving, _'So you don't get lost in time -HS'_. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I think you two should open these next." I said grabbing the gifts and handing them to Steve and Bucky. They both looked at me wondering what it could be.

They both opened their gift skeptically. When Bucky opened it he turned to look at me and said, "Is that…" He started asking tearing up.

"It's not the exact same one but it's as close as I could find to the same model." I said.

Steve opened his and saw that his watch was the same as Bucky's with the only difference being that the leather straps were brown and not black. He took it out of the box and saw the engraving on the back, ' _Till the end of the line'_.

"You got it engraved," Steve said tearing up.

"Steve don't cry." I said.

"What did you engrave on it?" Bucky said looking at his watch and I gasp. I looked over at him and saw him tear up even more. Before I knew it Steve and Bucky grabbed me and held me in a hug between them.

"Guys, kind of need to breathe." I said.

"Marry us." Bucky said.

"What?" I said thinking I probably didn't hear right.

"Marry Us." Steve said.

"I think I'm hearing things." I said. They broke apart and Steve reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"Nora, We didn't think we'd ever get to meet you and everyday I get to wake up to you in between me and Buck, I consider myself the luckiest man in the world."

"Doll, you popped into our lives when we least expected but at the perfect time, and I'm with Steve when I say you are one of the best things that's ever happened to us. We love you and we want to spend the rest of our lives together,"

"So, Nora Eliana Stark, will you marry us?" they said at the same time popping the ring box open.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I said crying, throwing myself at them hugging them. We stayed like that in each other's arms for a while just enjoying being with each other forgetting about the rest of the gifts. When we finally did break apart, Steve pulled the ring out of the box and showed me the engraving inside the ring. I have to say, great minds think alike, they also engraved it with _'Till the end of the line'_. They both slipped it onto my left ring finger at the same time. I took a closer look and fell in love with it. The main stone of the ring was a light green peridot stone with a diamond on each side set on a thin gold band. "It's gorgeous." I said. I wiped my tears and leaned over to kiss Bucky and then Steve. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Steve asked.

"For making me the happiest girl in the world. For being the best soulmates anyone could ever want. For accepting me with all of my flaws, insecurities and unstable abilities. For loving me." I said tearing up. Bucky and Steve pulled me into another hug. We eventually moved to lay down in our make shift bed on the floor.

 **2011- Third Person's POV-**

Phil Coulson hadn't known Tony Stark long but he knew he was loyal to those closest to him. He had to be, how else would Pepper Potts stay by his side all these years after everything he had pulled.

The billionaire was known for being eccentric but his behavior at the moment was borderline obsessive. As far as Phil knew, Tony had no known association to the incident here in Geneva. He was an engineer not a physicist, so why was he here?

Tony had directed the rescue team to the North side of the building where they would have an easier access to the lower levels. Everything was going smoothly, the team was making steady progress but out of nowhere Tony joined them and started blasting and moving the rubble out of the way.

Phil used one of the comms to patch through to the Iron Man Suit. It took a while but he managed to get through.

"Stark what are you doing?" Phil said.

'What's it look like I'm doing? I'm clearing the rubble." Tony answered nonchalantly.

"That's what the rescue team is for, let them do their job." Phil demanded.

"They were doing their job? I thought they were on a coffee break." Tony retorted.

"What are you really doing here?" Phil asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Apparently doing the rescue team's job." Tony answered sarcastically as he used a laser to cut through a fallen beam and then moved it so it could support the weak structure.

"Why, last I heard you were in New York with your girlfriend working on a new project? What made you fly all the way to Geneva?" Phil asked trying to get to the real reason behind Tony's behavior.

"Like I said, big fan of Doctor Hawking's work, plus super collider malfunctioning how much do you want to bet someone gets super powers from exposure to the subatomic energy released?" Tony said lying through his teeth. Exposure to subatomic energy, one more thing that could hurt Nora. They had already lost one heat signature now he was starting to panic.

"Sir you are approaching the corridor of the control room." Jarvis notified him.

"How close?" Tony asked.

"Approximately three meters." Jarvis notified him, "Sir, I must warn you, the structural support in this area is extremely unstable, It would be best to request assistance."

"Don't they'll just slow me down." He said blasting away rubble.

 **January 1945- Nora's POV**

After the holidays it was back to work for everyone. We were shipped out to Belgium but it was a dead end. Well not a complete dead end, we helped liberate a few towns. It wasn't until we got close to Amsterdam that we finally got a lead. Gabe, Dernier, and Falsworth were toying with a radio transceiver we had found in one of the camps we had captured. For a while there was nothing but static for a while. Dum-Dum was just about to tell them to shut that thing off when a voice came on the line.

"What the…" Dugan started before everyone shushed him.

"Hydra one, this is Hydra seven, Come in Hydra one." A voice said in German.

"Report Hydra seven," Another voice answered.

"Everything is ready, Tell Herr Schmidt the shipment can is set to depart in four days and will arrive by the end of the week."

"Good, He will be pleased to hear that. There has been a slight change of plans. The route you are taking is not secure enough for the cargo, the Allies have gained more territory and we cannot risk any more delays. You will take the route through the Alps, With the weather and the limited resources, the allies wouldn't suspect or dare go through there."

"Yes Commander."

"And one last thing, Doctor Zola shall be joining you on your journey, the rendezvous point where you will be meeting him will be sent to you shortly. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra." And the transmission cut off.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Gabe asked.

"Uhuh." I said still in shock. I thought I had more time.

"They said a route through the Alps?" Steve asked.

"Yeah four days from now." I said freaking out internally.

"Then we have to move. We need to find the route and intercept it." Steve said.

"The Alps run for thousands of miles, it's going to take longer than four days to find it." Dum Dum pointed out.

"Gabe get in contact with headquarters and tell them what we found out. In the meantime everyone pack up and get ready, we leave for Switzerland as soon as he's done." Steve said and everyone rushed to go pack up.

I walked back to the tent and grabbed my things. I reached over to grab my med kit and saw how much my hands were shaking. I grabbed it but when I tried to lift it up I dropped it, spilling everything on the ground.

"Shit." I kneeled down and started to pick them up and pack them back in.

"Everything okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah everything's great." I snapped back.

"Need a hand?" Bucky asked.

"No, I got this." I reached over and picked up a pack and ended up pricking my thumb on a needle. "Ah Fuck!" I yelled. I put my thumb in my mouth and sucked on it.

"Doll, here let me see." He said trying to take my hand but I pulled it away.

"I'm fine." I said standing up.

"Doll," Bucky said trying to get my attention. I went back to picking everything up. "Nora!" He said sternly. I stopped what I was doing and looked up. "Stop," He said staring at me.

He kneeled down and took my hand. He looked at my thumb and saw that it had already healed. "Take a breath and tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's wrong, I already told you I'm…" I started but he stopped me.

"Don't say you're fine, you're not. You've been quiet since we intercepted the conversation. What's going on?"

"I really hate the snow." I answered.

"Nora," He said raising his voice slightly.

"Bucky, remember when we had that talk about certain things that I know but I'm not allowed to tell you about, well we're getting close to one of those things so please, stop asking." I said sternly.

I grabbed my pack and walked out of the tent.

 **Three Days Later-**

Like I asked, Bucky dropped the subject but that did nothing to keep me calm. I really thought I had more time. Peggy said he fell from the train January of 1945. She never gave the specific date. I thought I had a few more weeks.

I was lying down in my sleeping staring at the top of the inside of the tent when Bucky walked in. I was confused, wasn't he supposed to be on watch.

"You're still awake?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be on watch?" I answered.

"Doll my watch is over. Steve took over."

"Oh, must've lost track of time." I said

He took off his coat and slipped into my sleeping bag. "Doll, what's going on in that head of yours?" He said wrapping his arms around me.

I was silent for a while. I rolled over to face him and moved him to lie on his back while I moved to lie on him straddling his hips. "I love you" I said before I put a hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. He was a bit hesitant but eventually kissed back. He put his hands on my waist and just held me to him.

I broke the kiss and looked down at him. "I need you to promise me something." I said.

"Anything." He said looking a bit worried.

"No matter what happens tomorrow stay close to me. No splitting up. Just stay with me, please." I said tearing up a bit.

"Doll…"

"Bucky please…" I said practically sobbing.

"Shh, hey its all right I promise, okay. Everything's going to be all right Doll." He said wiping my tears as they fell down.

I nodded trying to hold back tears. I leaned down to kiss him except this time he didn't hesitate. I threaded my fingers through his and tugged his hair a bit making him groan. I took advantage of him opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Bucky took the hint and moved his hands under my shirt. He undid my bra and started kneading my breasts making me let out a gasp, followed by a long moan.

"Bucky, I need you baby please." I pleaded. He didn't need me to ask him twice. He flipped up over so he was hovering above me. He quickly undid his pants as I started pulling mine down. He leaned down and kissed me as he started grinding against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer making him rub against my entrance.

"Ah" I cried out when I felt him. He moved a hand down to line himself up and pushed into me.

"Uh" We both cried out at the same time. Bucky didn't wait for me to adjust and just started moving in and out of me. We both wanted the same thing. We just needed to feel each other. We didn't have time to draw things out we needed release and we needed it now. Bucky moved his hands to my lower back and lifted my hips to get a better angle. It didn't take long for both of us to reach our climax. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and he in mine to muffle our cries. When he was done Bucky collapsed on me and I just held him in my arms.

"They say the best way to stay warm is to share body heat." He said with a chuckle. I gave him a small smile that probably looked like a grimace.

He tried to get off of me but I just held him in place. "Mhm stay." I said kissing his forehead. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Doll, I know you're comfy but I'm kind of cramping up." He said. I reluctantly let him go and he rolled over to lie on his back. Bucky wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Everything's going to be okay Doll. You'll see." I rested my head on his chest and focused on the sound of his heartbeat. He's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it.

 **The Next Day-**

We were standing on the edge of a snowy cliff. Normally heights like this would make me appreciate the amazing view they came with, this one just made me anxious.

"We were right Doctor Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave them permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going they must need him bad." Gabe said.

Falsworth looked through his binoculars. Steve was getting ready attaching his pulley to the line. "Let's get going because they're moving like the devil." Falsworth said.

"We only got about a ten second window. We miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve said. Thanks for the reminder.

"Mind the gap" Falsworth said sarcastically.

"Better get moving bugs." Dum Dum called out. Dernier called out when it was time to go and we were off.

We zip lined off the cliff, across the gap and onto the moving train. Next time I zip line, I am not landing on a moving train. We followed Steve and climbed down the side of the train to an opening in one of the freights. We walked in a line, Steve in front and Bucky behind him with me slightly behind him. Steve walked through the door and then it closed before Bucky or I could go through it.

Steve was attacked by a Hydra goon using a weapon firing a blue energy blast. While Bucky and I were attacked by goons using regular guns. We each took cover behind some boxes and started shooting at him. Some of our shots landed but he was wearing bulletproof clothing. We both ran out of ammo. I put up a force field to cover us but the goon was starting to get closer. That's when the door opened and tossed Bucky a gun. I took the hint and took the shield down. I moved to the side while Steve ran forward and punched some of the cargo towards the goon, making him move. Bucky took advantage to land a shot on him.

"I had him on the ropes" Bucky said.

"I know you did." Steve answered.

I heard footsteps from behind us and I turned around. "Shit." I said pulling Bucky out of the way while Steve blocked the blast with his shield. The shield deflected the blast but blew a hole through the side of the train. Steve was blown back and dropped his shield. Bucky grabbed the shield and used it to shield himself while moving forward and shooting the goon. He was about to shoot again but I put up a force field. Unfortunately that didn't work. As soon as the blast touched the force field it fell apart opening the hole on the side of the train even more and it pushed me closer to it. I managed to grab on to a rail on the inside of the train but then he fired again. I looked up and saw Bucky flying towards me. I lost my grip and we both fell out the side of the train.

He managed to somehow grab onto me and held on to a loose rail on the outside.

"Bucky." I said looking down. Why did I have to look down?

"It's okay Doll." He said looking terrified.

"Bucky! Nora!" I heard Steve yell out. I looked up at him and saw that Steve was on the verge of tears.

"Doll, grab onto the rail." He said trying to move. I reached over to grab the rail but right when I touched it, it snapped off and we were falling.

I looked over and saw Bucky reaching over to me while we were falling. I started glowing and I knew what was going to happen.

"No, Bucky!" I yelled out and then I couldn't see anything.

Next thing I know I hit the ground hard.

"What the… Nora!" I heard Gramps yell. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the lab.

How… Why… Bucky. I stood up and just started crying.

"I couldn't stop it, I didn't save him Gramps. Bucky. H-hhe's …" I started sobbing. I felt the stone's energy pulsing around me.

"Nora…" Gramps said sounding a bit scared. I just sobbed and screamed in sadness and anger." Things started flying around hitting the wall. Glass started breaking.

"Kid, you need to calm down." I heard Gramps trying to reason with me. It didn't work it just made it worse. I couldn't stop it. I felt the ground start to shake and the anger just took over. I thought the place was going to fall apart until I saw a flash of bright light in the corner of my eye.

"Shit." I heard someone say. Then someone jabbed something into my neck and I felt all the energy disappear. I felt dizzy and faint. I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before the world went dark was an older version of me with short hair that fell a bit above her shoulders dressing in navy scrubs standing over me.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi everyone, just wanted to say thank you to everyone that read and commented that last chapter. It was hard to write. I mean it started all cute and fluffy and by the end I was bawling. Anyway we're almost to the end of this arc and I have to say I did not expect it to take over sixty chapters. So thank you for sticking with me this far and I wanted to assure you this story is far from over. With that I leave you. Enjoy :)**

Everything went dark and in the blink of an eye it was back at the ranch. I was in the living room of the ranch again. I was wearing a loose fitting one shoulder knit red sweater with black leggings and black suede booties. I had my engagement ring on and my arc reactor necklace along with my pocket watch necklace, which surprisingly good paired well together.

"You never learn do you?" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say.

That's when everything that happened flashed through my mind, the train, Bucky, me loosing control, future me showing up and knocking me out. This fucking day just keeps getting worse and worse. I start tearing up again.

"Can you not?" I said wiping tears.

"I warned you but that didn't stop you. Not only did you fall off a train, you lost control, and then interfered in your own timeline."

"That last one was not on me." I argued.

"Not yet it's not." It retorted. "You are so infuriating. In all my years among you humans you have by far been the only one to try my patience this much."

"Well you're not exactly the ideal tenant either. I can't control the time jumps. I understand why I can't and why that's a good thing. So why the hell do you keep blaming me when you're the one in control?!" I yell.

"Because sometimes you put me in positions where I have to get you out of there before you do something stupid like I don't know, fall off a train, and I don't have time to properly aim where I'm taking you."

"You're the time stone, how do you not have time?" I exclaim.

"Don't take that tone with me. You think putting up with you is a cakewalk? You and you grandfather experimenting triggering jumps, you trying to change your soulmates' fates which may I remind you, you were never even supposed to meet them in the first place…"

" Oh and I'm supposed to be thankful for that?"

"A little gratitude wouldn't kill you." I sassed back.

"What did you expect me to do just stand by and let them die?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck You!" I said tearing up. "You have been making my life a living hell since the day Amara gave me that stupid bracelet. You pull me in and out of time, give me abilities that were slowly killing me, let me meet my soul mates knowing from the beginning I was going to fall in love with them and watch them die for what? Is this just some sick twisted game to you? See how long it takes for me to break? Well guess what, you did it. So what now?" I said sobbing.

"You move on." It said.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out." It said.

Then everything went dark again. I opened my eyes and was gasping.

"Nora! It's okay." Gramps said.

"There was… and," I put my hand on my neck, "And I saw… me." I said panting.

"That did happen." Gramps said. "And then some." He muttered to himself.

"This day just doesn't stop kicking my ass." I said groaning.

"Tell me about it." I looked at Gramps and he looked worse for wear. Insomnia runs in the family but he looked like it had been more than the usual three days. He wasn't wearing a tie and his shirt was wrinkled.

"As I was falling, I had another time jump. How…" I started before Gramps interrupted.

"Nora…"

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Two weeks." He answered.

"Shit." Bucky had died two weeks ago, meaning it was the end of January or the beginning of February. The team had probably gotten back to report all of their intel. Zola was probably in custody somewhere in this base. Steve was probably…Steve!

"Gramps where's…" But I was interrupted by the sound of someone's footsteps running and then stopping at the door. "Nora." I heard them say.

I looked up and saw Steve standing at the doorway. He was a wreck. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was messy and uncombed. "Steve." I whispered.

He walked over to the side of the bed I was on and slowly reached over to touch my hand. He then pulled me onto his lap and hugged me.

Steve was shaking. He hid his face in my neck and held me tightly against him. I looked over at Gramps and he just pointed at the door, letting me know he was giving us some privacy.

I held Steve in my arms and rested my head on his shoulder. I fell off the train and couldn't save Bucky. I disappeared for two weeks and for those two weeks I left Steve completely alone thinking both of his soulmates were dead. I'm the worst.

"I'm sorry." Steve sobbed. "I'm so sorry." He said over and over again.

"It's not your fault. You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one that's sorry, I couldn't save him." I said crying. "We fell and I jumped mid fall but he didn't, he fell and now he's gone. I failed. I was supposed to save him and now he's gone." I cried. Steve's body was rigid and tense.

"Nora, what do you mean you were supposed to save him?" He asked. I just shook my head no.

"You knew. You knew this was going to happen." He realized. "How long did you know?" He said softly.

"Steve." I said reaching for his hand but he pulled it away and stood up,

"How long?!" He yelled

"I knew before I met you both." I said tears pouring out of my eyes.

"You've known all along!" He yelled. "How could you not tell us anything?"

"You think I didn't want to? You have no idea how many times I almost told you but I couldn't."

"Why the hell not?" He yelled crying angrily.

"Because that would have changed your decisions. If you knew from the beginning you would have sent Bucky back to the states after Azzano. He wouldn't have been here to save your life as many times as he did or save all the other lives he also saved. I couldn't let that happen so I didn't tell you, your job was to take down Hydra mine was to save him and I failed."

"I can't do this." Steve said before running out of the room. Gramps walked in a minute later.

"I'm guessing you heard everything." I said wiping away tears.

"With the way you two were yelling, the entire base heard." He said.

"You hate me now too?" I asked.

Gramps sighed, "This explains a lot. Remember a few months ago when you asked me if I knew that someone I cared about was going to be hurt but that there was nothing I could do about it, whether I would still try?" I gave him a small nod.

"This is what you meant wasn't it" I nodded.

We stayed quiet for a while. The only sounds were our breathing and my sniffling. Eventually I stopped crying, not because I didn't want to but because I was out of tears. I got out of bed and started taking out the IV's.

"Nora, what are you doing?" Gramps said trying to stop me.

"I'm getting out of here I need some air." I said standing up. I found a change of clothes folded at the foot of the bed I was on. I grabbed them and walked to the small bathroom added to the room. I got changed in the skirt and button down and walked out of the room. I hopped into my shoes and grabbed the coat I'm sure Peggy had left there. I walked out of the room into the hallway and Gramps followed me.

"Nora where are you going?" Gramps asked.

"Anywhere but here." I said pushing open the door open and walking thought the office area.

"Kid can you stop a minute and just think this through?"

"Gramps what is there to think about? My soulmate's dead, Steve can't even look at me, a version of me interfered in my timeline, again, I can't be here, I was never supposed to be here and the one thing I was supposed to do, I failed at. So you know what, I'm going to do what I should've done a year ago, I'm going to walk away and go get drunk as hell until the stone finally feels like zapping me back to my own time!" I yell out. The entire office just got quiet and was staring at us. I turned around and just marched out.

I walked out of SSR headquarters and didn't look back. I walked and walked and walked until I found a pub that wasn't destroyed by the last air raid and was open. It was dingy hole in the wall called the Mounted Stag.

I walked in and the place was mostly empty. There was a guy at the corner having a beer with a minced pie and the bartender was cleaning a beer glass.

I sat down at the bar and he walked over.

"What can I get you Doll?" He asked.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. Only one person can call me that and he's gone.

"Um sorry, What can I get you ma'am?" He said.

"A bottle of the strongest thing you have in here." I said.

"We have bourbon or whiskey. Everything else got wrecked in the blitz." He said. I hate whiskey. It was Bucky's favorite. I deserve to be miserable.

"Whiskey's fine." I said.

He took out a glass and poured the whiskey. "Leave the bottle." I said swallowing everything in the glass in one go. I poured myself another one and swirled the whiskey in its glass. I wonder how many drinks it'll take before it finally zaps me home. Or is it going to make me live through that… That thought instantly makes me want to cry. I finish my drink and start another one.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Howard stood there and watched Nora run out of the base. For the first time in his life he was utterly clueless as to what to do.

Nora was a complete wreck. Steve was heartbroken and angry. He had no idea what to do.

"Everyone move get back to work. Stop sticking your noses in things that don't concern you." Peggy scolded them. She walked toward Howard, grabbed him by the arm and led him back to his office.

"Howard what the bloody hell is going on?" She asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" He said.

"Probably with whatever caused Nora to run out of here."

He sighed. " She woke up. I told her she was gone for two weeks. Rogers walked in. They cried, they talked. Nora told him she was supposed to save Barnes. Turns out she knew this was going to happen from the beginning. Rogers got mad, there was yelling then he walked out. Nora cried then just snapped out of it got dressed and left."

"Oh…" Was all she said.

"Did Zola finally talk?" Howard asked.

"You mean after…" She started.

"Yeah,"

"Mums the word. He might be a bit shell-shocked but considering what happened, I can't really blame him. That was terrifying."

"And that weasel deserved that and more." Howard pointed out.

"I'm not saying he didn't. Phillips is letting him think over everything that happened see if that's enough to make him reconsider." Peggy explained, "In the meantime, you I'll go talk to Steve you find Nora."

"I don't think she wants to talk. Hell I don't even know where she is!" Howard said raising his voice.

"Well from the yells I heard she's probably at a bar and giving the destruction caused by the recent air raids there aren't that many left. Start looking I'm sure you can find her somewhere." Peggy said getting up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Howard asked.

"To talk some sense into a certain super soldier."

 **Nora's POV- A few hours later**

I had gotten through a little over half the bottle when I saw something glow out of the corner of my eye.

"I think you've had enough" The time stone said.

"Enough of what, time traveling or the whiskey." I said.

"Put the glass down, you're acting like a child throwing a tantrum." It said.

I just laughed at that. "I'm the one throwing a tantrum. You play the blame game and put me through hell. One of my soul mates is dead and the other hates me. So screw you. Send me back home." I said.

"No."

'Why the hell not?!" I yelled angrily

"You still have a job to do. I will send you back when its time. Until then, pull yourself together. There's a bigger picture Nora."

"You're going to make me watch him die too aren't you" I said crying.

"Good bye Nora." Then it vanished.

I poured myself another drink and drank it in one sip.

Someone came up and took the seat next to me. "So this is where you've been." Gramps said.

"Yup." I said. Gramps grabbed the glass from my hand and poured a drink before he swallowed it. We sat there in silence for a while. I think he was either trying to figure out what to say or giving me time to sober up.

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked.

"This morning I fell out of a train, time jumped and got knocked out by a future version of me before I woke up made Steve hate me and came here. So no, I haven't" I said drinking straight out of the bottle.

Gramps sighed. "Come on." He said standing up. "Let's go get a burger."

"I'm not hungry." I muttered.

"Well, tough, I wasn't asking. Let's go," He said pulling me up. I sighed and followed him.

We got in the car Gramps had waiting outside and Jarvis drove us. I must've looked pretty bad because Jarvis kept looking back at me giving me a weird look. The drive was completely silent. Gramps just looked out the window away from me. He probably hated me right now. I looked out the window and saw the destruction left by the air raids. This place looks about as good as I feel.

When the car stopped we were at a run down diner we'd never been in before.

I walked in and saw that there was only one waitress and one other customer sitting on the far side of the counter, drinking coffee as he read the paper. We sat down at a booth by the window and sat there until the waitress came by to take our order.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said

"We'll have two coffees." Gramps said giving me a pointed look.

"I'll bring those right out." She said.

Gramps grabbed the menu and said, "We should get burgers, or sandwiches they're both good." He said casually.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered. At that moment the waitress came back with our coffees.

"Here you are. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I'm not-"

"We'll have two bacon cheeseburgers with fries, no pickles." Gramps said handing her back our menus.

"Those'll be right out."

"Gramps why are we even here." I complained.

"You haven't had anything to eat and you could use some comfort food. Also I need you to sober up so we can actually talk." He said drinking his coffee.

"I am sober." I said.

"You're slurring your words." He deadpanned.

"I don't feel drunk."

"No but you will feel that hangover tomorrow." He retorted.

"I repeat my question from earlier. Why are we here? No offense to this place but this is basically slumming it compared to what you have daily. You know I've never actually seen you a hamburger."

Gramps just sighed. "Did your dad ever tell you about his grandparents?"

I pinched my eyebrows. "Never." I said.

"I wasn't always rich Nora. I grew up dirt poor. My sister died from something she could have gotten better from if we had the money for a doctor and medicine. She died when I was thirteen. My dad or rather the man who was related to me, he wasn't much of a father died in an accident at work. My mom died shortly after. I've been on my own since I was fourteen. I didn't have any other family so I was on the streets. I still went to school worked small jobs on the side until about a year later I got a scholarship to MIT. I worked my ass off to make sure I would never have to go through that again."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said.

"That's life but I'm glad that happened. I lost everything and hit rock bottom but it made me pull myself together when I had no reason to. We both haven't had it easy kid but we're Starks. When life knocks us down, we pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and build ourselves better than before."

"Easier said than done."

"You're young and you're not alone. I may not have always gotten along with him but I'm sure Barnes wouldn't have wanted this for you. He loved you and he wanted you to be happy. You and Rogers will work things out."

At the mention of Steve I just start crying again. "I can't do this Gramps, I can't."

Gramps just moves out of his seat and slides over to my side and pulls me into a side hug. After a few minutes I finally manage to stop crying. Gramps moved back to his seat and waited for our food.

The waitress put both of our burgers in front of us and then refilled out coffees.

"Eat your food. You can't drink on an empty stomach. Today we mourn. We drink we cry, we yell, or anything else we need to do. Tomorrow we build ourselves again. Got it." He said picking up his burger.

"Got it," I said sniffling a bit. I grabbed my burger and took a bite.

 **The Next Morning-**

I woke up in the spare room of Gramps' suite at the Dorchester. I was confused as to why I didn't just go home and I realize Steve hated my guts so that wasn't an option. Speaking of guts, I knew that whiskey was going to come back to haunt me. I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. I stood up and rinsed my mouth with some water. Then left the room and went to go find Gramps. He was sitting on the couch still in last night's clothes.

"Morning" I muttered before sitting on the couch. Gramps just groaned.

"Peggy dropped off some of your things." Gramps said looking at the seat in front of him. "She also said the teams having a meeting later so you have that to look forward to."

"Yeah sounds like fun." I got up and went to look at the clothes Peggy had picked out. It was a simple charcoal grey skirt with a beige button down and a matching coat. Resting on them was a cloth pouch. I opened it and saw my arc necklace, my pocket watch necklace and engagement ring. Was I even engaged anymore? Do I put it on or not?

I sighed.

"What's wrong kid?" Gramps muttered. I lifted my hand out and showed him the ring.

"Am I still engaged? Steve can't even look at me right now. Is that really how two people who are engaged should be acting?" I said.

"Nora, people fight that's normal and there were three people in your relationship not just two. It's going to take some adjusting. And until Rogers actually tells you its over its not over. Now get dressed I need breakfast." He said getting up and going to his room.

I got my clothes and went to get dressed. Ten minutes later we met up in the living room and headed down for breakfast.

We were both too hung-over to even try to keep a conversation going so we opted to eat in silence. I spent most of the meal thinking about my conversations with the stone. It kept saying there was a bigger picture, but of what. My trips to the future had been pretty vague and didn't give me any hints. I knew dad was still Iron Man and that he turned Jarvis into an android or something. I knew future me knew some of his friends and that we were working on something together but still nothing that could clue me in to what was coming. Coming…He's coming. Oh crap.

"Gramps, Do you still have the drawing Katya gave us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I stored them in the lab. Why do you…Oh!" He said realizing where I was going with this.

"Yeah." I said confirming his thought.

He flagged down a waiter and said, "Check please"

Gramps paid and we all but ran out of there. Jarvis drove us and when we got there we practically jumped out of the car. Gramps and I ran to the lab.

"Where did you put them?" I asked.

"Back of the closet." He said opening the closet door. The closet was packed with boxes and journals and other office supplies. Gramps and I started moving boxes. We were caught up looking trough them we didn't notice Peggy walk in.

"Finally got around to cleaning that mess." Peggy greeted.

"Uh something like that." Gramps answered.

"Just came to remind Nora she has a meeting in an hour." She called out.

"I remember, thanks for reminding me though" I called out from inside the closet.

"What are you two up to?" Peggy said getting suspicious.

"Just looking for some notes. I promised Nora she could look over my masters dissertation" Gramps said casually.

"Found it!" I cried out.

"You know her, she loves science." Gramps said smiling.

"If you say so." She said before turning around and walking out of the lab.

I pulled the box with the drawings and other journals Amara slipped in there. That caused a mini avalanche of clutter to almost fall on me. I used my powers and held all the clutter in mid air. I focused and moved everything into a neat pile on the floor. Practice does make perfect.

"Wow didn't know you finally managed to do that." He said.

"I didn't either it was kind of a whim." I said. "Let's get through these."

Gramps grabbed the journal and started reading through it. I looked through all the drawings and some of them were pretty specific, me growing up, me time traveling, dad in the Iron Man suit, Thor and Loki on Asgard. Other drawings looked like scribbles and paint smudges. It wasn't until I dropped a few of them on the floor that I saw something.

"What the hell?" I got all the drawings and scattered and started moving them around.

"Gramps, Pass me the tape."

"Tape why?" He said he looked over and saw what I was doing. He handed me the tape and I started putting it all together.

"Is that," He said

"Yup, the Alps, again." I said. The drawings put together formed a giant picture of the Alps. The entire mountain range was there but out of the tallest mountain there was a plane flying out.

"I think we figured out where Schmidt is." I said. Peggy and Dum-Dum never gave me specifics about the exact location of this base but given everything that happened I guess they didn't need to.

"Your meeting." Gramps reminded me.

"Gotta go." I said walking out. I walked to the conference room and Philips and the rest of the team were already there.

"After a long interrogation Zola finally gave us Schmidt's location. His last base is…" Colonel Philips started before I walked in and interrupted him.

"It's in the Alps." I said making everyone look at me.

"How did you know that?" Philips said gruffly.

"A psychic drew me a picture" I said.

"What?" Morita said.

"Long story, just focus on the mission. It's located at the base of the tallest mountain of the range." I said.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow half the world prove it, starting with the U.S.A." Colonel Philips said.

"Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in an hour." Gramps said.

"How much time we've got?" Gabe asked.

"According to my new best friend, twenty four hours. Hydra's last base is here." He said pointing at the map. "In the Alps, Five hundred feet below the surface."

"So, what are we supposed to do" I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door." Morita asked.

"Why not? That's exactly what we're gonna do." Steve said making everyone just shut up and look. He told us his plan and I didn't like it but there weren't any better options.

At the end of the meeting everyone was dismissed to get ready. We were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I was about to get up when I started getting the chills again. I stood up and tried to leave the room but Steve stopped me.

"Nora, can we talk." He said.

"Uh, I don't think now's a good time." I said, the chills getting more and more intense.

"Please, it's important." He said.

"Uh, I know it's just um." I looked down and my hands were glowing. "I kind of can't right now." Then the glowing got brighter and I was gone.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey everyone, Its 2am and I just finished this chapter. I'm in the middle of an existential crisis and to avoid dealing with it I decided to write and I ended up with this. It's over 5,000 words. One of the longest chapters I've written. I'm fairly sure I'm going to cry while writing the next chapter. Actually I've teared up writing the last two as well so I'm guessing I'm going to cry myself to sleep writing the next one. This is just my warning, tears ahead. Enjoy.**

When the light finally died down I was back in a library in Asgard. I figured out it was Asgard when I saw the towering bookcases filled with books written in languages I'd never seen before. This is weird normally when I come to Asgard I always appear at the Aesir where Heimdall apparently always knows when I'm going to show up. I decided to walk around to see if I could find someone. I was walking and didn't watch where I was going when I tripped. I looked over at what I had tripped over and was surprised when I saw a hammer.

"What the hell?" I stood up and went to go pick it up. I was surprised at how much lighter it was than it looked. I held the hammer and walked over to where I remember Frigga giving Loki and I a lesson last time I was here. To my surprise she was sitting in one of the armchairs in front to her two sons who stood before.

"How could you lose Mjolnir in the library you giant oaf?" Loki chastised his brother.

"I did not lose Mjolnir, I misplaced it. I tried calling it but it wouldn't come to me mother." Thor said glumly.

Frigga simply smiled as she saw me walk closer. "You shouldn't leave your toys lying around, wouldn't want someone to trip on them." I said lifting up the hammer by its strap. Thor and Loki just stared at me shocked. Thor kept opening and closing his mouth completely speechless.

"Mother, how is this possible?" Loki finally asked.

"How what is possible?" I said confused.

"Y-You lifted Mjolnir." Thor finally said.

"Yeah I picked it up after someone left it lying around and I tripped." I said putting the hammer down on one of the tables.

"The hammer must have deemed Lady Nora worthy." Frigga said not at all surprised.

"Worthy?" I said getting even more confused.

"Not everyone can lift Mjolnir. Including you there are only three people alive who can lift it. You're the only one of the three that isn't Asgardian." Frigga said.

"Oh. Sorry?" I said tucking a strand of my hair behind of my ear as a nervous habit.

"Don't apologize, you just caught us by surprise is all." She said giving me a smile trying to ease my worries.

"You must train with us. If you are worthy of Mjolnir then you must be a mighty warrior." Thor said about to slap his hand on my back in a friendly gesture but a force field formed before he made contact. There was a loud boom when his hand met the force field. That's weird I didn't make that happen and by the looks of everyone around the room they didn't either.

"Thor you mewling quim, she's mortal." Loki said hissing that last part. Still as pretentious as last time I see.

"Oh, forgive me milady, I meant no harm." Thor apologized.

"It's fine, sorry about your hand, I'm sure that probably hurt." I said.

"This is nothing, I have had more grave injuries from battle." He said giving me a wide flirty smile. And he still had a huge ego.

"Nevertheless you should go have a healer take a look at that. Loki go make sure he actually goes." Frigga told them.

Loki was about to argue but Frigga interrupted, "Lady Nora and I have a few matters to discuss"

"Yes mother," Loki said before walking out of the room.

"Sorry I interrupted whatever you three were doing. It's the first time I appear in somewhere that isn't the Aesir in Asgard"

"It's nothing to worry, we've actually been expecting you for quite some time." She said gesturing for me to take a seat.

"You have?"

"I'm sure you must've noticed you don't always appear in an exact order. You will appear here in the future before you arrive." She said.

"Oh, Wren, A friend of mine I meet sometime in the future mentioned it before, my timeline is becoming more and more tangled." I said.

"It has, but there is probably a reason for that."

"Bigger picture." I said repeating the stone's words to me.

"Yes, there is a grander scheme of things. That doesn't mean that the smaller details aren't important." She said.

"The devil's in the details." I say.

"You seem troubled." She says.

"Um, Sorry, it's just been a rough few days." I said rubbing my left wrist where Bucky's soul mark was.

"Death is a part of life."

"Doesn't make it any easier to accept" I answer.

"That isn't all that's bothering you." She says. I really can't lie to her. It reminds me of when I was a kid and I missed Dad. Nana would ask me what was wrong and I would tell her I was fine but she always knew what was wrong without me telling her.

"I knew he was going to die before I even met him but I tried to save him and I failed. The stone said there was no way to stop it because time wants to happen. Bucky's gone and if I couldn't save him then that means that tomorrow Steve is going to crash a plane into the Atlantic and die. I don't want that to happen but there's nothing I can do. If I can't stop it then I don't want to be there for it. I asked the stone to send me back but it said that I still had a role to play and until I did it wouldn't send me back. I don't think I can live through losing him." I said crying.

Frigga stood up from her seat and moved to sit on the armrest of the chair I was sitting on. She put her arms around me and hugged me, trying to console me.

"The time stone is a fickle thing but everything it does makes sense in the grand scheme of things. It won't be easy but you have to go on. It may not seem like it now, but you'll never be truly alone. For now there is not much that can be done, take advantage of the time you have left to say goodbye and put any grievances between you and your soul mate to rest. You don't want the last memory you have of him to be an unhappy one." She said wiping away my tears.

I don't know why but everything she said made me feel a bit more at peace. The pain was still there but at least now everything was clearer. I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you." I said.

"There is no need to thank me child." She said with a soft smile. "Now come, I have a feeling Thor and Loki are in need of lecturing." I looked at her confused.

We walked out of the library and went down a corridor. We turned and there they were fighting again.

She turned to look at me, "A mother's instinct is never wrong." She said before and illusion she made appeared in between both of them stopping their argument. "Thor Loki, that is enough" She said raising her voice. Wow teenagers behave the same no matter what realm they're from.

"He started it!" they both said at the same time.

"And I'm ending it. Is that really anyway to treat your brother. And in front of a guest no less." She chastised.

"Forgive us mother." The both said at the same time. This definitely wasn't the first time this happen.

"Don't let it happen again." She said. "Now I have to speak with your father. You two will keep Lady Nora company."

Loki scoffed and Thor turned to give me a smile.

"Yes mother." Thor said happily.

"Yes mother." Loki muttered.

"Come Lady Nora, I shall show you the power of Mjolnir." He said boastfully.

I turned to look at Frigga who just nodded before turning around and walking away.

"Let's go, don't want to keep that giant oaf waiting." Loki said angrily.

"I get that you don't like your brother for whatever reason but you shouldn't be so rude." I said getting annoyed at his pretentious attitude.

"Why do you care?" He said.

"I'm trying to give you some advice as a friend. You're brother's been nothing but nice to you, you're the one pushing him away. Cut him a break. I know he can be a bit much but have you ever thought that maybe he's just trying to impress you so that you'll stop scolding him so much?" I said.

"Thor impress me? That daft idiot couldn't even remember where he put down Mjolnir in the library." He scoffed.

"Appearances can be deceiving, you never know, one day he might just prove you wrong." I said following Thor's cheerful yet extremely loud voice.

"I highly doubt that." Loki muttered.

I followed Thor to the courtyard where Heimdall and I were almost hit by the collapsing roof last time. They had repaired it from the last time I was here.

There were racks of spears and swords and other weapons set up along with targets a few feet away. Thor was spinning the hammer around by the strap. I heard the crackling of lightning and saw it shoot out towards the targets. They where all blown to bits.

"Wow, way to go Pikachu." I say.

Thor raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "Very impressive" I said giving him a thumbs up.

"It was nothing would you like to try milady." He said.

"Uh, two things, one none of that milady nonsense, just Nora is fine. And thanks for the offer but I have a hard enough controlling my abilities as is, I'd rather not add lightning to the mix. Although, I did see some throwing knives over there I'm dying to try." I said.

"Please go on. You are an honored guest of Asgard, you are more than welcome to use any weapons here." He said.

"Well don't mind if I do." I said walking over to the rack and grabbed a knife. I looked at them and I had to say whoever made them did a really good job. The blades were really well balanced and sharpened extremely well.

"Now you need to hold the blade by the…" Thor started to explain but I had already thrown it and it landed exactly at the center of the target.

"Never mind." He said and went back to his targets.

I threw knives for a while.

"You have an affinity for knife throwing." I heard Loki say.

"It's my first time doing it. It's kind of relaxing." I answer throwing another knife.

"Why don't you try hitting a moving target?" He said and before I knew it there were some sort of illusion of green birds flying around. I raised my hand raking aim but Loki grabbed my arm and took the knife out of my hand. "I suggest you try using these. They're better suited for moving targets. Just some friendly advice." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at his taunt but took the boomerang knife he offered me anyways.

I watched the green illusions Loki made fly around the garden and I noticed a pattern. I raised my arm and waited for a minute before finally throwing it. The knife flew through the air hitting two of the illusions before barely grazing a third. It was all good until the knife started flying back. I was getting ready to catch it except it wasn't heading towards me it was heading towards Thor who was a bit distracted swinging a sword around.

"Thor!" I yelled out. The knife was too quick so instead a projected a force field around him. The knife was deflected and flew into one of the pillars. The force it hit the pillar with was enough to make it crumble and make the roof collapse.

Thor and Loki were shocked. They both turned to look at me. "Oops" I said cringing a bit.

Thor just busted out laughing.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen." I apologized.

"That was incredible." Thor said incredible loud.

"A shield that can not only deflect but also amplify the force of the initial attack. Impressive" Loki said with a weird gleam in his eye.

"Impressive indeed." A voice called out from the corridor leading. Stepping around the collapsed roof, A man dressed in golden armor holding a tall staff stepped closer. He has a golden eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"Father" Thor greeted him. Then that would make him…

"Odin." I whisper.

Loki elbowed me getting my attention. "Bow." He muttered as he kneeled.

I bowed my head and curtsied awkwardly.

"Rise" he said. "I thought it was time we finally met." He said looking at me.

"Nora Stark, nice to meet you." I said sticking my hand out for a handshake. Odin looked at my hand then at me before he turned around leaving me hanging. "Follow me." He said gruffly.

That made me nervous. I gave Loki and Thor a small wave before following Odin. Frigga was waiting in the corridor. Odin gave her a small nod and continued walking. She walked alongside of me. We made it to the center of the palace where enormous golden doors were guarded by guards in golden armor wearing helmets. As they saw Odin approach, the opened the doors and bowed their heads as he passed once we were inside they closed the door behind us.

The throne room was enormous. It had very high ceilings supported by golden columns. The entire place was gold. We walked towards the throne. It was set on top of some stairs. The throne was huge. Behind it was a crescent shaped statue thing. On top of either side of it was a crow. They didn't caw or anything they were just perched there and stared at me. As if I wasn't nervous enough.

"Lady Nora, I have been told of the circumstances of your visit." Odin said.

"Am I in trouble because I feel like I'm on trial." I said.

"You could say that." Odin answered, making me panic.

"I know humans aren't allowed on Asgard," I started but Odin interrupted.

"They're not, a temporary exception has been granted in your case but that cannot continue. Many believe that the stone you host will be Asgard's downfall. The power of that stone is unimaginable and in the wrong hands is capable of mass destruction." Odin said.

"The stone isn't interested in destroying Asgard and neither am I. You have all been nothing but welcoming and I am grateful. You have my word that Asgard will face no threat from me." I spent way too much time with Thor and Loki. I'm starting to speak like them.

"Frigga and Heimdall believe that as well but everyone else is hesitant and as king it is my duty to protect my kingdom and its citizens. There is a solution to this problem. If you were to become a citizen of Asgard then you too would fall under my protection." Odin said.

Dual citizenship? Or would it be interdimensional citizenship. Either way it wasn't a bad idea. Asgard is pretty awesome. Magic and advanced technologies exist here. I've learned more in the few visits and lessons here than I did in an entire year on my own.

"What would I have to do to become a citizen?" I ask.

"There are two ways to become a citizen of Asgard child." Frigga said. "The first is to marry someone who is a citizen of Asgard."

"I can't do that, I'm actually engaged." I said raising my hand so they could see my engagement ring.

"There is one other way. You swear your allegiance to Asgard and it's people in front of its best warriors in a ceremony. They will all say whether they agree to welcome you into their ranks. If at least three of them agree then you will be granted citizenship. You will be welcome here whenever you arrive. But that also means that if you are needed you will be summoned just like any warrior of Asgard shall if the time ever arises." Odin explained. I can only hope Odin has better timing than the stone does.

"That sounds good. One small problem though, I can't exactly control when I'll leave so there really isn't a lot of time to plan anything or rally votes." I say.

"We shall keep it simple. We'll summon all warriors at once." Frigga said. The crows flew out of the throne room. "We have to do something about your clothes." She said.

"I don't have any other clothes" I said.

"Leave that to me." She closed her eyes and saw the space around me glow slightly yellow. For a second I thought the stone was sending me back. When I opened my eyes I was wearing a dark maroon tunic long sleeve top. With a black corset belt on top of it. I was wearing leather tights and short boots that reached mid calf and laced up. It matched my necklaces perfectly.

"I love this outfit. Thank you" I told Frigga.

"I thought you'd like it." She said smiling. At that moment the doors opened and people started walking in. Leading the group was Thor. Loki walked slightly behind him and to the side. Everyone stood around until I finally spotted a very familiar face.

"Nora, a pleasure as always."

"Heimdall, sorry I didn't stop by earlier. I should've at least let you know I was here."

"Not to worry. I saw you appear in the library." He said.

"You saw me?" I said.

"I can observe anything in the nine realms. Seeing you appear in the library was not very difficult." He said confidently.

"Good to know." I said.

"I also have to offer my condolences on your loss. You're soulmate was a brave man. He died a hero." He said.

I felt a knot in my throat at the mention of Bucky. "Yes he did" I said managing to hold back.

Before anyone could say anything, Odin tapped his staff three times making everyone in the room quiet down.

"You have all been summoned here to determine whether or not Lady Nora of Midgard will join your ranks as a warrior of Asgard. Does anyone present nominate her as a potential warrior and citizen of Asgard." Odin asked. Everyone turned to looks at each other. There were whispers.

"A midgardian as a warrior?" one of them whispered.

"She doesn't look like much of a warrior." Another said a bit louder.

"I nominate Nora as a worthy candidate to join the ranks." Heimdall said.

"She has been nominated by Heimdall gatekeeper of Asgard." One of the guards who apparently also acts as a herald called out.

"As stated by King Balder, three votes are needed to obtain the rank. Who here votes in favor of Lady Nora being a warrior of Asgard?" Odin called out.

The room went silent for a while until Thor's booming voice rang through the throne room.

"I say aye, if she can lift Mjolnir then she is worthy of being a warrior and citizen of Asgard." He said.

"She can lift Mjolnir?!" Voices said loudly throughout the throne room. I was getting dirty looks from a lot of people.

"Silence!" Odin said and everyone shut up.

"Aye." Woman in red and silver armor yelled out. "It'll be good to have some competition." She said nodding in my direction with a small smile.

"Aye!" Three guys said at the same time.

"If Thor said she is worthy then the warriors three are with him." The bigger guys of the group said.

"The ayes' have it. Lady Nora step forward and kneel." Odin said.

I stepped forward and kneeled at the base of the stairs, below the throne. "Lady Nora do you swear to protect Asgard and all of its citizens from any threats that may arise?" Odin said.

"Yeah?" I said making him give me a stern look. "I mean I do"

"Do you swear to faithfully serve Asgard?" Odin said.

"I do." I said.

"Do you swear to use any power you may wield to protect the Nine realms of Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotumheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Helheim from any threats?"

"I do."

"Do you swear loyalty to Asgard, it's citizens and it's king?" He said.

"I do." I said.

"Rise Lady Nora. From this moment on you are now a warrior and citizen of Asgard with all the responsibilities and honors that come with it." Odin said. "Welcome home." He said.

"Thank you." I said with a curtsy. The throne room erupted into cheers and claps.

"Tonight we feast." Thor cheered. "Come Nora, we shall revel in this victory and regale in stories of past victories." He put his arm around my shoulder and dragged me along. Looks like I'm partying tonight.

Thor led us to a giant dining room where the table was sent with food and wine.

The set up was buffet style and everyone just sat or stood and picked at the food.

"A bit overwhelming isn't it." Loki said popping out of nowhere.

"More like extremely overwhelming. I was expecting a quick visit not being initiated into the ranks of Asgard's warriors." I said laughing at the story Thor was telling.

"I think it's the first time father has ever allowed a midgardian to stay on Asgard, let alone be granted citizenship. Why you?" He asked.

"Don't know. Maybe I won him over with my amazing personality." I said sarcastically.

Loki just raised an eyebrow and looked irritated at my answer.

"Nora," I heard Heimdall say from behind me. "Congratulations are in order." He said with a smile. I think that was the first time I ever saw him smile. It's been a really weird day. Maybe this was all a dream. I pinched myself and nope, still here.

"Apparently. Thank you for the nomination" I said.

"There was nothing to be thankful for. It was meant to be." He said giving me a look. Yup, I've really messed up my timeline.

"Before I forget, the Allfather wished for me to give you this." He handed me a stone. It looked like quartz. It was white, smooth and round.

"Um, thank you?" I said confused.

"The stone is how you'll know if you are being summoned in Asgard. The stone with glow slightly with a golden hue." He explained. "If that occurs go outside and I will transport you to the Aesir."

"Wow trans dimensional pager." I said with a small, forced smile. One more thing that'll zap me away at a moment's notice with me having any control. The stone was just the right size I could place it in the center of the latticework of my pocket watch necklace. It matched the style perfectly.

"Nora, come and have a drink with us." Thor called out.

"Enjoy your night. I must return to my post." He gave Loki a nod before walking away.

I walked over to where Thor, the woman from before, and the self-named warriors three were sitting.

"There she is," Thor greeted. "Here grab a drink." He said handing me a bronze cup of wine. Nora, this is Lady Sif."

He said naming the woman from before.

"Lady Nora, It shall be an honor to fight alongside you." She said giving me a handshake.

"The honor is all mine and please just call me Nora. I'm not one for formalities."

"Very well as long as you extend me the same courtesy." She said with a small smile of course.

"Of course Sif."

"And the Warriors three. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg"

"Hi, nice to meet you all." I greeted.

Volstagg said, "pleasure to meet you."

Hogun just nodded and said "Milady." I had a feeling he was going to be a tough nut to crack.

Fandral on the other hand was the complete opposite. "Lady Nora it is an honor to be in the presence of such an strong and beautiful warrior such as yourself." He said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"She's betrothed Fandral." Sif deadpanned.

"Oh," he said backing away slightly embarrassed. I'm starting to see why Sif was so open to the idea of me joining the ranks.

"A toast, To Nora, to being initiated into the ranks of a warrior of Asgard. We look forward to fighting alongside you." Thor toasted.

We all drank and ate a bit. Then Thor brought out a flask of Asgardian liquor.

"Oh that looks good." I said. I was curious besides how much different could Alien liquor be to booze back on Earth.

"Oh no, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet. It was not meant for…"

"Who's Brunhilde?" I asked.

"He was…uh?" Thor said apparently having no idea himself.

"He was a ruler of Helheim who tried to invade Asgard but was stopped by King Baldur, Thor's grandfather." Sif explained.

"Oh, sound's interesting. Now pass the flask." I told Thor putting my hand out.

Thor raised the flask over his head out of my reach. So instead I used my newfound control over energy projection to move the flask out of Thor's hand and into mine.

"How?"

"Every girl had her tricks." I said pouring a bit of the liquor into my cup before handing it back to Thor. I took a sip and it didn't taste any different except for the slight aftertaste. It was a bit like cinnamon. "That's good, don't see what all the hype was about." And just as I stood up the room started spinning.

"You were saying." I heard Sif say.

"That is strong. I like it." That made the guys start laughing.

"I think we shall get along very well Nora." Thor said.

"Thor!" I heard someone yell.

We looked at the other side of the dining room and saw a very angry looking Odin and Frigga. The room was completely silent. I think Thor's parents just busted his party.

"Mother, Father you've finally joined us." Thor said with a fake smile.

"How many times have I told you, you are not to touch the special reserve!?" Odin yelled, making the entire room shake. Everyone took that as their cue to leave.

"I meant no disrespect father."

"Let this be your warning Thor. Disobey me again and there will be consequences." Odin chastised.

"Yes Father." Thor said apologetically.

At that moment I started to get the chills.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I'm uh…" the chills started getting worse and I started glowing.

"You're leaving." Frigga said.

"Yes thank you for everything. Until next time." And then I was gone. I opened my eyes and I was back in the apartment in London.

I looked around and looks like no one was home. Before Steve left, he wanted to talk so I guess I'll just wait. Besides I still felt a bit tipsy.

I was standing in the middle of the living room when Steve walked through the door.

"Nora?" He said not expecting to see me there.

"Hey, I just got back from Asgard like five minutes ago." I said. I was expecting him to kick me out not pull me into a hug.

"You scared the crap out of me." He holding me and kissing the side of my head.

"Sorry, I really wasn't expecting it. How long was I gone?" I asked.

"A couple of hours. We thought you'd be back sooner but after three hours we thought you were gone like last time." Steve said.

"It was a day for me. And trust me when I say it was a long and crazy day." I said hugging him tighter.

"I thought I lost you." He said tearing up a bit.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I said putting a hand on the side of his face.

"I can't lose you Nora, not you too." Steve said crying.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I said starting to cry.

"Baby no, it's not you're fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Hydra's. I'm so sorry." He said starting to sob. I just held onto him.

"I miss him." I said.

"I miss him too." Steve said.

"I wish it had been me instead of him." I said.

"Don't say that." Steve snapped. "Don't ever talk like that. Losing Bucky is not on you."

"I should've warned him" I sobbed.

Steve rubbed my back. "There was nothing you could've done. We both knew how hard headed he was. It wouldn't have mattered what you told him. He still would've found a way to be on that mission. I was in charge. I should've sent him back to Brooklyn after Azzano."

"He wouldn't have left without you." I told him.

"He never wanted this. He didn't enlist he was drafted and did his duty. He deserved better." Steve sobbed.

"He was a hero." I cried out.

"Schmidt will pay for this. Hydra ends tomorrow." Steve said angrily.

"Tomorrow it's all over." I said even though Steve didn't understand the double meaning to my words. "Promise me something."

"Anything." Steve said.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you'll try everything you can to make it out of there alive. I don't want to lose you Steve. I can't" I cried.

Steve looked at me with his tear filled eyes. "I'll try," He said, his voice cracking "but incase it doesn't, remember your promise to me and to Buck. If I reach the end of the line first you don't go after me, you go on and live your life."

When he said those words I knew, Steve didn't want to make it out alive tomorrow. He wasn't planning on getting out of this alive, not if it meant living without Bucky. He wasn't just apologizing and making amends, he was saying goodbye.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I just cried. "Steve please. Hold me." I said.

He pulled me onto his lap as he sat down and held me, rocking me, and rubbing my back, crying with me. By the time I was done crying. He had fallen asleep. I moved out of his lap and shifted us so I was lying on the couch and I was holding Steve in my arms. I didn't sleep that night. I just lied there trying to memorize everything about him. Tomorrow was going to be one of the worst days of my life.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey everyone, here it is, the last part of Captain America: The First Avenger. I can't believe it took me sixty-three chapters to get here. Then again the first twenty something chapters were just character development and the first two Iron Man movies. I cried writing this Chapter. Every time Nora cried in this chapter I cried. I wanted to say thank you to everyone that's stuck by me these past couple of months. I also wanted to say that I'm not following the MCU timeline exactly from here. Remember Nora is the unknown daughter of Tony Stark. So that being said, here it is.**

I remember the first time I asked Dad about Mom…

 _November 1997_

It was a few days before my fifth birthday. I was playing outside with dad during one of his visits. I was trying to fly a kite and dad and I were talking about aerodynamics and how we could probably build a better kite than the one we bought. Eventually we got the kite up in the air and we were quiet just staring up at the sky.

"Dad, What happened to mom?" I asked

"Where's this coming from?" Dad asked trying to avoid answering the question.

"Everyone has a mom. I've never met mine. Where is she?"

Dad got quiet and he had this look in his eyes. For a minute I could have sworn I saw tears. "Um, your mom's name was Eliana and uh, she died a few years ago."

There was a silence between both of us. "How?" I asked.

"About five years ago, before you were born she was getting ready for bed and she started feeling bad. I took her to the hospital and she started to get worse. They had to operate to get you out and Ellie didn't make it." Dad said sadly. His voice cracked a bit toward the end.

I felt guilty and sad after I heard that.

"I'm sorry." I said tearing up a bit.

"For what?" Dad said kneeling down so we were eye to eye.

"It's my fault she died." I said crying.

"Kid look at me," Dad said wiping the tears off my face, "That isn't true. Things like that happen. It's not anyone's fault." He said pulling me into a hug.

"What was she like?" I asked.

"Ellie was… special. I met her at a party." Dad said.

"A birthday party?" I asked

"Um not sure, it might have been" Dad said getting this weird look on his face. "It was a few months after your grandparents' accident. I was really… lonely and she was the first person in a long time that didn't give me special treatment because of who I was. We got together that night and three months later we got married at a courthouse. We kept it pretty quiet. We had a lot to deal with. Me starting to work at Stark Industries, and her getting pregnant and being in school but no matter how busy or how tired she was, she always found a way to be there when I needed her. When I lost her I was completely alone. Nothing made sense anymore and there was no point in anything." Dad had this faraway look in his eyes like he wasn't there at the moment. Like something inside of him was missing. His eyes were sad.

"It's okay Daddy, I won't leave you alone." I said hugging him. Dad forced a small smile on his face.

That was the same look I saw on Steve's face as he looked back at us before he went to 'knock' on Schimdt's door. The look of someone who had nothing left to lose and only kept going because those around him depended on him. Steve was going to go in there by himself while the rest of the auxiliary forces were on standby. The team was stationed on a cliff overlooking the window of Schmidt's lab. We stood there waiting for the signal.

"How's he doing?" Dum-Dum asked.

"As well as you'd expect him to be." I answered.

"Should we be worried?" Falsworth asked.

"Only if you're wearing a Hydra uniform." I answered.

"How are you doing?" Dum-Dum asked.

"It's time," I answered hooking myself up to the line. I can't believe I'm doing this again.

"GO!" Our lookout told us and we were off.

We zip lined down the line and crashed through the window. Schmidt was taking aim at Steve. I used my powers to move the gun, making him miss and hit one of the grunts instead. Everyone started shooting at each other. I put up a force field to block the bullets. Before pushing them all against the wall.

Falsworth grabbed Steve's shield and tossed it to him. "You might need this," He told him.

"Go!" Dum-Dum, Falsworth and Gabe told Steve.

"Thanks," Steve said before running after Schmidt.

After we finished taking out the soldiers in our way we ran after Steve. We took out any stragglers and followed him. Lucky for us the auxiliary forces managed to get in just as we were starting to get surrounded.

"Need a hand," Peggy said sarcastically.

"I had it under control." I said throwing a hydra soldier up to the ceiling knocking him out.

"I can see that." She said.

We ran down the hall where Steve was being pinned down by a guy with a flamethrower. I projected a shield around him shielding him form the flames while Peggy shot the Hydra grunt.

"You're late." Steve told Peggy just like she had told him in Azzano.

"Aren't you supposed to…" She said looking at the door Steve's shield held open.

"Right." He said running to go through the door, grabbing his shield on the way.

Meanwhile we started looking around and found a side entrance. I saw the plane started to take off and Steve running after it.

I looked around and saw the Peggy and Philips also saw, I saw the car behind colonel Philips.

"Car!" I yelled over to him to him. He looked over and got in. Peggy and I got in after him. Lucky for us the car keys were already in the ignition so we didn't have to waste time hot wiring it. Philips drove over to Steve as he stopped running when he realized he wasn't going to catch up in time.

"Get in," Colonel Philips ordered. I was sitting in the back seat. The plane started speeding up and the hanger doors opened. Philips pressed a button and the force of how fast we were going pushed me back in my seat.

"We're still to far from it, I can't make it." Steve said.

"I can give you a boost just keep the car steady." I said.

"Good." Steve was starting to get up about to jump.

"Wait!" I said making him turn and look at me. I pulled him down for a kiss. The last kiss I'd ever be able to have with him. It was short and we pulled apart pretty quickly.

"Go get him." I told him. I took a deep breath and focused on Steve giving his jump the extra boost he needed to reach the wheels of the plane before they took off.

Philips turned the car around just in time so we didn't fall off the ledge.

"We have to find the communications tower." Peggy said "Find a way to contact Steve."

I couldn't say anything. I just sent my soul mate to his death. I was never going to see him again.

"Nora!" Peggy said raising her voice. She snapped me out of it and pulled me out of the car. I followed her back inside the hanger where the remaining Hydra grunts were being rounded up. There was a glass window raised above the rest of the hanger.

"There," I said pointing at it.

"Let's go." Peggy said.

We ran through the hanger and hallways opening each door to see if that was the right room. I finally found a door with the words radio room on it in German that I knew was the right one.

"Found it." I said. We went inside and I found Morita, Gabe and Dernier looking around and messing with the radio seeing if we could communicate with Steve's radio or the plane. It was pretty quiet just the sound of everyone messing with the radio and looking through the papers to see the exact flight plan of the plane.

Until finally a voice came through the radio, "Come in this is Captain Rogers can you read me?"

Peggy was talking to Colonel Philips about what we had found and what to do with everyone captured and the base. They both turned to look at the radio when they heard Steve's voice.

Morita answered him, "Captain Rogers what is your lo…"

"Steve is that you? Are you alright?" I said interrupting him and making him move out of his seat.

"Nora! Schmidt's dead!" Steve said. Maybe there's still time!

"What about the plane?" I asked.

"That's a little tougher to explain." He said. I could hear wind running through the plane where he was as it hit the speaker.

"Give me your coordinates we can find you somewhere to land." I said getting a map to start looking.

"There's not going to be a safe landing but I can still try and force it down"

"Steve we still have time. You don't have to do this." I said tearing up because I knew what his answer was going to be. "I can get Gramps, he'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading to New York." Steve said. I could hear him flicking switched and buttons beeping.

"Steve…"

"I got to put her in the water." Steve said.

"Steve please, don't do this. We can find another way." I said crying a bit.

"Nora, you know there isn't." He said. "Right know I'm in the middle of nowhere, If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die." He wasn't asking he was already going for it. When a commercial airline falls from max altitude to the ground it takes anywhere from three to four minutes. I had about half of that left to say goodbye.

"Nora…this is my choice."

"Please Steve, don't do this. Don't leave me alone." I said crying. I heard him move the plane handle down.

"It's okay Nora, you'll be okay. This was always supposed to happen. The three of us together to the end of the line. At least this way I can see him again. He won't have to wait alone." He said, his voice cracking at the end. "Maybe this time he'll have enough time to teach me how to dance before we meet again."

I was inconsolable at this point. "I guess I should probably take lessons so I don't knock you guys down again." I said chuckling sadly.

"You could wear that dress again, the red one from Christmas. It's your favorite." Steve said.

"It's only my favorite because you two liked it." I sobbed. "I love you."

"Nora, I'm so sorry baby girl. I didn't want this for you. I'm sorry. I lov..." and that's when the signal went out. All I could hear was a loud buzzing of radio static.

"Steve?...Steve" I sobbed. And just like that he was gone. I thought that learning that my soulmates had died and that I would never meet them felt horrible but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now. I felt empty, there was nothing for me to live for anymore. I lost it all and I was alone again.

I started to feel a pain in my chest and I had a hard time breathing, probably hyperventilating from how much I was crying. Then it happened. The chills down my spine but this time I felt them everywhere. I stood up from my chair trying to get help. At that moment Peggy walked inside.

"Nora?" She said looking concerned. I couldn't breathe and it felt like there were needles poking every inch of my body.

I felt a pain in my gut and I fell to the ground. I started glowing; Peggy started to slowly fade away.

"Pegs, I'm ahh!" And then everything got too bright and I was gone.

When the light finally died down, I was back. Back in the conference room at CERN Headquarters in Geneva. In 2011. The lights were off, and the room was wrecked. Everyone was lying around on the floor unconscious. I saw another glow and the time stone was standing in front of me.

"Welcome back." I said.

"Now you send me back." I said wiping my eyes. I looked at my sleeve and noticed that I wasn't wearing my uniform anymore. I was wearing the same clothes I came to the presentation in except now I was wearing my engagement ring on my right ring finger and I was also wearing my pocket watch necklace.

"You did what I sent you there to do." It said.

"Do what? Watch Steve and Bucky die?" I said through tears.

"To grow up. To find out what you're capable of. To find out if you were the right choice and you are. And most of all to get you ready for what's to come." It said.

"You keep saying that, What the hell is so bad you had to put me through all of that?" I yelled.

"Nora, in the upcoming years you are going to face all sorts of challenges, challenges that will test you a lot more than anything the past year or day in 2011 ever did."

"Why me?" I said.

"Because you're the only one who can. All of my previous hosts cracked under the pressure, you on the other hand, were born for this."

"You think I haven't cracked under the pressure? I'm a fucking train wreck. You let me fall in love with two amazing guys only to watch them die. I have nothing left. You didn't just crack me, you broke me. And if you think I'll be your puppet, or savior or whatever the hell you had planned for me, you can go fuck yourself because there is no way in hell that's happening." I said.

"You will, you're too good not too." It said. "My time's almost up. The temporal field I put up can't be sustained any longer. To everyone else it's only been a few minutes since the collider exploded. They'll never know you were gone and they can't know you were or where you went."

"Not like they'll actually believe me." I snarked back.

"Or they actually will and the results won't be pleasant." I said, "Now to make this look convincing."

"What are you…" It placed to fingers on my forehead and I felt weak. I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the door bust open and someone walk into the conference room. I saw their feet move towards me and then nothing.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Tony kept moving through the last corridor standing between him and his daughter. He blasted through the last remaining beam and repositioned it to reinforce the structure. After he placed the last remaining beam and removed the last bit of rubble the door was clear. He tried to open it but it was jammed.

"Oh screw it," He raised his arm, took aim and blasted the door open. He walked in and saw the room in shambles. The remaining working lights were flickering. There were people lying around on the ground. No one looked seriously injured.

"Jarvis scan the room." Tony ordered his AI.

"Miss Stark is lying six feet ahead of you." Jarvis answered.

Tony walked forward and saw her. He dropped down to his knees and looked her over. He grabbed her hand. "Check for vitals." He said.

"Heartbeat detected." Jarvis said.

Tony let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Get Coulson on the line."

"Stark, where are you?" Agent Coulson answered.

"I'm in. The structure's supported it's safe to come in and start evac. I'm heading back now." Tony said.

"We're heading in now." Coulson said.

"Let's get you out of here kid." Tony said looking at Nora. He picked her up and walked out of there. When he finally got outside he took Nora straight to an ambulance.

"I just got her out, she was unconscious when I found her." He told the paramedics. They snapped out of their shock and got to work immediately.

"You know her?" Coulson said.

Tony didn't know how to answer that. How was he going to explain this? Then he thought things out. He and Nora both went to MIT. Both were kid geniuses. And he happened to own a billion dollar tech company.

"Met at MIT some mentorship program Pepper signed me up for. I offered her an internship at Stark Industries but she turned me down. Said she wanted to do something with meaning and actually help people. We kept in touch. It's good to have someone you can bounce ideas off of." Tony answered.

"You don't seem like the mentoring type." Coulson said.

"I'm not but she's a special circumstance. From one kid genius to another it was easy to relate." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark, we're taking her to the hospital to get checked out. She's stable, just a bit dehydrated but we're taking her just to be sure. Would you like to come with us?" A paramedic asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Agent Coulson can handle things from here." He said walking towards the ambulance.

"Mr. Stark you will have to be debriefed." Coulson said.

"Call my assistant and make an appointment." He retorted. He got into the ambulance and sat down next to his daughter.

The paramedics closed the door of the ambulance and drove off. It was a quick ride to the hospital. It was lucky that no one from the press had seen him get in the ambulance because that would have been a problem of its own.

Once at the hospital, Nora was taken to go get checked out and have a few tests done. Meanwhile Tony took off the suit and had it fold up into a briefcase. He was in the waiting room when he got a phone call from Rhodey.

"Hey man, you got her?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, they took her to check her out, run a few tests. She's stable, a bit dehydrated but she'll fine." He told her.

"That's great." Rhodey said relieved. "I don't want to spring this on you but Pepper saw the coverage of what's happening in Geneva and she saw you fly in. She's asking why you're there."

"Just tell her, SHIELD called me in to consult." Tony said simply.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to know about SHIELD." Rhodey said.

"You really think she doesn't know already?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Of course she does, you really don't know how to keep a secret." Rhodey says.

"Yeah I really don't" Tony said with a smirk. A doctor entered the waiting room and looked over to Tony.

"Got to go Doctor's here." He said hanging up.

"Mr Stark, Ms. Martell…" The doctor started.

"Doctor Martell actually." Tony corrected. Ms. Martell reminded him too much of Ellie.

"Oh right, Doctor Martell is doing fine. Her tests were all clear; she's a bit dehydrated, and her blood sugar's a little low but she's hooked up to some fluids that'll help with that. We're keeping her under observation over night as a precaution but she should be awake soon." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Of course, follow me." The doctor said.

Tony followed him down a hallway past the nurses' station and turned onto another hallway until they finally made it to Nora's room.

"If you need anything or if she wakes up press the red call button." The doctor said.

"Thank you" he said before walking in.

Nora was in a white hospital gown covered by a pale blue blanket. She looked pale and thinner than Tony remembered. The dark circles under her eyes let him know she was wasn't getting much sleep but considering everything he had put her through the past few weeks he knew that was on him.

He decided to turn on the TV in the room to try and drone out the sound of the heart monitor. It was mostly just infomercials and soap operas until finally he came across Nora's favorite childhood TV show, Bill Nye the Science Guy. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered all the times Anna would call to tell him of a mess Nora made trying to recreate and experiment she saw as a three year old.

 **Nora's POV-**

I felt like I was floating. Everything around me was dark. I should have been scared but I wasn't I felt nothing. Then I wasn't floating anymore, I was lying on something. It was flat and soft. A bed of some sort? I could hear people moving around me. I smelled the familiar scent of antiseptic and I knew I was in a hospital. Someone took my pulse and drew blood. Then I heard a really annoying beeping. That was the only sound I heard for a while until I heard the beginning of Bill Nye the Science Guy. I was not expecting that.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw really bright fluorescent lights. "Urg" I groaned.

"Nora? Kid can you hear me?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes again and saw Dad.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said I could hear the smile on his face. "You feeling okay?"

"Lights are too bright and that stupid beeping is giving me a headache." I looked over to the window and saw someone stop and take a look in before walking away.

"I'll call your doctor. He wanted to check on you when you woke up." He said leaning over to press the call button. In less than a minute a man wearing a lab coat walked in.

"Doctor Martell, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like everything's too bright and too loud." I groaned.

"That's Normal considering how long you were in the dark." He said. "You blood work came in."

Oh crap, the gamma signature, I thought to myself. 'Stop panicking its taken care of" I heard the stone's voice echo.

"You were a bit dehydrated but we gave you an IV to replace some of those fluids along with a glucose solution to deal with your low blood sugar." I looked over to the window and saw the same man as before looking in.

I looked over to dad and said, "Can you pass me my phone please?" He looked confused but did so anyway.

"Doctor when can I leave?" I asked.

"I'd like to keep you overnight for observation." He said.

"I feel fine, I'd like to leave right now." I said sitting up.

"Doctor Martell, you just went through a very traumatic experience, you may not be thinking clearly." He said.

"Can you give us a minute?" Dad said giving the Doctor a look.

"I'll be at the nurses station if you need me." He said before walking out of the room. I got my phone out and sent dad a text message.

"Kid, you need to stay the night. They need to make sure you're okay." He said.

"Tony," I said getting his attention. Dad and I had this code we used when out in public to let each other know when we had to cut down on the father daughter behavior. "You're not my dad, I appreciate you being here but I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I want to get out of here. I don't want to be here, I want to go back home order pizza and cuddle with my dog on my couch watching some Sci-Fi or action movies. So can you please go get my release forms?" I said giving him a look. Dad looked like he wanted to argue but then his phone buzzed and he looked down at who sent the message. He walked out of the room.

I got out of bed and unhooked all the wires attached to me. I saw the person from before walk by but this time I locked the door and closed the blinds. I found my clothes in the coat closet." I got dressed and then there was a knock at the door. I walked over and unlocked the door. Dad walked in followed by my Doctor.

"Mr. Stark tells me you are adamant about leaving." He says.

"I am, why take up a bed someone else in worst shape might need if I'm perfectly fine." I said with a shrug.

"Even so, if you insist on leaving I need you to sign and extra form stating you're leaving against medical advice and that you know the possible risks. It also states that if something were to go wrong the hospital will not he held responsible for it." He said. I walked over took the pen and signed an initially everything.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yes it is."

"Okay, thank you for everything." I said grabbing my bag and walking out of the room. Dad just followed me out.

"Nora. Hey, Nora!" Dad called out to me.

"What?!" I said.

"You're going the wrong way." He said before putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me to one of the back exits. There a car was waiting for us.

One we got in the driver drove us to the airport.

"I checked you out of your hotel and had your things picked up." He said texting someone.

"Thanks, sorry I interrupted you during your lab time." I said.

"Don't be, It was good to get out of the lab." He answered.

I felt my phone buzz. I opened it and there was a message from Dad.

 _Did you see who it was that was watching you?_

"How's the tower coming?" I said keeping up the small talk.

 _Didn't get a good look, He was bald, a bit short, wore glasses._

"It's going good. I'm working on adapting the central power grid so it won't interfere with the reactor." He said.

"Are you using a bypass to reroute the power away from the tower or just finding a way to block it?" I asked at the same time I received another text.

 _He sounds like one of the Shield lackeys that was at CERN with Coulson._

"I'm trying to cut the tower off the central grid." He said.

"You'd probably have to do that last. Cut it off too soon and there won't be any power for the construction team."

 _Shield was at CERN?_

"Were here." Dad said. Apparently he had apparently gotten Stark Industries' jet sent to Geneva ahead of time.

My things were loaded in and we boarded.

As soon as we were up in the air and we were free to take off out seatbelts Dad started the interrogation.

"Ok spill. What's going on in that head of yours?" He said.

"Uh.." I looked towards the front of the plane wondering if the pilot could hear us.

"Relax the Cockpit is sound proof. Had it done a few years ago after a certain incident," he said taking a drink.

I got up and walked over to the bar and poured myself a scotch neat.

"Since when do you drink scotch?" He said looking surprised.

"We're still in European airspace, got to take advantage of the lower drinking age." I said taking a drink.

"What happened in there?" He said.

'Don't tell him about time traveling' the stone's voice echoed in my head.

"It was a pretty normal day. I got up, had breakfast, and went to CERN. I chatted a bit with Doctor Hawking then we went down for the presentation. Everything was okay until the collider was activated. Red lights started flashing, the alarms rang and the collider exploded. Everyone was knocked out. Then I was waking up in the hospital," I said.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" He said looking concerned.

"Yeah, that's all." I said.

"You need to eat something. Doctor said you had low blood sugar, Might have been why you were out so long." He said getting up to look for snacks. He came back with a box of Granola bars and popcorn.

I grabbed a granola bar and dug in.

"You should spend a few days in New York. It could be fun. Go out watch a musical, visit a few museums, work on the tower." He offered.

"Thanks but I need to get back to Boston. I left Axl in a dog hotel and I have class and hours at the clinic." I said finishing the last of my scotch.

"You sure? You know, no one would say anything if you took a few days off."

"It's fine, I'm kind of looking forward to going back to school. I'm starting my internship at Mass Gen in two weeks." I said sadly. I'm not sure if I could keep myself together without Dad noticing something was wrong for too long.

"I could spend a few days down there." Dad offered.

"I think you already have enough to explain to your girlfriend with out adding a getaway to Boston." I said.

"What is it with you and Rhodey calling Pepper my girlfriend?" He said.

"Well you two are together." I said and he looked away. "Dad, you two are together, right?"

"Kind of. We kissed on a roof so I guess we are." He said.

"You two haven't made it official yet?" I said shocked.

"Well…"

"Dad!"

"I'm working on it okay." He said making me laugh. He reminded me so much of Gramps.

"Dad can I ask you something?" I said.

"You already did but ask away."

"After mom died, how did you deal with it?" I asked.

"Where's this coming from?" He said getting weirdly serious.

"After today, I just started thinking. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes and I thought that if I didn't make it out of there… What would happen?" I said.

"Nora, don't. You made it out. You're okay, that's all that matters." He said deflecting the question.

"How did you do it though?" I asked.

"I had you." Is all he said before going back to his phone.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I know you hate talking about it." I said before grabbing a pillow and a blanket and curling up in one of the seats. Dad got up and went to throw away the wrappers. He came back with a pint of ice cream and two spoons. He moved my feet over and sat down before putting them on his lap and handing me a spoon.

"Ben and Jerry's Fudge Brownie?" I asked.

"After the day you've had, I figured chocolate was my best bet." He said. We sat there eating in silence until finally dad started talking.

"I didn't get a lot of time with Ellie before everything happened. I wasn't exactly the best person to be around but she didn't let that stop her. We were both kids when we met and I wasn't ready to be a parent. She knew that and I knew she was terrified but she never let it show. When she died, I didn't have time to mourn or think of myself. I made her a promise and that was what kept me going. You kept me going."

"Is that why it's taking you so long to finally make things official with Pepper?" I asked.

"It's part of it. I've been alone for a while and I'm not exactly an easy person to be around." He said.

"Dad, she's worked for you for almost fifteen years, waited for you when you got kidnapped in Afghanistan and has stayed by your side after you became Iron Man and blew up your house. I don't think she's going anywhere." I retorted.

"Why are you supporting this?" Dad asked.

"Because I want you to be happy and she makes you happy dad. I can hear it in your voice when you talk about her on the phone." I say.

"Sometimes I ask myself how I ended up with such a good kid when I'm so screwed up."

"You're not screwed up, you're a work in progress and trust me when I say I'm not as good as you think." I said thinking of Steve and Bucky. I start to tear up.

"Kid you okay?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." I said sniffling a bit and wiping my eyes. "Just been a long day. I thing I'm going to try and get a bit of sleep. Wake me up when we land in Boston." I said moving the seat to be flat and rolling over to face away from Dad. If I started crying in my sleep I didn't want him to see it.


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey everyone, Here's the next chapter. I'm putting a trigger warning on it right now because it gets dark. So dark I'm actually worried about how I came up with this. This chapter revolves around Nora dealing with being back in her own time and how she's mourning Steve and Bucky. She get's really depressed, has a brief suicide attempt, and does some things she immediately regrets. If any of these things are trigger for any of you DO NOT READ! This is me warning you all right now. Side note it only gets worse before it gets better. SO without further ado here it is.**

We landed in Boston at night local time. Dad decided not to take the jet back instead we hopped into my car which I had left at the airport and he was going to fly back in the suit he had with him. Just like I told dad in the hospital our first stop was picking up Axl. I had dropped him off at a dog hotel that allowed pick up whenever you wanted. I cried when Axl tackled me. He was still the rambunctious puppy I adopted a few months ago. He still growled at everyone that came near me and still growled at Dad when I wasn't looking.

"Aw who's a good boy?" I said petting him. My eyes were tearing up. Axl barked and licked my cheek before nuzzling into my neck.

"Come on buddy, let's go home." I said wiping my tears and walking out.

"Hi mutt." Dad greeted. Axl just sat obediently at my side and growled.

"Dad cut it out, Axl shush." I said. Axl stop and dad just gave me a look. I put Axl in the back seat and buckled him in.

"Where to?" Dad asked.

"Burgers." I said.

"You want to get a burger right now?" He said.

"Why not? I just woke up from eight hours of sleep." I said driving off.

We grabbed burgers and headed back to my apartment. We sat on the floor of the living room and watched the last Back to the Future that we found playing on a random channel. Then the train scene started and I shut off the TV.

"Hey, it was just getting to the best part." Dad whined.

"That's the worst part. There's no way the Delorean wouldn't have gotten crushed by the train or at least rolled over." I argued.

"But you love that part." Dad said.

"Guess I grew out of it." I said getting up and cleaning up the burger wrappers and napkins from the coffee table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said going back to sit on the couch. Axl jumped up and cuddled next to me.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" He asked.

"Of course when have I kept anything from you. No secrets remember." I said feeling guilty for breaking one of our most important rules.

Dad looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything. He looked at his phone and I guessed he had a few messages. "I think it's time for me to go. Are you sure you don't want me to stay or that you don't want to come with?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure Dad. Thanks for saving me." I said hugging him.

"You don't have to thank me it's my job." He said.

"Well Iron Man has been on a roll lately." I said sarcastically.

"I meant as your Dad," He said.

"I knew that."

"You have roof access?" Dad asked.

"Sure, follow me." I led dad outside the apartment to the end of the hall and up the stairs to the roof.

Dad got the briefcase activated and put the suit on.

"I like the upgrade. Do you have to check that or is it a carry on?" I joked.

Dad just tilted his head and I could picture the look he had under the helmet. "Billionaire remember? I don't fly commercial." He said making me crack a smile.

"I would pay a billion dollars to see you fly commercial." I retorted.

"You have a billion dollars?" Sad snarked back.

"No but my dad is a billionaire and I'm sure he could give me a low interest loan." I said.

"I'd have to see a business plan before I invest my hard earned money." He said.

"Post that video on YouTube, get a few sponsors. You'll be raking in money before that plane takes off." I said giving him my business plan. That made us both laugh.

"I'll call you tomorrow to check on you. Also call Rhodey he was worried." Dad says.

"I will, have a safe flight." I said. He activated the suit's thrusters and flew off.

"Looks like it's just you and me Buddy." I told Axl. He rubbed his head against my leg.

We went back downstairs and straight to bed. I got onto my Harry Potter Pj's and thought back to the time Gramps and I got so drunk we took the train because I wanted to see platform nine and three quarters and ended up in Scotland. I wonder what Gramps is doing now, or sixty-nine years ago. I looked over to my nightstand to check my phone and saw that it was a quarter past one in the morning. Next to my phone was the photo of Steve and Bucky taken on Christmas. I saw that photo and it all came crashing down.

They were gone and I was here. How am I supposed to go on without them? I started sobbing, and crying. I didn't notice my powers were acting up until Axl started barking. A glass of water flew through the air and hit the wall shattering. Axl whined, startled by the glass shattering. That snapped me out of it.

I fell to my knees on the ground. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I sobbed and I curled into myself on the ground. Axl curled up next to me. How am I supposed to live without them?

 **Three Months Later-**

You know that saying, Time Heals All Wounds? That's a load of bullshit. Every time I look at that photo I start sobbing uncontrollably. Anytime I hear someone say the name Steve. I feel like someone punched me in the gut. Do you have any idea how many people are named Steve in Boston? To fucking many.

The first month that I got back, I thought that everything in the 1940's was just some weird hallucination my brain made up to cope with the stress of being trapped in that room in Geneva. Then I time jumped to Asgard. On the plus side the Time Stone is picking times I'm not busy. Just kidding everyone in the clinic thinks I might have kidney problems because of all the times I fake needing to used the bathroom.

I popped in the Aesir.

"Nora, you come at a joyous time." Heimdall greeted. I proceeded to pass out. I woke up in the palace infirmary.

"You have finally awoken." I heard Frigga say.

"Oh crap this is actually real. Oh fuck this actually happening… Steve and Bucky are…" I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Nora, It's going to be alright." Frigga said trying to get me to relax. The space around me started to glow gold. I felt myself relax. The tightness in my chest was lessened.

"Why me?" I cried.

Frigga came over to sit beside me and hugged me. "You have been through much in a short time."

"It's been a month and I still feel like crap." I said wiping away tears.

"Time heals all wounds, One day it'll hurt less but until then you must be strong and endure."

Then I started getting the chills and then glowed. Stupid Stone.

By the Second Month, I was slightly more put together. Slightly being the key word. Jess was a month away from giving birth to my nephew and she was debating baby names.

"I hate you so much right now." She said over Skype. I was pouring myself a glass of wine and Jess had previously mentioned she was craving some.

"Shit sorry." I poured the glass down the sink and put the rest of the wine in the fridge.

"I was kidding" Jess said but the grateful look in her eye said otherwise.

"Sure you were, so baby names?" I asked.

"We've narrowed it down. There's Samuel, after his Dad." Jess started.

Sam popped in behind her and said loud enough for me to hear, "Vote for that one Nora" before Jess shoed him away.

"So Sam Junior, what else?" I asked.

"Fitzgerald" Jess said making a yuck face. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head no.

"James," She said making me stop smiling. I felt a pain in my chest and tears stinking my eyes.

"That's a strong name." I said my voice cracking a bit.

"And lastly, Connor." She said her face lighting up.

Tears started falling down my face. "Connor's my favorite. Very Irish." I said forcing a smile.

"Nora are you okay?" Jess asked worried.

"Uh, yeah sorry, just had a long week and I'm feeling really emotional. I can't wait to meet the little bugger." I said through tears.

"Aww sweetie, you know you can talk to me about anything. Tell me what's going on." She said.

"I haven't slept much, I'm working in the geriatrics ward, and I'm just really happy for you guys." I said tearing up even more.

"Then why are you staying up so late? You should be asleep right now." Jess said.

"I was really looking forward to our weekly Skype Chat. You guys made my day." I sobbed.

"You made my day too." She cried.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your morning." I said wiping tears off my cheek.

"No you didn't. I'm not going anywhere. I'm stuck at home until this little guy is out. Sam is driving me insane with all the coddling. But stop changing the subject. I don't want you making yourself sick. You're going to be here in two weeks. I need you to promise me that you'll start taking care of yourself. Okay. So that means go to sleep and getting at least seven hours of sleep. I mean it Elenora." She said in a motherly voice.

"Jess my name is actually just Nora. It's on my birth certificate." I said chuckling sadly.

"You know what I mean." She said.

"I know, I promise. I'll start tonight." I promised.

"Good, Love you sis," She said.

"Love you too." I said giving her a sad smile before ending the call.

I hated breaking my promises but I just couldn't sleep anymore. I grabbed the wine from the fridge and went to my room where the picture of Steve and Bucky was. I looked at the picture and cried while drinking wine straight out of the bottle. The pain is never going to go away. I wish I only knew what Peggy told me when she gave me that picture. Oh shit.

One week later I took Axl on a road trip down to DC. I arrived at the retirement home and Peggy was waiting in the garden with tea and scones. Seventy years later she still starts her day with the same thing.

"Nora, what a wonderful surprise." She greeted with a smile but the smile faded when she saw the look on my face.

"You knew." I said.

"It finally happened." She said not as a question but as a statement. "How long since you got back and from where?"

"Almost two and a half months since Steve died, for me anyway." I said.

"I'm sorry Nora." She said.

"Are you?" I said angrily.

"You're angry." She said sipping her tea.

"No shit Pegs, a little heads up would have been nice. You saw me a week before Geneva. You couldn't have said something like, 'Hey Nora just a heads up your going to be sent back in time to 1943, get captured and tortured by an insane Nazi scientist, meet the loves of my life and then watch them die." I said crying by the end of it. "I mean seriously, How could you just stand by and watch me walk into that mess?" I sobbed.

"Nora, I wanted to tell you. Dum-Dum almost let it slip a few times but we couldn't tell you because we promised we wouldn't." She said.

"To who?" I said.

"To you." She said.

"What?" I said.

"Sometime in your future you run into us and you make us promise not to tell you. You said that it would all make sense in the end but no matter what we couldn't tell you. We couldn't risk altering the timeline." She said.

"Did she know?"

"Anna?" Peggy asked.

"Did she know?" I asked.

"No, she didn't. She agreed to raise you out of her own choice. We never told her. She loved you like you were her own. She only contacted us after your soul marks appeared. She thought it would be better for you to learn about who they were from those who worked closely with them." Peggy said.

"So the martial arts classes, gymnastics, foreign languages… that was all her?" I asked.

"You're a very gifted young woman but you don't really socialize. Anna wanted you to come out of your shell. We suggested things that could help with that and give you skills you may need in the future." She explained.

"Bigger Picture." I muttered. "I can't be here. I'm sorry." I got up and put the leash back on Axl.

"It's okay Nora, I'll be here if you need me." She said as I walked out. I buckled Axl in and then drove out of there. I drove through DC trying to clear my head. I made it to the entrance of Arlington Cemetery before I finally snapped out of it. I got out of the car with the intention of going in but I couldn't take a step forward. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket but I just let it go to voice mail. I couldn't do it. I couldn't go in there. I turned around, got in the car and drove back to Boston.

Seven and a half hours later I was getting out of the elevator of my building. Axl recognized where we were and ran to the door I heard him bark at someone. I turned the corner ready to pull him off one of the law students that lived down the hall when I saw who he was barking at.

"You weren't answering your phone." Dad said. "I brought pizza."

And for the fourth time that day I started crying.

By the third month I wasn't crying as much. I could hear someone say their names without crying. Now I only cried myself to sleep. I finally got to Dublin. Things were good. I helped Jess decorate the nursery. I put together the Crib after Sam couldn't figure out the confusing Swedish.

Then finally the day came. It was a pretty normal day. We got up to eat breakfast and as Jess got up to get some orange juice her water broke.

Sam started panicking pretty quickly. I made Jess some tea and she went to take a warm bath. Sam started quoting parenting books he read. I said, "I'm a medical student, I've seen a live birth, relax." I said. I made him sit down and drink some tea while I started timing Jess' contractions. At the six-minute mark we headed to the hospital. By the time we got there, she was down to four and a half.

Sam and Jess went into the birthing room while I stayed in the waiting room. About thirty minutes later Dean and Lisa finally got there. They were bickering the entire time. I wonder if this was how the Commandos felt when Bucky, Steve, and I bickered while we were on the front lines? Nope, don't go there, I thought to myself.

After two hours, I decided to take a walk and grab everyone some coffee.

"Hey Sorry about that." Dean said sneaking up on me.

"Um, it's fine. You can't be in a relationship without getting into an argument once in a while." I said awkwardly. I had been doing that a lot lately. I didn't really see the point in socializing or making small talk. I was just numb. I couldn't even fake a smile anymore. It was easy to fool Dad but Jess and Sam weren't so easily fooled.

"That's not true. We were in a relationship and we never fought." Dean answers.

"That was different. I don't think we could really call it a relationship." I say putting the coffees in a cup holder.

"It was two people that cared about each other and were together. I'd call that a relationship." Dean argued.

"Dean we were friends for four months before we spent a night together and I left before you woke up and three months later you met Lisa and ended things over Skype. We only had that one night. It was a one-night stand." I argued.

"Is that all you thought it was?" Dean said a bit hurt.

"I loved you, you were my first big love but tell me did what you felt for me even compare to what you feel for Lisa?" I said. He stood there shocked. I turned around and walked back to the waiting room.

Lisa was sitting in the waiting room tapping her foot impatiently. Probably a bad idea to give her more caffeine. Oh well.

"Hey Lisa, I got you a coffee. If there's one thing hospital cafeteria's do get right its coffee." I said handing her a cup.

"Oh, um thank you." She said looking at the cup awkwardly.

Dean came back at the same time Sam walked in. He was still wearing a hospital gown over his clothes and a hair net. He had tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face.

"It's a boy. Eight pounds, two ounces. Perfectly healthy." He said crying tears of joy. For the first time in three months I actual managed to smile without forcing it, and I cried not because I missed Steve and Bucky but because I realized that this was the beginning of the future where I'm an Aunt. Time wants to happen.

"Congrats Sam," I said hugging him.

"Thanks Nora, Jess wants to see you." Sam said.

"Yeah of course. Just let me grab some things." I went over to the bench I was sitting on and grabbed the flowers I got for Jess and the gift with balloons I got.

"Wow, did you buy out the entire gift shop?" Sam said chuckling.

"I got you coffee." I said handing him a cup.

"You're the best." He said leading me to Jess' room.

I walked in and saw her in bed holding a small blue bundle in her arms.

"Hi, I said softly.

"Hey," Jess said smiling up at me before looking back down at her son.

"These are for you, along with this." I said handing Sam everything so he could open them later.

"Get your butt over here and meet your godson." She said scooting over on the bed so I could sit closer.

I took a seat at the edge of the bed and she put the baby in my arms. I looked at the chubby baby in my arm.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm your auntie Nora." I cooed. At that the baby cracked a small smile. "He's beautiful Jess, congrats." I said.

"Yeah, hard to believe he's already here." She said taking a picture with her phone.

"So, did you two finally decide on a name?" I asked gently rocking the baby as he started to fuss.

"We did." Sam said giving Jess a look, telling her she could do the honors.

"Say hello to Connor Samuel Winchester." Jess said.

"That's a great name." I said smiling. I put the baby back in Jess's arms.

"She told you the name before this didn't she?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but only because I wanted to buy this." I said pulling out a blue monogrammed baby beanie with his name on it.

"Aww," Jess said tearing up.

"Nora, you shouldn't have." Sam said. "You've already bought him more than enough things. Seriously we're running out of room in the nursery."

"I'm his godmother, it's my job to spoil him." I said.

That was the first happy day I'd had in a long time, but even that didn't last long. I stayed in Dublin for two weeks helping Jess and Sam get used to life with a little one. I had to get back to Boston. Classes were starting up soon and it was my last year and apparently I was graduating early, again. I didn't have any distractions so I buried myself in schoolwork. Even the occasional trip to Asgard didn't interfere with my work since the stone always brought me back. Most of my time in Asgard was spent either catching up with Heimdall and Frigga, energy projection practice with Loki, or sparing with Sif, Thor and the warriors three. When I say sparing, I meant with Sif everyone else just watched.

The emotional numbness I felt the days before Connor's birth came back full swing. There was nothing left for me. Dad had his own thing going on in New York. Jess and Sam had Connor to keep them occupied. I had nothing. There was nothing keeping me going.

One night I was on the roof of the building and I was looking down. I climbed onto the ledge and looked down. One step and it would all be over. I had nothing left to lose.

"That won't solve anything." I heard someone say from behind me.

"I know, I was just admiring the view." I said turning around. Standing there was Agent Coulson.

"I've heard that one before." He said. "Would you mind stepping off the ledge?"

"That's a poor choice of words." I retorted stepping down and walking toward the table where I had left my phone. No signal, that's weird.

"I'm here to ask you about the incident in Geneva. You were supposed to be debriefed in the hospital but you were released earlier than expected then took a red eye back to Boston." Coulson said.

"I'm not a fan of hospitals and I had things to do." I answered.

"I've been told. You're graduating from Harvard Medical a year early. That's not something they allow often."

"Guess my professors are tired of me falling asleep in class." I said with a shrug.

"Quite the contrary, they actually think you're not being challenged enough. You've done more internship hours than anyone else in your class and you have perfect scores on all of your exams."

"I thought I was being debriefed not having a meeting with an academic counselor." I said.

"It's just an observation. Back to Geneva, What are the chances everyone in that conference room blacked out for the entire ten hours they were trapped in there?" Coulson said.

"I'd say we were lucky. A malfunction in an active supercollider, there could have been a radiation leak, or even more damage. The whole building could have collapsed on us." I answered.

"You're not the first person to say that. How long have you known Tony Stark?" He asked.

"What does this have to do with what happened in Geneva?" I asked.

"Tony Stark isn't known for flying around the world to help deal with a freak accident without a reason." He said. So that's what he wants to know. He's a spy, the people he works with are trying to dig up all the information they can.

"I've known him since freshman year at MIT, it's a mentorship program a school counselor recommended. Thought that since I was younger than the rest of my peers it would help me adapt better. He actually offered me an internship and Stark Industries but I turned it down. I'm better suited for a medical career, I can help more people that way." I answered.

"Is he the one who gave you a ride back to Boston that same day?" He asked.

"He offered a trip on his private jet. What sounds better, a nine and a half hour direct flight on a private jet or ten hours and a two hour layover on a commercial plane?"

He just gave me an unreadable face. He was smiling slightly; I'm guessing he found my answer amusing.

"I know which one I'd pick." He said. "That's all the answers I have for know. We'll be in touch if anything comes up. And just so you know, the offer from before still stands." He said handing me his card.

"Thanks but the answers still the same." I said taking his card

"Before I leave, Here's the number of a colleague of mine. If you decide you want to call him, is completely up to you." He said handing me another card. Then he walked away.

I looked at the card he had handed me.

 _Andrew Garner_

 _Clinical Psychiatrist_

I am so not going to a shrink.

 **Third Person's POV**

After the disaster in New Mexico and the mess in Geneva, Fury wasn't the only one who had a long week. Coulson and Barton were sent to New Mexico to deal with an 084 that had turned out to be not just a Hammer, but Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir. Things just got a whole lot crazier from there. Barton was given some time off while Coulson was stuck cleaning up the messes from New Mexico, Harlem, and Geneva.

Then Tony Stark flew half way around the world to clean up rubble from a super collider malfunction and rescue an eighteen-year-old scientist with no known relation to him. That raised even more questions about the potential asset, Nora Martell.

Clint was reassigned to be the girl's shadow for the third time in three years. Coulson was expecting him to complain about being stuck on babysitting duty but he was happy to accept the responsibility. He was probably just as curious as he was to find out why Tony Stark was so determined to rescue the girl.

Coulson walked up the stairs of the building across the street from Nora's building and opened the door to the roof. At the corner near the ledge was Agent Clint Barton watching the building across the street through his binoculars.

"How'd it go?" Clint asked

"As well as can be expected, Some of Stark's habits have rubbed off on her." Coulson said.

"So she avoided answering all your questions." Clint said.

"She even joked about jumping off the side of the building." Coulson said making Clint raise and eyebrow at that.

"She doesn't seem like the type to take the easy way out." Clint said.

"A lot has changed in the past few months. Keep an eye on her. This might be a warning of something bigger." Coulson said.

Clint just nodded. He had seen first hand how traumatic experiences could destroy a person's mind. How many agents had taken matters into their own hands because they couldn't handle the stress of the job. He had seen the look on the girl's face when she stood on the ledge of that building. He wouldn't let that happen.

 **Nora's POV-**

I stood in my bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror. I had lost weight and the lack of sleep was pretty obvious with the dark circles under my eyes. I had a bottle of painkillers that I got from when I had my wisdom teeth removed a few months ago. They would do a better job than jumping off the fifth floor of the building would.

I was tired of feeling like this. Completely numb and floating through a pointless and empty life. My only regret in all of this was leaving Dad alone. He deserved better than having me as a daughter. I left him a note telling him that. He was still pretty young and things were going good with him and Pepper. He could probably have another kid, one that wouldn't turn out as screwed up as I did. I left enough food and water for Axl so that he'd have something to get him through however long it took anyone to find my body. I left instructions with an attorney and set up a trust fund for Connor and any other kids Jess and Sam might have.

Everything was ready. I went to sit on my bed and took one last look at the picture of Steve and Bucky. "See you on the other side." I said. I swallowed a handful of vicodin and washed them down with a glass of wine. I started to feel light headed but not because of the pills. I got the chills and I started glowing. This thing really won't let me die in peace.

'You're not dying anytime soon' I heard the stone's voice echo in my head. The glowing got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see. When I opened my eyes again I was at a dock near the water front of what looked to be New York City.

"What the hell?" I said. I started feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous.

"Did you hear that?" I heard a woman ask.

"Were you followed?" A man said.

"No sir, we took back roads and were did not encounter anyone.." A man with a familiar British accent answered. I walked out from behind the crates and saw Gramps, Jarvis and Peggy, who looked just like they did the last time I saw them.

"Grandpa?" I said confused.

"Nora?" He said surprised to see me.

"Nora where the bloody hell have you-" Peggy started before I interrupted her by throwing up in a bucket that was lying around. I did that for a few minutes until I finally stopped.

"Aw that felt horrible." I groaned.

"Kid where the hell have you been?" Gramps greets.

"Good to see you too Gramps, I got sent back to my own time and have been pretty crappy how about you?" I greeted.

"You disappeared almost a year ago, the war ended, Someone stole some of my inventions, sold them on the black market, and now I'm on the lamb." He said.

"Sir, you are falling behind schedule," Jarvis said reminding Gramps of the fact that he's a fugitive.

"Nora what wrong?" Peggy asked.

I could lie to them but Peggy could smell bullshit a mile away. "Almost jumped off a building, got interrupted so instead I swallowed a handful of painkillers with some wine. The stone won't let me die so now I'm purging. Doing great by the way." I said before I ran around the corner and started throwing up again.

"That's… Wait, What?!" I heard Gramps say.

"Howard, you don't have time for this. We'll take care of Nora, you need to get a move on." Peggy said.

Gramps sighed. "You're right. Nora, we're having a very serious conversation when I get back."

"Sounds fun." I managed to say before I threw up again. I heard a boat motor turn on and then water splashing.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Peggy yelled.

"Miss Carter, now may not be the time for this. Especially not in Miss Stark's condition." Jarvis said.

At that instant it started up again. The chills and the glowing. "I think we're going to have to wait until next time Pegs." I said before I was gone. When I opened my eyes I was back in my room in Boston.

"You are such and idiot." I heard the stone say.

"Fuck off." I said.

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Because I don't feel anything. It's been three months and I can't move on. Every time I close my eyes I see Bucky fall off that train. Anytime it gets too quiet I hear Steve's last words. I don't care about anything anymore; I just want it all to stop. Nothing makes me happy. I can't cry anymore and nothing bothers me. I wasn't even afraid to die because guess what, there's nothing left for me. They're gone. They left me behind. They were my god damn world and they're gone. I don't want to feel numb, I want to feel something anything because right now it feels like I'm dead," I said raising my voice shattering all the glass in the apartment.

"If you really think that then you're a bigger fool than I thought. If you want to try and kill yourself again, go ahead, just know it won't work, I won't let it. You still have a job to do and your time is far from over. Find a way to deal with it and move on." It said before disappearing.

I was so screwed. Axl clawed at the door and walked into the room. He jumped onto the bed and whined. I pet his head and lay on my back.

 **October 2011- Six and a Half Months Since Steve's Death**

It's been six and a half months since Steve died. Three months since my last time jump. I stopped trying to… do that. There was no point in it. I can't fake being okay anymore. Lucky or unlucky for me dad's been a bit too busy to notice. Rhodey's been by to visit a few times but he buys the whole exhausted medical student excuse. Things in school are good. Perfect scores all around. I'm graduating top of my class in a few months, so I got that to look forward to.

I got to Dublin a few days ago. It's time for Connor's baptism. He's probably the only good thing in my life right now, well him and his parents. Jess and Sam are a bit worried. They're practically glued to my side at this point. I can fake a smile now, I guess I'm getting better.

After the baptism there was a small get together at a pub close to Jess and Sam's apartment. They had an open bar which Dean and I took full advantage of.

Speaking of Dean, he was named Connor's godfather. Lisa didn't take the news that I was chosen over her so well and decided to ditch the entire thing. Dean was a bit tense whenever anyone asked about it so we all just dropped the subject.

We took drinks and the party went well. It ended after eight thirty and everyone went home. I decided to stay considering I had to be back in Boston for exams in three days I was taking advantage of my mini vacation.

"Dean what's going on?" I said after a few drinks.

'What do you mean? Were two good friends having some drinks at a pub." He said.

"I meant with you and Lisa. You were acting off the entire day." I said.

"We're taking some time apart." He said.

"What? Why?" I said shocked.

"We had a fight and she wanted some space." He said taking another shock.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It was going to happen eventually." He said.

"Why do you say that?" I said.

"I never told her about us. So when she heard that conversation in the hospital a few months ago…" He said.

"Crap Dean, why didn't you ever tell her?" I asked.

"Because Lisa waited for me. She was never in any other relationships because she wanted to wait for her soul mate so when she said that I thought that if I told her she'd turn me down so I didn't say anything. She started having doubts said if the reason I was holding back in our relationship was because I still had feelings for you." He said.

"And you told her you didn't right?" I said. "Right?" I repeated.

"I didn't want to lie to her again." He said.

"What the hell Dean? Why would you do that?" I said

"Because ever since we had that conversation in the hospital I can't stop thinking about what would've happened if you had stayed that morning and If I never met Lisa. What if we were soul mates instead of the two of us?" he said.

"Dean, that doesn't matter. It is what it is and that's that." I say rubbing my wrists. It doesn't matter how bad things ended I wouldn't trade Steve or Bucky for the world.

"But it does Nora, You don't have any soul marks you're not bound to anyone. You chose to love me two years ago and I chose you the only difference is that I never stopped did you?" He said leaning in closer.

"Dean…" I whispered. He leaned in closer.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." He whispered. I didn't say anything. I should've said something but I didn't, I let him kiss me. When he did I felt sparks, nothing compare to what it was like being with Steve or Bucky but it was something. For the first time in six months I felt something inside the empty void inside of me. It wasn't exactly a good feeling but it was something.

Dean started to pull away but I put my hand on the back of his head and held him close deepening the kiss. He took that as his cue to put his arms around me and hold me close.

"Let's get out of here." He said once we finally pulled apart. We paid our tab and ran out of the pub and he hailed a cab. We were making out in the back when Dean pulled apart and started talking.

"Nora, I'm so happy." I put my hand over his mouth.

"No talking." I said kissing him again. He was hesitant and but went back at it. I remember getting out of the cab and making out in an elevator. We got to his door and he fumbled with his keys keeping one hand on me.

Once we were inside he moved me against a wall and started kissing me. I unbuckled his belt and I took off my underwear. He pulled his pants down and then picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He lined himself up and thrust up into me. I bucked my hips against his making him rub against just the right spot. A few more thrusts and I was clenching against him making him groan. He stopped moving and pulled out.

He kneeled down and moved a leg over his shoulder. He kissed up my thigh, making his way up to my slit. I closed my eyes and imagined it was Steve kissing up my thigh. He licked my slit before finally sucking on my clit. I started bucking my hips against his face. He held my hips and worked his way down until he started eating me out. I tugged at his hair making me moan loudly. That spurred him on and he started working faster and faster until finally I climaxed.

Dean stood up and carried my limp form to his room. I don't remember much of what happened next all I remember is that when we were done he spooned me and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you beautiful." He said before dozing of. Those words made me snap out of whatever stupid drunk high I was on. What the hell did I just do?

I waited until he was completely knocked out before getting out of bed, getting dressed and getting the hell out of there. I felt so dirty. I felt ashamed of myself. How could I stoop so low?!

I walked around lost in thought until I finally ended up at Sam and Jess' door. It was around three or four in the morning. I sent them both a text then I heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Sam, wearing plaid pajamas and a really bad bed head.

"Nora?" He said confused and rubbing his eyes.

"H-hey." I said my voice cracking a bit.

"What are you doing here at… three in the morning?" He said moving aside so I could walk in.

"I-I messed up Sam." I said crying. I started feeling nauseous just thinking about it. Sam must've noticed because he grabbed a trashcan and handed it to me just in time. I purged everything in my stomach while Sam held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Sam, what's going on." Jess came in holding Connor.

"Nora isn't feeling well." He said getting up and taking Connor from her. "I'll put him to bed, I think she needs you right now."

Jess came to sit down next to me.

"Nora, what's going on?" She said handing me a napkin.

"I screwed up Jess. I did something so stupid. I am such a fuck up." I sobbed.

"Nora, listen to me, you're not a fuck up. You're going through a rough patch and you're also really drunk so you're probably exaggerating a bit. Let's go to the guest room. You're going to get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning when you're feeling a bit better and we can both actually remember the conversation." Jess said before yawning.

"But-"

"No buts young lady. Let's go." She said helping me up and leading me to her spare room.

She helped me take my shoes off and tucked me in. This was probably the last time Jess was going to be nice to me. When I told her what I did tomorrow morning, she was probably going to hate my guts.

The Next Morning-

I woke up the next morning with a giant headache and with the memories of what I did the night before.

I got up and heard voices in the apartment. Jess and Sam were probably up. I looked over to the night stand and saw that Jess left me a glass of water and some pain killers. That just made me feel even guiltier. I walked out of the room ready to face my fate when I heard Connor start crying. I decided to go say goodbye to my nephew before I got kicked out. As I got closer to his room I heard another voice in the living room with Jess, it was Lisa. My stomach was in knots. I walked into Connor's room and Sam was already in there.

"Hey you're up." Sam greeted happily as he changed Connor's diaper.

I didn't say anything, I just sat down in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Nora, you okay?" Sam asked.

"I did something really bad Sam." I said starting to tear up.

"Yeah you got really drunk." He said chuckling. When he saw the look on my face he stopped laughing. "Nora, it couldn't have been that-"

"I slept with Dean." I said.

Sam was shocked for a minute before he finally snapped out of it.

"What?" He said.

"I slept with Dean," I said sobbing.

"That fucking idiot." Sam muttered.

"I'm sorry." I said crying. "I so so sorry."

"Hey Nora, look at me. You need to calm down. This isn't all on you okay? Jess and I know something's off about you. We've noticed for a while. Lisa didn't leave Dean because of you, she left because Dean cheated on her with a girl from work. After Connor was born he started going on and on about how you should've been his soulmate and not Lisa. We told him to stay away from you, that you weren't in the best place okay. He knew and he still went for it. Yes you did do something wrong but it's not completely your fault. It's nothing you can't move past." He said.

"What the hell is wrong with me Sam? Why does everyone I ever care about either end up leaving me or just uses me like Dean did? How can you stand to be around me?" I said sobbing.

"Nora, we love you okay? You're our kid sister and we want to help but we can't unless you tell us what's wrong." Sam said kneeling in front of me.

"I met them," I said.

"Met who?" Sam asked.

"My soulmates." I cried.

"What? When? How? I thought you didn't had any soulmarks." He said.

I lifted up the sleeved of the pajamas Jess had given me to wear and took off the holosleeves on my arms. I moved my arms so my forearms were facing up and Sam could see my wrists.

"It happened a few months ago." I said.

"Why didn't you say anything? When can we meet them?" He asked happily making me cry.

"You can't. They died, both of them." I said crying.

"Nora, I-I'm so sorry." He said. "Is that why…"

"I don't want to do this anymore Sam." I said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Feel numb. Last night was the first time in months I felt anything and it wasn't a good feeling. It was shame and guilt. Now I just feel like the shittiest person whoever existed." I said sniffling a bit.

"You're not the shittiest person who ever existed. There's a crapload of dictators and serial killers who get that title but you aren't one of them." He said making me chuckle a bit.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked.

"You guys had a lot going on." I said.

"That's not an excuse." He said.

"I wasn't ready to talk about it, I'm still not ready to talk about it but ignoring it isn't helping." I said.

"It'll get better." He said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." I said. We heard the door close.

"I'll go check on Jess, mind keeping an eye on Connor?" He said.

"I got him go." With that Sam walked out of the room and probably went to go fill in Jess.

I walked over to the crib and looked down at my nephew. When he saw me he smiled and giggled.

"Hi buddy." I said offering my finger so he could grab it.

Then it happened. I started getting the chills. Oh crap I moved away from the crib and then Sam and Jess walked in.

"Nora I'm-" Jess started.

"That's going to have to wait." I said as I started glowing. I got brighter and brighter until I was gone.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey everyone, I wanted to say thank for all the support especially after that really dark chapter. This one is a bit lighter. We get to see the Starks together again. You got to love their banter. A bit of a red flag in there. Brief rehashing of the last chapter and some of the details not included previously like things that happened in between scenes. Nora finally makes a step forward toward getting better. We also get to see a bit of a hint as to what comes next for her. Anyway let me know what you think and as always thank you.**

I opened my eyes and I was at some warehouse. I heard voices and a very familiar one above them all.

"Otto my man, just name your price and my friends here can go and get your money." I heard Gramps say. I peeked over the crate I was hiding behind and saw three guys holding guns up at Gramps, Peggy and Jarvis.

"We want the fifty thousand we agreed to get you here but we'll need another one hundred thousand if you want us to keep quiet." He counter offered.

"We could do that…" Before Gramps could finish I used my powers, flicked my hands and threw them across the room against the wall and knocked them out.

"But that's easier." I finished.

"Perfect timing." Peggy said looking me over, "You're looking…slightly better." She said with a frown.

I looked down and saw my wrinkled dress and remembered I was still in the clothes I wore the night before. I got chills just thinking about last night.

"Yeah, late night. What's going on here? Last time I saw you, Gramps was on the lamb." I said.

"I'm still on the lamb, just came back to help clear my name. Last time I saw you, you were throwing up pain killers." Gramps said not looking very happy about it.

"Oh right, that was like three months ago…" I said ashamed.

"As much as you two need to have this conversation I think it would be best to move this to the safe house." Jarvis reminded them.

"Right, This way." Peggy said leading.

"You have great judgment picking business partners Gramps." I said sarcastically as we walked over the knocked out goons. I couldn't help but think of Obadiah Stane when I said it.

"Mr. Mink may be a greedy black market smuggler sure, but he got me back in the country and he's predictable in his greed. I like predictable and I like greedy." He said as we left the building.

We got in the car and it was eerily quiet. Peggy was eying me suspiciously, probably making sure I wasn't going to upchuck on her shoes after last time. Gramps was glancing at everyone hoping someone would start the conversation. Guess he got tired of waiting.

"So how are you two getting along?" Gramps asked Peggy and Jarvis. "Peggy tried Anna's goulash?" I missed Nana's goulash. "Peggy, Jarvis know you can do 107 one-armed pushups?"

Peggy just arched an eyebrow in annoyance before turning around to face Gramps.

"Howard you came back to New York City risking notice from every American Intelligence Agency." She said.

"Hmm." Gramps just said nonchalantly looking over to the window.

"Why?" Peggy said.

"Let's get back to my place. We'll have some Sherry." Gramps said. Why did he risk coming back? I thought he'd be hiding off on some private island tanning on the beach sipping Meitei's by now.

"Stop the car." Peggy said abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The residence is only a block away." Jarvis told her.

"See that man waiting for the bus? That's Agent Yauch." She said looking at said bus stop before looking in the opposite direction. "You see that Sedan parked by the fire hydrant? That is Agent Henry. Make a left." She told Jarvis.

"That was my least-known property. A dummy corporation holds the lease."

"And another dummy corporation owns that company." Jarvis said. At least now I know where Dad got the idea of how to keep the ranch a secret.

"The only people who know about that penthouse besides ma and Jarvis are Lana Turner, Jane Russell…" Gramps started listing out possible leaks. Then I realized they weren't business associates as much as one-night stands.

"You do realize that my work colleague Ray Krzeminski was killed while you were out gallivanting?" Peggy said. That explains her anger at Gramps. I really had missed a lot since the last time I was here.

"I was not gallivanting." Gramps defended.

"The SSR blames you and they're out for blood." Peggy retorted. That explains why I was sent back. I needed to help clear Gramps' name.

"We must assume they're about to uncover all your residences, your bank accounts, your corporations." Jarvis told Gramps making him groan.

"So perhaps turning up unexpectedly was not your best plan." Peggy said but I the only one who caught the double meaning behind her words. Yup she was definitely mad at me.

"So where can I hide?" Gramps asked.

Peggy sighed. "God, help me. Take a right up ahead." She told Jarvis.

We stopped at a hotel.

"Ah, the Griffith. How's Miriam?" Gramps asked. Oh boy.

"Into the Alley Mr. Jarvis." Peggy told him.

Once we were there. Gramps and Peggy got out of the car.

"Nora let's go." Gramps said.

"I think I'll be fine on my own. It's going to be hard to sneak you up there on your own." I said.

"Oh no you don't. We still need to talk. Let's go." Gramps said opening my door so I would get out of the car.

"Oh boy." I said walking ahead of him.

We snuck in through a hatch that led to the laundry room. Peggy moved across the laundry room and opened the hatch to the dumbwaiter. "Get in" She told Gramps.

"What? I hate small spaces." Gramps complained. "What if the chain snaps and I fall to my death, you'll never be born?" He said trying to got me on his side.

"Quit being such a baby." I said helping Peggy close the hatch.

"What if I suffocate?" he said opening it again.

"Don't worry I'll never reveal that Howard Stark's dead body is rotting at the bottom of a dumbwaiter shaft. Besides we have bigger things to worry about, if Miriam finds us we'll be much more comfortable in an electric chair." Peggy deadpanned slamming it shut and sealing it so gramps couldn't argue. I flipped the switch and Gramps was off.

Peggy sighed and just when we thought we were off the hook we heard the voice Peggy was dreading hearing. "Miss Carter, of all the women in this establishment you are the one for whom I am the most worried."

"Oh, what a dismaying sentiment." Peggy responded.

"Well the hours you keep seem less that of a woman gainfully employed as a telephone operator and more that of one who frequents taxi dance halls." The woman said looking both Peggy and I over.

"Um, I was just showing my friend Nora around the building. Angie told me there was a vacancy and Nora's has had a bit of trouble with her apartment." Peggy said.

"Is that right," She said giving me a look. I looked down at my clothes and realized wearing knee high boots and a T-shirt dress topped with a cardigan was probably not giving off the right impression.

"Yes ma'am, the plumbing in my apartment is just awful and this morning I woke up to my apartment being completely flooded. Everything I owned was completely destroyed." I said tearing up a bit.

"Oh dear you poor thing." She said.

"All of my clothes were ruined, a neighbor had to lend me what she managed to save from her room. It wasn't much but it was better that walking around in my unmentionables." I said tearing up a bit. Peggy just gave me a look that said 'Oh god, she's actually buying it.'

"I am so sorry, where is your family?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"They live in Texas, My cousin who lives in the city is currently out of town so I am completely on my own." I answered.

"I am sorry to hear that, unfortunately I just filled the vacancy we had and the young lady just moved in but if it's all right with Miss Carter you are more than welcome to stay with her until your cousin returns." She said kindly. "Come now, I'll walk you both to your room." She said guiding me out and dragging Peggy out with her.

We spent the entire walk to the room listening to the woman give her an explanation of her misinterpretation on Sigmund Freud's work.

We were about to walk into Peggy's room when she reminded Peggy of the 'Laundry' she had sent up in the dumbwaiter. While Peggy went to retrieve them I waited at the door. I started to hear a very familiar laugh and it wasn't coming from Peggy's room. I walked down the hall and knocked at the door loudly.

A blonde answered the door; please don't let this be another Sally Mae. "Yes? You just woke me." She said closing her robe.

Then Gramps came up behind her and slipped out. He was buttoning up his pants. "Not to worry, This is my cousin Nora." He said just as Peggy came back and threw laundry at him.

"Nora, Lorraine." Gramps said introducing us as we walked to meet Peggy.

"Don't you think your cousin looks just like Howard Stark?" She said.

"Oh that's just how his face turned out after a horribly disfiguring accident we had as children. Years of surgery and that's what he was left with." I said walking back to Peggy's room.

"More handsome than ever. Come on Nora," Gramps said with a smirk. "We have family business to discuss." He closed the door behind him.

"I'll order up some sausage, eggs, couple of Bloody Marys.." He said handing us each a cup of tea.

"There's no room service Howard." Peggy said picking an outfit. "I'm getting dressed and going to work. So say what you have to say, and it better include when you're leaving my apartment." She said walking into the bathroom.

"I'm bound for Rio in three days. Before I depart, I need to know which of my inventions you've recovered." He answered getting Peggy's attention.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well if I know what the SSR has obtained, I can determine how many are still on the black market." He said fixing his shirt collar. I knew what that meant.

"But why are you here? Why isn't Jarvis the one asking me?" Peggy said peeking out of the bathroom.

"Cause Jarvis doesn't have one of these." Gramps said pulling out a pen.

Peggy took the pen out of his and took a look. "A camera pen?" She said.

"Oh, I always wanted one of those." I said taking a look.

"There's the enthusiasm I was looking for. Finally someone that can appreciate the time it took to figure out the lens miniaturization." He said. Peggy just looked at us annoyed at how we were being given the gravity of the situation.

Shortly after Peggy got ready she was ready to leave. "Let's go to work Pegs." I said opening the door.

"You're not coming. You're staying. We can't risk someone seeing you glow and disappear." Peggy said.

"We still need to have that chat so I'd sit down if I were you." Gramps said.

"Have fun you two?" Peggy said sarcastically as she walked out.

We sat there in silence just staring at each other. This was as serious as I'd ever seen Gramps. I'm used to him being the life of the party with the occasional heart to hearts when there was no other choice. This, this was the look of a disappointed dad about to scream his head off, or worse the look of a dad whose kid had done something so bad they were rendered completely speechless. So I did the first thing that came to my head, I made small talk.

"So Rio, that sounds fun. Must be nice this time of year and it's close to carnival season." I said hoping to ease the tension. He just pinched his eyebrows and folded his hands together. That was a fail.

"You look like hell." Gramps finally said. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Where do I start?" I said.

"Let's start with how you've been doing the past… what six months since you got back to your own time." He said.

"Been pretty okay I guess. Could be better." I answered.

"That's a load of crap. How about this time you're actually honest?" He said.

"I am being honest." I said.

"Nora, I like to think that besides being family we're friends. Hell I consider you my best friend. We don't lie to each other. You're one of the few people I'm completely honest with." He said.

"Why did you lie to Peggy earlier?" I asked.

"What? I didn't lie to her." He said reaching up to fix his shirt again.

"Yes you were. You have a tell Gramps, I've known you long enough to know when you're being honest and when you're lying so stop trying and tell me, why did you lie to Peggy?" I said.

"I'll tell you but you have to be completely honest with me. No beating around the bush, no changing the subject." He said.

"I'll try." I said. "I can't exactly tell you everything bout the future now can I." I said when he gave me a look.

"One of the weapons isn't actually a weapon. It's just where I was hiding the plans from another project I worked on." He said.

"Manhattan?" I asked. "Shit that's bad. Wait, why do you even have the plans to build an atomic bomb. I thought you were forced to give all you finding back?"

"I kind of rewrote them all from memory." He said.

"For fuck sakes Gramps, you're supposed to build things to help mankind not blow it up." I said.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Okay its pretty bad, the blood from that project is locked up tight in one of the stolen inventions but unless you know how to open it you can't and you're looking at the only person who know how to." He said.

"Well that's good I guess." I answered, what a weird metaphor. "And that's all right, that's the entire truth?" I asked.

"Complete honesty, scouts honor." He said messing with his shirt collar again. So this is how dad felt when I lied to him and he knew I was all those months ago.

"Back to you, How are you honestly? And don't say fine, because you're not." He said crossing his arms.

"Honestly, I'm pretty screwed up." I said.

"I figured. Want to start with what happened right before you appeared?"

I took a deep breath and held back the tears In my eyes I got just thinking about my most recent fuck up.

"My best friend finally had her baby, my nephew, Connor. It was his baptism and I'm now officially his godmother. There was a party afterward and I got drunk. Dean also happened to be there." I said.

"Dean, as in first guy you ever slept with Dean. Guy who broke up with you over the phone when he met his soulmate. That Dean." he said.

"Yes," I said looking away. "So he was named godfather and we were drinking. He was alone since he was having relationship troubles. We got drunk, one thing led to another. I was having an off couple of months. I hit rock bottom. And when I was there I was just numb. So that night he started it. I knew it was wrong but when he kissed me it was the first time in months I felt something. It wasn't a good feeling, but it was something. I should've stopped it but I didn't. Instead I spent the night with him. It wasn't until after we…" I said not being able to say the actual words, and tears falling down my face.

"Yeah, I get the picture." Gramps said

"We were in bed, he was hugging me and he said," I started crying. "He said…'I love you beautiful' and I lost it. Those were the same words he would say." I cried. "What the hell is wrong with me Gramps?"

"Nora…" Gramps said coming over and hugging me. "You've had it rough kid. I know you don't want to talk about it but I have to ask, what happened three months ago?"

"I was in Boston on the roof of my apartment building. It was quiet. I was alone taking a break from studying and I was taking in the view. I got on the ledge to get a better look. While I was up there I looked down and thought to myself, one step and it could all be over. One step and I could be with them again." I said.

"But you didn't." Gramps said.

"I was standing there for five, ten minutes and I heard someone come up so I got off and went back to my apartment. I sat on my couch and made a pro and con list. The pros outweighed the cons so I started getting things ready. I had already set up my will. Did it after I got back in case I ever disappeared again. I made sure Axl had enough water and food for a few days and I wrote my dad a goodbye letter. I poured myself a glass of wine went to get the pills from my bathroom and went to my room I drank then and started feeling lightheaded Thought that was the end but it wasn't. The stone said I still had things to do and that it wasn't my time. You saw me puke them out. I got back and we fought." I said.

"You fought with the stone? It's been talking to you?" Gramps asked.

"Unfortunately me feeling like crap didn't stop it from telling me how much of an idiot I was being. Told me it wasn't going to stop me from trying again but that it wouldn't work." I said.

"So you didn't try again." Gramps said.

"I never said that, I thought it was empty threats so I tried again except this time I tried slitting my wrists." I said. I pulled up the sleeves of my sweater and showed Gramps.

"There's not a mark on you." He said looking them over.

"Accelerated regeneration." I said with a shrug. "After that I just stopped trying. I buried myself in work and went on with my miserable existence, which brings us back to where we are now."

"Why would you even consider that as an option?!" He said yelling a bit.

"Because there was nothing left for me Gramps. Bucky died. Steve chose to die and left me. I don't see the point in going on with my life. The only thing keeping me here is the stupid stone not letting me go."

"Nora, Steve did what he felt was right. He saved millions of lives that day. He would have given anything to get back to you." Gramps said.

"No he wouldn't have and he didn't. Steve wanted to die. He wanted to be with Bucky and honestly I don't blame him but I do blame him for leaving me alone when he could have found a way back."

"Why are you talking like that?" Gramps said confused.

"The night before the last mission I got back from Asgard and I showed up at the apartment, remember?" Gramps nodded. "He apologized for what happened and we talked about him, about Bucky. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't warn him so instead I asked him to promise me he'd do everything he could to make it out of there. Want to know what he said? He didn't promise me anything instead he brought up a promise the three of us had made to each other. That if one of us reached the end of the line before the rest of us we'd move on with our lives. He reminded me of that instead of promising me. Steve didn't want to make it out of there Gramps. He wanted to die." I said sobbing.

"Kid that's not true."

"Gramps, it takes three to four minutes for a plane to crash on the ground from the altitude of that plane. You really think he couldn't have set it to crash before jumping of in that amount of time or hell even gotten you on the radio to explain how to land it safely? He wanted to die. Him reminding me of that promise was his way of saying goodbye." I said. Gramps was completely speechless. I couldn't stop crying at this point. It was the first time I had ever told anyone all of this. It was a lot to process.

"God Nora," Gramps just said rubbing his face. "What did your dad have to say about all of this?" At the mention of dad I just looked away.

"Your dad does know, right?" He asked.

"Dad doesn't even know about my soulmarks." I said.

"What? Why not? Why didn't you tell him about the time stone and time traveling? Please tell me your housemate, what's his name,… Wren, is there to make sure you don't do anything wreckless." Gramps said.

"Well too late for that." I muttered making him give me a look. "I haven't met Wren yet. I think that might be a few years down the line for me. I wanted to tell Dad, I really did but the time stone doesn't want him to know. It said something about interfering and altering my timeline. Which all things considered it's been doing a pretty horrible job at." I said.

"Time Traveling is complicated." He said.

"Life's complicated." I retorted.

"Once this is all over, I should take a vacation. I just bought a beach house in the Los Angeles. Might go into showbiz, take up directing." He said.

"Sounds nice." I answered.

'What about you?" Gramps asked.

"I'm graduating a year early from Med School, so residency right after. I'm thinking a surgical residency program in Trauma. One of my internship supervisors recommended a program with the army. I get to do it in half the time and get real world experience along with some traveling." I said.

"You're joining the army again?" Gramps said. "And your Dad's okay with that?"

"Um, I haven't really told him, I don't think he'll take it well. Besides I have to apply and see if I'll even get accepted." I said.

"You're a genius with an Ivy League education, you're a shoe in, but are you sure that's what you want?" Gramps asked.

"After everything that's happened, I just need to get away, find meaning in life again. Maybe helping others is the way to get there." I said.

"Are you sure you're not doing that to…" I know what he was asking and honestly part of me still wanted to die but I knew the stone wouldn't let it happen so I'm following my Dad's footsteps, I'm going to go be someone's hero, and make sure someone else gets the chance to get their soulmate back.

"Gramps, a part of me died the day Bucky fell off that train, and another part of me died with Steve. Everything that was left shattered. I feel like crap and I don't want to go on with my life but just like with everything else, I'm not in control anymore the stone is. So I could wallow in self-pity until the day it finally lets me go or I can bury this pain and take advantage of how numb I feel and go fight for my country. I think the latters my best option." I said.

"Nora that's not…" Gramps was interrupted by Peggy walking back in.

"Pegs…" I greeted.

"Did you get them?" Gramps asked.

"Mission Accomplished." She said handing Gramps the pen. Gramps started taking the pen apart while Peggy and I turned the room into a dark room.

I took the film Gramps handed me and I lifted them up to see the pictures, "Um that's an interesting pose." I said blushing a bit.

"Oh, the first ten might not be suitable for your eyes" he said making Peggy groan.

"These all look like your inventions." I said handing him the strip of film.

There was a knock at the door followed by, "Peggy."

Peggy just sighed.

"Who is that?" Gramps asked.

"Communal Dining's one of the joys of residing at the Griffith." Peggy said with a grimace.

"Sounds nice." Gramps said

"Uh-Stay Away," Peggy called out. "Uh-Actually Angie I'm feeling a bit under the weather."

"No, Peggy. You should go. I worry about you. You work too much. I'll look through the rest of the photos myself." Gramps offered a bit too fast.

"Well then, come along Nora, I'm sure Miriam would love to discuss Sigmund Freud and here your sob story again." Peggy said. At that moment I started getting the chills and glowing.

"Sorry Peggy, Maybe next time." I said before disappearing again.

When I finally managed to open my eyes again I was back in Connor's nursery. Jess and Sam were next to the crib and just staring at me.

"Um, so I guess its story time." I said awkwardly.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey everyone, just finished this chapter. I have to admit it starts off a bit slow but it picks up about half way through. This chapter is a bit lighter but she's still dealing with a lot. You can tell with the moments of melancholy and then her forcing to be happy. Anyway I have a feeling you're all going to like the ending of this chapter. I've been waiting for weeks to get to it. So here it is enjoy.**

So I told them my story. Every single thing. Amara giving me the stone in Dublin, what happened with the super collider, getting captured by Hydra, meeting Steve and Bucky, all of my drunken adventures with Gramps, My time on the battlefield and how they died, I told them about Asgard and I showed them my abilities. The only thing I left out was Dad saving me in Geneva. Sam and Jess still didn't know who my dad was or what my real name was and I was going to keep it that way. Dad made a lot of enemies when he became Iron Man. If they were to find out I was his daughter, I'd have a target on my back and they'd use Sam, Jess and Connor to get to me if they had to. I couldn't let that happen.

"So you can time travel?" Sam started.

"Yeah." I said.

"And you have-had two soulmates." Jess said correcting herself. "Both from the 1940's and both died in the war."

"Yup." I answered.

"And you glowing that's a time leap?" Sam asked.

"Time Jump but yeah." I clarified.

"And you've been doing this for the past six months, since Geneva?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, the stone reacted when the malfunction started." I explained.

The room was silent. I was expecting one of them to call me insane but considering what they saw, they're taking it pretty well. Jess got up and walked over to me. She then punched my arm.

"Ow what the hell Jess?" I yelled.

"Damn it Nora, we're family, if someone in this family gets super powers I expect a damn phone call." She said. Then she hugged me. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay Jess, it is what it is." I said sadly.

"That doesn't make it fair." She said.

"I got more than I was supposed to. I was never supposed to meet them but I got to be with them for over a year. We even got engaged," I said crying a bit and showing her the ring on my right ring finger.

"Aww Nora…" Jess said tearing up.

"This sucks," I said crying.

"We need wine, lets get wine drunk." She said.

"You can't you're still breast feeding." I reminded her.

"I know which is why Sam's drinking for me." She said with a devious grin.

"I'm doing what?" Sam said.

"You two are drinking. Sam go buy enough wine so both of you can get hammered and get the crying out of your system. Meanwhile we'll get started on dinner." She said. So I had been gone a few hours. At that instant Connor started crying.

"I'll go…" Jess started before I interrupted.

"I'll get him, I need to cram in as much Connor Time as I can before I leave anyway." I said smiling a bit and heading over to my nephew's room.

Connor was crying in his crib. "Hi sweetie," I said picking him up. He calmed down a bit but was still sniffling a bit.

"You're probably hungry huh?" I cooed. Then I smelled it. Dirty diaper. I'm starting to regret volunteering for this. "Poopy diaper huh stinky butt." I said blowing a raspberry on his cheek making him laugh. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I changed Connor and brought him out so Jess could feed him while I got started on the salad.

"So Dean came by while you were… out?" She said not sure of the term she used.

"Oh…" I answered.

"I told him you went back to Boston so expect a few messages from him when you check your phone." Jess said giving me a heads up.

"Right… So how much are you judging me right now?" I said.

"I'm not judging you, you got drunk and you were in a really bad place. You made a bad choice but Dean was the one I'm really judging right now. Nora he knew you were in a bad place and not making good decisions. He took advantage of that and no guy should ever do that to anyone, especially someone he says he loves." Jess said.

"I feel horrible. I mean I betrayed Lisa. I broke girl code." I said making Jess laugh.

"First of all, Dean betrayed her long before last night so don't feel like you messed up their relationship. He did that all on his own. And second of all you're my sister from another mister, I'm with you no matter what. If you murder someone, I'll help you bury the body. If someone breaks your heart or hurts you, they're a dead man walking. I love you sis, no matter what." She said.

"Love you too sis." I said wiping away tears. The stone was right, I was a moron. I still had a lot left to live for. I may spend a lot of time on my own, but I was never truly alone.

 **November 8th 2011**

I'm not going to say that after I hit rock bottom everything got better right away. There were times I still got sad. There were days I didn't want to get out of bed. And there were a few times I was on the roof and I looked over the ledge and thought about how easy it would be to just end it all but I didn't. Just like Gramps said, life isn't easy, It'll knock you down and tear you to pieces but that just means you have to stand back up and build yourself up again.

A week after I got back from Dublin I flew down to DC and went to see Peggy for the first time since my last visit. I wish it was a happy visit but it wasn't. It was for Dum-Dum Dugan's funeral. I got to meet some of his children and grandchildren who had followed in his footsteps and went on to follow careers in the military or so Peggy told me.

I met some of the other Commando's families. Everyone went on to live on amazing lives, A few continued their service to their country while others took a different path. As it turns out Jim Morita took my advice and after he came back from the war, took his GI Bill and went to Medical School. Dernier went back to France and opened up a restaurant, now one of the best restaurants in Leon.

I apologized to Peggy about everything. She said she understood. She then told me about her life. Not her work for the SSR, but her family. Turns out one of her collegues from the SSR, Daniel Sousa was her soulmate. They worked together for two years before he finally had the guts to tell her he had her mark. Peggy knew from the beginning but decided to wait until he was ready. Said it was a woman's job to be chased not do the chasing, not because they couldn't but because a woman should know her worth. Classy as always Pegs.

It was my birthday and as per tradition I flew down with Axl to the ranch for dad and I's yearly retreat. I hadn't talked to him in a few weeks and I was really looking forward to spending time with him.

A week before I had decided to start of another year of life with some changes. The first being a haircut. My hair was long, It reached my lower back and I thought it was time for it. I had a few inches cut off, leaving it to reach mid back. It was cut in layers and I also got fringe bangs. It took some getting used to but I liked how the bangs looked when I had my hair up.

The second was I cut down on the junk food and started exercising. I did yoga in the mornings and took Axl on jogs in the morning and the afternoon. I made sure I ate at least two full meals a day and had snack in between. During my mourning period I had actually lost a ton of weight to the point I was actually underweight.

As I drove to the ranch I enjoyed the view of the clear blue sky and grassy hills. Axl was sticking his head out the window, enjoying the air. It was a nice day.

I got to the ranch and was surprised that dad was already there. I saw his convertible in the driveway. I was surprised the license plates hadn't been personalized.

I walked into the house and was hit by the amazing smell of coffee. "Welcome Home Boss." Friday greeted. "And Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Friday, Where's dad?" I asked.

"In the kitchen making breakfast, you might want to give him a hand, he already started two fires." She said.

"Yikes, thanks for the heads up." I said walking to the kitchen. As I walked in a cloud of smoke hit me and I started coughing.

"You know you're supposed to smoke the bacon and ham not the kitchen?" I said sarcastically.

"HaHa, very funny." Dad said sarcastically. I went around and opened all the windows.

"Friday activate kitchen ventilation please." I said. That's when we heard the fans turn on.

Once the smoke cleared dad finally got a good look at me.

"You got a haircut." Dad says.

"Yeah figure new year new me. It was time for a change." I said throwing out the burned pancake.

"It's different, makes you look younger," dad said.

"How much younger could I look I'm 19?" I said chuckling.

"It looks similar to the haircut you had as a kid." He said with a weird look in his eyes.

"Hmm, well seeing as the kitchen is still smoky, how about we eat out." I said.

"We can still do brunch." Dad mentioned.

"Sounds good. Grab your keys." I told dad. "Nice car by the way. Is it new?"

"Yeah its new." He said giving me a weird look. "Why you like it?"

"Yeah it's cool. Went shopping again?" I asked.

"Something like that. I've had a lot of down time lately since I'm no longer CEO and the terrorists are on vacation so I'm mostly just supervising construction of the tower." Dad said as we walked out. I was still tying the belt on my coat when he handed me the keys to the car.

"Here" he said.

"Dad I already have the house keys." I said.

"They aren't for the house they're for your new car." Dad said.

"Dad I have a car."

"Nora that's a Grandma car, this is the car you want. The Audi R8 GT. My gift to you. Would have gotten you the Spyder but I think this is better for Boston." He said.

"Dad I can't take this. It's way too much."

"Nora, billionaire remember. Your over eighteen so I'm under no obligation to buy you gifts. I'm doing this because I want to. And don't even think about saying…"

"But the price limit." I said making him roll his eyes.

"Take the car." He said.

"I can't." I said

"You can." He said

"I shouldn't," I urged. Man that car looked awesome.

"You should." He said nodding.

"Daaaad." I said putting emphasis on the a.

"Noraaaa" He said mocking me.

"I can't." I said handing him back the keys.

"How about this? Take it out for a spin for the day. If after today you still don't want it, I'll send it back." He said.

"Promise." I said putting up my pinky.

"Promise." He said as we pinky swore.

I took the keys and walked over to the driver's side. I looked at the car as I walked around it. It was white with a black panel next to the door. I really liked the car but it was too much. But I could see myself driving it and it was nice. I got inside and saw the leather interiors. It still had that new car smell.

I sat down and put my hands on the steering wheel. I couldn't help but smile.

"Still want me to return it?" dad asked.

"Shush let me enjoy this beautiful German Masterpiece." I said petting the dashboard.

"How about you start the car and see what it can really do?" dad suggested.

I started the car and sighed. "It's so pretty."

"It can be yours just say yes." Dad said.

"I'll think about it." I said driving it out. Wow it felt amazing to be behind the wheel.

We finally made it to this café we visit whenever we're in town. It was pretty empty and I used to think that was a normal thing but apparently dad called ahead. We walked in and were seated at our usual table.

I decided to have an omelet and dad ordered his usual pancake and eggs combo.

"So what's going on with you." Dad said.

"I've been good. I got back from Dublin a few weeks ago. Oh here, I'll show you pictures of Connor." I said.

"New boyfriend?" dad asked.

I had to laugh at that. "No, He's uh, he's my godson." I said handing over my phone.

"You have a godson?" Dad said shocked.

"Yeah, Jess and Sam had a kid, Connor." I said.

"When did this happen? I didn't even know she was pregnant." Dad said.

"Well I found out when you were dealing with the Palladium poisoning and then Geneva happened so I probably forgot to mention it." I said. The mood got really quiet after I said that.

"We've been through a lot this year." I said.

"We have and we're still standing." Dad said.

"Life knocks us down and we build ourselves back up again." I said.

"And better than before." He finishes.

"Are we better than before?" I asked.

"Of course we are." Dad said, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"uh- nothing ignore me, it's probably just the jetlag and sleep deprivation." I said.

"Still having sleeping problems?" dad asked.

"Not that, My internship has me working weird hours, its just hard to readjust."

"You need to take it easy you still have another year left, you have time." Dad said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…" I said cringing a bit.

"Tell me what?" dad said.

"Don't freak out." I said.

"I'm not freaking out. I don't freak out." Dad said getting a bit tense.

"So, I'm graduating a bit early again." I said.

"How early?" He asked.

"May." I said.

"You're graduating from Medical School a year early?" dad said surprised.

"Apparently they're sick of me falling asleep in class so I tested out of a fourth year without knowing." I said.

"But you're not even old enough to drink yet." Dad argued.

"But I'm qualified enough to prescribe pain meds. Irony huh." I said with a shrug.

"You're going to the ceremony this time." Dad said seriously.

"Of course." I kept forgetting I'd never been to the previous ones. Something always happens. Fingers crossed this time. "Do you want to come?"

"No I was thinking of vacationing in St Barth's, I think I need a vacation, maybe work on a tan," He said sarcastically. "What day? I need to make sure I don't miss it."

"How are you going to explain being there?" I asked.

"I'm your mentor remember." Dad said.

"Whoever said honesty is the best policy has never met us." I answered.

We finished breakfast and dad decided on where we were going next. He put the GPS on and it navigated as we drove. We were driving down the street when I saw something that caught my attention. I cut a car off and drove into a strip mall abruptly interrupting dad's rant on electromagnets.

"What was that?" Dad said surprised.

"Need to do something, be back in a bit." I said getting out of the car.

I walked into a tattoo shop and walked in. I tall middle aged man with full sleeves done and tattoos on his head.

"Welcome." He said gruffly.

"Hi, I was wondering if you do piercings?" I asked. At that moment dad walked in.

"Nora, why are…" He started.

"Holy Shit you're Tony Stark!" The guy said happily.

"Uh hey, fan of mine?" He asked.

"You are amazing." The guys said.

"Thank You, I try." He said.

"C-can I get a picture?" He asked.

"Sure." Dad said. The man ran around the counter and handed me his phone.

"Take the picture." He said rudely before giving dad a side hug.

"Sure." I said annoyed.

I took a few and then handed him back his phone.

"Thank you so much, this picture is going on the wall." He said looking at the photos he had of celebrities that had stopped by. "So what can I do for you two?"

"Yes Nora what can he do for us?" Dad asked me.

"I was wondering if you do piercings?" I asked.

'Yeah we do. What were you thinking of getting?" He asked.

"I was thinking an industrial, if you can?" I asked

"Sure follow me." I followed him and sat down in a vinyl chair. Dad just sat there wondering what was happening. I signed a waiver as he sterilized the needle and put on gloves.

"I'm going to need to see some ID" He asked.

"It's the bangs isn't it?" I asked.

"You look young, got to make sure." He said as I handed him my ID. "Happy Birthday. Left side?" He asked.

"Yeah." He wiped my ear and I turned so he got a better look. I didn't feel anything until he tried the second piercing. I felt my cartilage crunch and then he said. "Okay just need to put the earing in." He told me.

I looked over at dad and he looked pale. Ten seconds later it was done. I gave him a one hundred dollar bill and told him to keep the change. I walked back to the car and got in.

'What was that about?" Dad asked.

"Something I've been thinking about for a while." I said.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now where would you be?" He asked.

"A beach, you know I've never been to the beach."

"We went to Cancun last year." Dad said.

"And all we saw was the inside of that bar." I said.

"The time we went to Orlando when you were eight." Dad said.

"Only saw the inside of Disney world and their beach resort was under construction." I said.

"I have a beach front property in Malibu and you've never been to a beach." He said.

"I'm surprised you've never noticed." I said

"We're fixing this." He said pulling out his phone and making a phone call. "Pull over I'm driving."

 **Five Hours Later-**

"You know I would've been okay just going down south." I said

"It's your first time going to the beach, you don't get clear blue water and white sandy beaches in texas."

"Maybe but the Bahamas Dad." I said.

"What too much?" He said looking up as his sunglasses slipped down his nose.

"A bit."

"So tell me, how was your trip to Dublin?" He said.

I got the chills just thinking about it. We were on the beach sitting on a towel on the beach of some resort. I was siping my drink and Dad was having a scotch.

"It was uh, fine." I answered.

"Just fine?" He asked.

"mhm." I said taking another drink.

"Say it." He said.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Nora, you got a haircut after years with the same hair style. You only ate a salad at dinner and skipped dessert. You've lost at least twenty pounds since I last saw you And today you almost crashed a brand new car to get a random piercing you had never said you wanted and didn't even flinch when getting it. The last time something like this happened I was kidnapped by terrorists. So I have to ask, what's going on." He said.

"I slept with Dean." I said.

"You did two years ago." Dad said.

"No I slept with him two weeks ago." I said finishing my drink.

"You slept with loverboy!"

"Ugh please don't call him that." I groaned.

"Why?" dad asked.

"Why what?" I said

"You know what."

"I was lonely and very drunk."

"What is going on with you kid? One minute you're a ray of sunshine the next your dark." He said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not."

"I'm dealing with it okay. I'm having a good day dad. The first one I've had in a while can we not do this." I said

"Is this about Geneva?"

I could tell him the truth or I could keep lying to him. I choose both. "I could've died but I didn't. I don't remember what happened in there but it's made me feel like I lived for a reason but I don't know why. Everything just seems pointless."

"Nora…"

"Relax, I'm not doing anything crazy. I just want to stop living in fear. Stop saying maybe and say yes. Which is why I got the haircut and the piercing. As for the salad I've been eating out a lot and it's time I started eating healthier." I answered.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Okay. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I said confused.

"Pepper wants to spend our first Christmas together in Vermont." Dad said.

"That's good. I'm happy things are going well with you two." I said.

"You're not mad?" dad asked.

"No why would I be." I said

"Christmas is kind of our thing." Dad said.

"It is but maybe it's time to change." I said. "This is a big step in your relationship. If you want to do this then do it. I can spend Christmas with Jess and Sam, it'll give me an excuse to buy Connor more gifts." I said forcing a smile. I was going to miss dad but after the past few months I know he needs someone who can be there for him more than I can.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"I'm sure."

 **Two Days Later-**

I was back in Boston getting things ready for the following day when It started again. I started glowing and I closed my eyes. I opened them and I was back in Peggy's apartment.

"You're back." I heard Gramps say.

"I'm back." I said.

"What happened to you? What's in your ear?" Gramps asked.

"It's been two weeks since I was here. I got a haircut and a piercing." I said. "Where's Peggy?"

"She's out, I sent her to steal one of my weapons." Gramps said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Blitzkrieg Button, cause blackouts by destroying the power grids." He said fiddling with his collar.

"Are you ever going to stop trying to lie to me?" I said

'I never learn do I." he said chuckling.

"Yeah well neither do I. I just spent the last three days lying to my dad's face and telling him I was okay." I said. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Can you just trust me this time when I say you're better off not knowing?" he said and at that moment a very angry looking Peggy walked in.

"You get it?" He asked her.

"What's in the vial?" Peggy asked fuming.

"What vial?" Gramps tried to deny.

"What is in the vial?" Peggy said raising her voice.

"You opened it." Gramps said.

"Opened what?" I asked.

"You know how uh- dangerous that could be?" Gramps tried to argue.

"What's in the damn vial?" I cried out.

"Okay, you're both angry." He said.

"I'm not angry, just curious. What's in the vial?" Peggy said.

"You know. We all know." He said. No it can't be…

"I don't tell me" Peggy said.

Gramps glanced over at me before saying, "Steve Rogers' blood." When I heard that, I felt cold. Everything moved in slow motion.

I saw Peggy raise her arm and then Gramps was on the floor. Steve was not kidding about Peggy having a mean right hook.

"You used me, you lied to me!" Peggy said outraged. The feeling was going around.

"You hit me." Gramps said grabbing an ice pack.

"You got off easy." I said.

"You too!" He said.

"No shit Gramps. " I said angrily.

"You don't get to use my reaction to your lies as the reason for your lies." Peggy told him.

"Exactly" I said agreeing with Peggy.

"Yeah, I do," He said looking at me. "I knew how much Steve meant to you two, because I know how much he means to me. I was protecting you."

"That wasn't your call Gramps. If you haven't noticed I've been doing pretty well on my own."

"You tried to kill yourself three times in the last six months." He argued.

"Tried being the key word here. I hit rock bottom but I'm pulling myself together. And this, this just cracked the foundation of all of that. Not that you had Steve's blood but the fact that you lied to my face about it." I said tearing up.

"You weren't doing this to protect us, you were doing it to protect you." Peggy said angrily.

"Yeah, I didn't want to see this turmoil your both in." Gramps said

"We Trusted you Howard!" Peggy yelled.

"Yeah, I know and I was wrong. But you have to understand a kid like me doesn't get to where I am by doing…" Gramps started defending himself.

"What? Being wanted for treason." Peggy retorted.

"I grew up on the lower east side. My father was a no good drunk and my mom barely managed to scrape us by as a seamstress. I've been on my own since I was fourteen. Let me tell you, you don't get to climb the American Ladder without picking up some bad habits along the way. There's a ceiling for certain types of people based on how much money your parents have, your social class, your religion, your sex." He said knowing that would strike a cord with Peggy. "And the only way to break through that ceiling sometimes is to lie, so that's my natural instinct…to lie." He paused for a bit before continuing, "I shouldn't have lied to you, to either of you. For that trust me I am truly sorry"

"How did you get Steve's blood anyway." I asked.

"I was one of the lead scientists on project rebirth. Eleven vials went to the government, one vial went to me." He said. "Does the SSR know they have the vial?"

"Why shouldn't they have it?" Peggy asked.

"When has the US military ever had a weapon they didn't use?" I answered.

Gramps nodded. "The government's almost through their supply. If they know they have mine, they'll never give it back, even if you clear my name."

"That still doesn't mean that you deserve to have Steve's blood." Peggy argued.

"I believe that sample SR-53, that blood, Captain America's blood, holds the key to vaccines, medications, possibly even a cure for the common cold." Gramps said.

"It also holds the key to creating an army of super soldiers who in the wrong hands will start another war we don't stand a chance of winning." I said.

"The good out weighs the bad, Nora think of what Steve would've wanted." Gramps said.

"Steve wanted to die and he did. That blood should have died with him." I said

"Erskine himself never wanted the serum to be mass-produced." Peggy said, "How many dollars are you set to gain from this?"

"What the hell do you think of me?" Gramps said offended.

"I think you're a man out for his own gain no matter who you're charging. You are constantly finding holes to slither your way into in the hope of finding loose change, only to cry when you're bitten by another snake. You're a man who says, "I love you," whilst looking over a woman's shoulder into the mirror. Steve Rogers dedicated his mind, his body, his life to the SSR and to this country, not to your bank account. I made the same pledge, but I'm not as good as Steve was. I forgot my pledge running around for you like a corporate spy. So thank you, Howard, for reminding me who Steve was and what I aspire to be. For all I know, you did steal your inventions."

"Peggy…" Gramps started.

"I need some air to get rid of your stink. When I'm back you'll be gone." She said grabbing her pocketbook.

"where to I'll get caught." Gramps argued.

"You're the genius figure it out." Peggy said walking to the door.

"Pegs wait for me." I said following after her.

"Nora please." Gramps said grabbing my arm.

"I don't even know you anymore Gramps. I've seen you lie to girls all the time. I've seen you lie to get out of trouble and when doing business but you want to know something. I knew there was good in you somewhere. I always thought there was a line you wouldn't cross. I thought I was that line Gramps but I guess I was just another blonde bimbo. I can't even look at you right now." I said walking out and slamming the door.

We walked down the street and saw Jarvis.

"Did you know?" Peggy asked.

"I truly regret the way this was handled." He apologized.

"That's a yes." I told Peggy

"Don't ever play poker, you rub your ear when you lie." Peggy said.

"Gramps tries to fix his collar when her lies." I said.

"Only when he lies to you. With everyone else he's very good." Peggy said as she walked.

"Mr. Stark respects you, Ms. Carter as do I." Jarvis said. He was being honest about that. "Is there anyone else alive that hold you in such high esteem?"

"I can trust the actions of men who don't respect me more than those who do. At least when they ask for something they mean it." At those words I started getting the chills.

"Crap I need to get out of here." I said.

"Nora?" Peggy said concerned.

"It's starting again." I said.

Peggy and Jarvis pulled me into an alley, once in there I started glowing. "Until next time." I said waving, Before I was gone.

I was expecting to be back in Boston but instead I was back in the future. The compound where I saw dad last time.

"Nora," Wanda said surprised.

"Wanda?" I said confused.

"What are you doing here?" She said shocked.

"I don't know I was in 1946 ten seconds ago. I thought I was heading back to Boston." I said.

"Hey Wanda you ready for girls night? Nora?!" Natasha said as she came in.

"Natasha." I greeted.

"Friday we have a code Cronus." She called out.

"Cronus protocol initiated, Nora age nineteen from the end of 2011." Friday said.

"Wow she's thorough." I said.

"Who do you think designed it?" Natasha deadpanned.

"Since you're here you're staying for girls night." Wanda said happily.

"Don't really have much of a choice do I?" I said.

"No." They said at the same time.

"I figured, since I'm here how about I bake us some cookies." I offered.

"Cookies!" I heard someone yell before I was tackled into a hug.

"Oh." I looked down and saw an older version of my nephew. "Hey Buddy." I said hugging him back.

"Nora?" I heard someone say confused. Sam walked in holding Ellie in his arms. She was slightly bigger than the last time I saw her

"Sam?" I said.

"Nowa!" Ellie said loudly as she reached for me. I reached over and took her in my arms.

"She said my name." I said happily.

"Yeah, it was one of her first words. What are you doing here?" Sam said.

"Me what are you doing here?"

"Your dad hired me as a legal advisor. How old are you?" He said.

"Just turned nineteen two days ago. You know about Dad?" I said.

"Yeah, found out a few months ago, thanks for waiting to tell me?" He said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to put you guys in danger. People around dad tend to have targets on their backs." I said.

"Yeah I know, Just would've been nice to know not get caught by surprise."

"How did you…" I started

"No, don't answer that. No interfering with the timeline remember." Wanda said.

"Right." Sam said.

"I got to head back to work. Come on Connor." Sam said.

"But dad, your office is so boring. And Auntie Nora's making cookies." Connor whined.

"Connor," Sam started,

"Sam its okay, I'll watch the kids. You go finish whatever you're doing."

"But what if you…" He said referring to the time jumps.

"We'll be here." Natasha answered.

"Are you sure?" Sam said.

"Of course, Come on Connor, lets make some chocolate chip cookies." I said guiding my nephew towards the fridge.

"Save me some' Sam called out.

"Don't count on it." Natasha said.

Connor and I started on the mix while Wanda and Natasha kept Ellie entertained. Then someone opened a bottle of wine and poured us each a glass. It was very good wine.

"Auntie Nora, what are you drinking?" Connor asked.

"It's wine, sweetie." I answered.

"What's it taste like?" he asked.

"It's kind of like grown up grape juice." I said making Natasha and Wanda snort.

"Can I have some?" He asked.

"Not some of this one but how about I get you some of that grape juice from the fridge." I offered.

"Yes please." He said. I went over and poured him cup." I was looking for a top but I couldn't find one.

"I don't need a top, I'm a big boy." He said.

"Okay." I said laughing a bit.

After the cookies were done I made Natasha and Wanda Pizookie sundaes and kept a few on the side for Sam.

"I'll be back in a bit, just going to leave these with Sam. Mind keeping an eye on Ellie?" I asked looking at the little sleeping angel.

"Of course not but do you know how to get there?" Wanda asked.

"I'll show you Auntie Nora." Connor said getting up and pulling me towards the door. He was still holding a cup of grape juice. Apparently it was his favorite.

I was walking down a hallway following Connor who was running ahead. At a turn he bumped into the blonde woman from the last time I was here. The one who gave me the stink eye because of some relationship trouble she was in. She was wearing a white dress. I say was because Connor spilled his cup of juice all over the front of her dress.

"Ah, My dress." She cried out. "Look at what you did you stupid brat." She said.

"I-I'm Sorry." Connor said scared and about to cry.

"You just ruined my dress." She said. Everything that happened next I saw in slow motion. I saw here lift her arm as if she was going to slap my nephew.

Oh hell no. I used my powers and formed a force field around Connor. When her hand touched the shield there was a loud booming sound and she was pushed back. She slid to the other end of hallway on the floor.

"Ow! My arm!" She yelled out. She said clutching it to her chest. From the bruises I saw forming on her hand it was definitely more than one fracture.

"What is wrong with you?" She sneered at me.

"Me, what the fuck is wrong with you that you think slapping a kid is okay?" I yelled making Connor shake.

"H-He ruined my dress." She said looking terrified.

"I don't care if he ruined your dress or crashed your car. You never hit a kid. They make mistakes. It happens. If I ever see or hear that you tried doing that to my nephew or niece or any kid for that matter. That hand won't compare to what I'll do to you. Do I make myself clear?!" I said raising my voice.

She just nodded. Still shaking and possibly going into shock. "Friday, can you get some medics here for her." I said.

"They're on their way." Friday answered.

"Good." I said walking away. Connor was still shaking and was hugging my leg. When we were far away enough I stopped and kneeled down to check if he was okay.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry auntie." He said crying.

"Oh sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Are you okay?" I asked as I wiped tears off his face.

He just nodded. "Connor listen to me. I'm not mad okay. Not at you anyway. No one should ever lift a finger to hit you or any kid. If that happens again tell me or tell your dad. Okay."

"Okay." He mumbles before throwing himself at me. "I love you Auntie Nora." He said.

"Love you too buddy." I said. "Now come on, lets get these cookie to your Dad."

Connor led me to Sam's office where he was still buried in paperwork. I left the cookies and told him what happened. He was angry at the woman but was relieved I was there to stop her.

He still had a lot to do so I took Connor back to the common room. Connor was still a bit shaken up so I wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey Connor, you want a piggyback ride?" I said.

He just gave me the biggest smile and hopped on my back.

As we were walking Connor just randomly said, "Your eyes are so cool."

"My eyes?" I said confused.

"Yeah, they're pretty and they were glowing back in the hallway." He said.

"My eyes were glowing?" I asked shocked to hear it.

"Yeah." He said "You're my hero Auntie."

"Aww sweetheart. Just for that you can have as many cookies as you want, hell I'll even make you another batch just for you." I said, this kid makes my heart melt.

"Can you make peanut butter cookies?" He asked.

"I don't have a recipe but we can find one." I said.

"Okay, I'll help you clean." He offered. Damn, Jess and Sam raised him right.

We walked back in and Wanda and Natasha were sitting on the couches.

"You two were gone a while." Wanda said.

I saw a flash of a camera. I looked over and saw Natasha with a smirk holding a camera.

"Auntie Nora stopped a bad guy." Connor said. As I put him down

"Really?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." I said. Right then the chills started.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Natasha said.

"It's happening again." Wanda answered her.

"You're leaving?" Connor said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie. Let's take a rain check on those cookies okay?" I said.

"Okay." He said sadly. He gave me a hug and pulled away just when the glowing started.

"Take care of them for me." I told Wanda and Natasha. They nodded and I was gone. This time when I opened my eyes I was back in my apartment. Future me probably has a giant mess to clean up right now. Oh well, that a problem I'll deal with in five or six years.

I looked over at the clock and saw that I was only gone half an hour. Not bad.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say we're finally here, the beginning of the Avengers. I just have to say again I know how long you all have been waiting for this. This chapter is the turning point for the story. It's a mix of the MCU and my story. All will be explained later on. Thank you again for all your help. Now here we go.**

 **April 2012- Third Person's POV**

The New York SHIELD office was known for being the second most busy of the organization's office. The first being the Triskelion in Washington DC. The past few weeks most of the personnel from that office had been transferred temporarily to Washington. The reason being, Captain America had been found. Director Fury of SHIELD wanted to keep it as quiet as possible but things didn't exactly work out the way he wanted.

To help Steve Rogers slowly adjust to the new time he thought it would be a good idea to set up a staged room that looked like a 1940's hospital. The captain was dressed up in sweats with the SSR logo and a radio in the room was playing a recording of a baseball game.

Steve slowly opened is eyes and saw the ceiling fan spinning around. He sat up and looked out the window and saw the New York skyline. The baseball game in the radio sounded very familiar. It took him a second to realize why it sounded so familiar. At that moment a woman with red waist length hair wearing an SSR uniform similar to the one Peggy would wear.

"Good Morning," She greeted. She looked down at her watch. "Or should I say afternoon.

"Where am I?" Steve asked.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." She said

Steve kept listening to the radio when he heard it. He knew this game, he and Bucky had gotten scalp tickets and went to the game.

"Where am I really?" He said

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said getting a bit concerned.

"The game its from May 1941, I know cuz I was there." He said. He stood up and the woman took a step back and pressed the emergency button to call for back up. "I'm gonna ask you again where am I"

"Captain Rogers…"

"Who are you?" He said raising his voice. Two men dressed in black walked in and Steve thought they were Hydra. They tried to restrain him but he pushed them through the wall and ran out pushing past the woman. Steve looked around and saw that the set up was completely fake.

"Captain Rogers wait…" She called after him but Steve ignored her and ran out. He ran into a hallway where people wearing suits were walking around. Then on the overhear her heard her say, "All agents code thirteen. Everyone turned to look at him and they ran after him. Steve ran out of the building as fast as he could. The agents were still after him so he ran into the street. The cars were different for some reason but he didn't have time to focus on that. He ran until he made it to what looked a lot like Times Square except this was flashier. There were screens and flashing signs. The stores were different.

Cars screech to stop in front of him.

"At ease soldier." One of them called out. A tall bald man wearing an eye patch and all black clothes said. He walked closer to Steve who was still panting and in shock of what he was seeing.

"Look I'm sorry about that little show back there but we thought it best to break it to you slowly." Fury said.

"Break what?" Steve said confused.

"You've been asleep Cap, For almost seventy years." Fury told him

Seventy years. Around the same time Nora was from. Nora… Nora! He left his soul mate alone in 1945! Steve just stood there shocked and heartbroken.

"You gonna be okay?" Fury asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I just, I had a date." Steve said. A date with both of his soul mates in the afterlife.

"I know this is a lot to take in but it would be better if you came back to the office so we can debrief you and fill you in on what you've missed.

"Yeah, Lead the way." Steve said following Fury back to a car.

The car drove off and Steve just sat there looking at how much New York had changed. This was the world his soul mate grew up in. His soul mate that he left behind in 1945 and had no idea how to find.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was getting ready for work when there was a knock at my door. I walked over and saw that it was a deliveryman. I opened the door holding Axl back.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, are you," He looked at the tag of a gift wrapped box "Nora Martell?" He asked.

"Yes." I said awkwardly.

"Please sign here." He said handing me over his pen and form. I signed quickly and he handed me the box.

Who would send me a gift in the middle of April? It's not Christmas or my birthday. Then my phone started ringing. It was dad's ACDC ringtone.

"Did you get it?" He said when he answered.

"Hello to you to." I greeted.

"Oh right hi, Did you get it?" Dad said.

"Yeah I'm currently staring at the giant red and gold box. What's in it?" I asked.

"Open it." Dad said.

"Is it bad that I'm a bit afraid of seeing what's inside?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's not a snake or spider, just a severed arm." He said.

"What?" I knew he was kidding but sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Just open it." He said.

"Fine." I said. I opened the box and moved the tissue paper. Inside was a white V-neck A-line dress. The V- neckline was tasteful and the back also had a V but not too revealing. "Oh my gosh." I said looking at it.

"You saw the shoes?" He asked.

"You got me shoes too?" I asked.

"Yeah I just bought you the dress but not the shoes." He said sarcastically with a slight 'duh' connotation in the beginning. I looked through the box and saw as shoe box and I almost dropped the box.

"Dad…" I said,

"Open the box." He said

"But," I said.

"Open it." He coaxed. I took off the lid and fell in love.

"They're so pretty. My precious." I said.

"Huh, Pepper said the same thing the first time then she…"

"AHHH!" I let out a high pitched scream.

"Did that." Dad finished.

"Dad you shouldn't have." I said.

"Nora I had to. I know you and I know you haven't had a chance to buy your outfit. This is a big day. We have to pull out all the big stops." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"What no complain about exceeding the price limit?" He said.

"Dad they're Louboutins. I want to be buried in these. They make my butt look amazing." I said

"You know on second thought I think I should return those…"

"To late I just tried them on and I'm never taking them off." I said walking around the apartment in my new shoes.

"Glad you like them. Well I got to go, Call you later." He said.

"Bye and thank you." I said before he clicked.

I took my shoes off and put them back in the box. I slipped on some sandals and put the box back in my room.

I put the box down and then I got the chills. Damn one whole month without one and now it does this. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

When I felt the glowing and chills stop I opened my eyes I saw that I was in one of the hallways of the Griffith where Peggy lived. I was not expecting this. I heard grunts and someone fighting. I walked closed and saw that Peggy was fighting a blonde woman and she was doing really well. A lot of martial arts and gymnastics involved. Peggy started loosing the upper hand and I got closer to try and help.

I kicked her off of Peggy but she rolled onto her feet immediately.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Just gave her a kiss, but you're not going to be so lucky." She said with a smirk.

We started fighting and I blocked all her hits on my own. She wasn't giving me a chance to use my powers so it was hand-to-hand. She moved fast throwing punches and kicks. She finally managed to find an opening and kicked my side. She took advantage of that moment to inject my neck with something.

"Ah!" I said "What did you inject me with?" I said.

"A neurotoxin. Fast acting. Gives you some fun hallucinations before your body finally shuts down. Enjoy" she said before running out.

I felt really cold and lightheaded. Then it started. I was glowing. Shit, really not a good time.

It was getting hard to breath and I felt cold.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a kitchen somewhere. It was modern but simple. Wooden countertops and floors. Same with the furniture and the couch was beige suede. This place didn't seem familiar. The room started spinning and I was having a hard time staying up.

"Nora?" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw the neatly combed blonde hair and beautiful cerulean eyes I only see in my dreams now. He was standing there wearing a fitted white T-shirt and brown slacks.

"No, this isn't real. You're not really here." I said. And just as I said that I started falling to the ground.

"Nora! You're alive" He said shocked.

"No don't!" I shouted. "Stay away from me."

"Nora, it's okay." He said.

"No it's not, you died. You chose to die and you left me alone. Why did you leave me Steve." I said crying. "It hurt so much. I don't want to live without you and Bucky but you didn't care."

"Baby no, don't say that. I loved you I still love you. I'm here. I survived seventy years in ice. This is our second chance. We can be together."

"That's not true, this is all a dream a hallucination. You have no many times I've had this dream and then I wake up alone. Ahh!" I said. My skin felt like I was on fire.

"Nora what's wrong?" He said.

"You're just a side effect from the neurotoxin. I'll be with you soon Steve, with you and Bucky." I said starting to get sleepy, probably from oxygen deprivation.

"Nora no, listen to me. I'm here I'm in 2012, in New York City. Stay with me baby please." He said tearing up.

"I-I c-ca-an't breea-the." I managed to choke out before I started glowing again.

"No no no!" He shouted and he disappeared.

I appeared again in the ranch.

"Nora!" I heard Wren shout. "Shit" he muttered.

I was struggling to breathe. My chest was tight I felt cold and every time I tried to move it hurt.

He ran to my side and checked my pulse. "Pulse elevated pupils constricted. Shit you got poisoned." He sat me up and put an arm around me. I felt like the floor was pulled out from under me and when I felt the ground again we were in the basement lab.

Wren picked me up and put me on the futon. I was still gasping for air.

"Friday run a diagnostic scan." Wren said as he started hooking up an IV.

"Pupils constricted, elevated heart rate, muscles constricting, pain when moving, Nora's been poisoned and judging by the symptoms were looking at a neurotoxin." She said.

"Crap, Does Nora have anything for this situation." Wren asked.

"In the cabinet, vial DGNS-19. Inject it straight into her heart." The AI said.

Wren disappeared and then came back a few seconds later.

"Nora, you're going to be okay." He said. The next thing I felt was a sharp and painful punch to my chest.

I gasped and sat up. I started coughing but I could breathe again.

"Ow." I groaned. I tried getting up but Wren pushed me back down.

"Wait a few minutes. Let the antidote work." He said.

"'Kay, thanks for saving me, don't think I wanted to live through another hallucination." I said.

"Any time besides you've done the same for me." He said. "I forgot you used to have bangs?" He chuckled.

"I swear I totally regret them sometimes. I used to be able to sneak into bars and clubs now I actually get ID." I said chuckling a bit.

"Where exactly in the timeline are you?" He asked.

"April 2012, a month before my graduation." I said making him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"Oh, nothing just remembering the video of your speech Tony showed me." He said laughing.

"Holy crap did I mess up? Was it bad? Oh my gosh I ruined graduation didn't I?" I said hiding my face in embarrassment.

"Nora, calm down. I can't tell you much about your speech but I can tell you, you were honest and it was truly… you."

"Is that a good thing?" I said.

"As someone who knows you very well, that's a great thing." He said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" I asked. Now that I wasn't choking and my vision wasn't fading I got a better look at him. Wren looked wrecked. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked thinner.

"I'm, I'm good." He said.

"You want to try that again?" I said.

"You'll find out in a couple of years, I can't tell you right now." He said.

"Right," I said. "Any clue as to when we'll finally meet?"

"Patience is a virtue Nora. It'll happen when you least expect it. Come on you're getting shaky and it's not the poison this time. You been eating the bars?" he asked.

"I was about to have breakfast when I had another time jump." He sighed. "Sit down, I'll make you an omelet." He put a hand on my shoulder and we were back in the kitchen

"That's going to take some getting used too." I said.

He smiled, "You have no idea how much that's true."

"So seeing as every time I show up and you make me my favorite foods you want to tell me what you like so I can return the favor?" I asked.

"Let's see, I'm a huge fan of your bacon cheese and avocado omelet. Never tried avocado on an omelet until you made me one. Changed my world. I love that salmon you make, the one with the cheese and spinach." He said.

"Oh you mean feta and spinach stuffed salmon?" I said.

"You Americans and your obsession with stuffing things." He said.

"Oh shut up its better than boiling everything." I retort.

The conversation flowed pretty easy. I had enough time to eat and wash the dishes before it was time to go. It was nice having someone to eat breakfast with.

 **May 13th 2012**

I was expecting to see Dad in the audience but I hadn't heard from him since he called about the dress he sent. I was nervous. Maybe something came up. It always happened and it always caused them both to miss any of my graduations. It's hard to believe with all my degrees this was the first time I actually showed up to the ceremony. And to make matters even worse I was at the very top of my class so I was supposed to give a speech. I hate public speaking.

"And now the Harvard Medical school valedictorian with summa cum laude honors of the Class of 2012, Nora Martell." I heard the school chancellor say.

I got up and shook his hand before taking the podium.

"Thank you Chancellor. Morning everyone. Many of you don't know me and a few of you do so most you are probably asking yourself who let a teenager dress up and pretend to be our valedictorian." That made a few people laugh.

"Well don't worry, I am actually Nora Martell, you don't have a security breech. My school experience has been a lot different than all of yours. I didn't actually step foot in a classroom until freshman year at MIT when I was thirteen. I know crazy right. Want to hear something crazier? I have three masters' degrees, an MBA and a PhD in Thermonuclear astrophysics. I know try saying that three times really fast. And now I have a medical degree." The entire crowd cheered at that.

"I'm not saying this to brag but so that you guys can understand how strange it is that despite me having all of these degrees this is actually the first time I actually show up to a graduation ceremony. It's also the first time I'm giving a speech so I apologize for how bad this is probably going."

"You doing great girl." I heard a classmate from my gross anatomy lab shout and the entire audience cheered.

"There were a few times this past year I didn't think I'd ever make it here let alone do it a year early. This year was one of the hardest of my entire life but if I had to do it all over again I would. It's a fact of life that nobody's perfect. That at one point everyone here has or will screw up. And that's okay. Because when life knocks us down we get two choices. We can stay down and wallow in self-pity or we can get up and build ourselves better than before. What breaks us makes us better. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs right?" I said.

"Since I've been up here like two minutes already and these gowns are itchy and I really want to throw my cap in the air, I'm going to end this speech on a lighter note. Everyone look around. You see classmates but the ones you really care about are your families. These ceremonies are not really for the graduates they're for the people who have been with you ever step of the way. The people who were there when you got your acceptance letter, the first time you cried before and after an exam and the people who were there they day you decided you wanted to be a doctor. Our diplomas only have our names but they shouldn't just have our names they should have theirs as well. So after all this is over be sure to thank them. Congratulations everyone." I said ending my speech. That was so bad.

The entire audience stood up and clapped.

After an hour of names being called everyone moved their tassels and threw their caps up in the air. Dad didn't make it but it's okay. As I said all those things about the people that were there I realized Dad wasn't really there for any of those moments and I was okay with that. As much as I wanted and needed my Dad around, the world needed him more. I got in my old car, I decided the Audi dad got me for my birthday would draw too much attention so it was currently in my garage, and just as I was about start it dad and Rhodey popped up behind me.

"Surprise!"

"AHHHH! Holy fuck!" I shouted. I looked over and saw that Rhodey was holding a graduation bear and dad was holding flowers.

"You guys actually came," I said crying.

"Of course we did, we heard your speech, very sarcastic and very heartfelt toward the end." Dad said.

"I didn't see you guys and thought you had other stuff to do." I said sniffling.

"I told you we were going to be here." Dad said.

"I know I just didn't see you." I said wiping my eyes.

"We didn't want to draw a crowd. We stayed back and out of sight." Rhodey said.

"Oh." I said.

"How about you hop over to the other seat and I'll drive." Dad said.

"Okay." I said. I jumped over to the passenger seat and dad went over to the drivers side.

He started the car and drove over to a restaurant on the waterfront.

"Its this…" Rhodey asked.

"It is." Dad answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This bistro used to be a coffee shop back when we were in school." Dad explained.

"How many times did we show up hungover?" Rhodey said.

"Too many to count." Dad said nostalgically.

"Man you guys are old." I said snapping them out of their nostalgia.

"Damn it Nora we age like fine wine." Dad retorted.

"Dad this place has been here since '82." I said.

"What? No it…" He looked down at the glass of water with the restaurant logo.

"Oh shit." Dad said

"Old man moment." I said.

"Respect your elders." Rhodey said before drinking his water making me laugh.

After Lunch we went to a park close to the apartment because Dad wanted to take graduation pictures. We took a bunch of photos with his phone, which had a really high resolution camera.

After we were done dad and Rhodey said goodbye and headed off. Dad had to be back in New York to finish up work on the Tower and Rhodey was going back to California.

I walked up to my apartment and looked around. The movers had gotten here taken what was being sent back to Dallas with Sam and Jess. They surprised me a few months ago by telling me Sam got into Law school in Dallas and they were moving there. I was so happy. My best friends were going to be in the same country as me.

I had one day left in Boston before I left to Afghanistan. Yeah, I got accepted into the program I applied to a few months ago. I would learn how to be a trauma surgeon from the front lines in the Middle East. Only problem, I still hadn't told Dad or Rhodey. I was going to tell them today but I just didn't want to ruin the day.

Axl was back in Texas with Sam and Jess. They read somewhere that having pets near babies helped them develop social skills or something like that. Two birds one stone.

I was going to war again except this time in my own time and in the Middle East where my dad was once kidnapped and held hostage for three months.

Oh Boy.

 **New York City- Third Person's POV**

"Steve Please don't do this. We can find another way" Steve remembered Nora's voice. He looked down at the compass he had placed on the Plane's dashboard. It had a picture of Nora and Bucky from the previous Christmas.

"Nora you know there isn't. Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere if I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die." He said.

"Please Steve don't do this. Don't leave me alone." He heard her sob.

"You chose to die and you left me alone." Her voice echoed. "You did this to me." Her voice became filled with anger as her eyes started glowing.

Steve woke up gasping for air. He'd been having the same dream for the past three weeks. He had been living in the apartment SHIELD had set up for him. He spent the first week reading through the files they had provided on what his team had done after the War. He read them all. He knew they were all dead. The only person from the 1940's that was still alive was Peggy but he still hadn't contacted her. He was afraid of seeing how much she'd aged.

He asked Fury about Nora.

 _Flashback-_

They had just gotten back from Times Square and they were sitting in a conference room.

"We prepared a packet with information on your team. If there's anyone else you want us to look up let us know." Fury said.

Steve looked at the names on the folder and found Howard Stark's folder.

"You're missing one, Nora Stark," Steve started.

"Nora Stark?" Fury said confused.

"Howard's Granddaughter or you may have her down as his cousin." Steve said.

"Cap, Stark had no family. He got married pretty late in life and had a kid, Tony Stark but Stark Junior doesn't have a kid. He isn't even married." Fury said.

"That's not possible. I met Nora in 1943. I rescued her in Azzano along with Bucky and the rest of the 107th. She's my soulmate and she's from the future. She's a time traveler!" Steve exclaimed.

"You've been through a lot and you're probably not thinking clearly." Fury said.

"She was the last person I talked to before I crashed the plane. I know she was telling the truth I saw her do it!" Steve shouted.

"Cap, Tony Stark doesn't have a daughter. He was married briefly and his wife was pregnant but she died during the delivery and the child was stillborn." Fury said.

And just like that Steve's world came crashing down. Nora had told them many times that even the smallest changes to the timeline could have giant consequences. What happened after he was gone? What did she do?

 _End Flashback_

The adjustment had been hard. Then a week after he had been unfrozen he was getting ready to go out for the day and Nora appeared in his kitchen. She wasn't making any sense and she wasn't feeling well. She was sweating and couldn't stand. She was shaking and crying. He did that to her. He left her alone and unprotected and someone had hurt her. In Steve's eyes he had failed her just like he had failed Bucky.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Steve knew it was pointless to even try to go back to sleep so he headed to the gym down the street to work off some of that pent up energy.

He had been working out using a sand bag and getting lost in memories when he finally stopped holding back and punch the bag off its chain. He took a few deep breaths to find his center again. Wiped a bit of sweat off his brow before picking up another punching bag and starting again.

"Trouble sleeping?" Nick Fury said as he walked in.

"Slept for seventy years sir, I think I've had my fill." Steve said punching the bag.

"Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world." Fury said, gauging Steve's reaction.

Steve stopped punching the bad and started unwrapping his hands. "I went under the world was at war, I wake up they say we won. They didn't say what we've lost." He said packing his things.

"We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently." Fury said holding a file in his hand.

"You here with a mission sir," Steve asked already knowing the answer.

"I am." He answered.

"Trying to get me back in the world?" Steve said.

"Trying to save it." He said handing Steve the file. Steve took the file and opened it to see a report on the last thing he ever wanted to see again, the Tesseract.

"Hydra's secret weapon." Steve stated.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury explained.

Anything having to do with the Tesseract was bad news to Steve. It had given him nothing but trouble. Just touching it killed Schmidt.

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked.

"He's called Loki, he's not from around here." Nick said. The name Loki sounded familiar to Steve from somewhere. He was sure Nora had mentioned once. "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. the world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve said getting up and picking up his things.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." Fury said with a smirk. Steve picked up a punching bag and started to walk out. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." He said sternly as he walked away.

 **Boston- Nora's POV**

It was pretty late at night. I couldn't sleep so decided to start packing even though I still had two days. When I was done I went to the kitchen and pulled out a quart of mango sorbet and watched a talk show I found. I was laughing at a joke the host had made when my phone started ringing. I saw a photo of dad pop up. Why would he be calling this late at night?

I answered the phone and was greeted with, "What do you know about Selvig's extraction theory?" dad asked.

"Hello to you too." I said. "How's the tower?"

"Like Christmas but more me. Lit her up a few hours ago before Agent walked in and interrupted the celebration." He said a bit annoyed. "So the extraction theory?"

"Why do you need to know about that?" I asked confused.

"I'm being called in to consult. Apparently the title isn't just for show." He said.

"I know quite a bit actually. I spent a whole summer helping him design the initial experiments but we never actually had a big enough power source to try it out on." I got up and set up my laptop. I looked for a very specific file, "I have my noted right here, and I'm sending it to you now." I said at the same time the whoosh sound played.

I heard a ding on the phone. "Yeah I just got it."

"Look at the third page." He said.

"Power sources?" I said.

"Why would you need a power source to extract energy from another power source?" dad said.

"You need a secondary power source to displace the energy. The stabilizing agent like for example iridium would keep it stable during the shift so the energy wouldn't collapse on itself." I explained.

"I'm sending you some numbers" dad said. "How big would a power source need to be to extract energy of something of that high of a density?"

I opened up the email and started doing a few calculations in my head, "well you'd first have to break through the Coulomb barrier and you'd need about 120 million Kelvin to do it. That's where Erik got stuck at." I said.

"Of course, there haven't been any major breakthrough in heavy ion fusion in any reactors on the planet." He said. I started yawning when he said that.

"I think I can handle it from here, Thanks kid. Get some sleep." He said.

"Okay. Night dad." I said turning off the TV.

"Night." He said and hung up.

That was weird. Dad occasionally bounces ideas off of me just like I do to him but not as seriously as he did over the phone. Must be pretty serious if he's willingly helping SHIELD. I started yawning again. I'll call him again tomorrow. It's pretty late and I have errands to run before I leave. Oh shit, I forgot to tell him again.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hey everyone, I've been on a roll this weekend. I just finished this chapter and I wasn't sure about it when I was writing it but I was hit with a sudden idea after driving past the airport and I think I pulled it off. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

The next morning was pretty quiet. I got up went for a run like I always did but this time was different. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around the park and nothing really caught my attention. It wasn't until I saw a man sitting on a bench reading his newspaper that just so happened to lower it slightly to look in my direction that I realized I wasn't just being paranoid. There was another man on his cellphone that also kept looking over at me. Two so far. Ones an incidence, Twos a coincidence, now where's my pattern. I looked around and saw a blonde woman walking around pushing a stroller. That's the third time I'd seen her and each time we were moving in opposite directions. There's my pattern. Only question now is who do they work for?

I finished my jog like I always did and stopped by my favorite coffee shop. Normally I'd take it to go but this time I ordered a scone with my coffee and sat outside.

I took my phone out and called Dad.

"Not really a good time kid." He greeted.

"It never is, how's the consulting going?" I asked.

"Same as ever, averting global catastrophe, yada yada. How about you?"

"I'm good, just finished a jog, stopped by my favorite coffee shop and got a scone. I'm sitting outside people watching." I said hoping he caught the double meaning. Dad was quiet.

"Hey kid they're calling me, I'll text you in a bit." He said.

"Kay," I said ending the call.

Two minutes later I got a text back.

 _What's up?_

I replied:

 _I'm being watched._

Dad replied:

 _It's SHIELD. Selvig's been taken. Think they might go after anyone with knowledge of his work. You happen to be one of them. They'll keep their distance._

Shit, Erik's been taken?

I reply back:

 _Keep me updated._

Dad replies back:

 _Will do._

Why do I have a feeling there's more to this than Dad's letting on? I really hope I'm wrong about this.

 **Hellicarrier- Third Person's POV**

Steve was sitting at the table watching Howard's son and Doctor Banner banter about something that just flew over his head. It reminded him of all the times he walked into Howard's lab and found him and Nora talking about some equation or some Hydra weapon they were analyzing. The apple did not fall far from the tree. Tony was the spitting image of Howard and while Nora probably looked more like her mom than her dad there were some striking similarities. The look on their faces when they started talking about science. The smirk they'd get when they teased someone. God he missed her. It was hard to watch.

"Does Loki need any particular power source?" He finally managed to say.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Doctor Banner answered.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce said making Tony smile. Finally someone besides Nora to talk science with.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said joyfully walking over to Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said confused.

"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony said shaking his hand.

"Thanks." Bruce said awkwardly.

"Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said trying to get everyone back on track.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve pointed out.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor finally spoke up.

"I do. I understood that reference." Steve said rather abruptly recognizing a figure of speech from his time. Tony just looked at him like there was something wrong with him before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Doctor Banner.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" He said.

"This way, sir." Bruce said leading him to the lab.

As they were walking down the hallway, Tony's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Nora.

"I have to take this, meet you at the lab." Tony said.

Bruce was a bit surprised but nodded. Tony probably had company business to deal with.

Tony talked to his daughter and noticed she was trying to tell him something. He couldn't risk someone overhearing them so he texted her. She was being watched. He saw Coulson coming his way and decided to ask him.

"Coulson," He called out to him.

"Mr. Stark, Got lost?" Coulson answered.

"No, I just got a call from a certain nineteen year old astrophysicist saying she was being followed?" Tony said.

"Doctor Martell is under SHIELD surveillance as is Doctor Foster. We don't know what Loki needs but if Selvig can't give him what he wants he'll go looking for someone who can. Doctor Martell and Doctor Foster are the two people who Doctor Selvig has worked closest to. They're potential targets." Coulson explained.

"Thanks, I'll tell her to stop worrying." Tony said picking up his phone.

"You two are really close aren't you?" Coulson asked.

"She's a good kid." Tony answered before walking towards the lab. He texted Nora not to worry and then went to the lab to get to work.

 **Later that day- Boston- Nora's POV**

The day flew by. I did everything I needed to do and I was ready to leave, the only thing left to do was tell Dad I was leaving. I didn't want to bother him while he was dealing with what he described as a global catastrophe. She had a day left. Her flight left tomorrow afternoon. She thought she had an extra day but as it turned out she got the dates mixed up. If it weren't for someone from the Medical corps calling to confirm it she would have missed her flight. She was all packed and ready to go. She ate dinner with a few classmates that were still in Boston and made it back home.

The apartment was too quiet and it didn't help that I knew I was being watched. I closed all the blinds in the apartment but that still didn't help so I decided to Skype Jess.

I got my laptop and set up the call. On the third ring she picked up with a very fussy Connor in her arms.

"Hey Nora." She greeted.

"Hey Jess, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm great just…Ow." I heard her yell. Connor got his hands in jess' hair and pulled. "Connor no." Jess said. Connor just pouted.

"Someone's a fussy baby." I said and Connor giggled.

"Yeah, someone started teething and was up half the night crying." Jess said.

"Aww poor little guy." I said.

"Poor him, poor me!" Jess whined.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Do you have something for him?" I asked.

"I have teething gel but I don't know. Too many chemicals." She said.

"Why don't you try a teething ring? Put it in the freezer for a bit and then give it to him. It'll help. Or get a fresh fruit feeder and give Connor a bit of ice or fruit." I said.

"I've tried the teething ring but it didn't work. I sent Sam for a fresh fruit feeder but he still isn't back." Jess complained. At that moment Sam walked in.

"I got it." He said. "Hey Nora."

"Hi Sam." I said. Sam came over and gave Jess a kiss before taking Connor to the kitchen to give Jess a break.

"Ah, I can feel my arms again," She said.

"Connor's getting big." I said.

"You have no idea, he outgrows his clothes almost instantly. He wears things once and by the next time he can't squeeze into them." She says.

"You must love that another excuse to go shopping." I said.

"I would if his aunt Nora gave me a chance." She said teasing me. I am guilty of that. If I see something I think would look good on Connor, I buy it and have it shipped to Jess.

"I told you, if you want to buy him something put it on the shared shopping list and I'll have it sent to you. Same goes for you and Sam." I reminded her. The allowance Dad gave me along with my trust fund made my monthly allowance more that I could actually spend in two years. I used that to pay for school but now that I graduated it was just adding up.

"Nora we're not going to freeload off of you." She said.

"Its not freeloading if I'm offering." I said.

"We appreciate it, we also wanted to say you don't have to pay us for watching Axl, we love that mutt. He gets along great with Connor." She said.

"I'm paying you for his food and all other things for him. You know nail trimmings, teeth cleanings, any visits to the vet. How's he getting along with Sam? He's not big on guys." I said.

"Really?" Jess said surprised. "Watch this." She said picking up the laptop and going to the kitchen.

Connor was in his high chair and Sam was making himself a sandwich. Axl sat obediently at his side.

"You eat already buddy?" Sam asked. For a second I thought he was talking to Connor but Axl barked.

He kneeled down and pet Axl. Axl cuddled up to him and licked his cheek. "How about a piece of Jerky?" Sam said Axl barked and sat down and waited.

"Traitor." I said. "I'm glad he's getting along."

"You kidding, that dog is a godsend. He watched over Connor when he takes his afternoon nap. Cutest thing ever."

I smiled.

"So what about you? Your ready for tomorrow?" Jess said a bit sadly.

"Yeah, I'm all packed up and ready to go." I said with a small smile.

"Are you sure about this?" She said worried.

"Yeah, It's the best thing for me right now. I want to be a trauma surgeon and the front lines is the best place to learn." I said. "I get to finish faster and get to help people."

"Nora you're 19 and already have more degrees than everyone I know combined. You don't have to rush this. You can take some time off. Move to Texas work here." Jess said.

"You know it's not about that. I need to get away Jess. Everything thing reminds me of them. This'll be a good distraction." I said.

"It's also extremely dangerous." Jess pointed out.

"Jess this isn't my first time going to war. I survived being captured by Nazis I think I can handle modern day terrorists." I defended

"How did your Dad take the news?" Jess asked and I froze. "Nora, You did tell him right?"

"Well…" I started.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nora. You've had how many chances to tell him? What, were you just going to wait until you were over there to tell him or were you going to wait until the marshal showed up at his door?!" Jess cried out tears in her eyes.

"Jess don't cry…" I said.

"I'm not fucking crying. You don't understand because you're not a parent. Just imagine this was Connor." Jess said.

Just thinking about it made me cry. "Don't even kid about that." I said crying.

"Well that's how your dad's going to feel." Jess cried. "You can't leave me too Nora."

"Jess I'm only going to be gone six months, a year tops. You're not going to lose me." Jess just starts sobbing even more. "Jess what's going on sweetie."

"My mom has cancer." Jess finally says.

"What? Oh my gosh. Jess I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's terminal. She kept this a secret for months. It wasn't until we moved back a few weeks ago and I saw her that she finally told me." She said crying.

"I'm so so sorry." I said crying.

"I'm not ready Nora. I don't want to lose her." She sobbed.

"Sweetie I know this is hard. I never got to know my mom but when my Nana died it tore me apart. There isn't anything I can say that will make this better." I said.

"What am I supposed to do Nora?" Jess cried.

"Sweetie, there isn't anything you can do medically but you still have time with her. Make the most out of it. Talk to her. Let her hold her grandson. Ask her everything you've always wanted to ask her. Make her last days the happiest out of her entire life." I said.

"How did you do it?" She said.

"I'm used to losing everyone I love." I said. "I just remember everything she taught me and live my life the way I thought would make her proud. I'm not going to say it always works but it does push you in the right direction."

"I'm sorry, I made this all about me when you're the one that's leaving to a warzone tomorrow." Jess said wiping away her tears.

"Jess don't ever apologize for that. I want to hear about these things. We're in this together. Best friends Forever." I said.

"Sisters from other misters." She chuckled sadly.

"Exactly. If you need me give me a call and I'll hop on the first plane over. You know that." I said.

"I know. You're the best." She cried.

"No you're the best. You're my rock." I said.

"Only cause you're mine," She sniffled.

"Jess stop crying because if you don't I'll hop on the first plane over there." I said.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop but promise me you'll call him." She said pretending to be serious.

"I promise I'll try."

"I guess I can accept that." She said. Just then there was a cry coming from the kitchen. "I got to go, one of my boys is crying and I'm not sure it's Connor. Call me when you land."

"I will, love you." I said.

"Love you sis." She said before ending the call.

I picked up my phone and dialed dad. It rang a few times before it sent me to voice mail.

"You've reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message and someone will get back to you… maybe." Dad's voice sounded. I hung up. Guess he was still busy. This just enforced my previous realization. As much as I might need my dad around the world needs him more. If I told him about Afghanistan he'd just try to talk me out of it. I can't be a burden for him anymore. Dad's better off without me. I got my phone and I turned it off. No going back now.

 **Hellicarier- Third Person POV-**

As soon as Tony walked into the lab he got to work. He and Bruce worked diligently to analyze the scepter. It was nothing like either of them had ever seen before. They spent hours collecting readings and analyzing data along with going through Selvig's notes.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process." Bruce said.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Tony said noting how tired the other scientist looked.

"Heh. All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce said sadly. In reality he didn't have much to pack.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." Tony said. It would be nice to have someone besides Nora who could keep up with him. Besides Nora was going to start her residency program soon and she probably wouldn't have a lot of free time. Speaking of which where did she say she was doing it?

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem." Bruce said sadly.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Tony said with a devious look in his eyes. He walked closer and closer to Bruce as he spoke before he shocked him.

"AW!" Bruce said surprised.

"Hey!" Steve said as he walked in.

"Nothing?" Tony said he was curious about the hulk. He had seen the footage on the news and what SHIELD had on his file. He had shocked Banner to test his control and he was surprised.

"Are you nuts?" Steve said angrily. Steve was everything Tony expected he'd be. His father talked about all the time. His whole life revolved around what Howard deemed his crowning achievement. His family meant nothing compared to what he had achieved with him.

"Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony ignored Steve and focused on Bruce. His control was surprising.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve said angrily. Howard had been sarcastic and joked around most of the time but when it really came down to it he could pull himself together. It's part of the reason he and Nora got along so great. He got her out of her shell, helped her have fun but when she needed it opened her eyes and made her snap out of whatever slump she was in. How did Nora turn out so great if this was her father?

"Funny things are." Tony retorted.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, Doc." Steve said sternly but then realizing how that must've sounded to Bruce.

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce said awkwardly trying to dissolve the tension between the two. He could tell there was something else going on.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony told him confidently walking around as if to emphasize his point. He grabbed a bag of blueberries.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark." Steve said trying to get him to focus.

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony said. Nothing about what Fury said about the Tesseract made sense.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve said. Why would he hide information they may need.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's "the" spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony said looking toward Bruce.

"Uhhhh, I just want to finish my work here, and..." Bruce said trying to stay out of there argument.

"Doctor?" Steve said wanting to know what everyone saw that he had missed.

"'A warm light for all mankind.' Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube." Bruce said thinking back to Fury's conversation with Loki.

"I heard it." Steve said.

"I think that was meant for you." Bruce said looking over at Tony who offered him some blueberries. He took some before continuing. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big, ugly…" Steve said earning a glare from Tony before he eased up by saying, "building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce asked Tony.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Tony clarified for Steve a bit smugly.

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. Bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Steve said confused and starting to see their point.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony said pulling out his phone.

"I'm sorry. Did you say.." Steve said shocked.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Tony said with a grin.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Steve said annoyed. 'The apple falls very far from the tree' he thought, 'Very far.'

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Tony retorted. 'And that's where Nora got that word from' Steve said.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." Steve said trying to push his newfound worries aside.

"Following's not really my style." Ton said typing something in.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve said getting frustrated.

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?" Tony said pushing his buttons.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce said trying to act as mediator.

"Just find the Cube." Steve said as he marched out.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony said making Bruce finally figure out what the real underlying issue between the two was.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Bruce pointed out.

"What he's got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does." Tony said smugly.

"Yeah. I'll read all about it." He said while messing with some of the readings.

"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony said walking up to him.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare." Bruce said explaining what everyone's seemed to be curious about.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it. This little circle of light, it's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege." Tony said relating to how the scientist felt.

"But you can control it." Bruce said pointing out a major flaw in his argument.

"Because I learned how." Tony retorted.

"It's different." Bruce said.

"Hey," Tony said using one of the parenting habits he had picked up over the years. He moved the screen out of the way. "I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... The other guy saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce said not believing him.

"I guess we'll find out." Tony said with a smirk.

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce said getting a bit nervous just thinking about it.

"And you just might." Tony said with a smirk. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a missed call from Nora but no voicemail. He decided to call her back later.

 **The Next Day- Nora's POV-**

I did the same thing I did every other day. I got dressed ran and did some yoga. I Skyped a bit with Jess to check in. I was a bit anxious. I don't know why but I had this annoying feeling something bad was going to happen. When it was finally time I got my suitcase and headed downstairs. I took a taxi to the airport and checked in. Everyone from the program was taking the same flight to Afghanistan. The program coordinator made us check in with her before we got in line to check our bags. Apparently we were flying in a commercial airplane the army had chartered for other troops being deployed and our program. Getting through security took about an hour because not only were there too many people the airport was also understaffed. As I started boarding the plane I found out where exactly in Afghanistan we were flying to, Kandahar. The anxiety was starting to kick in.

About an two hours into our flight there was an inflight announcement from one of the pilots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have just received word that New York City is under attack by extraterrestrial forces. We have received orders to not change our route under any circumstances. Please remain calm and if you need any assistance please call one of our friendly staff members who would be more than happy to assist you." The Pilot said before shutting off the speaker.

New York under attack? Everyone on the plane was shocked. Everyone was talking and those who had their phones or laptops tried logging in to the plane's wifi. The more experiences soldiers sat calmly in their seats. The other members of the medical corps were not as calm. I quickly got my tablet out and started looking for any news coverage online.

I found a video of a local new channel who'd broadcast had been interrupted by aliens shooting at their reporter and crew. I saw a video of dad flying around in the suit and shooting some flying worm. This couldn't be. I found another video of a green giant roaring loudly and a floating creature flying into a building. There was no mistaking it. It was Katya's dream. It had come to pass.

Then I found one last video there were civilians running on the streets with aliens going after them. The alien shot at them but before the blast could reach them they were shielded. Someone wearing a blue and red and white-stripped outfit got in the way and took out the aliens. He fought by throwing around a circular shield. If I didn't know any better I would have said that was Steve.

"Get to the subways, and head over to 39th street. The perimeter's been set up and you'll be safe there." He said.

Oh crap. He wasn't just a Captain America Imitator.

He was Captain America.

That was Steve Rogers.

Steve was alive.

Steve's alive!

And I'm on a plane heading to the most dangerous part of Afghanistan for anyone with the last name Stark. Oh Shit.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hey everyone, Thank you so much for all the support. The last chapter I posted was the most reviewed chapter I've ever posted. You guys rock. I've been working on this chapter all day and I hop you guys like it. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy.**

 **Manhattan, NY- Third Person POV**

"Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city." Tony heard Fury say over the coms.

"How long?" Tony said finishing off the last few fliers that were on his trail.

"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown." Fury said.

"Jarvis put everything we got into the thrusters." Tony yelled out. His anxiety was at an all time high.

"I just did." Jarvis answered

Meanwhile Thor and Steve were fighting on the ground. They were both tired. One of the aliens had managed to hit Steve and he was on the ground. Thor took him out and flipped a car onto the aliens that were heading in their direction. He then went over to Steve and offered him a hand up.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked.

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Steve panted.

Back at the tower, Natasha had gone down to get the scepter and was now trying to close the portal.

"Right at the crown!" Erik told her.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." She alerted the rest of the team.

"Do it!" Steve said wanting to end the fighting once and for all.

"No, wait." Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve reminded him. They couldn't keep this up forever and it was only a matter f time before they couldn't contain them anymore.

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony said holding said nuclear bomb.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." Steve said realizing how wrong he was about Tony. Now he knew why Nora spoke so fondly of him.

Tony hesitated for a moment before he shook it off and said, "Save the rest for the turn, J."

"Sir, shall I try Miss Potts or Miss Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"Might as well return Nora's call." Tony answered.

He made the call but was sent straight to voicemail.

"Hey it's Nora, you know what to do." Her recording said followed by the beep.

"Hey kid it's me just wanted to check up on you. I know I've been busy but I want you to know that I'm proud of you and no matter what you do I'm with you." He said not wanting to end the message but not knowing what to say. "I'm proud to be your Dad, I…" And the call cut off as he entered the portal.

The lack of oxygen in space made Tony pass out. He was conscious long enough to see the missile hit the Chitauri ship and explode. After that he passed out and his body was free falling.

Down on the ground everyone was looking up waiting for him to fly back down.

"Come on Stark," Natasha muttered.

After the aliens stopped attacking Steve had no choice but to call it. "Close it." 'I'm sorry Nora.' He thought.

Natasha did as he said and closed the portal. Just as the portal was closing Tony fell through it.

"Son of a gun." Steve said relieved.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said swinging his hammer ready to go catch him but Hulk beat him to it.

Hulk jumps to them and put Tony down. And everyone ran to make sure he was okay. Thor reached down and pulled off his faceplate.

"Is he breathing?" Steve asked. Everyone was quiet until Hulk roared and Tony woke up gasping for air.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony said a bit disoriented.

"We won." Steve said exhausted.

"All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried schwarma? There's a schwarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Tony said trying to cheer everyone up a bit.

"We're not finished yet." Thor reminded him.

"And then schwarma after." Tony said.

It didn't take long to get Loki into SHIELD custody. After the Hulk had beaten him to a pulp he knew it was over. He was taken to SHIELD Headquarters in Manhattan until the following day when Thor would take him back to Asgard along with the Tesseract. He was hoping he would have a chance to see Jane before leaving but duty called.

Tony got on the phone and assured Pepper and Rhodey that everything was fine. Pepper would be arriving in a few hours so until then he had nothing to worry about. He was in the lab making calls, specifically to Nora hoping she'd answer. She was probably busy Tony thought.

"Hey." Steve greeted.

"Hey yourself." Tony said making Steve get the chills.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about before, I was wrong about you." Steve said.

"Don't I was kind of wrong about you too. You are more than just the serum and the suit." Tony said begrudgingly.

They were quiet for a bit until Steve finally decided to ask the million-dollar question.

"I wanted to ask you…" He started.

"Can it wait, I really want schwarma." Tony said. Putting his phone in his pocket and looking towards the door.

"Uh yeah." Steve said following him out of the lab. "Another time." Steve muttered under his breath.

 **Kandahar Airfield- Nora's POV-**

Holy freaking shit my soul mate's alive and I'm on a plane flying in the opposite direction he's in. That was the first thought that popped into my head after I calmed down. After over twenty hours on a plane, Eighteen hours twenty four minutes and thirty two seconds after I found out Steve was alive, I had decided I was taking the first flight back to New York and going to find him. There was no way I was leaving him alone in the twenty first century. No way I was leaving him alone with Dad. Oh crap Dad! Yup, I was definitely going back to New York. I'd never been before and visiting after an alien invasion, they were going to need all the doctors they could get.

The plane landed and everyone got off the plane and went to retrieve their things. I wasn't the only one desperate to get back to New York. I went to go talk to the program coordinator and find a way to get home when everything stopped, literally. Everyone was frozen mid step. Birds were still in mid air; hair was up in the air as it had been when the wind was blowing through it. Everyone was frozen in time.

"What the hell?" I said. I was the only one unaffected.

"Hello to you to." I heard the stone say I turned around and I freaked out. The stone looked different it was no longer taking Nana's form instead it looked like me. "Thought it was time for a change. Looking like your dead Nana was a getting a bit too morbid."

"No shit." I said. "What's going on?"

"Oh the temporal field? I thought it was time for one of our chats." It said, "You're doing a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I stopped trying to kill myself around eight or nine months ago." I retorted.

"Yet that did nothing for that sarcasm of yours." It said shaking its head.

"Not that I don't enjoy these conversations of ours, well who am I kidding, I hate these chats but what's this about?" I said. "The temporal fields a bit of an overkill don't you think."

"Maybe but it's necessary. Some things are better said face to face." It said.

"You mean my face to my face?" I said.

"You have a tendency to only listen to yourself, figure this would help get my point across."

"And your point is?"

"You can't go to New York."

"What?!" I said shocked and a bit mad. "Why the hell not?"

"It's not where you're meant to be." It said simply.

"I'm supposed to be wherever my soulmates are. Bucky's gone but Steve's in New York and that's where I need to be." I cried out.

"I'm sorry Nora but I can't let you do that."

"Why the hell not?" I said angrily.

"Remember why I sent you back to 1943? It was to get you ready."

"Yeah to get me ready for something that's years away from happening. I can be ready. I can get ready with Steve." I cried.

"I'm sorry Nora but I can't let that happen. This is where you're supposed to be. This is where you continue your preparation. Steve needs to be on his own. He needs to grow just like you do and if you two were to be together any progress you make would be hindered." It said.

"He's alone in a world he has no clue about." I plead.

"He's not as alone as you think. Steven Rogers has a part to play as well the only difference is his role starts earlier than yours." It said emotionlessly.

"I don't care, you can't stop me from going to him." I said.

"But I can. If you so much as think of going to see him or even telling your father I will send you so far back an so far away, I might not even be able to get you back." It threatened.

"Then you better zap me there now because I'm not leaving Steve alone." I said.

"It's incredible, he chose to leave you behind without a second thought but you are so willing to forget that and follow him to the ends of the earth." It said.

"People make mistakes. He was heartbroken so was I. He crashed a plane in the ocean I tried to kill myself three times. Shit happens."

"Be that as I may this is where you belong. Try to leave and there will be consequences." It warned.

"I'm sorry but you don't leave me any other choice." It said before I started glowing.

I closed my eyes and waited. I opened them and I was in a lab. I didn't recognize it. It wasn't in the ranch or Dad's in Malibu.

"Nora." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Dad." I said relieved to see a familiar face.

"Friday call a code Cronus." He said before turning to me. "How old are you and where are you?"

"Nineteen and I'll tell you but don't get mad." I said.

"Nineteen and judging by what you just said I'm guessing Kandahar, Afghanistan." Dad said.

"Really accurate." I said. He must be getting a lot of practice with me appearing out of the blue.

He took a deep breath before saying, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Afghanistan Nora? Do you not remember that incident where you know I got kidnapped and was held hostage for three months? What on Earth made you think that was a good idea?!"

"Dad I want to be a trauma surgeon and it was the best place to get hands on experience. Plus it lets me finish my residency in half the time." I argued.

"You're nineteen you have all the time in the world!" He exclaimed.

"You know I told the time stone the same thing then it called me a moron." I said he didn't look amused. "For the record I didn't know I was being sent to Kandahar and I'm not using my real last name. Everything's good." I said.

"No, everything's not good. You left to a fucking war zone without telling anyone. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I fought aliens and almost died flying a nuke through a portal then you disappear and I have no idea where you are?"

"You almost died! You flew a nuke into a portal to outer space?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you didn't know about that?" Dad said sarcastically

"What the fuck dad why the hell did you do something so stupid?!" I shouted.

"I'm the dad here, you don't get to lecture me." He shouted.

"I can when you act like a moron!" I scream.

"Oh I'm the moron! I'm not the one that tried to off herself three times!" He shouted back.

"Tony!" Rhodey shouted and he and Vision walked in.

"How do you know about that?" I say shocked.

"Vision get her outside now." Rhodey said and Vision came up next to me and led me outside.

"Vision how does Dad know about that?" I said.

"It is not something I am at liberty to discuss." He answered as we walked into the common room.

"No one knew about it except Gramps and Peggy, oh and original Jarvis. How mad is he?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know." Vision answered.

"Nora." Wanda greeted happily as I entered the common room.

"Hey Wanda." I said with a small smile.

"Are you okay I heard shouting?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Dad and I had a small argument." I said.

"Small, I've never seen Stark that mad." Natasha said as she walked in.

"In my defense he was a bit busy averting an alien invasion to drop a bomb on him." I said.

"Making bomb jokes already?" Rhodey said.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's waiting for you in the garage. Come on." He said. I sighed before following him.

"How bad?" I said.

"How bad what?" Rhodey answered.

"How bad did I screw this up and how bad is this going to be?"

"You joined the army, got shipped off to Afghanistan without telling anyone, along with everything else he's found out about you recently. So pretty bad."

"Man I am screwed."

"You got to own up to your mistakes kid. No matter how this goes he still loves you."

"I know, I hate time traveling." I say.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes that's for sure," He said opening a door. Dad was leaning against his car with his arms crossed looking right at me.

"Good Luck." Rhodey said before closing the door leaving me there.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Let's go for a drive." He said opening the car door.

"Okay." I said before getting in the passenger side.

The drive was quiet. Dad didn't even look at me; he just kept his eyes on the road. Finally we pulled over and walked on a short trail. At the end there was a picnic table over looking the compound.

"I'm not mad." Dad said.

"You're not?" I said not expecting that answer.

"I'm disappointed." He said. That's worse.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm disappointed I didn't notice something was wrong sooner." He said. "Your entire life I wanted to keep you safe, I wanted to protect you but all I did was push you away."

"It's not your fault, you had a lot to deal with and I didn't make it easy for you either."

"You're a kid its not you're job to make it easy for me." Dad argued. "Though I would have preferred to hear what was happening to you directly from you and not the time stone." Dad said.

"It talked to you?"

"When I found out about everything It kind of took over and told me everything. It really lacks tact doesn't it?"

"After I… tried that, It appeared and told me I was a moron, when Bucky died it told me to get over it, When Steve crashed the plane it said it was meant to happen and when I tried to go back to New York after the plane landed in Afghanistan it said I couldn't. We argued and it threatened to send me so far back in time there was a chance it couldn't get me back. I said go ahead, and it sent me to your lab. I don't know how much more I can take dad. I'm tired and it doesn't stop." I admitted.

"I know you are." Dad said putting his arm around my shoulders. "How'd your grandfather react to seeing you throw up pills?"

I know he didn't want to ask that question but I've lied to him enough, "He wasn't happy. Staged an intervention of sorts."

"So he did care." Dad said sarcastically.

"He didn't always seem like it but he's a decent guy. At least I thought he was. We had a bit of a fight last time I saw him about some lies he told though now that I think about it I can't really blame him for it. It'd be the pot calling the kettle black." I said.

"Why are you telling me this and not past me?" dad said rethinking it just to make sure he phrased it correctly.

"Altering time lines, You can't tell me about things that haven't happened yet and the stone won't let me tell the you from my time all of this because you know Steve and it could alter any decisions you made, or so I think." I said.

"So you're stuck in Afghanistan?" Dad said.

"I'm stuck in Afghanistan. I could try to go back to New York but you tell me, do I ever actually make it?"

"No, you don't."

"And I'm guessing from the conversation we had earlier, it'll be a while before we talk again."

"Looks that way" dad admitted.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"So am I." He said. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You should've found out from me and not the stone." I apologized.

"I shouldn't have yelled or put my problems with someone else on you."

"Everything Okay?" I asked getting a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just dealing with some of my more recent screw ups."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I said.

"I disagree. You're a thousand times better than I am."

"I'm not." I argue.

"You are, I could never deal with half of the things you've been through, and you've been doing it on your own this entire time."

"Only because I had an awesome Dad." I said making him smile.

"Come on, it's getting cold and I think there's someone you should see." Dad said getting up.

He drove back to the compound and walked through the compound. We came up to this sort of terrace that over looked the training area. Wanda, Vision, Rhodey, Sam and Natasha were sparing. They all broke apart when the doors opened. There was someone wearing a Blue suit with red and white stripes and a star on his chest. On his back was a circular shield.

"Steve?" I said.

When I said that he turned to look at me. "Nora." He said shocked.

"She just found out you didn't die in the plane crash." Dad said. As soon as he heard that Steve ran out of the training room.

"I guess he isn't too happy to see me." I told dad.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Dad said. I heard footsteps and I turned around to see Steve standing in the doorway. He was out of breath after probably running up stairs.

I couldn't help but smile and run over to him and hug him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into a hug.

"You're here." I said tearing up.

"Yeah I am, and so are you." He said putting me down and pulling apart so he could look at me.

I put my hand on the side of his face and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "You're real." I cried. Leaning my forehead against his.

"Yeah, I'm real." He said before kissing me. And then it happened.

I started getting the chills. "No," I said crying.

"Nora?" Steve said getting worried.

"It's happening again. I don't want to go. I just got you back." I cried.

"Shhh, It's okay baby, we'll be together. I promise." He said tearing up as well. He kissed me one last time before I started glowing and I was gone.

When I opened my eyes I was back in Afghanistan. Everyone was still frozen in the temporal field.

"This has to happen Nora." The stone said.

"Why did you send me there?" I asked.

"You needed to talk to your father and you wanted to see Steve. You felt guilty for leaving without telling your father but you can't see him, not yet. Steve you will see again eventually but until then you have a job to do and so does he." The stone said.

"I hate you so much." I said.

"That may be true but you'll understand one day soon. Until then, get to work." Then it glowed and it was gone. The temporal field was lifted and everything went back to normal. I took a deep breath and went to go get my housing assignment.

 **The Next Day-**

I got dressed in the camouflage print cargo pants, boots and shirt we were all given when we arrived. We had all received assignments of who we were going to be working under. I was assigned to a Major Spencer. I had to eat breakfast and then I had to report to infirmary three.

I drank my black coffee and ate my powered eggs before I reported to the infirmary. I left early because I still didn't know my way around the base. After walking into one of the barracks and Infirmary's one, five, and six, someone finally took pity on me and walked me in the right direction. Apparently we had so many infirmaries because occasionally civilian casualties are taken in as well.

"Who were you assigned to?" One of the medics asked.

"Major Spencer." I said and the look on her face was somewhere between wanting to laugh at me and being scared for me. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh nothing its just he's not the easiest person to get along with." She said.

"He can't be that bad." I said.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you. Did your mother drop you on your head as a tot?" I heard yelling followed by two grown men running out the door in tears.

"Good luck." She said going to check on the to guys that had left the infirmary.

"I can do this, I can do this." I said mentally preparing for this.

I walked through the door and walked toward the desk where a man around six feet tall with slightly reddish blonde hair stood looking over some charts.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Martell reporting for duty." I said. He turned around and the only thought that passed through my head was 'Oh shit'.

"Something the matter?" He said. Oh crap I said that out loud.

"Um no sorry, you just look a lot like a friend of mine." I said.

"Well, I'm Major Wren Spencer of the British Armed Forces Medical Corp and apparently you've been assigned to me." He said looking me over. "I thought you'd be older."

"I skipped a few grades." I said shrugging.

"Follow me," He said He said walking past me and not bothering to look back to see if I was following. "I run a tight ship, I expect you to do as you're told and not argue. Those two worthless idiots you saw running out of here didn't make it a full week. Since you come highly recommended and your resume speaks for itself I expect you to last a day more than they did. Do you have any hands on experience with trauma?"

You mean the year and a half in the frontlines during World War II, 'Yes' I thought.

"We had a few cases in the community clinic I interned at back in Boston but it isn't much compared to what you deal with here." I answered.

"Level-headed and no inflated ego, you sure you went to Harvard?" He retorted.

"I worked my ass of to get there so yeah, I'm pretty sure." I answered.

"I spend half of my time here and half of my time in the field. The first few weeks you'll be working here full time until you get a handle on things and I'm sure you won't crack under the pressure. If you make it through that then you'll be coming along on calls when we're needed. Any questions so far?"

"Umm yeah, it doesn't have to do with you just said you were clear but I'm curious what did those two guys do that made you go off on them? I just want to know so I don't get on your bad side." I said.

Wren gave me a glare before he cracked a smile, "Make it through your first day and I might tell you."

He didn't mean it as a promise me meant it as a dare. The jerk didn't think I'd make it past the first hour let alone the first day. How the hell do we end up becoming friends?

"Quit dilly dallying, at the moment we have fifteen patients admitted in this ward. I expect you to have all their names and information memorized by lunch. For now go around and check if any of them need to have their bedpans switched out." He ordered.

"Sir yes sir." I said saluting him before going to check on the patients in the ward. Most of them were completely sedated others were a bit awake.

By the time I was done checking on all of them I went to go check in with Wren. He was doing a crossword at the desk.

"Well?" He said.

"Colonel Jacobs wants to talk to you about how soon he can get out of here. I told him another three days so he can recover from his knee surgery but he answered with thanks sweetheart but I'd like to talk to a real doctor.

Lieutenant Osaka drank 0.3L of water and peed out clear urine, 0.35L I recorded it on his chart and I checked Private Lawrence's breathing levels he managed to get it all the way up in both meanings of the word." I said with a tense smirk.

"Did you change Sergeant Lee's and Private Roark's dressings?" He asked.

"I did both of theirs and Lieutenant James' dressings. Though with her I had to redo her stitches because she somehow pulled three of them out." I said.

"Okay if that's all." He started.

"Actually Rita needs to have her burns treated I was going to do it but she said she'd strangle anyone but you if they tried to so, she'd waiting in her bed." I answered.

"You're on a first name basis with her?" Wren said.

"Yeah she was a bit bored, got her an Entertainment Weekly. Said if I wasn't going to order her around I better not call her Private Reynolds." I answered.

"Is that all?" Wren asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Then go to the mess and grab a bite to eat." He said. "And grab me a plate on your way back." He called over his shoulder as he headed over to treat Rita.

Wren's different than I imagined him being. I was expecting a slightly less uptight and frigid exterior. I mean the guy's consoled me when I fought with Steve and Bucky and I wasn't even the Nora he knew at that point.

He did just meet me and its not like I expect him to be all 'hi Nora I'm Wren and I can teleport, lets be best buddies'.

I went to the mess hall and grabbed a plate of some meat with mashed potatoes and gravy. I finished mine pretty quickly. I grabbed Wren a plate like he asked and went back to the infirmary.

He wasn't at his desk so I put the food down and started reading through patient charts. I heard some moans and grunting followed by a loud moan from a woman yelling 'Wren' over and over again.

About five minutes later a nurse from one of the other infirmaries comes out of the broom closet with her hair all messy and clothes all wrinkled. She briefly looks in my direction before rushing out of there.

Wren followed after her a minute later and walked toward his desk but stopped when he saw me. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long just reading through patient histories." I answer still not looking up.

"Did you uh, hear anything?" He asked awkwardly.

"I didn't hear or see anything you didn't want me to." I said not bothering to look up.

"Where are you from?" he asked. This is new.

"Went to school in Boston but I grew up in Texas." I answered. "What about you?"

"I'm English as you can probably tell from my accent. Moved around a lot as a kid." He said simply before things got quiet. Well that's something I guess.

"You did a good job with James' stitches. Very neat and well done." He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Who taught you that stitch?" Wren asked.

"No one, I saw it in a book at the Harvard Library and I practiced until I got it right."

"Practice does make perfect. What did you practice on?"

"Bananas." I said with a smirk.

"I did the same thing when I was in school." He said.

"Where'd you go?" I said.

"Oxford." He said.

"That explains it." I muttered.

"Explains what?" He said.

"Nothing."

"Oh no you said it now you answer."

"Fine but don't get mad." I said.

"Everyone gets one. No answer the question."

"You give off an uptight and pretentious image when you first meet people." I said.

"Uptight and pretentious?"

"You act like you're above it all, and yes I know you're in charge and I report to you but when I asked you about what those to guys did you answered with 'if you make it through the day I might tell you' it kind of came off as if you expected me to break down crying at the first festering wound." I said.

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd make it this long but you did a better job than all the other recruits I've been assigned too. In the past two months I've had fifteen residents assigned to me. None of them have lasted as longer than a few days." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because they weren't cut out for this. Trauma is gory and brutal especially in a war zone. You have to be able to think faster that the body can react. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong. People die all the time and as one person dies another one's ready to go under the knife. If you can't keep up than you can't do this." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I asked you to change their bed pans, instead you did that, memorized their charts, redressed wounds, redid sutures, measured fluid intake and urine excretion and got one of the most stubborn patients in this ward to stay calm and actually open up to you. You thought ahead and acted accordingly."

"Okay?" I said.

"You have the skills and potential to be a Trauma Surgeon. I think I'm going to like working with you." He said simply.

"Uh, I don't know what to say, thanks Major Spencer." I said before getting up to do rounds.

"Doctor Martell, Just Wren." He said with a grin.

"Nora." I answered before going back to work.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hey everyone, I just finished this chapter. And I have to say. I like the way it's been done. I'm not the best at action scenes but this one actually turned out okay. Thank You again to everyone that's commented so far. I wanted to let you all know that this might be the last chapter I'm going to post for the next week or so. Finals are coming up and I have to start cramming. I will post any chapters if I manage to write one while I'm procrastinating. Thank you again, Enjoy. :)**

 **Three And A Half Months Later-**

 _"Hey kid its me just wanted to check up on you. I know I've been busy but I want you to know that I'm proud of you and no matter what you do I'm with you." There was a pause followed by him continuing "I'm proud to be your Dad, I…"_

 _"Hey just wanted to let you know I'm all right. I know you're probably panicking after seeing the footage of New York. Don't worry, I fine, I'm on my way to get schwarma with the rest of the team. Yeah you heard right, team. Led by the star spangled man with a plan." Dad said chuckling. "You're probably busy, I'll call you later."_

 _"Nora, it's been a week. Call me."_

 _"Hey I just stopped by your apartment and all your stuff is gone. Where are you?"_

 _"Nora this isn't funny where are you? Call me."_

 _"Nora Eliana Stark, pick up the phone." He sounded angry and worried._

 _"Kid it's been three months, please call me."_

 _"Nora Where are you? Just answer the phone or send smoke signals. Why are you doing this?"_

I shut my phone off and sat back in my chair. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nora I brought you…" Wren said as he walked in with a tray of food. "Food, You alright?"

"Uh yeah it's nothing." I said putting my phone in my pocket and picking up another chart.

"You sure?" He said. Over the past three months Wren and I had gotten to know each other. I wouldn't call us friends but we got along. Sometimes he'd let his guard down and actually crack a joke. We had gotten into this unspoken arrangement where one day he'd grab us lunch and the next I'd do it and we would eat in the infirmary office. We'd make small talk about things going on in the camp. I started going with him and one of the squadrons on patrol.

"It's not nothing." He said. "I've seen you stare at that phone when you're on break and not on duty everyday for the past three and a half months. Today's the first time I actually see you open it."

"Wren, drop it." I said

"I just want to check and see if you're good to go. If you want to sit this one out…" Wren offered.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm fine." I answered putting the clip board down.

Wren just looks at me trying to see if I'll crack under his glare. I just stare back. He closes his eyes and sighs. "Eat your lunch. We leave in an hour." He said before sitting down at his desk to eat his own lunch. I didn't have much of an appetite but still ate anyway.

I finished eating and grabbed my pack. I met with Wren and the rest of the squadron. I hopped in the Humvee and we were off. It was pretty uneventful lucky for us. Wren kept looking over at me, giving me concerned looks. For a guy who tried to act like he was above it all and that nothing mattered he cares about people. Every once in a while there are cracks and I can see the Wren I know in the future but right now that didn't matter. The only thing in my head right now was dad's voice in those messages. He almost died and instead of being there for him I'm on the other side of the world.

'You're exactly where you are supposed to be' I heard the stone say.

I was so distracted I didn't notice when the Humvee stopped.

"We're going on foot from here." The driver said.

We got out and we were all armed. Wren and I were walking side-by-side just looking around. We were going to check in on one of the community clinics to see if they needed a hand or needed more supplies.

I was looking own and just minding my own business. I was snapped out of it by someone nudging my arm.

"Hm" I said. Looking to my side.

"Eyes up front. I have your six if you have mine." He said.

"Yeah sorry. How much further?" I asked.

"A few blocks." He said looking around.

"Come here often?"

"At least once a month. The clinic's run by missionaries from Spain, we lend a hand on occasion. They're short staffed so they'll take all the help they can get. Army sends us as a good will gesture." Wren said.

"Then why don't you sound happy to help?" I point out.

"It's not that. Just have a really bad feeling about today." He says looking around.

"I really hate when people say things like that." I say and we keep moving forward.

We kept walking down the street. We passed by a mosque just as a mass was ending and everyone started leaving. As we passed by everyone stopped their conversations and just stepped aside and kept their heads down as we passed.

"Times like this really must really make you miss home." Wren said. I didn't really know what to say to that. It's not that people hated us, they were just afraid.

We walked in silence until we reached a small park we had to get through.

"Doctor Spencer!" A girl around ten years old called out running up to Wren.

"Hey Fatima, how are you?" Wren said giving the little girl a big smile. In the three months that I'd known him this was the first time I'd seen him actually give someone a genuine happy smile.

"I'm good, my tooth fell out!" She said opening her mouth to show Wren.

"Wow, that's good. Did you put it under your pillow?" Wren asked the little girl.

"No my Papa made a necklace with it." She said pulling out a gold chain from under her shirt.

"That's so neat." He said. I couldn't help but smile at that. He was going to be a great uncle. Wren saw me smiling and said, "Fatima this is Doctor Martell." I bent down a bit to say hi.

"Hi sweetie. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Hi." She said shyly. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Wren and I both started laughing at that. "Uh no she a work friend." Wren explained.

"Why not? She's very pretty." She said

"Aren't you the cutest?" I said making her laugh.

"Fatima." A man said running after said.

"Sorry about her Doctor Spencer." The man said.

"It's fine Sayeed, this is Doctor Martell." He said introducing me.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said with a nod.

"Likewise" he said. "We're heading to the clinic and I assume you are as well."

"Yes, monthly check in time. Time for Fatima's check up as well right?"

"Yes Doctor Spencer." She said skipping along happily.

We arrived at the clinic and the waiting room was packed.

"Time to get to work." Wren said.

We were there for hours. I saw people who were there for everything from prenatal care to respiratory infections. Some patients were easy a few basic check ups and the usual vaccinations. By the time we had to leave we were done with most of the patients.

Our squadron was waiting for us at the rendezvous point. We left the clinic and at the same time Fatima and Sayeed exited as well.

"Bye Doctor Spencer, Bye Doctor Martell." Fatima called out to us. The next thing I knew the clinic blew up. The force field came up and shielded both Wren and I but the force of the blast pushed us to the ground. There was dust everywhere, the building was on fire and people were screaming. My ears were ringing and I couldn't hear anything. I saw Wren run over to my side. He was saying something but I couldn't understand him.

"N…no…ra…Nora!" I heard him say. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Ow." I said, my head was killing me and my ears were still ringing. I fell pretty hard on my side and I was sure I would have had a pretty nasty bruise if it wasn't for the stone healing me.

There were more screams.

"Can you move?" He said.

"Yeah, we have to triage everyone. Clear those we can and stabilize the wounded." I said.

"Yeah, back up should be here soon. Do what you can?" He said before we split up.

If I had to describe what being back in the field was like I'd have to say its like riding a bicycle. It felt natural, almost like I never left. I went around applying a tourniquet to a woman who broke her leg before having her son move her to a safe zone. I moved and checked a few people who were still unconscious and nope they were dead. I kept checking on people.

"Fatima!" I heard Sayeed yell.

I looked around and didn't see Fatima either.

"Nora!" I heard Wren yell. I saw him trying to move a fallen beam. I walked over and found a pipe. I got it and used it to leverage the beam off.

"Wren you push it off I'll get her out." I said. He nodded and we got to work.

"On three, One two three!" He said has he pushed the wall off and I pulled Fatima out.

"Shit!" I said putting pressure on her abdomen.

"Fatima, Wake up! Wake up!" He dad yelled out.

"Sayeed let us work." Wren said coming over and checking her out.

"Broken Pelvis and chattered femur along with what's probably a punctured lung and shrapnel wounds in her stomach." I muttered low enough so Sayeed didn't hear.

"Fuck." He looked up at me and I shook my head. Fatima was choking on her own blood. Sayeed hobbled over and rested her head on his lap. He brushed the strands of hair off her face. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Papa, I-I'm S-scar-red." She choked out before coughing up blood. Wren put his hands on mine and shook his head. There was nothing we could do.

"Shh you're going to be fine." Sayeed said crying. I was having a hard time keeping it together.

Fatima gasped for air until finally her body gave out. Back up finally showed up and they were left to clean up while we were sent back to base to get checked out and be debriefed.

The entire car ride was silent. I still had Fatima's blood on my hands and overall felt like crap. We were checked out by doctors and of course I was given a clean bill of health except that there was a possibility of a concussion so I was suppose to stay awake the entire night. Wren had a few cuts and bruises and the same possible concussion so we were paired up and told to keep each other awake.

After I was cleared I was taken to an interview room, which is code for interrogation room. I was stuck there waiting for half an hour before someone finally came in.

"Doctor Martell, good to see you're doing well." He greeted even though for some reason I was sure he was just saying that because he was expected to.

"Um thanks?" I said.

"I'm General Thaddeus Ross. I have a few questions I wanted to ask you." He said. A general handling a debriefing? Something's off.

"I already gave my statement." I said.

"I know, I read it. I wanted to ask a few questions about that." He said not taking his eyes off of me. Classic intimidation tactic. I saw Colonel Philips use it a few times. The key is to not look away.

"I'll be happy to answer any questions you have." I answered politely.

"Given yours and Major Spencer's statements you were both a few feet away from the blast radius yet both of you barely have a scratch on you. Any particular reason why that may be?" He asked.

'I have a mystical energy that predates the universe that gave me the ability to create force fields and project energy that protected me' I thought.

"I guess we were lucky. I saw the blast and then I was on the ground. I couldn't hear anything. After a minute or two I recovered my hearing. Ears are still ringing though." I answered.

"Did you happen to see anything strange?" He asked.

"No everything was completely normal. Has the cause of the explosion been determined?" I asked.

"Not yet, report should be in in a few hours." He said. "According to Major Spencer's statement your work on the field was exemplary. You maintained your composure and kept a level head despite that being your first time. In a normal situation you would have been promoted but seeing as you've only been here a few months a notable mention has been added to your record. Is there anything you forgot to mention in your statement that you'd like to say now?" He said trying to stare me down again.

"No sir," I answered.

He was quiet, trying to see if I cracked but I just stared back.

"That's all for now. If you think of anything report to me at once." He said before walking out.

That guy gives me really bad vibes. As soon as I was given the all clear I got up and went back to my quarters. I was walking there when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into one of the storage rooms.

I was about to scream but whoever it was covered my mouth and then turned on the light. It was Wren. He put a finger over his lips telling me to be quiet. He took his hand off of my mouth and I took that moment to slap him.

"What the fuck Wren?" I whispered harshly. "You scared the shit out of me."

"What happened in there? What did they want to know?" He asked.

"Nothing. They just asked what happened and I told them about the explosion. They asked about how it was possible that we were so close yet hardly have any scratches on us. I said we were lucky. It was weird though." I said thinking about why a general would be handling an interrogation.

"What was weird?" He asked.

"Why would a high ranking General ask me about a random bombing I had already been debriefed on?" I said.

"You didn't say anything right?" He said looking a bit worried.

"There was nothing to say. We were leaving, the clinic exploded and the force of the explosion made us fall to the ground. That's all that happened." I said.

"Are you sure that's exactly what you said?" Wren said starting to pace.

"Yes." I said calmly. "Can I go? I still have blood on my hands."

He looked down at my hands and then looked away. "Yeah go, go to the infirmary after you get cleaned up. If we have to stay awake we may as well get some work done." He said.

I left without saying anything. I showered and scrubbed and scrubbed until all the dirt and grime and blood were off of me. I got dressed and went to the computer lab tent. I knew I had to go straight to the infirmary but it had been a few days since I called Jess and Sam and I felt like I really needed to talk to them. Of course I wasn't going to tell them what happened but I could still check in.

I sat down and logged in. Lucky for me she answered on the third ring.

"Hey." I said.

"Nora!" She greeted happily as always. "Connor it's your auntie." She said and I heard a baby giggle.

Sam passed by and handed Connor to Jess. "Hey Nora," He greeted.

"Hey Sam, how's school?" I asked.

"On my way there actually." He said giving Jess a kiss and then bending down to kiss Connors head. "Gotta go, take care of yourself." He said waving before leaving.

"Bye Sam." I said before turning my attention back to Jess and Connor. "So, how's everything?"

"Things are busy. I started working from home again. It feels nice to have someone other than Connor and Sam to talk to. How about you? How's work?" She asked.

"Work is work. Changing bedpans, redressing wounds, a few surgeries here and there. The usual." I said.

"What's really going on?" She said.

"I've been going out into the field for a few weeks. Today it just got a bit intense that's all." I said giving her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's good. I really hate doing this to you but I have to go change Connor's diaper and I have a conference call in half an hour." She said sadly.

"Oh no it's okay. I just wanted to check in, I'll call you over the weekend." I said.

"Looking forward to it." She said before ending the call.

I walked out of the tent and headed over to the infirmary. Wren was still not there so I sat at the desk and pulled out my phone. I turned it on and saw that I had a new message from Dad.

I played it and listened.

 _"Nora, it's been almost four months. I've looked everywhere, checked every database and tried tracking your phone. I don't know what to do kid. I don't know where you are or why you left but… I need to know you're okay. Please…"_ And the message ended.

I opened his contact information and was about to dial.

'Don't do it' the stone's voice echoed.

'He needs to know I'm okay' I thought.

'It's not the right time' It said louder.

'He's my dad. He's not okay.' I said getting closer to calling. Just as I was about to press the call button green energy formed around my finger and when I touched the phone the screen cracked and my phone broke.

"Ahh." I said frustrated and angry. I got my phone and threw it against the wall breaking it to pieces.

"What did that phone ever do to you? Or was it the wall?" Wren said as he walked in with two trays of food.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Trouble with a boy back home?" He said.

"Stop." I said.

"Or is it a girlfriend?"

"Shut up Wren."

"Daddy Issues?" He asked.

"Shut Up!" I yelled.

"No! You have been off all day. Even before the clinic. You let your guard down at least three times for at least a minute. You're getting sloppy and I can't have that. Whatever the hell is going on, deal with it. Because if you keep slipping up then you'll end up dead and you're parents get a visit from the marshals and a folded flag at your funeral!" He yelled.

"My Dad won't get the flag at my funeral because he doesn't know I'm here." I said.

"What?" Wren said.

"I never told my Dad I enlisted. The only people who know are my two best friends and that's cause I left my dog with them. The messages I've been listening on the phone are all from him begging me to talk to him. I haven't spoken to him since the day before I left and I can't call him because if I do he will move heaven and earth to get me back to the states and I can't be there right now. So yeah Wren he won't get the visit from the marshals or the folded flag at my funeral." I said.

"Nora…"

"I could have died today. It could have been me instead of Fatima but it wasn't. Maybe my dad would've cried over my casket the way Sayeed did but chances are he'll never know if I do end up dead so I'll probably just end up in an unmarked grave or dead in a ditch somewhere and he'll never know" I said tearing up by the end.

We were quiet after that. He just stood there and I sat in my chair wiping my tears. Wren moved to the other side of his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a false bottom and pulled out a bottle of vodka and two glasses. He poured some into each glass and pushed one towards me.

"Drink." He said taking a drink of his.

"We're on duty." I said looking at the ward.

"No we're not. We have the next three days off. Cleared it with headquarters. Mental health precautions."

"Then why are we here?" I said.

"Because you needed to be put in check. It may not seem like it but I'm a bit fond of you. You're stubborn and hard headed, aggravatingly sarcastic, but you are the best partner I've been assigned to. Like I said before I have your six and you have mine. Not just out there but everywhere else." He said. I nodded that I understood.

"We're supposed to stay up the entire night even though we both know we don't have concussions. Figured we may as well keep each other company. You ever played gin?" He said pulling out a deck of cards.

"No but I'm guessing your going to try and teach me." I said.

"Drink up its going to be a long night." He said finishing his drink. I picked up my drink and swallowed it in one gulp.

 **A Month Later-**

We had three days off and then we were back to work. The first few days we were back we were stationed at the base in an effort to ease us back in. That and I had a feeling General Ross wanted to keep a close eye on us. Wren had the same hunch so we decided to request full time field service. They were shorthanded and despite the fact that it was dangerous it was better than being constantly watched.

I asked Wren about Ross and he told me that he had only been in Afghanistan for a little over a year. Turns out he was part of some super secret task force and they had been disbanded after a mission that went wrong. It led to a ton of casualties and collateral damage. Rumors said it might have had something to do with Harlem and the Hulk.

The plus side of being in the field, I got a ton of hands on surgical experience. I had logged in more surgery hours than I would have as a resident in the states. Wren believe it or not was a good teacher/mentor. Yes there was a bit of yelling and arguing over best method to use but at the end of the day we were good. We saved the lives we could and lost some.

One day things got really slow which was really rare for us.

"You're time's almost up." Wren said.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"When you signed up it was only for six months. Finish up what would be considered a year in the states. You only have a month and a half left. What are you thinking of doing?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can sign up for another year if I want to or I can go home." I said. "What about you? How much longer do you have?"

"I signed up for two years. I didn't sign up with the medical corps I signed up with the British Armed Forces. Two years was the minimum. My time's up at the end of February."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"The choice is yours to make. You've come a long way since you got here, you've learned a lot faster than most new recruits, probably the only one of your lot that can actually perform a surgery on their own. You have a lot of potential but I don't think you should extend your stay. You can do more and you should do more." He said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Go back to the states and ask to take the boards early and then do a second specialization." He said.

"What? Is that even allowed?" I said.

"Under normal circumstances no but given your track record and the unbelievable amount of hours you've logged they might consider it. Plus you served in the military, that's bound to open some doors for you." He said.

"I always finish early." I said.

"I've noticed."

"What are you doing once your time is up?" I asked. "Got family or a girlfriend waiting for you?" I kind of already knew the answer.

"Don't know, Came straight here after Oxford and there's really nothing for me back in England. Might travel." He said.

"If you're ever in Texas look me up. I think its time to go back home. Don't have anymore school and as much as I love Boston it might be time for a change. Besides I want to be there for my godson and friends." I said smiling.

"Sounds nice." He said.

"Major Spencer, Doctor Martell!" One of the soldiers from our squadron said running over to us.

"What's wrong?" Wren asked.

"Were need to head out. One of the patrols requested back up and medical assistance." He said.

"Let's go." I said as I stood up and grabbed my pack.

We drove as fast as the Humvee could go. The closer we got to one of the towns the louder the gunshots and explosions sounded.

"Keep your head down." Wren said.

I looked up at the sky and saw what looked like two giant birds flying around dropping things on the enemies. Their flight patterns weren't exactly normal. It looked like the rebels were firing at them.

"Nora let's go." Wren said.

I nodded and got out of the Humvee.

"Stay alert" one of the soldiers told us.

We ran through the buildings. We were getting closer and closer to the gunshots. We turned a corner and three rebels ran toward us about to shoot. Before they could they were each taken out. I didn't even see where the shot came from.

"Snipers, they're stationed all over." One of the soldiers said. He waved his thanks before leading us forward.

We finally got to the outskirts of the town. The town bordered on a mountain canyon range. The Special Forces were running an op that went wrong. The base they were trying to take out was more fortified than they thought. Reinforcements were brought in and so were we. The rebels were firing what I believe were RPGs at the weird birds. We got to the site and saw that there were a few wounded soldiers. A couple of broken bones and bullet wounds. One was shot in the abdomen and was a clean shot. And entry and exit wound. Another was shot in the leg; he was evacuated first chance we got. Just as things were starting to settle down one last RPG was fired and one of the birds was shot down.

"Shit." One of the sergeants on the ground said.

"Echo two this is Echo one, need status on Falcon two." He said.

"Echo one this is Echo two, Falcon two was shot down bringing him to you. Have medics ready." They answered.

"You heard him." He told us.

"Sterilize everything and get the gowns," Wren said as we got in the tent they had set up prior to our arrival.

I put my hair up and put on a scrub cap. I put on an apron and used the sanitizing solution to wash my hands.

"Incoming," We heard someone say as they brought him in.

"Bring him over here." Wren said. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off his shirt.

There were burns all over his body and a giant gash across his stomach, gushing blood.

"We have to move. Pressure's building in his abdomen. We need to get in there." Wren said. He gave the patient a sedative to make sure he didn't feel anything.

"Ten blade." I said. I made a small incision and Wren retracted as soon as he did a spurt of blood shot up.

"Crap, we need to get that spleen out." Wren said.

"I need to put a patch on that intestine." I said. I moved to feel the wound and find the source of the bleeding. "I can't find the source of the bleed." I said.

"That's because everything's bleeding. It was a huge drop." Wren put his hand in and felt something that made his face pale.

"Wren?" I said.

"Nora put your hand in." He said. I did as he said and I felt it. Tear in the liver. Too big to actually heal on its own but worst, the bile duct was severed.

"Shit." I mutter. I shook my head. And he nodded. There was nothing we could do.

"Riley!" We heard someone outside yell.

"Sam…" we heard our patient mutter.

"Wren," I said.

"Pain killers must not have kicked in. He's losing blood too fast." Wren said.

"I'm … numb" We heard him whisper.

"Close him." I said.

"Nora…" Wren said.

"Wren there's nothing we can do. Don't make it harder on him." I said. I walked over to his side and held Riley's hand.

"Hi, Riley, I'm Nora. It's going to be okay." I said.

"S-aa-am." He choked out.

"He's okay. He's right outside." I told him. Wren looked over at me and nodded before looking at the outside.

"Wren's going to get him okay." I said.

"Tha-tha-a-nk, yo-you." He choked out.

"Riley." A man in his mid twenties came running in with tears in his eyes. Holy crap that's Sam. The same Sam I met when I got turned into a toddler and showed up in the future.

I looked over and saw Wren holding the flap open so I could wait outside.

"Why?" He said. I knew what he was asking.

"Because they deserve a chance to say goodbye." I answered. Ten seconds later we hear loud sobbing.

I opened the tent and walked in. I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and he looked up at me. "I'm very sorry for your loss." I said.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He sobbed.

"You mourn, you cry, you yell, you do whatever you have to do, and you remember all the good times you had with him and you take it one day at a time." I said.

"It hurts." He said.

"I know it does." I said. Wren walked in and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "We're heading out, they need to take the body."

"Sam, we have to go. They need to take him." I said. Sam sniffled and squeezed Riley's hand one more time before leaving. Wren and I packed up. It was quiet until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"How did you know?" Wren asked.

"Know what?" I said.

"You know what? That those two were soulmates." He said.

"Slightly below the incision site. Sam Wilson, in messy block writing. He kept calling for him. And the way the wound was slanted. Defensive wound, He was trying to hide the mark." I said. "He probably didn't know he was doing it."

"You got all that from just looking at him?" He said curiously.

"Yeah, I was taught to always pay attention to the little thing. The devil's in the details." I said.

"How did you know what to say to him? It was like you spoke from experience."

"That's cuz I lost both my soulmates." I said grabbing my pack and walking out.

Wren walked right behind me. "Nora wait." I said looking back. At that minute we heard a whirling sound and explosions started. Then another rocket landed by me.

"Nora!" I heard Wren. I felt him put an arm around me and then the world spun and the ground went out from under me. When it stopped I was on the other side of the camp hidden behind a boulder. What the hell? I turned and saw Wren.

"Don't ask question just run." He said pulling me with him. We ran until we made it closer.

The explosions had stopped and everyone was looking around.

"We got to move! Now! Go! Go! Move!" Someone was shouting. We hopped into one of the Humvees and drove out of there. Once we got back to camp we we're sent to write up our statement. I went with the usual. Explosions ran for cover, met up with Wren and then we got out of there response.

After we were done, I went to grab a bit to eat and I was grabbed from behind.

"We need to talk." Wren said.

"Yeah we should." I answered and at that moment I started getting the chills. "Shit, not good." I muttered.

"What's not good?" He asked this was the first time in months it happened.

I started glowing. "Talk Later." I said before I was gone.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hi everyone so apparently I had one more left in me and this one is long, like really long. So I hope it'll hold you over to the next one. Thank you for the support. :) Let me know what you think.**

When I opened my eyes I was in a weird living room. It had a view of a bunch of skyscrapers and the windows were shattered. I saw the Empire State Building in the distance and flying aliens in the distance. Oh shit, I'm in New York.

Wow this is the first time I time jump so close to my present. Why am I here though?

Out of nowhere someone landed fell onto the balcony. What the hell?

Then a giant green man, I think, jumped onto the balcony and threw the guy that fell onto the balcony through another window. He landed on the floor a few feet away from me and that's when I recognized him.

"Loki?" I said.

"You?" He said confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"How are you here? The last time you appeared on Asgard was at least half a century in ago."

"ARHH!" The green thing that threw Loki yelled. Holy crap that's the Hulk.

"Enough!" Loki yelled. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by…" that's all it took for me to lose my patience with him. I concentrate and flung him up at the ceiling.

"Shut up you egotistical maniacal sociopath." I threw him against the wall. "You came to my world, caused the death of who knows how many people." I threw him against the bar. "And then you taunt Hulk, who for the record seems pretty cool. I've had enough." I let him go. "He's all yours big guy." I said, stepping aside.

Hulk stepped forward and grabbed him by the leg and flung him around until finally he just let him go so hard the floor crumbled under Loki. Hulk turned to look at me before he walked away and said "Puny God."

"I don't know what happened to you since the last time I saw you but don't ever try to destroy my world. Even Odin won't be strong enough to protect you if you do." I said before I got the chills again and started glowing.

I closed my eyes and just let the stone do it's thing. When it was done I saw that I was in the ranch. I looked around and everything was pretty empty. I walked over to the living room and saw a flash of light that disappeared right away. Wren was sitting on the couch watching where I'm guessing future me was before I teleported out.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Wren said looking towards me. "Oh I know that outfit. I'm guessing this is where you came right after I used my powers in front of you for the first time."

"Actually, this was the second stop, the first was New York." I said.

"Interesting two different stops in two different times before it takes you back." Wren commented.

"It's been doing that the past few times although this was the first time in months the stone sent me anywhere."

"Well that has to count for something. She isn't letting you talk to your Dad but at least it didn't leave you trapped in the past." Wren said.

"True, so we're about to have the big talk." I said.

"Yes we are." He said.

"Can I just say, you were such a jerk when I first met you." I said.

Wren just laughed at that. "Don't really know how to respond to that. I honestly didn't think you were going to last the day." Wren said.

"Dude you made two grown men run out crying." I said.

"But not you. You stuck it out and proved me wrong." He said.

"And I swear you have no tact. You're way of asking if something's wrong is to annoy the crap out of me until I explode." I say.

"It's the only way I could get you to talk to me. You were so tightly wound. I swear the stick up your arse had a bigger stick up its arse." He retorted.

"I was so tightly wound because you were so snotty." I answered.

"That seems like another lifetime ago." He said smiling.

"So back to the main event, we're about to have the big talk, any advice or anything you want me to specifically mention?" I said.

"You know it doesn't work that way." Wren said.

"I know but we finally made progress and you don't hate my guts as much anymore so advice?" I said.

"Nora I never hated you. There are just some things you didn't know about me that you'll find out later on." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why do you say it like that?" I said.

"Oh its nothing." He said "So back to the big talk. Like it happened with Jess and Sam, seeing is believing. Just explain the time jump and the stone and then fill in the gaps when it feels right. You'll know what to say." He said.

"That easy."

"That easy." He confirmed.

"Okay I can handle this." I said giving myself a pep talk.

"You can." He said with a smile on his face a laughing a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing, Don't ever change Nora." He said with a smile.

"Okay, wish I could say the same about you but I kind of like this version better than the one I met. You're a very hard person to read Wren."

"Funny, I always thought I was an open book." He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "You're very nostalgic right now."

"Yeah I'm okay." He said nodding. At that moment the chills started.

"Time to go." I said.

"See you soon Nora." He said.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back where I had left Wren.

"What that bloody hell?" Wren said.

"Uh, How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"New York, about four and a half months ago. Give or take. Then some time in the future." I said.

"What?" He said.

"Yeah, There are a few things we need to talk about." I said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I guess I should probably start at the beginning. I'm a time traveler." I said.

"Time traveler?" He asked.

"Yeah, I jump through time. The glowing thing I just did was a time jump. About a year and a half ago I walked into this shop in Dublin and some lady gave me a bracelet with a weird stone on it. A few days later while I was in Geneva for a presentation on the Hadron Super Collider a malfunction happened and I was sent back in time to 1943." I said. "Ever since I occasionally get sent back in time or to the future, like you just saw."

"You're a time traveler?" He said.

"Yes." I answered.

"And all of that was caused by the stone."

"Yes."

"Is that all you can do?" He asked.

"No, I can make force fields and project energy to move things. Kind of like telekinesis." I said

"That time at the clinic, your force field is what shielded us from the blast." He said.

"Yeah, I didn't actually make the shield the stone occasionally activates it on instinct when I'm in danger." I said.

"You talk about it like it's a person." He said.

"It kind of is. It's a sentient energy that predates the universe. It occasionally likes to chat. It takes on the form of people I know. Used to be my Nana but lately it takes my form. It's kind of creepy. Also goes into my dreams, did that a few times before it started showing up while I was conscious." I said.

"Wow, that's wow." He said.

"The wow factor dies down pretty quickly." I answered.

"That explains why you didn't freak out when I teleported you away from that bomb." He said.

"Jumping through time or jumping through space are a bit similar. Only difference is that with time traveling I have to be careful not to spill anything that could alter the timeline." I said. "What about you? How did you get your powers?" I asked.

"I was born with mine. I was four the first time I teleported. Scared the hell out of the nuns." He said.

"How far can you go?" I asked.

"Anywhere in the world as long as I have an image or have been there before." He said. "Makes eating out all the more fun. Endless possibilities."

"Sounds fun." I said.

"It's something that's for sure, You're actually one of the first persons I ever tell this." He says.

"You're one of the only three people in this time that know about the time traveling." I said. "My dad doesn't even know."

"Is the stone why you can't return how or even call him?"

"It's a part of it." I said.

"What's the other part?" he said.

"That's a question for another time. We need to go it's getting late." I answered.

That was a turning point for us. Wren wasn't as defensive about everything and actually joked around. I didn't have to tip toe around as much. Of course I still hadn't told him I ran into a future version of him or who my dad was or about Steve and Bucky but I was getting there.

By the time it was my birthday we were given time off to go see one of the towns that was under US control. I personally didn't feel like doing anything. It was the first time I wasn't spending my birthday with Dad and I was pretty bummed out. It was around 7am when there was a knock at the door. I buried my head in my pillow.

"Nora open up." I heard Wren call out.

"I'm sleeping." I called out.

Next thing I knew he jumping on my bed.

"Ah!" I screamed in surprise.

"Get up" He said.

"No, I want to sleep in." I said.

"It's your birthday come on. We need to celebrate." He said. "You beat teenage pregnancy. It's the start of a new decade." He pried the pillow out of my hands.

"Were in the middle of nowhere Wren, The only thing to do in the town is drink and as a woman I'm not even allowed in there." I said. He got off of me opened my drawers and pulled out a green flowy tank top, a pair of jeans and a cardigan and threw them at me.

"Get dressed. If you're not outside in ten minutes I'm coming back in." He said before leaving. I groaned, I just want to stay in but I knew he wasn't going to let me. I sighed and got out of bed.

I looked at the clothes Wren had picked out and I have to say he has good taste. Everything matched and fit well. I put on the clothes and put on some short dark brown combat boots. I put on my Arc reactor necklace for the first time in months and then grabbed a scarf I could use to cover my head when we were out. I walked outside where Wren was sitting waiting for me.

"Let's go." He said leading me to our ride. The town was pretty small, most people come here when they need a drink or some company.

"Wren its 10:30 in the morning nothing's open yet." I complained as we were walking through town.

Wren grabbed my hand and pulled me into an alley. "Close your eyes." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and then we were gone.

When I opened my eyes we were in another dark alley. "You really thought we were staying in Afghanistan? You do remember I'm a teleporter." He said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Around the corner from my favorite bistro. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He said with a smirk.

"Do this often?" I said as we walked out of the alley.

"Used to, don't really get the chance since I joined the army." He said.

"We don't get a chance to do a lot of things. I don't remember the last time I wore jeans." I said.

"Same, come on. We have a full day ahead of us." He said.

After breakfast we took a walk around the city and made it to the Eiffel Tower. We were walking along the Seine when Wren handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I said.

"Open it." He said.

I opened it and saw a blank folded up piece of paper and a pen.

"Am I supposed to take notes or something?" I said confused.

"Well I was going to ask you to write your father a letter…" He said and I interrupted.

"Wren,"

"Relax I know you can't so instead I want you to write down all the places you'd wish you could be at right now." He said.

"A list?" I said.

"Anywhere in the world no questions asked." He said.

I started writing down all the places I want to be.

 _Malibu- Near the beach. 'Near dad's mansion' I thought._

 _New York Cit_ y. 'Finally see Stark Tower' I thought

 _Dallas_ \- Jess and Sam's house.

I finished the list and handed it to Wren.

"We're about seven hours ahead of Dallas. What time do Sam and Jess get up?" He asked. I had introduced them a few months ago when Wren interrupted a Skype session. He and Sam bonded over a love of soccer, boxing, and UFC. Apparently Wren was a fan, what a surprise.

"Around seven so four hours from now" I said looking at my pocket watch necklace.

"Okay, I can work with that." And without letting me know he put a hand on my shoulder and we were off.

"Aw that feels gross," I said as we appeared in a park surrounded by trees and bushes.

"Takes some getting used to, A few more times and you won't feel the shift anymore." He said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Central Park, New York City." He said.

"Wow." I said looking around.

"You ever been?" He asked.

"Never, Dad always said we should go but it was never the right time. He lives here part of the year." I said.

"Did we arrive at said part of the year?" He said knowing why he was asking.

"No, He doesn't like the cold." I said. Dad stayed away from New York after Halloween until mid January. It reminds him too much of Gramps and Grandma's accident.

"Normally I'd suggest we should catch a show on Broadway or visit the Met but considering its only 0415 I say we take a walk." He said.

"Sounds good. I could use a coffee, it's a bit chilly." I say.

"It is America I'm sure we can find a Starbucks around here somewhere." He said.

"They aren't that common." I said.

"Oh really?" He said looking across the street. There were two Starbucks across the street from each other.

"This only happens in New York." I argued.

"Sure it is." He said.

Instead of going to a Starbucks we walked a bit farther. We found a diner that was right across from Stark tower. The building had been repaired since the invasion. I think dad actually upgraded it. The balcony was still under construction, probably to make it more compatible with the suits or maybe to allow a helicopter to land on it. Dad did a bang up job.

"The city looks good. If it weren't for all the news footage you never would have guessed it was invaded by aliens." Wren said.

"Yeah, looks like every one recovered pretty fast." I said.

"You ever tried schwarma?" Wren asked.

"No, knew someone who was going to try it but I never got a chance to ask." I said.

"We should grab some, before we head out." He said casually.

"Where to?" I ask.

"Don't want to miss the sunset." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"Doing this. The grand tour. I've known you for months and this is the first time I've seen you use your powers this much." I say.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks, you're not the only one who needed a break. Besides, you're leaving in a few weeks this might be the last time we get to hang out." He said looking away.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked.

"Nothing, I got leave so might take a vacation. Might let me spend Christmas in Dubai or Germany." He said.

"Those sound fun." I said.

"They are." He said.

"You could do that or I don't know come back to Texas and visit." I said. "I normally spend Christmas with my dad but considering I haven't spoken to him in months, I don't think that's an option. I was going to spend it with Jess, Sam and Connor. Small dinner good wine and booze. You're more than welcome to join us."

Wren just looked at me trying to see if I was being serious or if I was just inviting him out of pity.

"Can I think about it?" He said.

"Of course, door's always open."

"Do they know about…" He said referring to the stone.

"They saw me time jump had to explain what was going on." I answered.

"Did you tell them about me?"

"No, that's not my secret to tell." I said making Wren smile.

"Let's get lunch." He said leaving money on the table and standing up.

We got schwarma and then walked into another alley. Another jump and we were on a beach.

"Malibu, California as requested." He said.

"It's really quiet, would've thought someone else would have thought to come see the sunrise."

"It's a private beach. Part of one of the properties." He said.

I looked around and didn't see a road or another house. "Up there" Wren said looking over at one of the houses that was on a cliff. "Think it's Tony Stark's. Saw it on the news once."

"It does looks familiar from somewhere." I said smiling.

'You get until the sunrises then he gets you out of there or I will." The stone threatened.

"We have to leave after the sun's up, Stone's orders." I told Wren.

"Wasn't planning on staying long." Wren said. "Did it at least say Happy Birthday?" Wren asked making me laugh.

"Don't think it matters much to it." I said. "When I'm not in my own time the stone stops me from aging. I was in the 1940's for over a year, didn't age a day. Also stopped me from getting pregnant. Thought I couldn't have kids. Two weeks after I got back I got my period. I freaked out went to a doctor said I was perfectly healthy."

"um,"

"That was the first time I time traveled. That's where I met Steve and Bucky." I told him.

"Steve and Bucky?" He said confused.

"My soulmates." I said lifting my sleeves up to show him my marks.

"Thought they both died in the war, imagine my surprise when I see a news recording of Steve during the Battle of New York. Captain America saving the day. Stone didn't want me back in New York and made me stay in Kandahar. It doesn't care about me Wren, it only cares about the bigger picture and my role to play. It won't let me get distracted so it's keeping me away from my Dad and soulmate."

"Wait, Captain America is you soulmate!" He said shocked.

"Yeah." I said watching the sun start to rise.

"That sounds complicated. You met him during World War II?" He asked.

"Yeah I was the Howling Commandos' medic. Kandahar wasn't the first time I was in battle." I said.

"I knew you reacted a bit too well to that explosion." He said.

"Not the first time a bombs blown up in my face or someone's tried shooting me." I say.

"You have had a busy year."

"You don't know the half of it." I answered watching, as the sun was half way out.

"I've had my powers since I was four. Started off as me having strange dreams and I would wake up somewhere that wasn't my bed. Used to think I was sleepwalking or something until one day I did it while I was awake. I practiced and I got better at controlling it. Slowly I started being able to go farther and farther. Now I can go anywhere in the world as long as I have a good image of where I want to be." He explained. By the time he was done talking the sun was all the way up.

"We better go before the stone sends you back in time." He said.

"Yeah, one last stop." I said.

"You have a picture of where to go?" He asked.

"Not exactly, can I borrow your phone?" I asked. He handed me his phone and I opened up Google maps. I put in Jess and Sam's address and clicked on a street view picture. "Does this work?"

"Perfect, hold on." He said putting his hand on my shoulder again. A blink of an eye later we were on the sidewalk in front of Sam and Jess' house.

"Dallas Texas." I said with a smile.

"As requested." He said.

"Come on," I said.

"I think I'll just wait this one out."

"Wren come on, they'll be happy to finally meet you in person."

"Nora…" He started.

"Nope," I looped my arm around his and dragged him onto the porch. I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hi Oh Shit!" Sam said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Sammy" I said hugging him.

"How are you here?" He said once the shock wore off.

"I got some leave thought I'd spend my birthday with family." I said.

"Sam who's at the door." Jess said coming towards the door. When she saw I was there she let out a scream. "AHHHHHH!" He ran over and lifted me into a hug.

I responded another scream "AHHH!"

"Are they always like this?" I heard Wren ask Sam.

"Kind of. Let's grab a coffee." He said inviting Wren in.

"How are you here?" Jess said.

"I got a few days leave. Got a few hours before I have to head back. Twenty something hour flight back and forth didn't leave a lot of time." I said.

"Well get in here, I'll make you breakfast." Jess said. As we walked into the kitchen I was tackled by Axl.

"Oof, Hi buddy" I said hugging Axl. I scratched the spot behind his ears. Axl just whimpered and nuzzled against me. "You been a good boy?" Axl just barked.

Then I heard a cry from one of the rooms.

"I'll grab him," I volunteered getting up before Jess and Sam had the chance to argue. Axl followed me but waited outside the room. Guess Sam and Jess trained him to wait outside.

"She spoils our kid so much." I heard Sam say as I walked away.

I walked into Connor's room and found him standing up in his crib. "Hi sweetheart."

Connor let out a laugh and smiled. "I missed you." I said picking him up and kissing his forehead. I checked his diaper and noticed he was a bit wet. I quickly changed his diaper before bringing him to the kitchen where Sam and Wren were talking about sports and Jess was making pancakes.

"Wren, meet my godson and nephew Connor." I said.

Wren turned to look at us and he smiled. "Hi there little bugger." He said.

"Nora mind putting him in his chair, he's probably hungry and you do not want to see him hangry." Jess said.

"Course." I put him down in the chair and buckled him in. Jess handed me some oatmeal with fruit and I fed Connor without Jess having to ask.

"So how long are you two here for?" Sam asked.

"Um a few hours, we have to head back to Afghanistan." Wren said.

"But you just got here." Jess complained. "We don't even have enough time to celebrate your Birthday."

"I know but I'll be back in a few weeks and then I'll be around so much you'll get sick of me." I said.

"Will you be here for Christmas?" Jess asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered.

"Are you spending Christmas with us Wren?" Sam asked.

"Um, not sure…" He said.

"Come on Wren it'll be fun. Nora goes all out for dinner. She makes like three different types of pies. It's a full on feast. Can you really disappoint this little guy?" Jess said and almost on cue Connor stares intensely at Wren and gives him his most adorable smile before putting his hands up asking for Wren to hold him.

"Aww, He likes you." I said.

"He's a really good judge of character." Jess said taking Connor out of his chair and handing him to Wren. Wren hesitantly takes Connor and holds him.

"I don't want to intrude." Wren said.

"Wren cut the shit, we want you to come, and it'll be nice to have another guy around." Sam said.

"The more the merrier" Jess said.

"I told you, you're more than welcome and I have more than enough room at my place for you to crash." I said.

Wren was quiet for a bit and looked down at Connor who was just saying random syllables trying to talk.

"Is there anything I need to bring?" He said.

"An appetite and some booze if you want." Jess said.

"Looking forward to it." He said. Wren looked over at the clock and said. "I think it's time for us to go." He said handing Connor back to Jess.

"You're right." I said.

"This sucks but at least you'll both be here for Christmas." Sam said.

"And then some." I answered.

I hugged Jess and then Sam. Sam gave Wren a bro hug and Jess surprised him with one as well.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go." I said about to turn around when Wren put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us back to Afghanistan.

"Huh, not dizzy this time." I said.

"Told you."

"I thought you were going to keep this under wraps." I said referring to him teleporting in front of Sam and Jess.

"I know it just felt right. They're really good people." He said.

"Yeah they're the best." I said.

"Very huggy." He said still surprised they had literally welcomed him with open arms.

"You get used to that, I remember when I met Jess we had talked for like ten minutes and she got up and hugged me goodbye. I asked her why she did that and she said I looked like I needed it." I answered.

"Looks like we made it just in time." He said looking over to where the Humvee was parked.

"Great timing." I said making him laugh.

 **A Month Later** -

After over twenty hours on a plane, with a layover in Germany, we finally made it back to Dallas. I had Sam and Jess drop off my Audi in airport long-term parking. I took a key with me when I left. I didn't want Sam and Jess to have to get up at three in the morning when the plane landed. Wren spent the entire plane ride scared for his life. He kept muttering something about a giant tin can defying gravity being an accident waiting to happen. He wasn't a fan of flying. He almost teleported us both out of there but I made him stay. It would be hard to explain how we disappeared on the flight and then suddenly reappeared before the plane landed. Also there was the small matter of Wren having to get a visa stamped on his passport.

"Are you sure your car is here? I could just teleport us to your house." He said.

"First of all it's a ranch, it's private property and it doesn't come up on Google maps. Second of all this is where Sam said the car was parked and it's better for us to drive. You really want to carry all our luggage." I said.

"I know I'm just tired. I want to sleep." He whined.

"Then sleep in the car. I'll drive." I said pulling my keys out and unlocking the car.

"that's your car?" Wren said surprised.

"Yeah, it was a birthday gift from my dad." I said opening the trunk.

"What does your dad do for a living again?" He asked.

"He's in the tech business." I said. It was kind of true.

"Right." He said getting in.

There wasn't a lot of traffic so getting back to the ranch was a shorter drive than normal. We walked in and there was a sign hanging on the wall. 'Welcome Home' Then Axl came and greeted both of us. Sam and Jess must've left him there the day before as a surprise.

"Hi buddy." I said kneeling and petting him. Axl got up when he noticed Wren and walked over and sat down in front of him, kind of testing his reaction.

Wren kneeled down and put his hand out. Axl growled a bit but Wren held it out letting Axl sniff him. He calmed down and Wren gently pet him. He started nuzzling him.

"Who's a good boy?" Wren said scratching Axl's belly.

"Wow, he actually likes you and you didn't have to bribe him with hamburgers like my dad did."

"Always wanted a dog, just never had the chance." Wren said standing up. "So this is your house, this is where you grew up."

"Yup, welcome to casa Nora. My fortress of solitude."

"It is very isolated." He said.

"Yeah, you have no idea what a pain it is to get delivery over here. Um well all the rooms have their own bathrooms. So just pick anyone you like except the one at the end of the hall, that's mine." I said. "If you need any towels, blankets, or sheets just check one of the hall closets."

"Will do, night Nora, or should I say morning?"

"Night Wren." I said as he went up the stairs. I went to the kitchen to make sure Axl had enough food and water before heading to the lab. I entered my pin. "Friday lights please." And the lights flashed on.

"It's been a while Ma'am, you have fifty messages, forty of which are from your father." She said.

"Push through the most urgent ones from the ten and delete the ones from Dad, I know what he's asking. Also make sure he isn't notified I'm here."

"You're avoiding him." Friday said but doing as I asked.

"For now, I'll call him when it's time, hopefully before Christmas. Friday get me any files dad has on Captain Steve Rogers or any news in the media." I said.

"As you wish, your father's files on Captain Rogers and the rest of the Avengers are encrypted."

"Then use the backdoor and give me access." I said.

"Back door has been blocked by Jarvis." She said.

"Well then looks like I have to do this manually." I said walking over to the computer.

I used the backdoor I left in the SHIELD server and used their feed to hack into Jarvis. I looked through all of his files until I found what I was looking for. Captain Steve Rogers, born in Brooklyn, New York currently resides in Washington DC, head of Strike Team Delta, SHIELD Special Ops.

Steve was still fighting the good fight. Good for him. Dad had been busy. He had built more suits. Some with sleeker design, some a lot bulkier for greater strength. I found a few new files As well, one for the Iron Legion, a support protocol for when he wasn't with his team the Avengers, and another for something Dad was calling Veronica, a failsafe for something.

I was tired so I shut everything down, made sure to reroute my signal around three continents so if SHIELD had detected the leak they'd never trace it back to me. I went up to their room and through myself on the bed. I looked over at my nightstand and saw the Picture of Steve and Bucky I left there the last time I was in Texas.

"I wish you guys were here." I whispered before knocking out.

 **December 18th 2012- Third Person's POV**

It had been about six the months since the Battle of New York as the media had dubbed it but that wasn't what Tony thought when he was up late at night in his lab injecting himself with Microchips. Normally he'd check in with his lab partner and possibly ask her to perform the injections on him since she was a medical professional but she wasn't taking his calls these days. In fact she had disappeared of the face of the Earth. When someone mentioned New York that was what ran through Tony's head.

"Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate..." Jarvis pleaded with Tony

"No. Forty-eight." Tony said as he injected himself with the last microchip. "Ah! Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete."

"As you wish, sir. I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore." Jarvis offered as was in his protocols.

"Which I will. Right, let's do this." Tony said standing up. He turned to look at Dummy. "Dummy. Hi, Dummy. How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it. Hey. Hey! What are you doing round in the corner? You know what you did. Blood on my mat, handle it."

"Sir, may I remind you that you've been awake for nearly seventy-two hours." Jarvis said sounding slightly concerned.

Tony walked over to a platform in front of the glass cases displaying his suits. "Focus up, ladies. Good evening, and welcome to the birthing suite. I'm pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, bad-ass, baby brother." He'd been doing that a lot, talking to his suits. It could have been the sleep deprivation or it could be that he was missing a certain someone. His girlfriend considered it might be after effects of his near death experience.

Tony took a deep breath before giving Jarvis instructions "Start tight and go wide, stamp in time. Mark 42 autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence." He raised his hands and activated the suit.

"Jarvis, drop my needle." He raised his hand again and nothing happened.

"Crap." The third time it finally worked. Parts of the suit started flying at him attaching to his arms and legs. "Alright, I think we got this. Send 'em all." Worst idea ever. The suit parts started flying all over his work shop making a mess and breaking the glass display case.

"Probably a little fast, slow it down. Slow it down just a..." But it was too late and the parts were heading right at him. "...little bit." He groaned as it hit him right in the gonads.

"Cool it, will you, Jarvis?" Tony called out to his AI but it was too late. Everything attached to him except the faceplate.

"Come on. I ain't scared of you." Tony taunted. This time he was ready, he flipped over and grabbed the face plate and attached it to the suit.

"I'm the best." Tony said feeling happy with his accomplishment.

"As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work." Jarvis said sarcastically.

He still wasn't tired so he decided to turn on the news. And that's when he saw it.

"Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher. America, ready for another lesson. In 1864 in Sand Creek Colorado the U.S. military waited till the friendly Cheyenne braves all gone hunting, waited to attack and slaughter their families left behind, and claim their land. Thirty-nine hours ago the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I...I...I did that. A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuver, the braves were away. President Ellis you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming." Said the terrorists known as the Mandarin.

Looks like Tony had more work to do.

 **December 19th, 2012- Dallas, Texas- Nora's POV**

I woke up early that morning. Wren and I had gotten into a routine of cooking each other breakfast. I decided today was going to be the day I introduced him to mushroom, cheese and avocado omelets. I made us each a plate with hash browns, bacon and the omelet. I hated eating in the kitchen or the dining room so instead we were eating in the living room. I set the plates down while Wren brought over the coffee.

It was still pretty early, we were still getting used to the time change and our routine while on the base required us to start at 5am everyday. There was nothing on TV so we watched the news when all of a sudden the signal was interrupted.

"What the hell?" Wren said.

"Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher. America, ready for another lesson. In 1864 in Sand Creek Colorado the U.S. military waited till the friendly Cheyenne braves all gone hunting, waited to attack and slaughter their families left behind, and claim their land. Thirty-nine hours ago the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked. I...I...I did that. A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuver, the braves were away. President Ellis you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming." Said a man in a weird robe man standing in front of a familiar banner.

At that moment Wren's phone started ringing. He looked down and said "I have to take this." He stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

The news channels were all calling him the Mandarin and apparently this wasn;t the firt time he did something like this. It was the fifth. The news switched over to the White House where the president was going to respond to the recent event.

It started off the same as all of the other speeches. He was aware of the situation and it was all under control. They had assembled a new task force dedicated to apprehending the Mandarin.

"Central to my Administration's response to this terrorist event, is a newly minted resource. I know him as Colonel James Rhodes, the American people will soon know him as the Iron Patriot." President Ellis said as they introduced Rhodey in his repainted suit.

"I liked War Machine better." I muttered.

"That is an awful paint job, why do Americans insist on putting your flag everywhere?" Wren said walking in.

"It's called patriotism. We love our country." I retorted.

"That's what you're taught to believe the rest of the world just sees showboating."

"Maybe but for us it's pride. I admit though, they just butchered the intimidation factor of that suit. Iron Patriot? I think of starts and stripes and singing. War machine, now that says you don't stand a chance so don't bother." I answer looking over at Wren. He looks tense.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"That was Colonel Stevens, I'm on stand by. They want me back a bit sooner than expected."

"How much sooner?"

"My flight leaves Christmas Day afternoon." He said.

"Shit, I thought you had until after new years?"

"I did but it's an all hands on deck situation. Command wanted me back now but I have seniority and rank I got a few days."

"Well, that's something at least." I say as I stand up and clean up the dishes. "I have to run to get groceries, any requests?"

"I'll go with you, we can make it a day." He suggested probably trying to cheer himself up.

I felt my phone ring and I picked it up. It was a message from Jess.

 _Hey Nora, need a huge favor; I have to go help out my mom for the day. Her nurse had a family emergency and I don't want to leave her alone. Can you take Connor for the day?_

"Uh, just got a text from Jess. Needs me to take Connor for the day." I said.

"Let's go get the little bugger." He said happily. Whether Wren wanted to admit it or not, he loved kids and he was good with them. Connor adored him and they had only seen each other two or three times. I replied to Jess' text.

 _On our way :)_

"Wait how are we going to all it, a car seat won't fit in the convertible?" Wren asked.

"We can take the SUV." I said. Dad had felt guilty about missing Christmas last year so he sent me an SUV, and Audi Q5. He had it sent to the ranch so I didn't have a chance to send it back.

"You have an SUV?" Wren asked.

"Yeah it's in the garage." I said grabbing my coat and purse.

"This place has a garage?" He said following me.

"Uh, Yeah." I said grabbing the keys.

Malibu, California- Third Person's POV

Tony had seen the news about how Rhodey had been renamed the Iron Patriot and couldn't help the opportunity to tease him in person which is why for the first time in weeks he finally made it out of his lab to have lunch with his best friend.

"It tested well with focus groups, alright?" Rhodey defended.

"I am Iron Patriot..." Tony mocked

"Listen, War Machine was a little too aggressive, alright? This sends a better message." Rhodey explained what he was told by his superiors.

"So what's really goin' on? With Mandarin. Seriously, can we talk about this guy?" Tony said getting to the real reason he showed up to lunch.

"It's classified information, Tony." Rhodey said making Tony give him a look until he caved. "Okay, there have been nine bombings."

"Nine." Tony said a bit surprised.

"The public only knows about three. Here's the thing, nobody can ID a device. There's no bomb casings." Rhodey said making Tony curious.

"You know I can help, just ask. I got a ton of new tech, I got a prehensile, I got a...I got a new bomb disposal. Catches explosions mid-air." Tony said bragging a bit but making his friend see everything Pepper had talked to him about earlier.

"When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Rhodey asked concerned about Tony's well being.

"Einstein slept three hours a year. Look what he did?" Tony retorted with the same argument Nora once gave him.

"People are concerned about you, Tony. I'm concerned about you. I know that New York changed things and Nora…" That struck a nerve with Tony.

"You're gonna come at me like that?" Tony said before he could finish that sentence.

"No. No, look, I'm not trying to be a dic..." Rhodey started before he saw two kids come up to their table and corrected himself at the last minute. "...tator."

"Do you mind signing my drawing?" The girl asked.

"If Richard doesn't mind." He said looking at Rhodey "You alright with this, Dick?" He said teasing his almost slip up.

"Fine with me." Rhodey said not letting Tony get to him.

"Erin." The girl said giving him her name. Tony looked over at the boy standing next to Erin.

"I loved you in A Christmas Story, by the way." Tony said trying to make the kid laugh.

"Listen, the Pentagon is scared. After what happened in New York... aliens, come on. They need to look strong. Stopping the Mandarin is priority, but it's not..." Rhodey said trying to get Tony to stay away from the Mandarin case. It wasn't that he couldn't help but Rhodey knew that his friend wasn't in the best state of mind and he needed to focus on getting better first.

"It's superhero business, I get it." Tony said.

"No, it's not, quite frankly. It's American business." He said making it clear he was in no way to get involved.

"That's why I said I...got it." Tony said starting to panic.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey asked noticing he wasn't feeling okay.

"I broke the crayon." Tony said looking down at his hand as his vision started getting blurry.

"Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" Erin asked.

"Take it easy. Tony..." Rhodey said.

"How did you get out of the wormhole? How did you get out of the wormhole?" the little boy slowly whispered and slowly the voice started sounding more and more like his daughter's he looked down and he saw Nora at five years old just looking up at him. He got up and started walking outside.

"Wait a minute! Tony!" Rhodey said getting up and following Tony.

"What'd she say?!" Tony said as he started having a hard time breathing.

"Tony!" Rhodey said raising his voice trying to get his attention.

"Sorry. Have to check on the suit...make sure...okay." Tony said as he walked into his suit, which he had left next to a row of parked motorcycles. "Check the heart, check the...check the...is it the brain?" He said getting Jarvis to check him out.

"No sign of cardiac anomaly or unusual brain activity" Jarvis reported.

"Okay, so I was poisoned?" Tony said trying to find a reason for his symptoms.

"My diagnosis is that you've experienced a severe anxiety attack." Jarvis said.

"Me?" Tony said not believing that it was possible he was panicking.

Rhodey had gotten worried and needed to make sure he was okay. He knocked on the suit to get Tony's attention. "Come on, man. This isn't a good look, open up."

"Sorry, I gotta split." Tony said before flying off in his suit.

 **The Next Day- Nora's POV**

I was in the living room watching the news as Wren walked in with scrambled eggs and pancakes. We sat down and ate while the News Report was interrupted once again.

"True story about fortune cookies. They look Chinese, they sound Chinese, but they're actually an American invention. Which is why they're hollow, full of lies, and leave a bad taste in the mouth. My disciples just destroyed another cheap American knock-off, The Chinese Theater. Mr. President, I know this must be getting frustrating, but this season of terror is drawing to a close. And don't worry, the big one is coming; your graduation." The Mandarin said before the signal went back to the news report.

"What the hell?" I said.

"How does he keep doing that? Interrupting all the channels at the same time." Wren asked.

"Pretty advanced stuff, not something your run of the mill hacker can pull off." I said.

"We're awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark. We're hoping he'll give us the reaction...his reaction to the latest attack." A reporter on the news said as she stood in front of a hospital in Los Angeles. Apparently one of Dad's employees had gotten injured in the recent attacks. In the background dad walked out of the hospital and reporters crowded around him.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Our sources are telling us that this is another Mandarin attack. Anything else you can tell us?" One of the reporters asked.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! When is somebody gonna kill this guy? Just sayin'" Another asked.

Dad took of his glasses and stared right at them. "Is that what you want? Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here; it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880, Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked." Dad answered throwing the reporters phone shattering it to pieces. He was a wreck. What did I do to him?

"Bill me." He called over his shoulder before getting in his car and driving off.

"What an idiot? He just invited the Terrorist to attack him." Wren said.

"What the hell is he thinking?" I thought out loud. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed out a message. The same one I had sent out way to many times in the past few years to Rhodey. The phone had a scrambler integrated there was no way it could be tracked so there was no way they'd find me.

 _Keep an eye on him, he's getting reckless and isn't thinking clearly-NS_


	72. Chapter 72

**Hey everyone so I'm a major procrastinator and I finished another chapter. I know, I'm a horrible student but Calculus sucks. Anyway here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

I spent the day after Dad's invitation to the Mandarin preparing everything for Christmas dinner.

"Nora don't you think this is a bit much?" Wren asked as he walked in to the kitchen where I was prepping a string beans with bacon and candied almonds dish.

"What no? I do this every year." I said as I started shredding cheese.

"It's only five of us including Connor." He said.

"I don't plan on cooking until next year so the more we have the more leftovers we can heat up until New Years. Besides Jess is in charge of the turkey, I'm just making the sides and desserts." I defended.

"Yes the three pies. Why do we need three pies?" He asked.

"Do you not like pie?" I said.

"No pie is great just think you might be overdoing it a tad bit." Wren said.

"Trust me Wren, there can never be too much pie." I said getting back to work. All the dishes were prepped all we had to do was heat them on the next day.

"I don't think I ever seen so much food in one place." Wren said.

"What do you normally do for Christmas?" I asked.

"Uh, don't really celebrate. Never had anyone to celebrate it with. Normally just go away for two weeks, somewhere warm. Eat dinner at whatever hotel I was staying at and find some other lonely soul to spend the night with." He said. Wren saying that just made me sad. I went over and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"You looked like you needed a hug." I said. "And I'd get used to it if I were you. If Jess finds out this is the first time you actually celebrate Christmas she'll cry and hug you."

"Did you wrap all of your gifts?" He said.

"Yes I did. Took advantage of last night's insomnia to get to it." I said.

"You actually had enough paper for all of that?" He said surprised.

"Of course. I dropped most of them off and Jess and Sam's place this morning." I said. I'll admit I overdid it again but it was worth it. It didn't even put a dent on my bank account.

"I had mine shipped to their house as well. Hope Jess likes designer shoes." He said.

"Are you kidding me, Expect some excited screaming." I said.

 **December 22nd, 2012- Malibu California- Third Person's POV**

Tony spent the following twenty-four hours after visiting Happy in the hospital locked in his lab looking over all the information he could find on the Mandarin.

"I've compiled a Mandarin database for you, sir. Drawn from S.H.I.E.L.D., F.B.I., and C.I.A. intercepts. Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction." Jarvis says projecting a virtual reconstruction of the crime scene with all the information collected also pointed out. Tony started walking through the projection to look at all the data.

"Okay, what do we got here? His name is an ancient Chinese war mantle, meaning "adviser to the King". South American insurgency tactics, talks like a Baptist preacher. There's lots of pageantry going on here...lots of theater." Tony moved the information tab down and closed it.

"The heat from the blast was in excess of 3000 degrees Celsius. Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporized instantly." Jarvis notified him.

"No bomb parts found in a three mile radius of the Chinese theater." Tony noted, realizing how strange it was that no bomb fragments were collected.

"No, sir." Jarvis confirmed.

"Talk to me, Happy." Tony said to himself seeing a hologram of his friend during the attack. "When is a bomb not a bomb?" He zoomed in on the picture of some dog tags. "When is a bomb not a bomb? Any military victims?"

"Not according to public records, sir." Jarvis answered.

"Bring up the thermogenic signatures again, factor in three thousand degrees." He ordered Jarvis.

"The oracle cloud has completed analysis. Accessing satellites and plotting the last twelve months of thermogenic occurrence now." Jarvis said bringing up the map.

"Take away everywhere that there's been a Mandarin attack." Jarvis removed the sites leaving only a few. "Nope." He clears one off and notices one in Dallas, Texas. "That. You sure that's not one of his?"

"It predates any known Mandarin attack. The incident was the use of a bomb to assist a suicide." Jarvis said.

"Bring it around." He said as the case information came up.

"The heat signature is remarkably similar. Three thousand degrees Celsius." Jarvis said.

"That's two military guys. Haven't been to Dallas in a while, Jarvis?" He said remembering the reason why.

"Creating a flight plan for Texas." Jarvis said as Tony started getting ready. Right when he was going to put on the suit his doorbell rings.

"Are we still at "ding-dong"? We're supposed to be on total security lock down. Come on, I threatened a terrorist. Who is that?" Tony said annoyed and a bit concerned.

"There's only so much I can do, sir, when you give the world's press your home address." Jarvis retorted. Tony saw the live feed seeing a brunette standing at his door.

"Right there's fine." He said as he opened the front door. Tony was wearing his suit and was prepared to take her down if need be. "You're not the Mandarin, are you? Are you?"

"You don't remember. Why am I not surprised?" Maya said chuckling a bit to cover her scoff.

"Don't take it personally, I don't remember what I had for breakfast." Tony said not letting his guard down.

"Gluten-free waffles, sir." Jarvis reminded him

"That's right." Tony said

"Okay, look, I need to be alone with you. Someplace not here, it's urgent." She said trying to get him to come with her.

"Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship." He said walking into his living room where Pepper threw two bags down. "It's...with her." He said making it clear he wasn't interested.

"Tony, is somebody there?" Pepper called out as he got out of his suit.

"Yeah, it's Maya Hansen. Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely." He said, Surprising Maya that he did actually remember her. "Please don't tell me that there is a twelve year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met." 'I already have one kid I can't even find,' Tony thought.

"He's thirteen. And no, I need your help." Maya said sarcastically.

"What...what for? Why now?"

"Because I read the papers, and, frankly, I don't think you'll last the week." Maya answered getting a bit anxious.

"I'll be fine." Tony said repeating what he'd been telling everyone a lot lately.

Pepper made her way down the stairs. "I'm sorry. With Happy in the hospital, I didn't know we were expecting guests." She said politely giving Tony a pointed look.

"We weren't." He said defensively

"No, I..." Maya tried to say but wasn't given a chance by the bickering couple.

"And old girlfriends!" Pepper cried outraged.

"She's not really." Tony said in his defense.

"No, not really. It...it was just one night." Maya said backing him up.

"Yep." Tony said in agreement.

"That's how you did it, isn't it? Yep." Pepper said fuming.

"It was a great night." Tony said.

"Well, you know..." Pepper said turning her attention to Maya.

"Yeah." Maya said.

"You have saved yourself a world of pain." Pepper said defensively and a bit annoyed at Tony's childish behavior.

"I'm sure." Maya said wishing she was anywhere but there right now.

"What?" Tony said oblivious to what was going on.

"Trust me." Pepper said turning to Tony. "We're going out of town."

"Okay, we've been through this. Nope." Tony said standing his ground.

"Yep!"

"The man says no."

"Immediately and indefinitely!"

"Honey..." Tony said trying to win her over.

"Great idea. Let's go. I'll..." Maya said walking over to carry the bags Pepper had thrown down.

"I'm sorry. That's a terrible idea. Please don't touch her bags." Tony said.

"Tony, this is how normal people behave." Pepper said trying to reason with him.

"I can't protect you out there. I challenged..." Tony started before he was interrupted.

"Is...is that normal?" Maya asked looking at the giant stuffed rabbit.

"Yes, this is normal!" Tiny cried out.

"Sadly, that...is very normal." She admitted.

"It's a big bunny, relax about it!" Tony said raising his voice.

"Calm down!" Pepper yelled out.

"I got this for you." Tony said.

"I'm aware of that." Pepper said just wanting to leave.

"You still haven't even told me that you liked it!" Tony pointed out.

"I don't like it!" Pepper yelled.

"I asked you three... You don't like it?!" Tony said losing his patience. The TV was on in the living room on a news channel. Maya noticed how the helicopters were getting closer.

"Tony, we are leaving the house; that's not even up for discussion." Pepper said walking toward the living room to grab the bags.

"I said no." Tony said stubbornly.

"Guys, can we um..." Maya said getting their attention.

"What?" Tony said annoyed. Maya just pointed to the bomb that was launched by a helicopter outside the house.

"Do we need to worry about that?" She said. All of a sudden the bomb hits and the house shakes and there are explosions. Tony sent the suit to protect Pepper while Maya was knocked out. The ceiling is about to fall on him but pepper manages to shield him in time.

"I got you." She tells him.

"I got you first. Like I said, we can't stay here." Tony said finally giving in. The helicopters starting shooting at them. "Move! I'm right behind!" As Tony runs after pepper the floor starts to collapse. Pepper is about to turn back and help him but Tony stops her. "Get her, I'm gonna find a way around. Stop stopping! Get her, get outside! Go!"

Pepper manages to make it outside but when she looks back she sees the house collapse with Tony inside. "Oh my God. Tony!"

"Sir, Miss Potts is clear of the structure." Jarvis tells him giving him the okay to call the suit to him.

"Jarvis, where's my flight power?!" Tony said yelling and avoiding parts of the collapsing structure.

"Working on it, sir. This is a prototype." Jarvis reminds him. One of the helicopters got close enough for Tony to take down.

"That's one." He said to himself.

"Sir, the suit is not combat-ready." Jarvis said.

"That's two." He said as he took another one down but it fell towards the house making the remaining structure fall into the ocean.

"TONY!" He heard Pepper scream.

"Sir, take a deep breath." Jarvis said knowing Tony was starting to panic. "Flight power restored." Tony was still not responding.

"Sir. Sir!" Jarvis said waking him up.

"Alright, kill the alarm. I got it." Tony said.

"That's the emergency alert triggered by the power dropping below five percent." Jarvis said as the suit strated to fall. Until he crash-landed. He looks around and noticed that he was in the snow. He took his helmet off to catch his breath.

"It's snowing, right? Where are we, upstate?" Tony said confused.

"We're five miles outside of Dallas, Texas. A short hike from Miss Stark's residence." Jarvis notified him.

"Why?! Jarvis! Not my idea! What are we doing here? This is thousands of miles away, I gotta get Pepper, I gotta..." Tony said freaking out.

"I prepared a flight plan. This was the location." Jarvis reminded him.

"Who asked you? Open the suit." Tony said angrily. This was the last place he wanted to be. It wasn;t bad enough that his house got blown up and he was thousands of miles away from his girlfriend but he was in the one place he'd avoided for months so he wouldn't think of her.

"I...I think I may be malfunctioning, sir." Jarvis said as his voice became distorted.

"Open eject." He said taking the suit off. "That's brisk! Maybe I'll just cozy back up for a bit." He said as he started shivering.

"I actually think I need to sleep now, sir." Jarvis said as the suit powered off.

"Jarvis. Jarvis? Don't leave me, buddy." Tony cried out but there was nothing he could do. He dragged the suit to the nearest gas station and left Pepper a message before heading to the last place he wanted to be right now.

 **December 23rd, 2012- Dallas, Texas- Nora's POV**

This can't be happening. It can't be true. He survived being kidnapped by terrorists, getting shrapnel embedded in his chest, and palladium poisoning. This is nothing. This Isn't true.

"I'm standing in front of the remains of Tony Stark's Malibu property where a few hours ago, Stark was attacked by what is believed to be another attack by the Mandarin. Helicopters approached the property where the billionaire and his girlfriend and CEO of his company Pepper Potts resided. Miss Potts managed to get out of the collapsing building but the whereabouts if Tony Stark himself remains unknown. It is believed he may have fallen with the rubble and perished in the attack." The reporter said.

I felt as the remote fell out of my hand and onto the floor. I couldn't breathe.

"Nora?" I heard Wren call out.

"Can't be happening." I whisper out.

"Nora, hey look at me." Wren said trying to get my attention. "It's okay just take it slow. Deep breaths."

I followed his lead and tried to calm down. "Come on let's take a walk" Wren said helping me up. I put on a coat and some gloves. We took Axl with us and we walked around the property.

"You want to talk about it?" He said.

"I'm fine just, had a weird flashback." I lied.

"About Afghanistan or…" He said.

"A bit of both." I said shivering a bit. As we walked by the old barn we use for storage Axl let out a bark and ran inside.

"Axl." I said running after him. Wren teleported next to me and stopped me from going in. He signaled me he was going in first and pulled out a gun. "Where the hell did you get a gun?!" I whispered harshly.

"Shush." He said going in quietly.

"Freeze! Don't move." I heard Wren say.

"You got me. Nice gun." The man said. That voice was so familiar. The wide gauge's gonna diminish your FPS." Wren took a shot and broke a glass. "Careful where you pint that thing." He said and that's when I recognized him. I walked in and he saw me.

"Nora?" Dad said.

"Dad?" I said running over to hug him.

"Dad?" Wren said confused.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Oh you know, running from terrorists. What about you where the hell have you been?!" He said.

"Uh," I said not wanting to answer that.

"Um, excuse me, did you just say Dad?" Wren said still looking at both of us.

"Who's he?" Dad asked.

"Um, long story. Uh Wren, put the gun down." I said and Wren hesitantly put the safety on and put the gun away."

"So um, Nora Martell isn't actually my real name. It's Nora Stark. This is Wren Spencer," I said introducing him to Dad. He just looked at me confused. "Wren, this is my Dad, Tony Stark."

"I'm sorry come again." He said.

"You heard right." I said.

"So when you said your Dad wasn't okay with… It was because of."

"Yeah." I answered.

"And when you said he's in the Tech business…"

"It was kind of true." I said in my defense.

"Nora, who is this guy." Dad asked.

"Wren's a friend I met him a few months ago." I said. "I know I have a lot to explain but I think for now it's better if we move this reunion to the house so you can warm up and I'll heat you up some food. Sound good. Great." I said walking out of there.

"Is this really happening?" Wren said.

"Yup." Dad said walking past him to the house.

I walked into the house and took of my coat. I walked over and started making coffee.

"Nora?" I heard Dad call.

"Yeah." I said focusing on the task at hand. I was avoiding this talk for as long as possible. I was avoiding eye contact and making this coffee as slow as possible.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dad said.

"Kind of a long story. I know you were worried I know what a dumb move it was to leave without a trace but it was just something I felt I needed to do. I'll tell you everything I swear but now right now we have bigger things to worry about." I said.

"We're having this talk." He said,

"We will." I said looking at him. "Why are you wearing a poncho?"

"They're trending" Was all he said.

"Your rooms just the way you left it if you want to shower and warm up." I said.

"Yeah, I'll be down in ten." He said walking away.

"Oh one more thing." I said walking over to him. I surprised him with a hug. "I really missed you Dad."

"Missed you too kid." He said hugging me. As soon as Wren walking in the door.

Once Dad was upstairs Wren just glared at me.

"So," I said. He teleported next to me and slapped my arm.

"Ow, what the hell Wren?" I said rubbing my arm.

"You are such a moron. What is wrong with you? Your last name is Stark and you sign up for three months in the Middle East, the most dangerous part of the world for anyone with your last name. Are you insane?" He said making sure dad didn't hear.

"I'm not insane, I used a fake name and no one even knows Tony Stark has a daughter. I was good." I said.

"How are you still here? I thought the stone didn't want you near your Dad." Wren said.

"Apparently this was the right time to see him again. It isn't trying to zap me away so I guess this is okay." I said.

"You're life is complicated." He said.

"You have no idea. Listen I think it's a given but…" I said.

"Keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone including Sam and Jess?" He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"They don't know." He said confirming what he already figured out.

"Look at it this way, you have silent bragging rights over Jess." I said.

"Does that make us BFF's?" He said teasing me. I punched his arm.

"We're getting there." I said before turning and pouring dad a cup of coffee. Thirty seconds later he was walking down the stairs in a change of clothes. I placed a coffee mug next to him and he grabbed it after it was set down.

"I need to power the suit." Dad said.

"Can you hook it up to the backup generator in the barn? I have an adaptor in the lab." I said.

"Could work. I need to run diagnostics on Jarvis he was crapping out." Dad said heading downstairs.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Wren said.

"Well I did disappear for six months and then show up and avoid talking about the giant elephant in the room." I said.

"You need to talk to him, and tell him." Wren said.

'Don't tell him about me. I already had your grandfather toying with things he didn't understand, I'd rather not have to repeat that lesson.' The stone said.

"Not telling him about it." I said, "I'd rather not get turned into a toddler again."

"What?" Wren said confused.

"I got it," Dad said walking in. "You got a text by the way." Dad said putting my phone down in front of me.

"Let's go check the suit out." I said.

"I'll stay here, want to catch up on my shows before I'm shipped out again." Wren said walking to the living room.

"Cool," I said. I checked my phone and saw the text was from Jess just letting me know she had gotten Wren's gifts.

"Where'd he come from?" Dad said as we walked out.

"I met him while I was away. He was my mentor at work." I said.

"You two seem very close for a mentoring relationship" He said.

"We spent a lot of time together, went through some stuff. He's a good friend. Don't worry, He'll keep the secret," I assured him.

"You really trust him? You haven't even told Jess." He said.

"That's a different situation. Jess has more on the line, ignorance is bliss." I said as we walked into the barn. I walked over to the suit and saw all the scratched and dents. "You put this one through the ringer."

"Yeah, it was just a prototype, lasted longer than I thought it would." Dad said pulling out a screwdriver getting ready to adjust the generator to increase output.

"Mark 42? Dude how many suit do you need?" I said.

"Don't know, you know I hate repeating outfits." He sassed back.

"Your closet must be packed by now." I said checking out the helmet.

"How long have you been back?" He asked.

"Not now." I said.

"Nora." He said sternly, "How long?"

I sighed. "A week. Would've been earlier but had a hard time getting a flight back." I said.

"Back from where?" He asked.

"What do you know about the Mandarin?" I said. We were at an impasse. I wasn't going to give in and give him answers, not yet at least. He was trying to stare me down. If a five star general couldn't get me to crack, dad won't either.

"Not much, there's only been five bombings the public knows about but there have really been nine. Same MO. Explosion of at least 3000 degrees Celsius, no bomb fragments at the sites. No trace of the bombers. I checked thermogenic signatures around the world up to a month before the Mandarin became public knowledge. Closest match that was seemingly unrelated to the attacks happened here in Dallas." Dad said.

"I'll check it out." I said taking my phone out and searching it up. "So were you the one that gave War Machine a makeover or was that Rhodey's idea?" I said trying to break the ice.

"Apparently it was to aggressive." Dad said mockingly.

"I though that was the point." I said.

"I think the military's trying to take advantage of Cap's recent comeback to gain public support or something like that." Dad said. At the mention of Steve I just turn away, trying not to tear up.

"How was it? Teaming up with Captain America." I asked.

"He's everything your grandfather ever said he was. The living embodiment of patriotism and all what we all should aspire to be." Dad said with a bit of anger at the mention of Gramps.

"Sounds like a nice guy." I said. "How's he adapting?"

"You really want to talk about Spangles?" dad said.

I shrugged. "Just curious he was the talk of the ba-town where I was." I said trying to cover up my slip up. "Besides, it's a whole new world for him. He's probably the only person on the planet that doesn't know Darth Vadar is Luke's father. Imagine the look on his face when he finds that out." That made dad smile a bit.

"I should get Romanoff and Barton to record his reaction to it." Dad said. "Banner's living at the tower. Moved in after the battle."

"That's good, finally found someone who can keep up with you in the lab." I said.

"I already had someone who could." Dad said making me feel guilty.

"For when I'm not there," I said.

Things got quiet after that. I looked up everything related to the bombing and found the site.

"One of the family members of a victim worked at a bar downtown." I told Dad.

"I'll go check it out?" he said.

"I'll come with, you always get lost. How's the suit?" I said.

"It'll be a few hours before it's at full power." He said. "I hooked it up to Friday so it'll be easier to work on it long distance."

We walked into the house and walked over to the living room. "Hey." I said grabbing Wren's attention.

"Hey." He said.

"We're going out for a bit, Think you'll be okay on your own?" I said.

"I'm a grown man Nora, I think I'll make due." He said.

"Kay, text me if you need anything." I said.

I walked over to the garage where Dad was already next to the Audi.

"We're not taking that one." I said.

"Why not it's faster?" He whined.

"Because you're supposed to be dead and we need to keep a low profile. That car sticks out like a sore thumb now get in," I said unlocking the car.

"Stupid grandma car." Dad muttered.

"It could be worse, we could've biked it." I said driving out of the garage.

The car ride was silent. All Dad wanted to do was talk about where I was, which I wasn't ready to talk about it. I was trying to find the right words to say and explain everything but I kept drawing blanks.

We got down town and got to the explosion sit. People had left flowers, photos, and candles for the victims of the explosion I looked at the walls and saw the shadows of the people that were close to the explosion.

"What was the official story? What happened?" Dad asked.

"Local hero, Chad Davis, lived in the area. Won a bunch of medals in the army. Story is he had a nervous breakdown brought on by PTSD. One day he lost it, made a bomb and blew himself up." I said reading off my phone.

"Six victims right?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't make sense." Dad said looking at the shadows.

"Five shadows, six victims." I said.

"I don't buy it." Dad said.

"Shadows remind me of footage I saw of New York. At the train station, I think it was."

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it." Dad said looking away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to strike a nerve." I said. I looked at Dad and I noticed his breathing was off. "Dad you okay?"

"Yeah, Can't a guy just catch his breath for a second?" He said. I knew those symptoms. He was having a panic attack.

"Remember when I was a kid and I saw that episode of Goosebumps. You know the one with the gross, three eyed monster with the gross yellow claws and I couldn't sleep because I thought he was going to come out in the middle of the night from under my bed. You told me, Nora there are a lot of scary things out there, but most of them are only scary if you let them scare you. There was a trick to it right. I had to close my eyes and count back from ten slowly. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one. By the time I opened my eyes there was nothing to be scared of anymore." I said.

"There was nothing to be scared of because you fell asleep by three." He said.

"Three's my lucky number," I said I said with a smirk.

"The guy who died, you said he has a relative in the area." Dad said.

"His mom works at a bar at the end of the block." I said.

"Let's go pay her a visit." Dad said making his way over.

On our way to the bar dad bumped into someone. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation I just went in ahead just to do a bit of recon.

Mrs. Davis wasn't working at the bar, she was sitting at a table alone drinking a beer. Judging by the way her eyes wouldn't focus on a single thing and the way she was swaying I'd say it wasn't her first drink.

Dad walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me at the bar. "That her?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, been here a while by the looks of it." I said.

"Imma go talk to her." He said getting up and walking over. This wasn't going to go well, dad tended to rub people the wrong way.

"Mrs. Davis, mind if I join you?" Dad asked.

"Free country" She said not bothering to even look up at him.

"It sure is." Dad said sitting down.

"Alright. Where'd you like to start?" She said finally looking up at him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about your loss. I want to know what you think happened." He said. That's new; he was actually being subtle and tactful.

"Look, I brought your damn file. You take it and go." She said dropping a file in front of Dad. "Whatever was in here, he wanted no part of it."

"Clearly, you're waiting for someone else. Yeah? Supposed to meet somebody here?" Dad said figuring out something was off.

"Yeah." Mrs. Davis said looking confused. Dad looks through the file and he makes a face. He saw something.

"Mrs. Davis, your son didn't kill himself, I guarantee you. He didn't kill anyone. Someone used him." Dad said. What is going on?

"What?" She said. Yeah what?

"As a weapon." Dad said. Weaponized humans? Human Bombs?

"You're not the person who called me after all, are you?" She said realizing it finally and at that moment the woman who dad bumped into outside slammed a phone on their table.

"Actually, I am." She said. She grabbed his arm and twisted it before slamming his head on the table. Dad struggled to get out of it. I was about to get up and do something when a police officer stood up first.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's all this about? What the hell's going on here?" She yelled.

"It's called an arrest." The woman said pushing Dad onto the ground. "Sheriff, is it?"

"Yes ma'am, it is. And you are?" the Sherriff said.

"Homeland Security." She said holding her badge up. "We good here?"

"No, we're not good. I need a little more information than that." The sheriff said standing her ground.

"Well, I think it's a little above your pay grade, Sheriff." She retorted.

"Yeah, well, why don't you get on the horn to Austin and uh...upgrade me?" the sheriff said not liking her tone. I looked over at Dad and he gave me a look before gesturing to the file on the floor. I took advantage of the argument to walk a bit closer and dropped my coat over the file then dragged it over closer to me with my foot.

"Alright, you know what? I was hoping to do this the smart way, but uh...the fun way's always good." Her hand started burning red-hot melting the badge in her hand.

"Deputy, get this woman and..." Before the sheriff could finish giving his orders the woman shoves the badge into his face and grabs his gun and shoots him. Dad ran out of there and the woman followed him. I took that as my cue and ran out the back door. I took a short cut and tailed dad and the woman chasing after him.

"Hey hot wings, you wanna party? You and me, let's go." Dad said running again. I run over to the other side and hide behind a car. I heard footsteps coming closer and I get ready to throw whoever is coming close away from me. Just as I'm about to raise my hand dad comes over. "Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah." I said panting a bit. Shit that was close.

"Watch this, stay close." He said he threw a brick into a shop window shattering it. Dad runs in and the woman follows after him. I ran to the back of the shop and stayed hidden. "At some point he started a fire. "You walked right into this one, I've dated hotter chicks than you." He said before throwing the dog tags into the microwave and flipping the gas on.

"That's all you got? Cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner?" She sassed not realizing how screwed she was.

"Sweetheart, that could be the name of my autobiography." He said. I don't know if I should be impressed or a bit sad that that's actually a very accurate description of dad's personality. Dad runs over and we run out the back door before the shop exploded.

As we walk outside some guy walks up to us pushing some kid to keep up with him. Dad walked ahead of me, keeping me behind him.

"Let me go!" The kid says struggling against him.

"Help me! Help me!" the man mocked. "Hey kid, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I want to go home!" The kid cried out.

"Oh. No, no. I think he was trying to say, "I want my goddamn file."" The guys said. At that minute the kid squirmed around and kneed him in the gnads making him let go. He ran away probably back to the main streets. The man went red hot and took advantage of us backing away to make a run for it.

"Well that takes care of that, for now." I said. "Anything you forgot to mention?"

"I don't know, it seems were both pretty quiet lately." Dad retorted. "Where'd you leave the file?"

"I stashed it in the car." I said as we walked back to the main street.

"Thanks kid, I'll call you when all of this is over." He said getting in the car.

"What are you talking about? I'm going with you." I said.

"No you're not. You're staying here." He said.

"You're leaving me out in the cold." I said not believing what I was hearing.

"You're wearing a coat." He said.

"That's not happening Dad."

"Nora, it's dangerous."

"I know which is why I'm not letting you go alone." I said opening the car door but dad just pushed it close.

"No, this isn't your business, it's mine. Why should I let you come along?" He said.

"I'll answer all the question you have about where I've been for the past six months and why I left." I say.

"Get In." He said opening the door for me.

He got in the drivers seat and started driving out of town.

"Start talking." He said.

"Need to make a call first." I said Dialing Wren. He answered on the third ring.

"Yeah," He greeted. I could hear the TV in the background.

"It's me, just calling to let you know I have to leave town for a bit. I should be back by tomorrow but I'm going to need you to heat everything up." I said.

"Where you of to?" He asked.

"Not sure yet, I think dad'll tell me after the interrogation." I said.

"You two finally talking?" He said.

"Something like that."

"Well good. What do I have to do?"

"Friday will tell you exactly when to start and when to take it out. If you need anything just ask or if not call me."

"Course, same goes to you. Send me a photo and I'll pick you up." He said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now stop avoiding your Dad." He said.

"Fine but you better not watch the next episode of Game of Thrones without me." I said.

"Um, Sure," He said with a slightly high pitched voice.

"Wren..."

"Got to go, safe travels, bye." He said quickly before hanging up. Bastard, if he spoils anything I will make his life hell.

Things in the car were quiet. I guess dad was waiting for me to start. I pulled out my dog tags from my pocket and hung them on the rearview mirror.

"I joined the army." I said. Dad slammed on the breaks and stopped the car.

"You what!?" He yelled.

"I joined the army. I wanted training as a Trauma Surgeon and that was the best place to learn." I said.

"So they sent you to Germany." Dad said.

"No." I said really not looking forward to his reaction to the next part.

"Where did they send you?" Dad asked gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckled were white.

"Kandahar." I said.

"What the hell Nora?!" dad yelled.

"I took all the precautions. No one knew my name and I never mentioned I knew you. I was good."

"Do you not remember that little incident a few fears back where I was kidnapped and kept as a hostage for three months?!"

"Yes dad, I remember I was the one that found you remember." I defended.

"Yet you didn't think of that when you signed up to go train in a warzone." He said.

"It was good for me to get away. I finished my residency in six months and I'm taking my boards at the end of January."

"War zone Nora!" He said.

"Would you relax I was only close to an exploding bomb like twice." I blurted out before I realized what I had just said. What is wrong with me.

Dad slammed his foot down on the breaks again.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Dad maybe I should drive?" I said seeing the vein on the side of his forehead pop up. I'd only seen that happen once before and that was before he got kidnapped in Afghanistan and we had a falling out.

"Don't you dare change the subject. Why the hell did you sign up without telling me or anybody for that matter? You disappeared off the face of the Earth then show up six months later with some British guy acting like everything's okay. Everything is not okay Nora!" Dad yelled.

"I Know! I fucked up! I get it. I wanted to tell you, you have no idea how many times I almost called you. As soon as I found out about New York and you almost dying I almost got on the first plane flying out of Kandahar but I couldn't." I said.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because as much as I want and need my Dad around the world needs Iron Man more!" I yelled, tears falling down my face. "Pull over." I said.

"Nora,"

"Dad pull over!" I said.

He pulled over on the side of the road. I ran out of the car and took a few steps before I started throwing up. At some point Dad got out of the car and held my hair back as I purged. When I was done he handed me a bottle of water so I could rinse my mouth and we got back in the car.

We were silent for about an hour before Dad finally talked.

"Why did you think that?" Dad said not taking his eyes off the road.

"When I gave my graduation speech I started thinking about all of those milestones. The day I decided I wanted to be a doctor you were in New York at some fashion show hitting on models. The day I got my acceptance letter to Harvard, we weren't speaking and you were in Vegas hooking up with that one reporter that hates you. Day I freaked out over my first exam in Medical School and I had a panic attack you weren't there, you were dealing with terrorists somewhere. Dad you weren't there for any of those. I looked out into the audience and I didn't see you there, and you want to know what I thought? I thought Dad isn't here again, another global catastrophe or terrorist to take out and that's okay. I hate the fact that you're never there but I can't be mad at you because I'm so damn proud of you." I said crying towards the end. "When you called about helping SHIELD out with the extraction theory I realized that there are bigger and more important things to worry about and I'm just a distraction so I left. I didn't tell you because I knew that you'd do everything to get me back to the US and I didn't want to come back." "Then why did you come back?" He asked.

"There was an incident three months after I got to Afghanistan. Wren and I were working at this clinic and there was this little girl and her Dad. They had come in for a check up. We did our jobs and at the end of the day we were leaving and a bomb went off destroying the clinic. There were bodies and wounded people all over the place. We got to work triaging and treating who we could. The girl's father was screaming for her because he couldn't find her. Wren found her under a part of the wall. Half her body crushed, broken ribs and punctured lung, broken hip and dislocated leg and shrapnel embedded in her stomach. There was nothing we could do except wait. She died in her dad's arm choking on her own blood. The way he cried and sobbed. You deserved better than marshals showing up at your door or a folded up flag at my funeral. Then I realized I didn't put you down in my contact information and I covered my tracks so well I probably would have ended up in an unmarked grave or dead in a ditch somewhere so I did my time and came back." I said.

"Why the hell didn't you talk to me about this?" Dad said.

"Cuz Dad my biggest fear in life wasn't dying, it's disappointing you. And that look you're giving me right now tells me I just did that. If I had called you I would have chickened out and I needed to go." I said.

"Nora you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're my conscience and my best friend all rolled in to one. Don't tell Rhodey I said that. I can't be disappointed in you. If you had listened to any of the messages I left you you'd know how proud of you I am. Those were going to be my last words ever." Dad said.

"Well actually your message got cut off before you finished so…" I said.

"You're right, I was never there and I should've been. I should've been there for your first words, first steps, first grade skipped, first blackout you caused, First alcoholic drink, Wow I just realized how strange our relationship is." Dad said.

"Normal's relative. Most normal people don't have a dad that saves the world." I retort.

"Most dads think they have the world's most amazing but I know I do." He said.

"You read that on a birthday card didn't you?" I said.

"What? Nooo." He said pretending to be innocent. I just gave him a look. "Maybe." He finally admitted making me laugh.

"Point is you're not second to the world, you are my world. I know I've missed out but that doesn't mean you don't matter and I don't want you to ever feel that way. I want to know what's going on with you. I want to be there for your day to day stuff not just once or twice a year."

"I know and that'd be great but we both have responsibilities dad." I said.

"We'll figure it out but we're fixing this, right after I take down the Mandarin."

"You mean we take down the Mandarin." I said.

"I'm doing the heavy lifting. He literally dropped a building on me and I had to lift it off."

"I helped build the suit." I retort.

"Take down twelve percent of the Mandarin." Dad offered.

"Fifty," I said.

"Fifteen and I'll throw in a getaway for you and your boyfriend." Dad said.

"Boyfriend?" I said confused.

"Carrot top watching Game of Thrones in your living room." He said. I just burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHA, You think, Wren and I. HAHA. Ah that's hilarious" I said not being able to stop laughing. "Wren and I aren't dating, we're just friends."

"Friend that you met six months ago and already invited to the fortress of solitude and told him your real name." dad said.

"Again, he's a friend. I trust him. We've been through a lot together the past few months. He's the one that talked me into coming back and not signing up for another six months in Afghanistan. He's stuck there until end of February, he's on leave until Christmas," I told dad.

"How can you trust him? You haven't even told your best friend who you consider your sister you're real name." Dad said.

"He saved my life." I said,

"What do you mean?"

"About two months ago we were called out to treat some soldiers that had gotten pinned down by rebels. The fired bombs and one landed a few feet away from me. Wren pulled me out of the way and behind some cover risking his own life to do so." I said not adding the exact details of how he did that or the fact that I met him in the future.

"Huh." Dad said. "You sure that's all."

"Of course, what else would there be?" I said.

"I don't know, the way you two bicker reminded me of the way Pepper and I get along." Dad said.

"We're just friends dad, good enough friends we're comfortable enough to call each other out on our shit." I said.

"If you say so."

"I'm serious."

"Would it be such a bad thing if there was more than that?"

"Where's this coming from?" I said.

"Nowhere it's just, seeing you with him it was the first time in a long time I'd seen you smile for real since Geneva." Dad said.

"I smile plenty." I said smiling just to prove a point.

"You smile to keep up appearances, To make sure I don't worry not an actual smile. I could see it in your eyes kid." He said. "With him you actually smiled."

"We're just friends. We didn't always get along. He used to drive me mad." I said,

"Drove you 'mad'" dad said emphasizing the word.

"I've spent everyday in the past six months with the guy, the Brit has rubbed of on me." I said.

"Uhuh." Dad said with a smirk.

"Dad I'm serious, there is nothing going on with me and Wren and there never will be. I'm emotionally unavailable and he'll jump anything that moves. We're friends that's it. End of discussion." I said.

"Used to say the same thing about Pepper." He said in a sing song voice.

"Dad you were oblivious and in denial. That woman put up with so much because she loved you for years. It just took getting kidnapped and an electromagnet in your chest for you realize it."

"They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"That doesn't apply to this situation." I said curling up in my seat.

"Sure it doesn't."

"I don't see him that way. He's just a good friend, maybe an older brother figure but nothing more." I said rubbing my wrists. No one can compare to Steve and Bucky.

"You know I want you to be happy. I don't think they'll ever be a guy worthy of you but that doesn't mean I'm against someone trying to be." He said ever so casual.

"Is this your way of saying I need to get laid?' I said making him swerve the car.

"Nora, no father is ever okay with their daughter getting laid, but if you wanted to you are an adult and if I never find out then it never happened."

"Dad it's been over a year and the last time wasn't exactly a great experience for me. I think I'm going to wait until I meet the right guy before I go for it again." I said.

"That works too."

"Remember how you said something about how normal Dad's and daughters get along? I don't think normal daughters discuss their sex life with their Dad's." I said.

"Normal's over rated. We're awesome. I wouldn't change us for the world." He said,

"Same here" I said yawning.

"Get some sleep kid." He said.

"Okay, wake me up in an hour or two drive so you can get some sleep." I said resting my head against the window.


	73. Chapter 73

**Hey everyone. I had my Calculus exam and I finally had time to write again. Slightly shorter than the last two but that's what happens when you cram so much of Iron man three in one chapter. Anyway let me know what you think and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I'm done with it. Enjoy :)**

 **Third Person's POV-**

Tony walked past a news van and snuck into one of them. He grabbed a phone and dialed Rhodey.

"Hello?" Rhodey greeted as he picked up the phone.

"You ever have a chick straddling you and you look up and suddenly she's glowing from the inside out, kind of a bright orange?" Tony said.

"Yeah, I've had that. Who is this?" Rhodey said confused.

"It's me, pal. Now, last time I went missing, if I remember correctly, you came looking for me. Nora locked herself in a lab for three months until she tracked me down. What are you doing?" Tony said pretending he was upset.

"A little knock-and-talk, making friends in Pakistan. What are you doing?" Rhodey said.

"Your redesign, your big rebrand, that was AIM, right?" Tony said messing around with the van's tech settings.

"Yeah." Rhodey answered a bit confused as to why he was asking.

"I'm gonna find a heavy-duty comm sat right now, I need your login." Tony said moving the van's satellite.

"It's the same as it's always been, "WarMachine68."" Rhodey said.

"And password, please." Tony said typing in the username.

"Well, look, I gotta change it every time you hack in, Tony." Rhodey said. "It's not the '80s, nobody says "hack" any more. Give me your login." Tony nagged.

""WAR MACHINE ROX" with an "X," all caps." Rhodey begrudgingly said.

That made Tony laugh. "Yeah, okay. That is so much better than "lron Patriot."" Tony said as he typed it in. "And I'm in. Talk to you later."

"Yeah oh by the way, I got a text message and you'll never guess from who." Rhodey said.

"That girl that turned out to be a guy from spring break junior year?" Tony joked.

"No but it was from a girl. It was from Nora, asking me to keep an eye on you because you're getting reckless."Rhodey said.

"She texted you? She didn't say anything." Tony said.

"What do you mean she didn't say anything?" Rhodey said.

"She's currently asleep in the car. You'll never guess where she's been the past six months?" Tony said still a bit hurt about her disappearance.

"I think this is something we should talk about later, I gotta go man. Be careful and tell Nora I expect a phone call." Rhodey said.

"Will do." Tony said before hanging up. "Now let's see what we've got." Tony found a file in the AIM database.

"What would you regard as the defining moment of your life?" Aldrich Killian asked the woman that had tried to kill Tony a few hours ago.

"Well, uh, I think that would be the day I decided not to let my injury beat me." She answered and the camera focused on her amputation scar on her arm.

"Will you please state your name for the camera?" He asked.

"Ellen Brandt." She answered.

"Okay. So, the injections are administered periodically. Addiction will not be tolerated. And those who cannot regulate will be out from the programme." They explained.

"Once misfits, cripples... You are the next iteration of human evolution." Aldrich Killian narrated.

"Everybody, before we start... I promise you, looking back at your life, there will be nothing as bitter as the memory of that glorious risk you prudently elected to forego. Today is your glory- Let's begin." He told them as they were restrained and the treatment was administered.

Everyone was groaning or screaming in pain. Then suddenly one of the male patients started glowing bright orange.

"We gotta get out of here! We gotta get out of here! Get her out! Get them out of here!" One of the scientists yelled out as the assistants started moving the patients out.

"A bomb is not a bomb when it's a misfire. The stuff doesn't always work. Right, pal? It's faulty, but you found a buyer, didn't you? Sold it to the Mandarin. Got you, pal." Tony said shutting everything off and walking back to the car.

 **Nora's POV-**

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of Dad getting in the car.

"Where'd you go?" I said stretching out.

"Stretched my legs, hacked into AIM main server and found where we're going. Rhodey want you to call him by the way. Says he got your message." Dad said.

"Texted him a few days ago after I saw you challenge the Mandarin outside that hospital." I said.

"Right."

"By the way, why would you give a terrorist your address?" I asked.

"I was kind of pissed off kid. Didn't really think that one through. Didn't think he was going to blow my house up." Dad answered.

"So where are we off to?" I asked.

"Florida." Dad said turning on the car and driving

"What's in Florida?" I said confused.

A few hours later-

"Check in with Jarvis." Dad said. I pulled my phone out and activated Friday.

"Friday connect with the Mark 42's interface." I said.

"Mark 42 is connected, power levels recharging slower than anticipated." Friday said.

"Link with Jarvis." I said.

"Jarvis, how are we?" Dad asked.

"It's totally fine, sir. I seem to do quite well for a stretch, and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry. And, sir, you were right. Once I factored in available AIM downlink facilities I was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal." Jarvis said glitching.

"What are we talking? Far East, Europe, North Africa, Iran, Pakistan, Syria?" dad said. "Where is it?"

"Actually, sir, it's in Miami." Jarvis said.

"Miami?" I said confused. "Friday, What's the location?"

"It does actually say Miami, Florida." Friday confirmed.

"Okay, first things first, I need the armour." Dad said.

"What are it's current power levels?" I asked.

"Five percent, boss." Friday said. Dad slammed the breaks on the car.

"Sir, it is charging, but the power source is questionable. It may not succeed in revitalising the Mark 42." Jarvis added.

"What's questionable about electricity? All right? It's my suit, and I can't... I'm not gonna... I don't wanna..." Dad said gasping. "Oh, God, not again."

"Dad it's okay. It's not that bad." I said trying to calm him down.

"God, what am I gonna do?" dad said panicking.

"Just breathe. Really, just breathe." I said. "you built a suit while you were held hostage out of just scraps. You created a new element to cure yourself. This is nothing compared to that. You've faced worse odds. You have more resources and you have something you didn't have before."

"And what's that?" He said.

"You have me. Our IQ's together add up to about 400. If anyone can solve it it's us." I said.

"Right." Dad said taking a deep breath.

"We're mechanics right, so let's build something." I said.

"Okay. Let's do it." He said.

December 24th, 2012- Miami, Florida

Dad and I drove all the way to Miami to find Aldrich Killian's Mansion. As we approached Dad improvised some weapons.

"I think we should go in through the west side of the compound." I say.

"I'll do that, You're staying here." Dad said.

"What? No I'm going with you." I said.

"Nora, this isn't like Dallas, this is the main boss. Stay." Dad said giving me a look that meant no arguing."

"This sucks." I said as he got out.

I waited until Dad was far away enough to get out of the car and sneak into the opposite side of the compound as dad. I could've caught up to him but then I wouldn't be able to use my powers. The stone said dad couldn't find out about them not that I couldn't use them.

I climbed over the gate and hid behind the bushes. I managed to sneak into the house but there were guards everywhere. Now wasn't the time to kick butt. It was recon time, Look around the place and find out what the big plan is.

I walked down a hallway but heard a guard walking down. I ran into one of the rooms and closed the door. I thought it was a supply closet of some sort but it looked like some sort of indoor greenhouse. I looked around and saw that the serum being giving to the human torches that were blowing up around the world was being tested on plants. I looked around and grabbed a file. I started reading through them to make notes on the chemical structure of the compounds being used. I noticed where why the compound was so unstable and realized what had to be done to stabilize it. I grabbed my phone and started taking pictures of all the files.

After I was done I snuck out of the greenhouse and started snooping around. It was pretty quiet until I heard groaning and grunts of anger. I wonder what's going on over there. I walked closer but there were two guards standing watch at the door. I could've just walked away but something told me that I had to get in there. I took a deep breath before projecting energy around them up in the air and pushing them together making their heads butt against each other knocking them out.

That was surprisingly easier than I expected.

I cracked the door open a bit and took a peek inside. There was a guard right next to the door but he was too distracted by what was going on inside to even notice. I looked down and saw Rhodey's armor. One of the guards was touching the suit. His hand was glowing bright orange. Crap, he was raising the internal temperature of the suit so the failsafe's would force Rhodey out.

"Do not open. Do not open. Don't open. Don't open." I heard Rhodey say. There was a beep and I knew the suit was at its limit. "All right. Let's go." Rhodey jumped at the guard in front of him and punched him, knocking him out. The guard at the door started glowing. He walked closer to the ledge and started breathing fire. "You... You breathe fire? Okay." Rhodey said running to avoid getting burned. I took that as my cue and walked in quietly. There was a metal crowbar near the door, probably what they used to try and pry the suit open. I grabbed it and swung it at the guard head. That knocked him out and threw him over the ledge.

"That was fun. Hey Rhodey." I greeted.

"Nora?" Rhodey said.

"I was going to give you a call but thought this might be better." I answer. Rhodey ran up the stairs and grabbed me into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He said letting go of me.

"I joined the army." I said. "We got to go."

"Yeah, why the hell are you here? Where's your Dad?" He asked as he grabbed the guard's gun.

"Well dad wanted me to wait in the car…"

"You should've stayed in the car. It's dangerous" Rhodey said.

"I did just save you from a fire breathing dragon person." I said. At that moment Rhodey's phone started ringing.

"Rhodey, tell me that was you in the suit." Dad asked sounding a bit out of breath.

"No. You got yours'?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh... Mmm. Kind of. Main house, as fast as you can. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." Dad said before hanging up.

"Come on kid, let's see what your Dad found." Rhodey said as we ran across the compound.

Eventually we found Dad waiting outside a room. "I thought I told you to stay in the car?" Dad said a bit annoyed.

"You did but I got bored. Saved Rhodey though" I answered.

"What'd you find?" Rhodey asked.

"You, you, you! Move! Get out!" Rhodey said clearing the room. "The room is secure. I have eyes on the Mandarin."

"What's this? I had winners." Some guy in a bathrobe and long hair said. "What have you come as? You make a move, and I break your face. I never thought people had been hurt. They lied to me."

"This is the Mandarin?" I asked not expecting this guy.

"Yeah, I know, it's... It's embarrassing." Dad said.

"Hi, Trevor. Trevor Slattery. I know I'm shorter in person. A bit smaller. Everyone says that. But, um, hey, if you're here to arrest me, there's some people I'd like to roll on." Trevor said.

"Here's how it works, Meryl Streep. You tell him where Pepper is and he'll stop doing it." Rhodey said not putting the gun down.

"Doing what?" He said before dad put a piece of hot metal on his arm. "Oh! I get it! Ow! That hurt. I get it! I get it! I don't know about any Pepper, but I know about the plan."

"Spill." Dad said.

"Do you know what they did to my suit?" Rhodey asked.

"What? No. But I do know it's happening off the coast. Something to do with a big boat. I can take you there." Trevor said quickly before he started chanting.

"Ole', ole', ole', ole'..."

"Tony, I swear to God, I'm gonna blow his face off." Rhodeyu said losing his patience.

"Not if I do it first." I muttered.

"Oh, and this next bit may include the vice president as well. Is that... Is that important?" Trevor said casually.

"No Shit" I said.

"Somewhat." Rhodey added

"Yeah, a little bit." Dad said.

After fake Mandarin spilled the beans we regrouped and planned out what we were doing. "So?

"What are we gonna do? I mean, we don't have any transport." Rhodey said

"Right." Dad said before he remembered something. "Hey, Ringo. Didn't you say something about a "lovely speedboat"?"

Dad grabbed the keys and we were off. We got in the car and drove to the local Marina. I followed Dad but he stopped when we reached the boat. "You're not coming with us."

"What? Why not?" I said.

"Because its dangerous and its about to get a lot more public." Dad said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"Go home, I'll call you when it's all over or you can stay here and babysit Ringo until the authorities get here." Dad offers.

"I think I'm going home. If I miss Christmas Jess will kill me." I said.

"Good choice. Drive safe and answer your phone, I think I've talked to your voice mail more than enough times for a lifetime." Dad said.

"I will. Be careful." I say before dad gets on the boat with Rhodey and they drive away. I pulled my phone out and snapped picture of the marina before sending it to Wren.

I'm in Miami can you come get me please?

Wren didn't answer instead he appeared right in front of me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi" I said.

"Where's your Dad?" Wren asked looking around.

"He left, had to go rescue the President and his girlfriend." I answered.

"Should I even ask?" Wren said.

"You can but you'll probably just hear about it on the news, That's how I normally find out." I said.

"Okay close your eyes." He said and he did. Wren put a hand on my shoulder and I had the same sinking feeling as before. When it stopped I opened my eyes and we were back at the house.

I looked around and saw that the oven was on and most of the food was already heated up and packed to go.

"Thanks Wren and thanks for taking over kitchen duty." I said.

"Anytime, it was nice to cook or at least heat food up that didn't come from a can. Don't really get a chance to do that." He said. "Go shower and get dressed. We're supposed to be there in a few hours and I've seen how long it takes for you to shower."

"It doesn't take long for me to shower I just take my time in there." I said.

"Nora it's like you're giving yourself a baptism in there. How the hell did you survive on the base with five minute showers?" He asked.

"I'm not that bad." I said.

"You're probably the reason for your state's drought."

"Haha very funny. I'll be down in a bit." I said leaving the kitchen. I walked upstairs and hopping in the shower. After I was done I got dressed in a short red A line skirt and a fitted beige scoop neck long sleeve. I wore my arc reactor necklace and my pocket watch necklace. My hair was up in a ponytail with my bang, which had grown out, framing my face. I put on black tights under my skirt before putting on my black Louboutins. I grabbed a black wool A line double breasted coat with antique gold colored buttons. I walked downstairs where Wren was pulling out the last pie from the oven.

"You ready?" He said with his back turned to me.

"Yeah, just about." I said putting on gold stud earrings.

"Wow, I've never seen you so…"

"What? Bad outfit?" I said.

"No you look great. I feel underdressed now." Wren said.

"You look great Wren. Navy suits you." I said. "We should start loading all of this into the car."

"Car? I can just teleport us there. Easier than having to decide who's designated driver." He said.

"Are you sure? Can you even teleport drunk?" I asked.

"Nora I can teleport in my sleep now stack all of these so I can do it all in one trip." He said.

One very fun and potentially dangerous game of dish jenga later we made it to Jess and Sam's house.

I guess I wasn't the only one that went overboard with Christmas shopping, we couldn't even walk into the living room without tripping on a box.

"So, we got all of your gifts," Jess said casually.

"Yeah, quiet the haul isn't it." I said.

"Did you buy the entire store or something?" Sam said.

"It wasn't that much." I said shrugging off my coat." I said.

"Oh it wasn't until Wren's gifts showed up." Jess said. Wren looked away with a slight look of embarrassment.

"It's Christmas, you know how I get." I said.

"Next year we're setting a gift limit." Sam said. Connor climbed onto the boxes set around the tree with the biggest smile.

"Okay, if you don't want something I gave you just return it for store credit." I said.

"That's the problem Nora, we love all of your gifts." Jess whined.

"How is that a problem?" Wren said.

"Oh god there's two of them." Sam said grabbing Connor before he tried using one of the gifts as a slide.

"Okay maybe we went overboard, so how about we agree that these gifts also cover your birthdays and mother's and father's day." I compromised.

"You promise." Jess said in a playfully scolding voice.

"Cross my heart." I said while crossing my fingers behind my back.

"That includes you too Wren, I expect Skype calls while you're gone and you coming over for birthdays." Jess said.

"You want me to come over?" Wren said. "Why?"

"Because you're our friend." Sam said.

"Oh," Wren said not expecting that answer.

"Need help setting the table?" I asked Jess.

"Always, Wren there's beer in the fridge, help yourself." Jess said walking back to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Wren said.

I followed Jess into the kitchen and grabbed the plates.

"Nora, is Wren okay?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" I said.

"He just got really serious." Jess said.

"He's kind of not used to all of this." I said.

"All of what?"

"Not spending the holidays alone." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, I probably shouldn't be telling you but Wren kind of doesn't spend the holidays with family he just travels and eats Christmas dinner at whatever hotel he ends up staying at." I say. "Last year he was stuck in Afghanistan so you can probably guess what that's like."

"Oh, Aww." Jess said. "He needs a hug." Jess said as she started walking over to the living room.

I stopped her before she got too far. "Uh sweetie I think we should ease him into the friendly hugs. I don't think he's used to them." I said.

"Oh right." She said.

"It's Christmas you'll get to hug him at some point." I said placing the placemats on the table.

Dinner was nice. We talked and laughed. At some point we turned on the TV and saw the news headline that the president had been kidnapped but that Iron Man and Iron Patriot had saved him. Wren just turned to look at me and gave me a look, which I answered with a smile and a nod.

Jess and Sam put Connor to bed and then the real fun started.

"Guess what I bought." Jess said reaching into one of the cabinets.

"Before you pull anything out, I'm going to remind you your son is in the other room." I said.

"Well lucky for us Connor sleeps through the night and takes after his father who sleeps like the dead." She said pulling out four beer glasses and places a six pack of Guinness, a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of baileys in front of us.

"Oh boy." I said.

"What's going on?" Wren asked Sam.

"Were about to see Jess and Nora unleash their inner sorority girl." Sam said.

"You remember how to do this?" Jess asked me with a smirk.

"I do, can you still hang?" I said smirking back.

"Remember who you're talking to." Jess said with a scoff.

"Bring it on." I said. Jess poured us each a glass half full of beer before preparing the shots of whiskey and Baileys.

"Cheers." Jess said raising her glass.

"Cheers." I said clinking my glass with hers. We dunked the shot glass and chugged. We slammed our glasses down at the same time.

"Aww, did it always taste that awful." Jess said groaning.

"The Guinness they sell here isn't as great as the one back in Dublin." I said.

"Another?" She said.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

At some point we finished the beer and stuck to whiskey. When will I ever learn?

"So random question," Sam said slurring a bit. "Are you two dating?"

Wren and I just looked at each other before breaking out in laughter. "My dad asked the same thing."

"Oh my gosh! You met Nora's phantom father?!" Jess said shocked.

"Phantom Father?" I said giggling.

"I've known you for four years and I've never met him. I've only heard you speak of him. I don't even know what the guy looks like." Jess said.

"Well, I can tell you where Nora get's her snark from." Wren said. I shot him a look telling him to shut it.

"Spill!" Sam and jess demanded at the same time.

"Guys there's not really much to tell. He was just passing through. Literally just walked into to use the bathroom before he left. He had to go meet up with his girlfriend." I said.

"Your Dad has a girlfriend?" Jess said. "Have you met your future mommy?" She teased making all of us snort.

"First of all, I'm twenty, I already had a mom her name was Anna. May not have given birth to me but she raised me to be the awesome human being I am today. Second of all, whoever my dad decides to date is none of my business. As long as he's happy I'm happy." I said.

"That's really mature of you Nora." Sam said.

"But if she breaks his heart there won't be a place on Earth she'll be safe from me." I said taking another shot.

"You were saying?" Wren told Sam who just shook his head while smiling.

About three shots later my phone started ringing. I lifted it up and saw it was Dad calling.

"Oh my gosh it's my dad. Guys shush." I was a little drunk.

"Daddy!" I greeted. Okay, a lot drunk. I really should stop drinking whiskey.

"Uh, hi…" dad said awkwardly.

"You so awesome!" I shouted.

"Are you drunk?"

"Psst No." I said incredulously.

"What's the derivative of two x squared over e to the x?" He said.

"Uh, Pie!" I said looking at the pie on the counter.

"Yup you're drunk. Nora put Wren on the phone." He said.

"Wreeeeeeen, dad wants to talk to you." I said throwing the phone at him.

"Father forgive me for I have sinned." Wren said when he picked up the phone. That made everyone laugh.

"Were fine it's only been like two of those things with the beer and the shots and like half a bottle of Jameson, Nora's fine. I'll send you a picture. Proof of life. Nora smile." Wren said pointing the phone at me." I grinned keeping my mouth shut as it was stuffed with pie. "And send."

"kay, bye bye tin man." Wren said hanging up. "Ooooh your in trouble."

"Nah, we good." I said eating more pie. At that moment the song Tequila started playing.

"Tequila!" Jess and I cried out.

After that the night gets fuzzy. Sam brought out an actual bottle of tequila and I don't remember anything until the next morning when Connor was poking my cheek as I was lying on the floor next to Wren and Jess.

"Pwese" Connor said.

"Huh?" I groaned. Connor just pulled my hand. "Oh present." I said rubbing my eyes.

"How about we go make coffee and get you some nom noms before huh?" I said picking him up. I felt like death but there was no way I was going to let my godson see that. "Wosh wosh" I said lifting him up and making airplane noises. I set him on his chair as I made my way around the kitchen making coffee and reheating last nights dinner. At some point Sam made his way into the kitchen. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower but he still looked hung-over as hell.

"I feel like shit." Sam groaned.

"Join the club." Wren said walking in. "How the hell are you so functional?"

"I feel like death." I groaned pouring everyone coffee.

"Pwese." Connor babbled.

"Okay come on sweetie, let's go get your presents." Jess said lifting him up.

"Mama." He said happily.

We all walked over to the living room. Sam separated all our gifts into piles and we started opening gifts.

I got a pair of boots from Jess. A collector's editions set of Star Wars DVD's. A framed Photo of Connor and I which was going on my mantel the second I got home. Some classic rock T-shirts.

Jess got a set of diamond earrings from yours truly. A matching Necklace from Sam. And a pair of Jimmy Choo heels from Wren that made her scream and everyone else groan. She jumped out of her seat and tackled Wren into a hug.

"Jess they're just shoes." He said gently patting her back.

"They're Jimmy Choo's" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think she should open the other gifts I got her." I told Sam. I got her a pair of Bedazzled Louboutins with a matching dress so she could wear to a work event that was coming up.

"Jess, sweetie. I think Wren wants to breathe." I said. She hugged him one last time before sitting back down.

"Sam open up." I said.

He grabbed a small box and opened it. It was a gift card to the university book store.

"I think that should cover any text books you might need for the next three and a half years." I said.

"Nora, I can't take this." He said.

"You're taking it because I'm not taking it back. You're going to be an awesome lawyer Sam and anything I can do to help make that a reality I'm willing to do. Besides it's good to have a lawyer on speed dial. Never know when you're going to get sued in this country." I said.

"Thank you. And all I got you was a bunch of movies." He said sadly.

"Dude you got me the collector's edition of my favorite movies. It doesn't get much better than that. It's not the gift that matters it the thought that truly counts." I said. Sam moved the gift aside and hugged me.

"You're the best sis." He said.

"You're the best big brother. Now get going you still have the rest of your pile." I said. "Wren you too." I said pointing at his pile.

"Alright." He said picking the first one up.

He opened it and gasped. "Is this…"

"Yup." I said.

"How did you…?" He said.

"I know a guy who knows a guy." I said with a shrug. I found a local auction house that was having a classic rock showing.

"Nora this is a signed copy of my favorite Led Zeppelin record signed by the entire band." Wren said.

"I know, I got a Beatles one in my lab." I said.

"You have a what?!" Sam said. "That's real? I thought it was a print."

"Of course not. It was a gift from my Dad." I said the only time he actually stuck to a price limit.

"Wren are you okay?" I said he was sitting there just staring at the album in his hand. Connor climbed onto the couch and gently slapped his cheeks trying to get his attention.

"Uh yeah it's just, the nicest thing anyone's ever given me." He said.

"Get used to it dude. She's big on giving gifts and from the looks of it you are too." Sam said opening up a gift from Wren.

"Oh shit is that a limited edition congressional law book! They don't even make these anymore!" Sam shouted making everyone groan.

"Okay new rule save all the shouts and thank you's until the end. My head is killing me." I said.

"Seconded." Jess said raising her hand.

"Okay Connor your turn. Go wild." I said and he did. Connor did not need to be told twice.

That kid was spoiled. Between Wren and I, Jess and Sam weren't going to have to buy him and clothes, shoes, or toys for at least another year. I bought him tiny Jordan's and Wren got him a tickle me Elmo along with tickets so they could go see a live sesame street show when they were in town. Yup, the kid was spoiled.

By the time we were done it was almost noon and it was decided we weren't going anywhere.

"I have this annoying feeling I was supposed to tell you something" Wren said.

"Must not have been important if you forgot." I said.

"No I'm sure it was something." He said.

"Just tell her when you remember," Jess said as she packed us lunch to go.

"Yeah. That'll work or I'll figure it out later. Let's go home my head is killing me." I said groaning.

We grabbed our packed lunches and gifts and Wren zapped us back to the house. We left our stuff at the entrance and crashed on the couch.

Wren was sitting at one end of the couch with his feet on the coffee table and I was sitting in the middle of the couch with my knees brought up to my chest.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was a kid. I didn't have any other family so I was sent to an orphanage and raised by nuns. My parents left me a huge inheritance. Kind of what happens when they own a major part of England's largest bank. Didn't find out about the inheritance until I was eighteen and on my way to Oxford. Never really celebrated Christmas at the orphanage, didn't really care for the holidays there. Never had anyone bother to get me something I liked or make my favorite kidney pie without me knowing. Never had people welcome me with open arms even though I was a complete stranger and had no reason too. Thank you." He said smiling with what I thought were tears in his eyes.

"Don't mention it." I said. "Have you figured out what happens after February?"

"I could always do another tour." He said.

"Or, hear me out, you can come over to the states. Join the adopted family. Maybe even move in…" I suggested.

"You want me to move in?" He said.

"If you want. There's a lot of empty room in this house and It's just me and Axl. It's isolated so you can teleport without anyone freaking out. And it's kind of nice having someone around. I'm sure Sam would appreciate having a bro around." I said.

"Sounds like an interesting offer." He said.

"I know it's a lot but just think about it." I said.

"I'll think about it." He said.

We sat there for a while and watched a random movie. Then the movie went off and there was an incoming video call.

"What the bloody hell?" Wren said.

"Relax I linked the TV to the server downstairs. TV works as a computer. Friday take the call." The call came thru and dad showed up on the screen.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Dad shouted.

"AHH" Wren and I groaned.

"Dad stop it. This hangover is punishment enough." I groaned.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'm going to find paracetamol or something." Wren said getting up.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas. Late night?" He said sarcastically.

"Jess brought out Irish Car bombs. Drank whiskey and then Tequila came on and Sam pulled out a bottle of tequila and the night gets burry after that." I summarized.

"I can tell. Do you remember my call?" He said.

"Not really? You talked to Wren I think."

"I did, did he tell you I was going to call you today or the fact that I'm at your door?" He said.

"What?" I said. I stood up and walked over to the hallway where Dad was walking in. He was putting some gifts down. And Rhodey was bringing more in.

"I thought you guys were still in DC?" I said.

"We were but I own a jet remember? Christmas is our day." Dad said pulling me into a hug. "Merry Christmas kid."

"Merry Christmas dad."

"Don't I get a hug?" Rhodey said.

"Depends, are you still calling yourself Iron Patriot because that sounds very plagiarized." I said.

"haha very funny." He said. I hugged Rhodey as he walked in.

'So you guys hungry? We still have pie." I offered and Rhodey and dad headed straight for the kitchen.

"Oh I forgot about the British Invasion." Dad said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas to you too Tin Man." Wren said.

"Am I missing something because I feel like I am."

"Rhodey, meet Major Wren Spencer of the British Armed Forces Medical Corps. Wren meet Colonel James Rhodes of the US Air Force, my godfather." I said.

"Major." Rhodey said with a nod.

"Colonel," Wren said returning the nod.

"So how do you two know each other?" Rhodey asked.

"Army." We both answered at the same time.

"I'm sorry what?" He said.

"I told you I joined the army." I said.

"Well, army medical corps." Wren said.

"You were serious?" Rhodey asked.

"As a heart attack." I asked.

"Where were you stationed?" Rhodey asked.

"Afghanistan." We both answered again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you insane? Did you forget what happened to your dad? You're last name is Stark for fuck's sake, Nora! What in the world possessed you to enlist without telling us? Do you have any idea how worried we were? You have any idea the hell you put your father through? The hell you put me through? Seriously Nora!" Rhodey said screaming his lungs out.

My head was killing me and now I felt guilty. I turned to look at dad.

"I told you to call him." He said taking a bite of his pie.

"And you," Rhodey said turning to look at him. "Challenging a known terrorist on National TV. Giving him your home address? What is wrong with you?!" Rhodey said.

"Feeling better now?" Dad said.

"Loads, Is there still pie?" Rhodey asked.

"Sure I'll grab you a slice." I said. "And for the record, I am sorry and I missed you too Uncle Rhodey."

"It's good to have you back Nora. You have no idea how hard it is to keep someone under control."

"Oh I know, Been doing it for years." I said.

"Hey, I'm right here."

"We know," I answered.

"So I have an idea for our annual Christmas lab lockdown." Dad said.

"Oooh what are we building?" I said.

"Christmas Lab Lockdown?" Wren said confused.

"Time honored tradition of locking ourselves in the basement building whatever crazy idea comes to us while watching the nightmare before Christmas or any other Sci-Fi movie we were watching." I explained.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. By the third fire they normally have it figured out." Rhodey said.

"Fire?" Wren said looking at me.

"Relax, we have a fire extinguisher. So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Magnet, it's time to get rid of this." Dad said tapping on the reactor.

"Wow, what brought this on?" I asked.

"Fighting Killian made me see how far I've gone, how far we've gone and we still have a far way to go. SO time to take a step in that direction." He said.

"Okay, we need to find a way to keep the shrapnel in place but still make it possible to use surgical tools." I said.

"Had a few ideas for that." He said.

"That's great, we can test out the new simulation upgrade I just gave Friday." I said getting up.

"Oh can I see the coding, I've been meaning to redo Jarvis' lab software." Dad said.

"Sure." I said as we walked down to the lab.

Hours later-

The design was done and dad was going to put it together in New York.

"This probably the last time I'll see you with that thing in your chest." I said.

"Yeah, going to be weird not sleeping with a night light on." Dad retorted,

"I think you're old enough." I answered.

"I'll keep you updated." He said. "And no joining the army and if you do you call us both."

"I'm not going back." I said.

"And I'll make sure she doesn't" Wren said.

"I appreciate that." Dad said awkwardly.

"Call me when you land. And before the surgery. And after." I said.

"I will. And you,"

"I will." I said with a smile. I gave dad a hug before letting go.

"Spinster." Dad said to Wren.

"Old man." Wren answered.

"Be careful out there." Dad said.

"Always." Wren said.

And with that Dad left.

"So how long do we have?" I asked Wren.

"After New Years, got the call while you were in the lab. Everything's settled down after the showdown yesterday." Wren said.

"That's great. What are we doing?"

"We're time traveling." He said and I just raised an eyebrow.

"We teleport across time zones and try staying in 2012 for as long as possible." He said.

"Sounds fun." I said. "But for now, I need a shower and some sleep in my bed."

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Night Wren." I said.

"Night Nora."


	74. Chapter 74

**Hey everyone, got another one done. I've read all of your reviews and I love the feedback I've been getting. I was a bit nervous about how the past few chapters came out but apparently they were a hit so thank you. As always I look forward to your reviews so here it is enjoy.**

Dad's surgery went well. He recovered fairly quickly and moved into the newly named Avengers Tower full time. He no longer had the house in Malibu and Pepper could run the company from anywhere she wanted so that was a done deal. The days leading up to New years were spent out showing Wren the local sites and him getting bored and teleporting us around the world for lunch or dinner. I was surprised I still hadn't had any time jumps. The time stone had been surprisingly quiet. The only time it spoke up was when I considered having Wren teleport me to Washington DC to visit Peggy. Apparently it was a bad time.

By December 31st, Wren had gotten a lot more comfortable around Jess and Sam. Connor adored him. We had even gotten them to agree to tag along on our New Years Time Zone Crawl.

That day everyone got ready. I put my hair up in a ponytail with my hair straightened. My bangs had grown out and were now parted to the sides right down the middle. I wore a short ruched black dress with studs along the sides and a zipper running along the back. I put on a pair of studded Louboutin heels Wren had gifted me for Christmas. I walked downstairs.

"Wren you almost ready?" I called out.

"Just a sec." He replied. Next thing I knew he popped out behind me.

"Ah!" I shrieked.

"You know if I end up moving in you're going to have to get used to that?" He said.

"I could just always put a bell around your neck so I know where you are." I replied as I turned around.

"Wow, you look hot." He answered.

"Not bad yourself." I said. "You clean up nicely."

"I know, figured I may as well wear these once while I still can. If I end up doing another two years who knows when I'll get the chance to." He said.

"Wren, I'm not going to force you to move in but please don't sign up for another tour. You're great at your job but you can do that anywhere. You really want to keep working under Ross whose just waiting for the chance to catch you using your powers to lock you up or turn you into a super soldier?" I said.

"I don't but that's all I know. Fighting and putting soldiers back together. I never fit in back in London but at least in the army I can blend in." Wren said.

"Then don't fit in. You're awesome, you're a great doctor, and once you give people a chance to get to know you you're actually a good friend." I said.

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" He said confused.

"I'm just saying you have other options. Don't enlist again. You've isolated yourself enough and you've done enough. It's time for you to think about yourself Wren. Whether it be here or in London." I said.

"What would I even do here?" Wren asked.

"Dude you're a doctor, in case you haven't noticed there's kind of a shortage of those around here. Get a visa come work here. Try it out and if it works out become a citizen." I said.

"We've only known each other for a couple of months. Yeah and college students move in with complete strangers if they can make it work so can we." I said.

"How much would rent be?" He asked.

"The same as I pay." I answered.

"Which would be…"

"None dude. Though I do have to warn you I kind of like to keep this place private so if you're having a fling your going to have to get a hotel or something." I said.

"Nora I don't bring women to my home, I try to avoid getting stalked by obsessed women. I leave after they fall asleep." Wren answered.

"Um, didn't need to know that but okay." I said. "Just think about it."

"Fine, but if I move to the states I'll only be living here for a few days while I find an flat up to my standards." Wren said.

"Whatever you want." I answered.

"Let's go we have to pick up Sam and Jess." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and we were off.

The day started off in Paris two hours before midnight there. We had a late dinner and had some wine. After midnight there we headed to Dublin. We visited out old stomping grounds. Had an Irish Car bomb at "The Swinging Donkey". We danced for a bit before it was midnight there. After that Jess requested we stop by New York to watch the ball drop. We teleported in a few blocks from Times Square, I started getting the chills but it was probably the weather. This dress fit me like a glove but was not ideal for New York weather.

"Nora you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah just got the chills. New York is cold." I said. Wren pulled me out of the way of some drunk guy walking down the street and then it happened, I started glowing except this time Wren was still holding on to me.

"Uh oh." Wren said. We both started glowing and we were gone.

The next morning I woke up with another hangover and with no memory of the night before. Where did I end up last night? I got out of bed and was still wearing last night's dress but all my make up was off so that's good. I was sober enough to remember to do that at least. That's weird, no headache, no queasy stomach, No light sensitivity and no memories from last night. Something's off.

I got dressed and went downstairs.

Wren was already up and his suitcase was at the door.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning, um this is going to sound strange but what happened last night?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Wren asked looking oddly relieved.

"Last thing I remember is you and I about to time jump in that alley in New York." I said.

"We did, it was quite an experience." Wren said awkwardly.

"Where'd we end up?" I asked.

"No where important now drop it." Wren said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the stone made it very clear it could erase me from existence if I ever talked about last night again and I'm very inclined to believe it." He said.

"It talked to you?!" I said shocked.

"Oh it talked all right. Starting to see why you hate the jumps. Aya can be quite a bitch." Wren said.

"Who the hell's Aya?" I asked.

"That's the stone's name." Wren answered.

"It has a name?!" I said shocked.

"Uh yeah, you've been her host for almost two years and you never bothered to ask her name?" Wren asked.

"Again I didn't even know she was a girl. I thought she took Nana's and my for just to mess with me." I said.

"From what I could tell everything it does it does for a reason. Mum's the word on what that reason it but you should try talking to it, might get some answers or at least some help with your abilities." Wren said.

"My powers are just fine." I answered.

"Last week you sneezed and made the Christmas Tree fall." He answered.

"The base was wobbly to start with."

"Sure it was. Just think about it." Wren taunted.

"Haha very funny. How long do we have?" I asked looking at his bags.

"About two hours before we head to the airport. Promised Jess and Sam we'd stop by." Wren said.

"Are they still alive after last night?" I asked.

"They are. I wouldn't murder our friends." Wren said. Our friends. He admitted it. He's come a long way in two weeks.

"Then I guess we should stop by." I said grabbing my keys.

"You know I can just teleport us there?" He said.

"How would I get back though?" I said.

"Right. Let's get a move on." He said.

One car ride later we were at Jess and Sam's door. Jess opened the door and Connor ran over to hug us. Wren beat me and got to him first.

"Oh hey bud." Wren said throwing him up in the air.

"Might not want to do that too much he just ate." Jess added.

"Projectile vomiting is a real thing Wren." I said.

Wren took Connor to the living room where Sam was watching something while I went with Jess to finish making breakfast.

"How are you holding up?" Jess asked.

"I'm good. I'm not even hung-over." I said beating eggs.

"I meant with Wren leaving. You two seem close." Jess said.

"He's a good friend." I answered.

"He is but you know that's not what I meant."

"Jess there's nothing there just two people who were in a sticky situation who became really good friends and are now going their separate ways until he decides whether or not they're going to live together."

"Yeah that, wait what?" Jess said.

"I told Wren if he wants to move in after his time's up he can." I said sipping coffee.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?' jess asked again.

"Jessica Moore Winchester I am fucking telling you there is nothing going on between Wren and I. We're just friends. Strictly platonic. He doesn't see me like that and I don't either. He's a great guy and great friend as you already know." I said.

"Uh huh. I hope he stays around. He reminds me a lot of you when we first met. Lonely, kind of sad but with a good heart." She said.

"I was going through some stuff." I said. "What made you give me a chance?"

"Honestly, I just had a really good feeling about you. Like there was something beneath all those rigid layers and I was right." She said with a smile.

"Thanks for giving me a chance sis." I said.

"Thanks for letting me."

"Guys get your butts in here breakfast is ready." Jess called out. Connor came running over to me and I lifted him up. I set him in his seat. Breakfast was good. We laughed and talked.

By the time it was time to go Connor and Jess were crying.

"Aww Buddy it's okay." Wren said hugging Connor.

"I expect a Skype call or at least an email." Jess said grabbing Connor and handing him to Sam.

"I'll try but I might be out in the field more since it's the last leg to my service." Wren said.

"Just let us know you're okay, proof of life." Jess said tearing up a bit.

"I will. Thank you, for everything." Wren said. Jess pulled him into a hug.

"Don't mention it. You're part of the family now. We're adopting you." She said.

"Once you're in you're in." Sam said giving him a bro hug. "It's nice not being the only guy around."

"Same, don't really have a ton of friends. It was nice not spending the holidays alone." He said.

"That's not happening anymore. You're always welcome. Drop in whenever you want." Jess said.

"Thank you." Wren said.

"Time to go." I said. "Bye guys." Connor turned to us with tears in his eyes and waved at us.

We got to the car and we sat there for a minute. I turned to look at Wren and I think I saw tears in his eyes.

"I got you something." I said.

"A going away present?" He said.

"Something like that." I pulled out a small packet of Benadryl. "Your supposed to take sleeping pills on the way to the airport so bottom's up."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle one plane ride." He said.

"Wren last time you kept muttering we're in a flying tin can waiting to fall from the sky and we're all going to drown in the ocean for trying to defy gravity." I said

"Yeah, I'll take those now." He said. He said grabbing the packet and swallowing them without water. "I thought about what you said."

"What part? I said a lot of things."

"The maybe moving in thing…" Wren said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Dallas seems like a good place for a fresh start. Good Barbeque. Rodeos, friends…"

"Those are all pluses, Never been to a rodeo before." I said.

"If that's still on the table I'd want to move in." he said looking out the window.

"Okay, you want the room you stayed in or another room cuz they're all up for grabs." I offered.

"You opening a bed and breakfast?" Wren joked.

"No but if you're moving in then its your home too. I have a ton of free time figured it might be time for a remodel, if you have any suggestions or anything you want…" I said.

"I like the room I was in, that mattress was good. Firm but not too firm." He said. "Maybe get rid of the wallpaper. It was a bit… old fashioned for my taste. The bookshelves though, I like those. Left my Christmas gift there."

"I'll get on that then." I said as we got to the airport.

"You know you don't have to walk in there with me." He said.

"I know, you still have about an hour before boarding starts." I said getting out.

We walked in to the airport and Wren checked in. We chatted for a bit and got a few other things he wanted for his room. Then it was time to go.

"It's time." He said standing up.

"Yeah, so I know you can take care of yourself but be careful out there." I said.

"I will, I have to be the only other competent Doctor in that place is staying in Dallas." He said with a smile.

"And I expect an email or a Skype call at least once every two weeks."

"Nora…"

"I know, You're going to be in the field but you have to head back to base at some point and …"

"Nora!" He said interrupting me. "I promise I'll call when I can."

"Okay good." I said.

"I have to go." He said.

"One last thing." I said.

"What…" He started but I interrupted him with a hug. He hesitantly put his arms around me. "Okay, I'll call you when I land." He said letting go.

"Right, have a safe flight." I said. He gave me a small grin before walking to the gate.

I knew it was only for a few months but I already missed Wren. Despite the rocky start to our friendship I was starting to see the guy I met in the future. He wasn't there yet but he was getting there. I wonder if he felt the same way.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve had just gotten back from a mission in Sao Paolo. Fury had offered to give him some time off for the holidays but it wasn't like he had anyone to spend it with. Everyone he knew was dead. Natasha and Clint had invited him to Dinner for Christmas but he felt like he would be intruding.

The mission had taken longer than anticipated. Steve had decided to go in alone and he was not exactly tech savvy. He went in with out back up and without the intel needed. Everyone had made it out safely but it just reminded him of how much everything had changed and how far behind he truly was.

Steve took off his uniform and hopped in the shower. He dressed up in a pair of sweats and a white T-shirt. He looked in the mirror and looked at his hair. Natasha had taken him to get a haircut a few weeks ago. He looked like he fit in but still didn't feel like he did. Steve towel dried his hair a bit before deciding it was dry enough and going to bed. He picked up the old compass they had found with him and opened it up.

The photo was a worn out but it was still in good condition. He could still see both of his soulmates smiles as they hugged each other while looking at the camera.

"I wish you two were here. You'd love it here Buck, fast planes. Fast cars. Fast… everything. Rollercoasters are bigger than before. They make the cyclone look like a merry go round."

"I'm sorry. I should've found a way back. I left you alone Nora and now you were never born. I deserve this. I love you two and I miss you so much." Steve said. Closing the compass and putting it back on his nightstand. He wiped the tears off his face and laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He woke up the next morning for his run like he always did but this time there was a knock at his door before he left.

There was a blond woman with shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a simple grey T-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Sharon, I just moved in next door." She said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, Steve Rogers." Steve said putting his hand out for a handshake.

"I know, one of the other neighbors mentioned it. Sorry to wake you up but I work weird hours and I heard your alarm so I thought I'd stop by."

"You didn't wake me I was just on my way out for my morning run." Steve said.

"I also wanted to tell you, Director Fury asked me to help you catch up with technology among other things." She said.

"You're a Shield Agent?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm taking some time off from the field, My aunt's sick and I wanted to be close just in case." Sharon explained.

"I'm sorry about your aunt." Steve said.

"It's okay. It happens. You actually know her, her name's Peggy Carter." Sharon mentioned. Her eyes gleamed when she said her aunt's name.

"Peggy's your Aunt? I've been meaning to stop by for a visit but I've been a bit busy." Busy trying to find excuses to not go. Shield had given him Peggy's contact information and there had been many times he had wanted to go but he was afraid of seeing how much she had aged and of finding out what had happened to Nora after he was gone.

"She talks about you all the time. You should visit her while you can. She's starting to forget things." Sharon said sadly.

"I'll stop by when I can." Steve said.

"I'm sure she'd like that. Well I have to go finish unpacking let me know when you're free so we can start catching you up." Sharon said.

"I'm free later today, want to grab a coffee? I know a place down the street." Steve offered.

"Sounds good. I'll be home all day so just come over when you're free." Sharon said with a big smile. She had heard the rumors that he had been transferred to DC after New York. It just so happened that Peggy had been recently diagnosed with Alzheimer and someone needed to be close to her just in case. Sharon volunteered before any of her other cousins could. She had always loved Peggy's stories of Steve. She was in love with the idea of working with him, following in her aunt's footsteps. It did help that he was even more handsome than the photos her aunt had. Maybe they could be more than just work colleagues she thought.

"Sounds good thank you." Steve said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure." She said with a flirty smile before walking back to her apartment.

Steve grabbed his keys and wallet before locking up.

 **Nora's POV-**

I got back to the ranch and was ready to start drawing up plans for the remodel. From what I remember in the future I changed the counter tops in the kitchen from tile to granite. I also turned the downstairs storage room into another bedroom. Not sure why I'd need another one but I must have had it for a reason. I figured it might also be time to redo the lab downstairs. I'm sure Dad could help me out with that. At that moment something on my chest started glowing.

I looked down and saw it was the stone Heimdall had given me when I became an Asgardian citizen. I grabbed my keys and locked up before heading into the backyard.

"Heimdall" I said looking up. Next thing I knew there was a light that shot down from the sky to me. There was a circle around me and next thing I knew I felt like I was flying. It felt a lot like when Wren teleported us somewhere.

Eventually the flying stopped and I was in the Aesir.

"Nora," Heimdall greeted.

"Heimdall, it's been a while." I said.

"That it has old friend. King Odin has requested your presence at Prince Loki's trial." Heimdall said.

"It's been six months, you're barely starting the trial?" I asked.

"It is not an easy matter for the King to decide on. It is his own son." Heimdall reminded me.

"True, I still don't understand why I'm here. I though my main responsibility was to defend and protect Asgard if I'm needed and this place looked very well protected." I pointed out.

"Appearances can be deceiving. Asgard is safe for the moment but the other realms have been thrown into chaos." Heimdall said.

"Great, I finally decide to come back home from the war front on earth only to be thrown right back to interdimensional warfare." I said.

"You wouldn't have been called unless it was necessary." Heimdall said.

"I made a promise, time to keep it." I said. "Shall we." I said walking out of the Aesir.

One carriage ride later and we were there. We walked through the palace to the throne room. The guards we saw along the way bowed as we passed. Well that's a major change from the last time I was here. Last time everyone was still mad that a human was granted citizenship.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked.

"That is something you will find out later on." Heimdall said.

"Another time jump?" I said.

"A few centuries for us, a couple of decades for you." He answered.

"Great." I said.

We arrived at the throne room and the guards bowed before opening the door. I walked in but after a few steps I tripped on something.

"Ow." I said standing up. I looked over and saw that it was Mjolnir. I got up and grabbed it. "What the hell Thor?!"

"Nora! What a wonderful sight. It has been far too long old friend. And the years have made you even more beautiful than I last saw you." Thor said trying to flatter me so I wouldn't smack him with his own hammer.

"No one likes a kiss ass Thor." I said handing him Mjolnir. He took it while giving me a smile. I couldn't help but smile even though I rolled my eyes.

"That is enough sentiment we are here to decide on the fate of Loki Laufeyson for his crimes against the peace of the nine realms." Odin said.

"With all due respect Allfather, Loki didn't attack the nine realms. He only attacked Midgard, Earth specifically. He almost caused my father's death along with the hundreds of others he killed during his invasion." I said giving Loki a pointed look. He was in hand cuffs with some sort of muzzle on him.

"Your father?" Thor asked.

"I saw that happen my king. Lady Nora's father was very fortunate to survive that battle." Heimdall added.

"Loki's actions led to the chaos in the other realms not just on Asgard." Odin said sternly.

"I disagree. Asgard is the foundation of peace in the nine realms. With the destruction of the Bifrost you no longer had access to send warriors to keep the peace. Yes Loki played a big part in it but it's not all his fault. What you should really be asking is who gave Loki that army and that scepter." I argued.

"Is there something troubling you?" Frigga asked.

"When I saw Loki in New York there was something off about him. He still acted the same but it was to a new extreme and for a second I could have sworn his eyes weren't green they were pale blue." I said.

"One of the warriors I fought alongside with against the Chitauri was taken over by the scepter's power. His eyes were also blue." Thor said.

"My King, I beg of you, show Loki mercy. His actions were not his own." Frigga pleaded for her son. Loki actually softened his glare when he looked at his mother kneel in front of Odin.

"Loki your actions on Midgard would normally be punished by death but with everything that has been brought to my attention I instead sentence you to life in the palace's dungeon. Learn the error of your ways and maybe one day you shall be redeemed. Guards, take him to his cell." Odin said. "Lady Nora, you shall stay we have matters to discuss."

"Okay." I said. "So there's chaos across the realms."

"Your services as a warrior of Asgard are required." Odin said.

"I figured I wasn't just called over because of a simple hearing. You already had your mind made up." I said.

"You think Loki did not get the punishment he deserved?" Odin said glaring at me.

"I didn't say that. Despite everything he's done Loki is still the person you raised whether he's adopted or not he's still your son and you still believe he can be saved." I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because despite the hell I put my Dad through the past year he never gave up on me." I said.

"Nevertheless, Loki's actions have sparked chaos in the realms and that must be dealt with. An expeditionary force of the warriors three, Lady Sif, yourself, led by Thor shall leave at first light to Niflheim. You are to assess the situation and if possible take out any threats." Odin declared.

"So essentially show up, find, and slay the dragon." I said jokingly.

"You are by no means to slay Nighug." Odin said.

"Wait there's an actual dragon? Those are real?" I said shocked.

"Very much so." Thor said.

"Okay, no dragon slaying. Got it." I said.

"That is all for now." Odin said.

"Thank you." I said with a nod before heading out of the throne room.

"Nora." I heard Thor call after me.

I stopped and turned around. "Hey, everything alright?" I asked.

"All is well, let's head to the dining hall I am sure our friends shall be happy to see you again." Thor said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"I also managed to procure some ale from father's reserve." He said with a sneaky smile as he pulled out a decorated flask from a pocket.

"As great as that sounds, Odin and Frigga won't storm in and bust our party right?" I asked remembering how well that went last time.

"Nora I'm a millennia old, more than old enough to have a few ales with my fellow warriors especially the night before we head into battle." He said.

"Odin gave you permission this time didn't he?" I said.

"And mother as well." He said making me laugh.

"Then lets go share the spoils of your victory." I answered.

As we walked down the hallway leading to the dining room I couldn't help but think of the promises I was breaking by keeping the promise I made when I became a citizen of Asgard. I promised Wren I'd stay put and not go back to war. I promised dad and Rhodey I'd call if I did decide to go to war. I promised Jess I'd let her and Sam know if I was leaving Dallas again so they could look after Axl. Oh shit Axl! No wait, I left the doggie door open and enough food and water out to last a week. That should be enough to get him through the next few days. I'll ask Heimdall to send me back after we get back from Niflheim that is if I don't get eaten alive or roasted by Nighug. What's the worst that could happen?"

 **The Next Day-**

When Odin said something about a dragon I thought Niflheim was going to be some enchanted forest with knights in shining armor and castles guarded by dragons. I was not expecting a never-ending frozen mountain range. The only good thing about this entire situation were the clothes Frigga had given me. They had some sort of enchantment on them so the old wouldn't bother me.

"Everyone be on guard, it's too quiet." Thor said. I really hate it when people say that.

At that moment the grounds started shaking and the mountain started rising. It shook from side to side shaking the snow off to reveal a dragon's head.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that's Nighug." I asked Thor.

"You would be correct, run." Thor said.

We ran as fast as we could trying to get some cover. We got to a foggy clearing and we ran through it.

"There's a cave up ahead, get inside." Sif yelled as Nighug started roaring.

We all ran into the cave just as Nighug started breathing fire. As soon as I got into the cave I couldn't see anyone. It was like they had all disappeared.

"Thor! Sif!" I called out. There was an echo but no reply. I walked further in the cave. There were glowing green crystals lighting up the path.

"Is anyone in here?!" I yelled out again.

I made a turn and saw a man wearing a blue. "Hello." I said getting closer.

"Hey Doll, I missed you." He said.

"Bucky?" I said.


	75. Chapter 75

**hey everyone just finished this one and I have to say i should probably be writing the essay I have due on thursday but I'm already halfway done and I had a bout of writers block so instead I wrote this. Also wanted to say I started a series of one shots to go with this story. It's called Time Traveling Uncomplicated. It's all going to be reader suggestions or requests so if you have anything you want to see comment or message me. Let me know what you think Enjoy :)**

"Hey Doll I missed you."

"Bucky?" I said not taking my eyes off of him. He looked exactly like the last time I saw him. He was wearing the blue pea coat he wore on missions with the dark grey pants and dark brown boots. His chestnut brown hair neatly combed and his gorgeous grey blue eyes looking straight at me.

He gave me a small smile and started walking towards me. I started taking a step back.

"No, you're not real." I said shivering.

"Doll what are you talking about? I'm right here." He said.

"You can't be here. You died." I said.

"Nora I'm right here babydoll. We're together again." He said reaching for my hand. "It's okay." He gently took my hand in his and reached up with his other hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. It felt real, he was real. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Sh, hey you have nothing to be sorry about. We're together again that's all that matters Doll. I love you so much." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said kissing him.

"Wake up. Nora you must wake up. Nora!" I heard echoes in the distance. No I can't wake up.

"Come on Doll, let's find a way out of here." Bucky said holding my hand and leading me further down the cave. At that instant there was a glowing form in front of us and the time stone appeared looking just like me.

"Nora, you have to wake up." It said.

"No, this is real. Bucky's here." I said.

"You know it's not real. You know he's gone, he fell off that train. This is just a dream." Aya said.

"I don't care. It feels real and it feels right. I'm not leaving." I said.

"Nora, I know you've been through a lot, I know how much you miss Steve and Bucky but this isn't real. It's a dream. Bucky's gone." Aya said.

"But this could be real. I can stay here, live the remainder of my life with him." I said looking at Bucky who hugged me and kissed my temple.

"He wouldn't have wanted this for you. You still have a life. You have people who love you and care about you. You have people who depend on you and need you. Your friends are in danger and you're the only one that can save them. Nora what would he have done?" Aya said looking at Bucky.

He would've done the right thing no matter. "I'm sorry." I told Aya. I turned around and pulled Bucky into a kiss. I ended it and let go of him. "Do it." I told Aya. She came forward and put two fingers on my forehead making everything around us fade away before everything went dark.

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around and Sif, Hogun, Fandrall, and Volstagg were unconscious on the ground. I heard grunts and hits of metal against metal.

I looked outside and saw Thor fighting with some troll people. He was holding them back but he was severely outnumbered. I put up a force field around him when I saw one of them aim a crossbow at him.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I pushed them back.

"The fog we walked into causes hallucinations. Shows us our hearts desires." He said swinging mjolnir at one of them.

"I kind of figured I meant where did these guys come from?" I said pulling out a few knives and throwing them at three of the trolls coming at me.

"They're the invaders trying to take over Niflheim that Nighug was defending the realm from. It thought we were with them." He said punching one of them.

"We need to end this. Were outnumbered and everyone else is unconscious." I said "It might be time to put the hammer down."

"That's it." He said. "Put up a shield and whatever happens do not let it fall."

"I don't like where this is going" I said.

"Do not worry this isn't the first time I do this." He said knocking someone trying to sneak up on him.

"You better be right." I said putting up the force field around me. Thor spun the hammer gathering lightning around it before jumping up in the air and the force field.

It was hard to keep the shield up, for a second I thought it was going to collapse by the force of the hit. I kept my hands up almost physically holding it up. The shield thankfully held up long enough to deflect the blast knocking everyone out and even enough to blow the fog away.

Finally I couldn't hold it up anymore, the force field gave out and I fell down on my knees. I was panting, and completely drained from keeping the shield up that long against that force. Thor came over and helped me up.

"It worked?" I asked.

"Aye, it did more than that." He said looking over to where Sif and the others were starting to wake up.

"Did we miss all the fun?" Fandrall greeted.

"Just a bit." I said.

"Was that all of them?" SIf asked.

"It appears so." Thor answered.

"Then victory is ours." Volstagg said happily.

"Not quite." Hogun said looking at something behind us.

I turned around and saw Nighug looking down at us.

"Nice dragon," I said softly. It let out a loud roar making the ground shake. It moved closer to us. Thor tried pushing me back but I stayed where I was standing. "I don't think it's trying to hurt us." I said.

Nighug lowered its head to the ground and moved an arm closer to us. For a second I thought it was trying to crush us but it stopped a few feet away. I was confused. I looked toward it's arm and saw something reflecting light. I walked closer to get a better look. There was an arrow sticking out form under it's claw. Poor dragon that must've been bothering it. I moved to get closer and see it how deep it was. It was very small cut but it must not have been able to reach it. I carefully grabbed the arrow and pulled it out,

Nighug let out a loud high pitched screech but didn't hurt us. Instead it moved it's head closer and huffed a bit. I gently pet it's nose and stuck it's tongue out.

"Feeling better buddy." I said smiling. It responded by licking me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Dragons are supposed to be vicious creatures." Fandral said.

"They are but Lady Nora must have earned it's loyalty." Hogun said.

Nighug lifted it's arm and scratched it's neck before moving it's hand back to me. I looked at it and there was something on it's claw.

I took it out of its claw and saw that it was some sort of scale. Some sort of fog started forming around Nighug and it vanished. Instead a smaller version of the giant dragon appeared and flew onto my shoulder. It wrapped itself around my neck before muzzling my cheek.

"Aren't you a cute little guy." I said petting it.

"I've never seen a dragon do that." Volstagg said.

"I didn't know they could do that." Sif said. "As entertaining as this may be, It is time to return home."

"Oh right." Thor said.

I moved my hand to gently move the small dragon off my shoulder. "Time for us to go buddy. Thank you for the gift." I said petting its head. It transformed back into it's giant form before flying away.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Thor yelled up to the sky. A circle of light surrounded us before we flew up into the sky. Before we knew it we were back in the Aesir.

"I trust your trip was successful." Heimdall greeted.

"It went well." I said.

"Says the girl who befriended a dragon." Sif added.

"I'm still surprised it didn't try to eat you alive." Volstagg said with a chuckle.

"So am I, I wasn't expecting a hug, let alone a gift." I said looking at the scale.

"That is surprising, dragon scales are very rare and precious items. You could probably sell it for a king's ransom." Fandrall said looking at it.

"I'm not selling it, it's rude to give away gifts especially something so meaningful." I said.

"We shall go tell father of our victory." Thor said. Everyone followed after him as we got on a horse back to the palace.

Odin took the news very well. The forced had been dispatched to the other worlds and were doing well. I was told that if everything remained as it was at the moment then I could go back to earth until the next time.

We had a feast to celebrate our success in Niflheim. It was kind of small since it was a very last minute thing but it was still very crowded.

We laughed at storied that were told. Then Thor and Volstagg decided to have a drinking contest.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I told Thor.

"This is a challenge of men, to test our worth." Thor said.

"Are you saying women can't drink?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"No ladies can drink, they just can't drink as much." Fandrall added.

"Want to bet?" I said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Thor said happily with a joyful gleam in his eyes.

"Okay, A drinking contest to see who's shall be the last man," Fandrall said before adding, "Or woman standing. Thor against Lady Nora."

"If Thor wins I get the dragon scale that was gifted to you by Nighug." Fandral said.

"Okay, but if I win you have to spend and entire day doing mine and Sif's bidding." I said.

"That sounds manageable." Fandrall said.

"While dressed as a woman." I added that made the entire room busrt out in laughter.

"I accept your bet, Lady Nora." Fandral said as we shook hands.

"The rules are as follows. You will each drink the same amount of a drink we shall choose. You will drink at the same time until one of you gives up or falls." Volsatgg said.

"Nora," Sif said.

"I know you don't agree…" I started.

"You are a mighty warrior of Asgard, you can accomplish the impossible. I have seen you do it myself. Now outdrink Thor so I can see that oaf do my bidding a pink dress." Sif said giving me her version of a pep talk.

"I will." I said nodding.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, take a seat." Fandral said as we sat down. "For the first round, Lady Nora, why don't you choose the drinks?" He said.

"Give me a minute." I said grabbing two beer mugs. I filled them each up with beer and grabbed two shots of something that looked like and smelled like whiskey.

I went back to the table and set them down. "Bottoms up." I said before dunking my shot in the mug and chugging it down. When I put my glass down everyone just stared at me. Thor just busted out laughing.

"Finally a worthy challenger!" he said happily before following my lead and dunked his shot and chugged. Instead of placing his glass on the table be threw it on the ground and cried out, "Another!"

We took a few more rounds with the same drink before finally we started doing straight shots.

By the fifth shot we were making small talk. Neither of us was giving in even though I was positive we were both starting to sway a bit.

"May I ask a question?" Thor managed to slur.

"You just did." I answered.

"May I ask another?" he slurred even more.

"You just did but go ahead." I said taking another shot just like Thor just had.

"You're family name is Stark is it not?" Thor asked.

"It is." I said a bit skeptical about why he was asking.

"And you said your father almost perished during Loki's invasion?" Thor said seriously.

"I did." I answered really not liking where this was going.

"I fought alongside a warrior, the Man of Iron, his family name was also Stark. Is he your father?" Thor asked.

I didn't know how to answer that so instead I kept quiet.

"You two are remarkably similar. Same smile and look in your eyes but what really stuck out was your personality." Thor said.

"You can't tell anyone." I said.

"The man of Iron has no children, at least not according to SHIELD and him. When the captain asked he denied it. You have been coming to Asgard for centuries but you do not age and your father is from Midgard so how is this possible?"

"I can't answer that question, you'll have to ask your father." I answered.

"Why does no one know of your existence?" Thor asked.

"My father has a lot of enemies on Earth it was safer for me to be kept a secret." I explained.

"But your father is a mighty warrior, he is more than capable of protecting you."

"He can but no one can know I exist." I said.

"Why not,

"Because my soul mate can't know I'm alive." I said lifting up my sleeve and showing him Steve's name. That made Thor stand up shocked but he was so drunk he fell out of his seat.

"Nora wins!" Sif said happily. "Be prepared to polish all my sword and armor milady." She taunted. Sif was definitely drunk, she was always so serious it was hard to get her to lay back and relax. It was a bit weird to see her smile and laugh so much. She had a good sense of humor once you get past the tough front she puts up. Thor was knocked out. If I'm lucky he won't remember this conversation tomorrow.

 **The Next Day** -

I woke up when the light came through my room's window. My head was killing me. I got up and took a quick bath before putting on a dress Frigga had given me. Apparently I had an assigned room in the palace. I'd been here enough times I got assigned one. I had a full wardrobe as well. I picked out a simple mauve long dress. It was simple. There was a darker colored sash of the same color that gave it a good contrast. I wore some gladiator sandals before heading out of the room. Unlucky for me Thor was right outside my door waiting for me.

"Morning, How's your head?" I asked.

"You're the man of Iron's daughter and the captain is your soulmate." He said.

"Oh shit." I said. "You can't tell anyone. You weren't supposed to find out."

"Why not? I thought we were friends. I never kept secrets from you." Thor said sounding a bit upset.

"I want to tell you everything but I can't, Odin made me keep it a secret for a reason." I complained.

"Father knew?" he said.

"You really think he would've granted a mortal Asgardian citizenship without a good reason?" I said.

"We must speak to him at once." Thor said.

"I'll leave you to that." I said trying to sneak off but he stopped me.

"You're coming as well."

"Oh boy" the allfather was going to be pissed.

We walked over to the throne room and the guards bowed and opened the door.

"Lady Nora, I was just about to call for you." Odin said.

"Nora is the Man of Iron's daughter and she's been showing up in Asgard for over a century without aging." Thor blurted out. Odin turned to glare at me.

"I beat him in a drinking contest." I said explaining how he found out.

"Lady Nora is the host of the time stone. She appeared on Asgard a century ago because she travels through time." Odin said simply.

"The time stone? An infinity stone?" he said shocked

"Yup, been dealing with that for two years." I said.

"You never said anything." Thor said.

"Not by choice buddy." I answered.

"No one can know, which is why you can't remember any of this." Frigga said. "I shall prepare a potion so you don't remember this."

"I do not understand, why can't I know of this." Thor asked.

"Because you're directly involved with everything the stone is having me avoid." I said. "I've been jumping through time in no particular order. I have to make sure that I don't give out knowledge that could alter decisions people have to make. The same reason my dad doesn't know about the time jumps and Steve doesn't know I'm alive."

"Then I just won't tell anyone." Thor said.

"We can't take that chance." I said

"It'll take the day to prepare." Frigga said.

"Until then, Lady Nora stay with Thor and make sure he doesn't tell anyone." Odin said.

"Will do. Come on Thor, I could really use some breakfast and I'm sure you have questions." I said.

"You're going to answer them?" Thor said.

"Well you're going to forget this at the end of the day so ask away." I answered.

"How did this start?" he asked.

"It was kind of a surprise. Some random lady gave me a bracelet, I was in a room when super collider malfunctioned and then I was in 1943. It sucked but it got better then it got worse." I said.

"1943, that was before the Captain was frozen." Thor said.

"That where I met my soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Thor said putting emphasis on the plural.

I took off the holosleeves I had slipped on that morning and showed him Bucky and Steve's names.

"Steve and Bucky, I met them in 1943. I also met my grandfather who died before I was born. I found it a bit ironic that dad hated him considering he's a carbon copy of the guy." I said chuckling.

"Your father does have quite the character."

"It's okay Thor, you can say it." I said.

"He is very… confident." Thor said pausing to find the right word.

"He can be a bit much. Has a bit of an ego but he's genuinely a good person once you get to know him." I said.

"It does take some time to get to that understanding." He said.

"You're kind of the same. When I first met you, you were very full of yourself. I even told Loki that but you grew out of it." I said laughing a bit.

'What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're a Norse demi god that's over a thousand years old and I just said I watched you grow out of it. It's hard to believe that this is what my life has come to."

"It is hard to believe. If you had told me years ago I would become Earth's protector and that I would have fallen in love with a mortal I would have called you mad." He said.

"You're in love?" I said a bit surprised.

"I am. Her name is Jane Foster." He said with a smile.

"Wait, Jane Foster, the Astro physicist?" I said shocked.

"Yes you know her?"

"I do, I met her a few years ago while I was still in school. I was helping Erik Selvig with one of his projects one summer and Jane came to help as well." I said.

"Do you know how she is doing?" Thor asked.

"I haven't talked to her in years. Last I heard she moved to London and works at the university there." I said.

"I wished to see her when I was last in Midgard but I had responsibilities I could not neglect." He said sadly.

"I figured you were dealing with an alien Invasion and bringing your brother back home. It's understandable. I don't know if I have her number but I do have her address. If you want to maybe write her a letter I could mail it for you." I offered.

"You would do that?"

"Of course got to keep love alive. You're lucky you can still be with Jane. I on the other hand have to stay away from Steve and he just woke up seventy years ahead of his time and everyone he knew is either dead or getting there." I said.

"You miss him." Thor said.

"Every damn day." I answered.

"He's a great man. Good leader and warrior." Thor said.

"He is, has a way with people that just makes them believe in fighting the good fight."

"Have you tried going to see him?"

"I did, when I found out he was alive I was on a plane to Afghanistan. As soon as I landed I tried to go back to New York. The stone froze everyone around me and sent me a couple years into the future. Got lectured by my dad saw him and then got sent back. I'm not allowed to be near him. Apparently there are things he has to go through before we can be together again." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It is what it is." I said sadly.

"Father disapproved of my relationship with Jane because she is mortal. Says its destined to fail." He said sadly.

"What do you think?"

"I think that I still want to be with her and take things as they may come."

"Then do what you feel is right. Love is uncertainty. Even with soulmates you can never tell how things would turn out. My dad thinks I think that my mom was his soulmate but I know she wasn't. He loved her and he thought that he would spend the rest of her life but life had other plans. I thought Steve was going to die in that plane crash and he got unfrozen seventy years in the past. No one can guarantee you tomorrow. If it works out between you and Jane then great. If it doesn't then at least you gave it a shot."

"You're amazingly optimistic for someone who's been through as much as you have." Thor said.

"It's easier to give advice than follow it." I said.

"I saw her when we were in Niflheim. We were together and happy." He said smiling.

"I saw Bucky. I didn't want to leave."

"Why did you?"

"I almost killed myself after I returned home from 1945. After I lost Steve nothing made sense anymore. I didn't see the point of going through life without them. I tried jumping off a building, drug overdose, slitting my wrists. Nothing worked. I got low, did some things I regret until finally I realized that while I didn't have him I still had a lot of people that cared about me and that depended on me. I couldn't leave them. The stone, Aya, reminded me of that. That's how I snapped out of it." I answered.

That's when I realized how long we had been talking. The sun was about to set and Frigga was walking toward us.

"I have finished preparing the potion." She said handing Thor a bottle. "Drink all of it and you shall forget anything you learned today."

"Is this really necessary?" He asked again.

"It is, don't worry I have a feeling you'll find out about all of this eventually. Now bottom's up." I said.

Thor took off the cap and drank the potion. He stood there quietly and stared off into space until finally he snapped out of it. "Forgive me I got lost in thought. You were saying?"

"Lady Nora was just saying goodbye. She must return to Midgard. She has responsibilities to attend too." Frigga said.

"Ahh, that is unfortunate. You shall be missed Nora." Thor said.

"It is but don't worry I'm sure I'll be back soon. There is still a lot that had to be done to restore peace right?"

"That there is. There are still many battles to be fought and many victories to celebrate. Until next time old friend. Safe travels.

"Take Care of yourself Thor." I said before he walked away.

"So I'm going back home?" I asked Frigga

"Yes, Everything seems to be under control for the time being. You will be called back if needed." Frigga said.

"Okay, I'll go get my things and head to the Aesir." I said.

One short carriage ride later I was back at the ranch. I had been gone for three days but it felt like it had been longer.

I walked back inside and Axl tackled me.

"Oh, hey buddy. You okay?" I said petting him and looking him over. Axl kept sniffing me and rubbing himself against me probably doing the same thing. I went to check if he still had food and water. He still had plenty of both. That's good. I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I stopped by the study and placed the dragon scale on one of the shelves. I was going to find something to display it properly later. I went to my room and plugged in my phone. I had a missed call from Dad and I returned the call right away before he thought I joined the army again.

Instead of picking up the TV in my room turned on and dad's face showed up.

"You know the green button is to answer the call right?" he said.

"I know just locked myself in the study and lost track of time." I said.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

"I'm reviewing for boards. I have two weeks to get ready. I wanted to ask for a favor." I said.

"What's up?" He asked looking a bit concerned.

"I was thinking of remodeling the house and I wanted to start with the lab and work my way up, maybe even convert the attic into a game room or another room." I said.

"What brought this on? Don't have enough rooms as is?" he said.

"Haha very funny. I asked Wren to move in after his time's up." I said.

"You what? That's a big step, are you sure?" He said.

"Dad we're not a couple. We're just friends that are going to be housemates. This house is huge for me to live in it alone. Chances are that even if Wren moves in I'd probably never see him. I also wanted to set up a room for Connor along with a playroom or something. Jess and Sam are going to need a break at some point and I thought that I could take over parenting for a weekend every once in a while and lend a hand." I said.

"You sound so grown up." Dad said.

"Not to mention the wall paper is a bit old. I think we should make this place a bit more modern. Upgrade the kitchen as well." I said.

"Sounds like you should tear the place down and start from scratch."

"I think that's a bit much. I was just thinking of doing everything slowly, you know one room at a time." I said.

"You could do that or you could take some time off, come visit your old man in New York and I'll have a crew do all the remodeling while you're gone so you come home to a new place. Pepper's going to be gone all of next month dealing with a merger. You can finally check out the sights." Dad offered.

"I don't know dad, don't you think it's a bit risky?" I said.

"Nora it's New York, it's easy to blend in with the crowds and how bad would it be if they found out?" He said saying that last part pretty fast.

"Something on your mind?" I said not liking where this conversation was going.

"You know the main reason I kept you a secret was to give you a normal life and keep you safe but you're an adult now, I was thinking it might be time to introduce you to the world starting with maybe Pepper." He said.

"Dad…" I said. "I don't think I'm ready for that. I've seen what it's like for you when you're out and about. You're under a microscope constantly. You can't even sneeze without it showing up on a magazine cover. I don't want that."

"It's not easy but I have an entire PR team that could handle it. We'd figure it out. Come on Nora, let me show the world how amazing my daughter is." Dad said. "Can you just think about it? Please?"

"I'll think about it." I said trying to placate him. At least for now.

"That's a no." He said sighing.

"Dad going public would change everything. Not just for you and me but for everyone we know. You're going to have to be criticized for keeping me hidden for over twenty years. Jess, Sam, and Wren would be bugged by the media just for knowing me. My godson would have to grow up under the spotlight as well." I said. "Its not an easy decision."

"But it could be a good thing too. We wouldn't have to hide every time we got together. I could see you more than twice a year. Hell you could even move into the tower." He said.

"We've never lived together. Chances are we'd be at each other's throats after three days."

"We'd be on separate floors." He said.

"Dad…"

"Nora just think about it. I own a penthouse a couple of blocks away from the tower stay the month give it a test run. At the end of the month if you're still not up for it, then we don't go through with it." Dad offered.

"Dad I have boards in two weeks here in Dallas." I argued.

"You can take them here in New York. I looked it up and they have an exam session in three weeks. That's an extra week to study plus you'll get unlimited access to the labs at the tower." He said. "Just take the night and sleep on it. No pressure."

Why is it that whenever someone says no pressure, the pressure just increases?

"I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything." I said.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Yay!" He said in childish glee.

"That's a definite maybe."

"It's a yes, got to go get things ready. Call you tomorrow byeeee" He said quickly so I wouldn't have a chance to argue.

I took a deep breath. This is a horrible idea.

I looked through my contacts on Skype and turns out that Wren was online. That's weird and then an incoming call from him came on.

"He lives!" I greeted.

"Very funny. I called you when I landed but you didn't answer."

"Sorry I was outside of my coverage zone." I said.

"Another Time Jump?" he asked.

"Three days on Asgard, present time." I added.

"They finally paged you?"

"They did, fought trolls and became friends with a dragon." I said.

"Dragon?"

"Nighug, guardian of Niflheim." I said.

"I'm gone for three days and you meet a dragon. I am missing out." He joked.

"Are you kidding, I leave one warzone with the intention of not going back and I get pulled into the interdimensional war front, it wasn't my idea of a good time."

"I'm sorry. But hey you got to live my childhood dream of meeting a dragon." Wren said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's true. It gave me one of it's scales. Apparently it really liked me." I said.

"You lucky ass. All I have to show for my three days back is sand in my boots and a callous." He complained.

"I'm sorry. Only two more months until you're back. I'm having a steam shower installed in your bathroom." I added.

"Aww stop, this isn't fair." Wren fake cried making me laugh.

"I have news. I talked to my Dad about the remodel and he wants me to consider going public."

"You mean tell the world you're his daughter?"

"Yeah, he want's me to give it a trial run spend the next month in New York and feel things out." I said.

"How do you feel about it?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it Wren. You know Aya won't allow it." I said.

"You never know unless you ask?" He said.

"There's no point in asking if I already know the answer she's going to give me?" I said.

"Just talk to her Nora."

"Wren she doesn't want me near Steve, what do you think he's do if he found out I was alive. Not only that how would I keep the time jumps a secret from my Dad." I pointed out.

"If this was all up to you, If the stone wasn't a factor, what would you do?" he asked.

"If I had to make the choice between staying hidden from the rest of the world or going public and finally being able to see my dad on a semi daily basis. Not having to worry about hiding the secret but being watched constantly. No contest." I said.

"I don't know what to say Nora."

"This isn't easy Wren. Even deciding to enlist wasn't this hard." I complained.

"I know, I wish I could be more help." He said sounding a bit sad.

"You're helping plenty. It's nice having someone to talk to about this." I said.

"I have to go." He said.

"Call me when you can." I said.

"I will." Wren said before hanging up.

What do I do?

"Aya, can we talk?" I said.

There was a light next to me and she appeared looking identical to me.

"You wanted to talk?" She said.

"You're gonna say no." I said.

"Not exactly." She said.

"Do tell?"

"I think you need to get out more."

"You do?" I said shocked.

"You spend to much time locked away here. Sometimes I send you back because I get bored watching you do the same thing over and over again."

"That's good to know…."

"The day will come when the world will find out about you but now is not the time. The time shifts would not be an issue; I could plan them for them to occur when you're not in public or near your father. The media cannot find out about you, your captain would drop everything to find you. Not only that there is the issue of you being seen by the Hulk's alter ego." It said.

"Oh shit, the thing with Loki. I forgot about that." I said groaning.

"You should start writing these things down especially with Wren moving in. It'll help when you start popping up."

"What am I supposed to tell dad?" I said.

"Tell him whatever you want. If you want to go to New York go to New York just know that if there's a possibility you'll alter the timeline I will move you away. You're father can't know and you can't see the Captain and the Hulk. Those are the terms. The rest is up to you." Aya said.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I can't answer that." It said before disappearing.

"Thanks." I looked at my bedside table and saw a coin. Heads I go tail I stay. I picked the coin up and flipped it. I caught it and placed it on my arm and covered it with my hand.

I can do it. One two three. I lifted my hand off my arm and the choice was made.


	76. Chapter 76

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long had to move out of my apartment and deal with some summer school issues. The decision shall be revealed and we get some Father daughter time along with a Skype call with our favorite British teleporter. This chapter's mostly for character development, plus Nora's been through enough she deserves a bit of happiness. Please read and review. Thank you and enjoy :)**

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought to myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to John F Kennedy International Airport. Local Time is 12:30pm local time and the weather is currently 40 degrees." The captain said.

Forty Degrees? I was already regretting this. Everyone waited until the plane came to a complete stop before unbuckling their seatbelts and grabbing their things. I brought a carryon for my laptop and tablet. I packed light. Dad said I should go shopping while I was in town, which was code for I already had someone buy you a new wardrobe but I'm not telling you.

I grabbed my luggage and walked out of the terminal. There were a few drivers holding signs up except for one who was holding a tablet with my first initial and the last name Martell.

I told dad I could take a cab. I walked over to him.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm not with the airport." He said rather rudely trying to hold the sign up to those passing by.

"I'm the one you're waiting for." I said.

"I highly doubt that kid, you're missing a few letters at the end of your name to be Doctor Martell." He said.

"Want to see some ID?" I asked.

"Not now kid." He said.

I sighed. I pulled out my phone and dialed dad. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey kid your flight land on time?" He asked.

"It did you sent someone for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sent Happy, he's probably holding up a tablet with your name."

"I know he doesn't think I'm who he's supposed to pick up." I said glaring at Happy with a smirk.

Dad sighed, "Put Hogan on the phone."

"It's for you." I said holding out the phone to him.

"Who is it your Dad?" He said sarcastically. Wow, Got it right on the first go.

"It's your boss, you might want to talk to him." I said.

"Oh yeah right," He said taking the phone. "Hey listen here jerk I…." Then I heard dad's voice and Happy paled.

"Uh sorry sir, I'll bring her right over." He said before hanging up and handing me back the phone. "I'm so sorry about that I thought…"

"You thought Tony was punking you. It's okay I get it." I said.

"Let me help you with your bags." He said grabbing my suitcase.

"Thank you." I said as I followed him to the parking structure.

"That's our limo." Happy said.

"Limo?" I said looking at him.

"Mr. Stark said to give you the celebrity treatment." Happy said.

I told dad to keep it simple, I guess he decided to ignore me. Happy opened the door and I got in and surprise surprise dad was in there.

"Uh Hi." I said.

"Hi. You actually came."

"I did, almost got back on the plane when I saw the snow though." I said shivering.

"Good thing I had your new wardrobe stocked with coats and sweaters." He said handing me a coat. "Figured you'd be cold."

"Thanks, the cardi's more for show than anything. So what's the plan for the day?"

"Don't know I was thinking lunch at this Italian place I go to, go see a few of the sights, maybe even give you a tour of the tower…"

"Sounds good. Can we stop by the penthouse so I can grab some warmer clothes." I said.

"Sure, Happy to the penthouse." He told his body guard/friend.

"Before I forget, here's the key." He said handing me a set of keys with an Iron man Mask keychain.

"Cool, you know any good grocery stores in the area I have to stock up." I told dad.

"Kid seriously, look who you're talking to, that's all been taken care of. It you need anything tell Jarvis and he'll have someone bring it over." He said.

"You have Jarvis installed in the penthouse?"

"Of course what is this the stone age."

"Forget I asked."

"So I got your plans for the house. The contractor will start tomorrow and should be done by the time you get back."

"That's good it'll be nice to not have to live in a construction site."

"You know you could just move up here permanently." Dad said again.

"But it's snowing…" I whined.

"Not all year."

"Name five things that make New York better than Dallas."

"I'll do you one better, I'll show you." Dad said with a smirk.

We went up to the penthouse and I grabbed a change of clothes. I grabbed a chunky knit beige sweater top with dark jeans and warm brown boots. Whoever dad had pick out my new wardrobe did a great job. Everything was my size and was my style.

I changed quickly and we were off.

"First stop, Lunch." Dad said.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Something you can only get here." He said. After twenty minutes in grid locked traffic we arrived at a small pizza place. We all got a slice of pepperoni. We were sitting at one of the tables when a bunch of kids came over asking for dad's autograph. Dad posed while I took a few pictures and by the time I was done with that my pizza was cold. I didn't complain, cold pizza is great.

Next stop the Met.

"I thought it was time you got to see your favorite painting in person." Dad said.

I looked at the small canvas of the original Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh. "I thought it'd be bigger," I said making Dad laugh.

"That's what she said." Dad muttered.

"You're like five years too late with that pun." I said chuckling a bit.

"And we're done." Dad says leading me out.

After more driving in traffic, I've had enough. I got out of my seat and moved over so I was closer to the front.

"Happy, can you pull over please." I said.

"Uh sure." He said looking at the rear view mirror.

"See something you want to check out?" dad said confused.

"I need a break, I just got off a plane, I need to stretch my legs." I said.

"That's good we're pretty close anyway. We can walk the rest of the way." He said.

"You sure? Anytime you step out in public you tend to draw a crowd." I reminded him. No matter where we ended up there was always someone who noticed him. This was what it was like every time dad went out. I don't want that. I'm not ready for that. I can bet anyone whatever they want that our outing was going to end up on a magazine cover or on TMZ later.

"It'll be fine, I have a hoodie and glasses." He said pulling out said items.

"That is so not going to work."

"Want to bet?"

We get out of the car and walk down the block and dad was actually right. No one bothered to give him a second look. Everyone was just too caught up with getting to where ever they had to be. We walked a few blocks before we got to Central Park.

"Wow, this place is huge." I said looking around. The entire place was covered in snow but I could imagine how nice it must be when it wasn't.

"It is, good place to go for a morning jog." He mentioned. I liked to run in the mornings and I loved doing it in Texas because of how big the ranch was and the big wide-open spaces. There was even a lake nearby. I did ten miles each morning going to and from the lake.

"Maybe but who wants to run in this." I said reaching down and touching the snow.

"They have indoor gyms too."

"It's not the same."

"You run and get gross and sweaty. What's the difference?" He said.

"There's no better rush than running and seeing the world pass you by and feeling the wind rushing past you." I said.

"I can get you a fan?" Dad offered making me laugh.

"You really think I need a fan in this weather.

"Come on, I'll get us some coffee from the stand."

We walked around and drank our coffees. After a while we stopped at a bridge to watch the sunset.

"How are you liking it so far?" dad said.

"The coffee beans are a bit burned but it is warm." I answer.

"I meant New York." Dad said rolling his eyes.

"It's a lot different that Dallas but I can see the appeal." I said "that traffic though."

"Yeah, that's never going to change."

"Next stop." Dad said pulling his phone out.

Happy picked us up and we were off. We got out of the car. I looked around and saw we were at a theater. The sign above the ticket stand read Broadway in big bright lights.

Dad decided to take advantage of my love for all things Disney to try and convince me to move to New York and tell the world who I was and worst of all it was working. Well it would've if it weren't for the Aya's voice in the back of my head.

'It's only temporary, you know it can't happen.' Aya's voice echoed.

"Two front row seats to the Lion King." Dad said and it happened again.

"Mommy look its Iron Man." A little boy said.

"Timmy don't point, Oh my god you're Tony Stark." The boy's mom said.

"Going out on a limb and say you're a fan." Dad said.

"Yes you are amazing, thank you so much for everything you do. You probably don't remember but you saved us last year during the invasion." She said.

"That seems like forever ago." Dad said sadly.

"Can I get you're autograph?" The little boy said.

"Uh, I'll do you one better. How about a picture?" Dad offered.

The little boy just nodded. His mom took out a camera and was staying out of the picture.

"Why don't you get in the picture ma'am? I can take it." I offered.

"Oh thank you," She said happily. I snapped a few pictures and handed her back the camera.

"Actually can you take one of us?" Dad asked her.

"Of course." She said smiling. Dad unlocked his phone and explained which button to press. She snapped one of us before thanking us again and walking away.

"Show's about to start." Dad said before we walked in.

By the time the show was over it was really late.

"I have one last thing to show you" he said. "And you need to put this on." He said pulling out a blindfold.

"Really?"

"Yup turn around." I did as he said and he put it on.

A couple of minutes later the car stopped. I heard the door open and then mine was open.

"Up and at em, we're here." Dad said. "Watch your head."

"Would if I could." I said.

"Okay, hold onto me and walk." Dad said. I heard a ding and the sound of doors opening. We walked forward and then stopped. I felt the same rising and sinking feeling of riding an elevator before we stopped. There was a ding and then we walked again.

"There are a few steps in front of you so step down three steps." I did as he said. "Okay now keep going. Six more steps and stop." He takes off the blindfold and I open my eyes.

"Wow, now that's a view." I said.

"Exactly what'd you'd expect ninety five floors up." He says bragging a bit.

"Where are we?" I said.

"Avengers Tower, my baby, well my other baby." He said with a smile.

"Cute, You upgraded." I said looking around.

"Yeah after the invasion the place was in shambles and I thought it was a good time for a remodel. Well another one." He said.

"It looks good. A lot more modern. More homey than the bachelor pad you designed before."

"It was not a bachelor pad.."

"Dad you modeled the bar after a seventy's ski lodge. The only thing you needed was a mounted moose head or something." I said.

"What no…"

"Jarvis when did dad design the previous bar?" I asked.

"That would be after he and Miss Potts watched the film 'Hot Tub Time Machine'" He answered.

"I rest my case." I said.

"Might I say ma'am it is wonderful to have you here." Jarvis added.

"You were programmed to say that weren't you?"

"I am not permitted to disclose that but it is a possibility." The AI answered. I turned to look at dad.

"What can I say it's really good to have you here. I've been trying to get you out here for years. Literally."

"I know and I wanted to visit but life always got in the way."

"It has been a complicated few years."

"You became Iron Man."

"You graduated early and went to med school"

"Aliens invaded New York"

"You went missing and joined the army."

"You challenged a terrorist on TV"

"You asked your mentor in the army to move in with you."

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure you two aren't a thing?" Dad asked again.

"Dad, Wren and I are just friends. Strictly platonic. We're just two people who were in a bad situation that had a lot in common that became unlikely friends."

"Then why is he moving in?" He asked.

"What's this really about?"

"I'm just trying to figure this out. You've never been bothered by living alone why now all of a sudden do you decide to get a roommate." Dad asked.

"I spent a lot of time alone and after everything I don't want to isolate myself anymore. Wren and I got along so well because we were both going through kind of the same thing. Also it's really hard to find people I can get along with and he's one of the few that can handle me. He's a good guy once you give him a chance." I said.

"Okay I'll give it a rest it's just the way you two bicker kind of reminds me of the way Pepper and I bicker."

"Yeah only difference is you two are an actual thing. We on the other hand strictly friends and that is never going to change."

"If you say so."

"I know so." I let out a yawn. "I think it might be time to head back."

"You know you could spend the night here." Dad offered.

"Thanks but I'd rather head back to the penthouse. I have a full day planned out starting with a morning run and followed by hours at the library."

"Fine but we're having moving night tomorrow." He said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said as we walked to the elevator.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll let Jarvis know." I finished.

"Good," he said. He pulled me into a hug and we split apart before the doors opened. "Have a good night."

"You too." I got into the limo and Happy started driving me back to the penthouse.

"How'd you enjoy your first day in the city ma'am?" He asked.

"It was good, it's a lot more crowded than Dallas. Also you can just call me Nora." I said.

"How long have you known Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"A few years. MIT." I said.

"Kid genius too huh." He said.

"Not really."

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty." I said casually.

"And you're already a doctor?"

"Kind of…" I said.

"How are you kind of a doctor?"

"Well I'm a surgeon and a Ph.D so depends on your definition of doctor." I said.

"Again, kid genius." He said.

"Get a lot of those around here?"

"No just the way you and the boss act. Its uncanny." He said.

"We just know each other pretty well. Its hard to find people with common ground." I said.

"We're here." He said.

"Thanks for the ride Happy. Good night." I said as I got out of the car.

I got up to the penthouse and slipped off my boots and coat. My phone started ringing and I saw it was from Wren.

"Hey you." I said happily.

"Hey I'm just checking in as promised." He said.

"Still on base?" I asked.

"Just got back for a day or two before heading out. Had to restock and the squad had to be debriefed." He said.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just lot of uprisings in the area." He said sadly.

"Saw some stuff on the news but I'm not sure what's real and what's exaggerated." I said.

"You got out at just the right time." He said. Wren looked exhausted. "Where are you? That doesn't look like the ranch."

"Um, I'm in New York. Decided to visit Dad, spent the month while the contractor finished the remodel."

"So you're going for it? You're going public?" he said surprised.

"Um, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Aya, apparently now isn't the right time to go public but that didn't mean I couldn't be in New York. Actually she kind of encouraged me said I needed to get out more." I said.

"Well she is right? How was the first day?"

"Dad decided to show me the five things he thought made New York better than Dallas. Started off with pizza where we were surrounded by his fans, which distracted us and I had cold pizza not that I minded. Went to the Met where we stopped at the exit by more fans. Made it to Central Park saw the sunset, it was pretty."

"And then you got surrounded by fans?" He asked.

"No actually Dad wore a hoodie and glasses and they didn't notice."

"Seriously?"

"I know I was surprised too. Caught a show on Broadway. Finally got to see the Lion King. Then he blindfolded me and took me to the ninety fifth floor of Avengers Tower for the view." I said.

"Someone's pulling out all the stops." Wren said.

"Yeah, he is." I said sadly.

"You feel guilty." Wren said

"Dad really wants me to stay, do the father daughter thing without having to hide and I want that, I really do but…"

"Aya won't let you." He said.

"I'm lucky she even let me come to New York. I feel like I'm leading him on and making him think this can actually happen and I feel like shit for it." I said.

"Nora, it's okay."

"No its not Wren. I'm here for a month and its great and at the end what am I supposed to say sorry dad this isn't working out? This isn't the end of a relationship it's my dad one of the few constants in my life. One of my best friends. The yin to my yang. The robin to my batman." I said.

"Technically you'd be the oracle to his batman." Wren said.

"You been reading the comics I sent you?" I asked.

"I had a bit of down time. Very entertaining." He said.

"I'll introduce you to anime later. You had a very sheltered childhood." I said.

"What did you expect, I was raised in an orphanage." He said.

"I'll ease you into it, by the time I'm done you'll be singing Disney songs in the shower."

"I highly doubt that." He said making me laugh.

"What time is it over there?" He said suddenly realizing the time.

"It's about one in the morning."

"What are you still doing up?" he said sternly.

"Talking to you."

"You should have said something, go to sleep and while you're there eat something other than hot dogs and coffee. I'm serious." He said.

"Yes Dad..." I said sarcastically.

"You know our deal I take care of myself over here you take care of yourself over there."

"I remember and I do take care of myself."

"Nora I've seen you go three days eating nothing but a granola bar and copious amounts of coffee. How many times have I said coffee is not a food group?"

"I remember and I promise I'll try to eat from another food group. Does popcorn count as a vegetable?" I said jokingly.

"Don't make me teleport to New York, you know I will." He said threatening me.

"I get it, I will eat. I'll turn into a hipster and take pictures of all my meals and send it to you if you want." I said.

"Don't exaggerate just be healthy I've grown rather fond of you and no longer completely hate your guts."

"Did you really hate my guts to begin with?" I said.

"Good night Nora." He said

"Fine, I'll talk to you later. Have a good day." I said before hanging up.

I changed into a grey thermal long sleeve and lilac and dark purple spot bottoms. I hopped into the bed and got under the covers. I was almost asleep when a thought crossed my head.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Stark?"

"Are there any cameras in the pent house?"

"No Miss your vitals and heat signature are recorded just to make sure you are safe"

"So you didn't hear the conversation I had earlier."

"Any conversations you have are only recorded if you request it."

"And there's no way Dad can see what I'm doing in here or what I say or who I talk to and what about?"

"No Miss, Mr. Stark has ensured you have all the privacy and security you may require and might I add ma'am your father has been preparing for your arrival for quite some time."

"Way to pour salt on the wound buddy." I said.

"Good night Miss" he said.

"Night." I said rolling over and closing my eyes.

 **The next morning-**

I got up like I normally did except the first thing I saw when I sat up was the New York skyline. Everything in the Penthouse was connected to Jarvis so when I sat up the curtains opened and the light came though.

"Good morning Miss Stark. It is currently seven forty five in the morning, eastern daylight time. The weather is currently a high forty-eight degrees. Would you like to order breakfast?" Jarvis asked.

"No thank you," I said yawning and stretching.

"I'm going to go for a run first then come back and whip something up."

"Yes miss, I suggest you wear the clothes on the top left drawer of the dresser. They should be appropriate to keep you warm on your run."

I got up and pulled them out. "Perfect, Jarvis can you find the best running route for this morning."

"I shall send it to your phone at once Miss."

"Thank you."

I got dressed in black thermal leggings and grey long sleeve dry fit top. I put on a black puffer vest over it and a grey knit beanie. I put on my earphones, grabbed my phone and put on my gloves before I was off.

I walked out of the building lobby and stopped when I saw Happy.

"Morning." He said when he saw me.

"Morning." I said confused as to why he was there.

"Mr. Stark sent me. I'm at your service. Anywhere you need to go or anything you need I'm your man." He said.

"Uh, Happy no offense but I'm a big girl I don't need a babysitter." I said.

"I know that but its my job." He said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were head of security at Stark Industries?"

"I haven't been cleared to go back to work after what happened in December." He said.

"Don't like sitting still huh?" I said.

"No."

"If you're stuck here you may as well head upstairs." I said handing him the keys.

"I can take you where you need to go?" Happy said.

"I'm going for a run." I said.

"Oh sounds good I'll go with you."

"It's ten miles." I said.

"Or I could wait here."

"Go upstairs sit back relax, watch TV or a movie and if you can make some coffee that'd be great." I said.

"My show is almost on." He said contemplating it.

"Go upstairs just leave the door unlocked."

"Fine but keep your phone on."

"I will." And with that I started running. Jarvis was giving me directions to the park and I was playing some music.

"Pause music." I said and it stopped. "Call Dad." I said.

"Dialing Mr. Stark" Jarvis said. He answered on the third ring.

"Morning kid." He greeted.

"Why did you send Happy to babysit me?" I asked.

"I didn't send him to babysit you, I just thought you might like some company." He said.

"Still babysitting." I said.

"Look, Happy has been getting a bit stir crazy and has been driving me crazy so I gave him something to do. He can be a bit much but give him a chance."

"Okay but just for today. He almost came with me on my run but talked him into going up stairs and watching TV." I said.

"Probably watching Downton Abbey." Dad said,

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yeah, huge fan. Gotta go see you at dinner." He said before hanging up.

Looks like I have a chaperone. I continued running around Central Park and made it back to the penthouse in an hour or so.

Just like dad had said Happy was watching Downton Abbey. As soon as he saw me coming in he quickly changed the channel.

"How's Lady Crawley?" I said with a smirk as I walked in.

"Uh who?" he said suddenly very nervous.

"uhuh, I'm hopping in the shower." I said as I walked into the bedroom.

I came out dressed in a cream-colored turtleneck and dark navy jeans with tan colored boots. I wore my pocket watch necklace and the arc reactor necklace that was tucked under my shirt.

"Hope you like breakfast sandwiches." I said before going over to the kitchen and starting on breakfast. I came out twenty minutes later with two plates. I put one in front of Happy before I grabbed the remote and switched it to the channel Downton Abbey was showing.

Happy just turned to give me a look.

"Doctor Who starts in ten minutes." I said.

"We ate in silence until I was done with breakfast and so was he. I grabbed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I grabbed my bag with my laptop and book bag before putting it down on one of the couches.

"So I need a ride to the library." I said. "You mind?"

"No lets go and thanks for breakfast that was by far the best breakfast I've ever had."

"Bacon grease, bad for your body but tastes amazing." I said.

"What are you checking out at the library?"

"Nothing just going to study for a few hours."

"What are you studying for?" happy asked confused.

"Boards. I have three weeks to review a years worth of knowledge which I learned in six months." I said.

"How'd that happen?"

"I joined the army." That's when we pulled over in front of the library. "Thanks for the ride. See you when the library closes."

 **Later that Day-**

I was studying when I looked up and saw how much darker it was than when I got there. When I got there I put on my earphones put on my study/all nighter playlist and got in the zone. I thought it was time for me to go. I packed my things and walked out of the library. I waved goodbye to the friendly librarian and walked out. I was expecting to see Happy and a limo but instead I saw Dad leaning against one of his cars.

"I thought I was going to have to go in there and pry you away from your desk." Dad said.

"I think the librarian was going to beat you to it." I said realizing just how late it really was.

"I got us reservations to this place Pepper loves but I just had them deliver instead. It's movie night." He said.

"Shit sorry." I said.

"It's not a big deal. I forgot how caught up you can get with studying. Did you eat lunch at least?" he said as my stomach started growling. "I'll take that as a no."

"I kind of lost track of time." I said and thought just how ironic that statement was.

Dad sighed, "let's go, you're having a three course meal including dessert and not touching another book until tomorrow."

"But Daaad," I whined.

"No buts, only way I'm letting you pull an all nighter is if you're working on a side project in the lab."

"Can I do both?" I asked.

"Sure just not tonight. It's my turn to pick the movie." He said.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll see."

Back at the Penthouse I changed into a pair of sweats and an old ACDC T-shirt. I went back to the living room where dad was taking out the food from it's back.

"I got you salad and pasta a la carbonara." He said. "Or you can have a Chicken Parm."

"I'll take the carbonara. Are there any breadsticks?" I asked.

"Even better I got garlic knots." He said.

"Awesome." I said grabbing one. "So what movie are we watching?"

"It's an old one. The first Star Wars. I watched it when it came out. Jarvis the original was supposed to take me but he had to go run an errand for your Grandfather. I was pretty pissed but one of dad's assistants; I don't remember her name also wanted to go see it. She volunteered to take me. Your grandfather was happy to get me out of his hair while he finished his presentation so he agreed. She was one of the few people who talked to me like an actual person not someone they had to keep happy."

"You never talk about them, Gramps and Grandma, I mean."

"There's not really much to tell. The happiest day of your Grandpa's life was when he shipped me off to boarding school. The Worst day was when I got kicked out." Dad said sounding resentful.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" I asked.

"I caused a minor explosion with my miniature rocket."

"But you used to build weapons for a living?"

"The rocket didn't explode, the generator it crashed into did."

"Oh, Gramp's must have been pissed."

"Oh he was, Mom on the other hand she was proud. Making a working rocket at age six she was impressed. She did give me the whole have to be responsible for my actions and damage to property was unacceptable. Be more careful. Yada yada."

"I remember my first explosion."

"At five and a half, trying to make your own generator, so proud." Dad said with a smile.

"I'd never seen Nana turn so red." I said laughing.

"She was also very proud of you."

"I'm sure she was after the fire was put out." I said.

"I remember that phone call. I didn't know if I should laugh, cry or yell. Probably the closest I ever felt to Howard."

"Say what you want about Gramps but if it wasn't for the fact you two didn't get along we probably wouldn't be as close." I said.

"Yeah, maybe. I just wish he wasn't such a jerk. I don't know how mom put up with him. That woman was a saint."

"What was she like?" I asked.

"A lot like you actually. Smart, I can't tell you how many times I watched her trick you grandfather into doing something without him realizing. Kind, She started the Stark Foundation, said she didn't want to just be a trophy wife. Patient and no matter how much I probably disappointed her and Howard she never gave up on me."

"She sounds amazing."

"She was, we should eat before the food gets cold." Dad said taking a bite of his chicken. That was my hint to drop the subject. I already got him to talk about it more than he normally would have.

"I'll start the movie." I said reaching the remote and started the opening crawl with the very familiar words,

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_


	77. Chapter 77

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I moved back home and it's been kind of hard to find a quiet place to just get in the zone to write. Luckily my brother works the night shift and I managed to get this done. Let me know what you think. thanks for all the support. Enjoy :)**

 **Three Weeks Later-**

It had been a day since I had taken my board exams. I felt very confident but the exam proctors were very hard to read making me rethink every answer I had given them.

I was sitting across the table from dad checking my email constantly.

"Nora refreshing your email is not going to make them give you an answer any faster." Dad said.

"No but it makes me feel like I'm doing something." I said refreshing my phone for the hundredth time.

"I'm taking that." He said as he stood up and leaned over the table and took the phone out of my hand.

"My phone…" I said dramatically.

"Finish your BLT." Dad said.

"I'm not hungry. How can I eat when my entire future's on the line." I said.

"Nora your future is not on the line. You have three masters degrees, a Ph.D and an MD. If you fail you try again."

"If I fail I have to wait an entire year to take it again." I deadpanned.

"Would that be such a bad thing? You're only twenty; you'd still be one of the youngest surgeons ever. You could stay in New York…" That made me cough as I was drinking some water.

"Dude, knock on wood. I can't fail. I'm too young to have to do a residency so if I fail I'm going back to Afghanistan. Being the kid genius in a residency program not ideal." I said.

"That's your plan B?" Dad said.

"It's a plan, One I really don't want to have to resort to." I said.

"We need to get out of the city for a while." Dad said.

"I don't think that's the best idea." I said picking at my fries.

"Nora you can't stay holed up in the penthouse until you get an answer.

"Then what am I supposed to do. I've already been to the Met three times. I go to central park daily. I don't think shopping is going to work seeing as I still haven't repeated an outfit in three weeks. I don't know what to do."

"You're panicking." Dad said.

"I'm panicking." I confirmed.

"Let's go." He said putting down money on the table and getting up.

"But…"

"Now." He said.

I grabbed my coat and followed after him. Fans were lining up next to his car. Luckily I had sunglasses and a chunky knit headband. I had seen enough gossip magazines to know the best way to cover my face so I wouldn't show up in photos.

I walked as fast as I could avoiding cameras and got in the car. I had been doing this a lot. Our outing had shown up on a gossip magazine along with photos of us taking in the sights and going to lunch and dinner. Pepper had actually confronted Dad and asked if he was cheating on her. Dad gave her the same excuse he had given Coulson and said he decided to join a mentorship program at MIT and that was how we had met. He also added that he was trying to convince me to take a job at SI, which was why he was showing me around the city. She said it sounded like something he would do and said she was happy Dad was getting out of the lab.

"Where are we going?"

"I miss Malibu, the house was isolated had a great view of the ocean."

"So we're going to the beach." I said.

"Yeah, Somewhere I always wanted to take you to when you were a kid."

An hour later dealing with traffic we made it to Coney Island. The amusement park was closed but the pier was open. It was really empty which was nice.

"Hard to find a place around here that isn't crowded." I said taking in the empty boardwalk.

"Yeah, haven't been here in ages." Dad said.

We were quiet as we stared out into the ocean. Then there was a distinct ding that came from my phone. Dad pulled it out of his coat pocket and handed it to me.

"I think you just got your results back."

"I can't open it." I said looking down at my phone.

"Just click the button." Dad said.

"This answer changes everything. What if I failed? I'm not ready to open it."

"Nora, it's just a test not the end of the world."

"I don't want to fuck up and if I did this past year was for nothing. Disappearing for six months would have been for nothing and I'll feel even worse than I already do for leaving you alone." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Nora, I can't say that what you did was okay because it wasn't. After New York the only thing I wanted was to make sure you were okay. Knowing you were as far away as possible from that mess was what kept me going but you disappearing broke me more that flying through that wormhole ever did."

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Kid, I'm not saying it to make you feel bad." He said giving me a side hug. "I don't like that you put yourself at risk like that but I understand why you did it. You've always been selfless and put others well being before your own that's what's going to make you a great doctor. So no matter what happens you'll figure it out and you'll be okay."

"You're the best Dad ever." I said crying.

"Why are you so emotional today?" Dad said confused as I hugged him.

"I've been really stressed and I'm on my period." I said.

"That explains it. So are you going to open it?"

"Not yet. I need Ice cream and champagne. Ice cream if I failed and for PMS and champagne because I've always wanted to celebrate by making a mess by opening a bottle."

"I've got both of those at the tower." He said.

"Let's go."

Another hour of driving in gridlocked traffic and as dad aptly put it wasting away the potential of his car's engine we finally made it to the tower. We ran to the elevator and almost as if Jarvis knew we were in a rush we made it up to the ninety fifth floors in half the time.

"Champagne bottle is in the fridge behind the bar." He said I ran for it and slid over the bar. I opened it and saw the bottle in there.

"Got it." I said.

"I got the ice cream." Dad said with the pint in his hand. "open the email."

"Wait, the champagne's going to make a mess we should do it outside." I said.

"I have people that come and clean every morning. Stop staling." Dad complained.

"Okay, I'm looking for it and here it is."

"Grab the bottle." Dad said giving it to me.

"I'm opening it and Congratulations Doctor AHHH!" I said as I popped the bottle open and threw my phone somewhere. "I did it! I'm board certified!" I yelled out. The Champagne was splashing everywhere.

"You did it!" Dad said picking me up and spinning me in a hug.

Then the elevator dinged and Rhodey walked in mid hug.

"What is going on in here?" Rhodey said.

Dad and I answered at the same time.

"I'm board certified."

"She's board certified"

"You passed?!" Rhodey said.

"I passed!" I shouted.

"We need to celebrate." Dad said.

"Yes." Rhodey said.

"It's a bit last minute don't you think." I said.

"You go to the pent house and dress up. I'll pick you up and we're going to dinner." Dad said.

"Okay… Wait how am I supposed to get to the penthouse?" I asked.

"Happy's downstairs." Dad said while dialing a number on his phone. I got in the elevator and went downstairs.

Happy drove me to the penthouse and I went upstairs and dug through my closet looking for something to wear. I curled my hair and left it down. I then picked out a navy half sleeved body con dress with black lace printed line on each sleeve and from the bust to the hip on each side.

I slipped on some black pumps. I grabbed some diamond stud earrings and my arc reactor necklace.

My phone rang alerting me I had gotten a text.

 _We're downstairs_

I grabbed a black coat and went downstairs. Dad brought the limo. I'm never going to get used to that.

"Hey." I greeted. "It's been a while."

"Half an hour without you is too long" Dad said sarcastically.

"What would you ever do without me?" I retorted.

"Same thing I did last time. Fill up your voice mail and not sleep." Dad said.

"How about we change the subject before you two have another falling out cuz the last one ended with you getting kidnapped in Afghanistan?" Rhodey said.

"Why do all of our arguments of problems end with one of us spending time in Afghanistan?" I said.

"Let's just agree to stay away from that entire area." Dad said.

"Agreed" I said. "So what are we having for dinner."

"You'll see." Dad said.

Dad apparently reserved an entire restaurant. Not just any restaurant, a sky high restaurant where most people had to waitlist almost an entire year to get reservations.

"How did you manage this in half an hour?" I asked.

"I know the guy who manages the restaurant, known him for years. Told him what was going on and he closed the place down."

"Nice."

We sat down and ordered drinks. I stuck with a glass of water with a lemon wedge but dad gave a look saying 'really'.

"We'll have a bottle of red wine, the one I put on reserve."

Dinner was a blast. By the end of the meal dad and Rhodey had made me snort so many times I had to stop them from making any more jokes.

Before dessert was about over Dad decided to make a toast. Cliché Dad moments I wouldn't change for the world.

"I know this was last minute and there's only three of us but," He started before I interrupted him.

"We're the only three that matter and I wouldn't change this for the world." I said.

"Here, here." Rhodey said.

"As I was saying, We're here to celebrate the fact that Nora just became the youngest person ever to become a board certified surgeon. I know because I checked. I am beyond proud of you. You're an amazing doctor and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you as a daughter. So a toast to Nora." Dad said.

"To Nora, I'm proud of you kid." Rhodey said.

"Thank you." I said tearing up a bit.

"I wouldn't be anywhere without you two. So thank you Dads." I said making Rhodey tear up.

"Was not expecting that." Rhodey said looking away so he could wipe tears.

"Same" Dad said tearing up.

"Ooooh desserts here." I said.

We chatted a bit more before it was late and they had to close down the restaurant. The drive back was quiet. Rhodey and dad were bickering over some mission Rhodey had been on recently and how the military grade weapons the military had loaded the suit with were weak. Dad wanted to upgrade and brought up the Iron Patriot debacle. It was pretty funny to watch.

"We're here boss." Happy called out.

"This is my stop." I said.

"Good night kid, I'll see you at breakfast." Dad said.

"You sure? Cuz my morning starts pretty early." I reminded him.

"Right better make that lunch." He said.

"How about instead of going out I make us lunch?" I offered.

"I can cook us…" Rhodey started before dad and I interrupted him.

"NO!" We said at the same time.

"Hating much." Rhodey said.

"Last time you cooked I didn't leave the bathroom for an entire day." Dad said.

"I had to get my stomach pumped." I said.

"That was not on me, that was just a coincidence."

"I'd rather not risk it." I said. "Lasagna okay with both of you?"

"Yes!" They all answered including Happy.

"Okay, one o'clock good for everyone?"

"That's good but how about you use the kitchen at the tower. It's never been used before and this could be a good test run." Dad offered. I was a bit hesitant about being at the tower. I didn't want to risk running into Doctor Banner. It had been three weeks and I was still in the clear but my luck couldn't last forever.

'It's okay Nora, he doesn't always remember what the hulk does. You can go. It's your last few days in New York spend them with your father' The stones voice echoed in my head.

"Your kitchen is state of the art…" I said giving in.

"Great give Jarvis your grocery list and they'll leave in in the fridge. I'll send happy for you tomorrow." Dad said.

"Okay, night." I said hugging Dad before hugging Rhodey.

I made my way upstairs and logged on Skype. Half a minute later a very familiar ringtone started ringing. It was a group chat.

"Hey guys." I said happily. It had been so long since we had been together or even chatted at the same time.

"Nora." Jess cried out.

"Hey Nora," Sam greeted.

"How are you?" Wren greeted. He looked beat. I looked around his background and I could tell he wasn't at the base. I gave him a look and he just shook his head.

"I have news. I passed my boards." I said.

"Oh shit!" Jess said.

"That's amazing Nora!" Sam said.

"I knew you could do it." Wren said with a small smile.

"I did have a great teacher." I answered.

"Listen guys we'd love to stay and chat but we both have early mornings." Jess and Sam could probably tell I needed to talk to Wren. I was not the only one that noticed he was acting off.

"Okay, night guys give Axl and Connor and hug and a kiss for me." I said.

"We will night." They said before they signed off.

"How are things over there?" I asked.

"Same as ever." Wren answered a bit too quickly.

"That's bullshit, you're not at the base, I can tell from the background and crappy signal. You look like you haven't slept in days and you keep looking away from the computer. What's going on?" I said.

"Nora, can you not, please." He said utterly exhausted.

"You're starting to worry me. Am I going to have to get on a plane over there?"

"NO! You are by no means to come anywhere near this shithole." He said.

"Wren tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"You're better off not knowing."

"Doesn't matter. Spill." I said.

"Two weeks ago I…." then Wren was interrupted by gunshots and explosions in the background.

"Wren, What's going on?"

"Nora… the…." He said before the call cut off.

"No no no no, Wren, Wren!" I said trying to call him again but the call wouldn't go through.

"Jarvis can you trace the location the call was made?" I asked.

"The call was encrypted and the IP address was scrambled, there is no way to trace the call." Jarvis said.

"Damn it." I said.

"Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"No, I'll deal with it." I said. I got out of bed and went to grab my laptop. There was no way I was going to bed until I found out that Wren was okay. I was about to break so many laws, so so so many laws and international agreements.

I grabbed my laptop and got to work. "Jarvis the penthouse is going dark." I said.

"Shall I turn off the lights?" He said.

"Not that type of dark." I said.

"Miss I believe calling your father would be the best course of action. You are putting yourself in danger.

"Program override, Winter is coming." I said.

"User Stark, Nora E, Override accepted." Jarvis said. "Awaiting orders Ma'am."

"All monitoring and recording devices shut down now. No one comes in or out of the Penthouse. Any out going signals are scrambled so there is no way they lead back here. Same with anything we get back. Decrypt it, run it through some random Russian hacker's server and then bring it back here and wipe it from them."

"And what will we be hacking?" Jarvis said.

"Jarvis no one says hack anymore. It's not the eighties we're simply liberating a bit of information to make sure a friend is okay."

"And whose information shall we be liberating?" Jarvis asked.

"US military, bring up any active ops being run out of Kandahar and Bagram base in Afghanistan also bring up the list of any squadrons currently on patrol." I said.

"There are currently two hundred and sixteen mission being run out of Bagram airbase."

"Shit, need to narrow it down. Go through them and find the one Major Wren Spencer is actively was sent on as medical support."

"Major Spencer is not listed as medical support for any currently active missions." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis I was on the phone with Wren over an hour ago and he was not at the base so where the hell is he?" I said.

"Major Spencer is not listed on any rosters. Officially he is still working on the base's infirmary."

"Where could he be?" I said to myself. In the six months I was in Afghanistan Wren didn't have a ton of friends. I was his only friend and even that was a rocky relationship. He stayed out of the field until the bombing at the clinic. He was nervous when I told him Ross was the one who debriefed me… Oh shit.

"Jarvis is General Thaddeus Ross still stationed at Bagram Base?"

"General Ross is currently stationed at a satellite base in Helmand." Jarvis answered.

"Meaning he's in the middle of nowhere sleeping in a Humvee or tent."

"Bring up all missions he's led in the past month."

"All of his missions are highly classified."

"Cut through the red tape I'm on a deadline." I said.

"All fifteen missions are right here." Jarvis said as he projected them above me. Why was I using a laptop when I could have been using that?

"Anything about Major Spencer?" I said.

"No ma'am, every person involved in these missions is only named by their call sign." Jarvis said.

"Fuck, spark strike, blaze, frostbite, mirage, what kind of call signs are these?" I kept reading through them until I stopped at Flicker.

"Jarvis if you had the power to teleport anywhere in the world would you call your self flicker?"

"It would be an accurate description of said abilities."

Ross was reassigned for an incident involving the Hulk. He had an unhealthy interest in enhanced individuals. He had Wren and I under constant watch and Wren wanted me as far away as possible from there.

"Where is this team currently stationed?" I asked.

"The last mission assigned to them was to capture a rebel base in Helmut. Their last check in was thirty six hours ago." Jarvis alerted.

"Was the mission sanctioned?" I asked.

"According to records general Ross was assigned the mission but the full details of who was assigned was not disclosed."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I believe there is sufficient evidence to Court Marshall General Ross." Jarvis said.

"We can find out where Wren is."

"Actually Ma'am this may be ground for early honorable discharge and compensation."

"What do you suggest?" I said.

"If these files were to mysteriously make their way to the Secretary of Defense, then he would do everything possible to cover his tracks and make sure this never sees public eyes."

"But Ross wouldn't pay for what he did." I said angrily.

"The evidence is purely circumstantial and the general has many allies. He would be court marshaled and found not guilty but it would force his superiors hand to call off any missions that are currently active."

"Wren would be safe."

"Yes Ma'am." Jarvis said.

"Okay, do it and make it very clear the general is to be taken off active duty or this hits every news outlet in the world." I said.

"I will make it as threatening as you wish Ma'am, may I remind you, the car Mr, Stark sent for you is downstairs."

"What how?" I looked over at the clock and saw it was ten twenty in the morning.

"Oh shit. Jarvis clear all evidence of everything I did. And send my shopping list to dad's personal shopper." I said.

"That's been taken care of. I took the liberty or getting the list of necessary ingredient from your home server."

"You're a godsend." I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I picked out some dark jeans and a charcoal grey long sleeve with a blue plaid button up over it. I put on some tan heeled ankle booties with belts on the sides. I topped it off with a dark grey utility jacket and a dark plum infinity scarf. I put on my necklaces and headed out the door.

The drive was quiet and short. I thanked Happy before heading up to the common room and started cooking. I was so caught up with what I was doing I didn't notice someone come in.

"Uh, sorry I didn't know someone was in here." Some one said behind me. I turned around and saw a man wearing tan pants and a purple shirt. He had curly hair and was wearing glasses. I could tell he hadn't slept in a while.

"Sorry I got caught up making the lasagna, you must be Doctor Banner." I said smiling and internally freaking out. If he remembered he might hulk out. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your work on anti electron collisions." I said shaking his hand.

"Uh, thanks. I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere you seem familiar." He said shyly.

"Uh I doubt it. I'm Nora, I'm Tony's mentee." I said.

"So you're Nora. That explains why he hasn't been around lately."

"Yeah he's trying to convince me to move to New York."

"You don't live in New York?"

"No I'm from Dallas, I was just in town for board exams."

"Board Exam? As in surgical board?"

"Yeah I'm a surgeon and as of yesterday a board certified one."

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you,"

"I just wanted to grab some tea and I'll be out of your way."

"You're not in the way. Besides I just put it in the oven, I'm just cleaning up."

"Still I should go."

"Okay, I'll have Jarvis call you when lunch is ready." I said with a small smile.

"Uh, thanks." He said grabbing his mug and walking out. Ten minutes later both dads showed up.

"Hello." I said.

"Something smells good in here." Rhodey said.

"That'd be the lasagna." I said.

"Where did you learn to cook because you did not get that from me." Dad said looking at the lasagna through the oven window.

"You just read and follow directions. Not that hard." I said. Just as dad was about to say something my phone started ringing. A picture of Wren I managed to take one time during our all nighter game of thrones marathon when he saw Ned Stark being beheaded. His reaction was priceless.

"I gotta take this." I got my phone and walked over to the balcony. "Wren," I said hoping it was actually him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Holy shit your scared the crap out of me last night. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Camp got raided by rebels. Been stuck in the infirmary for hours. I just got the all clear to fly back." He said.

"What, fly back?" I said.

"I just got an honorable early discharge. You get me back three weeks early." He said.

"Holy shit that's great." I said tearing up.

"Yeah apparently there were orders from above, the entire squad got discharged extra pay too."

"I get you back three weeks early. Oh crap the house still isn't ready. I;m still in New York." I said freaking out.

"Nora breath, it's okay. This is better, I can use a vacation. Always wanted to see all the sights in New York not just speed through. I should be there tomorrow around noon." He said.

"I'll be there." I said.

"I'll send you my flight details during the layover. See you tomorrow." Wren said.

"See you tomorrow." I said hanging up. I walked back inside not being able to take the smile off my face.

"You look happy." Dad said.

"Wren got discharged early. He'll be here tomorrow." I practically shouted.

"That's great Nora." Rhodey said. "I can finally meet the guy my daughter will be living with."

"I'm picking him up tomorrow." I said.

"So that means you're going back to Dallas early." Dad said disappointed.

"Actually Wren said he needed a vacation so we're going to stick around for a bit. Might even drag him to Disney world while I'm at it." I said. The timer went off and I pulled the lasagna out of the oven. I had Jarvis call up Doctor Banner. We all ate our food, laughed a bit and talked shop. After that we all went our separate ways. I went back to the penthouse and started setting up the spare room for Wren. I skyped Jess and Sam to tell them the good news. They were excited.

I settled down and started watching a bit of TV before the chills started. I got to hand it to the stone. The two other times this month it sent me somewhere it waited until I was completely free. The two times it had been to Asgard back when Loki and Thor were still teenagers.

"Okay, let's do this." I said. It was a good thing I still had my scarf and shoes on instead of my pjs.

I stood up and closed my eyes as the glowing started. When it finally died down I was in the middle of a deserted snowy road.

"Oh great, as if I hadn't had enough snow in my life already." I said. Then in the distance I saw a pair of car lights in the distance. I started waving my arms around trying to get them to stop. As they got closer I saw it was actually a military truck like the one the commandos used during the war.

They started slowing down and pulled over. I heard the door open. I couldn't really see much since the lights were still blindingly bright and focused right at me.

"Nora?" I heard a familiar voice. The lights were turned off and I saw a bowler hat I would recognize anywhere.

"DumDum?" I said.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" He said coming over and pulling me into a bear hug.

"You know me, I go where the stone takes me." I said.

"Well your timing is as great as ever." He said. "Come one I'll introduce you to the lotta of them." Dum Dum said.

The new commandos were younger than the original but just as dedicated as they were.

"You're timing is spot on, Peggy called us yesterday. Her team from the SSR needed back up to check up a lead on a black market weapons deal going on in Belarus. Something about your grandfather's inventions being stolen." DumDum said.

"Oh yeah, past me must have been here a few days ago. It's been months since I was last in 1946." I said.

"Time traveling hasn't gotten any easier?"

"Turns out the stone has a name, Aya." I said.

"It's a girl?"

"It's a girl or at least it takes a girl's form, mine to be exact."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, what about you, I would've thought you'd have gone back home already. It's been almost a year since the war ended," I said and that made DumDum flinch for a second.

"I went home for about a month but everything was too…"

"Boring?" I asked.

"So boring it was the same thing over and over again. Then Philips asked if there was any way to help clean up some loose ends in Germany and I got on the first ship out of there." He said.

"I understand after Steve… I got back to my own time and nothing made sense anymore. It got pretty bad for a while. Made a ton of mistakes the biggest one involved me running away from my problems. I disappeared and joined the army." I said.

"You joined the army? They let women enlist?" Dum Dum said.

"This war changed everything. What a woman can and can't do. It opened doors in ways you can't even imagine. Women like Peggy made it possible for women in my time to be able to do so many things. Joining the army, Become doctors."

"The future sounds like a great place." DumDum said.

"It has its ups and downs but you take what you can get."

"We're almost at the rendezvous point." Pinky called out from the back.

"I'm expecting a lecture." I said.

"Why?" DumDum asked.

"Let's just say the last few times Pegs saw me I wasn't in a very good place and I made some pretty dumb decisions."

"I hope she brought my bourbon, her scoldings are a lot more fun when I'm drunk." He said making me chuckle.

We got out of the truck and walked the rest of the way. The guys gave me a rifle seeing as most of them didn't know what I could do and for now it was best to keep it that way.

We walked for about twenty minutes before we spotted them. They pointed our guns at us and we pointed ours at them.

"Don't move." DumDum said. The team moved around and surrounded them. "Emu" He said confusing me. Why would the password be emu?

"Ostrich, man. Ostrich." Someone with a British accent corrected him.

"Shut up. Emu." Dumdum said again.

"Carter, Dugan forgot the password again." The Brit said to Peggy.

"Password is "eagle," you apes." Peggy said pretending she was annoyed.

"Oh, hi, Peggy." Dugan said greeting Peggy with a smile. "Fellas." He said to everyone else.

"Thompson, that's Dum-Dum Dugan." Agent Li said.

"Jack Thompson, Mike Li, Rick Ramirez, this is "Junior" Juniper, "Pinky" Pinkerton, "Happy Sam" Sawyer, you seem to know Dum-Dum Dugan... " Peggy said introducing them "And bloody hell Nora what on Earth are you doing here?" She said when she saw me.

"Oh you know me Pegs I was in the area figured I'd stick around for the fun." I said.

"Nora Stark? As in Howard Stark, Stark?" On of the agents said.

"He's my cousin haven't seen him in ages though." I said.

"The 107th, our tactical team." Peggy said happily interrupting the interrogation.

"You guys are the howling commandos." One of the agents said.

"Yeah, I hate that name." Happy Sam Sawyer said.

"I came up with that name." Junior Jupiter complained.

"That you did." Happy Sam said ironically unhappy about it.

"Dugan, you fought side-by-side with Captain America, didn't you?" Agent Li asked.

"Yeah. But not as long as they did." Dugan said looking at Peggy and I.

"Agent Jack Thompson. I'm running point for the SSR." An agent said. He was probably the one giving Peggy trouble at work. "We head due east till we hit the border."

"We'll hit a wall of Reds before we reach the border. Let's head up into Lithuania, cross over into Russia at Ashmyany." Dugan said not as a suggestion but as the plan.

"You planning on walking halfway across Lithuania?" Jack said not liking the idea.

"Well, you can if you want. But me? I'm taking these. Peggy, let's go." DumDum said catching on that the guy was probably not Peggy's biggest fan.

Peggy, DumDum and I were sitting in the back of the truck.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" DumDum asked.

"From my own private stash." Peggy said handing him a bottle of bourbon

"Ah, attagirl." DumDum said with a huge smile.

"Nora by the looks of it it's been a while since you last saw me." She said. The last time I saw her was when she was fighting that blonde woman in the hallway of the Griffith.

"Yeah about nine months for me. A few days for you I take it?" I ask.

"About three days since your falling out with Howard." Peggy said.

"Yes since that."

"You and Howard got in a fight? You two were thick as thieves what happened?" DumDum asked.

"He lied to both of us." Peggy said.

DumDum took a sip of his bourbon and sighed. "See, the Germans are geniuses when it comes to beer, but no one knows bourbon like the U.S. of A." she said as he poured us each a drink.

Peggy chuckled. "Cheers." DumDum said.

"Cheers." Peggy said.

"Cheers." I said finishing mine in one go.

"All right, so, tell me, what's the story with Stark and these Leviathan jerks?" DumDum asked.

"The SSR is convinced that Howard is trying to sell technology to enemies of the United States. They think Leviathan is a potential buyer." Peggy said. Leviathan? That's new.

"And you disagree?" DumDum said already knowing the answer.

"Howard isn't selling weapons to adversaries of the United States... Not to Leviathan, not to anybody. He may be an utter wanker, but he is one of us." Peggy said obviously still upset at him.

"So you think the whole deal is a trap." DumDum said.

"It's always a damn trap." I said.

"That's why we bring the guns." Peggy said explaining all the agents that came with her. "Question is, if Leviathan is trying to lure us in with promises of capturing Howard, then what is it that they really want?"

"Maybe it's just the pleasure of your company." DumDum said putting a cigar in his mouth. Peggy grabbed it and through it away.

"Hey!" Dugan exclaimed.

"You smell bad enough." Peggy retorted.

"And you used to be fun." Dugan said.

"Yeah, once upon a time." Peggy said sighing.

"You and me both sister." I added.

"Yeah," DumDum said clicking his tongue. "I miss him, too."

I wanted to tell them so bad that Steve was alive, that he didn't die in the plane crash but I couldn't. I missed that knuckle head, both of them actually.

"Hey, go easy on those beans, okay?" DumDum said making us laugh as we remembered what happened when Gabe had too many beans on our second mission.

"Coast is clear. Li and Ramirez are on the night watch. We should be good to go at first light." Jack said.

"Which means we stand relieved." DumDum said.

"You see any abominable snowmen like the one in Tibet?" Peggy joked.

"I... I never said, a-abominable snowman." Junior said.

"In fairness, he did specify "yeti." Pinky said.

"Yeah." Junior said a bit relieved.

"Sorry, it was a little hard to make out words in between all the sobbing." DumDum said making everyone laugh.

"Shut up. It was scary." Junior said in his own defense.

"So, what is the difference between a yeti and an abominable snowman?" Jack asked.

"One's real and one isn't." Junior said making everyone laugh. "What?"

"So, I hear they have, uh, mermaids in Japan. You see any of them when you were out there?" Peggy asked him. So I guess he was stationed in the Pacific.

"Yeah, story time." Junior said.

"I got nothing you guys ain't heard before. Did a lot of ground work, dug a lot of trenches." He said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"They don't give out Navy Crosses just for digging trenches." Peggy retorted.

"Navy Cross." Jack said before sighing. "Hmm. All right. 1945. Tsuken Island. Nothing detail. I fall asleep on the night shift. I wake up... six Japanese soldiers walking into my camp, just waltzing in in the dark. One of them bends down over my sleeping C.O. One more second, he'd slit his throat. Snapped too. Shoot him in the back. Shoot them all... Before they even knew I was there. Before my last man was even awake." Jack said. "Truth be told, I like the kid's yeti story better." He added trying to lighten the mood.

After that we all called it a night. I was lucky the commandos had an extra sleeping bag or I would have frozen to death. The next morning I got up before everyone else and started a fire for breakfast.

"You're up early." Peggy said.

"Yeah, I can't stay up past six anymore. That army routine is hard to get out of." I said.

"So I've heard. How are things with you?" Peggy asked obviously still worried.

"Things are better. I spent the last month in New York with my Dad. It's everything Steve and Bucky always said it was. Obviously not exactly how they described it but still."

"I've been living there myself. Now I understand why it's called the city that never sleeps."

"Everything's so loud." I said.

"It becomes soothing after a while."

"Have you heard from…" I said not bothering to finish the question. "No but I saw Jarvis. He's still trying to get me to forgive Howard."

"That guy is incredibly loyal." I said.

"That he is." Peggy said. Better grab something fast we're heading out as soon as they're all up. Shouldn't be long now." I grabbed a protein bar and some coffee and ate as fast as I could.

About two hours later we were at a compound. We had gotten there before the buyer and were planning out how we were going in.

"Looks like we beat the bad guys here." Jack said.

"So we could have slept for another hour?" DumDum said making Peggy and I elbow him at the same time.

"Well, then we wouldn't have the advantage of surprise, would we, Timothy?" Peggy said with a smirk.

"So, we infiltrate in four teams of two... you, you, you, us. No weapons discharge unless absolutely necessary. Meet on the ground floor in 30. Clear?" Jack said even though we could all tell Peggy disagreed and for good reason.

"Carter?" Happy Sam asked.

"Agent Thompson's lead." Said obediently yet her posture and the look she gave us said otherwise.

"You got a better idea? Let's hear it." Jack said tauntingly.

"Four teams of two is faster. Two teams of four is safer. Discretion seems to be the order of the day. We don't know what we're walking into." Peggy explained. She knew what she was doing.

"Okay." Jack said admitting that it was a better idea. "You four. Happy Sam, Pinkerton, Ramirez, you're with me. Good?" He asked Peggy and she nodded.

"Aces." He said before walking in the opposite direction. This was better too. Peggy and DumDum knew about my powers and could cover for me if need be.

We entered one of the buildings and made our way down the stairs. There was a door at the bottom. We went inside and it looked like a classroom.

"Does anybody else feel a chill going up their knickers?" Peggy asked.

"I would if I wore knickers." Junior replied.

Agent Li went to look around and bumped into the projector. It turned on showing a cartoon. "Oh, sorry." He said.

"Shut that thing off." DumDum said loudly.

"Wait" Peggy said looking at the cartoon. Help! Then a horn honked. Help! Help! Help! And then Peggy stopped the film and turned it slowly. "Instill..." "...fear." Peggy read out the Russian subliminal messages in the video.

"Really regretting a lack of knickers right now." Junior said shaking slightly. Then we all heard a child crying somewhere in the next room.

"There's a little kid crying." Agent Li said. "What's a little kid doing in this place?"

"Careful." Peggy said picking up her rifle. We made our way further down stairs.

"Little-kid beds?" Agent Li said.

"It's a boarding school." Peggy said.

"Why are there shackles on the beds?" Agent Li pointed out.

"It's Russia, man." Junior answers and the crying gets louder.

"Peggy." DumDum said "Hey, there. You okay? It's all right. We're here to help. It's all right. We're not here to hurt you." He got closer to the girl and she pointed at his hat. "Oh, my hat? You like my hat? It's called a bowler hat. The reason they call it that is because... Why do they call it a bowler, Peggy?" the girl took advantage of that and stabbed DumDum. She grabbed on of Dugan's guns and fired two shots and then she bolted for one of the vents. I turned and I felt a throbbing pain in my left shoulder. I looked down and saw blood.

"Oh shit." I said. Holding the gun made it harder to project a shield around me and I got shot. That wasn't the worst part. I started getting the chills and glowing. I dropped the gun and put a hand on my shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Crap, Crap, Crap." I said as the light got brighter and I was gone. This time felt different. I felt like I was falling through space. And before I knew it I landed on my shoulder on a blue mat.

"Awwh!" I cried out in pain.

"Nora?" I heard Steve say.

"Oh Shit that fucking hurts." I said turning over.

"We need a medic over here." I heard Natasha call out.

"What happened?" Steve said.

"Ten year old Russian assassin in Belarus with a gun. Awwh!" I cried out when Steve put pressure on my shoulder.

"Why aren't you healing?" Wanda asked.

"I can't heal until the bullet's out and it's pretty deep. Probably fractured and dislocated my shoulder my the way it feels." I said panting a bit.

"Just hold on a sec the medics are almost here." Steve said holding me close and kissing my temple.

"Steve sweetie just do me a favor." I said.

"Anything babygirl." He said shaking a bit.

"Don't be an idiot and tell my dads." I said before I passed out.


	78. Chapter 78

Hey everyone, just wanted to thank you for the comments. I love hearing from you all. I got this one done and it's a doosy. I just wanted to warn you that there's smut towards the end and fluff right afterwards. So enjoy

After I blacked out, I was back at the house and Aya was waiting for me.

"You are a magnet for trouble." She said.

"You send me places and I roll with the punches." I answered.

"You're getting sloppy. You should have been able to block that bullet without thinking." She chastised.

"My hands were a bit busy." I said.

"You don't need your hands to created shields or project energy into objects. It helps you focus but they're essentially training wheels. You should have this mastered by now. It's been two years, three and a half if you count the time you sent in the 1940's."

"Haven't really had a chance to practice lately. There's no impending doom. No IED's to shield myself from." I said.

"We need to start training, you're nowhere near ready for what's coming."

"What is coming?" I asked.

"You'll find out. I hope you enjoyed your vacation because it's almost over." She said before everything started glowing and it all faded away.

I opened my eyes and I was in a white room. I was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. I was wearing the same jeans and socks as before but was just wearing a simple tank top. I sat up and slowly removed the IV and took of all the wires attached to me. I moved off the bed and felt a bit light headed but that was probably from getting up too fast. I found my boots and slipped them on.

The door opened and the last person I was expecting to see walked in.

"How many times have you been shot now?" Sam Wilson said as he walked in.

"I don't know about me in this time but for me it's the second time." I said.

"When was the first time?" He asked.

"France 1944. I actually died that time." I said.

"Might not want to tell your dad that." Sam said.

"Wasn't planning on it. We met before, in Afghanistan." I said.

"We did. It was a pretty bad day. Never got to thank you for what you did." Sam said.

"I was just doing my job." I said.

"Not what you did for Riley, What you said after, that made all the difference."

"I just told you the same thing someone once told me." I said. "How've you been since?"

"One day at a time right?" Sam said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on I know a lot of people who want to see you." Sam said.

"Where's Steve?" I asked.

"He had to go take care of something really quick he'll meet us in the common room." Sam said giving me a small smile. Something's fishy. Sam seemed a bit tense and uncomfortable not with me but when I asked where Steve was. We walked down the hallway when I finally remembered the last thing I said before I passed out.

"Sam, please tell me no one told my Dads." I said.

"Dads?" he said confused.

"Nora Eliana Stark How the hell did you get shot?!" Rhodey yelled.

"Dads." I said.

"Dad its okay. I'm fine. See?" I said gesturing to my shoulder where there wasn't even a scar.

"How did you even get shot in the first place?" Rhodey said.

"Ten year old assassin in Belarus." I said.

"I'm sorry what?" Rhodey said.

"This I need to hear." Sam said.

"This should be good." Natasha said as she walked in with Wanda and Vision.

"Okay so after I pulled an all nighter trying to find out whether Wren was okay or not which ended in me kind of blackmailing the Secretary of Defense to get rid of a certain general." I started,

"You did what?!" dad said and he walked in.

"Oh boy, I never told you that?" I said.

"No What the hell Nora?!" Dad said.

"I didn't have much of a choice Dad. I was skyping Wren when the call cut off because of gunshots and an explosion. I freaked out and needed to know he was okay so I hacked into the US Military's server and tracked him down. Turns out general fucktard assembled a team of enhanced individuals and forced them to complete black op missions. Missions the secretary of defense had assigned him but had no idea what he did to complete them. Wren was apart of that team and there was no way I was going to leave one of my best friends in that asshole's grimy hands so I got all the evidence and had Jarvis send the Secretary of Defense an encrypted email telling him that unless Ross was taken off active duty and the entire team given early honorable discharge and compensation those files would hit every news outlet in the world." I said.

"And that's why Wren got back three weeks early." Dad said.

"Yup, it was all for a good cause." I said.

"You blackmailed the Secretary of Defense." Natasha deadpanned.

"It was a bluff, well kind of. I didn't want that info in the wrong hands but desperate times call for desperate measures. It's in the past. What's done is done can we move on." I said.

"Okay after that…" Sam said.

"I had lunch with you two and Doctor Banner. I went home and caught up with my shows when another time jump started. I appeared on a snowy road in Poland 1946. The commandos found me and we met up with Peggy and a team from the SSR. There was a weapons deal involving some of Gramps stolen inventions. We snuck into the compound, which turned out to be some sort of Russian boarding school, but it was weird. We got to the dormitories and there were handcuffs on the headboards." When I said that Natasha tensed and looked a bit scared.

"There was a girl there. DumDum got close she stabbed him before she grabbed his gun and shot us before she got away. I got hit and I was back here." I said.

"Wow, a ten year old got the drop on you." Rhodey teased.

"She was a mini assassin and my hands were a bit busy, I couldn't put up a forcefield." I said.

"Since when do you need your hands to put up a shield?" dad said.

"You too seriously? I just got the you're slacking off lecture from Aya and now you. It hasn't exactly been easy to practice considering I've been a bit too busy trying to hide them from you two." I argued.

"Wait, where exactly are you in the timeline?" dad asked.

"A day after I found out I passed the Board exam."

"So you're still in New York?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"That's good." He said

"I'm sorry I didn't stay. I really wanted to, I just couldn't. It wasn't the right time." I said.

"I know. We had this chat already. It'll happen when its supposed to happen." Dad said.

"The waiting sucks though." I said.

"It does but at least neither of us was alone and you got Wren back early." Dad said with a wink.

"For the hundredth time we're just friends." That made everyone laugh.

"You don't blackmail the secretary of Defense for someone who's just a friend." Dad said.

"I know Wren's family. What don't we do for family? You got kidnapped, I didn't sleep for three months and broke how many international laws and hacked every intelligence agency in the world." I said.

"That you did kid." Dad said. "You disappeared and I hacked everything I could. Would have found you if you hadn't covered your tracks so well."

"What can I say I learned from the best." I said. There was a camera flash. We turned to look at who it was this time.

"Had to get that one. You two were side to side making the same face." Rhodey said.

"What's with you guys getting all the pictures every time I show up?" I said,

"We're making a scrap book." Wanda said.

"Cool, I'd ask if I could see it but that's probably not a good idea." I said.

"It isn't." dad said. At that instant I started getting the chills.

"Oh Shit." I said. "It's starting again. Tell Steve I'll see him next time." I said before the glowing started and I was gone.

I appeared back in the penthouse. I looked over at the clock and saw I had only been gone a little over an hour. I looked at myself and saw that while most of the blood was gone it had still seeped into the black tank top and bra I was wearing. I got up and took a shower before grabbing some pjs and getting under the covers.

I turned on the TV and started watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother. Somewhere around the second episode I knocked out.

I woke up the next morning and did my normal routine. I got up got dressed and went for my run. I got back and showered. Knowing Wren he was going off that plane traumatized and starving. Then he was probably going to want to either get some rest or want to go look around.

I picked out some clothes. I grabbed a black long sleeve and some black skinny jeans. I left my hair down in loose waves. I grabbed a black scarf and some black heeled suede boots. It matched both of my necklaces perfectly By the time I was done it was time to go. I grabbed a black purse and a red wool and black leather sleeved coat as I walked out. Happy was waiting downstairs.

"Wow, you're looking good." He said.

"Thanks found the coat in my closet thought it was time I brought it out." I said.

"Red is your color, makes your eyes pop." Happy said.

"You're in a good mood." I said.

"It's a beautiful day, I got that hot nurse's number, and I'm officially cleared to go back to work at the office." He said.

"That's great." I said. "I hole you have DVR, don't want to miss out in the lives of the Crawley family."

"No I do not." He said.

"Oh ah one thing, my friend that we're picking up he's British so whatever happens to try to fake an accent. He doesn't like it when people do that." I said.

"Wasn't planning on it but good to know." Happy said. "We're here. Need me to go in with you."

"It's okay, take the time to sing along with Taylor." I said as I opened the door.

"It was one time and you promised not to bring it up again." He said.

"I didn't say anything but you've been tapping along to the song that's playing for the past minute so sing it out." I said stepping out of the car.

I walked into the airport and looked up the arrivals. Flights from Frankfurt just landed gate fifteen. I walked in that direction and got as close as I could. There were soldiers everywhere meeting up with their families and cries of joy everywhere. I got closer and saw people coming through until I spotted a very familiar reddish blonde head. Wren looked around and finally he saw me and he couldn't help but grin. He walked out of the gate and came over to me.

"Hey stranger." I said I got a closer look at him and saw he had a black eye and a busted lip. "What the hell?" I said.

"Not now." He said. I pursed my lips but nodded. I hugged the idiot and he didn't hesitate to hug back.

"You and I are having a serious conversation when we get to the penthouse Flicker." I said and that made Wren freeze and his face gat pale. I grabbed his hand and led him out of there.

The car ride was quiet. At one point Happy got the hint and brought the division up.

"How did you…"

"We were in the middle of a conversation and call got cut off by gunshots and an explosion. You really think I was just going to sit around and wait for you to call back to let me know you were okay?" I said.

"Nora what did you do?" He said trying to stare me down.

"I did what I had to. You and your team are safe and Ross isn't a problem anymore. We're in the clear. That's all you need to know." I said.

"Nora…"

"Wren, not the time." I said looking to the front of the limo.

"I could have gotten us back faster." He mumbled.

"Appearances." I muttered.

We sat there being quiet until finally we got to the building.

"Thanks Happy, you can go back to the Tower. We'll be okay." I said with a smile.

"You sure?" Happy asked.

"Yeah probably just going to stay in, order take out." I said.

"Sure you are." Happy said with a wink that made me arch an eyebrow.

"Have a good day Happy." I said walking inside.

Wren and I got inside the elevator and the doors closed.

"These things take forever." He said.

"Yeah, the sinking feeling is a thousand times worse." I said just as the elevator started moving. It took us directly to the top floor.

We got out and walked to the door. I looked up at the camera and Jarvis unlocked the door.

"Welcome back Miss Stark and welcome Major Spencer." Jarvis greeted.

"Is he monitoring us?" Wren asked.

"Vitals and heat signatures. Listens for orders but doesn't record conversations unless ordered to." I said.

"Not taking any chances." He said.

"Wait," I told him "Jarvis, we're going dark. No one comes in. If dad asks we went for a walk." Then I turned to Wren and nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder and we were back at the ranch.

"What did you do Nora?" Wren asked.

"What happened to you?" I asked back.

"Nora"

"Wren. What happened?" I said glaring at him. We were glaring daggers at each other. Until finally he looked away and sighed.

"About a week after I got back I got put on the air rescue team. They needed someone with experience and they wanted to get as much out of me as they could. We were flying through hostile territory and our chopper got hit by an RPG. Chopper broke apart mid air. Instead of making it to the ground like the other half did I teleported myself and the injured soldier we managed to save out of there and safely to the satellite base. Only problem a certain general we both despise happened to be stationed there and saw the whole thing." Wren said.

"You've got to be shitting me." I said.

"He gave me a choice between serving out what was left of my time working directly under him or spend the rest of my life in a highly classified prison for enhanced where I'd be poked and prodded for the rest of my days." Wren said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I said.

"Because Ross still doesn't know about you and we're going to keep it that way." Wren said. "There was nothing you could've done."

"Uh Wren obviously there was something I could do." I said.

"Okay, let me rephrase that there was nothing you could do that wasn't highly risky and put you on the shit list of a lot of powerful people Nora." Wren said.

"Well fuck them. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I got your six and you have mine. Consider this holding up my end of the promise." I said.

"You're so damn reckless." Wren said.

"Call me whatever you want but there was no way I was leaving you in Ross' grubby hands. Yes I acted impulsively but I don't regret it. I wasn't going to let him use you like that. That guy gives me a bad feeling and I'm usually right about these things." I said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Wren said.

"Nothing. I know what I'm doing I covered my tracks. All of the signals were scrambled and rerouted through servers around the world. I got all of our bases covered." I said.

"I don't doubt you do. I just don't want this to become a regular occurrence." Wren said.

"Then you may need to look for a new housemate. You're talking to someone who's had a double identity since the day they were born. I was raised to cover my tracks. The hacking and computers, my dad didn't teach me that as a hobby he did it so the day he couldn't do it anymore I could." I said.

"Then I just found the right housemate." Wren said with a small smile. "We should head back before your Dad notices you're gone."

"Jarvis has us covered but we should go either way, construction crew will be back any minute now." I said looking around the living room. They had taken off the wall paper and repainted.

"It's coming along nicely." He said.

"Yeah, it is." I said. He put a hand on my shoulder and we were gone.

We got back to the Penthouse and Wren showered and took a nap. I watched a bit of TV and by the time I started getting hungry Wren was awake.

"Hey we have anything to eat?" Wren asked looking through the fridge.

"No I was thinking of ordering a pizza or something what do you think?"

"Sounds good just make it a…"

"Meatlovers with mushrooms." I said.

"It's like you read my mind."

"Jarvis you heard the man." I said.

"Very well Miss Stark, actually your father would like me to extend an invitation to you and Major Spencer to join him and Colonel Rhodes for dinner." Jarvis said.

"What do you think? You up for an interrogation?" I asked Wren.

"It was going to happen eventually may as well get it out of the way." Wren said.

"Tell him we'll be there in twenty minutes." I said.

"A car is waiting for you downstairs." Jarvis said.

"No escaping now." I told Wren.

"I'll put on shoes and grab a coat." Wren said teleporting to his room.

I put on the boots I left in the coat closet and the coat from earlier. Wren appeared a second later.

"I'm ready." He said before helping me with my coat. We headed downstairs and saw Happy waiting for us.

I spent the car ride prepping Wren for the oncoming interrogation.

"Okay here's a few things you can't bring up. Don't talk about the six months I was in Afghanistan. Or the thing from earlier, I don't need another lecture."

"Anything else?" Wren said.

"They're probably going to grill you on our non existent romantic relationship." I said.

"They're still not over that?"

"We're moving in together." I reminded him.

"Good point."

"We're here," Happy said.

"Thanks happy." I said getting out of the car. "Get ready for the firing squad."

We got into the elevator and walked into the common room.

"Nora." Dad said coming over. "I knew you were going to like that coat."

"Someone knows my taste." I said giving him a hug.

"Spencer," dad said looking at Wren."

"Tony." Wren said with a nod.

"Good to see you. Quite a shiner you got there." Dad said.

"You should see the other guy." Wren retorted.

"Pizza's here." Rhodey said breaking the tension.

"Pizza." Wren and I said at the same time. I pulled out some plates from the cabinet and we dug in.

"How's it feel to be back Wren?" Rhodey asked.

"Great, being able to take a shower longer than five minutes." Wren said.

"Best feeling in the world." Rhodey said.

"You having trouble sleeping? When I got back the mattress was too soft, ended up sleeping on the futon down in the lab." Dad said.

"I was too jetlagged to notice. When I was here in December it felt like sleeping on a marshmallow. How've you been dealing Nora?" Wren asked.

"Wasn't too bad. The first few weeks I slept on the futon or on the couch. One thing I can't shake is getting up at five am. Even without an alarm I wake up at five o'clock on the dot." I said.

"Is that why you get your run in so early?" dad asked.

"Part of it. The park's pretty empty so no bumping into anyone and the cool weather helps too." I answered.

"You looking forward to moving to Dallas." Dad said not as casually as he was trying to be.

"Yeah fresh start, better weather than London, having friends in the area. The barbeque is amazing." Wren answered.

"Uhuh," Dad said. "So you don't think you're moving to fast?"

"Well I didn't have much to pack so I think it was just the right amount of time." Wren answered pretending to not get the double meaning.

"You've known each other how long and you're already moving in together?" Dad asked

"Dad…"

"Nora, let him talk." Rhodey said stopping me.

"We met about seven and a half months ago." Wren answered dad's question.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" dad said glaring at Wren.

"None, we're friends and nothing more. Maybe some sibling affection but nothing more." Wren said.

"Why should I believe you?" dad said.

"You shouldn't you should trust her." Wren said looking at me.

"Why are you so willing to move around the world for a girl you're nothing more but friends with." Dad said still not trusting Wren.

"Because in the time I've known her she gained my trust and welcomed me with open arms into her home. I don't have many friends but those I do have I try to keep close." Wren answered.

They stared at each other for a minute before Dad caved. "Just know if you do anything that remotely seems like you're betraying Nora I'll ship your ass back to the mother country. Clear?" dad said.

"Crystal." Wren said and just like that the tension was gone.

"So how long are you in town for?" Rhodey asked.

"Not sure, I've been to the New York before just never had time to see the sites." Wren said.

"I was thinking we'd head to Disney world before we go back to Dallas." I told Wren.

"Never seen any Disney films. Well except for Bambi, and we all know how that ends." Wren said.

"We're going to work on that when we head back." I said.

"I need some air." Dad said getting up and going out to the balcony.

"Was it something I said?" Wren asked. I thought back to what we were saying and it hit me.

"No, It's what I said." I got up and went to the balcony. Dad was sitting down on the ground next to the railing looking out to the city. I sat down next to him and we were quiet for a while.

"You don't like New York?" dad asked.

"I love New York. There's always something to do. Take out whenever you want. Great views." I said.

"You were never going to stay were you." Dad said.

"I wanted to I really did and I still do but I'm not ready." I said.

"Ready for what?" dad said raising his voice.

"Dad listen to me."

"No Nora this entire month has been amazing. We saw each other everyday. We had lunch and movie marathons and lab time. I though this was what you wanted." Dad said. "For us to be a family."

"Dad we are a family."

"A real family. One where we don't have to hide every time we see each other." Dad said tearing up a bit.

"Dad I want that I really do but you know what doing that would cause. I'd never be able to leave the pent house without the press hounding me constantly. I'd never be able to go on a morning run on my own. All of my friends would become targets for your enemies." I said.

"So this is my fault." He yelled.

"No, I want this I really do but this isn't a good time. I can't do this Dad. I love you I do but I don't want your life." I said.

"You don't want my life or you don't want me in your life." Dad said.

"Dad that's bullshit and you know it." I said crying.

"Is it? When is it ever going to be the right time Nora? When I die and you inherit Stark industries? Or when you get married and you have to explain to your husband your real name? Am I even going to get to meet my grandkids?" he said tears streaming down your face.

"Dad you're blowing this out of proportion? You'll tell the world before any of that happens just not now." I cried.

"I can't do this Nora. I'm trying to be the father you deserve but you're not letting me." He said.

"Dad you are the father I deserve and so much more. It doesn't matter whether the world knows because we do and at the end of the day that's all that matters." I said.

"That isn't enough anymore." Dad said.

"It has to be because I'm not ready for more." I said.

"Then what was the point of all of this." Dad said. "Because by the looks of it you had your mind made up before you got off the plane."

"I tried Dad I really did, It just didn't feel right." I said wiping tears off my face.

"I can't deal with you right now." Dad said walking back inside.

"I'm sorry dad." I said even though he probably didn't hear me.

I got up and walked back inside.

"I think it's time for us to go." I told Wren.

"Everything okay?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah its fine, talk to you later dad." I said hugging him before making our way to the elevator.

"Nora what's going on?" Wren asked in the limo.

"Not now." I said.

We got dropped off in front of the building and as soon as we were in the clear Wren teleported us back to the penthouse.

"Talk. What's going on?" Wren said.

"Dad and I… uh crap." I said. The chills started running down my spine.

"Time Jump?" Wren asked.

"Time Jump." I confirmed as I started glowing. I closed my eyes and when the glowing finally faded I was at the compound.

"Nora's gone?" I heard Steve say.

"Yeah her time ran out she glowed and she was gone." Sam told him.

"Damn it, Was she okay. Her shoulder healed all right?" Steve asked.

"Not a mark on me." I said as I walked in.

"Nora." Steve said pulling me into a hug. "I thought you were gone."

"I was now I'm back." I said.

"I'll give you two a minute." Sam said as he left.

"Are you okay?" Steve said putting a hand on my cheek. "You've been crying."

"I got in a fight with my dad." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really. Can we just get out of here for a bit? I need some air." I said.

"Yeah, Let's go." He said leading me out. We went to the garage and Steve led me to his bike. There was the same blonde woman from before and there were tears in her eyes as she glared at me. I really don't have time to care about her. I don't know how much time I had with Steve and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it.

I put on the helmet he handed me and I put it on. I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms behind him and rested my head in between his shoulder blades.

We went up a trail that gave a pretty good view of the town close to the compound.

When we finally stopped we were at a clearing. Steve pulled out a picnic blanket from a satchel on his motorcycle and put it on the ground.

"This place is great. Reminds me of that one field we camped out in close to Amsterdam." I said.

"Yeah, missing the tulips though." Steve said.

"Yeah but the views better." I said making him smile.

We were quiet for a bit before I finally said what was on my mind. "I hate my life."

"What?" Steve said shocked.

"I hate my life. Every time I get even the tiniest bit of happiness it all gets taken away. I spent my entire life thinking I was never going to meet you or Bucky and he falls of the train and you chose to die. I get the best month of my life in New York with my Dad and I end up breaking his heart. He can't even look at me right now. Why Steve? Why can't I be happy?" I said tearing up.

"Nora," Steve said pulling me into a hug. I bury my head into his chest and sob. "I'm sorry beautiful, I so sorry. You don't deserve this." He said kissing my head.

"I miss you." I said.

"I know, I miss you too." He said kissing me. I put my hand on the side of his head and the other on his shoulder deepening the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said kissing me and moving so I was lying on the blanket and Steve was over me. He kissed me and started grinding his hips into mine.

"Steve." I moaned putting my legs around his waist and grinding against him in the perfect rhythm.

"Nora," He said kissing down my neck." I moved my hand under his shirt feeling his abs and muscular back making Steve gasp.

"I need you baby." Steve whispered. He moved a hand under my shirt and squeezed one of my breasts.

"Steve." I gasped. "Ah, so good. Need…"

"What do you need baby?" Steve said sucking on my neck and squeezing my breast again.

"You. AH! I-I Need…ah you." I said kissing him.

Steve flipped us over so I was straddling his legs. He pushed my coat jacket off and helped me take my top off. "So beautiful." He said kissing my breasts.

"AH," I gasped as he pinched one of my nipples. I moved my hand to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Steve slipped my bra off and started kneading my breasts making me arch my back into him. He started kissing down my neck to my collarbones before kissing down between my breasts.

I started unbuttoning his pants and he got the hint and started with mine as well. We flipped over and Steve pulled my pants off and stood up quickly and did the same with his. He kneeled down between my legs and bent over to kiss me.

"I love you." He said kissing me softly. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Steve put a hand on my hip and lined himself up with the other. I felt him rub against my entrance. I looked up at Steve and nodded giving him the okay to go ahead.

He slowly eased into me.

"Ah, Steve." I moaned. It had been a while and Steve was stretching me almost painfully but it felt amazing.

"God, you're so tight babygirl." He grunted.

'Ah Steve so good." I panted. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer pulling him in deeper.

Steve took the hint and started moving. It was like we had never been apart. We knew exactly what the other needed. Steve kept a slow even pace, enjoying every second of it. I kissed whatever I could reach until finally my climax started building up.

"Ah, baby." I moaned.

"You're close babygirl. I can feel you clenching around me. You're so good for me. I love you so much." Steve said picking up the pace

"Ah Steve, I'm gonna cu-um AH!" I shouted and just like that Steve came right at the same time.

"Ah Nora!." He groaned as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

We stayed like that riding out our orgasms in each other's arms until it passed. Steve sat up and pulled me onto his lap and covered me with his jacket.

"I love you." Steve said kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I said kissing his chest.

"I never should have left you." He said.

"You shouldn't have." I said.

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

"I know you are." I said moving out of his lap and picking up my clothes.

"I am sorry. Really." Steve said.

"I know you are. And I love you. But I can't forgive you for that." I said. "You don't know the hell I went through after you were gone. You don't know about the three times I tried to kill myself because for me there was no point in moving on without you or Bucky. Bucky died without a choice. You willingly crashed that plane and didn't even bother to think about what would happen to me. You didn't even try to save yourself even though you could have. And despite how much you broke me I can't stop loving you."

"Nora I'm so sorry baby."

"I'm not telling you this because I want you to apologize what's done is done. I'm telling you this so you can understand the shit storm I'm dealing with. You came back from the dead but I'm not allowed to be near you. I hack into SHIELD files everyday to make sure you're okay. The only constant in my life is my Dad and I just broke his heart so you tell me Steve how do you live with it?" I cried.

"The only thing that gets me through the day is the fact that you two would have wanted me to move forward and protect everything we fought to protect. You were given gifts for a reason and I have seen you used them for that reason. You're the strongest person I know because no mater what you always put others before yourself no matter how much it hurts you. You don't have a selfish bone in your body and that's why the stone chose you. Because you never let that power go to your head and you always choose the greater good. I know it's hard and it's going to get harder but it will get better." He said wiping tears off my cheeks.

Then the chills started and I was glowing.

'It's going to be okay Nora. I love you." Steve said before I was gone.


	79. Chapter 79

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I just got this one done. Why is it that I have a ton of free time to write it takes me so long but when I have school and finals I can;t stop writing. Anyway let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

I appeared in my room and crashed on my bed. I was lucky I managed to put on all my clothes before I came back. I don't know how long I was gone but I was sure it wasn't long. I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking I was alone.

"Back already." Wren said.

"Oh fuck! How long have you been there?" I said.

"About thirty seconds after you sighed. You really have to keep your guard up." He said.

"You could've knocked." I said.

"I did. You just didn't answer. Where'd you go?" Wren asked.

"Future. Saw Steve." I said.

"How'd that go?" He asked.

"I vented. I vented a lot." I said.

"You did a lot more than venting." Wren said pulling out a leaf from my hair.

"Yeah, we went for a ride." I said blushing.

"Ride on his bike or him?" Wren asked.

"I-I don't know what you mean you mean." I said blushing and looking away.

"You got laid." Wren said.

"I maybe kind of got some." I admitted. I sat and slipped off my boots.

"Yeah you did." Wren said laughing. "Did you too manage to talk sometime before, during, or after your romp?"

"Romp? Really?" I said laughing. "But yeah I managed to talk about some of the underlying issues I've been dealing with lately."

"You mean the abandonment, depression, the time traveling, and how you're angry at him but are in denial about it." Wren said as I took my scarf off.

"I'm not angry at him, the time traveling is getting better, well except how I got shot last time. And the abandonment well I had mommy issues to begin with." I said.

"Nora when we were in Afghanistan if you weren't in the infirmary you were in bed. Yes we worked eighteen-hour days but even on your day off if I didn't drag you out you wouldn't leave. You avoid dealing with things by either burying yourself in work or ignoring the giant elephant in the room. Steve you can ignore because he isn't here but your dad even when he's not around he's always on your mind."

"What am I supposed to do Wren? He doesn't want to talk to me." I said lying back down.

"You're Nora Fucking Stark when have you ever given up like this. You fought tooth and nail to save Steve and Bucky. You did the impossible to get me back. How is this any different? If you're father won't talk then make him listen." Wren said.

"You're right, I'm Nora fucking Stark. I fought Nazis. I befriended a dragon. I knocked out Loki. I can handle a drunk billionaire." I said.

"Damn right you can also...wait, you knocked out a demi god?" Wren said confused.

"Not important. I'm going to go fix this." I said getting up.

"Uh Nora it's two in the morning." Wren said.

"Or I can wait until later." I said

"That's a better idea. Night Nora."

"Night Wre.." But he had teleported before I finished.

The next morning I went on my run which Wren decided to tag along for and came back to the penthouse and showered. I made us French toast and a side of eggs. I got dressed in grey skinny jeans, a white tee and a chunky knit grey scarf. I wore thigh high suede heeled boots and a leather jacket. My hair was down in loose waved and I my necklaces were under my scarf so they couldn't be seen. I packed my black purse with my keys and wallet and I was ready to go.

"What's with the jacket and boots?" Wren asked when he saw me.

"They look cute and they make me feel confident." I said.

"You're just going to talk to your father not a firing squad, you'll be fine." Wren said.

"Okay, I got this." I said pumping myself up.

"You do." Wren said guiding me out of the penthouse.

"What are you going to do the rest of the day?" I asked.

"See the sites. I'm thinking I'll go see the statue of Liberty." Wren said.

"Sounds fun." I said.

"Shouldn't take long. I'm just teleporting there." Wren said.

"Wren no, if you're doing the tourist thing then do it like a tourist." I said locking up.

"But it takes too long, and it's crowded." Wren complained.

"That's part of seeing the sites."

"But its so tedious." Wren said.

"Just try it out. Just once, if it doesn't work out then do your thing." I said.

"Fine," he said before teleporting us downstairs.

We went outside and to my surprise Happy was downstairs.

"Morning" he said.

"Uh, morning."

'Where we off too?" happy asked.

"Tony's at the tower right?" I asked.

"Uh yeah he's been locked in his lab since last night." Happy said.

"Drop me off at the Tower then you can give Wren a ride to the port. He want's to go see the Statue of Liberty." I said.

"Good choice. No fog so you'll get a better view." Happy said.

"Yeah, good for pictures." I said.

"First stop." Happy said.

"okay I can do this."

"You can. Just get in there and talk it out." Wren said.

"I'm going to do this."

"You are now go." Wren said opening the door.

"Okay. I got this. Thanks happy." I said as I got out of the car. I walked into the elevator.

"What floor Miss?" Jarvis asked.

"Whatever floor Dad's on?'

"Sir has asked to not be disturbed," Jarvis said.

"Override First Priority." I said.

"User Stark, Nora E. Override accepted." Jarvis said and the elevator started going up. Then the doors opened and I was in the lab. The music was blasting as loud as it possibly could. I saw Bruce sitting in a lab bench with noise proof head phones on. The entire room was huge and had a glass divider between both labs but it wasn't enough to sound out the rock music. I walked over to the interface on the glass and I shut the music off.

"Don't turn off my music." I heard dad say.

"Too bad we need to talk." I said. Dad turned around, saw it was me and went back to.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dad said going back to work. "You made it very clear you weren't staying."

"Yes there is." I said walking over to the other side of his lab table. "Dad I want to stay, I really do but I'm not ready to tell the entire world that my name is Nora Stark and that I'm Tony Stark's daughter!" I shouted.

"You lied to my face for an entire month Nora! You had your mind made up from the beginning. What was the point of all of this?"

"The point was that I wanted quality father daughter time. I wanted us to be a family I still do but I can't make this public."

"Why not?" Dad said.

"Because I don't want to live under a microscope." I said.

"I think you're exaggerating." Dad said.

"When was the last time you when out in public without a disguise and you didn't draw a crowd?" I asked.

"A few days ago." He said.

"Coney island doesn't count," I said.

"Uh…"

"Exactly. Dad you can't be out in public longer than five minutes without drawing a crowd." I said.

"Want to bet on it?" dad said.

"Let's go." I said. We walked out of Stark Tower and walked on the street. Two minutes in and an elementary school class field trip stopped to crowd around us.

After signing autographs and a bunch of pictures we went back to the Tower.

"Okay so you were right." Dad said.

"Yup." I said as he poured us drinks.

"And you may have a point." Dad said taking a drink.

"I do but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have told you sooner." I said.

"I shouldn't have thrown a tantrum last night."

"Why are we so bad at talking to each other?" I said.

"I was raised by Howard and you were raised by me." Dad said. I finished my drink in one go. "But all things considered you're the person I'm most honest with."

"It's not that your honest it's that I see through your bullshit just like you see through mine." I said pouring myself in another drink.

"You grew up to fast. And since Geneva you've changed." Dad said.

"That cave in Afghanistan changed you. Becoming Iron Man changed you. We're constantly changing dad."

"I know but after that you're just darker." He said.

"I'm the same Nora Dad just a different outlook on life." I said. "Priorities shifted, that's all."

"I can see that." He said taking another drink. "So we've got four days before Pepper gets back, what do you want to do?"

"Not sure. How are things with you two?" I asked.

"It's good. A lot better since I blew up all my suits." He said and I just gave him a look. "What?"

"You know what." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dad said finishing his drink.

"I saw what you were working on and your plans for the new Iron Legion." I said.

"They're just plans." He said.

"Dad look who you're talking to. We make plans when we're awake then we try going to sleep and the only thing we see when we close our eyes are those plans and the best way to improve the replusers by rerouting the circuit directly to the reactor instead of bypassing it." I said.

"You really want to go down there don't you?" Dad said.

"So bad." I said

"Lets go.' He said putting his glass down.

We spent the entire day and half the night building a Iron Legion Drone Prototype. And by prototype I mean the first one that was fully functional and would be what the rest of them would be based on.

It wasn't until Wren Jarvis alerted us that Wren was waiting in the common room that I realized how late it was.

"Oh crap it's two in the morning." I told dad.

"Oh, so it is." He said.

"I got to go. Wren's in the common room." I said.

"You know you can stay the night right?"

"You do know you just made this sound like a booty call right?"

"Eww, Nora." Dad said.

"Night." I said getting in the elevator. I went up to the common room and found Wren enjoying the view.

"Hey sorry about that, got caught up in the lab." I said.

"It's fine, I got things off the list." Wren said.

"I though you were doing the tourist thing?"

"I did I just teleported to avoid traffic."

"Oh Wren. You missed the point."

"It was worth it found this place in Brooklyn that makes the best cannoli's." he said.

"You better had gotten me some." I said.

"Of course, left some on the counter. They're going to go good with tomorrow's coffee."

"Sounds good let's go."

The week came to an end and with it my month in New York. Dad had finally accepted that I wasn't staying and he understood why. We spent the last few days visiting his favorite places in the city and on the last day I convinced him to visit Gramps and Grams graves. We didn't stay, long just enough to leave flowers and pay our respects. After that we went for a drive and went back to that pier.

"So, after the surgery I wanted to get rid of this but I figured we started this together we should end it the same way." And with that dad pulled out the arc reactor from his suit pocket.

"Hard to believe this little thing led to this." I said.

"Yeah, kinda hard to let go huh?"

"Nah I still got this." I said pulling out my arc reactor necklace. 'Want to do the honors?" I asked.

"You designed it." Dad said.

"You created the new element." I retorted.

"It's an olive branch throw the damn thing already." Dad said.

"An olive branch is only when we're arguing and are trying to make peace. We're not arguing and we're as close to peace as we'll ever be." I said. "This is all you. That thing was in your chest for almost five years. Say goodbye." I said handing it back to him.

"If you insist." He took it and looked down at it before throwing it in the ocean.

"Better?" I asked.

"Lighter. Lets go." He said. "It's your last night in town and we are ending it with a bang."

"Just remember I'm not twenty one yet." I reminded him

"When has that ever stopped anyone?" dad said.

Dad ended dinner at the same sky-high restaurant we went to last time. It was closed down again and this time.

We laughed, we cried. We each had a bottle of very expensive wine and got very emotional but it was the best way to end my time in New York. Dad surprised us by switching out plane tickets for a trip on his private jet. Wren wasn't happy with the idea but once he was on the plane he forgot all about his fear of flying.

"You're calling me at least once a week and I get a text a day." Dad said.

"Course." I said.

"I'm serious Nora."

"So am I." I said. "And I expect a visit every other month at least. And Skype calls twice a month minimum. I know you're busy and…"

"I'll make it work." Dad said before pulling me into a hug. "Call me when you land."

"I will. Be careful Dad."

"I'm the Dad, I should be telling you that."

"I'm not the one who flies around in a high tech suit fighting crime." I said.

"I've toned it down." Dad said.

"Remember who you're talking to, I know you can just sit still. You're going to get bored and start tinkering and find something or someone to fight and I'm not saying don't do it, I'm saying give me a call so I know where to look for you if something goes wrong." I said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You're the Robin to my Batman kid and I don't know what I'd do without you." He said.

"I'm more of an oracle than Robin." I argued.

"Mh, nah, if you had a choice you'd be out there with me."

"Would you let me if I wanted to."

"When hell freezes over." Dad said making me laugh.

"I wouldn't steal your thunder. I got to go. See you next time." I said hugging him again.

"See you in a few weeks." He said kissing the side of my head and letting me go. I boarded the plane and took a seat across from Wren.

The plane took off and Wren went to grab a snack.

"Hey look what I found." He said coming back with a bottle of Champagne.

"Huh," I grabbed the tag on it.

For when the nerves kick in-TS

I smiled and handed the note to Wren. He read it and chuckled. He popped the bottle open and poured us each a glass.

"To new beginnings." He said.

"To new beginnings." I said as we clinked glasses.

"I hope you enjoyed your vacation because starting tomorrow you're training starts." Wren said.

"Training?" I asked.

"You think I haven't noticed how shaky your abilities have been? It took you twice as long to move that glass of water across the table this morning. You've been slacking and you're lucky you haven't been in danger but that isn't always going to be the case. You need to be prepared so I'm going to teach you everything I know. I hope you're ready." He said with a smirk.

"I hope you're ready too."

"Ready for what?" he said.

"I'm introducing you to everything you missed in you're childhood starting with Disney. And when you're ready, we're going to Disney World." I said.

"Oh great another tourist trap." Wren groaned.

"Correction, not just any tourist trap. The greatest tourist trap in the world. Also the happiest place on Earth." I said. "Let's see if that can get you to crack a smile."

"We'll see." Wren said reclining his seat for a nap.

I took out my Starkpad and started working on one of my projects. I was working on an app to make communicating from one hospital to another faster. Say in the middle of a surgery something comes up and you need someone to bounce ideas off of or a second opinion this app would connect you to another doctor in another hospital or around the world. It would also be a great learning tool for residents when they start performing surgeries on their own.

Time flew by at before I knew it we were back in Dallas. We got all of our things, which in my case was three giant suitcases dad had someone pack with all the clothes he bought me. How they got everything in three suitcases I will never know. I texted Dad when we landed and he replied:

 _Good to know, the rest of your things will be there in a couple of days._

Rest of my things? I thought I got them all.

"Are we grabbing a cab?" Wren asked.

"No I left the SUV in long term parking." I said grabbing a trolley to put all my bags in.

"SUV?" Wren asked. "I'm not carrying all of this. Follow me." He said. I followed him to an empty hanger. Wren then teleported us along with all our things to the parking structure from last time. Luckily I had parked in the same area and we didn't have to walk far.

We loaded the car up and we were off.

"I need to stop by Jess and Sam's place. Gotta pick up Axl and if you don't stop by we'll both get lectured." I said.

"Wouldn't think of it, they called or emailed me everyday. Jess is funny." Wren said.

"Yeah she is. I bought them so many things. Both my carry ons are things for both of them." I said.

"I thought she banned gifts for the rest of the year?" Wren asked.

"She'll forget about it when she opens it." I said turning onto their block.

"Probably won't help that I bought them something too. I passed by this toy story FAO Schwartz and I got a few things for Connor." Wren said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A few things?" I asked.

"Sam mentioned he liked trains so I may have gotten him a train set, and a few trains." He said. "and a train whistle with a hat."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "That kid is going to be spoiled."

"And I don't feel the least bit guilty about that" Wren said. We parked and pulled out all the souvenirs.

"Get ready" I said as I rang the doorbell. We heard a bark and a kid yelling loudly followed by footsteps coming to the door. Jess opened the door.

"Ahh! You're back!" Jess said pulling up both into a group hug. Connor hugged Wren's leg and Axl nuzzled against my leg.

"We're back." I said.

"Get your butts in here." Jess said pulling us in.

"Nora!" Sam said coming over and greeting us. He pulled me into a hug and after we pulled apart he pulled Wren into one. "Welcome home" He told Wren.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

"Unca!" Connor cried out. He lifted his arms up telling Wren to pick him up. Wren smiled and picked him up.

"Hey bugger, you got big." Wren said making Connor laugh.

"Get comfy guys, burgers are almost ready." Sam said.

"Need a hand?" Wren asked.

"Sure grab a beer." Sam said and Wren followed after him.

"So, How was New York?" Jess asked.

"Pretty good. Got to spend time with my Dad. He tried to convince me to move to New York." I said.

"What?!" Jess said.

"Yeah but I said no. Home is here, I'm not ready for a hug move. Maybe down the line but not now. How've you been?" I asked.

"I got promoted." Jess said.

"That's amazing!" I said.

"Yeah I'm in charge of scouting for new pieces. I'm going to LA next week to check out a few shows." Jess said.

"I'm happy for you. Speaking of art…"

"Nora no…"

"Too late. This one's for you." I said handing her a bag.

"I can't.." She said.

"You can. Thank of it as an apology for that Wren bought Connor." I said.

"What did Wren get Connor?" Jess asked just as Connor walked in with a train conductor hat and using the train whistle.

"Aww that's so cute." She said pulling out her phone to talk pictures

"Give it a few hours." I said. "Now open."

"If you insist." Jess said. "AH! Those are Manolos. This is Gucci. This purse is Marc Jacobs. That's Prada! Saint Laurent sunglasses. I can't take this. Nora this is too much."

"Trust me its not. I have three suitcases and a trunk on the way of things my Dad's personal shopper picked out for me and he bought before I even got to New York." I said.

"It's true" wren said walking in with a plate of burgers. "I think you'll have to turn one of the spare rooms into a closet."

"Nora, I don't know what to say." Jess said tearing up.

"Just say thank you and that you'll wear them." I said.

"I will." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Oh I wanted to let you know, the contractor finished the remodel and I had one of the rooms redone for Connor. If you guys ever need a break or need to go out of town. We can take him." I said.

"You had a room set up for Connor?" Jess said.

"And a play room along with a spare room for you guys if you ever end up coming over."

"You're spoiling us." She said tearing up.

"You spoil me too. Don't think I didn't notice Axl's hand made sweater of how I mysteriously have a freezer full of homemade food after you come over."

"I didn't want you to live off hot pockets and granola bars." Jess said.

"I know and I love your cooking."

"Burgers are done." Sam said walking in. Wren quickly chopped up some tomatoes and lettuce and onions. Jess quickly cooked some bacon and pulled out an avocado.

We each built our burgers and sat down to eat.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Sam asked.

"I have a few interviews lined up but meanwhile I'll be working at the Veteran's hospital." Wren said.

"I found a fellowship at Dallas Presbyterian. I'm thinking doing a second specialty in Cardio or Ortho. Still haven't decided." I said.

"You should do cardio. It's a longer fellowship but you need a challenge." Wren said.

"True, plus cardio thoracic, I'll be an expert on almost every organ in the body." I said.

"You could always do Neurosurgery." Sam said and Wren and I just looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked.

"Neurosurgeons have the highest failure rates out of any surgical field yet they're arrogant and think they rule the world." Wren said.

"You guys should have met Montgomery. He flunked out of his surgical residency and joined the medical corps as a last ditch effort. He worked under Stephen Strange, apparently he got on his bad side and Strange blacklisted him from every major hospital in the US." I said.

"What did he do?" Sam asked.

"He called Strange out for turning down patients on the basis that they weren't a challenge or wouldn't add to his reputation." Wren said.

"What a douche." Jess said.

"That's what Montgomery called him." I said.

After Lunch we decided to head home. We gave them our gifts and we went home. I turned on the radio and flipped it to a classic rock station and started singing along to Whole Lotta Love. Then Wren started singing and it was carpool karaoke.

We got to the house and unloaded the car.

"You ready?" I asked.

"New beginnings right?"

"Right, let's do this." I said putting my hand on the door handle.

"User identity confirmed, welcome home Ma'am and welcome Major Spencer." Friday greeted as we walked into the mudroom.

"The wall paper's gone." Wren said.

"Well according to someone it looked like an old lady lived here and since Nana died almost ten years ago I thought it might be time for a change." I said.

"The place looks great. Can't believe the contractor managed to do all of this in a month." Wren said.

"Yeah, I can see why dad recommended him. Look at the kitchen." I said.

"Stainless steel everything. Marble countertops. This place looks even better than before." Wren said.

"Wait until you see your room." I said.

After half an hour of us running into every room and checking out the new game room in the attic we thought it was time to start unpacking. That took most of the day at least for me it did. Dad had actually thought ahead and had my closet expanded.

"Knock knock. Oh shit, you're closet's the same size as my room." Wren said.

"Not my idea. It was pretty big to begin with." I said in my defense.

"Just came by to say go to sleep early. Training starts tomorrow bright and early." Wren said.

"Don't you think you're going a bit over board?" I said.

"You let a ten year old get the drop on you." Wren deadpanned.

"Ten year old Russian trained assassin." I reminded him.

"Still a ten year old Nora."

"Okay maybe I could use a bit more practice." I admitted.

"Good. I'll meet you upstairs at 0500. Wear comfortable clothes." Wren said.

"Can't wait." I said but he had already teleported out.

Notes for after they meet again:


	80. Chapter 80

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. Had a bit of writers block but finally worked through it. SO here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

"Is this all really necessary," I said grunting.

"You've been slacking and I'm whipping you back in shape." Wren said as he was doing pull ups next to me without struggling.

"I think this could be considered torture." I said.

"You've barely done eight." Wren said letting go of the pole he was using.

"And a ten mile run." I said letting go.

"Which you do every morning," Wren said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That's enough warm up time to spar."

"We're sparing? Can't we take like a five or ten minute break?" I asked and Wren answered with a look that said, "What do you think?"

Wren had set up mats in the Barn so we could spar and not get hurt. That didn't stop him from knocking me on my ass more times than I could count. If it weren't for the stone healing me I'd be covered in bruises.

"Were done for now. After lunch we're working on your powers." Wren said.

"Yes sir." I said.

I got dressed in dark grey yoga pants and black ACDC pull over. It was a huge difference to the outfits I wore in New York but since Wren was spending the day assessing my weak point and strategizing my new work out plan I figured my best bet was to dress comfy.

I headed downstairs to get started on breakfast but Wren had beaten me to it.

"There you are, breakfast is served." Wren said.

"What is this?" I said looking at the table. There was a plate of yogurt with berries and a glass of green juice.

"Breakfast. Low fat greek yougurt with blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries. And a kale, and fruit smoothie." Wren said.

"Apples or oranges." Wren answered.

"Okay, I was going to make us omelets with some hashbrowns." I said.

"I thought I'd give you a break." Wren said.

"It's our first day back." I reminded him.

"You're getting flabby." He said.

"Did you just call me fat?" I said a bit annoyed.

"No I'm saying you need to start taking better care of yourself. You eat huge breakfasts because you only eat once or twice a day." Wren said.

"What, I love food I just loose track of time." I defended.

"Either way that has to stop, especially with the training regimen you're going to be on."

"But I love carbs." I said pouting.

"We all like our greasy breakfasts especially after a night out but this is about improving not digging ourselves into an early grave." Wren deadpanned.

"Fine I'll give it a chance." I said taking a sip of my sour smoothie.

"It's an acquired taste. You'll get used to it." He said sitting down.

I ate my breakfast and then I dragged Wren to the living room and I started showing him all the Disney movies a normal person his age should have already seen. Then he said the unspeakable and asked if Star Wars was just like Star Trek and they got bumped up the list.

"So the short sand people killed Luke's aunt and uncle. The robot that beeps can actually be understood by the shiny one and they landed on the desert wasteland planet where the guy they had to deliver the message too just so happened to live on?"

"Yes, and C3PO's main function is to be a translator so yeah he understands R2D2. As for the rest just call it luck." I said.

"How did she make it through that trash compactor and not get that dress dirty?" Wren asked.

"It's a movie Wren, multiple costume changes." I said.

"In a regular gunfight that wouldn't happen."

"No it wouldn't," I said.

"Move Obi Wan move!" Wren shouted. He got really emotionally involved during the sword fights.

At the end of A New Hope we were hungry and I made us a grilled chicken salad but when we were done it was back to drill sergeant Spencer.

"What's the biggest thing you've ever moved with the energy projection?" Wren asked.

"Um, I pushed a couple of people." I said.

"How many?"

"Like two or three."

"Okay time to push your limits." He said before putting a hand on my shoulder and teleporting us out of the house to a snowy forest.

"Where are we?"

"Canada, miles away from the closest town so we don't have to worry about being seen." Wren said. "See that fallen trunk I want you to lift it up."

"That tree trunk?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused on the fallen tree and extended the energy out of my body and pushed it toward the tree trunk. When I felt it touch it I started pulling it towards me. Only problem was it wasn't moving.

"Ah," I kept pulling it but instead of it moving, I fell forward. "Whoa!"

"Not as easy as you thought it was going to be?" Wren asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm going to do it again."

 **Four Hours Later-**

"Nora, let's call it a day." Wren said sitting on the very trunk I was trying to move.

"No I almost got it." I said.

The sun's starting to set and I'm starting to get used to sleeping in an actual mattress and I'm hungry." He complained. I was getting frustrated and a bit angry. That stupid ass f- It moved.

"You're lifting the trunk, you lifted it." Wren said surprised and then he jumped when the Trunk fell down.

"I lifted it." Still not believing I did it.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Wren said putting a hand on my shoulder and we were back in the mudroom.

"I'm starving." Wren said.

"Yeah I'm going upstairs and warming up. I can't feel my toes." I said.

"Nora, you did really good." Wren said.

"Thanks but you were right, I am getting soft."

"Those weren't the words I used."

"No but if you say what you said before I will punch you." I said

"Understood. I'll go fix us something to eat. Go shower get comfortable then we can watch the movie with the strange car and time traveling." He said.

"Back to the future." I said.

"But don't they go to the past?" He asked.

"You'll understand later." I said going up the stairs.

 **Two Hours Later-**

"You as a time traveler must see how impossible that situation is." Wren asked.

"Actually the time jumps work a bit like that except I don't control where I go or when I come back but other than that when I met my mom I could have caused something like that." I said drinking a bit of water.

"You met your mother? I thought you said…oh." Wren said figuring it out.

"Yeah, not an easy trip. You were actually the one that helped me deal with it afterwards." I said.

"What do you mean?" Wren said pausing the movie.

"Um I guess now is a good a time as any to bring this up. You remember when we first me how I was a bit surprised."

"Yes you said I reminded you of a friend." Wren said.

"Well… You've known me seven and a half months but I've known you about two years, well almost three if you count the time I spent in the 1940's." I said.

"You met me before I met you? In the future?" Wren said

"Yeah trust me stranger in my kitchen is not the way I wanted to meet you." I said.

"Is that the only reason you asked me to move in?" Wren said outraged.

"What? No. When I met you, I thought you were the biggest douche on the planet but as I got to know you I started to see a lot of your good qualities. How loyal you are, how much you care about your patient, how good you are with kids and how you call me out on my bullshit not because you're a jerk but because you're looking out for me. I asked you to move in with me because I spend way too much time alone and after Steve crashed the plane I hit rock bottom I tried to off myself and no one noticed the signs. Whenever I started slipping you saw the signs and snapped me out of it."

"So you wanted a nanny?" He said.

"No I saw the same signs with you. You remember after Risa died."

 _ **Flashback Six Months-**_

I had just gotten back from my first solo patrol without Wren. I had jumped at the opportunity to get out from Major Asshole's supervision. He had been in an extremely bad mood and I decided to volunteer for a patrol without Wren knowing. I got to the infirmary and I heard someone crying out in pain.

I ran to see who it was and it was Risa.

"Risa hey, it's okay look at me." I said trying to check her pupils. They were constricted and I thought she was having a seizure until she started coughing.

"Nora where have you, shit." Wren said coming over.

"Risa squeeze my fingers as hard as you can." He said. She gently grasped his fingers but couldn't squeeze.

"Damn it, it's a stroke." Wren said.

"What the hell? She was discharged weeks ago she was fine." I said.

"She had surgery on her arm. Blood clot that moved through her body."

"Arterial embolism that caused a stroke, shit." I said and just like that her heart monitor started beeping and she stopped breathing. I moved to try and resuscitate but Wren stopped me.

"She signed a DNR." Wren said.

"Right." I said. Wren turned off the monitor.

"Time of Death 1645." Wren said. "I'll go tell them they have a body to take." Wren said getting out of there as fast as he could.

I stayed in the infirmary because someone had to be there when they came for the body. They came by in twenty minutes. I gave them her medical record and they were gone.

Where the hell is Wren?

There weren't any patients in the infirmary so I locked up and went to look for him. I went to the mess hall but it was empty. I checked his quarters but still nothing. I looked up and sighed. That's when I saw a pair of boots hanging from the roof.

"What the…" I saw a makeshift set of stairs made out of crates that made it easy to get to the roof. Here goes nothing.

I got up there and walked over to sit next to Wren.

"If you want to jump of a building and die it has to be at least a sixth floor, seven if you want to be sure." Wren said as he looked down.

"How long did you know her?" I asked.

"Met her two weeks after I first got here. She was on the squadron I tagged along with for my first patrol. She covered me while I got an injured kid out of the way. Saw her in the infirmary often. Used to think she was a total cluts turns out she always got injured covering someone." Wren said.

"She was tough, funny, and at times a bit scary." I said.

"Bad shit happens to good people."

"Life isn't fair." I said.

"It's not, so why do we keep doing it."

"Because it gets better, eventually." I said. "Come on, let's get dinner."

 _ **End Flashback**_

"You said the exact same thing I told Gramps after I tried to off myself." I said.

"You tried to kill yourself?!"

"Three times. Stone didn't let it work, I moved on." I said.

"Fuck." He said sitting down.

"Point is, Knowing we were going to one day be friends and live together wasn't the reason I asked you to move in. My knowledge of our future was what made me give you a chance. You know me, you know I don't open up. Even with what I knew you had to take the first step." I said.

"That doesn't change the fact you kept this from me." Wren said.

"If I had told you this would it have changed anything?" I said.

"Yes it changes everything."

"Really? Name one thing that changes."

Wren sat there thinking about it for a few minutes.

"I can't think of anything." Wren said.

"Thought so. We're not going to meet for the first time until Connor's around four so you still got a few years until that happens." I added.

"You have to start writing all of this down. You're timeline is a giant hairball its so tangled within itself its getting messy." Wren said.

"You're just witnessing it imagine living it."

"Wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"You really don't," I said.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Wren said.

"Good call, see you tomorrow for training." I said turning off the TV.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve had just gotten back from his morning jog when he saw Sharon coming out of her apartment.

"Morning Steve." She said.

"Morning, Laundry day?" He asked.

"Yeah, gotta get it done early, only time the machines aren't being used. Only hassle is taking them downstairs since the elevator's shut down." Sharon not so subtly added. She had slowly started to worm her way into Steve's life.

"You know you're welcome to use the machine in my apartment." Steve said.

"Oh, no I don't want to be a bother." Sharon said.

"No it's fine come on in." Steve said. "I've actually been meaning to ask for help with the coffee maker its been beeping every twenty minutes and I don't know why."

That made Sharon laugh. "I'm sure we can figure it out besides we've missed a few meetings for your history lessons."

"Yeah sorry about that, mission came up and I was gone for a few weeks." Steve said.

"I understand I got sent out a few small missions too." Sharon said.

"You're back in the field?" Steve asked.

"Nothing big just a few stakeouts. Needed to get out of the office." Sharon said.

"That's good. I'm gonna hop in the shower. The machine's through there help yourself to anything you need." Steve said before going to his room and grabbing a change of clothes before hopping into the shower.

Steve was so lost in his head thinking about work and the anniversary of the day he crashed the plane he had forgotten Sharon was in the apartment. He walked out into the living room shirtless and saw her standing there.

She turned and saw him.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were here." Steve said practically running back to the room. He put on a shirt and walked back to the living room.

"Sorry about that I got lost in my head." Steve said.

"No it's fine, you have a lot going on." Sharon said with a small smile.

"Yeah, been out of the ice for almost a year and I keep thinking about everything I left behind." Steve said. 'Or who I left behind' He thought.

"You looked at the files I left for you last time? The ones on your old team?" Sharon asked.

"I read them all before New York. Didn't answer what I really wanted to know." Steve answered.

"Really, If you want I could ask for files on anyone that you want to look up." Sharon offered.

"I already asked they don't have it. Its fine, I wasn't expecting much." Steve said just as his phone started ringing. "I have to go, Nat's downstairs another mission came up."

"Oh, I just put my clothes in." Sharon said.

"Oh right, Stay uh but can you lock up after you're done?" Steve said.

"Oh course, thank you so much." She said.

"Just being neighborly." He said before grabbing his bag and walking out.

After Steve was gone Sharon sat down and looked around the apartment.

"Uh, this place is a disaster. Looks like my grandpa lives here." She said to herself.

She started snooping around to see what she could find out about the ninety-year-old super soldier. He kept things very tidy. Good thing she was trained to snoop.

There was nothing to see in his living room so she decided to go into his bedroom. The bed was neatly made and all of his clothes were folded neatly. He looked under his bed and found a box. She recognized it as the one her aunt had given him when he had finally gotten around to visit her. She wanted to know what was inside but Steve wasn't in a talkative mood when as Sharon so aptly described it to her friends, her aunt ruined the mood by forgetting where she was or the fact that Steve had been there for hours.

She opened the box and saw old black and white photos. Some were of Steve's team others were of him and his best friend. Then there was one of Steve hugging a brunette. The way they looked at each other she could tell they were deeply in love with each other. Sharon put all the pictures back in the box and shoved them back under the bed. She was upset. Competing with someone who was there was easy. Competing with a ghost was a whole different set of baggage.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. She was going to have to restrategize how she was going to win over Steve.

She was about to stand up when she saw something on the bedside table that caught her attention. It was a compass. She opened it and saw the picture as the same brunette as before hugging Steve's best friend. He was hugging the girl from behind and kissing her cheek as she looked at him and smiled.

Who was that girl?

 **Nora's POV- Two Weeks Later**

Today's the day, my first day at work. I talked to the program director and we worked out a schedule to work half the time in the ER using my Trauma expertise and helping train the residents and the other half I would be working in the cardiology department for my fellowship.

Today was Trauma day. Want to know the best part of working in the ER in on of the most gun friendly states in the US? GSW, Gunshot wounds. But that wasn't the biggest surprise of the day. Guess who I ran into on my first day?

"Doctor Martell." I heard someone call out to me.

"Doctor Matthews Good morning." I greeted. He was the head of the residency program and Chief of Surgery.

"Before I take you to your residents for the day I want to introduce you to the other doctor starting today. Meet Doctor Spencer." Matthews said.

"Hey Nora," Wren greeted.

"Hi Wren, something you forgot to mention?" I asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Matthews asked.

"Army." We both said at the same time.

"And we're housemates." Wren said.

"Oh, then I guess you each have a friendly face around. Now then, follow me I'll take you to your residents." Matthews asked.

We followed him to the nurses' station.

"Doctors, I'd like you to meet Doctor Martell and Doctor Spencer. The six of you will be shadowing the two of them for the entire week. You three with Doctor Spencer the rest of you with Doctor Martell. If you need anything let me know." He said before walking off.

"Let's head to the pit shall we." I said walking towards the ER.

"She's Martell, I was thinking she'd be… grown up." I heard one of them say.

We walked in and the ER was chaotic.

"Stay close and if I tell you to do something do it." I said.

I walked over to the ambulance bay and saw as a police officer with a two gunshot wounds was brought in.

"GSW to the abdomen lost about two pints of blood. Lost consciousness about two minutes ago. Pupils are still responsive." The EMT said.

"You." I said to one of the residents. "Go get an OR ready."

"You," I said to the one that spoke before. "Go get blood. O neg. Run." I said and he was off.

"As for you prep the patient and then get ready to scrub in."

"Oh my god really?" She said.

"Course." I said and she was off. I headed down stairs and found resident one.

"I got you OR 2. Good go to the observation room, Doctor…" I said turning to the brunette doe-eyed doctor who got lucky today."

"Johnson. Susan Johnson." She said nervous.

"Doctor Johnson is scrubbing in today." I said. She looked shocked and was about to argue but I intervened. "Is that a problem?"

"A-No ma'am." She said.

"Good, Johnson I'll see you in there." I said French braiding my hair and putting it into a bun. I grabbed my Star Wars scrub cap Jess had gotten me for my first day. I went through my routine scrubbed my arms, hands, and under my nails before drying off and going in there.

Treating gunshot wounds was like riding a bike. It was one of the most common injuries I saw in Afghanistan.

I did the hardest one closest to most of the vital organs myself but for the next one I decided to test out Johnson.

"Johnson, what do you see?" I asked.

"The spleen's been punctured, it needs to be removed." She said.

"Have you ever removed a spleen before?" I asked.

"Uh no, I've only assisted in an appendectomy." She said.

"Today you're going to walk me through it." I said.

And she did up until about halfway.

"Good job. Take over." I said. "I'm walking you through the rest."

She did good up until she froze.

"I-I Don't know how to do that." She admitted.

"That's fine, You did good. I'll take over and you can watch." I said. "See that right there, " I said pointing at the principle artery.

"That the…."

"Yup Need you to clamp it." I said

One snip, removed the spleen and then cauterized the vein and we were done.

"Close up." I told her and she did perfectly.

When we were out I went to tell the officer's partner and family that he was stable and that a nurse would be by to take them to his room.

I found the three residents talking at the nurses' station.

"Okay you three, Johnson, great job in there. You operated on him so you're in charge of his post ops. Anything changes you page me. Number two, I said to the guy that talked about my age, they need people in the clinic, so you're going. Number three you're on labs. I'll check in after lunch." I said as I walked away.

"Doctor Martell." Number two called after me.

I stopped and waited for him. "Something wrong?"

"Is this about what I said earlier because."

"Stop, you're not the first person to not take me seriously because of my age and you're not going to be the last. The clinic is short handed and I've read your file. It said your bedside manner could use some work so go work on it. If you find an interesting case and you want a second opinion let me know." I said before heading down the cafeteria.

"Busy first day?" Wren asked.

"Multiple GSW on a cop." I said.

"Do you know the cop's name?" Wren asked.

"I read the first page after the surgery. Will Adams, father of twin girls, Annie and Tess, wife Mary." I said. Wren and I had this system where we didn't read the first page of our patients' file, the one that said any personal information such as their names or family. We didn't want to let emotions cloud our judgment so we read any other information and then when the patient's family had to be notified we read the rest.

"I taught you well." He said.

"What about you? Why didn't you say anything about you're new job?" I said.

"I wanted to see the look on your face when you saw me here." He said.

"I was not expecting this that's for sure but I'm glad you're here. You're a great teacher." I said.

"So are you, I saw you from the observation room. You gave Johnson the confidence to try and she learned. You also didn't let that guy's comment bug you." Wren said.

"It's not the first time someone comments on my age, won't be the last." I said digging into my salad. "How were you're residents?"

"I put them all on scut." He said.

"Wren, you're supposed to be teaching them." I said.

"I am, I'm teaching them humility and to not fight with each other." Wren said.

"Should I ask?"

"Didn't bother to ask. Did a bursted appendix this morning."

"Sounds easy, good warm up." I said.

"Patient died. Sepsis from previous surgery."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It happens." Wren said.

The rest of the day was pretty slow. No surgeries just kids swallowing odd object. I took a nap in an on call room until Wren teleported in and scared me.

"Time to go home." Wren said.

"Can't I have a patient in post op. I'm on call." I said.

"So am I, they'll page us if they need us and when they do they'll page us and I'll teleport us back." Wren said.

"You sure?"

"Yes now up, I'm not carrying you." Wren said.

 **A Month Later-**

We both got into this routine of always looking out for each other. I'd make sure Wren wouldn't get on any one's bad side and that he wasn't too hard on his residents. He made sure no one messed with me and that I ate and slept enough. We were pretty close to the point people thought we were an item. Apparently men and women can't be just friends.

Things were good. I started to go out more on my own. I found a chat room for up and coming software developers and they met once a month for Taco Tuesday. I showed up once and met a bunch of people they were all developing their apps or just needed someone with common interests to chat with. Birds of a feather flock together.

It was all-good until the time jumps started again. Aya was going easy on me and gave me a month to adjust to my new training and work schedule but it was time to time travel again. She even left me alone to wallow on the anniversary of Steve crashing the plane. It wasn't as sad as last year when I still thought he was dead but it was still sad because it reminded me we couldn't be together. Wren, Jess and Sam spent the day keeping my mind off of it and they did a good job. It wasn't until I went to bed and saw the picture of them on my bedside table that I cried. Axl ended up sneaking upstairs and cuddling.

Dad kept his promise and stopped by for a weekend. It was nonstop lab time. Wren and Friday conspired behind our backs to get us out of the lab long enough for lunch and dinner. He made me pay for it after dad left by making me train a bit longer.

It was our first day off in a while. Wren, Jess, Sam, Connor and I were going to have a picnic. Just as we were about to head out I got the chills.

"Oh crap." I said.

"What? Now?" Wren asked.

"Yeah sorry, I hope I don't take too long." And then I was gone again.

When I opened my eyes I was in an alley again. Please tell me I'm not going to see my mom again. It was hard enough the first time Aya.

'Don't worry, you're over forty five years from coming close to that' Aya responded.

I walked out of the alley and saw I was in New York and judging from the date on the newspaper it was May 7th, 1946.

I looked around and saw a diner or something called L&L Automat. I walked in and saw Peggy sitting down in one of the booths I sat down in front of her and she looked up from her newspaper.

"Nora? Where the bloody hell have you been?" Peggy asked.

"My time. After I got shot in Belarus I went to the future ahead of my time. Got the bullet out and then I went back to my time." I said.

"You were here about a week and a half ago." Peggy said.

"Almost Two months for me." I said.

"How've you been?" She said.

"I started work at the hospital. Been teaching residents. It's going good. Wren moved in. He's good. Been training me to control it and my endurance is better than before. He also started teaching me a few new moved. There's this really neat one where I incapacitate someone by wrapping my legs around they're neck and flipping them over. Still working on it but it's going good. Have you heard from… him?" I said.

"You can't stay mad at him can you?"

"He's a liar and a jerk but at the end of the day he's still family and I've had a year to get over it. He was right, I wasn't in the best headspace to deal with it, doesn't mean I'm not going to make him grovel a bit. " I said.

"I must say, I was very pleased to receive your call. Can I assume you're back on the team?" Jarvis said as he pulled up a chair.

"I don't believe we ever were on the same team, so no. We are still, however, working towards a common goal." Peggy was the great at playing hardball.

"Fair enough. It may interest you to know that your superior paid me a visit." Jarvis mentioned.

"Chief Dooley?" Peggy said concerned.

"Yes. It seems there may be a change in the prevailing winds within the SSR." Jarvis answered.

"Leviathan has certainly sparked their interest, but Howard isn't out of the woods just yet. What did Dooley want?" Peggy asked.

"Information on a battle in the German town of Finow. I didn't say anything at the time, but Mr. Stark did visit Finow in 1944. He returned... distressed and soon after began construction on his vault." Jarvis said.

"Why does Finow sound so familiar?" I said. Peggy and Jarvis turned to look at me but realized I didn't remember.

"What did Howard have to say about it?" Peggy asked.

"I've tried getting messages to him. However, he's been difficult to reach." Jarvis said sounding a bit worried. Since when doesn't Gramps stay in touch with Jarvis?

"Mm. Interesting, but that can wait. Russia has been training young women to be undercover operatives, and we both know that Howard's major weakness is..."

"Women." I said.

"And raspberry truffles." Jarvis added.

"I need you to get me a list of all the women that Howard has... entertained in the last year." Peggy said a bit uncomfortable at having to ask.

"I'm not sure there's enough ink in the whole of New York to complete that request." Jarvis answered.

"Fine. Just in the last six months, then. Is that possible?" Peggy compromised. There goes half the amazon.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I suggest we start with the western hemisphere." Jarvis said.

"I have a better idea." I said getting both their attention.


	81. Chapter 81

Hey everyone this chapter took a while but it's longer than normal so that's probably why. Let me know what you think. Thank you. Enjoy :)

"We call it the Stark special, custom-designed to his exact specifications." The jeweler Gramps uses when he's in New York said.

"Are you saying Howard Stark buys a bracelet for every women he's..." Peggy started not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Oh, no." The jeweler tried to assure her but she wasn't buying it.

"Yes. He considers it a parting gift to commemorate their time together." I said remembering how Gramps had described his procedure to get rid of a one-night stands.

"Mr. Stark demands only the highest quality diamonds, the highest karat of gold. Any girl would be lucky to wear such a fine piece. Would you like to try it on?" He asked Peggy.

"Oh, thank you very much. I-if we could just see the list, we'll be on our way." Peggy said.

"Anything for friends of Mr. Stark." The jeweler said before pulling out a list.

"Oh, it's shorter than I thought it would be." Peggy said.

"Turn the page." I said.

"Spoke too soon."

"How could he possibly meet this many women?" Peggy said astounded at all the names she saw.

"Well, the Academy Awards is a very busy time." Jarvis said as Peggy started crossing off names.

"What are you doing?" Jarvis asked.

"A large portion of the women on this list are well-known actresses, models, and socialites, publicly established for several years." Peggy noted. "They can be disregarded."

"Well, I wouldn't dismiss her." Jarvis said pointing to a name.

"You think Ginger Rogers is a Russian assassin?" Peggy said confused.

"You should have seen her eyes when I escorted her from Mr. Stark's villa. The darkest gates to the abyss." Jarvis said shivering at the memory.

"We still have a few to cross off the list," I said counting the names.

"You better get started then." Jarvis said.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I thought I might sit this one out, actually." Jarvis said as we got to the home of the first person on the list.

"I need you to positively identify these women. Stop dawdling and come along." Peggy said not happy with having to do this in the first place.

"I-it's just that with Mr. Stark's tendency to, um... Prematurely evacuate? When... when he ends a relationship, he prefers to do so by proxy, and that proxy is me." Jarvis explained.

"Ugh." Peggy groaned.

"Sufficed to say, these encounters could be disagreeable." Jarvis said.

"That'd be an understatement." I said.

"We're not having dinner with these women. I just need to see their wrists." Peggy said.

"You're looking for the bracelet?" I said confused.

"Not quite... the girl in Russia had scars on her wrists from being cuffed to the bed. If my theory is correct, our spy will have those same scars." Peggy said.

"By girl you mean the ten year old that shot me?" I said.

"Yes, She had similar training the spy we are looking for would have." She explained.

"Surely you could devise a way to see these women's wrists without involving me." Jarvis said trying to worm his way out of this.

"Maybe, but it would be more complicated and less fun. Come along, Mr. Jarvis." Peggy said walking up the stairs to knock on the door.

Five scorned women later…

"Oh. No, I haven't seen Howard Stark, and I don't want to. He's a no-good, dirty, lowdown... Snake, as if he could buy me off with a trinket. I'm not that kind of girl. If I did that, if any girl did that, you know what people would call her? A floozy, that's what. He should be shamed. He should be judged, and so should you for helping him. Tell him if I ever see him just scatting about town, I'm gonna... Show him the business end of this!" She said slapping Jarvis.

"No." Jarvis cried.

"Ohh!" Peggy and I said as we watched

"Well, Mr. Stark would seem to have an unfortunate attraction to violent women." Jarvis said rubbing his cheek.

"I imagine they were far less violent before they met him. Ida Emke is next." Peggy said.

"Yes, a dancer he met at a charity auction, I believe. Hmm. No, maybe the caterer. His variety is staggering." Wow even Jarvis was having a hard time of keeping track of everyone Gramps spent the night with.

"According to this, she's close-by." I said looking up the address book Jarvis had provided.

"Lets get this over with, shall we." Peggy said walking down the block.

"Miss Emke?" Peggy called out as she knocked on the door. "No one home. What a shame. Shall we?"

"Uh, I'll keep an eye on the hallway." Jarvis volunteered.

"Knock if there's danger." Peggy said as she snuck in through a window.

We stood there standing guard watching for danger but other than a nosy little boy no one looked our way.

"Who were you talking to?" Peggy said as she came back.

"A future mafioso. Did you find anything useful?" Jarvis asked.

"Ida's long gone. The room's completely empty, but she's definitely our girl." Peggy said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Uh, scratches on the bedposts. Remember, the Russian girls were handcuffed to the beds from a very young age." Peggy explained.

"Are you suggesting she's still doing it?" Jarvis asked.

"That must be a very hard habit to break." Peggy said.

"That's really creepy." I said.

"I'll knock on a few doors, see if any of the neighbors know where Ida may have gone. In the meantime, see if you can track down the owners of the building. They may have a paper trail on her." Peggy planned out. "Meet me back at the automat, and let's move fast."

A Few Hours Later-

"Any luck?" Jarvis asked said greeting us at the Automat.

"Miss Emke paid on time, always in cash, and left no forwarding address. I hope you were more successful." Jarvis said.

"Unfortunately, no... she was the perfect New York neighbor. No one saw or spoke to her. Half the people I talked to didn't even know the apartment was rented. So what next? Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked. Peggy was looking around and was being very quiet.

"Quiet." She said. "Procedure 791... Isolate the suspect and remove civilians from harm before attempting arrest."

"I'm sorry." Jarvis said thinking he might have misheard.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The man at the counter is Agent Messner from Washington, D.C. The man behind me is Agent Reese." Peggy explained.

"SSR agents?" I asked and she nodded.

"I need you to find a way to block the front door so that no one else can come in. I'll do the rest." Peggy said to Jarvis.

"I'd love to." Jarvis answered before getting up.

"Nora get ready" Peggy said before standing up and going to a man looking at the sandwiches. "Oh. 10 cents for a cup of coffee, if you can believe it."

"Get her!" One of the agents said.

"Hold it right there!" Another called out but we were on the move.

"I can't hold it forever!" Jarvis called out.

I blocked a punch and then flipped a guy over knocking him out. Wren's training was starting to pay off. I saw a guy about to sneak up on Peggy. I jumped onto a table and jumped over. I jumped onto him and wrapped my legs around his neck and flipped him over. I nailed the landing. I finally managed to do the roundabout.

"That way, Miss Carter!" Jarvis said to Peggy looking over to the back exit.

"Stop. Right there, Carter. No sudden movements. Ah. Those idiots from D.C. didn't believe me when I said you'd be hard to grab." Jack said.

"What's happening, Jack?" Peggy tried to pass off as innocent.

"Witness places you with Brannis the night he died, there's a photo of you in the club the night Spider Raymond was killed, and here you are with your best friend, Howard Stark's butler and his cousin. Thought you were in Europe by the way.

"Got cold." I answered.

"I-I think there's been a terrible misunderstanding..." Jarvis said.

"Stuff it." Jack said keeping his gun aimed at Peggy.

"You've got it all wrong." Peggy said.

"Then turn yourself in." Jack replied. "Come to the office and tell me all about it."

"You know I can't do that." Peggy said.

"Sweetheart..." Jack started in a condescending tone. "Look around. You don't have a choice."

"I'm so sorry, Jack." Peggy said before knocking him out. "The Dublin House, 79th Street... Meet me there."

"Meet you there? Where are you going?" I asked.

"There's something I need to get from the Griffith." Peggy said.

"That's a horrible idea. It's the first place they'll look for you. What could you possibly need?" Jarvis said.

"Steve's blood." Peggy answered.

"Go!" I said.

Jarvis and I ran in the opposite direction and got in the car.

"You ever been to the Dublin House?" I asked.

"Not since I had to pick up Mr. Stark the morning after St. Patrick's day." Jarvis answered.

"How is Grandpa doing?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him." Jarvis said before fixing his collar.

"Yes and I still believe in Santa Claus." I retorted.

"I'll take it you're still mad at him." Jarvis asked.

"Not mad as much as I'm disappointed." I answered.

"I have seen Mr. Stark lie and use more women than I care to admit but you are one of the few people who he truly cherishes. His methods may have been questionable but he had his reasons." Jarvis said.

I sighed. "I know. Like I told Peggy. I had a year too cool off and think it out. Given everything that happened and what I was going through I can see why he might have thought it was a good idea not to tell me." I admitted.

"You are doing better. I have to admit I was a bit concerned." Jarvis said.

"You mean with me showing up out of the blue and puking up pills. Yeah I scared a lot of people." I said. "Then I hit rock bottom."

"What was rock bottom?"

"I slept with my first crush the night of my godson's baptism and showed up at my best friend's apartment at three in the morning crying."

"Oh." Jarvis said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Rock bottom." I repeated.

"We're here." Jarvis said slightly relieved to be out of the car. It might have been a bit of an over share. Then again he's probably dealt with worse working for Gramps.

"This is the Dublin House?" I asked.

"No, This is my home." Jarvis said. Okay not expecting that.

We walked into the apartment building and took an elevator to the top floor.

"Darling I'm home." Jarvis called out.

A red head woman walked over to the living room and gave Jarvis a kiss and a hug.

"You're just in time for lunch, Oh and this must be Nora. It's so nice to meet you." She said pulling me into a hug. She was a hugger.

I was just frozen where I stood. Anna Jarvis, Nana, the woman who raised me was standing in front of me.

"Uh, Hi. It's nice to meet you too." I said.

"Nora, this is Anna, my wife." Jarvis said.

"I've heard so much about you. It's good to finally put a face to the name. It's not everyday I meet one of the few people Howard's related too. " Anna said. "Are you alright?"

"She's had a long day." Jarvis said.

"Uh yeah, Sorry." I said snapping out of it.

"Well you two are just in time, our other guest is waiting for us." Anna said.

"Other guest?" I asked.

We walked over to the kitchen and sitting at the table was Gramps reading the paper.

"Jarvis what's the word on the street?" Gramps asked.

"SSR is after us. One of your former one night stands is actually a Russian assassin and now we're all on the lamb." I said.

Gramps put the paper down and looked up. He cleared his throat and said, "Nora it's been what, two weeks?"

"About a year actually." I said.

"Really? I could have sworn it hadn't been that long." Gramps said.

"It's easy to lose track of time when you're I don't know, running from the authorities or working." I said.

"Or making lunch for that matter. Why don't you all get settled? I'll bring the goulash out in a second." Nana said.

"Why don't I help you dear?" Jarvis said noticing we needed to clear the air.

"So how you been?" Gramps said.

"I'm good." I said. "You?"

"Still on the lamb so I could be better." He answered.

"So last time we saw each other I edited out a couple of details." Gramps said.

He was already forgiven but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to make him work for it.

"A couple?" I said.

"The entire story." Gramps admitted. "And I was wrong to do it but I did it for the right reasons."

"What gave you the right to make that choice?" I said raising my voice slightly.

"The fact that you were mourning and tried to off yourself Nora." He said whispering harshly.

"He was my soul mate Gramps not just some lab rat." I argued. Okay maybe I wasn't as over it as I thought I was.

"I know. I should have told you and I was going to tell you. I never used that vial not because I couldn't do it but because I kept hearing your voice in the back of my head telling me how wrong it would be." Gramps argued. " I wanted to tell you but you were unstable and I wasn't going to push you over the edge."

"Do you even regret lying to me?" I said.

"Honestly? No. Because I did it to protect you. And if I had to do it all over again I would. We're family kid you can hate me all you want but at the end of the day we're all each other's got." And with that I couldn't be mad anymore. Because at the end of the day what wouldn't we do for family.

I didn't say anything instead I hugged Gramps. I took him by surprise.

"I forgave you months ago, I just needed to make sure you did it for the right reasons."

"Then why did you…"

"I wasn't going to let you think I let it go that easily." I said.

"You were going to make me grovel?!"

"Of course. I was going to make it worse and give you the cold shoulder for another day but the way these time jumps are going I wasn't sure I was going to have that much time." I said.

"So one year…" Gramps said.

"Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on." I said.

"Looking forward to it. Dinner and Drinks after this is all over?" Gramps asked.

"Sounds great." I said. And at that moment Anna and Jarvis walked in.

Lunch was great. I almost cried at how amazing Nana's goulash was. It was even better than I remembered it was.

After lunch we said our goodbyes and made our way to Dublin House.

"So what happened after you left." Gramps asked.

"You remember that chat we had about what we were going to do after?" I asked.

"Yeah, Oh." Gramps said.

"Yeah, I joined the army. Had a couple of close calls but it worked out. I finally met Wren." I said.

"You met Wren?" Gramps said.

"First day on the front lines. He was different than I thought." I said.

"Different how?"

"He was kind of a jerk. He made two grown men cry. He had a bet going I wasn't going to last a day."

"I can imagine how that worked out."

"It worked out in the end. He got me through the six months I wasn't talking to Dad and…"

"You went six months without talking to your Dad?!"

"Yes, he was dealing with something and if I told him what I was going to do he would've stopped me and I really needed to go so I did."

"God, Nora."

"It gets worse."

"There's more?" He asked.

"I came home at the end of my time with the army right before Christmas and didn't tell him. So he hadn't heard from me and didn't know where I was until he showed up at the ranch and saw me there with Wren."

"Oooooh."

"We talked it out. There was yelling, there was bantering but we worked it out in the end. I asked Wren to move in. He agreed. I blackmailed the secretary of state to save him from a creepy general and we now live and work together." I said.

"I missed a lot."

"Yeah Aya's timing has gotten better." I said.

"Aya?"

"The time stone. Aya's its name."

"It has a name?"

"Yup."

"Okay I'll say it again, your life is complicated." Gramps said.

"It is."

Jarvis walked into the room looking a bit worried.

"I have just received word Ms. Carter has been arrested." He said.

"Crap." I said. "What do we do?"

"There's only one thing left to do." Gramps said. "It's time I made amends with Peggy."

"How?" I said confused.

"Jarvis, You should probably call Anna and tell her you're going to be home late." Gramps said.

After faking a confession Jarvis was off and we were stuck in hiding.

"There's something you need to know" Gramps said.

"Please tell me there isn't another vial or sample of the serum somewhere." I said.

"No, during the three months you were gone after you got turned into a toddler I worked nonstop and I came up with some of my best and worst inventions." Gramps said.

"Worst?"

"The army was short on men and wanted something to keep the men we did have awake for days so they could keep fighting so I came up with midnight Oil. It was a gas that was supposed to do just that."

"What do you mean supposed to?" I asked.

"It didn't work. Instead it caused heightened symptoms of sleep deprivation like…"

"Anger, hallucinations and psychosis." I finished.

"Right, I decided not to hand it over but McGinnis had other plans. My lab was raided and the gas and the plans for it were taken by his men. The used planes to release the gas over Finow. They wanted to help the Soviets by evening things out but instead the soldiers went mad and killed each other. It was a blood bath." Gramps said taking a drink. "I got there the next day and McGinnis was covering everything up. He tried to get me to go along with his side of the story instead I punched him and ended my contract with the military except for y work with the SSR."

"That explains why the Russians might have a bone to pick with you." I said.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. After I got back I built my safe to make sure it never happened again but by the look of things it didn't work out."

"I didn't but we're going to fix this. It won't bring anyone back but it will make sure this never happens again, we just have to figure out who's behind all of this."

Then out of nowhere there was a transmission on the radio.

"Breaking news, Massacre at the Cinema Theater. The entire audience of one of the theaters main functions has been killed. Authorities believe it was a side effect of a gas leak that led to violent hallucinations. Please be aware. If you suspect any leaks please evacuate the area and alert the area."

"Gas leak?" I asked Gramps.

"We have to go." Gramps said grabbing his jacket.

"Where to?"

"SSR, it's time to end this."

We took a taxi to the phone company and took the back entrance.

"Ivchenko has a plan. He brought us into Russia. He tricked us into bringing him into this country. There's something specific that he is targeting. We just have to find out what it is." We head Jack say.

"The target is me." Gramps said getting everyone's attention. They aimed they're guns at us. "Hey!"

"Get your hands up. Get your hands up!" Jack shouted.

"Told you." I said I said putting my hands up.

"What kind of welcome is this?" Gramps said.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jack yelled

"You know who designed the SSR security system? Yeah, the same outfit that secures the White House." Everyone just glared at him. "Exactly. They stink. You should have hired me. I know. You missed me."

After Gramps was formally arrested and me for aiding and abetting we were taken to the conference room. Gramps was going to help the SSR but he was going to annoy them a bit first. I can see where Dad and I got him from.

"You're guilty." Jack said.

"How about looking wrong?" Gramps answered. I had kind of zone out around the second time Jack left to take a breather.

"As of this moment, you're under arrest, Stark." Jack said.

"You know, I could help you with that." Gramps replied. [Smacks table]

Jack lost it and smacked the table. "Roger Dooley is dead. Ray Krzeminski is dead."

"Along with a theater full of innocent people. Stark Industries... That's all on you." Another guy added. By the looks of it he was Daniel Sousa. Peggy had mentioned him briefly.

Gramps just started chuckling. I elbowed him and gave him a look.

"You got something funny to say about that?" Jack asked.

"I know. That's why I came back." Gramps said before starting to tell them the story of Finow.

"That's everything there is to know about the battle of Finow." Gramps said.

"I really don't care about some old war story." Jack said.

"Well, you should. 'Cause all those deaths are on me, too. The gas is called midnight oil." Gramps explained.

"You designed a poison gas, Howard?" Peggy asked a bit outraged.

"No! Well, not intentionally. The army wanted something that would keep soldiers awake for days at a time, but it failed. Caused symptoms similar to sleep deprivation..." Gramps started.

"Anger, hallucinations, psychosis." I elaborated.

"If you knew all that, why use it in Finow?" Peggy asked.

"I didn't. My lab was raided. They took my samples, my research, all on the orders of general McGinnis. The next day, they dropped it on the Russians to help them take Finow. I flew there afterward to see with my own eyes. What those men did to each other, you can't imagine." Gramps said.

"We don't need to imagine. We saw it in that theater. I experienced it myself." Daniel said.

"And you survived?" Gramps said.

"From what I read in your files it's been known to cause asphyxiation." I said.

"Guess that explains my sore throat." He said.

"It also explains our voiceless friends. Someone performed laryngotomy procedures on these men. I expect it was Dr. Ivchenko or, as he's also known, Johann Fennhoff." Peggy said.

"Who?" Gramps and I said at the same time.

"A psychiatrist with a specialty in hypnosis." She answered.

"Must be how they got to Dooley. And if he can control the chief, we're all at risk." Jack pointed out.

"No. This time, I'm taking the risk. This Fennhoff obviously wants to punish me, so... let's give him what he wants." Gramps said.

"What are you talking about?" I said not liking the look in his eyes.

"I'll be the bait. The SSR just needs to set the trap." Gramps said. I really didn't like this idea.

"Yeah. Something public. Real showy." Daniel said.

"Well, that's the only way I do it." Gramps said with a smirk.

Three hours of putting this 'press' conference together we gathered outside the phone Company's office. Why no one thought this was a weird place for this press conference I will never know.

"How's that look?" Gramps asked.

"Like a nest of spiders with very short legs." Peggy retorted.

"That's good enough. Hey, Peg, you got any powder? I want to cut down the shine." Gramps said shooing away his stylist.

Peggy sighed. "I don't like this, Howard. It's too dangerous."

"I agree Gramps." I said.

"Don't waste your breath, Miss Carter, Miss Stark. I've already wasted mine on the subject." Jarvis added.

"What is that?" Gramps asked as Peggy handed him a vest.

"It's body armor for your protection." Peggy answered.

"It's junk. Where's my stuff?" Gramps said throwing the vest aside.

We went down to the lab. I followed after Gramps trying to keep him out of trouble.

"What are you people doing? These are highly volatile materials. This... This is photosensitive. This should be kept in the dark. This... This should be kept cool." Scientists around the lab grunted. "And this. This is fine now." He said moving an object into a drawer.

"Howard, what are you hoping to accomplish with this ridiculous press conference? There are other ways to get Fennhoff into the open." Peggy said.

"Name one. No, name three. There it is." He said ignoring us. Peggy cleared her throat getting his attention.

"Stops a .50-cal round from 100 feet." Gramps said proudly.

"Unless you're planning to put it on your head, it won't be enough." Peggy deadpanned.

"Can you please stop bringing up way he could be killed." I said frustrated. "Have you guys forgotten that his life is tied to mine? He dies I'm never born and I kind like life. Its starting to look up at the moment." I said.

"I trust you two keep me safe." Gramps said

"You're punishing yourself." Peggy added.

"I'm redeeming myself. I have enough blood on my hands. I don't need yours, as well. I've had to go through my life not caring what people think of me, but I do care what you two think. And after everything you said to me last time, I thought..." Gramps started.

"Gramps…" I said feeling guilty.

"Howard, I was angry. That doesn't mean I want you to die." Peggy said frustrated about how easy going Gramps was about this.

"Well, that makes three of us. But you know and I know that this is my fault." Gramps said remorsefully.

"General McGinnis stole midnight oil and used it recklessly. He is at fault. Can you not see that?" Peggy tried to reason with him.

"I need to fix this. Otherwise, I won't be able to live with myself." Gramps said making me sigh.

"You're mad." Peggy said.

"As a hatter." Gramps retorted making Peggy scoff.

We got Gramps ready and we were out front. I stood by Peggy and listened in as we kept watch.

"After a thorough investigation, we have concluded that Howard Stark is innocent of the theft and sale of weapons to foreign enemies. All charges against Mr. Stark have been dropped." Jack said as people took pictures. "We owe Mr. Stark a tremendous debt of gratitude, and his assistance in our current investigation is invaluable. "Hero." He said coughing a bit as Gramps told him what to say.

"He is a hero." I heard Gramps say over the coms

"He is... a hero for all Americans." Jack said having a hard time saying the words.

"Are the rooftops covered, Agent Comden?" Peggy asked.

"Mr. Stark will be working in concert with the SSR..." Jack said.

"All clear." Agent Comden said

"They're here somewhere." Peggy said.

"To bring those responsible for this crime..." Jack said.

"I know it. To justice." Gramps whispered.

"Humbled by his genius." No. No. "Brilliance." Gramps said

"Humbled by his brilliance." Jack put together annoyed at Gramps' behavior.

"Hmm. We are humbled." Gramps said.

Jack had had enough and ended his introduction "Here's Howard Stark."

"Mr. Stark, have all your weapons been recovered?" One man asked.

"Is it true that you were hiding at the residence of Barbara Stanwyck?" Another reporter asked.

"For too long now, the name Howard Stark has been dragged through the mud. Today is a day of reckoning for anyone who doubts..." Gramps started before someone tried to shoot gramps but missed since he was pulled out of the way.

"Who's got eyes on the shooter?" Jack asked.

"It's coming from above. Get him out of here." Peggy said.

"Police car in the back alley. This way. Go!" Jarvis said pulling Gramps away.

"They're shooting from the hotel." Peggy said. I looked up and saw something resembling a gun pointed down at where Gramps was.

The gunshots stopped and we went to regroup.

I saw Jarvis but no Gramps.

"Jarvis where's Gramps?" I asked.

"He's been taken."

"By who?" Peggy asked.

"It was a woman blond blue eyes. She had the scar on her wrist." Jarvis said.

"Dottie."

"Your neighbor." I said remembering the blonde who injected me with that weird toxin that made me hallucinate.

"The same let's go see if there are any clues at the hotel." Peggy said.

"This rifle was rigged to fire itself. They're long gone." Daniel said.

Peggy picked up the gun and looked through the "Strange."

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Either Dottie's a terrible shot, or this gun was never supposed to kill Howard. It's aimed well above the podium. It was a diversion." Peggy said

"Diversion from what?" Daniel said.

"They weren't trying to kill Howard. They need him for something." I said.

"So, now we got to tell the whole world we're chumps." Jack said frustrated.

"They've been planning this whole thing since the beginning." Daniel said.

"No, they couldn't have."

"Could they?" Jack asked.

"Kidnapping Howard couldn't have been part of their original plan. They didn't know he was here until the press conference." Peggy said.

"So if they don't want him dead, what do they want?" I asked.

"Howard said Fennhoff wants to punish him. Whatever they've planned, it must be a fate worse than death." Peggy said.

"We need to determine what his next target is. The movie house was a test. So they got to be planning something bigger. Statue of Liberty? Empire State?" Daniel said.

"What day is it?" Peggy asked.

"May 8th. V.E. Day." Jack answered.

"They're going to hit Times Square." Peggy said.

That made everyone start to move. Everyone was on the phone calling everyone they could think of. If we were back in my time I'd be hacking traffic cameras and intelligence websites.

"Car's near 42nd and 9th. No Stark." Jack said.

"This isn't good." Daniel said.

"No, it isn't." Peggy answered.

"Guy at the coffee shop saw a blonde forcing a man matching Stark's description into the back of a black Sedan. They were last seen heading west towards Lincoln Tunnel. I radioed their descriptions to Port Authority..." Daniel elaborated.

"See if we can snag them at the tolls." Jack ordered.

"They're trying to leave the city. Why?" Peggy asked.

"Maybe we were wrong about the target." Daniel asked.

"Just talked to every muckity-muck in the city, trying to call off the V.E. day celebration. They won't do it." Jack said.

"Already 100,000 people packed into Times Square. We won't have enough time to evacuate." Daniel said.

"He could have stashed those canisters anywhere. The gas was designed to be deployed by air." I said.

"Which is why we shut down all the airports..." Jack said.

"And every private airfield in the area." Daniel added.

"I think I know where Dr. Fennhoff is headed." Jarvis said

"Where?" I asked.

"If his intention is to place blame for the attack on Mr. Stark, would it not be most effective to use one of Mr. Stark's own planes?" Jarvis suggested.

"That'd be a good idea." I said.

"He can't. We confiscated them all." Jack said.

"Not all." Jarvis said.

"Hmm?" Peggy and I said at the same time.

"There is another vault... Considerably larger than the first." Jarvis explained.

"How big?" I asked.

"Large enough for say three to four planes." Jarvis answered.

"That explains a lot." I said, "We need to move."

One car ride where every possible speed limit was broken later we got to the hanger. Just as we were getting there a plane was getting ready for take off.

"Howard!" Peggy yelled trying to get his attention but it was too late.

"What now?" I asked.

"How long until he reaches New York?" Peggy asked.

112 minutes. Maybe less. Maybe we could talk him down." Jarvis asked.

"You think he'd listen?" Daniel asked.

"Chief did." Jack answered

"Radio room?" Peggy asked.

"Second floor of the hangar." Jarvis answered.

"I need someone to take one of those planes up." Jack ordered.

"Why?" Jarvis asked.

"Shoot him down with a plane full of poisonous gas?" Peggy said not believing how reckless Jack was being. "You'd have to do it over the water before he reaches land."

"Geez. Well, I-I'm not your guy. I never flown a plane before." Daniel said.

"Likewise." Jack said.

"I have." Jarvis said.

"Mr. Jarvis, I cannot ask this of you." Peggy said.

"Mr. Stark would want to be stopped by any means possible." Jarvis said.

"We have little time. Help him get off the ground." Peggy said. We ran up to the radio room and tried to see of we could contact Gramps.

"Signal is still holding strong. Changing course to bearing 2-6-9." We heard, as we got closer.

"Focus, Howard. You're doing very well." Doctor Fennhoff said.

"Hands up." Peggy said as we walked in.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. Lose the gun." Dottie said as she pointed a gun back at us.

"Move away from the radio slowly." Peggy said.

"Peggy, it's so swell to see you. Isn't this fun?" Dottie said back. And then they started throwing punches.

"Howard! Howard, it isn't real!" Peggy said when she was close to the radio.

"Go." Dottie said to Fennhoff. "I used to be so jealous of girls like you. I would have done anything to walk like you, to talk like you. But now... I can be anybody I want." She said throwing a punch I blocked before I kicked her back. "Oh, I've got a great idea."

Peggy managed to take advantage of the distraction and punched her but she blocked the hit.

"Ohh! Maybe I'll be an SSR agent next. What do you think of that?" Dottie said while Peggy was panting. "I thought you'd be better." Peggy got frustrated and shoved her through a glass window knocking her out.

"Fennhoff's escaped the radio room." Peggy told Daniel.

"We'll get him." Jack said.

"Dropping to 2,000 feet." We heard Gramps say over the radio.

"Gramps It's Nora." I said.

"Nora! I found his signal! I'm almost there." Gramps said sounding very excited.

"Gramps no, you have to listen." I said starting to freak out.

"I'm gonna bring him home, Nora." Gramps said sounding so happy.

"Gramps you've been brainwashed. He's trying to get you to release the gas over New York." I said trying to snap him out of it.

"Don't worry about that, kid. There aren't civilians where I am." Gramps said truly believing what he was saying.

"Gramps, can you hear me? You have to come back." I said.

"I know this sounds crazy, but that... that guy, Fennhoff, he actually helped me. He... he showed me how to do this. I'm bringing Cap back, kid." Gramps said.

"Grandpa, turn the damn plane around. Come back, and we can talk about this." I said.

"I can't do that. Done talking." Gramps said.

"N-no... wait." I said.

'Nora calm down, remember what Wren taught you. Deep breath clear you're mind. You know how to get through to him' I head the stone say.

"Miss Carter? Miss Carter, I have Mr. Stark's plane in my sights. We are one mile from land. Miss Carter, should I take the shot? Miss Carter! Miss Carter! Can you hear me?! Miss Carter! Please! Answer me!" I heard Jarvis come through on the other radio.

"No, we need more time." Peggy said

"We don't have more time!" Jarvis said raising his voice.

"Do not take the shot until I tell you, Mr. Jarvis!" Peggy said adamantly.

"Gramps I need you to listen to what I'm about to say. Steve is gone. He died over a year ago." I said.

"There's something up ahead. It's him! I can fix this!" Gramps said happily.

"You don't have to fix anything. There's nothing to fix." I said.

"Kid, all I've done my whole life is create destruction. Project rebirth was... He was the one thing I've done... That brought good into this world." Gramps said and I swear I think he was crying.

I started tearing up. "Grandpa... I know that even though you two didn't get along all the time that you loved him. I loved him too. Always have always will but this won't bring him back. Grandpa, we're the only family each other's got in this time. You're my rock. You and dad are the one of the few people that kept me going. Steve's gone and… He's not coming back. We have to move on... All of us. And as hard as that is" I said choking back a sob, "At least we still have each other. Us Starks have to stick together."

"Nora? He was good before I got ahold of him, huh?" Gramps asked tearfully.

"Yeah, he w... he was." I answered wiping tears away. "Where are you?"

"Apparently, flying a plane... to Manhattan. I guess you can explain that to me once I land." He said confused making me chuckle.

"Mr. Jarvis, he's all right. Stand down." Peggy told Jarvis.

"Thank goodness. Tell Mr. Stark to follow me back." Jarvis said relieved. "I'll bring him home."

"You were gonna shoot me out of the sky?" Gramps asked.

"Well, I thought that was what you would have wanted." Jarvis said.

"No! No, it's not. And for future reference, under no circumstance would I want anyone to shoot or otherwise hurt me. You got that?" Gramps said making us chuckle.

"Your point is amply made, sir." Jarvis answered.

"Aw, you're all right, Jarvis." Gramps said.

"As are you, sir."

"I owe you another one, pal." Gramps said to Peggy.

"To be honest, I've stopped counting, Howard." Peggy said making me smile.

Grandpa and Jarvis got back about a half hour later. Doctor Fennhoff was locked in a trunk until they could figure out another way to shut him up. Biggest surprise of the night me not having to use my powers once. Wren may be an ogre and strict with his training regimen but it was working. He was definitely getting a thank you when I got back.

"We'll keep Fennhoff in Custody before we transfer him to Max tomorrow." Jack said. "You four are free to go."

"Good to know I won't be the first in the family with a criminal record." I said.

"I need to find a new place to live. I don't think Miriam will be welcoming me back to the Griffith anytime soon."

"Does this mean I get my money back?" Gramps asked.

"You got it back this morning had to make you getting you're name cleared look convincing." Daniel said.

"Hey kid I still owe you a night out on the town…" Gramps said.

"Isn't it a little late to get reservations?" I said.

"Let me worry about that." Gramps said.

'Go Nora, you both need a night out. I'll send you back from where I got you after you sober up.' Aya said.

"Let's go then." I said.

We hopped in a car and we got to a restaurant in downtown New York. We both looked like we had been through hell and we got some looks for it but we were too tired to care.

We started drinking and taking shots before we got tired of the restaurant and went to a bar.

"So tell me about Wren." Gramps asked.

"You want to talk about my housemate?" I said.

"I want to know what type of person my granddaughter is living with." He said.

"Wren's… complicated. He was a tough nut to crack. I thought that when I met him he would he as easy going and friendly as he was when I met him in the future but apparently he grew into that person after knowing me for years. I thought he hated me but no matter what he always watched out for me. I can't tell you the number of times he pulled me out of the way of a gunfight or teleported me away from an explosion."

"Sounds like quite the guy." Gramps said.

"He is. Puts up a tough front but he does care. Great with kids. You should see him spoil my godson." I said laughing. "He started training me. Said I was slacking off with my powers. He was right, I can lift almost half a ton now."

"Wow, that is a big improvement." Gramps said. "So you two are just friends?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? We are friends and nothing more. Maybe a bit of sibling affection but nothing more." I said.

"Uhuh. If you say so. Everything you said when I was in the plane…"

"Yeah, I meant it. Steve meant the world to me and he meant a lot to you but what's done is done. You can't cry over spilled milk and you shouldn't let it take over your life." I said.

"Are you ever going to let go of them."

"It's a little hard when their names are on you're wrists. I'm just taking it one day at a time. I can't lie, there are days where whenever I hear their names or think about them makes me cry but it's getting better. I have a lot of things to distract myself with." I said.

"If I could do something to make you happy again you know I'd do it in a heartbeat right?"

"I know but from now on no more secrets. Even if you think you're doing it to protect me don't. I'm a big girl gramps I'll deal with my feelings." I said.

"You're not the kid I met in Philips' office two and a half years ago" He said.

"We've both changed a lot but lets change the subject before we both end up crying." I said. "A toast to family, because at the end of the day that's all we've truly got."

"To family." Gramps said clinking our glasses before chugging our drinks.

The rest of the night was a blur. There were drinks laughs and me helping Gramps add another name to his list of conquests.

I woke up the next morning with a mind numbing headache and a churning stomach. I was in some hotel room still dressed in last night's clothes. I got up and walked to the living room.

"Good morning." I heard Gramps say.

"Morning." I groaned.

"I ordered the usual." He said.

"Yay hangover food."

"Jarvis dropped off some clothes for you." Gramps said.

"Oh wonderful. I don't think this outfit can take another day." I said grabbing the clothes and going to freshen up.

I put on the polka dotted A-line dress and went back out for breakfast.

"I'm heading to Los Angeles at the end of the week." Gramps said.

"You finally going for it?" I said.

"I could use the sunshine. I'm thinking of giving Peggy the penthouse at least until she decides she doesn't want it again."

"Sounds good. Better than living under Miriam's watchful eye." I said with a smirk.

A little while later Jarvis came by and I decided to tag along for the tour of Peggy's new home.

"I imagine you're looking forward to some peace and quiet. At the very least, having both feet on the ground." Peggy told him.

"Yes, I've allowed several of my duties to fall by the wayside of late. My next project is... is quite engrossing... A complete and total overhaul of the kitchen spices." Jarvis said with a small smile.

"Mm, fascinating!" Peggy said faking enthusiasm.

"But should you again find yourself in need of my services, I would be honored to assist you at a moment's notice, Miss Carter." Jarvis said.

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis. Uh, w-where is Howard? I haven't heard from him." Peggy said.

"He's trying to get his inventions back from the SSR" I said

"Well, let's hope next time he builds a better vault." Peggy said.

"Actually, he decided to destroy everything." I said very happy with the progress we made.

"Really? Well, that surprises me." Peggy said.

"He continues to believe that no government... even our own... can be trusted with those particular inventions. Especially... this." Jarvis said handing me a vial of blood. The vial of Steve's blood.

"Gramps is giving me this?" I asked.

"He is under the impression that the sample of Captain America's blood was lost when he was under Dr. Fennhoff's control." Jarvis said.

"So you're giving me this." I said.

"I owe Howard Stark a great deal, but he does not own my integrity. I am quite certain there is only one person in the world who knows what to do with this... You, Miss Stark."

"Thanks Jarvis. Well if you excuse me I only have a bit of time left before I have to go back home and I have to make one last stop." I said before leaving.

After a subway ride and walking a few blocks I made it to the Brooklyn Bridge. It was everything Steve and Bucky said it would be. No matter what I would always love Steve and Bucky. And I knew that one day I would see Steve again but I couldn't keep holding myself back until that happened. I have a life to live and I'm done putting it on hold.

I uncapped the vial before dumping the blood in the water and throwing the vial away. And with that the chills started and I was glowing.

When I opened my eyes I was back home.

"You're back." Wren said surprised and a bit relieved.

"Yeah just had to go clear the family name." I said.

"Must be quite a story." Wren said.

"Yeah I'll tell you later for now we have a picnic to get too." I said smiling.

"Let's go then." Wren said smirking. He put a hand on my shoulder and we were off.


	82. Chapter 82

**Hey everyone Here's the next one. I hope you all like it and please don't hate me for the ending. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

 **April 2013-**

My fellowship and job as a trauma attending has been going pretty good. Doctor Schmidt, the head of Cardiology had actually requested me for his service and he was very impressed with the progress I had made in two months. Things were great.

Sam and Jess had taken Wren and I up on our offer to take Connor for a weekend so they could celebrate the anniversary of the day they met.

We were set to pick him up after our shift ended. Wren and I were sitting in the cafeteria talking about this upcoming weekend.

"So Connor's room is set up. I was thinking of getting him some toys from Jess so we can keep him busy." I said.

"Uhuh." Wren said nodding along but he had his eye on something.

"We also need to make a run for groceries, We need arsenic." I said trying to see if he noticed.

"I'll stop by later." Wren said. I looked over to see what he was looking at but turns out it was actually a who. I recognized her she was a neuro attending. I worked a case with her a few weeks back.

"Her name's Kate. She's from Seattle." I said.

"What?" Wren said startled.

"The brunette at my six who you can't take your eyes off of." I said.

"What I wasn't…" Wren said but shut up after I gave him a look.

"You should talk to her she's nice." I said.

"You know her?" Wren asked looking really interested all of a sudden.

"Yeah, she was my neuro consult for that pneumothorax and punctured liver a few weeks back." I answered.

"And you talked?" He said.

"Yeah, I didn't have a resident that day and it was a pretty long surgery." I answered.

"Oh…" Wren said.

"Go talk to her." I said.

"Nora I can't just going to go talk to her." Wren said.

"Why not?" I said.

"What if she has a boyfriend?" He asked.

"She doesn't because she not so subtly asked about you during the surgery. She thought we were a thing and I started laughing." I said.

"She asked about me?"

"Yeah she's into you dude." I said.

"Oh, What do I do?" Wren asked.

"I don't know what do you want?"

"Want of what?"

"Do you want a one night stand, something casual or a serious relationship?" I asked.

"What I don't know? She's a looker." Wren said.

"So you're attracted to her and judging by the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of her you have a crush." I said.

"What no! I'm a grown man I don't get crushes." Wren said.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt." I said in a sing song voice.

"You have to stop watching romantic comedies." Wren deadpanned.

"It was just one and When Harry Met Sally is a classic" I retorted. "You should ask her out for coffee. She seems really nice." Then my pager started beeping.

"Gotta go, emergency triple bypass." I said "Text you when I'm out."

Later that night-

I got out of surgery and went to ready the first page of the patient's file so I could get his name before filling out his post op chart. When I was done I got out of my scrubs put my stars and firework cap back in my locker before going to find Wren. He was at the nurses' station but he wasn't alone. He was talking to Kate.

I decided to check my phone and see if I had any messages. I had one from Jess telling me that Connor was ready to go. I told her we would be there in a bit just waiting on Wren. Then I got a voice message from Dad.

" _Hey kid just calling to tell you I'm on my way to Dallas. See you in a few hours._ "

Holy Shit dad's coming!

Oh Fuck Dad's coming the same day I have Connor. Okay I could handle this.

I looked over and saw Kate walk away with a small smile on her face. I walked over and saw Wren standing there looking happier than the last time I saw him.

"You look happy." I said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He answered as we walked out. "We have a couple of days off. We get to spend time with the little guy.."

"My Dad's coming over…" I added.

"Tony's coming over?" Wren said.

"Don't be so surprised, we did agree to bimonthly visits." I said.

"You also agreed to one video call a month, one phone call every two weeks and a text message a day." Wren said remembering our agreement.

"Well we've been busy." I said.

Wren sighed. "If you say so. Let's go pick up the little guy." Wren said. We walked into a closet before teleporting to Jess and Sam's house.

"Ahie!" We heard Connor yell happily before he ran over to me. I picked him up and spun him a little before kissing his cheek.

"Hi sweetheart." I said.

"Unca!" He said when he saw Wren he practically jumped out of my arms.

"Hi bugger." Wren said taking him.

"Hey you two I packed the three of you dinner because I know you probably haven't thawed anything out of the freezer." Jess said packing our dinner.

"Actually we did but the pantry and fridge are a bit empty so we have to go grocery shopping later." I said.

"Don't you mean I have to go?" Wren said.

"I offered to go with you." I said.

"Yes and you kept throwing in oreos and Cheetos." Wren retorted.

"They're vegan." I said.

"They're vegan because there's nothing real in them." Wren said.

"I like my comfort foods." I said.

"You get nonfat almond milk ice cream" Wren said. That made Jess and I give him a look of disgust.

"So where's Sam?" I asked.

"I made him go unpack his textbooks." Jess answered.

"He packed his textbooks?" I said confused.

"I did." Sam said as he walked in.

"Dude the point of a weekend getaway is to relax and have fun. Not work yourself into an early grave." I said.

"Thank you." Jess said.

"Fine I promise not to study while we're away." Sam said.

"We'll let you get to it." Wren said.

"Okay bye sweetie." Jess said kissing Connor's cheek.

"If you need us call us." Sam said.

"Guys relax we can handle one weekend with this angel." I said.

"You say this now, just wait til he wakes up in the middle of the night." Sam said.

"or you have to change a diaper." Jess said.

"We're surgeons we can handle this little guy." Wren said.

"Just call us if you have any questions." Jess said again.

"We will but can you two at least try to relax. Get a couple's massage or something." I said. "you're both tense."

"She's an art dealer and I'm a law student. We're supposed to be stressed. It's our jobs." Sam said.

"Not this weekend it's not. It's your anniversary focus on that." Wren said.

"We're leaving. Have fun and relax. You're leaving your son with medical professionals. He'll be fine." I said.

 **One Hour Later-**

"Maybe we were in over our head with this?" I said.

"How can one toddler poop so much?" Wren said.

"What are Jess and Sam feeding him?" I said gagging a bit.

"We can't just wipe it away, we need to give him a bath." Wren said.

"Agreed. Good thing his room has its own bathroom" I said.

"Yes very good thing. Come on bugger time for a bath." Wren said.

Connor really liked bath time. SO much he actually started crying when it was time to get out. We used some of the sleep lotion Jess had mentioned in her list and he knocked right out. Wren set him down in the crib and he was sound asleep. We turned on the baby monitor and went back to the living room.

"How's Kate?" I asked.

"Kate's good, she's working tomorrow but we're meeting for coffee." Wren said with a grin.

"That's great."

"You going to be okay being on your own with Connor?"

"Not the first time I've watched him. I can handle it." I said.

"Can you handle Connor and your dad at the same time?" Wren said.

"My dad's a grown man." I said.

"That on occasion acts like a child." Wren retorted.

"He does not." I said.

"Kid, I'm here, I have pizza and the director's cut to Terminator. Let's get this weekend started." Dad said as he walked in.

"You were saying." Wren said.

"In the living room." I called out.

"Wren, good to see you." Dad said awkwardly.

"Tony, you look well." Wren said.

"I do, I brought dinner." Dad said putting a box of pizza on the coffee table.

"Dad not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you in Dallas?" I asked.

"Since when do I need an excuse to visit." Dad asked.

"You don't it's just that the timing is a bit strange." I said.

"I hacked into Friday so I'd know when you have a weekend off. I saw you both had this weekend free so I came over." Dad said.

"Oh good thinking." I said.

"I have the entire weekend planned out. I got us reservations at our usual breakfast place and…" Dad started.

Wren cleared his throat, his not so subtle way telling me to burst his bubble.

"Yeah, I think we're going to have to cancel those reservations." I said.

"Why?" Dad asked and just like that Connor started crying. "What was that?"

"I got him." Wren said getting up.

"Nora?" Dad asked and just like that Wren came back with Connor.

"He's asking for you." Wren said handing Connor over.

"Hey sweetheart. Had a bad dream." I asked as he hugged me and nodded.

"Nora I'm too young to be a grandpa." Dad said.

"Relax, This is Connor. My godson." I said.

"Oh, Oh good." Dad said relieved.

"He's staying with us for the weekend while Sam and Jess go away to celebrate their anniversary." Wren said.

"Is he wearing Iron Man Pjs?" Dad said.

"He is… He also has Captain America ones." Wren said making Dad groan.

"Pizza!" Connor said.

"Did he just?" I said.

"He did." Wren said.

"Jess and Sam never find out we let him stay up late agreed?" I said.

"Agreed." Wren said. "Come on bugger let's watch some cartoons while Auntie Nora talks to her dad." I handed Connor over to Wren and Dad and I went to the kitchen.

"I got your message a bit late so I didn't have time to tell you I was taking Connor for the weekend." I said.

"It's fine it just means Connor and Wren are tagging along." Dad said.

"Don't say it like that." I said.

"Like what."

"Like you're facing impending doom." I answered.

"I did not say it like that."

"Yes you did but come on let's go introduce my godson to the terminator." I said.

Connor had a slice of pizza and enjoyed the movie not that anyone outside that room would ever find out. He knocked out half way through the movie. I picked him up and took him back to his room.

The next morning Connor was up bright and early. I got him out of the crib and put him in his playpen while I got breakfast ready. I make him pancakes and scrambled eggs. He loved it but made a mess. By the time Connor was done Wren and Dad made it downstairs.

"Morning kid." Dad greeted.

"Morning." I said.

"How long have you been up?" Wren asked.

"A few hours. Connor's an early riser." I said.

"Sit down and eat I'll get him cleaned up." Wren said getting Connor out of his high chair.

I got Dad and myself a plate while Dad poured the coffee.

"You two are practically an old married couple." Dad said chuckling.

"Guess that makes you the grandpa." I said and that shut him up.

"I was thinking since you have the kid we could pop over to Disney World and get on a few rides." Dad said.

"As fun as that sounds I don't think Jess and Sam would appreciate me dragging their kid across state lines." I answered.

"It's not like you need his passport." Dad said.

"Dad No besides he isn't even tall enough to get on any rides." I said.

"So what do we do?" Dad asked.

"How about you live a day in our shoes? Grab your hoodie and sunglasses and spend the day with Connor and I running errands." I offered.

"That sounds so domestic." Dad said a bit freaked out.

"Dad have you ever set foot inside a grocery store? A mall? A public park?" I said.

"Of course….not" He said.

"Give it a try. You might actually learn something." I said.

"Fine lets see how the other 99% of the world lives." Dad said.

"Got Connor cleaned up." Wren said "Put him in his play pen and put on Sesame Street."

"That'll keep him busy? What time you meeting up with Kate?" I asked.

"Meeting her at three. Are you sure you can handle Connor on your own? I can cancel" Wren said.

"No. You are going on you're coffee date. Besides the three of us are going to spend the day running errands." I said.

"Seriously?" Wren said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How are you going to pull of being in public without drawing a crowd?" Wren asked.

"I'll wear a disguise." Dad said.

"Disguise?""

"Hoodie Beanie and sunglasses." Dad said.

"Good Luck with that." Wren said.

 **Later that day-**

"You spent three hundred bucks on food and you're telling me that's how much you spend a week?" dad said.

"It's all organic and we went to Whole Foods." I said.

"Were all these clothes really necessary? I don't think Connor is going to get to wear them all?" Dad said.

"We change him like three times a day. He's a messy eater." I said.

"And Cinnabon, Wow mind blown." Dad said.

"It's a game changer. Can you watch Connor while I get dinner started?" I said looking at my sleeping nephew.

"Sure but he's asleep?" Dad said.

"I need to wake him up or else he'll be up all night." I said.

"Okay, I can handle it. I used to watch you all the time." Dad said.

Ten minutes into Dinner Dad got a call.

"Kid I have to go." Dad said.

"Really? But the roast is almost done." I said.

"That was Pepper. She got back early and wants to know where I am." Dad said.

"Oh…" I said.

"I'm sorry." Dad said.

"Hey its okay. We got to keep up appearances, I get it." I said hiding my disappointment.

"I'll make it up to you next time." Dad said.

"Okay, have a safe flight." I said.

"I'll text you when I land." Dad said.

"You better." I answered.

He gave me a quick hug and handed Connor back to me.

After the door slammed I wiped away tears that I couldn't hold back and went back to cooking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Wren leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"As long as you wanted me there?" Wren answered.

"Means you heard everything." I said. "How was your date?"

"It was good. She's funny. She actually did a year with doctors without boarders. Tons of good stories." Wren said. "We actually made plans to grab lunch on Wednesday."

"That's good." I said. "Dinner's almost ready."

After Dinner I left Connor with Wren and went down to the lab to get some work done. I checked in with my patients in the hospital and no one had been readmitted. I worked on my app and things were going good for a while. I got a text from Adam, one of the members from that tech message board. I had told him I was baby sitting Connor for the weekend and he asked if I wanted to bring him over for a play date with his daughter Max. I replied yes after I checked in with Wren before I went back to work.

I was working on the code when I started getting the chills. I started glowing and I was gone.

I opened my eyes and I was back at the Compound.

"Doctor Stark." Vision greeted.

"Vision, how are you?" I asked.

"I am doing well, just waiting for the others to return." Vision said.

"Mission?" I asked.

"Reconnaissance." Vision said. "Excuse me for a moment I must call in a Code Cronus."

"I'm from April 2013 if that helps." I said.

As soon as vision called it in Natasha walked in.

"Hey Nat." I greeted.

"Nora how long have you been here?" Natasha asked.

"About ten minutes. Did future me do something to make vision mad?" I asked.

"No he's just moping around because Wanda's not here." Natasha said.

"Recon mission right?"

"Yes, I was about to head to the gym, Want to come with?"

"Sounds great but I'm not really dressed for it." I asked.

"I've got that covered come with me. We're doing yoga first." She said.

"Sounds good. Wren's been training me for the past few months so hopefully I can keep up." I said

She handed me a striped grey tank top with an open back and criss cross straps and some black tights. I got dressed and put on the shoes Nat passed to me.

As we were walking to the gym some of the agents looked surprised to see me. The blonde woman I kept seeing everywhere just stared at me with her mouth open.

"What is she doing here?" She asked Nat as we passed by.

"Why wouldn't she be here? Her dad owns the place." Natasha deadpanned before walking away. I stayed right behind her.

"What's her problem?" I said annoyed.

"Relationship trouble. Don't worry about it." She said as we walked into the gym.

"Wow the set up here is great." I said.

"Your Dad does go all out." Nat said as she pulled out a pair of yoga mats.

"Is that a balance beam?" I said.

"Yeah, you should try it out after we finish." Nat said with a smirk.

"I will." I said smiling.

Natasha put on some relaxing music and we went through some basic poses before we did some more advanced poses. By the end of it we were both soaked in sweat.

"Wren's doing a good job." Nat said.

"Yeah, it's intense but you can't argue with the results." I answered.

"Want to spar?" She asked.

"Well the stone heals any injuries or bruises so sure." I said

We spared for what felt like hours. Natasha knocked me down more times than I could count but I did manage to land a few hits and managed to knock here down once. After that she decided she was going to do some weights and cardio. I decided to take this time and try out the balance beam.

I jumped on and flashed back to my gymnastic lessons as a kid. Nana said it was for my physical education requirements but I now know it was to get me to socialize and spend a bit of time out of the lab.

I took a step forward before doing a cartwheel. I wobbled a bit but managed to regain my balance. I turned and did a handstand which was now a lot easier than it had been months ago. I slowly lowered my feet back onto the beam and stood up again. There was something I had been working on but hadn't had a chance to try it out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused my energy at the palm of my hands. I flipped across the beam and right before I dismounted I pushed the energy away from my hand giving me an extra lift so I managed to do an extra flip in the air before I landed. Everything went well until I landed on the ground. My right foot wasn't perfectly straight and I ended up twisting my ankle.

"Ah! Fuck!" I groaned.

"Nora you okay?" Nat came over to check on me.

"Yeah, just twisted my ankle."

"Crap let's get you to the infirmary." She said trying to help me up.

"Wait a sec." I reached down twisted my foot back in the right way. "Mhhm!"

"Why did you do that?!" Nat said freaking out.

"Had to make sure it healed right." I said flexing my foot. The bruising slowly started to fade away. "Still a bit sore but nothing a bit of ice can't fix"

"You got lucky." She said.

"Yeah but it worked." I said.

"Let's go get you some ice." She said pulling me up.

We were in the common room and I was icing my foot when Wanda, Sam and Rhodey came in. "Hey guys, hey Dad" I greeted.

"I'll see you later Nora." Nat said before walking out.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked noticing I was icing my ankle.

"I was on the balance beam and I landed the wrong way so I twisted my ankle. I twisted it back but it was still a bit sore." I said taking the pack off. "How was the mission?"

"A waste of time." Rhodey answered. "Does you're dad know you're here?"

"Don't know. Wanda you should go find Vision. I think he missed you." I said and she smiled a bit.

"I think I know where he is." She said before walking out.

"I need to burn some energy." Rhodey said.

"Going for a run?" I asked.

"No something fun. Come on. Time for some father daughter time." Rhodey said.

"Okay." I got up and followed him to the other side of the compound. We made a turn and walked into a gun range. "Father Daughter time huh?"

"We have paint pellets." Rhodey said.

"Gimme." I said loading a clip into a gun.

"Now you want to…" Rhodey started but I had already fired five rounds and each hit the target.

"Nevermind."

"Remember who taught me." I said grabbing the earmuffs and shooting again. By the time we were both done all the targets were splattered different colors. "Feeling better?"

"Tons." Rhodey said.

"So what's going on Dad." I said.

"What do you mean? Everything's good. I'm feeling a bit hungry." He said changing the subject.

"No dice spill." I said.

"Work is kind of an adjustment." He said.

"Well duh. In the Air force you were pretty high up there but you had a chain of command. You knew there was a reason for everything but here the threats are bigger a lot more black ops and different. You've worked almost you're entire life for the air force it's gonna take a while to adjust." I said.

"I know. I just miss how easy everything was."

"Easy's relative." I answered.

"How are you doing?" Rhodey asked.

"Um pretty good. Work's good. Living with Wren is good. Currently babysitting Connor. Dad visited even though he left after a day because Pepper got home early. Sucks but it's progress." I said.

"You're kinda PO'd aren't you." Rhodey said.

"I don't really get mad. Shooting the targets really helped." I said.

"Nora I've known you your entire life and I know you have a tendency to push what you're feeling aside because you're afraid of hurting those around you." Rhodey said.

"I don't have a lot of people around me so those I do have I tend to keep close."

"Yeah your Dad's the same way."

"Is that why you've stuck around all these years?" I asked.

"No, I couldn't stay away even if I tried."

"Is it because of the soulmarks?" I asked.

"How did you…"

"Dad slipped up once and didn't wear his holosleeve." I said.

"Yeah, you know we're not…"

"I know. You two are just really good friends practically brothers." I said before sighing. "You think life would be easier if we didn't have any marks?"

"Are you asking because of Steve and Bucky?" Rhodey asked.

"No just a hypothetical, imagine a world where soulmarks didn't exist. People just met a person fell in love and then they built their lived with that person and weren't limited to the names marked on their skin." I said.

"Soul marks don't limit the amount of people you can love Nora." Rhodey said. "I mean look at you and your Dad. I'm Tony's only soulmate but that didn't mean he couldn't love Pepper or you for that matter. Or you and your soulmates. That didn't stop you from loving you're friends."

"True, doesn't make it any easier being with out them." I said.

"It'll get better."

"That's what everyone keeps saying. I've buried myself in work, I started developing apps on the side and I've been training nonstop for the past couple of months but it still doesn't make it better. Something just feels off." I explained.

"There's nothing I can say that'll make it better kid, just remember you're not alone."

"I know, thanks Dad." I said hugging him.

"That's what I'm here for." He said. As soon as we broke apart I got the chills and started glowing.

"See you next time." I said before I was gone.

When I opened my eyes I was back at the lab. It had been two hours since I had left and I was exhausted. I went upstairs and took off the clothes Natasha had given me and showered. Then I put on some pjs and made sure the baby monitor was on before knocking out. Maybe Tomorrow will be the day it gets better.

 **Third Person's POV-**

It had been exactly a year since Steve had awoken from the ice but to him it still felt as if he had crashed the plane yesterday. He still woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweats. He still remembered Nora pleading with him not to crash the plane.

He kept himself busy but all that did was tire him out.

Natasha had suggested he try dating again but it just felt wrong.

The three of them had an agreement that if one of them died the other two would go on with their lives. Each of them had agreed but they all knew if one were to go the other two would follow shortly. The one thing they never counted on was if one was left alone what they would do.

Steve had responsibilities he couldn't run away from.

He had finally caved and agreed to dinner with Sharon. She had been so happy he finally asked. Steve just smiled politely and said he'd pick her up at seven. It was six o'clock and it was too late to cancel.

It was just dinner at a diner, something nice and familiar he thought. He grabbed his keys and his wallet before getting the small bouquet of daisies he had picked up earlier. He took a deep breath and sighed before locking up his apartment and knocking on Sharon's door.


	83. Chapter 83

**Hey everyone I just finished this chapter. I've been working through a bit of writer's block but I managed to finish this on. Let me know what you think. Thank you and Enjoy :)**

 **June 2013-**

"Thor Jump!" I yelled.

Thor did as I asked and I released a blast of energy pushing all the ogres away and knocking them down.

"I had that." He said when he landed.

"I know you did but I needed more practice." I said.

"Your abilities have improved greatly." He said.

"Training and practice is paying off." I said. The rest of the Asgardian soldiers had started apprehending some of the ogres.

Wren was out on a date with Kate and I was in the lab when the stone embedded in my pocket watch necklace had started glowing. At least the timing was better. I walked outside and Heimdall transported me back to Asgard. Apparently ogres were attacking Muspelheim.

Sif and the Warriors three had been sent somewhere else and Odin thought that it would be best for Thor to have back up. That back up being me.

We got to Asgard and we told Odin that Muspelheim was safe and we were free to go.

"Have you talked to Jane?" I asked Thor.

"Nay, I have not been on Midgard since New York." Thor said.

"You know my offer still stands. You write her a letter and I'll mail it to her." I said.

"I have written many letters but none can describe my true feelings for Jane." Thor said.

"Just keep it simple Thor. You should definitely apologize for not visiting her or at least calling her last time you were on Earth. I'm sure she saw you on the news." I said.

"Aye, I'll write a new letter." Thor said with a smile.

"If you need me I'll be in the library." I said before walking away.

When I got to the library I went to grab the book of Asgardian legends and myths. There were a few on King Bor and I figured there might be some hints about Aya's history.

When I got back to the sitting area I saw Frigga standing there with an illusion of Loki. As soon as she noticed me the illusion disappeared.

"Nora, that was…" She said trying to play it off.

"It's okay, he's your son. How is he?" I asked.

"He's stubborn, angry, resentful but I have hope he'll reconsider." Frigga explained. "Legends and Myths of Asgard."

"Yeah trying to find out as much about the stone as I can." I said.

"There isn't much on any of the stones." Frigga said.

"I know but can't blame me for trying. I feel like I've made a ton of progress controlling my powers but as far as the time jumps go I'm still grasping straws." I said.

"Maybe you should focus on developing your powers. You have improved greatly but you are still merely scratching the surface." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Energy projection allows you to do more than just move objects." Frigga said.

"You mean there's more?" I said.

"The possibilities are endless. Have you ever tried to concentrate all the energy you project into one mass?" She said.

"No I haven't," I said. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me. I focused the energy emanating from my hands and focused on the space between my hands. When I opened my eyes there was a glowing green orb.

"Whoa" I said. I moved my hands up and the orb flew into one of the bookshelves destroying it. Books and pages were flying everywhere.

"I am so, so sorry." I told Frigga.

"Do not worry child it is not the first time nor will it be the last time someone's powers destroy this place. Thor and Loki have had many mishaps in this library." She said smiling a bit.

I saw a glow out of the corner of my eye.

"Why do I always end up cleaning your messes?" Aya said. She was still taking on my form.

"This one was totally an accident." I said.

"And you are?" Frigga said.

"Aya, the time stone." Aya answered.

"Forgive me but did you just say the time stone?" Frigga said surprised.

"Yes, the time stone is actually a sentient being that occasionally shows up looking like me or my deceased Nana." I explained. "By the way why are you here?"

"Like I said before cleaning up your messes." Aya retorted before her eyes started glowing green and there were glowing green bands around her arm. She put up a force field around where the bookcase once was and everything started flying back together until the bookcase was back together. "That's better. If you're going to make an energy orb you should do it outside."

"Okay," I said.

Aya sat on the couch and picked up the book I was reading. "That idiot" she muttered.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Frigga said before leaving.

"For someone who said they don't like interfering you do tend to show up a lot." I said.

"I get tired of being cooped up in you. That and like I've said before you've proved to me that I made the right choice choosing you as my host. So I'm going to give you a hint on the powers. The energy orb is the next thing you have to master. It's a mix of all of the abilities you already have and its offensive capabilities will come in handy." Aya said.

"Thanks."

"And next time you want to know something about me just ask." Aya said before disappearing.

"Nora, I have finished my letter to Jane!" Thor boomed.

"That's great!" I said.

"Please give it to the service of post as soon as possible." He said.

"Don't worry buddy she'll have it in under a fortnight," I said hoping I used that term right. "I should get going, I have work tomorrow and I need a good night's sleep. I'm doing my first Quadruple bypass."

"You are going to by pass something four times?" Thor said confused.

"No, I'm going to operate on a heart." I said.

"Then I wish you the best of luck." Thor said.

"Thanks I'm going to need it. The procedure has a fifty percent chance of survival." I said.

One quick ride to the Aesir later I was back home. I walked in at the same time Wren did.

"Hey didn't know you were out." Wren said.

"I wasn't planning on it, necklace started glowing and I left to Asgard." I said. "How was your date?"

"It was going good. We went to this new place had some dinner then we went into her room…" Wren said.

"I thought you went out for dinner?" I asked.

"I went out of the house for dinner at her place." Wren clarified. "Then things got heated and we moved it to her room but then she got paged and had to go to work."

"Oh that sucks." I said. "I'm sorry date night got ruined.

"It is what it is. There'll be other nights." He said.

"Things are getting pretty serious with you two." I noted.

"Kate's great. She's funny, smart, gorgeous. I really like her." He said with a giant smile.

"I can tell. I'm happy you're happy Wren."

"Thanks Nora how was Asgard."he asked.

"It was good. Fought Ogres on Muspelheim. It was over pretty quick. Did some reading in the library. Has a chat with Aya." I said.

"Really? About?" Wren asked.

Instead of answering him I showed him. I closed my eyes and projected the energy into a small orb before letting it dissipate slowly.

"It's called an energy orb. Next step in of training." I said.

"Whoa."

"She appeared after I accidentally blew up a giant bookcase with it."

"That thing blew up a bookcase?"

"It somehow ended up flying into it." I explained.

"Guess this means we're making progress." Wren said.

"Looks that way." I said yawning. "Remind me to mail Thor's letter to Jane tomorrow."

"Do you have her address?" Wren asked.

"Yeah its in the address book in the kitchen."

"I take it over to London." Wren said reaching for it.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm not tired. Want anything while I'm there?"

"English tea and some scones." I said.

"Consider it done."

"Thanks." I said yawning again. "I'm calling it night."

"Good night." He said as I started walking toward the stairs.

"Night."

 **August 2013-**

"Got any plans for this weekend?" Dad asked.

"I'm flying over to Boston for a meeting." I said.

"Meeting with who?"

"Dean of Harvard Med, I finished the app I was working on and I want to beta it. Figured a Medical school was the best place to start." I said.

"You know I have an entire department that deals with." He said.

"I know but it's just to work out the bugs get some feedback from the people that would be using it." I answered.

"When's your meeting?"

"Friday at Noon." I said.

"Pepper's flying out to Germany this weekend and I was thinking maybe we go out and do something." Dad offered.

"That'd be great but I can't I only got enough time off for the meeting. I have to work Saturday." I said

"Oh… When are you free?" Dad asked.

"Christmas." I said sadly.

"Seriously?"

"I'm an attending and I'm also doing a fellowship in cardio thoracic surgery. I was lucky they even gave me the day." I said.

"Crap listen kid I have to go, I'll text you later." He said.

"Okay bye Dad." I said before hanging up.

That's how our conversations went now. Apparently Pepper was spending more time in New York and Dad had kept his promise to keep me a secret. Work was busy I was advancing pretty quick and even did a couple of solo surgeries.

Wren and Kate were doing really well. Some weeks it was like Wren didn't live here. Connor was growing like a weed and Sam and Jess were the proudest parents I had ever seen.

Everything was going great. I should've known it wasn't going to last.

As long as I could remember I've always hated Wednesdays and it just so happened that it was a Wednesday when everything started going downhill.

In the Fifteen months I had known Wren we had grown extremely close. There were times where we could just communicate through looks. Jess and Sam joked that the two of us were practically married. Wren and I would just laugh at that.

Lunchtime in the hospital had changed. It used to be just Wren and I but it had slowly grown to include Kate and a few other colleagues.

It was meat loaf day in the cafeteria and it was pretty good. It was served with a side of mashed potatoes and sautéed asparagus and onions. I decided to stick with the grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and mixed veggies. The five of us were eating in the cafeteria. I ate my chicken and mashed potatoes and Wren ate the meatloaf and potatoes. When we finished which was at the same time we exchanged plates without a word and continued eating. Everyone else just stared at us.

"Everything Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just, why'd you two switch plates?" Kate asked.

"Wren hates onions," I said.

"Nora hates peas." Wren said and we just ate.

"Then why'd you get the vegetables?" Kate asked.

"Nora likes the onions and asparagus." Wren said.

"Wren doesn't mind the peas." I said with a shrug and kept eating. I didn't know it yet but that struck a nerve with Kate.

I reached for the salt but wren moved it away.

"No salt, the potatoes had enough seasoning." He said.

"Fine. Lay off the coffee, you're not going to be able to sleep." I said noticing Wren was on his fourth cup.

"So you two don't see anything weird about this?" Kate asked looking at us closely.

"No." Wren said.

"What is there something on my face?" I asked making Alex, a pediatric oncologist crack a smile.

"You're fine Nora." Alex said. And just like that my pager went off.

"Got to go, Are we still on for Dinner?" I asked. Wren had decided to take the next step with Kate. He was going to introduce her to Sam and Jess.

"Yeah, seven at that place on sixth and main." Wren answered.

"Kay, See you then." I said.

Later that day I got to the restaurant and I got there before Sam and Jess.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Surgery went a little longer than expected." I said.

"No you're on time," Kate said suddenly feeling the need to hug Wren's arm.

"Jess and Sam said they'd meet us inside. They had some trouble with the babysitter and are going to be a bit late." Wren said.

"Okay then, we can just wait at the bar." I suggested.

"Great idea." Kate said.

Ten minutes later Jess and Sam walked in. Jess greeted Wren and I with the usual hug. She hugged Kate and Kate just awkwardly pat her back.

We were sitting down when the chatting started.

"How's Connor?" I asked.

"He's good. He's going through a robot phase. He actually quoted the Terminator yesterday. It was hilarious." Sam said.

Wren and I just turned to look at each other and just laughed a bit.

"So how'd you all meet?" Kate asked.

"Sam and I met at freshman orientation. I got lost and so did he. Ended up ditching orientation and just walked around campus talking about everything. Been together ever since." Jess said.

"I met Nora through a friend." Sam said.

"I did a study abroad program my last year at MIT and I wanted to take this class but I had already covered the requirement. So on my first day I showed up at his office and there was Dean. He was the professor's lab assistant so we spent a lot of time together. One day after we got out he was asked me if I wanted to come with him and his friends to grab dinner and I still didn't know anyone in Dublin so I was a bit nervous."

"Nervous? Dude you were a wall flower I practically had to force you to talk." Jess said.

"But it did work out." I said with a shrug

"How'd you meet Wren?" Kate asked.

"We met him through Nora." Jess said.

"Really?" Kate said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"So you and Wren have known each other for years." Kate said.

"Not really we met last year in May, when I got to Afghanistan." I said. "I actually worked under Wren."

"You've known each other for a year?" Kate said incredulously.

"Fifteen months to be exact." Wren said.

"And you met Jess and Sam?" Kate said not liking what she was hearing.

"December?" Wren said looking to me to confirm.

"Actually there was my birthday." I said.

"Right." Wren said. "Seems like forever ago, time does fly."

"Wow you two got close pretty fast." Kate said.

"Not really." I said. "First few months Wren was a jerk."

"I was not, I was trying to toughen you up a bit. When I first met you looked like a kid in way over her head."

"I was nineteen, what did you expect?"

"By your resume someone at least ten years older."

"Should've read the first page." I retorted.

"When have I ever read the first page?" Wren answered.

"We never read the first page of a patient file not a personnel file." I said making everyone laugh except Kate.

Dinner seemed to go pretty well. I drove home even though Jess wanted me to crash at their place I couldn't leave Axl alone. I promised her I would stop by for breakfast.

The next morning I woke up to Wren making coffee.

"Morning, I thought you spent the night at Kate's?" I said.

"I did just had to stop by for some clothes and to talk." Wren said.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, just um, Kate asked me to move in." Wren said.

"Wow that's a big step." I said. "What'd you tell her?"

"That I had to talk to you." Wren said.

"What's there to talk about?" I said.

"I'd be moving out." Wren said.

"Wren I'm not your mom if you want to move out go ahead. It's not like you're paying rent or anything. You're not obligated to be here if you don't want to be." I said.

"So you don't care?" Wren said gauging my reaction.

"Dude you haven't been here in two weeks. You practically already moved out." I said.

"Do you want me to leave?" He said.

"That's not up to me," I said.

"Nora I'm serious do you want me to leave?"

"Wren I want you to do whatever you want to do." I said.

"I've been dating her for almost three months. Don't you think it's a bit fast?" He said.

"I moved in with Steve and Bucky after knowing them for three days I'm not the best person to ask about timing." I said.

"Can you not bring Bucky and Steve into a conversation for once?" Wren said.

"What?" I said.

"They're not here they have nothing to do with this so don't mention them."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I need you to focus and not get distracted. Do you want me to leave yes or no?"

"Wren I really don't care. If you left the only thing that would change would be the fact that I'd go back to carboloaded breakfasts and my morning commute would be longer."

"Are you bloody serious?"

"What do you think?" I said. It was probably the heat of the moment that was making me angry. What was up with him? I didn't mention Steve and Bucky often. I was just stating a fact. Most of the time I avoid talking about them. Wren practically had to force me to talk about them sometimes.

"Fine I'll come back for my things tomorrow." He said. "I'll leave my key on the counter." He said before teleporting out.

What the hell just happened?

The next day I had to work the graveyard shift in the ER so I didn't see Wren or Kate and I couldn't ask what was going on. I was a bit worried. Wren still hadn't told Kate about his powers and he was moving in with her. Chances are he was pretty stressed and when he was he tended to get nightmares and not sleep much.

I talked to Jess and Sam about it and they said they'd keep an eye on him when he stopped by.

I didn't see him until three days after he had said he was moving out. I didn't see him but I did see Kate.

"Hey Kate, wait up." Said walking down the hall.

I heard her sigh but she stopped anyway. "Nora," She greeted.

"Hey just wanted to check on how Wren's doing. I know you two are moving in together but I haven't talked to him in days and I wanted to make sure he's okay" I said.

"Why wouldn't he be okay? We're in love and we're taking the next step in our relationship." She said acting strange.

"I know that, I just meant…"

"Nora I think he just wants space. You two spend way to much time together maybe he's just tired of your clinginess." She said before her pager started. "I got to go."

I got my phone out and texted Jess:

 _Am I too clingy?_

Jess replied almost immediately:

 _What? No! Dude you're so not clingy. I gave you a key to the house so you can stop in and raid the fridge for leftovers or if you don't want to drive all the way back to the ranch and you haven't done it once. I have to ask you to come over most of the time. Where's this coming from?_

I replied:

 _Kate and Wren are moving in together so Wren asked me what I thought. He acted like a jerk when I said I couldn't tell if it was moving too fast since I moved in with Steve and Bucky after three days. He told me he's tired of hearing me talk about them even though he was the one that pushed me to talk about them. We fought and he left. I haven't seen him in days. SO I asked Kate how Wren was doing and she said to give him space since he's probably tired of my clinginess :/_

Jess took a while to reply but her response was classic Jess.

 _What a bitch… It actually explains a lot._

I was confused.

 _It does?_

The three dots appeared and I got anxious. Did I do something wrong?

 _Sam and I kind of notice the looks she was throwing you two._

Looks? I thought back to dinner and I didn't remember any goals.

 _What looks? I drawing blanks over here_

Jess sent an emoji gif of a frustrated face slapping its forehead.

 _Sweetie come over for dinner and we can talk about it in person. It'll be easier to explain._

I sighed.

 _Need me to bring anything?_

She replied right away.

 _Nothing but yourself and use the key this time._

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

 **Later that Day-**

I showed up at Sam and Jess' place and I used the key this time. I walked in and saw them both in the kitchen.

"So the key works." I said making them chuckle.

"Sit down the roast is almost ready." Jess said.

"Wine for you." Sam said handing me a glass.

"Thank you."

"Auni" Connor said running over.

"Hi sweetheart." I said picking him up. "I like your pjs." Connor was wearing Captain America Pajamas. They looked like Steve's uniform.

"It's Cap." He said.

"That's right. Who's you're favorite avenger?" I asked.

"Tony!" Connor said making my eye's widen in shock.

"Do you mean Iron Man sweetie?" I said.

"Yeah" he said playing with my arc reactor necklace. Oh boy, kid's smart.

"Food's ready." Jess said. I brought Connor over and put him in his chair and sat down.

We talk about everything except the one thing I really wanted to talk about. After Dinner Sam went to go get Connor ready for bed and I helped Jess wash the dishes. By the time we were done Sam was back at the table refilling our glasses.

"So start from the beginning." Jess said. I gave them a play by play of our conversation. I admitted that I may have overreacted a bit but at the same time Wren was being a jerk. I told them about Kate saying my clinginess was why he was avoiding me and that was it.

"She's jealous." Sam said.

"Of what?" I said confused.

"Your relationship with Wren." Jess said.

"What relationship? We're just friends Strictly platonic." I said. That made Jess and Sam laugh uncontrollably. I just sat there looking at them like they were insane.

"Sweetie you and Wren are hilariously socially and emotionally oblivious to what's really going on. That's why you two get along so well." Jess said. "You and Wren bonded extremely fast."

"Not really." I said.

"You asked him to move in after knowing him for six months." Sam deadpanned.

"Guys, I have no romantic feelings towards Wren. We are as platonic as it gets."

"We know that but to everyone else it doesn't seem that way. To them you and Sam are as platonic as it gets, you and Wren are low key couple goals." Jess said now that made me laugh.

I looked over at Sam and tried to see if I felt even the slightest bit attractive instead I got the chills. "Sorry Sammy I know you're hot but if I try to check you I see a manatee." I said making Jess laugh.

"Same, I love you sis but us together will never happen." Sam said.

"I'm okay with that."

"Again you and Sam, as platonic as it gets, you and Wren, tin man that's on his way to get a heart." Jess said.

"But I don't love him like that and neither does he. I love Steve and Bucky. And he's in a relationship with Kate."

"Ah, Kate." Jess said rolling her eyes. "Kate's insecure especially after seeing you two together last night."

"What'd we do last night? We just had dinner, in a group." I said.

"Well…" Sam started.

"You two acted like a couple…" Jess said.

"How?"

"The restaurant you two chose, what'd you think of the ambiance?" Sam said.

"I like the cute flowers at the table and the candle was out of place. Hated the weird dim lighting." I said.

"You didn't find it at all strange?" Jess asked.

"Not really the food's good that's all that matters."

"Okay what about when you were picking out what you were going to order?" Jess asked.

I thought back to last night.

 _Flashback-_

"Everything looks good." Kate said.

"I love the spicy chicken and penne with tomato sauce." I said.

"Oh yum." Jess said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, it really upset your stomach last time." Wren said.

"True I'll take the Fettuccini Alfredo. I'll do extra laps to make up for it." I said.

"Nora just take a cheat day, you haven't had one since we started." Wren said.

"True, I'll get dessert while I'm at it." I said already eying the cheesecake.

"I'm going with the steak." Wren said.

"Remember to order it medium rare this time, you didn't eat it last time because it was too well done." I reminded him.

"Right, thanks for reminding me." Wren said.

 _End Flashback_

"Wren's kind of my personal trainer," I said with a shrug.

"Okay how about after the food was brought over?" Jess said.

"And During Dessert." Sam added.

 _Flashback-_

Our food was brought over and we were eating. I was enjoying my pasta and Wren was enjoying his steak.

"This is way better." Wren said.

"That's good." I said. "And you were so right. The Alfredo is way better that the spicy chicken. Want to try?" I offered.

"Sure want some potatoes?" Wren offered.

"Yeah it looks really good." I said. Wren moved his plate over and I picked a bit of mashed potatoes and Wren got a bit of pasta with some chicken. We both moaned at the same time. "I'm getting the steak next time."

"I'm trying the pasta." Wren said.

"Don't you want to try some shrimp?" Kate asked.

"Ah no, I'd rather not." Wren answered cutting another piece of steak.

"Wren's allergic to shellfish." Jess interjected.

"Oh, god I didn't know." Kate said.

The rest of the meal was silent until dessert was brought over. I ordered the cheesecake. Only problem was that it had strawberries and glaze over it.

"That is really sweet." Wren said wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"It's red velvet with cream cheese icing it's supposed to be sweet." I said.

"You want some of my lemon cake?" Kate asked

"I'll give it a try." Wren said taking a tiny bit Kate fed him. "Uh, still too sweet."

"You want to swap? You know I hate strawberry glaze." I offered.

"I'll give it a try." He said taking a piece. "Oh that's better"

"Here I'll take the red velvet." I said. We swapped and ate happily.

 _End Flashback_

"We're both picky eaters." I said.

"Nora! Seriously." Jess said.

"What?! We're just really good friends. I'm not lying about it." I said. Then Sam's phone started ringing.

"I'm gonna take this outside." He said going outside.

"Jeeeeeeessssss, Why is he mad at me?" I whined.

"He's not mad at you he's just confused." She said.

"Confused at what?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell you what I think happened, Just don't interrupt me until I'm done. Okay?" She said.

"Okay…" I said a bit confused.

"I think that Kate's jealous of the way you and Wren act around each other. Around the people he trusts Wren is pretty open but with everyone else he's on guard. So with Kate he's somewhere in between. So she's felt that he's holding back and saw how close you two are, and it struck a nerve." Jess said. "So she asked Wren to move in to get you two apart and mark her territory and she confronted Wren about it which probably made him defensive which was why he was mad when you guys talked."

"Jess that doesn't make any sense. Why would he be pissed of at me?" I said.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nora, He's not pissed he's frustrated."

"Well now I'm frustrated and pissed at him for being a moron!" I cried out.

"Nora just calm down. You're going to work it out." Jess said.

"How? I can't talk to Wren about this because he's avoiding me. Kate's apparently jealous and doesn't want us to see each other even though I was the one that pushed Wren to ask her out in the first place." I said. "I'm tired. Can't we just go back to two days ago when everything was going well"

"You're the time traveler, you tell me?" Jess said joking.

'Don't even think about' Aya's voice echoed.

"That's not up to me. No time jumps unless Aya decides I need to remember?" I said.

"Right. Look it's getting late and you have work tomorrow. You both work in the ER chances are you're going to see him. Just corner him and talk it out." Jess said

"And say what? At the end of the day I can't force Wren to do anything." I said.

"Nora you said it yourself you love Wren not romantically but as a best friend or brother. At the end of the day he's still family and family means no one get's left behind or forgotten." Jess said.

"Did you just quote Lilo and Stitch?" I asked.

"Connor's been watching it nonstop." She said.

"Good movie." I said.

"Let's call it a night. I left some pjs in the guest room for you." Jess said.

"Thanks for everything Jess." I said hugging her.

"Anytime. Goodnight."

"Night." I said walking to the guest room.

 **The Next Day-**

I got up and put on the spare clothes I left in the guestroom last time I was here. I ate a quick breakfast and I was on my way. I got to the locker room and changed into my scrubs before going to do my rounds. After I was done I went to check the OR board and check to see if Wren was in surgery. He wasn't but Kate was. This was my chance to talk to him without interference.

I went down to the ER and it was pretty empty since it was still early in the morning. I saw him at the reception desk.

"Hey, can we talk?" I said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Wren said.

"Yes there is, let's go." I said.

"Nora" He said giving me a glare.

"Wren." I said staring him down.

He put a hand on my arm and led me out of the ER. We walked by a storage room and he pulled me in.

"What do you want?" He said.

"What's going on with you?" I said. "Why are you acting this way?"

"I thought you didn't care?" Wren said angrily.

"What of course I care!" I said.

"Nora, I'm just a means to an end to you. You don't care about me. The only reason you even gave me a chance was because you saw it in your future. I don't care what plan the stone has for you, leave me out of it." Wren said.

"Wren we talked about this. Me seeing you in the future wasn't what made me ask you to move in."

"You needed a babysitter or someone to train you. Well guess what you can kick off the training wheels I'm done." He said.

"Wren what did Kate tell you?"

"This isn't about Kate. Just because you don't get to be with Steve doesn't mean the rest of us don't get to be with the people we care about."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to Nora. I've been through hell. I never got to meet my soul mate because she's dead and now that I actually have a chance to be happy you're getting in the way. I'm sorry Nora but I have to take a chance. I need space. I already got my things from the house."

"Wren we work together, how the hell are we supposed to avoid each other?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"We take on different cases and if we end up working together we keep it strictly professional nothing personal."

"Just like that?" I said tearing up.

"Yes." He said before walking out.

What the Fuck…. I just got dumped by my best friend. I stood there in shock tears streaming down my face.

And as if things couldn't get any worse I got the chills and started glowing.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop. When I finally opened my eyes I was standing in the kitchen.

"Nora," I heard Wren cheerfully greet.

"You're such a jerk." I said crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Screw you." I said walking upstairs.

"What did I do?"

"You just said you never wanted to speak to me because I'm stopping you from being happy because the bitch you're dating is insecure." I said stomping down the hall and slamming the door to my room.

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to me as I cried. I don't know how long I was like that but when I finally managed to calm down I heard a knock at the door.

"Nora can we talk." I heard Wren.

"Go away Wren." I said hiccupping a bit. Next thing a knew he teleported in front of me. "Ahh, What did I say about teleporting in my room." I said throwing a pillow.

"Not your time so your rules don't apply." He retorted. "Can you calm down?"

"Screw you, you left me crying in a random supply closet in the hospital after ending our friendship." I said tearing up again.

"Damn it Nora, can you stop for one damn minute." He said getting annoyed.

"Why should I, you didn't care."

"That isn't me, at least not the me from right now anyways. Look I didn't know what you felt after I left but I know what I'm going through right now. I can tell you I'm just as miserable if not more than you are right now, I just don't know it yet."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I'm a bloody idiot!"

"Then can you at least tell me how to fix this?"

"You know I can't and it's not up to you to fix. You just have to let things play themselves out."

"This fucking sucks. We're family Wren. I freaking love you and you were the last person I ever expected to backstab me." I said crying.

I heard him sigh then I felt the bed dip a bit. I felt him put an arm around my shoulder. "I can't tell you I love you because I was raised to believe love is for children. To me loyalty is more important. There are two types of loyalty, one is the type that you are on some one's side unconditionally, the other is the type of loyalty where you would take a bullet for someone or kill for them. There's only a handful of people on the list that meet that second requirement but trust me when I say you are at the top of both lists."

"How long is this going to last?" I ask.

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you it won't be forever." Wren said cracking a grin.

"This is the last time I'm ever setting you up" I said that made him chuckle.

"I think I'll manage. Come on, you look a bloody wreck and I know there's only one thing that can pull you back together." Wren said standing up.

I got up and he teleported us back downstairs.

"You know I could've walked," I said.

"Trying to get you used to teleporting," He said.

"I think I have a bit of time before I'll be doing that again." I answered.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a pie and then ice cream.

"Pie a la mode." He said putting a plate in front of me.

"I thought you were all for eating healthy?" I said.

"I've learned to loosen the reigns a bit. Besides after a long day sometimes something sweet goes a long way in making you feel better." He answered.

"It's for bribing Connor isn't it?"

"That too." He said.

After I finished my pie I started glowing and it was time to go. I got back to the hospital and saw that Wren was in surgery. I got to work. Let the ignoring start.

It wouldn't be too bad. I was a loner before I met Wren and I still had Sam and Jess. I could totally handle this.

Who was I kidding? I'm miserable.


	84. Chapter 84

Two Weeks… That's how long Wren's been ignoring me. Lunch times were even more awkward since the table had to pick sides.

I got Alex and Jenna, a general surgeon.

Wren got Kate and Laurel, an oncologist.

Jess and Sam stayed neutral throughout all of this. Wren was as much a part of their lives as I was. Sam and Wren hung out and talked about sports as much as Jess and I went shopping together and talked about art.

The first few days my schedule was completely off morning traffic was hell. On the plus side I got my carbo-loaded breakfasts back. They didn't taste as good as I remembered.

"Nora, are you listening?" Jenna asked.

"Uh, sorry zoned out." I said.

"We're going out for drinks later, want to come with?" Alex asked.

"Sounds fun but I can't, not twenty one yet." I said.

"Oh right. I keep forgetting." Jenna said.

"That's alright, we can go out for dinner or something." Alex offered.

"Thanks but I think I'm going to just go home. Haven't been sleeping great." I said and at that moment my pager started beeping.

"Got to go." I said grabbing my plate and going to throw it out. I saw Wren also stand up. I got out of there as fast as I could.

I walked over to the ER and noticed that Wren still wasn't there. I put on a gown and waited in the ambulance bay.

The patient had head trauma and internal bleeding. I called in for a neuro consult and you'd never guess who they sent.

"You asked for neuro consult." Kate said.

"Yeah, six car pile up, he has a nicked aorta I have to get in there and fix but I need to make sure that laceration isn't anything more serious." I said.

She got out her light and checked his pupillary responses. "Uneven pupils, I need a CT" Just before the machines started beeping rapidly.

"We don't have time, I have to get in there now." I said.

"H could hemorrhage." Kate argued.

"Then you better head up there, we operate at the same time." I said moving him out.

 **Two Hours Into Surgery Later-**

"The tear's worse than I thought. It's a miracle he's still alive." I said.

"Guess he'll think twice before texting and driving." Kate said.

"Uhuh." I said stitching the heart.

"I wanted to thank you for giving us space." Kate started.

"Kate I'm in the middle of stitching a guys heart back together can you talk later." I said shutting her up. All the nurses and the anesthesiologist just looked at us shocked. I placed another stitch before she started talking again.

"We're really happy and Wren's really enjoying the space you're giving us." She said.

"Good for him," I said putting in another stitch.

"We're actually looking for a new place…" She said.

"Kate, unless you need to difribulate the guy I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk, I need to focus." I said politely, giving her a stern look.

That shut everyone in the room up. I placed the last stitch and I was done.

"You can take him off bypass. I'm done. Just need to restart his heart." I said. The machine was turned off and I gently massaged the heart until it started beating on its own.

"You did it Doctor Martell." Ben the anesthesiologist said.

"He's not out of the woods yet. Ames did you scrub in?" I asked the resident working with me today.

"Yes, Doctor Martell." He answered.

"Good, can you close up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean yes ma'am." He said taking a step forward.

"You're letting a resident close up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he's done it before and I'm here to help if he needs it." I said reassuring him.

"The patient's in critical condition." Kate argued.

"Part of our job is to teach. How else will he learn? That's how Wren taught me." I said before I handed the forceps to Ames.

Ames was a bit shaky but after he got into it he closed perfectly. His stitches were neatly done and evenly apart.

"Nicely done, can you go get me his file?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said before leaving.

"I'm done closing." Kate said. Ames came back with the file I read through his personal information before going to notify the family.

After we told them the good news and we got hugged I left to look over the patient's lab and to do my rounds. I was in the cafeteria getting some coffee when I over heard Kate talking to Laurel.

"How was surgery?" Laurel asked.

"I got stuck working with her…" She said with distain.

"Oh, how bad was it."

"I tried talking to her to see how she'd react and she just ignored me. And when she finally did talk she made me look unprofessional." Kate complained.

"I told you to send someone else down there." Laurel told her.

"UH, I was here first, the brat should be the one to leave." Kate complained. I had had enough I walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading upstairs to the lounge room.

I pulled my phone out and texted Jess.

 _I just got out of a ten-hour surgery with Kate._

Jess texted back:

 _I'm sorry. Are you heading home?_

I sighed:

 _No still have to finish a few post op notes and update the charts._

Jess sent me a frowning face before she replied.

 _Girls' night out tomorrow? My treat._

That made me smile I had the next two days off.

 _Sure what do I wear?_

Jess replied right away:

 _Whatever you feel comfortable getting drunk in_.

 **The Next Day-**

I got dressed in a flowy satin dark olive tank top with black skinny jeans and mauve ankle boots. I wore my arc reactor necklace and my pocket watch necklace. I wore stud diamond earrings along with it.

I grabbed my clutch and drove to Jess and Sam's house. We were taking a cab to the bar so I parked the Audi in the driveway and got out of the car.

I used my key and walked in.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"I'm almost out Nora." Jess called out.

"Okay." I said sitting down and checking my phone. No messages and no emails.

Jess came out a minute later in a tight fitting red peplum top with black jeans and knee high leather books. He blonde hair was parted to the side and let down.

"I'm ready." She said.

"I'll call an uber." I said.

Twenty minutes later we were at a bar. We met up with some other friends and the drinks started coming. I had brought my fake ID but either way Jess was paying for all my drinks. I told her she didn't need to and she said it was time I let her spoil me for once.

Six shots of tequila later I got talkative.

"You want to know what the worst part of Wren ignoring me is?" I said slurring a bit.

"You and Wren aren't talking?" Allison, a girl from my up and coming app developers club asked. "But you two are couple goals." She whined.

"We're not dating, we're just friends, or were until that bitch got jealous and him being a jackass decided to ignore me. I though we were family." I said starting to get teary eyed. Jess saw and handed me another shot.

Then my phone started ringing it was Dad.

"OOOOhhh my Daddy's on the phone!" I exclaimed. "SHHHH!"

"Dadsters." I greeted.

"Uh hey, you busy?" Dad asked.

"For you? Never…" I said elongating that last vowel.

"So I know we've been having a tough time keeping our promise of staying in touch and I know you were upset I had to leave early…" Dad started.

"It's okay Dad, I'm used to every guy in my life not sticking around. Dean didn't stay, You can't stay longer than two days, Wren cant stick around… Hey Jess when's Sam leaving me?" I called out.

"Nora…." Jess getting a bit emotional and grabbing more shots.

"Kid please." Dad started.

"It's okay Dad I still love you. Oh shots, bye bye."

"Nora do…" I heard Dad say before I hung up.

I drank a bit of water and sobered up a bit.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I ask Jess.

"Sweetie it's not you, It's Wren. He's a moron that's only thinking with his dick." Jess said.

"What did Sam say?" I asked. "How is he? Is he sleeping enough?" No matter how much of a tough front Wren puts on his time in Afghanistan did mess with his mind. There were times I would go downstairs for a glass of water in the middle of the night and I'd find him staring at his tags.

"Nora, I don't know." Jess answered

"You know I never realized how big a part of my day he was until he started ignoring me? Carbo-loaded breakfasts don't taste good anymore" I said frowning.

"Nora it's okay you miss him. You guys were best friends." Jess said.

"No he wasn't you're my best friend." I said.

"You can have more than one best friend." Jess said.

"Okay but you're the OG best friend." I compromised.

"Of course." Jess said smiling.

"Excuse me ladies but the gentleman at the bar asked me to bring you these over." Our waitress said putting the drinks in front of us.

We looked over at the bar and saw a man dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt. He was what every girl would define as tall dark and handsome.

"Wow he's hot." Melissa, one of Jess' coworkers said.

"Bucky was hotter and Steve definitely still is." I muttered which only Jess heard making her laugh.

"He's looking right at you Nora." Jess said.

"What? No he's not." I said.

"Really?" Jess said. "Look at him and raise your glass in his direction."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Jess said. I sighed but did as she said anyways.

The stranger smiled and lifted his glass in my direction.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah that happened." Jess said with a giant smile. I looked over and the guy decided to walk over to us.

"Jess he's coming over here." I said patting her arm. "He's coming over here right now."

"Oh wow, he's into you." Jess said.

"What? Why? How do I make him not into me" I whispered harshly but she didn't answer.

"Hello Ladies" He said in a British accent. Oh great, now I was thinking about Wren again.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"I wanted to come over and introduce myself properly. I'm Aidan Mathis." He said putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Jessica Moore." My best friend said running interference. This is why we're friends. He politely greeted her but his attention was mostly focused on me.

"Nora Martell." I said.

"Pleasure." He said. I couldn't lie he was hot but I wasn't available.

"So what are you ladies celebrating?" Aiden asked.

"The end of a very long and stressful week." Jess answered.

"What would you two have to be stressed about?" He said.

"Work." I said.

"Work and kid." Jess said taking a sip of her drink.

"Working with my former best friend that's ignoring me because the girl I set him up with is insecure." I answered.

"My best mate slept with my fiancé." Aiden said.

"ooooh" Jess and I said at the same time.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's better this way. Imagine she had cheated on me ten years down the line when we had kids." He said taking a drink.

"Do we know how to pick em or what?" I said.

"Well fuck em, to new friends." Aidan toasted.

"To new friends" we all toasted. After that the night got really fuzzy. I remember we drank some more but then nothing.

I woke up in the guest room of Jess and Sam's house. Jess was lying next to me passed out. I tried to sit up but I was really dizzy. When I finally managed to sit up I saw a glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table. I took them and finished the glass. I got up and walked over to the living room. Sam was on the floor all of his notes spread out.

"Morning sunshine." Sam greeted.

"Uh too loud." I groaned rubbing my temples. "Any reason I woke up with your wife hugging onto me like her life depended on it?"

"You're her cuddle monkey. At least you were last night." Sam said.

I looked at the couch and saw my clutch. I walked over and grabbed it. I opened it and looked for my phone but it wasn't there.

"Sam have you seen my phone?" I asked.

"It's not in there?"

"No"

"You didn't have it with you last night." Sam said

"Shit." I groaned.

"Relax I'll call it and see if someone found it." Sam said. He took out his phone and dialed it.

"Hello…Oh yes my friend was at the bar last night and she must've forgotten it. Uhuh.. okay thank you." Sam said before hanging up. "A waitress at the bar found it. You can pick it up later."

"Great, that's one less thing to worry about. I have no idea what happened last night. We had drinks. Some guy, Alex or Adam, I think, bought us all a round. We talked about best friends back stabbing us then the night got fuzzy." I said.

"Nora…" Sam started.

"I was drunk and I'm wounded. I think I might have implied to my Dad I have abandonment issues. Man I fucked up. Least I didn't call Wren." I said.

"Yeah that's a plus." Sam said.

"I should get going. I have amends to make and it might take a while." I said.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just going to pick up my phone then go home." I said.

"Okay but call me when you get there please."

"Course. Bye Sammy." I said hugging him.

I got in my car and drove to the bar first. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Ever since Wren had moved out of the ranch his nightmares had come back full force. It's not to say that before he left the dreams were nonexistent. No he had nightmares the only difference, he was at home and he recognized where he was.

The first time it happened Kate was woken up by him tossing and turning. When she tried to wake him up Wren pushed her off the bed. He was startled. He didn't remember the last time it had been that bad.

Now he waited until she fell asleep and then snick out of the room to sleep on the couch except he couldn't sleep.

It was during one of these sleepless nights that his phone started ringing.

The number was unknown and he was temped to send it to voice mail but for some reason he felt the need to answer it.

"Hello?" Wren greeted.

"Miss me?" A familiar voice said.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Wren said.

"I have my ways."

"What do you want?" Wren asked angrily.

"I want a lot of things Wren but the thing I want the most is to watch this life you've made for yourself crumble."

"This is between you and me." Wren answered.

"It was until you killed her. I'll see you around." And the call cut off.

This was bad. Everything Wren had run away from was coming back to bite him in the ass.

 **Third Person's POV- Sam and Jess' House**

Jess woke up to the smell of coffee. She got up with a groan and padded softly to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead." Sam greeted.

"Morning, Where's Nora?"

"You mean your cuddle monkey?" Sam asked with a smirk. "She went home. Said she had to make amends."

"Yeah she does. Last night while we were at the bar her dad called and she kind of went off on him" Jess said.

"Oh, that's bad."

"She cut him off by saying 'Ooooh shots'" Jess said. "How's Wren?"

"He says he's okay but he looks like he hasn't been sleeping. He started gaining weight. Apparently Kate can't cook to save her life and he's been living off take out." Sam said.

"They're both so damn stubborn." Jess said.

"Mhm."

"And oblivious" Jess said.

"They are." Sam said as he worked on his essay.

"They're miserable." Jess stated.

"I've noticed" Sam said.

"We need to get them back together don't we?" Jess said.

"Looks that way." Sam said looking at her.

 **Nora's POV-**

After I got home from the bar I left my phone charging and crashed on the couch. I woke up to Axl barking and licking my face trying to get me to wake up and my phone ringing.

I groaned but picked it up.

"Hello..." I groaned.

"About time you answered." Dad said.

"Dad not really a good time." I said starting to feel queasy.

"What the hell is going on with you?" dad said.

"My best friend's ignoring me because apparently I'm in the way of his happiness. I've had a long week, Jess decided it was time for a girls night out we got hammered and I passed out at Jess and Sam's place." I said.

"You and Wren broke up?" Dad said.

"We weren't dating!" I said angrily.

"Okay okay, sheesh. Need me to come down there?" Dad offered.

"It's okay. I have the graveyard shift tomorrow so I'll be okay." I said.

"You don't sound okay?" Dad said.

"That would be the alcohol punishing me." I said starting to feel my stomach churn. "I gotta go," I said hanging up and running to the bathroom

Three hours later I finally managed to eat a bit and the hangover was starting to die down. I was on the couch watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother when Axl stood up suddenly on alert.

"Buddy?" I said Axl jumped off the couch and ran to the front door.

I stood up and followed him to the door. The door opened and Dad walked in.

"Hey kid," Dad said walking in.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"What no hug for your old man?" He said.

"Uh yeah sorry just wasn't expecting you show up." I said walking over to hug him.

"I wasn't but last minute things came up and I figure while I was in the area I'd stop by." He said.

"Well come in." I said. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"How're you feeling?" dad asked.

"Better. I managed to eat something, showered. It's good."

"That's good. So Wren…"

"No." I said.

"What no?"

"No we're not talking about it" I said.

"You sure cuz.."

"Not talking about it." I said ending the conversation.

"Okay, how's work?" dad asked.

"Work's good. I literally put a guys heart back together two days ago." I said smiling.

"Wow… And here I was about to brag about Jarvis' new upgrade." Dad said.

"I got the beta results back from Harvard and MIT." I said. "It did good. A couple of glitches to fix but it's pretty much done."

"What now?" dad asked.

"I don't know, sell it?" I asked.

"I could scout around see if I could get you any potential buyers?" dad offered.

"You mean wait two weeks come up with some unknown mystery buyer and it turns out to be you and Stark Industries?" I asked.

"Would that be so bad? It's your company too, my legacy for you." Dad said.

"Dad it just doesn't feel right. It feels like I'm taking the easy way out," I said.

"It's a business deal, it's all about who you know and you just happen to know me." Dad said.

"I'm not even done perfecting it. You don't even know if its worth investing in." I said.

"I've hacked your system I know what it is and what it can do." Dad said. "And I also know what you're capable of. So just think about it. The first step towards you taking on the family legacy."

"What's with you and the word legacy?" I asked.

"Pepper and I have been talking and she asked what happens if I were to um… kick the bucket. And I've been thinking that there's only one person I would trust to take up the mantle." Dad said.

"What mantle?" I said I said nervous as two where this was going.

"CEO of Stark Industries and all of its subsidiaries" dad said casually.

"Oh wow that's um wow." I said shocked.

"It's just a contingency. And I'm not saying that I want you to drop everything and take over, I'm just saying that if I die you'd inherit a couple billion and a fortune five hundred company." Dad said.

"Um, why did Pepper mention this?" I asked.

"I'm Iron Man, I've had a lot of near death experiences in the past couple of years and she reminded me it was time to update my will." Dad said giving me the chills.

"This conversation just got really morbid." I said.

"Yeah you didn't want to talk about…" I gave him a glare. "Voldemort so I went with the first thing that popped into my head."

"That's not what I was expecting." I said.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah really shouldn't have. That's a conversation you have over drinks." I said.

"Speaking of How did you get drinks at a bar if you aren't twenty one yet?" Dad said. Oh shit busted.

"Jess ordered and payed for them. Plus I look older than my actual age." I said.

"You didn't wear a low cut top did you?" He said. This man knows every trick in the book.

"Not really?" I said. It had a low cut back…

"Uhuh, just be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said. "Actually scratch that don't do anything I would do… There's that tiny grey area and that's where you need to stay."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'll try." I said.

"You been driving the Audi?" Dad asked. I knew he had seen it when he came in.

"Yeah, I even got a speeding ticket last week." I said.

"I don't think I've ever been prouder," he said joking around.

"So when's you're business meeting?" I said remembering his excuse.

"Oh it just ended." He said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"What I was worried?" He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What are you apologizing for?" Dad asked.

"Last night" I said.

"I thought you said you didn't remember last night?"

"I remember everything up until some guy bought the entire table a round of drinks." I clarified.

"A stranger bought you guys drinks and you don't remember anything?" Dad said.

"Yeah, tequila is insane." I said.

"You mixed drinks didn't you?" Dad said.

"Kind of…" I said.

"Did you at least drink a bit of water?"

"I had a glass at some point."

"Even when you're drunk you're responsible." Dad said.

"Yeah, just can't seem to turn my brain off."

"I can tell when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"Around the same time you did." I said giving him a look.

"Touché. You up for some lab time?" dad asked.

"Have to get at least six hours of sleep so I got a couple of hours to kill." I said.

An almost all nighter later I had finished the updates to the app and had helped dad with the operating system updates for the Iron Legion. By four am I crashed on the futon.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and a mug being placed in front of me.

"Morning." Dad said.

"Morning" I said yawning. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I can sleep on the plane ride back. Let's go out for breakfast." He said

"You have time?"

"I'll make time." Dad said with a smirk.

Dad and I had breakfast at a diner we went to when we didn't feel like driving all the way into town. No one ever looked our way because they all had places to be. It was run by an elderly couple who lived behind the building. We ordered our usuals and then we were quiet.

"So you said last night you remembered our call…" Dad started.

"I do and I'm sorry, I was drunk and…

"Kid it's okay, you were right." Dad said.

"Dad I didn't mean any of it."

"Yeah you did." Dad said "It's okay. I haven't really been around."

"I haven't exactly made it easy for you." I said sadly.

"You're the kid, it's not you're job to make it easy on me." Dad said. "Plus you're a surgeon. You're schedule's all over the place."

"That's not what I meant." I said giving him a sad smile.

"We had good run didn't we? One month where we saw each other everyday." He said.

"Never got any work done though." I retorted.

"Did we? I saw your score, one hundred percent correct." Dad said.

"Would have been a waste of tuition if I hadn't." I answered.

"Point is we bit off more than we could chew." Dad said.

"Daily text messages, bi weekly video calls and bi monthly visits." I said.

"We text once a week and when we call one of us is always busy." Dad said.

"Visits are a nightmare to plan. How the hell did you even manage this?" I asked.

"Like I told you. I had a business meeting." Dad said.

"You're not even CEO anymore."

"Side project, not the point." Dad said. "Point is we can't just negotiate terms to how we're going to get along?"

"Then what do we do? Wing it?" I said.

"I think that's our only choice its that or going back to the Christmas-birthday schedule."

"That schedule sucked." I said.

"It does, missed all the big milestones."

"You missed everything and you turned into someone I hated." I said.

"You hated me?"

"You were an inconsiderate self centered narcissist that showed up drunk and left after he got bored." I said.

"Right, the good old days."

"The days before the flying suit of armor." I said thinking back to how different things could be.

"You ever wonder what our lives would be like if I never became Iron Man?" dad asked.

"We probably wouldn't talk to each other." I said.

"What why not?"

"You really think we would have made up if it wasn't for the fact you saw the error of your ways and rethought your life?"

"Yeah, we'd still be fighting."

We were quiet until I sighed.

"I don't want to back to that." I said.

"Neither do I." He said.

"So winging it, we call and text, we answer when we can and visit when we have a chance." I said.

"Christmas and your Birthday and still guaranteed."

"Sounds like we don't really have much of a choice."

"There's still the nuclear option." Dad offered.

'Don't even think about it!' Aya's voice echoed in my head.

"Still not ready for that." I answered.

"Okay then." Dad said. He looked down at his watch and grimaced. "I have to head back."

"I have to get ready for work." I said.

"I'll drop you off at the house."

 **September 2013-**

It was my first night off since girls' night and Jess wanted to go out for dinner. I got dressed in a white peplum top with studs along the sleeves and the scoop neckline. I wore black faux leather pants and I paired it with short-heeled black boots.

I got to Jess and Sam's house and walked inside.

"I'm here." I called out.

"Be out in a sec." Jess called out. Jess came out a minute later wearing dark wash jeans and an orange halter-top. "Let's go," She said.

We got to the bar and apparently Jess had made reservations. The bar was packed. We walked around the tables until we got to a booth where Sam and Wren were sitting.

"What the hell Sam?" I heard Wren say.

"Seriously Jess?" I asked.

"Both of you sit the hell down." Jess said sternly.

Wren and I just looked at her.

"Now!" She said.

"You heard her." Sam said.

I rolled my eyes but sat down anyway.

"This is an intervention." Sam said.

"Really?" Wren said.

"Yes, we've had enough. You're both friends and despite the way you're acting we know you both still care about each other." Jess said.

"That doesn't matter." I said. "Wren made his choice."

"And I stand by it. I was doing fine until you came along." Wren said.

"So was I."

"No you weren't" Sam said. "Nora you essentially lived in front of a computer. The only connection to the outside world was us and half the time we had to force you to meet us."

"Wren you never gave anyone a chance and scared everyone away by being angry or just a grade a douche. If it wasn't for the fact that Nora talk you out of it you would have signed up for another two years in Afghanistan where you would have stayed until they wouldn't take you back any more or worse." Jess cried out.

"We don't care what you to think but from we could see you two need each other and we're not going anywhere until you both work it out." Sam said.

"We're tired of being the middle man and we're tired of separate visitation schedules. So get off your damn high horses and work it out." Jess said giving us each a pointed look.

"How are you all doing?" The waitress said just as Jess and Sam finished their scolding. "What can I get you all started with?"

"An order of wings, some Nachos and two Irish car bombs." Jess said.

"You're drinking?" I said.

"No those are for you two. You're both incapable of talking about the way you truly feel unless you're drunk so drink away and don't even think about saying you have work because you both said you had tomorrow off." Sam said the waitress came back and put the food in front of us and handed us our drinks.

I took the shot in my hand and was about to drunk it but stopped when Wren talked to me for the first time in over a month.

"You're going along with this?" He said.

"No I'm going to drink until I either pass out or stop caring you're here." I said before dunking the shot and chugging the drink.

"Good idea, If I'm lucky you'll pass out so I can actually enjoy the game." Wren said.

That did not work out in his favor.

"Hello everyone I wanted to welcome you to American Junkie's monthly karaoke night" one of the waitresses said.

"Oh shit." Wren said.

"First up is Kyle singing a classic…" And that's when journey's Don't Stop Believing started playing.

"Fuck." I said.

"The faster you guys talk it out the faster we can get out of here." Sam bribed.

"I have nothing to say." Wren said then our waitress came back.

"Are you all ready to order?" She asked.

"Long Island Iced tea and keep them coming." I said. "And a bacon avocado cheeseburger with onion rings" I said just to spite Wren.

"I'll have the same minus the alcohol." Sam said.

"Bacon mac and cheese with a sprite." Jess ordered.

"I'll have an order of half rack of ribs with some chips." Wren asked. I was going to correct him but didn't.

"Nachos?" the waitress asked.

"He means fries." I corrected.

"All right your drinks'll be right out."

Two long Island iced teas later we were still getting nowhere.

"Come on guys there's got to be something you want to say to each other?" Jess said.

"There's one thing I want to know? Why are you so against me being with Kate? What's your problem?" Wren asked.

"What are you talking about? I was the one who told you to ask her out in the first place?" I said. "You're the one who turned you're back on me."

"I asked you what you thought about it and you said you didn't give a rat's ass." Wren said.

"I did because it wasn't my choice." I said "You're the one who said you're tired of me talking about my issues. You were the one that pushed me to talk about them in the first place then you just through me to the side like I was nothing."

"You said I meant nothing to you, that if I was gone the only thing that would change would be your training and your bloody breakfasts."

"Yes because either way we'd still be friends! At least I thought we were." I said finishing my drink.

Our food was brought over and Jess ordered us another round of drinks.

"Why the fuck did you cut me out of you life?" I said.

"Kate pointed out that I kind of forgot about her when we hung out and that if I really wanted us to have a future we needed you to be away from us. Then we got in a fight and well…"

"That was a real dick move." I said biting an onion ring.

"You've been rude to Kate."

"I was putting a guys heart back together for the second time ever and she was distracting me." I said just as our waitress came over with another round of Irish carbombs.

Another two rounds of drinks we were very drunk.

"Kate can't cook…" Wren started.

"Carbs don't taste good anymore." I said slurring a bit.

"I can't sleep,"

"I only sleep four hours a night… I miss you." I whined.

"I miss you too." He said with a sad smile.

"We can't fix this can we?" I said.

"Yes we can. Come on." Wren said moving Sam over. He pulled me onto the stage.

"Wren what are we doing…" And then music started playing.

"I fucked up like royally fucked up and you know how much I hate karaoke but I'm doing this for us."

"What?" I said confused.

 _"You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _When the road looks rough ahead_

 _And you're miles and miles_

 _From your nice warm bed_

 _You just remember what your old pal said_

 _Boy, you've got a friend in me_

 _Yeah, you've got a friend in m_ e" Wren sang. He was a really bad singer but it was the gesture that counted. I wasn't going to let him be embarrassed on his own.

 _"You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too_

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together and can see it through '_

 _Cause you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me"_ I sang.

 _"Some other folks might be_

 _A little bit smarter than I am_

 _Bigger and stronger too, maybe"_ Wren sang

 _"But none of them will ever love you_

 _The way I do, it's me and you, boy_ " I sang smiling and barely containing my laughter.

" _And as the years go by_ " Wren sang looking at me.

 _"Our friendship will never die"_ I sang looking at him

 _"You're gonna see it's our destiny"_ He said softly

 _"You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me"_ We both sang finishing the song

"I'm sorry." I said tearing up.

"I'm sorry too," He said before hugging me. Wait did he just initiate the hug?

We stood there for a while until we remembered where we were.

"We should probably…" I said

"Yeah." He said. I walked right behind him and I tripped as we were walking off the stage. We both fell down and the night gets fuzzy.

I woke up the next morning on Jess and Sam's couch. I looked down and saw Wren knocked out on the floor.

"Uh." I groaned.

"Morning." Jess said.

"Uh, Morning." I groaned.

"How you feeling?" Jess asked as she cooked bacon.

"Light headed with a huge headache." I said.

"After last night, I wouldn't expect anything else." Jess said laughing.

"Not so loud." Wren groaned.

"That's not going to work much longer." Jess said before Connor came running into the living room and jumped onto Wren.

"Hi bugger." Wren said picking him up and bringing him over to the kitchen.

"So how much of last night do you two remember?" Jess asked.

"Uh not sure, it's a bit fuzzy." I said.

"This might help." Jess said pulling her phone out and playing a video.

"You-you gotta in me…" Wren drunkenly slurred.

"Our f-frienshi ill neva die.." I drunkenly sang.

"Oh fu-fiddlesticks." I said.

"There's more." She said fast forwarding to the part where we fell off the stage and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's bad." Wren said.

"Jess delete it." I said

"Nope, next time you two fight I'm bringing this out." She said. "See if you spend a month avoiding each other then."

"You're evil." Wren said.

"Part of my charm." She said.

"Speaking of, did you tell Kate you weren't coming home?" I asked.

"She was working." Wren said.

"Oh good. Before I forget." I got my keys and pulled off Wren's key. "Here."

"You're giving me a key?" He said confused.

"It's the key to the house. It's your home as much as its mine." I said.

"Thanks but I'm staying with Kate."

"I know it's just in case you need anything or you want to raid the fridge for left overs." I said.

"Oh, like that stir fry from last time…" he said.

"I'll leave you some in Tupperware." I said.

"Thanks, I'll be at the house at five am for training. You've probably been slacking."

"Actually I've stayed on schedule." I said with a smirk.

"We'll see." He said with a grin.


	85. Chapter 85

**October 2013-**

After our night of drunken Karaoke things went back to normal, well as normal as they could get for a time traveler and a teleporter. Wren kept his promise and resumed training me but this time it was more intensive. I don't know what was going on with him but he was even more on guard than when we were in Afghanistan.

Outside of training Wren was still living with Kate but that didn't mean he didn't stop by the house more often than I thought he would. Apparently Kate was really bad at cooking and lived off fruit, yogurt and take out. Wren had actually gained a few pounds and was enjoying an edible home cooked meal.

Lunch at the hospital went back to what it had been before. The two groups went back to being one but at least I now knew who was really my friend. Kate acted polite and friendly when Wren was around but when he wasn't she would just glare at me. Wren and I acted like we normally did. He'd make sure I ate without putting too much salt or we'd trade plates. If Wren and Kate were having problems Wren never told me about it.

Around Mid October I was called back to Asgard. Another group was trying to take over Niflheim again and since I was probably the only person ever to befriend a dragon they needed me.

I showed up and there was no sign of Nighug. It wasn't until we heard a loud roar and the ground shake that we saw him. He was chained and being held down by dwarves. Walt Disney did not get them right. These guys were vicious with sharp teeth. I was definitely getting a tetanus shot when I got back. We fought and held them back but we were out numbered and they were closing in on us fast.

"Thor! Free Nighug and get away from here." I said.

"We're not leaving you." He said.

"You won't, just do it." I said pushing a dwarf away.

"You heard her." Thor said. All the remaining warriors broke the chains holding Nighug down.

Nighug roared.

"Nighug go, now." I said. He looked like he hesitated but did so anyway.

"Aya can I do it?" I asked.

'It's not a good idea.' She said.

"I don't really have much of a choice. It's us or them and I've made my choice." I said.

'Do it' She said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I projected all the energy I could into a field around me. I could feel it try to push back into me but I kept it out. My ears were ringing and I was starting to feel light headed.

'Nora let it go, they're close enough' Aya said.

"AH!" I shouted pushing it out as much as I could. I couldn't see anything. All I saw was a bright green light. I heard shouts and grunts followed by silence. When it finally faded all I could see was a giant crater and I was right at the center.

I was panting and felt really lightheaded. My ears were still ringing when I fell to my knees.

Just before I hit the ground something caught me. I hear a roar followed by footsteps before everything went black.

I opened my eyes and I was in some sort of bank vault. A man wearing a grey suit was talking to a man dressed in a black tactical suit. He was wearing a mask and goggles.

"One target level ten. I want confirmed death in sixteen hours." The man in the grey suit said. "Is that understood."

"Da" Yes, He said in Russian.

Then everything faded away into darkness. I couldn't breath. I felt like something was holding me down. I pushed it off and sat up gasping for air.

I looked around and I wasn't in the vault anymore.

"Nora, calm down." I heard Frigga say.

"W-Where am I?" I asked.

"In the palace infirmary." She said.

"Is everyone Okay?" I asked.

"Everyone is safe because of you." She said.

"It was nothing." I said.

"It was an energy wave that destroyed and entire army of elves." Heimdall said walking in.

"Hey buddy," I greeted,

"Hello as well old friend." Heimdall said. "I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"Yeah, thanks. That energy blast knocked me out. I don't think I'm going to be doing that again anytime soon." I said.

"That would be a good idea." Frigga said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Well rested, a bit hungry." I said.

"That is good, It's almost time for the feast." Frigga said.

"Feast?"

"To celebrate everyone's safe return." Frigga said. "I have picked out a dress for the occasion." It was beige with gold accents.

"Wow that's a big dress." I said.

"Is it not to your liking?" Frigga asked.

"No I love it. Thank you." I said.

"It was my pleasure. I never had daughter to help pick out dresses for feast. It was a good experience." Frigga said smiling. "I didn't know which colors you favored. It is customary on Asgard to wear the colors of your family but it might spark Thor's memories. It is also customary to wear the colors of your betrothed but I see you are no longer wearing a ring and I didn't want to bring up any bad memories."

"The dress is perfect. Simple and elegant." I said with a smile.

"Come now we mustn't keep them waiting." She said.

The feast was a blast. I didn't drink too much this time I was trying to abstain until my birthday. It was kind of hard considering people kept toasting to me but I snuck all my drinks to Volstagg who was more than happy to take shots for me.

At the end of the feast I got dressed in the clothes I arrived in Asgard with and did some reading in the library. Later I met Heimdall at the stables and rode back to the Aesir.

I said my goodbyes and went back home. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

 _Gnocci from Rome and Gelato in the Freezer- Wren_

I smiled. It had been a few hours since the feast ended and I was hungry. I grabbed my phone and texted Wren:

 _Thanks for dinner (_

He replied right away:

 _Anytime. Just got off of work?_

I texted back:

 _Went to visit Nighug the Dragon and fought dwarves. Not as cute as the ones from Snow White. Side note remind me to get a tetanus shot tomorrow._

He texted back:

 _Don't worry, I made sure they gave you one when you got your flu shot._

I had to laugh:

 _Thanks_

He replied.

 _Anytime, I'll see you tomorrow, night._

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve and Sharon had been dating for six months. Sharon had decided to surprise Steve by taking him out to an old drive in. Steve enjoyed the movie but it was pretty obvious Sharon wanted to do something other than just watch a movie.

They had taken it slow. They had dates here and there. Steve took her out to eat and to the movies but she never seemed truly happy. She wanted more. In the six months since they had dated they hadn't done more than kiss. After Natasha found out she had teased him to no end.

It had been six months and he finally felt ready to take the next step. They got home and Steve took the initiative. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before but the only thing he could think of was Nora and Bucky. He kissed down her neck and slowly slipped his hands under her shirt.

"Steve." She moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Steve carried her to her bed.

They were getting to it and Steve was doing what he normally did but it didn't feel right. He kept imagining it was Nora underneath him.

He was getting close and right as Sharon came Steve came with a shout and said, "Nora!"

When they were done and lying in bed Sharon wouldn't look at him.

"Who's Nora?" She asked.

Steve was shocked to here her ask and didn't know how to answer.

 **November 8th, 2013- Nora's Twenty First Birthday**

I woke up to a text message from dad apologizing for not being here today. I had no idea what he was talking about but I told him not to worry since I had to work today anyways.

I got dressed and drove to work. It was a pretty normal day. I got to work and a factory explosion had the ER flooded. I was treating burns and bone fractures for hours after that settled down I got called up to cardiology to do an angioplasty that turned out to be more complicated and I had to go in and operate. Then the patient coded and died on the table.

Lunch starts and I had to deal with Kate's looks and her all but pissing on Wren to mark him as hers. I ate my salad and went back to the ER to check if they needed any help. It was pretty slow and I got sent back upstairs to repair a hole in a baby's heart. I was in surgery until 8:30pm. I got out and went to notify the parents that their baby was doing fine. Then I went up to the nurses' station and got started updating the charts and post op notes.

"Hey" Wren said as he popped in behind me.

"Oh shit, you scared the crap out of me." I said.

"What are you still doing in scrubs?" Wren asked.

"I just got out of surgery. I'm updating the charts." I said.

"Just have one of the residents do it that's how they learn." Wren said.

"But I like doing them." I said.

"Nora you set a record for how many hours in the OR a fellow had done half way through their year. Take a break. Come on." HE said leading me out.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"You're going to get dressed. I'll meet you in the lobby."

I'm lucky I went casual today. I slipped into my black skinny jeans and a navy lace long sleeved peplum top. I put on my necklaces and my heels before grabbing my jacket and going over to meet Wren.

I saw him talking to Kate. She looked a bit upset but either way when she saw me coming she pulled Wren in for a kiss and smiled.

"Hey Nora." She greeted with a fake smile.

"Hi Kate, you coming too?" I asked.

"No I can't lives to save... you know how that is. Hope you two have fun." She said before walking upstairs.

"Everything Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Wren said.

"No reason let's go." I said.

"Sure give me your keys I'm driving." Wren said.

"You drive?" I said. In the year and a half I had known Wren I had never seen him drive.

"Just because I don't normally drive doesn't mean I can't Nora." Wren scoffed.

"Fine here are my keys but please don't crash my car." I said.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." He said opening my door for me before getting in the drivers seat.

We drove for a few minutes before I dozed off. Next thing I know Wren is shaking my shoulder waking me up.

"Mhm What?" I said startled.

"We're here." Wren said getting out of the car. I opened the door and walked out. "Cheer up, you love this place. They sell the potatoes with the skins still on that you like so much."

"Sorry just had a long day." I said.

"Well it's about to get a lot longer." Wren said opening the door. We walked in and the hostess seated us in the back booth. When we got there I was surprised to see Jess and Sam there.

"Happy Birthday!" They said at the same time pulling me into a hug. When they let me got Jess put on a head band on my head that '21 bitches'.

"It's my birthday?" I said confused.

"You didn't know?" Jess said surprised.

"This actually explains my Dad's text this morning." I said.

"Well take out your ID and go order us drinks." Jess said.

"Okay lets go try that bad boy out." I said.

I ordered us the traditional Irish Carbombs to start off with before we ordered dinner.

"So I want to propose a toast, To Nora, twenty one years and you've already accomplished more than people do in fifty years. I look forward to seeing what adventures we get into next." Jess said.

"Looking forward to it sis." I said.

We drank and laughed and talked about pretty much everything. We even managed to get Wren drunk again. Apparently he went behind my back to the chief of surgery to ask for tomorrow off for both of us. Doctor Matthews was more than understanding and actually insisted on me taking the weekend off something about me being too young to be working so many hours. It also helped that I exceeded my work hours last week.

We drank and then we called it an early night since everyone else had work the next day.

I was a bit buzzed and Wren hadn't had more than a sip. So we got in the car and he teleported us and the car to the ranch.

"Thanks for the ride." I said.

"Night's not over yet." Wren said.

"Okay what's left."

"This unbelievably expensive bottle of wine." Wren said pulling it out of the back seat.

"Don't you have to go home?"

"We both got the weekend off remember?"

"How did you manage to swing that?" I asked.

"Matthews assigned me to keeping you out of the hospital until Monday."

"Oh come on I wasn't that bad."

"You worked nearly a hundred hours last week. You aren't sleeping more than four hours a night. You're at risk for a law suit or even losing your license Nora."

"This is my intervention isn't it?" I said.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned." Wren said popping open the wine bottle.

"Well stop worrying, I'm fine." I said.

"That's what you say. Are you having trouble sleeping?" Wren asked.

"No I just don't get tired." I said.

"You fell asleep in the car." Wren said.

"And that was all the sleep I need. I'm wired right now." I said.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not sure a few weeks." I said taking a glass.

"Huh, any black outs or time unaccounted for?"

"Are you diagnosing me?" I asked.

"Maybe, I have an idea but you have to hear me out."

"Okay…" I said skeptically.

"I think you're either really stressed out or it's a side effect from the giant energy blast you released last time you were called to Asgard. I want to test it out but it's risky."

"Risky in what way?" I asked

"It's kind of illegal unless you have a license or you're in Amsterdam." Wren said.

"Weed?" I said.

"You've read the studies and it would only be a one time thing." Wren said.

"I'm not going to smoke that stuff stinks." I said.

"How about an edible?"

"Wren…"

"Nora most people your age have tried it at least once, it's part of the college experience. I need you to relax because if you keep this up you're going to get suspended and then who's going to keep me from going off on the interns or getting of on people's bad side." Wren said.

"If I were to do this, I wouldn't want to do it on my own." I said.

"Well you're only supposed to have half of this so..." Wren said pulling out a brownie.

"You already bought it? Where did you even get it?" I asked.

"Amsterdam." Wren said. "Stopped by this morning"

"Nice, so we just eat half and wait?"

"That's the idea, Take of you're shoes and get comfortable." Wren said. He split the brownie in half and handed me one before eating the other. We sat down and waited.

"How did you know I was going to say yes?" I asked.

"Why do you think we took you out for drinks?" He said.

"Jess and Sam were in on this?"

"Yeah we all agreed you needed to relax. Jess' idea was that you needed to get laid. I figured you'd prefer this idea." Wren said.

"The laid thing would have been great but I can't exactly call Steve and ask for a booty call now can I." I said taking a sip of the wine.

"You could always hook up with someone." Wren suggested.

"I don't think that's going to work for me. I can't really enjoy sex unless I have a connection with that other person so a one night stand's not an option." I said sadly.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He said laughing a bit.

"I just realized Steve thinks I'm dead." I said chuckling.

"You just noticed?" He said laughing.

"Aya said that hallucination I had, the one where I showed up in that apartment where he was before l left to Afghanistan was actually real. He's not looking for me and chances are that any day now the tabloids are going to be filled with pictures of him and some random girl. I'm going to end up alone with like twenty dogs in this big ass house." I said.

"No you're not," Wren said. "Nora you have so many people that care about you. You'll have godkids all over the place and you have me. You're not going to end up alone."

"Wren I can't put that on you." I said.

"You're not, I'm willingly enlisting to save you from becoming the crazy cat lady from the Simpsons." He said.

"Can you imagine that? The crazy hair, the throwing cats everywhere." I said laughing.

"I've seen you in the mornings and it's not that big of a leap." He said laughing. "I'll make you a deal,"

"A deal?"

"More like a pact, If by the time you're forty you're still single and I'm still single I'll marry you or be you're sperm donor, whatever you're biological clock makes you want in nineteen years." He said.

"Seriously?"

"My current relationship with Kate is the longest relationship I've ever been in." Wren said.

"You're joking." I said.

"Nope, It's always been meet a girl go home with her and leave before she wakes up." Wren said.

"And how do you feel now that you're in a relationship?"

"It's a lot of work. Has its ups and downs but I like that it's going somewhere."

"When are you going to tell her?" I asked.

"Tell her what?" Wren said.

"That you can teleport." I said.

"I'm building up to it." Wren said.

"Really?"

"Okay I kind of forgot about it. Not sure how to bring it up." He said.

"Just wait for the right moment. You're good at that."

"I thought time was your forte." He said laughing a bit.

"That would imply I actually have some control over it which we both know I don't." I said.

"How you feeling?"

"Lighter? A bit sleepy. Let's watch TV." I said turning on the television. The first thing I saw which ended up being South Park.

 **The next morning-**

"Nora wake up." I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Mhm, no." I said nuzzling into my pillow, which was actually a lot firmer than I remembered. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I realized I wasn't nuzzling a pillow, I was curled into Wren's side.

"Morning." I saw Dad sitting on the love seat.

"Oh shit." I said jumping up a bit.

"Mhm no, too cold." Wren complained.

"Wren you need to wake up." I said.

"Day off go back to sleep." He muttered.

"My dad's on the other couch looking like he's about to put on his suit and blast you out of here." I said that woke him up.

"Um, morning. Oh shit its morning. I have to go." He said standing up. And grabbing his phone before teleporting out.

"What the hell?" Dad said standing up shocked.

"Oh right,"

"How did he…" dad said.

"Wren can teleport." I said.

"Teleport as in.."

"As in one minute he's here next he's half way across the world." I said.

"And this has been going on how long?" dad asked.

"I don't know, since before I met him."

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other?" dad said raising his voice.

"It wasn't my secret to tell Dad." I said.

He just sighed and shook his head. He put a hand on my head and took off the head band. "I'm guessing you went out last night?"

"I did. It was my birthday slash intervention."

"That ended with you falling asleep in your ex housemate's arms. I thought you two weren't talking?"

"We worked things out." I said.

"Go get dressed and pack a bag for a few days," dad said.

"Where we going?" I said.

"We're going to celebrate you're birthday. If anyone asks I'm trying to talk you into accepting a job at Stark Industries." He said.

"Okay, why would anyone ask?" I said.

"I'll explain on the way."

I went upstairs and put on a white babydoll top with dark denim jeans. And a pair of tan flats. I grabbed a tan hooded coat for later and decided to pack clothes for the weekend.

I went downstairs and Dad was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm ready." I said. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not until we get there." He said.

"Okay." I said. "Can we stop by and get breakfast?"

"We'll eat on the plane. I got the whole weekend planned out." Dad said.

"You planned a weekend?"

"Yeah, got to make the most out of the time we do have." Dad said.

"I trust you but I'm just going to remind you I have work at 9am Monday."

"You'll be back by then." Dad said rolling his eyes.

We walked to the car, a BMW M3. I had only seen this one in pictures of the Frankfurt Auto show.

"BMW, that's a nice change. I like it." I said.

"It was the only sports car they had at the rental place." Dad said annoyed.

"You could have just gotten normal sedan." I countered.

"Ew.." Dad said making me laugh. On out way to the air field Jess called.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Nora."

"Hey Jess what's up?"

"I kinda need a favor." She said.

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Connor for a few hours, I have to go out for work and Sam had a paper due and an exam on Monday." She said.

"Crap I can't, my Dad's kidnapping me for the weekend." I said, "But call Wren he has the entire weekend off too." I said.

"Oh shit that's right I'll call him right now. Thanks Nora and have fun with your phantom father." She said.

'Thanks and I will." I said before hanging up.

"Spinster Babysits?" dad asked.

'Yeah he does sometimes. He spoils Connor." I said.

"Uhuh" dad said.

"What?" I said knowing he was holding back.

"No nothing just wasn't expecting that." He said.

"Right." I said.

We got on the plane and the stewardess brought us out a full course breakfast Dad had someone pick up.

"What's going on with you and Wren? Last time we talked you two weren't speaking." Dad said.

"We worked things out. Simple as that." I said.

"I can see that. How long have you two been together?" Dad said.

"We're not together. We just fell asleep after we ate that pot brownie." I said casually until I realized what I had just said. "Shit."

"You did what!?" dad said.

"Oh shit" I said.

"How'd that happen?" dad asked.

"It was kind of my intervention." I said.

"Intervention?"

"You remember when I told you that its law that surgeons can only work up to eighty hours a week? Well I've kind of been overdoing it and people were concerned. It probably didn't help that I've only been sleeping four hours a night." I said.

"When you say overdoing it…" Dad said.

"Almost a hundred hours last week." I said.

"Whoa…" Dad said.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"No idea I just don't get tired. I do my job and I'm good at it. That's all. I only sleep four hours and that's all I need." I said.

"I know what that's like but how does that lead to you eating a pot brownie?"

"Wren thought that maybe my insomnia was caused by stress or anxiety and that maybe it would help alleviate the symptoms. I said I wouldn't do it unless he did so he pulled out a brownie he got from Amsterdam and we split it. Watched a bit of TV talked about stuff and we knocked out. That's all."

"Are you sure?" dad said.

"Dad there is nothing going on between Wren and I. We're just friends. Anything we feel towards each other is strictly platonic and will never be more than that." I said.

"That's not what I saw." He said.

"We were crossfaded... it meant nothing." I said.

"If you say so…" He said in a sing song voice.

"Dad…" I said in a warning voice.

"Would it be the worst thing if…"

"He has a girlfriend." I said shutting him up.

"He does?"

"Yeah I told you this last time, Neurosurgeon from the hospital." I answered.

"Right… Karla."

"Kate." I corrected.

"Nevermind then." Dad said switching topics.

The rest of the flight was pretty quiet dad was on his phone while I was also on my phone checking emails and reading some ebooks I had downloaded. I finished two books by the time we had to land.

We were greeted at the airport by Happy.

"Boss, Doctor Martell, good to see you again."

"Good to see you to Happy how you been?" I asked.

"Pretty awesome. I have a girlfriend I'm in Vegas…" Happy said

"We're in Vegas?!" I said turning to look at Dad.

"Surprise." Dad said with a smile. "Come on we have lunch reservations."

To say we were under dressed was an understatement but since dad was pretty well known around here no one bothered to say anything. We went to some restaurant at one of the newer hotels on the Strip. I didn't order because apparently Dad called ahead so no one would come up and over hear us. For desert they brought over a flower planter with sparklers in it.

"I thought I asked for chocolate cake?" I asked confused.

"It is, it's just a very realistic cake. Happy birthday he said pulling out a gift. Out of his pocket. It was a small gift box.

"Aww," I said.

"Wait a sec," He pulled out the headband from before. "Need one to send to Rhodey." He snapped a picture of me smiling wearing the headband.

"Okay open it." He said.

I opened it and inside was a set of keys with a BMW logo key chain. "Dad…"

"Its for the car I picked you up in and yes it goes over the price limit but I don't care you either take the car or you leave it in the garage."

"I already have two cars." I said.

"And I have an even dozen at each property I own except the tower, I have fifteen there." Dad said. "Take the car." He said

We ate the cake and then walked around the strip. Saw some of the landmarks and even went zip lining. By dinnertime I was beat but we just had to go get dinner. I got dressed in a blue V-neck sequin dress with some nude heels.

"You know I'd be okay with just some pizza and a movie right?" I called out to dad who took longer than I did to get ready.

"It's a big birthday. You're finally twenty-one. We're going to party." Dad said.

"And how are we going to do that without anyone taking pictures of us?" I said.

"I may have tipped off the paparazzi that I was going to be in the Hamptons at an old friends bachelor party." Dad said walking out. "As for anyone who may take pictures, I have Jarvis on it."

"Nice." I said. Then my phone rang. It was Wren. I picked up and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I said.

"AHHG!" I heard Connor cry.

"Connor?" I said.

"Nora could use a hand over here." Wren said.

"Well that's going to be hard considering I'm in Vegas."

"Where I'll come and get you." He said.

"No you won't." dad answered. "Her weekend off remember? My weekend"

"But he won't stop crying and he keeps asking for you and Jess." Wren complained.

"Give Connor the phone Wren." I said.

"I don't think…"

"Aunie Nora!" I heard Connor cry out.

"Hey Buddy what's going on?" I said.

"I miss you. Kat mean." He cried.

"It's okay sweetie, you have uncle Wren and your mommy will be there soon." I said.

"Doggie." He said sniffling.

"Axl's not home bud but how about after I get home you and I take him to the park so he can play?" I offered

"Ice ceem?" he said making it sound like a question.

"Yes sweetie we'll get ice cream." I said chuckling. "But you have to be good for you're uncle. I can read you a story." I said standing up and grabbing my black coat. I signaled to dad that we could go.

"Moon."

"Good night moon it is." I said. I had this story memorized already.

" _In the great green room_

 _There was a telephone_

 _And a red balloon And a picture of-_ …."

" _Goodnight stars_

 _Goodnight air_

 _Good night noises everywhere_ " I finished by the time we got to the lobby.

"He's out, Thanks Nora." Wren said.

"Anything for the little guy. I got to go." I said.

"Okay, have fun." Wren said

"Thanks I will." I said ending the night. "Sorry about that." I told dad.

"No, it's fine just remembering when it was me reading you stories over the phone." Dad said with a smile and I think tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, Used to fall asleep with phone in my hand." I said.

"You still do." Dad said laughing. "You're going to be a great Mom one day."

"Doubt that's ever going to happen." I said.

"That's what I used to say." Dad said laughing.

He got in the limo and drove us to the convention center.

"So don't freak out." Dad said handing me my own sunglasses even though it was after dark.

"Why would I freak out?"

"I got us back stage passes to the last concert ACDC and Bon Jovi are doing in the US."

"AH!" I shouted. "Sorry… I'm fan girling pretty hard right now."

"Yeah well get it out of your system now. It was a last minute thing and we're watching the concert from back stage so no one will see us. Press doesn't even know about this."

"I think I might cry." I said.

"Hence the glasses."

"This is the best birthday ever." I said.

"Just remember this later." He said.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing." He said with a smile.

"I'm a little afraid now." I said.

"ACDC and Bon Jovi." He said before opening the door.

"Okay." I said getting out. We got inside and enjoyed the show. We left early to avoid drawing attention to ourselves and went to catch a late dinner followed by drinks and by drinks I mean a giant Eiffel tower cup filled with a long Island iced tea. We stood out in front of the Bellagio fountain watching the water show. It was pretty empty since it was after three in the morning.

"I want to talk about something and it's probably not the best time and you can say no, no pressure." Dad said a bit nervous.

"Dad calm down, you need one of my kidneys or something." I said joking around but he just turned and looked at me very serious. "Oh crap do you actually need one?"

"I want to tell Pepper you're my daughter." Dad blurted out.

"Oh, Wow… Okay, kind of wish you needed a kidney now." I said shocked.

"So…"

"So…" I said before taking a sip of my drink. "Kinda see why you said I was going to need a big drink later."

"Nora."

"Tony." I said.

"I'm not saying we tell the world, Just Pepper." Dad said.

"Okay." I said.

"And I know this is a big step…"

"Dad."

"I've thought about it a lot…"

"Okay." I said.

"And it's time, She's it for me and I know you'll…"

"Dad!" I exclaimed shutting him up. "Okay."

"Okay as in…"

"You can tell her. You have my blessing." I said.

"Really?" He said giving me a giant smile.

"Really." I said nodding. "She makes you happy and with everything that's happened the past few years she's been at you're side unconditionally. It's time."

He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. People that walked by must've thought we were insane.

"Thank you you're the best daughter in the whole world." He said.

 **The next day-**

We had brunch by the pool at Caesar's palace. Then we were off again. I mentioned I hadn't been to the beach in a while and Dad took that as his cue to fly us out to Los Angeles.

We sat at the private beach that was part of dad's house before it was destroyed.

"I haven't been here in a year." I said.

"You've been here before?" He said.

"Yeah, last year when I was still.. Away. I got time off for my birthday and I was moping in my room. Wren zaps in and pulls me out of bed and throws some clothes at me. He said he wasn't going to let me spend my birthday in bed. We took a convoy to the closest town then he zapped us to Paris for breakfast. We moved around and then I said I hadn't been to the beach in a year and he brought me here. You're house was right there."

"Spinster has a heart and style." Dad said. "You still sure you're just friends."

"Yes" I said with a glare.

"Okay, just saying you guys say you aren't but the way you act says otherwise." He said.

"Again as platonic as it gets." I said.

"Fine, I won't mention it again."

"thank you."

"We should go, I made lunch reservations." Dad said.

"I am getting hungry." I said as my stomach started growling.

The restaurant we were at was small and hidden away but the menu was that of a five star restaurant.

"I made us dinner reservations at the Getty. I booked the place so you could have a look around."

"Didn't know they did that." I said.

"They do on special occasions."

"Like today." He said. "Don't freak out."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I said.

"Because Pepper just got here."

"What!" I whispered harshly.

"Hey." Dad said standing up and kissing her cheek.

"Hi, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She said.

"Two weeks." Dad said.

Se turned and looked at me. "You must be Doctor Martell. Tony's told me so much about you."

"Hi, Miss Potts. It's a pleasure to meet you. I loved the speech you gave at Harvard's commencement in June." I said.

"Thank you, please sit down. Tony's told me he's trying to convince you to come work at Stark Industries." She said.

"He has, I have to say this has been someone's tried to wine and dine me into taking a job by interviewing me in three different cities in one weekend." I said giving dad a pointed look.

"He speaks very highly of you and after seeing your resume I can see why." She said. "And I should probably apologize for him. He can be a bit much but I can't stay too mad at him. He flew all the way out here to surprise me for our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" I said turning to give him a look. Dad looked like this was the first I'm hearing of it. "You never mentioned it this entire weekend. We could have postponed."

"Oh no, I'm only in town for the day. I have to catch a red eye to Tokyo tonight." She said. "Excuse me for a second I have to take this" she said standing up. And going towards the ladies room.

I kicked dad's leg under the table. "What the hell dude?!"

"I totally forgot our anniversary." Dad said freaking out.

"And?" I whispered harshly.

"You would have tried to get out of it if you knew she was going to be here." Dad said.

"Well you can't tell her now. It's your anniversary for fucks sake." I said.

"Shit what am I supposed to do?" He said panicking.

"Take her to the Getty instead of me. I'll leave early and you two spend the rest of lunch and the day together." I said.

"What about you?" He said.

"I'll go to Disneyland or something." I said.

"Nora."

"Dad its okay. The puppet's on it's a small world freak you out anyway." I said.

"Now I feel bad."

"It's fine."

"Take Happy with you. He'll know what to do." Dad said.

"Thanks oh and dad?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell her, Not the right time."

"I figured." He said just as Pepper came back.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Oh don't worry, I should actually be the one apologizing. I have to go." I said.

"Oh but you haven't even ordered yet." Pepper said.

"I know but that was my housemate. A pipe in our basement bursted and the place is flooded. I have to go call the insurance company and deal with this." I said.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything we could do?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"No, I won't know until I call them but please stay, enjoy lunch." I said getting up.

"It was nice meeting you." I said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure was mine. Please let us know if there's anything we can do to help."

"Thank you." I said "And congratulations on your anniversary." .

"Thank you." Pepper said.

"Thanks for the weekend Tony." I said.

"Don't mention it kid." Dad said a bit sad.

I walked outside and there was Happy.

"So Disneyland?' He said.

"Yup, I hope you have comfortable shoes on because we are getting on every single ride we can." I said.

"Even the Tower of Terror?" He said a bit nervous.

"You kidding we're riding that thing first." I said.


	86. Chapter 86

**Hey everyone I just finished this chapter and it covers a lot. Nora Time Jumps. Aya interferes again. Nora… well you'll read it. I was trying to update on Steve's Birthday but I just couldn't stop writing. Let me know what you think about the new developments. And as always thank you for reading. Enjoy :)**

The rest of the weekend didn't exactly go according to plan. I got back to the hotel from Disneyland around 1am. I got a text from Dad saying he was taking Pepper to the airport. By the time he got back I was knocked out.

The next morning we had breakfast and he saw a few of the sights and had lunch at Dad's favorite burger place before I flew back home. Dad dropped me off at the airport where my new car was waiting for me. I stopped by Sam and Jess's place to check up on Connor.

I parked in their drive way and knocked on the door before using my key to step inside.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Aunie." Connor said running for me. I picked him up into a hug and spun him around.

"Hey buddy." I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey Nora when'd you get back?" Wren asked.

"Plane landed half an hour ago." I said.

"Nora, I thought you were Jess." Kate said walking looking annoyed.

"She isn't here?" I asked.

"No she said to wait for her here. We ended up taking Connor for the night." Wren said.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Connor. He just shook his head no and buried his face in my neck.

"We had a long night." Wren said.

"If you guys want I could stay here with the little guy and you can go home." I offered.

"No, we can wait."

"Wren, we have early dinner reservations." Kate reminded him.

"We can do it another time." Wren said. "How about we make dinner for everyone?"

"That sounds good." I said.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just ordered pi…." Kate started.

"No, I mean we had pizza two days ago." Wren said rather quickly.

"I'm going to see what Jess has in the kitchen" I said putting Connor in his high chair and giving him some of his snacks. I looked around and saw Jess has some chicken and potatoes along with some mixed veggies.

"Find anything?" Wren said walking in.

"Yeah I found some chicken and some potatoes and veggies." I said. "Fried chicken?"

"Chicken and waffles." Wren said with a smile.

"You get started on the batter I'll do the chicken." I said.

"Anything I can do?" Kate offered.

"Sure. Can you do the salad?" I asked.

"Uh yeah." She said grabbing the veggies. I fried the chicken and Wren finished the batter and made waffles. By the time we were done Jess and Sam were back.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Hey." We all greeted.

"You two should wash up, we'll set the table." I said.

"You guys made dinner?" Jess said.

"Yeah, we figured you'd be tired." Wren answered.

We set everything up and sat down. Everyone served themselves and we ate.

It had been a while we had all had dinner together well one where we all didn't either end up drunk or it turned into an intervention.

"I think I'm going to head out," I said after I finished helping Jess clean up.

"You sure? You can always stay in the guest room." Jess offered.

"Thanks but I'm beat and Axl deserves some time quality time together." I said.

"Okay but text to let me know when you get home." Jess said I will.

"We're heading out too." Wren said.

"Thank you for having us." Kate said.

"Don't mention it." Jess said.

We walked out and we walked out to the car.

"That's your car?" Kate said surprised.

"Yeah, birthday present from my Dad, wouldn't let me say no." I said shyly.

"Drive safe." Wren said.

"I always do, unlike some people." I said giving Wren a look.

"I ran one red light." Wren said.

"That's one more than the rest of us." I answered. "Night." I said getting in and driving off.

I picked up Axl from the dog hotel and took him home. Just as I was walking in I started getting the chills.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I started glowing.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. When it was finally over I was in the kitchen of some house somewhere and it was daytime.

I heard someone walk in and I saw gramps.

"Grandpa." I said.

"Nora." He said smiling. I went over and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you kid."

"Missed you too Gramps." I said. "What'd I miss?"

"I moved to Los Angeles and I'm making a movie." Gramps said. "You?"

"Just turned twenty one and got home from Los Angeles." I said.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "You haven't built any weapons of mass destruction right?"

"No, Come on. I was just about to have brunch." Gramps said.

"How's everything?" He asked.

"Really good. Got to see two of my favorite bands. Spent some time with my Dad. Had a family dinner that didn't end in an intervention." I said.

"How's Wren?" Gramps asked.

"He's good. He moved out and is living with his girlfriend." I said. "How about you? Met Grams yet?"

That just made him laugh. "No, not yet."

"Sir you're car is ready." Jarvis said. "Miss Stark, a pleasure to see you again."

"Jarvis I thought we were over this. Just Nora we've been through way to much for you to keep up the formalities." I said.

"Forgive me Nora, It's a habit. That I can understand, How's Anna?" I asked.

"She's doing spectacular. She's been enjoying the sun." he said.

"Good for her." I said. "The beaches here are amazing."

"Yes they are and the swim suits. I think I died and went to heaven." Gramps said.

I had to laugh. "It's good to see some things never change."

"I have to go, it's casting day." Gramps said with a smirk.

"Just remember not to shit where you eat Gramps." I said as I started getting the chills.

"What do you mean?"

"If you sleep with the lead actress you still have to work with her for months." I said as I started glowing. "Till next time."

Then I was back in the mudroom. Axl was sitting up looking right at me.

"Sorry Buddy, so much for quality time together." I said. "Want to go upstairs and cuddle?"

Axl barked and spun around chasing his tail before heading up for the stairs. I showered before I got into my Jack Skellington pjs I had gotten at Disneyland.

"Night Axl." I said shutting my eyes.

 **The Next Day-**

I decided to take Wren's and Doctor Matthews words into consideration and took it easy. I only performed one major surgery and did an angioplasty that thankfully did not have any complications.

I got home early and started on dinner when the stone started glowing again.

Time to go to my second job. I turned off the stove made sure Axl had enough food and water before going outside. I was taken to the Aesir where Heimdall immediately ushered me to the palace. The battle to regain peace in the nine realms was almost over. There was just one more left to win. Vanaheim.

I changed into my armor and met up with everyone else. The Marauders had been scouring through the realm and destroying village after village. Heimdall sent us to a village in the middle of an attack. Thor started swinging Mjolnir and the fight was on. I took out a pair of marauders that went after a woman carrying a baby and holding her daughter's hand.

One of them took advantage of my distraction to try and swing a sword at me. I put a shield up in time to block him before throwing him up as Thor swung Mjolnir at him.

The battle was under control until their leader showed up.

"He's all yours," I said moving aside.

Thor moved forward and the giant through his club on the ground.

"Hello." Thor greeted. The giant just roared.

"I accept your surrender." Thor said. The others started laughing. Thor spun Mjolnir and then swung it upwards causing the giant to shatter to pieces.

"Anyone else?" Thor asked and everyone just dropped their weapons.

"Perhaps next time we should start with the big one?" Fandral asked.

"All the remaining Marauders were arrested and we headed back to Asgard with the exception of Hogan who decided to remain on his home world.

Thor went to report to his father and I got dressed to go home. As I was heading out Thor, Sif, Fandral and Hogan insisted I join them for drinks. I didn't go in to work until noon so I had a bit of time.

Along the way we saw Frigga and I stopped to say hello.

"Nora, you look well." She said. "Are you returning to Midgard?"

"I was until I ran into these four." I said.

"Mother." Thor said.

"My son." She said. "I am glad you are well. Are you sure you would rather not spend a few days here?"

"Thank you but I have responsibilities to attend to. Maybe some other time." I said.

"You are always welcome here." She said. "Enjoy your night."

"Thank you." I said. We walked down the streets until we reached a tavern. I listen to Fandral and Volstagg try to out brag each other. Watching these two bicker was hilarious. After I finished my drink I decided it was time to go. I went to say my goodbyes. Volstagg picked me up in a bear hug. Fandral tried flirting like always. I went to the balcony where Thor and Sif were talking.

"Am I interrupting."

"Not at all" she said giving me a sad smile.

"I just wanted to say good bye for now. I have to head back." I said.

"Until next time old friend." Sif said giving me a handshake where we grabbed each other's forearms before a short one-armed hug.

"Take care of these oafs, we both know they need it." I said making her laugh.

"I shall." Sif said with a smile.

"I shall accompany you Nora. Mother would have my hide if anything were to happen to you." Thor said.

"Okay then." I said we walked out and I started walking down the street before Thor stopped me.

"Let's save ourselves some time shall we. Hold on." Thor said wrapping an arm around me. He swung the hammer up and flew us to the Aesir.

"Whoa." I said when we landed. "That's a rush."

"Aye it is. There's no better feeling than the wind flowing through one's hair." Thor said.

"How does your hair stay so perfectly tamed if you fly that fast." I said.

"I do not know. I have never had that problem." Thor said flipping his hair making me laugh.

"Time to return already?" Heimdall asked.

"It is, duty calls." I said.

"I must tell you that it might not be possible for you to travel to Asgard. The convergence is starting and the boundaries between the realms will be merging." Heimdall said.

"Meaning the nine realms will be connected and it could be easy to slip from one realm to another without the Bifrost." I said.

"Precisely. You must be careful, who knows how it shall affect your abilities." Heimdall said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Until next time." I said before returning home.

I walked back inside and I saw it was pretty late in the night. So much for an early dinner.

Next thing I know Wren teleported in.

"Hey."

"Hey what are you still doing up?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that" Wren said.

"I just got back from Asgard. The Nine realms are finally at peace." I announced.

"Great, no more surprise summons." Wren said.

"I have a feeling that's not going to be the case," I answered before my stomach started growling.

"Did you eat anything?"

"I had an apple before the battle."

"Okay let's go." He said grabbing his coat.

"I thought you were quitting fast food cold turkey?"

"Yeah fast food actual food I'm all for." Wren said putting a hand on my shoulder before teleporting us out.

"Where are we?"

"London. Had a craving for fish and chips figured you'd be locked in the lab or asleep on the couch like always."

"How depressing that I'm so predictable." I said.

"Predictability is synonymous to familiarity. I just know you too well." He said.

"Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"As someone who knows you too well, it's a really good thing." He said leading me out of the alley.

We went inside a diner along the Thames. Wren got his Fish and Chips while I got a steak pie and chips. Halfway through we swapped.

"It annoys the hell out of Kate that we swap plates at lunch." Wren said.

"We're picky eaters." I said with a shrug.

After we ate Wren dropped me off at home and went back to his apartment.

 **The Next Day-**

I left work around noon and made it back home in time for lunch. I had the next day off so I was relaxing. Well I was until the stone started glowing.

I really hope they're just calling me back for a feast or something. We had just achieved peace after a year of fighting.

I went outside and waited for Heimdall to do his thing. Not even a second later I was back at the Aesir.

"Please tell me the nine realms are not at war again." I said.

"No they are not." Odin answered.

"Oh, Odin, Allfather… I'm sorry we never really discussed the proper way I'm supposed to address you." I said awkwardly.

Odin was not amused. "Follow me." He said.

"Yes sir." I said.

We rode in a carriage back to the palace and I followed him to the infirmary.

"Heimdall explained the Convergence to you?" Odin asked.

"Yes he did."

"The mortal my son has fallen for slipped through one of the veils to another realm and has been brought here. Heimdall tells me you have knowledge of such things." Odin said.

"I'm a time traveler with powers. I have experience with both." I said.

"You are to assist in ridding the human of this energy so she may return to Midgard as soon as possible. Is that understood?" Odin said.

"Yes sir." I said as we entered.

"What's that?" I heard Jane ask Eir, one of the healers.

"Be still." Eir said trying to get her to stay still.

"This is not of Earth. What is it?" I saw Thor say as he saw the readings.

"We do not know. But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her." One of the healers told him.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Said Jane probably curious about the glowing lights around her.

"It's a Soul Forge." Eir answered probably annoyed of Midgardians showing up.

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" She retorted.

"Yes." Eir answered impressed.

"Quantum field generator." She whispered making Thor laugh. That's when we got closer Odin probably having the worst timing ever.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" he said chastising Thor I sent him an apologetic look.

"She's ill." Thor said.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait." Odin said.

"I take offense to that." I said. Going over to look at the readings Eir had gotten. Jane was so busy listening to Thor and Odin fight she didn't even notice me.

"I brought her here so we can help her." Thor said pleading with his father.

"She does not belong here in Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." Odin said raising his voice.

"That's enough!" I said getting their attention.

Jane sat up and looked at all of us. "Did he just… Who do you think you are?"

"Jane…" I said trying to warn her.

"I am Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms." Odin said sternly.

"Oh. Well I'm.." Jane started but allowed to finish.

"I know very well who you are. Jane Foster." Odin said with a glare.

"You told your dad about me?" Jane said a bit shyly.

"Something's within her father. Something I have not seen." Thor said.

"Her world has its healers, they're called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards! Take her back to Midgard!" Odin said out of annoyance.

"Sir I don't think that's a good idea." I said. The guards approached Jane. Thor stepped forward trying to stop them.

"No I wouldn't.. " Thor said but the guard that touched jane got zapped. "touch her. Jane, are you alright?"

"What the hell?" I said. That looked exactly like… me.

Odin caught my eye and walked forward and ran his hand on her arm and a strange red glow.

"It's impossible." Odin muttered.

"Is that?" I asked and he just gave me a look. At that moment I saw a green glow and Aya appeared.

"Nora, leave now." Aya said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's right. Lady Nora you are to return to Midgard at once." Odin said.

"But what about…" I started.

"They'll handle it. We're leaving." She said before fading away and I began glowing.

When it finally died down I was back home.

"What the hell Aya?" I said and she appeared again.

"You're not going back to Asgard until you are summoned and don't even bother trying to call Heimdall until they call on you."

"Aya what's going on?"

"Stay away from him"

"Him?" I asked confused.

"The girl is currently the host of another infinity stone. And thirteen billion years is not long enough to have to see him again so I'll say again… stay away." She said before disappearing.

"ARH" I groaned annoyed.

Then my phone started ringing.

"Hello!" I answered.

"Is this Nora Martell?" A woman asked.

"This is she." I said.

"I'm calling from University of Texas Medical center do you know a Wren Spencer?"

"Uh yes I do. What's going on?" I asked worried.

"Doctor Spencer was brought into the ER you are his emergency contact."

"Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery, his appendix burst."

"I'm on my way." I said. I grabbed my keys and purse and ran to the garage. I must've broken at least twenty traffic laws. I've never been thankful for dad's obsession with sports car. The BMW was incredible. I got to the hospital in record time and I ran to the ER waiting room.

"Hi I'd like a status update on Wren Spencer." I said.

"And you are?" the nurse told me.

"I got the call earlier that he was here."

"You must be Nora." She said. "Doctor will be right out."

"Great." I sat down and waited. Waiting rooms made me anxious. The other side is a lot less nerve wracking.

"Family of Wren Spencer." A doctor said coming out.

"That'd be me." I said.

"Miss Martell" he said.

"Doctor Martell and Wren is Doctor Spencer we're surgeons how is he?" I said.

"He's out of the OR. His appendix burst but he got here in time and we were able to remove all of it. We're prescribing a course of broad spectrum antibiotics. It was successful and went off without a hitch. We're moving him into a recover room." He said.

"When can I see him?" I asked.

"As soon as he's in his room someone will come get you."

"Thank you." I said.

I pulled out my phone and called Kate. I was sent straight to voicemail. I told her what was going on before texting Sam and Jess in our group chat. By the time I was done someone was there to take me to Wren's room.

I walked in and he was still unconscious. The first thing I did was pick up his chart and read through it.

"That's for the Doctors" one of the nurses said as she came in.

"I am a doctor just checking everything's being done right I said before placing it back at the end of the bed and sitting down.

I sat down and flipped on the TV. I turned on the news and watched a recap on local sports events.

"That was a waste of forty dollars." I heard Wren say.

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Groggy, like there's a cotton ball in my mouth." He said.

"That's what happens after surgery." I said.

"I had surgery?" He said.

"Yeah, you're appendix burst." I said. "Must've been bugging you for a while. Why didn't you say anything?"

"It didn't feel too bad." He said making me give him a look.

"Liar." I said. "I got a call from the hospital. Turns out I was your only emergency contact."

"Yeah, I figured we live together and work together you're probably the best person to call in an emergency. Plus if I went into surgery I trained you so I know you'll make sure no one messes up." He said flinching.

I leaned over and reached for the call button but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't I'm fine."

"Wren you just had surgery, stops trying to be strong and take the help." I said pressing the button. The nurse came in an adjusted the dosage to what I told her to. We had a staring contest until she gave.

"That's also why you're my emergency contact." Wren said.

"Well you may want to update it cause I called Kate to let her know you were here and she's probably not going to be thrilled she isn't even on your list." I said.

"She'll understand. Thanks for being here." He said.

"Well I got kicked out of Asgard so there's no where else I'd rather be."

"You got kicked out?"

"Aya intervened." I said. "I'll explain later get some sleep"

"Okay." He said dozing off.

 **Six Hours Later-**

Wren woke up and could finally eat jello. We were watching the news when Kate walked in.

"Wren Baby are you okay?" Kate said running to his side.

"I'm fine." Wren said.

"He's not fine. He had appendicitis and ignored the pain until his appendix burst and he passed out." I said. "He's a stubborn idiot"

"It wasn't that bad." Wren defended

"Nora you can go." Kate said giving me a pointed look.

"I'll stay in case you need anything." I told Wren.

"Thanks." He said reaching for my hand.

"Anytime except next time, if something hurts tell someone."

"Yes mother." He retorted.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

 **Third Person POV- Wolfram and Hart Law Firm, Dallas, Texas.**

Lawyer Alex Miller was working another late night in his office. Most of his colleagues had already left for the night but he had paperwork to finish.

"Late night Mr. Miller?" One of the janitors asked when they came into his office. Alex looked up and recognized him as Felix, he started working there around the time Alex started interning at the firm.

"Just a lot of work Felix." Alex said exhausted.

"Immigration paperwork is a hassle." Felix answered as he emptied put the trashcan behind Alex's desk.

"The law is paperwork." Alex answered.

"Don't worry I'm sure you're just about done." Felix said in a British accent.

"Maybe in another …" Alex started but he was interrupted by Felix strangling him with a power cord. Alex struggled but he couldn't save himself.

Felix moved the body out of the chair and looked through Alex's files. Clicked on the search icon and typed in Wren Spencer. He plugged in a flash drive and copied all of the files onto it. Once he was done he deleted the files. He looked through all of the hard copies Alex had lying around and found all of Wren's files he grabbed them and hid them in his jacket. Then he got the cart and walked out whistling a tune.

 **Thanksgiving 2013-**

This year Jess, Sam, Wren and I decided to keep Thanksgiving casual, which for me meant olive jeans, a black tank top, black studded ankle boots topped with a black blazer.

And just in case I ended up crashing at Sam and Jess' house, I brought a change of clothes and some pjs. I loaded all the food and my things into the SUV and drove to their house.

I walked in bringing in the first of the dished.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Jess said. "Need a hand?"

"Yes please. Where's everyone?"

"Out back teaching Connor football." Jess said.

"Aww." I said.

"Just wait until he starts throwing the ball in your house." Jess said.

"Take it easy." I said. "How about I finish the cooking and you sit down with a glass of wine."

"That does sound nice." Jess said.

"It is. Now sit." I said.

I got everything ready and I called everyone in.

"Hey." I said

"Nora." Sam said hugging me. "Can I get you anything? Beer? wine?"

"Its okay Sammy I helped myself." I said. "Hey Wren, how you feeling?"

"Better. I told you, you were worried over nothing." He said.

"Burst appendix is something to worry about." I said "Where's Kate?"

"Out of town visiting her parents." Wren answered.

"And you didn't go with her?" Jess said.

"We agreed it might be to early for us to meet." Wren answered.

"You've been dating for eight months." Jess said.

"Exactly. Maybe after we date for another few months." Wren said. "Better for me, gives me time to see how to get on her father's good side."

"Are you on his bad side already?" Sam asked.

"I'm dating his daughter, of course I'm on his bad side." Wren said making us laugh.

As we were eating Jess and Sam decided to start a new tradition.

"Since it's Thanksgiving I was thinking we go around the table and say what we're thankful for." Jess said.

"I'll start" Sam volunteered. "I'm thankful for everyone at this table. Someone once told me family doesn't end in blood and I'm glad he was right."

"I'm thankful we're all healthy and here another year and I'm grateful we got to be with those that aren't here anymore." Jess said tearing up.

"I'm thankful for so many things but if there's anything I had to choose it'd be the unconditional support of everyone at this table. You guys have seen me at my best and my worst and haven't run for the hills." I said.

"I guess I'm next. I'm thankful for all of you. You three hardly knew me but welcomed me into your home, your lives and your family with open arms. Thank You." He said.

 **Christmas 2013-**

I went through my usual Christmas shopping list. Jess didn't even bother to try and put a gift limit since she knew Wren and I wouldn't listen.

I wore a black and gold patterned dress with pearl earrings and black heels.

I grabbed the last of the dishes and headed to Sam and Jess's house. Christmas was a little different this year. I hacked Jarvis and found out that Dad was going to be on his own for the next two weeks while Pepper was away on business. I told him I would be working on Christmas Eve and day and he was bummed out. What I didn't tell him was that I was taking a red eye to New York and surprising him.

I had told Jess and Sam my plans and they were glad my dad and I were spending more time together.

So as a compromise we decided we were going to open presents later tonight instead of tomorrow morning.

We ate dinner and had some laughs before we opened gifts.

We each got our own mountain of gifts and started opening.

"Oh my god are these Jimmy Choo"S" Kate cried out.

"Yes." We all answered used to the freakishly expensive gifts that were handed out.

"Thank you." She told Jess.

"No thank you's until the end and those were from Nora." Wren said repeating the newly implemented rules.

By the end I had new hoodies, an original Star wars poster from when it was first released autographed by George Lucas himself and a bunch of other things.

We all thanked each other. Kate awkwardly hugged me thanks. I left my gifts in the guest room before grabbing my coat.

"Well I got a flight to catch." I said.

"You're leaving? Where are you going?" Wren asked.

"New York, I'm surprising my Dad tomorrow morning." I said.

"Really? What about work?" Kate asked.

"I already talked to Doctor Matthews, He said he doesn't want to see me until after New Years." I answered.

"I'm off" I said.

I got to the airport in time to board and I was off. The plane landed and I went to baggage to get my bag. Then I went to grab a taxi to Manhattan. In the cab I hacked into Jarvis and saw that Dad was in his lab. I knew the perfect way to surprise him.

I had the driver drop me off next to the back entrance I hacked my way into the garage. Then I got into the elevator to the common room and went into the bathroom to change clothes. I wore a cream and black polka dot top with a bow on the back and a navy skirt with a tan leather belt. I wore some tan heels.

After I was ready I had Jarvis alert Dad that there was an intruder on the common floor. I went to the bar and served myself a glass of wine.

"Hands where I can see them." I heard Dad say.

"Seriously? You wore the entire suit for one trespasser." I said turning to look at him.

"Nora?"

"Surprise." I said.

"What are you doing here?" dad said pulling me into a hug.

"Christmas is our day remember?" I said.

"When did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago. I took a red eye and cab here. Merry Christmas." I answered.

"Merry Christmas. How long do we got?" Dad asked.

"Until after New Years. Doctor Matthews says he doesn't want to see me in the hospital until then. So I'm all yours."

"I didn't plan or get you anything."

"Dad relax, we're winging it remember? We'll figure something out." I said. "Until then how about I make us some breakfast?"

"I'll go take off the suit." He said.

By the time he was back I was done making pancakes.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs and bacon." I said followed by a beep. "And that'd be the coffee."

"How do you all this?" He said.

"You were gone a while, I had time." I said.

"That's not all I did, you ever been to Sydney?" Dad asked.

"Australia?" I said. "No why?"

"Did you bring your passport?" dad asked.

"Of course. I always carry it if I'm going to see you." I said.

"That's good." He said. "Now which movie are we watching first?"

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Nightmare Before Christmas it is." He said taking out plates over to the coffee table so we could eat and watch TV.

 **December 29th, 2013- Honolulu, Hawaii**

"Dad what are we doing on Hawaii?" I asked.

"It's just a pit stop. We're kidnapping Rhodey." Dad said.

"What? If he's working…"

"He's on leave I checked." Dad said.

"Cool where is he?"

"Still on base?" dad said.

"Can we even go on the base?"

"Of course we can." Dad said. He pulled up in a sports car and showed our ID's to the guards and they just let us through like it was nothing.

"This place has a golf course?" I said surprised.

"Yeah come on. I have a feeling I know where he is." Dad said.

We found Rhodey on said golf course wearing plaid pants and a funny hat.

"I think the club would be better for that shot." I said.

"Nora?"

"You look like plaid threw up on you." Dad said.

"What are you two doing here?" Rhodey asked.

"We're kidnapping you." Dad said.

"What? Why?"

"Nora's free until after New Years we're going to Sydney One of the world's best firework shows. Let's go." Dad said.

"Tony I just can't leave."

"You have two weeks off." Dad retorted.

"Come on dad, quality time together, we don't get enough of that." I said guilt tripping him. "Please, you missed my birthday."

"No don't do that." Rhodey said.

"Don't do what?" I said.

"Uh fine, Let me go pack."

"Yay." Dad and I said.

 **December 31st, 2013- Sydney, Australia**

Dad pulled some connections and got us a penthouse suite at one of the best hotels in the city with a view of the opera house. We got a front row seat to one of the best firework shows in the world from the rooftop bar.

"Happy New Year!" I said in a video of me with the opera house and firework show in the background. I sent it to Sam, Jess, and Wren before going back to the party.

At three am we ended up back in the suite really drunk. Rhodey passed out on the couch. Dad and I just sat down and talked.

"Have you told Pepper yet?" I asked.

"Haven't really had the chance to. She's been in and out of the country dealing with global acquisitions." Dad said. "You seeing anyone?"

"God no. I think I'm better off alone." I slurred.

"Why? You're amazing, funny, smart…"

"You're my dad you're supposed to say that."

"But I promised not to lie to you so you know I'm telling the truth." Dad retorted. "Don't think I didn't catch you flirting with the blonde at the bar."

"I was drunk and he reminded me of someone. It was nothing." I said.

"It didn't look like nothing. If you went back to the bar I'm sure he'd probably still be there…" dad said.

"Dad drop it. Let's just leave it at I'm emotionally unavailable." I said. "I'm kind of hung up on someone."

'Nora don't even think about it' Aya said.

"Spinster huh?" dad said.

"What? No. I've already told you strictly platonic." I said. "There's someone else you don't know about and we're never going to talk about because it ended kind of badly."

"You dated someone and didn't tell me?" dad said shocked.

'Nora!" Aya said in warning.

"It was from when I was… away." I said.

"How did you find time to date in Afghanistan? Wait who did you date?"

"Doesn't matter he kind of died." I said. Well it was half right. Steve kind of died and then came back.

"Oh," dad said not expecting that.

"Yeah, so again emotionally unavailable." I said.

"Nora it's been I'm guessing more than a year, I know it's hard but if he loved you as much as I'm guessing he did he would want you to be happy." Dad said.

"I know, I'm just not ready." I said.

"It'll get easier kid."

"I know," I answered. I leaned my head against dad's shoulder and fell asleep.

 **January 2014-**

"Doctor Matthews I wanted to speak to you about this email I received." I said as I found the chief of walking out of a meeting.

"Doctor Martell, yes about the charity date auction." He said. "It's for a very good cause."

"Yes I know but I don't think I should be auctioned off. I'd be more than willing to help with something else." I said.

"I'm sorry Nora but every other position has been filled. We just need people who are willing to go out on dates." He said.

"But…"

"It's for a new MRI and CT machine for the ER. It's smaller and fast. Think of the lives we could save. Think of the children." He said. Damn he was good.

I sighed. "What do I need to do?"

"Just show up dressed up and let some rich guy treat you to an expensive dinner." Doctor Matthews said.

"I guess I'll be there." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

I pulled out my phone and texted Jess.

 _I need a dress for a Charity Date Auction._

She replied back almost immediately:

 _Does this mean what I think it means?_

I replied.

 _That I'm a sucker for a good cause?_

She replied:

 _You have a date. For the first time since I've known you, you're going on a date._

Uh, What did I get myself into?

 **Saturday Night- Date Auction Night**

After a shower and making sure my hair was curled I put on a bit of make up and finally got dressed in a white body con dress with silver embellishments. The long sleeved of the dress were sheer and it had a small cutout at the top of my bust that was a silhouette neckline.

I drove my car to the hotel the event was being held at. I showed my ID and went inside.

I saw Wren and Kate talking to an elderly couple. Wren spotted me and gave me a save me look.

I just waved at him to let him know I'd be by the open bar. I spotted Doctor Matthews and his wife. He introduced me and she said that he talks about me often. He introduced me to some people but I decided I had let Wren suffer enough.

"Hey Wren." I said.

"Nora, good to see you. Let me introduce you. This is Mr and Mrs. Maxwell." Wren said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said shaking their hands.

"Do you also work at the hospital?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

"Yes, I'm a trauma attending and a cardio fellow." I answered.

"That's impressive." Mr Maxwell said.

"How old are you dear, you don't look a day over eighteen?" Mrs. Maxwell said.

"I'm twenty one ma'am." I answered.

"Twenty one?" She said shocked.

"I get that reaction a lot." I said chuckling a bit.

Kate didn't like the attention I was getting so she tried changing the subject. "I graduated top of my class at UCLA." She said.

"They have an excellent program." Mrs. Maxwell said. 'And how old are you?" that shut Kate up.

"What school did you go to Doctor Martell?" Mr. Maxwell asked.

"I went to Harvard and I also graduated at the top of my class." I said.

"It's true you could probably find her speech online." Wren joked making me playfully elbow him.

"Please don't look that up." I said making them laugh.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Wren said.

"I regret ever showing you that footage." I said.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Mrs. Maxwell said.

"We won't take up more of your time. Let's go find that chief of yours" Mr. Maxwell said walking away with his wife.

"You got dragged into this too?" Wren asked.

"Yeah, Matthews made a good argument and it's for a good cause." I said.

"So he guilt tripped you?"

"It was for the children Wren." I said in the most dramatic voice I could making him laugh.

"Doctor Martell It's time." Doctor Matthews said.

"I'll see you later." I said before walking back stage.

About twenty minutes later it was finally my turn.

"Next up is Doctor Nora Martell. She works in the hospital as a trauma surgeon and also happens to a cardio thoracic surgery fellow. Shall we start the bidding at Five hundred?" The MC asked.

"Five hundred. Someone called out.

"Six hundred."

"Six hundred do I hear seven hundred?" the MC asked.

"Seven hundred." Someone called from the back.

"A thousand." Someone called.

"Twenty five hundred!" Another shouted.

"Five thousand!" Some old guy bid.

"Six thousand."

"Seven thousand."

"Ten thousand!" Someone shouted from the back again.

"Ten thousand, do I hear eleven thousand." The MC started. "Ten thousand going once. Ten thousand going twice.. SOLD to number 185."

I walked off the stage and walked to the bar where I saw Kate and Wren talking.

"Well that was something." I said.

"Just look at it this way, when you're on your date with whoever bid on you think of how you don't have to wait in line for a CT or MRI anymore." Wren said.

"That does make things better." I said.

"Doctor Martell." Someone called out for me.

"Uh yes?" I said confused as to who he was.

"My boss would like to speak with you. He was the one who won the date with you." A young man wearing an earpiece asked me.

"Oh right then. I'll see you two later." I said.

"Have fun." Wren said tauntingly.

I followed Jonathan, as he later introduced himself as, to the hotel restaurant. There was a private room in the back that his boss had apparently reserved.

"Please sit he'll be here shortly." He said before walking out.

I sat down and took a drink of water. A moment later some one walked in.

"Sorry for the delay. Had to take a call." I heard them say in a British accent. Why did he sound familiar?

"I know you." I said.

"You do we met a few months ago. You and your friend were having girls night I believe you called it?" He said.

"Aidan right?" I said.

"You have a good memory. Good to see you again Nora." Aidan said.

"You bid on me?" I said.

"I'd rather go on a date with some one I've talked to than a stranger." Aidan said.

"Funny, so when do you want to go on this date."

"Are you free now?" He asked.

"Right now" I asked.

"Yes, I'm quite famished and in the mood for some ribs." He said.

"Uh Okay." I said.

"I know a good place." He said.

I followed him to the valet where his Porsche was brought out. I got in and he drove off.

We ended up at a barbeque place we were way too dressed up for but we didn't really care.

"How've you been since I last saw you? Still not talking to you're best friend?" Aidan asked.

"We didn't talk for a month after I met you. It took our friends banding together and tricking us into having dinner for us to talk and even then it was hard." I said.

"So what happened?"

"This is kind of embarrassing." I said.

"How bad could it really be?" Aidan said.

"Our friends got us drunk so we'd talk and to make it up to me he decided to drunkenly Karaoke "You've got a friend in me."" I said.

"No." He said.

"Yes" I said. "We made up and I sang part of the song with him and as we were getting off the stage we both tripped. Now our best friends have material to black mail us with because they recorded the entire thing." I said.

"Got to love friends like that." Aidan said.

"They're the best. How about you talked to you're what was it best mate?"

"I called him and we chatted for a bit but I don't think there's anyway to mend that friendship." He said.

"I'm sorry. The fiancé?" I asked.

"Not worth it. Now that I think about it, I rushed into things." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I met Karen when I was still mourning Beth, my soulmate. After she died it was like…"

"Like the world was upside down and everything was pointless." I said.

"Exactly." He said. "How did you…"

"I have experience in the losing soulmates department."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, they were amazing and the time I spent with them was the best time of my life but life isn't fair." I said.

"It most certainly is not" he said.

"To being left behind." I said raising my glass.

"To being left behind." He said linking his glass with mine.

We left the restaurant and walked to a nearby park.

"How long have you lived in Dallas?" Aidan asked.

"My entire life. I moved to Boston for school but moved back about a year ago."

"Seems like a great place to live." He said.

"Traffic is hell but the foods great." I said making him chuckle. "What about you? Where's home for you?"

"I don't really settle in one place long enough to call it home." Aidan said. "I'm originally from London."

"I always liked London." I said.

"I haven't been in ages." He said.

"Ever get annoyed with asking for Chips and getting crisps instead?"

"Too often." He said looking at me with a smile. I felt my face getting warm.

Slowly he lifted his hand and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. He started leaning closer looking down at my lips before looking at my eyes. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

Then he softly kissed me and I closed my eyes. I kissed him back and his kiss became firmer and more confident. It wasn't until we both needed air that we broke apart.

Did I just do that? It felt strange. Not bad. I didn't feel guilty I just felt confused. I mean Aiden was great. Funny, good taste in food. We had stuff in common and yeah it had been a while but isn't this technically cheating?

On the other hand Steve was probably seeing someone else considering he thought I was dead and it had been a while and Aiden's a great guy.

Time to go with my gut.

"Wow." I said.

"That's one way to put it." He said. "We should get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"I left my car at the hotel." I said.

"I'll drive you back." He said he took off his coat and handed it to me. "You look cold."

"Thank you." I said before we started walking back to the car

We got back to the hotel and I was about to go to the Valet to get my car but Aiden stopped me.

"I don't normally do this but would you like to come up to my room?" Aiden asked.

Shit what do I do?

"That's a really tempting offer but let's not ruin a perfect night." I said. "I believe this belongs to you." I said handing him his coat.

"Can I get your number?"

"Mhm, I don't think so." I said with a small smile.

"Then how am I supposed to see you?"

"You know where I work." I said just as my car was brought out.

He stepped forward and opened the door for me.

"See you around." I said before driving away.

 **The Following Monday-**

I was updating charts at the nurses' station when a flower arrangement was set in front of me.

"Cute Flowers." I told Jenna.

"That's good because they're for you." She said.

"For me?" I said surprised.

"Your name's on the card." She said handing it to me. I opened it and saw who it was from.

 _Thanks for an amazing night.- A_

I turned the card around and saw that his number was written on the back of it.

I pulled my phone out and texted him.

 _Thanks for the flowers._

He replied back:

 _Thank you for your phone number._

 **February 12th 2014-**

I was in the OR replacing a valve of a patient's heart. I was working on this patient alone. My first patient since I passed boards for the second time. That's right I was now double board certified. I was working with Ames and about to place the last stitch when some one's voice came on over the coms.

"Nora you need to hurry up." Wren said.

"I'm almost done just placing the last stitch." I said. "What's going on?"

"Your watch just went off." He said.

"Then turn it off." I answered.

"The one that always gets the timing off." Wren said. I turned to the window to see what was going on and I saw the pocket watch necklace glowing.

"Shit." I muttered. "Give me a minute. Call up to cardio and have them send another surgeon. Ames it's your fourth year right?"

"Uh yes ma'am." He answered.

"Good I'm going to give you the chance of a lifetime. You're going to close up." I said.

"You mean…"

"Yes you're screwing the ribcage back on." I said. "Watch what I'm doing." I placed the first three screws and then handed the drill over to him. "Not too deep or it'll stick out."

Then another attending walked in.

"Hi sorry for springing this on you but something came up and I have to go." I said. "Ames is a fourth year most of the surgery is done he just needs to screw the ribcage back on and close up."

"So I'm just here to babysit" He answered.

"Essentially, I'll fill out the charts later and tell the family I'll be back as soon as I can." I said.

"Okay go." He said and I was out.

Wren met me outside and pulled me into a supply closet before teleporting me back home.

"Thanks Wren." I said. I walked over to the grass on the same spot as always before calling Heimdall. "Heimdall."

Not even a second later I was beamed up and appeared in the Aesir.

"Heimdall you're timing is as impeccable as ever." I said.

"Forgive me but King Odin has summoned you and Lady Sif to the throne room. You are to meet him there at once."

"Is it safe for me to be here?" I asked.

"The Aether is no longer on Asgard. You are here because the Lorelei has escaped and is currently on Midgard." Heimdall said.

"Who's Lorelei?" I said confused. Worst of all how was I supposed to find her if I'm still wearing scrubs?


	87. Chapter 87

**Hey all I've been thinking about how I was going to write the second half of this chapter since chapter 25. I have a feeling this one is going to cause some mixed feelings but please just give it a chance and if that isn't enough just remember we're almost at Winter Soldier. Please let me know what you think. I'd rather get email alerts that someone commented on the story than the emails from school that make me panic. Thank you again. Enjoy :)**

I took a chariot to the palace and walked straight to the throne room. Sif was already there and Odin looked in my direction not at all pleased to see me.

"Lady Nora, glad you could finally join us." Odin said.

"Sorry I was in the middle of saving a kid's life." I said.

"As I was telling Lady Sif, you two are to go to Midgard and apprehend Lorelei." Odin said.

"Heimdall explained that what he didn't explain was who she was or why you want her back." I said.

"Lorelei's a which with the power to control any man with just the sound of her voice. She was in the palace dungeon when Dark elves attacked. She took advantage of the chaos to make her escape." SIf explained.

"Dark elves? Asgard was invaded?" I said confused.

"There are many things you have missed in your absence." Odin said.

"It's okay, I'll catch up with Frigga over tea." I said and they both gave each other a look. "What?" I said

"Queen Frigga perished during the attack by the dark Elves." Odin said and I felt cold.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know." I said.

"She died defending her home, like a true queen." Sif said putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

"Okay so Lorelei, do you have any idea where on Earth she may be?" I said.

"Heimdal said the portal she took sent her to your world's Valley of Death." Odin said.

"Valley of… oh, Death Valley. It's a desert." I explained.

"You are to leave at once." He said dismissing us.

"Lets go." I told Sif.

"This Valley of Death, why is it called that?" Sif asked. "What perils are we facing?"

"Besides Lorelei, A bunch of sand, tumble weeds, maybe a few snakes, and hellish heat." I said.

"That does not sound so deathly." SIf said.

"It's just a name." I said. We rode horses back to the Aesir and Heimdall sent us to Earth we ended up in the middle of a road. I heard cars swerve to avoid hitting us.

"Heimdall's cutting it a bit close."

I heard car doors opening. When the dust settled I could see agents of some sirt pointing guns at us.

"Definitely Asgardian, At least one of them is." I heard one of them say. I knew I should have changed before coming.

"Running facial recognition." I heard another voice say.

"They're of SHIELD." Sif said. As she started approaching.

"Stand down, she's a friendly" An Asian lady answered.

"You are of SHIELD." SIf said

"Yeah," One of them answered Sif.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard." She introduced herself.

"I'm Doctor Nora Martell. I'm a friend of hers." I said.

"Your world is in grave danger." Sif told them.

"From who Loki?" A man with a Scottish accent asked.

"Loki is dead." Sif answered.

"He is?" I said. "I missed way too much the past few months."

"What is a doctor doing with an Asgardian?" The man from before asked.

"We're old friends and I have Asgardian citizenship." I answered.

"That's a thing?" The Scottish man asked.

"Long story." I said.

"I think we should continue this conversation back at the bus" The Asian lady from before said. I had a hunch she was in charge. "Please come with us."

I turned to look at Sif and she nodded. I guess we were going with SHIELD, I really hope Dad doesn't find out about this.

We got in the car and sat in the back seat.

"Leopold Fitz." The Scottish man said introducing himself. "But every one just calls me Fitz"

"Grant Ward." The other man introduced himself.

"Melinda May" the woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

The rest of the car ride was quiet until Fitz said. "Oh my god you're Nora Martell!"

"uh yeah, thought I mentioned that."

"You're paper on the application of Newton's third law on time and space was amazing." He said.

"Thanks…" I said.

"What paper does he speak of?" Sif asked.

"It's an paper, like a short report I wrote a few years ago. That's how I got my Ph. D."

"Great another nerd…" I heard Ward grumble.

"What have you been working on since?" Fitz asked.

"I don't actually do a lot of research. I'm a surgeon." I said.

"What? How old are you?" Ward asked.

"Twenty one." I answered.

"Seriously?" Ward said.

"Look me up." I said. He pulled out a tablet and looked me up.

"Double board certified surgeon, Harvard med. PhD from MIT along with three masters degrees in mechanical engineering, biochemistry and business." Ward read out.

"Wow, and I thought I was smart." Fitz said.

"And survived a Super collider explosion." Ward said showing him a news article.

"Seems like a lifetime ago." I said

"We're here." May said as we pulled into a giant plane. The place was state of the art. There was a fully equipped lab. I walked into the lab and looked around.

I saw some plans for some weapons. "Project of yours?" I asked Fitz.

"Yeah, I actually have the prototype, would you like to take a look?"

"Sure." I said he opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. I took it but it was off. "It's a good start but you need to lose an ounce, it feels off." I handed the gun back to him.

"Does an ounce really make a difference?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Ward and I answered at the same time.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Phil Coulson stood on the catwalk watching as Nora Martell and Lady Sif of Asgard walked into the lab below them.

"She's a warrior." Coulson told may referring to Sif. "I saw her fight in New Mexico with Thor – climbed a giant metal killing machine, speared it with her double bladed sword."

"It was pretty bad ass." Coulson said

"And the girl?" May asked.

"Doctor Nora Martell, had Barton shadow her a few years ago when she was still in Med School. Tried recruiting her and she turned me down. Last time I saw her was a few months before New York." Coulson said.

"They said they need S.H.I.E.L.D. to help them find someone. You up for this?" May asked.

"I'm fine." Coulson said giving her a look before walking downstairs.

""Fine" doesn't look like this. Not on you." May said. "You've been gone more often than not. Whatever's bothering you…I'm here."

"I know." He said before walking into the lab.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was in the lab with Fitz, Ward and Sif when May walked in with Coulson?

"What the hell?" I said.

"What dark magic is this?" Sif said going for her sword. "Thor said you perished at the hand of Loki."

"I heard the same thing from Tony." I said.

"And they were right…for awhile anyway." Coulson said confusing me and Sif. "But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. had a few of their own."

"Thor will be pleased to hear it. He considers you a friend." Sif said.

"Tony too." I added.

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer if they heard it from me, if that's okay." He said. I nodded if any one could understand the importance of keeping secrets it'd be me. "I understand you're looking for someone."

"I am hunting her. Lorelei. 600 years ago she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms, to command armies, bring down kings, empires." Sif explained.

"What kind of powers we talking about?" Ward asked. "Strength? Speed?"

Sif shook her head and said "Sorcery."

Everyone was not expecting that answer.

"Trust me when I say it's a real thing." I answered.

"She bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose." Sif elaborated.

"Only men? Her powers don't work on women?" May said.

"No. Men have an inherent weakness we do not share." I couldn't help but smile at that. May smirked and nodded.

"I can't imagine what she's talking about." Fitz said and Ward nodded in agreement.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare man who can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch that will overpower his will." Sif said.

"So, how do we stop her?" Coulson asked.

Sif grabbed something off her belt and placed it on the table. It was a collar of some sort. "With this. It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the Dark Elves invaded Asgard and came here using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds."

"Do we know where she is now?" Ward asked.

"All I know is the Bifrost delivered me to her last known location." Sif said.

"It was in the middle of the desert she couldn't have gotten that far." I said.

"Mostly small towns out that way. Let's start looking for unusual activity within a few hundred mile radius. Burglary, theft, assault. If this woman's used to ruling over empires…she's gonna be hard to please." He said.

"You have a computer I can use?" I asked.

"Upstairs follow me." May asked.

I followed her to a computer room. They had an entire table that had been adapter to a giant tablet. I started doing my thing and got to work. I heard someone come in.

"This tech is amazing." I said.

"I did tell you, you would fit in great at SHIELD." Coulson said.

"And like I told you before I want to help people and I do that everyday at the hospital." I answered.

"How've you been? Last time I saw you…"

"I was about to jump off the roof of my apartment building?" I said.

"I was going to say before New York but that too." Coulson said. "Glad you're doing better."

"One day at a time right?" I said with a small smile before the computer starts beeping. "Got a hit, actually multiple hits. I think Sif should look through these. She knows Lorelei best."

"And how long have you known Sif?" Coulson asked.

"Few years. Kind of a long story we don't have time for." I said. I went downstairs and called Sif over.

"These are files of every police report within 100 miles of where you arrived. Everything from the last 48 hours. When you want to sift through the information, you just…" He said trying to explain it but Sif just went ahead. Using holotables is stuff preschoolers learn on Asgard.

"I'm familiar." She said as she waved her arm over the holotable and went through the reports.

"It's an antiquated system we and other realms had ages ago." Sif said making Coulson scoff before sighing.

"You've…visited other realms, seen different species, aliens. Have you ever encountered any that were…blue?" Coulson asked. That's a weird question.

Sif nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Which ones?" Coulson asked.

"Uh, Interdites, Levians, Pheragots, Kree, Sarks, Centaurians. The Frost Giants tried to conquer your Earth a millennia ago, but Asgard drove them away." She said.

"Oh, well, thanks for that. And the others, have any of them been here recently?" Coulson asked.

She looks at him and sighs. "Rest easy, Phillip, son of Coul. None of the others have ever visited Earth." Sif moved something and there's a beep.

"There. A robbery of jewels." Sif pointed out.

"And there. A gun store robbery by guys on Harleys." Coulson said.

"It's happening faster than I feared. She's amassing men, gold, weaponry. Lorelei is building an army." Sif said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Small town bar… The Rosie Desert Oasis." Coulson said.

"Time to go then." I said.

"I think it'd be better if you stayed." Coulson said.

"Nora is a mighty and valiant warrior of Asgard. Her assistance will be needed." Sif said.

"I'm going." I said before following Sif downstairs.

"If you're going you can't do it in scrubs." May said handing me a change of clothes. I got dressed in the fitted cargo pants and a black t-shirt. I got dressed and went to meet everyone downstairs.

Everyone was at the table looking at the weapons.

"Do you know how to use one?" Ward asked.

I picked up one of the guns. Unloaded the clip and reloaded and emptied the chamber.

"I think I'll manage." I answered.

We got in the car and drove to the bar Lorelei was at.

"Lorelei's tastes run toward palaces, castles." Sif said as she took out her sword. "This is far more humble than her usual abode."

"The draw wasn't the place, it was the manpower." Ward said.

Coulson walked toward the police officers to figure out the logistics. "How many men does she have in there? Have you seen the suspect?"

"Yes, we have." The officer answered. Suddenly he pulls his gun up and points it up at Coulson. "And she's beautiful." The officer cocked his gun and fired.

Coulson ducked out of the way and we started firing back at them. I hid behind one of the SUV's doors while Coulson and Ward hid behind one of the police cars. Sif on the other hand was using her shield to block the bullets.

"They're on us from both sides." Ward yelled out as he fired one way as Coulson fired over the hood. "It's gonna be hard to get off a clean shot."

Coulson called over to Sif. "Your ladyship, can you give us a little cover?"

Sif looked around and saw a camper. She kicked it over to give Coulson the cover they asked for.

"A very literal interpretation." Coulson said after shooting the officers. "Thank you."

"All clear." Ward says.

"Men, stay outside. Let Sif take Lorelei." Coulson said.

"Nora." SIf said.

"Right behind you." I said.

Sif kicked the door in and we went inside.

"Lorelei. Still manipulating men to do your dirty work, I see." Sif said.

"And I see you're still a step or two behind." Lorelei said taunting her.

The men around the bar started slowly moving to surround us.

"You know how this ends, Lorelei. So come willingly." Sif said tightening her grip on her sword.

"You mistake me for someone who fears you. I've bested you before. Or have you forgotten?" Lorelei said. This has happened before? Lorelei's been locked up for six hundred years, must've been when I wasn't around. "Tear her apart."

The men started fighting us. Sif shielded us from a shock gun and I took advantage of that to fire back at him knocking him out. The men started aiming specifically at Sif. I fired at them and when I was out of ammo I resorted to my powers.

"You brought a sorceress with you?" Lorelei said.

I pushed one of them up to the ceiling and letting them fall to the ground.

"Sif go get her." I said blocking more gunshots before throwing them out the windows. Then I used my powers to give myself a lift to do a roundabout on the last one. Coulson walked in and saw me flip the guy.

"Wow." He said.

"Sif went to follow Lorelei." I said.

"Let's go." He said. I followed him out to the back but we were too late. Lorelei got away and took Ward with her.

We lost them so we went back to the Bus. Sif was staying in one of the holding cells that had been converted into a room. Sif was punching walls and walking in circles angry.

"Lorelei's treachery remains unchanged, no matter the world." Sif said.

"We'll find them. Every agent in the area is out looking." Coulson reassured her.

"To what end, hmm? The collar…" Sif said slamming down the collar on the table. "Has been broken. Short of death we have no means to end her enchantment." Okay she was right things were pretty grim.

Coulson picked up the collar and looked at the bullet hole. "Let me worry about that." He said. He got the collar and walked out of the cell. "Stay here, and try not to punch a hole in my airplane."

"I'll go see if I could track them down. Hack cameras and cellphones if I have to." I said walking back to the computer room.

Cut to inside the holding cell, Sif is sitting in there sharpening her weapon as May enters. May looks at her weapon with a smile.

I was in the middle of hacking into the California-Nevada surveillance cameras when my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Nora you're back." Wren said.

"Not exactly,"

"What do you mean?" Wren said.

"One of the prisoners escaped from Asgard and they're on Earth. Odin assigned me to help Sif track her down and bring her back."

"So you're on Earth?" Wren said. "Need me to come and help.

"NO! That's not a good idea. Lorelei can control men just by talking to them. I don't even want to think about what a nightmare it'd be if she got control over you." I said.

"Staying away it is. Just let me know if you need me to come and get you or when you get back."

"I will thanks Wren. Oh wait how's everything at work." I said.

Wren sighed, "We'll talk when you get back."

"Wren…"

"Nora, just do what you have to do, I'll hold down the fort." Wren said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

"Be careful" he said before hanging up. Why am I more worried about what's going on back home instead of what Lorelei might do?

Just then I got a hit. Out of all the places she could have picked why am I not surprised.

I went to go find Coulson but instead I found May.

"May I found them, they're in Vegas." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive they're staying in a suite at Caesar's palace, Fits Lorelei." I said.

"I'll go tell Coulson you go tell Sif." May said.

After everyone was alerted and we regrouped.

"Security cameras just caught sight of them. If Lorelei wants an army of wealthy, pliable men, I think she just hit the jackpot." Coulson said.

"We're landing in twenty minutes." May said.

We arrived at the hotel in a team made up of all women. Sif kicked the door down. We went inside and checked every room.

"Clear" one of the agents said.

"Clear," an other called out.

"Clear."

"Back room's secure."

"Bathroom's clear."

"Kitchen clear."

"Clear." May said.

"Sweep complete." One of the agents called out.

"She's gone." Sif said.

We went back to the bus to start the search again.

"No sign of them on any surveillance around the city." Fitz said.

"It was a long shot. Ward knows how we work, knows to avoid cameras." Coulson said.

"Well, I expanded my search, got satellite support running. We'll find them. I do have a bit of good news. I fixed Lorelei's neck collar." Sif said.

"Let me inspect it to be sure. Asgardian metal is much different from the ore of this planet." Sif said wanting to see for herself.

"Sure, but I think you'll find it's up to snuff. It's in your room." Fitz said.

"I'll check on the satellite feeds and start checking footage from nearby pit stops and towns." I said.

I went into the computer room and started checking the feeds Fitz was looking at but I didn't see them. I hacked into the planes systems and feeds and rewinded them to see if there was anything I missed. That's when I saw it, Ward and Lorelei.

"Shit." Then the doors to the room were shut and locked.

"No" I went to back on the door.

"Don't worry we'll be back for you" Ward said.

"Let me out." I said banging on the glass door. "Fuck"

"Aya…" I whispered.

'You want to get out but you don't trust SHIELD to know about you.' Aya said

Keeping the secret. I said.

'Okay do it.' She said. 'Break the glass and save your friend."

Thank you.

I closed my eyes and focused the energy to push through the window. The doors and windows shattered. I walked through it and found May and Ward fighting. He had a gun pointed to May's head I took advantage of that moment to kick him behind the knees knocking him down. May punched him but Ward got back up again and fought back. He kicked me to the side and then went to May.

"Ward, I think we may have a big problem!" Fitz called out. May took advantage of the distraction and took the gun out of his hands and punched him.

"Nora stay out of this go help Sif." May yelled out.

"I can't." I said.

"Go!" May said.

I ran to the cell Sif was in and caught her in the middle of a fight with Lorelei. Lorelei tried swinging her sword at me but I put up a forcefield to block the hit. Then I used the moment of surprise to throw her against the wall. Sif swung her sword at her and Lorelei blocks it. Sif maneuvers the sword out of her hands. Lorelei avoids all the hits but I manage to trip her and she hits her head on the table making her fall on the ground where Sif pinned her down.

"Kill me. I'd rather die than go back to that place." Lorelei says. Sif kneeled down next to her.

"You will not get off that easy." Sif says.

"Why? It's what you want. I can see it in your eyes." Lorelei taunted. "Or would you rather hear about how the man you loved followed me around like a dog…hear of his touch, his kiss, the look in his eyes when I – "

Sif had had enough. She shut Lorelei up by putting the collar around her neck. The collar stretched up and covered Lorelei's neck.

"You were saying?" Sif said.

"I can see why Odin makes most prisoners wear that thing." I said.

"The taunting and complaining becomes very aggravating." Sif said.

"At least it's finally over." I said

"We need to return to Asgard." Sif said.

"Let's check on everyone else first." I said.

We walked over and we Saw Ward May and Coulson standing around.

"May it's over." Coulson said.

"Okay? I'm back." Ward said and May just stared at him.

"He speaks the truth." SIf said as we appeared behind him.

Ward dropped his hands and gives May a little smile, she answered with a punch to his face.

"Good to know." May said.

After May managed to get control of the plane again, she flew us back to the hanger. It was dark when we finally landed.

"My apologies. " Sif said as we walked onto the ramp to get off the plane. "The damage caused to your flying boat was unfortunate."

"It's seen worse." May said.

"Either way, some of it could have been avoided." I said thinking about all the shattered glass.

"I assure you, Lorelei will be punished severely for the crimes against your people." Sif said.

"It must've been hard for you…after everything she's did, to move past it, to let it go." Coulson said.

"Probably as hard as it was for you to move past what Loki did to you." I said.

"Odin ordered her back alive. As one of his warriors, I bow to his will." Sif said.

"Regardless of what it cost you?" Coulson asked.

"Much like your S.H.I.E.L.D., we are bound by our code." Sif said before clasping a fist over her heart and looking at them. "I am honored to have fought by your side."

"Thank you for everything." I said.

We all nodded and then we got off the Bus.

"I can't wait to get home." I said. Wren's phone call had left me concerned. What was I returning home to?

"Heimdall open the Bifrost!" Sif called out. A second later we we're taken to Asgard.

"Welcome back." Heimdall said.

"Thank you." I said.

"A carriage awaits." He said. We rode back to the palace.

We entered the throne room and handed Lorelei over to the guards so they could take her back to her cell.

"We owe you both a great debt." Odin said.

"I owe you a great debt. You welcomed me into your kingdom and your home. You could have left Lorelei on Earth away from Asgard but you chose to send us instead. For that I am grateful but now I must ask to be dismissed. I don't know why but I have a feeling something is going on back home and I need to return at once." I said.

"Are you sure you would not rather rest?" Sif asked.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option. But before I leave I would like to ask if I could visit Queen Frigga's grave so I could pay my respects." I asked.

"The queen rests with the stars, she has no grave on Asgard just like all other Asgardians before her." Odin said.

"Oh, I guess that's not going to happen."

"This may not be much but know this Lady Nora, Frigga was very fond of you and spoke of you as if you were her own daughter. She wished for me to give you this." He said handing me a book. "It is a collection of all the spells and potions among all her knowledge that may help you with your abilities."

"Thank you." I said.

"Safe travels." He said.

I shook Sif's hand and gave her a short hug before taking a horse to the Aesir.

"Are you ready?" Heimdall asked.

"Yes," I said before I was sent down.

I got to the back yard right on the spot I was taken. I walked inside and I was greeted by a very excited Axl.

"Hi buddy," I said petting him. "I better call Wren huh?"

Axl just barked.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Wren.

"Spencer," he answered.

"Hey it's me I'm back at the ranch." I said. A second later he was right in front of me.

"About damn time, you have to get to the hospital now." Wren said.

"What's going on?"

"You remember the patient, the one you were operating on right before you left? There were complications." Wren answered.

"What do you mean? It was routine valve replacement. The surgery went perfectly." I said.

"It did until this morning when he started coding." Wren said.

"What?"

"One of the screws that secured the ribcage back in started pulling the stitched you put in." Wren stated.

"What the hell? That's impossible, those stitched were perfect." I said.

"I did the operation myself Nora, it wasn't your work, it was the screws Ames placed but since he's a resident and you were the attending…"

"The blame goes to me." I said.

"We need to go now come on." Wren said. He put a hand on my shoulder and we were back at the hospital.

Wren led me to Doctor Matthews office.

"Doctor Martell Where the fuck have you been?" he said.

"Dealing with some personal business that couldn't wait." I said. "Can I see the patient's chart?"

"You can see his autopsy report." Doctor Matthews said.

"Autopsy?" I said.

"Patient died on the table this morning. We have a meeting with a lawyer tomorrow morning. The patient's parents are suing you for medical malpractice."

"How bad?" I asked.

"We're a teaching hospital we have insurance for these things." Doctor Matthews said. "But, considering how young you are and how recently you got your cardio thoracic certification, there's a chance you may lose your license."

"It won't come to that." Wren said trying to reassure me.

"Uhuh," I said panting.

"Nora?" Wren said.

"I-I ca-can lose it." I said having a hard time breathing.

"Nora calm down." Wren said. "It's going to be okay. I promise. I'm with you. I've got your six…"

"And I have yours." I said.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, think so." I said.

"Okay, you two go home get some sleep and be here at nine am tomorrow." Doctor Matthews said. "Oh and Nora, next time you have an emergency call so we know you're okay."

"I will chief." I said before walking out with Wren.

Wren teleported me home and I sat down on the couch.

"I killed a kid." I said.

"Nora, you didn't kill anyone. You did your job and you taught your resident. He made a mistake and the judge will read the file and see that." He said.

"I let a fourth year resident screw the chest cavity back on by himself and that sixteen year old kid paid the price." I said tearing up.

"He was actually fifteen…."

"AH, I killed a fifteen year old. What the hell is wrong with me?!" I said crying.

"Nora calm down, you can't go into that meeting saying these things okay? People die and yes he was a kid and it could have been avoided but that's life you better than anyone should know that by now."

"What do I do if I lose my license? Being a doctor is my life. The stress, the chaos the making the impossible possible." I said.

"You're not going to lose your license and even if you do you have a PhD and three or four other masters degrees. You're a genius and no matter what you do you'll be amazing." He said.

"But I already am amazing as a surgeon."

"Nora, stop crying. You're just going to talk to the lawyer, you'll end up in mediation and you'll settle. Sure you're insurance is going to go through the roof but it's not the end."

"Should I get my own attorney?" I said.

"Just go to the meeting and figure it out." Wren said.

"Sam did just pass the BAR." I said.

"Go to the meeting. I'll be back tomorrow to take you to work." Wren said. "Get some sleep."

"I'll try."

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No go, you've done more than you had to and you look beat." I said.

"Fine but if you need anything…"

"I'll call."

"Good. Night."

"Night." I said before he teleported away.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve had just gotten back from a mission and Sharon had surprised him with a home cooked meal. Steve didn't like Sharon's cooking but it was the intention that counted.

He had hopped in the shower and had just gotten out. He looked around his room and saw that Sharon had cleaned up. They didn't live together but she spent more time in his apartment than she did in his. He looked over at his nightstand and didn't see his compass. He looked over at the other nightstand and didn't see it either.

"Sharon!" Steve called out.

"Yes honey?" She said as she walked in.

"Have you seen my green compass? The one on my nightstand?"

"Yes I took it I was going to surprise you and give it to you. I went to have it professionally cleaned." She said grabbing her purse and pulling out a small box.

Steve opened it and saw that the picture was no longer there. "Where's the picture?"

"What picture?" Sharon said.

"The one inside of it?" Steve said becoming anxious.

"Oh that torn up old thing, I thought it would be better to have t replaced." Sharon said.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Steve I was…"

"Do you know what you just did? That was the copy of that picture. The only picture I had of Nora and Bucky together. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Steve I was just trying…"

"I don't care. You just destroyed one of the last things I had of my soulmates, the loves of my life… I have told you so many times not to touch it!"

"Steve please…"Sharon said tearing up.

"Get out…" Steve said tearing up and looking away.

"Honey."

"Sharon! Please just go." Steve said not even looking at her.

She ran out of the apartment and into hers.

She reached into her purse and pulled out the old picture that was in the compass.

"Damn you two corpses. She's not even pretty." She said scoffing. She wiped her tears and calmed down. Her plan was going well. She had just gotten Steve upset so she could get him to open up and she could console him.

"I'm going to make him forget about you two." Sharon said.

 **Next Morning- Nora's POV**

I woke up the next morning from the most restless sleep I had ever had. I was in bed staring at the ceiling when wren teleported in.

"Rise and shine." He said opening the blinds.

"Ah, it burns." I groaned.

"Well too bad, shower and get dressed. Time to fight for your future." He said.

"My future is a train wreck, I'm going to go live under a rock, I deserve it."

"That's it." He said. He pulled off the covers and pulled me off the bed.

"No giving up, the fight hasn't even started and we don't even know if the fights going to happen. This is the weigh in. you're not going to qualify and this lawsuit is going to go away now go put yourself together while I go get breakfast." Wren said.

"Fine" I said picking myself up

I got up and showered. I blow dried my hair and straighten it. I got dressed in a black pencil skirt with a white button down. I wore diamond studs and my reactor necklace. My pocket watch necklace was staying in my purse. I wore a pair of black heels and went down stairs.

"How do I look?" I asked Wren.

"As a doctor that did nothing wrong and was only trying to teach the next generation of doctors." Wren said.

"You watched law and order didn't you?"

"No Kate's sleep schedule is off so she's been watching Scandal."

"Good show." I said.

"It isn't when you're trying to get some sleep." Wren said.

"True."

"I got your favorite crepes." Wren said.

"Sweet or savory?" I asked.

"Both."

"You're the best."

After breakfast we got to the hospital and met the Chief in the conference room. We went over everything and things were going good. Chances were we wouldn't even go to court we would just settle out of court or the case would get thrown out in the preliminary hearings.

Everything was going to be okay…At least that's what I thought.

 **March 2014-**

Things with the lawsuit were going good. We had a meeting with a mediator in a week and according to the hospital's lawyer my perfect record spoke for itself. I was good. That didn't mean I wasn't freaking out.

"Morning." Wren said.

"Morning, You spent the night?" I asked.

"Yeah got off work late and Kate's working the night shift." He said. 'Also there was a fight and you're TV makes me feel like I'm right there."

"I got your mail." Wren said putting a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks." I said. I started looking through the envelopes until I found one that was Wren's.

'This one's actually yours." I said handing it to Wren.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anything." Wren said. He opened the envelope and as he started reading his eyebrows slowly started rising. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Not exactly, apparently I'm getting deported." Wren said.

"What?!" I said almost spitting out my coffee. "How? I thought your lawyer had it taken care of."

"Apparently not. Damn it, I don't want to move back to London, I'm too tan now." Wren complained.

"You're not getting deported, we're going to go see your lawyer and we're going to go work it out." I said.

"Give me ten minutes to get dressed and I'll go with you." I said.

I went upstairs and wore a flower print body con dress with black-heeled sandals. I left my hair down and grabbed a black leather clutch.

I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and sunglasses.

"Okay I'm ready." I said.

One car ride where multiple traffic violations occurred we arrived at the offices of Wolfram and Hart.

"Hello how can I help you?" the receptionist greeted us.

"Hello I'm here to see my attorney, Alex Miller." Wren said.

"Oh um, please wait a moment." She said looking nervous and sad all of a sudden. We waited there until another attorney came over and asked us to follow him.

"I'm Warren Smith, I've taken over all of Alex's cases." Warren said.

"Took over his cases?" I asked. "Did he get another job or…"

"Um, he was killed in his office a few months ago." Wren suddenly looked very pale.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Yes well, were you a client of his?" He asked Wren.

"Yes, he was handling my case and I just received this notice that I'm going to be deported back to England at the end of the month." Wren said.

"Oh give me a minute and I'll go find your case file." He said.

Wren and I sat in that conference room for twenty minutes before Warren finally came back.

"Mr Spencer are you sure Alex Miller was your attorney?" Warren asked.

"It's Doctor Spencer and yes, he has been handling my immigration paperwork since I moved to the States." Wren said.

"Doctor Spencer we have no records of you ever being a client." Warren said.

"What!?" Wren and I said at the same time

"There are not records of your case or even that you were a client." Warren said.

"That's impossible. I came here a year ago and I saw my file." Wren said.

"I'm sorry Doctor Spencer but we don't have it. We can however take your case but from that notice I can tell you there isn't much we can do. I would recommend getting your affairs in order and applying again once you return to England." Warren said.

"I don't want to return to England that's the problem!" Wren said.

"Wren, calm down." I said.

'How can I calm down Nora, I can't return to England. There's nothing there for me. My job, My family, my girlfriend are all here." He said.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do." Warren said. "We can start the process but other than that…"

"Thank you for your time." Wren said before standing up. "Come on Nora"

We walked to the car in silence and once we were in there Wren started hyperventilating.

"Wren, hey, hey look at me. It's okay we're going to find a way out of this okay. There are thousands of lawyers in Dallas and we happen to be friends with a law genius. We'll find a way out of this." I said.

"You don't understand Nora, I can't go back to England." He said.

"You won't go back unless you want to, we'll find a way now buckle up we both have to go to work and we should probably tell Chief Matthews, he might know someone that can help." I said.

"All right," Wren said

 **One Week Later-**

We had decided to keep our legal troubles from Jess and Sam so when Wren and I both showed up at their house for brunch in the middle of the week they were a bit surprised.

"Not that we don't love having you two over because we do, it's just that you guys never stop by so early." Sam said.

"Nora you look really dressed up today, something going on you two aren't telling us?" Jess asked.

"Sam you remember how a few years ago I said there might come a day I need a lawyer and you'd be my go to guy?" I said.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"Well here's a dollar you're hired." I said.

"And another from me mate." Wren said.

"What did you two do?" Sam asked.

"Who do you want to hear first?" I asked.

"It's two separate cases?" Sam said.

"Yes." Wren said.

"okay, Nora you go first." Sam said.

"I'm being sued for medical malpractice and the preliminary hearing is in about two hours." I said.

"What?!" Sam and jess said at the same time.

"Don't freak out, the hospital lawyer says I have a good chance of it getting thrown out." I said. "Or settling but fingers crossed." I said.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nora!" Jess said. "What happened?" I told them about me having to leave abruptly because my special skills and how I left the resident in charge of finishing and how the patient had died. They freaked out.

"But it wasn't your fault." Sam said.

"Yeah but the resident was working under me so I take the blame." I said.

"It sounds like the hospital lawyer has it under control." Sam said. "Wren what's up with you?"

"I'm getting deported." Wren said.

"What?!" They both said shocked.

"I thought you said your lawyer had it handled?" Jess said.

"Lawyer got murdered in his office and all files of my case or the fact that I was even a client disappeared. You're the third lawyer I've seen and they all say I'm screwed." Wren said.

"You could just get married." Sam said making Wren laugh.

"Wren I'm serious, if you marry an American citizen you won't be deported and your citizenship would be expedited." Sam said.

"So my options are either get married or get deported back to England?"

"In a nutshell." Sam answered.

"Fuck." Wren said.

"Well Wren its time to go ring shopping." I said.

"Nora would you…" Wren said.

"Uh, Wren how about you ask your girlfriend first?" I said.

"I don't think now's the best time." Wren said.

"Why not?" Jess asked

"We've been, arguing a lot." Wren said.

"Doesn't mean you guys can't work it out." I said

"I guess I could try." He said.

"I should probably get going." I said. "Don't want to be late for court."

"Good luck Nora.' Jess said.

"And next time you two need legal advice don't wait until two hours before your hearing." Sam said.

"We won't we just knew you two had a lot going on this week." I said.

"None of that matters, Connor and you two are our priorities." Jess said.

"We know." Wren and I said at the same time.

 **Dallas Courthouse-**

"We are here to discuss the case of Walters versus Martell." The judge said. "The defendant has offered a settlement of half a million dollars for emotional distress caused by this incident."

"My client is denying this settlement. Mrs. Rivers lost her only son as a result of a surgical nail that caused a tear in the victims heart. Money cannot bring Mrs. Rivers son back." The attorney said.

"Objection your honor, Doctor Martell is a surgeon with stellar career. She has been called a surgical prodigy and her near perfect record speaks for itself. She has received many commendations from her time in the service that prove how capable a surgeon she is even in the most extenuating of circumstances. The victim's death was a result of a resident making a mistake." The hospital attorney said.

"Your Honor how can we trust Doctor Martell's integrity when Martell isn't even her real name." the attorney said.

What the hell?

"I'd like to present to the court, file C-15. The disclosure form Doctor Martell filled out before starting to work at Dallas Presbyterian." The attorney said. "When asked if she had ever gone by any other name or will go by any other name in the foreseeable future she put Nora S. What does the S stand for?"

"Doctor Martell, would you care to explain." The judge said.

"Objection your honor." My attorney said.

"Sustained." The Judge said. "Doctor Martell."

"I'd like to plead the fifth." I said. My lawyer looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"Elaborate?"

"My client would not like to continue to be interrogated unless her own private attorney is present. If you have any questions for her a summons would have to be requested. Furthermore we are straying from the real matter at hand."

"If that is what you wish then you leave me no option but to take this case further, We reconvene in one week for jury selection and a week after that for the trial. You're dismissed."

"What just happened?" I asked my attorney.

"We're going to trial," My attorney said. "We'll meet again tomorrow morning." He said before standing up. I walked out of the courthouse and got into my car. I have no idea how I got home but I sat in my couch staring off into space thinking about how I even got myself into this mess.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but it wasn't until Wren appeared that I snapped out of my trance.

"I'm gonna lose my license." I said.

"What happened?" Wren asked.

"Somehow the opposition got their hands on the form I gave Matthews with my real name. Well, my real last initial. I couldn't tell them my real name so I pleaded the fifth and we're going to trial." I said.

"Fuck." Wren said.

"How about you? Are you getting married?" I asked.

"No, Kate broke up with me." Wren said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"We couldn't work things out and when I asked her to marry me she said that she wouldn't marry anyone that wasn't her soul mate so I guess now's a good a time as any to ask if I could move back in well at least until I have to move back to England." Wren said.

"You don't have to ask, it's your home too." I said.

"Thanks." Wren said.

"I still can't believe this is happening." I said.

"We need drinks," he said before teleporting to the kitchen and coming back with two hard ciders.

"Well you still have a few degrees to fall back on." Wren said trying to lighten the mood.

"If this goes badly and the dual Identity comes up I don't just lose my license I go to jail." I said.

"Oh fuck." Wren said.

"Yeah, Time traveling in and out of my cell is going to be hard to explain." I said.

"The name on the file just says Nora S.?" Wren asked.

"Yeah, not a lot but if they start digging, it'll get messy." I said.

"So not Stark? And the question on the form was names you've gone by or will in the foreseeable future?"

"Yeah..." I said confused as to where he was going.

"I think I just thought of a way to solve both of our problems." Wren said.

"Wren what are you talking about?"

"They only have an initial for your real last name and that's the only thing that caused the judge to send your case to trial right?" He asked.

"Right" I said. "Oh."

"Uhuh."

"That's insane. Would it even hold up in front of a judge?" I said.

"They could ask anyone and they would say its true because they think it is." Wren said,

"You do realize what this entails right?" I said.

"It's nothing we don't already do." Wren said.

"We'd have to make it look convincing." I said.

"Shouldn't be a problem we're both well off." Wren said. 'Think about it Nora."

"Husband and wife can't be forced to testify against each other so we wouldn't run the risk of perjuring ourselves." I said. I can't believe I'm actually considering this.

"So what do you say Nora, Will you marry me?" He said.

 **The Next Morning-**

We went to Sam and Jess's house for breakfast seeing as we were both hungover from all the wine and hard cider we drank but that wasn't the only reason we were there.

"Two days in a row, three and I might just start getting used to it." Jess said.

"How's everything going guys?" Sam asked.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Oh god what happened?" Sam said.

"We found a solution but we need to make sure it would actually stand up in court." I said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Jess cover your ears and start singing." She looks at me like I'm crazy but does it any way.

"The opposition found a file that shows my real name and turned down the settlement. I go to trial in two weeks." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said. "Wait real Name?"

"Martell isn't my real last name. They found a form where I submitted Nora S. as one of the names I might go as. Meaning…"

"You can be charged with a felony for using a false identity and treating patients under a false name." Sam finished.

"But I think I found a solution. What if Nora took my name?" Wren said.

"You mean…"

"Yeah." I said.

"Uh yeah that could work but you'd have to make it look convincing, no courthouse wedding, you'd have to actually have a ceremony and reception. Engagement Party or at least photos. You'd both have to wear rings…"

"Would it work?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah I mean only the three of us would know what's truly going on. You two wouldn't be forced to testify against each other since you'd be married and I'm bound by attorney client privilege so yeah. It would." Sam answered.

"It's our best bet." Wren said.

"Better start shopping for rings" I told Wren.

"I got that covered" He took a ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Nora Eliana Martell, Will you marry me?" Wren asked.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"You already bought a ring?" I said looking down at the box Wren was holding.

"AH! Oh my god? You two are together?" Jess said shocked.

"Uh, sweetie," Sam said before whispering in her ear.

"Oh, that makes sense." She said.

"Nora, my knees are killing me here?" Wren said.

I looked down at the ring and said, "I'm saying yes but we're negotiating terms."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said slipping the ring on. "It's my grandmother's ring, it's been in my family for five generations, don't lose it."

"It's pretty." I said admiring it on my finger.

"I got all the pictures we needed. Got a bunch of cute ones." Jess said looking through her phone.

"When's the wedding?" Jess asked.

"Sometime before my court hearing.." I said.

"And before I get deported." Wren said.

"Less than two weeks." I said.

"Are you kidding? We have so much to do, we have to a place for a reception, a church for the ceremony…" Jess said.

"No Church." Wren and I said at the same time.

"We have to buy a dress…" Jess said getting more and more excited.

"Jess, sweetie breath. We can do this just one step at a time. We have to make it seemed like all of this was planned so it might be a good idea to have an engagement party." I said.

"Seriously?" Wren said.

"It'll be good to know how many people we need to invite to the actual wedding." I said.

"Or we could just make an event on Facebook and have people show up." Wren said.

"You really want my old lab partner from undergrad who I only spoke to once show up?" I said.

He thought about it for a minute. "You have a point. We should get going, we have a meeting with Matthews and the hospital's attorney."

"Remember to tell them you're engaged." Sam said.

"We will." Wren said.

 **An Hour Later- Hospital Conference Room**

"Are you two insane?" The hospital attorney said.

"No we're desperate." I said.

"Could it actually work?" Chief Matthews asked.

"We talked to our attorney and he said it's a viable option." Wren said.

"Face it chief this is our only option its this or Wren gets deported and I end up in prison." I said.

"Aren't you dating Kate?" Matthews asked Wren.

"She broke up with me when I asked her to marry me." Wren said not happy about it at all.

"And are you sure you want to go through with this?" Matthews asked.

"You'd have to have an actual wedding, no eloping or courthouses, you'd have to act like an actual couple, no dating other people or sleeping around, maybe even a honeymoon. Can you two handle that?" The attorney asked.

"Trust me when I say they can handle it." Matthews said.

"We already live together." Wren said.

"Your minds are already made up." The attorney said. "If you two are going through with this I suggest you do it before your court date."

"So a little less than two weeks to take engagement pictures, plan a wedding and get you ready to go to trial." Matthews said. "I can't lose two of my best surgeons. So, I don't want to see either of you here until after your married. And I expect an invitation to your wedding on my desk tomorrow morning, Go plan this shit show." Matthews then stormed out of the conference room.

"That went well." Wren said.

"He didn't yell that's something." I said. "We should go, I have to go shop for an engagement party dress."

"I have to go get my suit from the cleaners." Wren said.

"Meet you at the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, It would be weird if we didn't get there together." He said. "Any outfit requests?"

"Whatever you're comfortable in or whatever Jess tells you to wear. I have to go pick her up." I said.

"See you later, be careful." He said.

 **A few hours later-**

After going into every store in the mall I finally found the right dress. It was white with a gold damask print on it. I also bought a sequin necklace and a gold opal bracelet with a gold clutch to go with it. I had a pair of heels I hadn't used yet so I didn't buy any.

Jess and I were done shopping we took a break to grab a smoothie.

"I still can't believe you're getting married." Jess said. "I mean I knew it was going to happen I just didn't expect it."

"Yeah, I'm still processing it. I'm also not used to wearing rings." I said.

"So for the wedding we need to look for a dress asap." Jess said.

"We also need to look for your bridesmaid dress." I said.

"You're having bridesmaids?"

"Just the one, Jess will you be my Maid of Honor." I said pulling out a custom made locket I was saving for her birthday but this just felt like a good moment.

"Oh my god." She said tearing up.

"Jess don't cry." I said.

"I'm sorry it's just the pregnancy hormones making me very emotional." She said,

"Did you just say?" I asked.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant." Jess said.

"I'm gonna be an Aunt again!" I said.

"God mother too." She said.

"I hope it's a girl, tiny dresses are so cute." I said.

"No shopping until I'm at least six months along." Jess said.

"But Jess…" I said.

"Fine until I find out the gender." She caved.

"I can live with that. I guess that means I'm going to have to set up another nursery at the ranch." I said.

"You're planning it right now aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"No, focus on your wedding, as your Maid of Honor I'm making sure you stay on track. As of right now, the only thing you have done is your engagement party and the reception venue." Jess said.

"I didn't reserve a venue." I said.

"No but Wren and I did. Turns out the museum had an opening thanks to a last minute cancellation and he put in the deposit. That place is amazing, he even managed to negotiate closing the garden to the public." Jess said.

"That's great, and the garden's gorgeous."

"Those cherry blossoms look amazing." Jess said. "I called a few places and I got you a few appointments in at a few bridal salons for tomorrow."

"That's great, I got the number for the caterer Jenna used for her wedding along with the bakery, I called and they said they could fit us in for a testing the day after." I said.

"Okay flowers?" Jess said.

"Still no idea, we also have to find a florist willing to do it on such short notice." I said.

"Officiant and rings?" Jess asked.

"I'm gonna need Wren for that. I'm seriously tempted to just make a quick trip to Vegas." I said.

"No, I've been dreaming of the day I get to plan your bachelorette party since the day we became friends." Jess said.

"I have to have a bachelorette party?" I said whining.

"Got to make it look convincing." She said.

"We could just skip it." I said.

"Don't rob me of this." Jess said.

"Okay, Maidzilla. What color do you want your dress to be?" I said.

"It's your wedding you get to pick?" She said.

"I was thinking a Mauve or a Pink color. I saw this dress that I think would be perfect." I said bringing up a picture.

"But you hate pink." Jess said.

"But you don't and it's a cute dress." I said.

"Where can I buy it?' Jess asked.

"Here you go." I said handing her a bag I had put inside my bigger shopping bag.

"Nora!"

"Hey you're planning my wedding the least I can do is take one thing off your plate." I said.

"It's so pretty." She said.

"Glad you like it." I said.

"Holy crap that's the time? You have to go home and get ready," Jess said.

"Wow yeah, I'll drop you off." I said getting up and grabbing my things.

 **Later that Day-**

I got home and showered before blow-drying my hair. I put my hair in a low side ponytail and curled it. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey.' I called out to Wren. "Nice suit," I said.

"Thanks Jess told me to wear a grey one instead of the black one." Wren said. "You look amazing, very gold."

"Thanks figured if my Dad couldn't be here I'd hear something that reminded me of him."

"How'd he take the news?" Wren said and I just looked away.

"Nora, You did tell him right?" Wren said.

"I called him last night but it went through straight to voicemail and this isn't something you say over a voicemail." I said.

"Then dial him right now. We're in this together, if he yells then he'll yell at both of us." Wren said.

"Okay let's do this." I took out my phone and dialed Dad.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, I'm currently out kicking ass or ignoring your call leave a message and I'll probably not get back to you." Dad's recording said before the beep played.

"Dad answer the phone we need to talk." I said before hanging up.

"We'll talk to him when he answers until then, we have a party to get to. Shall we?" He said offering me his arm.

"Let's go." I said taking his hand. We drove to the restaurant we managed to rent out for the party. We walked and everyone started clapping. I wasn't expecting this many people to actually show up.

Someone started taking pictures of us as we walked in. We said hi to people and we decided it was time to practice being a couple. Of course we weren't really good at being lovey dovey so we decided to imitate the most lovey dovey couple we knew, Sam and Jess.

I put a hand on Wren's back and side hugged him and he put a hand around my shoulders.

We walked around and greeted people. Everyone congratulated us and said it was about time we got together. People actually had a pool going for when we were going to finally get together. The winner got close to a thousand dollars.

The more we talked to people the more anxious I was getting. We were lying to everyone around us, people who were genuinely happy we were finally getting our "happy ending".

"Hey." Wren said snapping me out of my inner ramblings. "Let's get some air."

"Okay." I said. He took my hand and led me to the terrace of the restaurant.

"That was…"

"Overwhelming?" I said.

"That's one word for it." He said. "I never expected this many people."

"I'm surprised too, It was pretty short notice." I said.

"Fairly sure Matthews gave some of the staff the night off if they wanted to come." Wren said.

"He really wants us to stay." I said.

"Surgeons are hard to replace, and losing two at the same time is sure to cause problems with management." Wren said.

"More than getting sued and revealing a double identity?" I said.

"You disclosed that when they hired you." Wren said.

"Yet that's how I got into this mess in the first place."

"You could always just use your real name." He said.

"Not an option. Aya's been yelling in my head any time I even mention the idea." I said.

"What's her take on all of this?"

"Hasn't said a word which I guess means you have her seal of approval."

"I hope Tony's as approving." Wren said with a chuckle. "It's really bothering you isn't it? Him not being here?"

"I always imagined that if I ended up getting married that Dad would be there for all of it, the planning, the engagement parties. Me talking him out of giving us some outrageously expensive gift. Walking me down the isle and I know that this isn't exactly the way it was supposed to happen but it would've been nice if one thing was." I answered wiping a tear away.

"It's okay Nora." Wren said hugging me. "I'm sorry you had to do this."

"It's not your fault Wren, just bad luck." I said. "I'm sorry about Kate. I know you love her."

"We had problems before, this was just the final blow." Wren said. "Is it horrible that I was slightly relieved when she said no?"

"Really?"

"I don't know lately we just fought over every little thing. I never wanted to be at the apartment, it didn't feel like home."

"I missed having you around the house, I never realized how much of an echo there was until you left." I said.

"I missed the house. Being able to teleport in and out without worrying." He said.

"Hey you two it's time for dinner." Jess called out.

"Time to face the music." I said.

"We're in this together." He said taking my hand.

"Right." I said before we walked in.

As everyone was being served the best man and maid of honor decided to give speeches.

Sam dinged his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sam, the best man. When I saw Wren propose to Nora in my kitchen I was shocked. I mean after a year of the two of them saying they were just friends I wasn't expecting it but at the same time, I was beyond happy because these two are perfect for each other and now Jess and I have another couple to double date with." He said making everyone chuckle. "I'm happy for you two and I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

Wow Sam was really selling it. Wren stood up and hugged him.

We got back in our seats and then Jess started her speech.

"When Nora showed up on our doorstep after six months in Afghanistan with a complete stranger I knew there had to be something special about Wren. And as I got to know Wren I saw why. My mom once told me that you should marry the person who challenges you and brings out the best in you and Nora and Wren do that for each other. I am so happy you two found each other because you both deserve to be happy, so I'd like to raise a glass To Nora and Wren, may you always be happy and in love." Jess said tearing up.

Wren and I both got up and hugged her.

"I win they both got up." She told Sam making everyone laugh.

We finished dinner and thanked everyone for coming. Wren drove us home and the minute I walked into the living room I got the chills.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I said.

"What? Now?" Wren said.

I answered him by glowing and disappearing.

When I opened my eyes I was at the compound in the future.

"Nora?" I heard two people say at once. I looked around and saw Dad, Steve, Rhodey, Sam. Vision, Natasha and Wanda.

"Hey guys." I said shooing dad's feet off the couch and sitting down. I slipped off my heels and moaned. "Ahhh, so much better."

"You look nice where in the timeline are you?" dad asked.

"I just got engaged to my best friend to avoid jail time." I said.

"That explains the ring." Natasha said. "2.5 carats, halo, Wren has good taste."

"Family heirloom," I said with a shrug.

"You're getting married?" Sam said in shock.

"To avoid jail time." I said.

"What did you do?" Sam said.

"Problem with me keeping my real name a secret. Getting married so we can play it off as we were going to get married but decided to take a break but then came to our senses."

"How many times did I tell you just to use your real name? All of this could have been avoided. Nothing good comes with secrets." Dad said.

"Oh really? You couldn't have thought of that twenty one years ago?" I said.

"You know why I did that and I never heard you complain about it before." Dad said.

"When was I going to tell you dad? You either showed up drunk or you weren't there. I was lucky for the scraps of attention I did get." I retorted.

"Enough, what's done is done. Move on." Rhodey said.

Steve looked down at his phone before saying. "I have to go." He walked out of the room and didn't look back.

"I can't believe you're going through with this." Dad said.

"Don't really have much of a choice Dad. It's either a wedding dress or an orange jump suit."

"You could have called." Dad said.

"There wasn't anything you could've done." I said.

"But you really had to marry Spinster?" He whined.

"Why do you hate Wren so much?" I said.

"You'll find out." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still have a lot to go through kid." Rhodey said.

"I really hate it when you guys give me vague answers." I said.

"Don't really have a choice."

"Why are you so angry?" I said.

"Because you don't know how hard it is to watch you come and tell us about things we already lived through and realize how much I've screwed up." Dad answered.

"You think it's easy for me? My soul mate comes back from the dead and I can't even consider going to see him without Aya zapping me to another year. I can't talk to you about any of this because you can't change the timeline. You hate Wren but I can't hate him because he's been there for me when you couldn't and every time I even get close to going dark he snaps me out of it. I get it you're angry and life is unfair but get over it because as bad as you have it, at least you're in control of your life." I said.

We were quiet after that. It wasn't until Aya appeared that someone spoke.

"Are you two done bickering?" Aya said.

"What do you want?" Dad said giving her a glare.

"Watch your tone. Nora, I'm sending you back." She said.

"Okay, since when do you let me know when you're going to send me somewhere?" I said.

"I'm letting you know because I thought you may want to go say goodbye to your soul mate before I do. It'll be a while before you see him again." She said before disappearing again.

"I'll go find Steve." I said.

"Nora," dad said making me stop. "I'm sorry,"

"I know." I said before walking out. I walked down the stairs to where I remember the bedrooms were. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Steve hunched over sitting on the steps sobbing softly.

I put a hand on his back and he turned to look at me.

"Nora." He said tears streaming down his face.

"Hey handsome what's wrong?" I said softly rubbing his back.

"I can't tell you." He said.

"Timeline." I said and he nodded.

"Come on let's get out of here," I said standing up. I offered my hand and he took it before getting up. He led me down a hallway to his room. I had him sit down while I went to his bathroom and got a wet hand towel. I wiped the tears off Steve's face. As I was about to got put the towel back Steve pulled me into a hug.

He rested his head on my bust and held me. I hugged his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Can we lay down?" He whispered.

"Yeah." I said. I laid down on the bed. Steve moved to lay down beside me. Then he moved so that he was hovering over me and kissed me.

"I love you." He said. "No matter what."

"I love you too." I said. He slowly lowered himself to hug me resting his head on my chest. I hugged him back and rubbed his back. I started humming Hey Jude and before I knew it he was asleep.

I was trapped under him but I didn't move him. Steve was warm and I loved being close to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my own bed back in 2014. It was still pretty early but I couldn't go back to sleep so I went downstairs.

Wren was already up writing on envelopes. "Morning." He said.

"Morning, what are you doing?" I said.

"Getting ready to send out invitations." Wren said. "Have to get them out before noon. When did you get back?"

"Not sure fell asleep in the future woke up in my bed." I said.

"You should go back to bed you look exhausted." Wren said.

"Can't, too much to do." I said. "Besides we still have to work out terms."

"Right, shall we start with the obvious, all of our assets remain separate. I'll have my attorney and financial manager draw up documents." Wren said.

"I'll have mine do the same." I said.

"Next costs of the wedding," Wren said.

"We split those evenly, we both benefit from this and it's only fair." I said. "Also as soon as this is over you get your grandmother's ring back. You have to keep it in the family."

"Thank you." Wren said. "I've talked to Warren and if all goes according to plan I can get a six month work permit and then renew for residency. He says I might have a chance of expediting my process considering the precedent of my lawyer dying and my file being lost."

"So we'll be married a year or two tops?" I said.

"About there." Wren said.

"My case should be over within the next few months, maybe even weeks if the family decide to finally settle." I said

"Two years then, in a year we reassess terms. Sound good?"

"That works" I answered.

"Dating…" Wren started but my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw dad's photo.

"It's my Dad." I said.

"Put him on speaker, we'll tell him together" Wren said.

I put the phone on the table and answered.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey kid sorry I missed your calls, I took Pepper away for the weekend and I couldn't answer." He said. "What's up?"

"I have news." I said.

"What's going on?" dad said.

"It's kind of a long story, cliff notes version, I had to leave surgery, the resident screwed up and killed a patient, I got sued, opposition found a document where I disclosed that Martell isn't my real name. I'm going to trial in a little over a week and facing jail time." I said.

"What?!" Dad said.

"Don't worry we worked it out." I said.

"You couldn't have started with that?" Dad said letting out a breath of relief.

"That's not all." I said.

"There's more?" dad said.

"I'm about to be deported but we found a way out of that." Wren said.

"Spinster…" dad said.

"We found a way out of both of our problems." I said.

"And what would that be?" dad said.

"Dad, Wren and I are engaged." I said.

"Engaged in a legal battle, I get it." Dad said.

"No Dad we mean we're getting married." I said. He was quiet for a minute and for a second I thought the call dropped. Then I heard it, dad laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahaha, Oh, Ah, that's, aha, that's a good one Nora." Dad said.

"Dad our engagement party was last night. I'm wearing an engagement ring." I said.

"I got down on one knee and proposed.' Wren said.

"You're serious?" He asked finally understanding that I we weren't kidding.

"As a heart attack." Wren answered.

There was another silence when finally…

"NORA ELIANA STARK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" dad yelled.

"Tony?" I heard Pepper say. "Who's Nora Stark?"

"Oh shit." Dad and I said at the same time.

"Nora, I'm going to have to call you back but we are not done talking about this." He said.

"That's good cause I have wedding dresses to try on." I said.

"Nora!" dad said.

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"So he's mad." I said.

"I figured." Wren said.

"Well I got to go." I said. "If I miss these appointments Jess will kill me."

"I have to go try on suits with Sam and Connor." Wren said. "I was going to wear one I already had but Jess insisted we all go try on new ones. She's very frightening when she's pregnant."

"Just wait till she's in her second trimester." I said remembering her rapid mood swings and weird cravings.

"Don't keep her waiting." Wren said.

"I'll see you later." I said.

 **Wedding Boutique #1-**

I picked up Jess at her house and we went to our first appointment.

"Hi welcome to Glamor Bridal, How can I help you?' the receptionist greeted.

"Hi we have an appointment to try on dresses." Jess said.

"Under who's name is it." The receptionist said.

"Nora Martell." I said.

"Oh there you are, if you would follow me." She said leading us to a dressing room area.

"So when's the big day?" She asked.

"Ten days from now." I said.

"What?" She said.

"I'm getting married in ten days." I said.

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend and I don't want to wait." I said. I also don't want to go to prison and lose my medical license.

"Uh, That's gonna be hard, most dresses take six to eight months to arrive." She says. "The only thing I could do is get you one off the rack."

"That doesn't sound too bad." I said.

I was wrong, I was so so wrong.

The first dress that was brought out pink. I didn't even know they made pink wedding dresses. It was a huge ball gown with a bubbled hemline and topped with white lace.

albu_329843392_00/1.

"No." I said as I turned at stood in the pedestal to look at Jess but she was tearing up.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." She said crying.

"But not this one right."

"Unless you're trying to recreate your sweet sixteen then definitely one." She said.

The second dress was made of sheer material with pom poms on it. The skirt was tulle with more sheer material.

"I feel like I walked into a high school and the school bully through spit balls all over me." I said.

Jess started laughing uncontrollably. "No," She said. "How about I pick out the dresses?" Jess said standing up.

"Be my guest," The consultant said annoyed at our behavior.

Jess came out with a light grey one shouldered A-line dress with a sash and a beaded shoulder. I tried it on and it didn't feel right.

"This isn't a wedding dress." I said.

"It's not, that's a bridesmaid dress." The consultant said.

"I'm sorry everything else here either isn't your size or is a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen." Jess said.

"It's okay, we still have two other appointments." I said. "We can try again."

"Good luck with that." The consultant muttered.

 **Bridal Shop #2-**

The first dress I tried on was a high neck long sleeve dress with a lace top and a satin skirt. The back of the dress had three bows going down the back.

"No, ma'am that is not the dress for you." Angie the consultant said.

"She's right, you have a kickass body, you can't hide that." Jess said.

"It's a wedding, I can't dress slutty." I said.

"You can show off the goods without looking slutty." Jess said.

"And I got just the thing." Angie said.

images/024a76f3-4e99-401c-ba8e-3abbac8b68ac

She picked out a lace body con dress with a plunging neckline, a very plunging neckline. The sheer mesh on it may as well not have even been there.

"No." I said in the dressing room.

"Oh come on Nora it can't be that bad." I opened the door so she could see the cloth they were calling a dress.

"Wow, you have awesome boobs." Jess said.

"Jess!" I said.

"What, it's true." She said before I slammed the door

The last dress was a simple white. It was a halter neckline and slim fitting. It had a small rhinestone belt around the waist.

.

"No." Jess and Angie said at the same time.

"Well this was a bust," I said.

"Yeah, you really do have an awesome one." Angie said making Jess.

"Cheer up we still have one more appointment and third time is always the charm." Jess said.

"I hope you're right." I said.

 **The Last Hope-**

Our consultant at the last shop was very friendly. Her name was Amber and she was surprised by the time limit but instead of making faces she got straight to work.

.

The first dress was a one-shouldered high wasted dress. The skirt was all feathers and the top was slightly sheer.

"It's very unique but the high wasted skirt doesn't show off your figure." Angie, who had just ended her shift and decided to come with us to look at more dresses. Also her boss sent her to scout the competition. Apparently bridal shops are very competitive.

"Feathers are way too much." Jess said.

"Next one it is." Amber said.

.

The next dress was a white spaghetti strap dress with sheer short sleeves. The dress had some beading and the waist down to the bottom was ruffled.

"Shape's better." Angie said.

"Not a fan of the sleeves." Jess said.

"I don't like it." I said. "The ruffles just look like scraps pulled together.

"I have one more but after hearing what you just said I don't think you'll like it." Amber said. "Here take a look."

The dress was blush colored fitted with organza ruffles.

"No." Everyone said at the same time.

"That was the last dress in your size." Amber said.

"I guess that's it then." Amber said.

I got dressed and just about as we were walking out my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw it was Dad.

"I got to take this." I said. I went outside and answered the call.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Dad said.

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Pepper knows." I said.

"She knows." Dad said.

"How'd she take it?" I said.

"There was some yelling, some feelings of betrayal and an interrogation followed by her having to leave for London to close a business deal." Dad said.

"Sorry." I said.

"I'll figure it out." He said, "Just like how I talked to my attorney and he told me what's at stake. I can't help you Nora and I'm not okay with what you're doing."

"Dad…"

"Kid you're getting married to someone who you met in a warzone and six months later asked to move in with you. He ignored you for a month after he started dating someone. Do you really know him as well as you think you do and do you really trust him not to turn his back on you?" dad said.

"I trust Wren dad." I said.

"Well I don't." He said.

"Then trust me." I said. "I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not so sure you do. Nora, I don't know who you are anymore. You disappear for months, you keep secrets, you're willing to fake a marriage to get out of jail and keep you're not boyfriend in the US."

"How is this any different from you using your contacts to get out of trouble?" I said.

"I never committed a felony Nora!"

"You hack government agencies all the time!"

"That's different."

"Dad I stood by your side through your worst years, when you became Iron man and the palladium poisoning, and the mandarin and I have never asked you for anything. I'm not telling you, you have to like it or that you have to stop hating Wren but just be there for me." I said.

"I'm sorry Nora but I can't. I love you kid but you're on your own." Dad said before hanging up.

I stood there just shocked at what had just happened.

"Nora?" I heard Jess say. I quickly wiped my eyes before turning to look at her. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah," I said.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Just the bakery confirming the appointment later." I said.

"Okay… Anyways Angie said she knows about another boutique close by owned by a small time dress designer. I know it's a long shot but we don't lose anything by trying." Jess said.

"Sounds good." I said forcing a smile. "Lead the way."

We followed Angie down the block to a small shop. There were dresses hanging around the walls and vintage mannequins in the storefront. The back of the store was obviously the designers work room.

"Hayley." Angie called out.

"Be right out." Some one replied. A minute later a blonde haired girl around my age came over.

"Hey Ang," She greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Hales, I want you to meet Nora and Jess." Angie introduced us.

"Hi nice to meet you." She said shaking our hands.

"Nora's getting married next week and she's looking for a dress." Angie said.

"You still don't have a dress?" Hayley asked.

"I had three appointments and none of the dresses I tried on felt right." I said.

"I get that, it's your special day, you have to wear something that complements you and if you're not comfortable then it's not the right dress." Hayley said.

"Exactly." Jess said. "But you do need a dress."

"Have a look around," Angie said. "Paige is an amazing designer."

"I don't want to intrude if you're busy." I said.

"No go ahead I actually just finished a dress, one of a kind." Hayley said.

"Can we see it?" Jess asked.

'Of course come with me." Hayley said.

We followed her to the workroom and right in the middle in a mannequin was the dress she was had just finished.

"It's gorgeous." Jess said.

"The detail is incredible." I said.

"Would you like to try it on?" Hayley asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

I walked into the dressing room and Hayley helped me put the dress on.

"Fits like a glove, I wouldn't have to adjust it at all." Hayley said.

"I love this dress." I said.

"Some of my best work." Hayley said.

"Can we see?" Jess called out. I walked out of the dressing room and Jess teared up. "Oh my gosh you're so pretty."

"This is it, this is the one." I said smiling.

"Really?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing like the ones I tried on before. Is it for sale?" I asked.

"Of course. You can take it home right now if you want."

"You accept debit?" I asked and she laughed and nodded.

 **Third Person's POV- Avengers Tower, New York**

After Pepper found out about Nora, Tony locked himself in his lab working on yet another suit. He worked until finally he decided he had prolonged the inevitable enough. He picked up his phone and dialed Nora.

"Hey." She said after answering.

"Hey." Tony greeted.

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Pepper knows." She said.

"She knows." Tony answered and boy was she angry.

"How'd she take it?" Nora asked.

"There was some yelling, some feelings of betrayal and an interrogation followed by her having to leave for London to close a business deal." Tony answered.

"Sorry." Nora said.

"I'll figure it out." He said, "Just like how I talked to my attorney and he told me what's at stake. I can't help you Nora and I'm not okay with what you're doing."

"Dad…"

"Kid you're getting married to someone who you met in a warzone and six months later asked to move in with you. He ignored you for a month after he started dating someone. Do you really know him as well as you think you do and do you really trust him not to turn his back on you?" Tony said. He was always skeptical about Wren since the day Nora introduced him. His daughter rarely gave people a chance and there was something about Wren that set Tony on edge.

"I trust Wren dad." I said.

"Well I don't." He admitted.

"Then trust me." I said. "I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not so sure you do. Nora, I don't know who you are anymore. You disappear for months, you keep secrets, you're willing to fake a marriage to get out of jail and keep you're not boyfriend in the US." Tony said regretting how harshly he had said them but they needed to be said.

"How is this any different from you using your contacts to get out of trouble?" I said.

"I never committed a felony Nora!" Tony said trying to reason with her.

"You hack government agencies all the time!" Nora exclaimed.

"That's different." Tony said.

"Dad I stood by your side through your worst years, when you became Iron man and the palladium poisoning, and the mandarin and I have never asked you for anything. I'm not telling you, you have to like it or that you have to stop hating Wren but just be there for me." Nora said. Tony sighed, he knew he had to do what was best for Nora even if it meant she would hate him for it.

"I'm sorry Nora but I can't. I love you kid but you're on your own." Tony said before hanging up. After he found a way to help Nora he was going to have to work to get her to forgive him. She was right she had stood by his side unconditionally never asking for anything in return. Tony wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt but with everything that was at stake he couldn't take the chance.

"Jarvis give me everything you can get on Wren Spencer." Tony asked.

"Yes sir though may I suggest accessing Ms. Stark's files." Jarvis recommended.

"Not an option, don't want to alert him." Tony said.

"Here is everything I could find on Ms. Stark's fiancé sir."

"Don't call him that…" Tony said annoyed. He opened the file and the one thing that stuck out to him was how small the file was.

"Jarvis is there anything else?"

"That is all I could find on Doctor Spencer sir." Jarvis answered.

"That's not possible. There's nothing here from the ages of three to twenty two." Tony said. "Where was he?"

"The last record of the age of three was when Doctor Spencer was taken to St. Mary's orphanage in London after his parent's death in a car accident."

"Are there any records at the orphanage of his time there?" Tony asked.

"The orphanage burned down over ten years ago."

"Something isn't right." Tony said.

Tony grabbed his phone and called the one person he knew would be able to get the information he needed.

"Romanoff just the master assassin I wanted to talk to." Tony greeted.

"Stark." She answered. "What do you want?"

"I need some information on a certain someone."

"Then look him up, I'm sure that's preschool stuff for you." Natasha retorted.

"I can and I did but there are major gaps I can't fill."

"How big of a gap?"

"Almost twenty years." Tony said.

"Send me what you have and I'll see what I can do." Natasha said.

"Thank you." Tony said before Natasha hung up.

 **Washington DC-**

Natasha opened the file Tony had just sent her and what she saw almost made her jaw drop. She quickly opened up her contacts and called someone.

"We need to talk." She said.

A moment later, Wren appeared in front of her.

"I wasn't expecting to ever hear from you again." Wren said. "Didn't even know you had my number."

"Wasn't that hard to get. Any idea why Tony Stark would want to look into your past?"

"What?" Wren was not expecting that.

"He just called to ask if I could help him fill in some gaps in your record. Any reason why?"

"I'm marrying a good friend of his." Wren answered.

"You're getting married?" Natasha said not expecting that answer.

"Long story," Wren said.

"Does she know?" Natasha asked.

"No and I would like to keep it that way." Wren answered. "I got a phone call a few months ago from him and I have a feeling all of my troubles recently are his doing."

"After all this time why would Aiden suddenly decide to show up?"

"Because I finally have something to lose." Wren answered.

Natasha was quiet and just observing Wren.

"You're in love." She said.

"Love is for children." Wren answered.

"You should tell her." Natasha said.

"I don't have feelings for her." Wren said.

"About Aiden." Natasha clarified.

"She doesn't need to know and she already has enough to deal with." Wren said. "Are you going to tell Stark?"

Natasha was quiet for a minute before she answered. "He doesn't need to know."

At that moment Wren's phone started ringing. "Have to take this."

"Go for Wren." He said.

"Hey just wanted to let you know I'm on my way back so we can go to the bakery." Nora said.

"That's good, did you find a dress?" Wren asked.

"I did," She said. She sounded happy but the way her voice cracked he knew she was forcing it.

"You all right you sound off?" Wren said.

"It's nothing I'll tell you later. I should be back in half an hour. I'm just going to drop off Jess and I'll head home."

"Okay then." Wren said before hanging up.

"I have to go." He told Natasha.

"Fiancé?" She asked,

"We have a cake tasting." Wren admitted.

"Go, I'll take care of Stark."

'Thank you." Wren said.

"Wren, if you care about her, you should tell her."

"Goodbye Natasha." Wren said before teleporting back home.

Wren went to the checklist Nora had posted on the refrigerator. He crossed off his suit and the rings. He made some coffee and waited for his best friend/ fiancé. If Tony had asked Natasha for more information then he knew why Nora was upset.

 **Nora's POV-**

I walked in to the house and was welcomed by the smell of coffee. I took my dress up to my room before going to the kitchen.

"Hey you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah I made some coffee."

"We gotta go, I got a call from the florist and she said he could squeeze us in. If we go know we can make it before we get to the bakery."

"Nora stop sit down and catch your breath." Wren said.

"Don't have time." I said.

"I can teleport us there now sit down." Wren said leaving no room for argument.

And took the cup of coffee he set down in front of me and drank a sip.

"What's going on?" Wren said.

"Nothing." I said. "Just busy."

"That's bullshit. I've seen you operate in the middle of a gunfight so I'm going to ask again what's going on." Wren wouldn't ley this go so I told him.

"Dad's not coming to the wedding, said he doesn't think it's right and that he can't trust my judgment because he doesn't know who I am anymore." I said.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say but hear me out." Wren said. "You're Dad's right."

"Seriously Wren." I said.

"Hear me out. You've changed in the past few years because you had to. You have this whole other life your dad doesn't know about and it's changed you. He sees you and talked to you on occasion so the changes are more obvious to him. He doesn't know this you, the time traveling super powered surgeon we're all very fond of." Wren said.

"So what am I supposed to do because Aya is still adamantly against him knowing?"

"Give him time, He loves you. He'll come around," Wren said.

"I hope you're right. We should get going."

"Right." He said. "What's the address?"

"Here I googled it for you." I said handing him my phone.

"I know a place." He put a hand on my shoulder and we were off.

The florist was shocked that we were getting married in less than a week. He said it would be hard but he could make it work.

He had someone cancel an event but he had already ordered a shipment of white peonies. We got a discount. I ended up picking a teardrop bouquet of peonies, roses, blossoms and orchids. I got a smaller one for Jess. We stuck with the tall vases with flowers cascading down for the table centerpieces.

Next stop the Bakery.

They brought out some samples and left us to try them.

"um, wow I love that chocolate." I said.

"that red velvet actually tastes the way it's supposed to." Wren said.

"Then lets get it." I said.

"I thought you wanted chocolate?" Wren said.

"I like the chocolate but red velvet's good too." I said.

"Then let's get the chocolate." Wren said.

"No it's your wedding too. I got to pick everything else you should get this." I said.

"I picked my suit and the venue." Wren said.

"You mean Jess told you what matched and you picked the one she not so subtly suggested."

"Maybe but I did like the one Jess okayed. I'm going to make Pierce Brosnan look like a James Bond impersonator." Wren said happily.

"Pick the flavor and pick out a cake you want." I said.

"How about we both get a cake what were those things jess talked about… a man cake?" Wren said

"A grooms cake and Wren…" I complained.

"Come on for the pictures we each get a cake table… It'll be funny." He said.

"I thought we were supposed to be a united front."

"No we're a couple, we're best friends and we have a sense of humor. And you happen to be stressed out and are constantly trying not to freak out so I'm going to finish this appointment on my own. I'll pick out a cake maybe even two and you are going to get in Jess' car and go enjoy your bachelorette party." Wren said.

"What?"

"Surprise!" Jess said popping up behind me holding a tiara and sash.

"How did you two…" I started.

"We knew you wouldn't willingly agree to it so we planned it out behind your back." Wren said.

"Guys…" I said. "I don't know what to say. I said.

"Don't say anything. Go put this on in the restroom and get ready for the night of your life." Jess said handing me a bag.

"I…"

"Don't even think about." Jess said.

"Nora go, let me take somethings off your hands. Go, have fun." Wren said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go change." Wren said.

I grabbed the bag jess offered to me and I went to go get changed. I looked inside the bag jess had brought me. It was a white dress covered in gold sequins and a beige sash. I put on the gold heels before walking out.

"How do I look?" I said.

"Wow." Wren said. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"I know." Jess said.

"Are you sure…?"

"Nora If you ask me that one more time I'm teleporting you to Vegas and handcuffing you to a stripper pole." Wren said.

"Okay."

"I leave you to cake heaven." I said.

"Have fun and if you remember tonight then you did something wrong." Wren said.

Jess just laughed. "That goes for you too." He told jess "She's drinking for you two, don't think I didn't notice you slipping Sam your drinks."

"Sam was supposed to tell you so act surprised." Jess said.

"I will now go."

"Fine bye." I said giving him a hug from behind before running off with Jess. After the past couple of days I deserve a night off with friends.

 **The Next Morning-**

I did exactly what Wren said, I got black out drunk. I woke up hugging Axl with his tail as a mustache. I got up and headed to the kitchen. I needed coffee, lots of coffee.

I headed down stairs and heard people arguing.

"Was this your endgame from the beginning?"

"What no, I don't want your bloody money. I have plenty of my own thank you." Wren said

I walked over to the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"About time, we need to talk." He said trying to grab my arm to lead me out.

"No." I said.

"What do you mean no?" dad said.

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Wren." I said.

"Fine then, you're making a huge mistake."

"You've said that already and I'm going to say it again this marriage is a business agreement to get out of our legal trouble because there is no way in hell I'm letting my best friend get deported."

"And I'm not letting my best friend go to prison." Wren said.

"I don't like this."

"You think we do?" I said.

"It sure looks that way you're making lists and he's making seating charts." Dad said sarcastically.

"We're just friends!" Wren and I said at the same time.

"You're getting married!" Dad retorted.

"For fucks sake Dad, what is your problem?" I said. "Do you want me to go to jail?"

"Of course not but I don't want you to get married to someone you met a few months ago."

"We met almost two years ago!" I yelled. "And in those two years he's been around more than you have."

"I'm your father." He said.

"Then act like it. Trust that I know what I'm doing. You said you don't know who I am anymore then get to know who I am now. We agreed to wing it, to roll with the punches and figure things out as they come. Well this is it. Roll with the punch Dad." I said.

"I can't stand by and watch you do this." He said.

"We don't have another choice." I said. "This is happening."

"Have you two really thought this all through?" He said.

"We've made lists, we talked to multiple attorneys and I have a dress, What do you think?" I said.

"You know your daughter, you really think she would have agreed to all of this without covering all of her bases." Wren said.

"You really trust him?" dad said.

"With my life." I answered.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say. Here you go." He said handing me an RSVP card with no check on it. "I'll walk you down the isle when it's an actual wedding not this sham. I'm with you no matter what just not this." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before walking out of the house. I heard the suit fly away and that's when I broke down.

I cried and started falling to the ground but Wren caught me and held me. I don't know how long we were sitting on the ground but it wasn't until I finally stopped crying that he said something.

"I'm calling off the wedding." Wren said.

"What?" I said.

"I'm calling it off, me not getting deported isn't worth the hell it's putting you through."

'That won't fix anything Wren." I said.

"It'll fix your relationship with your Dad." He retorted.

"Bigger things than a wedding have tried to break us. He'll get over it." I said standing up.

"Then why do I feel like you're saying this just so my feelings aren't hurt?" Wren said.

"I'm compartmentalizing. My feelings aren't important. We're doing what we have to do." I said.

"What about Steve?" Wren said.

"Steve isn't a factor in this. He has his life and I have to live mine while he can't be here. We had an agreement the three of us. If one of us reaches the end of the line before the others whoever's left goes on."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly no but then again are you sure you want to be stuck with me for the next year or two?" I said.

"It's been two years, what's another two more." He said with a smile. "And If there's anyone I had to go through this with, I'm glad it was you."

"Same here buddy." I hugged him and he didn't hesitate to hug back. At that moment I started glowing and so was Wren.

"What the bloody hell?" Wren said.

"Shit, close your eyes and wait for it to pass." I said. We held onto each other until it was over.

I opened my eyes and saw we were back at Gramps house in Los Angeles.

"Where the hell are we?" Wren asked.

"The 1940's, this is Gramps' house." I said.

"Your Grandfather's house. Why are we here?" Wren asked.

"I don't know why Aya does anything. Come on, let's go find Grandpa." I said walking out of the study.

I walked through the house and saw strange women in the kitchen.

"He's probably at the pool." I said leading Wren outside. I walked outside with Wren right behind me. I spotted him relaxing in a pool chair but that wasn't what surprised me. Dum Dum was napping in the chair next to him.

I stood beside gramps blocking the sun.

"Sweetheart you're blocking the sun." He said.

"You ever heard of skin cancer?" I said.

He took off his glasses and looked up.

"Nora!" he said. "It's been a while. I was feeling abandoned."

"You know It's not up to me when I drop in." I said.

"What are you wearing? It's a great dress." Gramps said. "Rough night?"

"Pool boy can you get the lady a seat?" Gramps said to Wren.

"That's not a pool boy Gramps that's Wren," I said.

"Wren your housemate, Wren?" Gramps asked.

"Wren my fiancé and soon to be husband Wren." I said lifting my left hand to show him my engagement right.

"Wren, meet Howard Stark, My grandfather." I said.

"Pleasure." Wren said still slightly annoyed.

"Great to meet you. Nora's talked about you a lot. Just never mentioned you two were fondueing." Gramps said giving me a look.

"Fondueing?" Wren said confused.

"We're not, it's a long story but just leave it as this marriage is a business arrangement to keep him from being deported and me from jail." I said.

"What?" gramps said.

"Oh don't be so shocked, you were on the lamb for four and a half months." I said.

"Yeah for something I didn't do."

"Because you built weapons of mass destruction." I deadpanned.

"Touche." Gramps said. "You look like crap."

"Good to see you too." I said.

"Well your timing is perfect, I have news. I'm taking over the SSR." Gramps said.

"SSR?" Wren asked.

"Strategic Scientific Reserve, they're the guys responsible for creating Captain America." I explained.

"Ah, so the beginning of all the intelligence agencies from our time?" Wren said.

"Essentially." I said. "What brought this on?" I asked Gramps.

"I'm going back into the weapons business but this time I'm going to make sure they don't land in the wrong hands." Gramps said.

'Oh, if only you knew gramps' I thought.

"I'm going to rebrand it and I'm bringing Peggy on to lead it." Gramps said.

"That's great, there's no better person for the job." I answered.

"I was actually about to call and let her know." Gramps said.

"Don't you mean offer her the job?" Wren said.

"Good Morning sir, Nora pleasure as always." Jarvis greeted as he brought a telephone over to Gramps.

"Who am I speaking to?" Gramps asked.

"This is Howard." Gramps said to whoever was on the phone.

"I have orders for Agent Carter." Gramps said.

"I'd say that last night more a notch in her belt than a feather in her cap." Gramps said.

"What happened last night?" Wren asked.

"No idea." I answered.

"Zodiac's a thief and murderer that's been giving the SSR a head ache for a while. Peggy took him down without her SO's permission." Dum Dum said. "hey Nora."

"Hey Dummy." I said smiling.

"You're looking good." He said.

"Thank you." I said. "This is Wren Spencer. Wren this is Dum Dum Dugan."

The two of them shook hands and started chatting while I overheard what gramps was saying.

"Telling her she'll be running SHIELD with me." Gramps said and I was shocked.

The SSR turned into SHIELD? Gramps and Peggy founded it? Did they know about all of this?

"And Flynn" Gramps said, "Let her know that you're honored to bring her the news." Gramps said with a smirk before hanging up.

"I'm guessing Peggy took the job?" I said.

"Never doubted she would. We're heading to New York later tonight to get started." Gramps said.

"That's great." I said. "SHIELD, great name."

"Named after a great man." Gramps said. "Five founding Members total, four officially."

"Who are the five?" I asked.

"Yours truly, Dum Dum, Pegs obviously, Philips, and you." Gramps said.

"Me?" I said not expecting that answer.

"Obviously you wouldn't be on any official records cuz of the whole time jumping but you're a part of this kid. SO what do you say kid, want to join SHIELD?" Gramps asked.

I turned to look at Wren and he was just as shocked about what he had heard as I was.

"I already am." I said.

"What are they wearing?" Dum Dum said staring at the girls stepping out of the pool.

"It's called a bikini." Gramps answered.

"A bikini? You invent it?" Dun Dum asked making Wren and I laugh.

"No, it's French." I answered.

"Bikini." Dum Dum said as he nodded.

"You two should make yourselves at home, we're not leaving until tonight." Gramps said.

"Just might take you up on that offer. I'm starving." I said.

"I'm surprised you're still standing after last night." Wren said.

'What happened last night?" Dum Dum asked.

"My bachelorette party." I said.

"I thought that was only if you're getting married?"

"I am getting married." I said.

"To who?" Dum Dum asked.

"That'd be me." Wren said.

"Seriously?" Dum Dum said.

"Don't be so shocked." I said.

"Nora, how about you go grab a coffee or something a the breakfast bar inside." Gramps asked.

"Um, okay?" I said.

"You want to come with?" I asked Wren.

"I think they want to talk to me alone." Wren said.

"Right, look at it this way, at least they aren't against this like dad was."

"At least they don't have his suit." Wren retorted.

"Good luck." I said as I headed inside.

 **The Next Day-**

Gramps decided that the best place to sign all the Paperwork for the Founding of SHIELD should be a private dinner party at his Penthouse, the very penthouse I now recognize as the one I stayed in when I was in New York.

Peggy showed up with Daniel as her date. I was not expecting that but she was happy and that's all that mattered. She was just as much if not more surprised when I introduced Wren as my fiancé. She also gave him the shovel talk.

"So when's the big day?" She asked.

"A week from now, for us any way." I said.

"When did you propose?" Gramps asked.

"Three days ago." Wren answered. Everyone at the table just stared at us in shock.

"How about we sign those papers now?" I said diffusing the tension.

"To the study." Gramps said.

Flutes of champagne were handed out and everyone but me signed the paperwork.

"I got us all something to commemorate the occasion." Gramps said. He handed us each a ring box. "To honor our commitment and to honor our friend, the man who inspired every one here in some way. We're his legacy and it's our job to protect everything he sacrificed himself for. To SHIELD." Gramps said.

"To SHIELD we all toasted." I opened the ring box and saw the silver ring with the SHIELD logo.

Wren stared at the ring as well.

"Let's get a picture." Gramps said. "For the new office"

The five founding members, myself included stood in front of the desk and looked at the camera.

'Get next to Wren now' Aya said.

I wasn't expecting to go home now but did so anyway.

"What's wrong?" Wren asked. Then we started glowing.

"That." I said.

Next thing we knew we were back home.

"You just help found a spy agency." Wren said.

"Yeah, I have to visit Peggy sometime and ask about that." I said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Aya didn't stop you which means you're exactly where you needed to be." Wren said.

"True, what are we doing today?" I said.

"Schedule's clear there's only one thing we need to do?"

"Which would be?

"Dance rehearsal, I have to teach you to dance." He said.

"You know how to dance?"

"I'm British, of course I know how to dance." He said.

"I don't see how that would correlate but okay." I said.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

 **Hey everyone Here's the next chapter. This is the big day. Nora tying the knot. I know everyone has mixed reviews about it but look at it this way, Steve slept with Sharon, Bucky Slept with Natasha when she was in the red room all Nora's doing is getting married to avoid jail time. In the grand scheme of things it's not that bad. Also can I just get a comment on what you guys think about Wren and Nora's relationship? Is it too fake or forced? Side note I decided to start a poll check it out if you have a chance.**

 **The Day Before The Wedding-**

Everything was done and all that was left to do was actually show up. The past week we tidied up any last details, I filled out any paperwork I needed to so I would get new documents with my new name on it. Dad and I hadn't spoken since our big fight. Rhodey was of somewhere so I didn't even know if he knew I was getting married. I'm fairly sure Dad vented to him at some point.

Wren, Jess and Sam did everything they could to keep me distracted which I totally appreciated.

That day we went out for a picnic and as Wren and I were playing catch with Connor and Axl. We were sitting down eating some sandwiches Jess had packed for us. Connor ran after the ball trying to beat Axl when he bumped into someone.

"Uh, watch it." They said until they looked down. Axl immediately ran to Connor's side and growled at the woman Connor had bumped into. Wren and I ran before Axl bit her.

"Sorry about that, Axl's pretty over protective." I said. I looked up and saw that the woman was actually Kate.

"Of course you'd be here." She said.

"I'm sorry?" I said confused.

"You know we were happy until you two started talking again." Kate said.

"I get that your mad and hurt, but I didn't do anything. What happened between you two was between you two." I said.

"Everything okay?" Wren said as he walked up to us holding onto Axl's leash.

"Look who Connor ran into." I said.

"So there's nothing going on between you two huh?" She said.

"I'm gonna let you two talk." I said trying to walk away but Wren put his arm on my waist and kept me at his side.

"There was nothing going on between us when we were together. And it wasn't Nora that drove us apart, it was your insecurities." Wren said. This was really uncomfortable.

"How was I supposed to not feel insecure when you two were all over each other? And you're what engaged now? How's that going to work with Nora probably going to jail?" She said. That struck a nerve. If it weren't for the fact that I was holding Connor I might have slapped her. I felt Wren's grip tighten when she said that.

"I'm going to ask you to leave us alone. I won't have you insulting my fiancé. I'm sorry I hurt you Kate but that isn't an excuse for the way you're acting. If I had seen this side of you when we were dating, I would have ended things sooner." Wren said leading me away.

"You know he proposed to me before you!" Kate called out. "And I said yes as long as he stayed away from you."

That I didn't know. I didn't say anything instead we packed up the picnic and went out for ice cream. Connor was happy as a clam with all the attention he was getting from us. We bought him toys and took him to a kid's arts and crafts center. By the time we dropped him off he was asleep in his car seat.

Wren carried Connor in as I brought in all the stuff we bought him along with dinner for Jess and Sam.

The drive back home was silent until finally I couldn't take it anymore. "So fiancé, last night as a free man. How are you spending it?"

"You really don't want to talk about it?" He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Sure you don't," Wren said.

"But since you mentioned it… Kate said yes and you turned her down? I thought you loved her?" I said.

"Love is for children Nora." Wren said. "I liked Kate and I thought there was a possibility of a future but I was wrong. She became very controlling and… clingy. She wanted me to do what she wanted and as we both know how well I react to that but when I asked her to marry me so I wouldn't get deported she was happy but she had conditions, well one actually."

"For you to stay away from me." I said.

"Exactly." Wren said.

"Why didn't you agree to it?" I asked.

"We tried it once Nora and we were both miserable. And you don't turn your back on family. Besides a relationship with ultimatums isn't a relationship, it's hostage negotiation." Wren said.

"That's an interesting way of putting it." I said as we pulled up to the house. "You never answered my question, how are you spending your last few hours of freedom?"

"I was thinking a movie marathon with my best friend." Wren said.

"Are you sure? Because after this it's one to two years of celibacy…" I said.

"Nora…"

"I mean you can teleport to a bar somewhere in another country, hook up with some chick…"

"Nora! I'm fine with a night in. I'm not going to have a one night stand the night before our wedding. I'll find a way to manage myself." He said.

"Are you sure cuz…"

"I'm sure." He said "Come on.

I changed into some pjs and made some popcorn while Wren stopped by somewhere to get us some food. He came back with ramen from a small shop in Tokyo we went to when we were hungover or needed some comfort food.

I let Wren pick the movie and he ended up choosing "Inglorious Bastards".

"This movie is so off." I said.

"It's a movie, it's supposed to be historically inaccurate." Wren said.

"The uniforms are off and the materials they used weren't around back then. Those styles of hats weren't used in until the fifties." I answered.

"Nora, enjoy the movie, focus on the fact that they're killing Nazi's."

"Okay." I said leaning back and relaxing.

By the time the movie was over we were just sitting down on the couch talking about tomorrow.

"Jess put together a slideshow of photos we should recreate tomorrow." I said pulling up my phone and synching it to the TV.

The first picture was of a couple standing close together and holding hands as they looked back at the camera

"That's simple." Wren said.

"We can hold hands," I said.

"We've already done that." Wren said.

"Of course next." I said.

The next one was a black and white photo of a couple looking at each other as the held each other probably in the middle of their first dance.

"I like this one, especially with the flowers." I said.

"If we do this one it'd be better in color, all the flowers in the garden they would really stand out." Wren said.

"We could get one in color and one in black and white." I said.

"That would work. I read somewhere that it would be good to have pictures of us together one our desks in case they ever visit us at work." Wren said.

"I do have pictures of us on my desk." I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Connor's Birthday last year. The two of us holding him up." I said.

"Oh, right. Add a wedding picture just to play it safe." Wren said.

The third on was a couple standing next to each other with their foreheads leaning against each others and looking into each other's eyes.

"This one we put on the mantel." Wren said.

"I'm probably going to have to retouch my make up after this one." I said.

"Doubt it, you don't need to wear any, maybe just something to bring out your eyes a bit." He said.

"You think? I feel like I'll scare people if I don't wear make up."

"I've seen you in the morning there's nothing scarier that." Wren said making me throw a pillow at him. "Not because you're not wearing make up but because you're a bit irritable without coffee."

"Am not…" I said.

"You threw flipped off three people in the highway because they were in the way of the drive through entrance." Wren said.

"They were bad drivers." I said.

"You were going eighty in a fifty mile zone."

"I have to let that engine work every once in a while." I said.

"You're a menace behind the wheel." Wren said.

"Really? How many red lights did you run yesterday?" I said.

"The light was yellow and it changed." Wren defended.

"It was red." I said.

"That's debatable and I didn't get caught." Wren said.

"Uhuh," I said.

The fourth picture was pretty sweet. It's was a couple standing in front of each other with the groom kissing the bride's forehead as they held hands."

"That's easy." I said.

"I think we did that once, didn't we?" He asked.

"Don't think so?" I said.

"Engagement party?"

"Oh right." Wren said.

"We already have one." I said.

"Any pictures of us showing displays of affection work, we don't have that many.

"Redo then." I said.

The next one was a slide of couples kissing.

"I'm guessing this is Jess' way of asking about the one thing we never really talked about." I said.

"Right." Wren said.

"How is this going to work?" I said.

"It has to look real." Wren said.

"And it can't be a quick peck, that would just look awkward." I said.

"Then we kiss for real." Wren said.

"Can we?" I said.

"We pulled it off so far, we can do this. We just act." Wren said.

"That's right, we pulled off the engagement party by acting like Sam and Jess we just have to imitate a kiss." I said.

"I'll find videos on youtube and we'll reenact them." Wren said.

"Let's do it." I said.

We found a vine video of television and movie kisses. The first one that came up was from the series finale of gossip girl where Chuck dips Blair.

"That's an accident waiting to happen." I said.

"Agreed, I don't want to trip on your dress." Wren said.

The next was Rose and Jack from Titanic.

"It looks like she hesitated." Wren said.

"She was caught in the moment and he froze what did you expect." I said.

"He does end up freezing to death." Wren said.

The next was en episode of New Girl.

"Too much." I said.

"Yup." He said.

Another one from Pretty Little Liars showed up with aria and Ezra making out with her sitting on the kitchen counter.

"No." We both said at the same time.

The next one… I'd rather not talk about that one. Definitely not at a wedding.

Finally we came across one we could both agree on might be doable.

"We can manage that." Wren said,

"I think we can pull that off." I said.

"We need a second opinion." Wren said before putting his hand on top of mine and teleporting us to Sam and Jess's house.

We appeared on their living room couch. I heard a glass shatter and Sam cursing.

"Sorry Sam." Wren and I said at the same time.

"Scared the crap out of me. Shouldn't you two be in bed? You have a big day tomorrow." Sam said.

"We need help." I said.

"Did we forget something I thought we had everything covered?" Sam said.

"We forgot about the kiss." Wren said.

"The kiss?" Sam said. "I'm sure you two have kissed before."

"Not each other." I said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Sam said.

"What's not a big deal?" Jess said walking in.

"Nora and Wren are freaking out because they haven't kissed." Sam said.

"Seriously?" Jess said

"We need it to look convincing." Wren said.

"Jesus fucking Christ just kiss already." Jess said.

"I don't know." Wren said.

"Maybe we should wait…" I said.

"Guys, it's just a kiss its not like you're going to have sex. One kiss just get it over with so we can all get some sleep." Jess said.

Wren and I turned to look at each other and had one of our silent conversations.

'What do you think?' I mentally asked.

'Practice does make perfect' Wren retorted.

'They're watching' I implied glancing at Sam and Jess before looking back at him

'100 of our closest friends are going to be watching us tomorrow. Get used to it.' He rolled his eyes.

"Anytime guys." Sam said.

I sighed and took a step forward as Wren did the same thing. I tilted my head up slightly and he bent down. Our noses touched before finally our lips met.

It wasn't as weird as I thought it'd be. Is that a bad thing? I felt Wren put his arms on my waist and I slowly put mine on his shoulders. I started feeling more confident with kissing and so did he. A few more seconds and we broke apart.

I felt my face heat up.

"I think we got this." I said.

"Yup." Wren said.

"Goodnight." We said at the same time before Wren teleported us back to the house.

 **Third Person's POV-**

After Wren and Nora teleported out of the house Jess and Sam were quiet until finally Sam broke out laughing with Jess following.

"Wow." Sam said.

"I know." Jess answered.

"Is it just me or are they taking this really seriously?" Sam said.

"No." Jess answered sarcastically. "Nora didn't drag me to four different bridal shops and tried on every dress in her size and called the bakery to make sure Wren actually picked out the cake flavor he liked."

"And Wren didn't teleport me and Connor to New York to each get designer tailored suits followed by a trip to Tiffany's to pick out a platinum diamond wedding band for Nora and custom platinum one for himself." Sam answered.

"Followed by that kiss." Jess said.

"Nora didn't flinch when Wren put his hands around her waist." Sam said.

"Is it horrible that I ship them? I mean I know Captain America's still alive and that Nora loves him but the way those two are together…" Jess started.

"I see it, I mean who doesn't." Sam said.

"You mean Nora and Wren. Those two are completely oblivious." Jess said.

"Let's just get them out of their legal messes and we'll deal with everything else as it comes." Sam said.

"I just hope we get through tomorrow. I never thought we'd be able to pull a wedding together in a week and a half." Jess said.

"We still haven't pulled it off, so knock on wood." Sam said. "Come on let's get some sleep."

 **The Day of the Wedding-**

I woke up after my phone started ringing. I was still half asleep when I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed it.

"Hello." I said.

"Good Morning." I heard Wren on the other end.

"Why are you calling me when we live together?" I asked.

"Because apparently it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and with the luck we've been having I'm not risking it." Wren said.

"Okay then, where are you?" I said.

"New York." Wren said.

"What?" I said.

"I'm picking up your breakfast, that stuffed French toast from that place you liked with some coffee from that Vietnamese tea place in well… Vietnam." Wren said.

"Wren, you don't have to do that." I said.

"I know, I'm doing it because I want to and also because when a pregnant lady says she's craving sprinkles cupcakes after she planned your wedding in less than two weeks you teleport to the one that has her favorite flavors." Wren answered.

"Can I also get…"

"I got you your own half dozen with red velvet, black and white and carrot cake." He said.

"You're the best."

"Well you know the saying, Happy wife happy life." Wren said.

We were both quiet until we both started laughing.

"Hop in the shower, I'll leave your food in the toaster oven." Wren said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Any time." He said before hanging up.

I got up and hopped in the shower. Then I changed into a white medium sleeved dress Jess had gotten me to wear before I got into my wedding dress.

I went down stairs and found everything Wren got for breakfast. I saw my iced sea cream black coffee and my stuffed French toast with unglazed strawberries on the side. I opened the bag on the counter and saw the six-pack of sprinkles cupcakes along with a small box.

I opened the small box and saw it was the hair comb Peggy gave me for Christmas in 1944.

She had given it back to me along with some of the photos she thought I should have. There was a note from Wren.

 _Figured you'd need your something old and I knew you'd forget. See you later. I'll be the hot guy in a tux- Wren_

My best friends are awesome. I'm actually excited about this. Sure the way we got to this isn't ideal or the fact that Wren and I aren't actually a couple or the fact that my Dad is completely against this and isn't walking me down the isle but what girl doesn't dream about her wedding day.

Steve and Bucky did propose but we could never actually have a wedding considering there were three of us and the only places a marriage between three people was permitted were France and the Netherlands and it was only legal in twenty states in the US.

I ate breakfast and made my way over to Jess' house. The make up artist and hair stylist were meeting us there.

I parked in the driveway and made my way in.

"I'm here." I called out

"Guest room." Jess called.

I walked down the hall and as soon as I walked in I saw Jess filming in.

"There she is, the future Mrs. Spencer." Jess said.

"Uh, Doctor actually." I said.

"How are you feeling?" Jess said.

"Like I'm about to be tortured with an eyelash curler." I answered.

"Haha." Jess said. The doorbell rang and Jess went to go get the door.

The hairdresser and make up artist came in. I had my make up done first while Jess had her hair done. I took Wren's advice and kept the make up light. Some light brown eyeliner and almost unnoticeable eye shadow.

When he swapped I had my hair done in a half up half down hairstyle.

By the time we were done it was time to head to the museum where the ceremony and the reception were being held.

The guests were arriving and the nerves were starting to kick in.

Jess got me into the fit and flare ivory lace dress Hayley designed and slipped on the heels for me.

"Your dress is new, your garter is blue." Jess said.

"My hair combs was a gift from Peggy in 1944, so that's old." I said handing the comb to her.

"You need something borrowed so I brought this." Jess said pulling out a veil.

"A veil? Isn't that a bit old school?" I said.

"That's the veil I wore at my wedding, my mom made it herself. " Jess said tearing up. "I'm going to want this back. Remember, a bride without a veil is just a girl in a white dress."

"You're the best sister in the whole world." I said tearing up.

"No you are." She said.

"I fucking love you." I said.

"I fucking love you too." Jess said tearing up. There was a knock at the door and Sam walked in with Connor.

"Wow, Nora you look amazing." Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy, Looking very handsome yourself." I said.

"I brought you your flowers and this little man." He said looking at Connor who looked adorable in his little tux.

"Hi buddy," I said greeting him.

"Auntie, you wook pwetty." Connor said making my heart melt.

"Thanks buddy." I said. "I got a favor to ask you."

"Me?" He said surprised.

"Yeah you, and it's a big one, think you can do it?" I said.

"I can do it!" He exclaimed.

"I knew you were the man for the job." I leaned over and whispered in his ear what he had to do.

His eyes were wide open and he nodded. I kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you sweetheart." I said.

"So, How's Wren?" I asked Sam.

"Wren's great, Loves that tux." Sam said giving me a huge smile.

"That's great." I said and then I got the chills. "Shit."

"Oooh auntie said a no no word." Connor said.

"I did sweetie, guys we have a problem." I said just as I started glowing.

"No!" I heard Jess say before I disappeared.

I appeared back in the avengers compound.

"Oh fuck me…" I said

"Nora?" Sam said walking in. "What are you doing here? Oh crap, this is where you went to before the wedding."

"No shit Sam. This is so bad. I just jilted my best friend at the altar." I said.

"Relax, Jess and I are taking care of that, or we did." He said.

"So you're freaking out." Sam said.

"What? No I'm not…"

"You so are, Aya teleports you away whenever you start panicking to give you time to pull yourself together." Sam said.

"Oh… I wasn't panicking exactly…" I said.

"Wow, you're wearing a wedding dress." Sam Wilson said as he walked in.

"Yeah, I got sent here ten minutes before I was supposed to marry my best friend." I said.

"I need proof this happened." Natasha said walking in and taking pictures of me with her camera.

"Guys seriously not the time." I said.

"What's going on?" Sam Wilson asked.

"She's freaking out and she's in denial about it." Sam said.

"I'm not freaking out, I'm just getting married to my best friend and if this all goes wrong I go to jail and I lose my best friend." I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Nora you need to calm down." Natasha said as I started hyperventilating.

"I am calm, I'm very calm. I'm making a list of everything I can use to make a shiv for when my cell mate tries to kill me." I said.

"Okay sit down, I'm going to show you something that if Wren ever found out I showed you he'd probably kill me." Sam said. He grabbed his laptop and put it in front of me. He opened up his files and set up a video. It was him and Wren getting ready.

"Did you get Nora a wedding gift like you said you were?" Sam said.

"Yeah I did. Had to pull some strings but the look on her face will be completely worth it." Wren said wiping his face with a hand towel.

"You okay man?" Sam asked him.

"Uh yeah just marrying my best friend who so obviously deserves better and if I screw this up not only do I get deported but she ends up in jail. What am I doing?" He said starting to sweat.

"Wren freaked out?" I said.

"Oh he freaked out. Keep watching." Sam said.

"Wren calm down. Look whether you can admit it or not, you love Nora. You say you're not in love with her but you do love her in one form or another. It's probably why you you've been obsessing that today is everything she could have ever dreamed about." Sam said.

"This is Nora we're talking about. One of the most important people in my life." Wren said.

"Okay, tell me something, you could have married Kate and avoided bringing Nora into your mess but you didn't. Why?"

"Because I tried ignoring her once and I felt like the shitiest person alive. Jess was right, I'm better off with Nora in my life. She makes everything better. When I wake up screaming in the middle of the night she gets up and makes hot cocoa and waits until I'm back asleep before going to bed. She goes all out for my birthday even though she knows I hate celebrating because she wants to make up for all my previous birthdays and watching her go through all the time jumps and misery of waiting for her soulmate makes me want to be a better person." Wren said.

"Aww," I said tearing up.

"Why are you friends with Wren?" Sam asked.

"Because despite the fact that he puts up a tough front he has a good heart. In Afghanistan he was the only doctor who gave up his free days to work at the clinic even though the original site got bombed. He calls me out on my bullshit and when shit hit the fan he chose me over his girlfriend. I met him when I hit rock bottom and he gave me a reason to want to live again." I said.

"Do you have any doubts now?" Sam said.

"No, if there's anyone I had to scam the government with, I'm glad it's him." I said.

"Then there you go." Sam said.

I stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks Sammy." I said.

"That's what I'm here for sis." He said. I got the chills and started glowing

"Well if you excuse me I have a wedding to get to." I said before disappearing and reappearing in the hall leading to the outside where the ceremony was being held.

"Thank god, you're back." Jess said. "Wait here. I'm going to get Wren and Sam set up and get Connor." She went running to the top of the aisle and signaled Sam to stop his ranting. She came back and handed me my flowers before lifting the veil into place.

"Let's get you hitched." She said.

The quartet started playing and Jess started walking.

I counted to ten before following her and waiting until she got to the end before I started walking down the aisle with Connor, who I asked to walk me down the aisle in my dad's place. With Cannon in D playing, Connor and I made our way down the aisle until finally we got to the end. I kneeled down and kissed Connor's cheek before he went to stand next to Sam.

I stood up and took Wren's hand. "Hi," I said as he lifted the veil.

"Hi." He said smiling. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, and they should have picked you over Daniel Craig. How do you take your martini's?" I said.

"Shaken not stirred." He said with his best Sean Connery impression. "There's one last thing." He said looking over to the aisle where Axl wearing a bow tie collar and a pillow with the rings on it on his back.

"How did you…?" I asked.

"Been training him every day while you were gone. We needed a ring bearer and I couldn't think a man or dog who was more fit for the job."

I kneeled down and pet Axl. "Good boy, you're a getting a giant piece of Jerky next time we go to the dog park."

"Eh-hem" The officiate Wren hired said.

"Oops." We both said making everyone laugh a bit.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of  
Wren and Nora in holy matrimony, which is an honorable  
estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and  
soberly." Way to turn on the guilt dude.

"You are both here because you love each other and your friendship has evolved into an unbreakable bond and you wish to commemorate that bond in front of all your loved ones.

And there is a lesson in all of this,

Love is patient

Love is kind

It does not envy

It does not boast

It is not proud it is not rude

It is not self-seeking

It is not easily angered

Keeps no records of wrongs

Does not delight in evil

Rejoices with the truth

Always protects

Always trusts

Always hopes

Always perseveres

Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined.  
If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let  
them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room was silent and he took that as his cue to continue.

"Wren repeat after me." He said. "I, Wren Alexander Spencer, take thee Nora Eliana Martell to be my wedded wife…"

"I Wren Alexander Spencer, take thee Nora Eliana Martell to be my wedded wife." Wren said looking into my eyes. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health to love, honor, and cherish 'til death do us part." Wren said.

"I, Nora…."

"I Nora Eliana Martell take thee Wren Alexander Spencer to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." I said.

"May we please have the rings?"

Jess handed the officiant the rings who then handed one with diamonds to Wren.

"Nora, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Wren said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

The ring with the tungsten ring was handed to me.

"Wren, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." I said as I slipped the ring on.

"By the power invested in me by the State of Texas, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The officiant said.

I tilted my head up and Wren leaned down and we kissed. It was different than before. We were more confident and didn't hesitate. He gently but firmly kissed me and I kissed him back. We parted and looked and each other with huge smiles on our faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Doctors Wren and Nora Spencer." He said Everyone was standing and clapping as they cheered at us.

We had a few minutes before we needed to start taking pictures.

"What happened?" Wren asked.

"Time jump, future nothing major just Aya's way of trying to reassure me." I said.

"You were nervous?" Wren said.

"Just stressed. I couldn't be more sure of this." I said.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said.

"Thank you and you just damn. Indescribable." I said.

"You ready."

"Let's do this."

We took pictures with our small bridal party and with just the two of us. We got a few good ones. One of me jumping onto Wren's back. Another of us just hugging and a bunch of the different poses we had agreed on the night before.

We got the reception and everyone cheered as we walked in. We sat down and dinner was served but then it was time for the toasts.

"Hi everyone, It's time for another speech again…it's only been a week so the last one is still pretty fresh in your minds. This past week I got to see something that's rarely seen. I got to see my two best friends show their affectionate sides and after seeing that I saw why those two are better together. About five days ago I stopped by their house to drop off some paperwork they both needed to sign. And I walked into their dance rehearsal. Those two probably hadn't slept in days but they still found a way to make each other smile. Marriage is a rocky road. There are going to be good time and bad times but If you have the right person by your side that can make you smile even in the darkest days then I know that as long as you two are together you'll always find a way to smile. Nora, when you told me a few days ago how happy you were that Wren picked me as his best man I didn't get to tell you how happy I am that you gave him a chance when you brought him back from Afghanistan. Seems like a lifetime ago now but I know that my son and future son or daughter are lucky to have you two as godparents. A toast to the bride and groom." We clapped and Wren went over to hug Sam.

"As my husband just said it has only been a week since our last speech and trust me when I say you have no idea how hard it was to write this toast. What can you say about your two best friends that does justice to describe how happy I am that they found each other. I remember the day I met Nora all those years ago. That sixteen-year-old girl that showed up to a pub and had never had a sip of alcohol in her life but that didn't stop her just like nothing has ever stopped her before. I remember the day I got married, I was getting ready and Nora was being the attentive best friend she always was. She asked aren't you nervous? You're going to be bound to Sam for the rest of your life. If you want to make a run for it, my rental's outside with a full tank of gas." That made everyone laugh. "Of course she was only kidding, or maybe she wasn't I'm still not sure. Anyway after I stopped laughing I told her that I wasn't scared to marry Sam because he was my everything. He was my soulmate, my lover, my best friend and everything I could ever wish the father of my children to be in one person. I remember the day you showed up with Wren. You two were like magnets. Where one of you went the other followed always looking out for each other maybe it was the fact that you met in a warzone or it was the fact that you'd met your match. We all knew it would happen one day because you two were made for each other. I am so happy to have you two in my lives and to be a part of your special day so a toast to the best friends Sam and I could every ask for or as every one else knows you guys as, ultimate couple goals. Cheers."

We both got off the stage and went to hug Jess.

"I win again." She said.

I went over and hugged Sam. "You know I was only kidding right?"

"You would have done it if she had asked but that's why we love you sis." Sam said kissing my forehead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would please turn your attention to the dance floor where Doctors Wren and Nora Spencer will have their first dance as husband and wife."

We walked over to the dance floor and got ready but the song we picked out wasn't playing. We looked over at the stage and I couldn't believe what I was seeing….

"Is that?" I said.

"Yeah, did you?"

"No you?"

"I don't think I could pull that off." Wren said. Standing on the stage was Sir Elton John singing Rocket Man.

"Screw it, just go with it" I said.

We waltzed and twirled around the dance floor like we had rehearsed. Wren even dipped me. By the end of the song when we were holding onto each other Elton had gotten off the stage and came over to us.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your special day. You both make a gorgeous couple." He said.

"Thank you so much, actually would you mind taking a picture with us." I said.

"Not at all." He said.

We posed for a picture and then handed me an envelope before leaving saying someone wanted him to deliver that message.

"What's in the envelope?" Wren asked.

"Not sure." I opened it and inside was a gold Hallmark card.

 _It was supposed to be the Rolling Stones singing Sweet Child of Mine but I'm still mad._

 _-TS_

I sighed and showed the card to Wren.

"Well, this is progress." Wren said

"We went from full on rage to passive aggressive pettiness." I said.

"Think he'll be over it by your birthday?" Wren said.

"Give him a year. Last time we got in a fight where he wasn't even half as mad as he is now we didn't speak for six months, nine if you include the time he was missing." I said.

"Forget I said anything." Wren said.

After the dancing and cutting the cake Wren handed me an envelope.

"You know the envelopes are getting really old." I said.

"Open it and then talk." Wren said.

"Fine but open this." I said handing him his own.

"Oh Crap are these?" I said.

"VIP passes to the world premiere of Maleficent in Los Angeles." Wren said.

"Oh My Gosh!" I said.

"Oh Shit are these?"

"UFC fight tickets for Conor McGregor's next fight. Yeah I got them for you months ago. I was saving them for your birthday but figured why wait."

"But you don't like sports?" Wren said.

"But you and Sam do." I said.

"You're the best wife ever." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I can say the same about you hubby." I said.

Then the cake was brought out.

"I thought you were going to get one you liked" I said looking at the white fondant with sugar flower peonies and lace decals on it

"I did look at the other side" He said.

I looked behind it and couldn't help but laugh.

"That is awesome." I said. Half the cake was designed as something I would have picked and the other side was rock and Sports themed.

"I picked something that would make us both happy." Wren said.

"Mission accomplished." I said smiling. We did the cliché thing of feeding each other cake. I had to wipe some off of the corner of Wren's mouth with my finger which of course the photographer took a picture of.

By the end of the night we were exhausted. Lucky for me Wren reserved Jess, Sam, Connor, and us hotel rooms so we wouldn't have to drive home.

We walked into the suite but before I could walk in Wren picked me up and carried me over the threshold.

"Got to keep up tradition." He said.

"I think that only works if it's the threshold of your home." I said.

"I guess we'll have to repeat tomorrow." He said. "I packed us a few things."

"Sweet. I'm getting out of these heels." I said kicking them off. "Ahh so much better."

"Oh uh, we only have the one bed." Wren said.

"It's fine, we can share." I said.

"You sure?" He said.

"Relax it's not like I bite or anything." I said.

"If you say so." He said with a smirk. We got dressed and got in bed.

"Night Doctor Spencer." I said.

"Night Doctor Spencer." He answered.

images/product/large/2664862_

071/0/8728158/il_340x270.818884692_


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

 **March 29** **th** **2014**

"You can never go wrong with Disney World," I said.

"We're both grown adults Disney World is not the place for a honeymoon." Wren argued.

"But we need to celebrate, we got hitched, all charges against me have been dropped, you got your temporary work permit. Shit is looking up." I said. It had been a week since the wedding and I was cleared of all charges. The opposition tried arguing that everything was too conveniently fast but with all the pictures Jess complied of before we got engaged and of the wedding it was pretty cut and dry or at least it looked like it.

"Nora we are two grown adults, we need an actual honeymoon," Wren said.

"But look, bride and groom mickey ears." I said.

"Nora…" He said looking at me.

"Wren…" I said looking back.

A phone call interrupted our staring contest.

"Hello." I said.

"Doctor Martell, It's Dean Chambers from MIT."

"Oh hi Doctor Chambers how are you?" I said.

"I am well I just got the results of the beta trials for your app and they did amazingly well. We actually had a department meeting and we want to buy the app for the universities exclusive use."

"Really? That's amazing." I said.

"We're having a meeting with all the heads of the department and I know it's short notice we'd like to you to join us and do a short presentation." He said.

"When would I have to be in Boston?" I asked.

"On the first of the month." He said.

"I'd have to call into work and move things around but I think I could manage it." I said.

"Thank you my assistant will forward you your flight information. Would you like us to book you a hotel room?" He asked.

"Thank you but I own a condo near campus I would prefer to stay there." I said.

"Of course, see you in a few days." He said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Wren said.

"Dean Chambers from Harvard, they liked my app and they want to buy it." I said.

"Seriously?" Wren said.

"Seriously, he wants me there on the first for a department head meeting to give a presentation but its looking good." I said.

"That's good just tell me when and I'll take you there." Wren said.

"Actually they're trying to wow me and they're booking me a flight." I said.

"First class or no deal." Wren said making me laugh.

"It's Harvard, for what they charge or tuition they can afford it." I said.

"Honeymoon." Wren said.

"Ok compromise, Disney World as a stop on the way to anywhere you want to go." I said.

"You really want to go?" Wren said.

"Yes, It's a part of your Disney education. I promised you when you moved in that we'd go and this is the perfect time." I said.

"Fine we have two weeks anyway." Wren finally relented.

"Thank you." I said.

 **March 31** **st** **2014-**

"Wren you don't have to wait with me." I said.

"Stop fussing, you really want to wait alone in a dingy lounge for your flight to be called?" Wren said.

"You really want to be at an airport Starbucks when you can be lounging at home in your underwear?" I said.

"I would never…" He said feigning innocent.

"Why not? I do it all the time." I said making him almost choke on his coffee. "Of course you're never around so you know have at it."

"Uh, thanks." He said awkwardly before my flight was called.

"That's me." I said.

"Okay. Call me if you need me. I fan be there in less than a second."

"I know." I said. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." I said.

"Wouldn't dare." He said he gave me a hug and kissed my forehead before letting go. "Call when you land."

"I know." I said.

 **April 1** **st** **, 2014- Boston, Massachusetts**

I got dressed in a black relaxed fit button down that I tucked into a white pencil skirt. I put on my heels and my necklaces. I put my hair up in a bun. I grabbed my brown Burberry leather briefcase. I put in my laptop and my wallet before grabbing my keys and getting in the car.

I arrived and nailed my presentation. I shook hands with the Dean and a few department heads who asked if I could come back for some of their panels before I headed out. I stopped by my old stomping grounds and had a cup of coffee when I got a call from MIT. I stopped by the apartment and changed. If there's one thing dad taught me was that you never wear the same outfit to two business meetings on the same day. Something about it not showing the same amount of importance to each one.

I ran upstairs and changed into some black slacks and a white top. I topped it off with a tweed blazer and some nude heels. Then I was off again. Apparently MIT also wanted the app. When I told them Harvard had already made a bid it and our meeting turned into an auction. By the end of that meeting I had made my first million, five million to be exact from MIT.

I was now a millionaire by my own right. I picked up my phone and called Wren.

"Go for Spencer." Wren answered.

"Hey." I said.

'Hey, how'd the meeting go?" Wren asked.

"The meetings went well. Really well actually." I said.

"Meetings?" He said.

"Yeah apparently MIT found out I was meeting with Harvard and they also wanted the app so they started a bidding war which MIT won." I said.

"That's amazing Nora."

"Yeah, I just made my first million well first five million." I said.

"They bid five million on it!" Wren shouted.

"Yup, I have to stick around for a few days and work out some last details but it's a done deal."

"I can stop by tonight." Wren offered.

"You sure?" I said.

"Course we need to celebrate. I'll be there at eight your time. That work?" He said.

"Yeah I'll see you then."

I watched students pass by as I looked over dad's contact information on my phone. Should I call him? My finger hovers above the button until I decide I'll call him later. As I was walking to my car I couldn't help be feel like I was being watched. I looked around and didn't see anyone the really caught my attention. I shrugged it off, I was probably just being paranoid.

 **Third Person's POV- Boston**

After New York, Steve Rogers joined SHIELD and became a part of Strike Team Delta along with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. That didn't mean they didn't get separate missions on occasion which brings Clint Barton back to Boston to watch the girl he's been sent to watch three other times.

His orders came straight from Director Fury himself. He asked why the girl was being watch and he got the same answer as always. She was an asset that was being considered for recruitment. Why they couldn't send anyone else was beyond him?

He watched Nora, as he remembered her name was walk out of a building and call someone she seemed happy. Then after the call was over she walked to her car but stopped. She looked around. More than two years and her instinct were just as great if not better than before. She didn't spot anything so she turned around and got in her car.

She's an interesting kid. Clint thought. He packed up his binoculars and went to follow her. Just as he was driving out of the parking structure he got a call from a secure line.

"Barton." Clint greeted.

"Are you in a secure location?" His boss, Nick Fury asked.

"In the car tailing the asset." Clint answered.

"You need to go dark. Things are happening and there might be a fox in the henhouse. Go dark but stay with the asset. Trust no one. I'll be in touch." Fury said before hanging up.

This day just got a lot more interesting.

 **Third Person's POV- Washington DC**

Steve walked into the retirement home and checked in with the receptionist before walking in to Peggy's room.

"Steve?" Peggy said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You're alive. You… You came back." She said tearing up.

"Of course I did." He said giving her a sad smile. Steve had been visiting her every two weeks for the past year and each time she forgot more and more. It was heartbreaking for Steve to see one of the strongest women he had ever known slowly lose her mind.

"How long have you been back?" She asked.

"A while, I'm sorry it took so long to come and see you. Sharon told me you were here and I thought it was time I visited." Steve said.

"That niece of mine is quite the sleuth. I'd be careful with her if I were you." Peggy said.

"Sharon's great."

"You're dating my niece?" Peggy said giving him a look.

"Yeah it just kind of happened." Steve said awkwardly.

"You miss her? Nora?" Peggy said.

"Everyday." Steve said. "I tried those instant noodles she talked about. That was all I ate the first week on my own. She never mentioned how bad for you they are."

Peggy laughed at that. "Yes they were quite a hit when they first came out."

"You should be proud of yourself Peggy." Steve said looking around at the pictures Peggy had around her room.

"Mm. I have lived a life. My only regret is that you and Nora didn't get to live yours together." Peggy said.

"What happened to her… After I was gone?" Steve asked.

"She was a wreck, After you crashed the plane she disappeared and when she appeared a year later, she was… different. She didn't laugh, didn't smile, even Howard couldn't get her to laugh. She kept popping in and out of our lives throughout the years until she just didn't." Peggy said. "I'm sorry."

Steve looked sad and pensive. "Don't be, I just missed my chance." He said.

"What is it?"

"For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders, serve. It's just not the same." Steve said making Peggy chuckle.

"You're always so dramatic. Look, you saved the world. We rather...mucked it up." Peggy answered. "We take the good with the bad and learn to live with it" She said repeating what Nora would tell him and Bucky when a mission didn't go as planned.

"You didn't. Knowing that you helped found SHIELD is half the reason I stay." Steve answered.

"The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over." Peggy said trying to ease his worries before she started coughing. Steve got up and poured her a glass of water.

"Peggy." Steve said trying to see if she was okay.

"Steve?" Peggy said looking at him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Yeah" Steve said

"You're alive! You...you came, you came back." Peggy said tearing up.

"Yeah, Peggy." Steve said sadly.

"It's been so long. So long." Peggy said crying.

"It has, I couldn't leave my best gal pal." He answered sadly barely holding back tears.

 **Nora's POV- Later that Day**

I got ready and wore a blue lace up dress with black lace up heels and a leather jacket. I left my hair down in loose waves and kept my make up natural. I was putting on a bit of mascara when there was a knock at the door.

images/product/large/2664862_

"Just a second." I said. I walked over and opened the door to reveal Wren holding a flower bouquet and bottle of Champagne.

"Hey congratulations" he said handing me the flowers.

"Thanks," I said as he pulled me into a hug. "I'll go put these in a vase and we can go."

"You'll never guess who I got stuck in surgery with today?" Wren said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kate." Wren said.

"Kate, Ouch that must've been awkward." I said.

"To say she was still upset was an understatement. She made a few snide comments about us getting married but one of the nurses shut her up. Remind me to get Carrie something nice." Wren said.

"I will from the both of us." I said. "She was already my favorite scrub nurse, now she's just plain awesome."

"I know, let's go. I got us reservations at a burger place called Wahlburgers. One of the interns suggested it." Wren said.

"Sounds good." I said. "Car's downstairs can you navigate?"

"Of course." He said.

I grabbed my purse and jacket and locked up.

 **Third Person's POV- Boston**

Clint was on the roof of the apartment across the street from Nora's when he saw her come out of the building and she wasn't alone.

"What the…" Clint started. He spotted a very familiar Brit he was not expecting to see.

"Someone's been busy." Clint muttered. He saw Wren open her door before getting in the car himself. "So much for a night in."

He grabbed his bow and arrows and got down from the roof.

 **Third Person's POV- Washington DC**

"That's so sweet. That is so nice. Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye" Sharon said hanging up the phone as she saw Steve come up the stairs. "That was Aunt Peggy. She just loves having you visit."

'Don't know why you like visiting that forgetful bat' Sharon thought.

"Yeah, hadn't been in a while thought it was time to stop by." Steve said. "Let me help you with that" He said taking the laundry basket off her hands and going to open the door to his apartment.

"Did you leave the stereo on?" Sharon asked.

"Uh, wait here." Steve said putting the basket down. He went downstairs and climbed up to his window using the fire escape. He opened the window and climbed into his apartment. He grabbed his shield before seeing Nick Fury sitting in his living room in the dark.

"I don't remember giving you a key." Steve said.

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out." Fury answered.

"Didn't know you were married." Steve retorted.

"There are a lot of things you don't about me." Fury said

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve said reaching over to turn on the light. He saw all of the injuries Fury had sustained earlier that day. Fury motioned for him to be quiet before turning off the lights and typing something into the call phone in his hands.

 _EARS EVERYWHERE_

"I'm sorry to have do this, but I had no place else to crash." Fury told him typing out another message.

 _SHIELD COMPROMISED_

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked and Fury typed out another message.

 _YOU AND ME_

"Just… my friends." Fury answered.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked.

"That's up to you." Fury answered before he was shot three times and collapsed. Steve looked out the window to see where the gunshot was coming from before dragging Fury to the other room. He was about to leave when Fury handed him a flash drive. "Don't… trust anyone." He said before passing out.

At that moment Sharon broke into the apartment. "Steve?" She called out with her gun pointed.

"Over here." He said

"Damn it I was supposed to keep an eye on you." She said.

"On whose order?" Steve asked.

"His," She said looking down at Nick fury before pulling out her radio. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" the response came through the radio.

"Tell him I'm in pursuit." Steve said running through the window and running after the assassin. He ran through an office building smashing through walls when he finally caught up to him on the roof. He threw his shield at him but he caught it and threw it back at Steve. The assassin jumped off the roof and disappeared.

 **Nora's POV-**

Dinner was great I had a giant burger Wren didn't think I could finish but I did. After that we took a walk and enjoyed the fresh air.

"So now that you're a millionaire what are you going to do?" Wren asked.

"First of all I already was a billionaire, my trust fund is huge. Secondly I don't know. I could invest or find another project to work on." I said.

"Well this one went pretty well. If you ever decide to quit medicine then I think you have a future in the tech industry." Wren said.

"I've gotten offers before." I said with a smirk. "I wanted to make my own path not follow my dad's footsteps."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. You've proven time and time again that you don't need the Stark name to open doors for you. Matthews was worried you were actually here for an interview with Mass Gen. Apparently they've been calling him to ask about you." Wren said.

"Seriously… Even with the lawsuit." I said.

"Any publicity is good publicity." He said with a shrug.

"Interesting offer but I'd rather stay in Dallas. That's where I grew up, that's where our family's at and that's where I'm staying. At least for now anyway." I said.

"What do you mean for now?" Wren said.

"I want to live in New York one day. Not just cause my dad's there its just there's so much to see and do. The city is huge, you could literally order take out in the middle of the night and there will be a place open that will deliver. It's literally small parts of different countries squished into one city." I said.

"Would you live in an apartment or commute from out of the city?" Wren asked.

"Neither, I'd buy a townhouse." I said. "I could picture myself living in one"

"Real estate in Manhattan is a good investment." Wren said.

"I already own the ranch and the condo here." I said. "I think that's enough for now. Actually scratch that, a beach front property for the summers, definitely used some of the money I make from the app for one."

"Sounds like a good plan. I own a flat in London, another in Paris and I put in a down payment for a place in Dallas. I think I'm going to sell it though."

"You own a place in Dallas?"

"Kate and I were considering finding a bigger place for both of us. I saw it and I wanted to get it before it was sold so I bought it." He said.

"Wow," I said.

"I slept there most nights the month we weren't speaking." Wren said.

"Good thing that'll never happen again. With that video Jess and Sam could black mail us into anything." I said.

"Probably why we're still friends." Wren said making me laugh.

"Come on it's getting late and I have an early shift." He said.

"We still have to open that bottle." I said.

"Of course." He said. We drove back to the apartment and opened up that bottle of Champagne.

"To the rich getting richer." Wren said.

"To the irrational competition between Harvard and MIT." I said clinking the glass.

"Blue is definitely your color." I told Wren "it brings out your eyes."

"Are you trying to flirt?" He said.

"It's not flirting if it's the truth." I said sitting on the couch. I started getting sleepy so I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. My eyelids felt heavy so I closed them to rest my eyes.

The next morning I woke up in bed wearing the same clothes as the night before. I got up and got dressed and went for a run. I came back and got changed before grabbing my laptop and purse and heading to the coffee shop down the block. That feeling I was being watched was back but this time it was worse. My stomach was in knots and I saw two guys walking across the street that kept looking my way.

Okay no freaking out. I was about to walk in to the coffee shop when someone put his arms around me and made me keep walking with them.

"Don't scream, there are two guys tailing you, probably since you left your apartment." He said. "Put your arm around me and keep your head down."

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered harshly

"I'm your SHIELD shadow, we met before a couple of years ago." He said.

"We did?' I said.

"I'm Clint, now pretend to laugh at something I said," He said. And I forced a laugh as a buy with a Bluetooth head set passed us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My boss assigned me to keep an eye on you, maybe even try to recruit you." He said.

"Like I told the other guy they sent a few years back, no thank you." I said.

"I told Phil you wouldn't sign up." He said pulling me into a parking garage. "I don't know what's going on but something happened and the people I work for are coming after you and my boss said I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"Then why are they coming after me?" I said.

"No clue kid. Get in the car."

"No." I said.

"Nora you either get in the car or they find you." Clint said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I said.

"My code name's Hawkeye, I fought the Chitauri with Tony Stark who I know you're friends with that good enough?"

"It'll do Legolas." I said getting in.

"Of course he told you about that." Clint muttered. "I need to get back to my apartment. Find out what's going on in SHIELD."

"I have a better idea." I said pulling out my phone.

"What no they can track that?!" He said trying to reach for the phone but I pulled it out of his reach.

"I rigged it with a scrambler it's untraceable, also makes it easier to do things like say hack super secret intelligence agencies. And there we are." I said. I read through the feeds and there was an out going message to all agents.

'All agents to report to closest base, Code black, Director Fury is dead.'

"What's your boss' name?" I asked Clint.

"Nick Fury why?" He said.

"You may want to see this." I said handing him the phone.

"Fury's dead." Clint said. "We need to get out of town."

"And go where?" I asked.

"I have a safe house a couple of hours away, we should be safe there." Clint said.

"I think I'll pass, I'll call my husband he'll come get me…" I said.

"You're married? What aren't you like seventeen or something."

"I'm twenty one and I got married last week birdbrain. I'll just let him know…" but before I could dial Clint through my phone out the window.

"What the hell dude?" I said.

"The less people who know where we are the better." Clint said.

"That phone was untraceable and you just threw it out the window." I said.

"Trust me when I say it's probably not as untraceable as you think. It may not give them access to your exact location but they can turn on the camera." Clint said.

"That's only with apple products, that was a Stark Phone." I said giving him an annoyed look.

"Oh… we'll be okay with out it. I just need to make a quick stop." He said pulling up to a gas station. "Wait in the car."

"Don't really have a choice now do I?" I retorted.

"Not really, sit tight I'll be back." He said before heading inside.

This fucking sucks I could have called Wren and been safe at home right now. Clint was on the payphone when another car pulled up and I recognized the driver as one of the guys we avoided back in town.

"Shit." I said sliding down my seat to avoid being seen. I don't know how long I stayed like that but I suddenly heard gunshots.

I peeked up and saw that they were all inside the gas station. Could I make a run for it?

"Hey you, hands where I can see them?" One of them said.

"Shit." I said. "Okay I'm putting my hands up."

"Step out of the car." Another said pointing his gun at me.

'Nora time to put that training to use' Aya said.

'Give me a second.' I replied. I stepped out of the car with my hands where they could see them

"On your knees." They said. One of them was standing in front of me pointing their gun at me whale the other was pulling out handcuffs.

That was my cue. I stood up and pulled the gun out of the man behind me's holster and before shooting the guy in front of me and elbowing the other guy in the gut before turning around and kicking him in the groin.

"Ah, you bitch." He cried out.

"Screw you asshole." I said pointing the gun at him. "Why are you after me?"

"You're not going to shoot me." He said tauntingly.

I pointed the gun at his thigh and fired. "Ah,"

"I'm going to ask again, why are you after me?" I said.

"Nora," I heard Clint call out.

"Start talking I said kicking his injured thigh."

"Ugh, you are both targets that must be eliminated, you stand in the way of our new world free of struggle. Nothing can stop us. From the ashes of the past a phoenix shall rise, cut off one head… and two more shall take its place…"

No, it can't be…

"Hail Hydra." He said before his mouth started foaming.

"This can't be happening." I whispered.

"Nora, you need to get up, we gotta go." I heard Clint say. "Nora! You can freak out in the car, move." He said lifting me up. I snapped out of my daze and got in the car.

We drove off and we were quiet until finally Clint started talking. "What happened back there? You took down two trained SHIELD agents and then freaked out."

"We have bigger things to worry about. Did you contact whoever you were going to call?" I said.

He looked right at me probably trying to get a read on me but didn't say anything. "My… partner left me a message said to avoid any SHIELD bases, safe houses or agents said it wasn't safe to contact anyone."

"SO your boss is dead, your partners on the lamb, and all of your coworkers are out to kill us." I said.

"Pretty much." Clint said.

"And all I was going to do today was sell and app and make my first million. I miss normal." I said.

"I know the feeling." He said. "What do you know about Hydra?"

"They're Nazis. Read about them in a book. Isn't your friend Captain America the one that supposedly took them down before he became a Capsicle." I said. Of course I knew the answer but I couldn't exactly say everything I knew about them.

"We need to get off the grid," He said.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I know a place, a safe house my partner and I kept off the grid." He said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Maryland." He said.

"Let's get to it then." I said.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"We're being hunted down by Nazis, I'm as okay as I could be." I answer sarcastically.

"Get some sleep it'll be a while before we get there." Clint said

"Doubt I'll actually get any sleep." I said.

"Try." Clint said.

"Fine wake me up if anything happens." I said moving my seat slightly back.

I closed my eyes and the sound of the car driving down the highway

 **Third Person's POV- Washington DC**

Natasha and Steve had just evaded the SHIELD strike team sent to capture them. After Steve stole or as he like to think of it borrowed the car they started driving to Camp Leigh, New Jersey.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asked.

"Nazi Germany." He answered smiling a bit as he remembered Dum Dum shocking himself with the wires as he tried to start the car before Nora asked him to move aside and did it herself.

"Mm." Natasha hummed.

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." He said swatting at her feet.

"Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?" Natasha said.

"What?" Steve said.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"That bad, huh?" Steve answered.

"I didn't say that." Natasha said.

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying." Steve said looking over at her.

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had." She said.

"You don't need practice." Steve answered.

"Everybody needs practice." Natasha retorted.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead." He said.

"Nobody special, though?" Natasha said.

"I had someone special and I lost them both. I've been seeing someone but it's not the same. I feel like no matter how great things get it doesn't fill the void. And I don't know what to say. Sharon's great but…"

"Wait, you're dating Sharon, as in Sharon Carter? Didn't you date her great aunt or something?" Natasha said.

"Peggy and I were just friends." Steve said.

"It's still a weird situation." Natasha said. "How are things going?"

"Things are… okay." Steve said.

"What happened?" She said

"Nothing happened." Steve quickly denied it.

"Something happened." She deadpanned.

"So there was something I may have done." Steve said making Natasha raise an eyebrow. "A few months ago we went out on a date and she stayed over for the first time and we were in bed…"

"You mean you had sex." Natasha said.

"uh, yes and when I climaxed I said someone else's name." Steve said embarrassed. Natasha was silent.

"How'd she react?" Natasha said.

"She asked me who Nora was and I told her. Nora was my soul mate and she's gone. Sharon was upset and kind of distant but a few days later she acted like it never happened." Steve said.

"And you've never brought it up again?" Natasha said.

"I try to stay away from the subject with her." Steve said.

"You could have just made something up." Natasha said.

"What, like you?" Steve said

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances; it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I." Natasha explained.

"That's a tough way to live." Steve answered.

"It's a good way not to die, though." Natasha retorted.

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is." Steve said.

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?" Natasha said looking attentively at him

"How about a friend?" He said making Natasha laugh.

"Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers." She said just as they pulled up to the abandoned military base.

"This is it." Steve said getting out of the car.

"The file came from these coordinates." Natasha said.

"So did I." He said making Natasha give him a confused look. "This camp is where I was trained."

"Changed much?" She asked as she walked around trying to track the signal.

Steve stayed quiet for a moment. "A little."

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." She said. Steve noticed a building in front of them and he stopped. "What is it?"

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." He said before breaking the lock with his shield. They walked in and saw that the ammunitions storage was actually an office building.

"This is SHIELD." Natasha said.

"Maybe where it started." Steve said. They walked further in and saw framed Portraits of the founders of SHIELD including Colonel Chester Phillips, Howard Stark and Peggy Carter but there was one photo that stood out to him the most. It was a framed group photo of Howard, Peggy, Colonel Philips, Dum Dum Dugan and Nora. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"There's Stark's father." Natasha said.

"Howard." Steve told her.

"Who's the girl?" She says looking at the picture Steve was staring at. Steve didn't answer he just kept walking until he got to a bookshelf.

"If you already working in a secret office..." Steve said as he pushed the bookshelf to reveal and elevator. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?" They got in and took the elevator down to see what was down there.

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient." Natasha said as they walked into a room filled with antique computers that probably belonged in a museum. Natasha noticed a small flash drive port and placed the flash drive in it.

 _Initiate System?_ The computer text read.

Natasha typed into the computer. "Y-E-S, spells yes." She smiled as the computer started "Shall we play a game?" She turned to Steve "It's from a movie that..."

"Yeah, I saw it." Steve said as and accented voice started speaking.

"Rogers, Steven Grant. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984." The computer said as a camera was pointing toward them.

"It's some kind of a recording." Natasha said.

"I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am." It said and Steve immediately recognized it.

"Do you know this thing?" Natasha asked.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Steve explained.

"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain." It said.

"How did you get here?" Steve asked.

"Invited." The computer answered.

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values." Natasha elaborated.

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own." It said and Steve could just imagine Zola smiling when he said that.

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull." Steve said.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." Zola repeated the Hydra mantra.

"Prove it." Steve said.

"Accessing archive." The computer showed footage of the Red Skull and the original founders of SHIELD, A Photo of Peggy, Howard and Nora. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed." The computer said.

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you." Natasha stated.

"Accidents will happen." The computer said. It showed images of Hydra killing Howard and Maria Stark followed by a news article from 1992 'Tony Stark Suffers tragic loss, Wife and Unborn Daughter Dead.'

"You killed Nora." Steve said as a tear slipped out of his eyes.

"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum." Steve angrily smashed the computer screen.

"As I was saying... " The computer continued.

"What's on this drive?" Steve demanded.

"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm." It said.

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" Natasha asked.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." It said and the doors started to close. Steve threw his shield to try to stop it but it was too late.

"Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops." Natasha shouted.

"Who fired it?" Steve asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha answered.

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time." The computer taunted.

Steve looked around and saw a small opening on the ground. The throws the metal plate out of the way and just as the place exploded they both jumped in. After the building collapsed he got them out of there before the SHIELD search team found them.

 **Third Person's POV- Dallas, Texas**

Wren had just gotten out of surgery and he checked his phone for the hundredth time that day. Nora hadn't called him that morning. He thought that maybe she was out or in a meeting but she hadn't called all day. He dialed her number but still nothing.

He picked up his phone and dialed her again but this time was sent directly to voicemail.

"Nora, can you call me when you get this. You haven't checked in." He said before hanging up. Wren couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness he felt. He put his phone away and went to go check in with the residents.

 **Nora's POV-**

"I'm going to go, Mr. Pierce. You need anything before I leave?" I heard someone say.

"No. Uh...it's fine, Renata, you can go home." A man answered.

I looked around and saw that I was standing in a kitchen. A man in his button up pajamas was serving himself a glass of milk when he suddenly stopped and looked at the dark corner of the room. I looked over and saw there was someone sitting at the table. I saw his steel blue eyes and his chin length brown hair but nothing else. He was wearing a mask and a black tactical suit. One thing that did stand out was the reflection of the light on his metal arm.

"Want some milk?" the man in pajamas asked him but he didn't reply.

"The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, level six" He said joining him at the table. They already cost me Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours." He ordered.

Zola? He couldn't be talking about…

"Sorry, Mr. Pierce, I...I forgot my phone." I hear the woman from before say.

"Oh, Renata. I wish you would have knocked." The man said picking up a gun and shooting right at me.

I woke up gasping still in the car.

"Nora, hey you're alright." I turned and saw Clint still driving.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours we'll be at the house in five minutes." He said.

"Okay." I said.

We drove onto a dirt road into a forest. There were dried leaves all over the ground. We finally stopped in front of a giant house.

"The place is isolated, thirty minutes from the closest town, fifteen from the closest neighbor, we'll be safe." He said.

We walked in and I saw the giant staircase. The house must have at least three floors. I noticed all the construction gear.

"It's a great house." I said.

"Yeah, A bit of a fixer upper. I'm thinking of knocking down that wall getting more of an open floor plan." Clint said.

"I wouldn't do that, ruins the classic aesthetic of the house. Plus that's a load bearing wall, knock it down and everything comes down." I said.

He just looks at me like 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"I took a few architecture classes in college." I said

"Right, you hungry?" He said.

"Starving, I kind of skipped breakfast this morning." I said.

"I'll go check what we have. If you want to wash up use any room on the second floor, I'm still fixing up the third floor." He said

"Okay then." I said heading up stairs. I went into the first bedroom I found that had a window that let out to the roof. Easier escape route if I needed to get out quick or if I decided to sneak out and call Wren to come and get me. Clint was nice and all but he worked for an intelligence agency that is apparently being taken over by Nazis. It's a possibility.

I took off my jacket and washed my hands and face before going back downstairs.

"Hey so I made us some Chili and we don't have anything but coffee and water so I made us a pot." He said.

"That's good, I'll grab the cups." I said.

"Cabinet on your right." He said. I pulled out two mugs and poured us some coffee before we sat down for dinner.

"Why does SHIELD keep trying to recruit me?" I asked.

"Don't know." He said. "Why did you panic when that agent said Hail Hydra?"

"Adrenaline was wearing off." I said. "Have you been watching me the past few days?"

"Can we cut the bullshit and just be honest for a minute? You're deflecting and you know a lot more than you say you do. I can help you but only if you let me."

"I never asked for your help. All you've done since I met you is lie. Is your name really Clint? Was that really your dog? How do I know this house isn't wired or that Hydra's going to come crashing in here any minute?" I said.

"How can a twenty one year old surgeon take down two fully trained SHIELD agents without breaking a sweat or getting hurt?" Clint asked. We just sat there staring at each other until both of our stomachs started growling. Clint grabbed the spoon and started eating while I just sat there staring at him.

"I didn't poison your food if that's what your thinking." He said I hesitated for a minute before finally grabbing the spoon and eating a bit of the chili.

"You didn't used to be this paranoid." He said.

"A lot can happen in four years." I answered.

We ate in silence before we both finished and went back to staring at each other.

"How do you know Wren Spencer?" He said.

What the hell? How did he know Wren? "So you have been watching me." I said.

"I'm your SHIELD Shadow, it's my job." He said.

"Not at all creepy." I said.

"Still deflecting." He said.

"He's a friend." I said.

"Looked like more than friends." Clint said

"I get that a lot." I said.

"How'd you meet?" He asked.

"Online dating website." I said rolling my eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're a good kid and he's dangerous." Clint said.

"You're joking right? We're talking about the guy who when I'm having a shitty day will go to my favorite restaurant and watch Star Wars with me just to make me feel better. The guy that gives my nephew piggy back rides and busts him out of day care so they could spend quality time together and give my sister the day off." I said.

"Are you sure you're just friends?" He said.

"Why does everyone keep asking?" I said.

"Fine, but if we're going to get through this we need to trust each other. Is there anything you can think of as to why they'd want to come after you?" he said.

Let's see reason's why HYDRA would want to come after me:

My Dad's Tony Stark/ Iron Man

One of my soul mates is Captain America

I'm a Time Traveler/ Host of the Time Stone

I contributed to Hydra's downfall the first time.

"Uh no idea, probably the same reason your boss wanted to recruit me." I said. "Which is why?"

"They never told me. The orders always came from Nick Fury himself. Never gave a reason." He said.

"And you never asked?"

"They gave me your file, it didn't even have your name on it just a photo and your resume. My job was to keep an eye on you because you were being considered for recruitment. That's all I knew." He said and he was telling the truth. No fidgeting, no pupillary response so no changed in heart rate.

"Okay," I said and I was quiet for a minute. "I met Wren in Afghanistan. I did six months over there as part of my surgical residency. I worked under him. We became friends. That's all."

"Are you really just friends because it looked like a lot more than that?" He said.

"Seriously, what about the two of us screams relationship?" I said.

"You two hold hands when you walk. He opens the door for you. You defend him very well and the way you two acted on your date…"

"We just went out for dinner."

"You shared a shake."

"I couldn't finish it on my own." I said.

"Face it kid, you're in a relationship." He said.

"My life is a shit storm." I said.

"I know the feeling." He said. "You do know I'm not going to try and kill you right?"

"I kinda figured, it's a little creepy that you've been following me around for years though." I said.

"Not the entire time, I was only assigned to you a few months at a time and only in Boston. I was never actually supposed to talk to you. That was an accident." Clint said.

"Where is pizza dog?" I said.

"New York, neighbor's looking after him for me." He said.

"That's good." I said.

"Axl?" Clint asked.

"Texas, housemate's looking after him." I said. "Speaking of, I should probably check in,"

"Can't do that here, I have a jamming device, makes it impossible to get a signal out of here." He said.

"Never mind then." I said getting up and clearing the table.

"Get some sleep. It's been a long day." He said.

"I'll try." I said heading upstairs.

 **The Next Day-**

I woke up early, before the sun rose and I started looking around the house. Staying put was not an option. I knew Clint was trying to keep me safe but I couldn't use my powers if he was around. Even worse it had been a while since my last time jump and I knew it was only a matter of time before Aya decided I needed to go. I took my laptop with me and went to take pictures of the outside of the house. Then I started looking for the jamming device. For a property this size he was probably using a lot more than just one but if I could find at least one then I could use it to send a message to Wren.

It took a while but I found one in the back porch. I used a bobby pin to open it and rewire it into a transmitted. I connected it to my laptop and waited for the signal to charge. I created a VPN before emailing Wren the pictures and told him that's where I was. I could only hope he actually got it and actually checked his email. I quickly put the jamming device back together and back where it belonged before going back inside. I heard footsteps coming down do I put my laptop in front of me and played a movie.

"Hey." Clint said looking a bit concerned.

"Morning." I said.

"Didn't expect you to be up so early." He said.

"Couldn't really sleep and I slept in the car."

"Right." Clint said. "Don't have internet here."

"I noticed, I'm watching some movies I downloaded before."

"Which one?"

"Jurassic Park." I said. "Our day may be crappy but at least we haven't gotten eaten by a T-Rex."

"Not yet anyway." Clint answered. "I'll make breakfast."

We ate and watched a few movies before we started playing cards.

"You got any sixes?" I asked.

"Go fish." He said. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"The deck is missing cards."

"That explains a lot." I said laughing. All of a sudden Clint got serious. He looked towards the broom closet he got the glass of water and dropped it on the floor.

"Shit, sorry." He said "Hold on, I'll get a broom."

What the hell?

He opened a broom closet and pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows and a gun. He came over and loaded a clip before handing me the gun.

"Stay close." He said.

As we stepped out of the kitchen, something smashed through the window and the room started filling up with smoke.

"Upstairs go." Clint said as people started coming in.

I ran upstairs but someone intercepted me in the hallway.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" The guy from the gas station who I shot said. He threw a punch, which knocked me into the wall. He pushed me onto the floor and started choking me. I was done caring who saw me. I put my hand against his chest and used an energy blast to push him off of me and ended up throwing him down to the first floor. More of them started making their way upstairs and I started shooting at them. I hit two of them, which made them stumble down the stairs.

Then a stray bullet hit a propane tank and the explosion threw Clint and a few of the goons knocking them out.

I few of them were still after me. I fired at them until I ran out of bullets. I shielded myself before getting to the closest goon and searching him for weapons. No ammo but one of them had throwing knives. Jackpot.

I waiting until one of them tried to get close to grab me and threw a knife into their throat. The other guy fired at me until they were out of bullets and I took that as my cue to fight back.

I threw two knives but he managed to avoid them or deflect them with his rifle.

"What's the matter, out of knives?" He taunted. I really hate these guys.

"Yeah, but I don't need them." I said before shooting an energy blast at him throwing him against the wall and he landed on his knees. I took advantage of the confusion and punched him knocking him out. Thank you accelerated regeneration; bloody knuckles are not good for surgeons.

I ran over and checked on Clint.

"Hey, Clint wakey wakey."

"Uhm." He groaned. I looked down and saw a piece of metal jabbed into his thigh. He also had a nasty scrap on his stomach.

"We got to go, can you stand?" I said as I started coughing.

He coughed but nodded. I helped him and he leaned on me as he hopped outside. Just as we were at the porch there was another explosion and we were pushed off the porch onto the lawn.

"Aww," I heard Clint hiss.

My ears were ringing but I could still hear for the most part. I hand landed on my stomach just as Clint had. I quickly rolled him over to make sure he didn't aggravate his injuries.

"Don't move." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw a man with slicked back hair aiming his rifle at me. I stopped moving.

"You've given us a lot of trouble brat." He said.

"She really hates it when people call her that." I heard a familiar voice say. "Make a move and I'll blow your head off."

The agent slowly put his hands down and Wren him with the butt of his gun, knocking him out.

"I have never been so happy to see you." I said hugging Wren.

"I got your message, would have missed it if it weren't for Friday pulling it up for me." Wren said.

"We need to go, Clint's injured." I said.

"We'll drop him off at the nearest hospital." Wren said.

"We can't they're after him too." I said.

"He'll be fine." Wren said.

"Wren he's coming with us, he saved my life, I owe him." I said.

"Are you sure you want to bring him to the house?"

"He needs some place safe and medical attention. The lab's set up for stuff like this, it's our only option"

"Fine." Wren said. He helped me lift Clint up before teleporting us to the house.

Put him on the table." I said. I quickly put my hair up into a mess bun and washed my hands before putting on gloves.

"Kit's next to you." Wren said.

"We need an IV. He's lost a lot of blood." I said.

"I'll get blood." Wren said before teleporting away.

"Clint I need you to listen to me, Are you allergic to anything?" I said.

"No." he said but from all the blood loss he was probably delirious.

"Okay good, I'm going to fix your leg, I'm giving you a sedative, don't fight it." I said.

Wren came back and started hooking up the blood bag.

"I'll take the leg can you take the stomach?" I asked.

"Yeah, meanwhile you're going to tell me what the hell is going on." Wren said.

"My worst nightmare came true." I said.

"Aya zapped you to the Salem Witch trials?" he said.

"Worse, HYDRA's back." I said

"Well that explains why Captain America and Black Widow are fugitives from the law." Wren said.

"Come again?" I said.

"Save Birdbrain talk later." Wren said.

"Fine." I said. "What's with you two anyway?"

"There are some things about me you don't need to know." Wren answered.

"Why does that make me nervous?"

"You've had a bad couple of days, we'll talk if and when a time comes that you need to know. Until then get that shrapnel out." Wren said cleaning out the stomach wound and stitching Clint up.

"If you say so." I said opening the wound out a bit more to get a better view. I had my work cut out for me.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but wasn't sure exactly how to put this one together. I wanted to get you opinion on something a friend of mine suggested. What's your guys opinion on Wren and Nora having a romantic relationship at some point? Steve Bucky and Nora would still be the endgame. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

It took a while but I managed to get all the shrapnel and debris out of Clint's leg. Lucky for him there wasn't any serious damage to his leg. He wouldn't be running around for a few weeks but he'd make a full recovery.

"I'll put him in the guest room downstairs, I doubt he'll stay still but at least he won't fall down the stairs." Wren said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"Go shower and get some rest, you look like hell." He said before teleporting Clint upstairs.

Got to love Wren's bedside manner. I cleaned up in the lab before heading upstairs. A few hours of sleep sounded really nice.

When I woke up I took a quick shower before I changed into a black tank top and some jeans. I went downstairs and found Wren watching the news.

'We are watching live footage of downtown Washington DC where Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America is currently engaged in a fight against a masked assailant. This comes a day after an APB was sent out for Captain Rogers arrest.'

"What's going on?" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Steve Rogers is on the lamb and he showed up on the freeway in DC. He's fighting this masked guy." Wren explained.

They were fighting with knives and Steve was using his shield to block the hits then he used the distraction to flip the assassin over his shoulder knocking his mask off. He turned around and I froze.

"Bucky." I said.

"Nora." Wren said.

I couldn't breathe; this can't be happening how is he still alive? I saw him fall. I fell with him and didn't save him and know he's trying to kill Steve and he has a metal arm.

The metal armed man. I am such a freaking moron. He was here. My visions.

"Aya get out here now." I manage to choke out.

A flash of green light later she was out.

"I told you things happen for a reason." She said.

"How could you?" I said tearing up.

"This was always going to happen Nora, even before I came into the picture, this was meant to be."

"How is letting him fall off a train and be turned into an assassin for HYDRA part of your stupid plan!?" I yelled.

"Nora, we have guests." Wren reminded me.

"Who gives a shit." I answered. "What gives you the right to toy with people's lives? You saw the hell I went through when I lost him and Steve and you didn't care. I have done what you asked and every single time you stab me in the back."

"You're overacting." Aya said.

"Shut up! I'm done following your stupid rules. I'm done with you." I said.

"Well that's too bad because I'm not going anywhere." She said.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I can't find a way to get you out of me." I said.

"Nora…" Wren said trying to get me to calm down.

"You wouldn't be the first host that's tried. I don't care if I hurt your feelings you are not allowed near Steve Rogers. If you try I will interfere again." She said before disappearing.

"ARHH!" I said throwing a glass against the wall in frustration.

"Captain America. Black Widow and an unknown associate have been taken into custody. The details as to why have not yet been released." The reporter stated before Wren shut the television off.

"This is all my fault." I said.

"How is this your fault?" Wren said.

"I could have saved him and prevented this entire mess. I knew he was going to fall so when he was on the train I grabbed onto him and we both fell. Except that midfall I had another time jump and I was sent two weeks ahead and Bucky…" I said sobbing.

"Nora, you did what you could. And you heard Aya, one way or another it was going to happen. This was probably why she was so adamant about you not saving him so that the three of you would make it to the future." Wren said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen Wren."

"I know but it did and what's done is done."

"And now I have two soul mates I'm not allowed to go near." I said.

"Not necessarily." Wren said. "Aya said you couldn't go near Steve she never said anything about Bucky."

"Son of a bitch, you are a freaking genius." I said I kissed his cheek and ran down to the lab to get to work.

"Not so fast, we still have a bigger issue to deal with, for starters the unconscious spy in the guestroom." Wren pointed out.

"Right, is he still out?"

"Yeah but not for long, I have a shift at the hospital. I left lasagna in the oven and a salad in the fridge whenever you want to eat, change his dressings when he wakes up. Pain killers are in the guest bathroom." He said.

"Okay, Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it." He said before teleporting out.

I got up and went to wash my face before going to check on Clint. He was still unconscious at least I thought he was. I went to change his dressing but just as I was about to remove the gauze he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"I need to change your dressings." I said.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Safe and off the grid." I said.

"Doesn't answer my question." He said.

"You hungry?" I asked. "I'll bring in some lasagna. Just let me change these bandages and you'll be good."

"What's the damage?" He asked.

"I got the shrapnel out of your leg. It didn't cause too much damage just a minor fracture to the bone. The muscles and nerves didn't sustain any severe damage so you got lucky. You have to stay off your feet for a few weeks but it should heal fine. That slash on your stomach needed stitches so don't move too much or you'll pull them." I said.

"How am I supposed to eat if I can't sit up?" he complained.

"Lucky for you I had this installed." I said as I changed the setting on the bed so the bed adjusted so he was sitting up.

"Ahhh ow." He said.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"I've had worse."

"I'll grab food, you need it."

I walked out of the room and served us both a plate of food and walked back to the room I put the tray down in front of him and I turned on the tv to a news channel. It was playing news coverage of DC again.

"What is that?"

"Washington DC, we're not the only ones they're targeting." I said as they showed footage of Steve, Natasha, and Sam being arrested.

"I need to go." Clint said.

"We're not going anywhere especially you. You can't stand let alone walk."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Clint said annoyed.

"You stay here and get better besides don't you trust Natasha and Cap to handle this? The guy beat HYDRA once, I'm sure he can do it again." I said.

"They just got arrested." Clint said.

"You really think that's going to stop them."

"Breaking News, Captain America and Black Widow have escaped SHIELD custody." The news reporter said.

"Like I said, I think they've got it covered." I said.

I dug into my lasagna and moaned. "Mhm cheesy delicious goodness." I moaned.

"You're an amazing cook." Clint said.

"I didn't make it Wren did." I said and Clint froze.

"Wren made this?" he said looking a bit freaked out.

"Yeah he's a great cook. We trade off who's doing the cooking by days."

"You mean you two live together?"

"We're actually married." I answered. That made him start coughing. "You okay?"

"Yeah just, wasn't expecting that."

"What is it with you two? You get this really weird look whenever I mention him."

"We have history, let's just say thanks in part to your husband I'm not allowed to go back to Budapest anymore." Clint said cringing slightly.

"What? How?" I said.

"Ask him." Clint said.

"You both love your secrets." I muttered.

"How'd you get out of the house and how'd Wren find us?"

"Well I kind of rewired your jamming device into a signal booster and used it to send Wren a message and photos of where we were." I said.

"You can do that?"

"Trick I learned a while back." I said. "I made sure it was only possible to track from my computer here so I still have no idea how they even found us."

"The only people who knew about it were Natasha, and my old handler Phil. Sent him a picture once." Clint said.

"What's the protocol when SHIELD agents die?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens to their things their cell phones…" I started listing.

"They're taken in analyzed and… oh shit." He said.

"Yeah, that's probably how." I said.

"How do you know they won't look for us here?"

"A dummy corporation owns the place, which happens to be owned by another dummy corporation, owned by yet another corporation owned by a friend. This place is off the grid, mail gets picked up at a post office box. So we're safe." I explained.

"Starting to see why they wanted to recruit you." Clint said. "So how'd you get out of the house?"

"Dumb luck and knowledge of human anatomy." I answered.

"Right…"

"Here." I said putting to pills on the tray. "I know your leg is probably killing you and you need to get some sleep."

"I just woke up." He said.

"After running on just a couple hours the past few days? Get some sleep if you need anything ask Friday." I said.

"Who's Friday?"

"I believe she's referring to me." Friday promptly answered.

"You have an AI?"

"Christmas gift from Tony, it's helpful." I said.

"You two are close." Clint commented.

"Shared life experiences, kid geniuses are kind of rare." I explained.

"I can tell." He said.

"See you in the morning." I said as I walked out.

I cleaned up the kitchen and went down to the lab. I couldn't do anything to drastic like hack into SHIELD without running the risk of them finding us. Normally in times like these I'd call dad but he's probably still mad about the wedding. Better to let him cool off. Option three: tinker and watch sci-fi movies in the background it is.

Today's movie pick: The Dark Knight Rises.

I was tinkering on my computer making an app to analyze someone's patterns and make it easier to track them down or in my case help me stay off the radar when Lucius Fox uses that device to turn every electronic device in Gotham into a sonar device.

That would be so cool to actually invent in real life. Someone should do that…

Wait, I can do that…

"Friday bring up sonar scanner models and anything you can find on remotely modifying audio frequencies." I said.

 **Third Person's POV- Washington DC**

After the Battle on the Bridge and fighting the man with the SHIELD the asset was confused.

The man had called him Bucky. Who was Bucky and why did he seem so familiar? He started having flashes the blonde man and a girl with green eyes. He and the girl were falling from a train.

"Bucky! Nora, no!" A man shouted after them. As they were falling there was a flash of light and the girl disappeared.

The next thing he remembered was him lying on the cold snowy ground and his arm was missing, Someone speaking Russian was dragging him across the snow leaving a trail of his blood.

A man with beady eyes was standing next to him as he was strapped down to a table. In an accented voice he tells him, "The procedure has already started."

There's the sound of a drill and he sees them cutting his arm off and replacing it with the metal arm. "You are to be the new fist of HYDRA."

"Put him on ice." He hears the man say before he feels very cold.

That snaps him out of his delirium and he sees a scientist working on his arm. The asset pushes him away from him. On of the Agents points his gun at him to stop him.

Alexander Pierce enters the vault with Brock Rumlow behind him.

"Sir, he's...he's unstable. Erratic." The scientists reports.

"Mission report." Pierce demands but The asset was unresponsive. "Mission report, now." He was still unresponsive to Pierce strike him in the face.

"The man on the bridge..." He finally says thinking back to what the man said to him. "Who was he?"

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment." Pierce says to quickly squash any hope the asset had of regaining his memories.

"I knew him." He says

Pierce sat in front of Bucky. "Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

"But I knew him." The asset responds.

"Prep him." He orders the scientist.

"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long."

"Then wipe him and start over." Pierce demands. They place a mouth guard in the asset's mouth and start wiping his brain with the asset screaming in pain.

 **Third Person's POV- Classified Location**

 _Flashback-_

 _Steve was sitting in the living room of the apartment in London. Bucky and Nora had gone out to get some groceries and he had gotten back from a meeting with Colonel Phillips. He looked at the photo Bucky had given Nora for her birthday a few days ago of the both of them as teenagers, back when Steve was still skinny and asthmatic._

" _We're back" He heard Buck call out._

" _What do you got there?" Nora asked him._

" _Oh just looking at this old thing." He said giving her back the framed photo._

" _I love this picture." Nora said._

" _Why?" Steve asked._

" _Because it's of the two people I love most in the world." Nora answered with a smile._

" _Is he still nervous about you seeing him when he was skinny?" Bucky asked coming to join them on the couch._

" _Yes. I don't think he's gotten in through his head that I'm not going anywhere and he's stuck with me." Nora answered._

" _It's not that its just…"_

" _Steve how many times do I have to tell you before you get it through that thick head of yours that I'm not going anywhere." Nora told him._

" _We're with you till the end of the line punk so stop doubting us." Bucky said._

 _Nora kissed him and then leaned her forehead against his. "We love you Steve that's all you need to know."_

" _You're stuck with us punk get used to it." Bucky said kissing his cheek before kissing Nora's and pulling them into a hug._

 _End Flashback_

"He's gonna be there, you know?" Sam told Steve.

"I know." Steve answered.

"Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop." Sam said and just the thought of what he was asking gave Steve the chills.

"I don't know if I could do that." Steve answered

"Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you." Sam told him.

"He will. Gear up, it's time." Steve said mentally preparing himself.

"You gonna wear that?" Sam said eying his civilian clothes.

"No. If you're gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform." Steve said with a smirk.

 **Third Person's POV- Dallas, Texas**

Wren teleported into the kitchen like he did after every shift. He set down the crutches he had gotten for their guest and grabbed a glass of water.

"Friday is Nora still awake?" Wren asked.

"She's in the lab Doc." Friday answered, "She fell asleep about an hour ago."

Wren sighed, "What am I going to do with her?" He shook his head before teleporting to the lab and there she was.

Nora was asleep, resting her head on the table with her notes scattered all over the place. Once she gets an idea into her head she can't stop until it's done or she tires herself out.

"Let's get you to bed." Wren said to himself. He picked Nora up. She was so deeply asleep she didn't stir. Wren teleported them upstairs to her room where he set her down on her bed. He slipped off her shoes before covering her with a blanket.

Wren teleported downstairs and grabbed the crutches. He walked over to the guest room and left the crutches against the wall but close enough to the bed. Clint was soundly asleep, at least it looked that way.

"You awake?" Wren asked. "I can tell you're not so you may as well stop holding your breath."

"Where's Nora?" Clint asked.

"Asleep, finally. She's quite the insomniac." Wren answered.

"I know, Used to watch her run on four hours a night and have at least four cups of coffee a day." Clint said.

"How long have you been watching her?"

"On and off for the past six years. Last time was three years ago, Not sure if SHIELD assigned anyone else besides me." Clint said.

"Why?"

"Why do you care?" Clint asked.

"She's a friend." Wren answered.

"More than that by the looks of it" Clint said looking at Wren's wedding ring. "Does she know?"

"No and I'm keeping it that way." Wren said.

"She's a smart kid, she knows something's going on." Clint said.

"Nora has enough on her plate. I can deal with my own problems. Get some sleep." Wren said before teleporting out.

 **Nora's POV-**

I woke up in my own bed, wearing the same clothes as the day before and not remembering how I got there. I remember working downstairs on the Sonar tracking system but nothing after that.

I got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed in an old Beatles tee I had turned into a tank top and some black jeans.

I went downstairs and saw that Wren was up.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." Wren greeted with a small smile.

"Didn't hear you get back." I said.

"You fell asleep in the lab again, New project?" Wren asked.

"More like an idea, still working out the theory to see if it can even be done." I said.

"I'm sure you'll pull it off." Wren said.

"How's the patient?"

"Not sure, Friday is he awake?" Wren asked.

"He's been awake for twenty minutes Doc." Friday alerted.

"I'll go check on him, have to change his dressings anyway."

"I left some crutches in there in case he's finally okay to move." Wren said.

"Thanks." I said walking into to the room. I knocked on the door and hear him reply.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." Clint replied.

"How are you feeling?" I said.

"Like a vegetable." Clint replied.

"Stop being such a drama queen. I need to check your dressings and we'll see about getting you out of bed for a bit." I said. I put on a pair of gloved and checked the stomach wound first and it was healing really well. No signs of infection so that was good. Next up the leg.

"How's the pain?" I asked.

"Not too bad, just itches a lot." Clint complained.

"Hope you haven't been scratching or it's going to take longer to heal." I said.

"And we can't have that now can we?" he replied.

"It's looking good." I said. "Can you wiggle your toes for me?"

Clint moved his toes no problem. I grabbed a pen and moved it up and down his foot.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah" Clint said.

"Okay good. No sign of any nerve or muscle damage. Want to try getting out of bed?" I asked.

"Yeah." Clint said brightening up at the mention of getting out of bed.

"Good so you have to take it easy. Sitting most of the time. Only getting up if you need to use the bathroom. No heavy lifting. If you need something ask." I said getting the crutches.

"Yes ma'am." He said sitting up.

"Good, go ahead." I told him.

He took the crutches and stood up. I walked ahead of him and cleared the way to make it easier for him to walk.

"Nice place." Clint said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Breakfast is ready." Wren called out.

"You feel good enough to sit on a chair?"

"I can manage that." HE said.

"Come on then."

We walked to the kitchen and I pulled out a chair for Clint.

Wren put the plates in front of us and we ate quietly.

"So how do you two know each other?" I finally asked.

"Don't need to know that." Wren answered.

"Right. Does it have something to do with Budapest?" I said and Wren dropped his fork and looked over at Clint.

"What did you tell her?" Wren demanded.

"Nothing, just that I can't go back there because of you." Clint answered.

"Nora, don't ask. You don't want to know and I don't want to talk about so drop it." Wren said giving me a pointed look.

I gave him a look letting him know we weren't done talking about this. After breakfast Clint sat down and watched TV in the loving room while I helped Wren wash the dishes.

"Why do you keep avoiding questions?" I asked.

"I'm not avoiding, I just don't want to talk about it." Wren said.

"I thought we agreed no secrets." I said.

"There are some things you're better off not knowing." Wren said.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that."

"Nora leave it alone."

"No, when we got married we agreed we were in this together, good and bad so start talking." I said.

"It's none of your business stop asking."

"Wren…"

"Stop!" He yelled and then things were quiet.

"Uh, guys, you may want to see this." Clint called over from the living room. I threw the dishcloth on the counter and walked to the living room.

"What's going on… Whoa." I said. "Is that DC?"

"Yeah, that's the Triskelion. SHIELD Headquarters. And those flying ships are Helicarriers." Clint said.

"Why are they firing at each other?" I asked and all of a sudden I felt this searing burning pain on my wrists.

"AH!" I shouted.

"Nora." Wren said coming up to me.

"Ah, fuck that hurts." I said.

"What's going on?" Clint asked.

"Not sure." Wren answered.

I started feeling a pain in my leg that made my legs buckle and I started falling.

"Shit" I heard Wren say as he grabbed me before I fell. Then I couldn't breathe and everything faded.

When I woke up I was still on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh." I groaned sitting up.

"Hey take it slow" Wren said.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just got lightheaded out of nowhere."

"It looked like you couldn't breathe." Wren said.

"It felt like I was drowning." I said.

"Pressure on your chest. Lungs on fire?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, but it's gone now." I said sitting down. "Any news?"

"Looks like The Helicarriers were a part of HYDRA's plan. My partner just dropped all of SHIELD's intelligence on the web." Clint said.

"Friday," I called out.

"Already working on it boss." She said.

"Let's see what we're up against." I said grabbing my tablet.

After about an hour or two I finally found the file on Project Insight.

"The world owes Captain America a huge thank you." I said.

"What'd you find?" Wren asked.

"Those helicarriers were set up with biometric scanners and could have killed millions. I just found the list of everyone they were targeting also known as everyone who posed a threat to HYDRA now and in the future." I said.

"In the future?" Clint asked.

"They had some kind of algorithm some thing that analyzed a person's habits and paper trail to determine behaviors in the future. This is pretty advanced stuff." I said looking through it.

"Looks like the three of us were in the top one hundred of HYDRA's kill list," I said bringing it up.

"All of the Avengers too." Clint said reading the names off. "I need to call Nat."

"We need a secure line." I said.

"Give me a few hours, I'll set it up." Wren said teleporting away.

"I thought he was going to tell me to do it myself." Clint said.

"He probably just wanted to get out of the house." I said sighing.

"He's different than the last time I saw him." Clint said.

"Can you tell me how you two met?"

"That's not my story to tell kid." Clint answered.

"I figured. I don't keep secrets from him, I just thought it was the same for him."

"He has his reasons." Clint said.

"I thought you said he was dangerous."

"He is, I just don't think he'd hurt you."

"Really?" I said. "What makes you say that?"

"I know someone like him and the way he acts around you reminds me of they way they are with me. Give him time." Clint said.

"Hope you're right." I said.

"You should call Tony, he might have more info on what's going on." Clint suggested.

"I think I got this handled." I said.

"Are you sure cuz…"

"I got it." I said giving him a look.

Wren came back and handed Clint and me a phone.

"It's connected to your old line and you have a few messages." Wren said.

"It's probably about the deal." I said. I checked the phone and it was from MIT. I quickly told them that I had to return to Dallas to deal with some personal business. Other than that it was just emails from work and social media notifications.

"Nat it's me." Clint said.

"Safe, Where are you?"

"I saw that, cover's been compromised."

"I'm laying low, safe house somewhere, don't know exactly where…"

"You sure?"

"Call me when it's safe to meet." Clint said before hanging up.

"Any news?" Wren asked.

"Natasha has a meeting with a congressional committee in the morning. Let's see how that goes." Clint said.

"Considering she just dropped evidence that can be used in her favor and against her… Let's just hope she can talk her way out if this." I said looking over the released files until I found one that made me cold. I opened it and saw it was actually a video of Bucky on some chair.

"I'll be in the lab." I said taking the tablet and running downstairs.

I put on my earphones and played the video. All I could hear were screams and electricity running through the chair.

"Friday find any files referring to the asset or Winter Soldier." I ordered.

"I found over two hundred files boss but they're all heavily encrypted." Friday answered.

"Then decrypt them." I ordered.

"I'm on it but the level of encryption used, it's going to take a while." Friday answered.

"Don't stop running the program." I said. I turned back to the table and watched it again. How long had they done this to him? Why were they doing this to him? And that arm…

At some point I got tired of watching the same video over and over again and I started decrypting them myself. I probably wasn't working any faster than Friday but it gave me something to do.

"Ma'am, Doctor Spencer wanted to notify you that it's time for dinner." Friday said

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"He's rather insistent Ma'am."

"Tell him I'll eat later." I said putting my headphones back on. Next thing I knew my earphones were taken off and someone grabbed me from behind before I appeared in the kitchen.

"Oh look who decided to come up for dinner." Wren said.

"Very funny." I said. "Like I told my girl Friday, I'm not hungry so I'll be downstairs…"

"Nora sit your arse down or I'm locking you out of the lab for the rest of the week." Wren said.

"I could always just hack my way in." I said.

"I won't teleport you for a week." Wren threatened.

"I'm sitting down." I said. Clint just started laughing.

"You've been domesticated." Clint told Wren.

"Keep it up you'll be eating instant noodles until you leave." Wren threatened.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Steak pies and mash." Wren replied.

"Yum." I said.

After dinner I went back to the lab.

"Nora, go to sleep." Wren said.

"Can't, I have files to decrypt." I said.

"You and I both know Friday can do that for you." Wren said.

"I don't want to sleep Wren." I said.

"Nora this isn't good for you. You're obsessing." He said.

"He's my soul mate Wren. My soul mate who I thought was dead and was actually tortured and taken captive for over seventy years. Tortured into forgetting who he was and forced to be an assassin by the Asshole who tortured him and me the first time he was captured so yeah, I can't sleep because anytime I close my eyes I can see his horrified face as he walks towards that chair or anytime it gets quiet I can hear his screams in the back of my head." I said crying.

"Running yourself ragged isn't helping you or him. Yes he was captured and tortured but do you really think he'd want to see you go through this?" Wren asked.

"I deserve this. This is my fault." I sobbed out.

"Nora, listen to me, this is not your fault. You didn't push him off that train. You didn't torture him, or brainwash him into a mindless assassin HYDRA did."

"But I should've saved him, that should've been me not him." I cried.

"No. Don't you dare think that! You are by far the most caring and best person I know. This guilt your feeling is proof of that. You couldn't do anything before but you can now. But not tonight, tonight you are going to go up to your room and get some sleep. You're going to wake up tomorrow refreshed and ready to kick arse."

"I can't." I said and just as that was happening I started getting the chills. "That bitch."

"What…" Wren said as I started glowing. "Crap. Stay calm."

"Don't have a choice." I said as I disappeared.

When I opened my eyes I was in an alley. Great, I looked like crap and I'm off god knows where or when.

I walked out of the alley and walked over to a newsstand. The headline read:

 **CLINTON WINS NOMINATION, GORE AS HIS VICE PRESIDENT**

I'm in 1992 again. This blows. At least this time I cam prepared. I started keeping money in the pockets of all my jeans for situations like this. I walked out and saw that I was in Westwood again. Aya loves putting me on this emotional rollercoaster and watching me breakdown.

I walked over to the same coffee shop and ordered my drink before sitting down. There were books lying around and I picked up a copy of the Odyssey. It wasn't until I saw a very familiar brunette followed by an even more familiar young man that I put the book I was reading down.

She walked in and ordered and they bickered for a bit before finally sitting down. She looked my way and smiled before coming over and dragging him with her.

"Anna, it's been so long!" Mom greeted.

"Ellie hi," I said getting up as she pulled me into a hug.

"How have you been? Where have you been?" She said.

"Sorry I had some things come up and I had to leave kind of unexpectedly." I said.

"I know the feeling." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant." I said.

"Talk about a bump in the road." Mom answered.

"Congratulations are in order." I said.

"For you too that ring is huge." Mom said grabbing my finger.

"Wow, your husband must be loaded." Dad answered.

"Oh pregnancy brain's making me forget everything. Anna meet my husband, Tony. Tony this is Anna." Mom introduced us.

"Hi." I said forcing a smile onto my face.

"Hi, love the shirt." Dad said. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my Beatles shirt.

"Thanks."

"You a fan?" He said.

"Own every record, rock is my go to."

"Really? What bands?"

"ACDC, Black Sabbath, Kiss." I answered.

"Good taste" Dad said with a genuine smile. "I gotta run, call me when you're out of class." Dad told Mom.

"Course, go kick ass." Mom said kissing his cheek.

"Nice meeting you Anna."

"Nice meeting you too Tony." I said with a wave.

"So tell me about the lucky guy" Mom said.

"Um wow where do I start." I said "So I should probably start with why we got married."

"Oh my gosh are you…" She said.

"Am I what?" I said.

She looked down at my stomach and then up at me while rubbing hers.

"Oh Oh! No. No way that's happening. No I got married to prevent my best friend from being deported back to England." I said.

"You're in a sham marriage and he gave you a rock like that?" Mom said.

"It was a family heirloom." I defended.

"Anna, honey no man gives someone they don't love or care about a rock that size or let alone a family heirloom. That man must have it bad for you." Mom said.

"No…" I said denying it. "It was kind of short notice and he had it on hand that's all."

"Sure it is." She said with a sneaky smile. Was that what I looked like when I said stuff like that?

"Enough about me, tell me about you. You're married. You're having a kid. That's huge." I said.

"Trust me when I say I was not expecting this. It all happened so fast. My roommate dragged me to a party. I ditched this guy that wouldn't quit leaving me alone for Tony next thing you know we're hooking up in the parking lot of a Burger King…"

"Ew TMI." I said. I was conceived in the parking lot of a Burger King. I could have spent the rest of my life not knowing that.

"Sorry, a couple of weeks later I was late and Tony was the only guy I'd been with so… yeah." She said.

"How'd he take the news?"

"You mean after the this can't be happening. The kicking me out of his house. Then him showing up on my doorstep finally willing to talk it out? I think he did okay." Mom said. At least I know I get my sarcasm from both of them.

"But it worked out. He seems very attentive." I said.

"He is. I fainted a few days ago and he's been waiting on me hand and foot." Mom said.

"You fainted? Any dizzy spells, lightheadedness? Are your feet and hands swelling?" I asked.

"Whoa, calm down. I got checked out already, it was just stress." She said. "I'm fine."

"Uh, sorry. Pre-med training kicking in." I said.

"Your patients are lucky people." She answered.

"So boy or girl." I asked

"Don't know. No way to tell until the birth but just between you and me… It's definitely going to be a boy." She said with a smile.

'Oh boy you have no idea how wrong you are Mom.' I thought.

"A boy that's great Ellie." I said forcing a smile.

"Tony's hoping for a girl. Says we'd make a cute daughter." She said laughing.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I miss Dad.

"Got any names picked out?"

"A few, my favorite so far is Liam, for a boy." She said.

"For a girl?"

"I like Emily. Tony likes Nora. Says it was his Aunt's name." Mom answered.

"I like Nora. It means light." I said.

"Interesting" She said. "Crap, I gotta run. Class starts in bit and I gotta get a good seat. Anna don't be a stranger." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I'll try and you, take it easy. You have precious cargo." I said.

"I will. I'm starting to like the name Nora." She said.

"It's a strong name." I added. "Go, don't be late."

"Bye" she said before walking out of the shop.

I finished my coffee and got up walking out of the shop when I started feeling the chills. I walked back to the closest alley and waited for it to happen except when it finally did I wasn't home I was at the compound's common room. Clint and Natasha were talking and when I walked in they stopped their talking.

"Nora." Natasha greeted. Clint got up and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I need a drink." I said taking her martini and downing it in one go.

"What's up with you Clint? You look worried." I said. Sitting down and opening a bakery box. And finding cannolis.

"We met already?" He asked.

"Yeah, ran away from HYDRA and stitched you back up. Done and done." I said pouring myself another drink.

"I've had the world's shittiest day. First a Nazi organization I helped take down tries to have me killed. Then I find out my soul mate who I thought was dead was tortured for seventy years by said Nazi organization and brainwashed into becoming an assassin and then to top it all off I end up having another chat with my dead mom and turns out I was conceived in a burger king parking lot! Great fucking day! So you know what I'm going to do? I'm taking this box of cannoli and this bottle of vodka and I'm going to try and think about what I ever did to deserve this cluster fuck of bad luck that just doesn't end." I said grabbing said items and going to the couch.

"So you know about Bucky?" Natasha asked.

"What's it look like?" I said doing a ten second handle pull before walking away.

As I walked down the hall I saw the blonde agent from before.

"Why are you here?" She said.

"Mind your own business and go fuck yourself." I said walking into an office with a flat screen and slamming the door. "Friday a good movie please. Preferably something with a lot of explosions."

Independence Day started playing.

I did another handle pull and finished half the box of cannoli but I still didn't feel better or drunk. I saw a flash of light and Aya was next to me.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see your face again." I said taking another bite.

"A bit ironic since we share the same face. You're going to stop looking at mirrors?" She joked.

"Fuck off." I said taking another drink.

"Don't bother, I'm not letting you get drunk." Aya said.

"Why the hell not?"

"I thought we were making progress?" Aya said.

"Progress on what, ruining my life?" I retorted.

"You understanding the bigger picture."

"I thought I was too." I said taking another drink. "Why can't I get drunk?"

"You're pathetic enough as is." She said.

"Way to kick a girl when she's down." I said digging into the cannoli instead. I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Occupado." I said. Then the door opened and Dad popped his head in.

"Even for your old man." He said.

"I'm not sharing." I said.

"Good thing I brought these." Dad said stepping inside with a box of cupcakes.

"You're evil." I said.

"This is nothing compared to what Romanoff will do to get back at you for stealing her vodka." Dad retorted.

"She can have it back, Aya's not letting me get drunk. I drank half of this bottle and I'm still sober." I said.

"That is horrible. Romanoff come get your vodka." Dad called out. Natasha came in and took the bottle giving me a concerned look before walking out.

"Are you still mad I married Wren?" I asked.

"No, you did what you had to…" dad said. "So tell me about this shitty day you just had."

"HYDRA, another soulmate coming back from the dead, seeing you and Mom before I was born. Just the usual day for a time traveler." I said sadly. "I deserve this."

"No you don't" Dad said. "It's just the sugar and exhaustion talking."

"Everything I touch turns to shit. Maybe that's why Aya won't let me near Steve. He's literally the epitome of perfection. Probably doesn't want me ruining him."

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said and you better not say it again. You're the best person I know kid. You're my light at the end of a dark tunnel. I know things are bad between us right now but I'll make it right. This is just a rough patch." Dad said.

"The never ending rough patch." I said. I heard dad's phone ring and he checked it.

"Stop moping. It'll get better." He said standing up and hugging him me. "I promise kid. I gotta run. Business to get to."

"Go kick ass." I said and he smirked.

I looked over at the box of cupcakes and saw they were all my favorites. Best Dad ever.

There was another knock at the door.

"Movie's almost over, wait ten minutes and you can have your office back." I said. The door opened and I heard someone walk in.

"Not my office, but I haven't seen this one. Mind if I join you?" I heard someone very familiar ask.

I turned to look at the person who asked and that's when I saw him.

"B-Bucky?" I said.

"Hi Doll." He said.

I jumped out of my seat and into his arms. I started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I sobbed out.

"Doll hey, Shh, look at me. It wasn't your fault." He said.

"I was supposed to save you." I cried.

"You tried your best and you stayed safe that's all that matters to me." Bucky said.

"They hurt you." I said looking up at his

"And it would have been you if they had found you, probably worse than me. Nora look at me." He said.

I couldn't look at him.

"Baby please." He said "Let me see those gorgeous green eyes."

I took a deep breath and looked up.

"That's better." He said giving me a small smile.

"You deserved better." I said.

"So did you sweetheart. You've had it rough." He said.

"Doesn't compare to what you went through."

"That doesn't matter because at the end of it all I'll have you to put me back together but you have to pull through first Doll."

"I don't think I can." I said crying.

"Doll, You're so much stronger than you know." Bucky said holding me. "It's hard I know, but you can do this. You did it once and you'll do it again. Do what you have to. Take care of yourself and do what you think is necessary. It'll work out."

"Have I ever mentioned how much time traveling sucks?" I said.

"You have but you gotta admit it has it's perks." He said with a small grin.

"There's a few." I said.

"Come here." He said as he sat down. He pulled me into his lap and held me. I rested my head against his chest so I could hear his heart beating.

"Get some rest Doll you need it." He told me.

I leaned up and kissed him. "I'm not going to be here when I wake up am I?"

"Probably not but at least I get to hold you until you leave." He said with a sad smile.

"I promise I'll find you." I said.

"I know you will." He said kissing me.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too Dollface." He said.

I cuddled against him, just focusing on his heartbeat and slowly it lulled me to sleep.


	92. Chapter 92

**Hey all sorry for the delay had some summer school stuff come up that I needed to take care of. Thank you to everyone that commented the last chapter I really loved hearing from all of you. So without further ado here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

I woke up the next day in my bed again still wearing the same clothes. I went through my usual routine and got dressed in a Harvard T-shirt from my med school days and some shorts. Once I looked a bit more put together I went downstairs. Wren and Clint were in the middle of breakfast when I walked in.

"Look who finally woke up." Clint greeted.

"Sorry had a late night." I said. "Too many heavily encrypted files to sort through."

"Sit down I'll serve you a plate." Wren said.

"Anything interesting?" Clint asked.

"Nothing we didn't already know. Most of them are still being decrypted." I answered. "How's the leg?"

"I changed his dressings already." Wren answered.

"You did?" I said surprised.

"I am a doctor you know, I do know how to change dressings." Wren said.

"Course you do." I said.

"Coffee." He said placing a mug in front of me.

"Thank you." I said. A phone started ringing and Wren teleported to go get it before coming back and putting it in front of Clint.

Clint looked at the caller ID and picked up immediately.

"Nat…" Clint said. "Turn on the news."

"Friday, the news." Wren said and a hologram with the news started playing. It was a senate hearing and Natasha was being sworn in.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" A committee member holding a bible asked her.

"I do." Natasha answered.

"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?" A general asked.

"I don't know what's left for him to say. I think the rock in the middle of the Potomac made his point fairly eloquently." Natasha retorted.

"She's awesome." I said.

"Well, he could explain how this country's expected to maintain its national security now that he and you have laid waste our intelligence apparatus." The general asked looking frustrated.

"HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence." Natasha said fairly simply.

"Many of which you seem to have had a personal hand in telling." The general said.

"Agent, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service record, both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill." A senator said and Clint looked nervous.

"You're not gonna put me in a prison. You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?" Natasha said.

"Do enlighten us." A senator answered.

"Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me." She said getting up and walking away with a commotion behind her.

"Clint your soulmate is a badass." I said.

"She is… Wait how did you know?" Clint said.

"I've seen you shirtless dude and I speak Russian. I saw the Cyrillic on your arm." I said.

"Right." He said.

"Relax your secret is safe." I said. "Plus it's not like Wren didn't already figure it out."

"Could you two be anymore obvious?" Wren said.

"And here I thought I was being subtle." He said.

"Natasha is subtle you… not so much." Wren answered. They were interrupted by Clint's phone ringing.

"Yeah." Clint greeted.

"I saw."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I think I can manage that. Send a picture of where you are." Clint said.

"Because how else is Wren going to let me out of his safe house."

"Long story I'll explain later."

"See you then" He said before hanging up.

"Looks like I'll be out of your hair in an hour." Clint said. "Mind dropping me off?"

"If it means getting you out of hear, gladly." Wren answered. I punched his shoulder.

"Be nice he's our guest." I said. "I'm going to pack you some pain killers and antibiotics for the road."

"I'd appreciate that." He said.

I went into the lab and pulled out some antibiotics and some mild painkillers. The leg was healing really well; I doubt he'd need any of the heavy-duty stuff. I packed them in a small go bag along with some left overs.

"So painkillers are pretty mild, only take them if you need to and only two every six hours. I also put in some antibiotics. If its changes color or pus starts coming out anywhere follow the instructions on the bottle. I also packed you lunch. Enough lasagna for you and Natasha so you can both relax tonight." I said.

"Thanks Nora." Clint said.

"I should be the one thanking you. Stay out of trouble." I said.

"Can't make any promises."

"Which is why I said try." I said. There was a beep on his phone and he opened it.

"That's Nat," he said showing the photo to Wren.

"That's a morbid meeting spot even for her." Wren said.

"It's safe though." Clint retorted. "Nora, You have my number?"

"It's on the phone for emergencies. Same goes to you." I said.

"I will." He said.

"Enough chit chat. If I don't get you back the widow's going to hunt me down." Wren said.

"Let's go." Clint said. Wren put a hand on his shoulder and they were off. I sighed.

"Friday are the files decrypted?" I asked.

"No ma'am, the program is still running and only the lesser restricted files have been decrypted." She answered.

"Send them to my tablet." I said

"All ready did" Friday confirmed. Let's see what horrors I uncover today.

 **Third Person's POV- Arlington Cemetery**

"So, you've experienced this sort of things before?" Nick Fury said as he approached the gravestone with his name on it.

"You get used to it." Steve said looking down at the headstone.

"We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks Like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come." Fury offered.

"There's something I gotta do first." Steve said.

"How about you, Wilson? I could use a man with your abilities." Fury extended to Steve's new wingman… literally.

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy." Sam said turning down his offer.

"Alright then." Fury answered before shaking each of their hands. "Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here."

As Fury walked away Natasha walked towards them. "You should be honored, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Not going with him?" Steve asked.

"No." She said as Natasha snapped a picture of the area with her phone before sending it to Clint.

"Not staying here?" Steve said.

"I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one." She said.

"That might take a while." Steve said.

"I'm counting on it. That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev. Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread." She said handing him a file. "I'm going to be gone for a while, just waiting on a delivery before heading out."

"Delivery?" Sam said confused and at that second Wren appeared with Clint standing with crutches. "Whoa." Sam said jumping back ever Steve was a bit startled.

"Natasha, you're boyfriend back in one piece as promised." Wren said.

"You weren't kidding about the delivery." Sam said.

"I'll take my leave now, Birdbrain, I'd say be careful but it's pointless. Natasha, we'll be in touch." Wren said turning around.

"Thank you Wren." Natasha said.

"Don't mention it." He said before teleporting away.

"Wait his name is Wren?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Wren Spencer. He's a contact from my past." Natasha said "What's the damage?" She asked Clint.

"Slash across my stomach, healed nicely. Had shrapnel from the construction on the house stuck in my leg, luckily Wren's wife happened to be a really good surgeon." Clint said. "She even packed us dinner"

"How did Wren get involved in this?" Natasha asked.

"His wife was the asset I was assigned to watch." Clint said.

"He actually got married?" Natasha said.

"Even better, he's been domesticated." Clint said.

"Never thought I'd see the day Spencer went soft." Natasha said.

"It's even funnier to watch." Clint said. "What have you three been up to? Also who are you?" Clint asked looking at Sam.

"Sam Wilson," Sam introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Clint said.

Steve just stood still. Nora said that her future housemate's name was Wren… No what were the odds that they were talking about the same person?

"Glad you're okay Clint." Steve said.

"Same here Cap, Nat told me you ran into her phantom assassin."

"My best friend from the 1940's." Steve admitted.

"What?" he said.

"Yeah, it's been a rough few days." Steve said.

"I'm ready for that vacation now." He told Natasha.

"Let's go." She told him.

 **Nora's POV-**

I sat down for hours reading through every entry log I could find, every video I saw and I watched them all. Seventy years of torture and brain washing and I had only made it through the first twenty. The decryption was going as well as it could until finally it stopped.

"Friday where are the rest of the files?" I said.

"Decryption has halted ma'am. There is a new firewall being placed on all the files that are still encrypted."

"Who put it there?" I said.

"Your father." She said.

"Fuck." I said.

 **Two Weeks Later-**

After two weeks of me trying everything to decrypt those files I was out of options. I was going to have to go nuclear. I had to talk to my dad for the first time since before the wedding. I just didn't know how.

I was at work when I got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Go for Nora," I said.

"Hello," A voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Forgot about me already love?" A man with a British accent said. "I'm the handsome fellow who won a date with you at an auction."

"Aiden." I said.

"So you do remember me." He said flirting with me.

"You're not someone that's easily forgotten." I said.

"That's good to know. Listen I just called to tell you I'm in town for a few days and wanted to know if maybe we can have a repeat of our last date." He said.

"Oh, wow. This is awkward."

"What is? You trying to let me off easy?" He asked making me laugh nervously.

"Kind of, you were gone a while and some things happened and well… I'm married." I said.

"You're married?" He asked shocked.

"I am. For a month now." I said.

"um… congratulations." He said "Who's the lucky man?"

"It's well… my best friend."

"The same best friend who ignored you for a month?"

"Yeah, things happened and it felt right." I said.

"I'm happy for you. He's a very lucky man." Aiden said. "Well I got to run, we should catch up sometime."

"Yeah, over a coffee sounds good." I said.

"I'd love to meet, that husband of yours." Aiden said.

"I can't promise anything you know, emergency surgeries have no fixed schedules." I said.

"I'll leave you to it, I have to go mourn my loss." Aiden said.

"I'm sure you'll find some lucky girl out there more than willing to go out on a date with you. You're a good guy Aiden. There's kind of a shortage of those going around." I said.

"You're too good for him. Wren's a lucky bastard. Got to go bye Nora." Aiden said before hanging up.

When did I ever tell him Wren's name?

 **Third Person's POV-**

Wren was waiting at a coffee shop in Frankfurt for Natasha when he got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Go for Wren." He answered.

"It seems you've been busy." A voice Wren never wanted to hear sounded through the phone.

"What do you want?" Wren said.

"Oh don't be like that, you're supposed to tell your brother when you find a pretty girl to settle down with. I thought I would be your best man?" He said.

"How did you…" Wren said.

"With a rock that size, how could I not? That was your mother's right?"

"Aiden…"

"Nora's quiet the looker. Photographs well." He said before there was a buzz from Wren's phone. Wren opened the message and saw a photo Aiden sent him. Nora was standing next to the nurse's station talking on the phone while updating a chart. She was dressed in navy scrubs and she was wearing the firework scrub cap Jess had made for her.

"That's my favorite photo of her. Close second to the one I took when we went on our date back in January." Aiden said.

That made Wren's blood run cold. He had been so close this entire time and he didn't even know it. How did he let this happen?

At that moment Natasha walked into the café and sat down in the seat across the table from Wren. She his tense posture and the way his hand shook as he gripped the phone in his hand and she knew something was wrong.

"Leave her out of this, She has nothing to do with this." Wren said.

"Oh on the contrary Brother. You brought Nora into this the day you met her. I have to say she is too good for you." Aiden said.

"She's completely innocent in all of this…."

"So was Beth." Aiden answered.

"I didn't have a choice Aiden."

"Of course there was a choice! You could've let her live. What did she ever do to you?" Aiden shouted. "You know what don't answer that. I'll be seeing you sooner than you think brother."

Then the call cut off and Wren put the phone down.

"Aiden?" Natasha answered.

"He sent me this." Wren said sliding over the phone with the picture of Nora on the screen.

"This is…" Natasha asked.

"My wife… Aiden sent me that photo and I know it's from today because that's the scrub cap she wears on Tuesdays and she bought those shoes yesterday." Wren said.

"You know what she wears depending on the day of the week?" Natasha asked.

"We've lived together for over a year plus the time in Afghanistan, the patterns pretty clear." Wren said.

"Right, what are you going to do? You can't keep her in the dark much longer." Natasha said.

"Thanks to birdbrain I can't. Remind me how he made it as a spy?" Wren snarked back.

"He's a sniper not a spy. You know that. You have the scar to prove it." Natasha deadpanned. "And from what Clint told me she's known for a while you weren't being completely honest with her."

"You have any idea how much I've tried to move past it. I was in the armed forces for years to get Aidan off my trail. I finally got out and I was doing well. I was happy. I have friends family… Nora."

"You know I'm not a stranger to starting over and running away from my past but you have to get over yourself. You have a chance… you have a girl that from the looks of it you care about and if she's willing to marry your sorry ass knowing you're lying to her face then she obviously cares about you too. Talk to her before Aiden does something." Natasha said before getting up and walking away.

Wren sat there trying to calm down. He needed to keep Nora safe. Aiden was volatile and on the warpath. If he needed to he'd go through Nora to get to him he would.

 **Nora's POV-**

I got home from work and I was utterly exhausted. I locked my self in the lab and worked on the sonar system. I did a minor test using an old cell phone and all I did was give myself a headache with the high itched noise it made.

I was sitting on the lab bench rubbing my temple when something on the news caught my attention.

 _Billionaire Tony Stark has announced today that he will be throwing a masquerade gala to raise funds for the victims of what is now being called the Battle of Washington DC. Still no word on whether his fellow Avengers Captain America or Black Widow who were directly involved in the incident, will be attending._

I think I just found my in, now I just have to not only get my Dad to invite me but I have to talk Wren into agreeing to help me. I can do this. I can totally do this.

I went upstairs and got started on dinner. Figured if I was going to ask for a favor I should wine and dine him first. I made that dish future Wren said he liked, salmon stuffed with feta cheese and spinach. I also made some salad and pulled out some of the wine we were saving for special occasions.

I had the table set up by the time Wren got back.

"What's all this?" He said.

"Dinner, thought we'd eat in try something different." I said.

"What is it?"

"Salmon stuffed with feta cheese and spinach." I said.

"Looks different." He said.

"Give it a try." I said grabbing a piece with a fork and offering it to him. He hesitantly leaned in and tried it.

"mhm, wow. How is this the first time you make this?" Wren said.

"We've been kind of busy lately." I said. "Things are starting to go back to normal figured we deserved a nice meal after the past couple of weeks."

"You're completely right. We only have a week left before our two-week honeymoon. We need this time off." Wren said.

"About that…" I started.

"Oh no." Wren said.

"Hear me out." I said.

"Nora we need this." Wren said.

"And I agree with you its just that I want to change the plan a bit. I want to use the remainder of our sick days to start our vacation early and go to New York." I said.

"You finally talked to Tony?" Wren said surprised.

"Not exactly. I kinda hit a snag decrypting those leaked files and turns out dad put a fire wall around them and he's the only one with the key…" I said.

"So call him and ask him for it." Wren said.

"We both know Dad can be a bit over protective and he wouldn't want me to see that stuff so I kind of need to access his private server from Avengers Tower without him knowing it's me."

"So you need to get in." Wren said.

"I do and I found a way in." I said handing him the news article about the masquerade gala.

"A masquerade gala, bit theatrical isn't it?" Wren said.

"Hiding in plain sight. Just need to score an invitation but I wanted to check with you before doing anything." I said.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this. You've seen some of the things they've done to him do you think you're ready to see everything else. The missions the brain washing, the experiments."

"I have to Wren. Plus I hit a lead with the sonar tracking program." I said.

"The thing you copied from that movie?" Wren said. "It actually worked?"

"Yeah, the metal used for the plates on the arm are made of a unique Adamantium and small percentage of Vibranium mixture. I need to know the exact composition in order to calibrate the frequency to use." I said.

"Then I guess we're going to New York." Wren said "But you have to call your Dad first."

"I know and I will." I said.

"Call him right now, while we're both here." He said.

I sighed but nodded. Why was it so hard to call him? I picked up the phone and dialed him.

He answered on the second tone.

"Yeah." He said.

"Hi Dad." I said.

"Nora… it's been a while."

"It has. What's up dad?" I asked.

"Nothing much just planning a ball while tinkering in the lab." Dad answered.

"Sounds fun… So Wren and I have a few weeks off and we need to go on our honey moon…"

"Still doing that huh." Dad sounded annoyed just hearing Wren's name.

"Yeah… We're doing a week in Europe before stopping by a few days in the Bahamas and Disney World before heading back home. But before all of that we decided to stop by New York for a few days and was wondering if you were free so we could maybe have dinner or something." I said.

"Oh I'm kinda swamped…" dad said.

"Just you two." Wren whispered in my ear.

"It could be just the two of us…" I offered.

"I'll look up my schedule but I can't promise anything." He said.

"That's okay, you're busy we can find something else to do." I said looking up to Wren who motioned for me to keep going. I feel so bad for guilt tripping Dad but this was the only way he would even bother to try and see me considering he was still pissed.

"Kid don't do that." Dad said.

"Dad its fine. This was a last minute thing. We can figure something else out." I said.

"How about you come to the party I'm planning and we do something afterwards. You can even bring Spinster if you want." Dad offered.

"I don't know."

"Come on kid don't make me beg. I'm trying here." Dad said.

"I think we can do that." I said.

"I'll send your invitation to the penthouse." Dad said. "It's black tie."

"I can work with that." I said. "See you then."

"Later." Dad said before hanging up.

"I'm a horrible daughter." I said.

"Look at it this way Tony didn't get to experience your full blown teenage meltdowns… this is a recap of that. And it wasn't that bad." He said.

"Still doesn't ease my guilt." I said.

"You'll make it up to him and besides you're making the first steps to reconciling." Wren said.

"Yeah you're right. Are you ready though? Chances are you're going to get the brunt of his passive aggressiveness."

"I can handle Tony." Wren said, "Besides he'll be to busy playing host to even pay any attention to me."

"Let's hope so." I said.

 **The Saturday of the Masquerade Gala-**

We woke up early and went for a run around Central Park. After we showered I got dressed in a white lace tank top and a tan high waisted skirt. I put on some tan sandals and my necklaces. I left my hair down and kept it back with a lace-patterned headband.

"How do I look?" I asked Wren.

"Like you're going on a date." Wren said.

"I have brunch with my Dad." I said.

"Right, Is this you pulling out all the stops?"

"Normally I'd make breakfast and pancakes with fresh whipped cream." I said.

"Why don't you ever do that for me?"

"Wait until our first major argument as a married couple." I said.

"We're not a real couple." He said.

"Next argument then." I said.

"Well then, you're missing the knee high socks. The Catholic schoolgirl look isn't helping you. Just makes me look like a cradle robber." Wren retorted.

"It's the headband isn't it?"

"Relax, Tony adores you and he's not mad at you he's mad at me. If you need me to take the fall I will now go. You don't want to keep him waiting." Wren said.

"You're the best." I said giving him a hug from behind before letting go and walking out.

"Oh and Nora?" Wren said.

"Yeah?"

"The headband is too much." Wren said.

"Jerk." I said as I laughed.

I walked downstairs and as always Happy was waiting by the limo.

"Morning Happy." I said handing him a breakfast sandwich I had Wren make and a cup of coffee.

"Morning Doctor Martell." Happy said.

"Two corrections, One it's Spencer now and two I think we've spent enough time together and held each others hands long enough on the Tower of Terror to be on a first name basis." I said.

"Of course. And Spencer? You changed your name?" Happy said.

"That's what most people do when they get married." I said.

"You got married?" he said shocked.

"Six weeks and counting." I said.

"Um wow, congrats." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's get going. Boss got a huge spread for brunch." Happy said.

"He does tend to go all out, doesn't he?" I said

"He does."

One car ride later where there may have been a bit of karaoke later we arrived.

"You know what to do." Happy said.

"Was he in a good mood this morning?" I asked.

"Same as ever. Why? Are you nervous?" He said looking concerned.

"No, just want to know what I'm walking into." I said.

"You're walking into brunch maybe even with mimosas."

"A mimosa sounds really good right now, maybe even a Bloody Mary." I said.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere right?" He said.

"It's the weekend." I said with a shrug. "I'll be going then."

I walked into the elevator and the elevator started moving.

"Jarvis." I said mid rise.

"Yes Miss Stark." He said. Looks like Dad's not the only one against this.

"How mad is dad at me?" I said.

"That is a complicated subject I am not capable of giving a response to."

"Way to avoid the question buddy." I said.

"I believe you are stalling Ma'am" Jarvis said.

"Forget it just take me to where ever dad is." I said and ten seconds later the door opened.

I walked out and saw the spread happy was talking about. Dad hired a catering service for brunch. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hello?" I called out top see if anyone was there.

"Oh, Hi." Pepper greeted awkwardly.

"Hi…" I said. I thought dad said it would be just the two of us.

"You're here to see Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah he told me to meet him for brunch." I said.

"He told me the same thing." Pepper said.

"He double booked us." I said.

"What? How I'm sure Jarvis would have told him…" She said and I gave her a look. "He did it on purpose didn't he?"

"Probably." I said.

"I told him you two needed to work things out." Pepper said.

"That's why I came alone. I left Wren at the penthouse." I answered.

"He told me we needed quality time together." Pepper said.

"That jerk." I said.

"I can bet you whatever you want he's in the lab right now." Pepper said.

"We should get back at him." I said.

"Lock him out of the lab?" Pepper suggested.

"Something better." I said

Twenty Minutes Later dad finally showed up. Pepper and I were sitting on opposite sides of the table glaring daggers at each other.

"How are my two favorite people in the world doing?" Dad said as he walked in.

"After spending twenty minutes with your insufferable brat?" Pepper said.

"I'm the one that's insufferable? Do you even know what that word means?" I said.

"What are you even doing here? No one's buying the innocent catholic schoolgirl act?" She said.

"No one's buying the I worked my way to the top routine either." I retorted.

"Nora." Dad said in a warning tone.

"At least I earned everything I have unlike you, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth and everything was handed to you."

"Pep…" dad said giving her a look.

"It's true, she only shows up or calls when she wants something."

"At least my significant other doesn't run away from you every chance he gets." I said.

"Well some of us actually have to work for a living." Pepper said.

"I'm a surgeon, I work one hundred hour weeks, what do you do for a living again, oh that's right you're an overpaid paper pusher." I said.

"Get the hell out of my tower." Pepper said.

"Not your tower but I'll gladly leave." I said getting up. "Something smells rancid and here and I'm sure it's the trash sitting in front of me."

"Bitch." She said.

"Gold-digger." I said.

"Nora!" dad yelled.

"Let her leave." Pepper said.

"Pep I thought we talked about this. You said we were good." Dad said.

"That was before you tried to use me as an excuse to avoid your daughter." Pepper said crossing her arms.

"Seriously dad, that's the best you could come up with?" I said.

"What?" He said confused.

"You double booked us on purpose so you could avoid facing me." I said.

"Honestly Tony, You're a parent act like it." Pepper said.

"I get that your mad at me but I'd rather you were upfront about it and not beat around the bush or drag Pepper into this."

"But you two were…" He said looking at each of us.

"We wanted to see how far you'd take this." Pepper said.

"And wow, you really let this one get out of hand." I said.

"So you two don't hate each other?" He said.

"God no." Pepper said.

"Course not." I said.

"But you two said…"

"She's a trust fund brat that's never worked a day in her life? Are you kidding she's the youngest double board certified surgeon in history and she works one hundred hours a week." Pepper said.

"That she's a gold-digger that doesn't know what she's doing? She put up with your crap and insanity for fifteen years before she finally got the title she deserved for the work she does. Stark industries is up twenty points from last quarter. She's awesome." I said.

"Aww thank you." Pepper said.

"Just giving credit where it's due." I said smiling. We looked over at dad where he stood dumbfounded.

"I think we broke your father." Pepper said.

"He's just in shock, give him a minute." I said.

"This is great…" He said with a tense smile. "We should sit down before the food gets cold."

"Sounds great." I said.

"How've you been?" dad asked.

"Busy, work, lab project… the usual." I said. Tracking down my brainwashed amnesiac soul mate while avoiding my other super soldier soul mate while keeping up the farce that is my marriage to my best friend is real.

"Still working on that app?" dad said.

"No actually I sold it." I said.

"You sold it? To who?" dad said.

"MIT" I said sipping my coffee.

"MIT bought it?"

"Yeah I offered it to MIT and Harvard for beta testing and Harvard made an offer. After I got out of my meeting MIT wanted to meet. I told them they talked on the phone and started a bidding war and MIT won." I said.

"People were fighting over you?" Pepper said.

"It was kind of weird but entertaining."

"What was the winning bid?" dad asked.

"Enough for me to buy myself a beach house in the Hamptons and still have a lot left over." I said.

"So one or two million?" Dad said.

"More like five…" I said.

"You got five million dollars from them?" Pepper said shocked.

"Yup," I said.

"Congrats?" dad said. "This calls for a toast."

"It's a little early. Maybe later." I said.

"You still coming tonight?" dad asked.

"Of course, I bought a dress and everything. Wren even brought his tux." I said.

"Right. How is Spinster?" Dad said begrudgingly.

"Tony." Pepper said giving him a look.

"He's good, Got promoted to Chief of the ER." I said.

"That's great." Pepper said. "Can't wait to put a face to the name."

"He's not that great." Dad said.

That made my stomach knot. "Things are going good." I said. "I actually wanted to say thank you for the wedding gift. Never thought I'd be dancing our first song to Elton John singing Rocket Man."

"Yeah, I heard he was in town and I knew a guy. Glad you liked it." He said.

"Do you have any pictures?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah I do," I said pulling out my phone. "I put all of them on the cloud. Just swipe right."

"That's your engagement ring?" She said looking at the first photo and then at my left ring finger.

"Yeah, it was a family heirloom Wren had stored somewhere." I said

"That's a beautiful ring." She said. "Big too."

"I know."

"I thought this was a farce?" dad said.

"It is." I answered.

"So why did he give you a family heirloom?"

"We were kind of on a time limit and had to make it look real." I said. "I'm giving it back after this is all over."

"And the wedding band?" Dad asked.

"Wren also picked it out." I said. "We split the responsibilities"

"Right," dad said. "You to put on a good show. Are you sure there's nothing you're forgetting to tell me?"

"No, why?"

"It's just the way you two look at each other and how you were so willing to pull this all together so fast, it looks like you're more than just friends." Pepper said.

"We're just close nothing else." I said.

"None of this looks forced. You two kissed?" dad said looking at the photo from the ceremony Jess took with my phone.

"Had to rehearse that." I said.

"Seriously?"

"Night before. Everything went well. I was cleared of all charges and Wren got a temporary work permit so we got time." I answered.

"That's good." Pepper said.

"What about you two? How've you both been?" I asked.

"Good." Pepper said. "Been traveling for work like always."

"I've been dealing with data mining the files Romanoff leaked to the internet. Had to put a firewall around them to keep that information out of the wrong hands." Dad said.

"How'd you manage that?" I asked. This was my in.

"Romanoff leaked them all in one place. I found the origin site and created a firewall and tracking algorithm to block them remotely for anyone who had downloaded them." He said.

"Nicely done." I said. "So if someone had downloaded them is there anyway to get past it?"

"Not without the key code which is locked in the server down in the lab." Dad answered.

"Well I have to get going, I have a dress fitting in half an hour." Pepper said. 'Tony do you have your Tux already?"

"Got dropped off this morning." Dad said.

"Perfect, Nora, It was good seeing you again. I'll see you later." Pepper said.

"Of course." I said.

"So you two are really okay?" dad asked.

"Yeah, I really can't believe you actually thought we were being serious." I said.

"Should I be worried that you two got along so fast?" He said.

"Only if you make us both mad at the same time." I said.

"That's going to be hard." He said making me laugh.

"So what's with the uh.." He said looking me up and down.

"It's spring. Besides this out fit is cute," I said.

"Makes you look younger." Dad said.

"Wren said something along those lines." I added making dad grimace. "Just say it."

"Say what?" dad said playing innocent.

"You know what?"

"I don't want to fight." Dad said.

"But you don't want me to mention Wren or even see him." I said.

"Just because that's what I want doesn't mean that's what I'm going to get is it?" dad said.

"He's a part of my life dad just like you are. He broke up with his girlfriend because she made him choose between her and me when he proposed. He saved my ass just like he's done many times before. You can hate him all you want but at the end of the day he's not going anywhere." I said.

"Are you sure you don't love him?" dad said.

"Of course I love Wren. I wouldn't have gone through any of this if I didn't. I'm just not in love with him." I said.

"Fair enough." Dad admitted.

"So what's this new project you're working on?" dad asked.

"You remember that scene from the Dark Knight Rises. The computer that turns every cell phone and electronic device into a sonar emitter? I'm trying to recreate it." I said.

"A device that can turn every electronic device in the city into a sonar emitter?" dad said.

"Essentially. It could give you an accurate depiction of a room and everyone in it with it." I said.

"Sounds…" he started.

"Awesome?"

"Like a potential weapon of mass destruction." Dad said.

"But it wouldn't be."

"In the wrong hands it could be." Dad retorted.

"It's not in the wrong hands, it's in mine." I said.

"Why would you even need something like this?"

"Threat assessments, Reconnaissance, Tracking." I said. "The possibilities are endless."

"I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Why not?" I argued.

"Because projects like this got me started in the weapon business and we both know how that ended." Dad said.

"I'm not going into the business dad it's a pet project." I said.

"A pet project that can bring a lot of attention to you and not the good kind." Dad said.

"dad…"

"Nora just please stop this before you get any further into it." He said.

"I'm not using it, I'm just tinkering." I defended

"Well stop tinkering because with us its never just toying around it's all or nothing. That's how I ended up with fifty three different suits and a dozen Iron Legion drones." He said.

"I'm trying to see if I could actually do it." I said.

"Nora…" dad said.

"Fine, I'll drop it. All my plans are going in the shredder and then burned. Happy?" I said.

"Very. Thank you." Dad said.

"Crap I got to get going. I have to go get ready for tonight." I said.

"You excited? It's the first time you're going to one of my parties." Dad said with a huge smile.

"Kind of, I like the theme you picked out. Masquerade, very classy." I said.

"That was all Pepper." Dad said.

"Well she's doing a bang up job." I said. "I'll see you later."

"Text me when you get here." Dad said.

"I will, doubt you'll recognize me any other way." I said.

"I can tell you apart in a crowd." Dad said.

"Probably not with what I'm wearing." I said.

"How bad could it be?" dad said.

 **That Night-**

I showered and put on a robe as I started doing my make up. I kept it subtle and with a slightly smokey eyeshadow. Thanks to years of practice putting my hair into a braided updos for surgery, doing my hair up in an intricate braid style was the easiest part of my routine.

After I finished I put on the black backless lace gown with a silhouette neckline and my black heels.

"Nora can you give me a hand." Wren called out.

"Give me a minute." I said as I put on my earrings.

"Come on, you've been in there for over an hour. You never take this long to get ready." He called out.

"That's cuz I'm actually trying this time." I said.

"Would you relax, it's just a party." Wren said.

"I know but with what we have to do I can't help but feel a little anxious." I said walking out of the room to the living room where Wren was waiting. I walked towards him and took the cufflinks from his hands and helped him put them on.

"Whoa." He said.

"What, did I make them too tight of something?"

"No, just you look hot." Wren said. "I'm going to have to beat people up for the way they're going to look at you."

"Haha very funny. We both know I'm more than capable of dealing with a bunch of rich old guys with wandering eyes." I answered.

"That you are." Wren said with a smirk. "Do you mind?" He asked gesturing to the undone bowtie.

"Sure." I said before tying it up. "I actually need a hand."

"With what?" He asked.

"I need you to help me put the mask on. I don't want to get the adhesive all over my face and ruin my make up so would you mind?" I asked.

"Oh sure, good choice getting one that glues on." Wren said.

"Thanks I actually made it myself, the ones at the shop where too bulky." I said.

"The ties would have bothered you too." Wren said. "Okay, you're set."

"I have to say, we make one hot fake couple." I said.

"That we do. Let's get a picture, it's not often we're out of our scrubs" Wren said taking his phone out. After a few pictures we headed out.

We arrived at Avengers Tower where the gala was being held. Dad sent Happy to pick us up in a limo and he dropped us off where all the reporters were photographing the arriving guests.

Photographers pointed their cameras at us but when we wouldn't stop to talk to them and they realized we weren't really anyone important they stopped. As soon as we walked in we saw the set up and I have to say it was everything I expected Dad to put together.

The room had a giant stage with a band playing music. There was a giant dance floor in front of the stage with people dancing. Around the dance floor were round tables for about ten guests each. Dad, Pepper and a few of their guests were sitting in front and Wren and I were sitting at a table across from them. I pulled put my phone and texted dad that we had gotten there. He looked over at our table and I waved. He just stayed there staring at me.

My phone rang:

 _Who are you and what have you done with my daughter._

I responded:

 _Is it too much?_

He texted back:

 _I think the old guy sitting across from you hasn't even noticed what color your eyes are and he hasn't stopped drooling either._

I looked over and saw the guy dad was talking about. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Wren asked. I showed him the text Dad had just sent me and he smirked.

"Hello." Wren said getting their attention.

"Hi…" The guy that was drooling over me said.

"I'm Doctor Wren Spencer and this is my wife, Doctor Nora Spencer." Wren said.

"Pleasure, I'm William Holden of Holden and Reese Investments." He said.

"Nice to meet you" I answered politely.

"What brings you both here?" he asked.

"Same as you, helping the cause." Wren answered.

"Not a lot of doctors around here." He said.

"You got two right here." I said.

"What are you two, general practitioners, Pediatrician?" he asked.

"Trauma surgeon." Wren said.

"Cardio thoracic and trauma surgeon." I said.

"Oh, aren't you a little young?" he asked.

"Age is just a number, I was twenty one when I became CEO." Dad said as he walked towards us.

"Mr. Stark." William said standing up.

"Will, how's the stock?" dad asked.

"High," He said with a weird smile. "Very high."

"I'll tell Pepper you said that."

"I do miss our meetings." William said.

"Not as much as I do," dad said with an obviously fake smile.

"Has anyone brought you drinks?" dad asked.

"We just sat down." I said. He called a waiter over and they brought over glasses of champagne.

We chatted for a bit before dad went to go greet other guests. I followed Wren to the bar where we started scouting the area.

"What floor is the server on?" Wren asked.

"Right below us." I said.

"We need to get in there." Wren said.

"I can hack Jarvis and get us there. I can also make sure we aren't spotted but that's going to be hard considering dad keeps looking my way." Wren said.

"I have an idea." I said.

"You know how you hate attention?" Wren said.

"Yeah…"

"You're going to have to get over it. May I have this dance?" He said.

"Wren…"

"Come on, I taught you, I know you can do this." He said offering me his hand.

"Fine but if I end up dancing with someone that gropes my butt you're going to get it later." I threatened,

"I'll deal." Wren said. He led me to the dance floor and we reenacted our first dance. Every single spin, twirl and dip.

"All eyes on me, make it count" I said.

"That's going to have to wait." Wren said and I was confused.

"Mind if I cut in?" dad said coming over to us.

"Of course" Wren said stepping aside before going over and saving Pepper from dancing with William.

"I thought you couldn't dance." Dad asked as we started waltzing.

"I learned, couldn't have my first dance if I kept stepping on Wren's toes." I said.

"Wouldn't that be a sight." Dad said.

"Give him a chance, you two are actually a lot alike." I said.

"Really?"

"Both protective of me, both sarcastic and can be smartasses. Loyal…" I listed.

"I get it, I haven't exactly been fair to him but all things considered can you blame me?" dad said.

"the wedding was for both our sakes and I was thinking after the divorce I wouldn't go back to Martell…" I said.

"You'd keep his name?" Dad said.

"No, never liked having two first names."

"It's very British." Dad said.

"No I was thinking Nora Stark has a nice ring to it." I said and that made Dad stop for a minute.

"Are you serious?"

"It's still a couple of years away but its time." I said.

"Why the sudden change?" dad said after he spun me.

"I've been thinking a lot and we've both been put through the ringer the past few years and through it all we've been there supporting each other, it's time to honor that the best way I thought was fitting." I said.

"So Stark, not hyphenating with Martell or Spencer?"

"My middle name is mom's name I thought it might be time to have something that's my Dad's"

"We're probably going to have to have a press conference. Are you up for that?"

"I have two years to get ready." I said. "By then Wren will either be a citizen or the shortage of medical professionals will get to the point they can't afford to send him away."

"It'll all work out." Dad said.

"I hope so."

"This is where I leave you." Dad said.

"Go be a good host." I said.

"I'm an awesome host." He said.

"I've noticed." I said. Wren came to my side and we went to grab a drink.

"Tony just called me by my first name. What did you tell him?" Wren said.

"I gave him a specific day for the big day." I said.

"Our divorce?"

"The day I start going by my actual name." I said.

"Oh, that explains the smile." Wren said.

"Yeah, last time I saw a smile that big was when I changed the radio to ACDC when I was four." I said.

"I can get it."

"Bar." I said.

We ordered drinks and just as we were about to get to our plan dad had to make an announcement.

"Hey everyone, on behalf of Stark industries we want to thank you all for your donations to the victims of the Battle of Washington DC. Here to say a few words on the matter…"

Before Dad could say anything else my head started hurting, it was intense and my ears started ringing. I grabbed onto Wrens arm and squeezed it getting his attention.

"Nora." He said making sure I was okay.

"Head hurts, ears… ringing." I said

"Captain Steve Rogers." Dad said.

"Shit" Wren said. "Do we have a code Cronus?"

"No… just pain." I said rubbing my temples.

"Excuse me can we get a glass of water?" Wren asked the bartender. "Drink" he said handing it to me. I drank the water but it didn't do much for migraine.

"Walk me to the restroom, then go." I said.

"You sure?" He said.

"No time like the present." I said. Wren sighed and helped me up. We walked to the restroom. Wren kept an arm around me to make sure I wouldn't bump into anyone until we got to the restroom.

"Don't get in the elevator until it rings three times." I said.

"You sure you're up for this?" Wren asked.

"I got it go." I said. Wren hesitated but left anyways.

I walked into the bathroom and locked my self into one of the stalls. I pulled my phone out and started hacking Jarvis. I helped update and essentially knew the code for the AI almost as well as I knew Friday's. I hacked in and turned off all the security cameras and sent Wren an elevator. The rest was up to him. I stood in the stall catching my breath and making sure dad wouldn't be alerted when Wren got the code.

I heard people walking and someone standing by the sink in front of the mirror.

'I warned you Nora' Aya's voice echoed in my head.

'Stop talking, you lost that right when you lied' I thought.

'You have to leave." She said as I started getting the chills.

'Not this time.' I said. I focused on gathering all the energy I could and pushing it back inside of me. I felt cold and like someone had pushed the air out of my lungs. I coughed a bit before turning around and throwing up. By the time I finally stopped I had gotten a text from Wren saying it was done.

I got out of the stall and went to rinse my mouth out at the sink when I saw someone I was not expecting.

The blonde agent from the future was standing in front of the sink trying to fix her hair and mask.

"Uh, why can't this thing stay up?" She said to herself. I rinsed my mouth out and dried my hands before getting my clutch.

"Need a hand?" I offered.

"No it's fine thank you I just can't get this thing up." She said referring to her mask.

"Here." I said reaching into my clutch and pulling out a bunch of bobby pins.

"Oh thank you." She said. She still couldn't get it right.

"Okay, I see the problem." I said. "May I?"

"Why not?" She said putting her hands down.

I grabbed the mask and threaded the ribbon through her hair and put pins to hold it on place. Four bobby pins later and it was done.

"There you go, how's it feel?" I said.

"That's great thank you." She said giving me a small smile

"No problem," I said. I looked down and saw a drop of blood land on the ground. What the hell? Then I realized it was coming from my nose. "Shit." I said

I went over to the stall and grabbed a bunch of tissues to clean up the blood. I was washing my hands went I saw that some of the blood landed on my holosleeve. I tried cleaning it up but it short-circuited.

"Damn." I said taking it off. I hate these things some times. Lucky for me I always carried a spare. I pulled it out of my clutch and pulled it on but not before I caught the blonde staring at my wrist.

"Excuse me." I said walking out.

I went over to the bar and waited for Wren to find me. Except you'll never guess who I ran into.

"Hello love." I heard a very familiar British accent.

"Aiden?" I asked.

"So you do recognize me?" He said.

"What a surprise?" I said.

"The surprise is all mine. I never thought I'd run into you here in New York or let alone at an event like this." He said smiling. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"It was a last minute thing, my husband and I were in the area and a friend invited us to come along." I said.

"Your husband's here. I can finally put a face to the name." Aiden said.

"I'm sure you will." I said. I looked over at the other side of the bar and saw Steve sitting there talking to a friend I think when the girl from the restroom walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Steve was caught by surprised but returned the kiss. When they finally separated she hugged him and looked over at me. She wanted me to see them together. I guess he moved on… three years of being hung up on someone that didn't love me as much as I loved him. What was I expecting? Wait I was expecting this, I just never thought I'd actually see it in person.

"Nora, you alright love?" Aiden asked.

"Uh yeah, just not used to all of this. I'm kind of a bit tired." I said.

"Shame I was going to ask for a dance." He said.

"Don't think that'll be necessary." Wren said as he walked toward us. "You okay?" He asked as he put a protective arm around my shoulders.

"I'm fine don't worry." I said "So Wren this is Aiden, he's the winner of that date auction back in January. Aiden this is my husband Wren."

"Oh we've met love don't worry, isn't that right brother?" Aiden said.

"Brother?" I asked confused. Wren never mentioned any family.

"Aiden…" Wren said giving him a look.

"Wren never told you? I'm hurt brother." Aiden said.

"You're nothing of mine, stay the hell away from us." Wren said tightening his grip on me.

"Don't worry, I have business to attend to. I'll be seeing you soon." He said before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" I said.

"There's something I need to tell you." Wren said.

"No shit, you have some serious explaining to do." I said. I looked over to the elevators and saw Steve walking inside with the blonde from before wrapped around his arm.

"I'll tell you everything just not here, please." He said.

"Fine, but I want answers, no bullshit." I said.

"Promise" He said.


	93. Chapter 93

**Hi everyone sorry this one's a bit short but it's mostly just setting up the next arc of the story, or as I like to call them the last stretch before reunion time, along with finally finding out Wren's story. We see Nora deal with it and also setting something up for future chapters. Anyway here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

After sending Dad a text letting him know that Wren and I were heading out we left. The car ride back to the penthouse was tense. Even Happy picked up on it and put the partition up in the limo when the car arrived he just knocked on the window.

We got up and rode up the elevator in silence. When we got into the penthouse I had had enough.

"Talk, Now." I said sternly.

"You want a drink?" Wren offered.

"No." I said sitting down crossing my legs and arms waiting for him to start.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning." I said.

"All right. I already told you my parents were very wealthy and didn't have any extended family so when they died I got sent to an orphanage and that was true up until my fourth birthday when I teleported for the first time. The nuns freaked out and decided to call an expert." Wren said.

"Expert?" I said.

"Scientist that work with enhanced people. He took some samples and saw me teleport and I was taken from the orphanage. It was the eighties during the Thatcher administration and the end of the Cold War. By then the US and USSR were making peace but it wasn't enough. Between the two of them they had enough nuclear bombs to level the planet and Britain was right in the middle. Even with the armistice the USSR had an intelligence community that could destroy a country from the inside. MI6 couldn't compare to the agents produced by the Soviet Red Room and the KGB so they came up with their own program. A division of enhanced individuals trained from an early age to protect their country's interests."

"Child soldiers." I said.

"Essentially. We were trained to believe that the mission came before everything. And serving our country was the reason we were alive. The first time I killed someone I was seven. Foreign diplomats that wanted to adopt a child. I was sent in as their foster child. I walked into their room one night and slit their throats." He said getting this really distant look in his eyes.

"We were trained in teams of two, our other half was referred to as our brother or sister. Aiden was mine. The reason we were put in teams was that in the event we ever found our soulmate, our sibling would eliminate them for us. My soulmate, Amelia, I met her when I was fifteen out on assignment. She was the daughter of a diplomat we were sent to eliminate. It was her birthday party and Aiden recognized the name. He poisoned her drink along with her father's. I was indifferent and at the time I thought it was for the best. After everything I did, it was a mercy for her to not live knowing what a monster her soulmate was. I wasn't mad at Aiden, he just did what he was trained to but after that I had nothing to live for besides the mission. So that's what I did. I took every job, every assignment no matter how questionable it was I did it. I went to school and I worked. That was my life. Then one day it all changed. I was assigned to shadow a reporter. She was asking questions my superiors didn't like and I needed to find out who was leaking information to her. I followed her back to her flat and turns out she lived with her fiancé, Aiden."

"Protocol dictated I eliminate her and then eliminate Aiden for being the leak but I couldn't kill my brother, the only constant in my life. Instead I killed Beth. Aiden walked in and saw me do it, we fought and I let him get away. I looked through all of Beth's research and saw that the people I worked for didn't just do missions to protect the country but also acted as guns for hire. I tried to deny it at first but it wasn't until Budapest where I met Natasha and Clint that I realized how bad I had gotten. I had killed children and burned an entire orphanage to the ground and I didn't feel a single thing. It took Natasha beating me to a bloody pulp to finally snap out of it. Turns out the vitamins and shots they gave use were hallucinogenic drugs used to brain wash us into doing their bidding. The people I worked for realized what was going on and I helped Natasha and Clint take them down. After that I went back to using my real name and I went to medical school. Of course Aiden found me again and shit went to hell again. I joined the armed forces, met you and here we are." Wren said.

"So you're not actual brother wants to ruin your life and since I'm in your life I'm included in this?" I said.

"There might be a slight possibility he may be the cause of our recent string of bad luck."

"Slight possibility?"

"Fairly sure he killed my lawyer and gave the opposition your disclosure form?"

"What the fuck?" I said.

"Nora it's going to be okay." Wren said coming to my side. He tried putting a hand on my shoulder but I unconsciously flinched.

"How? He literally shows up in the most unexpected way and he knows how to make both of our lives a living hell. He's a trained assassin…"

"Also happens to be a shape shifter." Wren added.

"Seriously… Fucking hell Wren, these are the types of things you tell someone you're about to marry when they ask, before we do this is there anything I should know. Why the fuck didn't you say anything?!"

"I was trying to avoid this." Wren said. "You're freaking the hell out."

"I just found out my husband / best friend has been lying to my face since the day I met him."

"I didn't lie to you… I just didn't tell you because you were better off not knowing…"

"How was I better off not knowing Wren?"

"You flinched when I got close to you and you're avoiding eye contact. That was what I was trying to avoid." He said.

"How did you expect me to react Wren I just found out things that put into question everything we've been through the past few years."

"I'm not that person anymore. I'm still your best friend, your work colleague, Your housemate you just know about some of my baggage." Wren said.

"Wren baggage is past relationships, trust issues… This… is a whole new side of you." I said.

"Nora you need to calm down."

"I can't fucking calm down Wren, he went to an event hosted by my dad where my soulmate showed up with his new girlfriend and I literally puked and bled because I'm fucking desperate to find the other former brain washed in my life. My life is a fucking shit show and damn it the one constant I could count on turns out to not be as reliable as I thought." I said as my head started hurting and my stomach hurt. "Ah!"

"Nora…" Wren said.

"Shit." I said as I started glowing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath waited for it to pass.

When I opened my eyes I was at the compound standing in front of my dads.

"Hey kiddo." Rhodey said.

"Hey dads" I said before it all went black.

I woke up because of some annoying beeping. I opened my eyes and groaned at the bright fluorescent lights.

"Uh," I groaned. I sat up and started taking the heart monitor off which of course made the beeping even worse. I leaned over and shut the machine off bad news it made me nauseous. I stood up and ran to the adjoining bathroom. After puking my guts out and a minute of dry heaving there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Kid, open up." Dad said.

"Give me a minute." I said puking up a bit more. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out before opening the door.

"I got you some clothes, figured it'd be comfier than that." Dad said gesturing to the dress.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the clothes and slip ons. I got dressed and when I got out I saw dad talking to a short Asian lady wearing scrubs.

"Nora, meet Doctor Helen Cho." Dad said.

"Hi." I said.

"Doctor Stark." She greeted.

"It's still Doctor Spencer but Stark does have a nice ring to it." I said and dad smiled. "So am I cleared to get out of here?"

"See for yourself." She said handing me my charts.

"Same as they've always been." I said.

"This is normal?" She said.

"You faint, and puke like this on a normal basis?" dad asked.

"Just today. I stopped a time jump by redirecting an energy pulse toward myself." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You had any other side effects, ringing ears, nose bleeds, blurring eyesight?" dad asked.

"Ringing ears at the party and a nose bleed when I went to the restroom." I said.

"Was this before or after the energy blast?" Dad asked.

"Before it was when Steve went up on the stage." I said. "Probably Aya's way of trying to get me to leave."

"Why didn't you leave?" dad asked.

"I didn't feel like it. I was at a party with my best friend having fun for once," I said.

"What aren't you saying?"

"That's a conversation you have over pizza and wine." I said.

"Friday you heard her." Dad said.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minute." Friday said.

"Yay." I said.

After a check up to make sure I was really okay at Dad's insistence we finally made it back to the common room Rhodey was setting up a movie.

"We got meatlovers, garlic knots and red wine." Rhodey said as we walked in.

"Yum, you forgot to mention how hard it is to get full with cocktail hors'deurvs." I said.

"Which is why I grab a burger or order a pizza afterwards." Dad said grabbing wine glasses.

"Good rule of thumb. I'll remember that for next time." I said.

"So you going to tell us what's going on?" Rhodey asked.

"I kind of got in a fight with Wren. Not so much a fight as I found out some of his major secrets and I didn't exactly react as well as I could have." I said.

"What secret?" dad said.

"Wren is a trained British assassin with a brother he never told me about that wants us both dead and a hit list a mile long that crashed your party." I said.

"Oh, that's a big one." Dad said. "How do you feel about being married to an assassin?"

"Same as I did before I found all of this out." I answered.

"You're joking right?" Rhodey said and I shook my head as I took a sip of wine.

"As horrible as what I'm about to say sounds it's the truth. We all have a past, We've all killed people at some point. Dad you were in the air force, how many people do you think were taken out in those air strikes you were a part of, Or dad how many people did we kill with those weapons we designed. Hell I helped Gramps with the Manhattan project. We may not have given the order or directly pulled the trigger but we did load the gun. So I can't judge Wren for something that wasn't his fault, well not entirely. What I am pissed off about is the fact that he lied to me for almost three years." I said.

"Are you sure you're not in love with him?" Rhodey asked.

"For fucks sake we're just friends." I said.

"Language." Dad said

"Since when do you care about cursing?" I asked.

"He's probably just doing it to spite me." I heard Steve say as he walked in.

"You tried correcting his language? Next time just start a swear jar, you'll get rich quick." I said.

"You should listen to her, as a kid Nora had more cash on her than I did." Rhodey said.

"I'll remember that next time." Steve said. "What movie you watching?"

"Alien." I said taking another sip of wine.

"Sound's good." Steve said

"It is." I said grabbing another slice.

"How's Bucky." I asked.

"Still missing, all the leads have dried up so I'm just waiting around." He said disappointed. So this was before the last time I was here. Good to know.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm getting another glass."

I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out another bottle of wine.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I said.

"Are you sure cuz…"

"Steve drop it." I said.

"No you can't even look at me Nora." Steve said. "What did I do…"

"Why don't you go make out with your girlfriend? Excuse me I'm spending some quality time with my Dads."

"How did you…"

"Your girlfriend saw my soulmark when I ran into her in the restroom at the masquerade gala and she proceeded to make out with you so I'd see you." I said walking away.

"Sharon knew?" Steve said.

"Unless she's blind, illiterate and stupid she knew." I said. Following that revelation Steve marched out of common room and I went back to watching the movie.

"I need to get laid." I said making both of my dads cough up their drinks.

"Didn't see that coming." Dad said.

"I don't think I want to hear this." Rhodey said.

"I haven't had sex in two and a half years." I said.

"Two years?" dad shouted.

"I know last time was during a time jump with Spangles and that's not happening again." I said.

"In his defense he did think you were dead." Rhodey said.

"I know I'm just hurt. I always knew he would probably date I just never expected to actually witness it." I said.

"So you and Spinster… you never…" dad asked.

"No, we're just friends. It's not that he isn't hot or anything, I mean have you seen that guy in a tux. Like Wow but no, at the end of the day he means too much to me to risk losing him. And the only other guy I've even been on a date with was Wren's evil brother and that was for charity." I said.

"You really need to get laid." Dad said.

"I do."

"But you won't." Dad said. "I know you, you need to feel something in order to get out of your head and actually enjoy it."

"Maybe I should become a nun, that way everyone around me is as sexually deprived as I am." I said.

"Wouldn't you actually have to be religious to pull that off." Rhodey asked.

"Monastery then?" I said.

"All that chanting and quiet." Dad said.

"Uh, never mind. I'll just stick to being sexually frustrated."

"There is the obvious solution." Dad said. "You are married…"

"Nope not happening." I said.

"You could just talk about being friends with benefits." Dad said.

"Have you not seen all those movies and seen how that never works out." I said. "Besides I thought you hated Wren?"

"I didn't hate him I just disapproved of some of the choices you made regarding him." Dad said.

"He totally hated him." Rhodey said.

"Yup." I seconded.

"I didn't hate him." Dad said. "I just didn't like how close you guys were."

"Why?" I said.

"It felt like I was being replaced." Dad said.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said." I said

"You guys lived together, looked after each other went out drinking and partied. Did all the stuff I always imagined us doing." Dad said.

"Dad, I could never replace you. You're the OG OG best friend and you're my dad." I said.

"You and Wren literally had conversations just by giving each other looks and not saying a single word." Dad said.

"We met in a war zone. It was for survival." I said.

"You opened up to him so fast." Dad argued.

"That's probably because I met him before he met me." I said.

"What?" He said confused.

"I time jumped to the future when I was in the 1940's and met Wren along with Connor and Jess and Sam's unborn kid. That's why I gave him a chance in the first place. I didn't know exactly how close we were going to be but I knew he was going to be a big part of my life that's why I opened up to Wren." I said.

"Does he know this?" Rhodey asked.

"Yup, he was a bit upset but once he thought things out he realized it didn't change anything so we're good." I said drinking another glass.

"Huh…" dad said. "You guys forgive each other a lot."

"Holding grudges doesn't lead to anything good."

"Really…" Rhodey said giving me a look.

"I know, I'll apologize later." I said.

"I wouldn't" Dad said.

"You would but you'd give him the silent treatment for six months before finally caving." I said.

"What are you going to do about Wren?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to apologize for going off on him and tell him how bad he screwed up before coming up with a plan to deal with his brother." I said.

"That sounds like an interesting conversation." Dad said.

"One I never thought I'd be having." I said. "Then again I never thought I'd get to travel through time and look how that worked out." Then I started getting the chills.

"Fuck." I said as I started glowing.

"Good Luck." Dad said.

"Thanks." I said and then I was off. Except when it finally faded I wasn't back in 2014 I was in the 1940's.

"Nora!" Gramps greeted as he pulled me into a hug and twirled me.

"Grandpa, you look happy." I said.

"Of course I'm happy! General McGuiness just died!" Gramps said.

"Why would that make you happy?" I said.

"He's the one that cause all the trouble with the midnight oil." Gramps said.

"Okay I see your point." I said.

"Where did you come from?" Gramps said.

"Seeing my dad ahead of my time. He helped me work through some stuff." I said.

"That's great, how long are you here for?" Gramps said.

"No idea, Aya and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment." I said.

"What happened I thought you were past that."

"I found out that she kept something really big from me and I'm looking for a way to get rid of her… for good." I said.

"I thought that your research on Asgard pretty clearly stated you're stuck with her until she decides to move on?" Gramps said.

"It did but just because they don't have a way doesn't mean I can't invent one of my own. After all I'm a pretty great scientist." I said. "I actually managed to stop a time jump."

"What? That's great!" Gramps said.

"Not really. I redirected an energy pulse towards myself and there were side effects." I said.

"What side effects?"

"Massive migraine, puking, and a nosebleed." I said.

"Whoa."

"Yeah not something I'm doing again unless I absolutely have to." I said

"Good call." He said. "You look exhausted."

"It's been a long day."

"I had a room set up with some of the things from… London. Get some sleep we can talk in the morning, we can even go to the office." Gramps said.

"SHIELD finally has an office?" I asked.

"Course we do." He said. "Let's go to your room."

I followed him down the hallway of the penthouse and into my room. I looked around and saw the photos we had around the apartment were set up around the room. There were even sketches Steve drawn framed and hung up around the room.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I love it thank you." I said hugging him.

"Get some sleep. We're having brunch at the plaza tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds great." I said.

 **The Next Morning-**

After a late brunch and a few drinks Gramps finally drove us to New Jersey. Well he had Jarvis drive us.

We walked in to the training camp and I saw soldiers being trained.

"This was the start of Project Rebirth." Gramps said. "This was were Steve was trained before the serum."

"Right," I said following him into a warehouse. "This building's in the wrong place."

"It's just a front, come on." Gramps said.

I followed him inside and saw that it was actually an office. I followed him inside and saw everyone briefly look up before going back to work. A few of them lingered a bit longer.

"Hey Rose, is Pegs in?" Gramps asked the receptionist.

"She's in the conference room where you're supposed to be." She answered.

"The board of directors meeting." Gramps said, "That's today?"

"Yes, like it is the first Monday of every month." Rose retorted.

"Oops." He said. "Well come on Nora, Let's go face the firing squad."

"Only founding members allowed." Rose said.

"She is a founding member." Gramps said leading me to the conference room.

As soon as we walked in we were greeted by an unhappy Colonel Phillips.

"Stark, so good of you to show up." He said.

"Starks, actually." Gramps said.

"Well I'll be damned." Dum Dum said.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Peggy said.

"Hi everyone." I said.

"Miss Stark." Colonel Phillips greeted.

"It's actually Doctor Spencer now." I said.

"Should I ask?" He said.

"Better off not knowing." I said.

"Good." He said.

"Can we get this meeting started we have a lot to cover." Peggy said.

We sat down and got started. Most of it was pretty straightforward logistics. Reporting on currently open expense reports. Talking about closed reports, upcoming meetings and new bases that were going to be opened. I was kind of bored until I read one of the files listed as Operation Paperclip.

That sounded familiar from somewhere.

"Last order of business, Operation Paperclip. Over the past five years German Scientists associated with the Third Reich have received their sentences and have either been hanged or extradited to the countries where they have been assigned their serve their sentences. The US department of Defense feels that some of these… doctors can be of strategic value." Colonel Phillips said.

"You want to recruit Nazi scientists." Dum Dum said. I read about this in the history books. The US owes the Nazis the moon landing.

"We've compiled a list of potential assets. We have ten at the top of that lists we need to decide on at once." Peggy said.

"Gustav Kroll, Aeronautics expert." Peggy said.

"Low level but he was head of his department at the University of Berlin." I said.

"All those in favor?" Philips said.

"Aye." Everyone said.

Finally the last one.

"Um there's one last one to consider…" Peggy said.

"Arnim Zola. Swiss…"

"No." I said. "End of discussion. Let him rot."

"Nora…" Gramps said.

"His work with Schmidt on the Super soldier serum and the Tessaract…" Colonel Phillips started before I interrupted again.

"Tessaract?" I said

"Uh, the power source Schmidt was working with to power those weapons with the unique energy signature, I found it when I was looking for the Valkyrie." Gramps said.

"When were you going to tell me?" I said.

"I kind of forgot about it." Gramps said.

"Okay, still doesn't change that we can't recruit him." I said.

"I disagree." Phillips said.

"Please tell me you're joking." I said.

"He worked directly under Schmidt. He knows the super soldier serum better than anyone. If we want to recreate it…" Phillips started.

"Why would we want to recreate it?" I said

"Why wouldn't we?" Gramps argued.

"I thought you learned your lesson after the last time your inventions ran amok." I said.

"I did but just hear him out." Gramps said.

"Okay but I'm just going to remind everyone that the only person that got the serum right is dead and all the cheap knock offs ended up either killing the person injected or driving the person insane and turning their skulls red." I said. "I don't know about you guys but I don't want to start a third world war."

"Nora's right, the serum in the right hands is capable of immeasurable good but in the wrongs hands which is the more likely outcome we'd be dealing with another Schmidt." Peggy said.

"So no more serum." Dum Dum said.

"But Zola does have other knowledge. Knowledge that can be of use to us." Phillips said.

"You already selected nine other former Nazi scientists with superior knowledge. That's more than enough." I said.

"We should consider it. You've seen first hand the things he's built." Phillips said. "It's an option we should consider."

"Okay I considered it. No." I said

"It's not you're choice it's all of ours." Phillips said glaring at me.

"Were you tortured by him? Were any of you? That's right you weren't. Dum Dum you were locked in a cage it's pretty close but not up to par. Were any of you cuffed to a lab table and electrocuted for days on end by that rat just so he could find out how long and how much it would take for me to pass out or die? Did any of you have to watch as he tortured your soulmate and experimented on him while you listened to him scream and beg to let you go until he passed out or was so delirious from exhaustion and dehydration he kept repeating his name rank and number to keep himself from going Insane? Did you get injected with god knows what that made you feel like your skin was on fire or did you feel what it was like to wait around knowing that that weasel was going to walk back into that room and dissect you alive. How about knowing that he's the reason your soulmate fell out of a train in the bloody Alps to his death, and having to bury an empty casket? Oh that's right none of you went through any of that. Unless you went through at least half of that you don't get a vote." I said.

"I vote we end this meeting." Peggy said.

"Seconded." Gramps said. "Meeting Adjourned. See you all next month."

I got up and started getting the chills. "Till next time." I said before glowing and disappearing.

When the light finally faded I was back in my room at the penthouse wearing the dress from the masquerade ball. Why the sudden wardrobe change I'll never know.

I got dressed in some Iron Man pjs, a gag gift from dad, before getting in bed. I laid there for what seemed like hours when I realized I couldn't go to bed letting Wren think I was still mad at him. I heard the faint sound of a TV still on in the room next door. I walked over and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer but the TV was automatically shut off. I sighed. I opened the door and saw Wren was lying on his side facing away from me. I closed the door and crawled onto the bed. I moved over and hugged Wren from behind.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. It's been a long day and this doesn't change anything. When we got married, even if it wasn't a real marriage I said I'd stick by you in good times and bad and I meant it. I'm not mad you were an assassin or that you've killed people. We've all got a past I get it. The one thing I am mad about is that you kept it a secret. Don't do it again because next time I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive you. Tomorrow we're going to figure out how to deal with Aiden preferably over a big cup of coffee and a carbo-loaded breakfast." I said

I was about to move off the bed when he rolled over and hugged me from behind.

"No more secrets. Promise." He said.

"I'll hold you to it." I said getting up and going back to my room.

 **Next Morning-**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and saw Wren making eggs.

"Wasn't expecting you up so early." Wren said.

"I slept for a bit in the 1940's." I said.

"That's where you went?"

"I did after I popped in for a visit with my Dads." I answered.

"I forgot to give you this last night." Wren said sliding a flash drive over to me.

"Thanks but we have bigger things to deal with first. Tell me about your brother." I said.

"Aiden. Two years younger than me. Also enhanced. Preferred method of assassination strangulation and makes it look like a suicide. Specialty, infiltration."

"Shapeshifting must come in handy." I said.

"He can make himself look like other people or alter his own shape turning his body into weapons." He said.

"So he doesn't need weapons and he could be hiding in plain sight," I said.

"Pretty much."

"Any known associates… weaknesses, anything we can use?" I said.

"Besides Beth, not really. There are a few people he would go to for black market items but no one he's particularly attached to."

"What would he need the black market for? You said he can turn himself into a weapon." I said

"Black market dealers like to talk. Knowledge is power. Not to mention he's an assassin. How do you think his clients get ahold of him?"

"Then we find his link, cut off his money supply. He sabotaged us let's hit him back."

"That'll just piss him off." Wren said.

"Angry people make stupid mistakes."

"A pissed off assassin is not someone you want after you."

"He's already after us, I'd rather have him come after us under our terms and preferably away from Sam and Jess." I said.

"What were you thinking?"

"We have a two week honeymoon, Two weeks to track him down or do whatever you were planning on doing to deal with him."

"I was going to kill him." Wren said. "Are you okay with that?" Wren didn't crack a smile or give me his usual nonchalant attitude. He was serious. His eyes were cold, like the way they were before we became friends.

"I'll help you find him but I don't think I can kill him." I said.

"You won't have to but I may have to do somethings that you're probably not going to be okay watching. If you want to back out now's the time to do it." Wren said.

"Good times and bad remember?" I said.

"I'm serious Nora. The people Aiden with for aren't street criminals, we're talking human traffickers, mercenaries, people who get off on killing."

"Where do we start?" I said.

After getting the speech of the do's and don'ts while we were out searching for Aiden and we spent thirty minutes debating what I could wear. We finally settled on an all black ensemble of black skinny jeans, a black scoop neck top and a black asymmetrical zipper leather jacket and black leather booties.

Wren teleported us to some back alley somewhere in New York and I followed him out until he stopped in front of some dingy building.

Judging from the no one under 21 allowed sign I guessed it was a bar.

"Sister Margaret's, that's an interesting name for a bar." I said putting my hands inside the jacket pockets.

"I hate nuns." Wren said.

"That's understandable." I said.

"Stay close and if anyone tries to make a pass at you or get's grabby don't hesitate to knock them out just no powers." Wren said.

"Right." I said. "Let's get this over with."


	94. Chapter 94

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay had a bit of writers block followed by the fact that I'm back home for the summer and I can't get a minute to myself so I can concentrate on my writing. This one's pretty short but I didn't want to leave you without another chapter for another day. Anyway enjoy this mini chapter. Let me know what you think. :)**

Wren was not exaggerating about the people we were going to have to deal with. Some of these guys were… I'm not exactly sure how to describe them. Eccentric felt like an understatement. They were very liberal with their cursing.

We walked in and there were pool tables at the back. The place was dimly lit and people stared at us as we walked in. I saw some of the clients holding some gold cards.

"Gold cards are hits. They take a job and report to the client. They give them to the merc they come back here and cash the reward." Wren explained.

"You been here before?" I asked.

"Past through once or twice years ago on assignment." Wren said. I looked up and saw a chalkboard with names written with amounts of money next to them.

"What's a Deadpool?" I asked.

"Everyone pulls together their money and bets on which one of these assholes is going to be the next to die." A man with dirty blonde hair and glasses said coming over to us. "What can I do for you folks?"

"We're lo-" I started before Wren interrupted me.

"We'll have two pints of whatever you have on the tap." Wren said. I looked at him confused.

"I'll ring those right up." He said going to get the beers.

"Why didn't you ask?" I said.

"You can't ask them directly. They'll tell you what you want to hear just to get you to pay up and neither of us have time to waste. Just listen up see if anything catches your attention." Wren said.

"None of these guys look like the type of people Aiden would work with." I said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Wren said.

"Really?" I said looking at the end of the bar where a bearded man was using a knife to pick his nose.

"All right, for sure not him." Wren said. "Keep an eye out for veterans of special forces. Dog tags or tattoos are a giveaway."

"That narrows it down." I said.

"Here you are." The bartender said putting the drinks in front of us. "What brings you folk to Sister Margaret's?"

"Recommendation from a friend." Wren said.

"Really? Who's your friend?" the bartender asked.

"Aiden Mathis." Wren said trying to get a reaction from him. The bartender raised an eyebrow and suddenly seemed a bit nervous. "He's your friend."

"Friend would imply we're on good terms. I'm looking for him." Wren said.

"Haven't seen him. It's been years since he's walked in here." He said.

"Do you know anyone that has seen or heard from him?" I said.

"Pretty girl like you should stay away from a guy like him." He answered.

"Would if I could, but it's important." I said.

"I haven't seen him but I do know someone who has." He said. Wren and I just stared at him. "My buddy Wade."

"Wade Wilson?" Wren said.

"Yeah, He got dishonorably discharged a couple years ago he stops by almost everyday. Should be by soon. He took a job and he's due to collect."

"We'll wait then." I said.

"I'm weasel by the way, and can I say you are hot." he said.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. Wren just put an arm around me and gave him a look that made Weasel uncomfortable.

"I'll just go… now." He said pointing to the other side of the bar.

"That'd be a good idea." Wren said with a devious smile.

After he walked away I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face?" I said chuckling.

"Literally no subtlety whatsoever." He retorted.

"So this Wade guy."

"Uh, the most annoying pain in the ass I've ever met." Wren said.

"He can't be that bad?" I said.

"The man doesn't know how to shut up. Imagine sitting for eight hours in the blistering sun waiting for a target to get into position for hours with him singing the theme song from golden girls off key." Wren said.

"That sounds annoying."

"It was, when he gets here stay at the bar." Wren said.

"Uh no, we're in this mess together. I'm going with you."

"No you're staying. I'll deal with Wade. I need you here."

"But…" I tried to argue.

"See the guy at my eight, the one with the skull tattoo on his neck?" He said.

"Leather vest with Sons of Satan MC on the back? Yeah." I said.

"He's come over to get a drink three times in the time we've been here and each time he keeps looking at you, well your left hand." Wren explained. I was confused for a minute until I saw my engagement ring and wedding band.

"Thief?"

"He probably prefers the term acquirer of rare good but yes, he's a thief."

"So?" I said confused as to where he was going with this.

"Remember what I taught you and also no powers." He said.

"Okay but why…."

"The British are coming the British are coming!" A man said as he walked toward the bar.

"I'm guessing that's Wade." I said.

"Unfortunately." Wren said.

"Wilson, you look… Well you're here." Wren said.

"Hey carrot top what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Wren said.

"Oooh that can't be good. Here to end our bromance because our connection's been a bit off. You don't call you don't text it feels really one sided." Wade said

I'm starting to see what Wren was talking about.

"Can you at least try to act like a professional?" Wren said.

"Haven't you heard? I am a professional, Professional pain in the ass." Wade retorted. "You have to admit that was a good one?"

Wren didn't say a single word he just stared at him with his arms crossed.

"Why don't we step into my office?" Wade said leading Wren to a booth.

I kept an eye on them from the mirror but about five minutes in, the biker with an eye for diamonds finally made his move.

"Boyfriend left you alone?" He asked.

"He had a business meeting." I said picking up my drink and taking a sip.

"He must be insane bringing a girl like you to a place like this and then leaving you all alone." He said.

"Girl like me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"A hot piece of ass like you…"

"Don't have a lot of experience talking to girls do you?" I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you just referred to me like I was a piece of meat." I deadpanned.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. Let me start over, I'm Randall though my friends call me Randy."

"Good to know Randall." I said.

"Don't be like that sweetheart let me buy you a drink. Weasel get the lady another drink of whatever she's having." He said.

"Actually get me your most expensive scotch." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Weasel said.

"Scotch? Aren't you just full of surprises." Randall said.

"So I've been told." I answered.

"How about you join me for a round of pool?" He offered.

"Thanks but I'll pass." I said.

"Aww come on sweetheart just one game." He said.

"I'm not in the mood." I said.

He put his hand over my left hand and said, "Well if you change your mind I'll be right over there." He slid his hand off and walked away. I looked down and saw that both my rings were gone. I looked over at the mirror and saw that Wren was still talking to Wade.

"Randy wait." I said. "On second thought it has been a while since I've played a good game of pool." I said smiling.

"Well come on over." He said with a smirk.

He handed me a pool stick got one for himself. "Now you want to use the cue, that's this white to hit those other balls. Line up your shot." He said as I started leaning over the table. He got close and a bit too handsy for my liking to 'help me out'.

This was my shot I elbowed him in the throat and kicked him in the shin making him fall. He got up pretty fast and I grabbed the knife in his belt and punched him in the throat. I grabbed his hair and put the knife against his throat.

"You took something that belongs to me, I'd like them back now."

"I don't know…" He started before I slammed his head against the pool table,

"I said Now!" I yelled. I hadn't noticed but the entire bar had stood up and was looking right at us.

"Here, here!" He shouted putting my rings on the table.

"Thanks." I said. Before slamming his head again knocking him out. "I'm keeping the knife." I grabbed my rings and put them back on before going over to Wren's table. Halfway there my phone started ringing. I looked down and saw it was from dad. "Shit." I muttered.

I walked over to Wren stabbed the knife into the table and said. "Hold this for me, I need to take this." I didn't wait for his answer instead I walked out and answered the call.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Key kid where are you?" He asked.

"Wren and I went out. A friend of his recommended this place with really good sandwiches he wanted to try out before we left tomorrow." I answered.

"Oh where is this place?" Dad asked.

"Somewhere in the Bronx, Doesn't look like much but it has its charm." I said.

"huh, I'll check it out sometime. Listen Pepper wanted to know if you and…" He paused before sighing. "If you and Wren would like to join us for dinner."

"Uh yeah, that'd be great." I said.

"All right then I'll send a car seven thirty work for you both?" He asked.

"It's perfect." I said.

"We'll see you then." He said before hanging up.

I was about to walk back in but Wren walked out.

"Hey, How'd it go?" I asked.

"It was a bust, Wade hasn't seen or heard from Aiden in over a year after they worked some job in Jacksonville." Wren said.

"Jacksonville? What was he doing in Jacksonville?" I said.

"Don't know don't care. We're going to have to back track. I'm going to have to go over all my contacts and see who doesn't hate my guts or at the very least hates Aiden more than me." Wren said.

"We're going to have to put that on hold for now, dad and Pepper invited us to dinner and considering we're leaving tomorrow I said yes." I said.

"Don't you think finding Aiden is a bit more important than dinner with your father?" Wren said.

"I know it's important but it's also important to keep up appearances. It'll also make it easier to hack into Jarvis and find the guest list to last night's events and back track Aiden's moves. Say for example bank account number, location the transaction was initiated maybe even a way to tack him down?" I said.

"Oh, that does sound better than my plan." He said.

"Don't get your hopes up it's a long shot and chances are it's probably from a swiss bank account and everything but at this point we have to check all our options." I said

"Maybe we should cancel the trip."

"No, we're doing this. We need to get proof we're a real couple so we're going on this trip we're going to be that couple everyone hates because we're so perfect. We're going to milk all these places for all the free swag they give newly weds and we're going to take a few pictures as proof we went on this trip and after those pictures you're going to teleport us wherever we need to be so we can track down that asshole and get him out of our lives." I said.

"Not how I pictured spending our honeymoon but normal's over rated anyway." Wren said.

"Damn right," I said.

"Let's go, I need to get the stink of that place off of me." Wren said.

"Tell me about it, Randall was practically drooling on me." I said.

"Nicely done by the way." Wren said.

"I had a good teacher," I said before he teleported us back to the penthouse.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Pepper only had to elbow dad three times the entire night. The following day we took our first flight top the first stop in our two week 'Honeymoon' or as Wren had aptly renamed it the two weeks his wanker of a brother ruined.

We arrived in Barcelona around noon. We arrived at the hotel and the changed quickly before going to the beach. I wore a black Bandeau Cross Top Bikini and a white cover up with some sandals.

We got to the beach and found a seafood restaurant right at the beach front.

"We should start London and if that doesn't pan out I remember him mentioning a bed and breakfast he liked in Scotland…"

"Wren put the map down and drink your margarita, it's melting." I said.

"Nora."

"Wren, we just got here and we need pictures, candids. We will work on it tomorrow I promise but for the next two weeks we're going to spend the first twenty-four hours of every new place relaxing and doing things couples do then we continue our anti-Aiden quest. Sound good?" I asked.

"It's manageable." Wren relented.

"Good, now Margarita up." I said.

"Cheers." Wren said raising his glass.

"Cheers." I said.

And we did just that. We laid on the beach, teleported to a few of the sights after changing outfits to make it look like we did it on different days. And we ended with dinner at a tapas bar.

The next day was back to work. Our first stop was London.

I wore black jeans and boots with a black turtle neck and topped it off with a beige trench coat.

"I'm lucky I packed for every possibility." I said.

"You mean I teleported you back home so you could pick the right outfit since all you packed were shorts, underwear and tank tops." Wren said.

"In my defense I totally thought all we were going to be doing was one gala then laying on beaches around the world." I said.

"So did I." Wren said. "But unlike you I actually packed trousers."

"Who packs pants to the beach?"

"Who owns over twenty different bathing suits?"

"Um, people who find them on sale." I said. "I was actually thinking of having a pool installed."

"A pool really?" He said.

"Yeah, we could teach Connor how to swim, his sister when she's old enough." I said.

"Or brother." Wren said.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl." I said.

"If you say so." He said. "Stay close."

"Where are we?"

"Let's just say we're here to see someone from my past." He said.

"In a hospice facility." I said.

"Yeah I kind of put her here about ten years ago and she just keeps hanging on." Wren said with a grimace.

"Put here as in you pay for the bills or put her here you're the reason she's here." I asked.

"Nora I'm loaded if I was paying you really think I'd put someone in this hovel?"

"The latter it is then." I said. "What you do?"

"Nora…"

"Full disclosure not judging." I said putting my hands up.

"I set an orphanage on fire in an effort to take down the people I work for and for revenge on the old bat that put me in their hands in the first place." He said.

"Okay, then who are we here to see?" I asked.

"The old bat that put me in their hands in the first place." I asked

"I thought she was… you know…" I said.

"Nope that old bat will bury us all." Wren said with a grimace.

"Well let's do this, I really hate places like this." I said.

"If I ever end up with a terminal disease do me a favor and pull the plug for me." He said.

"Same here, don't let my dad freeze me or keep me plugged. Just rip the band aid off." I said.

"Here we are, Brace yourself." Wren said as we walked in.

The room was decorated with faded flowery wallpaper and many frames and porcelain figurines. The only sounds that could be heard were from the heart monitor.

"Nora meet Sister Mary Eunice, the reason that to this very day I still get nightmares." He said.

The woman on the bed was heavily scarred.

"Starting to see why you dislike nuns." I said. I walked over to the foot of her bed and checked her chart. Admitted over ten years ago after a fire at the orphanage she lived in. Burns on two thirds of her body. She wasn't expected to last the night let alone ten years.

"Mary need you to wake up." Wren said shaking her awake.

She woke up startled and terrified as soon as she laid eyes on Wren.

"Told you I'd be back." Wren said.

"Please…" She looked ready to cry.

"Not here to hurt you. I'm looking for Aiden, you know the other kid you sold off to become an assassin?" Wren asked.

Instead of replying she just kept shaking her head no.

"Figured you wouldn't know. I want the names of everyone you're still in contact with from the program."

"I-I don't…"

"Don't bother, I checked your visitor's log, once a month for the past ten years like clock work. You don't have any family and friends well, we both know what happened. Give me the names and we'll get out of your hair." Wren said.

"We?' She asked before turning to me. I just crossed my arms and gave her a look.

"We." Wren said.

"I don't know his name. He stops by every month a-ah-and stays for a while. Leaves without a word." She answered obviously in pain.

"What's he look like?" I asked.

"Tall, talk hair and eyes. He asks about you." She said.

"Wren, she's talking about him." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Read her chart, vision impairment and lost thirty percent in the other eye. She's describing him from memory. And who do we know who's tall with dark hair and eyes?"

"Aiden" he said with a groan.

"Fake Name so we have one of his aliases. I can look it up see if there are any hits." I offered.

"It's a start,"

"One less alias he can use." I said.

"Let's go, there's nothing more we can get from her." Wren said. He put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us back to Barcelona. I took off my coat and turtleneck before grabbing my starkpad and looking up the alias.

"Nothing major, a couple of back accounts in the Bahamas and the Caymans. An apartment in Rio and another in Croatia. Wasn't expecting that but no red flags. I set Friday to notify if the alias is used again." I said.

"But nothing to help us track him down."

"No but we got enough to slow him down and the account he used to buy the seat at the event." I said with a smirk.

"Meaning…"

"We can freeze his assets." I said.

"You can do that?" Wren said.

"Not exactly legal but then again half the things we've done lately aren't exactly legal. I'll put a hold on the account make it impossible for him to get any cash from all of them except one." I said.

"So we can track his movements but limit them." Wren said. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Doubt you ever will after this." I said. "And done. Aiden makes a move Friday will send us both a message. For now back to honeymooning."

"I had a plan for what I thought we should see but considering all the time this took we can probably get through half of the list." Wren said.

"Or we can actually relax for once and stay in?" I offered.

"That does sound better. Margaritas by the pool?" Wren asked.

"Now you're getting it." I said.

 **Two weeks later-**

After we finally got through everything we had originally planned even our trip to DisneyWorld we made it home.

"I missed this place." I said throwing myself on the couch.

"No place like home." Wren said crashing next to me. He picked up his phone and checked for the billionth time if there was any news.

"Staring at your phone isn't going to make him appear any faster." I said.

"I know I just hating this, waiting around, feeling helpless."

"You're not helpless, we cornered him, limited his moves. We're in control." I said.

"It doesn't feel like that."

"Would you try to relax, we're literally in the safest place we could be. This place is isolated and off the maps. Aiden doesn't even know it exists. If he was going to go after you it'd probably be your condo." I said.

"Either way, we need to prepare for the worse." Wren said getting up. He reached under the coffee table and pulled out a gun.

"What the hell?" I said sitting up.

"It's called a gun."

"I know what it's called smartass, I meant what's it doing under the coffee table?"

"I put it there." Wren answered.

"When?"

"A couple of days after I moved in. Not all at once obviously but slowly."

"And you didn't think of telling me? Do you have any idea how reckless that is? Connor is here walking or crawling around. Don't you think he could have gotten his hands on one?"

"I'm not an idiot, I installed child proof locks. There was no way I was going to risk Connor or you for that matter. It's just that having it around helped me sleep better at night." Wren said in his defense.

"I want to know where all of them are, Now!" I said.

"You sure cuz there's a lot?"

"Every single weapon right now." I said.

"You're wish is my command." He said starting to move around the house. He pulled out gun after gun. Then he started pulling out ammo cartridges. And to make matters worse he pulled up the carpet in the living room and pulled up two of the loose floorboards. He reached under and pulled out hand grenades.

"Oh shit. Where the hell did you get those?" I asked.

"I know a guy." Wren said with a shrug.

By the tine he was done I was more mad at myself for not noticing the giant weapons stockpile that was hiding right under my nose.

"I am such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, I'm just good at keeping things hidden, I kind of had to be."

"I get the keeping secrets what I don't get is why we would ever need a weapons stockpile." I said.

"You never know, mass shooter. Someone ever tries to come after us." Wren said.

"Again no one knows we live here." I said and at that moment the entire house went dark.

"Give it a minute the back up generator will kick in." I said.

Two minutes and still nothing.

"You were saying?" Wren said grabbing a gun. I grabbed one for myself. I just had to open my big mouth.


	95. Chapter 95

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. Just had to deal with some minor stuff and a small case of writers block but I'm sure this chapter more than makes up for it. Let me know what you think. Thank you :)**

 **Washington DC, Five Weeks Before- Third Person's POV**

The man on the bridge told him he knew him. He told him his name was James Buchanan Barnes. He knew him from before he was an assassin. Before he was frozen. Before he had a metal arm. He was important. The former winter soldier didn't know why but he knew that was a fact.

He remembered flashed of the man as a scrawny kid. He remembered defending him in alleys and taking care of him when he was sick. He remembered seeing him in a bright outfit with stars and stripes.

He needed to know more. He wanted to know who James Buchanan Barnes was and what happened to him.

After a few days of hiding and sleeping in a deserted warehouse he found a flyer for an exhibit at the Smithsonian on Captain America and the Howling Commandos.

He wandered around the city; looking at all the destruction he helped cause and picking the pockets of tourists around the sited. When he finally had enough for a decent meal and admission to the exhibit he went in. He looked around and saw a display showing Steve before the serum and after. He grew over a foot and gained over a hundred pounds.

He kept going and saw a section of the exhibit just about him or on who he used to be. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th regiment. He was known as the only howling commando to not survive the war. Well most of the exhibit was right.

He read through the display over and over again until he had it memorized. He moved on to look at the uniforms they had on display. They all seemed very familiar but one stuck out to him the most. The uniform with the blue peacoat, it was identical with the coat he was wearing in flashes he got. He kept moving through the exhibit until he stopped at one section.

Howling Commandos Medic

The commando's were unique in the sense that their medic was a doctor and a woman. Something that at the time was unheard of. One of the Commando's Jim Morita quoted that because of her he was inspired to pursue a career in medicine after the war. He used his GI bill to pay for medical school and opened up a family practice that is now run by his children and grandchildren.

There weren't any photos of her but instead they had her uniform displayed on a mannequin. A long blue trench coat the same color as the peacoat with black trousers and dark brown boots that went up to her calves. He looked up and saw that she also wore a thigh holster.

"Gun on the right knife on the left." He said. And sure enough he walked over to the left and saw a knife holster. At that moment he noticed something else. On one sleeve there was an embroidered wing pattern and on the other was a circle with a triangle inside. Then it happened. He had another flash. A girl with green eyes and long chocolate brown hair wearing the same uniform and a necklace with that pattern.

" _What am I going to do with you?" He heard a familiar voice._

" _Patch me up cuz you love me." He said_

 _She rolled her eyes but kept smiling._

It felt so real and the girl was so familiar. He knew her. Without realizing it he clutched his right bicep where a name was written.

"Nora" Bucky whispered.

 **Present Day- Nora's POV**

I grabbed a gun and an extra cartridge of ammo before following Wren to the kitchen.

"Where's the backup generator?" Wren asked.

"The barn, moved it there after dad needed to reboot the suit." I said.

"We need to get the power back up we're sitting ducks here. Stay close." Wren said loading a clip into his gun.

"Really wish we had Axl here. Could really use his sense of smell here." I said.

"It's better he's not, Aiden would take him out just to send a message." He said as we walked over to the barn.

"And him cutting off the power doesn't." I said.

"Classic isolation tactic. Cuts us off from the rest of the world so we can't call for backup."

"And we're blind so he can come at us whenever he wants." I said starting to get a bit anxious.

"Hey," Wren said stopping me. "You're going to be okay. I won't let him get close to you."

"It's okay, A teleporter and a time traveler against a shapeshifter. We got this." I said.

"Right," he said.

We made it to the barn and saw that the generator itself was fine, the connection to the house was severed.

"Can't work with the backup generator. The line's been cut. He probably just shut off the main line to get us out of the house." I said.

"Why would he want us out of the house?" Wren said.

"Weapons stash." I said. Wren's eyes widened and he put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us back to the house. Sure enough all the weapons Wren had laid out were gone.

"Shit." We both said.

 **Martinsburg, West Virginia, Four Weeks Earlier- Third Person's POV**

After he visited the Smithsonian Bucky left DC. The city was still on high alert after everything that happened and he still wasn't sure who he was or if he was still Bucky Barnes. He walked and hitchhiked from small town to small town until he got to West Virginia. It was a small town. The people were used to people passing through on their way to bigger and better places. One more stranger passing through didn't seem strange.

Bucky took some time to go through everything he had written in his journal and decided to go to the local library to get more information. He went in and he started looking through all the history books he could find. Almost everything he found on the commandos was everything he already knew. He knew each of their names. He knew Steve's story and his but for some reason there wasn't any information on the Commando's medic.

"It's good to see a young man picking up a book every once in a while." An elderly lady said as she put some books back on their shelves.

"Uh, just trying to catch up on some history ma'am." Bucky said. "Here let me help you." He said standing up to help her put some books up on the higher shelves.

"Smart and Courteous, your parents raised a fine young man." She said. Bucky felt a pang of sadness at the thought of his parents. He didn't remember them but maybe that was for the best. How could he have explained everything he had done for the past seventy years?

"Um thank you, ma'am."

"Captain America and the Howling Commandos." She read one of his books. "Theses are good references but they are outdated."

"Outdated?" Bucky said confused.

"Yes, ever since New York so many new and better books and articles have been published. You can probably find them online." She said.

"Online?" Bucky said confused.

"On the computer, they're right over there." She said pointing to some of the cubicles.

"Thank you." Bucky said before walking over to the computer and sitting down. He had seen the scientists around Hydra use devices such as the ones he was looking at but never used one himself. How hard could it be?

The computer was open to a random page. And there was a tool bar that said search. He was searching for information.

He typed it in and saw over a million results pop up. That didn't help. Okay, he was being too vague.

Information on Captain America.

A couple thousand results. Now he was getting somewhere. There were many facts even a few drawings.

Howling Commandos medic

There were a few results and a recent article.

 _The return of Captain America has sparked a new interest in his heroics during the Second World War. There are many things that were kept from the public. One of the most surprising was that his unit, The Howling Commandos, included a female Doctor._

 _Little is known about who she was or what happened to her after the war but recent interviews with descendants of the Commandos say that their grandfathers spoke fondly of her. Many say that her contribution in the line of duty saved many of their lives various times._

 _Whoever this woman was she opened up many doors for women everywhere._

That was good to know, just still no knowledge about what happened after the war.

Bucky moved the mouse cursor back to the search box and thought for a moment before typing in the name on his right bicep.

 _Nora Eliana Stark_

Thousands of results but none of them were about the girl he remembered. A few of them were from Tony Stark fan clubs. He looked up Tony Stark and saw he was Howard Stark's son. He looked up what happened to his friend and found an article from the fifties.

 _Howard Stark and mystery date attend Met Gala._

He clicked on the article and a picture of Howard with a very familiar brunette. The article said that Howard was a benefactor for an exhibit and that no one knew who his date was just that she was very beautiful. He kept looking through any articles he could find but nothing showed up. It wasn't until he found the last article about Howard that he froze.

 _Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident._

Then he saw it. He was riding a motorcycle following a car until he shot out its tires. There was a crash and he walked towards the car. A woman kept crying out for Howard and then nothing.

"Excuse me, we're closing up." The librarian from before told him.

"uh, I'll be out in a minute." He said.

He gathered his things and left. He walked around town until he sat down on the bench of a local park. He watched people come and go while he read through his notes waiting to see if anything else came to mind.

Then he heard it.

"Gramps come on." He heard a girl say. He peered above his book and saw a four year old girl walking as she led her grandfather to the swings.

"Hold your horses." The old man chuckled.

Then he got another flash. A four year old girl with brown hair and bring green eyes. Laughing and running around. Hugging him and the blonde man from the bridge. Doing homework and messing around with a radio. And lastly the same girl dressed in different clothes that looked like kids pajamas. She was sitting on a stool in a modern lab putting something together. He remembered reaching out with his metal arm and then the girl turned around. He saw her bright green eyes and then nothing.

Who was that girl?

 **Present Day- Nora's POV**

"Shit" We both said. Then the power came back on and we heard a thud. Wren and I peered over the couch and saw a grenade without the pin.

"Fuck!" We shouted. I put up a force field while Wren teleported behind me. The force of the blast still pushed us back and knocked us to the ground.

At that moment Aiden walked in with a machine gun.

"Hello Brother." He said before pointing the gun at us. "Goodbye brother."

I used an energy blast to push him back before he pulled the trigger. Next thing I knew there was a hand on my shoulder and we were in a strange room with metal walls.

"Nora," Wren said startling me.

"AH!" I shouted but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Calm down." He said.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked.

"We're still in the house. We're just in the panic room." He said.

"We have a panic room?" I said.

"Had it installed a few months ago." He said moving around to one of the drawers.

"You installed a panic room in the house? How did I not know this? How did you get it installed without me knowing?" I asked.

"It was a long weekend. You were working double shifts and I was bored. Not really important though. Friday, what's the situation downstairs?" Wren asked.

"You're brother's downstairs and he has your entire weapons stash." Friday answered.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said. "I think he wanted to know logistics like what room is he in? How many weapons does he have? What is he doing?"

"He is currently loading every weapon he took from the stash while making a call." Friday answered.

"Who's he calling?" Wren asked.

"It isn't very clear but he called them Simone." Friday said.

"That name ring any bells?" I asked.

"No, must be a new associate." He said.

"So this panic room come with any neat trick or another weapons stockpile?"

"Nope, this was a last resort. Considering he started throwing grenades around, this was the best bet."

"Yeah but now we're sitting ducks here." I said.

"It's temporary, Friday, where is he keeping all the weapons?"

"The dining room Doc." Friday answered.

"And where is Aiden?" I asked.

"In the study." She answered.

"Weapons then back here?" I said.

"Stay close." he said before putting a hand on my shoulder and teleporting us to the dining room.

We grabbed everything we could until we heard another thud. I put up another force field and shielded us both. There was another blast. I waited and I put it down thinking we were in the clear until someone kicked me in the side.

"Ah!"

"Nora" I heard Wren call out followed by another thud.

"Wren!" I called out.

"I'd be more worried about myself if I were you." I heard a voice say.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm the last face you'll ever see." She said before trying to punch me but I managed to force out another energy blast.

"That's not happening." I said.

"Really?" She said before pointing a gun at me. I projected another force field and waited until she was out of ammo before pulling out my gun and firing back. She was fast and managed to move out of the way. She disappeared and I had no idea where she was until I felt a punch hit me on the cheek.

"What the hell?" I said looking for her but not being able to see anything.

"Not so tough now are you?" She taunted before I felt a kick in the gut.

"Ah." I grunted. I grabbed the gun and waited. I saw a flash in front of me and fired.

She appeared again clutching her leg. Looks like I managed to graze her.

"You bitch." She said before leaping and jumping on me. We struggled and rolled around. She tried getting the gun away from me and turned it towards me but it didn't work. We fought she head-butted me and kept trying to hit me. Next thing I know there was a gunshot.

 **Gatlinburg, Tennessee- Three Weeks Earlier- Third Person's POV**

Before Bucky left DC he visited the last base he was stationed at and got any files he could find on himself. All he found was a box with files of his previous missions and nothing else.

He read through them but nothing brought back any memories.

He laid down on the lumpy futon of an empty log cabin in the woods. He closed his eyes for a minute and drifted off to sleep.

" _Sergeant James Barnes from the 107_ _th_ _. Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He answered_

" _James Buchanan Barnes?" A girl asked._

" _Yeah how did you know?" He asked. The girl answered by laughing. "Why is that funny?" He asked._

" _My Name is Nora, Nora Eliana Stark." She answered._

" _Shit" He said letting out a humorless laugh. "I kind of pictured this happening a lot differently."_

" _You and me both." She said._

" _How did you end up here?" He asked._

" _You're probably not going to believe me but I'll tell you anyway. I'm not from here." Nora answered._

" _Okay, I'm not either. I'm from Brooklyn." Bucky answered confused as to why she was suddenly so nervous._

" _I didn't explain myself well. My birthday is November 8_ _th_ … _1992" Nora answered._

" _Wait how…" He paused for a minute trying to figure a way out to put his thoughts into words. "Are you telling me you're from the future?"_

" _Yeah. Don't know how but I went from a physics presentation in the beginning of 2011 to a Nazi prison in 1943. You probably think I'm insane._

 _The vision faded into another place. It looked like a lab of some sore. There was a table with notebooks and textbooks spread out. On one side of the table there was a little girl. The same girl he remembered from before. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was tied back with a red ribbon._

" _Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" He asked._

" _I'm Nora Stark, Nice to meet you." She answered with a small smile._

 _The scene flashed back to a bedroom. He put the girl on the bed and tucked her in but here he had a metal arm._

" _Thank you Shadow." She said sleepily as she drifted off to sleep._

Bucky woke up gasping for air. Nora's a time traveler. He met her when she was a little girl and recently not in the 1940's. Nora was alive! He grabbed his notebook and started writing it all down so he wouldn't forget anything. He had to find her.

 **Present Day- Nora's POV**

I heard a gunshot and then the girl slumped over me. I felt something warm and sticky fall onto me. I rolled to my side and pushed her off of me. She was regurgitating and coughing up blood.

"Shit." I said. I grabbed a dishcloth that was lying on the ground and pushed it onto her wound.

"Ah!" She yelled.

"Calm down. I'm trying to slow the bleeding." I said.

"W-why aa-re you he-helping?" She coughed up.

"I'm kind of against unnecessary killing." I said.

"L-let me die. It's too… ah late." She said.

"I can help you just hold on." I said.

"I-it's better this way." She said pulling the rag off and grabbing my hand. "It's i-in h-is b-blood." Then her hand became limp and her breathing stopped.

I just killed someone. Her blood was all over me. On my clothes and on my hands. I puked my guts out and I started shaking. I'm a doctor and I save lives but I killed that woman. Who am I?

"Nora!" I heard someone shout. I looked over and saw Wren walk in.

"Wren" I said getting up and hugging him

"Hey you okay?" He said looking at my hands before looking me over.

"It's not my blood it's hers." I said looking over at the dead body.

"We need to get out of here." Wren said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Aiden rigged the grenades into a bomb. We have to move." Wren said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

 **Batesville, Arkansas- Two Weeks Earlier- Third Person's POV**

Bucky went through each and every file until he had them memorized but none of them mentioned him seeing a little girl. He had finally had enough and threw the box against the wall of the room he was staying in making the papers scatter all over the floor.

'This shouldn't be so hard.' Bucky said.

He looked down and saw some blueprints. It looked like some sort of tube. But that wasn't what caught his attention. At the corner of the page written in sloppy kid writing were the initials, NES followed by the date April 13, 1995.

"Mission Report April 13th 1995." He whispered before quickly picking up all the papers.

April 1995.

He looked through each and everyone of the files until finally he found the one.

 _Mission Report April 13_ _th_ _, 1995_

 _Asset was awoken to eliminate target speaking at fundraiser for re-election in Dallas but services were no longer required since target suffered a heart attack and went into cardiac arrest._

 _Instead the asset was reassigned a recon mission to one of Tony Stark's properties, a ranch, to find out if he was working on any new weapons. Asset returned with blue prints included in the file, not of use. He was prepped and returned to cryostasis chamber._

 **Present Day- Nora's POV**

Wren grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Wren teleport us out of here." I said.

"I can't" He said.

"What do you mean you can't?" I said stopping and letting go of his hand.

"Nora we don't have time for this." He said coming forward and taking my hand. "Love you have to listen to me."

I pulled my hand away from him.

"You're not Wren." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wren doesn't say love, or calls me by a nickname." I said.

"Nora!" I heard Wren call out from the living room.

"Wren!" I called out.

Aiden took advantage of then moment to grab me and pull me against him. He put a hand around my throat and the other against my waist, keeping my arms down.

"Let me go." I said.

"Ah, ah, ah," He tutted.

"Nora!" Wren said walking into the kitchen but stopped when he saw us. Wren has always been good at hiding his emotions but the look he had on his face right now, he was terrified.

 **Dallas, Texas- Three Days Earlier- Third Person's POV**

After a week of hitch hiking and walking through highways, Bucky finally made it to Dallas. He lived on the streets under bridges and spent his days in the library finding out everything he could. There were no properties listed as owned by Tony Stark anywhere in the city and there weren't any ranches either.

He thought back to everything he had remembered so far. All he knew was that Nora grew up on a ranch near Dallas. She had a lab in the basement and it was close to a lake. The property was isolated. Other than that he had nothing.

He looked through maps of the area and county records. He found the closest lake to the city and cross-listed properties against it. So far he found that the lake was split into three properties.

One was an actual ranch, the other was a farm and the third was owned by a shell corporation.

They all fit the pattern now, he just had to check each one individually.

 **A Few Hours Before- Third Person's POV**

He had walked for days. He slept in the woods and lived off vegetables he stole from one of the farms he checked out. He made it to the first property but that was actually just a family owned farm.

The second property was owned by a retired elderly couple. They were very nice people but not who he was looking for.

He walked to the next property but stopped for the night. The next day he walked around the last property but the house was empty. He was about to rethink the entire plan when he saw an old barn.

" _You want to sit down? I can take a look at your arm and maybe fix it." Nora offered._

Bucky walked into the barn. It was a bit different now but the tool shelves were still the same as before. He has been here before. He was exactly where he needed to be. That's when he heard it, a car pull up to the house and people talking.

He had finally made it. Bucky stayed in the woods watching them from the woods. Nora was talking to a reddish blonde haired man. They were talking and he pulled out a gun from under the coffee table.

"What the hell?" He heard Nora say.

"It's called a gun," the man retorted.

"I know what it's called smartass, I meant what's it doing under the coffee table?"

"I put it there." The man answered.

"When?" Nora said confused. She acted just the way he saw in his memories.

Those two bickered for what seemed like hours until suddenly the bickering stopped and the power was out. They were quiet before they walked out of the house and to the barn.

Should he go help them?"

 **Present day- Nora's POV**

"Nora!" Wren said walking into the kitchen but stopped when he saw us. Wren has always been good at hiding his emotions but the look he had on his face right now, he was terrified. "Aiden let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with this? Just like Beth?" Aiden spat out squeezing my throat a bit more. I put my hand on his arm and tried releasing an energy pulse but nothing happened.

"I wouldn't try that love." He said before tapping a ring against my neck. "Special toxin used in our training. Negates abilities so we can focus on hand to hand combat without training wheels. Good times huh brother?"

"Aiden, I was the one that killed Beth on orders from them. She was getting close to figuring them out and I didn't have a choice. It was her or you and I chose you." Wren said.

"I didn't ask you to. She was my everything and you killed her right in front of me just like I'm going to kill Nora in front of you." He said squeezing me tighter.

"Wren…" I managed to gasp out.

"It's going to be okay Nora." He said.

"Did you tell her how much you care about her? You should then because Nora isn't going to be with us much longer." He taunted.

"You don't have to this." Wren pleaded.

"I do. I want you to feel every ounce of pain I felt. I want you to hold the woman you love as the light fades from her eyes and she breathes her last breath. I want you to lose everything that gives your pathetic life meaning and then when you think it can't get any worse I will slowly tear you limb from limb until there's nothing left." He said. "Say goodbye."

"Nora…"

"It's okay Wren. It's going to be okay." I said. Aiden moved his arm from my waist and held me by my neck. He lifted his arm and it shifted into a sharp blade. Aiden moved his arm behind me. I felt a sharp pain on my back and in front of me. I looked down and saw Aiden's arm coming out of me before he pulled it out. I felt myself fall but then someone caught me.

I looked up and saw Wren looking down at me. His voice was faint but I could still hear it.

"Nora, stay with me, I can fix this you just have to hold on okay." He pleaded. He put his hands on my stomach and I groaned in pain.

Why wasn't it healing? I saw Aiden standing above Wren putting his hand when suddenly a metal hand wrapped around his neck and there was a crunching sound. Aiden collapsed on the ground. I saw him gurgle blood and drip onto the floor before finally dying. I looked up and saw a man with shaggy brown hair and the gorgeous grey blue eyes I'd recognize everywhere.

"B-bu-cky." I choked out before everything faded away into darkness.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Wren kneeled next to Nora putting pressure on the wound. Aiden just stood there. It took everything in him not to walk over there and kill him.

"Nora you have to stay with me." He pleaded. He noticed her eyes suddenly got wider before he heard a crunching sound followed by a thud. Wren looked over and saw Aiden lying on the ground. Standing above his body was the last person he ever expected to see.

"You're…" Wren started.

"Help her." Bucky said.

"Nora…" Wren called out checking her pupils.

"B-bu-cky." She said before her breathing stopped.

"No, no no no." Wren said before starting chest compressions. "Come on Nora, don't do this."

He performed CPR but it was too late.

"Fuck." Wren said "I'm sorry." He said tearing up pulling her body into a hug. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This is all my fault."

"No it's not." Bucky said looking at Wren. "It's his fault." Bucky said kicking Aiden's body.

"He only came after her because of me." Wren said.

"Maybe, but from what I can tell she chose to stand by you. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain." Bucky said looking down at Nora. He took her left hand and held to noticing there was some sort of mesh fabric on her wrist. He took it off and saw her soulmark. His name written on her wrist.

He was about to let go when suddenly she gripped his hand. She gasped for air and sat up coughing.

"Nora!" Wren shouted surprised.

"It is so good to get out every once in a while." She said stretching she opened her eyes and they were glowing.

"Nora?" Wren asked confused.

"Not exactly." She answered.

"Aya." Wren said realizing who he was talking.

"Always the smart one Wren." She said. "And look, you found another assassin buddy." She said looking at Bucky.

"What are you doing? Where's Nora?" Wren asked.

"Oh would you relax?" She said standing up. "Your wife's taking a nap. Took this as a chance to stretch my legs. Nora's been keeping me cooped up in the back of her head since she found out about him"

"So she's not Nora?" Bucky asked Wren confused.

"It's Nora's body it's just the stone's consciousness that's in control." Wren explained.

"Stone?" Bucky asked getting even more confused.

"Your memory's not so great." Wren pointed out. "Guessing you remembered something that brought you here."

"I had flashes of her as a kid. I was here on assignment once." Bucky said.

"Hydra knows about this place? Not as far off the map as Nora said it was." Wren muttered.

"It was hard to find the record just had to know what you're looking for." Bucky said.

"As fascinating as this conversation is you two should probably get rid of the bodies before they start stinking up the place." Aya said.

"Can we talk to Nora?" Wren asked.

"No she's still knocked out and it's for the best she probably should see the gaping hole in her body." She said looking down at the stab wound.

"I thought you healed her?" Wren asked.

"I do but the bigger the wound the longer it takes and I didn't feel like blasting your brother. I was tired of being kept in the dark." Aya said.

"So you let him kill Nora?" Wren said angrily.

"Yes, serves her right for ignoring me." Aya said opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Fucking hell Aya. You're thousands of years old don't you think it's a bit childish to be pulling these tantrums?" Wren asked.

"Didn't really have much of a choice now did I? How else was I going to talk to you?" Aya said.

"You wanted to talk?" Wren said confused. "Why?"

"I would appreciate it if you could possibly talk Nora into maybe talking to me again?" Aya said.

"You two share a body but don't speak to each other? How does that work?" Bucky asked.

"Nora essentially ignores her anytime she tries to say anything." Wren said.

"We were making progress and it all went to hell? I thought she understood that everything happens for a reason. Everything I have ever done was for a reason."

"That's the thing Aya. The ends don't justify the means. You've put Nora through hell the past few years. She's lost people. You've kept her away from Steve you lied to her about Bucky…"

"I didn't lie to her I just… didn't say anything." Aya said drinking wine straight out of the bottle.

"A lie by omission is still a lie." Wren said.

"Then what am I supposed to do apologize?" Aya said.

"Well that's a start." Wren said.

"You can't possibly be serious? I'm older than the universe itself and you want me to apologize to a mortal?!"

"Hey you asked me for help. Apologizing isn't a sign of weakness it's a show of humility and that won't exactly help with Nora but it will get your foot in the door. Apologize and mean it and follow with a grand gesture. That's how you get back to the way things were." Wren said.

"Grand gesture?" She asked.

"Figure it out. You, you mind helping me out with the bodies, we can bury them out in the woods." Wren said.

"Yes." He said with a nod. He looked over at Nora or Aya, whoever she was before dragging out Aiden's body.

"I'll grab the girl." Wren said.

"Wait." Aya said.

"What?" Wren said.

"Get blood samples from each of them. Nora's going to want to see what's in them later." Aya said.

"Really?"

"You said grand gestures this is one." Aya said before walking out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Guess I'm taking blood samples." Wren said before teleporting to the lab and grabbing a blood draw kit. He took one from Aiden. He nodded at Bucky before going to do the same to the other assassin. They took the bodies out to the forest and buried them.

"Is this normal for you two?" Bucky asked.

"No, well not anymore. I grew up in the life, Nora she's seen death but judging from the bile next to the body I dragged out she just killed someone for the first time, well at least with her bare hands. She's going to be a wreck." Wren said.

"Are you two…" Bucky asked looking at his wedding band.

"That's a complicated story. We're married just not romantically involved." Wren said.

"I remember her, from before… she's a time traveler. That's what she called it." Bucky said.

"That's something you should ask her to explain. It's pretty confusing at times. Aya, who you just met, is the consciousness of the stone that causes the Time Jumps." Wren said digging the grave.

"Time Jumps?" Bucky said tilting his head confused.

"The time traveling incidents, It's what Nora calls them" Wren explained.

"How long has she been… Time jumping?" Bucky said.

"It's been three years since it started but she's been having the jumps for four years counting the time she spent in the 1940's." Wren said.

"That's where we met isn't it?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, but you should probably wait for her to explain it to you. She didn't give me a lot of details. It's hard for her to talk about it." Wren said.

"Right." Bucky said. They buried the bodies and made it back to the house.

"Aya?" Wren called out.

"In the living room" She replied. The walked through the dining room and saw that the room was spotless. It looked like Aiden had never blown a grenade in there. The blood splatters were gone. They walked into the living room and saw that it was spotless like before everything started.

"You've been busy." Wren said.

"Grand gestures. The house has been repaired to its former state. All the weapons have been places in their holsters with the exception of the explosives. Those I put in a safe box in the barn. Don't know what you were thinking keeping those in the house." Aya reprimanded.

"You too?" Wren said.

"You kept explosives in the house?" Bucky said.

"You never know?" Wren said with a shrug.

"The wound's been healed. It's time." Aya said.

"I'll let her know what you did." Wren said.

"I would appreciate it." Aya said before here eyes glowed and she closed them. She started falling but Wren teleported over and caught her.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was having a weird dream. I was smaller and Dad and I were playing tag on the beach close to his house in Malibu.

"I'm gonna get you." Dad said running after me.

"No you're not, I'm faster daddy." I said. Next thing I knew he snuck up behind me and grabbed me spinning me around. I couldn't stop laughing.

"How about we go for a swim?" dad said with a smirk.

"No it's cold, I don't want to drown!" I shouted.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you it's my job." Dad said with a smile.

"Pinky Promise." I said sticking my finger up.

"Pinky Promise." Dad said linking his finger with mine.

"Nora, it's time." A voice said. I felt the chills run up my spine and then everything started glowing. I felt myself falling and then someone caught me.

I opened my eyes and everything seemed too bright.

"Uh, my stomach feels funny." I groaned. Then Wren pulled me into a hug. "Oh,"

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said.

"Wasn't planning on it. Dying does not hurt any less the second time." I said.

"This happened before?" Wren said.

"Yeah, France 1944. Gunshot wound that caused internal bleeding. Came back like nothing happened."

"And you didn't warn me?!" Wren said.

"I did say everything was going to be okay." I said. "Seriously hate dying. Oh wow this place is spotless. I thought those grenades would have caused more damage." I said looking around.

"Oh they did, Aya took over and cleaned up the place. She left some blood samples in the lab downstairs said you may want to see them later." Wren said. "There's also something else you should see, well someone."

"Someone?" I asked confused.

"You can come out now." Wren said. I heard footsteps and then walked in from the dining room.

"Bucky?" I asked.

"Nora." He said.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"I have your name on my arm and you have mine on your wrist. I met you before, I don't know how but…" Before I could finish I was hugging him.

"Uh…" He said not doing anything but shifting uncomfortably.

"Nora, I don't think he's at the hugging stage yet." Wren butted in.

"Oh, right sorry." I said backing away and wiping away tears that may or may not have been shed. "So crazy night."

"That's one word for it." Wren said.

"We look like crap." I said looking at the shredded clothes I was wearing and the fact that I was covered in blood some of which wasn't even mine.

"Call it a night?" Wren offered.

"I'm kind of hungry." I said.

"Pizza?" He offered.

"Sounds great but uh, should you…" I said looking at his clothes.

"Right. I'll hop in the shower and then pop into New York to grab a pizza." Wren said.

"Perfect." I said before he teleported.

I looked over at Bucky and saw that he was shifting uncomfortably.

"You probably want to clean up too." I said. He just looked at me blankly.

"I have guest rooms upstairs and down here, you have a preference?" I asked. "They all have their own bathrooms."

"Which ever's closest." He answered in a low voice.

"Okay, follow me." I said. I took him to the guest room next to the living room. We walked in and Bucky just stood at the doorway looking in. "The bathroom's all set up. I think Wren put in some of his extra toiletries under the sink. There's extra towels in the cabinets. You can put your clothes in the hamper and I'll put them in the wash tomorrow. I'll go get you some clothes. Wren's about your size I think."

"I'll leave your clothes on the bed, hop in the shower, dinner's in a bit." I said walking out.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I went upstairs and knocked on Wren's door. He answered wearing only a towel.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bucky kind of needs a change of clothes." I said.

"Right, Uh, here's a pair of navy sweats and a grey T-shirt. Also a pack of new underwear. I'll stop by and get him some clothes of his own tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You doing okay?" Wren asked.

"Yeah, just been a weird day." I said. "What about you?"

"Long day." He said

"It has, I'll see you in a bit." I said before heading downstairs.

I walked into Bucky's room and placed the clothes on the bed. Right when I did though Bucky came out of the bathroom wearing nothing and I mean nothing. Of course I didn't notice right away.

"I got you some clothes for now, Wren said he'd stop by and get you some of your own tomorrow but for now… oh my gosh you're naked." I said looking anywhere but down. Bucky was so casual about being naked. While I was avoiding looking down I saw that he had a cut on his right arm.

"What happened to your arm?' I said walking toward him to get a closer look.

"I must have cut it when I was running in the woods." He said. That was the most I'd heard him say in a while.

"I need to clean that." I said. I went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit. "Sit down."

He didn't argue. He sat down on the bed and lucky for me he slipped on some boxers while I was getting the first aid kit. I opened it and pulled out the antiseptic wipes.

"This might sting a little." I said before wiping the wound. He didn't even flinch. As soon as I was done a put a bandage on it and put everything away.

"I'm gonna shower feel free to go watch TV while you wait." I said. Bucky didn't even answer he just sat on the bed. I walked out and made my way upstairs to my room. I picked up my clothes and was about to hop in the shower when I started getting the chills again.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said before I started glowing again. I closed my eyes and groaned. Please take me somewhere without explosions or gunshots. I've had enough for one day.

When I opened my eyes I was back at the compound and everyone was sitting at the dinner table.

"Doll?" Bucky said standing up.

"Yes! no explosions. Thank you Aya!" I said.

"What happened to you?"Rhodey said coming over.

"Um just been a long day." I said.

"Is that blood?" Natasha said.

"Yeah but it's not mine, well not all of it." I said with a shrug.

"What?" Rhodey asked.

"Long story, Wren's brother showed up. Assassin tried to kill me. I shot her blood splattered everywhere, grenades exploded in the house, Aiden stabbed and killed me then I came back from the dead. Is there a shower I can use?" I asked.

"I remember that." Bucky said. "Come on, you can use the shower in my room."

"Thank You." I said.

I followed him to his room and Bucky handed me a towel. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You remember the day you showed up at the ranch and you came out of the shower buck naked?"

"You started blushing." He said chuckling.

"You had no idea why it was so weird to be completely naked." I said.

"HYDRA didn't really care about my privacy." He said sadly.

"Sorry I didn't think about that." I said.

"Don't be, the fact that instead of gaping at my arm you were more concerned about a cut made me feel… normal." He said.

"I've seen your arm before. Right Shadow?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't remember." He said.

"I thought you were just a dream or an imaginary friend." I said.

"Our lives are a mess." Bucky said.

"At least we've got each other." I said.

"And Steve." Bucky said and I just looked away.

"I'm going to hop in the shower." I said.

"What was that?" He said.

"What was what?" I said.

"You know what?"

"Bucky, I don't think we should talk about this, altering timelines and what not." I said.

"Why did you look away when I said Steve?" Bucky said and I looked away again. "You just did it again."

"I think that's something you should talk about with current me. I've had a long day and I'd rather not talk about that." I said.

"Nora…"

"Buck, sweetie. I love you, but you missed a lot of things in the seventy years you were gone. Things happened and by the look of it you're still catching up. I'm not the right person to tell you these things just like you can't tell me things that happened after we met again okay." I said putting my hands on either side of his face and waiting for him to answer.

He put his hands on my waist and nodded. I kissed him and hugged him before letting go and hopping in the shower. It took forever to get all the dirt, grime and blood off of me. I must've lost most of my skin layers from how hard I was scrubbing.

When I got out of the shower wrapped in a towel Bucky was putting clothes on his bed.

"Star wars Pjs, good choice." I said grabbing the shorts and black tank top.

"Thought you might like them." He said with a smile.

"I do." I said.

"Get dressed we might still make it to dinner." He said.

"Sure" I said dropping my towel and getting dressed in front of him. "Done. You okay?"

"Yeah just got a good view is all."

"Glad you enjoyed it." I said with a smirk. "I'm starving." But before I could get anywhere I got the chills again.

"Ah crap." I said.

"Again?" Bucky asked.

"Sorry." I said as I started glowing.

I appeared in my room and there was a knock at my door.

"Nora, food's getting cold." Wren called out.

"Be right there." I said. I took a step forward but then I felt a surge of energy. Next thing I knew I was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Whoa." I said.

"How did you…?" Wren asked.

"Don't know don't care. Where's the pizza?" I said.

Wren sighed. "Meatlovers." He said opening one of the boxes.

"You're the best." I said grabbing a slice before sitting down. I couldn't help this feeling that this was just the beginning of something bigger coming our way.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Out in the forest, there were two fresh graves. The soil in one of them started shifting until suddenly a hand popped out. A man dug himself out of the grave and looked at his surroundings. He cracked his neck and stood up. This was far from over.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

 **Hey everyone, I've been working on this one after the reunion chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been having a hard time finding some peace and quiet to work on it but I finally did it. So here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

Dinner was quiet to say the least. Wren looked down as he quietly chewed his pizza. Bucky looked at the pizza like it was going to come to life any minute and eat him. I just looked between the two and couldn't figure out what to say. The minute everyone was done we each went back to our rooms without a word. Maybe breakfast will be better.

I went up to my room and laid down in bed. I drifted off to sleep. That didn't last long.

I was in a snowy forest. Everything was white and I felt cold. I walked trying to find some sort of shelter. I couldn't see anything. I heard someone yelling my name.

"I'm here!" I yelled.

"Nora!"

I kept running towards the sound until I tripped.

"Nora…" A voice groaned.

I looked down and saw Bucky. The snow around him was covered in blood. He grabbed onto my foot with his hand and the other arm was just a bloody stump.

"You did this…" He said.

"I'm sorry." I cried out.

Then Aiden appeared out of thin air. "You deserve this." He said before stabbing me like before.

"AH!"

"Nora!" I heard someone yell out.

"NORA!" I heard and I felt someone shake me.

"AH." I woke up gasping I felt someone above me and I pushed them away with an energy blast.

"AH!" a voice yelled out.

"Nora it's me." Wren cried out.

"Wren?" I said confused. I got out of bed and helped him up.

"Yeah, I was trying to wake you up. You were screaming." He said taking my hand.

"I was?"

"You were. Having a nightmare?" Wren asked.

I didn't answer.

"Want to talk about it?" He said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Sorry I woke you up." I said.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Shut me out."

"I don't want to talk about it just like you never talk about yours. You should get some sleep you have a morning shift." I said walking back to my bed.

I got under the covers and rolled onto my side. I heard Wren sigh before walking over to the door. I never heard the door open instead I felt him pull the covers up and slip in.

"After I killed Beth the people I worked for decided to close ranks and started covering their tracks. They wanted to erase all evidence that the program ever existed and start recruitment at the source. Take children directly from hospitals from parents that were already planning on giving their kids up for adoption and taking out the middleman. I was assigned to burn down the orphanage I was recruited from and eliminate everyone inside. I burned it to the ground and watched as everyone screamed for their lives. That's what I dream about." Wren said

I rolled over to face him and asked, "Why are you telling me?"

"I promised you no more secrets." He said giving me a sad smile.

I put my arms around him and gave him a hug. "I was walking in a forest in the middle of a blizzard and I heard someone screaming my name out. So I ran towards it until I tripped because someone had grabbed my leg. It was Bucky in his commando uniform. His arm was a bloody stump and he said that I did that to him. I apologized and got up and then Aiden showed up and stabbed me. That's when I woke up." I said

"Hey, it's okay." Wren said wiping tears off my face. "You know that's not true right?"

I didn't say anything Instead I buried my face in his chest and avoided looking at him.

"Nora, you can't seriously believe that?" Wren asked.

"How can I not Wren? You've seen him. The guy literally is a shell of the man I knew. The only reason he bothered to come here was because of a name on his arm. You don't think that the instant he remembers what happened when he fell he won't hate my guts and run out of here?"

"Nora, the guy had his brain turned to mush by Nazis for seventy years and he still managed to piece together enough fragments of his memory to track you down. He snapped Aiden's neck like a twig because he killed you. He may not know who he was but he's not that guy anymore just like you're not the same girl he met in 1943."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked frustrated.

"Get to know the new Bucky. Help him remember what he can and go from there." Wren said.

"That's going to be kinda of hard considering he's only said three words to me the whole time he's been here."

"He did see you get stabbed, get possessed by Aya and come back from the dead. He's bound to be more confused that he already was." Wren said.

"This situation's a mess." I stated.

"Our whole lives are messes but at least we're in this mess together." He said. "Plus we now have one less thing to worry about."

"Yeah, things are finally back to normal, well relatively." I said. And right when I said that screaming sounded through the house.

"What was that?" Wren said sitting up.

"Bucky!" I said running out of the room to the downstairs guest room.

I ran into the room and saw Bucky tossing and turning while screaming in pain. He was gripping the pillows and blankets and tearing them apart.

"Bucky, wake up." I called out walking closer to the bed.

"No, AHHHH!" He yelled.

"Bucky it's okay you're safe." I said getting closer.

"Let me go! AH!" He yelled.

"Bucky!" I said raising my voice and putting a hand on his shoulder. That was the worst thing I could have done. He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the bed.

"Bucky listen to me… I-it's okay. Yo-you're safe." I said putting a hand on his cheek.

"Nora?" He asked. And let go getting as far away from me as he could.

"Yeah," I said coughing. "You were screaming." I choked out.

"I-I hurt you." He said.

"I've had worse." I said rubbing my neck. "Lucky you didn't use your other hand."

"I-I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Bad dream?" I asked. Bucky didn't say anything. "Come on." I said getting up. "I know just what we need."

I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out some milk and cocoa powder. I heated up the milk and when it was done I poured it into two mugs. I put it in front of Bucky and took the other one for myself before sitting down. We drank our mugs of cocoa in silence until finally he said something.

"The man on the bridge, Steve, he's also…"

"Yeah" I said lifting my right hand up and showing him my other soulmark. "You're marks on your left side on your ribs?"

Bucky lifted his shirt up and showed me the mark. Steve's name was still written there just like I remembered but the skin around the mark was heavily scarred like someone had tried to cut it off. Without realizing I reached over to touch it but stopped at the last minute.

"They tried to take it off, they burned it off and it was gone for a while but when it healed the name came back. Then they tried to cut it off but that also didn't work so they stopped trying." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said tearing up.

"Why?" He said.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that." I answered.

He stayed quiet at that. He got up and washed his cup in the sink before walking back to his room.

I stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes before rinsing my cup in the sink and going back upstairs. I was surprised to see Wren still in my room. He was lying in bed. When he saw me walk in he lifted the covers for me to slip in. He held me as I cried myself to sleep.

 **The Next Morning-**

In an effort to get us back into a normal schedule, Wren decided to pick up where we left off with training with a few new additions. The start was trying to figure out what happened the night before.

"How did it feel?" He asked.

"I don't know, it was different from a time jump. I didn't feel cold or get the chills. I felt a surge of energy. It was warm. It felt like a smaller energy wave but only within my body." I said.

"Can you try it again?"

"I don't think so, I didn't trigger it last time, it just happened."

"Try creating an energy wave." Wren suggested.

"Okay but maybe you should take a few steps back just in case." I asked.

"I'll teleport away if I see its dangerous now go." Wren said.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I gathered the energy inside of me and slowly spread it. I tried containing it within my body but it didn't work and instead I released and energy blast that knocked Wren and I both out.

"Uh." I groaned as I got up.

"All right I take that back, I should have moved back." Wren said.

"I think the teleporting was a one time thing." I said.

"You thought the same thing about the force fields and look how that turned out." He retorted.

"The force field was actual visible energy triggered by a life and death situation. The teleporting happened randomly." I argued.

"Life and death huh?" Wren said suddenly looking very pensive.

"I don't like the look in your eye." I said.

"Let's leave this for another time. The next step of your training. Weapons." He said. "You're aim is great and hand to hand still needs work but you're good. We're starting with the basics and working our way up. I want to see how you can work with a staff before we switch to knives."

He tossed me one before grabbing one himself.

"How we doing this?" I asked.

"Try to knock each other down and many times as we can." He said with a smirk.

"Let's do it." I said.

We fought and knocked each other until finally Wren called it.

"Okay, you're ready." He said getting up. "You like knife throwing, how about hand to hand with knives."

"I'd probably just hurt myself." I said.

"Which is why we're practicing with blunted blades." Wren said opening a box.

"I still can't believe you've been hiding all these things from me right under my nose." I said.

"I wasn't hiding them you just never noticed or asked about them." Wren retorted.

"Would've been nice to know." I said.

"Again I'm sorry but you have to admit they did come in handy." Wren pointed out.

"Let's make this quick you have to start getting ready for work." I said.

"Ah yes, first day back after the honeymoon. Wonder what awful thing Kat's going to say about you today." Wren jokingly said.

"Haha very funny." I said.

"Still can't believe you let me date her knowing how dreadful she truly was." He said.

"You weren't saying that when you were fondueing her" I pointed out.

"Ah yes, apparently I'm bad in bed and she was faking it the entire time we were dating." Wren said.

We were quiet for a minute until I started laughing.

"That is hilarious." I said. "Thanks for the ammo, I know how to get under her skin now."

"And coming from you she'll take it even better." Wren said. "Come on let me get a few hits in before I have to head into the war zone."

"I should be there by lunch so don't worry. I'll save you." I said.

"I'll be forever in your debt." He said jokingly.

Wren was a huge liar. The blunted blades didn't cut but they did leave bruises.

After we were done we walked into the house. Wren went; upstairs to shower while I started on breakfast. I was in the middle of cutting up some fruit when Bucky walked in.

"Ah!" I shouted putting a hand on my chest. "Crap I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry." He said walking over to sit down.

"I'm making breakfast, you want some coffee?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I grabbed a mug and poured coffee into it and put the mug in front of it. I added the two sugars Bucky used to add to it and stirred it in. He stared at the coffee until finally he picked up the and took a sip.

His eyes opened wide and he practically chugged the entire mug.

"You like it?" I asked and he nodded.

I beated the eggs before making us all scrambled eggs and bacon. I served him a plate and this time he didn't hesitate before digging in. Probably because he saw me cook it.

"Morning Bucky or do you prefer I call you James?" Wren asked.

"Just Bucky…" He said softly.

"Okay, I'm gonna pop by quickly and pick up Axl." Wren said.

"You sure? I can pick him up after my shift." I said.

"No the poor boy's spent enough time at the dog hotel, I kinda miss him." He said.

"Okay." I said and Wren was off.

Bucky just looked at me confused.

"He'll be back in a bit, he's just going to pick up Axl, my dog." I said.

"You have a dog?"

"Yeah, he's good company. He can be a bit aggressive at first but he'll grow on you." I said. He stayed quiet.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" I asked and he was still quiet.

"You were born in 1992 but we met in 1945?" He asked.

"Actually it was 1943." I corrected.

"How?"

"That's a long story so I'm going to refill your cup and I'm going to start at the beginning." I said getting up.

Right when I sat down Wren got back with Axl.

"Woof." Axl barked as he tackled me.

"Aw hey buddy.' I said kneeling down and petting him. "Who's a good boy? I missed you." I said as he nuzzled into my face.

I stood up and Axl finally noticed Bucky for the first time. He got in between me and him and growled at him.

"Axl down." I said. He stopped growling but stayed close to me. "Give him some time." I told Bucky.

"Or feed him bacon, that works too." Wren added.

"Don't feed him bacon, I don't; want to dig this little guy an early grave right buddy." I said patting his head.

"Ruff." He barked.

"So where was I…" I said. "So in 2011 I stopped by Dublin to visit friends and we stopped by this shop where this weird old lady gave me a bracelet. Then a few days later I was in Geneva for a presentation on the Hadron Super Collider and there was a malfunction and the thing blew up. It triggered a stone on the bracelet and I got sent to 1943. I appeared in a Nazi hideout in Azzano, Italy where you and your regimen were also captured. I was taken directly to Zola's lab…" I said and Bucky immediately tensed.

"I was taken to his lab where he performed his experiments for about a day or two before you were brought in and that's how we met." I said.

"That's where you told me you were a time traveler and your birthdate." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "We were there for a few days until Steve showed up and rescued everyone. It was also the first time you saw him after he had been given the serum, your exact words were I thought you were smaller." I said. That made Wren laugh and Bucky cracked a smile for a second before shifting back to an emotionally blank face.

"I have to get going." Wren said looking at the clock.

"I'll see you at lunch." I said.

"Want me to pick you up?" He offered.

"No we should try and keep up appearances every once in a while." I said.

"All right then." He said before teleporting to work.

"You have work?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, Wren and I work at the hospital. We're both surgeons." I said.

"You were the commando's medic." He said.

"I was though most of the time I was patching up just you and Steve." I said.

"I hurt my hand once…" He whispered.

"It was your left hand, one of Hydra's grunts found your nest and surprised you. He attacked you with a knife and cut your hand before you took him out." I said.

"Right." He said. I picked up the plates and washed them before going to shower.

After I was dressed in jeans and a simple grey V-neck and converse I went to talk to Bucky.

"So I have to head out soon and I'm probably going to be gone for at least twelve hours maybe more depending what surgery I get dragged into. I have my phone with me all the time except when I'm in surgery. If anything happens or you need anything ask Friday and she'll let me and Wren know." I said.

"Who's Friday?" Bucky asked.

"That would be me Sergeant Barnes. I am an artificial intelligence that runs the house and Doctors Spencer's calendar." Friday introduces itself.

"It's a voice in the ceiling?" Bucky asked.

"Computer actually, she's hooked up to the entire house. Don't worry she doesn't spy on you. Only monitors your vitals in case of emergencies. If you need anything or you just get bored feel free to ask and she'll help you out. There's a ton of food in the fridge make yourself at home." I said.

"Can I go outside?" He asked.

"Buck you're not a prisoner. If you want to go out go ahead." I pulled out a business card with my phone number and some money and handed it to him. "Do you know how to drive?" I asked.

"I can fly a plane and ride a bike." he said.

"Motorcycle?" I asked and he nodded.

"Today's your lucky day." I said walking over to the garage. "Dad had a minor mid life crisis a couple of years ago and bought himself a bike. Only rode it once before he decided to stick to his Audi's. Wren takes it out for a spin every few weeks to keep it going but other than that it's just sitting here." I handed him the keys. "Wear a helmet"

Bucky couldn't take his eyes off the bike. He looked like a kid with a new toy.

"The helmet is connected to Friday so she can give you directions or call us if you need to. Well I have to get going." I said.

"Nora." He said making me turn around. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I said before getting in my car and driving off to work.

I walked in and was met by Wren talking to Kate. Kate looked annoyed but he just nodded along that is until he saw me and smiled. He walked past Kate and made a bee line for me. He picked me up and twirled me around before planting one on me.

" _Sorry, She's been on my case and I want her to shut up already play along."_ He said softly in Russian.

"Miss me already." I said with a giant smile. I may have come on a bit strong but after the hell Kate put me through I deserve to tease her a bit.

"Always." He said kissing my temple.

"I have to go change, see you at the cafeteria?" I asked.

"I'll grab you a plate." He said.

I walked past Kate who was fuming. It was no secret that Wren wasn't a big fan of PDA. Whenever Kate got possessive he would avoid it or shift uncomfortably. What we just did was equal to flipping her off.

I got to the locker room and got dressed in my navy scrubs. I grabbed my lab coat and pinned my wedding band and engagement ring to the inside of my top pocket just like Wren did with his. When I was done I went to grab a pager from the nurses station and went to meet up with Wren at the cafeteria. Just as promised he was saving me a seat and already had a plate with all my favorites.

I sat down and we chatted the day away until we both got paged to Doctor Matthews office.

"Chief you asked to see us." Wren said.

"Yes come in." He said. I closed the door and sat down.

"How was the honeymoon?" He asked.

"It was good. Very relaxing." I said.

"That seafood paella was to die for." Wren added.

"I assume you both took plenty of photos?" He said.

"Course." I said pulling out my phone and showing him a picture of the both of us on a beach in Barcelona.

"Good, an officer from immigration came by while you were gone to ask a bit of questions. I even let him into your office. The fact that both of you have the same picture of your wedding was a nice touch. Wren having pictures of Nora with your dog got you brownie points." Chief Matthews said.

"Aw you have a picture of me and Axl?" I said.

"You have that picture of me in mickey ears." Wren said.

"The look on your face was priceless." I retorted.

"Are you two absolutely sure you're not an actual couple?" Chief Matthews said.

"Yes." We both replied.

"Anyway I just wanted to give you all a heads up, you might be called for an interview sometime soon or they'll come visit again."

"Okay," Wren said.

"Nothing we can't handle." I said.

"I can see that." He said looking down at our joined hands. "It's good to have you both back Nora can you stay a minute."

"Sure," I said. "I'll see you in the pit." I told Wren.

"So I got a phone call from the Dean of Medicine at Baylor University. He has a colleague on the board at Harvard and heard about your app. Said the students have actually scored fifteen percent higher on their exams since they started and well Harvard decided to associate themselves with Baylor and are sharing the program."

"That's great." I said.

"It is but they also want to include us. Our lectures to our residents will be recorded so they can be viewed and used as course materials for their students. All of this is still in the air but I believe it will help increase awareness of work here, even provide more funding." He said.

"That all sounds good." I said.

"Did you read the fine print of your deal with them?" Chief asked.

"Of course I did, I know I am definitely all for this deal." I said. In my contract with Harvard it is included that for every contributing university I gain 1.5 million dollars to my already existing fee but in exchange I offered my services to present to any potential partners.

"That's good, you need to present to the board in two weeks." He said.

"I'll do that." I said.

"Good, I'll give you more details as we get closer to the presentation." He said. "Now get to work, I'm sure your residents have missed you."

"I'm looking forward to whipping them back into shape." I said getting up.

"How are things between you and Wren, you two seem closer?" He said.

"We're just more relaxed." I said.

'There's nothing like revealing your deep dark secrets and then your formerly brainwashed assassin soul mate eliminating your husband's psychotic evil brother to make you relax' I thought.

"Keep it that way, you two have had a rough couple of months, you just need to move forward and put this all behind you. Now get to work." He said.

"Yes chief." I said before walking out of his office. I checked in with the Cardio department before I was asked to go downstairs to the pit for a consult.

"You needed a cardio consult." I asked.

"I did multiple GSW's I need to get in there and repair his gut but needed to check that chest wound, it's close to his heart." Wren said.

"I need an ultrasound and an EKG." I said.

One of the interns got to it quickly.

"Shit, we have a tear. I have to get in there and repair it." I said.

"Looks like we're tag teaming." Wren said.

"Just like old times." I said.

"Minus the gunfire in the background." He said with a smirk.

"Let's do it." I said returning the smirk.

We scrubbed in side by side and we went in. I got to work on the heart while Wren worked on the gut.

"What do you think the gun used was?" Wren asked.

"No idea, I swear I've operated on more GSW's here than I did in Afghanistan." I said.

"Tell me about it, it's not a work day without at least one GSW." Wren asked.

"So I was thinking of trying to recreate paella for tomorrow's dinner what do you think?" I asked.

"Maybe another time, we haven't had meat in two weeks." Wren said.

"That's a lie we stopped for a Big Mac in Paris." I reminded him.

"You had a Big Mac, I had a filet of fish." He said making our anesthesiologist laugh.

"Oh right, Shame we should have gotten steak frit somewhere." I said looking

"What can I say I was home sick? Would have had time to make reservations if some one wasn't fascinated that she found a Starbucks with an espresso Frappuccino still on the menu." Wren argued.

"You're the one that was dying for a decent cup of coffee so you're the enabler." I argued.

" _You're lucky I'm rather fond of you."_ He said in Russian.

" _You'd be lost without me and you know it."_ I answered back.

"Yeah I probably would." He said.

"So dinner?" I asked.

"How about I pick up a couple of steaks and I grill them out back?" He said.

"I can make green beans with candied almonds and bacon?" I offered.

"Yes." He said with a moan.

"Can I just say how happy I am you two finally got together?" Ben said.

"Did you win the pool?" I asked.

"NO." He said with a chuckle. "Not by a week, you two just seem happier."

"We did just got back from vacation." Wren said.

"Even before then, you two are just so in synch." He said.

"Well thank you Warren." I said.

"The Aorta's been repaired," I told Wren

"Good cause I could use a second pair of hands over here." Wren said lifting up his blood covered gloved.

"On it." I said walking over. "We're going to need and extra unit of O neg."

"I got it," One of the interns said hooking it up.

"Where's the bleed coming from?" I asked.

"Not sure, suction." Wren asked. I put my hand in and felt around.

"Shit, bullet nicked an artery." I said holding onto it trying to slow the bleeding. "Clamp."

"Do you have it?" Wren asked

"I feel it I just can't see it." I said.

"More suction." Wren said.

"Got it." I said.

"Cauterizing." He said "and done."

"Vitals?" I asked.

"Stable." Wren answered looking relieved. "One last stitch and we're done."

"Johnson, can you bring us the patient's file?" I asked.

"Yes Doctor Spencer… Doctors Spencer…" She said awkwardly before running out.

"Is it really that confusing?" Wren asked.

"A bit." I said. "I still think everyone's talking about you when they call me Doctor Spencer."

"We're done let's go let the family know." I said.

Wren grabbed the file and stopped me. "Uh, I don't think that's necessary." He said.

"Why not?" I asked as he handed me the file.

"Eric Murphy, 28, traveling insurance salesman…" I read. "He has no family in town." I said closing the file.

"Exactly, we just have to keep and eye on him and let him know when he wakes up or if any family shows up. Until then my shifts over and I should go home and feed our guest."

"If he's home that is. I gave him the keys to the motorcycle and some cash." I said.

"That's good, he should get out, help with the adjustment." He said.

"That's what I though plus he took the helmet so I can find him just in case." I said.

"You really think he wore the helmet?"

"Don't make me worry more than I already am." I said

"I'll send you a proof of life picture when I get home." Wren said.

"I'd appreciate it." I said. "Going to go fill out charts and do rounds."

"Food'll be in the oven." He said before heading to the locker room. I went up to the nurse's station and got to work.

 **Third person's POV-**

Wren changed out of his scrubs and into his regular clothes. He walked over to the nurse's station and went to return his pager. There he ran into the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kate said.

"I never lied to you." Wren said.

"Yes you did!" She yelled and everyone turned to look at them. She took he arm and led her to the attending's lounge.

"I was honest with you from the beginning." Wren said. That was obviously not true but Kate didn't need to know that. Wren was honest with anything that truly affected her. Kate never knew about his powers or his brother and he was never more grateful for that as the day they broke up.

"You said Nora was nothing that you two were just friends. You told me you loved me!" She yelled outraged.

"I thought I did!" Wren said and Kate slapped him.

"I can't believe I wasted my time on you." She said outraged.

"Kate stop, I know that you're angry and I know that you're hurt but you have to stop throwing tantrums every time you see me or Nora. She had nothing to do with this. I don't know why you were so jealous of her because when we were dating I told you time and time again we're just friends."

"And when you asked me to marry you I said yes as long as you never spoke to her." Kate said.

"And that's why I said no. I cared about you I truly did but I've been through way too many things with Nora to turn my back on her. If I had to do it again I would and honestly I'm glad we ended things when we did." Wren said.

"I wish I never met you."

"I don't because it made me realize how lucky I am to have my best friend so thanks for that." He said before walking out. Wren found his usual empty storage closet and teleported back to the ranch.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that Bucky was sitting at the counter writing away in a journal.

"Hey Bucky, how was your day?" Wren asked and Bucky didn't say a word. He didn't even look up.

'Silent treatment huh' Wren thought.

"I'm making fajitas sound good?" Wren asked. Bucky stopped writing for a minute before going back to writing.

"Have you talked to Nora?" Bucky stopped writing and snapped the pencil in his hand in half.

"I hurt her." Bucky said in such a low voice Wren almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean? She looked fine this morning." Wren said.

"I woke up last night and I was choking her." Bucky said. "I'm not supposed to hurt her. I wasn't supposed to hurt the man, Steve but I did anyway. I shouldn't be here." He said getting up.

"Whoa, hold on a second." Wren said. "Think this out. I know you're having a hard time…"

"Hard Time? I don't remember anything! All I have are flashes of a girl I somehow met seventy years ago and now I'm so fucked up I can barely tell what's real and what isn't!" Bucky yelled.

"Then figure it out, but speaking from experience, running away from your problems doesn't work. I tried. Want to know where that got me? I'm banned from returning to my own country any longer than it take to stop by for fish and chips. My brother hunted me down and tried to kill me multiple times to the point I joined the army because fighting was all I knew. Want to know when I finally stopped? When I realized I hit rock bottom? When the woman who stopped me from offing myself after my first week in Afghanistan died and Nora stopped me from literally stepping off the ledge." Wren said. "You went through hell, so had everyone else in this house. You have a second chance is running away really how you want to start it?"

"I don't deserve this." Bucky said.

"Neither do I but that doesn't stop Nora from caring." Wren said.

"She tried to find me if I left wouldn't she?"

"She was working on finding you after she found out you were still alive. You covered your tracks really well." Wren said "Just think about it. And if you do end up trying to leave you should say goodbye. Nora deserves that much."

"You love her don't you?" Bucky said

"Love's for children, I'm loyal, there's a difference" Wren said before picking up a knife and chopping up vegetables.

 **A Few Hours Later- Nora's POV**

The ER was pretty quiet after hours. A few stitches and an appendectomy and I was free to go. I drove home and as I walked into my quiet home I made my way straight to the oven. As promised whatever Wren and cooked up was in there. Today's dinner was Chicken fajitas and rice. I dug right in. halfway through dinner I hear Bucky screaming. I run to the guest room except this time I don't get close.

"AH!" He screams. "No! Leave her alone!"

"Bucky!" I call out and he wakes up gasping. I get close and he flinches.

"Hey it's okay, it's just me." I say.

"Nora?" He says.

"Yeah, you okay?" I asked.

He just stayed quiet.

"You want to talk about it?" I offered and he stayed quiet. He laid down and rolled to his side.

I hated seeing him like this but knew that he needed his space. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." I said getting up and walking out of the room.

I sat down at the counter and finished my dinner. I washed my dishes and sat down on the couch. I grabbed my tablet and checked my email. Just the same old thing from always.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but I ended up dozing off. I woke up to the smell of coffee.

"Morning." Wren greeted putting a mug in front of me.

"Morning." I said yawning.

"What time you get in?" He asked.

"Around three." I said as I sat up. "Thanks for dinner."

"Long night?"

"Something like that." I said just as Bucky walked out of his room.

"Is there coffee?" He asked.

"Fresh pot in the kitchen." Wren said. Bucky nodded before walking to the kitchen. "You talk to him?"

"Not since yesterday morning. He'll talk when he's ready." I said sipping my coffee.

"I made pancakes, whenever you're hungry."

"I'll be right over." I said. I took a deep breath before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. I sat down and dug into my pancake breakfast. I was really hungry. I ended up getting seconds and thirds. Wren and Bucky just stared at me. I got up and cleaned up before landing on the couch and crashing again until it was time for work.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

 **Hey everyone. Here's the next one. I'm trying to update as often as I can but some recent life events have made it hard for me to focus. I'll work on this everyday but the chapters are going to be around this length if not shorter for a while. Sorry. On a lighter note we get the besties back together in this one. I missed writing Jess. So here it is. Let me know what you think. :)**

The days following went along kind of like that. Bucky would talk occasionally ask questions about random flashes or about Steve. I'd answer as best as I could and he'd go back to answering in random grunts. At least he didn't ignore us like before. Oh who am I kidding, it was like living with a moody brooding teenager. I didn't complain though, Bucky was safe, there weren't any assassins after any of us and I was time jump free for almost three weeks. That was the longest I'd ever gone without one.

Things at work were great, Kate got a job offer from a hospital in Seattle and was leaving at the end of the week. Wren was doing a bang up job as chief of the ER and Jess found out she was having a daughter. I had gotten a head start with the baby shopping except this time I did make sure Jess approved each of the choices, I just didn't let her see the price so she wouldn't complain. I had even caught Wren planning out redecorating one of the rooms downstairs for whenever both the kids stayed over.

We were enjoying a rare day off when we got a call.

"Go for Nora." I said.

"Hey stranger." Jess greeted.

"Hey sis, long time no see or hear." I said.

"Is that Jess?" Wren asked. "Put her on speaker."

"You're on speaker." I said.

"Hey you two we haven't heard from you in almost two weeks. How was the honeymoon?" She said.

"It was good." I said giving Wren a look.

"We got tans." Wren said.

"That we have to see." Jess said. "So listen we were thinking about having Sunday brunch tomorrow. Apparently there's a game on and I can't stand the smell of wings right now…"

"That sounds great." I said. "The guys can stay in and we can go out for mani/pedis."

"Ah it's like you read my mind." She said.

"Need us to bring anything?" Wren asked.

"Just your wonderful selves." She said.

"German chocolates it is." Wren said.

"That's why you're godfather." She said.

"See you then." I said.

"You forgot to mention one big thing." Wren said.

"What?" I said.

"Did we have a kid?" Bucky said running in here making me spit out the coffee in my mouth.

"What?" Wren said.

"I was in a bar with Steve and a red head in a weird hat said that if he didn't know any better he'd have thought you were pregnant. I felt surprised but Steve gave me the same look before we ran out of there." Bucky said.

"You were pregnant?" Wren said looking over at me.

"No! Do you think if I had a kid or if I was ever pregnant I would have told you already?" I said. "Buck relax we don't have a kid and I have never been pregnant. Remember how I said that Aiden killing me wasn't the first time I died? Well some things happened afterwards. There were side effects."

"What side effects?" Wren asked.

"I was tired constantly. I slept all the time. I ate a lot. Seafood made me nauseous…"

"I can see why you thought she might be pregnant." Wren told Bucky.

"It lasts a couple of weeks. I'll sleep like the dead. I'll eat my weight in ice cream or pasta and then there'll be a time jump and we're back to normal." I said.

"That's good to know, I was actually starting to get a bit concerned. You sleep like the dead." Wren said.

"And I knocked out for twenty hours straight followed by chugging down a gallon of rocky road." I said.

"That was pretty impressive." Wren said.

"So that didn't happen?" Bucky asked.

"I've never been pregnant but that was probably the conversation you had before I got turned onto a four year old." I said.

"You got turned into a four year old?" Bucky asked looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Stone got mad at Gramps for trying to trigger a time jump and decided to teach us a lesson. Usual tantrum." I said with a shrug.

"Usual?" Bucky questioned.

"Yup." Wren and I said at the same time.

"Right." He said before walking back to the living room.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"He's making progress." Wren said.

"I know, It's just hard to watch." I said.

"Give him time." Wren said.

"I really hate time." I said

"We're going out tonight." Wren said.

"We are?" I asked.

"We need to work on your teleporting." Wren asked.

"I thought we agreed that was a fluke." I said.

"It's a fluke we haven't tested out. I want to try one of the things they used to train me but modified." He said.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Probably not but most of our friendship is based on bad ideas." He said with a smirk.

"Can't argue with that." I said smirking back.

 **Later that night-**

We got out of work and instead of coming back home Wren teleported us to the roof of a skyscraper.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Roof of Bank of America Plaza." He said. "Tallest building in Dallas."

"Okay, Why are we here?" I asked.

"Training. After I got my powers I only managed to trigger them the one time and then I just wouldn't do it. So my trainer through me off a cliff." Wren said.

"What?"

"Yeah, he said I'd either teleport back to the top or go splat. Methods were a bit extreme but they did get results." Wren said opening up a duffle bag he was carrying and pulling out a harness.

"This is the weirdest date night ever." I said.

"You can say whatever you want but there's never a dull day with us." Wren said.

"Good thing I chose not to wear a dress today. Or heels for that matter." I said. I looked down at my dark blue jeans and brown booties. I was also wearing a white V-neck top and brown leather jacket. My hair was up in a braided ponytail with a few loose strands framing my face.

"So what I take the plunge and see what happens." I said looking over the ledge.

"Yes and no. Yes you're jumping but not alone. Jacket off." Wren said taking his off.

I slipped off my jacket and waited. He started putting on a harness that attached me to him. I back was to his front.

"We'll both go. You're going to try and teleport us back here. If we get to close to the ground I'll get us back here." Wren said.

"How do you know when you need to take over?" I asked.

"If after five seconds you can't handle it I take over. Now get ready." He said adjusting the harness.

"I really hate this idea." I said.

"You'll thank me when you can teleport to Paris for random shopping trips on your own." He said.

"Yeah if I live that long." I muttered.

We stepped over to the ledge and I looked down.

"Don't let me die Wren." I said.

"I've got your six. Whenever you're ready." He said.

"Okay. On three. One, Two…" I didn't get to three because Wren pushed us off. "AH!"

"Focus." He said. I closed my eyes and just kept picturing the roof of the building. "Times up." He said and then we crashed onto the roof.

"Uh." I groaned.

"You have to stay focused." He said.

"Would have been better if I didn't get pushed off without knowing." I said.

"Sometimes it's better if you don't see it coming." Wren said.

"Well don't do it again." I said.

"I won't now let's go again." He said.

 **Ten Tries Later-**

"This isn't working" I said.

"It will, just keep trying." He said.

"Wren, I'm tired and hungry. I can really go for some ribs. Can we call it a night and try again another time." I said.

He sighed. "You're right, guess we can stick to energy control and manipulation for now," he said undoing the harness.

"We jumped off this damn building ten times and we didn't get anywhere." I said groaning.

"It takes time and practice. You'll get it." He said.

"Doesn't feel like that." I said and then there was a flash of light. "Aya not a great time."

"It's the best time actually." She said coming closer to me and using an energy blast to push me off the building.

"Nora!" Wren shouted.

"AH!" I shouted. "Roof, Roof Roof Roof!" and then it happened. One minute I was free falling and I felt it, the surge of energy. I moved it around and then I was back on the roof, on my feet.

"Oh Crap!" I said as I saw where I was.

"It worked." Wren said looking at me and making sure I wasn't hurt.

"You baby her too much. A little push would have been enough." Aya said.

"That's your version of being helpful?" I exclaimed.

"It worked didn't it?" She said with a shrug. "Try teleporting to the house."

"Really?" I said.

"Close your eyes and picture the kitchen. Feel that rush of energy and let it wash over you." Aya said.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I picture the farm. The yellow cream walls, the granite counter tops. The cookbooks set up and the kitchen island. I felt the energy start to wash over me until I felt the air around me change. When I opened my eyes I was at the house. Bucky was just staring at me dumbfounded.

"I just teleported." I said not being able to keep the smile off my face. "Sorry, I probably freaked you out. I'm just going to…" But before I could leave he stood up and hesitantly put his arms around me. For a second I thought I was dreaming until his grip tighten and I heard him sob.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked pulling away slightly and I put my hand on his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried.

"Bucky you have nothing to apologize for. None of this is your fault okay? I hate seeing you like this and I know it's hard but you can't keep bottling this all up. If you can't talk to me then talk to Wren or we'll find you someone to talk to but please don't shut me out." I said.

"I'll try." He said pulling me into another hug.

I looked over to the side and saw Wren. He signed to me that he was going to give us some space and be back later with dinner. I nodded and signed thank you back before he teleported away.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Nora had teleported away and Wren was left alone with Aya.

"It never ceases to amaze me how oblivious you two can be." Aya said.

"Excuse me?" Wren said.

"You know what I'm talking about." Aya said tilting her head.

"Nora's my best friend, an can you please not look like that it's really weird talking about not loving my best friend when you look like her." Wren said.

"I never said anything about love." Aya started. "And if it bothers you so much…" She said before turning into a fifteen year old girl with tan skin, long brown straight hair and doe eyes.

"That's low even for you." Wren said.

"She was young when Aiden killed her. Fifteen right?" Aya said.

"Aya…" Wren said hating how she was taunting him.

"Poisoning along with her father… what a way to go. Then again he stabbed Nora with his bare hand so at least he takes out the women in your life quickly…"

"Shut Up!" Wren shouted.

"Not until you accept the truth." Aya said.

"What truth?" Wren said.

"That you care about Nora as more than just a friend." Aya said.

"She's my best friend I care about her that's all that matters and that's all you need to know." Wren answered.

"Let it out Wren." Aya said looking right at him. "When you're with her what's it feel like?"

"What do you want me to say? That when I see her everything brightens up. That she makes me want to be a better person and that the fact that I have her in my life even if I don't deserve makes me feel like I'm the luckiest person alive? That I want to tell her how amazing she is and how much I love her but I can't because she's in love with Steve and Bucky and I'm not even mad about it. I knew from the beginning what I was walking into and I didn't care and I still don't. I just want her to be happy even if it means that it's not with me." Wren said.

"Feel better?" Aya said.

Wren just nodded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you've had a hard couple of months and you needed to vent. Your feelings for Nora are clouding your judgment. Nora could have gotten that after one or two falls but you refused to let her go alone." Aya said.

"I've put her in enough danger. I won't risk her like that again." Wren said.

"You and Nora are meant for each other. When it comes to each other's safety you would burn down the world and not even bat an eye. I told you before you had a job to do…"

"Yes I know and I've done it and continue to do it." Wren said.

"But is it your priority?" Aya asked.

"Nora is my priority. She's not a job or a tool for you to use whenever you want Aya." Wren said.

"She has a part to play." Aya said. "Remember that." Then Aya disappeared.

Wren took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He just admitted that he was in love with his best friend and he accepted that they were never going to be more than friend. Nora was too good and he didn't deserve her. All that mattered was that she was happy. He picked up his things before going to check up on Nora and make sure she had actually made it to the house.

He teleported to the mud room and put the duffle bag in the hall closet for late. He walked to the kitchen and watched Nora and Bucky hugging. He smiled. It was time Nora got her happy ending. She saw him and Wren signed that he was going out and that he'd be back later with dinner. She said thank you and he was off.

Wren didn't go straight to pick up dinner. Instead he made a visit to the two people that never steered him wrong. He teleported onto the porch of their house before ringing the doorbell. Sam opened the door and was surprised to see Wren.

"Hey," Sam said.

"I'm in love with Nora." Wren blurted out.

"Come in." Sam said ushering him inside.

"Hey Wren, I thought you weren't coming by until tomorrow?" Jess asked pulling him into a hug.

"Just missed you guys." Wren said.

"We missed you too." Jess said.

"We would have been around sooner but work's been hectic." Wren said.

'Busy tracking down my older brother, helping Nora's formerly brainwashed soulmate regain his memory and dealing with the fact that I'm in love with my best friend' Wren thought.

"I'm about to head to bed." Jess said. "This little rascal is wearing me out."

"Oh should I…" Wren said getting up.

"No stay, have bro time but you better be here for brunch or else I'm driving to the ranch and dragging you and Nora over here." She threatened.

"Don't worry we'll be here." Wren promised with a small smile. With that Jess kissed Sam good night before walking to their room.

"Let's grab a beer and go outside." Sam said opening the fridge and handing one to Wren.

They sat down in the patio chairs and Wren started talking.

"Nora knows how to teleport," Wren started.

"Seriously? How?" Sam said.

"Incident after we got back, she teleported from her room to the kitchen without realizing it. We were training after work." Wren started.

"How do you train for teleportation?" Sam asked.

"You free fall off the top of a skyscraper." Wren said.

"What?!" Sam shouted.

"Relax I was with her the whole time, we never made it to the ground. And that was why Aya showed up. We took of the harness and she pushed Nora off the building on her own. Nora teleported back to the top and can now do it on her own." Wren said.

"That's good right?" Sam said.

"That's great. But after Nora teleported to the house Aya and I talked…" Wren started before taking a sip of his beer.

"We talked about Nora. She said that the reason it took so long to trigger a teleportation was because I was babying her and the reason I did was because of my feelings for her and of course I tried to deny it but Aya got under my skin by turning into someone from my past and it all just came out." Wren said.

"So you finally noticed?" Sam said.

"What?" Wren said.

"You and Nora are completely oblivious to your feelings. Everyone can tell except you two." Sam said.

"What I feel doesn't matter, Nora's in love with Steve and Bucky and honestly I'm okay with just being friends." Wren said.

"Really? Then why are you here instead of back home?" Sam asked.

"I needed to vent with someone that wasn't millions of years old." Wren said.

"Tough love huh?"

"I hate that term." Wren said.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No, I'm happy just having her be a part of my life. I'm not going to ruin that or give her something else to worry about." Wren said. "I should get going, I said I was going to stop by and pick up some ribs for dinner.

"Look on the bright side now that Nora can teleport you can alternate picking up takeout around the world." Sam said with a smile.

"That does sound nice." Wren said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 **Nora's POV-**

"I was holding you and were bleeding out crying. Steve was holding both of us. I said meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and if I had to do it all over again I would. You said you wished you had more time and then you stopped breathing Steve kept calling your name and everything gets fuzzy." Bucky said

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "That was Oradour-sur-Glane, France summer of 1944 if I remember correctly. We were chasing leads on Hydra and we heard rumors of tanks that shot blue beams that sounded like Hydra so we went in. the town was deserted as we later found out one of the commanders Deikmann had actually ordered the entire town be eliminated. We figured that out after the team found a mass grave. They found us and they pinned us down in a bell tower. During the chase I got shot and I died. When I woke up I was under debris and collapsed buildings. I found my way out found you guys and the rest is history." I said.

"That was the first time you…"

"Yeah." I said "We went back to Paris until gramps showed up a few days later after you and Steve called him to talk me into getting checked out which led to us trying to trigger a time jump that ended with me being turned into a four year old."

"Your life is complicated." Bucky said.

"Yeah, it is. Three years of moving through time and figuring our that things aren't always what they seem or in my case finding out people I thought were dead aren't actually dead." I said.

"Have you spoken to him?" Bucky asked and I knew who he was talking about. I was dreading this question.

"No I haven't spoken to Steve since he crashed the plane in the Atlantic in 1945." I said.

"You haven't spoken to Steve in seventy years?" He said surprised.

"Didn't really get a say in that. Aya forbade me from going to him. Said something about having a role to play and me not interfering. Got close a couple of weeks ago ended up with a giant migraine and a bloody nose." I said.

"Was he okay… From what I did to him?" Bucky asked.

"He's was fine. Serum probably helps healed him faster." I said.

'He looked pretty healed when he was making out with that blonde.' I thought. I couldn't tell Bucky not yet anyway. Him getting better comes first we can deal with Steve when he's ready.

"I can't see him." Bucky said.

"Buck, if you want to see him, I can find a way to get you to him but I can't go with you." I said.

"I'm not ready to see Steve. I know who he is I know he meant something to me but I don't remember him." He said.

"Give me a minute, I have something you should see." I said before teleporting up to my room. I grabbed the box of photos Peggy gave me along with the picture I kept on my nightstand and went back downstairs.

I set them down on the living room coffee table in front of him.

"Theses are pictures Peggy gave me after I got back. They're all from the time I was in the forty's and a few from you and Steve's childhood. I can't fill all the gaps from way back then but I can tell you stuff you two said." I said.

"That's coney island." He said picking up a picture of him and Steve as kids.

"Yeah, you told me you guys would save up your allowances and sneak off when you had the chance." I said. "I think that one's from the time you made him ride the cyclone, probably explains the look on Steve's face."

"He was really small." Bucky said. "Can I look through these later? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure." I said with a small smile. "Get some sleep."

"Thanks." He said before getting up and walking into his room.

A few minutes later Wren showed up with bags of take out and a few grocery bags.

"Hey," I said getting up to help him.

"Hey, our regular place was closed so I popped over to California and grabbed dinner. I also grabbed some steaks and I got you this." He said.

"Half baked ice cream, just what I needed." I said. "You know you have to start showing me some of your favorite food places so I can take over take out duty."

"Getting ahead of yourself don't you think? We don't even know how far you can go yet." Wren said.

"I'm ready to try it out whenever you want." I said walking over and suddenly getting really lightheaded.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention the first few days after you start teleporting you're probably going to get dizzy and you should also start eating more. More powers more energy and energy comes from…"

"Food, I get it." I said.

"Good, come on, sit down and eat." He said helping me to a chair. "Is Bucky joining us?"

"Uh, I don't think so he said he was tired and went to bed." I said.

"Did you two talk?" Wren asked.

"A bit, I pulled out the box of photos and got through some of them but he was tired so we called it a night." I said.

"Guess we'll just leave him some of these for tomorrow." Wren said sitting down.

"So what's next for training?" I said.

"First we have to see how far you can go and see if you can teleport someone else, maybe even more than one person." He said.

"Is that going to involve me free falling from another skyscraper?" I asked biting into a rib.

"No that was just to trigger a teleportation. From here on out it's up to you. You took to it pretty fast." He said.

"It felt as natural as breathing." I said.

"That's good, just got to regulate your diet and make sure you're taking in enough calories and I know just the thing to help out with that. Say hello to the nutribullet." He said handing me a very familiar nutrient bar.

"You named a nutrient bar after a blender?" I said. "Not very original."

"There's no blender named nutribullet." Wren said.

"Friday?" I said.

"Available in red and black, the blender can be paid off in five installments of $19.99. Limited time offer." She answered.

"Oh, might have to pitch it some other way." He said.

"You going for that grant?" I asked.

"Nora I am the grant." Wren said.

"Oh, right." I said. "Taxes?"

"You have any idea what a pain it's going to be to file joint taxes in this country and in England. Bloody hell I'm one step away from claiming Axl is actually our child." Wren said.

"You can't do that, I already claimed him as a dependent. The terms different but its kind of the same thing." I said.

"Bloody hell, he's going to be the child of divorce." Wren joked.

"I get primary custody." I said.

"Can I have weekends?"

"Every other weekend." I said.

"Put in holidays and I'll settle." Wren said.

"I can live with that." I said laughing.

"I got a call from Sam and Jess reminding us we're having brunch." Wren said.

"I'm looking forward to it." I said.

"You going to tell them about…"

"Not yet, Jess is carrying a human being inside of her. If I told her she'd just worry and she needs to focus on the baby right now." I said.

"She's going to be furious when she finds out." Wren said.

"I can handle Jess being angry at me but I won't let it effect her health or our god daughter."

"Probably for the best." Wren said as he got up to start cleaning.

"You remember where we left the souvenirs we got for them?" I asked.

"Downstairs closet in a transparent bag." Wren said.

"Cool." I said. "I'm calling it a night."

"You okay to make it upstairs?" Wren asked

"I'll manage." I said before teleporting up to my room.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"A man with a metal arm isn't very common how the bloody hell does no one know who he is?" Aiden yelled and he slammed his hands on the table.

"The arm could just be some sort of armor." Simon said.

"That wasn't armor that was cybernetic. It wasn't something you can find anywhere."

"You Idiots. The answer is hiding right under your noses." A woman said throwing a newspaper on the table. Aiden picked up the newspaper and read the headline

SEARCH FOR WINTER SOLDIER HITS DEAD END

"Son of a bitch." Aiden said.

 **Then Next Day- Nora's POV**

I woke up and had a cup of coffee with Wren and Bucky. We went through a few more pictures and he wrote it all down in one of his journals. I didn't want to over whelm him or make him feel frustrated so I decided to help him catch up on the wonders of modern pop culture. And sticking to the theme that is my life we started with a classic.

"Back to the Future?" Bucky asked confused.

"It's a classic." I said.

"Well…" Wren said. "It's a relative classic."

"Should I have started with Doctor Who?" I asked.

"Just play the damn movie." Wren said.

We got through the first movie and about thirty minutes into the second when Wren and I started getting ready to head to Sam and Jess' house for Sunday Brunch.

I wore a floral patterned skirt that fell a bit above my knees with a pearl tank top and my necklace along with a turquoise beaded necklace. I put my hair into a half up fish tail braid half down hairstyle.

"Nora you ready yet?" Wren called out.

"Yeah just a sec and done." I said walking out of my room. We went down stairs and grabbed the souvenirs.

"Are you sure you're okay with us leaving?" I asked Bucky.

"I'll be fine. I have a lot of catching up to do." He said looking at the list of movies Wren and I had made for him.

"If you need anything just tell Friday and she'll let us know. We can be back in the blink of an eye." I said.

"I know." He said. I walked over and hugged him. He still hesitated before putting his arms softly around me. He let me go pretty quick and I stepped away.

"We'll be back later." Wren said.

"Enjoy." I said leaving him to continue his movie marathon.

"Which car we taking?" Wren asked.

"I thought we were just teleporting there?" I asked.

"I'm gonna show you a neat trick now pick a car." He said.

"I'll go with the Audi. It's a nice day." I said.

"Hop in." He said getting into the driver's seat. And we were off except that as soon as we were out of the garage we were driving up the street to Sam and Jess' house.

"Whoa" I said.

"You can't teleport entire rooms with you but anything that moves say a car or a motorcycle, just like teleporting another person." Wren said.

"Fun." I said.

"As a ground rule no teleporting your car to another country, stick to the city you're in." Wren said.

"Noted." I said.

"Here we are. Get ready." He said.

"You make it sound like we're walking into a war zone." I said.

"You haven't talked to your best friend in two and a half weeks and you're not telling her about your soulmate who is currently sitting on your couch watching classic sci-fi while eating hohos." Wren said.

"You walking in there after revealing you're a trained assassin and your older brother and his associate are buried somewhere in the forest behind the house." I said.

"Point taken." He said. "We are about to blatantly lie to our best friends."

"For their safety." I added.

"Ignorance is Bliss." Wren said.

"Come on, time to get your bro on." I said getting out of the car.

We walked up the porch and let ourselves in.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Auntie!" Connor said running over to us.

"Hi bud." I said picking him up. "I missed you."

"Why you gone so long?" He asked.

"We were on vacation but we brought presents." Wren said showing him the bag with the souvenirs.

"Presents!" He yelled jumping over to Wren.

"Nora!" Jess yelled running over and pulling me into a hug.

"Jess!" I said.

"I missed you so much." She said squeezing me.

"Missed you too sis, and missed this little princess even more." I said rubbing her stomach.

"Sit down, the brunch buffet is ready." Jess said.

"Jess you didn't have to do all this." I said.

"No way. Come on eat and tell me all about your honeymoon." She said.

We chatted away brunch and by the time the game started I had Jess ready to go.

"So where we going?" She asked.

"I was thinking mani pedi and facials." I offered.

"Getting pampered does sound nice." Jess said.

"Hop in" I said unlocking the car.

"So what's going on with you and Wren?" Jess asked.

"Same things as always, sham marriage, work, duking out who's turn it is to cook dinner, training. Just the usual." I said.

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"What?" I said.

"Oh nothing," She said.

"Jess…" I started.

"You guys are a lot more touchy than when we last saw you." Jess stated.

"Touchy?" I asked.

"You guys were holding hands and giving each other side hugs." She said.

"I give Sam side hugs all the time." I said.

"Sam doesn't tuck your hair behind your ear when you're talking and he knows it's bugging you." Jess said.

"We're just good friends." I said.

"you wiped some syrup off the corner of his mouth with your thumb. You say your friends but your actions say otherwise." She said.

"Jess, I get that you ship us or whatever your calling it but Wren and I are as platonic as it gets. We spend basically every minute of everyday with each other so we're obviously very close." I said.

"Extremely close by the looks of it." Jess said. "Have you by chance started, I don't know feeling differently towards Wren. I mean it doesn't have to be love just I don't know anything?"

"Uh, I mean I obviously love the guy not in love but love him either way. And after the past few weeks I have a new understanding about why he sometimes puts up walls. I feel lucky that I met him. I mean you saw what I was like after Bucky and Steve were gone."

"You don't need to remind me. Dean still asks Sam about you."

"Ew he does?" I said a bit grossed out.

"I would have thought that after you changed your number and then you got married he would have gotten the hint." Jess said. "But to him you were the one that got away."

I got the chills at that. "Anyway I was in a really dark place and I guess it wasn't until I got to Afghanistan and met Wren that I got out of that. I'm not saying that you Sam and Connor didn't help it was just…"

"We treated you with kid gloves and Wren dragged you out to the world sometimes literally?" Jess said.

"You guys kept me going but Wren made me want to live again." I said.

"Are you sure…"

"For fucks sake Jess we're just friends who are there for each other and care enough about each other to get married to get each other out of their legal troubles." I said.

"If you say so but I do have to say… you two would make cute babies."

"Jess!" I said making her laugh.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Bucky looked around the house and saw all the pictures Nora had displayed around the house. Some of her with a man that looked to be her father and another dark skinned man. There were pictures of her with a blonde woman and tall man. Then he found a picture of Nora and Wren with a young boy probably around three years old. They looked like a family.

'Where do I fit into all of this?' Bucky thought.

Nora built a life for herself. A life away from Steve and himself. He could never give her any of this, not after everything he did.

Was Nora better off without him?


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

 **Hey everyone sorry for the delay but I wanted to get this chapter right. It was something I had been planning from the beginning and I kept re writing it because i wasn't sure. Side note there is some smut at the end. for those of you not into that sort of thing I marked it so you could skip it. Anyway here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

After we got back from spending the day with Sam and Jess, Wren and I were both starving. We found Bucky in the living room writing attentively in his journal.

"We're back." I called out.

"Okay." He said solemnly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You sure cuz you don't sound okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" He yelled before he stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Wren asked.

"I don't know. Am I being too clingy?" I asked.

"No more than usual." Wren answered and I punched his arm. "Ow, you asked."

"I meant if that would be enough to get him angry." I said

"Nora, you love him and he knows that. The thing is he doesn't know why. He knows you're important to him he just doesn't remember how that came to be and it's frustrating to him. He's not just remembering everything you three went through he's remembering everything he did under hydra. And speaking from experience, remembering the horrible things you did while under the control of someone else makes you feel like shit." Wren said.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"Give him space, he needs to come to process it before he'll be ready to talk about it."

"Then why does it feel like I'm losing him?" I asked.

"I don't know." Wren said. "I'm going to get started on dinner. I'll be outside." He said before teleporting outside.

I stood up and walked to the door. I knocked on it and heard shuffling.

"Buck, it's me. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Go away." He said. I heard the door lock and then footsteps padding away.

"I don't know what I did to make you angry but I'm sorry. We're making dinner. We'll be outside if you need us or want to join us. If not I'll leave a plate in the warmer." I said before walking away.

 **A Few Days Later-**

I woke up and hopped in the shower. Then I got dressed in a black dress with a leather belt and black pointed heels. I topped it with a grey blazer and black suitcase. I straightened my hair and left it down.

.

I walked downstairs and grabbed my laptop from the lab. I walked into the kitchen before pouring myself a mug full of coffee.

"Morning" Wren said appearing out of nowhere.

"Morning." I answered.

"Don't you look professional today?" He said looking at me.

"Have to present to the board today. Figured I couldn't be taken seriously if I was wearing scrubs. I'd look like a kid in pajamas." I said.

"You're Nora Spencer, youngest double board certified surgeon in history. Your name opens doors. You could wear a potato sack and you'd still be smarter than anyone else in that room."

"I know but this is a bid deal. My baby's growing up." I said.

"Did you just call your app a baby?"

"Technically it's Harvard's app." I corrected.

"It is your brain child though." He said. "Speaking of children, has the man child left his room?"

"Not that I've seen." I said. Ever since we got back from brunch with Sam and Jess, Bucky hadn't left his room at least not while I was around. I'd knock on his door and ask if he was hungry but never got any replies. Any food I left out for him was eaten so I guessed he just didn't want to see me. "I have to get going, Matthews wants me there for the pre-meeting brunch. I'll see you later." Then I teleported off to the storage room in the hospital Wren and I teleport to.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Wren watched the sad look Nora gave him when she said Bucky hadn't come out of her room. He sighed. He knew something was wrong with Bucky but he didn't want to worry Nora. After Nora left he went to Bucky's room and nocked on the door.

"You can come out, she left already." Wren said.

It was quiet for a minute until Wren heard footsteps and the door opened. Bucky glanced at Wren for a second before walking to the kitchen without a word. Wren sighed. Bucky was just as stubborn and hard headed as Nora. He had a feeling Steve was the same way.

"Wren followed after him. Bucky pulled the plate out of the warmer he knew Nora had left for him and sat down at the table. Wren served them both a cup of coffee before sitting down in from of him.

"Why aren't you talking to Nora?" Wren asked.

Bucky put his fork down but didn't look up.

"I know you've been avoiding her, It's pretty obvious she's miserable and hasn't been sleeping and by the looks of it the same goes for you. What's going on?" Wren said.

"I shouldn't be here." Bucky mumbled.

"What?" Wren said not expecting that answer.

"I don't belong here." Bucky said. "And I don't deserve any of this."

"What happened?" Wren asked.

"Hydra happened. I died, Steve died and Nora was left behind. She moved on. She built a life, a job, home, friend niece and nephew hell even a husband. She's happy. She has everything I can never give her." Bucky said.

"Nora never truly moved on. She may seem happy and content with her life but that's just a front she put up so the people around her won't worry. She never stopped thinking about you or Steve. She never stopped loving you both. You have any idea how many times I've found her crying looking at that photo on her night stand or the wreck she becomes whenever it gets close to the anniversary of the day your or Steve went missing?" Wren said.

"That doesn't matter." Bucky said.

"The hell it does. I don't know what's going through your head right now but you need to talk to her. It's killing her to see you like this." Wren said.

"You love her." Bucky said.

"What?" Wren asked not expecting that answer.

"You love Nora." Bucky repeated.

"I don't see what that has to do with…"

"She looks at you the way she looks at me and the way she looked at Steve." Bucky elaborated.

"That's insane. Nora doesn't love me and this is all besides the point." Wren said.

"It's not. I'm not the man Nora knew back in 1945. I know she's important to me and I know she wants to help, you both do but I can't be here." Bucky said.

"For fucks sake man, it doesn't matter whether or not you think you deserve help it's a matter of the fact we want to help you."

"I don't need your help." Bucky said.

"Do you now? How many pillows did you rip open last night?" Wren asked. Bucky looked up at him shocked.

"I snuck in sleeping pills in Nora's food last night. She gets anxious before presentations or exams, it's the only way she sleeps. If she had been awake she would have woken you up." Wren said.

"Good, I don't want her to see me like that." Bucky said.

"She's seen you before." Wren pointed out.

"I know, and I don't like the way she looks at me. It's sad and full of pity. Just makes me feel guiltier." Bucky said.

"It's not sadness or pity, it's guilt." Wren said.

"Why would she feel guilty?" Bucky said confused.

"You remember falling from the train?" Wren asked.

"I remember Steve reaching for me but I was holding onto a rail and had my arm wrapped around something. Then I fell and I saw a bright light that fell with me but disappeared before I hit the bottom." Bucky said.

"You remember seeing Nora time jump?" Wren asked.

"No." Bucky answered.

"Nora gets the chills and she starts glowing. She get's brighter and brighter until you can't see and she disappears. Sound familiar?" Wren asked.

"You mean she was there when I fell?" Bucky asked.

"She wasn't just there, she tried to save you and in the process fell with you. Only difference was that she time jumped two weeks into the future and you fell down the ravine. She still gets nightmares about that." Wren said.

"You two are close." Bucky said.

"We met in a warzone, we had to be close." I said.

"Your not in a warzone anymore," Bucky pointed out.

Wren sighed. "People like us, pawns in other peoples wars. We need something to keep us grounded. Fighting was all I ever knew so that's what I did. I was a fighter and I tried to make amends by being a doctor. For a while it worked at least I thought I did. Then one day I met a certain nineteen year old dressed in uniform waiting to be trained as a trauma surgeon. Didn't think she'd last a day let alone six months. She showed me everything I was missing out on and gave me a chance and you have no idea how thankful I am she gave me a chance even though I acted like the biggest prick in the world."

"You were a kid, you didn't get a choice." Bucky said.

"And you were a prisoner of war that had his memories wiped and was brainwashed." Wren retorted.

"I still did it." Bucky said.

"So did I so stop feeling sorry for yourself. What's done is done and yes it's horrible and yes it's hard and it's not fair. Well get over it. Life isn't fair but we're lucky because we have someone that still believes we're worth saving. So get your head out of your arse and talk to her. You're running yourself ragged and so is she." Wren said.

"Why are you helping me?" Bucky asked.

"Because I know what you're going through and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Wren said.

"Nora would be better of if I was gone." Bucky said.

"I thought that once. Went a whole month without speaking to her and I was miserable and she was too just like I know you're miserable right now."

"I don't want to be here." Bucky said.

"Why?" Wren asked.

"I'm not the man she knew, and I won't ever be him again. I don't even remember her and every time I see her it's just a reminder of that." Bucky said.

"So what you run away?" Wren asked. "You really think Nora's just going to let you go and not try and find you?"

"Which is why I need your help to convince her." Bucky said.

 **Nora's POV-**

"And as you've seen the system is completely integrated to the existing curriculum. Not only will students be able to see lectures from the world's best surgeons but they will also have someone to ask questions to whether it be the lifestyles and adjusting to our changing schedules to learning new techniques through the live chat and message board. Not only will students benefit from this but our faculty here in the hospital will as well. There's a saying that a teacher can learn as much from a student as a student does from a teacher. This program makes this possible. Dallas Presbyterian is known for having one of the best residency programs in the state why shouldn't we aim to be one of the best in the country. I won't over sell myself and say that this will guarantee that but it would be a step in the right direction." I said. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you Doctor Spencer." Doctor Matthews said.

I walked out and Aaron, the representative Harvard had sent walked out with me so the board could make their decisions.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Really cuz I completely forgot what I was going to say and came up with all of that on the spot." I said.

"You're kidding right?" Aaron said.

"Here are my note cards." I said handing them to him.

"Whoa." He said. "You're a natural."

"Aw thank you." I said.

"Before I forget, This belongs to you." He said handing me an envelope. I was confused for a minute until I opened it.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of zeros." I said.

"I know." He said.

"I think there's been a mistake, that's supposed to be a one not a two." I pointed.

"There were two groups in there. Your contract stated that you get paid one million for every group you present to." Aaron stated.

"Oh," I said still in shock.

"We'll be in touch.' He said shaking my hand before walking out. I walked to the lobby where I saw Wren checking in.

"Hey." He said when he saw me. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. I blanked out and forgot what I was going to say but no one even noticed." I said.

"Seriously? You rehearsed that thing at least twenty times a day for the past week." Wren said.

"I've had a lot of my mind but it worked out." I said handing him the envelope.

"Wow all for a ten minute presentation. Nicely done." Wren said. "Listen we have to talk."

"Sure let's…" I started but I saw something that made me freeze. The TV in the waiting room was turned on to a news station.

"Nora?" Wren asked.

"Sh." I said looking at the TV.

"We have been notified that the man formerly known as the Winter Soldier and now known as James Buchanan Barnes has been spotted here in Dallas. Authorities received an anonymous tip last night that he was spotted leaving a bus station. Authorities are on the lookout for him. If you see him or know where he may be do not engage. Notify the authorities at one. He may be armed and is highly dangerous." The reporter said.

I turned to look at Wren and he gave me a concerned look.

"Nora!" Doctor Matthews called out.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"We did it. The program's been approved." He said cheerfully.

"That's great chief." I said forcing as smile.

"Why don't you and Wren take the rest of the day off to celebrate?" He said

"Really?" Wren asked.

"Yes get out of here, enjoy your day. It's a slow day anyway." Doctor Matthews said.

"Thank you chief." Wren and I said at the same time before we quickly walked out of the lobby to our hideout. We teleported to the house and appeared in from of Bucky who was sitting on the couch. He just stared at us shocked.

"We have a problem." Wren said. And right when he said that my ears started ringing. There was this painful screeching sound.

"Ah!" I said putting my hand to my ears and started falling.

"Nora hey hold on." Wren said putting an arm around me and moving me to the couch.

"Ah my head." I said and then I got the chills. "Fuck."

"Oh no." Wren said.

"What's going on?" Bucky said confused as I started glowing.

"Time Jump." Wren said moving him away from me. I closed my eyes and waited for to pass.

When I finally opened my eyes I was still sitting on a couch that I recognized as that of the day room but that wasn't what got my attention.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Nora." He answered. I looked around the room and saw he wasn't alone. Standing behind him were Steve and Thor. To the right of the room was Bruce Banner. He looked horrible. He was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt and when he noticed me looking at him he looked away almost ashamed.

I looked to the other side and saw Clint and Natasha. Standing at either side of the archway.

"Guys, Nat." I said. Dad looked like he was ready to blow. "Whatever it is I didn't do it. At least I haven't done it yet." I clarified.

Dad put a red notebook down on the table and slid it over to me. I immediately recognized it. It was a journal Frigga had given me during one of my visits to Asgard back when I still though Steve and Bucky were dead. She had enchanted it so that it would only show what the version in front of me had lived through. It started off as just a regular journal but I had started writing down what happened during my day and time jumps so that when younger versions of me started showing up Wren would know what to say.

"Oh crap." I said. "So maybe I already did do it."

"Yeah, start talking." Dad said.

"I'm a time traveler." I said.

"Really?" dad said sarcastically.

"But you already knew that." I said. "uh what else… I met Gramps. He was complicated. Life of the party. One time we got so hammered we ended up in Scotland. Ended up on Asgard and Met Thor as a kid, got Asgardian Citizenship, went to the far future then back lived my life made two million dollars for a presentation and ended up here." I recapped.

"That's all you're going to say?" dad asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what to tell you dad and I don't know what you know. You've read it all and honestly it doesn't matter what I say you're still going to be mad and there's not a single thing I can do about it. Well that's that. I'm starving. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I said before teleporting to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out some chicken and other ingredients I had. I could use some southern comfort food. I got started on the batter and quickly whipped up some waffle batter and heated up the pan with oil for the fried chicken.

"So you're a time traveler?" Clint said walking in.

"For the past three years well kind of three years, time is kind of a matter of perspective." I said pulling out the waffle iron. "Back to the future and Doctor Who did not really explain how complicated it really was."

"You seem to be doing okay." Clint pointed out.

"That's funny. I lied to my dad for three years probably more by the look of things, one of my soulmates didn't figure out I was alive and moved on with his life. My other soulmate was brainwashed into becoming into an assassin for a nazi organization and my best friend who also happens to be my husband is a former assassin for a secret British organization that uses child soldiers. I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown. A time jump was the last thing I needed today. You have no idea the shit storm that's waiting for me when I get back." I said slamming the waffle iron shut.

"I'm starting to see the family resemblance." He said.

"Took you long enough. You stalked me for how long and you never picked up on it?" I said.

"I bought the whole mentor alibi." Clint said with a shrug.

"We did know how to sell it." I said.

"Legolas, I need a minute." Dad said.

"I'll go check on Nat." Clint said.

"Is this all a joke to you?" dad started.

"What part of this is funny? My life is a train wreck. Every night I go to sleep I'm not sure if I'll even wake up in the same bed let alone the same year. Yeah I admit I should have told you and believe me I wanted to but I didn't get a choice." I said.

"You lied to my face Nora for years." Dad said hurt.

"This isn't about the time traveling is it?" I asked.

"Almost ten years kid. Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he said.

"I had the names of two dead guys on my wrists dad. There wasn't anything to talk about. I spent years hiding them because they were a reminder of what I could never have and from what I've learned recently it's still not happening. Then I met them and they died. I was a wreck but I couldn't tell you because I got threatened with being sent so far back in time and never seeing you again. So I did what I had to do." I said.

"How did I never notice?" he said tearing up.

"You really need me to answer that?" I said.

"I did what I thought was best for you." Dad said.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Did you stay away from me because you wanted me safe or was it because I look too much like mom?" I said.

"Nora..."

"I know you dad, I know your schedule and I can figure out that the reason I can't find any pictures of the two of us together before I turned three is because there aren't any. So answer the question." I said.

"Kid."

"Answer the question. I deserve to know the answer." I said.

"I wanted you safe, not just from people who would hurt you but from me. I was a trainwreck and honestly I still am. You look so much like her and my mom and it was hard for me to look at you and not remember how much it hurt to lose them. I wanted to forget so I stayed away." He said.

"okay." I said grabbing the chicken and frying it.

"Nora, look at me." He said.

"I'm busy right now." I said pouring batter into the waffle iron.

"Kid, look at me." He said.

I wiped my eyes and turned to look at him. "I was a kid when I became a dad. You're age right now and I wasn't half as mature as you are. I lost everyone I cared about in less than a year and suddenly I was responsible for another person. I could barely take care of myself but I knew I had to do right by you. So I stayed away until I knew I could be the father you deserved and it hasn't always worked out but I tried my god damn best, which is what I would have wanted from Howard." Dad said.

"For the record, he did love you, even before you were born. He kept trying to get me to tell him about you. I couldn't tell him much but what I did tell him he did like." I said. "he was looking forward to meeting you."

"At least he did right by you." Dad said.

"Yeah, he did." I said.

"Um sorry, I didn't know you two were in here." Steve said awkwardly.

"We were just talking. I'll leave you to it." Dad said patting my shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

I went back to cooking ignoring the look Steve was giving me.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"You really want to talk about fried chicken?" I deadpanned.

"No I just don't know how to start this conversation." He said.

"If I were you I'd think fast, I'm not sure how long I'm sticking around this time." I said turning the chicken over and taking the waffle out of the iron.

"You've been here this entire time." Steve said.

"No shit." I said.

"Why are you so mad?" He said.

"Because you willingly crashed a plane in the Atlantic and left me alone in 1945 without even considering for a second what would happen to me. I'm mad that you came back from the dead and didn't even consider looking for me even though I literally showed up in your kitchen dressed in modern day clothing delirious from a neurotoxin a Russian assassin injected me with in 1946."

"Nora I…"

"I'm not done. I'm pissed off that I've spent the past four years waiting for you to one day show up on my doorstep thinking that you would have waited for me. Imagine my surprise when I go to one of my dad's parties and see you making out with some random blonde, or the fact that my other soulmate who by the way can barely remember who he is managed to find me in a matter of weeks just from minor flashes of his memories. If he could do that why the hell didn't you." I said.

"Bucky found you?" Steve said shocked.

"Yup, he's waiting back in 2014. We're dealing with a minor set back at the moment." I said.

"Minor setback?" Steve asked.

"The authorities received a tip that he's in town and now I have to figure out how to make it look like he's not in town and how the hell they found out. The guy's a master assassin and was a ghost story to other spies, he doesn't slip up." I said.

"You think it may be Hydra?" Steve suggested.

"That's the most likely outcome. The only other person who could possibly know about him is buried in the backyard so…"

"You buried a body in the back yard?!" Steve shouted.

"Technically he killed me. Bucky snapped his neck and Wren buried him in the forest somewhere in the backyard." I said.

"What the hell Nora?" he said.

"Language." I said.

"Is Tony telling everyone?" Steve said annoyed.

"Dad didn't say anything about you." I said confused about what he was talking about. I pulled out a plate and served him a plate before putting the rest on another plate in case anyone else wanted some. I put another plate together before teleporting to the lab where I was sure dad was. Lo and behold he was enjoying some scotch.

"Isn't it a bit early for that." I said putting the plate down in front of him.

"It's five pm somewhere." He said.

"I get that you've had a rough couple of days and you just got bombarded with a bunch of information that you're still processing but if you're here with you're entire band of merry men then it means something big's going on. So I say this with all the love in the world get your head out of your ass and deal with it. I like the world and I'd prefer it keep existing so figure it out." I said. I grabbed the scotch out of his hand and teleported back upstairs.

Steve was just staring shocked. I took a sip from the scotch. "Wow that's smooth." I said. "Where were we?"

Then future me appeared holding a baby and a very familiar four year old.

"Auntie Nora!" Connor said running to me.

"Hi bud." I said.

"You're not supposed to be here, you'll rip a hole in the universe." Connor said trying to pull me away.

"How does he know that?" I asked future me.

"We had to explain why sometimes we looked different when he saw us." She said putting the baby in the high chair. I got a better look at her. Her hair was shoulder length and wavy. She was wearing short brown combat boots jean shorts and our MIT tee shirt. Then there was another glow.

"You two can relax this is a one time thing. Just have to make sure no one spills the beans and we're golden." Aya said.

"Get the hell out of my sight, you've done enough." Future me snarled at Aya.

"Uh can I just say she's not you're Aya she's mine." I said.

"I'm going to make one thing clear to you this isn't your time this isn't your life." Future me said.

"Well not yet anyway." I pointed out.

"Yeah but until then, zip it." She said giving me a glare.

"Hey bud why don't you go wash up I'll make you a plate." Older me said giving Connor a small smile.

"Okay Auntie." He said before walking to his room.

Older me started moving around the kitchen putting a plate together for Connor and pulling out baby food for Ellie. I moved closer to the high chair.

"Hi sweetie," I tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She happily gurgled and smiled. "You look just like your mom."

"You mind feeding her. I have to go deal with him." Future me said pointing at Steve.

"Sure and just a heads up, I kind of blew up on him and told him Bucky was here well back in 2014. Go easy on him. He's an idiot but he's our idiot." I said.

"Remember what I said about zipping it? This is why!" She said before pushing Steve into the living room and closing the door.

"Wow, I'm a bitch in the future." I said making Ellie laugh. "At least someone's happy to see me."

"Auntie Nora, can I have juice?" Connor asked.

"Sure buddy, grape juice or apple?" I asked getting up.

"Grape, my favorite." He said cheerfully.

"You got it." I said serving the cup and putting it in front of him. "Grape juice for Connor and an apple sauce choo choo train for Ellie." I said moving the spoon into Ellie's mouth.

"Wow, you're a total mom." Dad said walking in.

"Well it takes a village," I said. "Feeling better?"

"Well my head's out of my..."

"Eh hem." I said giving him pointed look before looking at Connor.

"Out of my zone out space." He said giving Connor a smile. "I need to ask did Wren know about this from the beginning?"

"Wren found out three months after we met. He saved my life by teleporting me away from a grenade. He confronted me to tell me to keep my trap shut and I time jumped in front of him. I didn't tell him until about a year later that I met him in the future. And no he didn't know we'd end up married hell I didn't see that coming either. Wren was there thick and thin and kept me going when I wanted to give up on life. He was the one that trained me."

"Are you sure…" dad started

"For fucks sake we're just friends!" I yelled.

"Ooooh Auntie Nora said a bad word." Connor said.

"Oops." I said. "Connor I'll give you five dollars if you don't tell your parents."

"Okay." He said biting into his waffle.

"I'm just going to save you and probably Wren from nine months of tip toeing around each other. Connor here's a hundred bucks for what you're probably going to hear." Dad said sliding Connor a one hundred dollar bill. "You spent the past three years pining over two super soldiers. One happens to be in a committed relationship to a spy and the other barely knows who he is. You love them and I know spangles loves you. He doesn't deserve you but you're married to a former assassin so apparently that doesn't matter. But you know it is possible to love someone that isn't your soulmate right?" dad said.

"I know, I never said I didn't love Wren, I'm just not in love with him." I said making dad and Connor laugh.

"Yeah and I played center in college." Dad said. "Point is just because you're too stubborn and oblivious to see it doesn't mean it isn't true, for Wren anyway."

"Where is Wren anyway?" I asked but before dad could answer future me appeared in the room.

"Don't answer that. I need to talk to her." She told dad. She grabbed my arm and teleported us to the lab. "I don't know why Aya brought you here but I don't like it. No matter what happens don't let anything you saw here change anything. Because no matter how hard you try we can't fight fate."

"What is going on with us? You're a bitch to everyone and from what I've seen you're avoiding Dad like the plague." I said.

"I told you to mind your own business." Future me said.

"No, you can lie to dad, you can lie to every one else but you can't lie to yourself. I know something's going on because I've seen the look you gave Steve. Even I didn't give him the angry glare and I had seventy years worth of pent up resentment stored up that disappeared the instant I spilled the beans so what is going on?"

"Try a hundred years of pent up resentment and the worst nine months of ours damn lives." She answered tearing up.

"We've faced some pretty incredible odds, a nazi with a red skull and we survived so how bad could it get."

"You'll find out soon enough." She answered.

"Well is there anything I could do to help?" I said.

"Don't take it for granted." She said.

"Don't take what for granted?" I asked confused.

"Any of it. I would give everything up if it meant things could be what they used to be. To have them all back. I don't want to do this anymore. You have any idea how many times I've tried to go back and fix things but no matter what things always end up here. You and me having this conversation was going to happen from the beginning." She said.

"Things can't be that bad."

"Look around Nora what do you see?" She asked.

"I see our home packed up, our god kids having lunch and our dad, friends and soulmate upstairs. That doesn't seem so bad." I said.

"Not yet you don't, I give you nine months and you'll be exactly where I'm standing and you'll feel exactly the way I do." She said.

"Why are you so cynical and hopeless?" I asked.

"I can't tell you I'm just warning you. The coming months will change everything and if you think you're going through hell right now trust me when I say it's going to get much worse." She said.

"Then tell me what to do." I said.

"It's already too late." She said. "It's time for you to go. See you in nine months." She said putting two fingers on my forehead and started glowing.

When I opened my eyes I was still at the house but it was later. The sun was setting. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bucky and Wren putting guns together.

"Hey" I said sitting down.

"We need to talk." Wren said.

"I figured." I said. "Did you tell him?"

"He saw." Wren said.

"What are our options?" I asked.

Wren sighed and looked at Bucky.

"It's only a matter of time until they close in." Wren said.

"We can stage in appearance somewhere else and send an anonymous tip. Get attention away from here." I suggested.

"No." Bucky said.

"Bucky if they have a lead here then…"

"Steve might not be the only one after me. Hydra is still out there." He said.

"That's not a problem I've been keeping tabs on dad's servers turns out most of the remaining hydra bases are out of the county. The only exception is the one in Jersey but they've got it handled." I said.

"Every agency out there just got a tip I'm in Dallas, they're not going to let this go. Bucky argued.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"We don't do anything. I leave and stay hidden." He said.

"Bucky you don't have to do this." I argue.

"Yes I do. I know you want to help and I'm grateful for everything you've done both of you but I can't be here." Bucky said.

"Bucky…" I started but wren put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Let him talk." Wren said.

"I know you want to help and you have but I don't remember who I was and I don't think I ever will. I know we're soulmates but you deserve better. You moved on after I was gone and I came back and shook everything up. I don't fit in here and I don't want to be here. This isn't where I belong and I need to find that but before that I need to find out who I am. Not the Winter soldier but not Bucky Barnes either. I need to do that on my own." Bucky said.

"You've been thinking about this for a while." I stated.

"Yes." Bucky admitted.

"You're going to need a new identity, cash. I'll go work something out." I said before teleporting to the lab.

"Friday soundproof and lock the lab." I said.

"Yes boss." She answered.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I cracked and started blasting around. When the entire place was wrecked Aya appeared. Without a word she pit the place back together.

"I'm sorry." She said. Instead of saying anything I sent and energy blast in her direction making her dissipate. I cried. I sat on the floor and cried until I couldn't anymore. I went over to the safe and opened it. Wren and I each had cash stored somewhere in the house. Mine was in the second hidden safe in the lab. I say second because dad also set up a safe with cash for emergencies along with contingency plans. He didn't know I already had mine set up.

I pulled out bundles of cash I had in there. It roughly added up to two hundred thousand dollars. Half of it was in dollars the other half was in Euros. I wasn't sure where Bucky was planning on running off to but I was keeping the possibilities open. I grabbed the blank ID's. I started hacking and registering the serial number. Then there was a knock on the glass doors.

"Friday tell Wren I'm busy, I'll be out when I'm done." I said.

"It's not Wren it's Sergeant Barnes." Friday said. I turned around and saw Bucky standing there awkwardly.

"Tell him I'll be up in a bit." I said going back to work.

"He's rather insistent." Friday said.

I sighed. "Let him in." I relented. I heard the door unlock and footsteps walking in.

"Last time I was here you were sitting over there and you were four." He said.

"Yup." I said hacking into the Dallas PD scanner and database trying to see what they had on Bucky.

"You alright." He asked.

"I'm fine. Where were you thinking of going?" I asked.

"What?"

"When you leave where do you want to go?" I said. "I'm only asking so I know what currency you're going to need and what documents to fix."

"Uh, Wren's already dealing with that he said you'd probably be dealing with the police." Bucky said.

"Okay then." I said hacking again. "They received an anonymous tip they don't know from who just said you came in from the bus station in Southern Dallas. Cops are chasing their own tails. They don't have any leads and ever call they've gotten was a dead end."

"That'll make it easier." He said.

"For you maybe." I muttered. "Friday keep and eye on everything if there's any changes let me know."

"Yes boss." Friday answered.

"Dollars or Euros?" I asked.

"Uh, Euro's higher value in case I need to convert them." He said.

"Okay." I said bagging them and handing them to him. "That's a bit over a hundred grand. I put in an extra twenty five thousand in dollars in case you need more. A tip though don't try to convert more that ten thousand. Any amount greater than that gets reported as suspicious and gets investigated."

"I know, if I need any more cash I know some cash stores and safe houses hydra used back in the sixties. They were probably abandoned years ago." Bucky said.

"Good to know."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No but I'll get over it." I answered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Bucky said. "I never wanted that."

"I know" I said with a grimace "Just doesn't make it easier"

"What do you want me to say Nora? I'm sorry?" he said.

"I don't want you to say anything. Just like you haven't said anything the past week. You don't remember me or Steve or anything else for that matter. I get it you don't care about me but that doesn't mean I don't or that I ever stopped." I said I went over the safe and pulled out my journal from the 1940's. "In case you want proof." I said handing him the notebook.

"You think this is easy for me? You think I like seeing all these pictures and hearing these stories I was a part of and not remember. You think it's easy to watch you look at me with those hopeful eyes and then get sad each time I can't remember something? This is hell for me Nora." Bucky said.

"I never said it was easy for me. Everything that happened to you was my fault. Everyday watching you suffer is my living hell Bucky! It doesn't matter whether you're here or in on the other side of the world I'll still be guilty. This day the constant up and downs are a daily fucking occurrence in the never-ending shitstorm that is my life. If you want to leave go, save yourself, just don't for one second think that you're the only one suffering." I said and right when I got the chills. "Fucking shit." I said as I started glowing.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. When I opened my eyes I was at the Avengers compound.

The place was empty. I sat down on the couch and rested my elbows on my knees and put my head on my hands.

"Nora?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Bucky looking concerned.

"Hey" I greeted.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just been a really long day." I said.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just forget about it. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act like it isn't important because you don't want to worry other people so instead you bottle it up." Bucky said. "I see you do it all the time with your dad now spill."

"You're leaving." I blurt out.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"This isn't your fault." He said.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" I said.

"You're having a bad day." Bucky said.

"More like a bad life." I said "I met myself in the future and she warned me that this was just the beginning. I don't think I can handle more Buck."

"Don't say that Nora, you're just tired." He said.

"I'm tired of this Bucky. The time jumps, disappointing people, losing people. I can't do this anymore." I said crying.

"Hey shh, it's okay baby." Bucky said pulling me closer. "It gets better."

"I don't think it does."

"It will, you're not alone and you're going to get through this." He said

"I don't want to get through this. I just want it to stop." I argue. "But that's not going to happen is it?"

"I don't want to lie to you so please don't make me." He whispered.

"I guess that's my answer." I said.

"Don't give up." He said.

"You did." I said tearfully. "Steve did and honestly I can't blame him. Starting to see why he did it."

"What are you talking about?" Bucky said.

"Him crashing the plane?" I said and Bucky just looked at me confused.

"He crashed the plane to save the world." Bucky said.

"It takes four minutes for a plane at maximum altitude to hit the ground after a collision course is set. How long does it take to strap on a parachute and jump?" I said and he thought about it.

"That idiot." Bucky muttered.

"Yeah, so much for 'til the end of the line' huh?" I said.

"That's why you have such a hard time when I mention him."

"Deep seeded abandonment issues from an absentee father. I'm a poster girl for Daddy issues." I said with a sad chuckle.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be, Steve makes his own choices." I said.

"He's an idiot." Bucky muttered.

"Yeah but he's our idiot. We love him even when he gets us mad." I said sitting back on the couch.

"You ever wonder what would have happened is we had made it out of the war and gone back home?"

"I can't think like that because when I do things get really dark."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine. Is there anywhere I can crash, I'm exhausted and can use a couple of hours of sleep before I head back." I asked.

"Yeah come on." He said before leading me to a room.

 **Smut-**

I got on the bed and laid down. Bucky laid down behind me and spooned me. I turned around and kissed him. He moved closer and deepened the kiss I threaded a hand into his hair and gently tugged making him grunt and kiss me harder. He shifted to lay between my legs and slowly started grinding his hips into mine.

"Bucky." I moaned as he started kissing down my neck. I found the hem of his tee shirt and moved my hands up his chest. Bucky took the hint and pulled his shirt off before kissing me again. I wrapped my legs around his hips and flipped us over.

I was straddling his waist and I sat up. I undid the zipper of my dress and pulled it off leaving me in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties.

Bucky sat up and pulled me into a kiss as he moved his hands up and down my back. I ground my hips against his and I felt how affected he was.

"Nora." He moaned. He moved his metal hand down and rubbed me exactly where I wanted him through my panties making me arch my back.

"Ah." I moaned.

"You're so wet." Bucky said kissing my breasts.

"Bucky please." I moaned.

"I know baby. I'm gonna take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good. You're so wet already." He said.

"Yes." I said moaning louder as he slipped his hand into my panties. "Ah."

"you're so beautiful." Bucky said kissing my shoulder.

"Bucky." I moaned. Then he unclasped my bra and pulled it off. Before I knew it he was sucking on my breast and I came. He was barely touching me be the sensations sent me over the edge.

"Ah!" I moaned and pulling on his hair making him suck harder and circle my sensitive spot even faster. He worked me through my climax until I was panting and out of breath. He flipped us over and kissed me again. He fumbled around and slipped off his pants and boxers.

"I need you baby." He said.

I lifted my hips and slipped off my panties. Bucky kissed me again as he started kissing down my chest and stomach and just as he was about to move lower, he looked up and gave me a small smile. He moved my legs apart and kissed his way lower and lower until he started to lightly lick me making me squirm.

"Ah, Bucky." I moaned threading my fingers through his hair and gently tugged. He took that as his cue and started moving faster. He slowly started sucking on my clit and kneading my breast with his flesh hand. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better he slowly slipped a metal digit into me making me arch my back and cry out in pleasure. He moved it in and out getting me used to the movement before adding another one. He moved his fingers in and out, curling them at just the right spot getting me closer and closer to another climax.

"Bucky, stop." I said. He immediately froze and sat up.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked looking me over.

"I'm fine I just want you please." I said looking him in the eyes. He gave me a small smile and nodded. He kissed me as he got himself ready before slowly pushing in.

"Ah!" I moaned and Bucky his face in the crook of my neck muffling a groan. It had been a while and I needed a moment to adjust.

"So tight." Bucky grunted. I slowly rolled my hips against his and felt the pleasure build. Bucky pulled a leg up to his hip and started speeding up. The shift in the angle and him hitting just the right spot.

"Yes, Ah." I moaned.

"So good babydoll. So tight. Feel so good." He said before bending down and kissine me.

"Bucky, I'm close." I said.

"Let go Nora, I want to feel you, need to feel you baby." He said speeding up. His thrusts were becoming erratic and I knew he was right behind me. Once twice and by the third and I hit by waves of pleasure. The only sounds in the room were ours voices shouting each other's names out. Bucky collapsed on me and I held him. I ran my fingers through his hair and rubbed back. He hummed happily and nuzzled into my neck.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too Bucky." I said kissing his forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so I was lying on his chest. I knew that tomorrow was going to be hell but for a moment everything was okay and that was all I cared about. I fell asleep in the arms of someone I loved. I was safe and relaxed and Bucky was still with me tomorrow could wait.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

 **Hey everyone I managed to finish another one this week. It picks up right where the last left off. I'm expecting some mixed reviews on this one so I'm just going to say it'll make sense in the long run. So let me know what you think. As for the Romanian used later on google it because posting the translation myself would spoil the chapter. So here it is enjoy.**

I woke up and I hugged my pillow tighter. It felt a lot harder than I remember. Then I felt it move and I opened my eyes. I wasn't hugging a pillow I was hugging Bucky and my head was on his chest. I looked up and he was looking at me with a small grin.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"Morning sweetheart." I said leaning up to kiss him. "Can't believe I didn't get sent back yet."

"You had a bad day, maybe Aya thought you needed a day off." Bucky said.

"Aya being considerate?" I said laughing. "Next you're going to tell me pigs can fly."

"Aren't you full of sass this morning." He said with a grin.

"Yeah and you love it." I said.

"Yeah I do." He said flipping us over and kissing me. Just as we were about to get started again there was a knock at the door.

"Uh." We groaned.

"Buck, we're back. Clint's making waffles. Can you open up, I want to change?" Steve sounded.

"Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Bucky said. I hid my face in his shoulder to muffle a laugh.

"Come on Buck, I know you're mad I didn't let you come on the mission but it was a dead end anyway. Please let me in so I can apologize." Steve pleaded.

"Punk I'll be out in a minute. Use the gym shower." Bucky said.

"But I need…"

"Steve we're in bed and we're both naked. Read the room dude." I called out. I heard him walking away and I went back to making out with Bucky. Well we did until my stomach started growling,

"You really want waffles now don't you?' bucky asked.

"Yeah sorry." I said shyly.

"I'm hungry too. Raincheck?" He asked.

"Or we can have a quicky?" I suggested.

"God I love you." He said pouncing on me.

After another round of sex we finally got out of bed. My dress was a bit wrinkled but luckily future me left a change of clothes in Bucky and apparently Steve's bathroom. There were a pair of olive tie shorts and a relaxed fit white tee and a pair or brown braided strap sandals. Good to know I stick to the same fashion choices. I left my hair down in a loose side braid.

.

I walked out and saw that Bucky was already dressed.

"How do I look?" I said.

"Beautiful as always." He said kissing me.

"Let's go get waffles." I said. We walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the common room.

Everyone was sitting down at the counter. When Sam saw us walk in he dropped his fork.

"Nora?" Sam said and everyone turned around.

"I'm from 2014. Waffle me." I said sitting down.

"How long have you been here?" Rhodey asked.

"Last night." I said as Clint put a waffle in front of me. "Thank you."

"How's life guys?" I asked.

"You're in a good mood." Clint said.

"Why wouldn't I be? Sure my soulmate is about to disappear again and apparently I'm facing my impending doom sometime in the next nine months. But we're all safe and sound and about to enjoy this great breakfast. So thanks for that." I said.

"that's good to know." Sam said exchanging a look with Bucky.

"Please tell me there's still waffles." Steve said as he walked in.

"Take a seat." Clint said. Everyone went quiet.

"Who wants mimosas?" Natasha finally said.

"That sounds great." I said. She got up and walked to the bar. Three minutes later I had a mimosa in my hand and everyone else was back to being chatty.

"You rang?" Dad said walking in. "Spawn!" he yelled happily when he saw me.

"Sperm Donor!" I cheered happily.

"I need you." He said.

"I'm from 2014." I pointed out.

"That's okay, I'm calling a no questions asked." He said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"I need a wing man to a lunch meeting to seal this one business deal. Please please please." He begged.

"Won't this interfere in the timeline?" I said.

"Uh." He said rubbing the back of his neck them Aya appeared.

"No you're good to go. Keep her out of the public eye." Aya said.

"You're agreeing with him?" I said surprised. I sighed. "Dammit what's the deal?"

"I'll explain on the way." He said ushering me out of my seat.

"Shouldn't I change?" I asked.

"No it's casual." He said leading me to the garage.

"So what's the business deal? More green tech buildings? Biomedical? Aeronautics?" I asked.

"It's not exactly of a business, business deal than an actual personal business deal." Dad said.

"Come again?" I said.

"I need you to play wing man." He said.

"Dude you're in a committed relationship to pepper. The woman who you've described as one of the best things that's ever happened to you. How can you cheat on her!?" I said outraged.

"I'm not cheating on Pepper I'm proposing!" He yelled.

"What!?" I said happily. Dad pulled out a ring box and handed it to me. "Wow that's a big diamond. You're actually doing this."

"Life is short, and I think I've made her wait long enough." Dad said.

"Aww, my little guy's all grown up." I said.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" He said.

"You do have to admit I've parented both of us." I said.

"You're my spawn." Dad retorted.

"I give you advice." I said.

"Okay here's advice, in the wise words of someone near and dear to my heart get your head out of your ass and own up to your feelings. Denial's not just a river in Egypt and you'll save your self from a lot of heartbreak if you do." Dad said.

"Why do you keep saying that? I love Steve and Bucky end of discussion." I said.

"No not end of discussion. A year ago your time you and Wren got in a fight and you didn't talk for a month. I remember because you drunk texted me and left me a drunk voicemail where you and Jess sang yesterday by the Beatles. You don't do that for someone that's just a friend. Even your best friend." Dad said.

"We were very close, practically family." I said.

"You got married."

"I was trying to avoid jail time." I argued.

"You could have called me." Dad said.

"I would have but then Wren would have gotten deported. The guys at the state department hate your guts." I reminded him.

"They do not." Dad argues.

"Secretary of state said you were what was wrong with our country." I said.

"We worked it out after a round of golf." Dad said.

"Point is, I wanted to solve my own problems and I did. Of course that later led to Wren's brother killing me but over all it made us closer than ever. We have no secrets from each other. I accepted his past and he accepted me and the neurotic time stone that happens to be inside of me." I said, "Things are good."

"Are they Nora? Are they really?" he said.

"Okay I've hit a bump in the road but thing's will work out. Future me was probably exaggerating. Right dad?" I asked but he just had a grim look on his face. "Dad?"

"I need you to listen to me, and don't argue. The next couple of months will make the past three years look like a cakewalk in comparison. You are going to go through hell kid. So these next few months. Don't take them for granted and fucking tell Wren you have feelings for him."

"I don't have feelings for Wren! Dad you hate Wren. Why are you so damn determined to get us together?" I said.

"Because I saw you hit rock bottom and go dark side Nora and it scared the crap out of me kid! I saw you at you lowest, you tried offing yourself Nora!" dad started.

"I told you about it?" I said.

"What?!" Dad shouted. "It already happened!"

"Yeah, back in 2011." I said.

"You tried to kill yourself in 2011?!"

"Oh not the time you were talking about. Good to know." I said.

"Okay, I'm pulling over. I need a minute." He said. "I'm calling pause on you 2011 suicide attempt."

"Technically attempts…" I said and dad pinched his eyebrows together and sighed.

"Okay, we're going to talk about this next time you show up." Dad said.

"Yeah we do, I really don't show up in a straight order. This conversation really explains that outburst." I said. "Why do you think I have feelings for Wren or hell why is this so important to you?"

"It's not for me. My mom once said that as a parent we only want our kids to have better than what we had. I've tried and as I've recently come to see I failed miserably."

"Stop being so dramatic. You didn't have it easy and I didn't either but if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a damn thing." I said.

"You're kidding right?" he said.

"The past few years haven't been easy but I got to meet Grandpa and Peggy freaking Carter. I got to see Nana be a badass and I got to try her goulash again. I got to meet Mom. I met my best friend years in the future so I would give him a chance even if he was being a jerk. It isn't easy but it's never boring and everything that happened brought us closer together. Even without everything else just that is enough to deal Aya's tantrums." I said. "Besides I've met future me and now I know how bad it gets I can prevent it from happening. I'll go to therapy. I'll make sure to keep a heart monitor on me at all times so if I even skip a beat you'll know."

"I'm taking you up on that offer." He said.

"Okay now lets go get you engaged." I said.

"Let's hope she says yes." Dad said.

"Of course she'll say yes, she loves you. So what do you have planned?" I said.

"You'll see." He said. We drove into midtown and walked into the restaurant dad had rented out.

"I'll coordinate everything from the back room." I said.

"Don't you want to be here?" dad said.

"I am here but if you're proposing it's better if it's just you two. I'll be watching everything and I'll be the first person to congratulate you two. I'm your best man you know." I said with a smirk.

"Oh you and Rhodey may have to flip a coin." Dad said.

"Ah!' I said putting a hand over my heart in mock horror. "the betrayal. You hurt me father."

"Mr Stark, would you like to review the menu?" the chef said holding out the menu.

"The wine on reserve and the Chicken Piccada is her favorite. The strawberry shortcake is perfect." Dad said.

"No, No strawberries. She's allergic remember?" I said.

"Oh crap right. Peach cobbler." Dad said.

"Excellent choice sir." The chef said. "Ma'am, would you like anything while you wait?"

"I'll have the salmon in lemon wine reduction please. And I'll also have a glass of red. As for desert anything chocolate." I said.

"I'll bring out your usual." He said with a smile.

"Excuse me I need someone to sign for some flowers?" Someone called out.

"I got it." I told Dad.

"Hi, I'll sign for those." I said.

"Oh my god you're Nora Stark!" The deliveryman said when he said me.

"Uh…" I said confused. How did he know me? "I'll take that."

"Yeah sorry it's just I'm a huge fan." He said.

"You are?" I said confused.

"Of course you're a hero"

"I am?" I said.

"Can I get a picture?" he said pulling out his phone.

"Uh sure." I said. He got close and he took a selfie before handing me the flowers.

"Thank you so much." He said.

"Don't mention it. Oh here's your tip." I said handing him a twenty.

"thank you." He said before walking away.

"That was weird." I said walking back to dad.

"What was weird?" dad said.

"The delivery guy called me Nora Stark and asked to take a picture with me. He called me a hero." I said chuckling.

"Oh yeah, he probably read about your work while in the army and community service." Dad said.

"I was just doing my job." I said with a shrug. "So we got two dozen roses. We got a ring, we got champagne. Flowers are all set up. One last thing."

"What did I forget?" dad said.

"Pep talk." I said. I put my hands on either side of dad's face and made him focus on me. "You are Anthony Edward Stark. You have been to hell and back. You fought tooth and nail to save yourself from terrorists and through everything Pepper has stood by your side. She was there when you were passed out drunk on holiday's, screwing blonde bimbos and just being an idiot, Those six month we weren't talking. The six months I went missing. That woman has nerves of steel dad. She's your happy ending now go make an honest woman out of her." I said.

"I love you kid." Dad said hugging me.

"Love you too dad." I said. "I'll be back there coordinating everything."

I walked into the back room and I waited. There were cameras set up so I could watch the entire thing. I watched as Pepper walked in and dad got up and greeted her with a kiss. He pulled out her chair and they started talking. It was normal chatter. Dad saying how much he missed her. She agreed. They talked about work and the company. Dad talked about his recent lab projects. And then things took a turn for the worse.

"Is that all you have to say?" She said.

"Well I know the Iron Legion needs a total reboot after…"

"No tony, I haven't seen you in weeks and all you can talk about is your suit. Haven't you learned anything?"

"Pep, I'm taking a step back. The Avengers are under Cap's watch. The facility is all set up. That's all behind me." Dad said. Wow dad retired.

"Really cause all you've talked about the past half hour is your suits and whatever new upgrade you're adding." Pepper said.

"I can't sleep and when I can't sleep I tinker that's it." dad argued.

"That's what you said last time. You blew up all your suits and you just built them again. It's never going to end Tony not until you just can't do it anymore or worse. You don't change and we can't keep doing this." Pepper said.

"What are you saying?" dad said.

"I think we should take a break." Pepper said. Ah fuck.

"What?"

"We can't keep doing this. We're going in circles. We're in a never ending loop. I love you but I can't keep doing this Tony. I need some time." She said.

"Uh, yeah." Dad said. I could hear his voice cracking.

"If you want me to step down as CEO…"

"No, the job's always been yours. You've done a better job than I ever did." Dad said. "We'll keep things professional."

"okay." Pepper said. "I have to get going. See you next week Mr. Stark."

"Keep up the good work Ms Potts." Dad said as Pepper walked out. I walked out of the room and took the seat next to him.

"You heard everything?" he asked.

"Stark tech never fails." I said. "What now?"

"I'll get you back to the compound. Barnes and Rogers are probably waiting for you." Dad said.

"No." I said.

"Nora, You don't know when you'll get to see them again." Dad said.

"I waited seventy years for them, they can wait until the next time I show up. Us against the world right?" I said.

"Right." He said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Kid you don't have to do this. I'm fine." Dad said.

"You were about to propose to the love of your life and got dumped instead. You're not okay." I said. "So whatever you want to do I'm here. You want to go get wasted I'm here. You want to go to Vegas and have a night out on the town I will do it. You want to go on the rebound and party the night out I will find a slutty dress and be the best damn wing man I can be. So name it and I'll make it happen."

"I want to go back to the Tower and work." He said.

"That works too." I said. "Let's go."

"After we finish that bottle of wine." Dad said.

"Which one of us is driving?" I said.

"You're a teleporter and all my cars have auto pilot." Dad said.

"Right, top up my glass?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

We finished the bottle and went back to the tower. We went straight to the lab and got to work. I started fixing up one of the Iron legion. Dad and I were working and music was blasting in the background. We were making progress until Dad finally snapped and started beating the suit with a wrench.

I probably should have stopped him but Stark's aren't good with emotions. He wasn't going to talk to me about it and he needed to vent. When he was finally done bashing the suit's faceplate in he sat down on the ground and was sobbing. I walked over and sat down next to him. I put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone.

When he finally calmed down he said, "I need a drink."

"Okay." I said. I put a hand on his shoulder and teleported us upstairs to the bar. I poured him a scotch and got one for himself.

"Last time I said I needed a drink you called me an alcoholic." Dad said.

"You're only an alcoholic if you drink alone." I said talking a sip of my drink. "Besides, we've both had shitty days."

"That's one word for it." He said.

"Heartbreak sucks, trust me I've had more than my fair share." I said.

"Yet you keep giving Spangles and Frosty a chance." Dad said. "Why?"

I sighed. "That's kind of a hard question. You remember when you told me about grandma you said that she always saw the good in you no matter how much you screwed up? It's kind of like that. They've made mistakes some of them willingly and others forced on them but at the end of the day I still love them."

"I have a feeling you weren't only talking about Flag boy and Tin man." Dad said.

"You're also included in that statement." I said.

"Touche." Dad said. "To the broken hearts club at least we still have each other." He said raising a glass.

"Us against the world." I said clinking our glasses.

The rest of the night after that was a blur we woke up the next morning hung over as hell.

"Ah god that's painful." I groaned. As I sat up. I fell asleep with my head on dad's shoulder. My neck was killing me.

"I haven't been this hungover since I thought I was going to die." Dad groaned.

"Not so loud." I groaned.

"We need carbs." Dad said.

"And coffee." I added.

"I know a place, you okay to zap us there?" He said.

"I need to know where we're going first." I said.

"Friday pull up an image of Randy's donuts." Dad said.

"There you go boss." She answered.

"Aww too bright." I groaned.

"Here you go, shades for the sensitivity to light the morning after." Dad said handing me a pair of sunglasses.

"Ah better. California huh? I could go for a bear claw." I said with a shrug.

"Yay." Dad said. I put a hand on his shoulder and we were off.

We got a dozen donuts then I zapped us to the top of the building and sat down on the donut.

"My phone hasn't stopped buzzing all morning." Dad said. I looked over his shoulder and saw he had twenty missed calls, forty text messages and over a dozen voicemails.

"Who leaves voicemails anymore?" Dad said.

"This coming from the guy that left me forty voice mails when I was in Afghanistan." I retorted.

"Message one, Tony where are you man? Friday said Nora's still with you and cap's getting worried. Call me back." Rhodey said.

"Next message, Stark, you were supposed to be back hours ago. I want to spend time with Nora too. Get your ass back here now. So help me if anything happens to her… No Steve let me finish. Tony just call us." Bucky and Steve said.

When the third message started there was an incoming call.

"You've reached the life model decoy…." Dad started.

"Bring Nora back already!" Steve said.

"Sorry… bad … ectio… ah… ter ccccaaww." I said before hanging up.

"Did you just hang up on your soulmate?" dad said.

"It's Father daughter time." I said.

Then there was a whooshing sound and Rhodey was in front of us fully decked out in the War machine suit.

"What is wrong with you two?" He said annoyed.

"Donut?" I offered.

"Are you two drunk?!" he yelled.

"Ah too loud." Dad groaned.

"You're hungover!" Rhodey yelled.

"Dad lower the volume." I pleaded.

"Are thought you were past this!?" he yelled. "What would pepper think if she saw you right now?"

"Wouldn't know we're on a break." Dad answered.

"What?" Rhodey said shocked.

"Yeah, got the whole thing on video." I said.

'What happened?" he said.

"Apparently we're in a never ending loop." Dad said.

"Is this about…" Rhodey started but stopped when he looked at me.

"No well yeah… kind of." Dad said.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what you two are talking about." I said.

"Okay then. How about we head back to the compound and we can have an actual breakfast?" Rhodey suggested.

"Nah." Dad said.

"Seconded." I said.

"Seriously?" Rhodey asked. "Tony you have responsibilities and Nora you can't keep avoiding Cap forever."

"I waited seventy years for them they can wait until the next time I show up." I said. "Come on dad when was the last time it was just us? Dad needs us right now."

Rhodey sighed. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of dad and I lounging on a giant donut. "I just sent proof of life so that'll hold them back for a while."

"What now?" I asked dad.

"I miss Pepper. Should I call her?" dad asked.

"No!" Rhodey and I said at the same time.

"Dad she said she needed space. Calling her is the exact opposite of it. Give her time and for now just focus on you." I said.

"She's right Tony. How are you doing right now?" dad said.

"Kind of hungry. I could go for a burger." Dad said. "Nora?"

"A burger sounds really good right now." I said.

"You two just ate a dozen donuts." Rhodey said.

"So?" We both answered at the same time.

"I'll get us there." I said. "Just say where."

"You two are unbelievable. You can't keep doing this." Rhodey said.

"Rhodey she's from 2014." Dad said giving him a pointed look.

"Right, look I know you're both going through a lot but this picking up and teleporting away from your problems isn't the solution." Rhodey argued.

"I'm not running away from my problems. All of my problems are in 2014. The Steve and Bucky here are future me's jurisdiction." I said.

"Really? Because that wasn't a problem when you slept with Bucky last night." Rhodey said making me blush.

"It was that obvious?" I said.

"After years of knowing your dad and meeting his one night stands the morning after it was pretty obvious." Rhodey said.

"That explains why you were in such a good mood yesterday. You were practically glowing." Dad said.

"Does it count as cheating if Bucky sleeps with a past version of myself?" I ask.

"No but it does count if you're married to someone else." Dad said looking at my left hand.

"Oh fuck." I said "I need a drink."

"Yes!" dad said.

"No!" Rhodey yelled "There will be no more drinking. It's not even after five."

"It is in Ireland." I said.

"Nora!" Rhodey said.

"She does have a point. And Nora does tend to be more open to talking when she's drunk." Dad said.

"No, there is no way in hell we are going to Dublin." Rhodey said.

 **One teleportation and many drinks later-**

"And and and then you know, the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, "Boom! You looking for this?" Rhodey drunkenly tells the story.

Dad and I just stare at him waiting for the funny part.

"Boom you looking for this? Seriously, how are you not laughing?" Rhodey said.

"How is collateral damage funny?" I slur.

"Selfie!" dad calls out and we huddle together for the photo.

"Guys I'm a fuck up. I cheated on Wren." I said.

"I thought you said it was a fake marriage?" dad said sarcastically.

"Would a fake husband stage my dream wedding, give me a family heirloom and unconditionally stay by my side and even try to help my brainwashed assassin soulmate? Who the fuck am I kidding I'm in a committed relationship with my best friend and I cheated on him. I broke our celibacy pact. I'm a horrible human being." I cried.

"Okay time to cut you off." Dad said. "Kid you're not a horrible human being, you're human you make mistakes."

"I fucked up big time dad. Wren deserves better than me." I said crying.

"He's a former assassin and he knew what he was getting into. He stuck by you when he found out about the time traveling, about your real name, and he picked you over his girlfriend because he loved you more. He'll understand." Dad said.

"But I feel so guilty." I said as I started getting the chills. "Oh shit."

"What?" dad said.

"It's starting." I said.

"Crap, follow me." Dad said leading me out of the pub and into an alley. "Look before you go remember what we talked about and promise me that if you start having feelings for someone, it doesn't have to be Wren you'll go for it. You put your life on hold for years and it almost destroyed you. I just want you to be happy kid. If Spangles and Tin man really love you they'll understand."

"Love you Dad." I said as I started glowing. When I finally opened my eyes I was back home. Bucky and Wren were in the kitchen having what looked like dinner.

"You're back!" Wren said.

"Yeah, how long was I gone?" I asked.

"A few hours." Wren said. "How long was it for you?"

"About a day and a half maybe more." I said walking over to the table but swaying a bit.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Kinda went to a pub with my dads and had a couple of drinks." I said.

"Okay sit down, I'm gonna make you something to sober you up." Wren said sitting me down.

"Okie dokie." I said. "I don't deserve you."

"What?" Wren said.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"Nora it's okay. You got drunk, you had a rough day it happens. Just don't make it a habit or I'll send you to rehab." Wren said with a chuckle.

"I cheated on you." I cried.

"Huh?" Wren and Bucky said confused.

"I'm gonna give you two a minute. I have to finish packing." Bucky said walking out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Wren asked.

"I slept with Bucky." I said.

"You did? About damn time two and a half almost three years without sex I was starting to get worried about you." Wren said. "Though I don't see why he's still so damn moody."

"Not this Bucky future Bucky." I said.

"So Bucky comes back in the future. That's good right?" Wren said.

"But I cheated on you." I cried.

"Nora we're in a fake marriage and the only reason you made a celibacy pact with me was in solidarity. If it makes you feel any better you were in a different time so you were technically out of bounds. Kind of like killing someone in international waters anything goes. And if you really feel bad you can make me brownies and we'll call it even."

"You're too nice." I said crying and pulling him into a hug.

"Tony got you truth serum drunk didn't he?"

"Uh huh." I agreed.

"Okay, how about you go upstairs and shower while I make you a greasy breakfast for dinner huh?" he offered.

"With pancakes?" I asked.

"With chocolate chips just the way you like it." He said.

"Okie dokie." I said before teleporting upstairs.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Wren watched Nora teleport upstairs and got started on her dinner.

"Is she okay?" Bucky asked.

"Not sure. I have a feeling something else is going on." Wren said.

"At least she didn't end up in Scotland this time." Bucky said.

"What did you just say?" Wren asked.

"In 1944 she and Howard went out and ended up in Scotland." Bucky said.

"You remembered that?" Wren said.

"I remember reading the paper on the couch and seeing her come in. Steve asked her how she ended up in Scotland and she said she and Howard got drunk and took the wrong train." Bucky explained.

"Huh, you remember anything else?" Wren asked.

"Just that." Bucky said.

"That's something though." Wren said.

"Still not enough." Bucky muttered.

"Have you though about where you want to go?" Wren asked.

"Italy, I want to try and retrace any memories I may have." Bucky asked.

"You want to go to Azzano?"

"To start. Nora gave me a journal and she named a few places we went to during the war. Can't stay in one place for too long anyway." Bucky said.

"It won't be like that forever. The Avengers are working on taking down what's left of Hydra." Wren said.

"I know." He said.

"Here." Wren said handing him a flip phone.

"I can't use this." Bucky said.

"Yeah you can. It's like the one Nora and I use. There's a scrambler integrated into it so you can make calls without being tracked. My number and Nora's are already programmed in. You can call us in an emergency, if you need anything or I don't know if you change your mind and want to come back." Wren suggested.

"Does Nora know?" Bucky asked.

"I don't keep secrets from my wife. I'll tell her after you leave." Wren said.

"Don't tell her." Bucky said.

"Why not?"

"She'll hold herself back waiting for me to call. She shouldn't have to. I don't know how long I'm going to be gone for but she has to move on. Don't tell her about the phone." Bucky said.

"Bucky…" Wren started but Nora teleported in.

 **Nora's POV-**

I got out of the shower and put on some dark wash skinny jeans and a black top with shoulder cut outs. Normally I would have changed into my pjs and sleep this hangover off but we still needed to drop Bucky of where ever he wanted to go.

images/p4/n/z/BCB-WS222_

I may not like that he's leaving but at least I know he'll come back eventually. Doesn't make it any easier but at least I'll sleep better at night. At least I think I will.

This is the beginning of the nine months from hell. If this is just the beginning I'm almost afraid of what's to come.

I teleported downstairs and sat down. Wren and Bucky were talking about something. I'm not sure what.

"So, when do you want to go?" I asked Bucky.

"Tonight." Bucky said. "Wren said you could take me anywhere in the world. I think Leaving the country would be the best option. Strategically speaking."

"Okay. Are the documents ready?" I asked Wren.

"He memorized everything and came up with a backstory." Wren said. "He's backpacking through Europe after a bad break up."

"I thought you weren't paying attention to Eat Pray Love when we were watching it." I asked.

"I may have identified with Julia Roberts a bit. Naples does have the best pizza."

"Is that all?" I asked

"We should stop by for gelato in Rome." Wren added.

"Pisa has better gelato." I countered.

"The Fata Morgana is creamier." Wren said.

"Pisa has more flavors."

"Not the same quality."

"Yes it does." I said. "The guy's been making gelato since he was five."

"He's lost his touch, Fata morgana is more traditional." Wren argued.

"It's a hipster death trap." I argued.

"It's a hook, they change with the times and it's less fattening than Pisa."

"Are you calling me fat?" I said.

"What no I mean… uh redo?" Wren said.

"You get a warning." I said.

"So back to the main topic… do you have everything?" Wren asked.

"Yes." Bucky said.

"I have a safe house in the countryside. Haven't used it in years. It might be a bit dusty and it's isolated" Wren said.

"I'll find a way around. It's summer I could walk if I have to." Bucky said.

"Did you eat dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, while you were away." Bucky answered.

"You want to go don't you?" I asked.

"The sooner I'm gone the quicker they'll stop searching for me here. You two have done enough, I don't want to get you in trouble." Bucky said.

"Okay then. Let's go." I said standing up.

"You sure you're okay to go? You were a bit tipsy twenty minutes ago." Wren said.

"I'll manage." I said.

"Alright then. Close your eyes." Wren said. He put a hand on our shoulders and we were off. "Here we are."

"You weren't kidding about it being isolated." I said. The safe house was a small cabin in the middle of an empty field. It was so far away from the city I could see so many stars in the sky.

We walked in and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"The kitchens stocked with army rations that are still good." Wren said.

"The generator still works." I said turning the lights on.

"Thank you." Bucky told Wren offering him his hand.

Wren took his hand and shook it. "Any time remember what we talked about."

"I will." Bucky said. "Ai grija de ea. Știu că o iubești și e în regulă. O face fericita"

Wren just nodded. What did he say?

"Be careful." Wren said. "I'll give you two a minute." He said walking outside.

"I wrote down some numbers for you. It's every number I own and it's the number to Friday's direct line. Dial it and she'll either find me or she'll get you whatever you need." I said handing him the paper.

"Thank you. About before…" He started.

"It's okay. We both had a bad day." I said.

"No, I was rude and you were right I didn't consider what you were feeling. It doesn't change the fact that I have to go. But there's something I need to say. You're one of the bravest and kindest people I've ever known but I've also seen how you've held yourself back waiting for Steve and after you found out I was alive for me. Don't put your life on hold for us. Be happy Nora. You deserve it." he said.

"You sure you haven't gotten your memories back because that's a very 1940's you thing to say?" I said with a smile.

"It's just an observation. It's time." He said.

"Right." I said. Without thinking about it I pulled him into a hug. I kissed his cheek and let him go. "I love you Bucky." I said walking out.

 **Third person's POV-**

"Right." Nora said. Suddenly she pulled Bucky into a hug. She kissed his cheek and let him go. "I love you Bucky." She said before walking out.

"Love you too Doll." Bucky said.

 **Nora's POV-**

I walked out of the cabin heartbroken and tearing up. I wiped the tears before walking over next to Wren.

"Time to go." I said.

"You all right?" He asked.

"No but I'll deal." I said. "I could use some gelato."

"Pisa it is." He said.

"Make its Rome. Fata Morgana's tiramisu gelato sounds good." I said.

"Told you," he said. Without another word we arrived in Rome. Wren got me the biggest cup of gelato the offered and then I teleported us to Paris. I needed a walk. We walked along the Seine, while eating. Wren was chatting away at something and I wasn't paying attention.

"You haven't heard a single thing I've said in the past half hour have you?" Wren asked.

"Uh Sorry." I said throwing my cup into a bin.

"What's going on? You've been distracted since you got back. Where'd you go?" Wren asked.

"Which time?" I asked.

"Both."

"The future." I said leaning against the edge of the bridge we were on. "Specifically the first time Nine months from now. The second time farther than that."

"You were with your dad. Only person in the future who would probably try and get you drunk. Still don't see why that'd make you so glum." Wren said.

"Dad isn't the only person I saw nine months from now. I saw myself."

"I thought you weren't allowed to do that?" Wren said.

"Normally yes but Aya gave us a freebie. She wanted me to see that. Dad showed up at the house with the rest of the Avengers and Future me was so dark and resentful. Dad was barely holding himself together and she didn't care. Steve was there. I went off on him. Clint was the only one that seemed like himself. Connor was there lecturing me on how ripping a hole in the universe was a horrible idea. That kid's going to be smart." I said.

"Did you figure anything else out?" Wren said.

"She warned me she said that the next nine months were going to be utter hell. She said that they would make the last three years look like a dream in comparison and that I should make the most out if everything because she would give it all up to bring it all back. At first I thought she was over reacting and then the second jump happened. I saw dad and he kind of gave me a bit more insight as to how bad it got."

"How bad?" Wren asked.

"He said I tried to off myself again." I said. "And this is how it starts."

"But now we know and we can stop it."

"I don't know if we can." I said. "In the beginning Aya used to say that you can't fight fate and future me said the same thing she said that the conversation we had was always going to happen. So here we are, nine months to my impending doom. Countdown starts now."

"Nora you're the impossible girl. You have fought Nazis and assassin. Traveled through time and met your super soldier soulmates. I've seen you do the impossible before and you'll do it again. Fate can go fuck itself. You're Nora fucking Stark whatever the next nine months bring you'll be ready. And you're not going to be alone. So buck up." Wren said.

"What would I do without you?" I said.

"Wallow in self pity." He said.

"Possibly, or I'd be crying it out in bed while cuddling with Axl." I said.

"That too. Come on, you have five am training tomorrow and you are definitely going to feel that hangover." Wren said putting an arm around me.

"Is there any chance we could push it back a couple of hours…"

"You should have thought of that when you were taking shots with your father." He said.

"Aww man." I complained.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

 **Well Here it is, the one-hundredth chapter of Time Traveling is Complicated. I never thought I'd make it past twenty let alone to one hundred but here we are. Normally most stories would try to end it but rest assured the Story of Nora Stark is far from over. Thank you so much to everyone who read from the beginning and to everyone who read after. A special thanks to everyone that let me bounce ideas off of them, this story wouldn't have made it this far without any one you. So without further ado here it is. As always I look forward to hearing what you think.**

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Sam did you find anything?" Steve said walking into the common room at Avengers Tower.

"I'm sorry man, Dallas was a dead end." Sam told him.

"But the footage was clear." Steve said.

"Or maybe he led us there on purpose." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Steve said.

"Steve the guy was Hydra's puppet for over seventy years. He knows they're still around and he knows what'll happen if they find him again. He knows how to stay hidden. You really think that after all this time he's going to start slipping up?" Sam said.

"Are you telling me to give up on him?" Steve said.

"No, I'm saying this is going to harder than you think it is." Sam said.

"Then what do we do now?" Steve said.

"We wait. I'll make calls and check if any more leads come up but for now were at a dead end." Sam said.

"Maybe we should go back to DC, he could still be there or there was some thing we missed."

"Steve we checked everything, he's gone."

"Then we keep looking."

"I think you should take a break from the search." Sam suggested.

"No I can't leave him out there." Steve argued.

"I'm not saying we end the search. I'm saying you take some time off and focus on some bigger issues. I know you got a call from Natasha, you getting the band back together?" Sam joked.

Steve sighed. "Fury's search panned out some leads. Stark wants us to start taking them out one by one."

"That sounds like a great idea." Sam said.

"I can't go not until I find Bucky." Steve said.

"Steve, you've seen it yourself. There are no leads. There's nothing left for you to do and you can't sit around and do nothing. You're crawling up the walls here man."

"What about Bucky?" Steve said.

"I'll keep looking. You go be captain America, fight the good fight." Sam said. "Hell go visit that girl of yours. I'm sure she misses you."

"She calls all the time. She got an apartment in Brooklyn and wants me to move in with her." Steve said.

"That's good. You always said you wanted to go back." Sam said.

"Yeah, just not sure this is how. It doesn't feel right now that I know…" Steve started.

"Are we talking about you moving in or the entire relationship?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Steve said.

"You need to talk to her."

"I know, I just feel guilty." Steve said. "She called in some favors with a friend in Langley to see if they had any leads but they didn't find anything. Sharon's great and I care about her but its not what I had with Bucky or Nora."

"Knock Knock." Sharon said knocking on the door before letting herself in. Unbeknownst to Sam and Steve she had heard the entire thing and she was not happy.

"Hey." Steve said getting up.

"I got a couple of days off and thought I'd come surprise you." Sharon said leaning up to kiss him.

 **August 2014- Nora's POV**

It's been a few weeks since Bucky left. Wren told me that he gave Bucky a phone with both of our numbers in case he ever wants to call us or if there's an emergency. I know Bucky and he's as hard headed as Steve. He won't call even if it's an emergency he'd rather suffer in silence than swallow his pride.

I didn't want to talk about it and when I teleported to Italy to talk to him he was already gone. Things were back to normal. The routine was back as it was before. We went to work we came home we trained we slept and we did it all over again.

At the end of the month it was Wren's Birthday. Sam, Jess and I decided to throw him a surprise birthday party. He never had one and we figured why not. We invited all of our friends and co-workers.

That morning I work up extra early to pop over to New York and got him his favorite bagel with salmon and cream cheese for breakfast. I was waiting in line when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Clint?" I asked.

"Hey Nora, what are you doing in New York? Visiting Tony?" He asked.

"No actually, I'm getting Bagels for breakfast. It's Wren's birthday and he loves them from this shop so I figured I'd stop by." I said.

"Oh, where is Wren?" Clint asked.

"Back at the hotel, we got in pretty late last night." I said.

"You got him on a plane?" Clint asked chuckling.

"No I meant we were out celebrating pretty late, he's probably hung over right now." I said.

"That sounds more like Wren. Well I'll see you around." He said.

"Bye Clint." I said stepping up to give my order. After picking up the bagel I stopped by a coffee shop in Florence and got a double espresso before heading back. I was getting the tray ready to take it upstairs when Wren teleported in.

"What are you doing?" Wren asked.

"I was about to bring you breakfast in bed." I said.

"Why would you do that?" Wren asked.

"Because it's your birthday and I wanted to start it off right." I said.

"I don't see the point of birthdays, it just means you're one year closer to dying." Wren said.

"Morbid much?" I asked.

"You know it's true." Wren said.

"Is this you having a mid life crisis or something because it sounds like it?" I asked.

"It's not a mid life crisis, at least I don't think so. I just don't want to make a big deal out of today." He said.

"Then I guess you don't want the special birthday breakfast I got for you?" I said

"Is that a bagel from that place in New York?" He asked.

"And espresso from Florence." I said.

"I'll take the breakfast but other than that it's just a normal day." He said.

"Wren…" I said but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

We both turned to look at each other.

"Did you invite Sam and Jess over?" Wren asked.

"We're not seeing them until tonight for dinner." I said. Wren signaled for me to stay quiet he pulled a gun out from under the table and I got one out from the drawer. We slowly made our way over to the door.

"Anyone there?" Wren called out. There wasn't a single sound. Wren slowly reached over and opened the door. Wren stepped out into the porch and looked around. There wasn't anyone in sight.

"Hey did you see this?" I asked. Right at the bottom of the steps was a gift box and I could have sworn it was moving.

"Is this supposed to be part of my birthday?" Wren asked.

"Not that I know of." I said and the box started moving again.

Wren reached over and pulled the top of.

"Caw caw caw!" I crow flew out and inside the box was a severed head.

"Is that…" I started but stopped when I had to throw up.

Apparently Wren had to thro up as well. When we finally finished he looked back inside the box and pulled out a note.

"Fuck." Wren said.

"Who's it from?" I asked. Wren handed me the note and I read it.

 _Happy Birthday Brother, Hope you have a good one because it'll be the last one you ever have._

 _See you soon,_

 _Aiden._

"That's not possible." I said. "Bucky snapped his neck, you buried the body."

"I know." Wren said.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked looking at the box.

"It's the same face from my nightmares. It's Mary Eunice." He said.

"We need to get rid of this." I said. "It could implicate us."

"I wasn't notified she died." Wren said.

"She was murdered, not something that's advertised, or maybe they haven't noticed." I said.

"I'll deal with this. Get inside shower. Everything you're wearing, clothes shoes underwear, bag it and leave it in the hallway. No evidence." Wren said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said teleporting to my bathroom. I did as Wren said and bagged my clothes. I got dressed in shorts and a sage ruffled sleeve top.

When I arrived downstairs wren was making coffee.

"Do I even have to say it?" I asked.

"It couldn't have been Aiden, you said it yourself Bucky snapped his neck and I buried him." Wren said.

"Is there any possibility he could have been alive?" I asked.

"Nora, the guy's neck was broken."

"He wasn't just an ordinary guy Wren, he was a shape shifter. He turned his hand into a knife and killed him. Could he have maybe altered the density or shape of his thorax?"

"There's only one way to know." Wren said teleporting out of the house.

I looked out the door and saw Wren stepping into the barn. I teleported out there and saw him grab a shovel.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of doing what I think you're doing." I said.

"It's the only way to know. If you don't want to see don't follow." He said walking out. The thought of uncovering a decomposing body made me nauseous but at the same time I would probably sleep better knowing that Aiden was dead. I grabbed a shovel and followed Wren.

"Nora…" Wren said warning me.

"Good times and bad." I said as I started to dig. I don't know how long we were at it but when Wren finally stopped I knew we had our answer. There was only one body buried and from the clothes it had on it was obviously the assassin I had killed.

"We're in trouble." I said sitting down on the ground next to Wren.

"We're fucked." Wren said.

"Your brother's a zombie." I said.

"I wish it were that simple." Wren said.

"He's coming, and with a vengeance." I said.

"I know." Wren said.

 **Two Weeks Later-**

On one of our rare days off Sam and Jess both had work to do and Connor's preschool was closed for the day. Wren and I decided to spend the day with Connor spoiling him, just the three of us.

We took him to the park along with Axl. Connor was on the jungle gym while Wren and I were sitting on a bench watching him.

"Any word from your contacts on our zombie problem?" I asked.

"Radio silent. I called Natasha to see if she had heard anything but she has her hands full with taking out Hydra. Any movement on his bank accounts?" Wren asked.

"Nothing he must have another cash store or other bank accounts under a different name." I said waving at Connor who was climbing up to the tallest slide.

"I can try shaking some trees, see if that works but that might just make him more angry." Wren said.

"Angrier than breaking his neck and apparently burying him alive would have? We're just wasting our time." I said.

"Then what do you suggest we do, we can't keep this up? Sleeping in shifts? Keeping guns under our pillows and under our mattresses. Nora I know you have a gun and at least three knives on you right now." He said whispering harshly.

"And you aren't? Aiden wasn't afraid to throw grenades at us inside our own home, you really think he isn't below attacking us in public?" I whispered back. That left him quiet. I looked over at the jungle gym to check up on Connor but I didn't see him. I looked over to the swings and couldn't find him. "Wren where's Connor?" I asked.

He looked confused he looked around and then started panicking. "I don't see him." Wren said.

"What?" I said.

"I don't see him! Connor!" Wren called out running to the play ground to get a closer look.

"Connor!" I yelled checking the opposite side.

"He's not at the slide." Wren said.

"He's not at the swing either." I said freaking out. "How could we lose our nephew Wren?!"

"He's not lost we'll find him." Wren urged.

"Auntie, Uncle?" Connor said from behind us.

"Connor!" I cried pulling him into a tight hug making him drop an ice cream cone he was holding.

"Auntie my ice cream!" Connor exclaimed. Wren wrapped him in a hug sandwiching Connor between us.

"Where were you!?" I asked.

"I-I wanted Ice cream and a nice man bought me a cone." Connor said getting scared with out yelling. "He said he wanted me to give you this." He said pulling a folded up paper from his pocket and handing it to Wren.

"What did the man look like?" Wren asked.

"He was tall with black hair and he talked like you." Connor said hugging me tightly.

"Okay bugger. I want you to listen to me okay. Never under any circumstance leave with a stranger. No matter what. There are some mean people out there that could hurt you. You really scared your aunt and I. We couldn't find you." Wren explained.

"I'm sorry auntie. I'm sorry uncle." Connor said tearing up.

"Hey it's not your fault buddy, you didn't know. Next time just find us first okay?" I said.

"I promise." he said hugging me.

"How about we go get ice cream?" Wren said trying to cheer Connor up.

"Okay." He said with a teary smile.

 **That Night-**

We spent the rest of the day distracting Connor from the incident at the park. We took him to Coney Island for a couple of hours. By the time we dropped him off he was knocked out. When we got in the car I finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"What's the note say?" I said.

"Nora…"

"No, don't bullshit, don't try to protect me because that ship has sailed. What was on the note?" I said.

Wren sighed and handed me the note. I unfolded it and realized it wasn't just a simple note. There were multiple pages. On the first page was a printed photo of Jess and I from a few days earlier when we had gone baby shopping. The next page was Wren and Sam at a sports bar they had gone to when Jess insisted she needed some alone time. The last picture was of me and Wren picking up Connor from preschool the week before. There was a caption under the photo.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one that can't stay dead. You're not safe and neither are they. I'm closer than you think. See you soon brother_

 _-Aiden_

I teleported the car to the ranch and We sat there in silence.

"He's watching us." I said.

"And the people we consider family." Wren said.

"He was with Connor, he could have…" I said starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Nora…"

"He could have hurt Connor or worse!" I shouted.

"That's not going to happen." Wren said.

"Damn right its not." I said getting out of the car.

"Nora what are you going to do?" Wren said.

"Don't worry about it." I said teleporting away.

I went to my apartment in Boston and pulled out my emergency bag from the coat closet. I opened it and pulled out all the money in the bad. About fifty thousand dollars. I'd have to come back later on and replace the money but it wouldn't be a problem. I put the money in a small leather duffle and teleported away to my next stop. Lucky for me I was wearing a band tee and dark wash jeans topped with a leather jacket so I wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb.

I walked in and sat at the bar. Finally I spotted the very familiar dirty blonde locks and thick glasses of the bartender.

"Just the man I was looking for." I greeted.

"Uh, hi." He said surprised. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a long island Iced tea and one of those gold cards you give to people who put out hits." I said.

"Uh, come again?" He said.

"You heard me." I said.

"I'll go get you that drink." He said.

I sat down and watched the news. Nothing out of the norm.

"So, where's that husband of yours?" Weasel asked.

"Back home." I answered.

"And that hit you're planning on putting out, how much were you planning on offering." Weasel asked.

"Not sure, I was thinking fifty grand outta do it." I said.

"F-fifty grand? Like a five and four zeroes after it?" Weasel said

"Unless I failed math and I've been writing it wrong all these years then yes." I answered.

"What would the job entail?" Weasel asked.

"I want Aiden Mathis' head on a silver platter." I said.

"Aiden Mathis? The guy your husband was looking for a few weeks back?"

"The very same. Now can you put the hit out or direct me to someone who will because I'm on a tight schedule." I said.

"Uh yeah, you leave the payment here and I'll give you a gold card. Whoever does the job will check in with you with proof the jobs done, You give him the card and He'll cash it in here." Weasel explained.

"Works for me." I said putting the duffle on the bar.

"Oh wow, you carry this with you. It's heavier than it looks." He said falling when he picked it up.

"Your card milady." He said faking a british accent.

"Thank you kind sir. Oh and one last thing." I said.

"What, ah!" He yelped as I pulled him forward and slammed his head on the bar.

"If you try to screw me over, I'll tear you apart starting with your toes and ending with your head. You understand?" I said.

"Y-yes." He said.

"Good talking to you weasel." I said letting him go. I put down a twenty for the drink. "Keep the change."

I walked out of the bar and went into an alley. I teleported back to my room and put the gold card in my nightstand drawer. I changed into my pjs and went to sleep.

 **September 2014- Nora's POV**

Jess was two months away from giving birth and as her best friend, planning her baby shower fell to me. I decided to make it a coed baby shower because as she pointed out She was pushing a watermelon sized human out of her the least Sam could do was show up to a party in their daughter's honor.

Juggling planning a baby shower, work and the possibility of an assassin showing up to kill us was stressing Wren and me out. We needed this shower to go off without a hitch. It didn't seem important in the grand scheme of things but it meant a lot to us.

Wren reserved the patio of the restaurant at the botanical gardens. We decided to have a rustic boho theme shower.

I was in charge of everything and Jess was just relaxing at home. She was starting to get really self-conscious about how much weight she had put on. She wasn't happy with any of her outfits so I surprised her by having a custom dress made from her. Haley had her measurements and came up with a gorgeous white lace boho style dress for her.

.

The day of the shower Wren and I had just gotten off a double shift. We had slept all of five hours before we had to get up and set everything up. I wore a light blue halter dress with a slit.

media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/393x618/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/h/e/heathersteelblue002.

Wren and I had the decorators set everything up including the picnic lounge area, the tipis so any kids that came could play, and the desert table. By the time Jess and Sam arrived everything was set up.

"Oh my gosh…" Jess said when she walked in.

"You like it?" I asked.

"It's so pretty, you guys shouldn't have." Jess started.

"Of course we had to, it's for our future goddaughter and best friends." Wren said.

"Hey Connor I got you some of your favorite cake pops." I said.

"Cake pops!" He shouted running over to the desert table.

"He's not going to sleep tonight is he?" Sam said.

"We'll tire him for you, don't worry." Wren said.

The party went off without a hitch that is until a hitch came up.

"Nora, look who I ran into." Jess said. I turned around and I felt my blood run cold.

"Hello Love." He said coming over to hug me. "I hear you've been looking for me."

"Aiden, what a surprise." I said through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

"Turns out he's here checking out the venue for a charity event. What did you say the event was?" Jess asked.

"It's a charity cocktail mixer to raise money for an orphanage, St. Mary's in London." Aiden said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to hold this event in I don't know London?" I said.

"Normally I would, but I am kind of on a tight schedule and it's been hard for me since a dear friend of mine passed away." Aiden said. He wouldn't dare…

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jess said. I pulled my phone out and texted Wren.

 _Aiden is here giving Jess and I a sob story!_

"Sorry about that, had to check up on a patient." I said when Jess gave me a pointed look. "Isn't that your boss?"

"Oh, yeah that's Mayra, I gotta go say hi, Aiden stick around have some food." Jess said.

"Thank you very much." Aiden said before Jess walked off.

"So tell me who's bright idea was it to call a hit on me, your's or Wren's? I'm only asking because I have three rotting bodies in my trunk I have to drop off at my cleaners and I wanted to know who I should forward the bill to?" Aiden said with a smirk.

"No idea what you're talking about." I said grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Of course you don't, You may want to increase the reward, I'm having the bodies shipped to that hole in the wall pub in New York, doubt anyone will take the job after that. Have a nice day." He said walking away.

He bumped into Wren and gave him a smile before walking away.

"What happened?" Wren asked.

"I think I poked the bear." I said.

"What?" Wren said.

"Tell you later." I said going to help guests find their seats and playing host.

At the end of the day, Sam and Jess were going to have to a new house to be able to fit in all the new things for the baby.

After we had finally dropped everything off at the house Wren and I got in the car.

"What did he say?" Wren said.

"Wren…"

"What did he say? Don't think I haven't noticed how you're nervous you get anytime I've asked you the past couple of hours. So I know it wasn't Aiden, not entirely anyway. What did you do?" Wren said.

We were at a stoplight. I had to go into work and Wren was riding with me until he decided to teleport back home. Normally I would have teleported to work but we needed to keep up appearances. I reached into my purse and pulled out the gold card and put it on the dashboard.

"Please tell that isn't what I think it is." Wren said.

"Considering it cost me fifty thousand dollars yeah it is." I answered.

"What the fuck Nora?!" Wren yelled.

"What was I supposed to do Wren?! He went after Connor. You really expected me to just stand by and not do anything?" I retorted.

"You put out a hit on Aiden! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?! Do you have any idea how dangerous mercenaries are? These people will do anything for money." Wren started.

"I know that was the point. Our search was going nowhere; I knew a place filled with assassins that do this for a living I figured why the hell not." I said.

"How's that working out for you?" Wren retorted.

"Well pretty damn bad considering the three assassins that managed to get close to him are now dead and their bodies are being shipped back to Sister Margaret's."

"Not to mention you pissed him off enough to show up at our best friend's baby shower!"

"Oh like you can do better! What have you been doing?!" I yelled.

"Trying to make sure you don't end up dead again!" Wren yelled.

"It was once it won't happen again." I said.

"Not with how reckless you're being right now! You don't know how dangerous he can be Nora."

"I know very well Wren his hand sticking out of my stomach made that point fairly clear."

"Call off the hit Nora!"

"I will when Aiden's gone!"

"You're just going to get people killed or pissed off!"

"I'm already pissed!" I yelled.

"Then I'll do it." He said grabbing the gold card and teleporting away.

"Arghhh!" I grunted angrily. There was a honk behind me I drove off and got on the freeway. It was pretty empty at the moment, which was pretty surprising. I got on and everything was good when out of nowhere there was a truck with its high beams on. It was blinding and it was making it very hard to see. The truck started getting closer and closer until it bumped the car's bumper.

"Watch it asshole!" I yelled but the car kept getting closer and closer. Sports car getting rammed by an SUV… The movies did get the flip right. The car clipped my car and I lost control. I rammed into the concrete barrier. The car flipped over and spun around. When the car finally stopped spinning I undid my seatbelt and slipped out.

"Argh!" I groaned in pain. That was a bad idea. I was on the ground sore and bleeding. I looked down and saw a shard of glass jammed into my side. "Shit." I said putting pressure on the wound.

I heard a car pull over and then someone walk over to me. I saw their work boots. I looked up and saw him kneeling. He looked a lot like the assassin I killed before.

"That was for my sister. Aiden sends his regards." He said before putting his hands around my neck. I couldn't move or breathe. Slowly my vision started fading when I saw a flash of green and suddenly I could breath. I saw an older version of me standing over me before everything went dark.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Wren walked into the bar and everyone was glaring daggers at him.

'Must have gotten the news' Wren thought. He walked in and sat at the bar. He saw weasel at the end of the bar and he waved the gold card. He nodded and came over to him.

"Wasn't expecting you again." Weasel said.

"Wasn't planning on coming back. I'm here to clean up my wife's mess. The hit she put out on Aiden, I'd like to call it off." Wren said.

"Uh, That's going to be kind of tricky…" Weasel said.

"You can give the money to the families of those who died just tell people the hit's off." Wren said.

"I'll try but a lot of these guys are pretty mad." Weasel said.

"Do what you can and tell them if they come near me or my wife in vengeance they're as good as dead. Good chat." Wren said walking out of the bar.

Wren teleported back to the house and let Axl out. He was checking on any notifications Friday had for him when his phone started ringing. It was the hospital.

"Go for Wren." He answered.

"Wren, it's Chief Matthews you need to get down here right now." He said.

"What's going on, last I checked all my patients were stable." Wren said.

"There's been an accident, Nora's in surgery." The Chief said.

"I'm on my way." Wren said. He quickly got Axl inside before teleporting to the hospital. He saw the Chief at the nurse's station. "What happened?"

"How did you…" He asked.

"I was in the area what happened?" Wren said panicking.

"Nora was in a car accident. She's in surgery to repair a small tear in her gut other than that some cuts and bruises and a minor concussion she's fine." He said.

"Shit." He said feeling slightly relieved.

"She was really lucky the car was a complete loss." Chief said.

"How long until she's out?" Wren asked.

"Probably in an hour if there aren't any complications."

"Thank you, I guess I'll go wait in the lounge." Wren said.

"Someone will come get you when Nora's in her room, I'll get her a private room." The chief said.

"Thank you." Wren said before walking into the lounge. Nora never got injured and if she did Aya could have healed it by now. How did this happen? His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it without checking who it was.

"Go for Wren." Wren answered.

"How's Nora doing?" Aiden greeted.

"You son of a bitch what did you do?!" Wren growled.

"Oh I didn't do anything, I delivered a warning. Simon on the other hand was still angry about his twin sister's death. Of course I'm standing over his mangled body a friend of mine found on the side of the road so I guess that ends that dispute." Aiden said.

"This is between you and me. You killed Nora once she's not a part of this anymore." Wren said.

"Haven't told her you love her yet have you? I'll see you soon." Aiden said before hanging up.

"Uh!" Wren yelled throwing his phone against the other couch. He was starting to understand why Nora thought calling the hit on Aiden was a good idea.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was back in the yard behind the house wearing my favorite red maxi dress. I saw a flash of green and saw Aya dressed as me in the same version of my dress but in a dark green.

.

.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Aya said.

"What would you have done?" I said.

"Not piss of the brainwashed assassin that's what." Aya said.

"You mean insane assassin?" I asked.

"Didn't you look over the blood samples I made Wren grab for you?" Aya asked.

"I've been a bit busy." I pointed out.

"Well look over those when you get out of the hospital." Aya said.

"Hospital?" I said confused then it all came back to me. The fight I had with Wren the Suv Ramming into the car and the man strangling me. "Oh fuck."

"Yeah, Wren's been at your side since you got out of surgery. Say what you want about Wren but he's definitely a good one." She said.

"Is this you trying to set us up like Dad tried?" I teased.

"Of course not, you know I don't interfere." She said making me laugh.

"You not interfering is like the sky not being blue," I said.

"Are you calling me nosy?" She said.

"Nosy would be too subtle, I'd go with intrusive." I retorted.

"Funny," She said. "Well nap time's over, time to go face the real world." She put two fingers on my forehead and everything got bright.

I heard a very annoying beeping accompanied with a familiar smell of hospital disinfectant. I opened my eyes and everything was too bright.

"Mhm." I groaned. "AH."

"Mhm, Nora." I heard Wren sleepily say.

"Too bright and sore." I winced.

"Hold on a sec." He said squeezing my hand to reassure me.

"You called?" A nurse said.

"She's awake." Wren told her.

"Doctor Spencer can you open your eyes for me?" The nurse asked.

I opened my eyes but she was flashing a light.

"Ow that's bright." I said.

"Do you know where you are?" She asked.

"Dallas Presbyterian recovery room judging by the wall paper and fluorescents." I said.

"The concussions gone." She said. "On a scale of one to ten how's your pain?"

"About a four." I answered.

"I'll fix that." She said. "Any dizziness or lightheaded ness?"

"Nothing that isn't caused by all the meds." I said.

"All righty then you're looking good, your doctor will be right in to check on you later. I'll bring by some ice chips in a bit." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"How are you feeling really?" Wren said.

"Tired and like a huge idiot. You were right calling the hit on Aiden was a dumb move." I said.

"Hey, you were just doing what you thought was right to protect everyone. I shouldn't have yelled." Wren said.

"I know this is probably the last thing I should be worried about but you didn't call dad right?" I asked.

"Of course not, you're going to call him yourself. It was bad enough I had to call Sam, he started interrogating me." Wren said.

"Yeah, It wasn't that bad of an accident Dad doesn't need to know. It'll just distract him from his crime fighting." I said.

"If he finds out you didn't tell him he's going to be pissed." Wren said.

"Which is why he won't find out." I stated. "Any way I can be released early?"

"I'll see what I can do." He said with a smirk.

I got stuck in the hospital for one more night and after that I managed to talk the chief and my surgeon to discharge me early. Of course Wren had to promise he would oversee my recovery for the next week. The second I walked in I had Aya speed up the recovery progress. Hello one-week vacation.

I was in the kitchen one day making soup when Wren walked in.

"So we need to talk about Aiden." Wren said.

"What's there to talk about? He's hell bent on killing us, we don't know how to track him down and we're stuck waiting here until he finally walks through that door and tries to gun us down again."

"Don't you think you're being a tad melodramatic?" He said rubbing his temples.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah just a headache." He said.

"How about you go lie down? I'll wake you up when food's done."

"Don't try to change the subject." He said.

"I'm not I just have a feeling we've been going about this all wrong." I said.

"I'm not going to argue about that. Calling a hit and sending mercenaries out to be cannon fodder was not one of your best choices." Wren said.

"Not that, there was something Aya said when I was knocked out in the hospital that's bothering me."

"What did she say?"

"Something about Aiden being a brainwashed assassin." I said.

"That's impossible. I personally saw the people responsible for us burn Nora." Wren said.

"But you said it yourself that was only the recruitment branch." I said.

"And Natasha helped take down the rest." Wren said.

"Natasha worked for SHIELD and as we now know SHIELD was actually HYDRA." I said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying a lot of the work Natasha and even Steve did was actually HYDRA's dirty work you think there might be a possibility HYDRA may have covered up you're former boss's organization and maybe it can still be running?" I said.

"Nora that's insane? Those people wouldn't have let me go just like that. They would have tried to get rid of me." Wren said.

"Isn't that what Aiden's been doing? Wouldn't that also explain the assassin that could turn invisible that was here with Aiden or the guy that caused my crash? You said it yourself Wren, Aiden doesn't have friends or play well with others." I said.

"That can't be true." Wren said.

"There's one way to know. You remember the meds and chemicals they used on you?" I said.

"Yeah I have a copy of the blood work Natasha had a doctor run on me. Why?" He asked.

"Because I still have the blood samples you took from Aiden and Simone downstairs." I said. "I just need something to compare them to."

"And if they don't match?"

"Then I'm just being paranoid." I said.

"Run the damn tests," He said. He got up and wobbled for a minute.

"Wren, you okay?" I asked.

"Uh yeah just got lightheaded for a minute." He said.

"Okay that's it, you're going up to your room, getting into some pajamas and taking a nap, I'll deal with all of this."

"But…"

"No buts, you're exhausted, you're stumbling over your own feet. Let me worry about you for once. Go to bed." I said pointing at the stairs.

"Fine. But if you need me have Friday wake me up." He said kissing the top of my head before teleporting off. I finished the soup before going downstairs and getting to work.

 **A Few Hours Later-**

Wren walked into the lab with an envelope in his hand.

"Here are my results." He said.

"The analysis just finished." I said. "Friday what do we have?"

"There seems to be a high presence of hallucinogenic drugs along with a high presence of narcotics." Friday answered.

"Can you bring up a list of every compound found?" I said,

"I just brought it up." She said.

Wren took a closer look and his face paled.

"Wren?" I asked.

"It matches." Wren said quietly.

"All of it?" I asked.

"Everything except the narcotics those are new." Wren asked.

"Must be used to keep him hooked. Might explain his behavior too." I said.

"So not only is my brother brain washed but he's also a drug addict?"

"He probably doesn't even know he is."

Wren pinched his eyebrows together and let out a frustrated sigh before he teleported to the wall and punched it, cracking the dry wall.

"Wren!" I yelled.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled. "It's one thing to have to take out your older brother who's trying to kill you it's another thing to find out I left him in those asshole's reach and they drove him mad. This is my fault." He said tearing up.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." I reminded him.

"I could have let Beth go, They could have run away and lived their lives." He sobbed.

"You weren;t yourself and even if you had been the people you worked for would have used you instead or maybe worse. What's done is done what matter's now is what we're going to do." I said.

"And what do you saddest we do?" Wren said looking up.

"We save Aiden. Natasha managed to snap you out of your trance let's do the same to Aiden." I said.

"He won't be the same as before." Wren said.

"People change, that's life. The people who sent him after you won't stop. And if they manage to kill you Aiden's next. Are you going to let that happen?" I asked.

"No, let's go catch an assassin." He said getting up and grabbing a tablet.

 **October 2014- Nora's POV**

After weeks of searching we still had nothing on Aiden. He hadn't made a move on us since my car accident so we were enjoying a few weeks of peace. I had updated the security system and there were motion sensors all over the property now so I'd know if any one set foot. Even Bucky wouldn't have been able to sneak back in.

I was at work one day when a very familiar blonde came into the ER.

"Jess?" I said running over to her gurney.

"Nora!" She said happily.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I said grabbing a cart out of the interns hands and checking myself.

"I'm fine, I just started having contractions at my check up and as it turns out I'm having a C-section a bit earlier than expected." Jess said obviously being very uncomfortable with the needles she was being stuck with for the IV.

"Can one of you page Doctor Spencer and Doctor Milioti?" I said.

"Yes ma'am." One of the interns said before running off.

"What did you do to them?" Jess said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The guy is at your beck and call. He practically asked you how high you wanted him to jump." Jess said laughing.

"He's new and he's in my service. His first day here he called me a nurse and I made him spend the day giving prostate exams. Never made that mistake again." I said. "How are the contractions?"

"Not too bad, they're just starting." She said.

"Hey you paged?" Wren asked. "Holy crap are you okay?" He said looking over the chart in my hands.

"I'm fine you two are worrying over nothing." Jess said completely calm.

"Did you call Sam?" Wren asked.

"I did on my way here. He went to go pick up Connor and he should be here…"

"Jess!" Sam said running to her side.

"Sam, I'm okay, calm down." Jess reassured him. "Sam where's Connor?"

"He's right… oh shit." Sam said.

"Okay, chances are he's at the nurse's station down the hall. I'll go get him. Sam stay here with Jess. Wren go flirt with Nancy, the head nurse to get Jess a private room. I'm on break so I'll go get Connor and get something to eat." I said. "Everyone good? Great!"

I walked out of the ER and went over to he nurses station where Connor was currently laughing at a joke Sophie, one of the pediatric nurses was telling him.

"Auntie!" Connor cried out before running over where I picked him up in a hug.

"Hi buddy, your dad's with your mom right now. How about we go downstairs and get some lunch? We can get some chocolate cake." I said.

"With ice cream?" He asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile. "Say thank you to Zoey."

"Thank you Zoey." He said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome buddy." She said.

"Thanks Zo," I said.

"Anytime Nora." She said.

Connor and I went down to the cafeteria and grabbed lunch. I got him his ice cream and chocolate cake.

"Auntie is my little sister going to come out of mommy's stomach?" Connor asked.

"Looks that way sweetie." I said.

"How did she get into mommy's tummy?" Connor asked.

"Uh come again?" I asked. I really didn't want to give my three and a half year old nephew the sex talk.

"How did my sister get into mommy's tummy?" Connor asked.

"Uh… um… oh look it's Uncle Wren." I said happy I wasn't going to have to explain that one.

"Uncle!" Connor said forgetting about the previous question.

"Hey bugger." He greeted.

"They take her into surgery already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told Sam to come and find us when she's out." Wren said. Then my pager went off.

"I have to go, cardio consult in OR 3. Text me if you hear anything." I said. I ruffled Connor's hair before walking away.

A minor tear in an Aorta later I finally got out of surgery I went to notify the family. Then I felt my phone rang.

 _We're in Room 306- Wren_

I quickly teleported to Jess and Sam's place to pick up the go bag he had probably forgotten and then back to the ranch to quickly pick up my gift. I was going to get the baby a beanie with her name embroidered but Sam and Jess still hadn't decided on a name. I could have gotten one embroidered with Ellie but I promised not to use any spoilers to my advantage. When I had gotten everything I teleported back to the hospital.

I took an elevator up to the third floor and looked for the room.

"Knock Knock." I called out before walking in.

"Hey." Jess said quietly. She looked tired but happy. There was a little pink bundle in her arms. Sam was sitting next to her and Connor and Wren were standing on the opposite side.

"What took you so long?" Sam joked.

"I was sewing a guy's heart back together, I stopped by the house to pick up the go bag you forgot, and I stopped by our house to pick this up." I said showing her the light pink beanie with a bow on it.

/images/I/51M-7uLze7L._AC_UL260_SR200,260_.jpg

"That is so cute." Jess said.

"It would have been embroidered but you two haven't settled on a name so…" I started.

"Like you don't know already." Wren said making me slap his arm.

"I did promise no spoilers, so what's this cutie's name?" I asked.

"Well, we decided to name her after the three most important women in her life, some currently with us and others not so much any more. So everyone say hello to Elenora Jessica Winchester." Jess said.

"Or Ellie for short." Sam added.

"You're naming her after me?" I said tearing up. I always thought Ellie was short for Elizabeth or Ellen.

"Of course, you're going to be her hero one day. She should have something of yours." Jess said.

"That's one of the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Well that and the time Wren teleported me away from a grenade." I said.

"Why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria and get us some of that chocolate cake Connor was talking about." Jess suggested.

"You just had surgery." Wren reminded her.

"And you're head of the ER I'm sure you can make an exception for you." Jess said batting her eyelashes.

"I could use a coffee. Nora I'll grab you your usual?" Wren asked,

"Yes please." I said. The guys went downstairs and left the girls alone. "Hard to believe that a few hours ago we were outnumbered and know we're evenly matched." I chuckled.

"Tell me about it. The kids and adults in my house are now tied." Jess said.

"She looks so much like you." I said.

"All kids look the same at this age, and she's bald as a cue ball." Jess said.

"She's not bald she just has really short blonde hair." I said letting Ellie grasp my fingers.

"You mind holding her for a bit, my shoulder's cramping up?" Jess asked.

"Of course" I said. "I forgot about new baby smell. The last baby I held was Connor."

"The next one will probably be your own." Jess joked.

"Don't think that's happening any time soon besides, I could see you having another kid, break the tie." I joked.

"Don't even kid about that. I think I'll stick to two. Maybe in a few years I'll change my mind but until then two is enough." She said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked. She seemed to get serious really fast.

"Sam and I were talking. He said that we should start making plans in case you know anything ever happened to us because he didn't want Connor and Ellie growing up the way he did moving from foster home to foster home."

"Jess don't…" I started

"No Nora you need to hear this. We started setting up our estate and we need to name guardians in case anything happens to us. Sam doesn't have any family and my mom's gone so there's only two people we could think of. Regardless of what happens with you two we know you're the only ones that we could trust with our kids. So if anything happens would you look after Connor and Ellie?" She said tearing up.

"You don't have to ask Jess. Connor and Ellie will never go through that, I'll raise them as if they were my own kids which I already consider them anyway. I'll make sure of it. I never told you this but a couple of years ago when I went through that rough patch and I considered ending things I set up my will. Connor, Ellie and any other kids you may have would be looked after. Hopefully it will never come to that and I know for a fact Wren updated his will to make sure of that as well. Don't worry. And in case all four of us kick the bucket I asked my dad to look after them and Axl." I said.

"Your dad? The phantom father I've only heard of but never actually seen?" Jess said.

"Connor met him a year ago. He was pretty happy to meet his hero." I said.

"Your dad's his hero?" jess said confused.

"Jess my real name is Nora Eliana Stark." I said.

"What?" She said shocked. "Tony Stark doesn't have any kids."

"None that any one but you and Wren know of." I said. I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture of me and Dad in New York.

"Holy Shit, He's your Dad?" She said.

"Yup." I admitted awkwardly.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that you knew that no matter what Happens Ellie and Connor will be taken care of." I said.

"What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" She cried.

"I ask myself that all the time." I said crying.

"Okay no more crying, this is a happy day damn it."

"Nora!" Jess exclaimed.

"She didn't here me she's sound asleep." I said. I looked doesn't and Ellie had her eyes wide open and looked like she was cracking a smile. "Never mind."

"I swear." Jess started sleepily. "If… Ellie's first… word …"

"Jess?" I asked and suddenly all the monitors started beeping. "Somebody get a crash cart in here Now!" I shouted making Ellie cry.

"Nora you need to leave." Chief Matthews said.

"But…"

"Take the baby outside now!" He shouted. I hesitated before doing as he said.

I walked outside and kept the baby in my arms trying calm her down.

"Charge to two hundred." I heard the chief say. "Clear."

The shocked her and her body jumped but no response.

"I'll take her back to the nursery." Zoey said. "Nora?" She said getting my attention.

"Right." I said handing her over.

"Come on Jess." I said looking in. "Don't do this sis."

"Nora?" Sam said running over. "What's going on?" He said panicking.

"We were talking and then her heart rate dropped." I said tearing up.

"Charge to three hundred." I heard them say. "Clear."

"Don't do this baby." Sam cried.

"Damn it." Chief Matthews said. "I'm calling it. Time of Death 7:46pm."

Sam fell to his knees and cried. I couldn't see from all the tears.

"Why?" Sam cried.

"I'm sorry Mr. Winchester. We lost her." Chief Matthews said. "Some one will be by soon to take the body the morgue."

"can…can I see her?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Chief said. He gave me a sympathetic nod and pat me on the shoulder before walking away.

I walked in with Sam. He took the sheet off her face and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He took her hand and cried. I sat on the other side of the bed and took her hand. It was still warm but that wouldn't be for long.

"I have to tell Connor." Sam finally said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's with Wren down stairs in the day care. He was getting bored." Sam said.

"I'll go get him. He should find out from you." I said looking at him. "I'll let Wren know. Send me a message when you're ready."

"Ellie?" He asked.

"She's in the nursery. Zoey's looking after her." I said. "I'll give you some time."

"Did she ask you, about guardianship of the kids?" Sam asked.

"She didn't have to, you know my answer already. Whatever's going through your head right now, don't even think about it. It feels like your heart's been ripped out of your chest and there's no point in going on. You're not me Sam. You have a lot going for you and you have two kids that are going to need you now more than ever. Don't go there Sam." I said.

"Can you go find Connor? I'll let you know when I'm ready." Sam said.

"Okay." I said I said standing up. Walked out of the room. I signaled to Ruth to keep an eye on Sam. She nodded. I go in the elevator to the first floor, It was completely empty. As soon as the doors shut I started sobbing. The doors opened at the second floor. I looked up and saw Wren.

"Nora?" He said getting in and shutting the door. "What's going on?"

"J-Jess is… she's d-dead." I cried out.

"H-how?" He asked his voice cracking. I just shook my head. Wren held me as I cried and fell to the ground. "Where's Sam?"

"He's making arrangements. He wanted me to stay with Connor until he's ready to tell him." I said.

"You left him alone?" Wren asked.

"Yeah but I'm having Ruth keep an eye on him." I asked.

"Good call." Wren said. "Ellie?"

"Nursery getting checked out by Zoey." I said. "Connor?"

"I got called up to check in on a patient that just woke up. I left him at the Daycare. He was making friends." Wren said. "He was telling them about his sister."

"And now we have to walk in there and take him to get the worst news of his life." I said crying.

"You can't go in there crying. Go shower and change then meet up with us. I'll keep him company." Wren said turning on the elevator.

"Okay." I said. When the elevator doors opened we split up. I went to the locker room and he went to keep Connor company in the daycare center.

I got dressed in my white-collar long sleeve button up shirt under a grey fitted heather grey dress. I slipped on some leggings and heels before going to find Connor and Wren.

.

I walked in to the day care center and as soon as Connor saw me he ran over and gave me a hug.

"Auntie look what I made for Mommy." He said showing me a picture he drew of him, Sam and Jess holding Ellie.

"I'm sure she'll love it sweetheart." I said choking a sob back. I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was from Sam.

 _They took the body. Bring him up_ –Sam

I looked over at Wren and Nodded.

"Hey bugger your dad wants to see you." Wren said.

"Okay, I want to show him the drawing I made for him." Connor said running to grab another piece of paper and running over pulling Wren and I out. We got in the elevator.

"Auntie why are you so sad?" Connor asked.

"Uh, it's been a long day sweetie." I said.

"Can I sleep over?" Connor asked.

"How about after you talk to your Dad you ask?" Wren said knowing that I was on the verge of breaking down crying.

"Okay." He said. The elevator doors opened and we walked out. Sam was waiting At the nurse's station signing some paperwork.

"Daddy!" Connor said running over to hug him. Sam looked over at us and pointed to the now empty room. I walked down the hall to the nursery. I looked out and saw Ellie sticking out like a sore thumb with her big pink bow.

"You all right?" Wren asked.

"Aneurysm." I said.

"What?" Wren asked.

"Checked out the progress on the coroner's report. Aneurysm that bursted with the strain caused by childbirth. I made sure Jess never missed an appointment because I didn't want Sam or Connor to have to deal with what my Dad did. I didn't want her to grow up like I did. Never considered an aneurysm" I said.

We stood there in silence until we finally heard it.

"No! I want to see mommy! I want to see my Mommy!" I could hear Connor yell out.

Future me said I would have to go through nine months of hell. If I had to choose between getting tortured by Zola again or going through this, I would rather get tortured a thousand times if it meant this was all just a twisted nightmare.

Two and a half months down. Six and a half left.

 **Three Days Later-**

The three days that followed were filled with people coming over to Sam's house with food and condolences. We made sure Ellie was given a full work up before it was even considered she would be discharged.

To say Sam was struggling would be an understatement. He hadn't slept in days. Planning a funeral and juggling two kids, one of who was a newborn wasn't easy. Wren and I helped out as much as we could. Sam could barely stand to be in the same room as Ellie. Connor was throwing tantrums and crying.

Then came the dreaded day. The day of the wake and burial. It just so happened that for the first time in almost a year it started raining. I got dressed in a black dress and a black trench coat.

.

.

I waited for Wren to come out. When he finally did his eyes were red and he was wearing a black suit along with a black wool coat. He was about to say something when blood started dripping out of his nose.

"Shit." He said grabbing a kleenex.

"Pinch your nose and tilt your head back." I said. "you feeling dizzy?"

"No, it's probably the change in weather. It really dries my nose." He said.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Okay but you should get checked out just in case." I said.

"Nora." Wren said. "What happened was a one in…"

"I know the stats, I just … Just ignore me." I said.

"I have my check up next week. Need to know what's causing the migraines." Wren said.

"Okay." I said.

"I got your six, you got mine right?" He said.

"Always." I said taking his hand. I grabbed an umbrella and we were off.

We got to the house to help Sam get the kids ready. Sam was struggling to get Connor into his suit and he wasn't dressed himself.

"I got Connor." Wren said chasing after.

Ellie started crying and I walked into the nursery to see Sam struggling with a diaper.

"Sammy, I got her. Go get dressed." I said. He left without a word.

"Hi princess." I said wiping her bottom. I put on a diaper before putting on her onesie along with a fleece beanie and all the warm blankets I could find. I also unpacked the rainproof carrier cover so Ellie would be nice and dry.

I gave her a bottle and she knocked out. I put her in the carrier, grabbed a diaper bag, and we were off.

We got to the church for the service and the five of us sat down in the front row. All of Sam and Jess' closest friends along with some of ours ended up showing up. It was a full house.

The service was the usual, that is until it was time for the eulogy. Sam was going to be the only one that spoke but when he was called up he didn't move.

Thankfully Wren took over.

"Uh hello everyone, I know most of you but for those of you that don't know me, I'm Wren. I met Jess and Sam almost three years ago. I was actually a plus one to breakfast one day. The second I walked through that door I was a part of the family. Jess had known me all of five minutes before she gave me a hug and told me that if I dared miss Christmas dinner she would track me down and drag me to the table. Never knew a woman wearing an apron and snoopy footie pajamas could be so terrifying." Wren said making everyone laugh

"A few months after I moved to the States My housemate who is now my wife got called in to work and Sam was pulling an all nighter at the library preparing for finals. I showed up to drop off Connor and she tells me just because Nora and Sam can't party doesn't mean we can't have fun. She dragged Connor and I out to that putt putt mini golf place off the interstate. We spent the entire night playing through all eighteen holes even the rigged ice cream mountain. She black mailed the manager into giving us each an ice cream sundae. Connor didn't have the flu, he just had too much sugar. Sorry Sam. But that wasn't the point of the story Jess was so full of life and she taught me that even when things are down in the dumps it's important to enjoy the little things whether it's a round of mini golf or spending time with those most important for you. I was honored to call her my friend and I'm going to miss her." Wren said tearing up. Every one clapped as he got off the stage.

"I'm not ready." Sam whispered as he cried.

"It's okay." I told rubbing his back lightly before getting up.

"Hey everyone, I'm Nora as you all probably know considering Jess and I were practically attached at the hip. So you've all probably heard the story about how we met right? Well that's actually a lie. But before I get to that point I have to back track a bit. I never really fit in anywhere. I graduated High school at thirteen and MIT at sixteen. I never made any friends because it was kind of hard considering I was years younger that everyone else in my classes. My senior year I got bored of Boston and decided to do a semester abroad. Two weeks before I left I got into a huge fight with my Dad, who at the time was also my only friend. I know, that's really sad."

"So when I showed up in Dublin things weren't much different. I would go to this one coffee shop in campus, order a large mocha with a carrot muffin and sit at the same table every day in between classes. One day it just so happens that the cashier that was always on duty had the day off and instead of going out and doing something she sat down in front of me and said I've seen you here everyday for the past three weeks doing the exact same thing. I have the day off and you're coming with me, I'm going to teach you how to live. She said this as she grabbed the book out of my hand and pulled me out of my chair. At first I was like, who is this weirdo and why is she holding my physics textbook hostage? Then she said, Come with me if you want to live in the terminator voice and I said to myself well if she ends up being a serial killer at least she has good taste in movies. So I went with her around town. She took me to her apartment gave me a change of clothes and then took me to get a fake ID. Throughout all of this she still hadn't told me her name and I didn't really care. We ended up at a bar where I had my first alcoholic drink. She taught me how to take a shot like a champ so it's no wonder when fast forward to the next morning when I wake up in my under wear on my couch with no memory of the night before and my only clue as to what happened the night before was my fake ID and a post it note with How to live 101- A+ written on it. I never got her name well not until a week later when a friend introduced me to his best friend and his soul mate Jess. I didn't just meet my best friend that day. I met my sister. My sister from another mister." I said crying. "I miss her so damn much." I sobbed. Wren came up to the stage and walked me back to my seat.

"Thanks Nora." Sam said hugging me before getting up on the stage.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. The past few days have been hard and I don't even want to imagine what it's going to be after today but I wasn't the only one that lost someone. Jess touched so many lives and the fact that we all barely fit in this church is proof of that. I don't have a story to tell you all about Jess because there's so many to choose from. Jess was my soul mate, she was a part of me and just having her in my life made everything brighter and everyday from now on will be darker in comparison. She was the love of my life and she was taken from us way too soon. It's not fair but the fact that we even got the chance to know her is a gift I will always be grateful for. I love you baby, always have always will." Sam said ending his speech.

After the ceremony we all moved to the cemetery where the body was going to be buried. It took a lot of negotiating and bribery to get the spot next to Jess's mom but we pulled it off.

It started raining and we all huddled together under the umbrella as the casket was lowered. People slowly started to leave after giving their condolences. Finally it was just the five of us.

"Connor needs to use the restroom and Ellie needs a diaper change I'll give you two a moment." Wren said taking the kids inside.

We were quiet just staring down at the casket and listening to the rainfall.

"I need to ask you a favor." Sam asked.

"Anything." I answered.

"I need you to take the kids for a while." He said.

"Sam…" I said picking my next words carefully.

"Not like that. Nora I'm a wreck. I'm barely keeping my self together and I can't put Connor and… Ellie through that. I don't want them to see me like this." He said tearing up.

"Sam you can barely say your daughter's name. You only pick her up when you absolutely have to." I said.

"What do you expect me to do Nora?! Jess is dead. I don't want to live without her. Everytime I see Connor or Ellie I'm reminded of her and how she won't be there for Ellie's first steps, or the first time Connor loses a tooth. I can't look at them without falling apart and I know they're suffering and that they lost their mom but I can't help them, not right now." He cried.

"I'll take the kids but I want you to listen to what I'm about to say. I've been where you are Sam and you saw how low I got. Don't you dare leave me too. I've already buried my sister I can't lose a brother too. And I know you need to go, I get it but don't stay away too long because you'll turn Ellie into me and she doesn't deserve that. The kids need their Dad." I said.

"I know. It's just for a little while. I'm going to talk to Connor and Wren tomorrow and I'll have the temporary guardianship papers signed and notarized." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Not sure yet. When I decide I'll let you know." Sam asked.

"You're not alone Sam, don't forget that." I said hugging him. He softly hugged me before letting go.

"Can I get a minute?" He said.

"Yeah, Wren probably needs help with the diaper." I said walking inside. As I walked in I saw Wren walk out of the rest room with Connor and Ellie. Wren looked tired and he was swaying a bit. Then I saw him start to lose his footing. I quickly teleported over and grabbed the carrier out of his hand before breaking his fall.

"Wren hey," I checked him over.

"The room's spinning." He said.

"No you're just having a dizzy spell. I'm moving you're appointment up." I said.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." He said sitting against the wall. I put the carrier down in front of me and Connor was sitting on Wren's other side. We stayed there sitting down quietly watching the rainfall.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

 **Hey everyone I know after the last tearjerker a lot of you are probably comparing me to George RR Martin with how easily I'm killing off characters we all know and love but at least I gave you a heads up. I just finished this chapter and I'm going to apologize in advance. So here it is. Let me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **November 2014-**

Wren and I had a late night at work and we put the kids down for a nap. We had been sleeping in the same room since it was the only one set up that was closest to the kids. Aiden hadn't made a move in over a month and we were worried. We figured it would be better if we stayed close.

It was two in the morning when Ellie started crying. The monitor went off and we groaned.

"It's your turn." I told Wren.

"But I changed her diaper." Wren complained.

"So did I." I said.

"Paper Scissors rock?" He suggested.

"Auntie, Uncle, Ellie's crying again." Connor said walking into the room.

"I'll go." Wren groaned.

It had been a little over two weeks since Sam had left to go on his walkabout as Wren was calling it. Connor hadn't taken the news too well but then again what kid would. We worked it out with the chief that Wren and I wouldn't work the same shift or have the same days off to make sure one of us was always with the kids. While Connor was at School Ellie would be at the day care. One day I would spend the entire day at the hospital while Wren only worked the hours Connor was at school. Then the next day we would switch and keep going like that. At one point Wren suggested we just take time off from work but neither of us wanted all that free time. We needed the distraction.

"I'll tuck you in sweetheart." I said getting up.

"I'm not tired." He groaned.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't want to sleep!" He yelled.

"Connor, don't raise your voice." I said sternly and he started tearing up. "Come on I'll make us some hot chocolate." I said getting out of bed we padded over to the kitchen. I sat him down on the counter and started warming up milk. I put the hot chocolate in the mugs then put in some marshmallows, whipped cream and sprinkles on some cinnamon.

Connor wasn't dealing with the sudden changes in life so well. He had started acting out in class and his teacher had recommended he see a grief counselor. I was kind of in denial at first but then he got in a fight with the school bully and gave him a bloody nose I kind of didn't have a choice.

"What's on your mind buddy?" I asked.

"Why did Daddy have to leave?" Connor asked.

"Connor, your dad loves you. You know that."

"If he loves me then why did he leave?" He said crying.

"Connor." I said hugging him. He cried and I held him until he calmed down. "Did your Dad ever tell you what soulmate's are?"

"He called mommy that." Connor said rubbing his eyes.

I pulled up the sleeve of my shirts and I showed Connor my marks. "When you get older, you're going to get someone's name somewhere on your skin. Maybe you get one maybe you get more, I'm not sure how it works. But the name that you end up with it's your soulmate the one person who you're bonded to without even knowing them. When you meet them it's like you found a part of yourself you didn't even know was missing and when you lose them it feels like that part of you is gone and that makes us very sad. Your Dad is trying to find a way to be okay with that so he can come back to you and your sister."

"Are soulmates the only people we can love? Is that why dad can't be with me and Ellie?" Connor asked scared.

"Sweetheart don't ever think that." I said hugging him. "It's a strong bond but that doesn't mean you can't love anyone else. I don't have your name on me and that doesn't stop me from loving you or your sister for that matter."

"Or Uncle Wren?" he said

"Or your uncle." I said. He reached over and hugged me.

"I love you Auntie Nora." He said.

"Love you too Connor. Come on; let's get you to bed." I said.

"Okay." He said finishing his hot chocolate before jumping off the counter. I walked him to his room and tucked him in. "Good night Auntie. Good night mommy." He said looking at the photo I framed of him and Jess that I put on his nightstand.

I got up and went back to the room. Wren was already in there.

"Our three and a half year only nephew is more well adjusted than we are." I said.

"Kids are resilient. And he did punch out that bully." He said.

"I was secretly proud." I admitted.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one." Wren admitted. "Ellie has her check up tomorrow."

"I'll take her, it's at the same time as your follow up. Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just got the results back from my MRI and they want to go over them in person." He said.

"You want to see them yourself don't you?" I asked.

"I don't want to be misdiagnosed." Wren said.

"Dude it's the head of neuro." I deadpanned.

"I'll be a lot more relaxed if I see them with my own eyes." Wren said.

"You're going to be fine." I said hugging him.

"Yeah I know." He said. "Happy Birthday." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks."

 **The Next Day-**

I woke up bright and early like always and got started on packing Connor's lunch. My phone buzzed. I had one message

 _Happy Birthday Ms. Stark -Jarvis_

Well Jarvis remembered my birthday. That's something. I hadn't heard from dad in months. He was busy; still a phone call letting me know he was still alive would have been appreciated.

I went to check on Ellie and she was wide-awake. I picked her up and changed her diaper before getting her dressed for the day. I got her bottle ready and gave it to her. I figured it's be okay if we all had a quick cereal or oatmeal breakfast for today.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"This is a recording from Bridgeport preschool, due to a last minute district conference the school will be closed today. Classes will resume tomorrow as scheduled. Thank you for understanding." Then the call ended.

Connor's alarm rang and I heard him turn it off. He sleepily walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey buddy how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Mh." He groaned.

"Well your school called and turns out you don't have to go today." I said.

"Really?" He said cheering up.

"Really." I said

"I'm going back to bed." He said walking back to his room.

"Wait!" I called out but he closed the door. I guess twenty minutes won't throw us off too much.

I turned on the coffee maker and served myself a bowl of cereal.

Wren walked in and looked around. "Where's Connor?"

"School called, emergency conference. He had the day off so he's sleeping in a bit." I said.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"I'll drop him off at the daycare center while I take Ellie to her check up." I said.

"Okay." He said. "I'll pick up something for dinner so we don't have to rush home later."

"that's perfect. You mind waking him up and getting him ready?" I asked.

"Sure." He teleported to Connor's room. How did Jess and Sam do this all the time? I've only been up for thirty minutes and I'm already tired.

After Ellie was done I picked her up and burped her. She spat up so I had to change. Screw it, it's my birthday I'm going casual. I wore a simple white button down tank top and a dark flannel over it with some jeans and short booties. I left my hair down and put on my necklaces.

/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/sarah-hyland-casual-fashion-shopping-in-los-angeles-november-2014_

I walked out after I was done. Connor and Wren were dressed and eating breakfast. I sat down and finished packing Connor's lunch.

We teleported to the hospital and we dropped Connor off at the daycare center. As it turns out I ran into Connor's grief counselor and I had forgotten we had an appointment. How do these kids have more on their calendars than both Wren and I do?

I took Ellie to her appointment. They gave her two shots which she screamed bloody murder after. She was doing great. I dropped her off at day care and took Connor to his grief counselor appointment. I was in the waiting room when she called me in.

"Hi, I thought it would be best if you sat in for this one." Karen said.

"Oh no it's fine I just wasn't expecting it." I said sitting down. I gave Connor a small reassuring smile.

"So last week we talked about this drawing you drew." Kate said "Can you tell your auntie the story behind it?"

Connor moved the drawing closer and I got a look. It was a picture of a man and a woman with a boy in between them and on the far side of the page was a small pink bundle.

"That's me and mommy and daddy. That's Ellie." He said pointing at the pink ball.

"Why is Ellie all the way over there sweetie?" I asked.

"Because I don't want her with us." Connor said. "It's her fault Mommy died and daddy left. She makes you and uncle wren not listen to me."

"Sweetie, of course we listen to you and we want to hear you. But you can't think that." I said.

"If Ellie hadn't been in mommy's tummy then she wouldn't have had to die." Connor said crying.

"Sweetie, your mom didn't die because of the birth it was something else." I said.

"What was it?" He asked. I looked over at Karen and she nodded

"It was something called a brain aneurysm." I said.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"Well you know how blood moves around the body in those little tubes?" I asked.

"Veins and arteries." Connor said.

"Exactly, well sometimes the arteries in your head get thinned out and started swelling up like a balloon but really small so you can't see them. Normally if they're big enough we can see them with tests but sometimes they don't show up and since you can't feel it happen no one noticed. The artery burst and that was it." I said.

"Can that happen to me?" Connor asked scarred.

"No sweetie, most of them can be caught early by your doctor. Your uncle and I will do something if we think so okay?" I said.

"Pinky promise?" He asked.

"Pinky promise." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Connor can you wait in the waiting room for a minute? I want to ask your aunt something." Karen asked. "You're not in trouble."

"Okay." He said walking out slowly.

"You're really good with him." She said.

"He's a great kid." I said.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm okay, I got three hours of sleep last night. Had to change three times this morning, I completely forgot about this appointment, thanks for reminding me by the way, and it's my birthday and one of the people responsible for spawning me forgot even though his butler did so could be better." I said.

"Happy birthday but that's not what I meant. How are you dealing with your loss? She was your best friend, your sister, this can't be easy for you." Karen asked.

"I miss her but it is what it is." I said.

"I think you're not letting yourself mourn. You're so focused on making sure everyone around you is okay you haven't taken the time to mourn." Karen said.

"I don't have to, I made Jess a promise before she died that I would look after her kids and that's what I'm going to do."

"I'm not saying not to keep looking after them I'm saying you also have to take care of yourself." Karen said. "But I know you and I know you're probably putting all this advice on the back burner and just want to know if there's anything you should do for Connor. The drawing and the conversation you had with him are a start. He's starting to move forward but it's important that you and Wren and Sam when he comes back need to spend some time with him. One on one just so that he knows that just because it looks like you're more busy with Ellie that he is just as important."

"Okay, one on one time. I can pull that off." I said.

"It's okay to ask for help, there are support groups or you could leave Connor and Ellie at the day care center, that's not bad parenting." She said.

"I'm not a parent." I said.

"You're here aren't you?" Karen said. "You're next appointment's in two weeks."

"We'll be here." I said. "Thanks Karen."

I walked out and smiled at Connor. "Come on bud." I said.

We walked down the hall and I ran into Chief Matthews.

"Good morning Chief." I asked. "I'll be in the ER in a bit just need to drop this little guy off at daycare."

He looked down and smiled at Connor. "Hi there, would you like a … lollipop." He said faking that he pulled it out of Connor's ear.

Connor laughed. 'Thank you." He said.

"Anytime sport, Nora can I talk to you for a second?" The chief asked.

"Course, sweetie can you wait here?" I asked and Connor sat down in a computer chair.

"For starters, Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." The Chief said.

"I'm good, getting into the routine. This morning was hectic with the school closing for the day and everything." I said.

"Nora, It's your birthday, you're young take the rest of the day and do something fun, go celebrate or just go home and get some sleep. You've had a rough couple of weeks take some time. It you want to talk my doors always open." He said.

"Thanks Chief." I said I walked over to Connor and we walked downstairs. We walked into the lobby and I saw the day care center and stopped.

"Auntie Nora?" He asked confused.

"Connor do you want to spend the rest of the day in day care or do you want to go spend the day with your aunt?" I asked.

"With Uncle Wren and Ellie too?" He asked looking a bit glum.

"Just the two of us." I said.

"Okay." He said with a giant smile. The first real smile I had seen since Jess died.

I pulled out my phone and texted Wren.

 _Chief gave me the rest of the day off taking Connor to get a haircut and run errands. Ellie's at the daycare see you at home. –Nora_

"Come on sweetheart let's grab some late breakfast." I said taking Connor's hand and teleporting to Paris for crepes.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Wren was sitting down outside Doctor Nick Benson head of neurology office waiting to get called in. He was well into an article about hidden beach locations in National Geographic when He heard his name being called.

"Doctor Spencer." He heard Doctor Benson say.

"Doctor Benson." Wren greeted as he stood up.

"Sorry for the wait, started my morning clipping one of the biggest aneurysms I've ever seen." He said. Wren felt an ache in his chest when he heard that. "Can I offer you any thing water, coffee…"

"No I'm fine thank you." Wren answered feeling a bit anxious.

"So is Nora joining you?" Doctor Benson asked.

"Uh no, she's looking after our niece and nephew." Wren answered politely.

"Ah, forgive me, and I'd like to offer my condolences on your loss."

"Thank you." Wren said growing more and more uncomfortable the longer they sat there.

"I received your scans and I don't know how to say this Doctor Spencer something came up." Doctor Benson told him Wren's blood go cold. The Doctor pulled out Wren's file and put up his scans.

"Glioblastoma" Doctor Benson said.

"It's spread out. What are my options?" Wren asked already knowing the answer.

"Wren, I'm going to be frank…"

"I know you are that's why I came to you. I don't want false hope and I don't want medical trials that are going to use me as a guinea pig. So tell me." Wren said.

"Because of the location and how spread out it is operating or even attempting to resect the tumor could be debilitating or even life threatening."

"So chemo or radiation are my only options except they wont cure it, they'll only stop it from growing or at the very least slow it down and the side effects will be worse than the actual symptoms. I'll spend the last of my days bedridden in the hospital or some hospice facility." Wren said.

"I know this is hard."

"Hard isn't the word I'd use but yes it is." Wren said. "If I do nothing how much time would I have left?"

"Given it's location and how embedded it appears, six months maybe less if it metastasizes which is very likely." Doctor Benson said not holding back.

"Six Months." Wren said.

"I can refer you to someone if you need counseling or if you change your mind and want to start treatment you know where to find me." Doctor Benson said.

"Thank you." Wren said before getting up and walking out of his office. His phone buzzed he unlocked it and saw a message from Nora.

 _Chief gave me the rest of the day off taking Connor to get a haircut and run errands. Ellie's at the daycare see you at home. –Nora_

Chief must have noticed how exhausted she is. Wren thought. What errands was she going to run. Wren was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice he had made his way to the daycare center. He looked through the window and saw all the kids running around and he saw one of the day care workers feeding his niece.

"That's her?" He heard someone besides him ask. He turned and saw Chief Matthews standing next to him.

"That's Ellie." Wren answered.

"I thought you'd be in the ER." He asked.

"Had a neuro consult for a patient." Wren answered.

"Thought so, I don't know how you and Nora do it. You never stop working even after your shift's done. I thought you two would take some time off after the funeral but you just came straight back to work. It's taking it's toll." He pointed out.

"Nora hasn't been sleeping." Wren said.

"I'm not just talking about Nora. You look pretty worn out."

"It's hard to sleep with a newborn." Wren pointed out,

"I gave Nora the day off for her birthday but by the looks of things I need to give you two the rest of the week." Chief Matthews said.

"It's just an off day, we'll be back on schedule tomorrow." Wren said.

"I'm concerned about you both. You're here and you're doing your job but there's no light in you. Nora lost a patient on the table and she didn't even bat an eyelash when she told the family. You told a patient that he either shuts his trap and stops stuffing it with twinkies or you'll cut off his leg. It may have been true but there's a right way to say things Wren. You two are not okay." Chief Matthews said.

"So what do we do? We either wallow here or we wallow back home the only difference is here we have a chance to do some good. Cut back our hours if you have to but giving us time of to just mourn won't help." Wren said.

"What am I going to do with you both?"

"You did the impossible to keep us around I doubt you want us gone." Wren said.

"I will if I have to. Take the week, do something for Nora's birthday." He said.

"And you say you don't have favorites." Wren said.

"Favorite." He retorted walking away.

Wren walked in and took his niece home. Nora took Connor out for some quality time it's only fair he spent some time with his niece. Who knows how long he had left with her.

 **Nora's POV-**

After grabbing some crepes I teleported Connor back to Dallas. I normally wouldn't teleport him around the world but he needed a treat after that counseling session. Connor's hair was getting pretty long to the point he had curly bangs.

"But I don't want a haircut." Connor complained.

"Come on buddy, you've gotten your hair cut before. It won't even be too much just enough so you can see." I promised.

"But this isn't the place Dad took me to." Connor complained.

"But we don't know where that is sweetie and your Dad isn't answering his phone. Do you want me to cut your hair? I'm a surgeon how different could it be?" I joked.

"No." Connor complained.

"I'll make you a deal then, if you let Carrie just trim it at the ends so that you can see I'll get a haircut too." I offered.

"But you're hair's so pretty auntie." Connor said taking a lock into his hand.

"It's okay, it'll grow back. You can pick out the hairstyle if you want." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Even if it involves dying, just don't turn me blonde, I can't pull that off." I told Connor making him laugh.

"Okay but no peeking." Connor said.

"Okay." I said sitting down on the chair.

Connor took my phone and started looking through pictures. He showed Carrie one and she smile.

"Get ready for a makeover." She said with a huge smile.

"Just remember I have to look serious enough for people to trust me with their lives." I said.

"You'll be fine." She said, "Now lean back and relax."

"I'll try." I said as she started washing my hair.

Two hours later she was done.

"Okay open your eyes." Carrie said, I opened my eyes and I have to admit Connor had great taste. My hair used to be down to my waist and now it's up to my shoulders. The ends were ombre with blonde tips.

.

.

"Good choice buddy." I said smiling. My head felt so much lighter afterwards. "I missed seeing your eyes."

"You look pretty auntie." He said.

We paid and after we were done I teleported to San Diego. We ate some pizza and then went to the Zoo.

By the time we got home it was time for dinner and we were both starving.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey so I got your favorite pasta… wow." Wren said turning around and noticing the different haircut.

"Good wow or bad wow cause Connor picked this out." I said.

"It's different but good." Wren said with a small smile.

"Sorry about running out at the last minute I'll tell you about everything later." I said.

"It's all right, you needed a day. Did you two at least have fun?" Wren asked.

"Paris for late breakfast and then I took Connor to the San Diego Zoo so I'm sure he learned something today." I said.

"That's what every kid want to do on their day off." Wren said sarcastically.

"You look well rested." I said.

"That's what happens when your boss gives you the day off and you sleep when your niece is also asleep." Wren said.

"Wow I wonder why that didn't occur to me before." I said with a smirk.

"Haha smartass," He said jokingly pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A little something for your birthday." Wren said.

I opened it and smiled, "tickets to Dallas Comic Con?" I said

"They're showing the first five minutes of the new season of Game of Thrones." Wren said.

"Some of the cast of the original Star Wars and Game of Thrones are going to be there." I said fangirling.

"I know." He said.

"You're the best." I said hugging him.

"You mind getting Ellie, I just heard her cry." He said.

"Course." I said.

After Dinner when the kids were asleep, Wren told me about his conversation with Chief Matthews and about how we had the rest of the week off. Can't say I was too upset about that.

I told him about Ellie's check up and the meeting with Connor's grief counselor. He understood why I took him for a day out and said he would do the same on Friday. He said he needed a guy's night.

"So how'd your appointment go? Those results clear I said they'd be?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah but there's nothing like seeing it yourself. God my brain photographs well." Wren joked.

"Yeah, that blob of cells is very photogenic." I said.

"It sure is." He said staring off.

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, take your pick." He said.

"Still haven't seen this one and we have to return it tomorrow." I said putting it in.

"Which one is it?" He asked.

"Not sure the cashier recommended it, The Fault in Our Stars?" I said.

"It better not be a teenage vampire love story." Wren said.

"Jess and I only watched it to laugh at it and because there's a drinking game that goes along with it. Every Bella does something stupid or Edward does something stalkerish you drink. Anytime someone sparkles or shows up shirtless you do a handle pull." I said.

"That explains so much." Wren said.

"Come on it can't be that bad." I said sitting down on the couch. "Apparently they both have cancer so you know at least someone dies."

"That's something at least." Wren said awkwardly.

We sat down sometime in the middle of the Anne Frank make out scene Wren came in with a small ice cream cake.

"Happy Birthday." He said.

"Thanks, here's to hopefully a better year than the last." I said clinking glasses.

"Hopefully." Wren said sadly.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

 **Hey Everyone, I just finished this one and I wanted to update before I went to sleep. I have no idea when the next update will be but as soon as it's down I'll upload it. So here it is. Let me know what you think.**

 **November 15** **th** **, 2014 –Third Person's POV**

After discovering they only had six months left to live most people would probably have told their significant others or they would have gotten ready to start treatment. They wouldn't be sitting at a Russian tea shop in New York City waiting for a Russian assassin to walk in.

Wren sat down looking at the time. He wished Natasha would hurry up he only had half an hour until his neuro consult and an hour until he had to pick up Connor from preschool.

"Wasn't expecting your call." Natasha said as she sat down.

"Wasn't going to call but didn't have much of a choice. I need you to call your contacts and see if you can find anything on Aiden." Wren said.

"I thought you said it was taken care of?" Natasha answered.

"Apparently breaking his neck isn't enough to kill him." Wren said.

"Then what, decapitation?" Natasha asked.

"I don't want to kill Aiden, I'm going to save him." Wren said.

"Wren there's a point of no return and Aiden is well past that." Natasha said.

"I thought so too but that was before I saw this." Wren said sliding and envelope over.

Natasha looked at him skeptically before opening the envelope and reading its contents. Her eyes widened a bit but she quickly composed herself. No one would have noticed but Wren knew her well enough to know that she felt just as shocked as he did when Nora told him the results.

"Someone's controlling Aiden." Natasha said.

"By the looks of it, the same people who raised and trained us." Wren said.

"That's not possible, SHIELD took them out." Natasha said.

"SHIELD was HYDRA." Wren deadpanned. "How many missions for SHIELD ended up being HYDRA's dirty work?"

Natasha looked at him and a flicker of realization appeared in her eyes. "It was a cover up, we eliminated the expendable and easily replaced parts of the organization but not the head."

"They're the ones that sent Aiden after me." Wren said. "It's the only explanation for why he showed up with friends."

"How did you figure this out?" Natasha asked.

"I didn't my wife did." Wren said.

"You finally told her?"

"Didn't get much of a choice considering Aiden showed up and one of her father's events. She took it surprisingly well. I have to run, can you try to see if you can find anything a lead or anything, all of my contacts have nothing." Wren said.

"I'll get back to you." Natasha said.

"Thanks and Nat, the sooner the better." Wren said before walking out.

He walked into an alley and teleported to Metro General Hospital. He had made some calls to his supervisor in the army, Sergeant Major William Montgomery. He was a serious guy but with a big heart and he genuinely cared about his patients. When Wren called to ask him to get him an appointment for a patient he was hesitant but he must have understood the urgency in his tone.

He walked to the ER and looked for Doctor Christine Palmer. Montgomery told him that making an appointment with Strange himself was a horrible idea. He would look at the file and either not show up to the appointment or he would just refer him to one of his residents. Doctor Palmer was the one that would make him sit down and actually read his file.

He noticed her immediately. She was just finishing stitching up a nasty gash on a teenagers arm. He walked up to her and she looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Wren Spencer, Will Montgomery said to come see you." Wren said.

"You're the guy who got Montgomery to swallow his pride and call a favor? You look just the way he said you would." She said.

"How did he describe me?" Wren said.

"You've been watching me work for the past ten minutes out of the corner of your eye. You're very polite and you're the only person with an English accent that's come in here all day. Christine Palmer, good to finally meet you." She said.

"Pleasure's mine, your stitch work is impeccable." Wren complimented.

"Thank you but it's probably noting compared to yours, Will told me about a intestinal wall repair you managed to stitch back together in half the time of a normal surgery while being pined down in the middle of a fire fight." She said.

"Just another day on duty." Wren said.

"Well, Doctor Strange is just finishing up a surgery he should be up here in ten minutes. You mind waiting here while I let him know you're here?" She said.

"You mean let him know he has an appointment he has no idea he's walking into?" Wren said with a smirk.

"Will told you about that?" She said.

"Among other things. Thank you again for doing this Doctor Palmer." Wren said.

"Don't thank me yet." She said before walking out.

"Wren sat down and looked around the office. There were many awards displayed and a couple of framed articles. Stephen Strange was very accomplished surgeon.

"Uh, hello." A voice said as he walked in. Wren stood up and turned to see said neurosurgeon.

"Doctor Strange, It's good to meet you, Your article on using angioplasty balloons to separate tumors from vital parts of the brain was quite fascinating. Wren said remembering what Montgomery said about stroking his ego to get what he needed.

"Why thank you Doctor Spencer. Doctor Palmer tells me you're here for a consult. May I?" He asked pointing to the patient file in Wren's hand.

"Of course Wren said handing him the file.

"Nasty little tumor." Strange said. "Did the neurologist at your hospital get a look at it?"

"Him and the heads of Neurology at Mass Gen, Stanford, London Bridge, and UCLA." Wren answered. "They all said the same thing Inoperable because of its location and how spread out it is, without Chemo or radiation the patient only has six months left to live, maybe less."

"They were wrong, how long ago were theses scans taken?" Strange asked.

"Two and a half maybe three weeks ago." Wren said.

"With it's location and how spread out it is it's probably progressed, started metastasizing your patient doesn't have six months, I'd say five maybe less. I'm sorry but tell your patient there's nothing left to do." Strange told him.

"You were my last hope." Wren said.

"I'm sorry?" Strange said confused.

"These scans aren't a patient's they're mine." Wren admitted. "You were my last hope well second to last but Kate still mad I broke up with her."

"Oh." He said looking uncomfortable.

"How do your patients tell their families they're going to die?" Wren said.

"Not sure, I never asked." Strange asked.

"Figured, thank you for your time." Wren said walking out of the office. He found a broom closet and teleported back to Dallas. He walked into the administration building and picked up Connor.

"Uncle Wren!" Connor cheered when he saw him.

"Hi bugger." He said picking him up. "You have a good day?"

"Mhm." Connor nods "We had art class."

"I can see that, you're going to need a bath when we get home. Just gotta pick up your sister." He said.

"Okay." Connor said.

Wren knew he had to tell Nora he just didn't know how to break it to her. He was hoping to find a solution before he had to tell her but there was no solution. This was how it ended for him. If he had gotten this news before meeting Nora it wouldn't have mattered but know he had friends, family, a life… the kids had lost their mother, their dad was off trying to put himself back together, and Nora was barely keeping herself together.

"Uncle?" Connor said.

"Hm?" Wren said snapping out of his ramblings.

"Why are you so sad?" Connor asked.

Wren sighed and looked at his nephew fondly. "I was just thinking about something. No matter what happens you know I love you right?"

"I love you too Uncle Wren." Connor said before hugging him. "Let's go get your sister."

 **The Next Morning- Nora's POV**

I woke up early and rolled over and noticed Wren wasn't in bed. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where he was beating eggs and cooking bacon while looking in the fridge.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Milk, I was thinking of making French toast but I don't see any milk for the batter." Wren said.

"We ran out, Ellie woke up Connor last night and I made us some hot chocolate." I said.

"Nevermind then. Sit down I'll get you some coffee." Wren said. He poured a cup and made it the way I liked it.

He set it down in front of me. For some reason it reminded me of the first time I met Wren. He looked exactly the same and he was wearing the same clothes and holy crap I'm an idiot. This is the day we meet. Wren mentioned I showed up a couple of months ago but I had completely forgotten.

"There's something I need to tell you. I probably should have told you sooner but I wanted to get a couple of second opinions before I said anything." Wren said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Uh, A couple of weeks ago I had that appointment with Doctor Benson to go over my scans and as it turns out something came up. A glioblastoma multiforme." Wren said and I froze.

"You have a brain tumor? Is it benign?" I asked.

Wren shook his head. "It's very advanced and spread out. It's invading too close to one of the principle arteries that it's impossible to operate. I went to New York, Boston, London, I even called Kate, they all say the same thing. Six months maybe less." Wren said.

My sister died a month ago and my best friend, my husband had an inoperable brain tumor. I was going to be a widow in six months, maybe less. Am I the reason everyone around me leaves?

"Uh, I should go get some milk before the kids get up." I said. I grabbed my keys but stopped for a second. I went over and hugged Wren from behind and kissed his temple, "I'll be back."

I got in the BMW and drove to the grocery store. As I was driving past the lake I stopped driving because I couldn't see trough my tears. I parked the car and sat down under a tree close to the lake. Everything I had tried to keep bottled up just came out. The last words Jess had ever said. What would Wren's last words be? What would I say in the eulogy? I thought back to the day I met him. Today, how I was probably threatening him with a kitchen knife right now. It felt like a life time ago.

There wasn't a solution in this world for this problem. This world… Son of a bitch.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" I shouted just like I had heard Thor do before. "Please, I could really use some help! Oh come on I'll even buy the first round!" Then a beam of light came down on me and I was in the Aesir.

"Nora, it has been a long time." Heimdall greeted.

"Since the incident with the dark elves last year." I said.

"Aye, you said you required assistance?" Heimdall said.

"Yes but not for me, Asgardian medicine is a lot more advanced than medicine on Earth. My husband Wren was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and I want to know if there's a possibility of a cure here." I said.

"I offer my congratulations on your marriage but I am afraid there isn't anything here to help cure your husband of his ailment. I have been keeping watch I saw what has happened to him and have already consulted our healers they have agreed with your healers on Earth there is nothing they can do." Heimdall said.

I sat down on the steps of the Aesir and tried to pull myself together. I could cry when I'm alone in my room not here.

"Something troubles you?" Heimdall said.

"No, just been a rough couple of weeks." I said wiping my eyes.

"I saw, you have suffered a terrible loss." Heimdall said.

"And I'm going to suffer another one very soon." I said.

"Your sister's death was an unexpected occurrence but you honor her last wishes. Your husband has lived the life of a warrior, he has fought since the day he was born and will do so until his last breath. You can spend the rest of his days looking for cures or denying the inevitable but you have something most warriors never get, a chance to get affairs in order and being able to make sure that when the time does come your husband can rest in peace." Heimdall says.

"What happens to me?" I said. "As much as I hate to bloody admit it there are days where Wren being there is the only thing that gets me out of bed. In six months I won't have that, I won't have Bucky, I definitely won't have Steve. My father hasn't spoken to me in months."

"Only time will tell. You are stronger than you think Nora. You overcame impossible odds before and you will do it again." Heimdall said. "I believe it is time for you to return to Midgard."

"I have to go get milk for the kids breakfast. Thank you, for everything." I said.

"Until next time old friend." He said before sending me on my way. I got in the car and drove off to a gas station down the road. I grabbed the milk and drove back to the house.

"Auntie Nora?" Connor said sounding confused.

"Hey buddy, I went to grab milk. You okay sleepy head." I said kissing him.

"You're hair's short again." He said running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, you picked out the haircut remember?" I said.

"But you had long hair?" He said.

"That's a long story, a story I'll tell you at bed time, how's that sound?" I asked.

"Okay." He said. "Can I watch another movie?"

"That's enough TV for now how about you color for a bit?" I said.

"okay." He said before running off to his room.

I walked into the kitchen and put the milk in the fridge before sitting down. Wren walked in and sat down.

"You stopped by earlier." He said.

"Yeah, I figured. I recognized the outfit you were wearing and how tired you looked." I said.

"I forgot how young you were when this all started." Wren said.

"Eighteen, seems like a lifetime ago now. That girl has no idea of the shit storm heading her way." I said.

"It made me realize that we've known each other for almost three years… almost married for one year. And even with all the good and bad things that happened I wouldn't trade them for the world." He said.

"Neither would I." I said tearing up. "So what happens now?"

"I have six months… Guess I should work on that bucket list." Wren said chuckling awkwardly. "I have one thing written down and I wanted to talk to you about it before I actually do it."

"Okay." I said.

 **Later that Day-**

"Auntie are you going to tell me the story now?" Connor asked.

"Okay buddy but it's a long one so we might have to space it out." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Once upon a time there was a king who lived in a castle right by the beach. The king was married to a beautiful queen and they were happy together. One day the king and queen were about to have a baby but the queen got sick and died. The kind was really sad so he sent the baby princess away to keep her safe. The princess grew up in a big house in the middle of the forest with her nurse. On the princess' thirteenth birthday she woke up with two names on her wrists, the names of her two soulmates. When the nurse saw the names she recognized them and pleaded with the princess to keep them hidden from everyone even her father. The princess agreed to do so but only if the nurse told her why. The nurse and the princess journeyed to a land far away to visit the nurse's friends. There they recognized the princess for who she really was and she showed them the names. The names belonged to two brave knights that died over seventy years ago. The princess was heartbroken but she didn't let that stop her, she grew up and trained to become a doctor.

One day the king went to a far off land to visit soldiers and show them the new swords he had made for them but his enemies captured him and locked him away in a cave. They wanted him to make him swords like he had for his soldiers. He agreed to do so but instead of building swords he built himself a magical suit of armor. He used that armor to escape and come back to the princess. He came back and decided to stop fighting and build his kingdom stronger than ever before but his advisor was not happy. He was greedy and wanted the treasures from all the other lands. He built his own magical suit of armor that was bigger than the king's and fought the king. Of course the king won because with that sloppy design and it was so bulky it slowed him down. Not to mention the king's daughter was a bit of a genius…" I looked down and Connor just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, got side tracked. The king won and he went on to continue protecting his kingdom. His daughter stayed hidden but was so proud of her father." I said. "And that's enough for tonight." I said.

"But Auntie…" Connor said.

"I did say it was a long one." I said. "I'll continue tomorrow."

"Okay…" he said.

"Night sweetheart." I said.

"Night auntie." He said. I closed the door and walked to Ellie's room to check up on her. She was sound asleep.

I grabbed a beer and walked out to the porch where Wren was sitting on the porch swing.

"So your dad's a king now?" Wren said with a smirk.

"It sounded more kid friendly than merchant of death." I said.

"I have to give you that, I was thinking…" Wren started.

"Oh that's not good." I said.

"haha, As I was saying, we only have a week until Thanksgiving and Connor has that entire week off for school, how about we spend it at the beach house? Or maybe a few days there and a few in Boston. We have to get Connor out of his rut and us being locked in here going crazy waiting for Aiden to show up isn't good for us either." Wren said.

"It's a bit cold for the beach but it's isolated and good for nights. During the day we can take the kids out somewhere, maybe Disneyland Tokyo." I said.

"We need to start putting together a list of everything we need." Wren said.

"I'll let Sam know, hopefully he actually picks up." I said.

"I don't think he's there yet. He gave us temporary legal custody Nora, I don't think thanksgiving will change his mind." Wren said.

"I know, I just want to give him the option. It's Ellie's first thanksgiving you know. Giant milestone." I said.

"She's a month old she won't know the difference." Wren said.

"Dad said the same thing about me and now I know he wasn't around for three years." I said.

"Is that why you haven't called him?"

"It's a two way street, besides I can't risk Steve overhearing that conversation. Super soldier hearing and everything."

"Right." Wren said. "You sure about this?"

"Thanksgiving at the beach house, yeah brand new kitchen I haven't tried out yet." I said.

"I meant Monday?" Wren said.

"It'll be fine." I said.

 **Monday Morning-**

I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a white button up. It was a bit chilly today so I layered on a black sweater with white squares and a white coat.

.

I fixed Connor's lunch and breakfast before dropping him off at school. Wren and I dropped Ellie off at daycare before walking into Chief Matthews's office.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Wren asked.

"Don't know, He'll either cry or scream blood murder." I predicted.

"Let's get this over with then." Wren said knocking on the door.

"Come in." The Chief answered.

"morning sir." Wren said.

"Morning, we got you a cup of coffee just the way you like it." I said putting it down in front of us. He peered out of the top of his glasses.

"What did you do?" He said.

"Nothing we just need to talk and you look like you needed it." I said.

"Sit down, what's going on?" He asked.

"Uh, I've been having headaches and dizzy spells for a few weeks now so I decided to get checked out. Doctor Benson ordered an MRI and something came up." Wren started.

"So you need a few weeks rest?" he asked.

"No chief, I have an inoperable glioblastoma. I have six months, maybe less." Wren stated.

"uh, oh." The Chief said taking off his glasses and pinching his eyebrows together.

"I can't operate on anyone anymore, it would be a risk to any patient and As such I am handing in my resignation." He said handing him the letter he had written the day before.

"And I'm resigning as well. I want to spend as much time as possible with Wren getting everything ready and enjoying whatever time he has left." I said placing my letter as well.

Chief Matthews got up and walked to the other side of the desk.

"Have you looked at any options or gotten any second opinions?" He asked Wren.

"I got four other opinions, I even called Kate, they all said the same thing well except Stephen Strange, he said I probably only had four or five months if I was lucky." Wren said. "I don't want to spend my last days in bed chief, I want to make the most of the time I have left."

"I can see you've thought this through." He said.

"All right then, Doctor Spencer Please hand in you key card and take any personal belongings from your office. Doctor Spencer you have the next two weeks off then I will need you to come in for an exit interview. I want you to know that if at any point in the future you would like to come back you are more than welcome and I would appreciate it if there is ever an emergency or we are ever shorthanded I could possibly call on you for help?" he asked.

"Of course Chief." I said.

"If there is anything and I mean anything either of you need please don't hesitate to let me know." he said.

"Thank you Chief." We said at the same time. Wren got up and shook his hand and was surprised when Chief Matthews pulled him in for a hug. I shook his hand as well and he also pulled me in for a hug.

We walked out of the office and went to pick up Ellie before going back to the house.

"So we're officially unemployed," Wren said.

"It feels strange, what do unemployed people do all day?" I ask.

"Look for another job." Wren said.

"We already have a job, hunting down brainwashed assassins." I said.

"Assassin." Wren corrected.

"Well so far we've got nothing and I don't think we're welcome back at Sister Margaret's so what do we do?" I ask.

"Natasha wants to meet, her contacts heard whispers that might turn into something." He said.

"Then let's go." I said.

"You're forgetting one tiny thing, Ellie?" He said.

"We take her with us, Central Park has a restaurant at the boat house. I'll sit at a separate table and you go do your thing. I can overhear the entire thing." I said.

"You're not talking to her at all, and no powers whatsoever." Wren said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said.

"Alright go get Ellie into something warm" He said. "I'll call Natasha and set the meeting up."

"Yay." I said.

 **An Hour Later-**

Something Wren didn't know was that I knew the boathouse had great acoustics. There was one table by the entrance where you could here everything in the back corner of the restaurant where I was sure Wren would be sitting.

We walked in and I saw that the table was empty. I quickly sat down and moved the stroller so it was not in anyone's way. Wren went to go sit down at the back table as I had predicted.

A waitress came by and took my order I stuck to a tea and strawberry shortcake. I asked for a copy of today's paper and they brought it over too. I heard the door open and out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar red head she looked at the stroller and smiled before walking to the back of the restaurant.

"You got here fast." She told Wren.

"Quit my job, what do you got?" He asked.

"I called in a few favors from Kiev, he's been flying in and out of Sokovia but You should stay out of it, the country's in turmoil, chances are he's only there to perform hits and incite riots not that there wouldn't be any without him." Natasha said. "There's only one place I can think of that might give you an advantage."

"And where's that?" He asked.

"He's been spotted at a pub in Belfast, I didn't think much of it but he's been there at least four times in the past two months. It's the best lead I've gotten so far." Natasha admitted.

"That's a bit too close to London for my comfort." Wren said.

"Have you been back since…" Natasha started but didn't finish for some reason.

"Other than a quick visit and some fish and chips no." Wren said.

"Might be time." Natasha said.

"When was the last time you went back to the mother country?" Wren deadpanned.

"Few months ago. You should take your wife, taking care of a newborn must be exhausting." Natasha said with a smirk.

"No idea what your talking about." Wren said.

"Sure you don't, I'll be in touch." She said getting up. She stopped by the table and took a look at Ellie before looking at me. "It's good to finally meet you Nora. Thank you for patching Clint up and for the lasagna." She said before walking out.

I turned to look at Wren and gave him a shrug.

 **December 2014-**

We decided to wait on Belfast until after the holidays, that and Wren decided that at the end of the weekend he should tell Connor about him being sick. He set up an appointment with his grief counselor to find the best way to explain it to him.

Connor had taken the news really well. He thought that since they caught it early it could be cured. He even googled it. Then we explained that it didn't work that way and he didn't take it so great anymore. He was at Wren's side constantly. There were some nights where if he woke up in the middle of the night he would crawl into bed with us. Normally I wouldn't have minded but Wren and I got into the habit of sleeping with weapons and it made things weird.

At that point we decided it might be time to go back to separate bedrooms but neither of us could sleep without the other so back to the downstairs bedroom we went.

On the last day of school before winter break one of Connor's classmates had invited him over for a sleepover. We took advantage and encouraged him to go letting him know that if he at any point wanted to come home we would go and get him right away.

Ellie we hired a sitter from an agency. We did thorough background checks before we put nanny cams all over the house we could access with our phones.

I got dressed in some black skinny jeans a loose fitting grey tee shirt and a red jacket before topping it off with a chunky knit sweater and some black leather booties.

.

"We got in the car and drove off to a hidden back road before teleporting to Belfast. It was pretty early in the morning there but the bar was packed.

"Kind of reminds me of Sister Margaret's." I said. "Except more formal."

"Stay close." He said.

We went to the bar and ordered two pints of beer before sitting down at the booth.

"Something feels off." Wren said.

"What makes you say that?" I said.

"Bartender hasn't taken his eyes off of you or me. He's checking us for weapons." Wren said.

"You bring any?" I asked.

"Did you?" He said knowing the answer.

"You take the twenty on the right I take the twenty on the left?" I asked.

"Leave the bartender he has all the answers." He said, "Oh and Nora, anything goes."

"Security cameras?" I asked.

"Taken off line… now." He said. The waitress came up and I saw the gun under her waistband via the mirror behind the bar. When she got close enough I shot an energy blast that sent her flying behind the bar. He got out of our seats and everyone started coming at us. Everything after that was a blur punches were thrown and deflected. Then some moron pulled out a machine gun and I teleported to Wren's side and shielded us both. The bullets bounced off the shield and hit other people knocking everyone around us out. The bartender was still conscious. He was clutching his shoulder and was terrified when he saw us.

"I'd like a word if you don't mind." Wren told him before he pulled him over the bar and sat him down on a chair. "You've been looking at us since we walked in, Why?"

"H-he said you would come." The man spat out.

"Who did?" I asked.

"Your brother." He answered with a smirk. "You're exactly as he described you, he said your bitch would come with you." Wren punched him when he heard that.

"Where's Aiden?" Wren asked.

"Don't know." he answered. Wren punched him again.

"Where's Aiden?" Wren asked again.

"Drinking Meitei's in Fiji." He said.

"Call him." Wren said.

"Doesn't work that way." He said.

"Then find a way." Wren said.

"Dad?" the waitress from earlier said.

"Trinity run!" He said. Wren punched him and I used my energy projection to pull her back.

"Sorry but that's not happening." I said moving her to a chair.

"Please don't hurt her." He begged.

"We won't if you give us what we ask. Where's Aiden?" Wren asked.

"Casablanca, he talked about a meeting there. In a villa over looking some valley." He said.

"When's the meeting?" Wren asked.

"The third of January." He said.

"How do I know this is reliable information?" Wren asked.

"You were trained for this does it sound like I'm lying?" the bartender retorted.

"For your sake I hope not, or else I'll comeback for you and her and there'll be a lot more blood." Wren threatened.

"Nora, let's go." Wren said giving the bartender a knockout punch. "Don't call the cops, you're carrying an unlicensed weapon and half of these people are on Interpol's wanted list." He put a hand on my arm and then we were in Wren's apartment in Barcelona.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I know where he is." Wren said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Aiden and I went on a mission in Casablanca once. There was an isolated villa, snuck in there and eliminated the couple living there and then Aiden impersonated the husband to get some confidential files the target was going to receive from a client the next day. He said that if he would ever retire that would be the place." Wren said.

"Okay but the meeting's not until the third." I said.

"A planned meeting is an obvious trap we have the element of surprise." Wren said. "Grab everything you need."

I looked around and grabbed two 9mm guns and all the throwing knives I could carry.

After one last check we were off. Wren teleported us to a cliff that gave us a good view of the villa. It looked like an oasis in the middle of the desert. There was no sign of civilization around for miles.

"I'll go in the front you go through the back. If you see anyone go for the kill and don't hesitate because they won't." Wren said.

"The place looks empty." I said.

"That's what he wants you to think." Wren said. "Here, put this on."

"Comms?" I asked.

"Yeah, you ready?" he asked.

"After all this is over, what next?" I asked.

"Never really thought about it, we're going to need to detox him, Then deal with the rest of the organization." He said.

"You know I'm with you no matter what but is this really how you want to spend the time you have left?" I said.

"What would you suggest?" he said.

"I don't know, find a beach somewhere and relax. Do everything on your bucket list, make amends, spend time with your loved ones, make sure that when the time comes you don't have any regrets?' I suggested.

"Everyone has regrets Nora, and as for people I need to make amends for, six months or five considering it's been a month since my diagnosis isn't long enough. So this is what I'm going to do Nora, I'm going to fight to free my brother and I'm going to make sure that when I finally do die, they won't come after you, or Sam, or the kids and I'm going to get you ready for life after I'm gone because that is all I can do. Now, can we go find Aiden and get home, we need to relieve the sitter." He said.

"Okay." I said. "See you on the other side." Then we were off.

We teleported closer to the house and split up. I moved to the back of the house and stayed in the shadows. It was to quiet and the fact that no one had notice me wasn't actually comforting.

I walked into the house and still nothing.

"Wren the place is deserted." I said.

"Come to the living room now." He said urgently.

"On my way." I ran through the house and walked into the living room.

"So good of you to join us." Aiden said. I looked over and saw his face on the television screen.

"Wren what's going on?" I asked.

"Don't panic." He said.

"Want to say hi to your auntie love?" Aiden said and stepped back enough so I could see the very familiar baby in his arms.

"Ellie?" I said.

"You really thought that Patrick just happened to overhear that conversation. Though I must commend you, remembering our chat from all those years ago. You said you wanted to retire on a nice island in the Caribbean never thought you'd give that up for a ranch." He said as Ellie started fussing. "SH Sh." He said rocking her a bit.

"If you hurt a hair on her head I will…"

"You're not in a position to be making threats Nora. You should have stayed away. I was going to make my move the first time we met but you and Wren weren't on speaking terms and I wanted to spare you. That time has passed. I found your car parked on the side of the road. I'll be taking it. Meet me where you and I kissed on our date in one hour or this little lady will pay the price." He said ending the video call.

"How did this happen?" I said. "We vetted that sitter short of a cavity search."

"He must have gotten to the house and seen her. He probably killed her and took her place." Wren said. "Where do we go?"

"The park down the block from that barbeque place on Main Street." I said.

"That's kind of romantic." Wren said.

"It felt weird." I said with a shrug. "Dodged that bullet. We need a plan."

"It's me he wants." Wren said. "I'll take care of Aiden. You get Ellie and get out of there."

"He wants us both. That's why he chose that meeting place." I said.

"Still can't believe you kissed him." Wren said.

"He was charming. If it's any consolation I felt more when I kissed you at our wedding that I did during that make out session." I said.

"You made out?" he said.

"I didn't tell you? I thought I did. Oh no wait that's right I only told Jess." I said.

"You have a type," Wren said.

"Not my fault I'm an assassin magnet." I said.

"You can see why I worry." Wren said putting a hand on my shoulder and teleporting us a block away from the meeting spot. "Okay, I can work with this."

"That won't be a problem." I said.

"Can you take this seriously?" he said.

"I am serious. _Aiden doesn't know I can teleport."_ I said in Mandarin.

"You're a bloody genius." He said.

 **One Hour Later-**

Wren and I were sitting on the bench when Aiden finally showed up but Ellie wasn't with him.

"Where's Ellie?" I said.

"She's fine for now." He said. "Drop all your weapons, Now!"

I looked at Wren and we dropped all our weapons on the ground. Then As I was about to stand back up I teleported behind Aiden and tased him. Once he was on the ground I snapped his neck.

"Bit much don't you think?" Wren said.

"He took Ellie, he's lucky I didn't cut his head off." I said. I checked his pockets and found my car keys.

"I'll get him set up at the house, go get the car." He said.

"What about Ellie?" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of him." Wren said. "I'll meet you at the house."

"Yeah." I said I walked around the block using the alarm to find the car until I finally found is. I got in and closed my eyes and sighed. I lost my niece and who knows where that insane idiot left her. Is Jess were still alive she would have strangled me.

I'm a horrible aunt. I said hitting my head against the steering wheel.

"AH!" I heard a baby cry. I looked in the back seat and saw a car seat.

"Ellie!" I said jumping into the back seat and moving her into my arms. "I'm so sorry baby." I said over and over kissing her forehead.

I put her back in the car seat and teleported us home. I got inside and put her in the crib. I went down to the lab where I found Wren putting an unconscious and handcuffed Aiden into a makeshift sweatbox.

"He still out." Wren said.

"Ellie was in the back seat of the car." I said.

"Is she okay?" Wren said.

"She's fine. I put her down in the nursery." I said. 'We can't have the kids here, not while he's still…"

"I know. I can't risk moving him without him detoxing. It's the safest place for him to do it." Wren said.

"I can take the kids to the beach house." I said.

"Too isolated, I want you guys close by, where people know where are. Use the Condo. It's downtown. Two bedrooms. Connor can visit his friends, daycare's close by." Wren said.

"That works. We'll go after we pick up Connor tomorrow morning." I said. "I'll get the methodone, the withdrawl is not going to be pretty. Set up an IV with a saline drip."

"I know how to do it. I've just never been on this side of the rehab process." Wren said.

"It only gets worse before it gets better right?" I said.

"I hope so." He said pulling me into a hug. "Why do you put up with my shit?"

"Why do you put up with mine?" I asked.

"I-" Wren started before he collapsed and started seizing.

"Wren!" I said moving him onto his side and waiting for it to pass. It wasn't working to I got up and pulled out some Diazepan and injected it into his arm. The seizing stopped and I sat there sitting with my back against the lab table and his head on my lap. I looked over and saw that Aiden was still unconscious. I quickly injected him with a mild sedative. He couldn't wake up before Wren. He needed to do this. I knew this wasn't just about making amends, it was about closure.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

 **Hey everyone Just finished this one up. It's a bit light hearted and may seem like a filler but it's building up. I thought you'd all need to start off the weekend with something fun. Let me know what you think :)**

 **December 2014-**

"Why are we staying here Auntie?" Connor asked.

"Cuz, don't you want to be closer to the city so we don't have to drive so far?" I said.

"But you and Uncle teleport us." Connor said.

"Think of it as a mini vacation. Besides this will make it easier for Santa to find us." I said.

"But there's no chimney." Connor pointed out.

"But there's a balcony so he won't have to squeeze through." I said.

"Okay but can I grab my toys?" He asked.

"Course sweetheart." I said. I put a hand on him and teleported the three of us the house. "Grab what you need."

Connor ran up to his room and Wren teleported next to me.

"How did he take it?" Wren asked.

"He asked a lot of questions mostly about if Santa was going to know where to find him but he took it well." I said. "How's out guest?"

"Woke up about an hour ago, he's still trying to find a way out of the sweatbox." Wren said.

"That things is holding up right?" I asked.

"Of course and either way I had Friday lock down the lab. He can't get in or out without my approval." Wren said.

"Good, how are you feeling?" I said.

"I'm fine stop worrying." Wren said.

"You had a seizure, of course I'm worried I made you an appointment for tomorrow with Doctor Benson, you're going." I said.

"Nora…"

"If you want to keep doing this then your going, end of discussion." I said.

"I don't want chemo or radiation,"

"I know I just want you to get some anti seizure meds to make sure you don't have one when I'm not around. What would have happened if I hadn't shown up Wren or worse if you had one and Aiden regain consciousness?" I said Wren didn't know how to answer that. "Exactly."

"At what time?" he asked.

"12:30 don't be late." I said.

"Uncle are you coming with us?" Connor asked.

"No bugger but I'll be there tomorrow." Wren answered.

"Why aren't you coming?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." Wren said.

"Okay." Connor agreed.

"Let's get going. Call me if anything." I said.

"I know." He said

The next few days were a blur of us running around doing last minute shopping trips and mailing cards out.

I got an email from Sam, he said he was okay and saying Thanks for all the pictures and videos of the kids I had sent him. Told me to tell Connor he loved him and Merry Christmas. No word on where he was or when he was coming back. Almost two months since he left and this was the first I was hearing from him. I didn't know if I should be happy or concerned. I knew I could find Sam if I wanted to but I knew he wasn't ready.

I told Connor his dad sent a message and he thought that meant he was coming back but after three days he realized that wasn't the case.

By Christmas Eve he was brooding around the condo and snapping at everything I said. I decided to give him some room and just focus on cooking. The living room was filled with presents and the table was set and decorated but it didn't feel like Christmas. I called Wren and he said Aiden still hadn't uttered a single word in days.

So I decided to give it a try. I packed a plate and teleported to the ranch.

"Nora what are you doing here." He said. I put Ellie in his arms and put the plate down.

"Your nephew's locked in his room and nothing I've done is working so I figured we'd switch." I said.

"Nora that's not a good idea." Wren said.

"He's locked up and Connor is too. You need a break, go talk to him eat and I'll stay here and babysit Aiden." I said.

"You're not taking not for an answer are you?" He said.

"I made three different types of pie, get started." I said.

"I'll be back in an hour." He said before teleporting back to the condo.

I grabbed the food and teleported down to the lab. Wren had set it up so that the only way anyone could get in or out was to teleport. Aiden was there in his sweat box cell. He was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of sweats. Wren must have given him a change of clothes. No way the button up and suit we caught him in would be anyway comfortable.

"Merry Christmas." I greeted. I put the food in the slot Wren used to give him food along with some plastic cutlery. "I didn't know what you liked so I served you a bit of everything and a minced meat pie Wren likes those. Said he ate a lot of those growing up, thought you probably did too."

"Is this you trying to be the good cop, the friend who's on my side." He said making me laugh.

"If after all this time you still think I'd be the good cop you are truly insane. I was ready to have you decapitated. You went after my niece and nephew. You can do to me whatever you want but you don't mess with family. I didn't want to call of the hit but Wren did and that's the only reason you're still alive." I said.

"So you're trying to poison me now?" He said.

"If I wanted you dead I'd do it myself, if you're scared I'll taste your food for you." I said.

"You love him." Aiden said. "And that will be your downfall."

"Wouldn't be the first time loving someone almost destroyed me and I have a feeling it won't be the last." I said. "This place is depressing Friday could you put on a movie something festive."

"The Grinch it is boss." She answered.

"Good to know dad programmed you with a sense of humor." I said.

"Is this supposed to be some bonding sleepover?" Aiden said.

"Don't have the right hair length for braiding so no. It's called being a considerate human being, speaking of you like pie? I have a slice of pumpkin or apple your choice." I said.

He didn't say anything. "You're not his soulmate, and I know your marriage was a farce, what I still don't understand is why you are so loyal to a man that is no more virtuous than I am."

"You know that saying Wren says, love is for children, loyalty is better? Do you believe in that?" I asked.

"Love is weakness and the only person you should be loyal to is yourself." Aiden answered.

"So Beth was your weakness, and if that's true then that makes you Wren's." I said.

"Wren cares for no one but himself." Aiden said.

"After he killed your soulmate he was supposed to bring you in but he didn't he told me you got away but the thing is how could you have been faster than a teleporter? I know you're not. So that begs the question if Wren truly hated your guts why did he save you?" I said. "And for that matter you could have killed me so many time before you came to the house but you didn't why?"

"Are you telling me I still care for my brother?" Aiden asked.

"You still call him your brother and so does Wren." I said. I got a text message from Wren saying he was ready to come back.

"It's time for me to go, Hope you like turkey sandwiches because that's all we're going to be eating for a while." I said before teleporting upstairs.

"He say anything?" Wren asked.

"A bit." I said. "Nothing important but he did eat so that's something. You get Connor out of his room?"

"I did, but he's waiting for you to tuck him in, he said he wanted you to continue your story?" Wren said with a smirk.

"Relax I'm keeping it PG." I said.

"I'd hope so." He said, "I'll be by for breakfast tomorrow."

"Good cause a lot of those gifts are yours." I said. "Won't take us as long as last year but it's still tradition."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said.

"Merry Christmas." I said before teleporting back to the condo.

Ellie was already asleep in her crib I peaked into Connor's room and saw he was still wide awake staring at the ceiling.

"Hey bud, Uncle Wren told me you wanted to here more of the story." I said.

"Yes what happened to the princess? She met her soulmates, the strongest and bravest knights in the whole wide world, they beat the red headed and escaped saving all the soldiers." Connor said happily.

"Well the princess and her knights made it back to the camp where the knights and the princess got to know each other. Then the princess ended up meeting her Grandfather. They didn't know what to say to each other but they became really good friends. One day they wanted to see how the magical weapons their enemies were using worked and the princess started glowing….

The enemy soldier threw a knife at the princess but the mystical force protected her by putting up a glowing green shield around her. The knights were so happy she was safe but then she started glowing again and got sent back to her home. She was relieved to be back but confused as to why she came back. Then a man with reddish blonde hair appeared.

The princess was scared and quickly pulled out a knife to defend herself with. The man called her by her name and told her to calm down. He told her about her life and the princess was shocked. How could a stranger know so much about her? Then a little boy dressed in his pajamas walked in to the kitchen and called her his auntie. The princess was shocked because when she last saw her sister she had found out her sister was going to have a baby but the little boy was about three and a half. That's when she realized that while she may have been in her own house she was not back in her own time, she was in her future." I said.

"You're the princess?!" Connor shouted.

"Surprise." I said awkwardly.

"b-but how?" Connor said.

"That's a story for tomorrow night." I said. "Get some sleep or else Santa isn't going to come."

"Okay." Connor said solemnly.

I walked out of the room and into mine. I was surprised to see Wren there.

"Hey, I thought you were spending the night at the house?" I asked.

"I was but I wanted to show you your surprise." Wren said.

"My surprise? I thought this was all a cover?" I said.

"It was but I figured why not." Wren said putting a hand on my shoulder and teleporting to the house. "Okay close your eyes."

I did as he said and waited. I felt the familiar sinking feeling of teleporting and then a chill.

"Open your eyes." He said. I looked and saw a giant pool.

"Oh wow." I said.

"You always said we have enough room and considered getting one I figured this would be better than having to go all the way to the lake." Wren said.

"It's perfect." I said, "Thank you."

"It'll be great in the summer, you could teach Connor how to swim and Ellie when she's older." Wren said.

"Soak our feet after a long day." I said.

"You mean like today?" Wren said.

"Finally got to the good part of the story." I said.

"And which part is that?" He asked.

"The part where the princess goes to war and ends up meeting a red headed man in her kitchen." I said.

"Did he figure it out?" He asked.

"Pretty fast actually." I said "Sharp kid."

"Think I should start teaching himself defense?"

"I don't know, maybe wait till he's a bit older." I said.

"Going to have to find another teacher then." Wren said sadly.

"Teach him the basics, that's the important part right?" I asked.

"Right, He's going to be tall like Sam but he's going to have Jess' curls I can tell already. Ellie has Jess's eyes." I said.

"Connor's going to lean more toward science, I've seen the way his eyes light up whenever you're explaining something in the lab and he has Jess's heart. He cares so damn much." Wren said making me tear up.

"Whoever he ends up with is going to have their hands full." I said.

"Give whoever Ellie ends up with the shovel talk for me, though all things considered I think you've got it covered." Wren said.

"Don't do this Wren." I said.

"I have to Nora because we both know I might not get the chance to do this later on."

"I'm not ready to hear this, I can't okay." I said crying. "Because I'm barely keeping myself together and after you're gone I'm going to have to figure this shit out on my own and it's going to be like last time all over again except I won't have two of my best friends to snap me out of it."

"Nora." Wren said pulling me into a hug and I cried it out. "You're going to be okay. It may not seem like it now but it will be. I promise but I need you to promise me something. No matter what happens you won't run away and join the army again, that's not an option for us. We're fighters but we have enough on our plate without being the pawns of other people. You know what I'm talking about right?"

I could never forget, I had pissed off a certain general who still had connections in the army. Getting Ross pulled out of the front lines hadn't damaged his career at all, He had actually just been nominated Secretary of state following a cabinet member's resignation.

"I know." I said.

"It's time to stop running Nora." He said.

"I won't join the army, I don't think they'll take me back anyway." I said.

"They would but you'd be working under some sexist idiot who can barely stitch properly." Wren said.

"It's getting late, I have to set up the presents for tomorrow morning." I said taking my feet out of the pool.

"I should probably check on Aiden." Wren said.

"How much longer are you going to keep him in the sweat box?" I asked.

"Not sure, Don't know how potent the drugs they were giving him were and he was on them longer than I was plus the narcotics." Wren said.

"If you decide Cognitive Recalibration is an option I'm more than happy to help." I offered.

"You'll be the first to know." He said. "Night Nora."

"Night Wren." I said, teleporting away.

Christmas day was weird to say the least. Especially when Wren showed up with Aiden. They both looked pretty beat up but were oddly enough getting along. I asked Wren about it and he just said they worked things out.

Connor was a bit skeptical at first. This had to be the first time I saw my nephew be so awkward around a complete stranger, It got even more confusing when Aiden and Wren called each other brothers. Awkward family dinners didn't hold a candle to this. After that Wren decided it was time we all went back to the house. Friday could notify us if anything was wrong with anyone. Either way I was sleeping in Connor's room even though Wren assured me Aiden wouldn't try to hurt them.

Only problem was I kept stepping or rolling onto toys. After stepping on a lego I took a break and walked into the kitchen to make myself some warm cocoa.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when Aiden walked in.

"Ah!" I said dropping the mug.

"Sorry, I heard someone in here and I thought it was Wren." Aiden said.

"It's fine, I was just making myself some cocoa." I said.

"Little late for sugar isn't it?" He said.

"Have a bit of a sweet tooth." I answered. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep, too many things on my mind." He said.

I didn't know what to say so I just got another two mugs out and poured some milk before getting the mix in.

I put one in front of Aiden and we sat in silence.

"I want to apologize for … well everything I did." He said.

"How are you doing? With the withdrawal and flashes?" I asked.

"I'm not craving anything and as for the flashed, it's like one minute I think I remember everything and the next I just see something else." He said.

"It'll get easier." I said.

"That's what Wren said." He said. "Speaking of what's going on with him and you for that matter?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You two haven't been to the hospital in weeks." Aiden pointed out.

"Wren hasn't told you?" I asked.

"Told me what?" Aiden asked.

"We quit our jobs. With everything going on it was just better to take some time off and figure everything out." I said.

"You quit your jobs because of me?" he said. "I think I'm flattered."

"You were a part of it the rest you'll have to ask Wren." I said.

"And what does my brother need to tell me that you can't?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" I said. Getting up and pouring cocoa in another cup as Wren teleported in.

"Can't sleep?" He asked us.

"No." Aiden and I answered at the same time.

"Guess this is a good a time as any to tell you, I'm dying." Wren said.

"I'm sorry?" Aiden said thinking he misheard.

"I have an inoperable brain tumor in my head that's killing me. Doctors gave me six months although it's very likely that it's less." Wren said "Sorry, I don't really see the point of wasting time by beating around the bush. I've gotten very blunt."

"Y-you're dying?" Aiden finally said.

"Yup." He said.

"Oh." Aiden said speechless.

"So, what can you tell us about your bosses." Wren said.

"Why do you want to know?" Aiden asked.

"To take them down, why else?" Wren said. Death really had made him blunt.

"You just told me you're dying and you only have months to live but the only thing you want me to say is what I know about the bastards who brainwashed us?" Aidan said raising his voice.

"Essentially?" Wren said.

"For fucks sake Wren you have months to live a wife and kids who adore you and you want to waste the last months of your life fighting instead of enjoying yourself? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Aiden shouted.

"Keep your voice own." I said.

"What am I supposed to do Aiden just keel over and die knowing those assholes are still out there?" Wren said.

"Of course not what do you take me for brother a coward?" Aiden said.

"What?" Wren said.

"You heard me." Aiden said. "You know what I am capable of and lets face it you've gone soft in retirement. I know how they run I have contacts and money. I know where to go and how to take them down. I'll do it. You've done enough. It's my turn to make amends so let me."

"If you go back they'll just brainwash you again." Wren pointed out.

"No they won't, I've analyzed Aiden's blood if they don't; give him a dose regularly it looses effect. As long as he doesn't get another dose in him before the last traces of the drug disappear he'll be immune." I said

"I want to do this." Aiden reiterated.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" He said.

"I didn't stop trying to kill you until you got the drugs out of my system. If that's what I'm like under their control imagine what I can do stone cold sober?" Aiden said.

"I would hate to be your former bosses." I said.

"You agree with him?" Wren said.

"Full disclosure, you're losing weight, you're tired all the time and don't think I haven't noticed that you aren't eating and when you do you throw up. Let's face it, you're in no shape to fight anyone. The only reason you beat Aiden was because he was pretty out of it." I said.

"Wow, no tact for your dying husband." Wren said.

"What can I say death has made me blunt." I retorted making Wren sigh.

"Where would you go?" Wren asked.

"Not sure yet. I'm staying in the states for a while, at least until I'm back in fighting shape. I have grown rather fond of New York." He said.

"It is a pretty great city." I said. "I think I'm going back to bed. Night"

"Night" Wren called out behind me.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Wren watched as Nora walked out of the kitchen and into Connor's room.

"You are one lucky bastard." Aiden said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wren said.

"I'm talking about that gorgeous brunette that you happen to be married to?" Aiden deadpanned.

"She's a good friend." Wren said.

"Friend? Seriously? You are just as oblivious as I remembered you being. You are head over heels in love with that girl. The way you look after her or look for any excuse to give her a side hug." Aiden said.

"We're very good friends." I said.

"You two don't act like it. you don't give family heirlooms to a fake wife you bloody oaf." Aiden said. "Have you told her yet?"

"Aiden drop it please." Wren said pinching his eyebrows together. "It's been a long night and I'm going to bed."

"She feels the same way at least that what it looked like though I'm fairly sure she's just as oblivious as you are." Aiden said.

"Goodnight brother." Wren said before teleporting to his room.

 **New Years Eve-**

Connor had been invited to a friend's house for a sleepover and he really wanted to go stating that everyone in his class was going. We dropped him off and then Wren surprised me saying that he had hired a Nanny for the night. After the last time I was really hesitant to trust her with my niece but Wren finally talked me into it. He said that after the past couple of shitty weeks we deserved a night out.

I hadn't gone out shopping in months not without…Jess so I pulled out an old dress I never had the chance to wear before. It was white babydoll dress with gold and black embellishments. I put on some black Louboutin heels and grabbed a black coat.

.

I walked down stairs to the sweet elderly nanny Wren had hired to stay overnight because apparently we were getting hammered tonight. Wren hadn't uttered a word as to where we were going just to dress up. I curled by hair and left it loose.

We took the car and parked it in a hidden shed at the end of the property before Wren teleported us to Vegas.

We checked in at Caesar's palace. Apparently he had book the penthouse suite in advance thinking of bringing Jess and Sam with us. We left our personal belongings before heading off to the strip. Wren challenged me to a drink off. We would take one drink or at least a shot in every hotel bar. Half way through the strip we stopped at the Bellagio water fountain. We stopped and admired the show before Wren pulled something out of his pocket.

"So After Aiden left I got to thinking about what you said about the symptoms and I popped over to Amsterdam for a treat." He said pulling out a pot brownie. "I'll only take my half if you take the other."

"Hand it over Spencer." I said and Wren handed the pot brownie I broke it in half and ate my half. Wren took his and that's where the night really got interesting. Somehow we ended up walking into a nightclub. We danced until people started counting down and we looked into each other's eyes. We couldn't stop laughing. When they finally reached zero Wren pulled me close and kissed me as he dipped me.

. /gossipgirl/images/8/89/Blair_and_chucks_ /revision/latest?cb=20141216013221

When he finally pulled me back up we both laughed. Then left to the next bar. I don't know what happened later but we ended up back in our hotel room. We both threw ourselves onto the bed.

We couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk." I said chuckling.

"I don't think I've ever been this drunk." Wren said laughing.

"Oooh fireworks." I said looking out the window.

"I never noticed the tiny flecks of brown in your eyes." He said.

"You're eyes are just blue." I said laughing. I put a hair on the back of his head "I do love your hair color though, I'd consider dying it but I wouldn't pull it off."

"You could wear a potato sack and it would be trending." Wren said.

"You're flirty when you're drunk." I said.

"No flirting it it's the truth." He said.

"Fine, no flirting you're a good kisser." I said.

"Same goes to you." He said tucking a lock of hair behind my ear before leaning over to kiss me. When we finally split we were both laughing.

"Fuck we're really drunk.' I said as we both started laughing.

"Why are we in bed, it's the last New Years I'll be alive for." He said.

"Let's get the hell out there then." I said getting up.

 **The Next Morning-**

I thought the worst hangover of my life was when Jess took me out drinking for the first time but this, this was ten times worse. I woke up in bed still wearing last night's clothes. I was using Wren's chest as a pillow and I may have drooled on him. Gross. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchenette for a glass of water when I noticed there were people laying all over the place wearing greek letters.

What the hell happened last night?

I ran back to the room where Wren was waking up.

"Wren why is there an entire fraternity lying around the living room of our suite?" I asked.

"What?" He said getting up with a groan. "Oh shit."

"Uh, last night got a bit out of hand." He said.

"You think oh crap we have to go relieve the nanny." I said looking at the time.

"Fuck, we need to get these people out." Wren said.

"How do you suggest we do that?" I said.

"Or we could just leave." He suggested.

"Deal with the hung over brothers of Sigma Delta Epsilon or ditch them and go home? I know what I pick." I said grabbing my bag before walking out.

"They're alive!" One of them cheered making us groan.

"To our honorary Brother and sister, Wren and Nora!" They cheered.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Gentlemen," Wren said awkwardly.

"You guys are couple goals." One of them said.

"I want to meet my Nora." One of them who was obviously still drunk said before puking into a garbage bin he was hugging.

"Guys as nice as you all are we kind of have to go." I said.

"At least let us buy you breakfast. Please." They said.

"They have bottomless mimosas." One of them said.

"Well" Wren and I looked at each other.

And that is how Wren and I started the new year, by going to and all you can eat breakfast brunch buffet with bottomless mimosas with the Entire University of Austin chapter of Sigma Delta Epsilon. We talked with some of the guys and they filled us in on a few of the things that happened last night apparently Wren teleported us to a cupcake ATM where we ran into the leader of the frat who was smoking a blunt. We passed it around and they told us that their reservations fell through and that they had nowhere to stay. We drunkenly told them to crash at our place. Then the night got fuzzy. Apparently they all shared a google doc and forwarded both of us all the pictures of last night.

After getting drunk again we said our goodbyes. They did their salute and we were off. The babysitter was a bit annoyed but after Wren paid her an extra five hundred dollars she was pretty happy again. Ellie was still asleep and Connor was picked up and occupied watching tv and coloring. As soon as we were all in the house I started glowing.

"Shit" I said before I was gone.

When I opened my eyes I was at Stark Tower.

"That's the last of it boss." I heard someone say.

"Good, Maria will know where to move it."

"Dadsters!" I cheered happily.

"Nora?" dad said confused.

"I miss you you jerk, you didn't call for my birthday or Christmas." I said punching his arm.

"Are you drunk?" he said.

I laughed, "Just dat much." I said pinching my fingers.

"Crap, Happy, I got one more thing for you to load up." Dad said.

"But Daddy." I whined. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kid but I have a meeting with future you in five minutes that you'll kill me if I miss so I need you to go with Happy." He said walking me and holding me steady before sitting me down and buckling me up.

"But I'm sure Cap and Tin man an hell even Romanoff will be happy to see you."

"Okay." I said.

"Behave." He said making me laugh.

"You're funny." I said.

"Happy don't let her out of your sight until you land." Dad said before walking off.

"So where'd you come from?" Happy asked.

"New years eve 2014, Vegas. I had a sleepover with a frat!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh boy." He said.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

 **hey everyone I just finished the next installment of the story. Just a heads up some people will be upset and others won't be. Just keep an open mind. There's some smut which as always I marked in case you want to skip. Okay with that here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy ;)**

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"Just five more minutes." Happy groaned.

"I feel funky." I said. "I'm just going to…" I said unbuckling myself and teleporting to the compound.

"Nora?" Steve said confused.

"Spangles." I greeted starting to get a bit dizzy, Steve notices and quickly moves to hold me before I fall.

"You okay?" He said.

"I-m okay." I slur.

"Are you drunk?" he said.

"Tiny bit." I said pinching my fingers and giggling. "Happy New Year!" I cheered.

"It's not… oh." He said.

"What is she doing here?!" I hear someone shriek. I look over and see the blonde from before.

"Not so loud." I groaned.

"Why is she here Steve?!" She shouted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I slurred. "My Dad does own the place."

"You know why? You promised." She told Steve. There was a glow and Aya showed up. She pointed two fingers at the blonde and she froze.

"Thank you." I said relieved.

"Why did you have to drink so much?" Aya complained rubbing her temples.

"Why do you think? It's the last New Years I'm spending with Wren." I said crying. "Why is this happening Aya?"

"Hey, Friday said something about a Code Cronus?" Bucky said as he walked in with Natasha. "Doll are you okay?"

"I don't want Wren to die." I cried. Bucky just gave me a sad look before pulling me in for a hug.

"Give us a minute." Natasha said.

"Nat…" Steve started but Nat gave him a glare that shut him up.

"You should get her out of here." She told them looking at Sharon who was still frozen.

"Aya why is she drunk?" Natasha asked.

"Because I let her. Nora has zero filter when she's drunk and it's the only way to talk sense to her." Aya said.

"Save Wren." I said.

"Huh?" Aya said.

"Save Wren, you're the all powerful time stone reverse it or stop it from killing him." I said.

"No." Aya said.

"No? What do you mean no?" I said outraged.

"I can't save Wren because his death is a fixed point in time. It was always going to happen and there's nothing to be done." Aya said.

"Then what the hell are you here for?!" I said raising my voice.

"I'm sending you back." She said.

"No you're not." I said. Her eyes started glowing and then I did but before it got to be too much I blasted myself with an energy blast. The glowing stopped but I felt really dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Natasha said.

"The room's spinning." I said.

"Sit down." She said but then there was this loud ringing.

"AH!" I said clutching my ears.

"Nora?"

"It's too loud." I cried. Before everything went black.

 **Third Person POV-**

Natasha waited outside of Nora's room in the medical wing of the hospital. Doctor Cho and the rest of her team were checking her over but as she already knew, they wouldn't find anything wrong with her.

Steve and Bucky ran out of the elevator and went directly over to Natasha.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Is Nora okay?" Bucky asked.

"She's fine. She was about to time jump but she blasted herself to stop it." Natasha asked.

"Damn it." Bucky said.

"Why would she do something like that?" Steve said frustrated.

"You really have to ask?" Natasha deadpanned. "She's a wreck, and judging by what she said it wasn't that hard to put two and two together."

"And?" Bucky asked.

"New Year's Eve before Wren died." Natasha said.

"The nine months from hell." Bucky said.

"What?" Steve said confused.

"Her best friend died, her other friend left to go put himself together and her husband who she's in denial about being in love with is dying." Natasha said.

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

"Girls night." She said.

"We need to talk to her." Bucky said.

"And tell her what?" Steve said.

"To be honest and live her life." Bucky said.

"What?" Steve said.

"When I died I wanted you two to move on and live your lives together like we agreed but you didn't. Instead you crashed a plane and Nora had to deal with her life alone. She held herself back and waited even though it made her miserable." Bucky said.

"No." Steve said. "You can't possibly mean it?"

"Calm down." Bucky said.

"I can't do that." Steve said. "I won't."

"You're not angry at Nora for staying away, you're not even angry at her for getting married, you're mad because unlike you she didn't use someone as a distraction she is honestly in love with Wren and the only reason she's holding herself back is because she thinks she's betraying us." Bucky said. "We don't have a right to be mad because it's our fault she in this mess to begin with." With that he walked into her room and sat down beside her.

Steve stayed outside.

"Just because she loves Wren doesn't mean she loves or cares about you any less. Don't be an idiot, well not again." Natasha said before leaving.

 **Nora's POV-**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of a heart monitor and the return of my hangover.

"Uh." I groaned trying to get up.

"Whoa, no you don't stay in bed." I heard Bucky say.

"I'm okay." I muttered.

"No you're not. You passed out after you blasted yourself to stop a time jump." Bucky said.

"The hangover isn't helping." I said.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"New Years." I said. "Don't even remember half the night."

"I figured. You want to talk about it?" Bucky asked.

"I'd rather not." I said.

"Well too bad. I left and you're going through a lot. I should have been there but I wasn't and I'm sorry. But you're not alone and you know who I'm talking about." Bucky said.

"Can we not do this? My present day is a shit storm. My best friend's dying and I'm trying to be strong and I'm trying to make the most out of it but I can't because every time I start enjoying myself it's just a constant reminder of how it's probably the last time we're going to be doing that." I cried

"Doll, sh it's okay."

"It's not! You left you cause to leave just like he did and I can't be happy because everyone leaves. And I'm weak and pathetic and this is a never ending cycle of me being left behind and it's not fair!" I cried.

"It's not and there's nothing I can do to help you doll but I can tell you what I would do if I was in your situation, be with Wren tell him how you feel, how you really feel and enjoy ever day you have left with him and don't take them for granted." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said.

"Because I want you to be happy and if it had to be anyone else for you to move on with it'd be Wren. He loves you, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"But I love you and Steve." I said.

"You can love more than two people. Wren was the one that kept you going when you didn't want to keep going. I know how important that is to have and that's why I know that the bond you two have is why this is tearing you apart." Bucky said. "If you want to be with Wren, it's okay the only thing I care about is you being happy."

"I can't do that." I said.

"Why not?"

"I'm just going to lose him." I said.

"Nora, that's going to happen one way or another. Would you rather him die and never know or be together what ever time he has left and make the most of it?" he said. That's when I started getting the chills.

"Fuck." I said as I started glowing.

I appeared in my room wearing the dress I wore to Vegas. I teleported downstairs where Wren was sitting down typing something out on his Starkpad.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He asked.

"Future, saw dad, and Steve, Bucky and Natasha." I said. "I blasted myself again."

"You what?" He asked.

"I stopped a time jump by projecting an energy blast at myself. I've tried everything Wren. I tried calling every clinical trial I could think of that might buy you more time, I tried going to Asgard, and I even tried asking Aya for help. I can't do anything." I said.

"It's okay." Wren said.

"No it's not, this wasn't supposed to happen." I said.

"It's a brain tumor no one could have known." Wren said. "You're the strongest person I know and you can do some pretty amazing things but you can't save everyone. I taught you that remember?"

"Doesn't make it any easier." I said tearing up.

"I know." he said pulling me into a hug.

 **January 15** **th** **2015-**

We had just gotten back from a picnic with the kids when there was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Wren asked.

"No you?" I said.

"Wait here." He said. He walked over to the door and looked through the window. He visibly relaxed and opened the door.

"Hi." I heard someone say. Next thing I know Wren is hugging them. I walked closer to the door and saw who it was.

"Sam?" I said.

"Hey." He said with a small smile I walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you." I said.

"Missed you too sis." He said.

"Get in here." I said.

"Auntie Nora?" Connor said walking over.

"Hey buddy." Sam said.

"Dad?" Connor said.

"Yeah." He said walking closer. "You got so big."

Connor backed away and ran to his room slamming the door.

"Connor!" I shouted.

"It's okay, he needs time." Sam said.

"How about I get us something to drink." Wren said.

"Sounds good." Wren said.

"I'll be back." I said as I heard Ellie started to cry.

I teleported in to the nursery and picked her up. I changed her diaper and walked her to the kitchen.

"I think there's someone you've probably been waiting to see." I said.

"Hi sweetheart." Sam said standing up. Ellie was a bit scared and huddled close to me.

"Here, hold her and let her get used to you." I said handing her over to Sam.

Ellie cried and cried. Sam rocked her and eventually he got her to calm down.

"There we go. You look so much like your mom." Sam said tearing up.

"It's time for her bottle." I said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

Wren and I backed away to give Sam some space. It was good to see him back and better than when I last saw him. He grew out his beard and his hair a bit.

"Where can I put her down?" Sam asked.

"Oh follow me." I said.

"I'm going to try and talk to Connor." Wren said teleporting to his room.

I walked him to the nursery and Sam gently put Ellie down.

.

"This place is amazing." Sam said.

"Connor had his own room decorated the way he liked it. We thought it was only fair Ellie had the same." I said.

"That's a good picture." Sam said pointing to the framed photo of Jess holding Ellie. The only picture of the two of them together.

"Thought it was the best place for it." I said.

"It is." He said.

"She had Jess' eyes and hair." She said.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker." I said. "Come on I'm sure you're probably hungry."

"For a home cooked meal yes I am." Sam said with a smile.

"Lucky for you we have tons of left overs to choose from." I said.

"Any of your pesto tortellini?" He asked.

"Today's your lucky day." I said. "So I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I need to ask where have you been?"

"I've been everywhere. I started off in Dublin probably not where I should have started. I left and went up North to Canada for a few weeks. Stayed in this cabin in the middle of nowhere to clear my head before going down to New York." He said.

"Canada, you see any moose while you were up there?" I asked.

"Caribou no moose." He said with a smile.

"Are you back or is this just a run through?" I asked.

"I'm back. I have a lunch meeting with my boss next week to work through some of the last details." He said.

"That's good, we missed you." I said.

"I know I missed you guys too." He said with a small smile. "How's everything?"

"Every things… as well as it can be." I said.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"What was what?" I said.

"You know what. You paused and I know that means something." Sam asked.

"I'm not the one the one you ask about that." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked before Wren walked in with Connor at his side.

"Look who decided to join us." Wren asked.

"Hi buddy." Sam said kneeling down.

"Hi." Connor said quietly.

"I missed you." Sam said.

"Okay." Connor said. Damn, Connor was amazing at giving people the cold shoulder.

"Hey Connor why don't you show your Dad your Lego death star. You just finished it right?" I said.

"You bought him a Lego Death Star?" Sam said.

"And Millennium Falcon." Wren added making Sam give us a look.

"It was Christmas." I said with a shrug.

Sam followed Connor to his room. They stayed and talked until it was time for Connor's bedtime.

"Dad did you know Aunt Nora's a time traveler?" Connor asked.

"I did, we saw her disappear into thin air when you were a baby." Sam said. "It was a bright light and then she was gone."

"Cool." Connor said with a sleepy smile.

"Good night buddy." Sam said tucking him and then walking out. The three of us were out sitting on the porch talking about the kids and what was going on with them.

"I'm going to call it a night, No doubt Ellie's going to be up in a few hours." I said. "Night guys."

"Night." They said.

 **February 2015-**

Sam took back custody of the kids and they moved back into the house. It was a bit of an adjustment. I never really noticed how big the house was until it was empty.

Sam took the news of Wren's imminent death as well as could be expected. There were tears shouting and finally acceptance. Wren had made it a point to emphasize that he didn't want us tip toeing around the subject. He wanted to live the last of his days as if nothing was wrong and making the most of everyday. Sam took that to heart and called us over for dinner which we had done everyday no matter what part of the world we were currently gallivanting in.

We ate dinner happily and then after the kids were in bed the real reason Sam called us was addressed.

"So, I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to blurt it out. I'm moving." Sam said.

"You're moving houses?" I said.

"I'm moving to New York." Sam said.

"What?!" I said.

"I can't be here Nora, Everywhere I look I see jess. It's just too hard." Sam said.

"You just can't pick up and leave Sam. You life and job are here. The kids school and daycare is here. Connor's friends are here. We're here." I said.

"They have schools and daycare in New York. I don't have a job yet but there are tons of firms I can work for. I want to do this." Sam said.

"I can't deal with this." I said before teleporting out of the house.

I ended up in Florence at the Plaza de Michelangelo. It was still pretty early there and there were a few tourists but it wasn't completely crowded.

My best friends was leaving to New York and he was taking my niece and nephew. On the plus side he wasn't running off on his own. Down side I still couldn't be in New York without risking running into Steve.

Everyone was leaving and I was falling behind. I wanted to be mad but I was just sad. I loved having the kids around and Sam too. I was going to be alone. It was only a matter of time before Wren wasn't around anymore.

That didn't mean I couldn't stop by for visits and weekly dinners. Sam still didn't have a job and I had to make sure he lived in a good area so Connor could go to a good school and that Ellie got into the best daycare center. Or I could just get him a Nanny…

"You done throwing your tantrum." Came Wren's voice from next to me.

"Just about." I said. "Have to make a few calls" I said pulling my phone out.

"Hello." She answered her phone.

"Hi Pepper it's Nora." I said.

"Nora, I haven't talked to you in months how are you?" She said happily

"I'm good I actually called to ask for a favor, are you free by any chance?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm currently in Berlin." She said.

"Really, You eat dinner already?" I asked.

"Uh no I was just going to order room service." She said.

"Well how about We go out and we talk." I said.

"Sure, I could use a night out." She said. "I'll get us a table. Can you be at FACIL at Potsdamer Strabe, around nine?"

"That's perfect, I'll see you then." I said.

"What was that?" Wren asked.

"I'm making arrangements." I said.

I teleported home and got dressed in a black cut out body con dress and some black pointed toe heels.

.

I had recently gotten my haircut again to something a bit more edgy and started parting it to the side.

.

I pinned part of it back and grabbed a tan trench coat. I quickly hacked Sam's laptop and printed out what I needed before teleporting to Berlin. Pepper was just getting out of a car when I showed up.

"Wow, you came out of nowhere." She said.

"Teleporting." I said.

"I forgot," She said before greeting me with a hug. "It's been so long. You look good and you're hair."

"I thought it was time for a change." I said. "You look good too. Best-dressed CEO I've ever met.

She was wearing a tailored black dress with a cutout and loose tan sleeves.

.

"Don't let your father hear that." She said making me laugh.

We sat down and we ordered dinner. Pepper ordered a very expensive bottle of wine before we finally started talking.

"So what's that favor you wanted to ask?" She asked.

"The favor isn't actually for me well not entirely. I have a friend he's a lawyer a really good one. He almost got a perfect score on his LSAT. His wife passed away a few months ago and he took some time off to put himself together before going back to work. The thing is he wants a fresh start and he wants to do that in New York." I opened up my clutch and pulled out Sam's resume that I may have hacked his computer for.

"Wow, your friend is very qualified." Pepper said. "You said he specializes in Corporate law but has also done a bit in civil law and patents by the looks of it."

"He did, he was actually one of my attorneys when I got sued last year." I said. "And also when I sold my app. He made me a lot of money."

"I'll forward this to head of legal and I'll forward you the offer. Does he have a place already?" Pepper asked.

"No he's still looking, wants to stay close to work but in an area with good schools and day care for his kids." I said.

"Well Stark Industries has a top rated daycare in the building for all employees free of charge and we make donations to a lot of schools in the area, How olds are the kids?"

"Connor's three almost four and Ellie's three months old." I said.

"I know just the school. I'll have my assistant make all the arrangements, they'll be overnighted to him." She said.

"Actually, would you mind having them sent to me? I kind of didn't take the news of him moving well and I kind of need to apologize." I said.

"Is this friend by chance a boy friend?" She asked.

"Oh no, no no no, no." I said laughing. "Sam's like a brother to me, that's… no."

"So does that mean you and Wren finally…" Pepper asked making hand gestures for me to finish the sentence.

"That's complicated." I said.

"You're already married, how is that complicated?" Pepper asked.

"You ever dated your best friend?" I asked.

"No but I'm dating my boss so…" Pepper said.

"Right, I guess it's like I know I feel something but I'm not sure exactly what it is and He's going through some things right now so I don't want to tell him and get his hopes up if it turns out that that isn't the case but there's kind of a time limit and I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Is he involved with someone else?" Pepper asked.

"Not since he broke up with his girlfriend to marry me." I said.

"And have you two gotten closer since you got married?" Pepper asked.

"Well we live together and sleep together." I said making her almost choke and start coughing.

"You slept together?" She asked.

"Not like that. I mean we sleep in the same bed, not that." I said. "Our niece and nephew stayed over for a while and we stayed in the same room since it was the only one on the same floor because it was easier in case they needed us."

"And you kept doing that because?" Pepper asked.

"We both sleep better together." I answered.

"I think you have your answer." She said,

"I know I just don't know how to do this." I said.

"Do what? Tell him you love him?" Pepper asked.

"I have told him I loved him but I always made it very clear that it was strictly platonic."

"Then tell him you love him just make sure to not add the platonic part." Pepper said.

"So I should just go up to him and say Wren I love you and see what happens?" I said.

"That's how it usually goes." Pepper said.

"I'll let you know how that goes." I said taking a sip.

The rest of dinner was pretty fun. We talked about some of the hilarious stunts we had seen dad pull. She mentioned something about a twenty foot stuffed rabbit they couldn't even get in the house.

When dinner was over I had Wren show up to take me back to keep up appearances.

"How was dinner?" he asked before we sat down on the couch.

"It was fun. We talked, a lot actually." I said.

"I noticed." He said before turning on the

 **The Next Day-**

Pepper had kept her word and over nighted me Sam's job offer and housing and school arrangements for Connor. I figured after my tantrum last night I owed it to him to make it right. I teleported to the house and knocked at his door.

"Nora." He said,

"Hey Sammy can we talk?" I asked.

"Are you going to yell because I just put Ellie down?" He asked.

"No yelling I promise." I said. He opened the door all the way so I could come in. "I thought a lot about what you said last night and I was completely out of line. Jess dying was hard on all of us but what you felt was ten times worse than what Wren or I did. It's hard and this place is everything you and Jess built together."

"I shouldn't have sprung it on you especially after I left for three months." Sam said.

"Sam you don't have to apologize you're not the one that screwed up here. You need a fresh start and I get it so it's okay go." I said handing him the envelope.

"What's this?" He said.

"Your fresh start." I said.

"Stark Industries?" He said.

"I called in a favor and they were really impressed with your resume." I said.

"Is that?" He said pointing to his starting salary.

"Yeah, that's before taxes and not including bonuses." I said.

"And a townhouse? Private school?" He said.

"Tuition free education courtesy of Stark industries." I said. "they offer free child care in the building so that shouldn't be an issue."

"I-I don't know what to say." Sam said tearing up.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just letting you know right now Wren and I are going to be over all the time so get used to it."I said.

"You fucking better." He said pulling me into a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I said.

"I need your help with one more thing." Sam said.

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to help me tell Connor." Sam said making me sigh.

 **March 11, 2015**

Sam settled in to his job at Stark Industries and he loved it. He was a bigger nerd about the law than I was about Star Wars. Wren and I dropped by all the time. We picked Connor up from School when Sam was in the middle of his depositions or helping with a hostile takeover.

Before I knew it, it was Wren and I's one-year anniversary. The Paper anniversary.

The night before our washer broke and I had a pile of laundry. I was out of my normal geeky pjs and had to sleep in one of jess' gifts from my bridal shower/ bachelorette party. It was a navy lace slip that I had never worn and wouldn't have worn if I didn't have a choice.

.

I put it on and walked into the room trying to get under the covers as fast as I could.

"Wow, I feel under dressed now or is it over dressed." Wren said.

"Not a word." I said. "It's all I had clean."

"I'm not complaining." He said getting under the covers. "Night."

"Night." I said curling onto my side of the bed.

"Nora?"

"Hm.." I groaned.

"Happy Anniversary." He said.I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was past midnight.

"Happy anniversary." I said smiling.

 **The Next Day-**

I woke up with Wren's arms wrapped around me and he was spooning me. I suddenly felt something poking me from behind and I realized what it was. I was trying to figure out when suddenly Wren woke up with a gasp.

"Uh." He said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just… had a dream." He said.

"Pretty vivid one huh?" I said with a smirk.

"What? Oh." He said when he realized what I was talking about. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I probably wasn't helping." I said looking at the pretty exposing pajamas I was wearing.

"Oh you were helping." He muttered.

"I was in your dream?" I asked.

"uh.. kind of?" Wren answered.

"And what were we doing in this dream?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say." He said.

"Oh that bad huh?" I said.

"Depends on your definition of the word." He said making me laugh. He took a lock of my hair and tucked it behind my ear before leaning forward and kissing me.

 **Smut-**

. /edfaa5c50ab83459f23da3a66dae64c7/tumblr_ormb0p4iq21v99polo1_

I put a hand behind his head and threaded my fingers through his hair. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. He moved his hand behind my back and pulled me closer as he rolled over on top of me.

.

I trailed hand to the back of his neck and my other hand behind his back bunching his shirt. Wren got the hint and stopped kissing me to pull his shirt off. We were both panting when Wren leaned back in and kissed me again. It was one of those kisses that left you breathless.

.

I put my hands around me and I put my hands in his hair and on his shoulder. Wren was lying in between my legs and grinding against me at just the right spot making me moan.

"Wren." I moaned and that just spurred him on he started kissing sown my neck. I through my leg over his hip and pulled him closer. I rocked my hips against him making him groan.

.

I slowly moved his pajama bottoms and boxers down his hips. I got them low enough for Wren to kick them off.

.

He started kissing lower and lower until he finally got to my hip. He slowly traced the elastic of my panties lifted my hips off and slid them off. Wren started kissing my thigh but I pulled him back up to kiss him and rolled him over to his back.

"Relax." I said kissing him and scooting lower. I wrapped my hand around him and stroked him a few times making him groan. I leaned forward and kissed him before lining him up at my entrance and slowly lowered myself down on him.

"AH!" I gasped.

"Fuck." Wren gasped. When our hips met and started rocking my hips. "Nora, please."

I put my hands on his stomach and started bouncing myself up and down his lengths groaning at how all the right spots were getting hit. Wren moved his hands up and down my hips. Finally he sat up and thrusted up into me. Making me gasp. He held me close as he kept up his pace.

story_

He pulled down the straps of my night gown and started sucking on my breasts making me arch my back

"Please." I said.

"What do you need baby?" He asked.

"Don't stop, give me more." I begged.

Wren moved my legs up so they were bent a little more changing the angle before I knew it I was shouting his name. I came shouting his name. Wren rolled us over and pounded into me.

.

"One more, we're so close." He begged kissing me. I dug the heels of my feel into his but and spurred him on I felt myself getting close. Wren felt it too and moved a hand down to draw circles on just the right spot.

"AH!" I shouted.

"I love you, I love you!" Wren shouted as he came. He collapsed on me and panted. He rolled off of me and we laid in bed until we caught our breath.

 **End Smut-**

"Fuck." He said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah," I said. "Happy anniversary."

"We should… We should talk." He said.

"Yeah." I said "You…"

But we were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Friday is it urgent?" I asked.

"Yes boss, it's the hospital." She answered. I sat up and answered.

"Hello." I said.

"Nora, it's Chief Matthews." He said.

"Hey chief, how are you?" I said.

"I'm okay I was wondering if you were free today. We're really short handed and there was an accident on the interstate..." he said.

"I can be there in twenty minutes." I said.

"Perfect thank you. I'll meet you in the lobby." He said before hanging up.

I quickly got out of bed and grabbed a robe.

"What's going on?" Wren asked.

"There was an accident and they're short handed, Chief asked if I could go in." I said.

"Right now? I though we could you know talk." He said.

"Uh yeah and we will but lives are at stake. How about dinner?" I offered.

"I'll get us reservations." He said.

"Perfect, I'll call you when I'm out." I said. Teleporting up to my room to get ready.

I showered and got into a pair of dark wash jeans a striped top and an olive peacoat with some black shoes. I grabbed my purse and my keys before teleporting to the hospital.

.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

 **Hey everyone sorry for the delay but this one took a while to put together, One of the biggest questions from past chapters will finally be addressed and we get to see some cameos. Without further ado here it is. let me know what you think and as always thank you. Enjoy :)**

I walked into the lobby and there was Chief Matthews.

"Nora it is so good to see you." He said. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's not a problem it's nice to get out of the house." I answered. It'll give me time to figure out what I want to say to Wren. What was I going to say to Wren? Did he mean what he said? I mean when a guys says I love you during sex it doesn't actually mean he love you it just means he loves having sex with you, or so I read in cosmo, my new go to for relationship advice since Jess was gone. I should talk to Sam he'll know what to do.

"Well I had your old locker stocked with some clean scrubs, you have Johnson and Edwards in your service and if you need anything you know where to find me." He said.

"Thanks Chief." I said before walking in to the attending's lounge.

I got dressed and headed down to the OR.

"Johnson, Edwards…" I said and they both tackled me with a hug. "Uh, good to see you too?"

"Please tell me you're back for good." Johnson said.

"Minnick is insane." Edwards said.

"Who's Minnick?" I asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you incompetent moron?!" A woman with long black hair dressed in scrubs yelled in front of an eight-year-old patient.

"I take it that's Minnick?" I said and they both nodded. "Okay, you two remember how to triage?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

"Okay then get to it, the first patient you get to that needs surgery start prepping and come get me." I said. "Go."

The next couple of hours were a blur. I had Edwards cleaning out debris from burns and cuts. She needed more hours on plastics and that would help out. Johnson on the other hand needed to do more hours of Trauma because he had decided to specialize in pediatric surgery. The patient we were operating was only eight years old, making this surgery his turf.

We got in and the kid was still conscious after he was impaled with a metal rod to his seat.

We scrubbed in and got to work. I got in there and saw that the metal rod didn't directly pierce any major organs. We pulled it out and then the monitors started going off and blood was gushing everywhere. As it turns out the pipe had a few nails drilled onto it we didn't notice.

"Fuck." I said. We started draining the blood and putting pressure.

"I can't find the bleed." Johnson asked.

"That's cuz there's multiple bleeds." I said. I put my hand in and felt a bleed on his kidney.

"There's one on the kidney." I said,

"Another on the liver." Johnson said.

"We need two more units of blood." I said.

"On it." an intern said.

We fixed what we could before he started coding. "Charge to two hundred and clear." I said. The heart rate went up again and we got back to work before Bess the anesthesiologist stopped us.

"Doctor Spencer, the patient's pupil's are unresponsive." Bess said.

"Fuck." I said.

"What does that mean?" Johnson asked.

"Pupil's unresponsive, sign of brain function loss. He's brain dead." I said. "Close him up we have to tell the family."

We did and just as we were about to leave everything started glowing and I was back in the prep room.

"The patient is ready Doctor Spencer." Johnson said.

"Uh, be right in." I said. That was weird. Massive déjà vu. I walked into the OR and saw the patient. He was the same patient as before.

We operated the same but as when we got to taking the rod out I stopped. Johnson had his hands on the rod when I said, "No! Don't take it out."

"What, We need to get it out." Johnson argued.

"No we need to get an X-ray, make sure the rod is in one piece." I said.

"We don't have time!" Johnson said.

"The patient's stable." I said. "Better safe than sorry.

Then the machines started beeping wildly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Patient's O2 levels are dropping." Bess said.

"Must have punctured fractured a rib and a bone fragment punctured the lung." I said.

"We need to drain the lung before he suffocates." Johnson said.

"Ten blade." I said.

"Blood pressure dropping." Bess told us.

"Charge to two hundred, Clear." I called out.

"Patient stable." Bess called out.

"Okay, relieve pressure on the lung and patch it." I told Johnson. "I need an ultrasound machine need to check the best way to get that rod out without causing anymore damage."

A few minutes later breathing was restored and I saw the exact angle the rod went in.

"Okay, I have to twist the rod slightly to avoid any damage to the spine. As I started moving it out the patient started coding again.

"Charge to two fifty, Clear." I said nothing. "I'm going again, Charge to three hundred, Clear."

Nothing, he wouldn't resist another hit.

"I'm calling it, Time of Death 12:15 PM." I said and then I was back in the prep room.

"What the hell is going on?" I said to myself.

"I'm teaching you a lesson," Aya said from beside me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're out of line and this can't keep going the way you are. It wont; end well for anyone. I've always said things happen for a reason. People die and that's life. You can't keep throwing tantrums and blasting yourself to prove a point. And until you accept that fact you will continue to repeat the past three hours." Aya said.

"Aya don't do this." I said.

"Accept the inevitable and then this will all be over." Aya said before disappearing.

She couldn't possibly mean…

"The patient is ready Doctor Spencer." Johnson said.

"Okay, lets go save a life." I said.

One tetanus infection later…

"Time of death 12:30." I said.

Liver failure…

"Time of death 12:32" I said.

Severed Bile Duct…

"Time of Death 12:25." I said.

Stroke…

"Time of Death 12:35." I said.

I don't know how many times I those three words but each time the death was more gruesome and bloody than the last.

"Had enough yet?" AYa asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because after all these years you still haven't learned, you can't fight fate. That boy's death, Wren's imminent demise, it was always going to happen. No matter how much you try to fight it, things will always turn out the same." She said.

"So what now, there's an eight year old's body in the morgue and I have to go tell the parents or do I need to repeat the lesson?" I said.

"Go tell the parents and go home, you have a date." She said.

"One last thing." I said.

"What is it?" She said.

"Don't ever interfere in my life again." I said putting an energy field around her.

"Nora…" She said panicking.

"I have let you destroy my life, keep me away from my soul mates and watch as every person I care about dies. I'm done with you." I said forming a fist and crashing the force field into her making her disappear.

I wiped the tears and took a deep breath. I wasn't sad or depressed anymore. I was just angry.

I told the parents the sad news and called it a day. I got home and locked myself in my room.

I don't know how long I was alone but eventually Wren knocked on my door.

"Nora, you okay?" He asked.

"It's just been a crappy day, I'll be down in a it." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. I had this need to punch something so hard right now. I teleported downstairs and the second Wren turned to look at me I started getting the chills.

"Fuck." I said.

"Oh no." he groaned. I started glowing and before I knew it I was gone. When I opened my eyes I was in some old warehouse.

"Nora?" I heard someone say.

"Dum Dum?" I said. "Where the hell am I?"

"Nora?" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Steve and Bucky huddled over someone. I saw Bucky's uniform and I looked down and saw myself lying on the ground.

"That explains a lot." I said.

"Y-you're alive." Bucky said.

"Looks that way." I said getting closer. I took my pulse and realized I was dead. "Or not. This is Oradour-Sur-Glane, France, 1944. Son of a bitch." I said. Suddenly there were gunshots and everyone ducked except me, I just put up a force field.

"Gonna go on a hunch and say we're surrounded with nowhere to go?" I said.

"Yeah." Gabe answered.

"Sounds fun." I said I moved over to my dead body and took of out my gun and knives from their holsters.

"What do you mean fun?" Dum Dum asked.

"I'm having a pretty shitty day and I feel like punching something, there happens to be about what a hundred German soldiers out there? They aren't going to let us out so we fight our way out." I said.

"Nora you can't do that." Steve said.

"I kind of wasn't asking." I said. Trying to walk forward but Steve and Bucky stood in my way.

"Doll think this through." Bucky said.

"I have now if you'll excuse me." I said taking a step forward but Bucky and Steve were standing their ground so I teleported behind them and kept walking until I took a step and there was a weird metallic thud. I tapped my foot and heard the sound again. "What the…"

I took a step back and shot an energy blast towards the grounds. There was a giant boom and there was an entrance to a tunnel. I guess they didn't lie about that part of the story.

"Oh look a way out." I said I kept moving forward and looked out the window. We were surrounded.

"Let's get her out of here." Bucky said.

"Leave me here." I said.

"What? We can't do that." Steve said astonished I would even suggest it.

"Carrying around a dead body will just slow you down. They don't care about a dead body, it's just one less person for them to worry about. Go do what you have to and when it's safe come back for it." I said before I started moving what was being used to barricade the door.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Dum Dum asked.

"I'm going to work through some of my stress." I said before teleporting outside.

"Halt bleiben, wo du bist und leg deine Hände hoch." _Halt stay where you are and put your hands up._ One of them called out.

I stopped where I was and slowly put my hands uplifting a force field up. They started shooting right away. I held all the bullets up in place. When they stopped firing I sent them back to where they were fired from. I walked toward the first soldier that was closest to me and I kneeled down next to me.

"P-please." He begged.

"Tell me what I want and you can go." I said and he nodded.

"What happened to the people of this town, and I don't want the same lies you tell everyone else." I said.

"Sturmbannfuhrer Deichmann had them all gather at the square and then we fired at the. They're buried in a mass grave at the edge of town." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "Why would someone give that order?" that made him laugh.

"No one gave the order, we have been stationed at a town a few miles away from here and we got bored. There was a brothel in town and we decided to visit. One of the men slept with a Jew and got mad and shot the woman. The locals found out who we were and started a riot. Half of my platoon was killed. We came back and the Sturmbannfuhrer asked what happened. We told him the town was over run with Jews and he said it was time for target practice. We took the town and shot them all down." He said.

"All of this was because you and your friends couldn't keep it in your pants?" I said.

"A man has needs." He said with a smirk. "Just like I know the fuhrer will enjoy tearing you apart piece by piece you bitch." He said with a snarl.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I said before breaking him neck.

"Nora?" Steve said from behind me. "What did you do?" He said looking around.

"What needed to be done?" I said walking away. "You should have stayed with the team." I said walking towards the town.

"Where are you going?" He said. "The teams that way."

"Then you know where to go." I said.

"Nora stop." He said but I ignored him. I heard him run after me and then he grabbed my arm. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not the Nora you know, I'm from the future. I don't follow your orders and the less we talk the better." I said teleporting out of his grasp.

"How are you here, you died?" He said.

"You'll find out later." I said.

"Can you just talk to me for one damn minute?" He said frustrated.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not apologizing for what I did or what I will do. I'm not going to stay by your side and blindly follow you, Go with the team do what you came here to do and I'll do what I feel I need to do." I said moving forward,

He ran up to me and pushed me against the side of the building. "Why are you so damn angry at me, you can't even look me in the eye?" He said.

"I'm going to ask you a question and don't bother lying because I already know the answer. If you had to choose between Bucky and I who would you chose?" I said.

"You know I couldn't make that choice." Steve said.

"That's a lie." I said.

"Why are you asking?" He said. "That has nothing to do with any of this."

"It has everything to do with that choice because I'm a consequence of making that choice. Go back Steve, they need you." I said teleporting out of his hold and walking away. This time he didn't follow.

I made it through the town and found the house we had walked into before. I looked around and finally a found a map of the town.

"What are you doing Nora?" Aya said.

"What I was too weak to do before. That's why you sent me here isn't it? I can't fight fate this was always supposed to happen. Deichmnn didn't have bombs all over this place I was the bomb.' I said. "Now that you've made your point and made sure I learned my lesson leave."

"I didn't want this to happen Nora."

"Did you? Did you really? Any of the good things I had going in my life you just had to shit on them. My job you had to twist into one of your sick life lessons. My best friend had to die exactly the way my mom did. The man I who I fell in love with is dying and you won't lift a single finger to save him. Fuck you Aya." I said.

"You really think I wanted any of that to happen? You're not the only one who cares about Wren. He dies and I'm stuck alone with you. The most stubborn and aggravating host I've ever been forced to live with." She said.

"Who do you think got me to this point? You ever think that the reason none of your hosts end well or they end up going crazy is because you made them that way? That thought ever cross your mind?!" I said.

"None of you ever understand the bigger picture, the weight I carry. The gift of knowing every possible outcome before it happens how ever single choice will add up." She said. "You're just like my brothers."

"Well they made a good call, getting as far away from you as possible." I said.

"You'll come to regret saying that." She said before disappearing.

I looked over at the map and figured out where I was and where I had to go. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I stayed hidden and waited until I saw who it was, a German soldier. I used an energy blast to hold him against the wall.

"Lass mich dich gehen lassen," _Let me go you cunt_ , He said.

"Wir müssen einen Plausch haben." _We need to have a chat_ I answered. I through him onto a chair and held him there. Then I heard the door burst open and the Commandos walked in.

"Nora!" Bucky said.

"Kind of in the middle of something." I said not even bothering to look his way.

"Erzähl mir alles was du weißt, wo jeder steht, Patrouillenrouten, Fahrpläne und wo Deichmann ist." _Tell me everything you know, where everyone stands, patrol routes, timetables and where Deichmann is._ I told him.

"Why should I?" He answered in heavily accented English.

"You speak English?" I said.

"I am my squadron's translator used to interrogate you rats." He said.

"Well that makes this easier, Tell me what I asked for." I said pointing at the map in front of him."

"Why should I you'll just kill me afterwards." He said.

"No we…" Steve started but I interrupted.

"Yes but it's up to you how you want to do it, quick and painless or slowly pulled apart." I said.

"Nora a word?" Steve said.

"I told you before I don't follow your orders not anymore." I answered. "Start talking." I told the soldier.

"Rot in hell bitch." He said. I got the knife and stabbed it in his thigh.

"AH!" He shouted.

"You got about four minutes before you bleed out. You just pissed off the only person that knows how to stop it. I'd think very carefully before you open our mouth." I said getting up and walking to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down.

They stared at me as I went in and grabbed a glass of water.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bucky yelled.

"It's called an interrogation you've done a lot of those before." I said.

"Because we had to, that was just that was vengeful and blind rage." Bucky said.

"What would you have done?" I said and everyone went quiet.

"Okay I'll talk!" the soldier yelled.

"Eighty seconds, smart man." I said before walking over and putting the glass of water in front of him.

"There are patrols around the center of town constantly, Deichman and his second in command are here at city hall. There are three tanks stationed at the front and four are in patrol. There are roughly four hundred and fifty eight, three hundred and ninety five now." He said.

"So seven average tanks and three hundred and ninety five soldiers and their all within the center of town. That's easy enough." I said. "Thanks for the help."

"Y-your not going to kill me?" He said sounding surprised.

"Considering what's about to happen, there isn't much of a point." I said.

"But my leg?" He said.

"I didn't hit the femoral artery." I said. Taking the map off the table to try and find the best route to the center of town. "You're not going to bleed out."

"What but you said a–and…" He said.

"Your self preservation skills are admirable. I'd get out of town while you still can and if I ever see you again, you're dead." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

I walked into the kitchen and put the map down.

"Did you…" Steve asked.

"No, he's just a kid that had no idea what he got himself into, that and he kinda pissed himself and I felt sorry for him. So Deichmann and his soldiers are all centered in the town square. Patrolled by four tanks with three stationed right in front of city hall. Take this way out of town and don't look back." I said before I started walking out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To end this. After it's over go find me, I'll be very confused when I wake up and whatever you do, do not, I repeat do not mention me being here. Don't fuck up the timeline. I've done enough damage as is." I said. I pulled Bucky into a kiss before doing the same to Steve. I leaned my forehead against his and said, "Don't be an idiot."

With that I left. I walked to the town square and saw that that the information the soldier had given me was spot on. I figured I could sneak in and try to go unnoticed but considering I knew how this ended I would rather save us all some time.

I used an energy blast and sent one tank crashing into another. The soldiers started shooting and put up a force field I sent all the gunshots flying back. I kept walking into the town square and all the tanks were pointed at me.

"You were foolish to come here alone, Captain America sent his bitch to do his dirty work." Deichmann said from his window.

"No, I came on my own because they didn't want to slow me down." I put my hands up and squeezed the three tanks into one giant ball of metal.

"Stop Her!" He shouted. The soldiers started lining up around me and aiming their guns at me.

"You asked for it." I said. I closed my eyes and sent out an energy blast knocking them all out.

"Nora don't do this." Steve said.

"Please Doll." Bucky said.

"I thought I told you to leave." I said.

"We're not leaving you." Steve said.

"Not yet." I muttered. "Get away from here, things are about to get ugly."

"No." Bucky said.

"Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you." I said before teleporting up to city hall.

"W-what are you?" Deichmann said.

"Nora that's enough." Aya said.

"No it's not, you made it very clear it's not." I said taking a step forward.

"If you do this there's no going back." Aya said.

"That's what was meant to be wasn't it?" I retorted.

"What are you going to do taunt me to death." Deichmann taunted.

"You're not ready."Aya said. She got closer to me.

"Now you want to send me back?" I asked, "What about the timeline?"

"I'll take care of it." With that she put two fingers on my forehead and next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of a wasteland surrounded by the commandos, Steve and Bucky at my side holding me up.

"What the hell?" I said looking around. "What did I…"

"Time stone took over." Steve said. "It packs a punch."

"Did she say anything?" I asked.

"Besides calling Steve an idiot nope." Bucky said and I got the chills.

"I have to go, whatever happens don't tell me what happened here. She can't know."

"We know." They all said and I started glowing.

Next thing I knew I was back home standing in front of Wren.

"You're back." He said with a smile but it went away when he saw the look on my face. "What happened?"

"France 1944." I said.

"What about it?" He said.

"I just found out what happened after I died." I said.

"What happened?" He asked getting a wet dishcloth and trying to take some of the blood off my hands.

"I did." I said.

"Huh." He said. Confused.

"I may have taken things a bit to far." Aya said. "Nora get up."

"No, I'm done with you." I said.

"Well I'm not." She said. "I've slacked off on getting you ready and it's time I made up for that."

"Aya, you can't." Wren started.

"I can and I will, say goodbye Nora." Aya said.

"Aya please don't do this." I cried. "Please. AH!" I started getting these intense stomach pains. My ears started ringing.

"What are you doing to her?" Wren said looking me over.

"Not babying her like you have." She said and then I started glowing. This felt different feeling like I was free falling and suddenly I landed on a hard surface.

"Ah!" I groaned.

"Nora!" I heard a lot of voices yell. I opened my eyes and saw Gramps, Peggy, Dum Dum and Colonel Philips.

"Ow." I said sitting up. That's when I realized I was lying on the conference table. "Oh shit, what year is this?"

"1950." Gramps said helping me off the table. "What happened?"

"France 1944 happened." I said.

"ooh." Gramps said.

"Aya took over then I was home, I had this pain then she sent me here." I said.

"Which is where you'll be staying until I think you're ready to go back." Aya said as she appeared.

"What do you mean I'm staying here?" I said.

"I'm stripping you of your powers and making you stay in the past. You've gone soft living in your own time." She said.

"Gone soft? For fucks sake Aya, the nine months from hell have literally been my personal hell! And through it all I did what you wanted, I killed all those people in France, I tortured a kid because I had to close the loop I was ready to do destroy that place what more do I have to do?!" I shouted

"You did all of that because you thought that's what I wanted not what needed to be done." She said. "I didn't wait thousands of years for you to be a mindless soldier, that brilliant head of yours and your selflessness that's what makes you the right host, but your attitude and actions recently, this blubbering trainwreck is not who I need. Until that girl is back you're staying here. Oh and I'm taking your abilities back till next time." She said before disappearing.

"Was she serious?" Gramps asked.

"I hope not." I said. I closed my eyes and tried to teleport. After a minute I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. "Oh fuck." I put my hand out and tried to move a pen towards me. Still nothing, Force field? Still nothing. "This cannot be happening to me. Not now."

"Nora calm down." Peggy said.

"Pegs I'm stuck sixty four years in the past and my husband only has months if not weeks left to live. I need to get back." I said.

"Okay look we have that things I found in my last expedition it might work like last time and trigger a time jump." He said.

"Okay let's go." I said opening the door to the conference room.

We walked down the hall and into some weird elevator hidden behind a bookcase.

"So what's going on with Wren?" Gramps finally broke the silence.

"Inoperable brain tumor, he has months to live. Oh and we slept together and he said he loved me." I added.

"What?!" He said.

"It's been a rough couple of months." I said.

"Damn, I'm sorry."

"It's alright he got me off like three time in one go." I said.

"I meant about the tumor." Gramps deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah. I've had months to deal, I'm still dealing and then Aya just turned a shit day into a burning pile of shit and I really just want to go home and cuddle with my husband." I said.

"It's going to be okay, I'll get you home." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

The elevator door opened and I followed Gramps through the lab. We came onto a locked door and he entered a passcode before we went in.

"Is that…" I said pointing to the blue glowing cube.

"HYDRA's secret weapon. I found it in the ocean while I was looking for… the Valkyrie. Being close to it's energy signature was enough to trigger it before, the actual thing should do it." He said.

"Well let's give it a try." I said getting close to it. I didn't feel anything.

"Give it some time." Gramps said.

Ten minutes later and still nothing.

"I don't feel anything." I said.

"Yeah if something was going to happen it would have by now." Gramps said.

"Ah, Mr. Stark come to check on our progress." A very familiar accented voice said.

"Grandpa,,," I said in a warning voice. "That better not be who I think it is."

"Nora just keep an open mind." Gramps started.

"Ah fraulien it's been a long time." Zola said.

I turned around and saw the beady eyes rat. I saw a wrench in front of me and I threw it at him. It hit him right in the forehead knocking him out.

"What the hell?"

"That's what I'm asking myself. What the hell is he doing here?" I yelled.

"We recruited him as part of Operation Paperclip."

"What the hell grandpa? I thought it was agreed that it was a horrible idea to keep him here!?" I yelled.

"It was a lesser of two evils okay. They wanted him down in Washington working for the CIA, Peggy, Philips and I thought it would be a better idea to keep him here where we can watch him." He defended.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling!" He said.

"I'll stop yelling when you tell me your shipping that sick asshole to fucking Siberia or someplace no one will ever here from him!" I yelled back.

"Will you two shut up!" Peggy said walking in. "My office now!"

We begrudgingly followed after Peggy like two kids that got sent to the principal's office. Once we walked in she closed the door and sat down behind her desk.

"You were never supposed to find out like this…"Peggy started.

"No, you don't get to say that, that's the I walked in on a boyfriend in bed with someone else or the ever so classic your dad not calling you on your birthday because he was busy partying with his work buddies and you found out on the society page of the New York Times. This is not I hired a Nazi mass murderer responsible for the death of your soulmate and tortured you for days! You all knew how I felt about it and if you didn't want him in Washington then you should have kept him in prison." I said.

"You weren't around, I have an organization to get off the ground and he was an asset. I stand by what we decided." Peggy said.

"Peggy he's a sociopath that gets off on hurting those around him. Torturing people is just a game to him. You trust him to be a part of SHIELD?" I asked.

"I trust him to get the job done. It's a means to an end." She said.

"If you say so, but I'm not going to be here when you realize you just created a new Hydra. Good luck." I said storming out.

"Nora." Gramps called out. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Nora!" Dum Dum called out as I stormed out.

I walked out and saw Jarvis standing out by a car. "Ms. Stark." He said surprised to see him.

"Your boss is an idiot." I said before storming past him and walking out of the camp.

I forgot Camp Leigh was in the middle of nowhere in New Jersey. The closest bus stop was at least two hours away on foot. Good thing I went causal today.

"Nora," Gramps said as his car slowed to a crawl where I was walking on the road.

"Go away." I said.

"Can you stop for a damn minute and listen to me."

"Why Should I? I told you and everyone else not to do hire him and what's the first thing you did once I was gone?" I said as I kept walking.

"New York is miles away get in the car." He said.

"Who said I'm going to New York." I said as I kept walking.

"Where else would you go?" He said.

"Not sure, Let's see where I end up." I said.

"Nora come on." Gramps said.

"Go away." I said.

"I didn't have a say." He said.

"That's a load of crap and you know it. Peggy may be in charge but you pay for everything meaning you get final say which means you approved it. You Okayed to take the man who tortured me and was planning on dissecting me alive out of prison and giving him a corner office so I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth right now." I said

"It's getting dark and it's dangerous." Gramps said trying to scare me.

"I have a knife a gun and martial arts training let them try." I said.

"Fine then I'll tell Jarvis to drive off." He dared me.

"Go ahead." I said.

"I will." Gramps said.

"Then do it. Jarvis give Anna my regards." I said.

"I shall." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis take us home." Gramps said looking over at me.

"As you wish sir." Jarvis responded and they drove off.

I was getting really tired of walking plus what the hell was I going to do? Where was I even going? I needed to get back to Wren and I needed help, help from experts. I looked down and saw my pocket watch necklace.

"Heimdall open the bifrost!" I yelled. "Please!"

Three seconds later there was a bright light and I was in the Aesir.

"I have never been happier to see you." I said with a smile.

"You required assistance?" he asked.

"The time stone left me sixty four years in the past without any powers. I need to get back." I said.

"I'm not sure what there is we can do but if anyone knows what to do it would be the queen." Heimdall said.

"Queen? You mean Frigga. She's still here?" I said with a small smile.

"I wasn't aware she would have left anywhere." Heimdall said looking at me curiously.

"Uh no sorry, must have been a misstep on my part. Let's go get me sorted, shall we?" I said.

One horse ride later we were at the Palace Library. Frigga was in the middle of a lesson. And Thor was sitting in the corner looking bored. Frigga looked over and smiled when she saw us.

"I think that's enough for today." She said dismissing Thor and Loki. "Don't break anything today."

"We shall try." Thor said. "Let us go brothers, our friends are waiting."

Loki shot me a save me look and I gave him a shrug.

"Lady Nor-ah." She started but was interrupted by me hugging her. "Oh" She gave me a hug.

"Uh, sorry it's just good to see a friendly face after the day I've had." I said letting go.

"I see, what troubles you child?" She asked.

I told her about my entire day and we went into full on research mode. We read every book with a reference to the time stone or anything relating to time travel. There was nothing.

"What am I supposed to do? Aya can hold grudges like no other. There's no telling how long she'll keep me in the past." I said aggravated.

"She brought you back for a reason. Everyplace you end up was for a reason." Frigga said. "Where exactly did you end up?"

"I ended up in SHIELD headquarters but there is no way I'm going back there not with that rat working there." I said.

"I understand the circumstances may be difficult for you but I don't think you have another choice." Frigga said.

"There is always another choice. Maybe I can go back and visit Katya?" I said.

"That is not a wise choice. I have kept an eye on her and any connection she may have had to the stone is gone along with any memories of her time as a host." Heimdall said.

"I can't just show up, Amaya will probably throw a knife at my head and this time I can't put up a force field to block it." I said.

"Sometimes it's better to swallow one's pride and move past old grudges than ruin friendships." Heimdall says.

"Or in this case, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Frigga said.

"Any chance I can stay here?" I said.

"You can't run away from your problems." Frigga said.

"I'll take that as a no." I said.

"You are always welcome here on Asgard but this is not the right time." She said.

"I'm not ready to face them." I said.

"Then don't go to them." Heimdall said. "You're supposed to be on Earth but you do need time to evaluate the situation and plan accordingly."

"So go back to Earth just not to SHIELD, I do need them to grovel a bit and absence does make the heart grow fonder." I said.

"Come now, I am sure you are hungry." She said.

After a short dinner with Thor telling stories of his victorious sparring matches Heimdall dropped me off back in New York. I was somewhere in the Greenwich Village. I looked over at the street sign and it said Bleeker Street. I don't think I ever made it this far away from Midtown.

I was walking down the street past some town houses when I saw someone sitting out in the front steps with the address number 177A marked on one of the stone pillars. The person was dressed in a yellow tunic with black pants. They were bald and were just sitting quietly. When they saw me they smiled.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, the weather's still mild good for a walk." I said returning her smile.

"Especially when you're avoiding someone isn't it Nora?" She said.

"How did you know my name?" I said getting in a fighting stance.

"We have a mutual friend. Aya sends her regards." She answered.

"Aya as in…" I said.

"The time stone, one of the six infinity stones that predate the universe." She said. "She told me you'd be hard to convince."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"I was her host." She said.

"What?" I said.

"Her first host, it was many years ago. We parted ways but she does stop by on occasion." She said.

"Did she complain about me?" I asked.

"She did at first, most of the conversation actually but it shows that she has grown attached to you." She said.

"She has a weird way of showing it." I said.

"In the time I've known Aya, she has never once shown an once of concern for any of her previous hosts. She's shown a lot more humanity since she met you." She said.

"Some how I doubt that." I said sitting down.

"Probably doesn't, in a couple centuries you might see the differences." She said.

"So were you waiting to tell me all of this?" I said.

"No, I'm here to extend an offer." She said.

"An offer?"

"You are stuck in the past until a time come when Aya deems you ready to return to your present day. You will need to train your body and your mind to your new situation. Come to Kamar Taj and train." She said.

"Kamar what?" I said.

"Kamar Taj, there is a monastery where I train pupils of the mystical arts to train their bodies and mind." She said.

"Mystical arts?" I asked. "Magic?"

"After everything you have lived through with Aya is it really that hard to believe?" She said.

"Guess not. Where is Kamar Taj exactly?" I asked. "I probably need to book a flight or I guess a boat not sure airlines go to all the destinations they do in 2014." I said.

"Nepal, but you don't have to worry about travel arrangements, you can't get to the monastery through traditional means." She said getting up. "Would you like to say goodbye to anyone or at the very least let them know where you are going?"

"Uh, I think I'll sent them a letter." I said.

"Well then follow me." She said opening the door.

"One thing though, if I'm going to follow you across the world can I get your name?" I asked.

"I haven't used my birth dame in centuries, I am known as the Ancient One." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Ancient One." I said.

"Shall we." She said opening the door.

"Always wanted to visit a monastery." I said stepping inside.

 **One Year Later-**

I spent a year in Kamar Taj training with everyone else and when I wasn't doing that I was in the library reading up on anything I could find on the time stone. Just a bunch of spells I could use to amplify it's abilities and in certain cases how to control the jumps. The only problem, with doing that is that it was very short range. Maybe hours or a couple of days not years. One day I realized that hiding in Kamar Taj wasn't getting me anywhere and that it was time to go back.

"Are you ready?" The Ancient one asked.

"Not really but I had to go at some point." I said.

"I retrieved the items you requested." She said handing me my fake ID's I had stocked at a train station locker Peggy had set up for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"If you ever need to talk you know how to get back." She said.

"I know thank you." I said. With that she used a sling ring to open a portal to New York. She dropped me off in the Sanctum. I was still wearing my grey training tunic.

.

I was getting a lot of strange looks on the streets. I popped into the bank and used my fake ids to take out some money from the back accounts Gramps had set up for me. I was lucky that he had kept them open.

I walked into a dress shop and picked out a pink lace poofy dress that was the style for the current time. It reminded me a bit of the dress Jess wore to my wedding. I picked out some black heels and some gold hair pins to style my hair. I paid for everything and changed in the bathroom.

.

.

I got a cab and went to the Plaza. I figured that since Gramps was in charge of my bank accounts he had probably gotten alerted that I withdrew cash from the bank account. Considering it was Sunday, Gramps was going to need a hangover breakfast and The Plaza was his go to.

I was seated at a table. I asked for the morning paper and read while enjoying my coffee. About ten minutes after I sat down I got the feeling I was being watched. I guy sitting at my right was looking at me ever so often. The waiters were whispering and they kept looking in my direction.

Thirty minutes after I was seated someone sat down in the seat across from me.

"I got woken up by a phone call from the bank this morning. They said someone withdrew some money from my cousin's bank account this morning here in their Manhattan Branch." Gramps said making me smirk. "I said I don't have a cousin, until I remember that's what I listed you as."

"Needed a new dress, wouldn't have made it in with the tunic. Armistice negotiations begin in Korea, must have your hands full with that." I said.

"Hasn't been easy, Peggy has it handled would have happened sooner if you had been there to help. You did always have a knack for negotiating." He said.

"Was a bit out of reach dealing with some personal issues. Besides we didn't get news in the monastery unless we were directly affected didn't want any distractions," I said finally putting the newspaper down and finally looking at Gramps. "You look like crap."

"Missed you too." He said. "What now?"

"It's time to go to work." I said putting cash on the table and getting up.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

 **Hi everyone, I just finished this chapter and there are a lot of things I brushed over but I plan on including them in Time traveling Uncomplicated. Anyway here it is. Let me know what you think or if there's anything in particular you want to see in the added in Time Traveling Uncomplicated. Let me know what you think.**

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been!? You stormed off and disappeared then you show up like nothing happened? What the bloody hell so wrong with you? You have any idea the countless hours I had agents looking for you how many wild goose chases we went on?!" Peggy shouted

Gramps and I were sitting down in her office enjoying some scotch completely ignoring her.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She yelled.

"I zoned out around spoiled brat? Gramps?" I asked.

"Inconsiderate moron." He answered.

"You ignored me?" She said seething.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I said. "But that's besides the point, I'm back and I'm ready to work. Put me out in the field and lets do this."

"Seriously?" Gramps asked. "You don't have any powers."

"And? I didn't have any before I went on the front lines with the commandos and I was ready then. I had a year of training, I'm ready." I said.

"Are you sure?" Gramps asked.

"Aya dropped me off here for a reason, besides what else am I supposed to do?" I said.

"You could always come work at Stark Industries?" Gramps offered.

"Yeah I don't think I'm up for that, I can't invent things that aren't supposed to be invented for another fifty years." I said. "Aya may be insane and a pain in the ass but she's right, altering the time line is a horrible idea."

'You'll have to be tested again, weapons, hand to hand, and a medical exam." Peggy said.

"Works for me but you do realize I can't die, age or get sick?" I reminded her.

"That was before Aya took all your powers." Gramps reminded me.

"Fine but I get to pick the doctor that does my physical." I said. "And Zola doesn't come near me. I may not have my powers but that doesn't mean I can't kill him with my bare hands."

"Nora…" Peggy said.

"If you trust him to work with you fine but just remember I had powers and who knows what might come out in my blood, would you trust Zola with that?" I said.

Peggy stayed quiet at that.

"I know a guy who might be able to help. We'll have to go to him though." Gramps said.

"I can live with that." I said.

"Until then follow me let's get the rest of the tests out of the way." Peggy said. I followed her out of the office and out of the building to a training field. There were targets set up and a table laid out with various weapons.

"So I use a gun and shoot testing my accuracy?" I said.

"Same as before but we want to see who good you are with different weapons. Are any of these familiar?" Peggy said.

"Oh they are more than familiar." I said I picked up a rifle disassembled it and put it back together before aiming and hitting each target. I switched guns and continued to do so until each weapon after that was done I pulled out a handful of throwing knives and hit each of the closest targets with a knife in between the eyes.

Gramps and Peggy just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Did I mention Wren was a trained assassin?" I said with a smirk.

"Ehm, onto the combat course." Peggy said. I got changed into a pair of sweats and went to the gym. "I want to see what you are capable of so, you will go up against our five best agents. You fight until someone taps out or is knocked out."

I had a feeling Peggy was still mad about my disappearance.

"Okay." I said walking to the center of the mat. "Who's first?"

I tall brunette with a smug grin stepped up first. "I can show you some moves sweetheart." He said.

"Whenever you're ready." Peggy said.

He got into a fighting stance and started walking around me gauging my movements. He threw a punch and used the momentum to dodge out of the way. He fought like a boxer made it pretty easy to predict his movements. I threw a high kick which I knew he was going to catch and used my body weight to flip him onto the ground. I punched him knocking him out.

"Next." I said.

The next one was an agent. He was a bit more hesitant to get close. I decided to get it over with and walk closer to him he started fighting back. Punched were thrown and I dodged them all. Finally I got close and he threw a punch, which I pushed away and punched him out.

"Can we just save ourselves the time, you three come at me already." I said.

They looked amongst each other and then at Peggy who nodded. Some thrown punched, a lot of dodging and flips later they were all on the ground groaning in pain.

"That it?" I asked.

"Yes, you passed with flying colors as always." Peggy said. "Get your physical done and then report to me when you get back."

"Will do boss." I said making her smirk.

"I'm gonna get out of these sweats. Gentlemen, thanks for the sparring, keep up the good work." I said walking away.

"Ah, my leg!" One of them groaned.

I got dressed again and then Gramps drove us to the airport.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"California, the only doctor in this time that you'll actually trust is across the country. Besides the plane ride will give us time to catch up." He said.

"Are you going to pull a Peggy and yell at me after we start taking off?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said.

 **Thirty Seconds After Takeoff-**

"What were you thinking?! You storm off and disappear god knows where! I drove up and down that road so many times. I hired investigators and you couldn't once bother to call or even write a letter!" He yelled.

"I thought you weren't going to yell?" I asked.

"I changed my mind." He said. "Answer the damn question."

"I was angry and hurt so I decided to take some me time. I was going to write, I wrote the letter so many times but it never sounded right. And as for the investigators I told you I learned to live under the radar pretty early on gramps you knew they weren't going to find me." I said. It was way easier than in the future during the digital age.

"Should have waited until we landed or got to a bar." He said. "Heart to hearts are easier when we're buzzed."

"We have no filter when we're drunk." I said. "Want to pause?"

"Pause?" he said confused.

"It's this thing dad and I do when we need to have a serious talk but have a million other things we need to deal with. We say pause and come back to it when we're both ready." I explained.

"Does it work?" He asked.

"It works sometimes and other times you just have to put it all out in the open. Though considering were thousands of feet up in the air calling pause might be a good idea." I said.

"Okay then Pause." He said.

 **Four hours later-**

We were in Gramps' study in his LA home we each finished a glass of scotch and let it all out.

"What is wrong with you!" Gramps started.

"Me you hired a fucking mass murderer who gets off on hurting people!"

"You were okay with us hiring Von Braum,"

"I though he was someone else and Von Braum didn't help almost destroy the freaking world. He was an over valued architect that took credit for his brother's work!"

"He created a murder system that helped murder thousands," Gramps retorted,

"He was a brainwashed gullible idiot that we could use as a bargaining chip later on when we want to get someone better!" I argued. "Zola can't be used because when you least expect it he'll turn on you. You saw how fast he turned on Schmidt."

"He's a means to an end!" Gramps yelled.

"Who's end?! Your's or his?!" I yelled.

"We're going in circles you have to give me something here Nora?"

"I came back and agreed to go to work for SHIELD what more do you want?" I said,

"For you to promise not to kill Zola." He said.

"I can't promise you that so I already warned you keep him away from me and we won't have an issue. I wanted you to ship him off to Siberia. This is a compromise. I compromised." I said.

"Stay out of the science division and if you need a check up, you'll be referred to Monte Reynolds. He's Pegs doctor too, close by as well." Gramps said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm starving." He said.

"Early dinner?" I asked.

"I know a place." He said.

And just like that we were back to normal. We had dinner at a seafood place by the beach. I was Gramps' wingman. I took the car back while he went home with Cassie… Clare… Karen…or was it Candice. Whatever her name was Gramps was very happy the next morning when he walked into the kitchen doing the walk of shame.

"Good morning beautiful Granddaughter." He said kissing my temple with a dramatic 'muah'.

"You're in a good mood." I said.

"Why wouldn't I be, it's a beautiful day, you're back, you made my favorite breakfast and coffee just the way I like it, and the dancer from last night, she taught me some things, the human body is amazing." He said with a dreamy eyed look.

"Uh, I'm happy for you but we have some things to deal with, like for one what I'm supposed to wear and two this doctor we're supposed to see, when are we going to see him?" I asked.

"Haven't called him but we can stop by whenever. As for clothes, I'll have Anna pick some things out for you back in New York. I kept your room the way you left it. As for clothes for the next few days I know a place in town." He said.

"Did you sleep with the owner or any of the employees because if you did I'll just go into the first retail store I find and grab something off the rack?" I said.

"No, You don't eat where you shit." He said.

"Okay then French toast is ready." I said putting a plate in front of him.

"It taste just like Anna's." Gramps said.

"You don't say." I said.

One quick shopping trip later where gramps grabbed the first thing he said would look good on me or that was in style. That's how I ended up in a yellow dress. If I didn't stick out like a sore thumb before I did now. All I was missing was a big yellow hat.

.

"I got us snacks, a map and the radio all ready to go." Gramps said.

"Okay…" I said confused.

"I've never been on a road trip before." He said.

"Neither have I." I said. "Let's go." I put on my sunglasses before stepping into the car.

"So you and Wren…" Gramps started once we were on the road.

"Yeah, that kind of happened the morning before Aya trapped me here." I said. "On our one year wedding anniversary. We were going to go out for dinner and talk things out. Things didn't work out that way."

"You'll get your anniversary dinner." Gramps said.

"It's been a year and I haven't even seen or heard from Aya. She's very vocal gramps and she doesn't make empty threats." I said.

"That's what you thought last time and you made the best out of a bad situation." Gramps said.

"I had you and… them to keep me going. Thing is you have to live your life Gramps, you can't put it on hold for me. Maria Collins Carbonell is out there waiting for you don't you want to meet her?" I said.

"I know who she is, but I can't meet her, not yet anyway." Gramps said. "She's just a kid Nora, her birthday's in a couple of months. She's going to be six."

"So, you wait. I'm not saying be a monk and stay celibate but live your life to the fullest. Get the partying out of your system. Travel, grow the family business, help SHIELD become what you and Peggy envisioned it to be. Do all of those things so that when you finally do meet her you she'll know you were worth the wait." I said.

"I'm going to be a cradle robber aren't I?" He said.

"You really want me to answer that?" I deadpanned.

"Don't ever change kid." He said.

A few hours later we pulled up to a small house that had been converted to a clinic.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

"It is." He said leading me in. The reception area only had a few kids and some parents.

"All right ma'am that bronchitis has cleared up nicely. Try to stay out of the cold and if you're taking a swim in the lake make sure to shower in warm water before bed." A familiar voice said.

"Thank you doctor." She said before walking out with her children.

"No…" I said looking at Gramps.

"I told you you'd trust him." Gramps said with a smirk.

"Well I'll be damned, Nora Stark." Jim Morita said with a smile.

"It's actually Spencer now, It's been a while Jim or should I say Doctor Morita?" I said with a smile.

"Stick to Jim please, Jenny got over here there's someone you need to meet." He called over to a nurse. She had some of his same features and that's when I figured out who she was.

"Jenny this is Nora and Howard Stark. Nora this is my sister Jenny." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said and instead of shaking my hand she hugged me.

"It's so good to meet you. I had to meet the woman who got this knucklehead to hit the books." She said.

"It didn't take a lot of nagging just needed someone to show him that just because something hasn't been done yet doesn't mean its impossible." I said.

"So what brings you two all the way over here?" Jim asked.

"Nora needs a physical." Gramps said.

"Job requirement." I said with a shrug.

"Job?" he asked.

"I'm working with Peggy." I said and he understood.

"Well then follow me." He said. I followed him into an exam room and I already knew the drill. "So I have to ask, I've seen you come back from the dead and as long as I've known you any form of sickness is a side effect of your abilities. Why would Peggy make you get a physical?"

"I guess I should fill you in. I got stranded in the past again except this time no powers and no time jumps. I've been here for a year." I said.

"Whoa. Breathe in," he said. "So what have you been doing this entire time?"

"I trained in a monastery in Nepal for a year." I answered.

"Sounds… religious." He said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah I was a bit skeptical at first but the tunics were pretty comfy and the hand to hand combat training was intense." I said.

"Monks that fight?" He said surprised.

"Never said there were monks." I answered.

"Everything looks good. Heart rate and breathings good. Blood pressure is normal. You're in good shape no reason you can't get out in the field and kick ass again." He said.

"That's great," I said.

"I'll give Dum Dum a call and let him know. I'll give you a copy of your one page file to take with you." He said.

"I'd appreciate that."

After my check up I figured I owed Gramps some quality time together so we spent the week in LA partying and getting back into the swing of things. When we showed up on Monday morning I put my medical file on her desk and reported for duty.

"Your first assignment Agent Stark." She said.

"Thank you Director Carter, I'll get right on it." I said.

"Oh and Nora, you'll be needing this." She said passing me a badge.

"Thanks boss." I said walking out of her office and sitting down at my desk.

 **Six Months Later-**

My first case had turned out to be a bust. Just a simple bank robbery. It had a similar pattern as the one Dottie Underwood had done a few years back but there was nothing of value and nothing but cash stolen. As it turned out one of the tellers and her boyfriend they wanted to pretend to be Bonnie and Clyde and start going on cross country heist spree. Both of them were arrested, but not before they tried it again and tried to rob a small town bank where they died in a halo of gunfire.

I was assigned to investigate a mysterious organization that had recently started buying shares in weapons and oil corporations. They invested them in religious organizations and had built compounds around the country where they recruited people.

Peggy gave me the case but it was under the radar. I was to go in and find out what I could about them. As it turns out their leader didn't live in the compound but in a mansion. I can't say I was surprised. I snuck in and saw plans for a museum heist. Apparently there was a rare emerald that had recently been recovered in an excavation somewhere in Egypt was going to be displayed at the New York City Museum of Natural History.

I looked over the plans and saw that the Museum was hosting an event to celebrate the opening of the new exhibit. Lucky for me I managed to score myself an invite to this event and by me I mean Gramps got invited and I'm going as his plus one.

"Nora can you hurry up, I want to get there on time before it's slim pickings." He said.

"Have I mentioned how much I'm looking forward to being able to wear jeans again?" I said.

"Almost everyday." He said. "Do you need a hand?"

"No I think I got it. Just need to finish strapping the holster onto me. I wore my hair parted to the side with it down and curled. It had actually gotten pretty long recently and was dreading having to cut it considering the trending hairstyles.

When I was finally done I walked out of my room wearing the red dress with an off the shoulder velvet bodice and a satin skirt. I was wearing matching red velvet heels.

.

"I have good taste." Gramps said. "I told you it would fit."

"I said it looked uncomfortable not that it wouldn't fit. It was hard to hide a gun and knives under here without making it obvious." I said.

"You look great and how are you going to get anything out from under there?" He asked.

"Anna helped me make some alterations." I said. "Shall we?"

"Let's go already." He said offering me his arm.

We got to the museum and the event was in full swing. There was a live band and Hor D'Oeuvres being offered. The show room was open to all the guests. There was no one in particular that stuck out to me. I went around with Gramps and greeted some of the guests that he was familiar with.

I noticed a woman being escorted by an elderly gentleman and she seemed familiar from somewhere.

"Excuse me, I need to go powder my nose." I said letting go of Gramps' arm and giving him the signal we had agreed upon the signal that he was free to find someone for the night and go home without me.

I went to the desert table and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry while keeping an eye on the mystery blonde. All of a sudden the power went out. I ran through the crowd and made my way over to the show room where I saw the mystery blonde from before breaking through the glass case.

"Hands where I can see them." I said pointing a gun at her.

"You?" She said.

"You?" I said recognizing her.

"You're supposed to be dead?" Dottie said.

"Well that's one more thing you failed at. Step away from the glass." I ordered.

"You're not going to shoot me." She said with a smirk.

I shot her in the arm grazing her a bit.

"You shot me?!" She shrieked.

"You've done worse to me. Hands where I can see them." I said getting closer.

Suddenly we were surrounded by people wearing tunics and black masks and hoods.

"Friends of yours?" I asked.

"No." She said. They started shooting darts at us she was hit and passed out. I didn't notice but there was a dart sticking out of my arm. I blacked out.

When I came to I was in some sort of living room that had candles set up around it, lighting the room. I was tied up to a wooden chair and there was someone sitting behind me. I started struggling but couldn't get free.

"Don't bother I already tried that." Dottie said.

"They tied you up too?" I said.

"No I'm just sitting here be cause I want to." She retorted.

"So these guys weren't working with you?" I asked.

"Never seen them before in my life." She said.

"Ah you're finally awake." A man with a cane and a top hat said.

"Warren Vanderbilt." I said.

"I don't believe we've met." He said.

"Wouldn't expect any different from the man running a cult from behind the scenes." I answered.

"It's not a cult as you called it I call it the Order has been around for centuries our loyalty to Lord Jashin will be rewarded when he rises once more. The sacrifice of two warriors is the key to his resurrection. A warrior of light and dark." He said. "At sunrise you two shall meet your end and he shall rise."

"You want to resurrect a god?" Dottie asked.

"You're insane." I said.

"Delusional." Dottie said.

"What you think doesn't matter, you'll be to dead to care soon." He said walking away.

"There's no way I'm sticking around for that." I said looking around for anything that may help.

"Any chance I might be able to go with you?" She said.

"Why would I do that?" I said trying to see what she wanted.

"Even if you do get out of here you still have to fight your way out. You'd be outnumbered." She said.

"So you want to work together? Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Because I also want to get out of here." She said. I weighed out my options and realized she was right. I swung my legs out and realized they didn't take all of my weapons.

"These guys are idiots." I said.

"You just noticed?" She deadpanned.

"I just noticed they didn't bother to check for weapons." I said I moved around a bit and managed to shimmy the thigh holster holding my knife down my legs and I got the knife out. I cut the ropes holding me down. I got up and untied Dottie.

"Can I trust you not to stab me with this?" I said.

"At least until we get out of here." She answered.

"I'll take what I can get," I said handing her a knife.

We walked out of the room and found all the men that had captured us were setting up some sort of alter.

"I hate religious fanatics." I said.

"Everyone worships something, money, fame, power, it's all the same." Dottie said.

"Doesn't make it any less annoying." I answered. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Hey stop them" One of them called out.

They ran after us and we ran but then we were surrounded. We fought, lucky for us one of them was carrying my gun. I got it off of them and shot them but they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We gotta go." She said.

"Yup." I said running after her. We ended up in a bedroom and barricaded ourselves in there.

I looked around and found my purse along with another pistol. I kept looking and found the emerald. I put it in the handbag when Dottie wasn't looking.

"I think we can make a break for it if we go out through the window." I said.

"Wouldn't be the first time I jumped out a window." Dottie said.

We jumped out and then were surrounded again.

"I'm tired of this." Warren said. "We're doing the ritual now."

They tried putting us both in chains but before they could Dottie fired at Warren and blew his brains out. All the grunts vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Whoa." I said.

"I've never seen that before." Dottie said.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I said. "I could go for a burger."

"Milkshake sounds good." Dottie answered.

And that's how at three in the morning we ended up in a diner somewhere in New York. We were still dressed in our gowns and our hair was messed up. We got some weird looks from the waitress but she served us nonetheless.

"Who hired you to steal the emerald?" I asked.

"Some guy who had a thing for rare jewels. A girl has to make a living." She said with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Warren was buying out massive shares in Oil companies and investing them in a church. I investigated and found they were after the diamond. I thought you were hired by them." I said.

"Nope, most rich guys that hire me mostly want to know what their competitors are planning or want someone killed." She said.

"Sounds about right." I said. "You live in the city or just passing through?"

"Passing through for now." She said.

"Hm, So When did you start training? It was pretty early on right? My husband started training at three." I said.

"I don't remember, never really mattered." She said.

"You ever considered a change in career?" I asked.

"I don't really get much of a say in that." She said. "It's not like I have much of a legal resume."

"Maybe not, or maybe you just need the right employer." I said.

"That'll never happen." She said.

"Never say never. I once said I'll never work on the same side as the man responsible for my soulmate's death and what do you think I'm doing now?" I said.

"Is this a job interview?" She said.

"That's all up to you. I don't think you're employer is going to be happy about you showing up empty handed let alone that you're here having a late dinner with me. SHIELD does have good benefits. Three weeks vacation, competitive salary, health insurance and dental…" I said.

"And what makes you think that I'm even remotely interested in working with you?"

"That fact that we're out of that mansion and you haven't tried to kill me." I said. "Just think about it." I took my wallet out and put some money on the table. I put the bag on the table in front of her and said, "You know where to find me if you change your mind."

I walked out of the diner and hailed a cab. I saw her open the bag I left in front of her and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the emerald. I was probably going to get yelled at by Peggy for losing it but I had a hunch this was the right call.

The next morning I walked out to the car with Gramps and saw someone I was not expecting to see so soon.

"You forgot this." She said handing me the purse. "Is that offer still on the table?"

"If we stop by donuts for Rose in HR it is." I said. "Peggy might take the news better if this comes from you." I handed her back the purse.

"You knew I was going to give it back." She said.

"Course not, I'm not a fortune teller." I said.

"What is she doing here?" Gramps asked.

"I recruited her." I said.

"You what?" He said.

"You all can recruit people why can't I." I said opening the door.

 **One awkward car ride later-**

"No, absolutely not." Peggy said.

"I wasn't asking. I've read the fine print of my contract I am allowed to recruit agents if I feel they are an asset to SHIELD. She's an asset and a damn good one at that." I defended.

"She's a spy." Philips said.

"A spy who's had advanced training and can take all of our agents down in under ten minutes while handcuffed. Face it whatever training regime you've implemented we are falling behind the Soviets and it's only a matter of time before they take the lead. Their intelligence community makes us look like children playing telephone. Not only would we get a skilled agent, we get connections, and someone who can bring us up to par with the Soviets. The world's changing and we have to change with it." I said.

"And Dottie Underwood is the person to do that?" Peggy said. "You do remember how she's tried to kill at least half of the people in this room at least once, you included?"

"We're an intelligence agency, our alliances change everyday if I can get past my grudges and let the weasel downstairs live why can't you?" I said. "I'll be in HR getting her orientation started."

And with that I also found someone to continue my training.

"I won't do it." Dottie said.

"What?" Peggy said.

"I won't train your men, but I'll train her." She said looking at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"You recruited volunteers from the army. Those morons are hard headed and me training them won't work. They're as good as they'll ever be. I'd just be wasting our time. If you want agents have to recruit the best of the best. Go to the army and special forces and take the best batch they have in basic training, Mold them to what you need. You already have grunts you need spies, widen your field, recruit from other agencies. She on the other hand had similar training to what I had she still has hope." Dottie said.

"She is right. I took down your top five in under ten minutes." I pointed out.

"Fine then but you'll need a partner there's no way you are going out in the field on your own, not while your loyalty is still in question." Peggy said.

"Okay," She said.

"Congratulations Nora I just found you a partner." Peggy said with a smirk.

"Finally someone who won't try to get me to sleep with him." I retorted making her groan.

"You will have to be under twenty four hour surveillance until you are off probation the time of which will be determined by me. Until then you will be staying at the bunks here." Peggy said.

"Free room and Board yay." Dottie said sarcastically.

"You are not to leave the premises unsupervised." Peggy said.

"Don't really have anywhere to go so not a problem." Dottie retorted.

"I have a feeling you will both get along stupendously." Peggy said.

 **Eight Years Later-**

It's been nine years since I got sent to past, nine years since I left Wren and Nine years since I've seen or even heard from Aya. Gramps had been working hard and has expanded Stark industries tremendously. He hasn't lost his playboy personality and I'm selfishly wishing it will always be that way but I know it won't.

I haven't aged a day since I arrived in 1950.

"I'm thinking of moving." Gramps said.

"Oh yeah where to?" I asked.

"Long Island, found a mansion close to the beach, close enough to work but far away enough from the city to relax." He said.

"You already bought it didn't you?" I said.

"Real estate's a good investment." He said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"That means you'd be alone in the penthouse, that is until the weekends when I need a place to spend the night after a party." He said.

"That's good actually Peggy wants to send me to out in the field for a couple of months, Europe. Coordinating the new satellite office in Berlin." I said.

"Wow Germany that's pretty far." Gramps said.

"Or a plane ride away if you ever decide to visit and we can drunkenly stumble into another country." I joked.

"Just like old times." He said sadly.

"No matter what happens you know I'm with you right?" I asked, "It doesn't matter how far I am, one phone call and I'm on the first plane or boat out back here."

"Yeah, I know. It's the end of an era." He said.

"No It's just a bit of change besides this way you won't have a roommate to wake up when you drunkenly stumble in with a blonde who's name you don't even remember." I said smiling.

"Fine but no matter what if we're in the city we have Sunday brunch at the Plaza or if not a phone call." He said.

"Deal." I said.

 **March 1969-**

"I met her." Gramps said. We both happened to be in New York and unlike Dad he actually kept his half of the agreement, we met up for Sunday Brunch.

"Wait you mean… You met Grams, Maria Collins Carbonell?" I asked.

"I did, I was at an art gallery opening a friend wanted me to go see and there she was." Gramps said with a giant smile.

"That's great." I said.

"We're getting married in June. Will you be my best man?" He asked.

"You just met her." I said.

"I actually met her a couple of months ago, I just didn't want to rush anything." He said.

"How is this rushing it?" I said and I saw him eying the hostess table. "She's meeting us here isn't she?"

"Surprise." He said.

"I still don't get why you didn't tell me." I said.

"You were in the middle of a war zone and you didn't need the distraction. I see the news I know how bad things are over there." Gramps said.

"Okay so volunteering to go to Vietnam was not one of my finest moments but after Dottie died I needed a distraction. They needed all the surgeons they could get." I said. "Besides Peggy needed someone she could trust over there and I wasn't going to risk you going there in search of an adventure"

"One time." He said.

"You know what I mean." I said.

"Yeah I do, smile." He said standing up. "I'm so glad you could make it." He said kissing her cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world the chance to meet the famous Nora Stark." She said. "Howard talks about you all the time.

"It's great to meet you, I've heard great things about you." I said. I used to think that I got all my looks from Mom but I was wrong I was a carbon copy of grams. The only difference was my dark brown hair. "I heard the good news, congrats. Welcome to the family."

"Aw thank you." She said.

"I'm gonna go say hi to friend really quick." Gramps said leaving us.

"So tell me about the big day." I said.

A few hours later I was in the car watching as Gramps dropped of Grams. When he came back he had the biggest smile on his face.

"So…" He started.

"Wow, Now I know where I got my good looks from." I said.

"Hey!" He said.

"Admit it." I said.

"okay there may be some slight similarities." He said.

"Slight?" I said.

"You could be her brunette twin." Gramps finally admitted.

"I'm happy for you two, about damn time you settle down." I said. "Also you break her heart or cheat on her I'll cut your pride and joy off. Well after you conceive dad."

"But I met you first!" Gramps cried out.

"And she's my Grandma, the woman who will one day carry my unborn father and give birth to him." I said.

"Fair enough." He said.

 **June 1968-**

Officially I didn't show up on any of Gramps and Grams wedding photos but I was there.

"I can't do this." Gramps said.

"Don't you dare chicken out on me. I'm wearing a poofy dress and an updo because grandma said it would bring out my eyes. If I can do that you can make it up that to that alter." I said.

.

"I meant the tie." Gramps said "But now that you mention it…"

"Hold still." I said while I did his bow tie. "Perfect."

"I'm getting married at fifty." He said.

"You are, and tell me would you rather it be with anyone else?" I asked.

"No, she's the one." He said with a smile.

"Good now let's go get you hitched." I said.

After the wedding ceremony the reception was everything I'd imagine a party thrown by Gramps would be.

"Nora there's someone I'd like you to meet." He said interrupting the chat I was having with Daniel and Peggy.

"Oh, excuse me." I said getting up and following Gramps.

"I'd like you to meet Obadiah Stane." Gramps said. "Obie meet Nora my cousin."

"Miss Stark, pleasure to meet you." He said shaking my hand. He isn't even the total douche he will be and he's already giving me the creeps.

"Mr. Stane." I said smiling politely.

"Excuse me, the wife's calling." Gramps said going over to Grams.

"Howard tells me you're a nurse." Stane said.

"Surgeon actually." I said. "Just got back from Vietnam. Learned a lot of interesting things."

"Oh really like what?" he said with a smirk.

"Like how many bamboo splinters you can stick under a man's finger nails before he cries out for his mother and shits himself." I said and the smirk slipped off his face.

"I'm sorry?" He said feinting confusion.

"I'm going to be frank, Howard trusts you and I'm sure you're a great businessman but if you so much as step a hair out of line I'll make you regret ever being born. Good talk, enjoy your night." I sat giving him a hard slap on the shoulder before going back to Peggy and Daniel.

"What did you say to him?" Daniel said.

"Something I had to get off my chest." I said. "Who said I needed powers to be terrifying?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." Peggy said with a smirk.

 **May 29** **th** **1970-**

I got a call in the middle of the night from Grandma saying she was in the hospital I rushed to meet her there.

At 5:36am Anthony Edward Stark was born. I stayed with Grams until she fell asleep then I marched to the lab at Stark industries in New York. I grabbed Gramps by the ear and dragged him out.

"OW! Nora what the hell?" He said.

"Your wife you know the woman who you married and promised to be with her in sickness and in health while she was wearing that big white dress, any of this sounding familiar to you? Yeah she's in the hospital." I said.

"Is she okay?" He said.

"She just gave birth to your seven pounds six ounce son, what do you think?" I said pulling him out of the car.

"Howard how is the prototype…" Stane started.

"Go away he has to go see his wife and beg for forgiveness." I said dragging Gramps out of the building and into the car.

"Nora I'm sorry." Gramps said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I said angrily. "If I was pregnant and the father didn't show up to the hospital I would kill them, I'm very tempted to do that right now."

"Please don't." Gramps said.

"I'm not going to but Grams might and if she does I'm not going to stop her." I said.

"Oh boy." He said.

"Here, these might save your life." I said handing him a bouquet of lilies, Grams favorite flowers.

"I knew you couldn't let me die." He said.

"Life would be so much quieter. Give them back." I said.

"I'm a dad." He said. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"You have responsibilities now. Be a dad, show up. Family isn't just the most important thing it's everything. Don't fuck up my Dad." I said giving him a glare.

"I know what I'm doing." Gramps said.

 **1972-**

I walked into the hospital oncology room and walked into the patient room. There he was the man who's been at the center of my nightmares since Steve saved Bucky and I in Azzano. He was lying in bed wasting away.

"Terminal Lung Cancer, that's brutal." I said taking a look at his charts. "They have you on self administered morphine."

"Fraulien, after all this years you've finally come to see me." He said with a pathetic chuckle.

"You remember what I told you when you had me and Bucky tied down and you started injecting? Well, revenge is a dish best served cold." I said getting closer to his IV.

"Please." He said.

"I got bored of field work and started toying around with proteins, you know what that is right? Of course you do. See Proteins are how the body functions, metabolism, immunity etc. I decided to work on something that would give immunity to all poisons and toxins except as it turns out it didn't work for poisons, it makes it impossible for the body to process any pain relief medicine and best of all the effects are permanent." I said injecting him with the syringe I had prepared.

"Why?" He said.

"This is for what you did to me and for what you've done to Bucky for the last twenty seven odd years and for what he's going to have to keep suffering." I said and that made his eyes opened wide. "Oh I know about that," I said as he started whimpering.

"Enjoy the last of your days." I said walking out of his room. As I was walking out I heard his screams.

 **1974-**

"Tony put that down!" Gramps yelled at a four year old Tony Stark. "Can someone get him out of here?"

"So much for being patient." I said walking in ignoring Gramps. "Hey buddy, I'm your Aunt Nora. I'm your dad's cousin."

"Hi." He said.

"Are you bored?" I asked him and he nodded.

"How about we get out of here and go get some ice cream down the street? Let the cranky old man finish talking about the future huh?" I asked.

"Can I dad?" Dad asked gramps.

"Yeah sure." He said not even bothering to look at him.

"Come on, your Dad told me you built a circuit board." I said.

"Yeah, I won the science fair at my school." He said happily.

"That's awesome, how'd you build it?" I said and dad happily chattered away.

 **1977-**

Peggy needed Gramps to sign some forms and I volunteered to take them with me. We had a dinner meeting set up to catch up.

"But dad, you promised." I heard dad whine.

"Tony not now!" Gramps yelled.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"Aunt Nora!" Dad shouted before jumping into my arms.

"Hi Buddy, you're so big." I said ruffling his hair.

"Nora, I wasn;t expecting you." Gramps said frustrated.

"We had that dinner, we scheduled it on Monday?" I said.

"Oh, crap it completely slipped my mind I have a meeting tonight with the board." Gramps said.

"Oh, I said.

"He was supposed to take me to see Star Wars." Dad moped.

"It's okay Tony, I'm sure…" I started.

"Jarvis is busy too." Dad said sadly.

"Can you wait outside for a sec?" I said.

"Are you going to yell at dad like Mom did?" dad started.

"Tony!" Gramps yelled and dad hid behind me.

"Hey bud, we're just going to talk really quick okay?" I pulled a few quarters out of my pocket. "How about you grab us a snack from the vending machine?"

"Okay!" He said happily.

"Peggy needs you to sign these." I said putting the papers on his desk where he took a look at them.

"I'll have a messenger take them over." Gramps said.

"So about Tony…" I started.

"Nora he's my son I'll raise him the way I feel is right. The only reason he's here is because the nanny came down with the flu. Just hand him off to the secretary when he comes back." He said.

I walked over and closed the door. I threw all the papers off his desk.

"What are you doing?!" Gramps yelled

"Getting your damn attention. I get you're busy and that you have a company to run but that is no excuse to talk to Tony the way you are right now. He's not some invention you tinker with him when you feel like it, he's your son. A human being with feelings. Not someone to use for good press but your son. You're his father act like it!" I yelled. "You're busy and I want to go see Star Wars and so does Tony, I'll take him for the night I'll drop him off tomorrow morning. Don't ever let me hear you talk to him like that again."

"Or what?" Gramps dared me.

"Miami." I said and he froze.

I opened his door and standing down there was Dad handing a candy bar to Gramps Secretary.

"Hey buddy grab your jacket you're spending the night at my place." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't forget to wish your dad luck on his meeting." I said.

I took dad to the theater closest to us and got us two tickets to the movie. When Princess Leia came on Dad's eyes were wide open.

"She's so pretty." Dad said.

"Wait till you see her in a bikini." I said.

"SH!" Dad shushed me.

After the movie I took dad to grab pizza and then back to my apartment. We watched a bit of TV before I put him down.

"Auntie Nora?" He asked.

"Yeah Tony?" I asked.

"Why does Dad hate me?" Dad asked.

"Sweetheart your Dad doesn't hate you, he's just really busy and he forgets what's really important." I said.

"Auntie Nora?" He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you for taking me to see Star Wars." He said.

"Thanks for going with me." I said.

 **May 1980-**

"But how? Darth Vadar can't be …" Dad started but I covered his mouth.

"Sweetie let's not tell people the biggest plot twist in movie history before they get a chance to see it." I said and he nodded.

"Can we go see the next one when it comes out?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll put it on my calendar and we can make a day out of it." I said.

"Miss Stark." Jarvis called out.

"Jarvis, you have to see the movie." Dad said.

"I'll take Anna this weekend." He said. "Buckle up sir."

"Bye Aunt Nora." He said.

"Bye Tony." I said.

"Miss Stark, Sir and Miss carter would like to see you at once at SHIELD headquarters." Jarvis said.

"Have to go turn in a report while I'm there anyway." I said. "Have a good day Jarvis."

 **Three Days Later-**

It was the beginning of the US interfering in Middle Eastern Affairs, the Iranian Coup. To make matters worse I just found a giant stockpile of Chemical and Biological weapons.

"How bad is it?" Peggy said.

"Pegs, there's enough to take our a country here." I said.

"Then we have to destroy the weapons." She said.

"That's going to be a problem." I said.

"Why?" She said not liking where this was going.

"The stockpile is under the city." I said.

"What?" Peggy said.

"If I try to bury everything the entire city comes down along with everyone in it, if we wait until we evacuate then they'll know we found it and that we're here causing…I said.

"The US to go to War with Russia, everything we've worked to avoid will have been for nothing." She finished. "Nora…"

"The lives of millions versus the lives of thousands." I said.

"I never wanted to have to make this choice." Peggy said.

"Then don't, I'll do what has to be done." I said ending the call. My team and I planted the explosives and got in our chopper and as we flew away to safety we watched as the city crumbled to the ground. We saw the lights go off and dust fill the sir. I saw a bright light put of the corner of my.

For the first time in thirty years Aya appeared.

"You're ready." She said and put two fingers on my forehead and there was a bright light.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

Hey everyone. I… I don't know how to accurately describe how hard this chapter was to write. If the past one hundred and six chapters have been an emotional roller coaster then this would be the all of that squeezed into one chapter. I cried a few times while writing this and I'm honestly might need to get myself checked out for coming up with this. Anyway there's a bit of smut and I marked it in case anyone wants to skip it. Let me know what you think and if I haven't said so already, I'm sorry.

 **March 18** **th** **2015- Third Person's POV**

"Is she back?" Sam asked.

"No, she's never been gone this long." Wren answered worried. "This was different than before, she was in pain. It felt off."

"This is Nora we're talking about she'll be back when she's supposed to be back. Is that the only reason you called me here?" Sam asked.

"Uh no actually, I recently updated my will and just a heads up I named you the executor of my estate." Wren said. "You're going to be needing this."

"Wren…"

"I can't put this on Nora she's put on a tough front but we know how she deals with loss and she won't be able to handle this." Wren said.

"Don't know how I'm going to deal with it." Sam admitted.

"You and Nora can take turns." Wren jokingly suggested.

"Don't think it works that way." Sam said chuckling sadly.

"Can't blame me for trying to lighten up the mood." Wren said. "There's one more thing, I need you to do, file some forms for me."

"What forms?" Sam asked.

 **Two Weeks After Nora Disappeared-**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Wren said turning on the recording app on his laptop.

He moved over and sat down on the couch, Axl was sitting on the far end looking sad.

"I know buddy I miss her too," Wren said scratching behind his ear. He sat up and positioned himself on the couch so he was in clear view of the camera.

"Hey Nora, You probably think this is really morbid and cliché but if you're watching this it means I'm dead…" Wren said.

 **April 1** **st** **2015-**

Wren woke up and went through his normal routine he went for a jog or now it was more of a walk with Axl. He looked at his checklist and worked on the next thing he needed to do to get ready. He called Sam to see if there was anything he needed to sign or if he needed him to look after the kids. Connor was staying after school for a play and didn't have to be picked up until then He had a free schedule. What was he going to do?

Then out of nowhere there was a bright light at the end of the hallway and he saw someone move.

Wren got up from his seat and went to go see who it was.

 **Nora's POV-**

The light was brighter than before and I could feel Aya's power flowing through me. When the light finally faded I was back in my house. I heard footsteps and looked over.

"Nora?" Wren asked.

"Wren?" I said tearing up. Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Next thing I know I was wrapping my arms around Wren and he was spinning me.

.

. /fe8d207e5ee7fdeaadf894323a81308a/tumblr_inline_

"You're okay." He mumbled into my hair.

 **SMUT**

I loosened my grip in him a bit before pulling him into a kiss. I've waited thirty years to do that I'm not waiting any longer. Wren pulled me closer and backed us up into the wall. I put my legs around his waist and started kissing him.

. /eb6938e6787ce4e7ed101c838bc6053b/tumblr_mr0m05hpPa1spnrtto1_

He started kissing down my neck and grinding his hips against mine making me moan.

"Wren." I moaned. "Ah!"

.

He kissed me one more time before I felt him teleport us. Next thing I knew I was on his bed and he was hovering over me smiling.

"Your hair got longer." He said before leaning down to kiss me.

"You're still a tease." I said lowering my hand and reaching into his hands making him groan.

"Really talking about teasing right now?" He said as he slowly started lifting my shirt up. He kissed my stomach and started undoing my tactical vest. "That's new."

I looked down and saw he was kissing the scar from my appendectomy.

"Appendicitis back in fifty nine." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Tell you later." I said pulling him into a kiss and taking his shirt off.

.

We made out and as he started sliding my panties off he kissed down my neck.

. /1a3fa7cec30a021461fb99a7a1cd0d2c/tumblr_nad3jdkT6o1tw5trjo1_

"Wren." I moaned as he started kissing and kneading my breasts.

"You've been gone three weeks, I'm making up for lost time." He said kissing lower and lower before he started licking at just the right spot.

"AH!" I moaned arching my back.

"Mhm." He moaned going at it like it was he was starving.

"Fuck I'm gonna… Ah, I'm close." I said and that only spurred him on even more. I hit my climax and Wren kept at it. Just as I was coming down he kept going.

"Ah, Wren. AH!" I said panting feeling another high coming. He sucked on just the right spot before slipping a finger in and then all I saw was white. After I came back down Wren moved back up and kissed me.

He lined himself up and placed himself at my entrance. He looked at me and waited for me to know before slowly sliding in. This wasn't rushed like before it was slow like we were enjoying being with each other.

story_

.

"You feel so good." I said.

"Not as amazing as you, ah!" He said panting.

"Let go Wren, I'm… ah… right there with you." I said

"Fuck, ah," He said. He put a hand on my back and lifted me up slightly thrusting in to hit just the right spot.

"Wren!" I moaned.

"Nora!" he moaned as he came. He rolled over to the side and pulled me with him.

/_uploads/images2/cuddling_ryan_and_

 **End SMUT**

"That was worth thirty years of celibacy." I said.

"Yeah. Wait thirty years?!" He said

"Aya dropped me off in nineteen fifty with no powers and left me to live out thirty years. I was in Iran 1980 when she finally sent me back." I said.

"Thirty years? Why?" Wren asked.

"She wanted me to learn a lesson, she wanted me to learn to think for myself and not act according to what others wanted so that when I had to make a hard choice I'd do what needed to be done." I said.

"What changed?" He asked.

"Iran 1980. You ever heard of Ferdows?" I asked and Wren just shook his head. "That's because I buried that entire city and everyone in it alive to destroy all the biological and chemical weapons the Soviets gave the Iranian rebels."

"You were in Iran during the coupe?" Wren said.

"Yeah," I said. "And pretty much every major political conflict between 1950 to 1980. How long was I gone?"

"Three weeks." Wren said.

"Three weeks?! Fuck, I'm so so sorry." I said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're here now that's all that matters." He said pulling me close.

"I missed our anniversary dinner." I said.

"We'll celebrate late, as long as you're back that's all that I care about." He said kissing my forehead. "We still need to talk about us."

"We're an us?" I asked.

"We've always been an us it's just that we might not be a platonic us anymore." Wren said.

"We need to have that talk don't we?" I said.

"We could or we could just leave it at this." He offered.

"You said those three words…" I said.

"I did and I do." He said kissing down my neck. "Not a secret."

"But as more than friends." I said.

"We wouldn't be in bed if we were nothing more than friends." Wren said. "Don't complicate it." He said kissing my collarbone. "We're here, together and we're happy. That's all we need. Do you want to be here?"

"I wouldn't trade it for the world." I said with a huge smile.

"That's all there is to it." he said.

"Really." I said smiling.

"Mhm." He said kissing me but was interrupted by my stomach growling. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Nineteen eighty." I said.

"I'll go heat something up for you." He said kissing me. He got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers before teleporting downstairs. I got up and put on the first thing I found on. It was one of Wren's light blue button ups. I looked around the room and saw that we were in Wren's room. I had never been in here.

I looked around and saw there was a picture of Wren and I back in Afghanistan. I walked over to the bookshelves and saw what books he saw and I saw a small frame. It was a blonde woman with bright blue eyes holding a toddler in her arms. He couldn't have been more than two or three. Behind her was a man with reddish blonde hair hugging both her and the kid.

"That's my mum and Dad, it's the only picture I have of them." Wren said.

"You have your mom's eyes and dimples other than that you're a carbon copy of your dad." I said.

"Is that a good thing?" He said hugging me.

"I always thought you had gorgeous eyes and a great smile the few times I've seen it." I said.

"Very funny. I heated up some leftovers. Fettuccine Alfredo." He said.

"Yum." I said. "So what were your plans for the day before I showed up?"

"Nothing much, just have to pick up Connor in a few hours." Wren said.

"yay Connor time." I said. "Mind if we make a stop first? I need to get my hair back to what it was before I left. The seventies and Farrah hair were hell on my hair."

"Please tell me you have pictures." Wren said.

"Their probably in the storage unit. Just need to go get the key from Peggy." I said.

"Did you rock those gogo boots?" He asked.

"You'll never find out." I said.

As it turned out, since I didn't have Connor to show my hair dresser the same photo as before I ended up with a more edgy look. It was a bit shorter but I liked it and it would probably grow out into the same look I had before.

.

I got changed into a white dress with black flowers printed on with some black strappy sandals before we went to pick him up.

g02. .

When we showed up at Connor's school his face lit up and I almost cried.

"Auntie Nora!" She shouted before tackling me into a hug.

. /70e990df090899826180f5455e71214d/tumblr_nna1m09bIJ1utfefno1_

"Hi buddy." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Where were you? I missed you." Connor said.

"I had to go away for a little while buddy, but I'm back now." I said.

"you promise." He said.

"I pinky promise." I said.

We took him out to the park for ice cream while Wren went to go pick up Ellie at day care.

"Auntie?" Connor said as I looked up at Stark Tower.

"Yeah Bud?" I asked.

"Are you and Uncle Wren in love?" Connor asked.

"Where's this coming from?" I asked.

"You two never used to kiss but you did before he left for Ellie." He asked. "You kiss the way mommy said only mommys and daddy's kiss when they're in love."

"And if we were how would you feel about that?" I asked.

"Happy, I want a cousin." Connor said making me spit out my coffee.

"Wow you and your mom are the only people that can make me do that." I said coughing.

"You alright?" Wren asked when he appeared with Ellie.

"Yeah just talking to Connor about something," I said. "Hi princess." I said taking Ellie out of Wren's arms. She squealed happily as I blew a raspberry in her cheek.

"You want to go see him?" Wren asked me looking at the tower.

"I saw him three days ago when we went to go see Empire Strike Back, We have things to take care of." I said. With that we were off. We took the kids to the observatory and then to the beach out in California for some burgers.

By the time we got back Sam was just getting home from work.

"Daddy look Auntie Nora came back." Connor said.

"Hey Sam." I said awkwardly.

"Thank god." He said pulling me into a hug. "You scared the crap out of us."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked.

"I lived out thirty years in the past starting in 1950," I said.

"What?" Sam said. "What did you do all that time?"

"I trained with monks in the mystical arts and martial arts, became a spy, convinced a Russian assassin to defect and she trained me to be a better spy/ assassin, later on watched as my soul mate killed her and me, came back from the dead, served in Vietnam, learned some stuff, got revenge on the insane Nazi that was responsible for Bucky falling and being tortured for seventy years, went to my grandparent's wedding, babysat my dad and introduced him to the world of Star Wars and did some questionable things to prevent nuclear war before I came back." I answered.

Sam and Wren stared at me dumbfounded.

"I did skip over a few things." I said.

"I need a drink." Sam said.

"Better make that three, we're in for a long night." Wren said.

Half a bottle of Jameson later…

"The night is dark and full of terrors." Sam said as he processed everything I had just told him.

"Finally got there huh?" I said.

"I had to those bastards at the office kept spoiling it for me." Sam said. "But damn that is dark."

"Yeah, I give new meaning to the phrase war is hell." I said. "Moral of the story it only took thirty years but I'm finally where Aya wants me and that scares the shit out of me. I did horrible things and if that's what I had to be capable of to be ready for what's coming then it's going to be pretty bad."

"I wish I knew what to say but I really don't." Sam said.

I looked down and saw Wren knocked out with his head on my lap. I ran my fingers his hair and he smiled.

"How was he?" I asked.

"How do you think? You disappeared for three weeks. He thought he was never going to see you again. He hardly slept, almost force fed him once, and he started making arrangements for… after." Sam said sadly.

"So what's he thinking burial at sea? Ashes left at the top of mount Everest?" I asked.

"As the executor of his estate I'm not allowed to disclose that until after." Sam said.

"Right." I said. "I should probably mention that if I ever kick the bucket you and the kids get everything Axl included."

"I wish I could say you get something but all you'd get would be my kids if their minors." Sam said.

"I hit the jackpot." I said with a smile. "Your kids are awesome."

"They got that from their mom." Sam said tearing up.

"Damn it Sam don't cry, if you cry I cry and we both know I'm an ugly crier." I said.

"Yeah I know, so any funny stories?" He asked.

"I got thirty years worth of them, pick a decade." I said

 **April 7** **th** **2015-**

It started off like any other day. I opened my eyes and saw Wren lying next to me looking at me with a smile.

"Morning." I said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed me.

One romp in the sheets later…

"Good Morning," He said with a giant smile and panting.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Tons but how about we go out?" He said.

"You want to go out?" I said.

"I was thinking we could go out to Paris grab some crepes, maybe walk around the city, stop y London for dinner slash lunch then go out to dinner stateside?" He asked.

"Got the whole day planned out don't you?" I said.

"It's our late anniversary date." He said.

"So I should dress up for this?" I asked.

"We're going to a five star restaurant for lunch and it's out anniversary date so any dress is good." He said kissing me before jumping out of bed.

"Fine but I'm not wearing heels." I said.

"Make me look like a bigger cradle robber why don't you." Wren retorted.

"Stop complaining my grandparents had a twenty year age difference." I said getting out of bed.

I got in the shower and dried my hair so it would be perfectly wavy. Then I got dressed in a burgundy dress Pepper had sent over for Christmas.

. /images/products/Eccentrick%20Burgundy%20Evening%20Dresses%20-%20Bridesmaid%20Halter%20Neck%20Fit%20Flare%20Dress%20with%20Lace%20Insert%20-%20D59444255%

That's right my dad's girlfriend remembered me during the holidays not my dad. I sent her a Chanel clutch with a gift card to Barney's inside. I sent my dad a vintage T-shirt from one of ACDC's first concerts autographed by every member of the band. I didn't even get a phone call. I'm not at all mad about that…

After I was done I teleported downstairs and waited for Wren.

"Wow look at you." He said taking my hand and twirling me.

"Me look at you." I said. "We're going to be the most overdressed people walking around Paris.

"Who cares?' He said giving me a kiss.

"Never thought you'd be this lovey dovey." I said.

"What can I say you bring it out in me." He said.

"Let's get going." He said.

First stop was Paris. We stopped this small crepe shop and grabbed a savory ham and cheese crepe with some coffee.

We walked around the city and ended up at the Eiffel tower.

"Let's get some pictures." Wren said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah isn't it every girl's dream to have a romantic photo in front of this thing?" He asked.

"I already had a romantic photo here after I came back from the dead, but before I got turned into a four year old." I said and Wren just gave me a sad look. "Let's get more than one." I said.

.

static/52b8bc8de4b089a76bb35de5/t/55a73fe7e4b0915fe9703ecc/1437024247794/couple+kissing+at+trocadero+paris+looking+at+eiffel+tower?format=500w

.

.

We walked around the city for hours after that and made it to the Love Lock Bridge in Paris. We stood there and watched as the sun set.

.

"So, you never said you, Bucky and Steve took romantic photos at the Eiffel Tower." Wren said.

"They were using it as a distraction so they wouldn't have to answer my questions about Oradour Sur Glane. We ended up getting into a fight." I said.

"Oh." Wren said. "I'm totally killing the mood aren't I?"

"No, you're not." I said getting up on my tippy toes and kissing him.

"Come on, Time for Lunch, if we're lucky Gordon Ramsey will make a surprise visit and lose his shit on one of the sou chefs." Wren said.

"You know me so well." I said.

We had dinner and sadly no one got yelled at in the kitchen. Food was great though.

Next stop was New York. We had made it a habit to pick up Connor and Ellie up from daycare and spend some time with them before dropping them off with either the Nanny or Sam. Today though we decided to take Connor and Ellie to the Statue of Liberty.

"It's so big." Connor said.

"That's kinda the point. The bigger it is the farther away it's visible. So when people coming over from other countries were on the boats and they saw it they knew they made it." Wren explained.

"Can we go to the top?" Connor asked.

"I don't know." I said Wren gave me a smirk.

He picked up Connor and said. "Close your eyes bugger."

Wren walked out of sight before teleporting away with Connor. A few minutes later they came back and Connor had the biggest smile on his face.

"How was the view bud?" I asked.

"So pretty." He said. "The water was shiny."

"Come on, we should get you home." I said. We dropped the kids off and it was finally time for dinner.

We went to the same restaurant Dad took us to with a view of the entire city. We ordered some wine and started talking.

"So I was going to give this to you weeks ago but we've been a bit busy, so here." He said sliding a velvet pouch over to me.

"What is it?" I said opening it.

"The first anniversary is supposed to be paper, it's made out of silver but it's paper themed." Wren said.

I reached into the pouch and took out a necklace with a silver origami crane charm.

.

"Aww, Wren." I said tearing up. It finally hit me this was the only anniversary we would ever celebrate and I couldn't help but tear up.

"I was going to ask if you liked it but your reaction says it all. Turns out that the bomb that blew up that clinic the first time you used your powers in front of be was filled with silver coins. I kept a fragment and had it melted down for it." Wren said.

"That's the sweetest, corniest and slightly morbid thing anyone's ever given me." I said. I got up and walked to the other side of the table and kissed him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just have to go touch up my eyeliner a bit." I said.

"I'll get the check, want to go on a moonlit walk through the city?" He offered.

"In these heels, I can manage that." I said.

I walked into the ladies room and walked straight up to the sink where the mirrors were. I grabbed a Kleenex and I made sure none of my mascara was running I saw the door open and a familiar blonde walked in.

"W-what are you doing here?" She said.

"What's it look like I'm doing, touching up my make up." I said ignoring her.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said.

"Been there done that. How'd Steve take the news?" I said.

"News?" She said.

"You know the one where you told him his soulmate was alive? Well correction his other soulmate." I said. "You didn't tell him."

She was speechless.

"Have a good night." I said about to step out of the restroom when she grabbed my arm.

"Stay away from us he's mine." She sneered.

I used an energy blast to push her against the wall.

"You don't tell me what to do and don't you ever touch me." I said using energy projection to pull a Darth Vadar and lift her up by the neck. "Your Aunt is the only reason why I don't snap your neck like a twig right now remember this moment because it won't be the last time something like this ever happens."

I let her go and she collapsed on the ground coughing. I walked out of there and saw Wren was still sitting at the table talking to Pepper and Natasha.

"Hey." I said smiling at Pepper and Natasha.

"Nora." She said standing up to hug me. "You look amazing."

"Thank you and thank you for the dress, I love it." I said.

"I'm glad you liked it and thank you for the clutch." She said lifting it up to emphasize the point.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Wren says you're here for your anniversary dinner." She said.

"Late anniversary dinner." I said.

"We've been swamped at the hospital, we were lucky to get the day off." Wren said giving me a look. I was going to hear about this later.

"One year already, time does fly." Pepper say.

"Speaking of, we should get going." Wren said.

"Oh crap that's right, we have to be at the hospital by six tomorrow." I said sounding annoyed.

"We should do something sometime," Pepper said.

"We totally should." I said.

"We'll let you get back to ladies night." Wren said.

"Have fun." I said before wren and I walked out,

"You alright?" He asked once we were out of the restaurant.

"Steve's girlfriend cornered me in the restroom." I said.

"Oh, awkward." He said.

"That's an understatement but enough about that lets get back to our anniversary date. Walk through the city." I said

Our walk turned out to be us mostly teleporting around the city.

"You pick the next one." He said.

"All right." I put a hand on his shoulder and we appeared in Washington Square Park.

. ?w=788

"Why here?" He asked.

"Because this was where one of my favorite scenes from When Harry Met Sally took place." I said.

"When Harry met Sally? Never heard of it. Is it some sort of Chick flick?" He asked. I just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Chick flick? Its only one of the greatest romantic comedies ever made." I said.

"Really?" He said.

"That's it I am fixing this disaster. I am failing my duties as a wife if I don't force you to watch the most iconic romantic comedy of all time. How could I have forgotten When Harry Met Sally?" I said.

"I've managed just fine." He said.

"No, We're doing this it's the perfect way to end this date. This movie perfectly fits our situation." I said. "Come on"

I put a hand on his shoulder and teleported us home.

"Get comfy and meet me downstairs when you're ready." I said before teleporting to my room.

I got into some white and navy shorts and a grey and navy raglan top before heading downstairs and setting up the DVD.

.

"Okay let's get this over with." Wren said sitting down on the couch.

"It's a good movie, trust me." I said. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well there was…"

"Rhetorical question." I said. I sat down next to him and started the movie. Somewhere around half way through the movie I dozed off.

When I woke up the credits were rolling. I got the remote and shut the movie.

"So what you think of the movie? I told you it was good and its kind of like our story except without super powers or people trying to kill us." I said. I looked over and saw that he was knocked out.

I went over to wake him up.

"Hey sleepyhead time to go upstairs." I said shaking him slightly. That's when I realized he wasn;t breathing. "Wren, I said shaking him again. "No, no no, don't do this, please don't do this." I said shaking him. "Wren! Friday!"

"Ambulance is on it's way." Fridays said.

I checked his pulse and there was nothing.

I don't know what happened next, All I know was that the paramedics came in and I ended up in the hospital. I ended up somehow changing into sweats and the next thing I know I was in Chief Matthews office and Sam was in front of me.

"Nora." He said softly.

"Wren's dead." I said crying. He pulled me into a hug and held me.

"It's going to be okay." Sam said.

"How?" I cried harder.

The days after were a blur. Sam took care of everything. Unlike Jess, Wren decided to be cremated. There was a viewing followed by a wake at the pub we would hang out at when we all had a chance.

"Nora, you have to get up." Sam said trying to get me out of bed.

"I don't want to go, I can't do this Sam." I said crying.

"Nora you have to do this, it's time to say goodbye." Sam said. "You're going to regret it if you don't go."

"How did you get through this?" I cried.

"I had you and Wren. I'm going to tell you what you told me. You're not alone and you still have a lot to look forward to so don't even go there. You can't leave me alone with those kids Nora you're my rock." Sam said tearing up.

"Wren made me promise I wouldn't pull a 2012 and join the army or disappear." I said sitting up.

"Good, he made me promise not to let you do anything stupid." Sam said. "He picked out your outfit for today said you needed to worry about as little as possible."

I got out of bed and opened the garment bag Sam had hung up. It was a simple plain black dress with half sleeves and a pair of sensible heels. Wren thought of everything.

. /wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Screen-Shot-2014-01-10-at-5.54.

I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I put on the origami crane necklace Wren had given me and the shoes before going downstairs to meet Sam and the kids.

"Connor hold still." Sam fussed.

"Dad why did Uncle Wren have to die?" Connor asked and I got the chills.

"Buddy, everyone dies eventually it's just that we all go at different times, we don't know when or why, it just happens. Remember what I said about Mommy watching over you from heaven well now she's not alone and Uncle Wren is watching over you too." Sam explained.

"I think it's time to go." I said.

"Right." Sam said getting up.

Connor walked over to me and hugged me. "Its okay auntie, I love you." Connor said.

I picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I love you too buddy."

We went to the funeral home for the viewing. Wren always thought that viewings were creepy but he also said that funerals weren't for the dead they were for the living.

We walked in and the place was packed already from friends we knew, patients, hospital staff, patients from the VA Wren attended to when he volunteered there and even some of our buddies from the army.

I got there and stood at the entrance where everyone lined up to give me their condolences.

It took three hours to get through everyone. Once everyone was done paying their respects the body was taken to the crematorium and in about an hour and a half I had an urn with my husband's body. No idea how Sam got it done so fast but I had a feeling Wren had probably given them a boat load of cash to make sure it was done that way.

We went to a pub and the urn was set at a table at the center of the room and shots were placed on the table. Wren hated romantic comedies but he took a page out of PS I love you and planned out a similar wake.

"This is for you." Sam said handing me an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked.

"No idea, I just had instructions to give this to you." Sam said.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. I recognized the hand writing immediately.

 _To Nora_

 _You're probably wondering why I planned out for my wake to be at a pub well let's face it we're both horrible at handling emotions and you're probably having a horrible day so I paid Carl off in advance to make sure you and Sam have a drink in your hands at all times today. This is a one-time thing. Go get piss drunk._

 _Wren_

I started laughing and crying.

"What?" Sam asked. I handed him the note and Sam started laughing and crying.

"That explains the nanny he hired for today." Sam said. "Carl Two shots of Jameson please."

"Right away." He said serving us.

"To Wren." Sam said.

"To Wren." I said clinking glasses and downing our shots."

Then it was time for the eulogies.

"My Name is Sergeant Major Henry Montgomery and I met Wren seven years ago the day I got to Afghanistan. To say he was serious would be an understatement. Wren was emotionless and the only time I saw him feel anything was when he was yelling at the new recruits and making them cry. No one could make a grown man cry like Wren. Wren had his attitude but he also had a good heart and that's what made him a great doctor. He always put his patients above everything else. His work ethic and dedication was what made him climb through the ranks so fast. I know at least twenty people present here today that would not be here had it not been for Wren my self included. To Wren."

"To Wren." Everyone said taking a shot.

"My Name is Rachel Goldstein. About two and a half years ago I went into labor and my husband and I rushed to the hospital. On the way there our car was hit by a drunk driver and he died on impact. When I got to the hospital the paramedics were sure that my baby wouldn't make it and that I would probably die in the delivery. I heard someone yell at them to shut up and piss off. Doctor Spencer took my hand and reassured me he would do everything he could to save me and my baby. He took us up to surgery and delivered my son Spencer via C-Section. It wasn't until afterwards that one of the nurses told me that the baby wasn't breathing and they wanted to give up trying to resuscitate him but that Doctor Spencer wouldn't let them. This is a photo of Spencer this past Easter. If it weren't for him neither of us would be here today. To Wren." She said.

"To Wren." Everyone said.

"Nora." Sam said asking if I was ready.

"I can't do it." I said.

"It's okay." He said. Sam got up and went up. He took a shot before starting.

"Hi I'm Sam and I was Wren's best friend, lawyer, drinking buddy and accomplice in things I can't legally disclose." Sam started making everyone laugh. "I met Wren through Nora and I admit I was a bit apprehensive at the beginning. It's not everyday your kid sister comes home from a warzone with a complete stranger but at the same time I was relieved to finally not be the only guy in the room. I don't think I ever thanked you for dragging Wren back with you Nora. Wren was everything I could ever ask for in best friend unconditional support. Someone to talk some sense into you when you're being a moron and considering dropping out of law school. I remember a certain incident a few years ago I was drowning with work prepping for Finals and I finally cracked under the pressure. Wren dragged me out of the library and took me here. We started drank and watched the fight that was on that night and I said I can't do it anymore. Wren said, can't keep watching I know he's getting his arse handed to him. Of course he looked over at me and realized I wasn't talking about the fight and then smacked me upside the head. He said to me Sam you've been through three years of law school already; you're in the final stretch of the race. Stop doubting yourself.

When I met him I had no idea how important he was going to be to Me, Jess, and the kids. He wasn't just Nora's friend he was to quote my wife, my brother from another mother and to my kids he was uncle Wren. Wren put on a tough front but he was the most selfless person I ever met. He always thought about others before himself and this entire wake is proof of that. He didn't want us to worry and planned it out so the only thing Nora and I had to do was show up and drink. He made sure to spend as much time with the kids as they could so they would have good memories of him and he made sure to explain to Connor what was happening so that today he'd be ready. I remember a few months ago when I came back from my sabbatical Wren and I had a guys night out and we started talking about how much things had changed. He said that he had a lot of regrets in life but the biggest one was leaving Nora. He said she saved his life everyday since the day they met and that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He loved you so damn much." Sam said crying, "To Wren, the best brother anyone could ever ask for. I miss you brother."

"To Wren" everyone said.

"Thanks Sammy." I said hugging him.

"Anything for you sis." He said.

"I can do this." I said.

"You can." He said.

"Shot first?" I said.

"Yeah." He said handing me one and taking it for himself before I went up there.

"Hi," I said. "I'm not really sure what's I can say that hasn't been said already. Wren came into my life when I was in a really dark place. I met him and it took a while for us to become actual friends he was my mentor, he trained me to be a surgeon and pushed me to be better. One day we were out in the field and he said get your head out of your arse and focus. I have your six and you have mine. That's when I knew that we were friends after that we were practically attached to the hip.

Sam and Jess and pretty much anyone that ever met us said we were couple goals but of course we said we were just friends. We did everything out of order. We met, we moved in together, We broke up even though we weren't dating to begin with, Became friends again, got married, fell in love and started a romantic relationship. He told Sam that I saved his life every day since he met me but the truth was he saved mine. I was in a really dark place when I met him and he was my light at the end of the tunnel. And I'm such an idiot because it took me so damn long to realize I was in love with him." I said crying. "If someone where to ask me if I could do it all over again and change one thing it would be not to wait so long to tell him how I felt. Wren taught me a lot of things but the greatest lesson was to not let the past hold you back and define your future. Life is too damn short to look back and keep thinking about the what ifs. You move forward and you live everyday redeeming your past and whatever happens after just go with it. To Wren thank you for everything."

"To Wren." Everyone said.

"I need a drink a lot of drinks." I said.

"Lucky for you we have this place till midnight, the kids are staying with the nanny overnight and it's an open bar." Sam said.

 **Many Drinks Later…**

"What am I supposed to do now Sammy?" I said crying.

"I don't know who am I supposed to watch UFC with?" He said crying. "I miss Wren."

"I miss Jess." I said.

"I miss her too." He said crying.

"I think these two have had enough." I heard a familiar voice with a British accent.

"I'm a fucking widow I need it." I said.

"My brother died." Sam said.

"He was my brother too mate." Aiden said.

"You were Wren's brother too?" Sam said hiccupping.

"He doesn't know?" Aiden said looking at me.

"Aiden just shut up and drink maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and this'll all be a nightmare." I said crying.

"Doesn't work that way love. Barkeep shots of whatever they're having and keep them coming." Aiden said. "If you can't beat them join them"

 **Even More Drinks later…**

"Wren fucking loved you." Aiden slurred.

"He freaking did." Sam said.

"I didn't deserve him." I slurred. "I couldn't even tell him I loved him."

"But he knew, the way you two looked at each other that was love." Sam said.

"And Now I'll never get to see those gorgeous blue eyes again." I said crying.

"Barkeep another round." Aiden said.

"You guys finished two bottles already." He answered.

"I'm a fucking widow and I'm only twenty two." I said.

"I'll go open another bottle." He said.

"I'm fucking cursed everyone I love dies or gets captured by Nazis or dates my ninety year old gal pal's niece or forgets me. My dad included. What the fuck is wrong with me?" I said.

"I'm a single dad with no family except you and my two kids, my wife and best friend died within six months of each other and we're currently getting drunk with said best friend's assassin brother. Sis we're fucked up people but at least we're fucked up people together." Sam said.

"I'll drink to that." Aiden said.

"What am I supposed to do with his ashes?" I asked. "Do I put them on my mantle? Do I pollute the ocean? I mean what are you supposed to do with them?"

"He probably didn't want anyone experimenting with his remains, that's why he rushed the cremation. He asked me to make sure no one used his body that way so I was on guard." Aiden said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Not a problem, I owed him that much." Aiden said.

"How's the witch hunt going?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" Aiden asked.

"I want to stop feeling like the worst person on earth." I said crying.

"We both know I win that title." Aiden said.

"I'm a corporate lawyer, I screw the little guy over on a daily basis. I win worst person on the Earth." Sam said.

"Yeah but you donate all your bonuses to charity." I said.

"Still feel like shit." Sam said.

"Barkeep." Sam said.

"Another!" We all said at the same time.

 **The Next Day…**

I woke up with a pounding headache on the couch hugging the urn containing Wren's ashes. I looked over and saw Sam lying on the opposite couch and Aiden lying on the floor. I stood up and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Uh." I groaned.

There was a knock at the door.

"Nora, hurry up." Sam groaned. I got up and opened the door. As soon as I did Sam knelt down and threw up. "Freaking Whiskey."

"I feel like death." I said. Suddenly there were little thuds and I saw Connor at the end of the hall. "Oh boy."

"Auntie Nora! Daddy!" He yelled.

"ugh." Sam and I groaned.

"Buddy Shh!" I said. "Quietly please."

"Do you guys have a tummy ache?" He asked as he saw Sam with his head still against.

"Something like that sweetie." I said.

"Can we eat pancakes?" Connor asked.

"Buah." Sam said throwing up.

"How about toaster waffles?" I said compromising.

"Okay." Connor agreed.

"I'll get started on the coffee." I said. I took the kids to the kitchen but Aiden had beat me to it.

"One coffee, and a short stack of pancakes for the little bugger." Aiden said.

"Thank you creepy park stranger." Connor said.

"My name's Aiden." Aiden said.

"Okay." Connor said digging into his waffles.

"Uh, Now I remember why I don't drink whiskey." I said. "How the hell are you functional right now?"

"I drank water last night after you and Sam declared me designated drunk." Aiden said.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked.

"You got drunk enough to start singing along with the jukebox. I've never seen so many one hit wonders butchered like that." He said.

"I want to crawl into bed and never come out." I said.

"Buck up, that's the hang over talking." Aiden said.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" I asked.

"Wren asked me to keep an eye on you. Said you'd probably try and do something stupid. Starting to see what he meant." Aiden said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you really? If you were alone what would you be doing right now?" He asked.

It was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was Connor chewing his pancakes. Luckily Sam walked in before I had to answer.

"Okay, I need coffee." He said. "Lots and lots of coffee."

"Way ahead of you." Aiden said.

I dropped off Sam and the kids at their house before heading back home.

"I'm surprised you're still here." I said.

"Are you kicking me out?" Aiden said.

"No just surprised is all. Last time I saw you, you were hell bent on taking them down and didn't even say goodbye." I said.

"Never been one for farewells especially since…"

"Since you had just found out Wren was dying and if you said goodbye it might have been the last time." I said.

"What was the last thing you ever said to him?" Aiden asked.

"Shut up and watch Harry fall in love with Sally." I said.

"What?"

"We were in New York for our anniversary dinner and we went to Washington square park and he said he'd never seen it. I said I needed to correct that asap. We teleported here…" I said crying. "Got into our pjs and watched the movie. I fell asleep and when he… he was… dead." I said sobbing.

"Oh." Aiden said.

 **One Week Later-**

"Nora get up." Aiden said.

"No." I said burying my head in the pillow.

"It's been a week, you need to get up." Aiden said.

"What's the point?" I said crying.

"For fucks sake." He said. He grabbed the pillow and pulled it out of my grasp. "Get up."

"No." I cried. I heard footsteps and then the blinding sunlight came into the room. "Arg." I said pulling the covers up.

"I'm giving you one last chance get up." Aiden said.

"Fuck off." I said.

"You asked for it." He said before walking out of the room.

Finally he was gone. I heard footsteps growing closer. I tightened my hold on my blanket next thing I know I'm soaking wet.

"What the fuck Aiden?" I said umping out of bed.

"Oh look you're up?" he said with a smirk. He threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed we're going out."

"No." I said.

"Put the clothes on or I'll put you in a straightjacket and drag you there." Aiden said

"I hate you." I said.

"You're twenty two act like it." Aiden said. "How the hell did Wren put up with you…"

At the mention of Wren I started crying.

"Oh fuck." Aiden said. "I'm not doing this. I'm not Wren I won't coddle you but I can distract you. You ever fenced before?"

I shook my head no.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Aiden said.

After hours of fencing we finally stopped.

"You're good?" He said.

"Can I go back to bed now?" I asked.

"No, We're going out to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't had a full meal since yesterday and even then you were picking at it, you're eating then you can go back to bed." Aiden compromised.

"No buckets of ice water." I said.

"No ice water for the rest of the day, tomorrow's another story." He said and I glared at him. "You were being a brat."

"I'm in mourning jerk." I said walking back to the house. I opened the freezer and saw that there was a dish of lasagna. Wren's lasagna. I started crying.

"Oh bloody hell again." Aiden said walking in.

"I don't know why I keep crying." I said.

"Nora I can't help you. I don't do emotions, any emotions I had were beaten out of me a long time ago." Aiden said.

"How did Beth die?" I answered.

"Low blow." He said.

"Well that's how I feel right now." I said sobbing.

"This is probably the worst time to bring this up but I have to leave soon, and by soon I mean tonight or the latest tomorrow morning. A contact of mine recently got some info and he's going to be in Prague in three days." Aiden said.

"Then go." I said.

"You're crying over a dish of frozen lasagna." Aiden said.

"I figured out how to put myself together once, I'll do it again but I need to mourn and like you said you don't do emotions. You made Wren a promise go keep it." I said sniffling.

"If anything happens and I mean anything you call me or you call Sam. Hell call your father why didn't he show up to the funeral?" Aiden finally asked the dreaded question.

"Dad never really approved of my marriage to Wren and we haven't talked since last year the day after the masquerade gala. He's busy he probably doesn't even know Wren died." I said.

"You should probably call to let him know." Aiden said.

"I can't." I said.

"Why Not?" Aiden said.

"It's kind of complicated." I said.

"You were married to a British assassin trained by a secret organization of the British government since the age of three how much more complicated than that could it be?" Aiden said.

"I'm a time traveler." I said.

"Fine then don't tell me." Aiden said thinking I was joking.

"I'm serious." I said. "The closet under the stairs filled with costumes, those aren't costumes, those are clothes I was wearing when I came back from different times."

"Time travel is impossible."

"People would say the same about you being able to shape shift but you still do it." I said.

"Time traveler huh, and I'm guessing your father doesn't know?"

"Not allowed to tell him." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Interfering timelines it's a whole other shit storm I'm dealing with at the moment." I said.

"Your life is complicated."

"And people wonder why I'm shit at dealing with emotions." I said.

"Hey you finally stopped crying." Aiden said.

"I'm dehydrated."

"I'll just go get my bags then." Aiden said going to the guestroom.

 **Two Weeks after Wren's Funeral…**

It was four in the afternoon and I was still in bed. The only reason I had gotten out of bed was to feed and let Axl out. Other than that I was in bed and Axl was with me. It was quiet when suddenly my phone's Tardis ringtone started ringing.

I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Are you in bed right now?" Sam asked. "It's like four in the afternoon over there."

"How are you Sam?" I said.

"Concerned, worried and missing my sister. Connor's been asking about you." Sam said.

"How is he?" I said.

"He's sad but kids are resilient." Sam said. "I'm making burgers tonight. Get your but here now."

"Sam…"

"Nora I'm serious we have to talk about Wren's will. Some of that stuff's time sensitive the sooner we get it over with the better." Sam said.

I sighed. "I'll shower and then head over. You want me to stop by and get desert?"

"You're staying the night, the guestroom's set up. Bring a change of clothes if you're not here in five minutes I'm getting on a plane over there."

"Sam…"

"No buts, I haven't seen or heard from you in over two weeks. Aiden's concerned and that guy has the emotional maturity of a cucumber. If the emotionless assassin is concerned you know something's up. You have five minutes to get your ass over here." Sam said before hanging up.

I got up and put on a black sports bra, a maroon tee and grey drawstring jogger pants. I packed some casual clothes in a tote. If I was missing anything I could just come back for it.

.

I took a deep breath and teleported to Sam's house.

"Auntie Nora!" I heard Connor shout. Before running over to hug me.

"Hey buddy." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"I missed you where have you been?" He asked.

"I was working on something in the lab and lost track of time." I said.

"Oh new project?" He said.

"Old one that I never finished." I said.

"Connor go wash up bud." Sam said.

"Okay dad." He said running off.

"You look like shit." Sam said as he hugged me.

"Missed you too Sammy." I retorted.

"Cut the crap when was the last time you actually got a good night's rest or actually finished a meal?" Sam said.

"I'm dealing okay my appetites just been a bit off." I said.

"You haven't been drinking or doing any drugs have you?" Sam asked.

"No, My last drink was the night of the wake and apparently Aiden signed me up for a subscription food service thing. The food's good my appetites just off."

"Probably just stress." He said. "Sit down, you're finishing everything if not you're going to a doctor tomorrow."

"Yes mom." I answered.

"Nora…" He said warning me.

"Scouts honor I'll finish my dinner." I said.

"dad, I'm hungry." Connor said.

After dinner I helped put the kids to bed and saw that Connor had photos on his wall. One was of him Sam and Jess during a picnic we had months before Ellie was born the other was Him me and Wren on one of our adventures.

"So I don't forget them and they can watch over me." Connor said sleepily.

"That's really sweet buddy. You ready for bed?" I asked.

"Mhm. Night Auntie, I love you." He said.

I kissed his forehead and pulled up the covers. "Love you too bud."

I turned on the night-light and walked out of the room. I went downstairs and Sam was waiting for me in the living room. I closed the sliding doors and sat down on the couch.

"Is this my intervention or was there an actual will to discuss?" I asked.

Sam sighed and pinched his eyebrows together "This is for you." He said sliding a big manila envelope to me. "Don't open it yet, instructions said this will tell you when to open it."

He slid in a DVD into the Blu-ray player and pressed play before walking out of the room.

"Aren't you staying?" I asked.

"He said you'd want to watch it on your own." He said before slipping out.

I looked to the TV and the background looked familiar. It was my living room. I saw someone standing in front of the camera and when they moved the camera I saw it was Wren.

"What the…" I started but then he sat down on the couch and He took a deep breath before talking.

"Hey Nora, You probably think this is really morbid and cliché but if you're watching this it means I'm dead… Wow that does not get any easier to say no matter how many times I practice."

"And you're ranting, damn I miss you." I said tearing up.

"I don't want you to cry even though that probably made you cry even more."

"Nah I'm good." I said composing myself.

"Sure you are but I need you to listen so shut up and stop arguing with the recording. By now it's probably been about two weeks since I kicked the bucket and Aiden's probably lost his patients and dragged your mopey ass out of bed. Yes I asked him to look after you and he didn't make a fuss about it. I think he's kind of fond of you which is good because I'm going to need you to keep him grounded and make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

Besides the point, You're probably moping around in your harry potter pajamas or those joggers you wear when you're out of clean clothes."

"Damn you knew me too well." I said. "This is a little creepy."

"Stop interrupting, Nora you're mourning and it's okay let it out but don't let it take over your life. Stop hiding in your room. You're Nana had it right when she said life is for the living so go out and live it. If you've learned anything from my situation is that life is short and precious and you shouldn't squander it. Your dad hid you away from the world to keep you safe but you're not a defenseless little girl anymore. I've seen what you can do and you are amazing. I've seen you do the impossible and it's time the world saw how Amazing Nora Eliana Stark is, not Nora Martell or Nora Spencer, Stark. Open the envelope Sam gave you. Go on."

"What did you do Wren?" I said.

"Giving you a push." He said. I opened the envelope and took out its contents. Inside was a Drivers license, ID, passport, medical license and all of the pink slips and deeds to the properties with the name Nora Eliana Stark.

"What the hell?" I said.

"I know it's a pretty big push. You're probably wondering how I did it. I had Sam file all the paperwork during your three week absence. Side note I sign your name better than you do. All of these documents are real and there are a few more things I should probably go over. There's another envelop inside. Open it."

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises."

"Suck it up you big baby and open the damn envelope."

"Death's made you bossy." I said. "And I'm really creeping myself out" I opened the envelope and saw that it was a deed to a house.

"Real estate is a good investment. You always said you wanted to move to New York and live in the town house well there's the town house. Four bedrooms four and a half baths a block away from Sam's place, close enough to Central Park you can jog there in the mornings and a ten-minute taxi ride to your dad's. You're thinking of an excuse not to move right now and I'm going to tell you right now stop.

Montgomery's working at New York Presbyterian and they've been scouting you for a while. Give him a call and the job's yours. There's a big world out there Nora, it's time to get out of your cave and see it. There's nothing left for you in Dallas. And if you think it's too dangerous to move because you'll run into Steve why hasn't Aya shown up yet?

No more running, no more hiding. It's time Nora.

As for the rest of my inheritance I've split it in half you get half and Sam gets the other half. I set up trust funds for the kids, they'll never have to work a day in their lives if they don't want to, their grandkids probably won't have to either. Properties, they're managed; my financial manager will contact you. You can keep him or switch to yours up to you.

So this is it, my last words, I hate to be a cliché but it's your fault for forcing me to watch greys anatomy so we could comment on how inaccurate it is. Your dad, Steve Bucky and even Aya are great people and they do amazing things but they aren't the sun you are.

Thank you for walking into that Infirmary in Afghanistan and giving me a chance." He said crying, "Thank you for giving me a home, a family, for teaching me that there's more to life than fighting, for accepting me with all my baggage, And thank you for giving me the best years of my life. I love you Nora, Always have always will."

And with that the video ended and I was sobbing.

Sam walked into the room and hugged me.

"He's gone." I cried.

"I know." Sam said rubbing my back. "I know."


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

 **Well here it is the moment you've all been waiting about forty chapters for… or that might be the next chapter depends what you were specifically waiting for. Anyway let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

The next morning I woke up in the guestroom of Sam's house to Connor jumping on the bed.

"Morning Buddy." I said.

"Auntie Nora can you make chocolate chip pancakes?" Connor asked.

"Sure, just let me use the bathroom and I'll meet you in the kitchen." I said ruffling his hair. I got up and washed my face before going to the kitchen. Sam and Ellie were still asleep so I got started on breakfast.

By the time they were up the table was set and breakfast was served.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked.

"Not sure, I guess I should probably go see the place first." I said.

"You're going to love it, I love that house." Sam said.

"Wren did always have good taste." I said. "You off today?"

"I get weekends off, taking the kids to the zoo today want to come with?"

"Sure just need to shower and get ready." I said.

After a quick shower I got dressed in a simple raglan tee and dark jeans with some boots and by origami crane necklace.

.

I looked down at my hand and saw my engagement ring and wedding band. Am I supposed to take them off? I decided to keep them on for now, I wasn't ready for that.

We took the kids to the Zoo and had a blast. We had lunch at the boathouse and then I had the brilliant idea to take the kids to the movies, Ellie surprisingly slept through the entire thing. By the time we were back it was six in the afternoon and I decided to take a walk to the house. Sam gave me the key and asked if I would be okay alone.

.

The neighborhood was quiet and safe. It wasn't the ranch but that was the entire point. I walked up the steps to the door and put the key in the key hole. I pushed the door open and turned on the light before walking in, The mud room had tiffany light fixtures. I walked into the day room and saw that there was a perfect spot for reading by the window.

.

The lighting in here was perfect. I walked into the kitchen and saw that it was state of the art. There was a kitchen island with granite counter tops and dark wooden cabinets.

.

I walked further down the hall and saw that there was a study with mahogany wood shelves all over the wall. There was a fireplace with moldings similar to the ones of my fireplace at the ranch had.

This house was everything I always dreamed about.

I looked down at my rings and took them off. I unclasped my necklace and put them on the chain.

"Thank you Wren." I said before kissing the ring and putting the necklace back on. The entire place would need to be furnished but before I started decorating there was one call I had to make. I walked back to the living room and sat at the window seat. I took out my phone and pulled out my contacts.

"Montgomery." He answered.

"Hey Sarge, it's Nora." I said.

"I've been expecting your call, I'm guessing you finally read Wren's will?" Montgomery said.

"He really did think of everything." I said.

"Are you still in Dallas?" He asked.

"No I'm in New York visiting my brother Sam." I said.

"The tall one who Wren talked out of dropping out of law school?" Montgomery asked.

"That's the one." I said.

"Perfect can you do lunch on Monday?" He asked.

"Sure just say where and when." I said

"I'll check my schedule and text you the details." Montgomery said.

"Perfect thank you." I said.

"See you then." He said before ending the call.

 **April 27** **th** **2015-**

I got dressed in a pair of fitted black slacks, a light blue button up top with a sweater vest and a grey blazer.

.

I teleported close by and walked the rest of the way to the bistro. I walked in and was taken to the table where Henry Montgomery was sitting down. As soon as he saw me he stood up.

"Nora, you look great." Montgomery said pulling me into a hug.

"Not as great as you, may I say sarge you are rocking the suit." I said.

"Oh I hate this monkey suit but the missus insisted, weekly department meeting with the board." He said. "You'll find out about those soon enough."

"I doubt I will, it's only the department heads.' I said.

"Wren didn't tell you." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Due to our location and our ranking as the best Level one trauma center in the state we recently received a grant to open up a second Emergency room in the hospital. You wouldn't just be hired as a surgeon you'd be head of the ER." He said.

"What? How I'm only twenty-two? Your board would never go for it." I said.

"Actually they're all for it. Your reputation precedes you. Youngest person to ever graduate from Harvard Medical school's dual degree program at the top of your class and a year early, Outstanding service in the army, no one we've called who knows you has a single bad thing to say, you're published, you're an excellent teacher, some of your past residents work for us, you're program has increased test results anywhere its been implemented and you're the youngest double board certified surgeon in history. You turn us down there will be people knocking at your door to get you to work for them. So what do I have to do to get you to say yes?" He said.

"Let's talk logistics and transition." I said.

By the end of lunch I was not only getting paid double what Dallas Presbyterian but I now set another record, youngest head of an ER in the world. Damn I am awesome.

 **April 28** **th** **, 2015- Third Person POV**

Tony few into the fortress and took out the remaining guards with Thor's help before he flew off.

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys." Natasha told the team over the coms.

"I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better." Thor said. "You and Stark secure the scepter." He told Steve.

Tony walked into the fortress and the guards pointing their weapons at him. "Guys, stop, we gotta talk about this." He said before shooting them down with his suit.

"Good talk." Tony said walking past them.

The only soldier that was still conscious said, "No it wasn't."

Tony walked into the room and saw Doctor List working on a computer probably trying to erase all the data they had. Tony walked up to him in the suit and knocked him out.

Tony stepped out of the suit and looked around. "Sentry mode." He said activating the suit.

He walked over to the computers. "Okay, JARVIS. You know I want it all. Make sure you copy and send it Hill at HQ.

"I know you're hiding more than files." He said to himself. "Hey, J, give me an IR scan of the room, real quick."

"The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current." Jarvis replied.

Tony walked to the wall and said to himself, "be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door..." He pushes a brick and the wall opens up. "Yay!"

He walked in and was shocked with what he found. Memories of New York flashed before his eyes.

"Guys I got Strucker." Steve notified them.

"Yeah, I got...something bigger." Tony replied looking up at the Gigantic Leviathan. Lying around the room were other recovered Chitauri artifacts and even scraps of his armor. Finally he spotted what they had spent the past couple of months searching for.

"Thor, I got eyes on the prize." He communicated through the coms. Suddenly he started seeing a strange red mist. The Leviathan hanging above him started moving. He was no longer in the fortress of the Hydra base. There was rubble everywhere and the Avengers are all dead. Tony walked over to Steve's body to check his pulse when suddenly he grabs him.

"You could've saved us." Steve said with his last breath before he died.

Steve's voice echoed in his head. "Why didn't you do more?" He heard a girls screaming.

"Dad!" He heard Nora in the distance.

"Nora!" He called out. A Chitauri soldier came up behind her and stabbed her with the scepter. She collapsed dead on the ground.

"Why didn't you do more?" he heard her say.

Then everything shifted and Tony saw what he saw when he flew through the portal and he snapped back. He stepped forward and grabbed the scepter.

 **April 29** **th** **2015- Third Person's POV**

"What's the rumpus?" Bruce said walking into the lab where Tony was waiting.

"Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside you may recognize." He said bringing up a hologram of Jarvis' consciousness

"Jarvis." Bruce said getting a closer look.

"Doctor." Jarvis replied.

"Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper." Tony explained.

"Oh." Bruce said slightly impressed.

"Top of the line." Tony said bragging slightly.

"Yes." Bruce responded trying to see where he was going.

"I suspect not for long." Jarvis said getting to the point.

"Meet the competition." Tony said bringing up a hologram of what was inside the scepter.

"It's beautiful." Bruce said amazed at what he was seeing.

"If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Like it's thinking. I mean this could be a...it's not a human mind, it..." Bruce said curious as to how that was a possibility.

"Um-um." Tony said trying to find the right words to make his point.

"I mean, look at this! They're like neurons firing." Bruce said with a grin.

"Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but...I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door." Tony said.

"Artificial intelligence." Bruce said understanding.

"This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron." Tony said.

"I thought Ultron was a fantasy." Bruce said not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol." Tony suggested.

"That's a mad-sized if." Bruce pointed out.

"Our job is "if." What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA." Tony said striking a cord with Bruce.

"Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA." Bruce pointed out.

"As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?" Tony said making his point.

"The only people threatening the planet would be people?" Bruce said liking the idea.

"I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVIS can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days." Tony asked.

"So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team." Bruce seeing what the real issue was.

"Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the "man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Sounds like a cold world, Tony." Bruce said.

"I've seen colder." Tony said thinking of his short visit to space and his vision. "This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that."

"I need to shower and get a few hours of sleep, get a head start and I'll come back later." Bruce said.

"Yay!" Tony cheered.

After Bruce left he pulled out his phone and looked through his photos. He found the one of Nora and him during her first time in New York. There was no way that vision would ever come true.

He opened his contacts and for the first time in months he called her.

"Hey it's Nora, you know what to do." Her recording said before the beep.

"Hey kid, it's been a while I just got back and wanted to check in." He said. "I'm working on a new project, you'd love it. Well I gotta get back."

With that he ended the call.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Are you sure there isn't any way I could convince you to stay?" Chief Matthews asked.

"Chief it's not about the money or the promotion. I need a change. Every time I walk in here you want to know what I see. I see my best friend dead in a hospital room. I see Wren giving the interns a lecture on the importance of triaging and time management. Everywhere I look I see people that are gone and it breaks me a little more each time." I said.

"It's not going to be the same without you." He said.

"I know I'm going to miss you chief." I said.

"Can I just say how proud of you I am? You're not the same kid that walked into my office two years ago. I consider you the daughter I never had." He said.

"Thank you for giving that kid a chance even though everyone told you I was a lawsuit waiting to happen." I said.

"I had a good feeling about you and I wasn't wrong." He said with a smile before giving me a hug and walking off to find his wife.

I had told my tech friends I was moving and they started a Facebook event to throw me a going away party. I found out about it half an hour before it started.

I only had time to pick up Sam and the kids and to get dressed in a Beige Maxi dress I found in the back of my closet.

.

"This is a great party." Sam said.

"I know, I didn't think I knew this many people." I said.

"You make a lasting impression." Sam said. "So you going to tell them?"

"You mean about the Name change?" I asked.

"Its not technically a name change if its always been your name." Sam said.

"Still butt hurt about that?" I asked.

"I understand why you didn't say anything but if you're getting a fresh start you may want to start off on the right foot." Sam asked.

"I will tell them all but I kind of have to talk to the sperm donor before I do." I said.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Sam asked.

"Last year when I called him crying and he put me on hold but hung up instead." I said. Then my phone lit up and I saw I had a message. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear or leave a message." I put the phone on speaker and played the message.

"Hey kid, it's been a while I just got back and wanted to check in." He said. "I'm working on a new project, you'd love it. Well I gotta get back."

"That was… short." Sam said. "You going to call him back?"

"I will but not right now. He put me on hold for seven months I think he can wait till I'm ready." I said. "Let's go help Connor reach the last cake pop."

 **May 2** **nd** **, 2015- Third Person's POV**

After days of working nonstop Bruce and Tony had accomplished nothing or so it seemed.

"I'll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments." Jarvis said.

"Thanks, buddy." Tony said shutting of the lights.

"Enjoy yourself, sir." Jarvis said.

"I always do." He said leaving.

The party was in full swing when he walked in. He and Thor bragged about their significant others. Natasha and Bruce were by the bar. Clint was talking to some girls that had seen him playing darts and were adding handicaps to test his accuracy.

Steve was up on the balcony catching up with Sam who was in town visiting family.

"Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it." Sam said.

" If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you." Steve said reassuring his friend.

"No, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy." Sam said very relieve he didn't have to deal with Steve's battles.

"Be it ever so humble." Steve said with a smirk.

"You find a place in Brooklyn yet or did you finally decided to move in with Sharon?" Sam asked and Steve sighed.

"I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn and I'm not ready to move in with Sharon. I told her it wasn't what was done in my time. Then she pointed out I moved in with Nora three days after meeting her and we fought." Steve said.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. He looked down and saw Sharon looking up at them with a huge smile and she blew a kiss to Steve.

"Then we ended up sleeping together." Steve said awkwardly waving to his girlfriend.

"Make up or break up?" Sam asked.

"I know I need to end things but every time we're about to I can't go through with it. Steve said. "I feel guilty."

"Look man, if you're not happy then you have to do what's best for you. You can't keep leading her on. Just sit her down and tell her the truth. She'll be hurt and mad but it's better now than in the far future." Sam said

"You're right. I'm going to do this." Steve said starting to move forward but Sam stopped him.

"Not right now man, we're at a party." Sam said.

After the party was over the Avengers and a few of the people closest to them were sitting around joking around.

"But, it's a trick!" Clint said referring to Thor's hammer.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that and it is not impossible there are three people alive that can wield Mjolnir." Thor said.

"Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick." Clint taunted.

"Well please, be my guest." Thor said giving Clint the go ahead.

"Come on." Tony said waiting to see Clint make a fool of himself.

"Really?" Clint asked.

"Yeah!" Thor said casually. Clint stood up and walked to the other side of the table.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodey said.

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony joked making everyone laugh at the double meaning.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said before grabbing the hammer and trying to lift it but there was no movement. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony taunted.

"Please, Stark, by all means." Clint said. Tony got up and walked over.

"Oh, here we go." Natasha said rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Okay."

"Uh-oh." Rhodey said.

"Um-hmm." Clint hummed in agreement.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said readying himself.

"Get after it." Clint said.

"Here we go." Natasha said when it seemed the billionaire was finally going to give it a shot but was annoyed when Tony kept stalling.

"It's physics." Tony said.

"Physics!" Bruce said realizing how that could be a possibility.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?" Tony asked.

"Yes, of course." Thor said knowing that would never happen.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Tony said before giving it a go and failing. "I'll be right back." He came back with an armored hand and still nothing. Then Rhodey decided to help him and partially suited up.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asked.

"Are you on my team?" Tony said annoyed.

"Just represent! Pull!" Rhodey said with a groan.

"Alright, let's go!" Tony said and they both pulled as hard as they could but failed.

Bruce tried giving it a go and roared pretending to change into the hulk but everyone just stared at him. "Huh?"

Finally Steve got up.

"You can do it sweetie." Sharon cheered making Natasha roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure." Tony said.

"Come on, Cap." Rhodey cheered. Steve pulled on the hammer and managed to get it to budge a little making Thor look a bit alarmed but he couldn't lift it. Thor chuckled relieved.

"Nothing." Thor said.

"And?" Tony asked.

"Widow?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered." Natasha declined.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Tony said.

"You bet your ass." Clint agreed.

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria said mockingly.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony annoyed.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony said trying to explain his failure.

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor said lifting his hammer. "You're all not worthy."

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound making everyone cover their ears until it stopped.

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." A robotic voice said.

"Stark." Steve said looking at the suit coming towards them.

"JARVIS." Tony said pulling his phone out trying to hack into the syatem.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream?" the robot said.

"Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit." Tony said rapidly tapping his phone.

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The robot said.

"You killed someone?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices." The robot said.

"Who sent you?" thor said with his hammer in his hand.

"'I see a suit of armor around the world' the robot said playing a recording of Tony's voice.

"Ultron!" Bruce said realizing what was going on.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron said.

"What mission?" Natasha asked.

"Peace in our time." Ultron declared before the iron legion smashed through the walls and attacked them.

The team scattered and fought them off until only one was left.

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?" the last robot said picking up a robot before throwing it to the side. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction." He said before Thor threw his hammer at it.

"I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me." The robot said before it shut off.

 **Third Person's POV-**

I was in Sam's house helping Connor with his Homework when my phone started ringing. I looked at who it was and immediately sent it to voicemail.

"Why didn't you answer Auntie?" Connor asked.

"It was someone I'm not ready to face sweetheart. Besides I promised you my full and undivided attention." I said.

"No where were we?" I asked.

"I can't read that." Connor said.

"It's okay bud just sound it out slowly." I said.

"When we were finally done Connor was in bed and so was Ellie. Sam had a deposition in the morning he was finishing some things up for and needed someone to watch the kids.

I was catching up with the real House Wives of New Jersey when I saw I had a message notification. I listened to the voicemail.

"Hey kid, It's me. I kinda screwed up." Dad said and I could tell he was drunk. At least he was finally admitting about forgetting about me. "I lost Jarvis." Or not. "I gotta go fix this."

I picked up my phone and texted Rhodey.

 _Tell dad to stop drunk dialing me._

"Hey." Sam said walking in.

"Hey, the kids are in bed." I said.

"Thanks for watching them, Did Connor finish his homework?" Sam asked.

"All of it and I did a bit of review with him. He's doing really well. I left you a plate in the warmer." I said standing up.

"You heading back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, need to pack at least a box so I don't feel guilty about lagging it. Night Sam." I said before teleporting back to the house.

"You should call your father." Aya said appearing for the first time since I got back from 1980.

"Butt out.' I said walking past her.

"I thought we were past this." She said. "I thought you learned your lesson."

"Just because I learned my lesson doesn't mean I have to like it. Unless you're going to help get the hell out." I said.

"Nora…"

"Now!" I said and without a word she disappeared.

 **May 3** **rd** **2015- Third Person's POV**

Somewhere in the cost of Africa in a salvage Yard Ulysses Klaue was in his office talking to a potential buyer on the phone.

"Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." He said ending the call and switching to another. "Now, minister, where were we?"

Suddenly the lights went out and there was a commotion in the salvage yard and a young man and woman entered.

"Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils." Klaue said picking up a plate from his desk. "Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market."

The twins looked at each other confused.

"You...you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid." Klaue taunted.

"Everybody's afraid of something." Wanda said her eyes starting to glow red.

"Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." He taunted. Pietro speeded over to pick up a piece of candy making Klaue jerk back. "So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge.

Ultron crashed into the office knocking Klaue off his chair.

"There is no "man" in charge. Let's talk business." Ultron said. Klaue handed over some vibranium. "Upon this rock I will build my church. Vibranium."

"You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions." Klaue stated.

"Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which."' Ultron stated Quoting someone very familiar to Klaue.

"Stark." Klaue said in realization.

"What?" Ultron said confused.

"Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his." Klaue said.

"What?! I'm not...!" Ultron said grabbing him. "I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!" Ultron said dropping him. "I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" Ultron said kicking Klaue down the stairs. "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!

Just then Tony appeared with Thor and Steve behind him. "Ahh, Junior gonna break your old man's heart." Tony joked.

"If I have to." Ultron said,

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said calmly.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron retorted.

"He beat me by one second." Tony said earning a glare from Steve.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro said resentfully.

"This was never my life." Tony stated.

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve told the twins.

"Oh, we will." Wanda said.

"I know you've suffered." Steve started but was interrupted by Ultron.

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..." Then Ultron was interrupted by Thor.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron retorted.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron exclaimed as the Iron Legion started attacking.

"Shoot them!" Klaue ordered his men.

"Which ones?" one of them asked.

"All of them!" klaue shouted.

Pietro came after Steve and Steve knocked him down "Stay down, kid!"

With that Wanda started to put her plan into action. She went up to Thor and used her powers.

"Thor! Status?" Steve asked as he noticed Wanda walk Past Thor.

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." Thor said before suddenly he wasn't at the shipyard.

Wanda then snuck up to Steve and then to Natasha.

"This is going very well." Ultron said. Wanda tried coming up to Clint but he quickly turned and put an electric arrow on her forehead.

"I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." Clint said as Pietro sped in and knocked him down before running away with Wanda. "Yeah, you better run. Whoever's standing, we gotta move! Guys?"

Steve took his helmet off and walked toward the rest of the team.

Natasha flashed back to a familiar facility where girls were being taught ballet.

"Again." The instructor said to her students.

"You'll break them." Natasha said.

"Only the breakable ones." The madame said "You are made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony."

"What if I fail?" Natasha asked before seeing herself being trained.

"You never fail." The Madame responded.

"Sloppy. Pretending to fail. The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world." The madame chastised as Natasha purposely threw a fight.

"I have no place in the world." Natasha said.

"Exactly." The madame said.

Steve suddenly started flashing to a 1940's dance Hall when Bucky and Nora came up to him.

"You owe me a dance soldier." Nora said.

"Careful doll or he'll break your toes." Bucky teased.

Bucky and Nora pull him to the dance floor.

"The war's over, Stevie." Bucky said

"We can finally go home. Find a little farm the three of us. Imagine it!" Nora said before suddenly everything went dark.

"Or we could have if you hadn't gotten her killed." Bucky said.

"You promised Steve, you promised." A four year old Nora said.

Thor flashed back to Asgard. There was some sort of party. He saw someone walking in a black cloak when Heimdall come up to him. Heimdall's eyes were blind.

"Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?" Heimdall asked.

"Heimdall, your eyes?!" Thor exclaimed.

"Oh, they see everything. They see you leading us to Hell. Wake up!" heimdall said before strangling Thor.

"I can still save you." Thor said.

"We are all dead. Can you not see?" Heimdall said before Thor pushed him off of him. "You're a destroyer, Odinson. See where your power leads." Electricity hits thor and then destroys everything in the room.

Outside Pietro finally stopped and put his sister down.

"What can I do?" He asked his sister.

"Ah, it hurts." Wanda groaned in pain.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll be right back." Pietro said furious.

"No. I'm over it. I want...I want to finish the plan." Wanda said. "I want the big one." [

Tony finally managed to corner Ultron. "Ah, the Vibranium's getting away." It said.

"And you're not going anywhere." Tony said.

"Of course not, I'm already there. You'll catch on. But first, you might need to catch Dr. Banner." Ultron said before Tony shot him and flew off to find Bruce before he hulked out.

"News or footage, keyword: Hulk." He searched and saw videos of the destruction he was causing to the city. "I could really use a lullaby."

"Well, that's not gonna happen. Not for a while. The whole team is down, you got no back up here." Clint said trying to get through to his soulmate.

"I'm calling in VERONICA." He said. The armor came down from the Stark Industries satellite. "Alright everybody, stand down!"

"You listening? That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her, you're smarter than her, you're Bruce Banner." Tony said angering Hulk by mentioning Bruce.

"Right, right, right! Don't mention puny Banner." He said before Hulk threw a car at him.

"Okay." Tony said before they started going at it. "In the back? Dick move, Banner."

Tony's arm got caught by the hulk and it was crushed. "VERONICA, gimme a hand." And a replacement was sent as the previous arm disengaged. With the new arm Tony repeatedly punched the Hulk. "Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep!"

Finally when he had the upper hand Tony picked up the hulk and tried flying him away from the city. "Okay, pal, we're gonna get you out of town." But he managed to redirect them towards a building. "No, not that way, not that way! Come on, Bruce! You gotta work with me!"

"Everybody out! Going to get ugly!" Tony alerted the civilians in the area. "I'm sorry."

"Damage report." Tony asked but all he got was a buzz. "That's comprehensive. Show me something." Then he saw a building with no civilians.

"How quickly can we buy this building?" He asked

He dropped the hulk on the building completely destroying it. Just as the army arrived the hulk snapped out of it and Tony knocked him out.

Everyone was quickly loaded onto the quinjet and they were off the ground.

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air." Maria notified Tony as he piloted the jet.

"Stark Relief Foundation?" He asked.

"Already on the scene. How's the team?" Maria asked.

"Everyone's...we took a hit. We'll shake it off." Tony said.

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here." Maria suggested even though from the tone in her voice Tony could tell it was more like an order.

"So, run and hide?" Tony asked frustrated.

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer." Maria said.

"Neither do we." He replied before shutting off the monitor.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" Clint offered

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out." Tony said.

"A few hours from where? Clint asked.

"A safe house." Tony replied.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was in the lab packing up my framed posters and vintage rock records when there was suddenly breaking news.

"We just received reports from our colleagues in Johannesburg that the city was under attack by the Hulk. We have footage from the rampage." The reported said.

I put the boxes down and moved closer to the TV. That was the hulk alright and Veronica was working just like it was programmed to.

"What the hell did you do Dad?" I asked.

"This is how it starts." Aya said.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you." I said not even bothering to look at her.

"You really want to tempt me right now?" She said.

I put an energy field around her and crushed her. "I'm done with your shit, try to time jump me to the past again I'll blast myself, I don't care if it kills me. Stay the hell out of my life." I said as she dissipated.

I teleported upstairs and sat down in the living room. I looked at the urn that hadn't been moved since the morning after the wake.

"The world's gone to hell Wren." I said. "And I'm talking to an urn. You planned every single thing out the one thing you didn't come up with a plan for was where you were supposed to go. What am I supposed to do?"

"I wonder what dad did with Mom's remains?" I asked. I never bothered to ask.

I picked up my phone and dialed number five on my speed dial.

"What?" he answered annoyed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said.

"More like I just got into bed. What do you want?" Aiden said.

"I'm talking to an urn." I said.

"I though that was just what psychotic cat ladies did." He retorted.

"You're not funny. I looked through Wren's will and he didn't say anything about what he wanted me to do with his ashes he ever bring it up to you?" I asked.

"He only said to make sure no one got his hands on his corpse until after it was cremated." Aiden said.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Not sure I'm the person you should be asking." He said.

"Who else am I supposed to ask? Sam said Wren set everything up he needed to the rest was for me to decide but I don't know what to do? Do I keep them? Do I spread them?"

"That's morbid." Aiden said. "Look, I really need to get at least a few hours of sleep I'll call you later so you can come pick me up and then we'll figure it out."

"Can you pack up his room while you're at it?"

"I'm an assassin not a mover. Goodnight." He said before hanging up.

 **May 4** **th** **, 2015-**

The next morning I woke up early and had a light breakfast. I decided to take the day and relax before packing up Wren's room. I hadn't gone in there since the morning of the day he died and I knew that when I did I was going to breakdown.

"Nora." Aya said.

"Get out." I said.

"You can't ignore me forever." Aya said.

"Watch me." I said.

"What do you want!?" She said.

"I want this to end, I want you to stop controlling my life. I am not your puppet. I don't care if you are all powerful and all knowing. I'm done having you take me where ever you want and ruining my life. Unless you're willing to negotiate like equals we have nothing to talk about." I said stepping out of the house and heading to the pool.

I was wearing a black bikini with cutouts and since I was alone I didn't bother with a cover up.

.

I put a towel on a lounger chair and went for a swim.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Tony landed the quinjet out in front of the ranch, covered by trees so it wouldn't be seen by any neighbors.

"What is this place?" Thor asked.

"A safe house?" Clint said helping his soulmate walk.

"It will be if she doesn't kick me out." Tony said. He walked up the steps and was immediately tackled by a rambunctious husky. "Ah mutt off." Tony struggled as Axl licked and nuzzled him. The Avengers just stood looking at him with confused looks.

"Didn't know you were a dog person Stark." Clint joked.

"He's not, Axl down." A voice from down the hallway said.

"Hey kid" Tony said looking at her.

"Tony." She said.

Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing "Nora." Steve said. Moving to hug her but she teleported away from him.

"Seventy years and you still can't tell us apart" She said.

"Nora what's going on? How did you…" Tony asked suddenly Nora teleported in the middle of all of them dressed in nothing but a bikini.

"Oh shit." She said.

 **Nora's POV-**

I finished my laps around the pool and floated around for a bit before getting out of the pool. I used my powers to get myself dry before teleporting back to the house. But when I got there I was surrounded by the Avengers and my dad and Steve were staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths open.

"Oh shit." I said.

Standing next to them was Aya.

"I did try to tell you." She said.

"Leave now." I said sternly.

"Actually…" She started when suddenly there was another flash of light and I saw myself and someone I thought I was never going to see again.

"Whoa." He said. "That was odd."

"Uhuh." Past me said staring right at me.

"Do I have a concussion or are there really three of them?" Bruce said.

"There's definitely three of them." Clint answered.

"Aya, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This is supposed to happen." She answered.

"Can someone explain to me how I went from having one daughter to suddenly having triplets?" Tony said.

"Daughter?" Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor said at the same time.

"Cliff notes version, I'm the me from present day, that's Wren and Me from, I'm guessing by that dress and those bangs New Years Eve 2013, and that's the bitch responsible for all of this." I said.

"What?" Tony said.

"I'm the time stone." Aya said.

"Dad, everyone else meet Aya, the time stone. Aya fuck off." I said sending an energy blast her way making her disappear.

"Whoa." Past me said.

"Time stone?" dad said.

"I'm a time traveler and I just realized I'm in my underwear, I'm gonna go change now." I said teleporting to the downstairs closet and started putting on some clothes I had set up just for this situation.

"Time traveling? That's physically impossible." Dad said.

"Impossible is just a word for something that hasn't been explained yet." Past me said.

"I've seen her do it." Steve said. "She's not lying."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Stark has a kid?" Clint said.

"The fact that you two lived under his roof and never figured it out is astounding and you call yourselves spies." Wren deadpanned.

"Your w-" Clint started before he suddenly stopped talking.

"I'm just going to say this once they're from the past they haven't gotten to a lot of what's already happened so shut up." Aya said.

"I thought I said to leave." I shouted.

"I'm not your Aya, I'm from 2013." 2013 Aya said.

"When did this become my life?" I groaned before finishing up lacing my boots and continuing with the trainwreck happening in my house. Then as if things couldn't get any worse…

"Nora, I'm here but we have to make this quick." Aiden said walking in but stopping when he saw everyone. "Oh shit."

"You!" Wren said before lunging at Aiden. The room broke out into talking and shouting.

"Damn it." I said running over I put a temporal field around them and froze them. "Everyone is going to shut up and do as I say." I unfroze Aiden and Wren and moved them to separate sides of the room.

"Wonder twins." I said talking about 2013 Wren and me. "Go wait in the day room and stay there."

"But…" Past me started.

"Shut up and go." I said throwing them into the room before closing the sliding doors.

"Aiden…" I said.

"Why is he here?" Natasha said.

"He's reformed." I said. I turned to Aiden. I grabbed a box and handed it to him. "Game room in the attic go pack it up while you wait. And if you could think of an answer to what I asked yesterday I'd really appreciate it."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to go talk to my father for the first time in almost a year and my soulmate for the first time in seventy."

"Your life sucks." Aiden said before walking up the stairs.

"Soulmate?" dad said. "What do you mean soulmate Nora? You don't have any marks."

"Well…" I said taking my holosleeves off. "I have two." I lifted my arms up so he could see my wrist.

"Y-you and … And spangles?!" Dad said freaking out.

"Yup." I said moving past him to check on Natasha.

"Hey you okay?" I asked

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Natasha answered.

"Okay. Clint, you're looking well." I said.

"Nora," he said with a nod.

"Thor!" I exclaimed.

"Nora!" He said pulling me into a bear hug. "It has been far too long old friend."

"It really has, How's Jane?" I asked.

"She is very well, she received the letter and you were right, it did make all the difference." Thor said.

"That's good." I said.

"I'm sorry you two know each other?" dad asked.

"I have Asgardian citizenship" I said.

"That's a thing?" Clint asked.

"She's my sister in arms." Thor said.

"Okay let me see if I've got this straight, you have not one but two soulmarks. One of them happens to be Spangles, you and Thor have known each other since…" dad started.

"1943." I said.

"Since I was a child over a millennia ago." Thor said.

"Time's a matter of perspective." I said with a shrug.

"Right and you're a time traveler with a double personality?" dad said.

"Aya's a sentient being that predates the universe, an infinity stone." I said. "I'm her host. Think of her as an annoying parasite that won't leave."

"I grew up hearing stories about them, never thought you were one. That does explain why Father allowed you to stay on Asgard." Thor said.

"Everything happens for a reason." I said.

"How long has this been going on for?" dad asked.

"Geneva." I said.

"Four years! You've been traveling through time and have had powers for four years and you didn't say anything!" Dad shouted.

"Stop shouting" Aya said appearing again. "You have any idea how many time Nora was going to tell you until I sent her back in time or kept her away from you both. The bloody tantrums I've had to put up with?" Aya started.

"My tantrums, I've had to put up with you screaming in the back of my head for thirty four years! I had to live through Bucky and Steve dying then coming back from the dead and having to stay away. You kept me in the past for thirty years. I had to live through disco Aya!" I shouted.

"You expect me to apologize for that? I did what I had to do." She said.

"That's not up to you anymore like I told you before unless you want to negotiate like equals, I don't want to hear or see you. Now get in there and send them back." I said.

"No, they're here to help explain everything to them, now get in there before they finish raiding your bar." Aya said disappearing.

"AH!" I groaned. "Let's get this over with." I said opening the doors to the day room and sitting down in one of the couches. Sure enough Past me and Wren were taking shots.

"Really guys it's not even eight in the morning." I said.

"It's New Years Eve." Past me said.

"I'm getting shipped back to Afghanistan tomorrow." Wren said. "I need this."

"You're the one that willingly signed up for an extra tour." I said.

"I had no where else to go." Wren said.

"For fucks sake just move in already." Past me said.

"I'm not free loading." Wren argued.

"You'd have to put up with us, that is your rent." I said.

"Fine I'll move in after I get back." Wren said.

"Now that that's settle, I need you to tell dad about the past two years and all the time jumps." I said getting up and walking to the mantle. I removed one of the false panels and pulled out the red journal.

"Oh, I forgot about that thing." Past me said. "Too bad this thing is spoiler proof."

"Nora focus, the quicker you finish up here the faster you can go get black out drunk with Jess and Sam." I said sitting the book down.

"You may want to sit down, this is going to take a while." I told dad and the rest of the Avengers.

Dad sat down and looked at past me then at me. "You got a hair cut."

"I did six months ago." I deadpanned. "We should start at the beginning," I told past me.

"Geneva." Dad said.

"Dublin actually." Past me said.

"Dublin?" He asked confused.

"March 2011, You had just told us that you were dying as a result of the palladium poisoning and we were a wreck." I said.

"So we did what we always do when shit like this happens, we left the country. We had that presentation in Geneva but we decided to visit Sam and Jess. Of course Jess broke the news that she was pregnant with Connor and I took her shopping, Her morning sickness was pretty bad so she found this special tea in this shop and she dragged me with her. We were looking around when this old lady appeared out of nowhere and gave me a bracelet with a strange inscription and green stone. Said green stone ended up being Aya." Past me said before taking another shot.

"I just didn't know at the time. So we show up to Geneva and the collider starts malfunctioning there's a giant blast and I start glowing. Next thing I know I'm in this factory with Red banners and Swastikas on them then I keep walking and I see this banner with a skull and tentacles on it and I've heard enough stories from Peggy and Nana to know I was at a Hydra base. The grunts find us we get knocked out and wake up strapped to a lab table with the creepy dwarf with harry potter glasses who starts experimenting on us." I said.

"That went on for about a day or two before they brought Bucky in." Past me said. "Totally did not see that coming. More torture followed by injections… then I started healing and Zola wanted to dissect me while I was awake to see how I worked."

"What do you mean healing fast?" Doctor banner asked.

I reached under the coffee table and pulled out a knife. I slide the knife across my hand and lifted it up so everyone could see how fast it healed.

"Whoa." Dad said.

"Yeah, Steve showed up, destroyed the base we go back to London where apparently my blood results showed I was Grandpa Howard's granddaughter. You have any idea how awkward explaining that was? So we started running tests and the hydra weapons had an energy signature similar to the Stone and it triggered a jump." I said.

"And that's how we showed up in Asgard for the first time." Past me explained.

"Didn't meet Thor and Loki until a few visits later. I worked with the Commandos for a year until Bucky fell off the train and that moron" I said looking at Steve "decided it would be a good idea to pull a Titanic and go down with the ship."

"He didn't have a choice." Clint said.

"He did, isn't that right Steve?" I said giving him a glare.

"I didn't know any of this would happen." Steve said.

"Would it have made a difference? How many times did I warn you? What did I tell you in France? You willingly made a choice without thinking about the consequences. You left me alone in 1945 not knowing what would happen to me and not caring. You weren't the only one that lost a soulmate you self centered jerk." I said.

"After that Aya sent us back to Geneva about a minute before Dad got into the room. Next couple of months I spent more time on Asgard," I said getting up. "Frigga taught me how to control my powers among other things." I said picking up Mjolnir from the floor and putting it up on the table. Everyone just stared at me in shock "Someone was going to trip over it."

"There's got to be some trick." Clint said.

"Dude face it you're not worthy move on." I said.

"Anyway, I time traveled here and there while I finished up my last year of medical School then I enlisted for six months in Afghanistan. Met this guy." Past me said nodding her head towards Wren.

"We saved his life." I said.

"He saved ours." Past me said. "And he's moving in."

"And that's all we're going to get out of you. Aya send them back." I said.

Aya appeared and set a vile down in front of past me.

"Drink that." Aya said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You can't remember anything that happened here, that's essentially the Asgardian version of a ruffie." Aya said. "Drink, you're not supposed to find out about this for a few years."

"Interfering timelines and all that drink it." I said.

"Can I just do one last thing?" Past me said.

"As long as it doesn't change the timeline go for it." I said.

Past me got up and walked over to Steve. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. They were really into it. Then they parted and past me slapped him.

"Ouch." Dad cringed.

"I love you but you're an idiot that put me through hell." She said before walking over to the table and picking up the vile. She drank it all in one go but started to sway. She started falling but Wren teleported over and put her on the couch.

"I slipped in a sedative, It'll make it easier to explain why she can't remember anything." Aya said.

"I never argue when I black out." I said.

"Good to know." Wren said. "Are you going to send us back? We left Sam and Jess in Times Square."

"I will but there's just some things that need to be said." Aya said giving me a look.

"So you're probably wondering what Aiden being here means." I said.

"The thought had crossed my mind, he's dangerous Nora." Wren said.

"You once told me that Regimes rise and fall every day. Alliances are made and broken constantly. Some one that's your enemy one day can be an ally the next. That's exactly what happened here. I'm not saying I trust him, that has to be earned, but he's not a threat he's actually a pretty okay friend. Things aren't always what they seem." I said.

"I never told you that." Wren said.

"Not yet you haven't. You had a rough life and you're trying to keep me and Sam and Jess at arms length because you think it's too good to be true but it's not you just have to give yourself a chance." I said.

"You really think Nora being assigned to you was a coincidence? This was always going to happen Wren because she needs someone to teacher her, to get her ready for everything that's coming her way just like you need someone to keep you grounded. That's your job." Aya said.

"It's not going to be easy and there are going to be days I'll drive you crazy. We're going to fight and get on each other's last nerve but at the end of the day we're still family. I got your six if you have mine" I said.

"So this is why you asked me to move in?" He asked.

"No I'm not going to remember any of this. I asked you to move in because you've spent years fighting other people's battles and it's time you settled down. You've made amends everyday since Budapest and you deserve a second chance, you deserve to be happy." I said.

"You know about Budapest?" Wren said and Natasha and Clint looked at me shocked.

"You told me and I'm still here. Stop being so afraid and be happy." I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. Wren surprisingly hugged me back.

"It's time." Aya said.

"I'll guess I'll see you in a few years." Wren said.

"Of course you will roomie." I said tearing up.

With that Aya sent them back to their time.

"He wasn't just your friend or roommate was he?" Steve said.

"No." I said pulling my origami crane necklace with my rings through it and put it on the coffee table.

"They're married." Dad said. Steve just looked at me completely heartbroken and I didn't say anything.

"None of this is possible, It can't be." Dad said.

"When you were seven Howard promised to take you to see Star Wars but instead had to go to a board meeting and sent Jarvis on an errand. Your aunt showed up and gave you a bunch of quarters to go buy her a snack from the vending machine. By the time you came back she said she was taking you for the night and to go wish him luck at his meeting. You went in and Howard was picking up all the scattered papers on the floor. She took you to the theater in midtown because they were the only one's that had the snacks you liked. The first time Carrie Fischer showed up on the screen you said, She's so pretty and She said Wait till you see her in a bikini." I said.

"How did you know that?" Dad said.

"Because you don't have an Aunt Nora, you have a daughter named Nora." I said.

"Where's Wren?" Dad asked. "I'd like a word."

I teleported to the living room and grabbed the urn before teleporting back to the day room and putting the urn down on the table.

"W-when?" Dad asked.

"Three weeks ago." I answered.

"I'm sorry." Dad said.

"Sure you are." I said and then my phone started ringing.

"Go for Nora." I said.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not.' Sam said.

"I'm not but I'm dealing what's up?" I asked.

"The kid's Nanny had a doctor's appointment and can't make it, can you pick Connor and Ellie up after soccer practice?" Sam asked.

"Sure I can swing it, He get's out at noon right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you sure you're all right?" Sam asked.

"I'm sitting in front of my dad and Steve and a past version of me and Wren just left so I could be better." I said.

"I can get someone else to take the kids." Sam said.

"No I'll get them, I need Connor to pick out the toys he wants to keep and which ones he's giving away." I said.

"Okay, I'll get out of the office as soon as I can."

"Take your time, I'll see you later." I said before hanging up.

"How's Jess?" dad said.

"Dead." I deadpanned.

"What?!" dad said.

"Aneurysm bursted after childbirth." I said.

"I-I'm sorry." Dad said running a hand over his face. "Why the hell didn't you say anything kid?"

"Excuse me? You think I didn't try to tell you? You remember the last time I called you? You know when I was crying over the phone and you put me on hold but ended up hanging up on me instead. A month later when I called to tell you I found out Wren had an inoperable brain tumor you sent me straight to voice mail and never called me back. Or three weeks when I had to go sign release forms at the morgue and I had a panic attack when I was looking my husband's corpse and I called you I got a text from Jarvis saying you were out of reach and he could help if I needed it." I said making dad tear up. "How old am I?"

"What?" he asked.

"How old am I?" I asked.

"Twenty one." Dad said.

"I'm twenty two dad. Last November I turned twenty two, that's also the day I got a haircut, Same day Wren got his diagnosis. Did you like your Christmas present? I called but again I got sent to voicemail. Pepper called, hell the former brainwashed assassin upstairs wished me a happy Christmas but I didn't hear a single word from you. But when the world's crashing down and you need something you call, drunk but you call. For someone who grew up resenting their father for neglecting them you did a bang up job following his example. Congrats Tony, you turned into Howard." I said

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I'm sure you are." I said "I'm done, Aya can fill you in with the rest. I need to pack."

"You're so mad at me what about you? You always make promises about always being honest or finally going by Stark? Were those all lies?!" he shouted.

I teleported to the study and grabbed the manila envelope before teleporting back to the day room and slamming it on the coffee table.

"Unlike some of us I actually keep my promises." I said before teleporting upstairs.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Tony picked up the manila folder Nora had slammed on the table and opened it. He took out a large certificate signed by a judge in New York.

 _This Document certifies that from this day forward Nora Eliana Spencer shall now be known as Nora Eliana Stark._

"What's in the envelope?" Steve asked.

"Nora keeping her promise." Tony said. He felt something else in the envelope and took it out. It was a deed to a townhouse in New York. "Multiple promises. I'm a horrible father."

"Yeah well at least you didn't abandon her in 1945." Steve said taking a seat.

"Starting to see why Fury had me shadow her." Clint said.

"You were stalking my daughter?" Tony said.

"I had orders, she's a good kid." Clint said.

"Wren adored her." Natasha said.

"How do you know Wren?" Tony asked.

"Budapest, He was a trained assassin similar program as the red room I was trained in. He was sent to take out a target. He was brainwashed and after I knocked him out he realized what he'd done and helped take down the people he worked for." Natasha explained.

"So when I asked you to look him up you covered for him." Tony said feeling betrayed.

"Wren wanted a fresh start, he became a doctor to help people and make amends. If he had been a danger to your daughter I would have taken care of it." Natasha said.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about Nora?" Steve said.

"She didn't want anyone to know and for good reason. I tried getting he to move to New York a few years ago and I thought she was going for it but she back out at the last minute. Now I know why." He said angrily.

"Of course you kept her a secret just like you keep everything a secret. It's why we're in this mess in the first place." Steve said.

"You're not one to talk." Aya said appearing out of nowhere.

"This is all you're fault." Tony said.

"I kept Nora from telling you or seeing you," She told Tony and Steve "I never stopped either of you from looking for her. Hell I dropped her off in your apartment and you couldn't bother to look for her. Nora and I have had our difference and probably always will but if there's one thing that kid does not deserve it's the way you two idiots have treated her. That kid has been through hell and the only thing you two have done since you got here is blame one another. So I'm going to say this once, get your heads out of your asses and fix this. If either of you break that girl's heart again, I'll break you. That's not a threat that's a promise now get up there and fix this NOW!" Aya yelled.

"So game room." Tony said. Aya pointed at the stairs and Tony went upstairs hoping there was still a way his relationship with his daughter could be salvaged.

 **Nora's POV-**

"How'd the talk go?" Aiden asked as he heard me come in.

"About as well as you'd expect it to go. Apparently I have abandonment issues." I said.

"With everything you've been through the past nine months who could blame you." He said hesitating for a moment before finally asking. "Is Wren still downstairs?"

"He got sent back already which brings is to why you're here." I said.

"Right," Aiden said. "I thought of a few places one that park you and him would take the kids to every Saturday."

"Too many kids, people don't clean up after their dogs, and also I think their turning that place into a parking structure." I said.

"Second option here at the ranch, it's the only place Wren ever truly considered a home." Aiden said.

"But I'm leaving and it'll be like I'm leaving him behind." I said crying.

"Not the ranch then. There's one last place, Wren had this photo of him and his parents when he was a tot. They were in this meadow near where his parents owned a cottage in England. They were buried there and you could spread his ashes." Aiden suggested.

"I think I know which one you're talking about." I said. "It's beautiful. Wren said he could never go back there he should be with his parents."

112502/Yorkshire_England_flowers_poppies_wild_cress_trees_

"That's settles then. I'm off, call me when you're doing it and I'll meet you there or You'll come and get me." Aiden said grabbing his jacket.

"Can you by chance…" I asked.

"You have to face it at some point Nora. I'm not going to coddle you. If you want to pack his things you'll have to do it yourself." Aiden said. "Be careful, if they're all here it means trouble."

"You know for a second it almost sounded like you cared?" I said.

"What can I say, you've grown on me." He said before walking away.

I looked around and saw that he had packed up most of the room.

"Was this part of the remodel?" Dad asked.

"No it was later on, one of Wren's pet projects. He wanted to install a panic room without me knowing" I said not bothering to look in his direction

"So you married an assassin." Dad said. "Did you know when you married him?"

"Nope, found out after." I said as I packed up some more board games.

"The scrabble can wait." Dad said. "You still have a year to catch me up on."

"That's all written down in the journal." I said.

"Nora I'm trying here." Dad said.

"It's a little late don't you think. I've given you so many chances over the years but each time I give you a chance it goes well until it doesn't. I don't have anything left to give dad. You've seen how bad it can get and believe it or not this was a pretty light day." I said.

"How'd you do it, all these years?" dad asked.

"In the 1940's I had Steve and Bucky and when they couldn't do it I had Gramps. When I got back I was on my own and you saw how screwed up I was on the surface Jess and Sam saw everything else. Then I met Wren and that was it. He saw the good and the bad and always knew exactly what to say and do. I didn't deserve him." I said. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" dad asked.

"Have to go pick up the kids." I said before teleporting to New York.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"She left." Tony said walking into the day room.

"What do you mean she left?" Steve asked.

"She said she was picking up the kids. She'll be back soon." Tony said mostly to reassure himself. Nora was a teleporter, she could literally be anywhere on the planet.

"How'd she seem?" Clint asked.

"Passive aggressive, that's progress." Tony said suddenly there was a bright light and Nora was sitting in front of them except she was dressed in a tailored dress and her hair was longer.

"dad?" She seemed confused to see him.

"Nora." Tony said seething. He didn't know why he was so angry it was taking everything in him not to go over to her side and shake some sense into her.

She looked around the room and said. "Guys, Nat." So she had already met them all. She looked at him and knew something was wrong. "Whatever it is I didn't do it. At least I haven't done it yet."

Tony took the red notebook and set it down on the table before sliding it over to her. She immediately recognized it and froze.

"Oh Crap. So maybe I already did it." He said.

"Yeah start talking." Tony demanded.

"I'm a time traveler." She said.

"Really" Tony said sarcastically.

"But you already knew that." She said. "uh what else… I met Gramps. He was complicated. Life of the party. One time we got so hammered we ended up in Scotland. Ended up on Asgard and met Thor as a kid, got Asgardian citizenship, went to the far future then back lived my life made two million dollars for a presentation and ended up here."

"That's all you're going to say?" Tony said processing all the new information he had received. This Nora seemed a lot more cheerful, more snarky and not at all passive aggressive.

"Yeah I don't know what you what to tell you dad and I don't know what you know. You've read it all and honestly it doesn't matter what I say you're still going to be mad and there's not a single thing I can do about it. Well that's that. I'm starving. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said before teleporting away.

"How does the Nora we just talked to turn into the Nora that's mad at the world?" Bruce asked.

"She's not mad she's mourning and she's bottling it all up." Natasha said. "That's why she's snapping at the two of you though I do have to say you deserved it."

"I'll go talk to her." Clint said. "She saved my life, she wouldn't have done that if she was going to kill me later on."

Clint walked down the hallway to the kitchen and saw that Nora was already heating something up and whipping together some batter.

"So you're a time traveler?" Clint said walking in.

"For the past three years, well kind of three years, time is kind of a matter of perspective." She said pulling out a waffle iron. "Back to the Future and Doctor Who did not really explain how complicated it really was."

"You seem to be doing okay." He pointed out.

"That's funny." She said with a sad smile. "I lied to my dad for three years probably more by the look of things, one of my soulmates didn't figure out I was alive and moved on with his life. My other soulmate was brainwashed into becoming an assassin for a Nazi organization and my best friend who also happens to be husband is a former assassin for a secret British Organization that uses child soldiers. I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown. A time jump was the last thing I needed today. You have no idea the shit storm that's waiting for me when I get back." She finished as she slammed the waffle iron shut.

"I'm starting to see the family resemblance." Clint said trying to lighten the mood.

"Took you long enough. You stalked me for how long and you never picked up on it?" Nora retorted.

"I bought the whole mentor alibi." Clint said.

"We did know how to sell it." She said with a smile

"Legolas, I need a minute." Tony said.

"I'll go check on Nat." He said before walking out.

"Is this all a joke to you?" Tony asked.

"What part of this is funny? My life is a train wreck. Every night I go to sleep I'm not sure if I'll even wake up in the same bed let alone the same year. Yeah I admit I should have told you and believe me I wanted to but I didn't get a choice." Nora said standing her ground.

"You lied to my face Nora for years." Tony said.

"This isn't about time traveling is it?" She asked.

"Almost ten years kid, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Tony asked.

"I had the names of two dead guys on my wrists dad. There wasn't anything to talk about. I spent years hiding them because they were a reminder of what I could never have and from what I've learned recently it's still not happening. Then I met them and they died. I was a wreck but I couldn't tell you because I got threatened with being sent so far back and never seeing you again. So I did what I had to do."

"How did I never notice?" Tony asked himself feeling his eyes water out of frustration

"You really need me to answer that?" Nora retorted.

"I did what I thought was best for you." Tony said.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest. Did you stay away from me because you wanted me safe or was it because I look too much like mom?" Nora asked him already knowing the answer.

"Nora..." Tony said trying to keep himself together.

"I know you dad, I know your schedule and I can figure out that the reason I can't find any pictures of the two of us together before I turned three is because there aren't any. So answer the question." She insisted.

"Kid."

"Answer the question. I deserve to know the answer." Nora said.

"I wanted you safe, not just from people who would hurt you but from me. I was a trainwreck and honestly I still am. You look so much like her and my mom and it was hard for me to look at you and not remember how much it hurt to lose them. I wanted to forget so I stayed away." He said.

"okay." She said grabbing the chicken and frying it.

"Nora, look at me." He said.

"I'm busy right now." Nora said pouring batter into the waffle iron. She refused to look up and let him see how hard that was to hear

"Kid, look at me." He said.

Nora wiped her eyes and turned to look at him. "I was a kid when I became a dad. Your age right now and I wasn't half as mature as you are. I lost everyone I cared about in less than a year and suddenly I was responsible for another person. I could barely take care of myself but I knew I had to do right by you. So I stayed away until I knew I could be the father you deserved and it hasn't always worked out but I tried my god damn best, which is what I would have wanted from Howard." Tony said.

"For the record, he did love you, even before you were born. He kept trying to get me to tell him about you. I couldn't tell him much but what I did tell him he did like." Nora said. "he was looking forward to meeting you."

"At least he did right by you." Tony said.

"Yeah, he did." Nora said.

"Um sorry, I didn't know you two were in here." Steve said awkwardly. Tony knew he was lying but decided to cut him a break.

"We were just talking. I'll leave you to it." Tony said patting Nora's shoulder before walking out of the kitchen.

She went back to cooking ignoring the looks Steve was giving her.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"You really want to talk about fried chicken?" She deadpanned.

"No I just don't know how to start this conversation." He said.

"If I were you I'd think fast, I'm not sure how long I'm sticking around this time." Nora said turning the chicken over and taking the waffle out of the iron.

"You've been here this entire time." Steve said.

"No shit." She said.

"Why are you so mad?" He said.

"Because you willingly crashed a plane in the Atlantic and left me alone in 1945 without even considering for a second what would happen to me. I'm mad that you came back from the dead and didn't even consider looking for me even though I literally showed up in your kitchen dressed in modern day clothing delirious from a neurotoxin a Russian assassin injected me with in 1946."

"Nora I…" He said before she held her hand up to keep him quiet. That's when he notice the rings on her left ring finger and shut up.

"I'm not done. I'm pissed off that I've spent the past four years waiting for you to one day show up on my doorstep thinking that you would have waited for me. Imagine my surprise when I go to one of my dad's parties and see you making out with some random blonde, or the fact that my other soulmate who by the way can barely remember who he is managed to find me in a matter of weeks just from minor flashes of his memories. If he could do that why the hell didn't you." Nora said.

"Bucky found you?" Steve said shocked.

"Yup, he's waiting back in 2014. We're dealing with a minor set back at the moment." She said.

"Minor setback?" Steve asked.

"The authorities received a tip that he's in town and now I have to figure out how to make it look like he's not in town and how the hell they found out. The guy's a master assassin and was a ghost story to other spies, he doesn't slip up." Nora said.

"You think it may be Hydra?" Steve suggested.

"That's the most likely outcome. The only other person who could possibly know about him is buried in the backyard so…" Nora said awkwardly and immediately regretting her words.

"You buried a body in the back yard?!" Steve shouted.

"Technically he killed me. Bucky snapped his neck and Wren buried him in the forest somewhere in the backyard." Nora said.

"What the hell Nora?" he said.

"Language." She retorted.

"Is Tony telling everyone?" Steve said annoyed.

"Dad didn't say anything about you." Nora said confused about what he was talking about. She pulled out a plate and served him a plate before putting the rest on another plate in case anyone else wanted some.

She put another plate together before teleporting to the lab where She was sure Tony was. Lo and behold he was enjoying some scotch.

"Isn't it a bit early for that." She said putting the plate down in front of him.

"It's five pm somewhere." He said.

"I get that you've had a rough couple of days and you just got bombarded with a bunch of information that you're still processing but if you're here with you're entire band of merry men then it means something big's going on. So I say this with all the love in the world get your head out of your ass and deal with it. I like the world and I'd prefer it keep existing so figure it out." She said. Nora grabbed the scotch out of his hand and teleported back upstairs.

Steve was just staring shocked. Nora took a sip from the scotch. "Wow that's smooth." She said. "Where were we?"

First Person's POV-

I quickly showed up just as Connor's practice was wrapping up. He got his snacks some of the parents had set up before we went to Stark Tower. I went to the day care center and picked up Ellie. Then I teleported back to the ranch.

"Auntie Nora!" Connor said running to Past Me.

"Hi bud." She said.

"You're not supposed to be here, you'll rip a hole in the universe." Connor said trying to pull her away.

"How does he know that?" She asked me.

"We had to explain why sometimes we looked different when he saw us." I said putting the Ellie in the high chair. She took a close look at me. She was trying to see how much we've changed. Then there was another glow.

"You two can relax this is a one time thing. Just have to make sure no one spills the beans and we're golden." Aya said.

"Get the hell out of my sight, you've done enough." I snarled at Aya.

"Uh can I just say she's not you're Aya she's mine." Past me said making me glare at her.

"I'm going to make one thing clear to you this isn't your time this isn't your life." I said.

"Well not yet anyway." She pointed out.

"Yeah but until then, zip it." I said giving her a glare.

"Hey bud why don't you go wash up I'll make you a plate." I said giving Connor a small smile.

"Okay Auntie." He said before walking to his room.

I started moving around the kitchen putting a plate together for Connor and pulling out baby food for Ellie.

Past me moved closer to the high chair. "Hi sweetie," She said tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She happily gurgled and smiled. "You look just like your mom." Past me said making me sad thinking about what was coming Past me's way.

"You mind feeding her. I have to go deal with him." I said pointing at Steve.

"Sure and just a heads up, I kind of blew up on him and told him Bucky was here well back in 2014. Go easy on him. He's an idiot but he's our idiot." She said.

"Remember what I said about zipping it? This is why!" I said before pushing Steve into the living room and closing the door.

"Why didn't you tell me Bucky's here?" Steve demanded.

"Because he's not, he was here but he chose to leave." I said.

"Where is he?" Steve said.

"I don't know. He said he needed time to figure things out. Considering the seventy years of torture and brainwashing I agreed." I said.

"Are you crazy he's lost? He doesn't even remember who he is. He could hurt someone or himself!" Steve shouted.

"You really think I would have let him go if I thought he was a danger to anyone or himself? He may not remember who he is but he's not what Hydra made him anymore." I said.

"How could you do that Nora? You know how much I loved him." Steve said tearing up.

"I do remember and I tried to get him to stay but his mind was made up. There was nothing Wren or I could do. We set him up with some cash and documents he'd need to get by but unless he wants to be found you won't find him I tried." I said.

"I could have helped." Steve said.

"He didn't want to see you, he felt guilty for hurting you." I said.

"Then he does remember." Steve said.

"He remembers you mean something to him he just doesn't remember you or me for that matter. It was just luck that he ended up here."

"We can find him, together." Steve said.

"No, I'm going to give him what he asked for. He wants time and space. Wren gave him a phone that was untraceable and had a way to contact us directly. He'll call when he's ready."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He came back once with only brief flashes." I deadpanned. "Plus his tracking skills are amazing. I need to talk to past me before she goes."

I was about to walk out when Steve stopped me

"If I had known…"

"You did know, and don't blame it on Peggy the woman has dementia." I said teleporting into the kitchen.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

 **Hey everyone, just finished up this chapters and I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews I love hearing from you all and your comments made my day so please keep commenting. This one is interesting and a bit weird to write. It's hard to navigate with multiple Nora's in the same scene. Anyway let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

 **Third Person's POV-**

Tony heard kids voices and walked closer to the kitchen to see what was going on. He saw Nora's godkids and both a past and present version of his daughter bickering followed by Aya appearing.

"Remember what I said about zipping it? This is why!" Present day Nora said before pushing Steve into the living room and closing the partition.

"Wow, I'm a bitch in the future." Past Nora said making the six month old in the high chair laugh. "At least someone's happy to see me."

"Auntie Nora, can I have juice?" Connor asked.

"Sure buddy, grape juice or apple?" She asked getting up.

"Grape, my favorite." He said cheerfully.

"You got it." I said serving the cup and putting it in front of him. "Grape juice for Connor and an apple sauce choo choo train for Ellie." She said moving the spoon into Ellie's mouth.

"Wow, you're a total mom." Tony said walking in.

"Well it takes a village," She said. "Feeling better?"

"Well my head's out of my..." Tony started but Nora cleared her throat interrupting him.

"Eh hem." She said giving him pointed look before looking at Connor.

"Out of my zone out space." He said giving Connor a smile. "I need to ask did Wren know about this from the beginning?"

"Wren found out three months after we met. He saved my life by teleporting me away from a grenade. He confronted me to tell me to keep my trap shut and I time jumped in front of him. I didn't tell him until about a year later that I met him in the future. And no he didn't know we'd end up married hell I didn't see that coming either. Wren was there thick and thin and kept me going when I wanted to give up on life. He was the one that trained me." Nora explained with a look in her eyes that Tony knew very well.

"Are you sure…" He started

"For fucks sake we're just friends!" Past Nora yelled. So she was still in denial.

"Ooooh Auntie Nora said a bad word." Connor said.

"Oops." She said. "Connor I'll give you five dollars if you don't tell your parents."

"Okay." He said sadly biting into his waffle.

'So this was before Jess..' Tony thought

"I'm just going to save you and probably Wren from nine months of tip toeing around each other. Connor here's a hundred bucks for what you're probably going to hear." Tony said sliding Connor a one hundred dollar bill. "You spent the past three years pining over two super soldiers. One happens to be in a committed relationship to a spy and the other barely knows who he is. You love them and I know spangles loves you. He doesn't deserve you but you're married to a former assassin so apparently that doesn't matter. But you know it is possible to love someone that isn't your soulmate right?" Tony said trying to give her a hint and possibly prevent Nora from becoming so dark.

"I know, I never said I didn't love Wren, I'm just not in love with him." Past Nora said making dad and Connor laugh.

"Yeah and I played center in college." Tony said sarcastically. "Point is just because you're too stubborn and oblivious to see it doesn't mean it isn't true, for Wren anyway."

"Where is Wren anyway?" She asked but before Tony could answer Present day Nora appeared in the room.

"Don't answer that. I need to talk to her." Present day Nora told Tony. She grabbed her past self's arm and teleported away.

"I'm never going to get used to that" Tony said.

"In time Connor retorted before going back to his waffle.

 **Nora's POV-**

"Don't answer that. I need to talk to her." I said teleporting into the kitchen and grabbing Past Me's arm before teleporting to the lab.

"I don't know why Aya brought you here but I don't like it. No matter what happens don't let anything you saw here change anything. Because no matter how hard you try we can't fight fate." I said.

"What is going on with us? You're a bitch to everyone and from what I've seen you're avoiding Dad like the plague." Past me said. She was so naïve, I can't believe I was once so stupid. I guess thirty years of seeing the dark side of the world does change you.

"I told you to mind your own business." I said.

"No, you can lie to dad, you can lie to every one else but you can't lie to yourself. I know something's going on because I've seen the look you gave Steve. Even I didn't give him the angry glare and I had seventy years worth of pent up resentment stored up that disappeared the instant I spilled the beans so what is going on?" past me demanded. I guess at an even one hundred it comes back around.

"Try a hundred years of pent up resentment and the worst nine months of ours damn lives." I answered tearing up.

"We've faced some pretty incredible odds, a nazi with a red skull and we survived so how bad could it get." She said confidently.

"You'll find out soon enough." I answered. There was no point in trying to warn her. It was always going to end this way.

"Well is there anything I could do to help?" She said.

"Don't take it for granted." I said thinking back to all the time I could have spent with Wren and Jess before they died.

"Don't take what for granted?" She asked confused.

"Any of it. I would give everything up if it meant things could be what they used to be. To have them all back. I don't want to do this anymore. You have any idea how many times I've tried to go back and fix things but no matter what things always end up here. You and me having this conversation was going to happen from the beginning." I said.

"Things can't be that bad." She said not yet understanding.

"Look around Nora what do you see?" I asked hoping she'd piece the clues together.

"I see our home packed up, our god kids having lunch and our dad, friends and soulmate upstairs. That doesn't seem so bad." She said. Dottie has her work cut out for her.

"Not yet you don't, I give you nine months and you'll be exactly where I'm standing and you'll feel exactly the way I do." I said.

"Why are you so cynical and hopeless?" She asked. Because there is no hope.

"I can't tell you I'm just warning you. The coming months will change everything and if you think you're going through hell right now trust me when I say it's going to get much worse." I said.

"Then tell me what to do." She said.

"It's already too late." I said. "It's time for you to go. See you in nine months." I said putting two fingers on her forehead and releasing a bit of energy triggering a time jump. She started glowing and she was gone.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Natasha said walking in to the lab.

"It had to be done." I said. "When I heard those words I thought I was over reacting but once you get to it the reality was much worse."

"Nine months from hell?" She said.

"It was more like thirty years." I said teleporting upstairs.

"Connor you finished eating?" I asked.

"Yes Auntie, can I go out and play?" Connor asked.

"Not right now buddy. I need you to pack up your room. You have a lot of toys in there and I need you to pick out which ones you still want and which ones you don't use anymore so I can put them in your room in the new house." I said.

"Can we make the new room space themed?" Connor asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay." He said running off to his room.

"Again total mom." Dad said.

"I'm not a mom and that's never going to happen. I'm not cut out for it." I said going to check up on Ellie. "It's time for someone's nap. You should go shower, you look like crap" I took Ellie out of her high chair and walked to her room.

"Sh sh sh, _Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude"_

By the end of the song Ellie was out.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." I said kissing her head softly before putting her down in the crib. I turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the speaker before quietly walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Sure you're not mom material?" Dad said with a smirk.

"Positive." I said walking into Connor's room.

"Iron Man's your dad!" He shouted.

"Oh boy." I said.

"Can you show me how to make jet boots?" Connor happily asked Dad.

"Maybe when you're a little older." I said. "We need to pack up your toys."

"But auntie Nora…" Connor whined.

"Connor… if you pack up your toys we can go make a rocket and fly it." I offered.

"Rockets!" He shouted before quickly picking up his toys. "Keep Give Keep give…"

"I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up." I said.

"Total Mom." Dad said.

"Not talking about this." I said. I walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up when Thor came in. "Food's ready if you want to eat."

"the food looks appetizing but I cannot stay, I had a vision and I need answers." He said.

"Visions of what?" I asked.

"Heimdall warning me of destruction." Thor said. "I need answers but I shall need Eric Selvig's help."

"Last I heard Eric was in London, got a job teaching." I said.

"I can make the journey in a few hours, Thank you for your help Nora." Thor said. "I shall see you in battle."

"I don't do that anymore." I said.

"Or so you say. You may have been out of the fight but the fight is still in you." He said before walking out and flying away.

"Where'd Thor go?" Steve asked.

"He said he needed to find answers." I said cleaning up.

"Answers to what?" Steve asked.

"A vision he had, I don't know he seemed off." I said with a shrug. "You should go shower. The guest room connected to the living room isn't taken."

"Are you trying to make me go away?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What did I do now?" Steve said.

"You really have to think things through before you open your mouth." I said.

"Can you at least let me explain?" He said.

"Why should I? Quite frankly your actions speak for you and I'd rather you not waste my time you've done enough of that already." I said drying my hands.

"I made a mistake." Steve said.

"Steve getting the size diapers is a mistake, burning something in the oven is a mistake, Choosing to die because one of your soulmates died and not looking for them when they show up in your apartment delirious and suicidal because you abandoned them that's being a complete and total selfish fuck up." I said. "What did I ever do to you to deserve that?"

"Nora I'm…"

"Stop apologizing! There is literally nothing you can say or do to…" I was interrupted by Steve pulling me into a kiss. I wanted to push him away I really did but once he put his arms around my waist I couldn't help but give in. Then I remembered he had a girl friend and I pushed him away and slapped him.

"You have a girlfriend you ass." I said storming off. His girlfriend may be a total bitch but it's the principal of the thing that matters. I miss Wren, Oh crap I'm in mourning and I kissed another guy. I'm a horrible human being

I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting down where suddenly there was another glow.

"For fucks sake Aya!" I yelled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." A version of me said.

"I'm guessing any regards for the timeline are being thrown out the window now?" I said.

"Extenuating circumstances, I'm here to get us what we want." She said.

"I'm guessing you're from the future?" I said looking at her. She was wearing a black military style jacket with a white loose fitting tank and dark jeans with black suede heeled boots.

.

"Yup." Future me said.

"How far in the future?" dad asked.

"You'll find out." Future me answered.

"You said you're here to get me what I want, you know how to get rid of Aya?" I asked.

"What? No, we're not getting rid of Aya." Future me said.

"Do you not remember the hell she's put us through the past couple of years?" I said.

"I remember them very well, but I don't agree with you."

"Why? You know our life would be better off if Aya wasn't in our lives." I said.

"You are so wrong." She said with a smile.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't try to get rid of her." I said.

She smirked. "I'll do you one better." She teleported in front of me and put two fingers on my forehead. Suddenly I saw this green mist and the world faded away.

 **Third Person's POV-**

The future version of Nora smirked and said, "I'll do you one better." She teleported in front of her and put two fingers on her forehead.

Suddenly present day Nora collapsed. Luckily Steve was close to her and quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" Steve yelled.

"She's fine, I needed her to understand why she was wrong. I could have told her but she wouldn't have believed me. So I showed her. She'll be up in about an hour or two. You should take her upstairs." Future Nora said leaning down and taking out the baby monitor from Present day Nora's pocket.

"Auntie Nora?" Connor said.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" She asked.

"You're not auntie Nora." Connor said.

"I am just that I'm her from the future. Other me had to take a nap so I'm taking over for a bit. That okay?" She asked and all the avengers just stood there waiting to see what Connor's reaction to that would be.

"Can we still build a rocket?" Connor asked.

"Course buddy, let's go down to the lab and get started she said taking his hand and teleporting them downstairs.

"Is anyone else concerned over how well adjusted those kids are to all this?" Clint said.

"They're kids, they're resilient and probably not the first time something like this happens." Natasha pointed out.

"We should take her to her room?" Steve said lifting up Nora.

"Right, follow me." Tony said. They walked in silence upstairs and into Nora's room. The walls were painted grey and there was a large king sized bed with a ruffled bed spread. There was a matching light grey frilly carpet and a seat next to the windowsill.

.

. .

Steve walked in and gently put Nora on the bed. He grabbed a red throw she had placed at the end of the bed bench.

.

He draped it over Nora and gently brushed off her hair off her face. She was older than when he last saw her.

"Never seen that before." Tony said.

"Hm?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded towards her nightstand. He looked over and saw that there was a picture frame. He lifted it up and smiled at the picture. It was a photo of him and Bucky in a side hug with huge smiles on their faces.

"Christmas 1944, Howard brought in a photographer to take pictures of everyone." Steve said.

"I think I found the rest." Tony said pulling out a shoebox from under the bed. He opened it and the first picture was of Nora and Howard.

"A picture of Howard actually smiling not smirking never thought I'd see that." Tony said putting the rest photos down and just staring at that one.

"Those two were thick as thieves. Bucky and I couldn't leave those two alone for a second without them getting in trouble." Steve said.

"She has a habit of bringing out the best in people. She's the reason I quit making weapons. She said, we keep our country safe but who keeps everyone safe from us. That kid's always been my conscious." Tony said.

"Yeah, she always saw past captain America and saw the scrawny kid from Brooklyn. When Bucky or me started doubting ourselves she always knew what to say. I don't deserve her." Steve said.

"As her father I'd have to agree," Tony said "But at the end of the day that isn't up to me. If there's one thing I know about her is that if she didn't love you she wouldn't bother yelling at you."

With that Tony got up and walked out of the room. Steve sighed. He looked through the pictures until he found one of the three of them together. What he would give to go back to that moment and knock some sense into himself. He put the pictures back and the box under the bed. He looked back the nightstand and notice there was a chain hidden behind the frame. He picked it up and saw the engagement ring he and Bucky had given to Nora.

He sighed. Steve put everything back and walked out of the room.

Back downstairs the team was sitting down in the living room waiting for One of the Nora's to show up.

Suddenly there was a scream and everyone stood up panicking.

"What was that?" Bruce said.

They followed the source of the scream until they realized it was actually Nora's phone ringing.

"She's got to change that ringtone." Tony groaned before answering the call.

"Hello." He said.

"Nora?" Someone with a British accent said.

"No its her… It's... Tony." He said hesitating to decide between Tony or Dad.

"Ah the sperm donor, where's Nora?" He asked.

"Who's this?" Tony asked.

"It's Aiden you daft idiot," Aiden said. "Why are you answering Nora's phone?"

"Nora's kind of knocked out." Tony said.

"What do you mean knocked out?" Aiden said.

"A future version of her appeared and made her pass out, something about showing her how wrong she was." Tony said.

"Oh bloody hell, I'll figure it out then." Aiden said hanging up.

"Who was it?" Steve asked.

"Aiden, apparently Nora has him on speed dial." Tony said looking through her settings.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"Activating the tracking function on her phone." Tony said.

"Stark, Don't you think you're going a bit overboard?" Natasha asked.

"She lied to me for almost ten years about not having soulmarks and four years hiding her double life, It's time I did something." Tony said.

"I don't think the tracking function's going to work if she time travels." Clint pointed out.

"Can I fire it?" Connor asked.

"Sure but you have to stay far away enough." Future Nora said. "We're going to go fire off a rocket if anyone cares."

They heard the door slam and silence.

 **Nora's POV-**

The world faded away and suddenly I was where it all started. I was in a conference room sitting in the front row of the control center of the Hadron Super Collider.

"This is Geneva." I said. "What is going on?"

"You said your life would be better off with out Aya this is what would have happened if you had never become her host." Future me said.

"What how…" I looked down and saw I didn't have the bracelet on like before.

"Sh, it's starting." She said.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining me here today. After years of research I have finally perfected the simulation that I will allow me to measure the antineutrinos in dark matter. Without further delay we shall start." Doctor Hawking said as he flipped a switch.

The collider started up and then suddenly the lights started flickering and the room shook. Then alarms rang and red lights flashed as there was an explosion. Then everything went dark.

"What's going on?" I said as I saw a flash of green.

"Just watch." Future me said.

There was a large thud and the door opened. A figure walked in and then I heard it.

"Jarvis scan the room." Dad said.

"Dad." I said.

"He can't see or hear you, you're just here to observe." Future me said.

"Miss Stark is lying six feet ahead of you." Jarvis answered. I looked down and there I was.

Dad walked forward and kneeled down before taking my hand. "Check for vitals." He said.

"Heartbeat detected." Jarvis answered.

Dad let out a relieved breath. "Get Coulson on the line."

"Stark where are you?" Agent Coulson answered.

"I'm in the structure's supported it's safe to come in and start evac. I'm heading back now." Dad said.

"This is what happened after Aya knocked me out." I said.

"Yes and no." Future me said.

"We're heading in now." Was the answer.

"Let's get you out of here kid." Dad said before picking me up. We followed him out of the building and he walked straight to an ambulance. "I just got her out she was unconscious when I found her."

"You know her?" Coulson asked.

Dad was quiet for a minute before he answered. "She's my daughter." Dad said trying to walk out of the ambulance but the press surrounded him blocking his way.

"Mr. Stark any news as to what caused the malfunction?" One asked.

"Any updates on your relationship with Miss Potts?"

The reporters were hounded on dad and not letting up. Dad was growing more and more anxious by the second.

"Can you all leave I need to check on my daughter!?" Dad yelled before flying above them and over to the ambulance.

"Whoa." I said.

"Without Aya to keep the press at bay and healing any injuries you received in the blast Dad was worried sick and the only thing he cared about at the moment was making sure we were okay." Future me said.

"He just pulled a 2008 and blurted it out." I said.

"He may be impulsive but if there's one thing dad cares about more than himself its us." Future me said.

Suddenly everything changed and we were in the hospital.

I remember this room. Dad was sitting down next to my bed and the TV was on.

"There you have it folks straight from the source Tony Stark is a dad, I repeat Tony Stark is a dad and it's a girl. Well keep you update as soon as any new information is released." The news reporter said.

"Hey man, Pepper's freaking out." Rhodey said.

"Everything's okay just don't let her watch the news." Dad said.

"It's a little late for that." Rhodey said.

"Is that Tony? Give me the phone,

Pepper,

James Rupert Rhodes give me the phone!" I heard over the phone.

"Tony…" Pepper started.

"Hey Pep, have I told you how much I loved you?" dad started.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject. You have a daughter!" She yelled.

"Pepper it's kind of a complicated story and I'll tell you everything but now's not a good time." Dad started.

"Then when will be a good time, in another twenty years or when you blurt out some other secret to the press!?"

"I was thinking when Nora gets out of the hospital and we get back to New York?" Dad said.

I heard a sigh. "Is she okay?" Pepper asked.

"She's knocked out, minor concussion and a few bruises but other than that she's fine." Dad said.

"I'll send the jet to Geneva and I'll sent someone with clothes for you and Nora." Pepper said.

"Thank you." Dad said.

"I want an explanation." She said.

"And you'll get it, I promise." Dad said as I started to wake up. "I got to go, she's waking up." With that he hung up.

"Urg," Other me groaned.

"Nora? Kid can you hear me?" dad asked and Other me opened her eyes.

"Hi," Other me said.

"Hey." He said smiling "you feeling okay?"

"Lights are too bright and that stupid beeping is giving me a headache." Other me groaned.

"I'll call your doctor he wanted to check up on you when you woke up." He said pressing the call button.

"Doctor Stark your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fi- wait did you just call me… dad?" Other me turned to him.

"So I might have panicked when I saw you passed out and when the press ambushed me…" He said turning up the news.

"Earlier today a malfunction at the Hadron Super Collider caused a cave in at the lower levels. Tony Stark's Iron man arrived on scene and led the rescue effort rescue effort. When asked about the cause of the explosion the billionaire had this to say." The reported said.

"Can you all leave?! I need to check on my daughter!"

"You didn't." Other me said.

"I did." Dad said.

"I'll give you two a minute." The doctor said.

"Look I know that this isn't what you wanted and we can…" dad started before other me interrupted him.

"It's okay." Other me said.

"Huh?" dad said confused.

"It's okay, After everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks I've realized life is short. You almost died and so did I and I don't want to live with regrets, No more hiding, It's time the world met Nora Stark." Other me said.

"Am I seriously going to do that?"

"There's no Aya to stop you and we've always wanted to know what would happen if we did go public." Future me said.

Everything shifted again and we were at a press conference at Stark Tower.

"After the events of last week I know a lot of you want to know what's going on with me and if I was telling the truth or having a midlife crisis. Well I should probably explain. As you all know I was previously married and a little over eighteen years ago my wife Ellie was pregnant with our daughter. It was a complicated delivery and she died but my daughter, Nora didn't. I knew what growing up in the spotlight can do to you and I wanted better for her so I kept her a secret. The past couple of weeks have been hard on both of us but they taught us that family is everything that is why after eighteen years, I'd like you all to meet my daughter Nora Eliana Stark." Dad said and I went up on the stage.

.

The reporters went crazy and they started answering questions.

"This doesn't seem so bad. It actually seems pretty great." I said.

"Actions have consequences." Future me said and everything started changing.

We were in the lobby of some hospital when I was running in. There were crowds of paparazzi at the entrance and I struggled to get in.

"What a hassle." I said.

"Not the important part." Future me said.

We followed other me into a hospital waiting room.

"Hey stranger." Dean greeted.

"Hey you, any news." Other me asked as I hugged him and he held on for a bit.

"Nothing yet." He said. Suddenly there was someone clearing their voice behind me.

"Hey Lisa, you look great." Other me said hugging her too which she awkwardly returned.

"Nora, you look, wow, amazing." She said.

"Thanks, dad hired a stylist. Don't know why I need someone to pick out an outfit to go visit a friend but who cares." Other me said.

"How are you two doing?" Other me asked.

"We're great." They both said awkwardly.

"That's great." Other me said then Sam appeared.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Sammy." Other me said.

"It's a boy.' He said with tears in his eyes.

"That's amazing." Other me said hugging him.

"Jess wants to see you." Sam said.

"Course." Other me said.

We followed them to Jess's room and Walked in.

"Hello miss best style icon of 2011." Jess said.

"Would you not, I don't get to dress myself anymore. I miss t shirts and sweats." I said making everyone laugh. "So what are you naming the little guy?"

"Like she didn't already tell you." Dean said.

"Actually we haven't talking in two months." Jess said.

"Sorry about that, School and taking over the Stark foundation have me running all over the place. Can't remember the last time I got more than four hours of sleep." I said.

"Don't worry." Jess said, "As long as you're here for the big ones."

"So name?" Lisa asked.

"Say hello to Connor Samuel Winchester." Jess said.

"yay, I bought the right one." I said taking out the beanie with the babies monogrammed.

"That's so damn cute." Jess said tearing up.

"Knock Knock it's time to feed the little guy." One of the nurses said.

"We'll give you some privacy." I said as we started leaving. My phone started ringing. "I have to take this, I'll catch up." Other me quickly went into the room and answer the call.

"This doesn't seem that different." I said.

"Wait for it…" Future me said.

My call ended and Dean walked in.

"Did anyone see you?" Other me asked.

"Course not, Lisa's downstairs getting coffee." Dean said walking closer. "You have any idea what seeing you in that skirt's doing to me?" He started kissing down my neck.

"Why don't you show me?" Other me said.

"Please tell me this is you trying to mess with me." I said.

"Nope. We are our father's daughter." Future me said as Other me and Dean started going at it.

"What about Lisa? She doesn't deserve this. What is wrong with her?" I said.

"All that fame went to our head. We weren't ready to go public and when we did we looked for any outlet to deal with the stress including…"

"Ah Dean." Other me moaned.

"Can we fast forward this please?" I said being really uncomfortable.

"Sure." Future me said.

Just as they were finishing up Sam walked in.

"What is wrong with you two!?" He yelled.

"Sam!" Other me and Dean said.

"You have a soulmate. And you seriously Nora?" Sam said outraged.

"Sam please." I said.

"No, I don't know what's going on with you but this is wrong Nora. I don't even know who you are anymore." He said.

"Sam don't talk to her that way. I love her." Dean said.

"You do?" Other me asked.

"He does?" I said getting more and more freaked out by the minute.

"Keep watching." Future me said.

"Yeah, I do. I never should have ended things between us." Dean said. "I want to give us another shot. What do you say?"

"Fuck it." Other me said pulling him in for a kiss.

"I want to slap her so badly right now." I said.

"Tell me about it." Future me said. "Since Sam and Jess didn't agree to what you and Dean did to Lisa you guys stopped talking."

"Really? But she's my sister from another mister." I said.

"Actions have consequences." Future me said

Everything changed and we were in a street. All the street signs were in German and a crowd of people were running out of a building. I saw myself dressed in a long embellished black dress.

0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M00-0C-45-rBVaGVSzHWKAGTtzAALOccOq_

"What the hell?" I said and suddenly I saw Loki appear.

"Silence, bow before your new king!" He ordered and multiple illusions of him appeared. "Kneel before me. I said... kneel! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." An elderly man said.

"There are no men like me." Loki sneered.

"There are always men like you." The man said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said before firing a blast at the man. Luckily Steve showed up and blocked the blast.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said.

"The soldier the man out of time" Loki said.

"I'm not the one that's out of time." Steve retorted.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said from the speakers of the plane.

"Kneel" Loki said as he fought with Steve.

"Not today" Steve said fighting back.

Suddenly Shoot to thrill started playing. Dad flew in and Knocked Loki down.

"Wow Dad does know how to make an entrance." I said.

"Landing could have been smoother." Future me said.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games. Good move." Dad said.

"Mr. Stark" Steve greeted.

"Captain" dad said.

"Dad?" Other me said.

"Nora? What are you doing here?" dad said taking his helmet off.

"I told you yesterday that charity art auction I got roped into going. What's going on? What's Rudolph's deal?" Other me asked.

"Kid not a good time." Dad said.

"Dad." Other me said.

"Nora." He said.

"Wait, Nora as in Nora Eliana Stark?" Steve said.

"Uh yeah." Other me said.

Steve took of his helmet and came to introduce. "Steven Grant Rogers." He said.

"Nice to oh... OH!" Other said.

"What's going on?" Dad said

"He doesn't know." Steve asked.

"Nope," I said, "So dad we need to talk but we should probably not do that here considering the crowd."

Another change of scenery later. We were in some cafeteria somewhere.

"So, We're soulmates." Other me started.

"It looks that way. I know that I'm probably not what you expect and I don't want to be rude but I don't think I have anything to offer you." Steve said. "I lost the one person I loved more than life itself and I can't betray him like that. I'm sorry."

"Thank god." Other me said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Keep listening." Future me said.

"What?" He asked.

"Look I'm sure you're a great guy but I'm kind of dating someone and things are going great right now. I don't want to ruin things. That doesn't mean we can't be friends." Other me said.

"That would be great, I don't actually know a lot of people and everything's different. I mean look at this thing. It's supposed to be a phone." Steve said.

"It is a phone but it can do a lot more than that. Do you know how to text?" Other me asked.

"I don't even know how to dial anyone. It doesn't have any buttons." Steve said.

"Well lucky for you I happen to be a tech genius." Other me said.

"So we're keeping things platonic? It could be worse." I said

"For you and let's just say that just because things look good on the surface doesn't mean that they're actually going that great." Future me said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

Another change of scenery. It was a hotel room and Dean was lying naked with some other girl.

"Do you need to go?" the girl asked.

"Nah, Nora's at some charity thing somewhere on the other side of the world. On the plus side she left a little something for us to enjoy." Dean said waving a wad of cash.

"What are we waiting for?" the girl said with a smirk before rolling on top of him and kissing him.

"That douchebag." I said.

"We dodged a bullet with that one." Future me said.

Another change in scenery

We were in a graveyard and Jess, Sam and Connor were dressed in black at a service. Jess was a wreck and inconsolable.

"This is Jess' mom's funeral. I'm supposed to be here." I said.

"We should have been here but remember you and Sam and Jess don't talk anymore." Future me said. "You remember how hard this was for Jess. You were at her side constantly keeping her distracted because you were the only one that understood what it was like to lose someone. Since we weren't there…"

The scene changes and we were in a bathroom and the tub was overflowing. I moved the curtain and saw that Jess was in the tub and the water was red.

"No." I said. Trying to help her but I couldn't touch her.

"You're just here to watch." Future me reminded me.

"Why?" I said sobbing. Suddenly the door opened.

"Mommy?" Connor said walking forward. "Daddy!"

"Connor what… No No! Jess!" He said crying.

"Jess and Sam kept us grounded and got us through the worst time of our life but we also did the same for them." Future me said. "And since Jess died Ellie was never born. Not only that but Sam couldn't leave Connor with you so they moved to London and sent Connor to boarding school while Sam drank himself to death."

The scenery changed and we were at the morgue where Sam's corpse was being identified.

"What about Wren?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't go to Afghanistan and never met Wren. He never became friends with Sam so he couldn't help. Things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to for him either." Future me said.

The scene changed and we were outside the clinic in Afghanistan.

"I know this place." I said. "One of my first runs outside the base."

The doors to the clinic opened and Wren walked out of there by himself.

"Wren." I said smiling. "He's so serious, hard to believe five minutes ago he was making funny faces at a two year old so he wouldn't see his shots coming."

Then the building exploded.

"You remember what happened here?" Future me said.

"Some one put explosives inside the place blew up but Aya put up a forcefield around us and … No." I said moving through the rubble. I moved rocks and pipes until finally I found him. "No, Not him." I said looking at Wren's body.

"We weren't here to shield him from the blast, Wren could only teleport away from attacks he saw coming so he died," Future me said. "But that's not all."

The scene changed again but this time we were in a morgue, the morgue at the base if I remembered correctly.

"I'm here to retrieve the body of Major Wren Spencer, I have orders to escort him back to London." I heard a familiar voice said.

I looked over and saw who it was.

"Aiden." I said.

"Wren never moved to Dallas to move in with you so Aiden never showed up and you two never got him to defect and change his ways. He still works for the organization." Future me said. "Well he did."

The scene changed and we were suddenly in a weird warehouse.

"Aiden, you did well." A man with snow-white hair said.

"Thank you sir. I'm sorry I wasn't the one to end Wren." Aiden said.

"It's of no matter, we have his body, Wren will repay his debt to us another way." The man said. "With his body we will make a new teleporter, a better one that will live to serve us. But enough of that, we need to discuss you."

"Me sir?" Aiden said.

"It'll be quite some time before the new asset will be ready to go out in the field and as such your services are no longer required. You have outlived your usefulness to us. Thank you for your years of service." The man said before shooting Aiden between the eyes.

"Shit." I said.

"Yeah, but it gets worse." Future me said. "You remember Wren saying how his former bosses recruited soldiers."

"Orphanages or hospitals." I said.

The scene changed and we were in some lab.

"These subjects shall do nicely." A man said. There were children from the ages of two to three lined up. At the end of the row was a very familiar little boy.

"Please tell me that's not…" I started.

"What's your name young man?" One of the scientists said.

"C-Connor." He said quietly and terrified.

"Well Connor, are you scared?" he asked.

"I want my daddy." Connor cried.

"There there now, you don't have to worry, I'll give you something that'll make you be stronger so you'll never scared again." The man said picking up my godson.

"Stop him." I said.

"We don't interfere, we're just here to see." Future me said.

"He's going to hurt Connor." I said crying. "We made a promise."

"Not here we didn't. Here we never became Connor's godparents." Future me said.

The scene changed and it was Connor a little older. He was at a cliff and there was a man next to him.

"Be strong or don't come back at all." He said before pushing him over the cliff.

Next thing I knew Connor teleported next to him and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Well done, you're ready." The man with white hair said.

"He did to Connor what he did to Wren and Aiden." I said.

"No, he did to Connor what Hydra did to Bucky. Wren and Aiden still had their personalities. They stripped that little boy to nothing and programmed him into a machine." Future me said.

The scene changed and Connor was strapped to a chair and they were electrocuting him.

"Change it." I said. "I don't want to see this."

"There's still more for you to see." Future me said.

"Just change it!" I yelled sobbing.

The scene changed and I was at Stark Tower again. There was a party full swing and everyone was having a good time except me.

"Kiddo, you look gorgeous where's that fiancé of yours?" Dad asked.

"He's getting ready, he should be here soon." Other me said.

"Well buck up kid, this is all for you. Can your old man throw a party or what?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah it's great dad." I said.

"but…" He said.

"there's no but." I said.

"There's always a but." Dad said.

"You ever get tired of this, When it's not work it's galas, or meetings. I mean what's the point in all of it." I said. "How do you do it?"

I turned around and saw that dad had left and was flirting with some other girl.

"Things didn't work out with Pepper. Dad was always so busy showing us a good time or fighting and locked in his workshop Pepper finally got fed up and walked away." Future me said.

"At least I still have friends right?" I said "Why else would all these people be here?"

"They're all here to network or trying to get us or dad to invest in something. Even when we're not working we're working. " Future me said.

We saw other me get up and walk out of the room.

"Where'd she go?" I said.

"Let's go see." Future me said.

We went into the elevator and down stairs to some of the rooms. We walked down the hall and into one of the rooms. It was some sort of apartment and there were clothes scattered around.

We walked down the hallway into one of the rooms and we heard screams. Followed by other me running out of the room with Dean running after me.

"Nora it's not what it looks like." Dean said.

"Why does every guy that gets caught cheating say that?" I said.

"I'll say it again we dodged a bullet with this one," Future me said.

"So what all your clothes fell off and Sharon's too? Fuck you, Get the hell out of my tower." Other me said throwing him his clothes and the engagement ring.

Other me went into my room and dragged Sharon out by her hair.

"Let me go." Sharon struggled. "It's not our fault you're such a frigid bitch."

"Go fuck yourself at least I don't have to sleep with other people's fiances to feel good about myself. You cheated on a great guy for what? You do realize Dean doesn't' have a penny to his name." I said kicking her out into the hallway where Steve happened to be at.

"Sharon?" Steve said.

"Steve it's not what it looks like." She said.

"Security's on it's way here, if you want to save face I'd put some clothes on." Other me said slamming the door.

Other me sat down and poured myself a drink. Then one drink turned into half a bottle and things got dark. Other me went and took out a hand full of what looked like anti anxiety meds.

"Anti anxiety?" I said.

"Anti depressants." Future me corrected.

Other me took out a picture of Me, Sam, and Jess at the hospital the day Connor was born.

"You were right Sammy, I don't even know who I am anymore." She said before taking the pills and washing them down with some scotch.

There was a knock at the door.

"Nora." We heard Steve call out.

"Go away." Other me said.

Next thing we know the door opens and Steve locks the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Other me asked. "Did you sleep with Dean?"

"I've only slept with one man my entire life and it was not Dean." Steve said sitting down next to me.

"You never talk about him." Other me said.

"It's easier that way. He was my god damn world. Even when I had nothing I had Bucky." Steve said. "At least back then."

"Sounds like a great guy. Wish I could have met him." Other me said.

"He would have loved you." Steve said.

"What makes you say that?" Other me said.

"Because you make people fall in love with you without realizing it." Steve said.

"I doubt that. I'm screwed up." Other me said. "Everything used to be so simple, I worked and did what I thought was right and it made me happy, now no matter what I do, party, work, philanthropy nothing makes me happy. It's like there's this big void inside of me, like something's missing and no matter what I do I can't find a way to fill it. I don't even recognize myself when I see myself in the mirror."

"You want to know what I see? I see my best friend. I see a strong kind hearted woman that spends every waking moment trying to make the world a better place. I see the woman that I love." Steve said.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Other me said.

"I'm not lying. You know why Sharon decided to sleep with Dean? It's because she was jealous of you. Because I have your name on me and not hers. She didn't like how good friends we were. Said I didn't look at her the way I look at you. And she was right." Steve said.

"Steve don't." other me said. "We're both on the rebound right now and I don't want to ruin what we have okay, you're the one good thing I have right now and I can't lose you." She said sobbing.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere beautiful." Steve said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Can't, Dean fucked Sharon in that bed." Other me said.

"You can sleep in my guest room." Steve said pulling me up before leading me out of the apartment. They walked across the hall to Steve's apartment and walked into the guestroom.

"I'll be next door if you need anything." Steve said.

"Steve," Other me called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me Until I fall asleep?" Other me asked.

"Of course Doll." Steve said Curling up behind me.

"She's not going to wake up is she?" I asked.

"That's what tends to happen when you drink an entire bottle of antidepressants with half a bottle of two thousand dollar scotch." Future me said.

"What was the point of all this? To prove to me that shit could be worse?" I said.

"You said our lives would be better off without Aya in it. You just saw what would have happened if we had never become her host and you have to admit that even at our lowest it didn't come close to all of that." Future me said.

"That's cause we were never truly alone. We may not have had Dad or Steve and Bucky and we may have been miserable but we had Jess, Sam Connor, Wren, and hell we even have Aiden." I said.

"Whenever Aya makes a choice she sees every possible outcome. When she was deciding whether or not to choose us as her host she saw this and she saw our life. Aya may come off as a conniving bitch but that bitch cares enough about us to not condemn us to that hell." Future me said. "It's time."

Then everything faded away.

I woke up gasping for air in my room. It was all a dream or was it.

I teleported downstairs just as Connor and Future me were walking in.

"Auntie Nora, Our rocket went up higher than all the trees." Connor said cheerfully.

I ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. I kissed the top of his head and put my hands on either side of his face.

"As long as I'm alive you're never setting foot in a boarding school, hell you're not setting foot in England." I said hugging him again.

Suddenly the baby monitor went off and Ellie's cries went off.

"I'll be back." I told Connor. I teleported to the nursery and there was my beautiful six month old goddaughter. "I've never been happier to have to change your poopy diaper princess."

After I changed her diaper I went to the living room where everyone was waiting and my phone started ringing. I teleported it out of dad's hands and answered.

"Go for Nora." I said.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm home so you can come and drop off the kids."

"I'll be right there and I swear you better not be drinking a beer when I get there or you will be smacked." I said hanging up.

"Hey buddy, that was your dad it's time to go." I said.

"Aww, uncle tony was going to show me how the arc reactor works and how to build one." Connor said.

"Not right now buddy but how about after I finish moving everything into the new house he gives you a tour of Avengers tower and his lab?" I said.

"Yes please, thank you uncle tony." He said hugging dad before running to get his backpack.

"I'm giving tours now?" dad said.

"You're damn right you are." I said "And call Pepper and let her know you're okay. Communication is the foundation of any good relationship."

"What?" dad said.

"Phone dial now!" I said grabbing Ellie's diaper bag.

"Okay, Okay." He said taking his phone out.

"I'm ready." Connor said.

"Okay bud say bye to everyone." I said just as Aya appeared.

"How was the nap?" She asked.

"We need to talk, I'll be back in a bit." I said. I teleported the kids to their house.

"Hey bud how was your day?" Sam asked Connor.

"I flew a rocket and I met the Avengers." Connor said.

"Wow that's awesome. Go get washed up for dinner." Sam said.

"Okay. Thank you auntie Nora." Connor said hugging me before running off.

"How's my princess?" Sam asked.

"She just woke up and she's in a good mood. Can I just say you are the best person I know and if I ever turn into a self centered bitch and start to forget who I am call me out on it." I said.

"What happened to you?" Sam said concerned.

"Future me pulled a Scrooge and show me what could have been. Needless to say you make my life better by being in it so thank you Sammy. I love you brother." I said hugging him.

"Love you too sis." Sam said hugging me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just been a weird day." I said. "I gotta go, it's time for a serious talk."

"With who? Aya, your dad or Steve?" Sam asked.

"All of them." I said before teleporting back home.

"We need to talk." I said walking into the living room.


	110. Chapter 110

**Hey everyone, I've been working on this one for the past few days. Updates might get a bit slow in the upcoming weeks. I'm supposed to start school again in a few weeks but my financial aid got cut and know I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to pay for my last year. Anyway enough about that. Writing's always been a way for me to vent so here you go, a pretty long update. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

"We need to talk." I said walking into the living room.

"Who specifically?" Clint said.

"I have a lot to get through so alphabetical order, Aya you're up first." I said.

"Now you want to talk? What brought this on?" Aya said.

"Aya just go, you've dying to talk to her." Future me said.

"Fine but if you try and blast me again I'm sending you to the dark ages see how you deal with the Spanish Inquisition." She said walking to the dinning room.

"She's joking right?" Dad said.

"Nope." Future me and I said.

We walked in to the dining room with the Avengers behind us. Future me sat at the head of the table and Aya and I sat on either side across from each other.

"Wait a second." She said getting up and grabbing a box. She walked over to my side and pulled a gun out from under the table. She unloaded the clip and emptied the chamber before putting it in the box. She did the same with the two knives and guns I had under my chair and the chair next to me. Then she went over and did the same thing with all the weapons on Aya's side of the table. She walked over to the chimney and reached in. She pulled out two grenades.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Clint joked.

"I killed someone where you're standing." I deadpanned. That shut him up.

"Ehem." Future me said standing next to me holding the box with one arm and the other hand out to me.

"What?" I asked. She looked down at my boots and moving her hand in the gimme motion. I sighed and put my leg up to the chair. I reached in to the boot and pulled out a Chinese ring dagger Wren had gotten me as a gag gift for Christmas. I twirled it in my hand before handing it over.

. /d17b624dc1e47203b0d71518cd98ef6d/tumblr_mxg1ffYtmN1r6klpgo3_

"Other boot." Future me said.

I sighed but repeated the gesture.

She held the box and made it vanish. "Now where were we?" Future me said taking a seat at the head of the table.

"You want to talk, so talk." Aya said.

"I want to say I'm sorry." I said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"You're sorry?" Aya said.

"I want to negotiate our arrangement. Because this, can't continue the way it's been going. You can't just send me off into the past on one of your whims and I can't keep going on blasting myself or you for that matter. You once said I never understood what a burden you have on your shoulders and honestly I don't. I got a peak at it but I don't think that was the entire picture." I said.

"I'm an all powerful being that predates the universe, I can wipe your existence from the fabric of time in the blink of an eye. What makes you think I want to negotiate?" Aya said.

"Because you've dealt with more shit from me that you have from the ancient one, Katya and all your other previous hosts combined. You never dealt with any of their crap. Hell I had to talk you out of killing Katya for almost spilling the beans to me. I've done way worse than them yet I'm still here." I said.

"That doesn't mean my patience isn't wearing thin." Aya argued.

"Then go for it." I said.

"What?" Aya said.

"Nora…" Steve said.

"If you're tired of dealing with me then go ahead. Get rid of me." I said.

"I will." She said eyes glowing.

"Nora stop!" dad shouted.

"Nora please don't do this." Steve begged. Future me put up an energy field and kept them out.

"You should listen to them." Aya said

"Hit me with your best shot." I said. Aya stood there unmoving making me smile "Thought so. You've spent years telling me that I'm just a blip in time and that I was expendable but that's not true is it?"

"I thought you learned your lesson, maybe fifty years with some time during the black plague would do you some good." Aya said eyes glowing and a hand pointed at me.

"What is she doing?" Clint asked.

"It doesn't look good." Bruce said.

I started feeling the familiar chills.

"Oh no you don't." I said I focused the biggest energy blast I could and blasted myself knocking me off my feet and Aya down as well.

"You idiot, you have any idea how dangerous that is!" Aya yelled.

"Me? You wanted to send me to the dark ages Aya! What did you expect me to do?!" I yelled.

"Will you both shut up!?" dad yelled.

"Butt out!" Aya said before pushing him and everyone else out and closing the partitions. "I don't care what you think you are not calling the shots, you don't get to have power over time."

"I don't want to control time I'm not cut out for that responsibility." I said.

"Then what do you want?" Aya asked.

"You know I could say that you need me more than I need you and make your life a living hell." I started.

"You already do." She spat.

"In some ways that's true but not completely." I said ignoring her comment. "I want to be treated as an equal. I'm not saying we make every single decision together, I'm saying we talk things out. Every time you cause a jump its for a reason. Fine I get it, but what I don't want is to be sent into the middle of a gunfight not knowing who's shooting Who and why. You want to send me back in time do it but before you do would it kill you to say hey Nora I'm sending you here, you may want to wear a coat or a bulletproof vest."

"You want me to let you know so you can plan accordingly?" Aya said.

"It's not so much to ask." I said. "It's not like I'm asking to go back in time and kill Hitler as a baby."

"She does have a point." Future me said.

"Why are you here again?" Aya asked.

"Think of me as a mediator, I'm here to make sure everyone gets a say and that you two don't kill each other." Future me said.

"Bang up job you're doing." Aya said sarcastically.

"Sometimes you have to let it out, and now you're both too weak to throw any punches and you wouldn't dare hurt her now would you?" Future me said giving Aya a look.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm missing something here?" I said.

"You'll figure it out later." Future me said.

"That does nothing to reassure me." I said.

"I can agree to give you a heads up about where I'll sent you and even when I'll be sending you but in exchange you have to promise not to blast yourself or me when I appear. If we're angry we talk it out." Aya said.

"Agreed." I said.

"I'll be giving you the rest of your abilities, Temporal fields, illusions and everything else that will come with it and I'll be the one training you." Aya said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You figured out the trick to the temporal field you just haven't perfected it. You can slow things down but you can't stop it or hold it for long. You're going to need to learn how to control that." Aya said.

"Wow, thank you." I said. "But why now?"

"I haven't exactly been fair to you either and I can't say that I haven't brought your hatred out on myself. This conversation would have all been easier of Wren were here he just knew how to call us both out on our crap." AYa said.

"I miss him too." I said. "So this is it."

"It is, you're not going to hug me are you?" Aya asked.

"Course not, handshake?" I asked.

"I can live with that." Aya said as we walked to the end of the table.

"Thank you, for coming into my life when you did." I said.

"Haven't had a reason to regret it yet." Aya said "Before I go there's something you should see." Aya put two fingers on my forehead and everything changed.

I was in a dark road and I heard gunshots suddenly a car crashed into a tree. A motorcycle passed by and turned back. The man got off and I recognized him immediately.

"Bucky?" I said.

I looked over to the car he was walking to and saw as the driver got out.

"Jarvis help Maria." I heard Gramps as he got out of the car.

"Grandpa?" I said walking closer.

They looked over and saw Bucky walking towards them. "Help my wife. Please. Help." Gramps begged. Instead Bucky strode over to Jarvis and broke his neck before putting him back in the driver's seat.

"Oh no. no no no." I said.

Bucky walked over to Gramps and Gramps recognized him.

"B-barnes? Sergeant Barnes?" Gramps said.

"Howard!" Grandma yelled for help. She was stuck in her seat.

Bucky grabbed Gramps by the collar and beat him with his metal arm until Gramps was dead.

"Howard!" Grandma screamed as Bucky picked up grandpa's body and threw him back in the car his head slumping over Grandma's lap.

Bucky then walked over to the other side of the car and put his metal arm around Grandma's neck.

Then everything disappeared and I was back in the dining room.

"Please tell me that was some alternate future that didn't happen." I said.

"Not this time." Future me said.

"Why show me?" I asked Aya.

"In the spirit of cooperation. If this is going to work we both have to be honest." Aya said.

"What am I supposed to do? Does dad know? Steve?" I asked.

"You need to figure that out on your own." Future me said.

"I here to help you think things through but I won't run your life not anymore anyway. It's up to you how you want to handle this. You know where I'll be if you want to talk." Aya said disappearing.

"That was more painful than I remember it being." Future me said.

"You know you can let the force field down right?" I said wiping the tears away.

"Oh right." She said snapping her fingers and suddenly everyone came running in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" dad yelled but Steve just pulled me into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said.

"Steve really need you to let me go right now." I said feeling nauseous.

He hesitated but let go and I ran to the closest bucket I could find and puked.

"Uh that's so gross." I said.

"Yeah, don't do that again. The energy blasts don't just hurt Aya they hurt us. If you keep using them there'll be so much damage even our accelerated regeneration won't be able to heal it." Future me said. Her eyes briefly glowed before turning back to normal. "It's time for me to get back. Past me, remember what we talked about. Dad, don't freak out. Steve talk it out dude and please think about what you're going to say before you open your mouth, you'll avoid a lot of misunderstandings that way."

"Thanks for the help and by the way love the outfit." I said.

"What can I say we have great taste." She said before she started glowing and disappeared.

"Uh it's been a long day." I said.

"We need to talk." Dad said.

"That phrase never ends well." I said. "Can it wait until after dinner? I have a ziti waiting to go in the oven and I'm kind of hungry."

"I'll do it." Clint said. "Have a nice talk."

"Yay. Let's do this." I said. I put a hand on dad's shoulder and teleported us to the lab.

"Uh, I'm gonna be sick." Dad said grabbing a bucket and puking.

"Takes a while to get used to that. Forgot to warn you." I said puling up a stool. "So you want to start or should I."

"I think you said it all." Dad said.

"And then some…" I said. We were both quiet until I remembered a promise I made to him as a kid. "be back."

I teleported up to the game room and grabbed the box I needed and went back downstairs.

I put the box down in front of him. It was a blu-ray edition of Return of the Jedi. "I owe you a movie." I said.

Dad picked up the box and smiled. "I've never seen Return of the Jedi." Dad said.

"What? You're kidding right?" I said.

"I was waiting for you and by the time it came out I was already starting to work with Howard and getting ready for MIT. It didn't feel right watching it with out you." Dad said.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was going to get sent back. It was only a month ago for me we went to go see Empire Strikes Back." I said.

"What happened?" dad asked.

"Did you read the Journal?" I asked.

"I stopped around the time you help Howard hook up with a bendy dancer." Dad said.

"Yeah, I may be a tad bit overly detailed, three pages later he sleeps with that same dancer's twin, first twin tries to kill him and I had to help sneak him out of their parent's hotel." I said.

"I could have spent my entire life not knowing that."

"And I could have spent my entire life not knowing I was conceived in the parking lot of a Burger King." I said.

"How did you…"

"Mom was very detailed." I said.

"You met Ellie?" dad said.

"You remember the day you drove her to campus and you met her friend with a Beatles band tee that happened to have your same taste in music?" I said.

"That was you?" dad said.

"Yeah, we had a girl talk, mom was actually the first to point out Wren and I acted like we were more than just friends. Said a guy doesn't give a rock like that if they don't care about a girl even if it's just to keep up appearances especially with family heirlooms. She was really observant." I said.

"Yeah she was… So movie?" dad said.

"I'll set it up." I said.

"I'll get the snacks." He said going to the mini fridge and putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

That's how Dad and I avoided addressing the giant elephant in the room, at least for a little while then that scene came on…

 _"I think I got it. I got it!" Han shouted. The wires sparked as they connected. There was a whoosh as the second blast door crashed down in front of the first. Han frowned and tried again._

 _Princess Leia was firing at a group of storm troopers when she gets hit and cries out in pain._

 _"Oh, Princess Leia, are you alright?" C3PO asked._

 _"Let's see." Han said rushing over to her._

 _"It's not bad." Leia said._

 _"Freeze!" One of the storm troopers said pointing his gun at them while they were distracted._

 _"Oh dear." C3PO said._

 _"Don't move!" The storm trooper said._

 _Leia held her gun ready being Han. The two of them exchanged a look_

 _"I love you." Han said sharing a look._

 _Leia smiled up at him and said, "I know."_

That was all it took for it all to come crashing down.

 _Flashback- Three Weeks Before- Paris, France_

Wren and I had just left a small bakery that had the best pistachio macaroons according to Wren. He was right of course but I still preferred chocolate macaroons.

"Admit it they're good." Wren said.

"They are for pistachio." I said.

"Don't knock pistachio." Wren said.

"Pistachios are great but there are some things they shouldn't be in." I said.

"Name one example." Wren said.

"Pistachio ice cream." I said.

"You're just saying that because you haven't tried the right brand of pistachio ice cream."

"It's the same flavor with green food coloring." I deadpanned.

"You're such a smart ass." Wren said.

"But you love my ass." I said with a smirk.

"I really do. I love you Nora." Wren said pulling me close.

"I know." I said with a smile before kissing him.

 _End Flashback_

I was crying the rest of the movie. When it finally ended dad finally said something.

"You were right, Leia in a bikini, mind blowing." Dad said chuckling until he turned to look at me.

I was sobbing.

"Hey kid it's okay, it's not the last one, I heard their making a new one." Dad said.

"I never told him I loved him too." I cried.

"So not about Star Wars." He said getting up. "You want to elaborate? Last time we talked you made it very clear you and Wren…" I started crying even more. "Were just friends."

"We slept together and I realized I fell in love with him without realizing it and I never told him that." I cried.

"You slept together? Took you two long enough" dad said Coming over and pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I should have been there."

"I didn't deserve him." I cried burying my head in dad's chest.

"Don't say that, you may not have said it but your actions said it all. The way you two looked at each other now that's love." Dad said "You made him happy and even if you never said it he knew you did."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" I cried.

"Probably a mix of everything you're keeping bottled up and the fact that Spangles is upstairs. I don't think you're actually mad at him I think you're just taking out all your guilt over being happy he's here even though you think you should be mourning." Dad said.

"You talked to Future me didn't you?" I said.

"What, no." dad said. "I can be insightful on occasion." I gave him a look. "And Future you may have given me a push in the right direction"

"What am I supposed to do?" I cried.

"Well for one you should probably stop bottling it all up. You dared a force that predates the universe to wipe you from existence without flinching for a second I could have sworn you wanted her to go through with it. What were you thinking Nora?" dad said concerned.

"I was thinking she was bluffing and she wasn't going to go through with it, which as it turns out I was right." I said.

"But you didn't know that did you?" dad said.

"If she wiped me from existence then that's that. No one would know I existed and no one would care because they wouldn't know the difference but that didn't happen so that's the end of it." I said.

"Not the end of it, you can't pull stunts like that. It's almost like you wanted Aya to end you." Dad said and I didn't say anything. "But that isn't what's going on right? Right Nora?"

"Can't say the thought didn't cross my mind but I knew it wasn't going to go that way. You want to know how I knew that? A future version of myself was sitting at the head of the table. If Aya was going to end me, she wouldn't have been here." I said.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Dad said.

"I considered it for a second, want to know why I didn't do it? Because I remembered what I had to live for. I hit rock bottom before I'm not going back to that." I said.

"You're going to therapy." Dad said.

"I'll go when you go.' I said.

"Fine, Friday make an appointment for tomorrow morning with a therapist, hack into their appointments if you have to." Dad said.

"An appointment with the best reviewed family therapist in Dallas is set for tomorrow at nine am." Friday said.

"Hear that nine am be ready by eight thirty." Dad said walking out of the lab.

"Well that went well." I said.

'This is going to be hilarious.' Aya said in the back of my head

"Oh shut it." I said.

I teleported upstairs and grabbed a glass of iced tea before heading to the pool to dip my feet in.

The weather was starting to warm up and the water was still a bit warm from where the sun had been.

I heard footsteps and then Steve sat down next to me and dipped his feet in the pool.

"I know you don't want to talk to me and that you're angry…" Steve started.

"I'm not angry, at least not anymore. It's been a freakishly long day." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"That's for sure. I want to apologize for everything. After Bucky fell I-I didn't know what to do with myself it felt like…"

"Like a part of you was gone?" I said. "That's what it was like for me. Except I didn't just have to mourn him, I had to mourn you too."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Steve said.

"I know you didn't and you didn't have it easy either. Must have been a giant shock waking up seventy years in the future." I said.

"It was. Still hard sometimes, work's a good distraction. What happened… when you showed up in my apartment?" He asked.

"It was April 2012, I was at home getting ready for my Medical School exit exams and there was a time jump. I got sent back to 1946 and I saw Peggy fighting with this woman I didn't know but she managed to get the upper hand and knocked Peggy out. So I went after her and we went at it. She managed to inject me with some sort of neurotoxin that gave me hallucinations and triggered a time jump and that's how I ended up at your place. It wasn't until months later that Aya told me you weren't a hallucination and that I actually saw you and New York happened that I realized it was actually you." I said. "Of course by the time I realized you were alive I was on a plane headed to Afghanistan. I wanted to come back but Aya forbid it. Said you had a part to play and I couldn't be in the way. The only time I got close to you she gave me a giant headache and a nosebleed."

"When was this?" He asked.

"Masquerade gala after DC." I said.

"So you saw me with…"

"The blonde yeah I saw." I said.

"If I had known you were alive I would never have…"

"Save it, you thought I was dead and I got married we moved on, that's the end of that." I said.

"It's not the end, I never stopped loving you or Buck. Sharon was just… I don't know what she is. I was alone and Nat kept saying I should date and she was around…"

"Okay I'm stopping you right there, you don't talk to your ex about your current girl friend. It's just wrong." I said.

"You're not my ex you're my soulmate and one of the loves of my life. You and Buck you're it for me. I lost you once I won't do it again." Steve said reached to put a hand on my cheek.

"It's not that simple Steve." I said.

"Yes it is. I love you and I know you love me too. I want to be with you… and Bucky when he comes back.

"We're not the same people we were back then. We've changed and I don't think we can pick up right where we left off." I said.

"Then we don't. Steve Rogers pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said sticking his hand out.

"I won't be the other woman, your girlfriend is a real piece of work but no one deserves that." I said.

"Sam told me the same thing." Steve said. "He said if I don't feel anything for her I should stop holding her back. That it wasn't fair to her or to me."

"The Sams in our lives are very wise." I said finishing my drink before taking me feet out of the pool.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest." I said.

"All right." Steve said getting worried.

"Did Bucky kill Gramps?" I said.

Steve stayed quiet. "You already knew." I said.

"When we found Zola's consciousness he said Hydra was involved I just didn't know it was Buck who did it." Steve said.

"Have you told my dad?" I asked.

"No." Steve said.

"He has a right to know." I said.

"I got Natasha to delete the file when it was decrypted. He's better of not knowing, it would just hurt him." Steve said.

"You're hurting him by betraying him like this." I said.

"I'm protecting him." Steve said.

"I know my dad and I know that's not how he'll see it." I said getting up. "It's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Got plans?" He asked.

"Something like that." I said getting up. "Good night."

"Wait." Steve said. He got up and pulled me into a hug. "I love you." He said kissing my forehead before letting me go.

"Night." I said before teleporting up to my room. I got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed.

.

I woke up the next morning to this:

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Dad's voice rang out through the speakers.

I literally jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor.

"Uh, It's too early." I said.

"COFFEE"S READY!" Dad shouted.

I stood up and teleported downstairs. I grabbed dad's phone out of his hand and used an energy pulse to shatter it to pieces.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"You lost your Friday privileges." I said. Going to grab my favorite mug and filling it with coffee.

"I'm making breakfast." Steve said.

"Oooh bacon." I said grabbing a slice.

"No time. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Dad said. "We need to beat traffic if we're going to get there on time."

"What traffic? I can teleport us there in a second." I said.

"Oh no, we are driving there is no way I'm teleporting again." Dad said.

"But driving's such a hassle." I said. "I could use the time stuck in traffic to sleep."

"It's quality time together." Dad said.

"You want to spend the first quality time together we've had in a year stuck in traffic?" I said.

"Why not? As long as we're together and it'll serve as a good recap time." Dad said.

"You're not going to let up on this are you?" I said.

"Nope go put on pants and lets go. We can stop by Burger King and get cinnamon rolls."

"No way in hell!" I said before teleporting upstairs.

"Friday pick out an outfit for today please." I asked.

"Already done." Friday said.

I quickly showered and dried my hair. I looked at the clothes Friday picked out navy, red, and white print dress and a blue blazer. I grabbed the tan heeled sandals and the matching bag before going downstairs.

.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

"I'm not that horrible."

"We're going to meet with a quack that's going to try and make something up that he put together from watching us for a couple of minutes. So we're going to tell him the truth and say that I'm your secret love child that you've kept hidden for twenty two years who also happens to be a time traveler because chances are the minute we walk in there and say that he's going to try and have me committed. Then he's going to try and get you into rehab or try to get you to open up about you're daddy issues and tell you how they relate to mine. Psychology isn't a science dad. We may as well go to a palm reader." I said.

"And they say Doctors make the worst patients," dad retorted. "Let's go."

"Good Luck." Steve called out and I through him a glare over my shoulder.

He led me to the garage and looked at the cars. He stopped at an empty space.

"Where's the Audi?" He asked.

"Got totaled in a car accident last year. Don't really drive anymore, not very convenient." I said grabbing the keys to the BMW.

"You were in a car accident and you didn't call me?!" He yelled.

"I did call to ask about the insurance but you forwarded me to Jarvis." I said getting in the car.

"This guy has his work cut out for him." Dad groaned.

The car ride was awkward to say the least.

"Car accident Nora? Really? You didn't think I'd want to know?" He said.

"I did call you from the hospital." I said.

"You were in the hospital?" He said. "Why wasn't I notified I'm your emergency contact?"

"Actually you're not, you don't live nearby and it was just more practical for Wren to be my emergency contact considering we were married and we worked and lived together. Not to mention it would raise a lot of questions as to why Tony Stark was on my contact list." I said.

"You are unbelievable!" dad said.

"Dad, I think it would be better if we waited till we wait for the guy we're paying three hundred an hour to deal with these issues." I said.

"I thought you said he was a quack?" Dad.

"He's an expensive quack but honestly we can't get into this while we're stuck in traffic so I say we call pause." I said.

"Fine pause." He said changing the radio and blasting ACDC.

We got to the therapists office and sat in the waiting room for ten minutes before we were finally called in.

"Mr. and Ms. Stark." The therapist said.

"I'll go in first." I told dad. I went in and got to it. "Hi so before we start this session I need you to sign these nondisclosure agreements. I know you're obligated the keep whatever happens in the confines of this room in this room but this is more for Mr. Stark's benefit."

"Oh of course." He said signing the forms and initialing where he needed to.

I gave dad the okay and he came in.

"Morning." Dad said.

"Mr Stark can I say it is a pleasure to meet you." He started.

"You're on the clock Jack, you can get an autograph later." I said sitting down.

"Right so can I start by asking what your relationship to one another is." He asked.

"He's my dad." I said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Nora's my daughter and everything said here is confidential so remember that when we tell you everything." Dad said.

"All right then, What brought you in here today?" Jack said.

"Unpause." I said and we let it rip.

"You kept your soulmarks a secret for ten years!"

"You put me on hold, I was crying over my dead husband and you hung up!"

"You married a fucking assassin!"

"You created a murder bot?!" I shouted.

"Enough! Will you both please take a deep breath and count back from ten." Jack said.

"But…" Dad and I both started.

"COUNT!" He yelled.

"Ten … nine.. eight sevensixfivefourthreetwoone." Dad and I sped through.

"Good now from the beginning, Tony why don't you start." Jack said.

"I was married before and I had a kid. I didn't want her to grow up like I did so she lived away from me and I visited twice a year." Dad started. "The arrangement worked because even when we didn't see each other we talked over the phone or texted recently that changed."

"How often do you talk now?" Jack asked.

"This is the first time in a year we've heard from each other." I answered.

"Was there a fight?" jack asked.

"No fight."

"Well that's not exactly true." I said "there was that one sided fight before I got married."

"And this would be the assassin?" Jack asked.

"Wren and he was a reformed assassin. I met him in Afghanistan back in 2012." I said.

"The first time we went months without contact." Dad said.

"That wasn't the first." I said.

"It wasn't?" dad said.

"2008 before Kandahar." I said.

"Right." He said.

"What happened then?" Jack started.

"We got in a fight." We both said at the same time.

"We were talking but we were off. Whenever we talked he was either drunk and partying or hooking up with random women that would be old enough to be my sister." I said.

"I was not that bad." Dad said.

"Really? Weren't you the one that tried to build his own version of the playboy mansion until he got a cease and desist letter from Hugh Hefner himself?" I said.

"Point taken." He said. "We fought about her taking an internship at Stark industries. She said she didn't want to build weapons."

"I'm a surgeon it's kind of a conflict of interests." I said.

"Right, how'd you guys settle things?" Jack asked.

"I got kidnapped and held hostage for three months." Dad said.

"I was kind of too happy to see him alive to care about a dumb fight that happened nine months before." I said.

"What happened after that?"

"We went back to the birthday Christmas arrangement. Things got complicated after that." Dad started.

"Well first someone forgot to tell his own daughter that he was dying." I said.

"Says the girl that kept the fact that she was soulmates with Spangles for ten years a secret."

"I thought he was dead and that I'd never meet him, there was nothing to talk about." I reiterated.

"We're talking about you two right now we can come back to spangles? Later. So you obviously didn't die, how did that change your dynamic?" Jack asked.

"Well after he found a way to cure himself, I didn't see him until the Geneva incident." I said

"Geneva incident?" Jack asked.

"I was at CERN headquarters when the super collider malfunctioned." I said.

"That must have been extremely traumatic." Jack said.

"She wasn't inside the entire time." Dad said.

"Come again?"

"When the collider malfunctioned it triggered a time jump, I got sent back to 1943 Italy. I didn't come back until a few seconds before Dad finally got into the room to rescue everyone." I said.

"Are you telling me you're a time traveler?" He asked.

"Yup." I said making him scribble down in his journal before looking up at dad and writing some more.

"How did you react to this news?" Jack asked dad.

"I didn't find out until yesterday." Dad said with a sarcastic smile.

"You kept the ability to time travel a secret from your father for four years? Why?" jack asked.

"Didn't really get a say in the matter. Aya was completely against dad knowing especially after Grandpa tried to trigger a time jump and she turned me into a four year old." I said.

"Here we go again with Howard." Dad started.

"Would you stop already I met him in his twenties he was a different person than when you knew him." I said.

"Yet you talk about him like he was the greatest man who walked the Earth. You knew what he was like in end." Dad said.

"I know! Okay but that doesn't erase all the good times we had before. Gramps was my best friend those years. He was just like you so it felt like you were right there with me. But that doesn't matter to you does it?" I said.

"Nora…" dad started.

"No dad be honest, I look just like Grandma I know because I met her. And every time you look at me your reminded of all the times she stuck up for you with gramps. I was there the day you were born. I was the one that dragged Howard away from his lab to go meet you. I know you didn't want to be a dad. You kicked mom out of your apartment when she told you she was pregnant. So you know why you hate me? It's because you know I'll turn into you just like you turned into Howard." I said crying.

"That is not true and you know It." dad said.

"Then why are you never around? Why is it that anytime I do anything you remotely disagree with you turn your back on me but when you need something you expect me to jump on command?" I said.

"Name one time I turned my back on you because I didn't agree with you?" Dad said.

"2008, When I married Wren, shall I go on?" I said.

"I apologized for 2008 and I sent Elton to your wedding." Dad said.

"You ever think that I didn't care about a wedding gift? You ever think that maybe I wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle? Or maybe have a father daughter dance? You ever think that when I had to give that eulogy I wanted you there for support or to at least lie to me and tell me everything was going to be okay even though it felt like my entire world was falling apart. That when one of the few people that loved me unconditionally and was by my side thick and thin died all I needed was to know that I still had you even if you weren't around but that didn't matter to you." I said.

"I though we were past this?" dad said.

"So did I." I cried.

"Tony how would you describe your relationship with your father?" Jack asked.

"You're really going to go there after all of that?" Dad said.

"This is part of the reason your relationship with your daughter is so strained. I've seen a lot of parallels between what Nora said about you and Howard and you and Nora." Jack said.

"My old man wasn't much of a father. The only thing he cared about was work. The only time he showed any interest in me was when he wanted to brag about my genius to the press or when I actually invented something he could sell. Other than that I was handed off to a nanny or Jarvis." Dad said.

"Sound familiar?" jack said.

"It's not the same." I said. "Dad wanted me safe Howard just didn't have the patience for kids."

"Even when you're fighting you defend him. Your relationship is toxic and completely one sided. And Tony you're a self centered narcissistic high functioning alcoholic. Don't think I haven't notice the way you've been eying the bottle of scotch on my desk. And Nora you not only have abandonment issues you easily form attachments with people to compensate for the attention you don't receive from your father you're suffering from a severe psychosis and delusions that you're capable of the impossible. You married an assassin? For god sakes you have any idea the amount of red flags you two have raised in the last twenty minutes? I'm seriously considering having you both placed in a seventy two hour hold."

"Screw you asshole," Aya said appearing out of nowhere.

"H-how did you?" He started but Aya froze him.

"Where did you find this guy? He's done more damage in the past twenty minutes than I have in the last four years." Aya started.

"You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place." Dad said.

"All things considered this was a long time coming." I said.

"You're defending her?" dad said.

"I'm just stating an observation. Think about it these issues have always been there it's just that there's always a global catastrophe or some other personal issue distracting us." I said.

"Then where do we go from here because you made it pretty obvious it's all my fault." Dad said.

"The root of why I'm so emotionally stunted comes from the fact that my entire life all I've seen you do is drown your emotions in booze or projects. And in all honesty you learned that from Howard." I said.

"That's enough out of both of you. That jackass let you both yell out and say the first thing that came to mind. You've both made some major mistakes. Nora you bottle up so many emotions because you're afraid that if you're honest you'll lose the people you care about. Tony you need to get your priorities straight. You care about your daughter, I've seen it but you lose sight of what's truly important to you. You forgot Nora during her birthday and Christmas. Even when you were dying you remembered and made elaborate plans. You both love each other and would tear the world apart for one another but communication wise you two are lacking and that's what you need to work on before you can deal with everything else." Aya said.

"I've been a bit distracted with Hydra the past year and lost track of time. Pepper's mentioned it a few times but I didn't realize how bad it's gotten until yesterday when I saw how much I didn't know about you." Dad said.

"I though I was dealing with everything but I'm not. I haven't gone into Wren's room since the morning of the day he died. Three weeks ago I got drunk on my own and woke up hugging the urn with his ashes. I'm so screwed up." I said.

"I did the same with your mom's ashes almost everyday for a month after she died." Dad said,

"How'd you stop?" I asked.

"I spread her ashes and went back to work. Speaking of I'm surprised you haven't been called in." dad asked.

"I quit six months ago." I said. "Had bigger things to deal with that two year olds that swallowing weird things."

"I didn't know." dad said.

"Didn't know you were looking for Loki's scepter. I thought you were just going after Hydra." I said.

"It started that way until Thor showed up." Dad said

"Figures." I said.

"Was that so hard?" Aya said.

"Not really." I said.

"No." dad said.

"Then do you think you two can keep this up?" Aya said.

"I'm moving to New York and I'm only a ten minute subway ride away from the tower." I said.

"I'm thinking of taking a back seat when it comes to Avenging, just paying for everything and helping with the tech focus on what's really important." He said.

"Good. Keep it up. If there's anything I've learned the past four years from seeing you both together is that you are better together than you are apart. Remember that. I'm going to let that moron out already and next time don't use Yelp to find a therapist." Aya said before disappearing.

"I'm a professional… What the…" Jack started.

"Yeah session's over." I said standing up.

"This oughta cover it and remember not a word." Dad said handing him some money and walking out after me. "I can go for some French toast."

"Sounds good, the usual place?" I said.

"Of course." Dad said.

"Dad wait, there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"What? Another time jump?" dad said.

"After DC I found out Bucky was alive and I needed to look at his files but you put up that decryption firewall so Wren and I kind of broke into your lab and took the decryption key." I said.

"Anything else?" dad said through clenched teeth.

"I found something I think you need to see." I said grabbing my phone. And opening up the file. I handed it to him and he read through it.

"Is this…" dad asked.

"Mission report December 16, 1991." I said. "I found it by accident. It just said Hydra had them eliminated to take something Gramps was transporting. It doesn't say what."

"How long have you known?" dad asked.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I started decrypting files again." I said. "There was a video but it was corrupted and I couldn't get it back."

"Must've been Ultron. Thanks for telling me." Dad said handing me back the phone and putting on a pair of shades. I know what that meant, he didn't want me to see his eyes water. "Let's go get some breakfast."

We found a diner on the way back to the house and we sat down.

"So Ultron, How exactly did that happen?" I asked.

"Kid…" dad started.

"No judgment, I'm tired of yelling just want to know exactly how this all happened. You wouldn't have brought everyone to the house if t wasn't bad." I said.

"It started off as a peace keeping program. Stop the threats before they even happen." Dad said.

"You mean like Project Insight was supposed to?" I asked.

"I thought you said you weren't judging?"

"I'm not just pointing something out." I said.

"Anyway, when we brought in the scepter and analyzed it I saw that it similar to Jarvis' frame work but more advanced." Dad said.

"What do you mean more advanced?"

"It looked like it was actually thinking. Neurons firing connections being made the whole nervous system in one gem. I thought if we could somehow find a way to apply the stone's framework to Jarvis we could make something new. Hence Ultron, of course it didn't work out that way and now I created a murder bot that wants to kill us. Oh and he happened to get the wonder twins on his side." Dad said.

"Wonder twins?" I asked.

"The Maximoff's, Speedy and the Witch." Dad said.

"Oh wow." I said suddenly smiling.

"Ok what's that look?" dad said.

"Nothing just realized that the distant future I've been to isn't actually that distant." I said smiling.

"Was it a good future?" dad said.

"Spoilers." I said.

"Let's go." He said putting money down on the table.

Once we got in the car he finally asked. "Yesterday you said you killed someone in the dining room… You want to elaborate?"

"Right so you know Wren was an assassin? Well the people he worked with Not only trained him, they trained Aidan. Of course Wren managed to break out of their control and took them down or so he thought. Aiden was brainwashed and came after Wren and me to get back at Wren. One day he showed up at the house with some help. The help came after me. We fought and I ended up shooting her. Of course at the time Bucky broke Aiden's neck and I thought he was dead. Wren took a blood sample and we discovered that Aiden was being controlled by someone else. We found him and broke the control they had on him and he's been stopping by on occasion since." I said.

"We're really going to have to talk about you're choice of friends." Dad said.

"He's not that bad, I mean he killed me once but he apologized and has been helping out." I said.

"He what?!" he said pressing the breaks on the car.

"He stabbed me I died and Aya brought me back. Not the first time its happened probably won't be the last." I said getting out of the car.

As I was walking into the house my phone started ringing.

"Go for Nora." I said.

"Bloody hell about time you answered." Aiden greeted.

"Didn't know you called." I said and then there were gunshots. "Where the hell are you?"

"Kinda what I wanted to talk to you about, I'm kind of pinned down and could use a hand." Aiden said before I heard more gunshots.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"New Orleans, warehouse 15 by the waterfront." He said before he groaned. "You may want to hurry up."

"I'll be there." I said. "Friday give me an image of warehouse 15 close to the waterfront in New Orleans."

"Sent to you phone boss." Friday said.

I went over to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down. I went over and opened the childproof locked drawer.

"Morning." I said pulling out a hand gun and loading a clip.

"Morning?" they all replied.

"I got to head out for a bit." I said a pair of boomerang knives. "Make yourselves at home while I'm gone."

"Where are you…" Steve started but I teleported before he could finish. I was on Bourbon Street when I opened my phone. I saw a picture of the warehouse and I teleported.

I could hear the gunshots from outside.

"Aya." I said.

"Take the side entrance and stay to the left, you'll find Aiden there." She said.

"Thank you." I said pulling out my gun and walking in. there were two guards at the entrance. I used an energy blast to slam them against the wall and knocked them out. I blasted the entrance open and walked in. There was a firefight and they had the upper hand. I took a few of them out, but it didn't do much to slow them down.

"I made a run for it and they started shooting. Lucky for me Aya shielded me from the while I got to cover. I jumped over a crate and landed next to Aiden.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Aiden said clutching his side.

"Shit, you're bleeding out." I said.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get him." Aiden said. "We need to get Snow."

"Doesn't matter, if I don't patch you up you will die." I said.

"I don't care, if I take him down then it's all over." Aiden said.

"Not worth it. You can find him another time." I said.

"No we can end it now." Aiden said.

"I'd rather you live to see another day than die here taking him down. Wren wouldn't have wanted this for you Aiden. Let me help you." I said.

"Do it." He said.

I took his hand and teleported us to the house.

"Ah!" He groaned when he hit the floor.

"Shit sorry." I said helping him up.

"Nora?" Steve said coming in with everyone else.

"Hey, Got to patch him up." I said.

"What happened to you?" Natasha asked.

"Snow." Aiden said clutching his side.

"I'll be downstairs patching him up." I said before teleporting us down to the lab.

I put him down on one of the lab tables.

"Hold still, Fuck you're losing a lot of blood." I said getting a pair of gloves.

"Three units of O neg." Aya said putting them down and bringing in the IV stand.

"I'm think I'm delirious. I'm seeing two of you." Aiden said.

"You're not hallucinating, Aiden meet Aya the time stone, Aya you know Aiden." I said bringing out some anesthetic.

"Oh shit, I thought you were kidding." Aiden said.

"Not joking. I need to get in there to fix the damage. I'm gonna put you under." I said.

"No, no sleep." He said.

"Aiden I have to get in there, it's gonna hurt." I said.

"I'm used to it now get on with it." he insisted.

"Fine but if you start struggling I'm knocking you out." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." He joked.

"Really shouldn't joke about that while I'm holding a scapel." I said making the first incision.

I was impressed Aiden was clenching his teeth but he didn't move a muscle or screamed at all.

"I got it." I said. "Just a bit longer."

"Nice job." He said.

"Just need to close up and you're done." I said placing the last stitch.

"Wren trained you well." He said.

"He did." I said. "I'm gonna move you upstairs but I should tell you the only room that's open right now is Wren's."

"I'll take it, and maybe some more painkillers." He said.

"I got you covered." I said injecting him with a small dose of morphine.

"Thanks Nora." He said falling asleep.

"Don't mention it." I said as he knocked out. I teleported him upstairs and dressed his wounds.

"Friday monitor his vitals and let me know if he wakes up or needs anything." I asked.

"Yes, Boss." Friday answered.

I teleported back downstairs where everyone was outside.

Dad and Steve were chopping wood and Clint was touching up paint on the railing.

"You two do know we're in the middle of summer and that the fireplace is electric right?" I said.

"I'm going to go check on the back up generator." Dad said walking to the barn.

"How's Aiden?" Steve asked.

"He's a fighter. Patched him up. He's asleep right now." I said.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Got cornered by people from his past and he bit off more than he could chew. He'll be fine in a day or two." I said. "He survived Bucky breaking his Neck this was nothing compared to that."

"Well I'll be damned." I heard someone say. Dad walked over to us with a tall man wearing a black leather trench coat.

"It's been a while Nick." I said. "Almost forty years if I'm right."

"You two know each other?" Dad asked.

"Bogota, 1977." I said.

"She recruited me to SHIELD. Pierce promoted me." Nick said. "How are you here? And you look just the way you back in '77."

"Time traveling." I said. "Nora Stark, good to meet you again Nick."

"You died in Ferdows, I was at your funeral." Nick said.

"Did you ever actually see my body?" I said.

"Son of a bitch." Nick said.

"More like his daughter." I said looking at dad.

"What?" Nick said.

"Yeah, We have a lot to catch you up on boss." Clint said.

"I bet you do." Nick said.

 **A Few Hours Later-**

 **"** Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Nick said.

 **"** What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

 **"** Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though." Nick said.

 **"** He still going after launch codes?" Dad asked.

 **"** Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Nick answered.

 **"** I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Dad said.

"I did it last week because I was bored." I said.

 **"** Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Nick said.

 **"** NEXUS?" Steve said confused.

 **"** It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth." Bruce explained.

"So what'd they say? Clint spoke up.

 **"** He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Nick said.

 **"** By whom?" dad asked.

 **"** Parties unknown." Nick stated.

 **"** Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked.

 **"** Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing." Nick said

"In my experience the enemy of my enemy is my friend." I said.

"Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Nick answered.

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our "unknown."" Dad said.

 **"** Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha said.

 **"** I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Nick said.

 **"** Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha joked.

 **"** You know what, Romanoff?" Steve said making Nat smile.

"Some things never change." I said with a smile.

 **"** So what does he want?" Nick asked.

 **"** To become better. Better than us." Steve said.

 **"** Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." dad said.

 **"** When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha said.

"So what he's jealous?" I said.

 **"** Possibly, might be why he keeps the twins around." Nick said.

"Then find the twins, from what you've said wherever they are Ultron's right there with them." I said

"We tried anytime we try to track them nothing comes up. Ultron's probably erasing the feeds." Bruce said.

"Then make your own feeds." I said.

"What'd you have in mind?" dad said.

"You remember that project I told you about that you suggested I stop working on?" I started.

"You mean the one you said you stopped working on?" dad said.

"Yeah about that…" I started.

"You actually finished it?" dad said.

"What are you two talking about?" Steve asked.

"Any of you ever seen The Dark Knight Rises?" I said before walking to the door leading to the basement. I entered the passcode and Friday unlocked the glass doors.

"You redid the basement." Dad said.

"Yeah, had a free weekend." I said walking over to the lab table. "Friday Bring up and activate project Echo."

"Fail safes are still in place." Friday stated. "User Identity required."

"User Nora E Stark. Passcode: Winter is Coming." I said.

"Hand scan and Genetic markers required." Friday said and a hand scanner popped up. I put my hand on it and flinched when the needle pricked my thumb. "User Identity confirmed."

The wall where the TV was mounted on opened up and another room was revealed.

"Whoa." Clint said.

"Say hello to Project Echo." I said walking into the room.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

"It's essentially an algorithm that turns any electronic device on the planet into a sonar device. Sonar works by emitting sound and when the sound waves hit something the waves are reflected back. Using that reflection this device recreates images of the rooms." I said.

"And that's how you'll find ultron." Bruce said. "That's brilliant."

"And extremely dangerous in the wrong hands." Dad said.

"Which is why I installed a fail safe that erases the algorithm and fries this device after one use." I said. "Where the twins, Ultron is there so Friday calibrate Echo location to find the Maximoff twins."

"Calibration complete, Echo location started." Friday said.

"And now we wait." I said.

"Why did you build it?" Natasha asked.

"I was looking for someone."

"And now?" Natasha asked.

"He found me before I got to use it." I said and Steve realized who I was talking about.

"You should all get some sleep, It'll be a few hours before it gets the exact location." I said.

"Right. Friday wake us up when you have the exact location." Dad said.

"Yes boss." Friday said.

Everyone walked out of the lab and I started cleaning up a bit.

"That was supposed to find Bucky wasn't it?" Steve said.

"Originally, then it was supposed to find Aiden back when he was still trying to kill Wren and I. Of course he ended up coming to us before I finished it so it's just been here." I said.

"You know how to stay busy." Steve said.

"It's a habit." I said. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," He said coming closer. "Missed you today."

"Had a few things come up." I said.

"Noticed, brought me back to all the times you patched Me and buck up." Steve said.

"The good old days." I said.

"The good and the bad ones." Steve said coming closer.

"Everything didn't seem so doom and gloom back then." I said.

"That was probably because we had each other. Even when things were bad we could still find a way to make each other smile." Steve said.

"You remember that town in Italy where every building was orange." I said.

"You called it Cheetos town." Steve said smiling. "It had the same colors."

"Ironically they didn't have any cheese." I said chuckling.

"I love your smile, makes your eyes brighten up." Steve said getting closer.

"Your flirting's gotten better." I said.

"I missed that." He said leaning closer, "You not being able to take a compliment, the way you blush when you get embarrassed."

"It's not as bad as yours." I said looking up at him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed me. He broke the kiss fairly quick.

"Sorry, I know we agreed to take it slow." He said.

"It's fine, it's just a kiss." I said reaching up and giving him a peck on the lips. "You should be getting some sleep."

"I'd rather be here." He said.

"You have a big day tomorrow." I said.

"I can sleep on the way there." He said.

"Come on." I said taking his hand and sitting him down on the futon. I sat him down and sat down next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Ultron," Steve said.

"What about him?"

"He said the key to world peace is the Avenger's extinction." Steve said.

"Do you agree with him?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if Tony and Banner hadn't created Ultron in the first place."

"Their hearts were in the right place the execution was off." I said. "Also you didn't think it might be a good idea to check in on those two and see what they were working on?"

"They were just running logistics and making sure the scepter hadn't tampered with anything." Steve said.

"You do realize they didn't need the scepter for that? They could have just looked all the files you found in Sokovia." I said.

"So it's my fault?" Steve said.

"Hindsight's 20/20. What's done is done, just learn from this and don't make the same mistakes in the future." I said.

"The search is complete, the Maximoff Twins have been found." Friday said. I got up and went to the monitor.

"Where are they?" Steve asked.

"Seoul, South Korea." I said. "Friday wake everyone up."

"Yes boss, the Project Echo Termination Protocol has started." Friday said. As soon as she did all the monitors started to over heat and spark.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Steve asked.

"Yup, it's the built in fail safe." I said leading him out of the lab.

"Where is he?" Dad asked.

"Seoul. Any Idea why?" I asked.

"Has anyone talked to Helen Cho?" Bruce said.

After everyone had regrouped and thought things through everyone split up. Nick took Bruce back to New York. Steve, Nat, and Clint were heading to Seoul to stop whatever Ultron wanted with Doctor Cho. And dad was headed to the Nexus.

"Hey." Dad said.

"Hey you heading out?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask, is it too late for take your daughter to work day?" He asked with a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said grabbing my jacket.


	111. Chapter 111

**Hi everyone I've been working on this one and it's a doozy. I'm so happy I finally got to this part of the story And i have to say the twist and turns are far from over. So without further delay here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy ;)**

"No way." Dad said.

"Dad come on we're on the clock." I said.

"I can just fly us there you just hold on tight and I'll magnetize you so you stick to me." Dad argued.

"Quit whining you big baby and close your eyes." I said

"Nora do…" he started but I put a hand on his shoulder and teleported us to Oslo. "Uh I'm gonna be sick."

"Just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine." I said.

"Okay, I'm okay." Dad said.

"Good now how are we going to get in?" I asked.

"Through the front door how else?" He said walking in. "Hi, I'd like to take a look at the safeguards for nuclear weapons. I have a feeling they may be in danger and Id like to help."

"Mr. Stark we've been expecting you." A man with an accent said.

"Hans, right?" dad said.

"We received a call from a Miss Maria Hill saying you would be stopping by. We weren't expecting you so soon." Hans said.

"Well we're kind of on the clock here so if we can get on with this that'd be great." Dad said.

"Of course this way." Hans started but as I took a step forward he stopped. "I'm sorry miss this is a restricted area."

"She's with me." Dad said.

"Of course this way." Hans said.

We were led to the server room and we got started searching for Ultron's enemy. We started sifting through everything we could find. After hours of searching, we finally found it.

"Uh Nora, you need to get a look at this." Dad said.

"What is it?" I said walking over. "I thought you said…"

"I thought so too." Dad said.

"We need to recover whatever we can and send it back to your server." I said.

"Already on it." Dad said.

In a couple of minutes we were done and I teleported us to Avengers Tower. We arrived just minutes before the jet landed.

"Ultron got Natasha." Bruce said. "Barton should be here any minute with the cradle."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're dealing with Ultron." Bruce said.

As soon as the jet landed Clint came out with the cradle. We moved it into the lab and started trying to get it open.

 **"** Anything on Nat?" Clint asked.

 **"** Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it." dad answered.

 **"** This is sealed tight." Clint said trying to pry the cradle open.

 **"** We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within." Bruce said.

 **"** Hm. Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?" dad asked.

 **"** There's some nets I can cast." Clint said thinking about it. "Yeah, alright. I'll find her."

 **"** I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted." Bruce suggested.

 **"** Yeah, about that." Dad started and Bruce gave dad a look.

 **"** No." Bruce said.

"Hear him out." I said.

"You too?" He said.

"You have to trust me." Dad said.

 **"** Kinda don't." Bruce said.

"Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him." Dad said bringing up Jarvis' consciousness.

 **"** Hello, Dr. Banner, Doctor Stark." Jarvis greeted.

 **"** Ultron didn't go after JARVIS cause he was angry. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together." Dad explained.

 **"** So, you want me to help you put JARVIS into this thing?" Bruce asked.

 **"** No, of course not!" Dad said.

"Good cause one murder bots enough." I said.

"I want to help you two put JARVIS in this thing." Dad said making Bruce shake his head. "We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone and Nora knows computers and codes just as well as I do not to mention she has the extra knowledge of dealing with alien technologies. I'm just here to lend a hand."

 **"** And you just assume that JARVIS' operational matrix can beat Ultron's?" Bruce said already knowing the answer.

 **"** JARVIS has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to." Dad insisted.

 **"** I believe it's worth a go." Jarvis agreeing with dad.

"Uh, Aya a little help here." I said and she appeared.

"Nora do as your father says. I've had a certain _vision_ of where this leads and it's your best shot." Aya said.

I looked at her confused especially after she emphasized the word vision and that's when it hit me. Vision sounded like Jarvis, this is how Vision was created.

"Let's do it." I said.

 **"** No, I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong." Bruce said.

 **"** I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand." Dad said making Bruce shake his head. "It's not a loop. It's the end of the line."

"Nora, are you sure about this?" Bruce said.

"Aya and I have had our differences but I believe she's right about this. Let's let it play out and see where it goes." I said.

"I hope you're right." Bruce said and we got to work.

It was nonstop running around the lab trying to get the cradle working and uploading Jarvis into the body. It was great, I missed science.

 **"** This framework is not compatible." I said.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." Bruce said. Then Steve and two people turned to the lab. I recognized one of them as Wanda.

 **"** I'm gonna say this once." Steve started.

 **"** How about "nonce"?" dad retorted.

 **"** Shut it down!" Steve shouted.

 **"** Nope, not gonna happen." Dad said.

 **"** You don't know what you're doing." Steve said.

"Yeah we do." I said.

 **"** And you do? She's not in your head?" Bruce said.

 **"** I know you're angry." Wanda said.

 **"** Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Bruce said angrily.

 **"** Banner, after everything that's happened..." Steve started.

 **"** That's nothing compared to what's coming!" dad said.

 **"** You don't know what's in there!" Wanda shouted.

 **"** This isn't a game..." Steve started. I just went back to work and let them hash things out.

 **"** The creature...!" Wanda started and her brother ran and started destroying lab equipment. Just as he was about to push me away from the monitor Aya put up a force field around me knocking Pietro down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said inputting the last bit of code.

Suddenly there were gunshots and the glass floor pietro was standing on Shattered and he fell.

 **"** Pietro!" Wanda shouted.

 **"** What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint taunted.

Bruce grabbed Wanda by the neck and said "Go ahead, piss me off."

"Nora shield!" Aya shouted as Thor flew in and pounded the cradle with mjolnir sending bolts of lightning. Steve jumped in the way and Shielded me with his body and shield. The cradle bursted open and the body inside was brought to life.

Every one was about to jump after it but Thor stopped us. "Wait!" He shouted. Vision flew over to the window and stopped.

 **"** I'm sorry, that was...odd." He then turned to Thor, "Thank you."

 **"** Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked.

 **"** I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." Thor said Pointing to the gem on Vision's head. Why did I not see that before?

 **"** What, the gem?" Bruce asked.

"My brother" Aya said appearing.

"Brother?" I asked.

 **"** It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor explained.

 **"** Then why would you bring it to..." Steve started but was interrupted.

 **"** Because Stark is right." Aya and Thor answered at the same time.

 **"** Oh, it's definitely the end times." Bruce said.

 **"** The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said.

 **"** Not alone." Vision said.

 **"** Why does your "vision" sound like JARVIS?" Steve asked.

 **"** We...we reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new." Dad said.

 **"** I think I've had my fill of new." Steve said.

 **"** You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asked.

 **"** You're not?" Steve asked conflicted.

 **"** I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am...I am." Vision said struggling to find the right words.

 **"** I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda said.

 **"** Look again." Vision said.

 **"** Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint said.

"Then take my word for it. We've met before." I said looking at Vision.

"My brother may be rigid and at times, trying to deal with but he does what's right." Aya said.

 **"** Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side..." Thor explained.

 **"** Is it? Are you? On our side?" Steve asked Vision.

 **"** I don't think it's that simple." Vision said.

 **"** Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint said.

"He didn't mean it like that he's a… thinker." Aya said pinching her eyebrows together.

 **"** I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all." Vision said.

 **"** What's he waiting for?" dad asked.

 **"** You." Vision answered making me look over at dad.

 **"** Where?" Bruce asked.

 **"** Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Clint answered.

 **"** If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Bruce started.

 **"** What will you do?" Vision asked before realizing what Bruce was aiming at. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." Vision picked up Thor's hammer and held it out to Thor. He was definitely worthy. Thor took the hammer and Vision walked off.

 **"** Right." Thor said patting dad's shoulder. "Well done."

 **"** Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve said. Aya teleported to my side and held out a black duffle bag out to me.

"What's this?" I asked taking the bag.

"A little souvenir from the future." She said. I opened it and saw that it was a suit.

"This'll work." I said starting to walk over find a place to change.

"Where are you going?" dad said.

"To go get changed." I said.

"You're not going." Dad started.

"He's right you'd be safer…" Steve started.

"I wasn't asking for permission. This is an all hand on deck situation. Fate of the world is at stake, I'm not sitting this one out so can one of you tell me where I can go get changed or do I have to waste time looking for it?" I said.

"Down the hall first door to your left." Dad said.

"Be back." I said teleporting past them and walking down the hall.

I walked into the room and stripped my clothes. I quickly put on the suit. It was all black. It was kind of like a cat suit except sleeve less and the collar had a slight V-neck. It kind of reminded me of an outfit straight out of Tron Legacy except mine didn't light up.

.

I put on the boots before picking up the elbow length fingerless tactical gloves. As I was slipping them on I noticed there was something stitched on the sides of them near the top. The left glove had the wing of Steve's helmet stitched onto it and on the other was the arc reactor symbol. I couldn't help but smile.

As I finished getting dressed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, you look…" Steve said.

"Yeah I know it's tight but surprisingly comfy." I said.

"I was going to say you look amazing. Are you sure about this?" Steve said.

"I'm done running. Besides If the world is ending I'd rather die knowing I did all I could to save it." I said.

"I'd feel a lot better you were safe." Steve said.

"Too bad that's not up to you." I said with a small smile.

"After all this is over, how about we go on a date?" Steve said

"You trying to wine and dine me?" I said.

"Maybe." He said with a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan, you do still owe me a dance." I reminded him as I put my arms around him.

"Too bad I still don't know how." Steve said blushing.

"I do." I said. "It's all in the leading,"

"Then you lead and I follow." He said resting his forehead against mine.

"Sounds like a plan." I said kissing him.

"We have to go." He said breaking the kiss.

"I know." I said letting go.

We walked out and went to load the jet.

"No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor." Dad said.

 **"** That's war." I said earning a look from dad.

 **"** I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for." Dad said calling dibs.

 **"** That's true, he hates you the most." Vision said as he walked by.

 **"** Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Steve said after we landed. After that we all headed into the city. "All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

After we got there my earpiece started ringing.

"Friday who is it?" I asked.

"It's Aiden boss." Friday answered.

"Patch him through." I said.

"Where are you?" Aiden asked.

"Oh good you're up, how are you feeling?" I asked ignoring the question.

"Sore but better, where are you?" Aiden asked.

"Kind of getting ready for a fight. You may want to turn on the news." I said.

"What am I looking for?" he said.

"You'll know it when you see it. I got to go. Change your dressings and I left you painkillers on the nights stand. Don't worry they aren't opiates." I said.

"Thanks." He said before hanging up.

 **"** Your man's in the church, boss. I think he's waiting for you." I heard Friday tell dad on the coms.

 **"** Come to confess your sins?" Ultron taunted.

 **"** I don't know, how much time you got?" dad retorted.

 **"** More than you." Ultron answered.

 **"** Uhhh. Have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You're looking, I don't wanna say, puffy..." dad said trying to stall probably trying to figure out where the rest of the vibranium was.

 **"** You're stalling to protect the people." Ultron caught on.

 **"** Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?" dad said.

 **"** I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free." Ultron said and suddenly the ground started shaking. "What, you think you're the only one stalling?"

 **"** There's the rest of the Vibranium. Function: still unclear." Friday answered.

 **"** This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time." Ultron said.

Suddenly robots started attacking the bridge.

 **"** Go!" Steve shouted trying to get people off the bridge.

 **"** Get off the bridge! Run!" Wanda shouted. I looked around and saw a mother holding her daughter as a robot was heading towards them. I quickly teleported to them, blasted the robot and then got them off the bridge before going and doing the same for everyone else I could.

 **"** Ultron." I heard vision through the coms.

 **"** My Vision. They really did take everything from me." Ultron said.

 **"** You set the terms, you can change them." Vision said.

 **"** Alright." Ultron said and I assumed they started fighting cause I heard punshed and the sound of metal hitting something.

 **"** FRIDAY! The Vision?" dad asked.

"Boss, it's working. He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there." Friday said.

 **"** You shut me out! You think I care? You take away my world, I take away yours." Ultron said and suddenly the Earth started shaking and the bridge started falling apart.

 **"** FRIDAY?" dad and I asked at the same time.

 **"** Sokovia's going for a ride." Friday answered as the city started rising.

 **"** Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal." Ultron said.

"Can someone please shut him up?" I said helping an elderly lady off the bridge.

 **"** The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together." Friday said.

 **"** If it drops?" I asked.

 **"** Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough: Global extinction." Friday answered before telling Dad "That building's not clear, Tenth floor."

"Steve look out." I called out As I saw the robots flying in.

"Cap, you got incoming." Dad said

 **"** Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off." Steve said.

"Works for me." I said teleporting to the top of a building and taking out robots climbing on the side, pulling them apart.

"You can't save them all." One of the robots said.

"Watch me." I said as I pulled him apart stabbing the other robots with it's shattered pieces.

 **"** Alright, we're all clear here." Clint called through the coms.

 **"** We are not clear! We are very not clear!" Steve shouted. I looked over and saw that he was surrounded.

I quickly teleported over and put up a force field trapping the robots before crushing them together into a ball.

"Thanks." Steve said.

"Don't mention it." I said.

 **"** The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch 'em, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow." Friday said reporting the scan.

 **"** The spire's Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it..." dad suggested.

 **"** It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating." Friday said.

 **"** Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back." I suggested.

 **"** That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it." Friday said.

 **"** The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Steve asked.

 **"** Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Dad said.

 **"** I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve said.

 **"** Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice." Dad said.

 **"** Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock..." Natasha started.

 **"** Not 'til everyone's safe." Steve insisted.

"Steve, it's Everyone up here versus everyone down there. I don't like it either but we may not have another choice." I said.

 **"** I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve said.

 **"** I didn't say we should leave." Natasha said. "There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

 **"** Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." Nick said appearing with what I remember dad calling a Helicarrier. "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

 **"** Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve said making me laugh.

 **"** Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury retorted.

 **"** This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked as the lifeboats landed in the city.

 **"** This is what SHIELD's supposed to be." Steve answered.

"This is not so bad." Pietro said.

"I have to agree." I said as the doors to the lifeboats opened.

 **"** Let's load 'em up." Steve said.

 **"** Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story." Rhodey said.

 **"** Yep. If you live to tell it." dad said

"Love the optimism dad." I said sarcastically.

 **"** You think I can't hold my own?" Rhodey said.

 **"** We get through this, I'll hold your own." Dad said.

 **"** You had to make it weird." Rhodey said.

"So weird." I said.

"Speaking of weird Nora what are you doing here?" Rhodey asked.

"Long story talk later." I said helping people on board.

"Miss Stark, some assistance if you would." Vision said.

I turned to look at Steve. "Go we got it handled" Steve said.

I put a hand on vision and I teleported us to the center of the city.

 **"** You think you're saving anyone? I turn that key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that." Ultron said choking Thor.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am...running out of things to say! Are you ready?" Thor said. I blasted Ultron back right into Vision's swing. The metal of the hammer hitting the robot let out a loud clink and sent Ultron flying.

 **"** It's terribly well balanced." Vision said.

 **"** Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so." Thor explained swing the hammer.

 **"** I got it! Create a heat seal. I can...I can supercharge the spire from below." Dad said.

"That's brilliant." I said.

 **"** Running numbers. A heat seal could work with enough power." Friday said.

 **"** Thor, I got a plan!" Dad exclaimed.

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor said. I looked out of the citadel and saw the robots starting to head our way.

"Rhodey, get the rest of the people on board that carrier." Dad said.

 **"** On it." Rhodey said.

 **"** Avengers, time to work for a living." Dad said.

Soon everyone showed up.

 **"** You good?" Pietro asked his sister.

 **"** Yeah." Wanda said.

"Kid?" Dad said looking me over.

"I'm okay, been through worse." I said.

"Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing "hide the zucchini." Dad joked.

 **"** Relax, Shell-head. Not all of us can fly." Natasha answered before she joined us. "What's the drill?"

Dad pointed to the core. "This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." He explained just before Ultron showed up.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor shouted. Ultron answered his taunt and called in all of his robots.

 **"** You really had to ask." I said.

 **"** This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?" ultron taunted.

 **"** Well, like the old man said. Together." Dad said and with that we started fighting them off but they kept coming.

"That's it. I'm ending this." I said I gathered up all the energy I could around me.

"Nora what are you doing?" dad asked.

"Shit, get away now!" Steve shouted. With that I let it out.

There was a bright white light and then a blast. Lucky for me Aya had taught me to control the blast enough to avoid hitting people if I wanted to.

When the dust finally settled I had contained the blast enough to take out most of the robots but not all of them.

"Remind me never to get you angry." Dad said. I was panting and barely catching my breath. I don't remember ever getting this tired the last time I did that.

 **"** You know, with the benefit of hindsight..." Ultron started before Hulk punched him.

 **"** They'll try to leave the city." Thor said watching as the robots flew off.

 **"** We can't let 'em, not even one. Rhodey!" Dad called out.

 **"** I'm on it. " Rhodey replied.

 **"** We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you." Steve said.

"What about the core?" Clint asked.

 **"** I'll protect it. It's my job." Wanda said.

"How are we supposed to get out of this crater?" Natasha said. I put a hand on hers and Clint's shoulder and teleported them to thelifeboats.

"Thank you," Natasha said.

"You okay?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, just over did it a bit." I said catching my breath. "Meet you at the boats."

I went to go grab a few people before Aya appeared. "It's time to go."

"There's still people out there." I said.

"You've done your job, go." Aya said.

"Not yet." I said teleporting some kids off the top of a building and back to the boats.

 **"** Boss, power levels are way below opt..." Friday said.

 **"** Re-route everything. We get one shot at this." Dad said "Nora your ass better be on one of those boats."

"Getting there." I said.

"Well get there faster. You're a teleporter zap your self in onto on." Dad said.

 **"** Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church." Dad said.

 **"** Is this the last of them?" Thor asked.

 **"** Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier." Steve said. Thor took that as his okay to go.

 **"** You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away." Dad said.

"Maybe not." Thor answered.

"Don't make me get over there." I said.

"Ass! Boat! Now!" Dad said sternly.

Suddenly I hear gunshots in the distance and I see Clint going to a little boy.

"Shit." I said. Quickly I teleport over and put up a force field. Turns out I didn't just Shield Clint and the kid I shielded Pietro as well.

"Didn't see that coming." I said. "We need to go."

"Da." Pietro agreed looking down at all the bullets on the ground that would have hit him. We quickly ran on board and collapsed onto the seats.

"Thank you." Pietro said.

"Don't mention it." I said.

"You okay?" Clint asked.

"It's been a long day. I could use a nap." I said.

"Know the feeling." He said laying down on the seats in front of us.

"Where's Wanda?" Pietro asked.

"Last I saw her she was still in the citadel." I said.

We boarded and helped people get checked out.

As soon the city was gone Vision arrived with Wanda and she threw herself at her brother.

"I thought you were…" Wanda started.

"I know, I thought so too." Pietro said.

"Thank you, Thank you." She said pulling me into a hug.

"It was nothing, just keep him out of trouble. He got lucky." I said patting her back and letting go.

"Nora!" dad said coming over and pulling me into a hug.

"We did it." I said.

"Yeah we did." He said kissing my forehead.

"You are such an idiot." Aya said appearing out of the blue.

"Oh what now?" I said.

"You ever think that when I tell you to do something it's for a reason!?" Aya shouted.

"Again what did I do?" I said confused.

"You interfered in the timeline! You saved him!" Aya said pointing at Pietro.

"What? Of course I saved him!" I said.

"He was supposed to die!" Aya shouted.

"What!? Why!?" I said.

"Cause it was fate!" Aya shouted.

"Fuck fate!" I shouted.

"Nora actions have consequence. His being alive will have ramifications. He needs to die." Aya said.

"No!" Wanda pleaded.

"You're not going near him. It was my choice to save him. It's on me. Any consequences I'll deal with when they happen but you don't go near him." I said.

"Are you sure?" Aya said.

"I stand by what I said." I said.

"Good." She said.

"Good?" I said confused.

"That's the Nora I chose to be my host." She said with a smirk.

"So I didn't mess with the timeline?" I said.

"Oh you did, but you were always going to make this choice. Whatever happens from here on out is on you." Aya said before disappearing.

"I'm confused now." I said.

"You know what we all survived let's call it a win." Dad said. "Whatever happens happens."

"I can live with that." I said. "Where do we go from here?"

"We land, get these people to the Stark Foundation for relocation and we go back to New York and deal with the press and fallout." Dad said.

"This ought to be fun." I said going to help out in the infirmary. Then my phone rang. "Hold that thought. Go for nora."

"Are you okay?" Sam said.

"Sam I'm fine. It's done." I said.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"I'm fine I promise. I'll stop by when I get back state side."

"You better Connor can't stop saying how much of a superhero you are." Sam said with a chuckle.

"I'm not a hero, just doing my job. Gotta go." I said.

I walked in to the infirmary and started helping out where I could. A few hours later we headed back to New York.

As soon as we landed in New York dad was rushed into a meeting with PR and I just crashed in one of the spare rooms.

I hopped in the shower and when I got out Steve was sitting on my bed changed out of his uniform and hair still wet from his shower.

"Better?" He asked.

"Loads. I feel like I could sleep forever." I said.

"I know the feeling." He said. "So I was thinking that for our date we could go on a tour of Brooklyn. I could show you all the places Bucky and I used to go to. A few of them are still open."

"Sounds good but before you do that you need to talk to Sharon." I said.

Steve sighed. "I know, she's in Berlin dealing with the fallout from Sokovia."

"You need to end things. I'm not taking things further with us until you talk to her. If we're doing this we're doing it right." I said.

"I know and I want the same thing." He said. "But until then can we get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be busy." Steve said.

I moved to lie on the bed. I rested my head on Steve's chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." Steve said.

"Love you too." I said.

 **The Next Morning-**

Dad had arranged a press conference to explain to everyone what had happened and that the Avengers were relocating some where upstate.

I got up early that morning and got dressed in a beige lace top and a burgundy midi skirt. To top it of, for the first time in almost a year I wore my arc reactor necklace.

.

We sat in the green room of the Press Room at the Tower and watched as dad took the stage.

"Good Morning. Over the past week the Avengers myself included have dealt with an enemy that threatened us with Global extinction. Its name was Ultron. it was originally a peace keeping program that ended up going rogue. It not only went after the destruction of the Avengers but also that of the entire world. That is what was going to happen in Sokovia. With the help of gifted individuals the Avengers were able to avert this catastrophe but at the cost of the city. The Stark Relief foundation had already started the relocation of all the refugees of this tragedy but have also started in aiding the reconstruction of Sokovia.

In light of these events and after long debates it has been decided that the Avengers will no longer be based here at the Heart of New York City but instead at an undisclosed location upstate. This is being done to better serve the public but also to increase our resources and our staff.

That being said I will now be opening the floor to questions." Dad said and all the reporters jumped out of their seats.

"Mr Stark!"

"Tony!"

"Mr Stark!"

"Ben, always a pleasure." Dad called on a reporter.

"Is there any word on the status of the Hulk after the events of Johannesburg?" Ben asked.

"At the moment the whereabouts of the Hulk are on a need to know basis. But while we're on the subject of Johannesburg I just wanted to thank everyone for their donations to those that have been affected." Dad answered.

"Mr Stark." A blonde reporter said.

"Miss Everheart." Dad said through clenched teeth and suddenly everyone went tense.

"Okay why is everyone so tense?" I asked.

"Uh," Steve said looking nervous.

"She's not exactly you're dad's biggest fan." Clint started.

"Why? Oh… dad slept with her." I said realizing what they were getting at.

"Yeah." Natasha said.

"Mr. Stark there were reports of a huge blast before the city was destroyed. Of the three individuals that aided the Avengers it is believed this woman" She said taking out a blurry picture of me hugging Steve before getting on the ship. "Was the one responsible for it. Who is she? Where did she come from? What is her relationship with Captain America?"

Dad suddenly didn't know what to say.

'You know what you have to do' Aya said.

"What about that future?" I said.

'You're not the same Nora as the one in that timeline. Thing's are different and so are you. It's time.' Aya said.

"Well that's my cue" I said getting up and walking out of the room into the Press room.

"Uh…" dad started.

"I think I should be the one to answer that." I said walking towards the podium.

"Kid what are you doing." Dad said in a low voice.

"Something I promised you a long time ago." I said. "Hi everyone, so you've all seen the footage of Sokovia and obviously have a lot of questions. To answer Miss Everheart's questions I'm from Dallas, My relationship with the Captain is for me to know and you to speculate about. And lastly my name's Nora Stark." That sent everyone into a frenzy.

"Miss Stark!"

"Mr Stark."

"Ben, I believe your name is?" I said.

"Yes thank you. Miss Stark what is your relation to Mr Stark?" ben asked.

I turned to dad and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Nora's my daughter who I am unbelievably proud of right now. She didn't die in childbirth as you all believed but instead was raised out of the spotlight because let's face it you guys are a handful." Dad said making everyone laugh. "With that I think we should end things early. Have a great day."

Dad ushered us off the stage and into the green room.

"I don't know what to say." Dad said.

"It was a long time coming, plus it totally got them off your back about everything else." I said.

"I just can't believe that you actually did It." dad said.

"Yeah me either but fresh start though I do have to apologize over how hard I just made Pepper's job." I said.

"Oh shit. Pepper!" He said pulling out his phone. "For the record I did stick to the cards this time." I heard dad say as soon as she picked up.

"So you're officially a celebrity." Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to make a few calls." I said pulling my phone out.

 **Third Person's POV- Undisclosed Location**

 _"Nora's my daughter who I am unbelievably proud of right now. She didn't die in childbirth as you all believed but instead was raised out of the spotlight because let's face it you guys are a handful." Tony said making everyone laugh. "With that I think we should end things early. Have a great day."_

 _"Well there you have it Tony Stark is a dad, I repeat Tony Stark is a dad." The news reported said._

"That explains lot" Coulson told May.

"You never picked up anything while you were working with Stark?" May said.

"The man knows how to keep a secret." Coulson said.

"He blurted out to the world he was Iron man." May deadpanned.

"Secrets he actually wants to keep." Coulson said.

 **London England- Third Person's POV**

 _"Nora's my daughter who I am unbelievably proud of right now. She didn't die in childbirth as you all believed but instead was raised out of the spotlight because let's face it you guys are a handful." Tony said making everyone laugh. "With that I think we should end things early. Have a great day."_

 _"Well there you have it Tony Stark is a dad, I repeat Tony Stark is a dad." The news reported said._

"I have to get back." Sharon told one of her cousins.

"That's amazing, that's the Nora Aunt Peggy talked about in all those stories. She's amazing." Her cousin answered.

"Cassidy move." Sharon said moving past her cousin.

"Jeez Sharon calm down, you know Steve's okay besides all flights are still delayed just take a day." Cassidy told her cousin.

"No I need to get there now!" Sharon shouted.

"Gosh don't throw a tantrum." Her cousin said before leaving her alone.

'This can't be happening that bitch is ruining everything. Steve is mine, mine!' She thought to herself. 'There was no way I'm losing to her, she should have stayed dead. There's no way he'll leave me."

 **Bucharest, Romania- Third Person's POV**

 _"Nora's my daughter who I am unbelievably proud of right now. She didn't die in childbirth as you all believed but instead was raised out of the spotlight because let's face it you guys are a handful." Tony said making everyone laugh. "With that I think we should end things early. Have a great day."_

 _"Well there you have it Tony Stark is a dad, I repeat Tony Stark is a dad." The news reported said._

Bucky couldn't take his eyes off of the TV. There she was, one of the loves of his life. She was with her father and with Steve and she looked happy. He missed her and wanted to be with her and Steve but he wasn't ready.

"Good for you Doll." He said with a smile before putting money on the table and walking out of the café.

 **Nora's POV-**

After I made the necessary calls to certain people specifically my new boss, I teleported to Sam's house.

"Auntie Nora." Connor said jumping into my arms.

"Hey buddy." I said spinning him around.

"You're a hero!" he said.

"No I'm not, I was just helping." I said.

"So it's official?" Sam said walking in.

"It is now." I said.

"How do you feel?" Sam said.

"Like I'm never going to be able to go out in sweats or have a bad hair day again." I said with a chuckle.

"I think that's just part of it." Sam said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, So listen I talked to Aiden and I think I know where to spread Wren's ashes." I said.

"Really? Where we going?"

"I thought that he would want to go home and that we should spread them in the meadow where his parents are buried but he never really went there and he never called it home…"

"I think I know what you're talking about." Sam said

"Yeah, I was thinking we get Connor to maybe make something like a plaque or an ornament. Get one of those handprint things for Ellie."

"That could be nice, help Connor move past this." Sam said.

"Us too… With everything that happened I've been too focused on my problems I didn't even ask how you've been handling it." I said "So how are you?"

"I miss my best friend." Sam said. "Never realized how involved Wren was until he wasn't… you know every morning before a big court case he would stop by and bring me an espresso from some café in Rome and packed dinner so I could just come home and relax?"

"Whenever I was having a bad day at work he would go buy me a pint of half baked and dinner from a pasta shop in Venice." I said.

"He was the best." Sam said tearing up.

"He really was." I said tearing up. "So listen I should get going, I have to go check up on Aiden and then I have dinner with dad."

"How are things going with that?" Sam asked.

"You mean after we went to a therapist who wanted to have us both committed because of our issues and I yelled out everything I've kept pent up for fifty four years?" I said. "We're a work in progress."

"That's a start." Sam said.

"So I was thinking Saturday I should have the house set up by then, how about you and the kids come over for brunch?" I said. "We maybe even make it a tradition?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Sam said smiling.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said before teleporting to the ranch.

"Aiden?" I called out,

"In here." He said.

I walked into the living room and saw him making himself comfortable on the couch.

"How'd you get down here?" I said.

"Took the stairs." He said. "I saw the press conference, so it's official."

"Yup, Tony Stark has a daughter." I said. "I'm said daughter."

"That's all the news can talk about, that and Sokovia." Aiden said. "How are you dealing with that?"

"Not going to be able to sleep well for a while but What's done is done. Listen I had a bit of an epiphany and I don't think England's the place to go for Wren."

"Figured you'd change your mind." Aiden said. "So where we doing this?"

"Home." I said.

 **That Night-**

I got dressed in a navy A-line dress with a v-neck and some black Manolo heels. I wore my matching Arc reactor necklace and a black clutch.

.

I walked out of my room and teleported to the tower.

"Wow." Steve said.

"What too much?" I asked.

"No you look beautiful." Steve said coming over and holding me close.

"Paws off Spangles it's father daughter time." Dad said walking in. "Damn now I feel under dressed."

"You're wearing a suit that's all you need." I said. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Let's go." He said.

"See you later." I said kissing his check before following dad.

As soon as we got to the restaurant the media was at the entrance waiting for us.

"Ready for your first encounter with the paparazzi?" dad asked.

I pulled out a pair of shade that matched dad's. "I am now." I said.

Dad got out of the car and came over to open my door. I got out and we walked right in ignoring the photographers.

"Not bad kid." Dad said.

"Years of watching you do it." I said.

We sat down and ordered a glass of wine and some appetizers.

"So how'd Pepper take me hijacking your press conference?" I asked.

"Pretty well, I mean she's used to me ignoring the cards she said it was a good change of pace to have to clean up someone else's mess. She also said the wholesome dad image gave our stock a boost so yay." Dad said.

"Wholesome dad image… definitely a big jump for billionaire playboy." I said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you…"

"I can't either… How do you do it? All those vultures just waiting for anything to pick apart."

"Years of practice and learning to not care and ignore them." Dad said. "Any trouble from work or any reporters illegally invading your privacy?"

"Not yet but then again I teleport everywhere so I don't really give them a chance." I said.

"How's the move going?"

"It's good, everything I'm taking with me is all packed up, the new furniture's being delivered tomorrow and I start work in two weeks." I said.

"You seem excited." Dad said.

"I'm head of my ER, Of course I'm excited." I said.

"You're head of the ER?! You're like twenty two." Dad said.

"I know, add another notch to my belt." I said.

"We need to toast this." He said.

Dinner went well, I decided to go back to the new house and spend my first night there getting used to everything. Steve of course decided he wasn't going to leave me alone so he came with me. We sat down on the couch and started talking.

"I like your house." Steve said walking in. "It's homey."

"Yeah, Wren bought it for me and left it to me in his will. He knew what I liked." I said.

"When do you start work?" Steve asked.

"On Monday, it's time I get back to normal or well relatively normal." I said.

"You know the offer still stands you can still join the team." Steve said.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Sokovia was a one time thing. I'm retired from the fight. I did it for thirty years I'm better off focusing on being a doctor." I said.

"Well it'll be good to have my own personal doctor after missions." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Just come back." I said.

"I will, I'm never leaving you again." He said kissing me.

I put my hand on the back of his head and the other on my shoulder. I should push him away. We shouldn't be doing this but it might have been the wine making me want him so much that I didn't.

 **SMUT-**

.

"Mh, Nora." He moaned as he started kissing down my neck.

"Steve." I moaned

"I need you babygirl." He said sucking on my sweet spot.

The combination of what he was doing and the pet name we're really tuning me on. I moved to straddle his lap and kissed him. Steve put his hands on my hips and I started rolling my hips. I started to feel how affected Steve was. When I moved my hand to feel him he gasped.

. ?w=740&h=416&fit=max&auto=format

/gallery/user/sunnystuff/media/bWVkaWFJZDoxNjQyNzgyMjU=/?ref=

"Mh uh." I moaned. Steve started to slowly move his hands lower until he gently started squeezing my butt. "Fuck." I moaned.

"So beautiful." He whispered as he started kissing my collarbone.

"Steve." I moaned.

"I know baby." He said rolling us over.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said

"Where's your room?" He asked.

With that I teleported us to the only room that was completely set up.

"That's going to take some getting used to." He said.

"One or two more times and you'll be good." I said pulling him into another kiss. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt but he stopped me.

.

"Tonight's all about you. I have seventy years to catch up on. I better get started." He said kissing down my neck to my breasts.

He slowly moved down the bad and lifted my dress up. Steve started kissing up my thigh and kissed the edge of my underwear. I lifted my hips up and slid my under wear off.

Steve slowly kissed down until he hit just the right spot.

"Ah!" I moaned but that just purred him on.

.

I lost track of how many times Steve made me come but when he finally let up I rolled him onto his back and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"My turn" I said.

I slowly kissed down his chest. I kissed his nipple and slowly started sucking on it.

"Nora!" He groaned.

"Sh, I'm not even getting started." I said but Steve just flipped us over.

"Tease later I need you babygirl." He said.

"Then we're both a little over dressed." I said.

Steve quickly moved us to our side and undid the zipper of my dress. While I was distracted slipping off my dress he quickly got his clothes off.

"Wow." He said.

"You're pretty wow yourself." I said with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" he asked always the gentlemen.

"If you don't want to I'm sure I…" I started but he quickly pulled me into his arms and slid into me. He was bigger than I remembered. "Shit." I moaned.

"So tight." Steve groaned. He waited for us both to adjust before setting a steady pace.

.

"Ah." I moaned.

"You feel so good babygirl" Steve said, his Brooklyn accent slipping through.

"You make me feel so good handsome." I said.

At the mention of his pet name Steve flipped us over so I was on top. I kept a slow pace but I needed more.

. /tumblr_m2xedjEhsX1qgfm4lo1_

"Steve." I moaned. "I need, want…"

"What do you need baby/" He said sitting up and putting his hands on my bottom as he sucked on one of my breasts.

"Go faster… Harder." I moaned.

"Whatever you want." He said moving us over and pounding into me.

"Yes!" I screamed in pleasure.

"So good, you're gonna come baby,"

"Ah Steve!" I said as he hit just the right spot inside of me. I put my legs around his waist and pushed the heels of my feet into his cheeks.

"Yes, yes!" moving faster until I jolted as he hit my cervix.

"AH!" The pain mixing with the pleasure surprising me.

"Shit." He said slowing down.

"Don't stop, keep going please, I'm so close." I whined.

"Whatever you want baby." He said going again.

"Steve!" I shouted as I came.

"Nora!" He said as I felt him cum inside of me.

When he was done he moved to my side and pulled me over.

"That was incredible." He said "I don't remember when I cummed that hard."

 **End SMUT-**

"It was one for the books." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too babygirl." He said.

"I like it when your accent comes out, very endearing." I said.

"Good to know." He said making me laugh

 **Saturday May 9** **th** **, 2015-**

I woke up that morning feeling refreshed. I got dressed in a white off the shoulder top and blue and white striped shorts. I wore my arc reactor necklace and my origami crane necklace with my engagement and wedding rings.

.

The boxes of all my things arrived on Thursday and I managed to unpack everything in two days. I kept my promise and had Sam and the kids over for brunch. After we finished eating we decided to head to the ranch where Aiden was still crashing.

"I have everything we just have to find the right spot." I said.

"How about at the edge of the property closed to the lake?" Aiden suggested.

"He did spend a lot of time over there." Sam said.

"Good water access for the tree." I said. "Let's do it."

. .

One short walk later we had the right spot. Sam dug the hole. I put the ashes in with the tree and Aiden covered it up.

"One of us should probably say something." Sam said.

"I'll go." Aiden said. "Growing up everything was constantly changing my only constant was my brother. My first day of training I couldn't sleep because one of the instructors broke one of my ribs during training. I remember I was crying because it hurt so much. Wren looked down from the top bunk and saw what was going on. He teleported to the infirmary and stole some painkillers for me. I was four and he was six so it amazes me how even at that age he was already putting others before himself. I hope to one day be as selfless as that."

"Even on his last day he was always making sure we were going to be okay after he was gone." I said.

"He was a true brother." Sam said. "I had a plaque made."

 _Wren Alexander Spencer_

 _"Move forward but never forget what's behind you"_

It's perfect." I said.

Sam put the plaque at the bottom of the tree. Aidan hung an old rusted throwing knife that had some initials on one of the branches. Sam hung a plaster mold of Ellie's hand. Connor hung a Christmas ornament of a rocket Wren had helped him make. I pulled out a clear plastic ornament with a silver charm of a pair of shoes with wings on them. I also put in a charm with the arc reactor symbol and one of a Paper crane that matched mine.

"What's with the winged shoes?" Aiden asked.

"Inside joke from when we met. The first time I teleported with him I said he could give Hermes a run for his money." I said.

"The messenger god? Funny." He said.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm going back out, I found snow once, I can do it again." He said.

"How about this time you call for back up before you get pinned down?" I said.

"You sure you're not going to be too busy?" He said.

"I'll make time." I said.

"Forgot who I was talking to." He said with a smirk.

"You have to head back?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, I kind of have a business dinner later today." He said.

"I'll take the kids I owe Connor a visit to Avengers Tower." I said.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Of course." I said.


	112. Chapter 112

**Hi everyone this one's a little shorter than you're all probably used to but it's a stand alone transition chapter that works better this was. So without further ado here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

 **Monday May 11** **th** **, 2015- Nora's POV**

I woke up to my annoying alarm at five am. My alarm was an ambulance siren.

"Uh." I groaned.

"Turn it off." Steve groaned.

I rolled over and shut it off before sitting up. As I was about to step off the bed I felt Steve wrap his arms around me nuzzle the back of my neck.

"Stay in bed, it's still early." He said before kissing behind my ear.

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to take Axl on a walk and I like to start my day off with a five mile run. I probably won't get a chance to later." I said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Steve asked.

"Of course not, I just need five minutes to get dressed." I said getting up. I quickly put on a pair of dark grey leggings and grabbed a red work our tank. I slipped on some shoes before putting my hair up.

/img_

"I'm ready." I said.

"I'll go fill up the water canteens," Steve said.

"I'll go get Axl." I said. I opened the door and there was Axl sitting obediently holding his leash in his mouth. "Or maybe he'll come to me. Morning Buddy, you ready to go?"

"Woof!" He barked before spinning around and sitting down.

Steve passed by and Axl growled at him. Steve was still growing on him. "Axl Sh." I said and he stopped.

"I'll meet you at the door." Steve said.

I quickly put on the harness and leash on Axl and I quickly stopped by down stairs and got some waste bags in case I needed them.

I locked up and then we were off. Axl was happily running at my side. Those five miles flew by. At the end I had to run back to the house and get ready for my first day at work and Steve decided to go back to the tower since he was out of clean clothes.

"I'll see you tonight, Any dinner requests?" He asked putting his arms around me.

"Surprise me." I said leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said.

Steve kneeled down and tried to pet Axl but Axl growled at him and tried to bite him. Luckily Steve had quick reflexes and moved his hand away.

"I'll win him over," Steve said and Axl just turned the other way to avoid looking at him.

"Have a good day." He said.

"You too." I said before heading off in the opposite direction. "What is up with you today?" I told Axl and all he did was whimper.

"That's why I love you, always looking out for me buddy." I said kissing the top of his head as Axl nuzzled me. "Okay time to go."

We ran back to the house and Axl went to go drink some water while I went upstairs and took a quick shower. After I got out I got dressed in something authoritative. I wore a pair of black fitted slacks with a white silk shirt and a black prada blazer Sam got me for Christmas with some black closed toed heels. I grabbed a black purse and put in Wren's red scrub cap for luck.

.

I went down stairs and quickly whipped up a spinach and cheese omelet. While the eggs where cooking the smell suddenly made me really nauseous. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up.

'What the hell? What did I eat last night?' I thought. I shook it off, I quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth before settling on a bit of fresh fruit for breakfast. I grabbed a thermos of coffee and headed out the door.

I teleported to work and met up with Doctor Montgomery in the lobby.

"Nora. You look great. Ready for your first day of work?" He asked.

"So much, you have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this." I said.

"It's going to be pretty dull compared to Afghanistan but we do get a lot of weird ones on occasion." The sarge said.

"But first the dreaded department meeting." I said.

"Ah yes, just one hour and I can get out of this monkey suit and into some comfy scrubs." He said.

"At least you're not the new kid." I said. "And you're not wearing heels."

"True, let's get this show over with." He said opening the door. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." I said walking in and taking a seat.

After one boring meeting about funding, new protocols and special patients that required multi department collaboration I thought we were done but then the Chief of Surgery decided otherwise.

"One last thing before we finish here, as you've all probably noticed we have a new face joining us here today. I'd like you all to give Doctor Stark a warm welcome." Doctor Gellman said. Everyone clapped their hands and I was now obligated to introduce myself.

"Good morning everyone, I want to thank Doctor Gellman for helping make this transition to a new job and a new city as easy as possible for me. I've read all of your works and have studied your techniques before and I am very excited to get a chance to work with you all. Thank you." I said and with that we were dismissed.

"Nicely done." Henry as Doctor Montgomery was insisting I call him since he was no longer my superior and was now a colleague.

"Really? I didn't come off as a kid way in over her head?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'll see you in the pit." He said. I walked into the Attending's locker room and got dressed in my navy scrub. I grabbed my lab coat before heading down to work.

Surgery was like riding a bike. Once you learned how to do it you never forgot. I was on a roll.

During lunch my nausea came back the smell of meat just made me gag. I stuck to a salad and some more fruit.

I went back to the pit and got to work. Then a man who had an accident at a construction site came in with his guts falling out.

"Hello sir, I see you had a bit of an accident. I'm gonna take a quick look and then we'll patch you right up." I said.

"You're pretty." He said with a dopey smile.

"I see the painkillers are kicking in." I said with a smile. Henry came over to hide from his interns apparently they were constantly looking to him for reassurance and they were driving him crazy.

"Please tell me you need an extra set of hands over here." He said.

"I was just about to take a look." I said lifting up the bandage. I saw guts and then the room started spinning.

"Nora?" Someone said and then everything went black.

When I came to I was in a private room. I was hooked up to a heart monitor and a nurse was taking my blood pressure.

"You gave us quite a scare doctor Stark." The nurse said.

"What happened?" I said.

"You fainted while examining a patient." Doctor Gellman came in with Henry.

"Oh that's embarrassing." I groaned.

"I've seen you patch up people in worst shape." Henry said. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was fine next thing I know the room was spinning and everything went dark." I said.

"Is this the first time it's happened?" Doctor Gellman said.

"Yeah." I said.

"When was the last time you had a physical?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't even remember." I said. Never had to get one because Aya healed everything. In the past four years I rarely even caught a cold.

"Well that's a sign that you're long over due for one. Doctor Montgomery would you give us some privacy, I'll look over Doctor Stark personally." She said.

"Of course Chief." Henry said before walking out and closing the door.

 **Meanwhile back at the Tower- Third Person's POV**

Steve was sitting down in the kitchen of the Common room skipping through pictures of him and Nora from the past week. He couldn't take the smile of his face.

"I know that look." Sam said walking in.

"Hey, when'd you get here?" Steve said getting up and greeting his friend.

"About the time you started flipping through your phone. What's up? I saw what happened in Sokovia, and Stark has a kid. I mean I never saw that coming." Sam said.

"She's alive." Steve said.

"Who's alive?" Sam said confused.

"Nora, my soulmate." Steve said.

"You're telling me another one of your soulmates came back from the dead?" Sam said. "This stuff only happens to you."

"Yeah." He said looking at the picture.

"That her?" Sam asked.

"That's Nora." Steve said showing Sam a picture of him and Nora on their picnic date the weekend before.

"Wait your Nora is Stark's daughter Nora?" Sam said.

"Yeah it's a long story." Steve said.

"I bet." Sam said before the elevator doors opened and Sharon walked in.

"Stevie!" She shouted before jumping to hug Steve and try to pull him into a kiss but Steve kept her at arm's length.

"Sharon you're back." Steve said. Sam just gave him a signal that he was going to give them some space.

"I missed you." Sharon said. "I saw what happened in Sokovia are you all right, you haven't been answering my calls?"

"Sorry I've been busy." Steve said. "Listen we need to talk. I have something I need to tell you…"

"So do I!" She exclaimed happily. "Can I go first?"

"Uh sure…" Steve said uncomfortable with how close she was.

"I'm pregnant." She said and Steve went cold. "You're going to be a dad!" She said hugging him.

"What?" Steve said.

"I'm pregnant, I'm ten weeks." She said pulling out an ultrasound.

"How… we were careful?" Steve said.

"Well the serum didn't just affect you it affected your swimmers." She said with a smirk.

"Oh…" Steve said.

"Aren't you happy?" Sharon said.

"Uh yeah just surprised." Steve said.

"Well you better get used to it because in a couple of months we're going to be a family." She said cheerfully. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Uh, I uh, Nora's alive." Steve said.

"What? How?" Sharon said in mock shock.

"She's a time traveler, don't know why I didn't think of it before but she's alive. She's here in New York." Steve said.

"Wow…" She said. "Have you talked to her? Asked her why she stayed away for so long?!"

"It's complicated." Steve said.

"Then uncomplicated it." Sharon said.

"Sharon…"

"No Steve she just can't barge into our lives right when we're about to have a baby. We have to commit. We're in this together." Sharon said getting upset.

"Hey, I am committed. I am going to be there or you and our baby." Steve said putting his hand on her stomach. "We're in this together."

"I love you." She said hugging him.

Steve just sat there still processing. He had no idea how he was going to tell Nora.

 **Later that Night- Nora's POV**

I got home from work and was surprised that Steve still wasn't here. I had just gotten out of a surgery and changed my heels and was ready for dinner. There was a knock at the door. That's weird.

"Friday who is it?" I asked.

"It's Captain Rogers ma'am." Friday answered.

"Let him in." I said. I heard the door open and then close followed by Steve's footsteps.

"Hey, how was work?" Steve asked.

"It was good, staff's nice. I didn't eat lunch alone so that's always a plus." I said. "What about you? What'd you do all day?"

"Sharon's back." Steve said and the look on his face said it all.

"How'd she take it?" I asked.

"She… She's pregnant." Steve said and that made my blood run cold.

"Oh, wow that's something." I said not expecting that.

"Ten weeks." Steve said.

"Almost in her second trimester." I said switching to doctor mode to shield myself from what I knew what was coming. "Did you know before…"

"No no, It's been a while since we… She told me today and I told her about you." Steve said.

"Congratulation's I guess." I said not knowing what I was supposed to say.

"Uh thanks… I never thought this would happen." He said.

"I figured from the look on your face," I said.

" I have responsibilities now.I have to be with her. I need to be there for my son or daughter. This could be my only chance at having a kid. I mean you can't have kids so…" Steve shut up when he realized what he had said. "Nora I didn't…"

"Mean it? You did. It's okay I get it." I said wiping my tears away. "You should go, you probably have to start making living and financial arrangements." I said walking towards the door.

"Nora, I wish it could be another way." He said.

"So do I so I'm going to say what I need to say. I'm done waiting for you Steve. This is it. We had a good run but I can't give you what you want. It's okay leave but don't come back. We're done because the only thing you give me is heartbreak and misery and I deserve better. If we see each other it's avenger's business only other than that we don't talk unless we absolutely have to. I love you, always have always will but we're done. One of us has to break this cycle and it's not going to be you. Goodbye." I said.

"Nora I.." Steve started with tears streaming down his face. Aya appeared.

"It's time for you to go." Aya said.

"No please let me…"

"I told you if you break her heart I break you. So leave before I break you." Aya said her eyes glowing.

"Nora please." He cried. Aya let out an energy blast and pushed him out of the house, off the front steps, and crashing into his bike. I closed the door and locked it.

I stood there for a minute catching my breath.

 **Earlier That Day- Nora's POV**

"Take a deep breath." Doctor Gellman told me.

I did as she said. "Okay that's good." She said starting to check my lymph nodes.

"What was the last day of your most recent period?" She asked.

"Three months." I answered.

"Three months?" She said a bit concerned.

"I've always had an irregular cycle." I said.

"Right." She said. "Any possibility you're pregnant?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt it." I said.

"Any nausea?" She asked.

"I threw up this morning and I felt a bit nauseous during lunch. It was probably that Chinese food I had for dinner. I told dad it tasted funny." I said.

"Uhuh. I'm gonna need a blood and urine sample." She said handing me a cup.

"Of course." I said taking the cup and heading into the bathroom.

Two minutes later I walked out and handed her the sample. She put on gloves and uncapped the sample. She took out a white strip and dipped it in the sample. It changed color.

"Congratulations Doctor Stark You're Pregnant." She said.

I started laughing. "I'm sorry, that's got to be a joke." I said.

She brought over an ultrasound machine. "Lift your shirt." Doctor Gellman said.

I did as she said and she put a bit of gel on my stomach. She moved the wand across my stomach and stopped when a fast thudding sound was heard. She moved the screen and pointed to the source of the sound.

"There it is." She said with a small smile.

"Oh fuck there's a baby in there." I said.

"There certainly is." She said zooming in. "You're about six to eight weeks along."

"Six to eight weeks?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said and I started laughing and crying. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm gonna be a mom." I said laughing and crying.

 **Current Time-**

I put a hand on my stomach and took a deep breath.

"Well sweetheart, that was one of mommy's soulmates, and yes he's an idiot. Lucky for you your dad wasn't." I said "It looks like it's just you and me. Friday can you order us some Pad see ew and some shrimp fried rice."

"Yes ma'am." Friday said.

"You're gonna be okay." Aya said.

"I know," I said


	113. Chapter 113

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for the delay, I wanted to have this done by Monday but as it turned out I was hospitalized over the weekend and didn't get out until Monday afternoon. Not only that but my financial aid from school fell through and after talking with my mom and dad we decided the best choice would be to wait until next year so now I'm looking for a job and internship. It's been a bit hard to focus lately. So I apologize again for the delay. Without further ado, here it is…**

 _Nora it's Steve I just want to apologize please let me explain… Please I love you_

 _Nora it's been a week I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen._

 _Nora I'm sorry please talk to me._

"Friday from now on any messages from Captain Rogers that aren't about Avengers business or about the world ending get deleted. If he knocks at the door send him away." I said.

"Yes boss." Friday said.

It had been a week since I ended things with Steve and since I found out I was pregnant. I had an appointment last week and got all the prescribed prenatal vitamins along with another ultrasound. I got the okay to continue exercising but to cut it down a bit. It wasn't that hard considering how tired I was all the time.

I got up that morning with surprisingly no morning sickness yet and got dressed. I put on some black leggings, a light blue sports bra and a grey tank top before slipping on my black running shoes.

.

I put the harness on Axl who had actually gotten a lot more protective over me in the past week. It's like he knew. Whenever I was sitting on the couch He would be sitting obediently on the floor. Whenever I had a hormone spike and started crying he would cuddle. On the rare days I would let him onto the bed he'd put his head on my lap and nuzzle my stomach.

We went on our normal route to Central Park like always we were close to the lake when I heard it.

"Nora." Steve called out running after us. I decided to ignore him.

"Can we talk please?" He asked and I continued on my walk. When he got close Axl didn't bother to growl and tackled Steve, knocking him down.

"Axl down." I said and he immediately went to my side. "Come on buddy."

"Nora please." Steve started running after us again. I saw a flash of green and then heard a splash.

I didn't bother turning around to see what happened.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Nora Please." Steve pleaded as he ran after her. He stopped when there was a flash of green.

"Nora." Steve said relieved.

"Again not Nora." Aya said. "She doesn't want to talk to you leave her alone."

"But I have to explain." Steve said.

"No, She's done making excuses for you." Aya said.

"I don't care, I have to tell her." Steve said trying to walk around her. Aya teleported in his way and blasted him throwing him into the lake.

"Stay away." Aya said before disappearing.

"How did this happen?" Steve groaned. He stood up and got out of the lake. He walked back to the tower and got there just as everyone was sitting down to have breakfast.

"Didn't know you have a pool Stark?" Clint said.

"I don't, I tried but Pepper wouldn't let me, which begs the question where'd you go swimming?" Tony asked.

"Central Park, I tried taking to Nora and Aya blasted me into the lake." Steve said. That comment made Sharon storm out.

"I still don't understand what happened?" Tony said. "Nora hasn't said a word just that she's done and that she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Sharon's pregnant." Steve said.

"oh…" Tony said and everyone stayed quiet.

"Congrats?" Clint said and Natasha just gave him a look that shut him up.

"That explains it." Tony said.

Natasha pulled out her phone and texted Nora.

 _Hey Wanda and I wanted to have a girl's night, wine, ice cream and movies want to join?_

Nora texted back right away.

 _That sounds great but I'm not really up for a night out, Work is hectic._

Natasha could read between the lines and knew she didn't want to risk running into Steve or Sharon.

 _We'll come to you_

The three dots appeared that she was typing.

 _I'll text you when I'm on my way home._

Natasha looked at Wanda and thought pretty loudly.

'Wanda we're having a girls night at Nora's'

Wanda nodded in understanding.

Steve walked back to his room and saw Sharon sitting on the bed angry.

"Why did you go look for her?" Sharon asked.

"I wanted to apologize for how things happened. I should have handled things better." Steve said.

"Are you trying to apologize for our baby?!" Sharon exclaimed.

"In a way, I could have handled things better. I hurt her like I did before and she deserved better." Steve said grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom.

"What about what we deserve?" Sharon said putting her hands on her stomach.

"I'm going to be here for both of you. I promise." Steve said before closing the door and sighing. What he wouldn't give to be having this baby with Nora and Bucky.

 **Later that Day- Nora's POV**

I got to work and dealt with a pretty normal day. The morning sickness only bugged me if I ate in the cafeteria so I ate lunch on the rooftop terrace. I got home and waited for Natasha and Wanda to get to the house. I got started on making some cookies. I had pre made the dough the night before in case I had any cravings; it seemed like a good a time as any. I took one of my vitamins with a glass of water before changing into something a bit more comfy.

I picked out a blue scoop neck tunic and some black leggings.

.

The door rang and I went to open.

"Hey." I said. "Come in."

"We brought ice cream." Wanda said.

"And wine sponsored by your dad." Natasha said.

"Well you two are going to have to enjoy that on your own, I have to take a tumor out of a guy's heart at seven am tomorrow so no wine for me." I said.

"Aww not even a glass?" Wanda asked.

"Can't its protocol, can't risk shaky hands." I said thankful for my choice of profession excusing my lack of alcohol.

"More for us then." Natasha said.

"I hope you two like cookies, I just took a batch out of the oven." I said.

"Yes." They said enjoying the smell coming from the kitchen.

A few glasses of wine later and tons of ice cream they finally brought up the dreaded S word.

"What happened with Steve?" Natasha said. "You two were disgustingly in love last week. I know Sharon's pregnant but you knew they were a thing before."

"I'm not mad about the pregnancy, I'm mad about what he said after he told me." I said.

"What'd he say?" Natasha said.

"Ah!" Wanda gasped.

"I thought we talked about the mind reading thing?" I said giving her a look.

"I'm sorry it's just, wine and it's so loud. What an idiot?" She said.

"What did he do?" Natasha asked again being annoyed with being kept out of the loop. Wanda gave me a look and I nodded. She released a red mist around Natasha and showed her.

When it ended. She was quiet for a minute. Then she said, "Etot chertov idiot." Which from Russian roughly translates to 'that fucking idiot'.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk to him. I'm tired of the constant will they or won't they." I said.

"What do you mean?" Wanda said.

"I think this is a sign I should just take some time to just be single. I mean Wren died a month ago, Bucky left to go find himself, and now Steve's having a kid with Sharon it couldn't be clearer. Besides I'm in a new city and starting a new job, I need to just focus on me because I'm awesome. I helped operate on a baby's heart while it was still in it's mom womb today, who knows what I'll be able to do without any drama distracting me." I said.

"So you're okay?" Natasha said skeptically.

"Yeah, wow these sundaes are amazing." I said taking a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Wanda said.

"I'm guess I'm just used to disappointment. Shit could be worse. I have my health, my friends and family and I love my job, I'll be okay." I said.

"To new beginnings." Wanda raised a glass.

"To new beginnings." Natasha said.

"To new beginnings." I said

 **Third Person's POV-**

Natasha and Wanda rode back to the tower in silence. They had agreed not to say anything about what was discussed during girl's night. As Nora had said the first rule of girl's night is don't talk about girls night.

They then had to explain to Wanda that it was a reference to the movie Fight Club which they had then promised to show her next time.

When they arrived at the tower Steve was waiting at the door.

"How is she?" He asked right away.

"Fine." Natasha said.

"Did she ask about me?" he asked again.

"No." Wanda said.

"Can you get her to talk to me?" Steve asked.

"Talk to her yourself." Natasha said getting in the elevator with Wanda and closing the door leaving Steve on the first floor.

"We're not getting involved, Yes?" Wanda said.

"Exactly." Natasha said.

"Good if not I would have smacked him like I do with Pietro when he does something stupid." Wanda said.

"I know the feeling." Natasha said.

 **Two Weeks Later-**

It was time for my nine-week scan. I was nine weeks pregnant. There was a human being growing in side of me. Three weeks after I found out and the only people who knew were me, my boss, and my obstetrician. Her name was Claire Bennet and she came highly recommended. Not to mention I've seen her operate on unborn babies and if I have to trust someone to operate on my baby in the womb it'd be her.

"Nora, how have you been feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty good, finally got to eat an omelet after three weeks of trying and failing." I said.

"That's great, you ready to get a peek at the little one?" She asked.

"I'm kind of excited about it." I said.

"Anyone coming to meet you here?" She asked.

"Well the father's dead so that's out and I still haven't told anyone so no it's just me." I said.

"You haven't told anyone?" She said shocked. "Friends? Family?"

"No one besides you and Doctor Gellman." I said.

"How do you feel about being a mom?" She asked.

"Not sure yet, I spent the past three weeks accepting this was actually happening. Right now I'm looking forward to hearing the cell cluster's heart beat." I said with a smile.

"Cell Cluster?" She said.

"That's all I saw last time and I don't want to know the gender until the birth so to prevent myself from picturing one or the other I'm calling it cell cluster, at least until I figure out a better nickname." I said.

"Okay then." She said, "Lift up your shirt."

I lifted up the white flowy tank I was wearing and unbuttoned the black fitted slacks I was wearing. She put the gel on my stomach and moved the wand around.

"There's our little cell cluster." She said turning the screen so I could see.

"Aww, isn't that the best sound in the world." I said.

"Remember that when you're up in the middle of the night because your kid won't stop crying" she said looking exhausted.

"I'm guessing Max still isn't sleeping through the night?" I said.

"He's teething." She said.

"Ouch." I said.

"You want an extra set of pictures?" She asked.

"No I just need one for the scrap book." I said.

"Okay then. The cell cluster looks good. The right size. You're estimated due date is January fifth of next year. You're gonna start off the new year right." She said.

"The best way." I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Well here you are." She said handing me a pair of scans. "An extra one just in case. You know I'm sure if you tell your friends and your dad that you're pregnant they'd be at your side the entire time."

"I know but I still can't believe this is really happening. I mean I spent years believing it was never going to happen and now there's a baby in there." I said. "I'll tell them after the three month mark or when I start showing, whichever feels right."

"Just do it sooner rather than later." She said. "I'll see you next week for your next appointment. And if anything feels off…"

"You're on speed dial." I said. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome." Claire said.

I got dressed and walked out of the exam room. I put the scans in my purse before grabbing my blazer and heading out.

That is until I saw who was outside.

"Nora." Steve said standing up.

"Um Hi." I said before walking away but guess who was walking in at that moment.

"Steve… oh." He said the smile faltering.

"I got to get back to work." I said trying to get out of there but Sharon wouldn't move.

"You must be Nora." She said with a fake smile.

"That I am and I have a meeting to get to so if you don't mind." I said brushing past her.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"That was rude." Sharon scoffed. "What was she even doing here?"

"She's a surgeon, she works down in the ER." Steve said.

"What?!" She said. "We're leaving."

"Sharon.."

"No Steve you said you were going to be here for us one hundred percent you're not going to be focused if you're too distracted with her." Sharon said storming off. Everyone in the waiting room was just giving him a look. "Excuse us." He said running after her.

 **One Week Later- Nora's POV-**

I was over at Sam's house for dinner when he had to take a call from work. I walked into his study and started looking around. Sam was talking about a new set of mystery novels and I was curious so I had a look around. I found the mystery novels but I also found a bunch of parenting and baby books.

"hey Sam?" I called out.

"Yeah." He said.

"Mind if I borrow a book?" I asked.

"Go for it." he said.

I grabbed the first one I that caught my attention, What to Expect When Your Expecting. I put it in my bag before going to help him with dinner.

 **Two weeks later- Nora's POV**

I was officially twelve weeks pregnant. Want to know how I realized that? It took half an hour of me struggling to get into my favorite jeans before I realized I couldn't since I was finally showing. That's right I officially had a baby bump. There was no denying it now baby Spencer-Stark was on its way.

I got up and did my usual routine. I took Axl out for a walk on our usual route except this time I wasn't in a rush. I grabbed a coffee and played a couple of rounds of fetch before heading back. I was so into my routine I didn't even notice there was someone at the door until got to the bottom step.

"Aiden?" I said.

"Miss me?" He said with a smirk.

"Surprisingly yes." I said walking up to the door and greeting him with a hug which he awkwardly returned. What can I say pregnancy hormones make me cuddly.

"Hope you don't mind I was in the area and decided to check in." He said.

"It's good to see you." I said opening the door. "And your timing couldn't be better I have the entire weekend off."

"Really? What brought that on?" He said.

"Chief of surgery said I was working too hard." I said. Her exact words were I needed to get some rest since all the stress was not good for the baby but I wasn't ready for that conversation just yet.

"Well just my luck you can show me all the sights. It's been years since I've been in the city." He said.

"Sure just let me shower and get changed. I need to start working on brunch." I said.

"Brunch?" He said.

"Sam and I started a weekly Saturday brunch tradition. It's my turn to host." I said.

"Lucky me. I'll start prepping you go clean up."

"If you need help just ask Friday." I said.

I quickly showered and got dressed in a loose mauve knit shift dress with some tan strappy sandals.

.

I went downstairs and Aiden was in the middle of making pigs in a blanket.

"Where did you and Wren learn to cook?" I asked.

"It's a coping mechanism, we had hobbies to keep us occupied during our times off missions to keep us from snapping." Aiden said.

"Oh, well do you by chance know the recipe for Wren's lasagna? I've been trying to recreate it but I haven't had any luck." I said.

"Sure I'll write it down before I go." He said. "Connor still like blueberry pancakes?"

"His favorite" I said getting started on the freshly squeezed orange juice.

We cooked until finally there was a knock at the door.

"Friday?" I said.

"It's your dad." Friday said.

"Let him in." I said.

"Nora?" He called out.

"In the kitchen." I responded he walked in and stopped.

"What's he doing here?" dad said.

"Good to see you too mate. Came to check up on Nora." Aiden said flipping pancakes.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about Spangles?" Dad said.

"It wasn't worth mentioning." I said.

"What happened with you and the Captain?" Aiden said.

"They broke up." Dad said.

"You broke up?! But you two were disgustingly in love last time I heard. What happened?" Aiden said.

"He got his not so ex girlfriend pregnant." Dad said.

"What?! He cheated on you?" Aiden said. "That bastard."

"He didn't cheat on me. He was seeing someone when he found out I was alive. When he saw her again she was knocked up now can we not ruin a great day by talking about this." I said.

"Are you okay though?" Dad asked.

"I'm great. Work is going great, Been working on this new technique for…"

"I meant personally." Dad said.

"I'm good. No more crying over lost causes. Things are going great for me and I'm focusing on what matters." I said.

"Are you really cause…"

"Dad, I'm okay." I said giving him a smile. "Now are you staying for brunch?"

"Can't have to meet Pepper for lunch but we're having dinner on Wednesday, I already had Friday clear it." he said getting up.

"Okay, I'll see you on Wednesday then." I said.

Dad got up and went to the door as it closed it opened again.

"Nora we're here." Sam called out and I heard the familiar sound of Connor running to the kitchen.

"Auntie Nora!" He said jumping up to hug me.

"Hey buddy," I said pulling him up into my arms.

"Look what I made in art class?' He said showing me an arts and crafts project of the solar system.

"That's so cool buddy." I said. "Do you remember all of them?"

"Yeah we learned a song." He said.

"That's awesome. Can you show me later I need to finish up here." I said.

"Okay auntie," He said "I'll go put the drawing in my room." He said before running off.

"Hey Sam." I said pulling out the high chair so he could put Ellie down. "How's auntie's princess doing today?" I said as I strapped Ellie in.

"Teething." Sam said. "I saw Tony on the way in what's going on?"

"Nothing." I said.

"The captain put a bun in his other girlfriend's oven." Aiden deadpanned. I shot him a glare before turning to Sam.

"That's why you two broke up?" He said.

"Yes but let's not talk about it it's Brunch time. How's work?" I asked.

"Slow, I actually got the entire weekend off." Sam said.

"Me too." I said.

"We should go out. You two can show me all the new spots or clubs you've been to." Aiden said.

Sam and I just gave each other a look.

"You two have been out into the city right?" Aiden asked.

"Does the zoo count?" Sam said.

"Are you serious? When was the last time either of you gat any action?" Aiden asked.

"Jess…" Sam said.

"Steve…" I said.

"Haven't you two heard the saying the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new?" Aiden said.

"We lost our soulmates." I said.

"Pish posh you two are moping around I am going to set things right. Sam call your sitter and pay her to stay until tomorrow morning. The three of us are going out tonight and getting piss drunk." He said.

Oh this was going to be tricky…

 **That Night-**

I got dressed in a tight black dress with a plunging neckline.

images/product/xlarge/1779552_

Even though it was tight my baby bump was still small so the dress still fit. It wasn't until I put the dress on that I realized that wasn't the only thing that had grown. I had gone up at least one-cup size. If anyone asked it was the dress or the bra I was wearing, they'd probably buy that.

I walked downstairs where Aiden and Sam were waiting.

"About time." Aiden said. "Wow."

"What too much?" I asked.

"No just wow." Sam said.

"Let's go get piss drunk." Aiden said.

With that we were off. We ended up at a club that had a speakeasy theme. The waitlist was huge but the perks of being my father's daughter they let us right in.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Aiden said.

"No! I'll go, you two catch up make yourselves available. You're not going to get anyone if I'm here they'll think we're a couple or something." I said standing up and walking to the bar.

The bartender spotted me immediately.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Get me two whiskey tumblers and club soda with ice." I said.

"Coming right up." He said. A vodka soda looks like a club soda right, I can pull this off. Or maybe I just have to get those two drunk enough they'll buy anything I say. That'll work.

I come back to the table and hand out the drinks. Everything from there is smoothly, that is until Sam volunteers to get more drinks.

"Any one catch your eye?" Aiden asked.

"What?"

"Any guy to get under?" He said louder.

"Oh no no one here." I said.

"Come on Nora that was the whole point of everything. I can spot five guys from here that haven't taken their eyes off of you since we walked in. Just pick one and go." He said.

"It's not that, I just think it's better if I take some time for myself and…"

"How long did it take you to get over Goldilocks and terminator the first time?" He said.

"That was different." I said.

"Was it really? How?" He said.

For one I wasn't pregnant with my deceased husband's baby…

"Exactly." He said after I was silent.

"You shouldn't be focusing on me, what about Sam? This is his first night out since Jess died." I said.

"Oh he's a priority too, that guy needs to let some of those pent up feelings out but that doesn't mean I'm forgetting about you. Go dance, flirt do something." Aiden said.

"For someone who says they don't care you sure don't act like it." I said.

"I was lying I care okay. I don't have a lot of friends not sure I ever did and despite everything I'm rather fond of you and Sam, and the kids as well." He said rolling his eyes.

"Aww an assassin with a heart of gold." I said with a smile.

"Still an assassin," He said.

"No arguments here." I said. Then Sam came back with shots and I decided dancing would make a good excuse to get up and accidentally spill my shot.

The rest of the night continued like that and just like Aiden said they got piss drunk while I stay sober. I wish I could say I had fun but considering everyone else in the room was equally if not more drunk than Sam and Aiden I was pretty bored. A few guys tried getting into my pants which was followed by me making my eyes glow and making them freak out. I've never been happier to have learned to do that.

I teleported Aiden and Sam back to the house and left them in the downstairs guestroom. I then went to go relieve the sitter and bring the kids to their rooms so we were all in the same house.

I got changed and into my pjs before slipping into bed.

 **The Next Morning-**

I woke up to get started on breakfast and coffee since I knew Aiden and Sam were going to wake up hungover. I got started on some waffles when I heard Ellie crying.

I quickly went to get her changes and ready for the day. When I got back to the kitchen Aiden was groaning over a mug of coffee and I could hear Sam in the bathroom throwing up.

"Morning." I said.

"This is a new form of hell." Aiden said. "How can you be this okay after a night like that?"

"Good genes, my dad is the textbook definition of high functioning alcoholic." I said with a shrug.

"Waffles?" I asked.

"No not at the moment." He said gagging a bit.

"Uh, Nora why do you have this?" Sam said coming out holding out the borrowed copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting.

"Uh…" I said. "There may be something I haven't told you guys."

"Huh?" they both said.

"I'm kind of pregnant." I said.

"What?!" They both started.

"You were drinking while pregnant!" Sam shouted.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you say anything?!" Aiden said.

"Guys calm down, I didn't drink anything, I had the bartender give me nonalcoholic drinks because I had to 'work' the next day and any drinks you two gave me I not so accidentally spilled." I said.

"That bastard left you pregnant and alone?" Aiden started.

"Kind of but he also doesn't know." I said.

"What?!" they shout.

"that's it" Aiden said getting up and marching to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam said.

"To smack some sense into that idiot."

"He's not the father." I said and that made him stop.

"What?" He said.

"Steve's not the father." I repeated.

"Then who is?" They said at the same time.

"Wren." I said.

"Y-You mean you and Wren…" Aiden started.

"Well that's kind of how you make a baby so yeah a couple times." I said. "With that giant lapse of time when I got sent back for thirty years the birth control I was on to regulate my hormone misbalance was kind of forgotten and ineffective so that's how I ended up with the bump." I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"I'm gonna be an uncle." Sam said,

"You both are." I said.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Aiden said confused and probably still processing the news.

"You are Wren's brother so that would be the term for it." I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam said.

"I found out the same day I ended things with Steve so I was still processing it all. I spent years thinking I wasn't going to be able to have kids and then I fainted at work and here we are." I said

"Have you been to an obstetrician? Have you thought about where to have the baby? The birth plan?" Sam started firing off questions.

"Breathe, I got Doctor Bennet, best in the city and she is double board certified and one of those happens to be in utero surgery, I was thinking the hospital where I work and I was think natural birth unless the baby's in breech and a c section is needed. I'm not finding out the gender until the birth so don't even ask." I said.

"I forgot who I was talking to." Sam said. "I'm going to spoil that kid rotten."

"get in line." Aiden said. "How'd Tony take the news?"

"Well…" I started.

"You haven't told him." Aiden said.

"You two are the first to know outside my boss who figured it out and my obstetrician" I said.

"You have to tell him, I mean you're barely showing but in a couple of weeks it'll be more obvious." Sam said.

"I know and I will I just need the right moment. You know how dad can be." I said.

"He adores you." Aiden said. "Besides after his most recent screw ups he wouldn't dare get on your bad side."

"True, I'll tell him on Wednesday over dinner. Wine and dine him." I said.

"Good, until then we should probably start baby proofing." Sam starts making Aiden and I groan.

 **Wednesday Night-**

I got out of my last surgery and did my last rounds on a few patients before getting ready for dinner. Dad was picking me up so I brought a dress for dinner. Dad said to dress casual since I had told him I was craving a burger and we were probably just going out for that.

I put on a simple maroon cold shoulder tunic dress with some tan strappy heeled sandals.

images/product/xlarge/2136422_

As I was getting dressed I got a text from dad.

 _I'm outside, you'll know which one._

He brought a limo. That's the text he sends when he brings the limo.

I grabbed my things and walked outside.

"Miss Stark" Happy greeted.

"Happy, we've talked about this, just Nora." I said.

"That was before I knew you were my boss's daughter." He said.

"Fine as your boss' daughter I order you to just call me Nora." I said

"Okay then Nora." He said opening the door.

"Hey." Dad said. "How was work?"

"There's a lot of idiots out there." I said.

"Really?" He said.

"A pledge from some frat got dares to swallow the entire alphabet." I said.

"You mean alphabet soup?" He asked.

"No I mean Alphabet magnets." I said.

"Ew… How far'd he get?" dad asked.

"J, before he passed out. I was a bit impressed until I had to take them out of his intestine." I said.

"I don't know how you do it." dad said. "Enough about that you need to put this on."

He handed me a blindfold and a pair of noise canceling headphones.

"Dad I just want a burger and to forget about intestinal alphabet soup." I said.

"You'll get your burger, trust me. It's just a quick stop but you have to put them on." He said.

"Fine but there better be food." I said taking the blindfold and putting it on with dad's help before slipping the headphones on.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Joining us here tonight on the Tonight Show, we all know who Iron man is, the man in the suit himself it's Tony Stark." Jimmy Fallon announced.

Tony walked out and waved to the crowd. He gave Jimmy a hug and sat down.

"You've had quite a month." Jimmy started.

"Really I thought it was kind of slow." He said sarcastically.

"You started off a genius billionaire and as you once described yourself the last time you were here a playboy and now you're all that plus a dad." Jimmy said.

"For the record I've been a Dad for twenty two plus years you all just didn't know about it." dad said.

"But why now after all these years did you finally tell the world she was alive?" Jimmy asked.

"That was actually a topic we've been discussing for years. I always wanted to but Nora was in school or finishing her residency, then she was studying for boards, then she became double board certified, have I mentioned my kid's a surgeon." Tony said.

"Proud dad moment." Jimmy said.

"Beyond proud my old man once said the first arc reactor was his greatest creation well Nora's mine." Tony said making the audience aww.

"I was told she came here with you any chance we can meet her?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh yeah, I just have to go get her she kinda can get here herself." Tony said.

"What is she tied up?" He said chuckling.

"More like blindfolded and wearing noise canceling headphones playing ACDC." Tony said.

"What?" He said laughing.

"Yeah, I picked her up from work told her we were going to get burgers but that I had a surprise first. She's used to me pulling stunts like this." Tony said. "She's a huge fan."

"Well now I got to meet her." Jimmy said.

"Sure just give me a minute and be quite. It's still a surprise." Tony said getting up. He walked off the stage and went to the green room where Happy was reading a magazine while watching Nora.

Tony walked in and took off the headphones.

"Aw come on I was in the middle of my favorite guitar solo." Nora said.

"Yeah well it's time for that surprise and then burgers." Tony said.

"Okay but those burgers better be really good." Nora said.

"I know kid." He said leading Nora out of the room. "Step down and turn right. Watch the desk."

"Poor choice of words don't you think." Nora said.

"I forgot how hangry you get." Dad said. "Stop, there's a chair right behind you. Sit down."

 **Nora's POV-**

"Okay I'm sitting down." I said.

I heard footsteps and the blindfold came off. I was sitting in front of a crowd of people.

"Dad why is there a crowd of people staring at me?" I said.

"They're here for the show." Someone said. I turned to see who it was and I was shocked.

"You're Jimmy Fallon." I said.

"I am your dad said you were a fan." He said.

"Yeah I am speaking of…" I turn to look at dad. "We need to talk about the right type of surprises and what requires a heads up. I mean look at me I'm completely under dressed."

"You look fine." Dad said. "Doesn't she?" With that the crowd started cheering.

"After work clothes for when your dad promises you burgers but instead takes you on a live national talk show." I said making everyone laugh.

"So Tony was telling us about how you two decided it was time the world knew about you." Jimmy started.

"Right, the big when." I said. "Fun fact it was originally supposed to happen when I was eighteen."

"What changed?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm Iron Man." Dad said. "There was a target on anyone I cared about's back. I couldn't be everywhere at once and Nora was defenseless or so I thought."

"That's right, what's your super hero origin story?" Jimmy asked.

"You all remember the super collider malfunction in Geneva a few years back?" I asked. "I'm sure you all remember dad coming out of the building carrying someone to an ambulance well that was me."

"Wow, and this was just a day or two after what happened at the Stark Expo right?"

"That was a busy week." Dad said.

"What happened afterwards?" He asked.

"I went back to New York." Dad said.

"I went back to school." I said.

"But your powers…"

"Those just happened over time dad didn't find out until a bit before Sokovia." I said.

"You kept them a secret? Why?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll show you." I said taking my phone out and hacking the screens to play dad's iconic I am Iron Man moment from back in 2008. "I wasn't ready for the spotlight and sorry dad but your track record's a bit spotty."

"It wasn't the right time for either of us. We both had a lot of growing up to do." Dad said.

"Enough about that tell us about yourself." Jimmy said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"We know you're a surgeon, you're dad can't stop bragging. Where'd you go to school?" He asked.

"I did my undergrad, three masters and a Ph.D in Thermonuclear Astrophysics at MIT and I went to Harvard Medical School and did my medical degree along with a PhD in biochemistry and an MBA." I said.

"What?" He said.

"I know lose count sometimes." I said.

"You're a certified genius." Jimmy said.

"I've been told." I said.

"Any hobbies?" He asked making dad laugh. "Why's that funny?"

"You'll see." Dad said.

"I cook, I bake, play video games and some knife throwing." I said.

"Knife throwing?" He said. "Like throwing sharp pointy metal sticks?"

"Yeah, after a long day a bit of target practice helps me unwind." I said.

"Can you show us?" He said.

"I would but I don't have any…" That's when Dad handed me a pack of throwing knives. "Okay then, I just need a target."

"The target please." Jimmy said and it was wheeled out.

"Okay then. Mind if I put these on your desk?" I asked.

"Be my guest." He said. I put the pack down and opened it up. I took out three knives. I went to the end of the stage and shot one directly at the target's forehead. The other two went to it's eyes.

"That was easy, let's make this a bit harder." I said. "Blindfold please."

Dad went over and put it on me. "How many knives?"

"Four." I said and Dad put two in each of my hands. "No one in between me and the target."

"You're clear." Jimmy said.

"Cool." I said and with that I threw them all consecutively at the center of the target's chest in one neat square squished together. I took the blind fold off and saw that they did hit their mark exactly like I expected them to.

"How did you even learn to do this?"

"I was in the army." I said "Got bored on base."

"Well there you have it folks, Tony and Nora Stark." Jimmy said and with that we were free, well until Dad got out of his monkey suit.

I was waiting in the green room when someone walked in.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you again for coming on the show." Jimmy said.

"Oh no thanks for having me it was actually a lot of fun." I said.

"I won't keep you from that burger any longer. Thanks again and Congrats on…" He said looking down.

"Is it that obvious?" I said.

"My wife's also expecting you kind of give of that glow." He said.

"I've heard, I was actually going to tell my dad tonight, before this…" I said.

"He's going to be happy, he loves you, you should see the way he talks about you." Jimmy said. "Good night."

"Night." I said

"You're pregnant?" dad said.

"You heard?" I asked.

"So it's true." Dad said. "How?"

"Well when a guy puts…"

"Okay no don't I gave you the sex talk I know how it happened." Dad said. "Spangles left you…"

"It's not Steve's." I said. "I'm twelve weeks well thirteen now."

"So it's…"

"Wren's" I said.

"Wow." Dad said completely in shock.

"Can you say something here? I'm kind of freaking out." I said.

"Do you have one of those sonogram pictures?" He said.

"Uh yeah," I said taking my phone out and showing him the most recent image.

"It has a big head." Dad said.

"That's my bladder." I said. "That's cell cluster."

"Cell cluster?" dad said.

"I don't want to know the gender until the birth." I said. "I want a surprise."

Dad smiled. "Let's go get you two that burger." He said.


	114. Chapter 114

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but here's the next update. It starts off right where the last one ended and then skips around for a bit. I wanted to say thank you for everyone's get well messages you guys are awesome. Anyway as always let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

After the surprise Tonight show visit I was waiting for Dad to snap or make a snide comment. He didn't say anything on our way for burgers or while we were eating or even when he dropped me off at the house.

He was actually okay. Everything was going to be okay.

 **Third Person POV- Avenger's Tower**

Everything was not okay. That sentence ran over and over again through Tony's head. His daughter his baby was having a baby. He was going to be a… a… grandpa.

The thought sent chills down his spine. He went up to the common room where everyone was sitting down watching him and Nora on TV.

"Miss Stark's aim is incredible." Vision said.

"It really is, Wren did a great job teaching her. He even taught her that spin trick." Clint said.

At the mention of Wren Tony's stomach started getting upset.

"Tony?" Steve said as he saw him.

"Yeah, I'm heading down to the lab." Tony said walking into the lab.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was in the kitchen finishing up a cup of tea that I started with some light reading from work when I got a call.

"Go for Nora." I answered.

"Nora, why is your dad locked in his lab suddenly freaking out about how everything is dangerous." Rhodey asked.

"He's what?" I said.

"He's in his lab installing what looks like bumpers on every edge he can find. What's going on?" Rhodey asked.

"I kind of dropped a bomb on him and I thought he took it well but he didn't." I said.

"What's going on?" Rhodey said.

"Dad I'm pregnant." I said.

"Huh?" He said.

"I'm pregnant." I said. "In a few months there will be a tiny human."

"I'm gonna have to call you back." Rhodey said.

One of two things is happening right now. Either Rhodey is calming Dad down or he's also freaking out.

I better call Natasha. I dialed and she picked up on the second ring.

"Romanoff." She said.

"Hey Nat it's me I need a favor." I said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I gave the dads some news and may not have taken it so great and I need you to check on them." I said.

"I'll call you back." She said before hanging up.

I went back to reading an article on a new procedure of atrial resections. I was halfway done when my phone rang.

"Go for Nora." I said.

"You need to get down here." Natasha said.

"They're both freaking out aren't they?" I said.

"Yeah." She said.

I ended the call and teleported to the common room where everyone was sitting down. And by everyone I mean everyone including Steve and Sharon.

"Where are they?" I said.

"Rhodey's at the bar and your dad's downstairs." Clint said.

"What is going on?" Pietro asked.

"I'll explain later, I have fires to put out. I'm starting with whoever's closest." I said walking to the bar.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said taking a drink. "I remember the first time I saw you, you were so small and now… It's the end of an era."

"No its not it's a new beginning thinks of all the first you'll get to be there for. I can already imagine you and Dad fighting over who's going to be the favorite Iron Man or War Machine." I said.

"It's not the same." He said.

"Of course it's not, it'll be better. It'll be you, me, Dad, and cell cluster against the world." I said and then I heard a glass fall behind us followed by someone storming out. "How much have you had?" I asked.

"Just one." He said finishing his glass.

"Okay tomorrow, you me breakfast at the house we're going to talk about how much of a lightweight you are but right now you're going to drink a glass of water and go to bed okay?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He said getting up and hugging me. "I'm so proud of you and I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Yeah I know now I have to go stop dad from baby proofing his lab." I said. I turned around and everyone was just staring at me shocked.

"You're Pregnant?" Steve said.

"Yeah, twelve and a half weeks." I said.

"B-but…" Steve started.

"I can't get pregnant when I'm in another time but when I'm in my own current time I can." I said.

"That's why you haven't been drinking." Wanda said.

"Why you've been wearing looser clothing." Natasha said.

"Yeah, I told the dads tonight which is why they're freaking out." I said. "I need to got stop my dad before he starts branching out from his lab."

 **Third Person's POV-**

Nora was pregnant, his soulmate was pregnant with another man's child. Steve was in shock. Nora was right, he really was an idiot.

Steve stood there shocked after Nora teleported away to go deal with her father.

"You okay man?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah just surprised." Steve said.

"And feeling like an idiot." Natasha deadpanned.

"That too." Steve said. "How is this happening?"

"You really need us to explain that?" Clint said.

"No I mean… uh just forget it." Steve said walking out of the common room and getting in the elevator.

He went down to his floor and found Sharon on the couch.

"Is it yours?" She asked.

"No, she's too far along." Steve said and Sharon let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great," She said. "Right?" She said looking at the glum expression on his face.

Steve just ignored her and went to his room.

 **Nora's POV-**

I appeared in the lab and got through all the glass panels. I found dad drilling bumpers onto the side of the lab table and arguing with Friday over the best way to child lock his drawers.

"Dammit Friday just order them." Dad said.

"Friday cancel any orders he placed relating to baby proofing." I said.

"User blocked." Friday said.

"Override Nora is always right." I said.

"User accepted." Friday said

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Dad said.

"You're freaking out." I said.

"What?" he said as he looked at the hammer in his hand and threw it on a table. "I'm not I'm am so okay with being a…"

"A what dad?" I said.

"A…" He started.

"I can't hear you." I said.

"G-grandpa." He said.

"Still think you're not freaking out?" I said.

"So I might be panicking just a bit." Dad started.

"A little? You baby proofed the lab. When did you ever do that with me? Wait why would the baby even be in here unsupervised?" I said.

"See this is why I didn't say anything. You're so put together and ready for this. Twenty two years later and I'm still screwing up as a parent." Dad said.

"You think I'm ready for this? Dad I'm a freaking time traveler. I could be here one minute and gone the next. In six months there is going to be a tiny human that eat sleeps and poops depending on me to take care of it. I can barely handle taking care of myself. I am freaking the hell out and the only things that's keeping me calm is that I have you. I'm scared daddy." I said tearing up.

Dad came over and pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay Nora. We still have a few months we'll figure it out together. But for now… I'm fairly sure your kid's not going to be crawling around my lab unsupervised." He said.

"Yeah, wait why would they be crawling down here in general?" I said.

"To use the tiny lab station I'm going to have installed…" Dad said.

"No sharp objects or corrosive chemicals." I said.

"You're no fun." Dad said.

"Let's get out of here, You can clean in the morning, right now I'm craving cocoa puffs." I said.

"Friday?" Dad said.

"Kitchen is fully stocked boss." Friday said.

"Let's go get some cereal." Dad said.

 **June 27** **th** **, 2015- New Avenger's Compound**

After Sokovia dad got to work on opening up the New Compound and after almost two months it was done.

"I think you may have missed your calling dad." I said looking around the compound." I said.

"If you think this is great you should have seen the house in Malibu." Dad said.

"I'm gonna check out the labs." I said. "I'll help set up the Code Cronus protocols."

"Code Cronus?" He asked.

"Yeah, in the next couple of months a past version of me, at around eighteen is going to stop by for a visit and the team had a protocol set up for it. I'm gonna go install it before I forget." I said.

"Good call." Dad said.

With that I left to the labs. Halfway there someone called out to me.

"Nora!" Pietro called out.

"Hey speedy, how do you like the new place?" I said.

"It is good, very big." He said.

"My dad doesn't do it any other way." I said. "What's with the bag?" I noticed he had a big backpack.

"I travel light." He said.

"Well go pick out a room before all the good ones are taken." I said.

"Da," He said before running off and making most of the office workers groan in frustration at having to pick up all the papers that fell.

I found Steve's office and hacked my way in.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon said coming in.

"Hacking into Steve's computer to install a program for the team." I said.

"Why are you still around?" She sneered. "Can't you get the message, he doesn't want you."

"Considering he left like ten messages in the last three days I thinks it's actually the opposite." I said typing in the code and putting in the flash drive. "Just copying the code and done." I pulled out the flash drive and got up.

"Have a nice day." I said with a fake smile. I walked out and saw dad, Steve and Thor walking over.

"Nora." Thor greeted.

"Hey, you heading back to Asgard?" I said.

"That I am my friend, our friends will be happy to hear about the future warrior that will join their ranks." He said looking down. "They shall toast to his health."

"I know they will, don't drink Asgard dry without me." I said.

"I shall let Volstagg know." Thor said.

"We both know it's not Volstagg we should be worried about." I said giving him a look.

"The rules have changed." Steve said.

"We're dealing with something new" dad said.

"Well the Vision's artificial intelligence." Steve said.

"A machine." Dad said.

"Are they still trying to figure out why they couldn't lift Mjolnir?" I asked.

"Aye." Thor said lifting up his hammer.

"Want to annoy them even more?" I whispered.

He gave me a grin and handed me Mjolnir. I took it and twirled it around.

"You know you never showed me the lightning trick?" I said.

"Ah that is best saved for another time." Thor said.

"Oh now you're just bragging." Dad complained.

"The vision's a machine it doesn't count." Steve reiterated. I handed mjolnir back.

"No. It's not like a person lifting the hammer." Dad said.

 **"** Right. Different rules for us." Steve said.

 **"** Nice guy, but artificial." Dad pointed out.

 **"** Thank you." Steve said.

 **"** If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone. It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply. Same goes for Nora." Thor said.

"And even if that weren't the case it's not like Aya's going anywhere." I said.

'You're damn right I'm not.' I heard her say.

 **"** But if you put the hammer in an elevator..." Steve started.

 **"** It would still go up." Dad said.

 **"** Elevator's not worthy." Steve said.

 **"** I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." Thor said.

 **"** Well, not if you don't leave." Dad said.

 **"** I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position..." Thor said.

 **"** Triple Yahtzee?" dad said.

 **"** You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked.

 **"** I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." Thor said.

"Give Heimdall and everyone else my regards." I said.

"I shall." Thor said before he went back leaving a burning mark on the grass.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance. I'm gonna miss him though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears." Dad said. I looked over and saw Natasha.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked over. "Hey."

"Hey, leaving already?" She said.

"Yeah, we made plans to show Connor the science division at the tower before dinner." I said.

"I asked around for that thing you asked, this is all they found." Natasha said handing me a file with a few redacted parts.

"Cornelius Snow." I said. "We got a name and a city, that's more than yesterday. Thanks Nat."

"Nora, be careful." She said.

"I'm not the one going after him." I said.

"I know, but Aiden's…" Natasha said.

"Dangerous? So am I. Everyone deserves a second chance where would we be if someone hadn't given us one?" I told her. "Before I forget I installed a program in the server, it's called a Code Cronus, Make sure everyone goes over it you're going to be using it more than you think." She nodded.

"We still on for movie night?" She asked.

"Course, I'll bring pasta from Rome." I said.

"Wine too?" She said.

"Wouldn't be a girl's night without it." I said going back to the car.

 **"** I will miss you, Tony." I heard Steve say as he looked at me.

Yeah why do I have a feeling that wasn't meant for me? Besides, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of my own book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up." Dad said.

"I spent over twenty years hiding on a ranch it's not all it's cracked up to be." I said getting in the car.

 **July 4** **th** **, 2015- Thirteen Weeks**

I woke up that morning relieved that I got the weekend off. Sam, Aiden and I decided we were going to take the kids out to the beach house to see the fireworks on the beach. Aiden had decided to stick around for a while until new leads turned out.

I woke up early that morning and I decided to make some pies and goodies. While I was baking I remembered what today was. Steve's birthday.

I don't know if it was the hormones or the fact that despite how big of a moron he is I still love him I decided to make him his favorite pie. I hacked the tower and checked if he was getting back from his morning run. I quickly teleported over to the common room and left him the pie on the kitchen counter with a birthday card before teleporting back to finish everything else up.

I wore a loose sleeveless button up and some dark blue shorts with some sandals.

.

We were setting everything up to eat on the dock close by when my phone started ringing.

"Go for Nora." I said tilting my head to the side so I could hold my phone as I set the table.

"Hey kid how's the Hamptons." Dad greeted.

"Hey dad, They're great. We're just about to have lunch at the dock close to the house." I said. "You know you can still stop by, Pepper too?"

"Thanks but we're good here. Pepper's planning Spangles' birthday party. He told me to say thanks for the pie he ate it in one sitting." Dad said. "Why'd you make him a pie anyway Carters was glaring daggers at him the entire time he was eating?"

"He prefers pie to cake." I said. "Besides the pregnancy hormones are making me very… motherly."

"I can see that so listen Pepper wanted me to ask the gender because she's throwing you a shower that she'll tell you about next week." He said.

"Dad I already told you I'm not finding out the gender until the baby's born so stop asking." I said.

"Oh come on you know you don't want a gender neutral shower, it'll be different shades of white." He whined.

"Goodbye dad." I said hanging up.

"Is that Tony trying to get you to change your mind again?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, he said Pepper wanted to know for the shower she's throwing me." I said.

"You know it would be easier to shop…" Sam started.

"No." I said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"I want a boy." Connor said making us all laugh.

 **July 22** **nd** **, 2015- Sixteen Weeks**

I pulled a page out of the Duchess of Cambridge's book and got dressed in a white with black polka dot dress with a nice black blazer.

.

I was in the waiting room for my sixteen-week ultrasound when dad walked in with a cup of tea.

"Sorry I'm late the meeting ran a bit late." He said.

"It's not a problem, I just got out of my last consult. I just got here." I said.

"You free for the day?" He said.

"Yeah, I always take half days on appointment days." I said.

"Okay we're going out for lunch." Dad said.

"Works for me." I said.

"Doctor Stark we're ready for you." One of the nurses said.

"Let's go check on the cell cluster." I said.

We walked in and we went through the usual weigh in and measurements before getting right to it.

"So you finally told someone." Doctor Bennet asked.

"She did." Dad said.

"You were right." I told her.

"I usually am. Now let's get a look at the cell cluster." She said.

"Can you tell her waiting until the birth to find out the gender is a horrible idea." Dad started.

"Its sweet." Doctor Bennet said.

"Thank you." I said.

"But it does limit what you can buy until then." She said.

"See, how am I supposed to know what I can and can't put in the nursery." Dad said.

"You're planning a nursery? Aww dad." I said tearing up.

"Are you crying?" Dad said.

"Hormones, yesterday I cried over that funny cat commercial." I said.

"There it is, it doesn't look like a cell cluster anymore." Doctor Bennet said.

"Strong heartbeat though." I said "That's your grandkid dad."

"Uhuh." Dad said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"The cell cluster is about the size of an avocado now." Doctor Bennet said.

"Aw, my little guacamole." I said.

"Guacamole?" Dad said.

"I'm kind of hungry." I said.

"Any chance you can tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" Dad said.

"Dad." I said.

"Actually because of the baby's position we can't get a look down there so you're going to have to wait until next time." Doctor Bennet said. "You're picture." She said handing me one.

"Can I get one? I want to show Pepper." Dad said.

"Here you go Mr. Stark." She said with a smile. "Nora if you feel off or anything…"

"I got to the ER and I have your number." I said.

"Exactly. See you in four weeks." She said.

"Thanks doc." I said.

After we got out of there dad took me to a Mexican restaurant and I got my chips and guacamole.

"Not that I don't love spending time with you but what's up?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"You look nervous if you were anyone else I'd think you're going to ask me for a kidney. You're not right?" I said.

"Oh no, still going strong." He said. "Pepper and the board kind of need to know how to handle the press about your pregnancy I don't know if you've noticed but you've been on a lot of tabloids."

"I have?" I said.

Dad pulled out his phone.

"The Met Gala." He said showing me a picture of the both of us. I remember how nervous I was trying to get into that gown with my breasts growing.

Items_Big/64510_

"Nora Stark Wows in white floral ball gown." I read. "Not bad."

"Then there are the pictures people have taken on you on the streets." Dad said showing me pictures of me on errands or on my runs.

"Wow I'm being stalked." I said.

"Yeah get used to it all it takes is one person with a smart phone." Dad said. "Point is press needs to be handled we go up on stage we tell them you're expecting and that you're doing well and then we get home in time for Primetime HBO."

"Can't we just wait for them to figure it out? I really don't want to complicate this more than it already is." I said.

"I can try to stall but eventually one of them will notice." Dad said.

"Then let's see how long it'll take." I said. "Let them speculate."

"PR is going to have a hard time dealing with it." Dad said.

"Them let them, it's not like you don't pay them." I said. "Cell cluster will have as much of a normal life as he can with a time traveling mom and an eccentric grandpa."

 **August 26** **th** **, 2015- Twenty Weeks**

There I was dressed in a white tank top and a blue skirt with white flecks printed on it.

.

I was halfway there and everyone still wanted to know what I was having. Dad and I were sitting in the waiting room and he was showing me potential baby outfits to convince me.

"Look, tiny Iron Man onesie." Dad said.

"Nope." I said.

"Red and gold tutu?" He said.

"Not happening." I said.

"Come on Nora, what are you going to name them?" he asked.

"There are a lot of gender neutral names." I said. I wasn't going to tell him I already had names picked out in case of each scenario. It was fun to watch dad try to convince me otherwise.

"You know Tony could be used for either." Dad started but that's when we were called in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good you know just juggling the munchies and a scalpel." I said.

"Have you changed your mind or do you still want to wait to find out what you're having?" Doctor Bennet asked.

"I'll wait." I said.

"But can you like whisper it to me or write it down somewhere?" Dad said.

"Dad." I said.

"I promise I won't tell you." Dad said.

"Fine but no taunting and I swear if you tell anyone else or me…"

"My lips are sealed." He said

"Okay, you can write it down for him and I'm not looking at the screen, I'll know what it is if I do." I said.

"Let's get started." She said.

After the appointment we went to the compound since dad wanted to get a better look at Sam's wings for an upgrade he was working on. Dad had to step out for a minute to take a call so I was heating up a bit of water for tea. That's when someone walked in.

"Oh it's you." Sharon sneered.

"Yup, just making some tea. Would you like some?" I said.

"No, ew gross." She said looking nauseous.

"You're still having morning sickness?" I said going into doctor mode.

"Yeah, why do you care?" She said.

"You should tell your OB that's not normal considering you're going into your third trimester." I said.

"I'm fine, it'll pass Steve's been amazing. He's so supportive and loving. He reads the baby stories before bed." She said trying to brag.

"Good for you." I said pouring the water into a mug.

"I can't imagine having to do this all alone." She said putting emphasis on the last word.

"I'm not alone, I have my dads, friends family. Not to mention I have a crap load of money and a successful career. What do you have? You're expecting the baby of a man that doesn't love you and is still in love with both of his soulmates, you're face is plastered on all the tabloids so your career as a spy is over this is all you have left while I still have a lot going for me besides my baby." I said leaving her on the verge of tears. "Congratulations on your son, I heard it was a boy." With that I walked out. I saw Natasha standing by the elevator with a smirk. We walked into the elevator quietly and then she finally said something.

"That was brutal. That made my day." She said.

"She was trying to make me feel bad for being a single mother." I said in my defense.

"She's been driving us all insane, she's planning her own baby shower." Natasha said. "I really hope there's a mission that comes up so I can miss it and just send a gift."

"Say one of your contacts found one and hide at the beach house or somewhere else." I offered.

"I might take you up on that offer." She said.

"Just let me know so I can have the kitchen stocked up." I said.

"I will." She said getting off at the gym floor while I kept going down to the lab.

 **August 27** **th** **, 2015**

You've ever woken up and had a bad feeling you couldn't shake? Today was one of those days.

It all started off with a nightmare…

"This is all your fault!" Steve shouted.

"What?" I said.

Then everything shifted there was an explosion at a very familiar mall and I was walking out of the Operating Room. My gloves were covered in blood and I couldn't help the panic I felt seeing that. I woke up gasping and freaking out.

"Nora!" Aiden was at my side, his hands on my arms.

"Aiden?" I said confused.

"You were screaming, are you okay?" He checked.

"Yeah just… had a weird dream." I said.

"Nightmare by the sound of it." he said.

"Something like that." I said.

"You want me to make you some tea?" He offered.

"No thank you just need to catch my breath." I said.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." He said getting up.

"Thanks." I said. I laid back and put a hand on my protruding stomach feeling the baby kick. "It was just a nightmare sweetie. No matter what I'll keep you safe."

I drifted off to sleep not long after that. I woke up and had breakfast at the compound with dad and everyone else. Clint was making waffles, that alone was worth getting into work an hour late.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Everyone said.

"Really?" I asked. "How's training?"

"I need help." Wanda admitted sadly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"The energy manipulation is having backlashes." Rhodey said.

"Oh that used to happen to me all the time, If you want I can stop by a few hours after work and I can show you a few tricks that helped me?" I offered.

"Yes thank you." Wanda said.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way over." I said getting up.

That's when Steve and Sharon walked in.

"Hey everyone, Nora." She said with a glare.

"Hi." I said.

"I wanted to invite everyone to my baby shower it's in two weeks on Saturday." She said handing out invitations.

"Uh, we can't go." Sam said.

"Same." Clint and Natasha said not even bothering.

"Da." The twins said and everyone else agreed.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"I kind of invited them to mine." I said.

"What?!" Sharon screeched annoying everyone. She stormed off.

"Sorry, I just found out this morning." I said. "Pepper's been planning it dad let me know this morning."

"No it's fine, we can just postpone it or move it up." He said taking a seat.

"Shouldn't you…" Sam suggested.

"She needs to cool off." Steve grimaced.

"Well I have to go," I said standing up.

"You're leaving?" Steve said.

"Yeah, I have lives to go save and interns to go teach" I said. "Bye."

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Could you two be any more obvious?" Tony said.

"What?" Steve started.

"He's talking about you and Nora, man this is sad to watch." Sam said.

"You messed up." Wanda said.

"I want to punch you sometimes." Natasha said.

"You're an idiot and Nora can do better but she doesn't want better she wants you dummy." Clint said.

"And you're obviously miserable with Carter." Tony said.

"Can you blame him?" Pietro said.

"Guys Nora wants nothing to do with me besides Sharon's having my son and Nora's having someone else's kid." Steve said.

"Does that make you love her any less?" Tony said.

"Training in twenty minutes." He said standing up and walking out. He didn't answer the question but they all knew the answer anyways.

Steve went to his room to get dressed and saw that Sharon was in there crying again.

"Sharon it's okay we can postpone or move it up so everyone can be there." Steve said trying to console her.

"Why did it take you so long to find me? You were talking to her weren't you?" Sharon said.

"Calm down it's not good for…" Steve started.

"I am calm!" She shouted. "It doesn't matter how hard I try you don't look at me the way you look at her. I'm the one carrying your son not her. I'm the one that's been by your side for years while she was out there with another guy!"

"She's my soulmate just like Bucky. I love her always have and I always will. I'll be there for you and my son like I promised but I can't promise you anything else." Steve said grabbing his gym bag. "I left my credit card so you can buy anything you want when you go in the city later."

With that he left and Sharon was left alone.

 **Nora's POV-**

It was a slow day at the ER. I had one of the interns pump a fraternity brother's stomach, talked to a man about changing a diet after his heart attack turned out to be heartburn, and helped sew up a kid's arm who tried to jump a fence. All thing's considered it was a slow day. Until it wasn't.

"Hey if you want to head home early you should go I can…" Henry started and then the news came on.

"Breaking news Manhattan is at a stand still. An act of terror has taken place here at the heart of the city. That has left people wounded or dead…"

"Nevermind." Henry said.

"Everyone listen up! There was an explosion at Manhattan Mall and you know what that means. Anyone that isn't critically wounded clear the ER. Staff get a gown and stock up all stations with supplies Attending's you know the drill dress up and get ready to triage. Remember chances are that some of these people won't have ID's on them so one of your interns is in charge of taking pictures and posting them in the waiting room. Now let's go ambulances are on their way.

And that was the beginning of turning my great day into a shit storm.

The ambulances came in and even with two ER's we were packed. People were running in. I went into full on army mode and triaged like never before. Wren would be proud.

I lost count on how many people were treated before another ambulance came in. I rushed to meet them.

"Female five to six months pregnant she was impaled with a pipe in the abdomen which was removed when she was removed from the site." The EMT said.

"Anyone checked on the fetus?' I said.

"Fetal heart rate was gone. There are signs of internal hemorrhaging and as you can tell facial bruising making her unidentifiable." Her said.

"Okay I got her." I said moving her into an exam room and grabbing a portable ultrasound machine.

"M-my ba-baby." She muttered.

"Shh hey it's okay, I'm Doctor Stark and I'm going to take care of you. I'm taking you up to surgery." I said as the interns came in to take her to the OR. "Someone get Claire Bennet and a neuro consult to meet us up there?"

"Yes ma'am." One of my interns said before grabbing a phone and making the calls.

I put a hand on my stomach as I felt my baby kick. "That could have been us sweetie, thank goodness your mommy's a workaholic." I said before taking a deep breath and scrubbing in.

I put on my gloves and gown. Doctor Bennet walked in and did her thing. I couldn't repair anything until the remains were removed.

"Nora I need a hand." She said.

I looked at the remains and wanted to cry. I pushed those feelings back, patient first cry later.

"What's going on?" I said.

"There's bleeding everywhere but the biggest one is in the uterus." She said.

"You want to do an emergency hysterectomy." I said.

"There's too much bleeding and honestly you have bigger things to worry" she said handing me a bone fragment.

"Shit." I said. "I'll retract and get you as much vision while you get in there."

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

Grueling hours of surgery later my patient was childless and barren but she was going to walk again. For some reason that didn't make me feel any better. I looked down and saw my gloves covered in blood. I quickly took the gloves off and through them away. I walked out of the ER and saw the last person I was expecting to see.

"Steve?" I said confused as to why he was there.

"Nora, how is she how's my son?" He said. Oh fuck me that couldn't be Sharon there was no ID.

"Uh, I need a minute." I said trying to look for one of my interns who had the file.

"Nora, she had my credit card in her things that was how they called me. Please just tell me." He begged.

"She came in after being impaled by a pipe and buried under rubble. It caused a lot of bruising and swelling on her face. Luck no fractures so she'll heal and there won't be any scars. The abdominal wounds were very severe. The pipe impaled her in the…" I said trying to hold my emotions back and maintaining professional composure. "Stomach and through the uterus. The child did not survive and to save her life and be able to stabilize the patient so the spinal fracture she obtained could be repaired an emergency hysterectomy had to be performed. She will never be able to conceive again but she will be able to walk."

Steve just stood there sobbing. "I'm very sorry for your loss." I said "The neonatal surgeon that also operated will be out shortly to answer any questions you may have."

"This is all your fault!" Steve shouted. "She was mad at me because of you and we fought and she left on her own."

"Again I'm sorry for your loss." I said my voice cracking before I walked away and into the first on call room I could find. I broke down crying. That's where Henry found me and told me to go home.

I didn't even put up a fuss I got dressed and went home. I walked through the door and Aiden and Sam were already there with a pint of half baked and a plate of lasagna.

"Natasha called." Sam started and that was all it took. I broke down crying. Next thing I know I woke up the next morning hugging a half eaten baking pan of lasagna in between Sam and Aiden with the TV still on. Axl jumped on the bed and woke them both up.

"Kill the bitch!" Aiden muttered making Sam and I burst out laughing. Yeah we were way too adjusted to these sorts of things.

"Evil ex girlfriend?" I asked.

"One night stand." He said.

"Right, I'm going to start on coffee." Sam said getting up.

"Thanks Sam." We said.

"You want to talk about last night?" Aiden said.

"I thought you didn't do feelings?' I asked.

"You're one of the few exceptions to the rule." Aiden said.

"That could have been me." I said.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"That could have been me instead of Sharon. She's a total bitch at times but no one deserves to go through what she did and you want to know the first thing that went through my head when I saw her be wheeled into the ER? I thought I'm so glad that's not me and I felt like the worst person in the world. What kind of mother am I going to be if I think something like that?" I cried.

"The best. Nora I've seen you keep your cool in the worst situations possible. Hell I tried to kill you more times that you know and even then you gave me a second chance and let me into your life. You are not the worst person in the world I am. I've helped cause wars, deposed democracy in many small countries and almost killed my brother without feeling the slightest bit guilty. You, Wren and Sam believed I could be better and maybe I'll never make amends for what I did but I've made a new start and I'm trying. The fact that you can find it in your heart to look past that and still think I am capable of redemption is the sign of someone who's going to love their kid unconditionally and above everything else. You were scared because even if you haven't met them you love your kid. You're going to be a great mom Nora so stop freaking out." He said.

I was tearing up at this point. "I'm going to hug you now and you're going to take it." I said hugging him.

"I'm surprisingly okay with that." He said. "Come on, I'll make breakfast." He said getting out of bed.

"Okay just need to pee, mini me's kicking my bladder again." I said.

"Mini me is better than cell cluster." Aiden said. "If we knew the gender…"

"Breakfast Aiden." I said.

"Right." He said.

I got up and sighed. Everything was going to be okay.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve sat at Sharon's bedside. She still hadn't woken up but it was only a matter of time. The door to the room opened and he wished it was Nora so he could beg for her forgiveness but it wasn't.

"How is she?" Natasha asked.

"Still unconscious. She hasn't woken up once." Steve said and Natasha could tell he had been crying.

"The forensics came back it wasn't an accident but it wasn't terrorists like the news has reported." Natasha said. "This was personal."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Security cameras recorded this." Natasha said handing him an image.

"Rumlow." Steve said. "He did this?"

"He does hate us after what happened in DC, it's a wonder it took him this long to make a move. It matches the other three bombings perfectly and we received this." She said playing a video on her phone.

"Captain America the world's greatest soldier, he can't even keep his girlfriend safe. I got news for you Cap, I'm coming and you can't stop me." Rumlow said before the video ended.

"My son's dead because of me." Steve said.

"No he's dead because of Rumlow no one else. You have a job to do, don't let this sacrifice be for nothing." Natasha said.

 **Later that Day-**

Steve walked up the steps of the town house and knocked on the door. He could hear the television being paused and footsteps heading towards the door.

The door opened and Nora took one look before trying to close the door.

"Nora wait please." Steve asked.

"No, I'm done taking shit from you." Nora said

"Nora I'm sorry. I was…"

"You were what Steve, Talking out of your ass? Because at this point that's all you do." Nora said.

"I lost my son." He said.

"Yeah I know I was there and I'm truly sorry for your loss but I don't know what you want from me. You made it very clear you want to be with Sharon then go be with Sharon. Stop using me as your punching bag and leave me alone." Nora said slamming the door in his face.


	115. Chapter 115

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay, as I mentioned before I'm dealing with a ton of stuff right now, currently I'm getting ready for a colonoscopy I'm getting tomorrow morning. Not what I was expecting to go through at twenty one but shit happens in my case quite literally... Anyways I'm not the only one that has shit to deal with Nora has her own things to deal with. It's getting closer and closer to the due date. Its your last chance to vote for whether you want Nora to have a boy or a girl or hell even both. So here it is... Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

 **Two Weeks Later- The Day of the Baby Shower**

The day was finally here. Every since Pepper heard I was pregnant she had started planning an elaborate baby. She had even picked out my dress so all I had to do was show up. I didn't really think anyone would show up considering the events of the past couple of weeks but Natasha and Wanda assured me that they all needed to celebrate something. It also helped that there was going to be an open bar.

I woke up that morning to breakfast in bed courtesy of Aiden and Connor. He was now an honorary Uncle. Then I got dressed and dad sent Natasha and Wanda in a limo to take me to a spa. A few hours of mani pedis and deep tissue massages and I was the most relaxed I had been in years.

We got back to the tower and I got dressed in my white lace dress and a pair of white strappy sandals.

I got to the party and I don't know if it was the hormones or the fact that Pepper and Dad managed to pull together a gender-neutral sci-fi themed babyshower. The event room was divided into different sections with different themes. There was a star wars table, a doctor who table which was where the guest of honor was sitting. They even had a sash made with number one time lord written on it. There was equal distribution of boy themed things as there were girl themed things.

.

search?q=gender+neutral+sci+fi+themed+baby+shower&client=safari&rls=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiWzcvjz6_WAhUD6yYKHT-9DfUQ_AUICygC&biw=1044&bih=678#imgrc=is3j4-bRRoLIfM:

060/1/10774150/il_fullxfull.755046542_

.

"You managed to get all my favorite things and put them together into one gender neutral party." I said tearing up.

"Are you crying?" Dad said.

"I blame the hormones." I said.

"Will a bunch of sci-fi themed cake pops help?" Dad offered.

"Uhuh." I said.

The party was a blast. I met a bunch of people who brought expensive gifts. The food was great and I don't remember when the last time I laughed this much was. Then it was time for the cake.

.

"Okay I know the cake is a little plain and I know you didn't want to know until the birth…" dad started.

"It's a gender reveal cake?" I said.

"It's in the frosting." Dad said.

I sighed "I guess I can't leave everyone without cake." I said.

"Yay." Dad said handing me a knife. I cut into the cake and took the slice out.

"What's chocolate supposed to be?" I asked.

"Oh crap," dad said.

"Got the wrong cake?" I said.

"Apparently, I can still tell you?" dad offered.

"No, this is a sign I'm waiting." I said making everyone laugh.

"Aww… At least I know." dad said.

"And I broke into the nursery so I also know." Natasha said.

"I saw through the vents." Clint said.

"Not a word." I said.

 **One Week Later- Third Person's POV**

Sharon Carter had been discharged from the hospital over a week ago and after days of being stuck in bed she had finally had enough and went out on her own. She walked into a grocery store to buy a soda when she saw it. A gossip magazine that had the headline, Stark heir pregnant the legacy continues. There were a few pictures of the baby shower that were released by the Stark Foundation. All the money was given to charity according to the magazine. Sharon couldn't help it and flipped through the magazine.

What she saw made her blood boil. Nora was smiling with her hands on her stomach. The avengers except for Steve were shown to be in attendance and they were all cheerful. She was angry they never showed her any consideration like they did Nora. She was angry why did she get to be happy while her life fell apart? She wanted revenge.

 **September 23** **rd** **, 2015- Twenty Four Weeks**

There was no point in hiding my baby bump any more so I embraced it. I put on some jeans that actually fit, a tight red and white striped top and topped it all of with an olive utility jacket.

.

Dad was here like always and we were in the waiting room. "So Helen's going back to Seoul for a few weeks, she wants to check on her lab and everything and we need someone to cover her for a week. I know you have vacation time coming up and you can say no…"

"Actually Helen asked me to cover last week. It's less hours than at the hospital and the Chief's been nagging me to cut down a few hours a week. You know I'm a workaholic." I said.

"Yeah I know." He said with a smile.

"Doctor Stark we're ready for you." One of the nurses said. We got up and went through the normal routine.

I laid back and waited for the image to come up.

"There's our little cluster." Claire said. "and just the right size."

"The heartbeats strange." I said.

"Its probably gas you are a bit bloated." She said.

"Burritos." Dad and I said at the same time.

"May want to go easy on the beans next time." Claire said.

"I will." I promised.

After our normal after scan lunch I went home and Dad went back to the tower. I walked in to Aiden holding someone hostage at gunpoint.

"This is not as bad as it looks." Aiden said.

"Worse than you holding someone at gunpoint in the living room?" I asked.

"Yeah that's pretty bad." He said.

I lifted my arm out and let out an energy blast that sent him flying to the wall and knocked him out.

"Explain now." I said.

"I got spotted while out with a lady friend of mine and he followed." Aiden said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We do nothing you go pack a bag and spend the night at Sam's place or even better the tower you father likes to brag is more secure than Fort Knox while I stay here and deal with him." He said.

"What do you mean deal with?" I asked.

"I'm a trained assassin what do you think it means?" Aiden said.

"Dude you're not going to kill him." I said.

"Of course I won't do it here, I have a place for these sort of things." He said.

"I meant killing him period." I said.

"Nora he's Snow's lead tracker, his right hand man, he isn't brainwashed like the rest of us he's loyal to him. There is no reasoning with him. I let him go they will come back and they won't be as forgiving as you." He said.

"What if he didn't remember?" I said.

"What?" Aiden said.

"I can make him forget all about us give me an hour, that's all I need." I said.

"Nora…"

"We both have enough blood on our hands as is we don't need more. If this is our fresh starts then we have to change." I said.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "One hour to wipe his mind then I drop him off in New Jersey."

"One hour and I'll drop him off in the Sahara." I said.

"Go, I'll keep watch." He said.

I went to the kitchen and got started. I started keeping all the necessary herbs and ingredients in case a past version of me ever showed up again and it was needed. I broke my own record and had it all ready in fifty minutes.

"Done." I said handing him the vial. Aiden grabbed it forced it down the unconscious man's throat.

"Are we good?" He asked.

"Yeah." I put a hand on his shoulder and sent him away.

"That's new." He said.

"Aya's been teaching me a few things especially after what happened." I said.

"Right, you know you're not going anywhere on your own until after the birth right?" He asked.

"I know, Natasha made it very clear and Dad actually hacked Friday so anytime I consider going anywhere he'll be here." I said.

"Did Aya every tell you what was causing the dreams?" Aiden said.

"Yeah apparently to help deal with the strain of carrying a kid she's trying to keep her energy separate from me and junior here but it's hard with me still being able to use my powers. She explained it to me as keeping herself separate from us behind a brick wall. Every time one of us has to use our abilities the wall cracks and her ability to see what's to come seeps through the cracks. Those dreams are some of the possible outcomes Aya sees it just so happened that that possibility came true." I said.

"What else has she shown you?" Aiden asked.

"What could have been." I said "let's just say we're living the dream."

"I'll take your word for it. Sam called, he's ordering Pizza and wants us to come over." Aiden said.

"Sounds good." I said.

 **October 21** **st** **, 2015- Twenty Eight Weeks**

I walked in with Dad and we got another look at mini me. Everything was going good. After that we grabbed lunch and drove to the compound. He had some new tech upgrade to install in Rhodey's suit and Helen was going to give me the rundown of my responsibilities or anything she had left I would have to deal with.

I walked into the compound and went straight to her office.

"Nora." She greeted.

"Hey Helen, ready for that vacation?" I asked.

"Almost, how are you, how's the baby?" She asked.

"Twenty eight weeks and perfectly healthy." I said showing her the ultrasound.

"He really is, probably takes after his mom." She said.

"Or his dad." I said.

"Well I should probably give you the rundown. You have to obviously be on standby for any missions that may come up. I already had a room set up for you."

"That's actually not going to be needed, I had Friday set up an alert if anyone comes in needing urgent care I can just teleport back from the house, It's just easier for me." I said

"If you think that's best, the room will still be there if you need it. All the open cases are these and I believe you're familiar with this one." She said handing me Sharon's file.

"Yeah, I was the attending on her case. I'm sure she isn't going to want me giving her follow ups." I said.

"I figured, I already told Jenny to take over her case while I'm gone. Other than that any other information you'll need is in the server which I'm sure you can handle." She said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Now I can go on vacation." She said relieved.

"Admit it you're looking forward to some time away from this place." I said.

"I really am, I love working here it's just…" She started.

"The cradle's your baby, and you work best in your own lab back home?" I said.

"Exactly." She said.

"I get it, now go relax, you deserve your break." I said.

"Thanks again." She said.

"Don't mention it you're doing me a favor, I would have gone crazy just being home." I said.

"Knock knock" Sam said before coming in.

"Sammy, didn't think I'd see you here." I said.

"I spend one day a week here, help with all the legal messes." Sam said.

"Well what legal mess do we have today?" I asked.

"I need you to sign these. Clearances and confidentiality agreements." He said.

"Right." I said. I skimmed over them and initialed and signed.

"And we're done, you know have clearance and authority over all of Helen's responsibilities." Sam said. "Your badge and Parking pass which I'm sure you'll never use."

"Thank you." I said. "We still on for dinner? Aiden's making barbeque."

"Wouldn't miss it," He said walking out.

"Doctor Cho I… Nora?" Steve said walking in.

"Yeah, I'll take those." I said taking a few papers out of his hands and reading them over before signing them.

"What are you doing here?" He said. "No I mean I just…"

"I'm covering for Helen while she's on vacation. Just temporary now if you don't need anything else, I have paperwork to read through." I said.

"Uh, you look good." He said.

"I am good, now is there anything else I can help you with Captain?" I asked.

"Nora…"

"It's Doctor Stark to you and I have patients to get to if you excuse me." I said giving him a look. His shoulders were slumped and he left.

"I've never been the one not getting that voice." Dad said walking in.

"Doctor voice, people don't tend to argue with that." I said with a smirk.

"It felt good didn't it?" He said.

"So good." I said with a smile. "Just need to set up the alert and we can go. How'd Clint like his new arrows?"

"He said the weight was off, how can half an ounce make a difference?" Dad said annoyed.

"The string tension needed to make it go the same distance as a lighter arrow would be bigger, not to mention air resistance…" I started.

"It was a rhetorical question." Dad said.

"I know I just like hearing myself talk, it makes mini me kick." I said with a smile.

"Can I please just tell you?" Dad whined.

"No." I said grabbing my coat.

"Fine, but if you change your mind…"

"I won't."

"But if you do…"

"You're on speed dial." I said.

 **The Next Day-**

"I can't believe you're working through your vacation days." Aiden said.

"What's so hard to believe?" I said. "After the baby's born I'm not going to be able to pull all nighters like before. I'm going to be working less days a week and I'm going to miss all the grueling surgeries. This is my last hurrah."

"I think What Aiden means Nora is that you're working with your ex." Sam said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let Steve ruin working in a high tech lab with all the toys I could ever want." I said. "Plus, I can use this time to make sure they're all ready when past me starts showing up."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sam said.

"Guy's I'll be fine, besides if I get annoyed and need to get out of there I can be anywhere in the planet in the blink of an eye. I'll be fine." I said.

"If you say so." They said at the same time giving each other a look. Why did they every have to become friends? Oh who am I kidding, I liked that those two look out for me.

"I'm off to work which for me just means signing stuff for an hour and spending the rest of it watching TV." I said.

"Start researching Baby names." Sam said.

"I already did." I said before teleporting to the office. I quickly got to work on the pile of paperwork. All of it was signed and filed in under an hour. I had Friday forward all calls to my phone. I went to the common room to have a bowl of cereal before starting off on rewatching the best moments of Game of Thrones which ended up being me introducing Pietro and Wanda to the series. We managed to get through the entire first season.

"They can't do that to Ned Stark he's supposed to be the hero!" Pietro cried out.

"When you play the Game of Thrones you either win or you die, there is no middle ground." I quoted.

"Cersei is so evil but Lena Headey is so good." Wanda admitted.

"She is." I said. "Well I have to go."

"Aww." The twins complained.

"Don't you guys have to prep for a mission?" I asked.

"We were asked to sit it out." Pietro said.

"It was simple recon." Wanda said.

"If they asked you to sit it out it was for a reason, besides you should be grateful for the downtime, there's going to be a die when you're never going to get time off." I said.

"Still, we're bored and the season's over." Pietro whined.

"Then go read a book or train some more." I said. "Come on, you have everything you could ever need to entertain yourself at your disposal you just have to think of something. And look at it this way you don't have to go deal with more paperwork."

"Da." He relented. I gave them a smile before teleporting to the office.

I got back to work and then I heard a pile of papers fall.

"What are you doing here?!" Sharon screeched.

"Paperwork, can I help you?" I asked.

"You've done enough don't you think!?" She yelled.

"I'm filling in for Helen for two weeks while she's away, if you're here for your follow up Jenny's in the med bay she's taking your case for now." I said not even bothering to look up at her.

"Why couldn't you stay dead?" She said.

"Been there done that." I said as the alarm started ringing. "Well that's my cue, if you need me tell Friday." I teleported home and slipped my shoes off.

 **Third Person's POV-**

The team minus the twins had just gotten back from a simple recon mission after receiving a lead as to Rumlow's possible whereabouts but it all turned out to be nothing. As they got off the ramp Steve saw Sharon standing there with her arms crossed not looking happy.

"What now?" Steve groaned.

"Did you know?" She demanded.

"Know what?" Steve said not knowing what she was talking about.

"She's working here now? She murdered our son Steve! She butchered me!" Sharon said tearing up.

"Sharon, Nora didn't cause the explosion, she saved your life. You heard the doctors you were lucky to be able to walk again." Steve repeated what he had told her almost everyday.

"You didn't love him, our son, our baby boy is dead and you don't even care!" Sharon shouted.

"Of course I care! Where do you think I've been! I'm looking for the monster that took him from us that almost killed you! Don't ever think I don't care!" Steve said before storming off.

Everyone just stood there surprised at his outburst. Suddenly there was a flash and Nora was standing next to them.

"Hey guys, just came to check you were all okay." Nora said. "Any one hurt?"

"We're all fine, it was just a simple recon mission that turned out to be nothing." Natasha said.

"Okay, I'm heading home if anyone needs me just give Friday a shout and I'll come back." She said.

"Thanks Nora." They all said and she was gone.

 **A Few Days Later- Nora's POV**

I was in the kitchen heating up some soup when Steve walked in.

"Uh sorry." He said.

"It's fine, it's your home." I said. "I'm just finishing up."

"How's the patient?" he asked.

"Besides being the biggest baby I've ever met, he'll live." I said. "It's just a cold. That tends to happen when you run around in the rain without a jacket."

"Technically he was flying." Steve said.

"Still a big baby," I said. "Let's just hope Sam remembers this next time." I put the soup on a tray and sent it to Sam's room.

"That's new." Steve said.

"It's not actually." I said. "I'll be in my office."

"Nora." Steve called out.

"Yeah?" I said.

He hesitated for a second before saying, "Can I have the rest?"

"Sure." I said before teleporting to the office. I got back to work on the remaining paperwork when Natasha popped in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"I need a favor." She asked.

"Uh sure what's up?" I said.

"We were training with knives and Clint may have gotten a hit in that I didn't let him notice." She said.

"Would said hit actually be a cut that requires stitches?" I said looking at how she was clutching her arm.

"Maybe." She said.

"Take a seat." I said closing the door and locking it. I took out the first aid kit and got to work. "That is going to need a few stitches. So I wanted to ask, Wren used to bring take out from all over the place and he once brought me these things I don't remember what they were called."

"I'm going to need a better description if you want me to help." Natasha said looking away from the wound.

"They looked like buns but they were stuffed with meats and like mashed potatoes or something. There were even some that had fruit. I don't know what they were called but I've been craving them like crazy lately." I said.

"You're talking about Pirozhki." Natasha said. "They're baked stuffed buns you can find them ay any Russian restaurant."

"Any recommendations?" I said.

"There's a place in midtown, I'll forward you the address. How can you talk about food when you're stitching someone up." Natasha asked.

"Because I finished your stitches like thirty seconds ago and you didn't even notice." I said with a smirk.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah, sometimes it's better if you don't see it coming." I said.

"Remember that when Clint comes and sees you."

"Why would Clint be… oh, I'm guessing he's in the med bay annoying the staff?" I asked.

"Yup and he has a low pain threshold." She said. "Thanks Nora."

"That's what I'm here for." I said putting everything back and going to save the staff from Clint's pranks.

After saving one of the interns from spitballs I stitched Clint up and sent him on his way but not before I got a mandatory invitation to dinner.

I sent Aiden and Sam a text saying I was staying late using a group chat. They both sent me the same concerned face emoji.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Homemade pizza." Clint called out.

"Smells great." I said. There was a flash of silver and half of the first pizza was gone.

"Very good." Pietro said with his mouth full.

"Pietro!" Wanda chastised.

"That's why I made more than one." Clint said pulling out another one from the oven.

We all dug in and halfway through the pizza Steve and Sharon came in.

"Hey everyone." He said. Everyone muttered their hellos while eating. Sharon was glaring daggers at me.

"It's rude to stare." Natasha told her giving her a look that made her leave.

"Nat really?" Steve said.

"If she doesn't want to be here she doesn't have to be. I already told you what I thought." Natasha said.

"Well I got to get going, I promised Connor I'd stop by for a story before bed. Thanks for dinner." I said.

"Night Nora." They all said before I teleported to Sam's house. I was going to start reading Harry Potter to Connor and I wasn't going to miss it for anything.

 **A Few Days Later-**

My vacation was over and it was my last day working at the compound. I was having my last group lunch.

"Are you sure you want to go back? There's plenty of injuries to go around." Rhodey joked.

I had to laugh at that, "As great as its been working here I'm used to a lot more serious injuries and seeing a lot more trauma not stitching self inflicted boo boos. I am going to miss working with you all, You're all awesome."

"But you're bored?" Rhodey said.

"Not because you're boring more like I think I can do more good at the hospital than I can here." I said.

"Well if you ever change your mind we can figure something out." Natasha said.

"Thanks." I said. "I am going to miss lunch though."

"You're a teleporter just zap in during lunch." Clint said. "If you don't stop by at least twice a week were hunting you down."

"And girl's night." Wanda said.

"I will be here." I said.

At that Steve and Sharon walked in.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked.

"It's Nora's last day of work." Sam said. "She said we're not exciting enough for her."

"Not what I said." I stated. "I just meant I could use more hours in the OR and less time patching up your papercuts."

"Those hurt." Pietro complained.

"I know they do." I said.

"Well thank you again for covering for Helen we wouldn't have been cleared for any missions without you." Steve said.

"I should be thanking you, I would have gone crazy if I got stuck at home. Aiden and Sam are setting up the nursery and you'd be surprised how hard it is for a lawyer and an assassin to put a crib together." I said.

"That I have to see." Natasha said.

"Well I have to get going, I'm helping Connor with a science project." I said.

"Isn't he in kindergarten?" Sam said.

"Yeah but the kid likes science and in his words Styrofoam solar system models are boring." I said.

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that." Steve said.

"I did teach him how to build a rocket." I said with a shrug. "Bye guys." With that I teleported away.

 **November 8** **th** **, 2015- Nora's POV**

I woke up the morning of my twenty-third birthday feeling strange. If someone had told me five years ago that this would be my life I would have told them they were insane. With my pregnancy progressing the way it was Doctor Gellman recommended I start my maternity leave early. I was going to argue but after I dropped a pen and took almost ten minutes to pick it up I had to admit she was right and accepted the offer.

So here I was one week into my leave and I was going crazy.

On the plus side I had a lot more time to spend with Connor and Ellie. Aiden was still around and I found out what he did all day while I was at work. Turns out he's a stock broker and he works from home that's where his money came from. I always thought he got money from any hits he took. When I told him he laughed.

The roommate situation was going pretty well. We took turns cooking and he made sure I wasn't a couch potato all day. That morning when I went downstairs there was a full spread of breakfast items and someone I didn't recognize cooking in my kitchen.

"Uh Hi?" I said.

"Ah miss stark would you like me to make you an omelet?" He said.

"Uh… Aiden?" I called out.

"Yeah?" Aiden called out.

"Since when do we have a personal chef?" I asked.

"That's actually on me." Dad said.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday kiddo!" He said.

"You remembered?" I said.

"Course I did," He said pulling me into a hug. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I know we've both been a bit busy but you and Tony the second are my priority."

"Aww dad, I'm not naming the kid tony or Antonia." I said.

"Oh come on, Antonia's unique." Dad offered.

"Dude no." I said taking a plate.

The rest of the day we went out shopping and then to the tower to work on an upgrade for Sam's wings. That turned into us watching inception and an hour debate over the ending. After that he drove us to the house. Aiden was making dinner for all of us. I don't know what he was up to but since he offered I wasn't going to argue. I totally think he missed his calling and should have been a chef.

As we got out I noticed that all the lights were off.

'Something's wrong' I thought.

I went up to the door and slowly unlocked it. I focused all my energy into the palms of my hand and slowly pushed the door open.

The lights flicked on and I let out a smaller blast that knocked everyone down.

"Uh!" They all groaned.

"Guys?" I said confused.

"Surprise!" They all said awkwardly.

"Oops." I said.

"I told you she doesn't do well with surprises." Aiden said.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed.

"That was my fault." Dad said. "I should have given you a not so subtle heads up. But surprise!"

"You planned a surprise party?" I said. "You're all the best." I heard a scoff and turned to see Sharon standing behind Steve looking like she'd rather be anywhere else but here. I went around and greeted everyone then we started eating and chatting.

There was a knock at the door which dad answered. A messenger came in and dad looked confused.

He walked straight to me. "Nora Stark?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said confused.

"You've been served." He said handing me an envelope before walking out.

I opened the envelope and read through it.

"You're suing me for Medical Malpractice!?" I said looking at Sharon.

"That's the only reason I came." She said getting up. "You killed my son and left me barren, you're going to pay for that."

"For fucks sake I didn't plant the bomb, I saved your life and repaired your spinal fracture, that's the only reason you can walk. I did nothing wrong." I said.

"If you hadn't come back from the dead I wouldn't have been alive and my baby would be alive, I'll see you in court." She said walking out.

"Good thing you're lawyer's here." Sam said stepping up and taking the papers from my hand.

"Sam's your lawyer? I thought he worked for Stark Industries?" Clint said.

"I've had him on retainer since he passed the bar." I said.

"We got over a month until depositions, dinner at the house tomorrow?" Sam said.

"I'll bring the takeout." I said.

"Nora, I'm…" Steve started.

Sam quickly whispered into my ear before I said anything.

"I have been advised by my attorney that contact with you would be a conflict of interest and possibly viewed as an admission of guilt I'm going to have to ask you to please leave." I said

"Nora I didn't…" Steve started out.

"Spangles out." Dad said.

"I'm sorry." he said before leaving.

"Well that put a damper on this party." I said. "If you guys want to go it's okay I understand."

"You didn't you know…" Pietro started and Wanda slapped him behind the head.

"No Pietro I didn't murder an innocent child, I didn't even know I operated on Sharon until after the surgery when Steve asked about her. You guys ever wonder why I never read the first page of any patient's file? It's so stuff like this doesn't happen." I said. "I need chocolate."

"Cake pop." Connor said handing me one.

"Thanks sweetie." I said before taking a bite.

"So cake?" Clint said trying to lighten up the mood.

We finished up and ate our cake before everyone decided to call it an early night.

"How are you holding up?" Dad asked.

"It's not my first time getting sued dad. I am kind of annoyed though, my insurance premium is going to go through the roof." I said. "But I'm kind of rich so not that bad."

"I think he meant personally." Aiden said.

"Oh, I just mostly annoyed but I have faith in my lawyer." I said making Sam smile.

"Isn't that against your contract?" Aiden asked Sam.

"Normally it would be but Nora negotiated my contract for me and she included a clause saying that in the event I have to represent clients that had me on retainer since before I started working for Stark Industries I had the right to continue to do so and you can't fire me because of it. If you want to send me on leave you can but you have to pay my salary." Sam said with a smile. "And who's had me on retainer since I passed the BAR?

"I know, I'm an awesome negotiator." I said with a smile.

"Either way, I have a firm on retainer as well I'll give them a call just in case." Dad insisted.

"Dad it's not our first lawsuit not to mention this one has no real argument. I'm going to be fine. I just need to call my boss and let them know in the rare case things go bad." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I said

 **December 17** **th** **2015- Deposition Day**

At Doctor Gellman's request and that of the hospital board we were going to try to settle out of court. The hospital was insured for these types of things and they would be willing to pay. The only thing not would be to see if Peggy's insane niece was willing to compromise. After her outburst at my surprise birthday party I was pretty sure she was just in it to make my life hell.

I got dressed into some uncomfortable business clothes to so to the deposition. I even wore heels. I wasn't going to let her see me beat.

.

I showed up to the conference room in the justice building where this was going to take place. The judge asked for us to meet him.

"We are here for civil suit case number 1004758 Carter versus Stark. Are both parties present?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." Both parties replied.

"Are both parties sure there is no way to resolve this dispute out of court?" The judge asked.

"Your honor we have offered a settlement deal which was presented in the briefing packet. Miss Carter has elected to decline said offer and is insisting we go to trial." Sam said. "I move to have the case dismissed as there is insufficient evidence to suggest my client did anything wrong."

"Objection your honor." The opposing side said.

"Counselor I am afraid I will have to side with the defendant your evidence is based on Miss Carter's claim there is no actual evidence." The judge said.

"Doctor Stark has been sued for malpractice before." The opposition said.

"Objection your honor my client was found innocent in that trial and on grounds of double jeopardy that argument is invalid." Sam said. This is why I keep him on retainer. My brother is a teddy bear with his kids and friends but a grizzly in the courtroom.

"Your honor there are many legal precedents that would support my clients claim into believing there is a case of malpractice here. As such we believe if we were to have until a trial date such evidence could be found." The opposition said.

"Is that really your closing argument?" the judge said.

"Yes your honor." The opposition said.

"The defendant?" The judge asked.

"Your honor Miss Carter has gone through something very traumatic and suffered a great loss. It is possible that she in not in full use of her mental faculties and as a result has blamed my client for all of her misfortunes. If we were to go to trial we would like Miss Carter to be evaluated by a clinical psychologist to ensure that no party involved wastes their time." Sam said.

"That is a valid argument." The judge said.

"I am not crazy, it's her fault my baby is dead!" Sharon shouted.

"Silence or I will hold you in contempt of court. I have decided that we will reconvene at a later date after I have had time to look through all the evidence provided. We shall reconvene here on the first available court date after the holidays which shall be Monday January first of next year. You're dismissed." The judge said.

"Dude you are awesome." I told Sam.

"Those thousands of dollars spent on tuition were worth it." Sam said.

"I'll say. So now we just wait right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know I don't have to tell you but I'll remind you anyway, stay away from Sharon and Steve." He said.

"That's a done deal." I said. "We still on for Christmas at the house?"

"You going to finally tone it down this year?" Sam retorted.

"I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about this year." I said.

And sure enough we got to the house and Aiden and the kids were building a gingerbread house and the living room looked like Santa threw up everywhere.


	116. Chapter 116

**hey everyone sorry for the delay. I had my colonoscopy on Wednesday which I happened to wake up in the middle of but that's a story for another time. Everything came up normal and I can finally eat solid food again. This chapter picks up during Christmas time and nothing ever goes according to plan. Thank you so much for all your support and get well wished you're all awesome, With out further delay here it is. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

Christmas was a bit different this year. It started off with Dad talking me into going to Stark Industries annual charity gala, which in turn led to me dragging Aiden and Sam with me.

I complained about not finding anything to wear so dad hired someone to make me a custom gold dress. All I can say is that dad has really good taste.

.

. _

"Nora hurry up," Aiden called out.

"I'm going, you do remember my mobility is a bit compromised by your niece or nephew?" I retorted.

"Stop stalling," he complained. "Sam's here and so's the limo."

"I'm coming." I said coming down the stairs.

"Whoa" Aiden and Sam said.

"I know I look like a beached whale." I said.

"You look gorgeous." Aiden said.

"You really do, pregnancy suits you." Sam said.

"Shut your trap, I can't wait for this baby to leave, everything is swollen, I can't sleep and all I want to do is either eat or cry." I said.

"Well that's all your kids going to be doing the first couple of months so you'll have that in common." Aiden retorted.

"Uh, don't remind me." I said.

"Come on, no moping. It's the first time in months we get to go out without the kids. Nora this is probably your last hurrah before you become a mom. We are going to have fun and I am drinking for you." Sam said.

"You sure Sammy?" I asked.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift." Sam said.

"Is that code for you want me to make you breakfast?" I said.

"That's always the best part of a hangover." Aiden said.

"Well let's get this show on the road." I said grabbing a clutch and a coat.

We arrived and I posed for a few pictures before heading inside.

"I'm never going to get used to that." I said.

"It's for charity." Sam said.

"Open bar." Aiden said redirecting us.

As soon as we got there I recognized a very familiar redhead.

"Natasha?" I said.

"Nora, I didn't know you were going to be here." Natasha said.

"Neither did I? Dad…" I said. "Let me guess Steve's here?"

"He's over there. Sharon isn't here." Natasha said.

"Doesn't matter." I said. "Excuse me for a minute." I went over to where Aiden and Sam were taking shots. "Change of plans."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Steve's here." I said.

"Shit. You've been parent trapped." Aiden said.

"Looks that way, you two are going to have to run interference." I said.

"On it." Sam said

"Let's go to our table." Aiden said. We got there and sure enough I was seated next to Steve. Aiden quickly moved the name cards around so Steve was seated on the opposite side of the table and I was sitting between Sam and Aiden.

"Have I mentioned how awesome you two are?" I said.

"Almost everyday." Sam said.

We ate and chatted until dad came to kidnap me for a dance, which was his version of saying we need to talk.

"So Spangles…." Dad started.

"Who's idea was that?" I said giving him a look.

"Nora…" Dad started.

"Dad, don't get involved. Steve and I are done end of discussion now can we actually enjoy this party and forget about the giant spangly elephant in the room?" I asked.

"Fine but can you at least tell me what happened? All I got out of Romanoff was that he's an idiot." Dad said.

"No because he isn't worth it." I said.

"Mind if I cut in?" Steve said.

"Actually my feet are killing me," I said excusing myself back to the table.

"Nora please." Steve said. "I didn't know Sharon was going to sue you. I had nothing to do with it."

"Stay away." Aiden said getting in his way.

"No, I need to talk to her." Steve said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. You've done enough." Sam said.

"But…"

"I'm only going to say this once, the lady told you to stay away so stay away. Next time I won't be as nice." Aiden said giving him a look.

"And if I have to I'll file a restraining order." Sam said. With that they both followed me to the bar where I was drinking a cup of water.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just annoyed." I said.

"He's stubborn, at least his girlfriend isn't here." Aiden said.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said looking at the elevators as Sharon stepped off. She marched straight to Steve and pulled him into a hug which Steve didn't return. "Screw them, I'm here with my best friends and we're going to have the night of our lives. Aiden, blonde at the bar hasn't taken her eyes off of you."

"Red backless dress with diamond bracelet?" He said not looking.

"Exactly. Sam put your arm around me." I said.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"Just do it." I said. Sam did and I let out a laugh.

"What are you doing?" Sam said.

"Being both of you's wingman." I stated before turning to Aiden. "No glove no love."

"Wrap it before you tap it I know." Aiden said.

"Come on Sam there's a chocolate fountain with our names on it." I said leading him away.

"That was nice of you." Sam said.

I grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. "I'm in the Christmas Spirit. Brunette from table one is checking out your ass." I said.

"What?" Sam said.

"She's cute. Go talk to her." I said.

"What? No I'm fine on my own." Sam said.

"Sam you haven't had sex in over a year. Jess wouldn't want you to keep wallowing in grief. She'd want you to be happy." I said.

"Nora…"

"Look I'm not saying marry her, or hell you don't even have to sleep with her if you don't want to just go save her from that douche that keeps making boring small talk while staring at her chest. Prove to her that chivalry isn't dead." I said.

He looked over and sighed. "I'm doing this because I hope someday someone will do the same for Ellie." Sam said before walking over.

"Go get 'em tiger." I said.

I watched Sam go over to interrupt the conversation before taking the girl out to the dance floor. Way to go Sam.

"All alone?" Natasha said.

"Playing fairy wingman." I said.

"I can see that. How's mini you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Driving me crazy. Any day now." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Still don't know what it's going to be?" She asked.

"Nope and I'm keeping it that way. They're healthy and that's all that matter." I said.

"If it's a girl, Natasha would be a good name." She suggested.

"I don't know, Antonia is starting to sound kinda cute." I said and she lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "I don't know how if you'd be interested but I was wondering if you'd be okay with being mini me's godmother?"

"You want me to be your kids godmother?" Natasha asked.

"If that makes you uncomfortable you can say no…" I started.

"No, I mean Why me?" She asked.

"Well for one, you were the one that snapped Wren out of his programming. If it weren't for you we would have never met and there would be no mini me. And two you check up on me just as much as Dad, Sam and Aiden do even if you think I don't notice." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natasha said.

"Sure you don't, the piroshkies were delicious thank you." I said.

"Auntie Nat does have a nice ring to it." Natasha said.

"I thought it might." I said.

"Sharon, let's go." I heard Steve say.

"No, I have just as much a right to be here. I'm one of Stark's employees." Sharon shouted.

"You're drunk." Steve said.

"Of course I am, do you know what today is?" Sharon Shouted. "Do you!?"

"Calm down." Steve said.

"Today's my due date." Sharon cried. "Our son would have been born today but he's not here is he Steve, because your bitch killed him! You did this to me!" She yelled looking at me. She lunged toward me but I held her still up in the air. "Let me go!" She screeched.

Security arrived and I put her down long enough for them to grab her and start dragging her away. Everyone just whispered amongst themselves and some people started giving me dirty looks.

"I think we should go." Aiden said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired." I said.

"That and the blonde's boyfriend just showed up." Aiden said fixing his lipstick-stained collar.

"Right, Sam?" I said. He quickly said good night to his new friend who may or may not have slipped him her number. I said goodbye to Dad and the avengers that had shown up before I teleported us back to the house.

"That was a disaster." I said.

"It wasn't your fault, Tony should have a better security system." Sam said.

"Let's just hope his publicity team is better than his security, no way this isn't showing up in the paper." Aiden said making me groan. "I mean, who cares you did nothing wrong. The judge certainly thought so. You're case is getting dismissed you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." I said.

 **Christmas Eve-**

I did my usual routine of baking a ton of pies. Dad flew out to visit Pepper out in Germany but spent the entire day before celebrating early Christmas. Rhodey was spending it in the compound though he did stop by to drop off gifts and I sent back gifts for everyone. Just because I was pregnant didn't mean I was going to take it easy on Christmas.

"Nora sit down." Sam nagged.

"I'm fine I just need to check on the pie." I said bending down a bit to get a look inside the oven. "They look good." As I was straightening up I felt a pain. "Ah."

"Nora?" Aiden said coming to my side and Sam on my other.

"I'm fine it was probably just a cramp. Ah!" I gasped. "Okay maybe it's not a cramp."

"Are you having contractions?" Sam asked.

"Don't know I've never… ah! Son of a bitch this can't be happening. It's too early." I said starting to panic.

"It's okay, Just take a deep breath." Aiden said.

"I can't give birth it's Christmas eve?!" I said freaking out.

"Well the entire reason we celebrate the holiday was because a baby was born so …" Aiden started.

"Fuck!" I said.

"Okay, you have the go bag ready, I'll drive us." Aiden said.

"I'll…" Sam started but I interrupted him.

"No, Sam you have to stay the kids shouldn't spend Christmas in the hospital. It could be hours until the baby's here. Stay here, call ahead, and whatever you do don't call my dad he will get in his suit and break the sound barrier if he finds out. We'll call him once labor starts progressing," I said.

"Okay go." Sam said.

"Can you walk?" Aiden asked.

"I think so." I said taking a few steps.

"Auntie Nora, Dad, Uncle Aiden look?" Connor said. We looked down the hall and Ellie was walking towards us. She wasn't cruising she was walking.

"Look at you go princess!" I said making her laugh. "Ah."

"Auntie? Is my baby cousin coming?" Connor asked.

"Uh, we're not sure buddy, Your uncle and I are going to get another scan, why don't you stay here and help your daddy decorate the cookies for Santa?" I said.

"Okay. Can I see the picture when you get back?" Connor asked.

"Sure buddy, you can even decorate the scrap book page." I said.

"I love you auntie." He said hugging me. "Please come back. I love you cousin." He kissed my stomach.

"Ah, I'll be back sweetie." I said kissing the top of his head.

We waddled outside to the car and I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Aiden said.

"I'm about to give birth. My mom died giving birth to me. Jess died giving birth to Ellie. If I die what happens to my baby?" I said crying.

"Hey look at me." Aiden said putting his hands on either side of my face. "You're a doctor you know the stats. We're not in the middle ages and we're going to one of the best hospitals in the country if not the world. You're getting the best medical attention. You've read all the books, you've gotten all the practice you need with Connor and Ellie, and you even took that weird Yoga class." He said.

"It was a Lamaze class." I corrected with a chuckle.

"Point is you're ready and no matter what you're not alone. Now let's go meet the kid." He said.

"Let's do this." I said.

We got in the car and half way there I got a phone call.

"Shit, It's my dad don't say anything." I said.

"Go for Nora." I answered holding back a yelp.

"Hey kid, just calling to say Merry Christmas." Dad said.

"Merry Christmas dad." I said my voice cracking a bit.

"How are the pies?" dad said.

"In the oven." Then some guy cut us off and Aiden honked the horn.

"Fuck you asshole!" Aiden shouted.

"What was that?" Dad said.

"What was what?" I said trying to play it off.

"Nora where are you?" dad asked.

"Just going to the store, we ran out of milk and Santa can't wash down his cookies without it Ah- ah there it is." I said.

"Uhuh, are you alone?" dad asked.

"No I'm with Aiden." I said. "Hey dad I'm about to pay can I call you back? AH!" I said.

"Nora Eliana Stark are you in labor?" dad asked.

"Nope gotta go bye." I said hanging up.

"Nora you have to tell him." Aiden said.

"I'll tell him once we're in the hospital." I said.

"Deep breaths." Aiden said.

"I'm okay." I said.

By the time we were in the hospital Annie, and OB nurse met us at the door with a wheelchair.

"Good to see you doctor Stark, didn't know you were having a Christmas baby." She said.

"Baby's two weeks early," I said.

"Let's go get you checked out." She said. "is this dad?"

"Oh god no" Aiden said.

"Then you can't only family can come in." She said.

"Yeah he's coming, he's family." I said.

"Okay then, come along." She said wheeling me into the exam room.

After a quick scan and some reading the OB on call came in.

"Doctor Stark it appears you're not in labor." He said.

"Excuse me, but I'm cramping and it's the worst pain imaginable and…poot." I started before I farted very loudly.

"The scans show that you had quite a bit of trapped gas. That and the pressure your baby is causing when it moves may have caused you much discomfort." He said. "You're good to go."

"Thank you." I said awkwardly.

As soon as the doctor stepped out Aiden and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"The look on his face!" Aiden said in between chuckles.

"I work with the guy, I can just imagine how awkward it's going to be when I come back to work." I said laughing. "If anyone asks it was Braxton hicks contractions."

"Yeah, okay." He said still laughing,

"I'm serious, this stays between us." I said.

"I'll take this to my grave, scouts honor." He said.

"Good now let's get home, I'm craving pie." I said.

One short drive later we were home.

"So?" Sam said.

"Braxton hicks." I said.

"Yeah, false alarm." Aiden said with a smile.

"That's good. Your dad called, I thought you were going to call him from the hospital?" Sam asked.

"I was but it was just a false alarm I'm not going to ruin his getaway he's been dying for some time with Pepper." I said. "Now, is dinner ready?"

"Just need to set the table." Sam said.

Sam and Connor set the table and we sat down. Half way through dinner the front door opened and Dad, Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Vision and Steve walked into the dining room.

"What the hell Nora?!" dad started.

"What are you doing here you're supposed to be in Germany?" I said.

"I call you and I find out your in labor and you lied about it. I get in my suit, break all of my previous records and the sound barrier and I show up still in the suit to the hospital only to find our your gone. You don't pick up the phone…" He ranted.

"No phones at the table, you know the rule. It was a false alarm, Braxton hicks." I said making Aiden laugh. I kicked him under the table.

"So you're not in labor?" Rhodey said.

"Nope." I said.

"Damn it Tony we were in the middle of dinner." Rhodey said.

"My bad." Dad said.

"Well since you're all here you want to stay for dinner?" I asked. "I made like four pies and there's more than enough turkey for everyone."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Don't mind if I do."

Everyone agreed and grabbed a seat. The table was crowded but it was nice. By the end of dinner everyone helped to clean up and then we were all sitting around the living room watching Christmas movies.

I ended up dozing off halfway through How the Grinch stole Christmas. I woke up the next morning with Ellie and Connor curled up next to me in bed. I slowly got up and quickly got dressed in some reindeer pajamas.

.

When I got back Connor was stirring and so was Ellie.

"Hey kiddos. Merry Christmas." I said.

"Presents!" They both shouted before running out of bed.

"Presents!" I heard them shout.

"Ah!" Sam shouted.

I walked into the room. "Oh good you're awake, time for presents."

"Uncle Aiden presents!" Connor said.

"Mh, under the tree." Aiden groaned.

"Come on you also have presents to unwrap." I said. "I'll go start on coffee."

"Cookie!" Ellie shouted.

"That's right sweetie." I said picking her up. "Come on."

I took the kids downstairs and I saw Steve and Sam knocked out on the couches.

"Santa was here!" Connor shouted waking them up.

"Sorry, someone's excited." I said.

"No it's fine," Sam said.

"I'll go make some coffee. Come on Connor, breakfast first." I said.

"Reindeer pancakes?" He said.

.

.

"You know it." I said.

"Yay!" He said running into the kitchen.

I followed after him and got started on breakfast. By the time I was done everyone was up.

We ate and then after some nagging from Connor we got to handing out the presents.

"Okay same rules as always." Sam said.

"Agreed. And no complaining about it being to much." I said giving him a look.

"Agreed." We all walked into the day room, which was filled with wrapped gifts. "Connor hand them out buddy." Sam said.

"Okay." Connor started grabbing gifts and putting them in piles.

"Whoa." Sam Wilson said.

"You guys must know a lot of people." Pietro said.

"Nope Nora just buys multiple gifts." Sam said.

"Quit complaining, you bought me everything on one of my wish lists two years ago." I said.

"You bought half a toy store." Sam said.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Aiden said.

"You too?" Sam said.

"What, it's Christmas." Aiden said helping Connor sort out gifts.

By the time most of them were sorted we each had our own mountain of gifts.

"Okay, open them up." I said. We all tore into them.

"How did you manage to get this?" Aiden cried out pulling out an autographed Foo fighters album.

"I know a guy." I said.

"Oh sweet, Collectors edition of lord of the rings." Sam cried out.

"Ah! Shoes, can't wait till I can wear these again." I said looking at my pair of heels.

We opened more gifts until I got to the last one it was a picture frame of me and Wren during our last trip to Paris. I teared up at the sight of it.

"Mini you should get to see how much their dad loved their mom." Sam said.

"I totally forgot about this picture." I said.

"I know," Sam said

"Thank you." I said.

 **January 4** **th** **, 2016-**

It was the big date, the day the judge would hopefully dismiss the case. Sam had to go into work for a few hours and he was going to meet Aiden and I there. After the court date we were going out for a celebratory lunch with the kids.

I got dressed and went to meet Aiden at the door. On the last step I felt a sharp pain. It passed just as fast as it came. It was probably more trapped air.

"You ready?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. I took a step forward and I felt my pants get wet. Oh hell. "Actually we're going to have to make a quick pit stop."

"Where at?" Aiden asked.

"The hospital, I think my water just broke." I said looking down.

"What?!" He said.

"Yeah… Ah… and that was definitely a contraction." I said.

"Oh crap, okay okay, we went over this go bag is in the coat closet, keys keys keys!" He shouted.

"In your hand." I said,

"Right." Aiden said "lets go." He walked out and closed the door leaving me behind.

"Friday send Sam a message that I'm on my way to the hospital and to apologize to the judge for me," I said as Aiden walked back in remembering he had left me behind.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He said he said helping me walk out of the house and into the car.

We got in and the contractions hit me again.

"Ah, Oh." I said breathing through it.

"Dial tin man." Aiden said and the dial tone started.

"Aiden." Dad started.

"Hey dad." I said panting,

"Nora?" dad said.

"We're on our way to the hospital, and this time it's not a false alarm." Aiden said freaking out a bit.

"I'll meet you there." Dad said before hanging up.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Mr. Winchester is your client going to grace us with her presence this morning or can we continue as planned?" The judge asked Sam.

Sharon's lawyer called upon Steve Rogers to testify. This could not be good. He thought. His phone dinged and he opened it. What he saw brought a smile to his face,

"You're honor I'm sorry for breaking your no phones rule but that was my client. She's currently on her way to the hospital, she's in labor." Sam said.

"What?" Steve said.

"Oh, well I believe it is in everyone's best interest if this meeting was moved to another day." The judge said.

"Objection your honor." The opposition started.

"Over ruled, We will reconvene in two weeks, that should give plenty of time to both mother and child to recover. You're dismissed." The judge said.

"Can he do that?" Sharon sneered.

"Of course he can, it's a medical emergency and he's the judge he can do whatever he wants." The lawyer said.

"Steve!" Sharon called out to him but Steve ignored her.

"Is Nora okay?" Steve asked Sam.

"Not sure, I just know she's on her way to the hospital." Sam said packing up his things. "Aiden's with her and no doubt Tony's on his way too. I have to go."

 **Nora's POV-**

"Why is traffic so shitty?!" I shouted.

"It's rush hour in Manhattan what did you expect?" Aiden retorted.

"I don't want my kid to be born in a sports car." I cried.

"He won't it's just one more block. Keep your legs closed." Aiden said.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way." I said panting,

"We made it." He said beating a car to the spot and quickly moving to the other side to help me out. "Come on."

We quickly made it to the reception and I was put into a wheel chair. They rushed me into a room and got me changed into a gown. We were talking about names when dad walked in.

"Hey, traffic was insane, I left the car somewhere and flew the rest of the way." Dad said. "What I'd miss?"

"OH nothing much, Ah!" I said. "I need to walk a bit." I said moving a bit.

"Is that a good idea?" dad said.

"They told her to try, it'll help move things along." Aiden said giving me a hand.

"So names?" dad started.

"I've narrowed it down." I said.

"And?" dad said.

"Lena for a girl. For a boy I've got a few picked out." I said.

"Tony anywhere on that list?" dad asked.

"Maybe for a middle name. Kid's definitely going to be a hyphenate." I said.

"So Stark-Spencer?" Dad asked.

"Spencer-Stark" I corrected. "The dad's last name normally goes first."

"Baby Spencer Stark." Dad said. "Good ring to it, and the family name get's passed on."

"Just think, in a few hours there's going to be another Stark in the world." I said.

"Doesn't matter what you call him." Aya said appearing out of the blue. "That kid's going to be the offspring of a teleporting master assassin and a super soldier that happens to be my host. Nora's amazing but that kid will be extraordinary."

"Super soldier? I'm not ah! Whoa those are getting really close." I said.

"Knock Knock, how's my favorite patient doing?" Doctor Bennet said walking in. "Still don't want that epidural?"

"Nope, women did without for hundreds of years I can ah endure." I said.

"Well I need to check how far along you are so I need you on the bed." She said.

"Right." I waddled over and sat down.

"Are you two going to be in the room for the delivery?" She asked.

"Uh?" dad and Aiden looked at each other.

"Just assume no." I said.

"Oh well if that's the case We're going to move you in now." Doctor Bennet said.

"Right Now now?" I said starting to panic.

"Yup, your dilated enough it's time to meet cell cluster." She said with a smirk.

"Okay," I said breathing through it.

I was wheeled into the delivery room with Aiden and Dad at my side.

"As soon as the kids out I'm not leaving his side." Aiden assured me even though I think he was doing it more for his peace of mind than mine.

"Thank you." I said.

With that I was wheeled in and set up on the bed. My feet were put up in stir ups and I was getting ready.

"On the next contraction I need you to push, ready Nora?" Claire said.

"This kid better be freaking cute! AH!" I yelled as I pushed.

"That's it, you're crowning." She said.

"Ah," I panted.

"Give me a big push on the next one." She said.

"ah ah ah, ah!" I pushed again.

"Head's out I can see the shoulders." Claire said.

"I really should have gotten that epidural." I said. "Oh crap I can feel the next one."

"You're almost done Nora, just think of it this way, Five minutes of pain for a lifetime of joy now give me one last push, give it all you've got." She said.

"GRAH!" I shouted.

"Whah! AH!" I heard my baby cry.

"Baby's out." She said.

Everything started getting fuzzy.

"Something's wrong, I don't feel…uh." I said and everything when black.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Tony and Aiden sat in the waiting room listening to Nora's screams.

"Is that normal?" Aiden asked.

"I think so, with Nora Ellie passed out so there wasn't any yelling." Tony said. Suddenly the nurses ran out of the room with the baby in the carrier. "Go." He told Aiden.

Aiden ran after the nurses and followed them to the nursery not letting the baby out of his sight. They saw them wheel Nora out in a gurney.

"What's going on?" Tony shouted.

"My Stark calm down, we need to rush her into surgery, she's hemorrhaging and the Placenta isn't detaching normally." Doctor Bennet explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tony asked.

"We're doing everything we can." She said before rushing after the gurney.

With that Tony's world came crashing down.

 **Down in the OR-**

"I need suction down here." Doctor Bennet said.

"Pressure's dropping." One of the nurses said. "We're in B-fib."

"Damn it Nora stay with me." Doctor Bennet said. "I need paddles, charge to two hundred, Clear."

They shocked Nora but still nothing.

"Charge to three hundred… clear." She said but still nothing.

"She's unresponsive." The nurse said.

"Damn it. I'm calling it, Time of Death 12:02pm." Claire said. "I'm sorry Nora."

Claire walked out of the OR and wiped the tears off her face. In the short time she had known Nora she had turned out to be more of a friend than just a work colleague. She walked out to the waiting room to where her father was waiting. He took one look at her and he knew.

"Mr. Stark There were complications during the delivery and the hemorrhaging could not be controlled. I'm sorry for your loss." She said.

Tony stood there in shock.

"Tony? How's Nora?" Steve asked.

"Tony?" Sam asked.

"Uncle Tony, I made a card for Auntie Nora can I go give it to her?" Connor asked.

Tony just broke down. "What's going on?" Sam asked.

"There were complications during the delivery, I'm sorry for your loss." Claire repeated.

"Daddy, where's auntie Nora?" Connor said tearing up. Sam took Connor in his arms.

"Can I see her?" Tony finally said.

"Of course follow me." Claire said. They walked into the OR where Nora's body was still on the operating table covered in a sheet. "I'll give you a moment."

"Damn it kid, what am I supposed to do without you?" Tony cried.

 **Nora's POV-**

There was a bright light at the end of a tunnel and when I finally got to the end of it I was standing outside the ranch. I was wearing the red maxi dress I wore every time something like this happened. Maybe I really was cursed.

I walked up to the porch and opened the door. I walked in and everything was different. The house changed and I was in the living room of the townhouse.

"I like what you've done with the place, you did always have great taste." A very familiar blonde said.

"Jess?" I said.

"Hey sis." She said with a bright smile. I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too but we can catch up another time. You made me a promise, thank you for keeping it but I need you to keep doing it."

"Jess, I don't know how I got here, I left…" I started.

"I know, we've been keeping an eye on you guys." She said.

"We?" I said.

"We." A very familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Wren?" I said.

"Nora." He said pulling me into a hug. "You've been so strong."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Wren said wiping the tears from my face.

"I… You died and I, I didn't get to tell you I loved you." I said.

"I know you did and I love you too." He said kissing me. "But that doesn't matter right now."

"What?" I said.

"You still have a chance to get back and you have to our son needs you." He said.

"It's a boy?" I said.

"It's a boy." He said.

"I left my kids and Sam, they can't lose you too Nora." Jess said.

"Our son needs you Nora," Wren said.

"What do I do?" I said.

"You go out the same way you came in and you don't look back." Wren said.

"I miss you guys." I said.

"We know." Jess said. "We'll see you in a few decades and not a second sooner."

"Keep doing what you're doing. And Thank Aiden for me." Wren said kissing me and hugging me one last time.

"Give Connor and Ellie a kiss for me and tell Sam that it's okay, I love him and I want him to be happy." Jess said hugging me.

"So I just go through that door?" I said.

"Yup, don't look back." They said standing behind me.

"I love you guys."

"We know." they said.

I looked at the door. I felt them both put a hand on my back and push me forward. I walked forward and didn't look back. I opened the door and stepped through it. It closed behind me and saw the tunnel again but this time the light came to me.

"Ah!" I woke up gasping and coughing.

"Nora?" I heard dad say.

"I really hate dying." I groaned.

"Doctor Bennet!" Dad called in and Claire ran in and stared at me in shock.

"Miss me?" I said.

"But-how?" She said.

"Don't know but If it's all right with you I'd like to see my son now." I said.

After freaking everyone out and finally being moved into a private room, Aiden came back with a nurse and my baby with them.

"Here he is." The nurse said picking him up and putting him in my arms.

"Hi sweetheart." I said. He was wearing the generic hospital diaper and pink and blue striped hat.

"I'll leave you to it." the nurse said.

"You gave us quite a scare." Aiden said.

"Sorry, I wasn't actually expecting that." I said.

"I thought as much, the kid's a saint though he does have a pair of lungs on him. He's a little carrot top like his father." Aiden said.

"Yeah, When I died I saw him." I said.

"Saw who?" Aiden said confused.

"I saw Wren and Jess." I said. "We talked they literally pushed me back here. He told me to say thank you."

"Wren said that?" Aiden asked.

"Apparently we all have a guardian angel or two watching us." I said. I looked down at my son. "So I finally picked out a name."

"Did you now?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Uncle Aiden say hello to your nephew, Wren Aiden Spencer-Stark." I said.

"You're naming him after me?" He said shocked.

"You've been with me every, carving, fart contraction and real contraction of the way. Sam called godfather when I was still in college so this is the closest thing I could find." I said.

"Hi Wren." He said touching the baby's hand.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey we got some visitors here to see you." The nurse said letting Dad, Sam, Connor, and Ellie in.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." They all said quietly Connor quickly jumped onto the bed and curled onto my side.

"Connor!" Sam chastised.

"It's okay Sam. Hey buddy." I said kissing the top of his head. "Sorry for scaring you."

"They said you…" He said crying.

"I know sweetie. I'm okay now and look who else is here?" I said. "It's your cousin. Turns out you were right."

"It's a boy?" He said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What's his name?" Connor asked.

"Is it Tony?" Dad asked and Aiden laughed.

"Everyone, meet Wren Aiden Spencer-Stark." I said.

Sam teared up a bit at the name but smiled. "Hi Wren."

After a few hours Sam had to go home with the kids and Dad had his publicist announce that I had given birth and that both the baby and I were healthy. Dad stepped out for a minute and Steve walked in.

"Y-You're okay?" He said.

"Yeah, it was kind of touch and go for a minute but I'm fine, we both are." I said looking down as Wren started fussing and opened his eyes. The blue grey eyes I was sure would one day look just like his fathers. "Sh sh, it's okay sweetie." I grabbed his bottle and gave it to him. He latched on and started drinking the formula.

"Congratulations he's beautiful." Steve said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm sorry about the trial I had no idea…" Steve started.

"I know, you're not your girlfriend but you still shouldn't be here." I said.

"Right, conflict of interest." He said. I didn't even bother looking up at him I was to distracted by my son to care about Steve at the moment. That saying about how you don't know what true unconditional love is until you first look at your kid was right.

"Hm." Wren fussed.

"Sh it's okay sweetheart, mommy's here." I said picking him up and burping him. He let out a big one and I smiled.

"He looks just like his father." Aya said.

"Yeah he really does." I said. "Thank you for bringing me back."

"It wasn't me. I had to separate myself from you fro the birth to ease the strain on your body. You brought yourself back." Aya said before disappearing.

"Huh, Well that was Auntie Aya and just a heads up, her barks worse than her bite." I said.

Dad came back in with Claire.

"I don't know how you did it but there's not a mark on you. Not from the surgery or any stretch marks from the birth. If it wasn't for the fact that I delivered Wren and that I was your OB for your entire pregnancy I couldn't tell if you had a kid or were ever pregnant." Claire said.

"Wow, well at least now I don't have to worry about losing the baby weight." I said.

"Nora be serious." Dad said.

"I kind of am. You know this isn't the first time I died and in all honestly it probably won't be the last." I said. "The only thing that matters is if Wren's healthy so what's the prognosis?"

"I'd keep you under observation but considering you're probably the healthiest person alive I'm discharging you tomorrow afternoon." She said.

"Yay, I just need to text Aiden and tell him to put in the car seat." I said.

"I got that covered." Dad said.

"Awesome." I said.

"You want the little guy to sleep in the nursery or in here?" She asked.

"Here, I'm not letting this little guy out of my sight." I said.

"Okay then, try to get some rest." Claire said before leaving.

"Thank you." I said as she walked out.

"Here give me a second with my grandson." Dad said.

"Sure." I said gently putting Wren in dad's arms.

"It's been a while since I held one of these." He said chuckling.

"I've noticed." I said.

"So what's it feel like? Motherhood?" dad said.

"Don't think I'm ever going to sleep the same way ever again." I said. "Everything feels different. I was freaking out about everything before how I was going to handle taking care of him but now it doesn't matter."

"He's quiet." Dad said.

"Yeah he's a good baby." I said. "So you disappointed he's not named Tony?"

"He's healthy and so are you that's all that matters. You scared the crap out of me kid." Dad said.

"I know, Didn't expect to die today but I'm kind of glad I did." I said.

"What?" dad said.

"When I died I went somewhere and I saw Wren and Jess and it's weird but it just made me feel like every feeling of remorse I had about all those unresolved feelings were just gone." I said. "I got to tell him I loved him and I got to see my best friend. All in all it was a good day."

"Can say I share that sentiment but I'm glad you're feeling better." Dad said.

"Yeah now onto the next adventure, raising Wren." I said.

"Before I forget, Pepper told me about gifts people give mom's after giving birth, she said they were called push presents. I kind of got you something after your false alarm on Christmas eve." Dad said pulling out a jewelry box. I opened it and smiled.

It was a necklace with three pendants. One was a gold silhouette of a show with a wing on it. It had a W engraved on it. Then there was a circle pendant with Wren Aiden engraved on it and the last one was an arc reactor pendant with an N on the back.

.

.

.

"How did you…" I started.

"I knew the gender and I had Happy go get it engraved when you went into labor." Dad said. "Aya told me what you were going to pick out as a name though I kind of figured Wren would be used in some way before everything."

"It's gorgeous, thank you." I said.

"Get some sleep kid, tomorrow is going to be hectic." Dad said.

"Wake me up when it's time to feed Wren." I said.

"I will." Dad said.


	117. Chapter 117

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay but again life is kind of kicking my ass at the moment. Whoever said that bad things happen in threes got it right. Number three just happened and its been really hard to focus. Anyway I'll continue to update as I finish but updates may be less frequent and for that I'm sorry, So for now here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. :)**

After hours of tests and retests on Claire's part Wren and I finally got the okay to go home. I put on a pair of grey leggings with a red long sleeved thermal tunic and some knee high boots. I topped it with a black trench coat and I was good to go. Wren was all bundled up in a Grey thermal onesie that had his initials on it and a grey beanie with his name on it.

.

.

"You ready?" dad asked.

"Yeah, time to go home Wren." I said looking at my sleepy son.

"We're taking the back exit, we don't think the press know you gave birth but we should play it safe." Dad said.

"Okay. I can't wait to get home I need a shower, a real one." I said.

"Yeah about that…" dad started.

"Everyone's on their way aren't they?" I said.

"Kind of." Dad said.

"Can you have them wait for a bit while I put together before they get there?" I asked.

"I can swing that I'll just send them out on errands." Dad said.

"That'll work." I said.

We quickly took the back exit and got in the car. I was surprised Dad remembered to have the car seat installed before we left. Wren was buckled in between us and he just stared at us wide eyed.

We got to the house and Sam and Aiden were there. I left them to admire Wren while I quickly showered and got dressed in a comfier outfit. It was a simple long sleeved beige dress and some knee high boots.

.

By the time I got out Wren was fussy so I decided to change him into a looser outfit so he'd be comfy.

.

I was sitting on the couch catching up with Sam and Aiden while holding Wren when dad started taking pictures.

"I know you want to keep this as private as possible but eventually we will have to make a birth announcement and this photo was to good to pass up." Dad said.

.

"Aw that is cute." I said.

"It really is." Sam said.

"Boss, miss Romanoff and the rest of the avengers are at the door." Friday said.

"Let them in." I said. The door opened and everyone came pouring in.

"Where's my grandson?" Rhodey said.

"Over here." I said. Everyone walked over and stood around to get a look at him. "Everyone meet Wren Aiden Spencer Stark."

"Good name." Natasha said.

"Want to hold your godson?" I asked. She gave me a smirk and nodded.

"Hi traitor." She said.

"Traitor?" I asked.

"I may have had two nurseries set up in case you had a boy and a girl and thrown everyone off." Dad said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I thought about what you said and you were right no matter what they ended up being the only thing that mattered was that you were both healthy so I didn't open the envelope." Dad said.

"Does this mean I can finally see the nursery?" I said. Dad had locked it up and not let anyone see inside. There were a few times in the past few weeks I almost broke into it but Aiden and Sam always talked me out of it.

"Good idea I think someone needs a diaper change." Clint said.

We went upstairs and dad unlocked the door.

. _.jpg

"I arranged it like that since I know it's important for Wren to get some sunlight during the first few weeks. Something about preventing vitamin D deficiency at least that's what the book said." dad said.

"It's perfect." I said smiling. "And you stocked up on diapers."

"Duh." Dad said.

I quickly put Wren on the changing table and cleaned him up before heading downstairs again. He was passed around until it was time for feeding time and Sam and Wren fussed over who got to do it. Aiden ultimately won that argument with he has my name you'll wait your turn.

"So how are you feeling?" Sam said.

"I don't know how to describe it. I feel lighter and happy." I said. "Like there was something missing and I didn't know it until I held that little guy in my arms."

"You have the glow." Sam said. "How have you been feeling really since…"

"You mean since I came back from the dead? I told you I'm really good." I said smiling.

"Only you can be happy about dying." Sam said.

"It isn't the dying that made me happy, it's what happened during. I saw them. I saw Wren and Jess." I said.

"Nora that's not possible." Sam said.

"Look at our lives Sam is it really that impossible?" I said. "I got closure. I told Wren I loved him and I have a message for you from Jess. She said she loves you and that its okay, she wants you to be happy and that she'll see you on the flip side but that we better not meet them there anytime soon."

"That does sound like something she'd say." He said with a sad smile.

"Like I told Aiden we have two guardian angels looking out for us." I said.

"Yeah, it really does." He said.

A little while later after everyone had gone home and Wren was in bed Aiden and I were sitting down in the living room.

"So what happens now?" Aiden said.

"Not sure, we raise Wren take it one day at a time." I said.

"Never thought this would happen." Aiden said.

"Me having a kid because in case you didn't notice that was kind of the main thing going on around here the past few months." I said.

"Not that I mean that this would become my life. I have friends and family. You and Sam and probably Connor know what I used to do for a living and you're still okay with having me around." Aiden said.

"You make it sound like you're a stray dog we haven't house trained. Aiden we've all done some pretty questionable things. I'm a time traveler with a kill list that probably outnumbers yours. Sam… lets just say there's probably a reason he doesn't talk about his childhood. You were brainwashed by a bunch of assholes that used you to do their bidding but not anymore. You had a chance to change and you took it. It's not going to be easy sailing all the time but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy." I said.

"How can you be so positive all the time?" Aiden said.

"You think I'm always positive? You've seen me wallow in bed for days and cry at the most random things. It's not being positive its having hope and knowing that it will eventually get better." I said.

"You make it sound so easy." He said.

"It's not, you take things as they come and one day at a time." I said. "Like for example I need to take a nap because in about an hour or two your nephew is going to be up wanting a diaper change, a bottle or maybe even both."

"Don't forget the monitor." Aiden said.

"Right, good night." I said.

"Night." He said.

 **Third Person's POV- A Few Days Later**

After a few days Nora had finally given Tony the Okay to release a birth announcement to the press. To say they went wild would be an understatement. The photo of her holding her son in her arms had been published in every gossip magazine and had been mentioned in the news.

Most people sent their well wishes and complemented the mother and son. Everyone that is except one bitter blonde.

"That should be me and my son they're talking about not her and that bastard." Sharon said.

"You do realize her husband died so technically he's not a bastard and wow she looks amazing for someone that just had a kid. It doesn't look like she put on any baby weight." Sharon's cousin said over the phone.

"Cassidy!" Sharon scorned.

"What it's true? I get that the past few months have been tough but you have to let go. It wasn't anyone's fault that your son died well except for the guy who planted the bomb but Nora did nothing." Cassidy said. "Besides you and Steve were having problems way before Nora came into the picture you're the one that's chasing after him."

"I don't know why I bothered calling you." Sharon said before hanging up and throwing the phone against the wall shattering it.

Suddenly the landline in the room started ringing.

"What?" She answered.

"Is this Sharon Carter?" A man asked.

"This is she who's asking?" She said.

"Hi I'm Ben Collins I'm a producer on Christine Everheart's show, we were wondering if you'd be willing to come in for an interview? We know that you've been through a lot…."

"I'll do it." She said.

"Oh excellent someone will be in contact with all the details. Thank you Miss Carter." Ben said.

"No thank you." She said with a smirk.

 **A Week Later- Nora's POV**

I had finally put Wren down in his swing while I was making dinner. Aiden was out on a recon trip. One of his leads had finally come up with something about Snow and he went to go check up on it before he was gone.

I was listening to the news when I heard something that made my blood boil.

"Hello and Welcome to real news with Christine Everheart joining us today is Captain America's significant other Sharon Carter." Christine introduced.

"Oh fuck." I said. "This isn't good."

"Thank you for joining us." Christine said.

"Thank you for having me." Sharon said smiling.

"Miss carter you've been dating Captain Rogers for about three years now, tell us how you met." Christine asked.

"Well you all know the story. I lived next door to him and I was asked by my boss at SHIELD to help him catch up on how things have changed since the forties. One thing led to another and one day he asked me out. Three years later here we are." Sharon said with a bright smile.

"How have you been dealing with him being away so often on missions? Aren't you worried someone's going to snag him away?" Christine said poking the bear.

"No not at all. Stevie and I are inseparable. Especially after our son…" Sharon started crying crocodile tears.

"Don't do it." I muttered.

"Your son?" Christine asked.

"I was expecting a boy but I lost him after the terrorist attack last year. I was in the mall of Manhattan," she said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." Christine said.

"He would have been a month old today. The worst part of it all is the woman who murdered him butchered me too." Sharon said.

"Woman? It was believed that the terrorist known as Crossbones was responsible for the attack." Christine said.

"He set the bomb but Nora Stark finished the job. She was at the hospital when I arrived. She took my son out of me and left me barren." Sharon cried. "My baby's murderer is out there free to do what she wants. I've tried fighting for justice but the judge doesn't see the true Nora Stark. The murderer."

I took my phone out and texted Sam.

 _Watch the news, things just got complicated._

Sam replied almost right away.

 _Shit, Pizza after work, I'll see what our options are._

"You want to play like that, Game on bitch." I said. I looked over at my son and smiled. "Don't worry buddy, mommy's going to take care of this." Wren gave me a small smile before letting out a fart. "And that too." I said picking him up.

 **A Few Hours Later-**

"SO I got you a large meatlovers…" Sam started.

"That bad huh?" I said.

"It's not pretty and the news isn't exactly loving you but that's only because they don't know all the facts." Sam said.

"So right now I'm a baby murderer and vengeful bitch." I said.

"Actually just a baby murderer, they don't know about you and Cap though there is a bit of a theory going on that there's a love triangle." Sam said and I gave him a look. "I got bored at the dentist and they only had a gossip magazines. It was purely for research."

"okay so I'm a baby murderer and the whole world thinks that. What happens now?" I said.

"Well I got a call from the judge, he wants us all in his chambers tomorrow morning." Sam started.

"That's good right?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Okay not good. He's going to take us to trial so no one thinks he's bias." I said.

"Yeah, on the plus side they have no proof so things should be pretty straight forward. Downside, you're going to be on the news a lot more and it isn't going to be flattering." Sam said. "I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say and that you really don't want to but you need to tell tony and take his help."

"Sam…"

"Nora I can handle the trial but the press, that's not my forte. Tony has an entire department dedicated to spinning things like this." Sma said.

there was a knock at the door.

"Friday?" I asked.

"It's your dad." She answered.

I turned to Sam and gave him a look.

"Remember I love you and I'm doing this because I care." Sam said.

"Let him in." I told Friday.

"Kid?" Dad called out.

"In the kitchen." I said.

"So I called my PR team and lawyer they're on it. By tomorrow morning every media outlet will have a cease and desist letter and after your trial you can sue for libel and your career will actually be better off because of it. Sam you have all paid leave from work until all of this is resolved, I want you focused on this case, any resources you need give them straight to Gabe and you'll get it." dad said,

"Thanks Tony." Sam said.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

"Oh we're not done, why the hell is it so hard for you to ask for help?" dad said as Wren started crying.

"I'll go take care of him while you two talk." Sam said walking out of the room.

"It's hard okay? I'm used to handling things on my own. Hell this was taken care of until Sharon blabbed on national TV and got her stupid trial." I said.

"Kid I'm here for you but you have to let me help. Getting out of legal messes is my specialty." Dad said.

"I'm not used to these messes. The last mess like this ended with me marrying my best friend and having a kid who I adore more than life itself and I just realized that's probably what you feel for me…Aww I'm sorry." I said crying.

"Nora it's okay, you just gave birth to a kid your hormones are out of wack and you're sleep deprived." Dad said hugging me.

"Why do I keep getting sued?" I cried.

"You're a rich successful surgeon it comes with the territory. On the plus side you got a rich dad with a freakishly good legal team." Dad said.

"That is always a plus." I said.

"And you got that to cheer you up." Dad said turning me around so I could see Sam coming over with Wren.

"Hi sweetie." I said reaching for him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Sam said.

"I'll pick up Wren tomorrow morning. You need some you time." Dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"That's what I'm here for kiddos." He said kissing the side of me head before kissing Wrens head. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Night dad." I said.

 **The Next Morning-**

I woke up early and got Wren's diaper bag ready for the day. I quickly showered and got dressed in a light heather grey pencil skirt and a black long sleeved blouse. I wore my push present necklace and short black heels.

.

Wren being the good baby he was didn't spit up on me after I fed him so I didn't have to change. I have the best kid in the whole world.

I got him dressed and pumped some breast milk for him. I packed it all up. By the time I was done Dad was at the door along with Sam.

"Morning kid. Venti caramel Macchiato and a croissant." Dad said handing me my usual Starbucks order.

"Thank you." I said taking it.

"You ready." Sam said.

"As I'll ever be, let's go drown that bitch in legal fees." I said.

"That's one way to look at it." Sam said.

"I packed a few changes and some milk. Be sure to put it in the fridge as soon as you can. I also have his sleep schedule written down for you and if you lose it Friday knows it too so just ask." I said.

"Kid I got this, its not the first time I watch a baby. I've taken care of you." Dad said.

"You were gone until I was three." I deadpanned.

"Did I mention Rhodey's spending the day at the tower?" dad said.

"Okay that does make me feel better." I said. "Call me if anything. Bye baby. Be good for Grandpa okay. I love you." I said giving his cheek a raspberry making him laugh.

"Go before you're late." Dad said.

"Okay, remember to burp him after you feed him or else he gets colic and…" I started before Sam pulled me out of the house and closed the door.

"Nora focus, Wren's going to be with your dad. The man built a suit of armor in a cave out of scraps I think he can handle a few diaper changes and besides he's not going to be alone. You need to be focused right now. No distractions, eyes on the prize. Go protect what you've work so hard to build." Sam said.

"Right, let's go kick legal ass." I said getting into the car.

We got to the courthouse and went straight to the judge's chambers. Sharon and her lawyer were already sitting outside. She gave me a sly smirk as I passed by.

We sat down and waited for the judge to arrive.

"Seen any good news lately?" Sharon said. I knew what she was trying to do but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Yeah election year, so many political scandals and one of them will end up being the leader of the free world. What will become of us?" I said. Picking up my phone and looking through photos and videos of Wren. "Sam I still haven't shown you this one."

"Is that Axl?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's the craziest thing. Axl just follows him around. I thought he was going to bite him or something but he just watches over him. Look at this." I said

"Wow, that is adorable and he's building up his immune system." Sam said.

"I know, this is my new screen saver." I said.

"The judge will see you now." The bailiff said. We all stood up and I put my phone away. We walked in and the judge was sitting behind his desk.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Morning." We all greeted.

"Doctor Stark it's good to have you back. You look well, how is your child?" He asked politely.

"A beautiful and healthy seven and a half pound baby boy." I said proudly making Sharon grimace.

"Congratulations. Now that pleasantries are out of the way it's time to attend to the matter at hand. Due to recent changes in circumstances I have been forced to take this case to trial. All evidence against the defense is completely circumstantial so I suggest you get your case in order this should be a fairly straightforward case. Due to Miss Carter's very public interview jury selection will be complicated and those jurors that are chosen will have to be sequestered for the duration of the trial. We meet in two weeks for jury selection and a week after that for opening statements. You're dismissed." The judge said.

We walked out and saw that Steve was there.

"Stevie you came!" Sharon exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Nora can we talk?" Steve said.

"Sam." I said.

"My client would like to inform you that for the duration of the trial she will in no way fraternize with potential witnesses and as such any and all communications with her shall only be done through her attorneys which would be me or the firm of Hogarth Chao and Benowitz. Any attempts to communicate with her in any other way will be met with legal action." Sam said.

"Please Nora." Steve said.

I put on my sunglasses and said, "Sam we have an appointment."

"Right, See you in court." Sam said leading me out.

We got in the car and drove to the law offices of Hogarth Chao and Benowitz.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's time to fight back." I said.

"I've seen you fight, They won't know what hit them." Sam said with a smile.

"You do realize that this is going to get beyond ugly. These guys will dig up dirt and you might see the worst side of me. If you want to back out, I won't be mad." I said.

"We're family, besides you haven't seen my bad side yet either." He said.

"This is why we're family." I said.

"Yup, now come on, they charge by the hour and it's not cheap." Sam said getting out of the car.

We walked in and we got the celebrity treatment. I really missed the days I wasn't recognized anywhere.

"Doctor Stark." A woman with a pixie cut dark hair dressed in black said. "Jerry Hogarth." She said shaking my hand.

"Miss Hogarth," I said with a nod.

"Sam Winchester." She said shaking Sam's hand. "I can see why you turned us down."

"What can I say, it was an offer I couldn't refuse." Sam said.

"Please follow me." She said leading us to the conference room. Once we were all settled we got to work. "I've reviewed your case and I have to say your opposition doesn't stand a chance. All the evidence is based on a grieving mother's bias testimony. Her lawyer probably only took it because of all the media attention this is going to have. You have done a great job handling everything so far Mr Winchester and Doctor Stark your reputation precedes you. Your time in the military along with your honorable mentions. Not to mention all the charity work you've done in the past year it says a lot. I also want to commend you on not talking to the media throughout this entire ordeal. The only thing there is recently on you is the birth of your son and that has gotten you a lot of sympathy. You will continue to deal with the court case while we deal with the media and making sure you come out of this spotless. The only question now is how you want to handle it."

"What exactly would you recommend here?" I asked.

"Well all the cards are in your hand. You want to keep things as they are and let the world think what they might or go on the offense and bury Sharon Carter." Jerry Said.

"Those are both tempting options. All things considered things can get messy and she's probably going to start mudslinging again as soon as she starts seeing things aren't going her way or when her attorney jumps ship. For now just spin everything and when the time comes go on the offense." I said.

"And when would that be?" Jerri asked.

"When we counter sue for libel." Sam said.

"And that is why I wanted to hire you." She said with a smirk. "I think that's all for now. Doctor Stark you have my number, don't hesitate to call if you have any questions."

"Thank you Miss Hogarth." I said standing up and shaking her hand. Sam did the same and we walked out.

"I could really go for some paella right now." Sam said.

"How long until the kids are out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours." Sam said.

"Barcelona here we come." I said. I put his hand and teleported us to Wren's apartment. "I haven't been here since my honeymoon."

"This place is great." Sam said. Suddenly the door opened and Aiden came stumbling in.

"Aiden?" I said.

"Nora get us out now." Aiden said.

"What's going on?" Sam said.

"Teleport now questions later." Aiden groaned.

"Sam listen to him." I said. I put a hand on both of them and teleported us back to the house. "Now you can talk."

"Found Snow, and he found me, I jumped out a window and Went to the apartment. How've you guys been?" Aiden said.

"We're going to trial and Sharon talked to the press so everyone now believes I'm a baby murderer." I said.

"What the bloody hell? Do you want me to you know…" He said making the throat slitting gesture.

"No but I appreciate the thought." I said. "We got this trial in the bag so stop stalling and tell us what's the plan."

"What plan?" Aiden asked.

"The plan so we can take out Snow." I said.

"Oh no there is no we, there's only me and I'm going to take care of this." Aiden said.

"Sorry buddy but the minute you were accepted into this family you stopped doing things on your own. We're a we and obviously Sam isn't going but he can bail us out of jail so start talking." I said.

"He's making a deal with the Galician Mob to help ensure protection of their shipments using their child soldiers as drug mules. They have a warehouse and the deal's going down in a few hours." Aiden said.

"So we got a few hours to prep. First I need to make a quick stop." I said teleporting to the tower. I saw the dads sitting on opposite ends of the ground trying to get Wren to favor one of them.

"You guys do realize it'll be a few months before he can crawl right?" I said walking over and picking up my son.

"Nora! When'd you get here?" Dad started.

"About three seconds ago just came for a quick dose of cuteness before I'm off again." I said.

"How'd the meeting go?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to trial, my boss wants to see me in three days for lunch and now I'm going to go take my stress out by helping Aiden take out a certain British prick who likes to experiment on kids and turn then into enhanced soldiers. Muah, Bye sweetie mommy loves you." I said handing him to dad. "I'll be back in a few hours, I'll bring Paella."

"Nora wait…" Rhodey started but I teleported away before he could finish.

I quickly got dressed in comfortable clothes and armed myself.

"Okay let's do this." I said.

"Are you sure…" Aiden started.

"Dude I promised my friend I wouldn't kill her niece I need to shoot someone before I lose it." I said.

"Forget I asked." Aiden said.

"Sammy see you when we get back." I said. I put a hand on Aiden and teleported us to Spain. We got to the warehouse and it was empty.

"I thought you said this was the place." I said.

"I thought it was too." Aiden said. We walked opened up one of the storage containers and threw up. It was filled with decomposing bodies.

"Why?" I asked.

"We found it standard clean up protocol. We have to go." Aiden said.

"What now?" I said.

"Protocol states that after a clean up a scape goat is reported." Aiden said.

"Shit." I said as I heard police sirens coming closer. I put a hand on him and teleported us back. "How is he always ten steps ahead of us?"

"Hell if I know, that conniving bastard is hard to pin down." Aiden said.

"So we're back to square one." I said.

"Looks that way. Regretting stopping me last time now?" Aiden said.

"You're still alive so no. This is just a set back we'll get him it's just going to take us a bit longer." I said.

"Yeah and the meantime we need to handle your situation." Aiden said.

"It's already been handled." I said.

"That's what you said last time. I'll call in some of my contacts see if there's anything that can get this moving along. Now let's see what's going on in the world" Aiden said turning on the TV.

"It was only weeks ago that Sharon Carter gave a heart wrenching interview where she announced to the world the person responsible for her son's murder and today she finally took the first step to getting justice for this heinous crime. It has officially been announced that the case will go to trial. We shall be updating you with details as soon as we learn more. This is Christine Everheart with Real News. I'll see you next time." She said.

"Okay, as soon as this trial is over I'm getting my Dad spayed so he can learn to keep his dick in his pants." I said.


	118. Chapter 118

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the delay. Due to some recent events in my life I've had a pretty bad case of writers block. It took a while for me to get out of this slump but I think I'm back. I decided to recharge my batteries by starting another story to get the ideas going. If anyone's interested it's called Fated Marks. I'm going to be jumping around between the two so updates may be a bit slower than before but don't worry I have no intentions of abandoning this story. This story is my baby and I will finish it. Thank you to everyone who's posted reviews to check up on how I'm doing. I am fully recovered and taking things one day at a time. So with out further ado here's the next chapter of Nora's story. This on may seem familiar but it is different and it's for a reason. Let me know what you think. Thank you and Enjoy :)**

 **Avengers Compound- Third Person's POV**

"She murdered our son!" Sharon shouted.

"She saved your life. I know that you're grieving so am I but Nora did nothing wrong!" Steve shouted.

The rest of the avengers were sitting in the common room trying to watch a movie when Sharon and Steve stormed in. All it took was Pietro accidentally switching the channel for them to know what they were fighting about.

"Did he really mean that little to you? Nora moved on. She doesn't love you like I do. She got married and had another man's kid and you can't stop following her around like a lovesick puppy! I've been here for you everyday for the past three years and the instant she walks in you forget about me, about us!" Sharon cried.

"She's my soulmate. I love her and I love Bucky. I was honest with you from the beginning. No matter what happens I will always love them." Steve said.

The team heard a slap and then Sharon stormed out.

Steve walked out and gave them a look before walking to the gym.

"I'll go check on him." Sam said.

"We're having a girls night." Natasha said.

Wanda nodded in agreement.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was sitting down in the living room enjoying a cup of low fat chocolate froyo when there was a knock at the door.

"Friday?" I asked.

"It is Miss Romanoff and Miss Maximoff boss." Friday answered.

"That's weird, let them in." I said. I straightened up and got up to greet them. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you two. Did I forget our plans?"

"Oh no we just though you could use a girls night." Wanda said.

"We brought wine and pizza." Natasha said.

"Thanks, I'll go get plates and glasses." I said getting up.

I came back and we started eating. They both kept giving each other looks.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We don't…" Wanda started.

"We saw the news, we know you're going to trial and we wanted to check up on you." Natasha said.

"Is that it? The looks on your faces just screamed end of the world or something. I'm fine. A bit annoyed at having to go to trial but the odds are on my favor. I just hate having to see it on the news constantly." I said. Then the monitor went off and Wrens cried played through the room.

"Can I go get him?" Wanda asked.

"Sure though I should warn you its probably time for a diaper change." I said.

"No worries I did a bit of babysitting back in Sokovia." She said with a smile.

"Then go ahead." I said.

Wanda went up the stairs and headed for Wren. Once she was out of earshot Natasha started talking again.

"How are you really?" Natasha said.

"I had a meeting with my boss at the hospital today." I said.

"And?" Natasha said.

"Until the trial and everything settles down the board wants me to step down as head of the ER. I still have a job I just got demoted." I said sadly.

"Can they do that?" Natasha said.

"They fund the hospital so yeah. They can't fire me without risking a lawsuit but this is legal." I said.

"I'm sorry." Natasha said.

"Don't be, you're not the one suing me besides now that I don't have as many responsibilities I can take a longer maternity leave." I said.

"I think I may have something that may be able to help you." Natasha said. "When I dumped all of SHIELD and HYDRA's files in the web I didn't just dump mission files, I dumped personnel files as well." She handed me a flash drive.

"Dare I ask?" I said.

"If I have to keep listening to Carter's whining and half assed manipulation I will strangle someone." Natasha deadpanned.

"The beach house is all yours if you need it. The ranch too." I offered.

"Sounds nice but it's not a good time. Steve's a bit distracted so I'm running the team at the moment." She said annoyed.

"Well if you ever need an extra medic you have my number." I said.

"I may take you up on that offer just to annoy Carter." Natasha said.

"I'll be happy to help with that." I said with a smirk.

"I think he's hungry." Wanda said.

"He's always hungry aren't you Wren." I said making him smile. I took him in my arms and quickly grabbed him a bottle.

"So how are you really?" Wanda asked.

"I'm dealing." I said.

"Everyone says hi." Wanda said.

"Tell them I said Hi back."

"You should stop by sometime." Wanda said.

"Yeah that's not really advisable at the moment. It can be viewed as tampering with the opposition and I'd rather not complicate things more than they already are." I said.

"Is this okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah as long as we don't talk about the case which is more so I don't stress out more than I already am or make you two pick sides." I said.

"No shop talk." Natasha said. "Where's Aiden in all of this?"

"He's out for the night, he needed some alone time, at least that's what he told me." I said.

We spent the rest of the night talking about an upcoming mission they had. Something about people trafficking enhanced people and selling them to the highest bidder. They were all going out to a warehouse to check it out. Wanda told me how Pietro had decided to go back to Sokovia for a while and help with the rebuilding.

By the end of the night I was feeling significantly more relaxed.

 **Third Person's POV- The Following Day**

"Nora come on, it'll be fun. Vision is helping me upgrade some knew protocols into the Iron Legion." Dad said.

"Not that that doesn't sound fun, you do realize I'm in the middle of dealing with a lawsuit and I have a meeting to help prep myself for the interrogation I'm going to have to go through right?" Nora said as I changed Wren's diaper.

"You need to relax, you have this one in the bag." Tony said.

"I can't today dad. Besides It'll be kind of hard to focus with a baby crying at random intervals. I'll just sit this one out." Nora said.

"You're no fun, We still on for tomorrow?" Tony said.

"One hour prep with the PR team followed by a meeting to set up the Stark scholarship fund at MIT, yeah we're good to go. I got Aiden to babysit." Nora said.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Tony said before hanging up. He walked into the Compound and went to the conference room.

"The Warehouse has three exits on the north, east and west sides of the building. We'll split up in groups of two. And go in. Our priority is clearing the area of civilians. Once they're clear we go in and take out the traffickers. We need to know any connections they have, who their buys are and the location of any other warehouses specifically the location of the auction." Steve explained. "We leave in thirty minutes."

With that everyone dispersed and went to go prep.

"This is a big one, you sure you don't want Vision to tag along?" Tony suggested.

"These people specialize in dealing with enhanced, I think it's better if we kept the mind stone as far away as possible. I'm already regretting not having Wanda sit this one out." Steve said.

"If you need back up you know how to reach me." Tony said before going to get Vision.

Tony left to the tower with vision while the rest of the team except Clint who was away on another mission.

The team arrived to the warehouse and proceeded as planned. All civilians were cleared before they went in to do their final sweep. Everyone split up. Sam went to go check amongst the stacked crates. He got through one aisle and started on the other when there was a flash of light.

He walked a bit closer and saw a young girl. He recognized the signs and he knew what was going on.

"Uh guys, we have a problem." Sam said. "We have a code Cronus."

"What now?" Steve said.

"Nora did say this could happen at any time." Natasha said.

"Is she older or younger?" Wanda asked.

"That's the thing she's really young, like four years old young." He answered.

"Three and a half actually," the girl mumbled.

"Bring her over to the quinjet. We need to get her to safety." Natasha said.

Steve took that as his cue to call Tony. He grabbed his phone and dialed.

"You rang?" Tony greeted.

"We found something. We need you and Vision at the compound, we should be there in half an hour maybe less." Steve said.

"We'll be there, what can I expect?" Tony said.

"It's something you need to see for yourself." Steve said.

"We're on our way." Tony said before hanging up.

"You can't be here." Natasha said.

"What?" Steve said.

"It's a past version of Nora." Natasha said.

"Yeah when she was four… Oh when she was four in 1944. This is where she went." Steve said. I'll go watch over the clean up and deal with the locals." Steve said.

"I'll go ready the quinjet." Natasha said.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," They heard Sam say over the comms. "My name is Sam Wilson. What's your name?"

"Nora Stark." They heard the younger version of their friend answer.

"Okay nora. We're in a warehouse in New Jersey. My team just took down some bad guys that were hurting people. We're checking the warehouse to make sure we got everyone but it's still not safe to be around on your own. Can you come with me? I'll leave you with a friend of mine that can take care of you?" Sam offered.

It was quiet for a minute before they heard Sam tell them they were on their way.

Rhodey was finished scanning the premises and flew back to the quinjet. He was standing outside when he heard someone call out to him.

"Uncle Rhodey!" He heard a little girl shout. He turned around and he saw her run up to him. As she got closer he realized he was looking at the younger version of his daughter.

"Nora?!" He said before kneeling down to scoop her into a hug. "You weren't kidding about her being younger man."

"Yeah did not expect this." Sam answered.

"She's so cute." Wanda said making Nora smile shyly.

"Yeah she is, is he…" Sam started.

"He's getting a ride back in one of the cars." Rhodey said.

"He said we were clear to go. Natasha and Agent Smith are already inside." Wanda said.

"Thanks Wanda, come on kiddo let's get outta here." Rhodey said carrying Nora inside. He strapped her into a seat before Natasha came out of the cockpit to check in on everyone.

"This is her?" She asked Sam as he looked at Nora. She couldn't help to see how much Nora had changed and what had stayed the same. She could also see the similarities between her when she was younger and her son.

"Yeah." Sam asked.

She smiles at Nora before asking Rhodey, "Did you call Tony?"

"Yeah he said he'd head to the base with Vision as soon as he was out of his meeting, but knowing him he's probably waiting for us there already." Rhodey answered.

"Dad's coming?" Nora perked up at the mention of her Dad.

"Yeah kid, he's going to be really surprised to see you." Said Rhodey.

"More like shocked." Natasha muttered.

"Uncle Rhodey where are we going?" Nora asked.

"We're going to… the place I work at." Rhodey said being vague.

"I thought you were in the army?" Nora asked.

"Air force." Rhodey corrected.

"And you flew planes?" Nora pointed out.

"I got promoted." Rhodey said. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Then why aren't you flying the plane?" Nora asked.

"Nora if I give you a candy bar will you stop asking questions until the plane lands?" Rhodey said a bit annoyed though he did have to admit she had a point.

"Okay." Nora said happily as Rhodey handed her the candy.

Ten minutes later they landed and got off the plane. Nora was amazed at all the planes and technology being used in the hanger.

"Wow what type of engines do those use?" she asked.

"Those would be modified electro magnetic turbine powered by the arc reactor. Less noise, no pollution, half the flight time." Tony said walking up to meet thegroup.

Nora turned to see who had answered and smiled when she saw her father. "Dad!" She said jumping into his arms.

"Nora?!" he said surprised as he returned the hug. There were flashes of a camara that made them break apart. They saw Natasha standing to the side looking at the photos she had taken on her phone.

"Who let the paparazzi in?" Tony snarked.

"Had to record the look on your face when you saw your daughter as a four year old after nineteen years. At this rate I'll have enough for a scrap book." Natasha answered.

"Romanoff let them be. I'm sure Friday will get all the compromising pictures we need for later." Maria Hill teased.

"Go ahead just remember I'm the one that designs all your cool gadgets." Tony said. Nora thought over everything she heard and looked at her dad. He looked different. There were grey hairs on his head and he had a few wrinkles.

"Dad, why are you so old?" Nora asked. Everyone quieted down and stayed quiet trying to figure out the best way to answer that question.

"Nora I'm not old I age like a fine wine." Tony said trying to brush off the subject.

She looked pensive for a minute before she retorted with, "Well you are what you eat." That made everyone laugh.

"Di-did she just burn you?" Sam asked not being able to stop laughing.

"She did, way to go Nora." Rhodey said raising his hand for a high five, which his niece gave him.

"Is that any way to treat your old man?" Tony said pretending to be offended.

"You did just admit you were old." Nora deadpanned.

"I can't win with you." He sighed. "Come on mini me, I have a friend of mine you should meet." Tony led her out of the hanger and towards the common room. The rest of the group hesitated for a minute before following after them.

In the common room Vision was sitting on the couch reading a book. When he saw them coming he stood up and walked towards them. Vision looked at the girl with a bit of curiosity. He could see the resemblance between the girl and Nora. That is Nora. The voice in the back of his head said. When Nora saw him she instantly went to hide behind her father.

"Nora come on. Its okay. He's a friend." Tony said trying to get his daughter to stop being so shy. He looked at the Vision and nodded at him. He walked over to get closer to them.

"Hello Miss Stark. I am Vision." He greeted. Nora just peeked at him from behind her father and gave him an awkward wave.

"Hey Nora, do you know why Vision's red?" Tony asked his daughter. She just shook his head no. "He's an android." Tony said knowing that would peak his daughter's curiosity.

"Really?" She said moving to his side to look up at him.

"Really. He can do a bunch of neat tricks. Isn't that right Vision?" Tony said giving Vision a look.

"Yes, I am able to manipulate density making myself intangible, have increased durability and project energy beams." Vision said.

"So you can walk through walls, make it so no one can touch you and you're super strong." Nora simplified making everyone realize that their friend had always been a genius even as a kid.

"That is correct." Vision said.

"That's not all he can do." Tony said giving Vision a look. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise." Nora smiled and closed her eyes. Vision stepped closer and put two of his fingers on her forehead. Everyone just stood there for a minute and watched as Nora started glowing. When the light faded they saw an older version of their friend that was still younger than the current Nora they knew. Her hair was a lot longer and she looked a lot more optimistic and happy. She didn't look like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She looked around and saw everyone just staring at her. "Hi Dad, miss me." I said.

Tony didn't say anything he just hugged her, taking her by surprise. When he finally let her go he said, "We need to talk." He said very serious maybe even a bit angry. Tony had just realized that this was a version of Nora before she got back to Switzerland. If he could talk to her maybe he could fix some of his past mistakes.

"Sure but, uh can I get a change of clothes." She said looking at herself. The clothes she wore as a kid were still on her but torn and uncomfortably tight.

"Oh, right. Can one of you.." He asked Wanda and Natasha.

"Sure. Come on Nora." Wanda said leading her to one of the hallways.

Once Nora was gone he turned to Rhodey. "Where's Rogers?"

"He got a ride back in one of the cars, we didn't want to risk interfering in the timeline." Rhodey said. "Which by the way, I know what you're going to try to do and don't do it. Nora's told you about it before and you know what'll happen."

"What am I supposed to do, you saw her. She's just a kid and she had no idea what's coming her way, the hell she's going to have to go through."

"What breaks us makes us." Sam said. "For better or for worst, Nora became the person she is today because of what she went through. She became a mom because of the path she went on. Do you really want to mess with that?"

Tony sighed. He knew he was right; His relationship with his daughter had never been stronger. Somehow they had gotten past their differences and built on it. he wouldn't trade that or his grandson for anything even if it meant letting her suffer to get to that point.

"Ignore her." He heard Natasha tell Nora.

"What's her deal?" Nora asked.

"Relationship issues." Natasha answered being as vague as Nora had advised her to be.

"Oh." Nora said not asking her to elaborate.

When Tony saw her he stood up and said "You're grounded." He may have understood that what happened was necessary but that didn't mean there weren't things he still had to work through.

"Uh Two things. One I'm eighteen, you can't ground me anymore and two what for?" Nora asked confused. He took her hand and pulled up her sleeves to show the soul marks on her wrists.

"Oh that…" She said.

"Yeah that. What the hell Nora? Why didn't you say anything?" He said upset.

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't think you'd react well." Nora said

"Why would you think that?!" He yelled.

"Well for one, the conversation we're having right now and the fact that you're yelling." She answered calmly but obviously getting a bit scared.

"Okay I'll give you that one." Tony said and then sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"I should've told you years ago and I was but when they showed up Nana said to keep it between us and then I found out I was never going to meet them so what was the point of telling you. Then life happened and here we are. On the plus side your handling the time jumps way better then I did when they started." Nora said.

"I've had a couple of months to wrap my head around the idea that my daughter time travels." Tony said.

"Yeah, so have I." She said with a sad smile. Tony looked at his daughter and saw right through that sad smile. It's the same smile she would give him anytime he would leave after a visit.

"You know what sounds really good right now? Surf n' turf. A big juicy steak and some lemon grilled shrimp." He said.

"That sounds amazing." She said imagining the steak.

"Let's go then." He said getting up and reaching for his sunglasses.

"Seriously?" Nora said not expecting that answer.

"Of course, let's go I know a place in Montauk." He said like it was nothing.

"Dad that'll take us hours to get there." Nora said.

"Not if we take my helicopter, which just so happens to be on the roof." He said with a smirk. "Or we can stay here and eat whatever it is Rhodey's baking." She grimaced at the thought of what he suggested.

"Let's go!" Nora said standing up following him. One helicopter ride later we were eating surf n' turfs at a beachfront seafood restaurant.

While they were out Steve finally got back from New Jersey. He spent the entire time thinking of what he remembered from when Nora was a kid. He remembered how much energy she had, He remembered the two months Bucky and him had spent worrying over why she hadn't returned an lastly he remembered everything that happened afterwards. How he had taken out his anger and sadness over losing Bucky on her. No matter what he did she always stayed by his side. He didn't deserve her, she deserved better. This was his chance, maybe he could fix some of his mistakes or at the very least give her some guidance on how to handle things that were waiting for her back in 1944.

"You're back." Sam said.

"Yeah, traffic was terrible as always. Where's Nora?" Steve asked.

"Uh well she's no longer four years old. Vision worked his magic and got her back to her right age. Not as young as she was but not as old as we know her to be." Sam said.

"So she's eighteen again. That's good." Steve said. "Where is she?"

"She's with her dad, they went out for dinner." Sam said.

"Stark took her out? Is he insane? If she runs into herself or finds out something she isn't supposed to know yet, it could have consequences." Steve said.

"It's just dinner she'll be fine." Natasha said.

"I'm calling him." Steve said grabbing his phone. The phone rang but he was sent immediately to voicemail. "Damn it Stark." Steve kept trying until finally he answered but before he could say anything someone started talking.

"Listen up Spangles, My dad and I are in the middle of a nice dinner. I've had a long day and I'm enjoying some father daughter time for the first time in a very long time. So for the rest of the night you're going to delete this number from your contacts list and leave us the fuck alone. And if there's a global threat, you and the rest of your top-secret boy band can deal with it. You have an android with a freakishly high IQ figure it out." Nora said and hung up.

Steve just stood there dumbfounded. His soulmate had just blown him off.

"What he say?" Sam said.

"Nora blew me off." Steve said sadly.

"Oooh, damn, no luck with past her either." Sam said. Steve just glared at him. "Sorry."

Steve just stayed up doing paper work and ate dinner with the team. He stayed up waiting for them to return. Apparently Rhodey had the same idea.

"They should have been back by now." Steve said.

"You need to relax, they'll be back when they feel like it. Tony used to do this all the time and if Nora's with him He'll be extra careful." Rhodey said.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Steve said.

"I know my daughter and I know Tony. They'll be fine. They both need this. The past year's been hard on him and you better than anyone know what Nora went through at that age." Rhodey said with a double meaning behind his words.

"If there's something you want to say just go ahead." Steve said.

"You really need me to say it?" Rhodey said.

"You've obviously been thinking it." Steve said.

"I don't know what exactly you did to make Nora end things with you or make her not even want to look in your direction but whatever it is fix it. Nora puts up a brave face and she's a hell of a lot stronger than the kid we saw today but you're not. You can lie to everyone but the thing is you're a bad liar. We all hear you fight with Carter and honestly we've had enough. You can't lead a team if you're attention is divided. You're miserable and have been for months. I'm on my daughter's side all the way but it's really messing up the team dynamic to see you wallow. What's done is done and you think that by changing what happened in 1944 will change things here but it won't. Stop beating around the bush and fix things here in the present." Rhodey said.

With that they went back to sitting in silence until Friday notified them that Tony and Nora had come back and were in need of assistance. They went to go find them and found them drunk and stumbling over their own feet. Rhodey walked Tony back to the common room while Steve tried to get Nora up. Steve got her up but she started falling again. Steve caught her just in time. He decided it was better if he just carried her back to the common room.

"Mhm, you're comfy." Nora slurred resting her head on the Steve's shoulder. "You're like Steve. You look hard but you're just a giant teddy bear. Nice, and soft and warm."

That made him chuckle. "Go to sleep Nora." Steve said.

"I wish Steve and Bucky were here. I'm scared." She mumbled.

"Scared of what?" Steve asked confused.

"I need to save them. I'm running out of time. I don't want to loose them. They're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without them." She said starting to tear up.

"You can't save everyone Beautiful. Just let it happen, it'll work out in the end." He said.

"I can't, I love them." She said falling asleep. Steve had to choke back a sob as he heard her say that.

Steve put Nora down on the couch in the Common room. He moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. Tony was already asleep on the other couch after Rhodey managed to get him there.

He stood there and watched her sleep peacefully. Steve got a throw off the back of the couch and draped it over Nora.

"It's hard isn't it?" he heard Tony say. He turned around and saw that he was sitting up. "Seeing her like this?"

"Yeah, At least you get to talk to her." Steve pointed out.

"It's not as easy as you think. I never realized how much she's grown until today. She's so much lighter." Tony said.

"She's younger, still has a lot to go through." Steve says.

"Is she happy, back in 1944 with you, and everyone?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's happy. It wasn't all bad, there was a lot of good too." Steve said with a sad smile.

"Good, she deserves it." Tony says. "You should go, can't take the chance."

"Yeah, I know." He leans down and kisses her one more time before walking out.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Nora woke up with a hang over and a huge appetite.** Tony was still asleep on the other couch so Nora decided to get started on breakfast. She made coffee and then started beating the eggs and milk to make the batter for French toast. After all the toast, eggs and bacon were ready, Rhodey, Sam and Wanda walked in.

"Something smells amazing." Sam said.

"Is that…" Rhodey said his eyes wide open.

"French Toast, fruit, Eggs, Bacon and Waffles. The Coffee's also done if you guys want some." Nora said. She grabbed a mug and poured some coffee in it. There was no way Tony would wake up unless there was coffee. She walked over to him and put the coffee mug on the coffee table before she shook his shoulder, waking him up.

"Urg." He groaned.

"There's coffee right in front of you dad and breakfast is ready. I made waffles." That made him open his eyes and sit up right away.

"How are you so functional this early?" he asked.

"Don't know. Just woke up with a giant craving for carbs." Nora said walking back to the kitchen. She plated the food and served everyone. She was just about to sit down for food when someone appeared out of thin air in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dad, I've been looking everywhere for you." Present day Nora said until she saw the younger version of herself. "Shit."

"Fuck." Younger Nora said. They stared at each other seeing the differences between them.

At that moment Younger Nora started getting the chills but more intense than normal. Her knees started to buckle and she fell to the floor. She started getting intense abdominal pains and screamed in pain.

"Nora!" Tony yell. Past Nora started glowing and disappeared.

"Shit, I forgot I needed to check on that." Nora said.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"What's going on I heard screaming?" Steve said running in.

"I interfered in the time line. Aya had to rush past me out of here and the strain caused some side effects. It's also why I was gone for two months. She didn't have time to aim." Nora explained.

"Are you going to be alright?" Tony asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, as far things that have cause me pain go, that one wasn't a big deal. What is going to be a big deal is if we're late for meeting with Pepper." Nora told her father.

"Crap, I forgot." Tony said.

"I'll stop by the tower so you can take a quick shower and change. I'll shoot Pepper a text and tell her my sitter is running late." I said.

"Thanks kid." Tony said. "Well guys I'll see you around."

"Bye guys." Nora said putting a hand on her dad's shoulder and teleporting them away.

Steve stood there processing everything he had just heard. Rhodey was right, What's done is done, he could only focus on the present and he knew what he was going to do. He was going to fight for Nora, He was going to make things right.


	119. Chapter 119

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I've been in a rut lately and it's been kind of hard to get inspired for this story. i didn't want to update with something that was unfitting of the quality of this story. As I've said before this story is my baby, my first ever fanfic and there is no way I would ever abandon it but there's also no way I'll update unless I'm happy with what I produced which is why it took me so long. To try and get myself inspired again I decided to start another story. It's called Fated Marks in case anyone's interested. It's also a soulmate AU. So that's enough about that. So without further ado the long awaited update to Nora's story. i hope you all like it let me know what you think and thank you. Enjoy :)**

"So Natasha gave me this flash drive, she said would help. I haven't looked inside because I wanted you to see it first, you know legal reasons and to make sure we can actually use it." I said.

"How'd she get it?" Sam asked.

"She didn't say." I said.

"She's a spy she has contacts everywhere." Aiden said. "Plug it in and lets get a look."

"Okay." I said. I put the flash drive into my computer and a bunch of files came in.

"Those are SHIELD Files." Aiden said.

"There's a word doc that says read me first, I say we start with that one." I said opening it up.

 _Nora and I'm guessing Sam and Aiden,_

 _When I dumped all of SHIELD's files onto the internet I didn't just dump missions, I dumped personnel files, evaluations, records and most importantly psych evals. Here's everything you'll need to end this trial so we can all get on with our lives._

 _-Natasha_

"Short and to the point." Sam said.

"That's Natasha for you." I said. "Let's get started, Missions."

"All pretty basic stuff, mostly infiltration or surveillance." Aiden said.

"Anything illegal?" Sam said.

"Nothing that isn't covered under the Patriot Act." Aiden said.

"Nat specifically mentioned Psych evals let's take a look." I said opening up the file.

"That wasn't it, it was the other file." Sam said.

"They're both labeled the same… oh fuck." I said.

"What… is that?" Aiden said.

"Yup." I said.

"Keep reading." Sam said.

"Whoa!" We all said at the same time.

"Can we use it?" I asked.

"Oh we can use it alright, hell I can send this to the judge and have this entire thing dismissed and you can use this for your counter suit." Sam said.

"I need to make one quick call." I said taking my phone out.

I quickly dialed and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Romanoff." Nat answered.

"If I ever have a daughter I'm naming her after you." I said.

"You finally got into the files?" Nat said.

"Yes we did, how did you even find this." I said.

"I have my ways." She said. "I have to go, team training."

"I owe you a very expensive bottle of Vodka." I said.

"And you're first born daughter." She said before hanging up.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"You ready to watch me destroy someone in court?" Sam said

"This is why we're friends." Aiden said.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"I'm ending things with Sharon," Steve said.

"About damn time." Sam said making Steve give him a look. "What, Steve you're miserable and you don't love Sharon. You had doubts from the beginning. I don't know why you didn't break up with her before."

"I couldn't leave her and my son." Steve said.

"You do realize that it's okay to have a kid even though you're not with its mom right? You were raised by a single mom." Sam said.

"I know it just didn't feel right and I thought…" Steve started.

"That that wasn't a possibility with Nora? Please tell me you didn't tell her that." Sam said and Steve grimaced and looked away. "No…"

"I wasn't thinking clearly." Steve said.

"No shit. What is wrong with you? No wonder Nora doesn't even want to look at you? Hell that's probably why Aya keeps blasting you every time she sees you." Sam said.

"Sam I know I screwed up and I know it's not going to be easy but I'm going to fight for Nora I just need to break up with Sharon first. How should I do that?" Steve said.

"Just tell her it's over." Sam said.

"I've tried, I was thinking I take her out to dinner and do it somewhere in public so she won't make a scene…" Steve said making Sam laugh.

"This is going to back fire on you." Sam said.

"Then help me." Steve said.

"Steve I have your back in the field and if you need someone to talk to I'm there but this you have to do on your own." Sam said.

"You're right, I got myself into this mess I'll get myself out." Steve said.

When they got back to the Compound Steve found Sharon alone in the common room.

"Morning sweetie, I made you coffee." She said greeting him with a smile.

"Uh Sharon do you have any plans for tonight?" Steve asked.

"No why do you ask?" She said with bright eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me." Steve said.

"Oh Stevie I'd love too." She cheered. Sharon knew that Steve had been distant the past couple of days since the younger version of Nora had shown up, that brat was ruining her life but this was her chance. She could win him back. If she were to get pregnant again then Steve wouldn't be able to leave her.

"I'll make reservations for eight." Steve said.

 **Nora's POV-**

"I have to present this in person." Sam said.

"Actually can we do this during the trial?" I asked.

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"Let's let Sharon's lawyer get his money's worth." I said with a smirk.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Sam said.

"Remind me to never be on the opposing side of you in a law suit." I said.

"Well I have to go I have to head into the office and check in. There's another lawsuit coming up and I need to be there for the briefing." Sam said.

"Well I'd say good luck but you don't need it." I said.

"We should also go we have Wren's check up." Aiden said.

"Right, little guy has his weight in." I said.

"I bet he went up over a pound." Aiden said.

"You're on." I said.

 **Third Person's POV- A few hours later-**

Sam forgot most of the paperwork for his upcoming deposition at the Compound so the meeting had to be postponed until tomorrow. He had picked up Connor and Ellie and drove to the Compound to get the paperwork and then try to get some work done at home even though he knew that would be next to impossible. Maybe he should have taken up Aiden and Nora's offer to babysit.

"Dad are we there yet?" Connor asked from the back seat.

"Yeah buddy, remember what I told you don't wander off and stay close to me." Sam said.

"Okay." Connor said unbuckling himself before going to unbuckle Ellie.

Sam quickly opened the door and took the baby out of her seat and helped Connor out of the car. They walked into the compound and scanned the security badge before walking toward the offices. As they passed by the common room they heard a very familiar voice.

"Since you're here you're staying for girls night." Wanda said happily.

"Don't really have much of a choice do I?" Younger Nora said. Sam's eyes widened when he realized that wasn't the same Nora he had seen earlier that day. Her hair was longer and she had bangs, the last time he saw that haircut was right after Connor was born.

"No." Natasha and Wanda answered at the same time.

"I figured, since I'm here how about I bake us some cookies." Younger Nora offered.

"Cookies!" Connor cheered before running into the common room and tackling his aunt with a hug.

"Oh." She said surprised and looking down to look at Connor. "Hey Buddy." She said before hugging him back.

"Nora?" Sam said as he walked in holding Ellie in his arms.

"Sam?" She said surprised.

"Nowa!" Ellie said loudly as she reached for her aunt. Nora smiled and reached over and took her in her arms.

"She said my name." Nora said happily.

"Yeah, it was one of her first words. What are you doing here?" Sam said.

"Me what are you doing here?" She said.

'Of course she doesn't tell me until a few months ago who her dad is' Sam thought.

"Your dad hired me as a legal advisor. How old are you?" He said.

"Just turned nineteen two days ago. You know about Dad?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, found out a few months ago, thanks for waiting to tell me?" He said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to put you guys in danger. People around dad tend to have targets on their backs." She said.

"Yeah I know, Just would've been nice to know not get caught by surprise."

"How did you…" Nora started.

"No, don't answer that. No interfering with the timeline remember." Wanda said.

"Right." Sam said.

"I got to head back to work. Come on Connor." Sam said.

"But dad, your office is so boring. And Auntie Nora's making cookies." Connor whined.

"Connor," Sam started,

"Sam its okay, I'll watch the kids. You go finish whatever you're doing." Nora said.

"But what if you…" He said referring to the time jumps.

"We'll be here." Natasha answered.

"Are you sure?" Sam said.

"Of course, Come on Connor, lets make some chocolate chip cookies." Nora said guiding her nephew towards the fridge.

"Save me some' Sam called out as he left.

"Don't count on it." Natasha said.

Connor and Nora started on the mix while Wanda and Natasha kept Ellie entertained.

"Auntie Nora, what are you drinking?" Connor asked.

"It's wine, sweetie." Nora answered.

"What's it taste like?" he asked.

"It's kind of like grown up grape juice." Nora said making Natasha and Wanda snort. Nora was great with kids even though she hadn't been expecting to se Connor she adapted. Natasha and Wanda observed their interactions and saw that as much as Nora had changed the one thing that never changed was how much she loved her niece and nephew.

"Can I have some?" He asked.

"Not some of this one but how about I get you some of that grape juice from the fridge." Nora offered.

"Yes please." He said. She went over and poured him cup.

"I don't need a top, I'm a big boy." He said.

"Okay." Nora said laughing a bit.

After the cookies were done she made Natasha and Wanda Pizookie sundaes and kept a few on the side for Sam.

"I'll be back in a bit, just going to leave these with Sam. Mind keeping an eye on Ellie?" Nora asked looking at the little sleeping angel.

"Of course not but do you know how to get there?" Wanda asked.

"I'll show you Auntie Nora." Connor said getting up and pulling Nora towards the door. He was still holding a cup of grape juice. Apparently it was his favorite.

Nora followed himdown a hallway following Connor who was running ahead. Little did they know that Sharon had gotten the alert of a code Cronus and rushed to get to Steve before he ran into Nora and completely forgot about their date. 'There was no way she was going to let Nora ruin this too' Sharon thought. Just as she was turning she bumped into someone and felt something splash all over the front of her white dress.

"Ah, My dress." She shrieked. "Look at what you did you stupid brat." She said.

"I-I'm Sorry." Connor said scared and on the verge of crying.

"You just ruined my dress." She said. She was furious that brat of Nora's ruined her dress. Everything that happened felt like it was happening in slow motion of Connor. He saw Sharon raise her hand and move about to hit him. Connor was shaking. He closed his eyes letting the tears stream down his face as he braced himself for a hit that never came. All he heard was a loud boom followed by a scream and when he opened his eyes he saw a glowing green energy surrounding him. He turned and saw his Aunt moving closer to him she looked furious and her eyes, they were glowing. He moved behind his Nora and saw the woman from before lying on the ground against the far wall.

"Ow! My arm!" Sharon yelled out as she clutched her arm to her chest. "What is wrong with you?" She sneered at Nora.

"Me, what the fuck is wrong with you that you think slapping a kid is okay?" Nora yelled her eyes getting brighter and her voice getting distorted into a terrifying snarl making Connor shake.

"H-He ruined my dress." She said looking terrified.

"I don't care if he ruined your dress or crashed your car. You never hit a kid. They make mistakes. It happens. If I ever see or hear that you tried doing that to my nephew or niece or any kid for that matter. That hand won't compare to what I'll do to you. Do I make myself clear?!" Nora said raising my voice again.

She just nodded. Still shaking and possibly going into shock. "Friday, can you get some medics here for her?" Nora said her voice returning to normal and her eyes returning to their normal color.

"They're on their way." Friday answered.

"Good." She said walking away. Connor was still shaking and was hugging her leg. When we were far away enough she stopped and kneeled down to check if he was okay.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry auntie." He said crying.

"Oh sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Are you okay?" She asked as she wiped tears off his face.

He just nodded. "Connor listen to me. I'm not mad okay. Not at you anyway. No one should ever lift a finger to hit you or any kid. If that happens again tell me or tell your dad. Okay?"

"Okay." He mumbled before throwing himself at me. "I love you Auntie Nora." He said.

"Love you too buddy." She said. "Now come on, lets get these cookies to your Dad."

Connor led her to Sam's office where he was still buried in paperwork. She left the cookies and told him what happened. He was angry at the Sharon but was relieved Nora was there to stop her.

He still had a lot to do so Nora took Connor back to the common room. Connor was still a bit shaken up so she wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey Connor, you want a piggyback ride?" Nora asked.

He just gave her the biggest smile and hopped on her back.

As we were walking Connor just randomly said, "Your eyes are so cool."

"My eyes?" Nora said confused.

"Yeah, they're pretty and they were glowing back in the hallway." He said.

"My eyes were glowing?" Nora asked shocked to hear it.

"Yeah." He said "You're my hero Auntie."

"Aww sweetheart. Just for that you can have as many cookies as you want, hell I'll even make you another batch just for you." nora said, 'this kid makes my heart melt.' She said.

"Can you make peanut butter cookies?" He asked.

"I don't have a recipe but we can find one." Nora said.

"Okay, I'll help you clean." He offered.

'Damn, Jess and Sam raised him right.' Nora thought.

They walked back in and Wanda and Natasha were sitting on the couches.

"You two were gone a while." Wanda said.

There was a camera flash and Nora looked over and saw Natasha with a smirk holding a camera.

"Auntie Nora stopped a bad guy." Connor said. As she put him down.

"Really?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." Nora said. Right then the chills started. "Shit." She said.

"What?" Natasha said.

"It's happening again." Wanda answered her.

"You're leaving?" Connor said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie. Let's take a rain check on those cookies okay?" Nora said.

"Okay." He said sadly. He gave his aunt a hug and pulled away just when the glowing started.

"Take care of them for me." Nora told Wanda and Natasha. They nodded and she disappeared.

A few seconds later Steve walked in. "Where is she?" Steve said.

"She's gone, what happened?" Natasha said.

"Nora attacked Sharon." Steve said,

 **Nora's POV-**

I was in the middle of giving Wren a bottle hoping he'd go to sleep so I could put in a couple of loads of laundry when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"We need you at the compound. There's kind of a situation and we need you to clear up a few things." Natasha said.

"Can't I'm alone and I have Wren." I said. Suddenly Aya appeared.

"I'll go." She said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah, do you have the cookies you made earlier?" Aya asked.

"The one's you asked for yeah, they're in the cabinet packed up to go. Didn't know you liked peanut butter cookies." I said.

"They're not for me, you're keeping a promise.," she said taking the plate of cookies before disappearing.

"Yeah Nat, Aya's on her way she'll clear up everything," I said as Wren burped. "I gotta run I think Wren just spit up."

"She's here, thanks Nora." Natasha said before hanging up.

 **Third Person's POV- Avengers Compound**

Aya appeared in the common room of the compound just as Natasha noticed her and ended the call. Wanda was sitting on the couch with Ellie and Connor who was sniffling a bit. Wanda was trying to comfort him by showing some of the tricks Nora had taught her.

Aya walked closer before kneeling down to Connor's height.

"Hey, These are for you." Aya said. "Your aunt made them for you."

"Peanut butter cookies?" Connor asked as he opened the plate Nora had packed the cookies in.

"Your Aunt always keeps her promises." Aya said with a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me Auntie Aya." Connor said surprising Aya with a hug. Aya looked shocked before she gently patted Connor's back and he let her go.

"I need to clear some things up. Stay here and wait for your dad alright?" Aya said. 'If my siblings could see me now…' She thought.

"Yes Auntie." Connor said taking a bite of a cookie. Aya stood up and walked over to Natasha and followed her to an office where Steve was sitting down.

"Nora wha-" Steve started but Aya shut him up.

"I'm Aya you idiot." She said making her eyes glow. "How is it that after all these years you still can't tell us apart?"

"Aya…" Steve said angrily. "Where's Nora and can you tell me why she attacked Sharon?"

"Who told you that? Oh wait… of course it was Sharon. Are you ever going to grow a brain cell or two and stop believing everything anyone tells you? Nora didn't attack Sharon not that she didn't deserve it but no, Nora's to honorable and wouldn't stoop to that." Aya said.

"Then what happened? All Connor said was that Nora saved him." Natasha said.

"I'll show you." Aya said putting two fingers on Steve and Natasha's foreheads. Aya showed them exactly what had happened from the moment Nora arrived until she left. When she ended the vision Natasha looked ready to go commit murder and Steve was furious.

"Rogers, if I see that… I will kill her. Either keep her away or even better kick her out of the tower." Natasha said.

"Nat you know I can't do that, it's not right." Steve said.

"Neither is hitting a kid." Natasha said. "Deal with this or I will." With that Natasha stormed out.

"Unless you have more…" Aya was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by the Sharon herself walking in.

"Steve I… What is she doing here?!" Sharon shrieked.

"Tying up loose ends." Aya answered with her voice distorted and her eyes glowing making Sharon scream.

"Aya." Steve said.

"Couldn't resist, Unless you need anything else I'm leaving." Aya said.

"Thank you and apologize to Nora for me, tell her I'll call her later." Steve said.

"I'll just tell you so you don't waste your time she's not going to answer." Aya said before leaving.

"W-what was that?" Sharon said.

"Aya, the one that gave Nora all her powers." Steve said. "What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to talk to you. I was so scared Steve." Sharon said.

"You should have been. If it had been anyone else you did that in front of you'd be dead." Steve said making Sharon cry "and you know what I probably wouldn't have stopped them. You tried to hit a kid Sharon! What is wrong with you?!"

"Stevie you're scaring me." Sharon cried.

"I don't care, I don't even want to look at you right now. Get out of my sight." Steve said.

"Steve." Sharon said.

"NOW!" He shouted.

She ran out of there crying. This was not how this night was supposed to go. They were supposed to go to dinner, talk and end things then Steve would start working on trying to win Nora back. Now he had this mess to deal with, and the trial tomorrow. Nothing was going his way.

 **Nora's POV- The Next Morning**

The past few weeks I had woken up dreading what the day would bring but today, today was going to be a great day. I got out of bed and showered before getting dressed in grey pencil skirt and a white top and blazer. I also wore another white wool coat on top and a pair of heels. My hair was parted to the side and curled. All in all I looked awesome.

.

I walked to Wren's room where he was already awake. I picked him up and changed his diaper before getting him changed for the day. Natasha and Wanda were coming over to babysit. I headed downstairs where Aiden was already up and making breakfast.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning, isn't it a beautiful day?" I said.

"You're in a good mood." Aiden said.

"How can I not? The suns out, my son has the cutest smile, my brother is making my favorite breakfast foods and if all goes according to plan today's the last day of the trial." I said.

"We should have a party after this is all over." Aiden said.

"We should but first, I'm going to fight for my old job back. If this all goes according to plan the hospital will have no choice but to reinstate me." I said. "Then we celebrate."

"Of course." He said with a smile. Natasha and Wanda arrived shortly afterwards and we went to meet Sam at the courthouse. If I was in a good mood it didn't compare to Sam.

"Morning." Sam said with a huge smile. He picked me up in a hug and gave me a dramatic kiss on the cheek. "Have I ever mentioned how happy I am you're in my life?"

"I thought it was a given." I said.

"We're having a party." Aiden said.

"Sweet, I'll call the sitter." Sam said. "I love the American court system."

"You are such a nerd." Aiden said with a smirk.

"Lunch after?" I suggested.

"Oh yeah." Sam said right before we headed in. Sharon shot me a glare and I smirked as I saw the cast she was wearing on her arm.

"All rise the honorable Judge Erikson now presiding." The bailiff said.

We all stood up and the judge walked in and sat down.

"Good morning everyone, councilors please approach the stand." The judge said.

Sam and Sharon's lawyers approached and Sam handed the judge the files and all the other documents then they both sat down.

"The opposition has failed to present any actual evidence. All their proof is purely circumstantial and the court's investigation has not found anything conclusive that merits a trial. In the time allotted the opposition has not presented anything while the defense has not only disproven any accusations against them but they have also made us aware of information that the opposition has failed to disclose. Miss Carter, are you aware that following the released of all unredacted SHIELD documents they can now be used as evidence in court no matter what type of documents they are?" the judge said and Sharon paled.

"N-no your honor. I can assure you that my work for SHIELD was all sanctioned." Sharon said.

"Yes It was but can you please tell me why you failed to mention you were in a relationship with one of your co-workers a Brock Rumlow, the very same Brock Rumlow that now goes by the name Crossbones and was responsible for several acts of terrorism including the bombing that caused the death of your unborn child?" The judge said. The crowd was in uproar and the Jury gasped. Even Sharon's lawyer was glaring daggers. She really did forget to disclose that to everyone?

"Your honor my client can assure you that that relationship was short lived and nothing came of it." Sharon's lawyer said.

"A relationship that lasted six months, during which times Miss Carter lived with a known terrorist for one month before Mr. Rumlow filed a restraining order and your client was forced to take leave for her obsessive and delusional behavior after she publically attacked various of her coworkers and actually sent one to the hospital?" the judge said.

"Those were supposed to be classified!" Sharon shouted.

"Quiet." The judge said.

"That bitch and her…" Sharon started. She picked a really bad day to have an outburst. I decided that if Sharon was going to play dirty, I would move to have the press allowed into the court room.

"Enough one more outburst and I shall hold you in contempt of court." The judge said and Sharon's lawyer pulled her back into her seat. This is so much better than reality TV. I can see why Sam loves his job.

"Your honor given the oppositions lack of defense and recently disclosed facts I would like to move to have the case dismissed on grounds of a mistrial." Sam said.

"Your honor I object." The opposing side said. Dud was totally going to get fired for all the bad press he was getting his firm.

"Over ruled." The judge said. "Motion granted. All charges against Nora Eliana Stark are dismissed…"

"You can't do that she's a murderer." Sharon shouted. Wow the cameras were getting all of this. The counter suit was going to go awesome.

"Miss Carter, you are to be held in contempt of court. Bailiff take her away." The judge said.

"You can't do this!" She shouted as she was dragged out.

"You are all dismissed." The judge said hitting the gavel and we stood up. The press was going crazy shouting at me for a statement. We were escorted out and the lawyer from Hogarth Chao and Benowitz was notified so he could make a statement.

"Nora." Steve called after me but I ignored him. I was having a good day I wasn't going to let him ruin it. We got into the car Dad had sent for us. We were quiet for a minute before we started laughing.

"We did it." I said.

"It's finally over." Aiden said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "We did it!"

"You're the best lawyer in the freaking world!" I cheered as I hugged him. "I couldn't have done this without you Sammy. Thank you. And thank you, for staying with me through this entire shit show," I told Aiden.

"What's family for?" he said with a grin before laughing. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"That's meme worthy." I said and we laughed.

"Lunch?" Sam said.

"Somewhere nice with some champagne." I said.

"I know just the place." Aiden said.

 **Third Person's POV- Bucharest, Romania**

It had been a quiet day. Bucky had just finished paying his rent and decided to take the day to run errands. He was walking by an electronics' shop when he saw all the TV's were turned to the same news channel. It was showing a courtroom with a very familiar brunette. There was a blonde woman shouting and being dragged out.

Nora looked just like Bucky remembered. She looked confident and strong. The press were going crazy and then he saw the face of someone he thought was long Dead. The man who killed Nora and who he had snapped his neck was standing next to her and whispered something into her ear. He put an arm around her and shielded her from the press as they made their way out. Bucky felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water on him. Why… how was he there?

"All charges against Miss Stark has been dropped but the trial has raised many eyebrows and people are asking themselves is it at all possible Sharon Carter have links to the terrorist known as Crossbones? Many are calling for an investigation into her past. That's all for now. This has been Christine Everhart with Real News" With that the report ended.

Bucky looked at the video of Nora one more time before going on his way.


	120. Chapter 120

**Hey everyone. I want to start off by thanking you all for your well wishes and for sticking by me this past year. I can't believe that one year ago today I got the crazy idea to post a random drabble and that it turned into a one hundred and twenty chapter story. This story has gotten me past one of the weirdest years of my life. I started off in a rut, then I got depressed, I lost my way, found it again, then life got in the way, I got depressed again ended up in the hospital, and pretty much wrecked some friendships beyond repair because of said depression. Through it all working on this story and hearing from all of you has gotten me through some of my darkest days and I wanted to say Thank you. I also wanted to say that my extended hiatus is now over and I'm refocusing onto this story. I will occasionally work on Fated Marks but my new goal is to at least update this story once a week. So without further delay the long awaited chapter of Time Traveling is Complicated.**

Someone once said that life has a way of working things out on its own. While my train wreck of a life has had a ton of downs and not so many ups not once did anything work out on its own… Not until today.

The days that followed the end of the trial the PR team of Hogarth Chao and Benowitz had launched an all out smear campaign against Sharon. She hadn't even received the notice of legal action yet. It may have been a bit petty of me to go after her like this but after the hell she put me and everyone around me for this trial she deserved a bit of grief. She was ambushed leaving the courthouse jail after being held in contempt of court by every possible news media outlet accusing her of associating a known terrorist.

The media ate it up. I was now America's sweetheart and since the hospital was trying to get back in my good graces especially after I got an offer from Columbia University they gave me extra paid maternity leave. Not only that but I was reinstated effective immediately.

I spent the extra time at home helping Aiden track down Snow who had gone off the radar and setting up a new Charity with Dad, the Stark Family Medical Association but most importantly I spent time with my baby. I never understood why people posted up pictures of their kids constantly until I had Wren. My kid was freaking adorable and he photographed so well.

"And there he is wearing his little storm trooper hoodie." I said.

"Was I like this when she was born?" dad asked Rhodey.

"You made photo montages." Rhodey said.

"Sorry, I just love my kid." I said.

"We know." They said at the same time.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"My first day back at work? I'm looking forward to it. I just hope Wren's going to be okay at Daycare." I said.

"I thought Aiden was going to watch him?" Rhodey asked.

"He was but we decided we've put off the hunt for Snow long enough and we need to deal with him before he makes a move so Aiden's going to be traveling on and off for a while." I said.

"So does that mean you've rethought the offer, being an Avenger?" Rhodey asked.

"Oh hell no, this is just unfinished business. Aiden made Wren a promise and I'm helping him keep it and also keeping him alive while doing so." I said.

"If leaving Wren in daycare bothers you so much I could watch him." Dad offered.

"Thanks Dad but this might be good for Wren, I read somewhere that it's good for him to socialize and be with other kids." I said. "Plus he'll only be a few floors away so I could pop in and visit him throughout the day. Speaking of it's actually time for me to go. He should be waking up from his nap and he'll be hungry."

"We still on for dinner on Wednesday?" Dad asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said. "Bye." With that I teleported home.

I got home and saw that Aiden was sitting on the couch with Wren in his arms as he fed him and Axl was curled up next to them.

"Hey." I said letting him know I was home.

"Hey how are the dads?" Aiden asked.

"They're good." I said. "How's my little man?"

"Hungry." Aiden said. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Born ready. Surgery is like riding a bike, once you learn how it just comes to you. I looked at my schedule and the only thing I have programmed for tomorrow is a valve replacement." I said.

"If you end up staying late let me know and I'll pick Wren up." Aiden said.

"Course you're already on the approved list." I said.

"Speaking of approval lists…" Aiden started. "He called again."

"And by he you mean…" I started.

"The star spangled man with a plan." Aiden said.

"Someone just can't take a hint." I said.

"Maybe its because he can tell you still love him." Aiden said.

"I never said I don't love him. I always have an I always will but I'm done wasting my time on him, I've given him more than enough chances." I said.

"Would you be saying the same thing if it was Bucky?" Aiden said.

"That's different. Bucky needed space to sort himself out. It hurt but I dealt with it Steve no matter how many chances I give him screws things up. He's not worth it." I said.

"And if Bucky comes back? What then, you're both his soulmates are you going to force him to pick a side." Aiden asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, in the meantime, I was thinking of making some Parmesan crusted chicken for dinner sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Aiden said.

The next morning I woke up ready to kick surgical ass. I put on some dark wash jeans and a flowy white top that I paired with an olive duster blazar and some lace up heels.

.

I went to Wren's room and saw that he was awake just looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning sweetheart." I said picking him up. "Oh someone needs a diaper change."

After quickly getting Wren changed and dressed I headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Coffee" Aiden said placing a cup for me as I walked in.

"Thank you." I said as I headed to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk for Wren.

"I have a few meetings today. One of my contacts is in town and then there are a few people I need to check in with." Aiden said.

"Okay, like I said last night, I still don't have anything big scheduled. Should be home around five or six at the latest if anything comes up I'll let you know if I get held up." I said.

"That works, I have to get going, don't traumatize any interns." He called out over his shoulder.

"You're no fun." I said. "Don't send anyone to the hospital."

"I make no promises." Aiden said before the door closed.

"Of course he wouldn't." I said turning to look at Wren who just looked at me and smiled. "Who's excited for mommy's first day back at work? You are!" I said making him laugh.

I quickly packed my lunch and filled my thermos before getting Wren's diaper bag and teleporting to work.

"Doctor Stark!" One of the daycare workers said shocked to see me.

"Hi, I'm here to drop my little guy off for his first day." I said.

"This is little Wren? Aren't you a cutie?" She said in a baby voice and Wren gave her a teary eyed look.

"He's not used to strangers." I said. "I'll be by around lunch to give him his bottle."

"Of course a lot of the staff stop by for lunch." She said.

"Okay then I should get going." I said suddenly getting a bunch of anxiety.

"I'll take that." She said referring to the diaper bag.

"By baby, mommy loves you." I said stepping away and walking out of the daycare center. It sounded crazy but I already missed him. I walked over to the reception where Henry was waiting.

"Nora, welcome back." Henry said.

"Thanks its good to be back." I said.

"We have a staff meeting in the conference room." He said.

"One thing I didn't miss, staff meetings." I said.

"You and me both." Henry said. "So how's Wren?"

"Don't get me started I have so many photos on my phone I need a new memory card." I said as we walked in.

"Nora its good to have you back." Claire said "How's Wren?"

"In daycare, he's growing like a weed." I said proudly.

"Do you have pictures?" Claire said.

"Oh yeah, he photographs so well." I said pulling out my phone.

"Aw, his little cardigan." Claire said. "We should have a playdate."

"Yes!" I said.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The chief said making everyone quiet down. "As you all know Doctor Stark is returning from her maternity leave and she will resume her responsibilities as head of ER two." Everyone clapped at that. "Her composure and grace at the challenges she has faced recently should serve as an example to all. It is good to have you back Nora."

"It's good to be back chief, I want to thank everyone for their support over the past couple of weeks. I know it wasn't easy with all the media coverage and how it must've have disrupted your workdays but thankfully that is all behind us now. I look forward to working with all of you again and getting back into the swing of things." I said.

"With that I say get back to work, it may be a slow day but we still have patients in post op and residents to teach." She said.

"See you in the pit?" Henry asked.

"Maybe later I have a valve replacement scheduled in an hour." I said.

"I'll see you later then." Henry said.

 **A few hours later-**

The valve replacement had gone off without a hitch and the patient was doing great in post op. I had one of the residents check up on him every hour or so. I went down to the pit and saw that it was mostly empty, one of the rare slow days in the ER. I decided to take advantage and start on inventory. That took up most of the day. Whoever the chief had as my temporary replacement sucked at keeping the supply closet organized.

As I was organizing I started getting the chills.

"Aya." I said and she appeared.

"I'd grab a dose of that." She said looking at the Lorazepam.

"Where are you taking me?" I said as the chills got worse. It had been a while since Aya zapped me anywhere.

"Maternity leave is over time to get back to work." She said as I started glowing. I grabbed the Lorazepam and closed my eyes. I felt as the light got brighter and when it finally stopped I was in a lab. I looked around and recognized it as Gramp's lab in the 1940's

I saw a flash of light then heard a thud. I hid behind the lab table since I couldn't risk running into myself again.

"What the…Nora!" I heard Gramps yell.

I heard a gasp followed by sobs. "I couldn't stop it, I didn't save him Gramps. Bucky… hh-he's…" Past me sobbed. Crap this is when I showed up after falling from the train. I looked down at the syringe I was holding. This explained a lot.

I felt gust of wind and felt the stone's energy coming of past me. Shit.

"Nora…" Gramps said trying to get past me to calm down but I knew it wouldn't work. She started screaming in sadness and anger. I could feel the surges of energy getting stronger and stronger. Things started flying around, grasses shattered.

"Kid you need to calm down." Gramps said. It wasn't working and the ground was starting to shake. I had to stop myself now before she brought the building down. I teleported closer to her and felt the energy try to push me away.

"Shit." I groaned. I grabbed the syringe and jabbed it into past me's neck and emptied the Lorazepam. The effects were almost instant. She started swaying and collapsed to the ground. I saw her look up at me before she closed her eyes.

"Nora?" Gramps said.

"Hey gramps." I said as I kneeled down and checked past me's pulse. "She's fine, dosed her with enough tranquilizers to knock out an elephant but she'll be fine. How are you?"

"Why are you here? What just happened?" Gramps said.

"Well she just got back from falling of the train I'm from her future, a few years down the line. You should get her to the infirmary." I said.

"Uh right…" He walked over to the phone and dialed the infirmary. "I should probably call Rogers, he's been a wreck."

"Don't." I said.

"What Nora he thought you died with…" He said looking sad.

"I know but she needs to be sedated until after I leave and I'd rather not risk altering the timeline by having Steve show up." I said. "I should be gone as soon as I do whatever I got sent here to do."

"Which would be?" Gramps asked.

"No clue, guess the first step would be for you to tell me what she missed the past two weeks." I said.

"Not much. You and Barnes fell from the train. We couldn't find your bodies, you were presumed dead. Rogers and the commandos came back. He was a wreck. Philips has been trying to get Zola to talk but he hasn't said a word." Gramps said.

"Zola's here?" I said.

"Yeah." Gramps said as I started walking out of the lab.

"Nora wait!" Gramps said running after me.

"I know where to start." I said.

"Killing Zola isn't going to bring Barnes back." Gramps said.

"I'm not going to kill him, I just want to have a little chat." I said walking to the cells.

"Nora?" Peggy said. "What the bloody hell?"

"That's not Nora, well not our Nora." Gramps said as Philips came out of the interrogation room.

"What is going on in here? Stark?" He said looking at me.

"Colonel, I'd like to take a crack at him." I said.

"That's not going to happen." Colonel Philips said.

"I wasn't asking." I said as I teleported in to the interrogation room.

"Ah Fraulein." Zola greeted. "It is so good to see you alive and well. I was told you fell of the train with Sergeant Barnes. Such a shame he was a fine subject." He said with a smile.

"You know this isn't the only war I served in. You meet a lot of interesting people on the front lines. I knew this guy, Max. Hell of a guy, he was an interrogator for special ops. Of course being an interrogator was just a fancy job title for torturer. Want to know what was Max's signature, what made him different than everyone else? His tools. He didn't have a fancy kit or scalpels like you did. He used keys." I said pulling mine out of my pocket and watched as Zola paled. "You'd be surprised the amount of damage something so small can do. I had to do a few autopsies on some of the people he worked on. Don't know how he did it but one time he pulled out a man's eye using his car keys and actually left an impression on the Orbital plate." I said using my powers to lift my keys up. Every time they clinked he'd flinch.

"Of course there are rules about that. The army wouldn't allow that, the public would find out and there'd be hell to pay. The government tells them everything right?" I said locking the door and the loud click sounded through the room. "Wrong, there are loopholes for things like this. The first of which is that if it happens at an undisclosed location outside the US say a super secret base under a major city somewhere in Europe then it didn't happen."

"I-Is this your attempt of coercing a confession Fraulein." Zola said. "Because your fear tactics do not rattle me."

"Really, is that why there's a puddle of piss under you? No, That wasn't me coercing you. Torture would be a waste of time for a guy like you. Your pain would end to quickly. Keys aren't my choice of weapon either, Knowledge is. That's why you killed all those soldiers right? Trying to find the secret to creating the perfect soldier. But that's not why you kept me around is it? You want to know how this all plays out for you if that Swiss street rat from the slums of Zurich does make a name for himself. I've seen it." I said and at that he perked up.

"How?" He said.

"You end up a shriveled old shell of the insect sitting in front of me. I'm the last face you ever saw." I said lifting my hand up and slowly tightening his throat. "I watched as your cancer riddled lungs slowly filled with fluid and you drowned in your piss stained bed. I heard each of your screams as the nurses ran to try and make your last hours bearable but nothing will work. You left this world screaming, your throat hoarse from the hours of screaming." I said lifting him out of his seat and pushing him against the wall as my eyes started glowing. "And you could have prevented it all if you had just talked. You could have saved so many lives yours included. What a pathetic excuse of a scientist."

With that I let him go before unlocking the door and walking out.

"He's ready for you." I told Philips.

"What the hell was that?! You could have ruined any chance of…" Philips started.

"Shut up and go finish the job before I do." I said my voice distorting and my eyes glowing.

"Nora, That's enough." Peggy said. I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Sorry." I said. "Give him a good meal and a change of pants, he should talk then." I said as I started getting the chills. "Time for me to go, see you around." With that I started glowing.

I waited for the feeling to pass but I felt gusts of wind and felt wind rush at me followed by a growl.

"What the hell?" I said looking at some weird octopus thing.

"Nora move!" I heard someone call.

"What?" I said looking around and seeing some weird rat flying around. "Whoa, ah!" I screamed as I felt something tackle me and lift me up in the air.

"You know it's nice seeing you and all but we're kind of in the middle of something!" A man with a jetpack and mask said.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"Nora what are you talking about it's me, Peter." He said.

"I don't know you, is that a flying raccoon?" I said noticing something my by.

"Shit, this is you from before…"Peter muttered.

"Before what, what is that thing?" I said.

"Drax catch." He said before dropping me.

"AH!" I screamed.

"You scream like a baby it is quite funny." A man with grey skin and strange red tattoos said.

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

"We are currently trying to kill that tentacle creature to collect that bounty." He said as I saw a tentacle moving to slam us. I quickly put up a force field to Shield us.

"Uh I think maybe you should uh shoot it now?" I said.

"Try not to get squashed." He said running towards it.

"I feel sick." I said.

"I am groot." I small tree thing said from the ground.

"Aww you're kind of cute." I said as another tentacle almost landed on us. "Ah! Time to move. Aya get me out of here!"

"Stop being such a baby and use your powers, you need the practice." Aya said.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said. "Little guy you may want to take a few steps back." Looked around and saw the weird sword on the ground. I held my hand out and focused all my energy into the palm of my hand. I teleported closer and threw the orb at it. All it did was just make it angry.

 **"** The beast's hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside! I must cut through it from the inside." The grey skinned guy said.

 **"** What? No, Drax! Drax!" I heard a green skinned woman say.

 **"** What's he doing?!" Peter said.

 **"** He said that the skin is to thick to be pierced on the outside so…" She shouted.

 **"** That doesn't make any sense!" Peter growled.

"Yes it does, Tale of Jonah." I said putting up another force field.

"How skin has the same level of thickness on the inside as it is on the outside!" Peter shouted

"But not the same resistance, kind of like bulletproof glass." I said running.

 **"** There's a cut on its neck! Rocket, get it to look up!" Peter said.

 **"** Alright, you giant sea monkey, up here! Whoa, watch it Quill!" The raccoon said. Oh shit the raccoon actually talks!

 **"** Yes! I have single-handily vanquished the beast!" The grey skinned man said as he came out of the monster's stomach.

"How the hell is this my life?" I said.

"Right, everyone still in one piece?" Peter asked. "Nora nice job distracting it."

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"Peter Quill, Star Lord? Guardians of the Galaxy, any of this ringing a bell?" Peter said.

"Dude I've never seen you in my life and what the hell was that thing?" I said pointing at the remains of the tentacle monster.

"That's an Abilisk, it feeds off energy sources like these Anulax batteries." The raccoon said.

"You're a talking raccoon." I said in shock that I wasn't hallucinating it.

"Who you calling a raccoon?" It said leaping at me.

"Rocket stop!" The green woman said. "She hasn't met us yet, she's at that point in the timeline."

"You know about that?" I said.

"Yeah you have a habit of popping up when we least expect it." Peter said. "Thanks for the movies you brought last time and I don't know what you're talking about Jar Jar is not that bad."

"The novelty wears off, we've met before?" I said.

"We've met you, you haven't met us yet." Peter said.

"So I'm not on Earth am I?" I said looking around.

"Completely other end of the galaxy." Peter said.

"Dad's going to freak when I tell him." I said as the glowing started. "Looks like it's time to go."

"See you next time and if you could bring some of those movies you mentioned last time…" he said before I vanished.

I waited for the feeling to pass before opening my eyes.

"Please be back in New york." I said as I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't in New York but at least I was back on Earth. I looked around and saw a dingy apartment. There were newspapers covering the windows and a mattress on the ground.

"Aya where are we?" I asked.

"Wait." She said.

I heard someone come up the stairs and then take their keys out. I made an energy orb in my hand just in case. I waited as they put the key in and turned the doorknob before pushing the door open.

"Nora?"

"Bucky?" I said dissipating the energy orb.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He said closing the door.

"I didn't find you Aya brought me back here." I said.

"It's good to see you." He said.

"You too." I said forcing myself not to run up to him and hug him. "How are you doing? How's your memory?"

"Better." He said.

"That's good." I said.

"I remember you from before everything…" He said. "The factory, Steve saving us…my name on your wrist."

"Oh, that's great." I said.

"I'm sorry for before." He said.

"Don't be, you did what you needed to do and you look better." I said.

"There are bad days but it's better than before. I know who I am now." He said.

"Uh can you give me a minute I need to make a quick call?" I said.

"Yeah." He said. "Just don't…"

"I don't even know where this is so you're safe." I said taking my phone out and dialing Aiden.

"Mathis." He said.

"Hey its me, I need you to pick up Wren." I said.

"Got pulled into surgery?" Aiden said.

"No more like Aya decided to have an impromptu time traveling spree and I'm a bit held up at the moment." I said.

"I got him, need me to cover for you?" Aiden said.

"Short of actually performing open heart surgery if you can just tell them to page me if they need me I should be good. Thanks for doing this." I said.

"That's what I'm here for." Aiden said before hanging up.

"See you at home." I said.

"How's Wren?" Bucky asked.

"Uh, Wren actually died almost a year ago." I said.

"I'm sorry." Bucky said.

"So am I but that's life." I said.

"He loved you." Bucky said. "He looked at you the way I remember Steve looked at you."

"I know he did. It's been a crazy year." I said.

"I've seen. Sokovia, telling the world who you are, the lawsuit." Bucky said.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Don't know exactly what it was about but I know all charges against you were dismissed." Bucky said.

"Yeah things are just starting to get back to normal." I said.

"Steve must be happy to have you back." Bucky said.

"Uh Steve and I aren't together anymore." I said.

"Why?" Bucky asked "What happened?"

"Seventy years apart and other things. It was just better this way." I said. "He's been looking for you."

"I figured, the punk never gives up." Bucky said.

"He thought you died Bucky and then he found out you were alive and brainwashed by Hydra…" I said. "What would you do if you were in his place?"

"You didn't come after me." Bucky said.

"You didn't want me to. You had seventy years of people forcing you to do their bidding I wasn't going to force you to stay if you didn't want to. Besides getting away from it all has done you a lot of good." I said forcing a smile onto my face. It wasn't like I could say that letting him go felt like someone repeatedly stabbed my heart.

"I'm sorry, I know it wasn't easy for you and I should have handled it better than going behind your back and talking to Wren about it. He said I should talk to you first." Bucky said.

"He did always know how to handle me better than I did half the time." I said.

"He always knew what to say." Bucky said. "Helped me without even knowing me."

"He was the best." I said.

"You loved him." Bucky said.

"Yeah, he slowly wormed his way into my heart without even realizing it." I said.

"It's good you two had each other, if it couldn't be Steve I'm glad it was him." Bucky said.

"He misses you. You should have seen the fit he threw when I told him I had seen you and that I let you go." I said cracking a smile.

"I can imagine." Bucky said. "You're not going to try and convince me to go back?" Bucky asked.

"Sweetie I love you, but we both know that the only way you're going back is if you want to. You had seventy years of people making choices for you I'm not going to be one of them." I said.

"You hungry?" Bucky asked.

"I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast so yeah." I said.

"I can make pasta?" He said.

"Sounds good or I could just pop over to Roma and get us some take out, save us some time?" I offered.

"I like the routine, it makes me feel… normal." Bucky said.

"Okay then." I said. "Can I help with anything?"

"Chop some tomatoes?" Bucky asked.

Turns out Steve wasn't the only one that knew how to cook. Bucky was actually a great cook and he made his tomato sauce from scratch.

"I wanted to ask…" Bucky started just as my phone started ringing.

"Can you hold that thought?" I asked as I answered. "Go for Nora."

"Nora I have Wren and it's time for his bottle but there isn't any milk in the fridge." Aiden said.

"You sure, check the controlled temp drawer I always leave one there." I said.

"Oh there it is but it's only half the usual bottle." Aiden said.

"Shit, okay just let me finish wrapping up things here and I'll head back." I said.

"All right and please hurry, you know how fussy he gets." Aiden said hanging up.

"I have to go." I said.

"Sounds important, work?" Bucky asked.

"No actually my son needs milk and I'm breast feeding." I said.

"You have a son?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, I do, Wren. He's a little over two months." I said proudly. "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"I just moved here, I've been moving from town to town for the past few months." Bucky said.

"Here I have loads of pictures." I said taking my phone and showing him the picture of Wren cuddling with Axl.

"He looks like you." Bucky said.

"Really? Everyone says he looks more like Wren than me." I said.

"He looks a lot like Wren but he has your nose and lips." Bucky said.

"I knew that pout looked familiar." I said.

"I'd like to meet him sometime." Bucky said.

"Really?" I said not expecting that answer.

"Of course, he's your son. He must be an amazing kid just like his mom." Bucky said and at that I couldn't help but tear up and hug him. "Hey, it's alright doll."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." I said moving away from him.

"Nora it's okay." He said hugging me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said holding onto him.

"I don't want you to go." He said.

"I have to. I have people waiting for me." I said letting go.

"I know." He said resting his forehead against mine. "I love you Doll, always."

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him. He held me tight against me. "Whenever you're ready, there's always a home waiting for you. Now or whenever you're ready."

"I want to be there with you." He said.

"Then be there. I'm with you no matter what but I have to go now. It's up to you." I said.

"What do you want?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky, what I want doesn't matter." I said.

"It matters to me. You're one of the few people I wouldn't mind taking orders from. All you have to do is ask." Bucky said.

"Buck I want you to be there because it's what you want not because I asked you to. I have a son. Wren and I are a package deal; if you want to be there for me then you also have to want to be there for him. I love you but he comes first and if you're in this with me then he has to come first for you too because there's no other way this is going to work. It's your choice." I said.


	121. Chapter 121

**Hey everyone, I'm just finished this new one and damn the angst. I must have eaten half a bag of peach rings while working on it. I just started typing and I lost track of time. Anyway hope you all enjoy this new chapter. i wanted to say thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. With that I'll let you get to it. Let me know what you think enjoy :)**

I walked into my house but stopped when I noticed Bucky wasn't moving.

"Hey, it's okay." I said.

"Uh yeah just feel a bit…" Bucky started.

"I forgot to warn you about that, just close your eyes and take a minute it'll pass." I said.

"I'm okay, I've been through worse." He said.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said gently squeezing my hand. We walked up the stairs and I unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and held it open so Bucky could walk in. I took off my coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Buck you want to?" I said.

"…" He looked around uncomfortably.

"Or you could keep it on, however you want." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nora is that you?" Aiden called out.

"Yeah I'm here sorry I'm late." I called out walking to the kitchen with Bucky.

"Your timing is perfect Wren just finished hat was left of the milk." Aiden said walking toward us. Bucky pulled me behind him and Aiden moved to shield Wren behind the wall.

"Bucky no!" I said.

"He tried to kill you. He's supposed to be dead!" Bucky said trying to move me.

"Stop, he's a friend. A lot of things happened this year just calm down." I said getting between him and Aiden.

"Nora what's going on?" Aiden said.

"I found Bucky and he's moving in." I said.

"Good thing I changed the bed sheets in the spare room today." Aiden said as Wren started crying. "Little bugger's hungry."

"I got him," I said moving to take him from Aiden. "I need to go feed him can you please not try to kill my son's uncle while I'm gone?" Bucky nodded.

"Go, I'll be fine." Aiden said.

"Okay." I said. "Come on sweetheart. I missed you today." I walked away and hoped I didn't come back to a dead body.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Bucky stared at the man standing in front of him, the man he thought he killed.

"Can I get you a drink or some coffee?" Aiden asked. "No, I'm having one." He said going back to the kitchen and serving himself a whiskey.

"I broke your neck." Bucky said.

"Not the first time someone's done that and I have a feeling it's not the last time someone will try." Aiden said.

"If you try to hurt Nora again…" Bucky said.

"I wasn't myself when I attacked her." Aiden said. "I owe her and my brother my life."

"What do you mean you weren't yourself?" Bucky asked.

"You're not the only one that's been brainwashed into doing someone else's bidding." Aiden said.

"Hydra?" Bucky asked.

"Secret British Black Ops Division." Aiden said.

"They're after Nora?" Bucky said.

"No, they wanted to tie up loose ends and went after Wren which was when you broke my neck." Aiden said.

"How are you still alive?" Bucky asked.

"That was easy." Aiden said before shifting into Bucky. "I'm a shape shifter, changing my bone structure is easy." With that Aiden changed back. "You missed a lot while you were gone, are you back… for good?"

"I think so." Bucky said.

"You think or you know?" Aiden asked.

"It's complicated." Bucky said.

"I tried to kill the woman in the other room who happens to be your soulmate and the mother of my deceased brother's love child, We're both formerly brainwashed assassins who she's helping get back on our feet and in my case take down the arse who brainwashed me. Try me." Aiden said.

"It's not that easy." Bucky said.

"It never is." Aiden said. "At least you weren't hooked on drugs while coming to terms with the fact that everything you grew up believing was a farce."

"I almost killed my soulmate, and Lied and abandoned my other soulmate practically throwing her into her husband's arms." Bucky said.

"You scared of seeing the captain again?" Aiden asked.

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry?" Bucky asked.

"I don't think he'll care. He's already mucked it up enough with Nora he wouldn't risk losing you too." Aiden said.

"What exactly happened between those two?" Bucky asked but before he could answer Nora walked in.

 **Nora's POV-**

"All done?" I asked Wren. "That's good because we need to talk. It's nothing bad just need to put all the cards on the table. No matter what happens you are my world, you come before everything buddy, I love you. There's a guy downstairs who hopefully your uncle Aiden hasn't killed while we've been up here and hopefully he hasn't killed Aiden either, I should really hurry up. He's mommy's soulmate. He's been through a lot but he's still the man who followed his soulmate to war to make sure he was safe, he's the guy who wanted a family and would do whatever he could to see a smile on mommy's face when she was having a bad day. Someone hurt him a lot and he's still picking up the pieces but he still wants to give this a chance. He's not your daddy but he wants to be here for us and he knows you come before everything so if it's okay with you I want to let him be here for us?"

Wren just looked up at me and smiled.

"You'll always be my number one man." I said kissing his forehead. "Come on it's a bit too quiet down there."

I stood up and slowly made my way downstairs.

"You weren't kidding about him being hungry." I said coming into the kitchen with Wren. "Weren't you?"

"hehe." Wren giggled.

"Little bugger likes to eat." Aiden said.

"Bucky, this is Wren my son." I said

"He's a cute kid." Bucky said. "Looks just like Wren." At that the baby took the finger Bucky had let him grab onto and squeezed it. "He has a strong grip."

"He does, he's also a big fan of pulling hair so be careful." Aiden said.

"Learned that the hard way." I said. "You want to hold him?"

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." Bucky said clutching his metal arm.

"It'll be fine." Aiden said. "You just have to relax."

"Just cradle him to your chest and support his head." I said putting Wren gently in his arms.

"ah." Wren cried.

"I don't think he likes me." Bucky said feeling anxious.

"Just give him a minute, he's a momma's boy." Aiden said.

"Gentle rocking motions help too." I said. Bucky gently started swaying side to side and Wren started calming down.

Wren opened his big blue eyes and stared up at Bucky. "Hi little man." Bucky said his voice cracking a bit at the end.

"Hehe." Wren giggled.

"Someone likes you." I said tearing up at the sight in front of me. Bucky couldn't take his eyes off Wren. He looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the freaking world. At that moment I just knew everything was going to work out. It wasn't going to be easy but we'd figure it out.

"He's a very good judge of character." Aiden added.

"He has your smile." Bucky said looking up at me.

"Poor kid." I said smiling at him.

"Looks like someone's getting sleepy." Bucky said.

"Want me to take over?" Aiden offered.

"I can hold on for a bit longer." Bucky said making Aiden smirk.

"I'll get started on dinner then." Aiden said.

"You want to sit?" I asked.

"No I think Wren likes being rocked." Bucky said with an adorable smile on his face. He went from being terrified of holding him to being wrapped around Wren's little finger pretty quickly. I'm pretty sure I could feel my ovaries exploding.

"I'll help with the salad." I said.

"Can you hand me the pasta dough while you're at it." Aiden said.

"You're a handsome wealthy man that knows how to cook, why the hell are you still single?" I said.

"Have you forgotten the part where I'm an assassin?" Aiden said.

"Reformed assassin," I corrected. "And that's kind of a plus dude. You can protect whoever you end up with."

"I think I'm fine on my own." Will said.

"I know you are and you're not on your own, you have me, and Sam, and the kids…" I said.

"So you're not kicking me to the curb now that you have Bucky back?" Aiden said avoiding eye contact.

"Hey." I said putting a hand on his arm. "No one is kicking you out. This is your home too and when I said you're family I wasn't kidding. You're stuck with me and Sam and the kids. Uncle isn't just a fake title like an honorary doctorate. We're with you no matter what." I was surprised when Aiden pulled me into a hug. Normally I was the one that had to start the hugs and he tried to get out of them as fast as he could.

"Thank you." Aiden said.

"Anytime." I said.

"Uh I think he's asleep." Bucky said looking down at Wren.

"Oh he's out, at least for the next four to six hours." I said. "Come on, it'll be easier if you put him down. I also need to give you a tour of the house."

"Go it'll be at least a few minutes until the pasta's done." Aiden said.

"Just call us if you need anything." I said. "Close your eyes." I told Bucky he did without asking and I teleported us upstairs to the nursery. "You can open your eyes now."

"I'm never getting used to that." Bucky said. "He didn't even stir."

"He's a heavy sleeper but if you wake him up he'll scream bloody murder." I said.

"I don't think it's that bad." Bucky said putting Wren down.

"I'll ask you again when he wakes up." I said grabbing the monitor. "Ready for the grand tour?"

"This house isn't as big as the ranch." Bucky said.

"Yeah but it's New York big." I said.

"So I'm right across from the nursery, Aiden's down the hall. This is the guest room no yours." I said. "The attic got converted into another bedroom just in case. Basement has all the weights and workout equipment if you want to get a workout in throughout the day. Study's downstairs and so is the living room, kitchen, another bathroom and TV room."

"Boss, dinner is ready." Friday said.

"And that would be Friday. She works the same as she did at the ranch." I said.

"Still need to get used to that." Bucky said.

"We've got time. Let's get something to eat." I said.

"Can we walk down I don't think I'm ready for another…" Bucky said looking for the right word.

"Yeah just go down the hall and the stairs will be on the right." I said. "I'm going to change out of my scrubs."

"Thank you for… all of this." Bucky said.

"Don't mention it." I said before walking into my room. I quickly changed into my Harvard t-shirt and some leggings before teleporting downstairs.

"Monitor?" Aiden asked.

"The baby is still asleep boss." Friday answered.

"We're clear." I said sitting down.

"This is really good." Bucky said.

"It is." I agreed.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Aiden asked.

"Finish this meal." I said.

"Are you going to wait until tomorrow morning to call Spangles?" Aiden said.

"Buck, It's up to you." I said.

"uh… Can we wait a bit? I just want to get used to everything before seeing Steve again." Bucky asked.

"If that's what you want." I said.

"That means you're dads can't find out. Or Natasha and Wanda. Sam and the kids either." Aiden said.

"Shouldn't be to hard. The dads are normally busy so we meet in town or the compound. Wanda and Natasha are still trying to get Sharon out of the compound so they're trying to annoy her as much as possible we're having girl's night over there. As for Sam and the kids we can just take them outside or babysit them at his place." I said. "It's only for a few days it can't be that hard."

I had never been more wrong in my life.

The next few days were a bit of an adjustment. Since I knew Steve had people keep a look out on any media or security footage for any possible hits on Bucky I had to hack into the compound and put everything on a loop. For a state of the art system it was surprisingly easy to do. The only thing that gave me trouble was that I had to do it from Steve's office in the compound.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" Aiden asked.

"No, it'll be better if I do it. Natasha and Dad don't trust you as is, I'd rather not risk you getting caught." I said.

"You're underestimating me." Aiden said. "You do remember I killed you once right?"

"I remember very well but I also know how their system is designed and I have the perfect excuse to get in." I said.

"You ready to face the captain?" Aiden said.

"No but if I time this right I won't have to." I said. "I'm just going to text Natasha that I have to update the system and I'll meet her at the compound. I already talked to Aya and she said she'd block Wanda if she tried to get into my head. She said she doesn't do that but she does on occasion slip up."

"Better get to it." Aiden said. "I'll get Wren ready for the day."

"You're the best." I said before teleporting to the compound.

"Nora, can I get you some coffee?" Clint greeted.

"Thanks but I actually need to get this done I have a triple bypass in two hours and I have to go see which resident is prepared enough to scrub in." I said.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you're trying to avoid Cap?" Clint said.

"Of course not, that's purely coincidental." I said.

"He's out running drills with the team so you're clear." Clint said.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm just gonna go." I said before teleporting to the office. I quickly got into the system and started looking through the files. I plugged in the actual update to make it look like I was actually doing what I said I was there for. The only thing the new update did was notifying me when a past version of me was around. I found the application Steve used and it was no wonder he never found Bucky. The system was so outdated and didn't account For searching through any social media hits and the parameters for facial recognition were so high he didn't get any hits.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon said.

"I'm updating the Cronus protocols." I said not even bothering to look in her direction and continued working.

"You ruined everything. We were so happy before you showed up again. You should have stayed dead." Sharon slurred. I looked up and saw that she was sloppy drunk. If this was how pathetic she was before she got the notice I can't wait to see her after.

"Been there done that." I said finally finishing.

"Sharon what… Nora!" Steve said.

"I was just leaving." I said standing up.

"No stay I…"

"Let her go Stevie, you know I was thinking we should try for another baby." She said.

"And I have to go feed mine. I updated the system if you have any problems have Nat call me." I said.

"Wait…" Steve said but I teleported away before he could finish.

"Is it done?" Aiden asked.

"We're in the clear. You are now free to roam around New York without being spotted." I told Bucky.

"Thank you." Bucky said.

"So what are you going to do all day?" Aiden asked.

"I was thinking of going to Brooklyn." Bucky said.

"It's changed a lot since the forties." I said.

"You were there in the forties?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, Los Angeles too. Aya sent me back a few times. Left me there for thirty years once." I said.

"I saw you." Bucky said.

"Huh?" Aiden said.

"In the late fifties or early sixties. There was a woman, a widow before Natasha. I killed her." Bucky said.

"Her name was Dot." I said. "We were in Albania. A contact told us one of the higher ups was going to be arrested and executed. Saw that as a chance to get some intel. We didn't know you were the executioner."

"You tried to reason with me and you got close. I was going to shoot you but she tackled you out of the way and took the hit. I shot you too. I you were coughing and choking on your own blood as I walked away." Bucky said starting to hyperventilate.

"Buck." I said and he jumped out of his seat and moved back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said crumpling to the floor.

"Hey hey. It was not your fault." I said. "You weren't in control and even if they hadn't sent you they would have sent someone else."

"I'm still the one that pulled the trigger." Bucky said.

"You were their weapon. What's that thing you Americans always say? Guns aren't dangerous the people who pull the trigger are the ones responsible." Aiden said.

"He has a point." I said. "I don't blame you for what happened sweetie just like I don't blame Aiden for killing me."

"Or I don't blame my brother for killing my soulmate." Aiden said. "What's done is done mate, we can only move forward."

"And shit I have to get going, I have arteries to unclog and interns to torment." I said. "Have a good day." I said kissing the top of Bucky's head before patting Aiden's arm and grabbing Wren. "See you both at dinner." With that I was gone.

 **Two Weeks Later-**

After so many close calls we lost count Aiden had finally had enough. It was on a Saturday where Bucky and I woke up to the smell of bacon and delicious pastries that he finally said something.

"Oh good you're up." Aiden said.

"Morning?" Bucky and I said at the same time.

"Sit down we need to talk." Aiden said.

"That's still not a good thing right?" Bucky asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"You both have to tell The Captain you're back." Aiden said.

"Why don't you call Steve, Steve?" Bucky asked and Aiden gave me a look.

"There are some things I haven't told you and I'm not ready to tell you. I mean I will but you should probably talk to Steve first you know baby steps." I said.

"I know I have to go see him I just haven't thought of what I'm supposed to say to him." Bucky said.

"Well I've been avoiding him for weeks so I'm also dreading seeing him again. We can do it together?" I offered.

"Today?" Bucky said.

"Don't really think we can keep this up for much longer." I said.

"You really can't" Aiden said. "I'm free today so I'll watch Wren while you two go face the Captain."

"Dude just call him Steve." I said.

"Go tell captain arse!" Aiden said.

"Can we have breakfast first?" I said.

"Uh yeah actually I was supposed to say something after." Aiden said.

"Sit I got this." I said.

"I got the coffee." Bucky said.

"You both still have to talk to Spangles today." Aiden said.

"We know." We said at the same time.

"We'll clean up though." I offered so we could buy ourselves more time just like we had done every time we said we were going to talk to Steve in the last two weeks.

"Good thing I fixed the dishwasher last night." Aiden said giving us a smirk.

"Oh joy." I said.

"I know I'm such a considerate housemate." Aiden said.

"Hello?" Sam called out from the doorway.

"Auntie Nora!" Connor said running into the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." I said surprised he stopped by.

"Hey, thanks for having us over." Sam said. "Hi." He said noticing Bucky.

"Hello." Bucky said.

"Sam this is Bucky." I said.

"Bucky… your?" He said.

"Yup." I said.

"Hi I'm Connor." Connor said offering his hand to Bucky.

"Hi." Bucky said gently taking his hand and shaking it.

"Hey Bud want to help me make some waffles?" Aiden asked connor.

"Yeah!" He cheered running after him.

"So, how long you been in town for?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"About two weeks." I said.

"Two weeks?" Sam said shocked.

"Yeah it was kind of unexpected and we're still adjusting." I said.

"So you're staying here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Bucky said shifting uncomfortably.

"We're actually going to head to the compound after breakfast. Time to finally see Steve." I said.

"You haven't told him?" Sam practically shouted.

"Again still adjusting." I said.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nora." Sam groaned.

"I asked her not to tell him." Bucky said.

"You did? You know cap's been looking for you right?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you call him Steve?" Bucky asked.

"he doesn't know?" Sam asked me.

"He doesn't know the details." I said.

"Can you please just tell me?" Bucky asked.

"You have to talk to Steve first." I said. "Order of the way things are supposed to go."

"Meaning you don't want to be the one that breaks the news." Aiden said.

"That too." I said.

"Nora." Bucky said.

"Mhm this bacon is amazing." I said. "I should actually go get dressed." With that I teleported upstairs to get ready. I picked out some comfy jeans and a grey cami that I topped with a white and black plaid flannel. I was stuck between two pairs of shoes before finally deciding on some tan heeled ankle booties. They gave me a few extra inches and if I got into a fight with someone I could still kick ass. Though I seriously doubt they'd ever get close enough.

When I was done I went back downstairs and walked into Connor explaining to Bucky what he'd learned about the solar system on his class trip to the observatory. Bucky was nodding along while burping Wren.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I guess." Bucky said.

"You're going now?" Sam asked.

"They've been weaseling their way out of this for the last two weeks, go." Aiden said.

"It's going to be okay." I told Bucky.

"We're in this together." Bucky said. "See you later little man." Bucky kissed Wren's head before handing him to Aiden.

"Wish us luck." I said taking Bucky's hand before teleporting us to the compound. We appeared in front of the TV where Wanda, Natasha, Sam and Vision were watching TV.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Uh I'm gonna go get Steve." Sam said practically running out of the common room.

"Nora…" Vision started.

"Not a good time brother." Aya said appearing. "Let's go for a walk."

"Is that an alien?" Bucky said looking at Vision.

"Trust me I've met aliens before that is not one of them. He's an android." I said.

"Ah! He's…" Wanda said.

"Yeah." Natasha said. "Soldat."

"Natalia." Bucky said.

"Is this why you moved Girl's night?" Natasha asked.

"Sorry we were kind of trying to figure things out." I said.

"We can see that." She said looking down at our joined hands.

"You have got to be fucking kidding. Why can't anyone stay dead?!" Sharon screeched. "I ha-AH!" Sharon screamed before collapsing on the ground. I looked over at Natasha and she had a smirk on her face.

"Natasha!" Wanda gasped.

"She was annoying." Natasha said with a shrug. "Come on let's get her out of here so the three of them can talk. Good luck."

"Da." Wanda said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked.

"A pain in the ass." I said.

"Sam what's going on?" We heard Steve say as he walked in.

"Ask Nora." Sam said before closing the door.

"Nora what…?" Steve said before letting out a gasp. "Bucky?"

"Steve." Bucky said.

"You're… how?" Steve said struggling with what to say.

"I had a time jump and when Aya brought me back it was in front of Bucky." I said.

"You remember us?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Stevie I remember you punk." Bucky said smiling and tearing up. Steve moved closer before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Buck look at me. You have nothing to be sorry for, that wasn't you." Steve said putting a hand on his cheek to wipe the tears off Bucky's cheek.

"I've been telling him that." I said.

"Aiden did too." Bucky said.

"Wait, Aiden? How long ago did you find him?" Steve asked.

"About two weeks ago." I answered.

"You've known where bucky was for two weeks? You kept him from me for two weeks?!" Steve shouted.

"I asked her to." Bucky said.

"What?" Steve said giving him the heartbroken puppy look.

"I wasn't ready to face you Steve. I hurt you, I left you for dead." Bucky said.

"Buck you saved me." Steve said.

"After I beat you to a pulp. I've hurt both of you so much." Bucky sobbed. I moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Baby it's okay. Just let it out." I said holding onto him as he pulled me into a hug and he sobbed. Steve just looked at us with tear filled eyes. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to come over and join the hug. I tried so hard to put up boundaries but right now Bucky needed us. I gave him a nod and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around us.

"It's okay Bucky, you're here, you're safe." Steve whispered.

"I don't deserve you two." Bucky said

"Sh, you deserve the freaking world after everything." I said kissing his cheek.

"We're with you till the end of the line." Steve said.

"Always and forever." I said.

"What's going to happen now?" Bucky asked.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Dad asked. I hadn't even realized anyone had walked in.

"I'll catch you up." I said letting go of Bucky. He didn't let go of my hand. "Buck it's okay. I'll be back." I kissed him before letting go and putting a hand on Dad's shoulder and teleporting us to Steve's office.

"Nora talk fast." Dad said.

"Cliff notes version, Aya sent me on another time jump spree. I ended up meeting some aliens and when I finally got back to earth I was in front of Bucky. We talked and he came back. He's been hiding out at the house for the past two weeks while he figured out what to say to Steve." I said.

"You let a brainwashed assassin near your son?" Dad asked.

"Former brainwashed assassin and he's really good with Wren. Bucky adores him." I said.

"And Aiden was okay with this?" dad asked.

"They actually get along great. And he finally has a good sparing partner. Dad I know you're mad I didn't say anything…" I started.

"We agreed no more secrets Nora." Dad started.

"I know but it wasn't my secret to tell. He's been through hell dad and I've been trying to help him adjust." I said.

"So what you're just going to pick up with Barnes and Rogers where you left off?" dad said.

"No, Steve and I there's no way that's ever going to happen again. Bucky he's different than he was seventy years ago but I still love him and he loves me. We still have a lot to work on but after everything we deserve a chance." I said.

"And how's he handling the fact that you're a mom now?" dad asked.

"I told him before he came back that Wren comes before everything. That no matter what happens between us he is my number one priority and that if he wants anything to happen between us he has to be his first priority first." I said.

"How'd he take that?" dad asked.

"He said that no matter what Wren and I came before everything even the damn world, And that he was going to love Wren just as much if not more than he loves me. You should see them together, he's wrapped around his little finger." I said.

"Are you happy?" dad asked.

"We still have a lot of stuff to work out but I feel hopeful." I said.

"If he hurts you or my grandson…" dad starts.

"You're going to have to get in line, Aiden already threatened his livelihood, Connor gave him the shovel talk and Sam just glared at him which is lawyer talk for he's a dead man walking." I said.

"I have a suit that shoots lasers." Dad said.

"He knows." I said.

"I'm still reminding him." Dad said.

"I know you will. I love you Dad." I said hugging him.

"Love you too kiddo." Dad said and suddenly we heard yelling.

"We should." I started.

"Go." Dad said and I teleported to the common room.

"Bucky…" Steve said backing away from him.

"You chose some random woman over Nora, our soulmate!" Bucky yelled.

"Finally told him?" I asked.

"Sharon kind of walked in." Steve said.

"Did you say how you…" I started.

"I was getting to that." Steve said.

"There's more?" Bucky said.

"Remember that time back in London when you two though I might be pregnant" I said.

"Yeah but you couldn't because…" Bucky said finally putting two and two together. "What did you do?" He snarled at Steve.

"Bucky…" Steve said.

"What did you do!?" Bucky yelled.

"I ended things with Nora by saying I had to be with Sharon because that was the only way I'd ever get to have kids since I thought Nora…" Steve started but before he could finish Bucky punched him with his metal fist.

"Bucky!" I said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You know when I said I was leaving all the stupid with you I was kidding. How could you say that to the woman you love?!" Bucky yelled.

"I'm sorry." Steve cried.

"You should be! You know in the two weeks I've been back I kept asking myself what could be so bad you two weren't together anymore? Not once did I imagine you could be so stupid! That is the biggest mistake you'll ever make and look at yourself now. You and Sharon deserve each other!" Bucky yelled.

"Bucky please." Steve cried.

"I can't even look at you right now." Bucky said.

"Buck…" I said.

"Nora let's go." Bucky said pulling me away.

"Bucky." I said.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Steve cried out.

"Bucky." I said stopping.

"Nora please." He said looking at me through watery eyes.

"Okay." I said hugging him and teleporting back to the house. I teleported us straight upstairs. Bucky walked straight to his room. My phone started ringing but I shut it off and followed after him. "Bucky talk to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bucky asked.

"Because you've been through hell and you deserve all the love me and Steve have to give you. I didn't want you picking sides." I said.

"He left you for Peggy's niece." Bucky said.

"Just because he's a dumbass doesn't mean we stop loving him. I mean I'm never ever getting back together with him but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be happy. He's had a tough a year and I know that no matter how pissed off you are at him you still love him." I said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Bucky asked. "I don't want to lose you."

"Baby you're not going to lose me. If the past seventy years have shown us anything is that no matter what we'll always come back to each other." I said. "It's not going to be easy but we'll work things out. The three of us will sit down and talk it all out. We'll come up with a way to make things work."

"Can I be mad at him for a few days?" Bucky asked.

"You never have to ask permission to be mad at that dumb ass." I said. "Come on, we dropped a lot of bombs on you today. Let's take a nap." I said lying back. Bucky moved to lie next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and I hugged him back.


	122. Chapter 122

**Two weeks Later-**

"Ma'am, Sargeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is on the line." Friday said.

"Deny." Bucky said.

"Buck maybe…" I started and he gave me a look. "Or not."

"You're acting like a spoiled brat." Aiden said sipping on his coffee.

"Aiden." I said warning him to ease up.

"Have you forgiven him?" Bucky asked Aiden. That made him chuckle.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of your lover's quarrel." Aiden said. "Though if he ever insulted Nora again that's another story."

"Bucky, you need to talk to him. It's killing you to not see him. Don't think we haven't noticed how you haven't been sleeping." I said.

"Or how you're more irritable than Nora without coffee." Aiden said.

"I resent that but he does have a point. If you want to talk to him go ahead." I said.

"Someone does have to keep that punk out of trouble." Bucky said.

"Last time we left him alone he crashed a plane into the Atlantic." I said agreeing with him.

"The three of us need to talk." Bucky said.

"You do, he's not the only one that's been avoiding Spangles." Aiden said giving me a look. "The three of you should have dinner. Sit down and put all the cards on the table."

"You want us to go on a date?" I asked.

"Of course not think of it as a business meeting." Aiden said.

"Business?" I asked.

"Well technically mediation about how you're going to share custody of him." Aiden said looking at Bucky.

"Custody?" Bucky asked. "When did I become a child of divorce?"

"You're not. But he's right we do need to figure out how this is going to work out." I said.

"Friday call Steve please." I said.

"Dialing Captain rogers, connecting on your personal mobile." Friday said. I took my phone out and put it on speaker.

"Rogers." Steve answered.

"Steve it's Nora." I said, damn I could already feel the awkwardness seeping in.

"Nora, hi is everything okay, Is Bucky Okay?" He asked really fast.

"I'm fine. Bucky's fine listen I was wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner." I asked.

"Us?" Steve asked.

"Me and Bucky." I said.

"Uh yeah, that'd be great." Steve said.

"Does seven here at the house work for you?" I asked.

"Tha-That's perfect I'll see you then." He said sounding very excited.

"Bye." I said hanging up. "I need to clean the house."

"I guess I need to be out by seven." Aiden said.

"Want me to drop you off anywhere?" I asked.

"No I'm going to get a sitter and drag Sam out for some drinks." Aiden said.

"Sounds fun, you should take him to a strip club he hasn't had any action in over a year." I said picking up the dishes from the table. "You craving anything?"

"Uh, roast?" Bucky said looking nervous about his answer.

"Roast it is." I said.

 **A Few Hours Later-**

"Aiden!" I called out.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know what to wear." I said.

"It's dinner in the kitchen down stairs, pants, top, shoes optional. What's so hard about that?" Aiden said. I pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"It's dinner with my ex." I said giving him a look.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" He said and I punched him in the arm. "Just messing with you, what do you got?"

"All this but I need to look amazing without looking…" I started.

"Like you're trying to hard. It's a dinner, they're probably going to go with slacks and a dress shirt so you should go with a dress that's given. Show off the assets but tastefully keep him distracted during the negotiation. Wear this with these." He said pulling out a black v-neck dress and my black louboutins.

.

"You're a life saver also I need you to help dress me." Aiden said.

"What are we going for?" I asked following him to his room.

"Getting laid." Aiden said.

"Gotcha." I said going through his closet. "Tailored slacks. White button up and sports coat. Successful Wall Street guy or if you're at a club tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious you'd kill to fuck in the walk in closet so you can brag to your friends."

"Perfect." He said.

"What did I walk into?" Bucky said from the doorway holding Wren.

"Picking out outfits." I said. "How's my little man?" I said taking Wren.

"Ahaha." Wren giggled.

"You sure you don't want me to drop him off at Sam's?" Aiden asked.

"No, I feel like I hardly spend any time with him with work and training. I'll be fine besides he should fall asleep pretty soon." I said as Wren started yawning.

"He is a very heavy sleeper." Bucky said remembering how Wren always slept through him screaming in the middle of the night.

"It'll be fine but we should get dressed." I said.

"I'll take him, I only need five minutes." Aiden said. "Guess who's going to get laid tonight? I am!"

Wren giggled at that. My kid was going to need therapy later on in life.

I went back to my room and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and my hair was sticking out unevenly. I grabbed my curling wand started taming my hair a bit. Dad teased me about having a mom cut but I made it work. I slipped on my arc reactor necklace and walked out of my room.

"Wow." Bucky said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you're looking pretty handsome yourself." I said giving him a smile even though I was really freaking the hell out.

'Pull it together Nora you've faced life or death situations and none of them wore stars and stripes.' Aya said.

'This is for Bucky, he needs it. I can get through this.'

'Then get to it."

"Nora?" Bucky said.

"Uh Sorry, Aya's wishing us luck." I said. "Need to take the roast out and put the rolls in."

"Hey." Bucky said taking my hand. "Thank you, for doing this."

"Anything for you." I said kissing his cheek. I teleported downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. I pulled the roast out and let it set before sticking the rolls in.

"All right, I'm set to go." Aiden said putting Wren in his high chair.

"Looking good, those girls won't know what hit them." I said.

"Oh they'll know." Aiden said. "If you need me, I'll have my phone on me." Aiden said.

"I know." I said. "And here." I said handing him the keys to the Audi.

"You're lending me your car?" Aiden said.

"The engine needs to run and it'll help complete the outfit. Happy hunting." I said.

"Thank you. Bye bugger." He said kissing Wren. "Enjoy your meal." He said to Bucky on his way out.

"He's in a good mood. No snide comments." Bucky said.

"Give him time." I said. "You mind setting the table?"

"Yes ma'am." Bucky said grabbing the plates and walking to the table.

"Okay sweetheart time for dinner." I said waving the bottle so Wren could see it.

"Ah!" He cheered.

"Up, Up and away!" I said picking him up. I took him into my arms and started feeding him. Wren swallowed his milk down like I hadn't fed him in days. Slowly he started getting sleepy a started closing his eyes. He was done with his bottle so I took a burp cloth and put it on my shoulder before moving Wren and gently patting his back.

"Burp." Wren let out some air.

"That was a big one." I laughed.

"I think he's out." Bucky said.

"Ma'am, Sargeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is at the door." Friday said.

"I'll let him in." Bucky said.

"I'm going to go put him down." I said.

"All right. Night little man." Bucky said kissing his head before going to open the door.

"Let's get you to bed." I said teleporting up to the nursery. "There we go sweetie. All nice and comfy. Mommy and Bucky are going to be downstairs talking to Steve. Give a shout if you need us or if things get awkward. Friday Monitor please."

"Yes boss." Friday answered and I teleported downstairs.

"Nora." Steve said.

"Hi, how was the drive?" I asked.

"It was good, these are for you." He said handing me a bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you they're lovely." I said taking them. "I'm going to put these in a vase."

"Thirsty? We have water, wine, beer, juice…" Bucky started.

"I'll have what you're having." Steve told bucky.

"Beer it is, Doll?" Bucky asked.

"I'll just have water, I can't drink." I said.

"Right, coming right up." Bucky said leaving me and Steve alone in the dining room.

"Thank you for having me over." Steve said.

"Don't mention it." I said. Seriously dude don't mention it, I'm barely keeping it together.

"Nora I know…" Steve started but his phone rang. "Uh, I have to take this."

"Go ahead." I said as he walked to the living room.

"Ma'am you have a call from Miss Romanoff." Friday said.

"I'll take it." I said taking my phone and going into the study.

"Hey Nat." I greeted.

"That bitch she can't do this!" I heard someone shriek in the background.

"Anything you forgot to mention last week?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, she finally got it? Damn those guys work fast." I said.

"What exactly are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"I'm suing her for libel and emotional damages. Considering the complications during the delivery this is going to be very cut and dry, sorry for unleashing the banshee just wasn't sure exactly when this was going to happen." I said.

"It's fine. Keep me updated." Natasha said.

"Thanks, have to go." I said walking out of the study and into the dining room.

"You're suing Sharon?" Steve said.

"That's none of your business but yes." I said.

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"She made my life hell for months and thanks to her stupid trial I almost lost my job and could have ended my career. Not only that the stress she put me under sent my blood pressure through the roof, if it weren't for Aya controlling it I could have died and stayed dead or worse my son so that's why I'm suing her. Now who's hungry?" I said.

"Nora," Steve started.

"Watch what you're about to say." Bucky said giving him a stern look.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business. I'll bring the food out." I said going into the kitchen. I used my powers and took everything to the table. "Beef roast with mashed potatoes and gravy and a salad. Leave room for dessert."

"I'll carve." Bucky said quickly getting the knife away from me.

"Please." Steve said.

We ate for a bit in silence until finally Steve brought up the giant elephant in the room.

"I have to apologize. I know I've made a mess of things and it'll be hard but I want to make things right. I want the three of us to be together again." Steve started and both of them looked at me.

"I'm going to stop you right there. You've royally screwed the pooch repeatedly…" I started.

"Nora I am so sorry." Steve said.

"I know you are but that doesn't change anything. You hurt me Steve, you insulted me and you even went as low as to say I would be petty enough to cause the death of an innocent child." I said.

"I know." he said tearing up.

"No you don't." I said making my eyes glow and putting my training to some use. I showed him everything he did but through my eyes.

"Nora." Bucky said.

"Relax, it's not hurting him, I'm just showing him everything he did." I said. When it was over Steve was crying and panting.

"That's what you did and that's why you and I are done." I said.

"Nora please I love you." Steve said.

"If you really did love me you wouldn't have hurt me like that or tossed me to the side for something you once said didn't matter to you but that's not why we're here. We're here for Bucky." I said. "He needs us."

"No matter what happens I'm not taking sides between you two. I love you both and I don't want to lose either of you." Bucky said.

"We love you too Buck." Steve said taking his hand.

"I'm not going to make you pick sides sweetie. I'm with you no matter what." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I love you doll." Bucky said.

"Love you too. Always." I said. "That being said we need to figure out how this is going to work."

"I want us to be together again, the three of us." Steve said.

"I don't. I think with time we can maybe be friends again but romantically we're done." I said watching as his eyes filled with tears up as I said that.

"I want to be with both of you and I want to be there for Wren as well." Bucky said making me smile when he said that. "He comes first."

"What do you want to do Buck?" Steve asked.

"Before anything, you have to end things with Peggy's niece. She's gone or no deal." Bucky said.

"It's over between us." Steve said.

"Does she know that? Because it didn't seem like it last time I was at the compound." I said remembering how she wanted to make a baby even though she was so drunk she didn't remember she couldn't anymore.

"I've tried but…" Steve started.

"No buts. She's gone or no deal." Bucky started.

"I just can't kick her to the streets. It's not right, she was carrying our son." Steve said.

"We're not saying kick her to the streets." I said.

"We're saying make it clear that the two of you are over. If we're going to do this we're doing it right." Bucky said.

"Okay, I'll sit her down and make it clear it's over." Steve said.

"As for the rest of it, we should split time evenly. You know three days here and three days at the compound." I said.

"What about the seventh day?" Bucky asked.

"You rest, take some personal time. Go have a guys day with Sam and Aiden, pick up a hobby, whatever you want." I said.

"It might be hard with missions to stick to a set schedule." Steve said.

"We can rearrange or switch days." I said.

"Anyone want to hear what I want?" Bucky asked.

"Of course." We said at the same time.

"I say we alternate days. One week Nora gets Monday, Wednesday and Friday while Steve gets Tuesday and Thursday and you switch each week." Bucky said. "That way no one gets too lonely. Saturday the three of us do something."

"I have Wren." I said.

"Bring him with us, family day." Bucky said.

"No." I said.

"Nora." Bucky said.

"No Bucky, my job is to protect my son. I can handle getting my heart ripped out by him but he does that to Wren I'll rip his head off." I said not realizing how my eyes started glowing or how my voice started getting distorted.

"Doll calm down. You're his mom you decide. If this is what you want we'll accept it." Bucky said.

"Nora I am so sorry I broke your trust like this and I would never hurt your son. I know it's not going to be easy but I want a chance to gain it back and I hope that maybe you'll give me the chance to get to know Wren too." Steve said.

"We'll see." I said giving him a glare.

"Does that arrangement work for you two?" Bucky asked. I got up and walked over to him.

"If it's what you want we'll make it work." I said kissing him.

"Yeah, we'll make it work." Steve said.

"Who wants cake?" I asked. "I made your favorite."

"Chocolate?" Bucky asked.

"Yup." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips before going to the kitchen.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve watched his soulmates sweet interaction and watched them longingly wishing he could be closer. He had screwed up, but seeing how much it had truly affected Nora was a deeper hit.

"It's not polite to stare punk." Bucky said.

"Sorry." Steve said. "I just… I miss her, the way things used to be."

"Yeah, Me too but it is what it is and you only have yourself to blame. What the hell were you thinking Steve?" Bucky said still wondering how things could have gotten so bad between both his soulmates.

"More like I wasn't thinking." Steve said.

 **Nora's POV-**

"One triple chocolate cake." I said putting it down and handing everyone plates.

"If it wasn't for my super soldier metabolism I think I would have gained weight by now." Bucky said.

"Which is why we have a gym in the basement." I said.

"Or you could always come upstate and join us for training." Steve suggested and I just gave him a glare.

"Maybe." Bucky said. "Don't think Sam is over me wrecking his car."

"He's not." I said.

"Ma'am, the baby is awake." Friday said.

"Duty calls." I said teleporting upstairs. "How's mommy's little man doing?"

"WAH!" He cried.

"Come on, it's okay." I said picking him up. "Oh someone needs a diapee change." I said walking over to the changing table.

"Dinner's going good." I said pulling another diaper out. "We're sharing Bucky but don't worry he'll still be around all the time. Now that you're all cleaned up, you need to get back to sleepy town or else there'll be hell to pay tomorrow. Isn't that right?"

"Hehe." Wren giggled.

"Come here you, Hey Wren, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better.

Hey Wren, don't be afraid you were made to go out and get her the minute you let her under your skin then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey wren refrain don't carry the world upon your shoulders for well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making this world a little colder.

Hey Wren don't let me down you have found her now go and get her remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey Wren, begin you're waiting for someone to perform with and you don't know that it's just you hey wren you'll do the movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey Wren don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better remember to let her under your skin then you'll begin to make it better better better better better better oh

Na na na na na na na, Hey Wren…" I sang and he was out. "Works everytime." I walked over to the crib and put him down. I walked out of the room and saw Bucky and Steve standing in the hallway.

"Sorry I just wanted to say good night before I headed out." Steve said.

"Oh, Why don't a pack you some food to go and I make a cake for everyone so if you could take it back with you?" I started.

"Already taken care of doll." Bucky said.

"Thanks again for having me." Steve said.

"Thanks for coming." I said. There was a pretty awkward silence. "We'll walk you to the door."

"Yeah." Bucky said and we followed him downstairs. I should have just teleported us down.

"Well this is it." Steve said.

"Drive safe." I said. "I'll give you two a minute." I walked towards the dining room and started cleaning up.

I quickly took all the dishes to the kitchen and started rinsing out the dishes before loading the dishwasher.

"Let me help you with that." Bucky said.

"Whoa." I said jumping a bit.

"Sorry, should have made noise." Bucky said walking over.

"More like I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." I said.

"You rinse I'll load." Bucky said.

"Thanks." I said.

"He was really happy to be here." Bucky said.

"I noticed, late like half the roast on his own. Probably been a while since he's had a home cooked meal." I said.

"I think it was more about the company than anything." Bucky said.

"Yeah could be that." I said even though I seriously doubted it.

"I know this was hard for you, but I really appreciate you doing this." Bucky said.

"Hey, it was worth it. Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel like we made progress." Bucky said.

"Then that's all the thanks I need." I said handing him the last dish.

"I love you." Bucky said.

"I love you too." I said giving him a short kiss on the cheek. As I pulled away Bucky put an arm on my waist and pulled me flush against me before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I could feel his arms moving up and down my back as I moved my hand up his chest and to his neck hanging on to him. I felt his hands move down my butt making me moan. Bucky gently squeezed my butt making me gasp. He moved his arms lower and pulled me up. I put my legs around him and threaded my hand through his hair.

. /tumblr_lxjwp8o1eo1qhtx36o1_

"Damn baby doll." He panted into my neck. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this all night."

"Just all night?" I said with a smirk as he put me down on the kitchen counter.

"When you bent over to check on the roast and I got a peak at these." He said snapping the waistband of my lace panties. "God I got hard just thinking about it."

"What did you think about?" I asked rocking my hips over his clothed hard length.

"I thought about this. I thought about holding you like this, about bending you over this counter and having my way with you." He said as he started kissing up and down my neck.

"Ah Bucky." I moaned.

"I thought about the sounds you'd make." He said kissing and nipping my collar bone. "About the sounds I'd get you to make."

"I want you." I moaned. It had been almost a year since the last time I was with anyone and I couldn't lie and say I hadn't thought about being with Bucky I just didn't want to pressure him. Just hearing him say these things was making me wet.

.

"How much baby, how much do you want me?" He said kissing down to my breasts.

"So much baby so damn much ah! Bucky!" I shouted as he slipped his metal hand under my dress and bra to gently squeeze my breasts.

"So do I baby so do I." He said reaching under my dress and ripping off my panties.

I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his thighs. Bucky moved his hand down and lined himself up to my entrance before pushing all the way in.

"Bucky!" I moaned at how good it felt.

"Fuck doll, you're so tight." He said as he started rocking his hips.

"Sorry, It's been Ah! Awhile." I gasped. Bucky didn't take this slow he was just as wound up as I was.

. /fe81c668b180492e5fa10a208a7339b9/tumblr_mqvlfl3Cfz1som7eho1_

"Don't apologize." He said kissing me. "You feel so fucking good."

"Fuck me." I groaned as he hit that one spot that made my toes curl. I ended up pressing my heels to his but cheek making him thrust even harder pressing up to my cervix. "AH!"

"Yes." He moaned leaning forward and making me lie against the counter. I gently tugged on his luscious chestnut locks spurring him on. Neither of us wanted to take this slow so we didn't. He fucked me so good.

"Fuck doll." He said pulling my leg up higher.

"Bucky." I moaned.

"You're so good baby squeezing me do good. You're going to come aren't you?" He said.

"Yes please don't stop." I begged.

"I'm not, I'm right there with you baby. You going to milk me so good aren't you?" He said as he started going slower.

"Bucky." I whined.

"Don't worry baby doll the night is far from over," He said speeding up again.

"Yes, yes ,ye-Ah!" I shouted as I came.

"Nora, Fuck Nora!" Bucky yelled as his spurt of cum shoot out inside of me. Good thing I went on the shot.

"Shit baby that felt so good." Bucky said holding me.

"I missed this." I said.

"I did too. Tired?" He asked.

"Just need a minute." I panted.

"Okay, because the night isn't even close to being over." He said with a smirk.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. When you're ready I'm going to go check everything is locked up. And while I'm doing that I want you to go upstairs and wait for me on my bed. Wearing nothing but these." He said looking at my shoes.

"You sure? Cuz I have a lot of other panties you could rip?" I said with a smirk.

"Minx." He said kissing me. "Maybe another night, right now I just want to explore you and make you mine in everyway possible."

"Yes sir." I said kissing him.

"Save that for when I get upstairs." He said pulling up his pants and moving away.

Fuck, I wasn't going to be able to walk straight tomorrow.

 **Hey everyone quick question I was thinking of having the next chapter pick up exactly where this one leaves off as a sort of thank you for those who are into this kind of thing. Let me know what you think. If you guys don't think it's a good idea I'll just do a time skip to after this night. Thanks again.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the delay, I got a bit sick with the flu over the holiday's and it took a while to shake off. As promised one smut filled chapter. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it, contrary to what you might believe I don't actually have a lot of experience writing smut so this is not some of my best work. I apologize for that and Just want to say that I will probably go back and fix it later on.**

"Upstairs, nothing on." He said again before going to check the front door. I hopped off the counter and teleported to Bucky's room. I reach behind me and struggled with pulling down the zipper. It took about five minutes but I did it. I put the dress on the chair and unhooked my bra before doing the same with it.

I looked at his bed and laid down. Wait this is wrong, I probably look like a corpse laying down like this. I turned to my side and kept my head up with my arm as support. No this is wrong. Fuck, okay maybe under the covers? No he wants me naked wearing heels.

That's it, on my stomach with my feet crossed and up while I rested my head on my arms. I laid down and closed my eyes, focusing on any noises to indicate Bucky was making his way up.

"Fuck." I heard him say. I cracked an eye open and turned to look at him.

"Didn't hear you come up." I said sitting up.

"Habit." He said walking towards me. "You did what I told you."

"Yes sir." I said making him groan. Okay, he likes calling the shots.

"You're so good to me doll face. You going to keep being good for me baby?" Bucky said as he gently traced my lips with his fingertips.

"For you always." I said leaning into his touch.

"I love you so damn much." He said pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Love you too baby." I said giving him another kiss before he pulled away.

"Beautiful." He whispered in Russian.

"I did what you asked." I answered in Russian.

"I know you did babygirl." He said pushing me to lie back down. "You're always so good, it's time you get a reward for being so good. I want to see how many times I can make you cum baby. I want to see your face as you cum shouting my name over and over again." He said putting a knee in between my legs. I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about what was in store for me. "Thank you can do that for me?" Bucky said as he kissed behind my ear.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good girl." He said moving his flesh hand up to play with my nipples. He gently started groping my breast while rubbing gentle circles on them. When I least expected it he pinched my nipple making me gasp in surprise. "Sensitive there huh, I'll remember that for later." He said as he moved down to start sucking on my neglected breast.

"Ah Buck." I moaned arching my back as I started grinded against his knee.

"So desperate and ready for me already babydoll. Don't worry we've got all night." He said switching breasts and sucking my already sensitive nipple into his mouth. He was teasing me to no end, refusing to give me attention where I needed him most.

"Bucky please." I begged.

"Begging already baby? I haven't even gotten to the good part." He said with a smirk.

"But I need you." I whined.

"Say that again." He said.

"I need you Bucky." I said and gave me a bruising kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved so his hips were between my legs. With each kiss he ground his hips so his arousal rubbed up just against mine at the perfect angle. I could feel the familiar tightening in my gut telling me I was so close from release. "Ah" I moaned.

Bucky started moving down my body, kissing as he moved until he reached where I needed him most. He placed a kiss on my thigh before licking up my slit and sucking on my clit.

"AH!" I shouted as Bucky started going at it. He knew how to drive me crazy and he wasn't holding back. Just as I felt my climax building again Bucky pushed a finger into me and started moving it in and out. "Bucky… I… I-ah!" I moaned.

"Come for me baby, I know your close." He encouraged. That was all it took for the tension building in side of me to snap.

"Bucky! Fuck!" I shouted arching my back. When I came down I was panting.

"Forgot how beautiful you look when you come." Bucky said.

"Forgot how much of a sweet talker you are." I said.

"Isn't sweet talking if it's the truth." Bucky said slipping into his Brooklyn accent without realizing. The things this man does to me. He leaned over and kissed me as he slowly started lining himself up at my entrance before pushing in.

He stopped one he was completely sheathed and released a moan.

"Fuck Doll." Bucky moaned.

"Bucky." I moaned. "Move please."

That was all he needed before he started thrusting in and out of me. He grabbed my leg and moved it so it was behind his hip. I moved my other leg as well and dug my heels into his but pushing him in deeper.

"Nora. Babydoll." Bucky moaned as he started moving faster and harder. I combed my fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Bucky you feel so good." I moaned.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away.

"No." I whined.

"Shhh I got you. I need you to do something first baby. Can you roll over and get on your hands and knees?" He whispered. I nodded and he got off of me so I could do so.

I rolled over and got on my hands and knees.

"Thank you baby." Bucky said as he kneeled behind me and rubbed his head against my entrance and pushed all the way in and started pounding into me.

"Bucky!" I shouted "Yes!"

"You like that baby?" Bucky said. "Fuck I love you."

"I, uh love you." I choked out. "AH!"

"Come for me baby." Bucky whispered into my ear.

"Yes, yes BUCKY!" I shouted as he worked me through my climax. I collapsed on the bed and Bucky pulled out of me.

"Tired?" He asked.

"What happened to all night?" I said with a smirk.

"Is that how you want to play it doll?" He teased pulling me into his arms.

"I don't know? How do you want me next?" I asked.

"How about I sit back and you give me a show?" He said lying on his back.

"Age finally caught up to you huh?" I teased.

"You know it hasn't." He said giving me a smirk. "Just giving you a chance to get back at me, What kind of guy would I be if I never gave my girl a turn to be on top?"

"What'd I ever do to deserve you?" I ask.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." He said. I leaned on top of him and kissed him as I swung my leg over and straddled his waist. I rocked my hips against his length and he shuddered a bit at the feeling. "Who's the tease now?"

"Sh relax baby." I said taking him in my hand and lining him up before I slowly lowered myself onto him.

"Ah." He gasped.

"Shit." I moaned. I kept going until he was all the way in before rocking my hip. "Ah."

"Baby please." Bucky whined.

"Patience." I said but next thing I knew Bucky moved his hands onto my hips and moved me as he started thrusting up into me. "Bucky!" I gasped.

"Too slow." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Uh." I gasped as he hit just the right spot.

"Fuck baby taking me so good." He moaned.

"Bucky." I moaned I could already feel another climax coming.

"Nora I… I'm close." Bucky said.

"Me too baby." I said leaning down to kiss him. I rocked my hips to match each of his thrusts and before I knew it I was at my tipping point. Bucky sat up and kissed me, swallowing all of my cries of pleasure as he spilled inside of me.

"Why did we wait so long to do this again?" He said between pants.

"We've been distracted and the timing's always been off." I said.

"I should have done something about that sooner." He said kissing my forehead.

"I can't believe we didn't wake up Wren." I said just as his cries rang out from down the hall.

"You were saying." He said.

I tried moving but my legs felt wobbly.

"Stay, I'll get him." Bucky said.

"You sure I…" I said.

"I got him." He said giving me a peck on the lips. Bucky gently moved me off of him before putting on his black underwear and going down the hall. Damn he loves my kid. I rested my head on a pillow and closed my eyes. I could hear Bucky's voice from the nursery and Wren cooing at him as I drifted off to sleep.


	124. Chapter 124

**Hey everyone I know it's been a while and I apologize for it. As we got closer to Civil War I started getting writer's block over how I wanted things to go especially with the whole Bucky/Steve agreement from a few chapters ago. I didn't want to put a less that great chapter out until I was completely certain it did Nora justice. I want to thank everyone for the messages of support you guys made my day during some of the right patches I've recently gone through. Though my muse has finally returned and I hope to start updating a lot more frequently, though I do have a job interview (Finally) on Thursday so that might shake up my writing schedule a bit. Rest assured this story will not be abandoned.**

 **As for this chapter we get some of the aftermath of that dinner. Before anyone says anything, just remember she's been through a lot and she still has a lot to go through. She's bottled up a lot of things trying to keep everyone happy but as I've recently come to learn everyone has a breaking point, even fictional characters. Anyways let me know what you think. Thank you, you're all amazing. Enjoy :)**

The next morning I woke up lying on top of a really lumpy mattress. I opened my eyes and smiled when I realized I wasn't actually on the mattress but on top of Bucky.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." I said smiling up at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best night I've had in seventy years." He answered.

"Good to know." I said moving to straddle him before leaning down to kiss him.

"Ready for another round already?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"WAH!" Wren cried from his room.

"Like clockwork." I said. "That was a hunger and dirty diaper cry." I gave Bucky another kiss before moving off of him. I looked around and slipped on his shirt from the night before.

"I'll go make coffee and get started on breakfast. Any requests?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I said before going down the hall where a crying Wren was waiting for me. "Morning kiddo." I said looking down at Wren. He stopped fussing for a bit before whimpering a bit.

"Up we go. Super baby to the rescue." I said picking him up and making sound effects. "umph, diaper change first."

I put Wren down on the changing table and quickly cleaned him up before going to feed him. I pumped out some milk and Wren drank away.

When we were done I quickly changed into some shorts and a tee before heading downstairs.

"Coffee." Bucky said placing a mug in front of me.

"Thank you." I said.

"I settled on eggs, bacon and hashbrowns." Bucky said looking for approval.

"Better make enough for Aiden too." I said.

"I don't think he's going to be back anytime soon." Bucky said just as the front door opened.

"Hello beautiful family!" he said cheerfully as he walked in. "Thank you." He said taking my coffee.

"Hello bugger." Aiden said tickling Wren's tummy making him giggle.

"Someone had a good night." I said.

"Her name was Hilary, she was a yoga instructor and she was very… limber." Aiden said with a smile.

"Are we going to be meeting Hilary anytime soon?" I asked.

"Oh hell no." Aiden said. "It's polite to get to know someone who gave you a very enjoyable night and offered to make you pancakes."

"She made you pancakes?" Bucky said.

"Offered, never stay for breakfast the morning after, gives people the wrong idea. How was your night? Work things out with the Captain?" Aiden asked.

"We did." Bucky said making Aiden turn to look at me.

"We're sharing custody." I said.

"Now I feel like a child of divorce." Bucky mumbled.

"You're sharing your soulmate?" Aiden asked.

"We're alternating days, Bucky's staying here Monday, Wednesday and Friday, at the compound Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday with Steve and Sunday is joint visitation." I said.

"Joint visitation?" Aiden said arching an eyebrow.

"We're spending the day together, the three of us." I said.

"Well that's… interesting." Aiden said. "How do you feel about this arrangement?" He asked Bucky.

"I think it's a good idea, help mend some bridges." Bucky said.

"Right, guess I'm babysitting on Sundays." Aiden said.

"If you don't mind, if not I can ask the dads or Natasha and Wanda." I said. Bucky gave Nora a look but didn't say anything.

"No it's alright, we could use some guy time." Aiden said.

"Settled then. Eat up we have a busy day ahead of us." Bucky said.

"We do?" I asked.

"It's Sunday? Joint visitation day." Bucky said.

"We had dinner together yesterday we're good until next week. If you want to spend time with Steve I can teleport you to the compound." I offered.

"Doll." Bucky said giving me a week.

"I got you to myself for almost a month and my dad's feeling a bit neglected. You guys get today and starting Monday we have our schedule." I said.

"Okay." Bucky said begrudgingly. We ate breakfast in relative silence before Bucky went upstairs to change.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Aiden said.

"Not now." I said closing my eyes.

"For fucks sake Nora…" Aiden started.

"Uh wasn't talking to you." I said as I started glowing.

"Damn." Aiden said as everything got too bright to see.

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in my house anymore, I didn't even recognize the building. It was some sort of office building.

"Aya?" I said and she appeared next to me.

"Yes." She said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Berlin." Aya answered.

"Why are we in Berlin?" I said confused.

"Future Berlin." Aya said.

"Nora?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Aiden.

"Aiden?" I said.

"You can't be here right now." He said.

"Time Jump." I said "Didn't really get a say in the matter."

"We need to move." He said putting a hand on my arm and leading me away. I heard sirens in the distance.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Not your time, you know the rules." He said. "Teleport us home."

"What?" I said.

"Nora, just do it." Aiden said.

"But…" I started.

"He's over here." Someone said.

"Nora!" Aiden said. I took his hand and zapped us to the house. "Thank you."

"Auntie Nora!" Connor said running over.

"Hey buddy." I said as he tackled me into a hug and almost knocked me down. He was older than when I last saw him. Maybe a year or two.

"Nora." Sam said.

"Hey Sammy." I said.

"Not our Nora?" Sam asked Aiden.

"Past Nora." Aiden confirmed. "Hey Bugger." Aiden said picking up Wren who was walking.

"Wren?" I said. He was walking and he was so big. His big blue eyes were just like his dad's and he had Wren's reddish blonde waves.

"Where in the timeline are you?" Aiden asked as he pulled out the familiar red journal.

"Uh Bucky and I just had dinner with Steve and came up with the arrangement. Wren's only three months old." I said.

"Ah the arrangement you're trying to flake out on." Sam said.

"Am not." I said hugging my son before hugging Ellie. I watched the two of them holding hands and running over to the living room to join Connor in watching a movie. Damn, I'm in my own near distant future.

"I need to pack stay here." Aiden said disappearing.

"Pack?" I said looking at Sam.

"Not your time." Sam said giving me a sympathetic look. "So what's going on with you?"

"Besides a time jump nothing." I said.

"I meant back in your time?" Sam said. "You finally work things out with Steve?"

"We had dinner and we came up with a schedule." I said.

"And how do you feel about it?" Sam said.

"It's a fair deal. We get equal time with Bucky." I said.

"But?" Sam said.

"There's no but." I said quickly.

"Oh there's a but." Sam said with a knowing smirk.

"But…" I admitted. "The whole group day thing that I'm not sure about."

"Not sure about or completely hate the idea all together?" Sam asked.

"Uh I don't know. If it weren't for Bucky I wouldn't have agreed to it at all but he's been through a lot and if it makes him happy I'll put up with it." I said.

"Nora that's not a reason to agree to it. Bucky's your soulmate and you love him but if you're not sure about it you shouldn't go through with it. You'll just be making yourself and them miserable if you do." Sam said.

"I hate it when you're right." I said.

"Talk it out, and be honest this time." Sam said.

"Alright time to go." Aiden said.

"It's really bad isn't it?" Sam asked him.

"Not sure, it might be Nora being paranoid but it's better to be safe than sorry." Aiden said.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked.

"Not your time." Sam and Aiden answered at the same time.

"You know they'll come to you first right?" Aiden said.

"I'm a lawyer, I know what they'll ask and what to do go." Sam said.

"Take care brother." Aiden said hugging Sam briefly before going to the living room. "Connor, be good for your Dad and look after you sister." Aiden told him.

"Why do you have to go?" Connor said tearing up.

"I have to champ. Grown up stuff." Aiden said.

"Avenger stuff?" Connor asked.

"Something like that. Your Aunt and I will visit when we can." Aiden said.

"I'll miss you." Connor said hugging Aiden.

"Miss you too champ." Aiden said hugging him back. When he let go Connor walked over to me.

"You're coming back right?" Connor asked me with tears in his eyes. I kneeled down to eye level.

"Whenever you really need me I'll be there. Pinky promise" I said offering my pinky. Connor linked his with mine before hugging me. I kissed his forehead and let go. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you Auntie." He said before going to his dad. Sam was talking to Wren and Wren looked sad. He hugged Sam and Sam hugged him back. When he let go Wren hugged Ellie and gave her a stuffed elephant plush toy. Ellie cried and hugged Wren before kissing his cheek.

Aiden picked up Wren and Wren hid his face into the crook of his neck.

What the hell is going on?

"Nora?" Aiden said getting my attention. He lifted his phone to show me a photo of a kitchen. "Take us there."

"Aiden…" I said starting to argue.

"You trusted me to be there when you show up." Aiden said giving me a pleading look. I nodded and put a hand on Aiden and Wren's shoulder and teleported us to that kitchen.

When we got there Aiden put Wren down and Wren moved to mug my legs.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Safehouse, I set up a while ago." Aiden said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know I can't tell you." Aiden said.

"You just said good bye to Sam and the kids like you were never going to see them again. What's going on?" I said.

"He can't tell you." Aya said appearing.

"Aya!" Wren said going to hug Aya.

"Hey kid." Aya said with a small smile as she ruffled his hair making him giggle.

"Aya." I said giving her a look.

"You'll find out eventually, it's still a bit further down your timeline." Aya said. "Speaking of it's time for you to get back."

"We'll be okay. Remember this place." Aiden said.

"Right." I said kneeling down. "Be good for you uncle okay?"

"Yes Mommy." Wren said hugging me.

"Love you little man." I said kissing his cheek.

"Love you mommy." Wren said before letting go and going to stand next to Aiden.

With that I started glowing and appeared back in my kitchen.

"You okay?" Aiden asked.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Five minutes." Aiden said. "You alright?"

"Uh yeah… you have any business in Berlin?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Aiden asked.

"No reason, let's just stay out of there for a while." I said making him give me a concerned look.

"Okay Doll I'm ready." Bucky said.

"Be back in a sec." I said taking Bucky's hand and teleporting him to the compound. Everyone was in the middle of breakfast when we showed up. "Morning." I greeted.

"Nora, Buck." Steve said getting up to greet us. He looked like he wanted to try and hug me but with the look I gave him he thought better of it.

"Hey punk." Bucky said hugging Steve.

"Ready for our day out?" Steve asked.

"I'll see you later Bucky." I said about to leave.

"Wait I thought it was going to be the three of us." Steve asked.

"I hogged Bucky for a month, you two need some quality time together. I'll see you at home." I said standing on my tiptoes and kissing him before teleporting home.

"How'd he take it?" Aiden asked.

"With open arms. Practically lifted Bucky into his arms and spun him around." I said.

"You want to talk about how you're deflecting?" Aiden said.

"You really want to talk about my relationship troubles when we could be sparring or throwing knives at each other?" I said.

"We're doing what now?" Aiden said perking up.

"Aya keeps saying I'm getting sloppy so I figured it might be time to get back into shape. So what do you say?" I offered.

"Basement twenty minutes." Aiden said getting up.

 **One Hour Later-**

"AH!" I shouted as I got flipped onto the mat.

"You're distracted." Aiden said as I rolled on my side and started getting up.

"I'm fine." I said throwing a kick that he blocked before I used my weight to throw him off balance.

"Alright then, why did you blow off Bucky and the captain?" Aiden said.

"I didn't blow them off they needed…" I said throwing a punch which Aiden dodged "Some time to themselves."

"That's the excuse you're going with?" Aiden said.

"Not an excuse." I said.

"Sure it isn't." Aiden said.

 **Joint Visitation #1-**

"You have our numbers." I told Aiden.

"He does." Bucky said.

"And there's extra milk…"

"Behind the regular milk." Aiden said. "Burp him for ten minutes after, use the diaper rash cream when I change him and make sure he gets some time on the ground on his stomach but monitored at all times. Go already."

"Just one thing." I said.

"Bloody hell Nora." Aiden groaned.

"Oh Mommy's going to miss you." I said blowing raspberries into Wren's cheek making him giggle. "Yes she is. Yes she is."

"He's not if you don't give him space to actually miss you." Aiden said.

"Fine." I said giving him one last kiss before handing him off to Aiden. "Ready?"

"Yes." Bucky said leaning down to kiss me. I teleported us to the restaurant we were meeting at. Steve was waiting outside and jumped up a bit surprised when he saw us.

"Hey." Steve said coming over to greet us.

"Hey Stevie." Bucky said hugging him.

"Hey beautiful." Steve said with a smile.

"Steve." I said with a nod making his smile falter.

"Let's go in." Steve said opening the door for us. I was about to walk in when my phone started ringing.

"Uh it's the hospital. I got to take this, meet you inside." I said taking a few steps back. "Stark."

"Doctor Stark we just received a call from Newark general they have a heart, a perfect Match for Jeffery Adams." One of the residents said.

"Ah! That's great. What's the ETA?" I asked. Jeffery Adams was a ten-year-old kid that had been on the waitlist for a transplant for almost a year due to a genetic congenital heart defect.

"Jeffery's already here and being prepped, the heart should be here in less than an hour." They answered.

"I'm on my way." I said. I quickly made my way inside where Steve and Bucky were sitting down. Bucky stood up and was about to pull out my chair but I stopped him. "I'm so sorry about this but I have to go."

"But we just got here?" Bucky said.

"That was the hospital, they have a heart for my patients, it's going to get there in less than an hour." I said. "I have to run."

"No it's okay go." Steve said smiling even though I could tell he was disappointed.

"I'm really sorry." I said kissing Bucky. "I'll see you later." I said before teleporting to the hospital.

 **Joint Visitation #2-**

We were at the compound about to go out on a hike when I got another call.

"Doll." Bucky said giving me a look.

"It's Sam, I'll make it quick." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Sammy what's up?" I asked.

"Connor took a hit and we're at the hospital. Could really use a hand with Ellie." Sam said.

"On my way." I said. "I…" I started.

"I heard go." Bucky said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be I just got called away on a mission." Steve said.

"There's always next week." I said. "Need me to drop you off?"

"I guess it's going to be a guys day." Bucky said.

"Yup. Good Luck." I told Steve before zapping Bucky back to the town house before heading to the hospital.

Connor ended up with a broken arm but other than that he was fine.

 **Joint Visitation #3-**

Steve's mission ended up being a bit longer than anticipated so this ended up being family day.

Sam, Aiden, Bucky and I decided to take the kids out to the beach house. The weather was surprisingly sunny so it was perfect.

Bucky seemed a lot more relaxed than I'd seen in a long time.

 **Joint visitation #4-**

"Doll you can't keep doing this. You haven't even given him a chance." Bucky said.

"Buck I am, I just have a lot going on." I said.

"Really?" He said not believing me.

"Montgomery's been covering for me on Sundays but he really needs today off, it's his niece's baptism and he's the godfather." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. His niece was getting baptized today and he was the godfather, he just got the day off too.

"I know but Doll it just seems like you're avoiding spending time with us." Bucky said. Crap if he was intentionally guilt tripping me it wouldn't have been this effective. I was going to try and talk it out but then life kept throwing me getaway options and it was easier than disappointing Bucky.

"Buck I promise, next week short of an alien invasion the three of us are going out for Sunday brunch. I'll even make reservations." I said.

"Promise?" Bucky asked.

I put my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He proceeded to lift me up onto the counter and deepened the kiss. I put my legs around his waist and Bucky moved his hand up and down my thigh.

"Uh, sorry." Steve said making us move apart. "Friday let me in."

"Yeah, I should probably get going." I said standing up before walking to Wren's swing. He was sound asleep and hardly fussed when I took him out.

"Aiden's watching him?" Steve asked.

"No, my Dad. Aiden's on a Intel mission and I have to go cover the ER for the other head of ER." I said grabbing the diaper bag.

"We could watch him?" Steve offered.

"No." I answered pretty quickly.

"Nora." Bucky said giving me a pleading look.

"My dad wants to spend some quality time together with Wren. He's really embracing the role of grandpa." I said. "Have fun."

With that I teleported to the Tower where dad was waiting for me.

"Hey kiddos." Dad said getting up to take Wren from me. "Little guy's knocked out." He said as he put him down in the portable crib.

"Quite the feast." I said looking at the spread put out on the table.

"Yeah had a craving. No bicentennial man today? Or is it Centennial Man?" He asked.

"Bucky's with Steve today and Aiden's away meeting with a contact." I said.

"So just us like old times." Dad said fondly.

"Marathon Lab session after breakfast?" I asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Dad said with a smile.

 **Many Hours Later-**

We were working on Nano technology dad wanted to integrate into the suit, which was by far the coolest thing I had ever toyed with since dad asked me to try out the remote controlled surgical robot, when he got a call.

"Boss captain Rogers is calling." Friday announced.

"Put Spangles through." Dad said before I could tell him not to mention I was here.

"Tony." Steve greeted.

"Spangles to what do I owe the pleasure." Dad answered.

"We had the lab here run some tests on some of the tech we found and they can't crack it any chance you can stop by and take a look?" Steve asked.

"Sure Nora and I just finished…" dad started and I waved at him to stop talking.

"Nora's there?" Steve asked. I signed at dad not to say anything.

"Uh got to go, the grandkid's up from his nap. Be by later." Dad said ending the call while giving me a look. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." I answered to fast for dad's liking.

"Nora." Dad said looking right into my eyes trying to get me to crack.

"Oh look at the time, little guy's tummy time." I said making Wren giggle.

"Nora Eliana Stark." Dad snapped making me freeze. "Explain. Now."

"Uh… Remember how a few weeks ago I had dinner with Steve and Bucky where we tried to figure out how things were going to work out and we came up with the schedule?" I said.

"Yeah?" dad asked.

"Well Bucky also asked that on Sundays the three of us spend the day together." I said.

"Today's Sunday." Dad said before he realized what I was getting at. "You played hooky?"

"Kind of." I said.

"You ditched the super soldiers to spend time with me. Aw I'm touched." Dad said putting his hand over his heart teasing me.

"More like I've ditched the last four joint visitation days if we count today." I said.

"Nora." Dad said in a chastising tone.

"I know, I know. Future Sam said to talk to them about how I really felt but then Bucky looks at me with those gorgeous steel blue eyes and I feel guilty saying no." I said.

"Kid, I get that you want to make him happy but you shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness to do that." Dad said.

"Dad I am happy. He makes me really happy and he loves Wren. It's just… him." I said.

"Spangles?" dad said.

"Yes. When we first came up with the deal I thought it would be okay that I could handle it but once we actually got to it… I just couldn't." I said. "And then stuff kept happening that let me get out of it so I've been avoiding it."

"Do you love him?" Dad asked.

"Of course I love Bucky." I said.

"I meant Rogers." Dad said.

"That doesn't matter." I said.

"Obviously it does matter if not you wouldn't be such a wreck about It." dad stated.

"I have to talk to them now don't I?" I asked.

"That would be the adult thing to do." Dad said. "But that doesn't mean we can't wait until after dinner."

"Can we stop by for dessert?" I asked.

"Sure where do you want to go?" dad asked.

"There's this gelateria in Rome." I started.

"Keep it in the city." Dad said.

"I can teleport." I said.

"I could go for an authentic pasta dinner." Dad said with a smirk.

 **Avengers Compound- Third Person's POV**

Steve and Bucky went out on a run to burn off some of the frustration they felt at hearing Nora had lied to them from Tony slipping up.

Everyone was around doing their own thing and Sam was working on something in the lounge room.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Sam had to pinch himself to make sure what he was seeing wasn't some sort of dream because standing in front of him was his best friend wearing the wedding dress she wore the day she married his now deceased best friend.

"Oh Fuck." She said.

"Nora?" Sam said getting closer. "What are you doing here?" Then he realized what was happening. "Oh crap this is where you went to before the wedding."

"No shit Sam." Nora said freaking out. "This is so bad. I just jilted my best friend at the altar."

"Relax Jess and I are taking care of that, or we did." He corrected. Time traveling was confusing. Sam had no idea how Nora managed to keep everything straight. "So you're freaking out."

"What? No I'm not…" Nora said obviously lying.

"You so are, Aya teleports you away whenever you start panicking to give you time to pull yourself together." Sam said.

"Oh…" Nora said blushing. "I wasn't panicking exactly…"

"Wow." Sam Wilson said as he walked in. "You're wearing a wedding dress."

"Yeah, I got sent here ten minutes before I was supposed to marry my best friend." Nora said with a groan.

"I need proof this happened." Natasha said sneaking in without anyone else knowing until she said that and started taking photos with her phone.

"Guys seriously not the time." Nora said freaking out.

"What's going on?" Sam Wilson asked.

"She's freaking out and she's in denial about it." Sam said.

"I'm not freaking out," Nora tried to deny. "I'm just getting married to my best friend and if this goes all wrong I go to jail and I lose my best friend." She said as she started hyperventilating.

"Nora you need to calm down." Natasha said.

Nobody had noticed but Bucky and Steve had returned from their run and were listening through the door to the entire conversation.

"I am calm, I'm very calm. I'm making a list of everything I can use to make a shiv for when my cell mate tries to kill me." Nora said.

"Okay sit down." Sam said pulling out a chair for Nora before looking for a file on his laptop. "I'm going to show you something that if Wren ever found out I showed you he'd probably kill me."

'Would have killed me." Sam corrected in his head. He really missed his best friend. Sam took his laptop and set it in front of Nora before playing the video. It was of the day of Nora and Wren's wedding, as the guys were getting ready. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

 _"Did you get Nora a wedding gift like you said you were?" Sam asked._

 _"Yeah I did. Had to pull some strings but the look on her face will be completely worth it." Wren said wiping his face with a hand towel._

 _"You okay man?" Sam asked._

 _"Uh yeah, just marrying my best friend who so obviously deserves better and if I screw up not only do I get deported but she ends up in jail. What am I doing?" Wren said sweating bullets._

"Wren freaked out?" Nora said turning to Sam.

"Oh he freaked out." Sam said nodding with a small smile. "Keep watching."

 _"Wren calm down. Look whether you can admit it or not, you love Nora. You say you're not in love with her but you do love her in one form or another. It's probably why you've been obsessing that today is everything she could have ever dreamed about." Sam said._

 _"This is Nora we're talking about. One of the most important people in my life." Wren said._

 _"Okay tell me something you could have married Kate and avoided bringing Nora into your mess but you didn't. Why?" Sam asked._

 _"Because I tried ignoring her once and I felt like the shittiest person alive. Jess was right, I'm better off with Nora in my life. She makes everything better. When I wake up screaming in the middle of the night she gets up and makes hot cocoa and waits until I'm back asleep before going back to bed. She goes all out for my birthday even though she knows I hate celebrating because she wants to make up for all my previous birthdays and watching her go through all the time jumps and misery of her waiting for her soulmate makes me want to be a better person." Wren said._

"Aw." Nora said tearing up along with Sam and Natasha.

"Why are you friends with Wren?" Sam asked.

"Because despite the fact that he puts up a tough front he has a good heart. In Afghanistan he was the only doctor who gave up his free days to work at the clinic even though the original site got bombed. He calls me out on my bullshit and when shit hit the fan he chose me over his girlfriend. I met him when I het rock bottom and he gave me a reason to want to live again." Nora answered starting to feel her resolve strengthen at the realization that she was doing the right thing.

"Do you have any doubts now?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"No if there's anyone I had to scam the government with, I'm glad it's him." Nora answered making everyone chuckle.

"There you go." Sam said. Nora stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Sammy." Nora said.

"That's what I'm here for sis." Sam said with a smile.

Nora looked startled for a second before the glowing started.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to get to." Nora said with a smile before the light got brighter and she disappeared.

"Can't believe, it took them so long to realize they had feelings for each other." Natasha said.

"You weren't there for the rollercoaster that was their will they or won't they relationship. They were in love before they even realized it." Sam said.

"Sometimes you forget how young she really is." Sam Wilson said.

"She's been through a lot." Steve said as he and Bucky walked in.

"How much did you hear?" Natasha asked.

"All of it." Bucky said. "I always knew there was something there, just didn't realize how serious it was."

"They went through a lot together." Sam said closing his laptop. "I should get going. Have to stop by the store to grab some groceries. Night guys."

"Night." They all said.

Eventually it was just Steve and Bucky and they couldn't get what they had heard out of their heads.

"She loved him Buck." Steve said.

"Yeah she really did." Bucky said. "Hey."

"Hm?" Steve said.

"What's on your mind?" Bucky asked.

"She's never going to forgive me." Steve said.

"Steve, give her time." Bucky said.

"Things are never going to be the way they used to be are they?" Steve asked.

"We're not the same people we were in the 1940's Steve. I was brainwashed. You got frozen for seventy years. Nora's a time traveler who's spent thirty years in the past and went through hell, some of which I'm sure she hasn't told anyone. Things aren't going to be the same but there can still be an us." Bucky said.

"I hope you're right." Steve said.

 **One Extended Dinner Later- Nora's POV**

"Alright kid, time to face the music." Dad said.

"I know, thanks for today dad." I said.

"Anytime, we should actually do this more often, I missed our lab marathons." Dad said.

"Yeah, Sundays work for you?" I asked.

"Nora." Dad said.

"Right." I said putting a hand on his shoulder and teleporting the three of us to the compound. Bucky and Steve were on the couch giving each other bedroom eyes and jumped when they saw us.

"Hey." I said.

"Spangles, Robocop." Dad greeted. "You said you had tech you needed me to look at?"

"Tony, Nora, didn't know you guys were stopping by? Hey little man." Rhodey said cooing a Wren. Wren immediately reached out for him. I handed him over and Rhodey bounced him a bit.

"We'll be in the lab." Dad said ushering Rhodey and Wren out of the common room.

"So how was your day?" I said hoping they wouldn't bring up the elephant in the room.

"We need to talk." Bucky said.

"Course we do." I said.

"You've been avoiding us." Steve said.

"No I haven't." I said.

"Doll we caught you red handed." Bucky said.

"I wasn't avoiding you both." I said.

"It's me." Steve said sadly.

"Doll I thought we were trying to work through this?" Bucky said.

"Buck pushing two people together isn't how you work things out. There are so many thing you don't understand and as much as I wish I could give you this, I just can't." I said.

"It's supposed to be the three of us together, till the end of the line." Bucky said.

"Baby look at me, we are together. You have me and you have Steve that won't change but the three of us together it's over." I said. "Maybe one day we can get to a point where we can maybe be friends but right now it's too soon."

"Nora he did everything you asked. The Carter girl isn't an issue anymore." Bucky said. I turned to Steve and he gave me a pleading look not to say anything. I couldn't break Bucky's heart anymore than I already had.

"Buck, give us a minute." I told him.

"But…" Bucky said.

"It's okay." I said and he nodded before walking out.

"Nora I…" Steve started before I signaled at him to stop and teleported us to the ranch in Dallas. "What?"

"Super Soldier hearing, I don't think you want him to hear what I'm about to say." I said.

"Nora…" Steve started.

"Shut up." I said. "You're done talking, you're going to listen. I've kept it all bottled in trying to keep everyone from picking sides and keeping Bucky focused on getting acclimated but I need to say this. You broke me, repeatedly. You crashed a plane in the Atlantic and didn't even try to find another way not bothering to consider what that would do to me. I could have gotten over that. I could have gotten over the fact that you did that because you loved Bucky more than me. Fine I understand. I love him more than I love you we're even."

Okay that was a lie. I don't have favorites though at the moment Bucky is definitely winning. I was being petty and I wanted to hurt him, to make him feel even a sliver of the hell he put me through.

"The fact that you were still alive kept me going even after I tried slitting my wrists, when I stood on the ledge of that building in Boston, and when I tried to overdose so I wouldn't have to live knowing that you chose death over me." I said and tears streamed down Steve's face.

"You don't know how much it hurt to know that I appeared in front of you and you still didn't try to look for me. I spent years waiting for you Steve. Our brainwashed amnesiac soulmate found me from fragments of memories and public records in a matter of weeks and you in three years had to wait for my dad to build a robot who wanted to destroy the world and bring you here to finally realize I was alive this entire time. What the Fuck dumbass?" I said.

"I could have gotten over Sharon. She's a bitch and probably a punishment all on it's own but that you would throw in my face the fact that I couldn't have kids the instant she told you she was pregnant? That just proved to me what a selfish asshole you really are. And the icing on the shitpile you keep throwing at me that you actually accuse me of killing an unborn baby. You have any idea what that does to a hormonal pregnant woman who already had the weight of the fucking space time continuum on her shoulders and who was facing raising a kid on her own? Who was terrified out of her fucking mind but had to put on a brave face because what else was she going to do? No you don't because you don't think. I went through hell for you. I cried all the time. There were days I didn't want to get up in the morning, hell I still have those days because of you but you know something, I'm grateful I ended up with you as a soulmate. Because of you, my dad and I have never been closer, I learned who my real friends, no family are," I corrected. "I got to meet the best person I have ever had the honor of meeting, the person who made me want to live again, who showed me what true unconditional love was, and I have a son who I love more than anything in this damn world. The only thing I wish I could change is that despite everything you've done and how much you hurt me I still love you."

"I'm so sorry." Steve sobbed.

"Yeah you should be." I said wiping the tears I hadn't even realized I had shed during my rant. "What I said before stands, Bucky is the priority. He deserves to be happy. We'll never be together again but we can keep it amicable. We share him during holidays keep the schedule going but joint visitation day, that's off the table. The three of us end up at a party or event together we keep it civil but you don't hug me and you don't try to talk to me unless we're in a group."

"No." Steve sobbed.

"This isn't a negotiation. This is how it's going to be." I said. "I'm done getting hurt by you and you don't get to play the victim card. I'm not the same girl you rescued in Azzano anymore. I grew up. Bucky doesn't find out about this conversation because I don't want him to shut you out again. He needs you, he needs us but not together."

"No." Steve said standing up and walking up to me he took my hand in his. "I made the mistake of letting you go once and I'm not doing it again. I love you. You and Bucky are it for me."

"Let go." I said and he did but not before kissing me. Damn it felt good, but then I remembered who was the one kissing me and I blasted him through a wall. "Don't ever do that again."

"Nora." He groaned before passing out.

"Dumbass." I said putting a hand on him and teleporting us back to the compound. I left him passed out on the couch before going to find my dad and son.


	125. Chapter 125

**Updates two days in a row, it's official I'm back. I wanted to say thank you to everyone that commented. I love hearing from you all. This one picks up right where the last one left off. We get more angst, some heart to heart talks and drunken antics. Without further ado here it is. Let me know what you think.**

I walked down the hall and passed by Sharon who gave me a dirty look. I made my eyes glow a bit and she whimpered and flinched as I passed by her.

Maybe I was being petty, and immature, etc but she put me through hell and quite frankly I needed to get one last one in before I moved on to completely ignore her existence. Also it was pretty hilarious to freak her out. Peggy was tough as nails. Sharon… all bark no bite.

I walked into the lab where dad was poking into a weapon while Rhodey was making faces at Wren trying to get him to crack a smile.

"Come on kid, your mom was a laugh machine when she was your age." Rhodey said.

"He's trying to imitate you dad, if you wants to make him laugh, raspberries or tickles." I said. "How's the tech?"

"Nothing out of this world, just took some of my old weapons and modified it slightly." Dad said. "I'm getting ready to head out, mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure I wanted to ask, you mind taking Wren for the night?" I asked.

"You want me to take care of the kid on my own?" Dad said surprised. He had offered a few times but I always turned him down and joked about how if I did Wren would end up with a Mohawk by the time I picked him up.

"Yeah, unless you're busy I can…" I said.

"No no I'm totally free, in fact Friday clear my schedule for tomorrow too." Dad said in a rush. He really wanted to babysit.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Nora, loosen the reigns a bit. Go have fun, I got this it's not my first time taking care of a baby." Dad said.

"You left me with nana for three years." I deadpanned.

"I visited." Dad said. "Just give me a chance, Please."

"Alright but if anything…." I started.

"I have all the emergency numbers including his pediatrician and you're on speed dial." Dad said.

"Okay then. You have formula so you should be good. I'll just go tell Bucky what's going on and I'll drop you off." I said.

"Guys Night!" Dad said lifting Wren up high making Wren cheer as he chewed on his hand.

"He does have a bed time." I called over my shoulder as I walked out.

I walked into the common room and Bucky was looking over Steve.

"Doll why is Steve covered in dust and plaster?" Bucky asked.

"Steve kissed me and I blasted him through a wall." I said.

"What?!" Bucky said. "You two were supposed to talk things out!"

"We did. I got everything off my chest and made it clear we were done. Then he decided to plant one on me and I blasted him through a wall. Speaking of I should probably go fix that." I said.

"Nora what the hell?!" Bucky exclaimed.

"He kissed me when I didn't want to be kissed. No means no." I said.

"Nora, you can't do that. He has done everything you ever asked of him and you knocked him out." Bucky said.

"Bucky I love you but there are things that happened while you were gone that make it impossible for things to be fixed between the two of us." I said.

"Have you even tried?" Bucky said.

"There's no point." I said.

"How can you say that? We've been through so much together. We've fought our way back to each other time and time again. How can you just throw all of that away like it means nothing? Like we mean nothing?" Bucky said.

"I wasn't the one that threw it away Buck." I said. "Dad's taking Wren for the night are you staying or do you want to go home?"

"I'm staying." Bucky said adamantly. "I think you need some time to really think about what you want. I love you but I also love him and I know you said you didn't want me to pick sides but it doesn't feel like it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but there's nothing I can do. I've tried Buck." I said.

"No you haven't! That's the point Nora!" Bucky said frustrated.

"Hey, calm down." Sam said coming in along with Natasha Clint and my dads.

"It's fine, I was just leaving." I said walking over to my dad's.

"Doll." Bucky said.

"I get that you love him but he didn't put you through half the crap he put me through." I said.

"He ended things with Sharon already. You got married and had a kid but he doesn't hold that against you." Bucky said.

"Barnes shut up." Natasha said giving him a glare.

"Seriously tin man not cool." Sam said.

"I'm going to leave now so you can think about it and so I don't throw you through a wall too." I said giving him a glare.

"Nora I'm…" Bucky started.

I put a hand on my dads' shoulders and teleported the four of us to the tower.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"You are such an idiot." Clint said.

"You and Rogers need to learn to think before you open your mouths." Natasha said.

"You three need help, like professional help." Sam said.

"Nora blasted Steve through a wall for kissing her." Bucky said.

"He got off easy." Natasha said

"Yeah." Clint and Sam agreed.

"What happened to not picking sides?" Bucky asked.

"We're not but Steve has really messed up… repeatedly." Sam said.

"So he dated the Carter girl, that's done." Bucky said.

"It's a lot more than that." Clint said.

"What else is there?" Bucky asked.

"Not our place to say, it's up to them to tell you." Sam said.

"But they won't!" Bucky said.

"Give them time and lay off trying to Parent Trap them. It'll blow up in your face. Literally." Natasha said.

"Parent Trap?" Bucky asked confused.

"It's a movie." Sam said. "We really have to catch you up on those pop culture references."

 **Nora's POV-**

We got to the tower and my dads gave me really concerned looks.

"So I'm going to head out." I started.

"You okay?" Rhodey asked.

"Hunky dory. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Because you were a few seconds away from sending a super soldier through a wall for the second time in under an hour." Dad said.

"I'm fine. I feel so light, I got everything off my chest. I have closure." I said.

"Really?" dad and Rhodey said exchanging look.

"Really." I confirmed. "Well I should get going. Oh I'm going to miss you." I said hugging Wren and kissing his cheeks.

"Where you heading off to?" Rhodey asked.

"Well first I'm going home to change into some more bar appropriate clothes. Then I'm going to call a sitter so Sam can go out and after we're going to teleport to where ever Aiden is and get piss drunk. See you tomorrow." I said giving them each a kiss on the cheek before teleporting home.

I dialed a nanny and paid her extra to stay over night with Connor and Ellie before dialing Sam.

"Sammy." I said.

"Nora." Sam said sounding glum.

"Why so down?" I asked.

"Just one of those days." Sam said sadly.

"Well I know just the solution." I said.

"Really?" He said in a monotone voice.

"You, me and Aiden drinking margaritas from a beachfront bar in Cabo." I said.

"Nora…" Sam started.

"Come on, you're having a bad day, I got in a fight, and Aiden's guy came up empty handed we need this. Sammy, please." I said.

"I can work from home tomorrow. I need a sitter." Sam said.

"Nanny's on her way." I said. "I'll stop by in thirty minutes?"

"Perfect." Sam said before hanging up.

I looked through my closet and I found the red dress I wore this time last year on Wren and I's wedding anniversary. On the day he died… Fuck I really needed that drink now.

I put on a cute black lace bralette and a red flowery wrap dress with loose half sleeved. I slipped on some tan heeled sandals before grabbing a clutch and teleporting to Sam's house.

.

"Aunie!" Ellie cheered.

"Hi princess." I said picking her up.

"You pwetty." She said.

"I know you are." I said kissing her cheek before putting her down. I went down to the kitchen where Sam was helping Connor finish up his homework.

"Alright bud that's the last one." Sam said.

"Auntie Nora!" Connor cheered coming to hug me.

"Hey Buddy." I said. "How was school?"

"We're going on a field trip!" Connor cheered.

"Really? That's awesome!" I cheered.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"The aquarium!" Connor cheered.

"Awesome." I said as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably the sitter." Sam said getting up to answer the door.

"Where are you and dad going?" Connor asked.

"We're going to check up on Uncle Aiden sweetie so that's why Miss Emily is going to watch you and Ellie." I said.

"Okay," Connor said. "I'm going to put this in my backpack."

I went to join Sam in greeting the babysitter and left her half her pay. We paid her to watch the kids and go drop off Connor at school just in case we didn't come back early.

After a quick goodbye to the kids we were off. I had sent Aiden a message and he responded with a photo of a bar on a pier. I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and we appeared right by the entrance.

We walked in and found Aiden sitting at the bar saving two barstools.

"Oi, look what the cat dragged in." Aiden said hugging us.

"How many shots you had?" I asked.

"I thought the point of today was to get piss drunk?" He said.

"It is I just want to know how many shots I need to take to catch up." I said.

"Just three." He said. " _Three shots of mescal for each of them please." He ordered in Spanish._

 _"Coming right up." The bartender said._

 _"Thank you."_ I said as he handed us each our shots. "To heartbreak, it only makes you stronger." I said taking the first shot before downing the rest back to back.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Aiden said.

"It's been a month, I thought you had the schedule worked out with Steve and everything?" Sam asked.

"Uh, I'm still to sober to talk about that." I said.

"Which means she doesn't want to tell you she'd been ditching joint visitation day for the past four weeks." Aiden said and a kicked his foot telling him to shut it.

"I figured," Sam said. "You agreed to it t make Bucky happy not because you actually wanted to."

"When I agreed I thought I could do it but I just couldn't." I said.

"Who wants to start recapping their day?" Aiden asked.

"Nora's already talking." Sam said.

"I need tequila. Let's get bottle service. Anyone want anything?" I asked.

"We're in Mexico, just keep the tequila coming." Aiden said.

 **A Few Shots Later-**

"So I finally told them I didn't want to do joint visitation day." I said sucking on a lime trying to sooth the burn.

"How'd they take it?" Sam asked.

"How do you think, Barnes has been trying to parent trap Her and the captain for over a month." Aiden said.

"Imagine me having to tell Wren that he was never going to see one of you because we got in a huge fight. The look Bucky gave me is what I imagine that would be like." I said. "It was heartbreaking but I made it clear that he still had us just that the three of us all together was over."

"Okay." Sam said.

"Then what happened?" Aiden asked.

We all took another shot and I sighed.

"Bucky said how I was sure if I hadn't even tried." I said.

"Which you haven't." Aiden reminded me.

"I have my reasons." I defended. "Most of which he doesn't know."

"Which you should tell him as well." Aiden reiterated.

"You have your reasons but you still haven't even given it a chance." Sam said.

"Then, I asked to speak to Steve alone. Bucky left but I know him and with the super soldier hearing he would probably hear us even if he was far away so I teleported us to the ranch and I laid down the law." I said.

"Which is what exactly?" Sam asked.

"We share Bucky. We each get our days but there was no way I was doing joint visitation day. If we all ended up spending a holiday or Bucky's birthday together he doesn't speak to me unless we're having a group conversation and then I let it all out." I said.

"You let what out?" Aiden asked confused.

"Everything I've kept bottled up for the past thirty five odd years. His trying to off himself, how that messed me up and the times I tried offing myself, the Sharon thing, the trial, the not looking for me, everything." I said.

"Jesus fucking Christ Nora." Sam said just the way Jess did making me tear up.

"I ended it saying that through it all I was grateful because it showed me what a selfish asshole he truly was and that because of that I have my family and I got to meet Wren…" I said my voice cracking. We all took another shot at the mention of his name. "Suffice it to say I got through it all. He was a wreck said that he couldn't let that happen and that he was going to fight for me. I still said no and then…"

"There's more?" Aiden said.

"He kissed me." I said.

"Wow." They said at the same time.

"And I blasted him through a wall."

"Whoa!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"A bit extreme don't you think?" Sam said.

"He kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"And?" Sam said.

Aiden looked at me closely and his eyes widened.

"You kissed him back." He said.

"For like a second then I blasted him through a wall." I repeated.

"How'd Bucky take it?" Sam asked.

"Not great, we got into a fight. Said I should really think things through. Didn't understand how I could just throw it all away so easy. I said I wasn't the one who threw it away. Then he said Steve ended things with Sharon like I asked and compared it to me marrying Wren and having a kid which Steve doesn't hold against me." I said.

"Oooh." They groaned before we all took another shot.

"Suffice it to say I got out of there before I sent him flying through a wall too." I said.

"You really need to tell him everything Nora." Sam said.

"I know but last time he found out about one of Steve's fuck ups he ignored him for a month. It killed him and I don't want to put him through that again." I said.

"Nora you're my sister and I love you but you are a selfish bitch." Sam said.

"What?" I said hoping I was hearing wrong.

"You heard me." Sam said.

"Mate the captain…" Aiden started.

"Is a dumbass, I'm not defending him or Bucky, idiot." Sam said. "You spent years waiting for Steve and you thought Bucky was dead. I was there and I saw how wrecked you were. You have no idea how lucky you are. They came back from the dead. You get a second chance to be with them. You have any idea what I would do to see jess one more time and tell her I love her." Sam said tearing up.

We all took another shot.

"They're not perfect but guess what you're not either. You all went through your own hell but fought your way back to each other and you won't even try?" Sam said wiping tears off his face.

"How am I supposed to trust him after what he did Sam? It's not just me anymore its Wren too and as you've noticed by now that's obviously an issue." I said.

"How is that an issue Nora? Bucky adores Wren." Sam said.

"The man spends his free time reading baby books." Aiden said. "Not something I'd expect a former assassin to read for fun."

"Wren isn't going to meet his dad…" Sam started and we all took another shot. "But he has a lot of people in his life who love him. Would it really be so bad to have one more person who wants to be there do the same?"

"And if he walks away? How would I explain that?" I said.

"Are you worried about Wren getting hurt or you?" Aiden asked.

"I thought you hated Steve?" I asked.

"I never said that, I back your corner unconditionally you know that but I also know that despite everything you still love the daft idiot." Aiden said

"That doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes it does." Sam said. "The best part about you is also the worst Nora. You see the good in everyone despite all logic you do and you don't give up on them. What would have happened to Wren or Aiden if you had given up on them."

"Aiden was brain washed and Wren…" I said trying to take a shot but Sam stopped me.

"Wren would want you to be happy." Sam said and I started crying.

"I miss him so damn much." I cried.

"I do too sis." Sam said crying.

"This is why I hate tequila, it makes me emotional." Aiden said crying.

"I found the dress I wore on our Anniversary date… the date from the day he died when I was getting ready." I cried. "I can't believe it's been a almost a year."

"It's Jess' birthday." Sam cried.

"I miss them so much." I cried.

"I went to work at the compound today and you showed up." Sam said. "Wearing your wedding dress."

I remembered that, how nervous I was, the video of Wren saying how important I was to him.

"I found the video from the night before your wedding." I said crying. "The whole group and then it showed the scene where I offered to be Jess' getaway driver. Damn you guys were couple goals."

"So were you and Wren." Sam cried.

"I'm never going to have that." Aiden said.

"Yes you will." I said.

"Beth was it for me, just like Jess was it for Sam." Aiden said.

"Your soulmates aren't the only people you can love Aiden. You saw what happened with me and Wren." I said crying again. "Don't close yourself off to it, everyone deserves a chance to be happy. Same goes for you Sammy."

"Shouldn't you take your own advice?" Sam asked slurring a bit.

"Drunk me is smarter than sober me. I love the idiots I just don't think I'm ready to forgive the spangly one." I said wiping the tears off my face.

"Then at least give him a chance to redeem himself. Where would I be if you didn't give me a chance? Nora I literally killed you and you found a way to move past that, doesn't he deserve at least the possibility of redemption?" Aiden said.

"We live really fucked up lives." Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah we really do." I said laughing. "We need to get happy again."

"Vodka?" Aiden asked.

"Vodka!" Sam and I cheered.

 **The Next Morning-**

I woke up the next morning to an annoying bright light hitting my face. That's when I realized I wasn't lying on a mattress. I was lying on the floor and my arm was being held up by my wrist.

I opened my eyes and noticed Aiden was lying down on the ground next to me. My head was pounding and I felt queasy. I looked around and realized we were at the Hampton's beach house. The place was a mess, there was an empty pan of brownies and wrappers everywhere.

How did we go from Cabo to the Hamptons?

"You're a teleporter dumbass." Aya said appearing in front of me.

"Uh not so loud." I groaned.

"Buah!" I heard someone from the bathroom.

"Sounds like Sam's up." Aya said. "Hope he can get you out of those because I'm not helping you."

"Out of what?" I asked before looking at what she was talking about. Aiden and I were handcuffed to the stove door.

"Shit." I said as a flushing toilet sounded through the house.

"Sounds like Sam just flushed the only key. Have fun," Aya said disappearing.

I put my hand up and tried blasting free from the handcuffs but nothing worked.

"Aya you sadistic bitch get back here!" I shouted.

"Mh keep it down." Aiden mumbled in his sleep.

"Aiden wake up we're handcuffed." I said.

"uh, go to sleep it'll make the torture go by faster." He mumbled.

"This can't get any worse." I said before someone kicked the door down and in came Steve and Bucky followed by everyone else including my dads.

"What the hell?" Dad said.

"Let's be honest this isn't the weirdest thing you've walked in on." I said before I threw up in the mop bucket that I'm guessing Sam left by me before going to the bathroom.

I'm never drinking tequila again.


	126. Chapter 126

**Hey all i know this one's a bit short but after all the angst i thought we needed something a bit more lighthearted. Don't worry the drama is far from over but i thought this would give us a bit more perspective into where everyone's head is at when we last left off.**

 **The Previous Night- Third Person's POV**

Bucky gently wiped the dirt off of Steve's face. He had a big bump on the side of his head but Bucky knew Steve's had had worse.

'How the hell did things get this bad between them?' He thought.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked bringing Bucky an ice pack.

"Out cold." Bucky said. "I think I should move him to his room."

"Might be a good idea." Sam said. "Need a …"

But before he could finish his sentence Bucky had already thrown Steve over his shoulder.

"Hand." Sam finished.

"You mind showing me to his room so I can put him in bed?" Bucky asked.

"Uh sure this way." Sam said leading him down the hall, into the elevator and down another hall to Steve's room. Of course things never went as planned.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharon shouted. "What happened?"

"He's fine just got knocked out." Sam answered.

"Oh Stevie, I'll go get an ice pack." Sharon said.

"Already have one." Bucky said.

"Oh I'll just go fluff his pillows." Sharon said.

"I got it." Bucky said giving her a glare making her shiver. Bucky would normally be saddened at someone being terrified of him but he had to admit that it did come in handy sometimes.

"I'll just go… tell Stevie I want to talk to him when he wakes up." Sharon said before scurrying away.

"Wow, you and Nora really have the death stare mastered." Sam said.

"We had time to practice." Bucky said with a shrug before walking into Steve's room. He carefully put Steve on the mattress and tucked him in.

"Nora… please." Steve muttered.

"What aren't those two telling me?" Bucky asked Sam.

"Man, I'm not getting involved." Sam said.

"Nora blasted Steve through a wall. Those two used to be inseparable, we all were. I get that what Steve did was wrong but he made a mistake." Bucky said. "He's trying to make amends."

"I'm not the one that has to tell you. You missed a lot." Sam said.

"Just when I think things are getting better it all comes crashing down again." Bucky said.

"How are you doing with everything?" Sam asked.

"Fine?" Bucky answered.

Sam stayed quiet for a minute.

"I used to work with at the VA in DC before everything. I ran a support group for soldiers who had trouble adjusting when they got back." Sam said.

"I wasn't a soldier, I was an assassin." Bucky said.

"You fell off a train and were brainwashed into doing things you wouldn't have done if you had gotten a say for over seventy years. You're the longest living prisoner of war in history. I know we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot but if you want to talk, I've been told I'm a good listener." Sam offered.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm ready to talk about… that." Bucky said.

"Well if you are you know where I'll be." Sam said before walking out of Steve's room. Bucky looked down at Steve before following Sam out.

Bucky ended up in the common room alone. Everyone was off doing their own thing. He didn't mind the quiet, it gave him time to mull things over. He picked up his cell phone and dialed someone who might be able to give him some insight on what everyone was keeping from him.

"Mathis." Aiden answered.

"It's Bucky." Bucky said.

"I know, there's this thing called caller ID that let's you know who's calling." Aiden retorted.

"We got in a fight." Bucky said.

"She finally tell you she doesn't want to do joint visitation day?" Aiden said.

"You knew?" Bucky said. "She told you before us?"

"She didn't have to, it was obvious she was only doing it for you." Aiden said.

"I thought we were okay." Bucky said.

"You two are okay. Nora and the Captain are not and have not been for a long time." Aiden said.

"Sharon's not an issue anymore!" Bucky cried out.

"There's more to the story…" Aiden said. "I have to go Sam and Nora are here."

"Wait where are…" Bucky started but the call cut off before he could finish. "Uh."

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Bucky said standing up to check on Steve.

"Like someone used me as a battering ram. Nora packs a wallop." Steve said rubbing his temples.

"We got in a fight, she left." Bucky said.

"Buck…" Steve started.

"Why is she so angry at you Steve?" Bucky asked.

"It's just something we need to work through." Steve said avoiding Bucky's gaze.

"Why do you two keep lying to me?" Bucky asked.

"Because you have enough to deal with as is." Steve said.

"How did two people that loved each other as much as I know you two did and still do be driven to the point one gets thrown through a wall?" Bucky said.

"A lot of things happen in seventy years." Steve said.

"Especially when you don't get frozen." Bucky said.

"We're at that point where we start joking about it?" Steve asked.

"It's that or talk about the poison oak rash on your…" Bucky started.

"And who's fault is that?" Steve said.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of Bucky's phone ringing.

"It's Nora." Bucky said.

"Answer it." Steve said.

"Hello? Doll?" Bucky said.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Bucky heard crowds chanting.

"WHOOOO!" Nora cheered.

"Nora?" Bucky said.

"You know what we need to do? We need a mariachi." Nora said.

"No." Sam said.

"Yes." Aiden said.

"Wh-why would we need a maria-ah-chi-chi?" Sam slurred.

"Jess said they were romantic." Nora said.

"Another!" The three of them ordered in spanish.

"I think she accidentally dialed you." Steve said.

"Is she drunk?" Bucky said.

"Senorita please of the bar." Someone with a heavy accent said.

"How's it go on Spanish? Estas son las Mananitas…" Nora sang.

"Shut up already." Someone else said.

"No you shut up it's my wife's birthday!" Sam shouted.

"Then take your skank wife and leave." The other drunk said.

"Oh hell no!" Sam said and punched a guy.

"Shit." Nora said and then there was commotion, people shouting and glasses breaking.

"Nora? Nora!" Bucky shouted before the call cut off.

"That's not good. Friday run a trace." Steve said.

"Unable to locate Doctor Stark's location." Friday said.

"Shit, I forgot Aiden and Nora have scramblers on their phones." Bucky said.

"Tony can probably find them." Steve said picking up his phone and dialing Tony. "He's not answering."

"Try Rhodes." Bucky said.

"Voicemail." Steve said.

"Nora can be in real trouble." Bucky said.

"What kind of trouble?" Natasha said as she walked in.

"There was a fight and we can't track her phone." Steve said.

"Dial Tony or even better call Aiden and Sam." Natasha said taking out her phone. "Hey where are you."

"Aiden don't do it." Nora said.

"Yeah man it's not worth it." Sam said suddenly there were gunshots.

"Oh fuck." Natasha said as the call cut off. "We need to go."

"Yeah." Steve said running to the hanger with Bucky. Everyone was already inside ready to go.

One twenty minute flight and they were back at the tower. They found Tony humming 'Back in Black' to Wren as he tried to get him to sleep.

"Stark!" Steve said running in.

"SH!" Rhodey and Tony shushed.

"He finally calmed down." Rhodey said.

"The kid's wide awake." Clint said.

"I meant Tony." Rhodey said.

"Here, I can…" Bucky started.

"No, he's mine for the night." Tony said. "What are you all doing here?"

"Nora's in trouble?" Natasha said.

"What? She's a super powered surgeon with a sentient being on her shoulder that predates the universe and She's with a lawyer and master assassin how much trouble can she be in?" Tony said.

"Sir Doctor Stark's calling you." Friday said.

"See, I'm sure she's fine. Friday put her through."

"What the hell did you do?!" Sam shouted.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it!" Nora shouted.

"Kid?" Tony said.

"Oh shit, he looks mad." Sam said.

"Yeah, go go go!" Nora said before there was more shouting and the call cut off.

"Okay, I see what you mean. Friday activate Nora's tracker." Tony said.

"You put a tracker on Nora?" Bucky said.

"On her phone." Tony said. "Uh… she's in Mexico, Cabo to be exact."

"Tony?" Pepper said walking in. "Hey what's going on."

"Oh nothing just trying to find Nora who went out drinking in Cabo and is in trouble. I have to go." Tony said. "I just uh…"

"I got him." Wanda said stepping forward and taking Wren who smiled as he saw Wanda.

"Thanks." Tony said. "Let's go."

With that they were off again but when they finally got to Cabo Nora, Sam and Aiden were gone.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Tony said.

"They destroyed the place then went to the beach and disappeared into thin air." The bouncer said.

"Teleporting." Natasha said.

"Where's her tracker say she is now?" Bucky asked.

"One second… huh." Tony said.

"What?" Steve said.

"She's in Dallas." Tony said.

"The ranch?" Rhodey asked.

"No that's the weird part she's at the cemetery." Tony said.

Everyone hopped into the plane and flew to Dallas. When they arrived at the cemetery there was a grump grounds keeper muttering about drunk ghosts.

"Excuse me?" Rhodey said.

"Oh god more of you?" he said.

"Did you happen to see a girl about this tall. Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes. A tall shaggy looking man and a man with dark hair and a British accent?" Clint asked.

"The ghosts." He said getting pale.

"Ghosts?" Bucky said confused.

"Those three ghosts were drunk and singing happy birthday while drinking tequila. When I told them to shut up they disappeared into thin air." He said.

"Which grave was it?" Steve asked.

"The one with all the flowers and lit candles." The man said. "I have to clean that mess up before it burns the grass.:

Everyone quickly started looking until they found the one they were looking for.

"Jessica Moore?" Steve said confused.

"Jess, Sam's wife." Tony said. "Nora's best friend."

"Oh…" Steve said. "She was young, how did she…"

"Aneurysm after childbirth." Tony said. "She's not here."

Tony took out his phone and ran the trace again. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Where is she?" Natasha asked.

"Malibu." Tony said taking his phone out. "Nora?"

"Daddy!" Nora cheered. "It's so pretty here!"

"Kiddo where are you?" Tony asked.

"You're house, I'm going swimming." Nora said.

"What?" Tony said.

"Last one to the bottom's a rotten egg!" Nora cheered.

"Bottom?" Tony said.

"You don't think she means…" Rhodey started.

"Whee!" They heard before a splash and the phone cut off.

"Oh shit." Tony said.

"Jet now!" Steve shouted.

Half way there the signal stopped.

"Oh not good." Tony said.

"What's not good?" Bucky said.

"Signal's gone." Tony said. "Damn it Nora."

"How can the signal be gone?" Steve said.

"She did go cliff diving." Natasha said, "Probably shorted out the phone's signal."

"Uh!" Bucky groaned.

"Buck she's fine. Drunk but fine." Steve said.

"Did you not hear the gun shots?" Bucky said.

"Stop being so dramatic." Aya said.

"Nora!" Bucky said going to hug her.

"What is it with you two idiots not being able to tell us apart? I never had this problem with Wren, Even Connor knows the difference." Aya said.

"Why are you here?" Tony said.

"To tell you slowpokes to get a handle on that brat. You're supposed to be earth's mightiest heroes and you can't even handle three drunk idiots? This planet is screwed. You have any idea what a pain she is to deal with when she's drunk and emotional?" Aya said.

"What do you think we've been trying to do all night?" Steve said.

"You are really bad at finding people." Aya said.

"Who's fault is that?!" Steve shouted.

"Who sent her on the drunken rampage?" Aya said.

"Enough!" Rhodey shouted. "I'm not sure what's going on exactly and I don't care. The only thing I care about is making sure my daughter's safe so can you tell us where she is?"

"Beach house in the Hamptons. She's pretty out of it so I think she's staying put. You three seriously need professional help." Aya said before disappearing.

"How the hell does Nora put up with her?" Tony said before his phone started ringing. "Kid I swear I'm about to pull a Howard and…"

"He's not going to do it." Aiden said.

"Yes I am." Sam said.

"Then do it." Nora said.

"I am." Sam said.

"You don't have the balls for it." Aiden said.

"Fuck you asshole." Sam said before was a clink sound.

"Oh fuck he did it!" Aiden said.

"Oh shit!" Nora said.

"I fucking did it!" Sam cheered.

"What did he do?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know." Tony said.

"Why the hell do they keep butt dialing you?" Rhodey asked.

"How should I know?" Tony said. "Barton step on it."

 **Present Day- Nora's POV**

"What the hell?" dad said.

"Let's face it, this is not the weirdest thing you've ever walked in on." I said before puking in the mop bucket.

"Nora why are you and Aiden handcuffed to the stove door?" Rhodey asked.

"Funny story we started playing truth or dare and Aiden and Sam asked me to describe what living with Aya was like so I described it as being stuck to one person with no way to get rid of them. Then Sam dared Aiden to handcuff himself to the stove to get a better understanding I laughed and he handcuffed me to get back at me. Then he dared Sam to swallow the key and Sam just puked it out and flushed it so we're kinda stuck." I said as Sam walked in and looked around.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Sam said.

"Sam pass me the water bottle up there." I said and he tossed it over to me. I opened it and poured it over Aiden's head.

"You'll never get me to talk!" He shouted as he woke up. "What the…"

"Morning." I said.

"Sam cough up the key mate." Aiden said.

"Key?" Sam said.

"The one you swallowed last night?" Natasha reminded him.

"I did what?" Sam said.

"Don't bother, you flushed it down with your puke." I said feeling nauseous again. I grabbed the bucket and puked again.

"Oh shit hand it over." Aiden said yanking the bucket and puking.

"Fucking tequila." I groaned.

"We should probably…" Sam Wilson said referring to the handcuffs.

"On it." Clint said steeping over to us and fiddling with the lock. Less than a minute later we were free.

"Thank you." I said standing up and feeling really lightheaded.

"Doll you okay?" Bucky said.

"Yeah just… Buah!" I puked into the kitchen sink.

"Let it out." Dad said holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

"Uh…" I groaned. "Remind me to give the maintenance crew a really good tip." I said looking around at the mess.

I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out three bags of IV fluids and lines. I walked over to Sam and started feeling for a vein.

"What are you doing?" Sam said.

"Hold still you'll thank me later." I said sticking the needle in and setting up the line.

"Should you really be doing that considering you know…" Rhodey asked.

"I can set up an IV in my sleep and blindfolded, this isn't hard." I said.

"Arm" I told Aiden.

"I'll deal with the hangover thank you." He said.

"Come on, it'll help. You're probably super dehydrated." I said wiping his arm. And he grew tense. "Hey look at me." I said and he did. "You've had worse than this, it's just saline and some vitamin K to help with the exhaustion."

"Alright do it." He said.

"I already did." I said getting started on mine.

"Damn you're good." Sam Wilson said.

"I have a lot of practice." I said sticking the needle into my wrist and hooking myself up. "So not that I'm not happy you're all free and that you uncuffed us but what are you doing here?"

"You called us last night." Bucky said.

"I did? I don't remember." I said.

"Don't think you would considering." Dad said lifting up the half empty vodka bottle.

"And you wouldn't considering you butt dialed us." Rhodey said.

"Really? Huh should have installed that update yesterday. You guys can see we're good." I said.

"We heard gunshots." Steve said.

"Firecrackers. Bought some fireworks." Aiden said. "Wanted to make bottle rockets."

"And a fight." Natasha said.

"Asshole deserved it." Sam muttered.

"It also got us kicked out, didn't even get my margarita." I said.

"Cliff diving was fun." Aiden said.

"We should do it again sometime, maybe Santorini next time." I said.

"Oh, that does sound nice." Sam said.

"Why did you go to a cemetery?" Bucky asked.

"We missed our friends." I said giving Bucky a look to drop the subject before we all started crying again.

"What happened here?" Dad asked.

"Pot brownies and Vodka, not a good combo." Sam said. "Uh, shit I was supposed to be back home by now."

"Paid the nanny to stay until noon we're good." I said.

"You're the best." Sam said.

"Is this where I'm supposed to be a parent and tell you how reckless and stupid you were last night?" Dad said.

"Pot." I said pointing to him. "Kettle." I said pointing to myself. "I'm never doing this again Good talk."

"That does sum it up." Dad said with a shrug. "Come on kid, let's get you three home."

"That would be appreciated. Aya's grounding me." I said. "No teleporting or powers. And she's being really loud." I groaned.

"Actually can we talk? The three of us?" Steve asked.

Suddenly I saw a flash of light and Aya was standing next to me.

"Not yet. He'll know when it's time to talk." Aya said pointing to Bucky.

"Me?" Bucky said confused.

"Why him?" I asked.

"Time jumps." Aya said and suddenly a lot of things make sense. I had really screwed up the timeline. With a nod she disappeared.

"Being handcuffed to a stove is nowhere near as annoying as that must be." Aiden said.

"You get used to it." I said, "It's kind of nice knowing that no matter how bad things and how lonely you get you're never alone."


	127. Chapter 127

**Hey everyone just wanted to post this up before I went to bed. It's a bit of a doozy and it's pretty long if i do say so myself. It ties up a few more loose ends. It also offers up a bit of hope for future chapters. So without further ado here it is. thank you for your continued support and please let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

To say things were tense would be an understatement. Sam, Aiden and I were sitting next to each other and Bucky and Steve were sitting across from us. Bucky would give me stern and disappointed looks before looking at Steve and doing the same. Steve would look at me sadly with longing in his eyes. I would glare back and then look away before returning to the conversation. Once we landed we went our separate ways.

Steve tried talking to me but lucky for me Aya decided to lift the punishment early and let me teleport home.

A few days later Dad decided to pick me up from work with Wren and took us to lunch. The restaurant seemed familiar but I didn't remember from where.

"What are you having?" dad asked.

"I think I'm going with the salmon in lemon wine sauce, I'm working overnight so I should get a good meal in." I said.

"Need me to take Wren?" Dad asked.

"No Aiden's stopping by later to pick him up." I said.

"How are things with Bucket?" dad asked.

"Same as the last time you saw us together." I said.

"Not talking?" dad asked.

"More like he wants answers I can't give him without messing up the time line and Steve won't give him because Aya showed up and told him to keep his mouth shut until past me shows up and tells Bucky. Also he knows Bucky probably won't take it well and he doesn't want to risk losing him too." I said.

"And how are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Good, I'm focusing on Wren and work. I started this new research project. I want to use a 3D printer to make new valves in Newborns born with heart defects so that instead of having to replace the pig valve when it wears out it's the patient's own cells grow around the mold into functional tissue." I said.

"That's amazing." Dad said.

"I'm still in the proposal phase and I'd have to see if anyone would be willing to actually let me try it out on their kid but fingers crossed." I said.

"How are you doing personally?" dad asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Uhuh." Dad said.

"Don't say it like that." I said.

"Like what?" Dad said playing dumb.

"Like you don't believe a word I'm saying." I said.

"Nora, you are the strongest and most amazing person I know. Most of the time I wonder how I made something so great." Dad said. "One of the things I admire about you is the fact that no matter how much someone hurts you or screws up you never give up on them."

"Okay?" I said confused as to where he was going with this.

"You forgave me for years of screw up and my failures as a parent." Dad said.

"Parenting isn't easy." I said looking at Wren who was drinking his milk happily. "But worth the struggle."

"It is. But that same optimism is the reason I know you haven't given up on Spangles." Dad said.

"Did you miss the part where I threw him through a wall?" I said.

"Nora." Dad said sternly.

"I have to be back at work in thirty minutes and you didn't invite me out to lunch to vouch for Steve." I said.

Dad gave me a look before sighing and changing the subject.

"Pepper and I have been together for years now and after you she's the most important woman in my life. She's been there through my best and my worst and…"

"You want to propose?" I said finally realizing why the restaurant is familiar.

"I've had the ring picked out for a while now just needed it to feel right." Dad said. "I wanted to know if I had your blessing."

Well fuck me… I know that Dad isn't going to get a chance to propose because before he does Pepper breaks up with him. If I say no I'll have to explain why which for obvious reasons I can't tell him but if I say yes and he goes ahead with the proposal when past me shows up he'll know I knew the entire time which he'll hate me for.

'Aya some help would be nice.' I thought.

'You have to say something. Don't say yes but don't say no either.' Aya answered.

'He's going to hate me' I said.

'He'll understand now say something the silence is getting awkward and he's babbling on' Aya said.

"Dad there's no one better for you than Pepper. That woman is a saint. The crap you put her through but no matter what she's been by your side unconditionally. No one can handle you better than her but it's not up to me, it's what you feel that really matters." I said.

"So that's a yes?" Dad said confused.

"That's a I'm not interfering. You're asking me because you're having doubts. You need to think things through, reflect on the past few years and what you want next. Don't jump into anything. Wait for a sign and when you don't have any doubts go for it." I said hoping I said the right thing. "I remember when I married Wren even if it was a farce at first I was terrified but when I talked to Sam and saw what Wren had said before the wedding I didn't have any doubts. It was the best decision I ever made."

"So no doubts? Not even when you found out he was an assassin?" Dad said.

"I wasn't mad he was an assassin I was mad he kept it from me. He was my best friend, he came into my life when I needed him most and brought me back from the edge. Not to mention he gave me the best gift I've ever gotten." I said rubbing Wren's cheek gently.

"I guess you're right." Dad said.

"Just think it through, and don't worry you'll know when you have your answer." I said with a reassuring smile.

"I should probably get you back." Dad said looking at his watch.

"We still on for Wednesday night dinner?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Dad answered. "Bye kiddo." Dad said picking up Wren from his high chair before handing him to me.

Wren just giggled before reaching for me.

"He's getting big." Dad said.

"He is, he's growing like a weed." I said taking Wren.

"You know… you ever consider he might take after his dad?" Dad asked.

"He's practically a clone of Wren, wouldn't be a huge stretch. But that's a problem for another day. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Bye dad." I said before teleporting back to the hospital. I dropped off Wren in daycare before going to the ER. There was a huge accident on the highway and it got packed.

I got sent up to surgery almost right away to repair some major internal damage to someone that got hit by said bus.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve parked his motorcycle outside the hospital. He looked at the door and sighed. He really hoped Nora didn't send him flying through one of those windows. Maybe he should have brought his shield with him.

Steve took in a deep breath before walking in. The hospital was busy and the waiting room was packed. He walked over to the nurses station where he saw a young woman in pink scrubs typing away.

"Excuse me miss." Steve started.

"Write your name here on this list and we'll call you in to start check in procedures. If it's urgent go down the hall to the ER." The nurse said.

"I'm not here for medical attention." Steve said.

"If you're here to visit family use the welcome reception desk." She said finally looking up.

"I'm here to see Doctor Nora Stark." Steve said.

"You're…" She started.

"Uh, I can wait in her office I know you're very busy." Steve said.

"No I was just about to head over to do my rounds. Its on my way." She said standing up. "Doctor Stark's in surgery right now and it's going to be a while."

"Oh that's fine. I have time." Steve said.

"Well here it is, the cafeteria's downstairs in case you get hungry and there's always a coffee cart in the atrium." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Steve said as he walked in to Nora's office. He looked around and saw that Nora had a few photos up. There was one of her and Tony with Wren the day they got home from the hospital. There was one of Nora, Aiden and Sam with the kids at Ellie's birthday party a few months ago. There was another of a night out with Sam, Nora, a blonde woman who was probably Jess and the red haired man he had seen once before. When he walked over to her desk he saw one of Bucky holding Wren between him and Nora and next to it was a photo of Nora and Wren dressed in their combat gear while sitting on the trunk of a Humvee.

"That was from September 2012, Kandahar about three or four months after Nora got there. A squadron got pinned down while on patrol in one of the residential areas. Wren and Nora were in the area and showed up. Managed to clear the area of all civilians including some of the hostages that had been taken. Thanks to them we didn't lose a single person that day." Montgomery said.

"You were there?" Steve asked.

"I was their superior officer, Major Henry Montgomery of the United States Armed Forces. Nice to meet you Captain." Montgomery said.

"Nice to meet you too." Steve said shaking his hand and noticing his tight grip.

"Just came to drop some files, guy she's operating on right now took a huge hit. It's going to be a while." Montgomery said.

"I've heard but he's in good hands." Steve said.

"The best." Montgomery agreed. "Well nice meeting you."

"You too." Steve said putting the frame down. Steve walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out a leather bound book with a familiar eagle insignia. He opened it and immediately recognized it as one of Howard's journals.

 **Nora's POV-**

Well the patient was now brain dead and the damage from the accident had been so severe I doubt his organs would be viable to be donated so all that was left was wait for their family to get to the hospital so they can decide what they wanted to do.

I walked over to the cafeteria and got myself a coffee and a muffin before heading up to my office to update a few charts before heading home for Wren's Bedtime. I was working overnight and I'd have to head back but I made it a point to be the first face he saw every morning and the last one he saw before going to sleep.

I walked in and the first thing I saw was someone sitting in one of the chairs reading Gramps' journal. I immediately used my powers to bring it to my hand startling them.

"That's personal." I said putting it back on the bookshelf.

"Sorry… just saw the insignia and got curious. Howard's writing but your words." Steve said.

"I wrote the intro, Gramps did the rest. We had time considering I got stuck without my powers." I said. "What bring you to a hospital? I doubt you're sick. Bucky alright?"

"Buck's fine… he's helping Natasha with training the others. I wanted to talk to you." Steve said.

"I'd rather not. Our talks never really end well." I said. "And I need to get home for Wren's bedtime."

"I just wanted to talk about Bucky's birthday, it's this weekend." Steve said.

"Right." I said. I had to pull a lot of favors and promised a few people I'd co write a paper with them but I managed to get the day off. "So how we doing this. You want the morning and I get the night?"

"Nora I know things between us aren't great but it's the first birthday Bucky's going to celebrate since he got away from Hydra can't we put our problems aside for the day and do something together?" Steve said giving me the patented puppy dog look. Damn I hate when he's right. The things I do for the people I love.

"We can throw a party. Invite everyone, keep it kid friendly since I know Connor's going to want to go to his Uncle Bucky's party. You want to do it at the house or the compound?" I asked.

"I think the compound will be better. It's supposed to be my day so it'll be better for the surprise." Steve said.

"Good I can have Aiden or Nat go keep him busy while we set up." I said.

"I can do that, it'll be more of a surprise that way." Steve said.

"Steve the last time I asked you to keep Bucky busy while I set up you took him on a tour of a rope factory." I said.

"What was I supposed to do? The theater was closed." Steve said.

"If you do end up trying to keep him busy, I'm preapproving any plans. The guy survived Hydra, he deserves to spend his ninety eighth birthday doing something he'll actually enjoy." I said.

"I'll get on that." Steve said. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, it's for Bucky." I said looking down at my phone. "I have to go."

"Oh right… I'll uh text you some ideas." Steve said.

"Sure, drive safe." I said before taking a sip of my coffee and teleporting back home. Aiden and Sam had just finished having dinner and were getting the kids ready to head out.

"Aunie!" Ellie cheered when she saw me.

"Hi princess." I said picking her up. "You giving your dad trouble?"

"You bet she is." Sam said taking advantage that I had her to slip on her jacket.

"You want me to just zap you home?" I asked.

"If you don't mind?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I put a hand on his shoulders and they were gone. "Now how's my little man?"

Wren just smiled and reached for me. I moved to take him out of his seat.

"Come on little man time to get you to bed." I said.

"I left his clothes on the counter and the bath's already drawn." Aiden said.

"Thanks." I said before teleporting upstairs. One bath and a half hour struggle to get a fussy Wren into his pajamas but I finally did it. I swaddled him and hummed the imperial march from star wars knocking him right out. I put him down in his crib before heading downstairs.

"Bugger out already?" Aiden asked.

"Imperial March or Hey Jude work every time." I said.

"What's on your mind?" Aiden asked.

"We have a party on Saturday." I said.

"Party?" Aiden asked.

"Bucky's Ninety Eighth Birthday." I said. "Steve stopped by the hospital. Decided that splitting the day wouldn't be what Bucky wanted so instead we're having a party. We're keeping it kid friendly so the kids can come."

"Here or the compound?" Aiden asked.

"Compound." I said making him uncomfortable. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Aiden said.

"I know that look, that's not nothing. What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I'll be entirely welcome at the compound, given my past." Aiden said.

"You're family, you're Bucky's friend and I'm sure that as long as you don't try to kill anyone you'll be fine." I said.

"If you say so." Aiden said.

"I have to head back, I'll see you in the morning." I said.

 **Saturday-**

After a week of going back and forth via text with Steve who surprisingly knew how to use emojis we had agreed that he wasn't the most qualified to distract Bucky. So instead I had Aiden and Sam take him for a guys night at the beach house. Bucky liked it up there and Steve assured him that it was all right if he was late. Of course that meant I not only had to wrangle Wren in the morning but Ellie and Connor as well.

"Auntie Nora, Wren's stinky." Connor said.

"Really." I said putting Ellie down in the play pen. "Oh wow yeah it's a big one. Connor stay here and watch your sister. As soon as I'm done changing your cousin and … Ew changing again we'll head out." I said.

"Yes Auntie." Connor said finishing his pancakes. "Will there be cake at the party?"

"Of course there'll be cake, what type of birthday party will it be without it." I said as I quickly went upstairs to change Wren and then myself. Considering I was probably going to spend most of the morning decorating and running around doing errands I decided to keep it casual with some distressed jeans and a grey know tee.

.

I grabbed the playpen and then teleported us all to the compound.

"Morning." I said as I popped into the common room as everyone was finishing up breakfast.

"Morning Nora, whoa need a hand?" Sam said.

"No I got it." I said using my powers to set up the playpen. I quickly put Ellie in and went to put Wren in his swing.

"Busy morning?" Natasha asked,

"I had to change three times because someone either spilled something to spit up. I figured it out pretty quick." I said.

"How's Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Relaxing on a beach getting a tan." I said showing him the picture Sam had sent me.

"Will he be back on time?" Steve asked.

"With all the scheduled delays Aiden has planned he'll be right on time." I said. "Did everything get here already?"

"Yeah it's all in the storage room down the hall." Rhodey said.

"I was thinking…" Steve started before he was interrupted.

"Oh Steve I've been looking everywhere for you." Sharon said as she came in. She froze when she saw Wren in his swing.

"Sharon." Steve said.

"I uh… I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to visit Aunt Peggy." Sharon started. "She leaves on Monday."

"I can't today it's Bucky's birthday." Steve said. "I was going to go tomorrow."

"Oh," Sharon said disappointed. "Its only that Cassidy said she was having a good day today and I thought you'd want to go while she still remembers you."

"If you want to go I can handle this." I said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if I go tomorrow." Steve said. "I'm sure the rest of your family will want to spend some time with her too."

"I guess you're right." Sharon said before walking out.

"Auntie, is the mean lady going to be here for the party?" Connor asked.

"Uh not sure sweetie but don't worry you'll be around superheroes so nothing will happen to you." I said.

"Will Auntie Aya be there too?" Connor asked.

'Since when did I become Auntie Aya we're not even related?' Aya said making me smile.

"I'm sure she'll stop by." I said.

"Okay." Connor said.

"I'll be here with the kids." Wanda said.

"Yes I have read a few books on child development and would like to see how accurate they are." Vision said.

"Okay then. Connor you want to come help or you want to stay here?" I asked.

"I'll help." Connor said.

"Let's go then." I said going down to the storage room. I had Connor carry out the rolled up posters while Steve and I carried out the heavier objects.

We started setting up everything, table cloths, chairs, Vintage posters and finally lights.

"I can put those up." Steve said.

"No we got it." I said. "Okay bud did you get them unraveled."

"Yes Auntie they all work to, I checked." Connor said.

"Okay you ready?" I asked.

"Really?" Connor said.

"I promised didn't I?" I said. "So grab one end and loop it around the wires. I'll be holding you up the entire time. If you get scared tell me and I'll bring you down."

"I won't get scared I'm big now." Connor said.

"Even big kids and grown ups get scared, it's alright if you do. Now on three. One, two, three." I said slowly lifting him off.

"Blast off!" Connor cheered. I flew him around slowly. About halfway through the room Steve finally broke the silence.

"You're really good with him." Steve said.

"I know. Little guy and his parents helped me through some tough times." I said.

"He's a great kid." Steve said.

"He is." I said. "Almost done buddy, one more lap and then you're coming down."

"But auntie." Connor whined.

"We have to get ready for the party, you want cake don't you." I said.

"Yes I'll hurry." Connor said but I kept him at the same pace. I didn't want to risk any accidents. When he was finally done I slowly brought him down. "That was Awesome! Can we go faster next time?"

"We'll see." I said. "For now we have to run back and get your sister and cousin so we can get dressed."

"Are they on time?" Steve asked.

"Uh, about forty five minutes out." I said. "See you later."

With that I teleported up stairs and grabbed the kids before heading back to the town house. I got the kids dressed up in their party clothes before getting myself ready. I decided to put on a black off shoulder dress and part my curled hair to the side before finishing my look with a bit of a homage to the 1940's by putting on some red lipstick.

product_photos/4341142/One_20Shoulder_20Casual_20Sexy_20Women_20Party_20Mini_20Dress_20with_20Belt_

I teleported back just in time. We got everyone in their spots and I even got to get Aiden and Sam there on time. We shut off all the lights and waited for Steve to walk in with Bucky.

"Steve It's been a long day I just want to go lie down for a bit and watch a movie." Bucky said.

"What did you two do?" I asked Sam and Aiden who just played dumb.

"Come on Buck, just help me fix my bike and then we can go out for a slice of pie." Steve said.

"What did you do to it this time?" Bucky said.

"Nothing." Steve said as they opened the door and the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" We shouted.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." I said.

"Nora… but… how?" Bucky started.

"You really thought we got lost in Jersey?" Aiden said.

"You two planned this?" Bucky said looking at Steve and I.

"We did. " Steve answered.

"Didn't want Steve taking you on another tour of a rope factory so I had Aiden and Sam take you to the beach house for a little R and R." I said.

"Did you just say spangles took you on a rope factory tour as a date?" Dad said.

"The theater was closed what was I supposed to do?" Steve argued.

"Go to the park." Sam Wilson said.

"Beach." Rhodey said.

"Point is I saved you from another boring factory tour." I said.

"And I ended up in the middle of a garbage dump." Bucky said.

"Seriously?" I asked Sam and Aiden.

"We made a wrong turn." Aiden said. "Come here bugger, let's give the love birds some time."

I handed Wren to Aiden and Connor led Sam away telling him all about his sky-high adventure.

"Does this mean…" Bucky said looking between us.

"No, it just means that no matter what happens between us you'll always come first." I said kissing his cheek. "Now how about we get you something to eat. Don't want you fainting on the dance floor."

"You should see the cake." Steve said. "Double chocolate."

"I love you two." Bucky said putting an arm around both of us.

We all sat down and ate, even had a few drinks. Aiden Sam and I decided not to considering what had happened the weekend before. Instead we stayed with the kids and waited as Wren and Ellie started getting sleepy.

"Twenty on Ellie falling asleep before Wren." Aiden said.

"Seriously?" Sam said.

"It's just a bit of friendly competition." Aiden said.

"I'll take that action." Dad said.

"You're both horrible." I said resting Wren's head on my shoulder before starting to hum the Imperial March.

"Is that… Really?" Rhodey said.

"Sh, it works." I said continuing to hum. Before I knew it Wren was out and so was Ellie. It was kind of sweet how they both reached out to each other as they were falling asleep.

"Guess we should head home." Sam said.

"Actually we set up a room for the kids in case you guys want to spend the night or so you wouldn't have to leave early." Rhodey said.

"Don't think Connor will let you go without a slice of that cake." I said.

"I guess it would be okay to put them down for a bit." Sam said. Wanda and Vision led us to the room down the hall they had set up with portable cribs and even a bed for Connor. We put the kids down without a fuss.

"Friday please let me know if Ellie or Wren wake up." I said.

"Alerts will be sent to your phone boss." Friday said.

"We're good." I said before we headed back to the party. We walked in and the dance floor was full swing. I found Bucky and Steve staring nostalgically at the couples dancing. The one good thing about being a time traveler, I had thirty-five years to learn how to dance. "What's a girl gotta do to have her fella ask her to dance?" I said faking a 1940's Brooklyn accent.

"I was just waiting for you dollface." Bucky said with a smirk before taking my hand and leading me to the dancefloor. We started swinging and twirling around. "Where'd you learn those moves?"

"I got stuck in the nineteen fifties." I said.

"Did you ever learn this?" Bucky said before lifting me up and swinging me over his shoulder.

"Damn I've been missing out." I said.

"Maybe we should go dancing." Bucky asked.

"Sounds like a fun night." I said.

 _"Or I could show you some of those moves in bed."_ He whispered in my ear in Russian.

"Sarge, buy a girl dinner first." I said blushing.

"For you anything. I love you." Bucky said.

"Love you too baby." I said kissing him.

"Break it up you two, arms length apart." Dad said as he danced by with Pepper.

"You going to put your hands any lower?" I retorted making Pepper blush.

"How did I not notice you two were related sooner?" Pepper said making us laugh.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Sharon got home fuming from her visit. All anyone could talk about was how amazing Nora is and what an amazing doctor she was saving her life. How could they forget what Sharon had lost?

She walked over to the balcony and saw the party in full swing. She saw Bucky and Nora dancing while Steve watched them longingly from the bar. He never looked at her the way he looked and Bucky and Nora. That made her blood boil.

She ran out and into the first room she found so no one would see her crying. She turned on the lights and saw two portable cribs and even a small bed. As she looked in she saw a blonde little girl she recognized as the brat that ruined her dress' sister. She looked at the other crib and saw the red headed baby look up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Nora's brat." She said. "Your mom ruined my life. I was supposed to have a son. He was supposed to look just like his dad. Blonde hair and big blue eyes. Your mom killed him and now I won't ever have a baby. Why should she be happy?"

Sharon picked up Wren who started to cry.

"SH, sh, it's alright. I can dye your hair and no one will know the difference." She said walking out as Ellie woke up and started crying.

 **Nora's POV-**

We were just about to cut the cake when I felt something. There was a tightening in my chest and my heart started beating erratically. Something was wrong.

"Nora, you okay?" Aiden asked.

"Something's wrong." I said taking my phone out just as an alert from Friday rang out. "Friday are the kids okay?"

"Ellie is awake and crying but Wren has been taken." Friday said.

"What? By Who?" I said panicking.

"Agent Carter ma'am." Friday answered. I've face Nazis, Died more times than I cared to admit, been captured and tortured, and faced the end of the world brought on by a computer but I've never been as scared as I was in this very moment.

"Sharon? But she…" Steve started.

"Call her now." Natasha said taking out her own phone.

"Nora don't panic we'll find them." Dad said.

"Friday where is she?" I said eerily calm.

"She is currently on the roof ma'am." Friday answered.

"Nora don't do anything…" Rhodey started but I didn't let him finish before I teleported to the roof.

"Rockabye and goodnight…" Sharon sang softy.

"Sharon." I said making her turn around to face me.

"Sh, you'll wake up Stevie." She said. At the sound of my voice Wren perked up and started crying. I started walking closer and she took a step back getting closer to the edge. She held Wren against her chest before pointing a gun at him. She struggled against her and reached out for me. "Don't come any closer."

"Please don't hurt him." I said barely holding back tears.

"You killed my son." She said.

"I didn't, I tried to save him but by the time you got to the hospital there wasn't a heartbeat, it was too late." I said.

"Sharon stop." Steve said as he and the rest of the team showed up.

"She took our son away Steve, she took you away." Sharon cried.

"Sharon it wasn't Nora's fault, She didn't cause the explosion. I chose to leave you she had nothing to do with it." Steve said.

"You chose her over us." Sharon cried.

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

"It's okay, we can still be together. We can start over, baby and all." She said.

"No!" I cried.

"Shut up." She said nudging Wren with the gun making him cry out more.

"Sharon, that's not our son. You deserve to be happy but I can't give you that." Steve said. "Don't hurt an innocent baby, it's not his fault."

"No but its his mom's fault." She said glaring at me.

"Nora." Aiden said coming up behind me. "Teleport closer"

"Can't, with how close the gun is it'd hit Wren before I could do anything." I said tearing up.

"Ah!" Wren cried reaching out for me.

"Sharon please." Steve tried to beg.

"If I can't be happy she shouldn't be either." Sharon said taking the safety off the gun.

"No!" I shouted. Next thing I knew Wren was grasping onto my neck and the gunshot rang out but didn't hit anything.

"Wah!" Wren cried.

"Wren!" I said hugging him before he fell.

"Did you?" Aiden asked.

"No." I said before looking at my sniffling son. "Sh sh it's okay, mommy's got you." I said more for my sake than his.

"What?" Sharon said and Steve tried getting closer but she pressed the gun to her head.

"Sharon don't." Steve said.

"I don't want to be alone." She cried out. Suddenly I felt a chills down my spine and Aya appeared in front of Sharon.

"Allow me." She said in a distorted voice grabbing Sharon by the neck and dangling her over the edge.

There was a gust of wind blowing around her mixed with surges of energy.

"Shit." I said. "Aiden take Wren and get everyone as far away from here as you can."

"Nora…" Aiden started to argue.

"Shut up and do it." I said giving Wren a kiss before handing him over.

"Nora." Bucky and Steve said trying to stop me.

"I got this." I said moving closer even though the wind kept trying to push me back.

"Aya!" I shouted.

"You think you can try and hurt an innocent child you pathetic excuse of a human being!" Aya said in a scary distorted voice.

"Aya stop!" I shouted.

"She tried to kill your son!" Aya shouted.

"I know and that's not okay but she's sick and needs help." I shouted.

"I should kill her and be done with it." Aya growled.

"Don't, listen to me. You are a sentient being that predates the freaking universe. You are a god among men, you are above this, act like it. She isn't worth it Aya." I said.

"Please." Sharon begged.

"Shut up!" Aya shouted making the ground shake. "Why am I so angry!?"

"Because no matter how much you like to pretend like we're nothing but insignificant blips compared to the grand scheme of things to you we're not. I know because whenever I start going dark you snap me out of it and meddle. I know because whenever Connor calls you Auntie you have to bite the inside of your cheeks so you don't smile. And I know because when Aiden's away and I get off a sixteen-hour shift at the hospital and knock out you get up in the middle of the night to take care of Wren. You're angry because you care and that's okay. But this isn't the answer. You're better than this, I know you are." I said.

"She can't do that again." Aya said starting to calm down.

"She won't, this isn't your fight it's mine. I'll deal with it, please." I said offering my hand.

She took a deep breath and threw Sharon on the ground before taking my hand. I felt her return to me and the surge of energy almost knocked me off my feet.

"Thank you." Sharon cried. I pulled the gun to my hand and emptied the chamber and put on the safety before hitting her on the head knocking her out.

Steve and Bucky looked at me in shock. "If I ever see her again, she's dead." I said before teleporting downstairs to check on my son.

"Nora!" My dad's said jumping out of their seats when they saw me.

"Are your okay?" dad asked.

"Are you hurt?" Rhodey asked.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" dad asked.

"Guys I'm fine, just really tired." I said.

"Is Carter…" Natasha asked.

"Knocked out but alive." I said. "Hey buddy." I said reaching over for Wren.

"We're heading home." I said. "Sorry to cut the party short."

"It's fine, Pepper had to head out early too." Dad said. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Yeah." I said. Sam and Aiden put a hand on my shoulders and I teleported to Sam's place then Aiden, Wren and I headed to the hospital. Wren looked fine but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Besides being tuckered out Wren looks fine. It's you I'm more worried about." Claire said handing Wren to Aiden.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Nora your hands haven't stopped shaking since you guys got here." Claire said.

"I'm fine just all that excess energy I took in when Aya came back has me a bit wired. Not the first time it happens." I said.

"You sure?" Claire asked. "I can give you something to help you sleep."

"I appreciate the offer but it wouldn't work. It'll wear off on it's own." I said. "Thanks Claire."

"Don't mention it, if anything changes call me." She said.

"Okay." With that I teleported us back to the house.

I put Wren down in his crib and when to go change into something more comfortable before going to study in the nursery. I wasn't going to get any sleep anyway, may as well get some work done.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Aiden said as he leaned against the doorway.

"I could ask you the same." I said.

"Must be the adrenaline." He answered. "On the roof when Wren suddenly appeared in your arms…" Aiden started and I put my notes down.

"I can teleport myself and others and I can teleport people and things away but I can't teleport things to me. I know it wasn't Aya because I can feel the energy shift inside of me when she uses her powers so that one leaves one answer." I said.

"The little bugger teleported himself to you." Aiden said realizing what had me so concerned.

"I always knew it was a possibility. Wren said he was two years old the first time he teleported I just didn't expect it to happen this soon." I said.

"Most abilities show themselves during time of increased stress. Babies are perceptive to the people around them. You saw how upset Wren got." Aiden said and then Aya appeared.

"I told you two the day he was born. Nora's amazing but that kid, The son of a teleporting master assassin and a super soldier that is also the host of an infinity stone, he's going to be extraordinary." Aya said.

"Aya I'm not a super soldier." I said.

"Of course you are, it's the only reason being my host hasn't killed you." She said before disappearing. Aiden and I just looked at each other trying to process what she had just told us.

 **Avenger's Compound- Third Person's POV**

"Finally done with the clean up." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, could have just called in the maintenance team." Tony said.

"We could have but then you'd have to go back to the tower and bury yourself with work. What's going on Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"I need a drink before I start talking about that." Tony said.

"After the night we just had I could use one too." Rhodey said.

"Aiden texted and said Wren's fine. Doctor cleared him." Tony said.

"That's great. How's Nora?" Rhodey asked.

"Nora's… Nora." Tony said. "Aiden's watching her."

"What Aya did… that's what Nora deals with on a daily basis?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah, You weren't there the time there was three Nora's. She said it wasn't even as bad as it got. Kid's tough as nails." Tony said.

"She got that from you." Rhodey said. "You get knocked down you stand right back up and taller than before."

"No, she got that from Ellie. No matter how bad things got she always made the best out of a bad situation." Tony said pouring himself a drink.

"She got it from both of you," Rhodey said.

"Carter can't stay here, She needs to go I don't care what Rogers says." Tony said.

"After tonight I think he'll agree." Rhodey said. "You done stalling?"

"I'm not stalling just have a lot on my mind." Tony said.

"Uhuh." Rhodey said. "You know you can't lie to me."

"I asked Nora for her blessing to propose to Pepper." Tony said.

"Damn about time." Rhodey said. "So when are you asking her?"

"Nora didn't give her blessing." Tony said. "Well not exactly. She said that I didn't need her blessing and the only reason I was asking was because I had doubts."

"What that's…" Rhodey asked before seeing the look on Tony's face. "Wait do you have doubts?"

"What? No… I don't think so." Tony asked. "We've been together since I got back from Afghanistan and even before then she stood by me, it's time right?"

"I'm starting to see what Nora meant. Man there isn't a timeline for these things. You just have to do what feels right." Rhodey said.

"I just, I don't know when things got so complicated. I love Pepper and I know that she's it for me but we've been having some issues, you know me being Iron Man and even though I've stepped back from avenging I'm still pretty involved." Tony said.

"That's just who you are." Rhodey said.

"Nora said I should hold off wait for a sign or until I have absolutely no doubts." Tony said.

"Well…" Rhodey started before there was a bright light in front of them and a younger Nora appeared wearing a backless black lace gown.

media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/0/103801_p_

"Hey kiddo." Rhodey said

"Hey dads" She said before passing out.

"Nora!" Tony and Rhodey shouted before getting out of their seats and checking on her.

"Let's get her to the med bay." Rhodey said picking her up.

"Friday, tell Helen to meet us down there and initiate a Code Cronus." Tony said before following Rhodey down to the med bay.

As soon as they got in they put Nora on a bed and the medical team got to work.

"What happened?" Helen asked.

"She appeared in front of us and just passed out. What's wrong with her?" Tony asked.

"As far as we can tell nothing, she's just exhausted." Helen said.

"She's a time traveler something must have happened to cause this." Rhodey said.

"Then maybe it'd be a good idea to call Nora and ask." Helen said.

"After what happened tonight I think she needs a break and it's not like she's in danger," Tony said. "Let's keep this between us for now."

"I'll have her moved to a private room to make sure she doesn't get any unwanted visitors." Helen said giving Tony a look.

"Thanks Helen." Rhodey said.

"I'll go grab some of the emergency clothes Nora left for this." Tony said.

 **An Hour Later-**

Tony was passing by the room to check on Nora but just as he was about to knock he heard the sound of someone gagging from inside. He waited until the ound stopped before knocking on the door.

"Kid, open up." Tony said.

"Give me a minute." Nora called out. He heard her gag one more time before he heard her footsteps and she opened the door.

"I got you some clothes, figured it'd be comfier than that." Tony said gesturing to the dress.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the clothes and slip ons. Nora closed the door once more and went to change.

"Is she awake?" Helen asked Tony.

"Yeah, she started throwing up." Tony said.

"I think it might be a good idea to ask Nora." Helen said looking concerned.

"There isn't anything in the Cronus Protocols?" Tony asked.

"It just says that as long as she isn't bleeding she doesn't need medical attention, just said to keep her hydrated if needed." Helen said as Nora walked out of the room.

"Nora, meet Doctor Helen Cho." Tony said giving Helen a look to just go with it..

"Hi." Nora said politely shaking her hand.

"Doctor Stark." Helen greeted and Tony tensed hoping Nora hadn't noticed the slip up.

"It's still Doctor Spencer but Stark does have a nice ring to it." Nora said and Tony smiled relived that he hadn't screwed things up. "So am I cleared to get out of here?"

"See for yourself." Helen said handing Nora her charts.

"Same as they've always been." Nora said with a shrug before returning them to Helen.

"This is normal?" Helen asked.

"You faint, and puke like this on a normal basis?" Tony asked.

"Just today. I stopped a time jump by redirecting an energy pulse toward myself." Nora said rubbing my eyes and Tony realized what had happened. Now he understood what Aya meant a year ago when she said the blasts were harmful.

"You had any other side effects, ringing ears, nose bleeds, blurring eyesight?" Tony asked.

"Ringing ears at the party and a nose bleed when I went to the restroom." Nora said.

"Was this before or after the energy blast?" Tony asked.

"Before it was when Steve went up on the stage." Nora said. "Probably Aya's way of trying to get me to leave."

"Why didn't you leave?" Tony asked.

"I didn't feel like it. I was at a party with my best friend having fun for once," Nora answered obviously hiding something.

"What aren't you saying?" Tony asked.

"That's a conversation you have over pizza and wine." Nora said.

"Friday you heard her." Tony said.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minute." Friday said.

"Yay." Nora cheered.

After another check up to make sure Nora was really okay the father and daughter duo made it to the common room where Rhodey was setting up a movie.

"We got meatlovers, garlic knots and red wine." Rhodey said as they walked in.

"Yum, you forgot to mention how hard it is to get full with cocktail hors'deurvs." Nora commented.

"Which is why I grab a burger or order a pizza afterwards." Tony said grabbing wine glasses.

"Good rule of thumb. I'll remember that for next time." Nora said. Tony couldn't help but smile about how his daughter thought about the future he was already living.

"So you going to tell us what's going on?" Rhodey asked.

"I kind of got in a fight with Wren. Not so much a fight as I found out some of his major secrets and I didn't exactly react as well as I could have." Nora said making Rhodey and Tony exchange looks.

"What secret?" Tony said.

"Wren is a trained British assassin with a brother he never told me about that wants us both dead and a hit list a mile long that crashed your party." Nora said. If only she knew said assassin brother was now her son's namesake and one of her best friends.

"Oh, that's a big one." Tony said taking a sip of his drink. "How do you feel about being married to an assassin?"

"Same as I did before I found all of this out." Nora answered surprising them.

"You're joking right?" Rhodey said and she shook her head as she took a sip of wine.

"As horrible as what I'm about to say sounds it's the truth. We all have a past, We've all killed people at some point. Dad you were in the air force, how many people do you think were taken out in those air strikes you were a part of, Or dad how many people did we kill with those weapons we designed. Hell I helped Gramps with the Manhattan project. We may not have given the order or directly pulled the trigger but we did load the gun. So I can't judge Wren for something that wasn't his fault, well not entirely. What I am pissed off about is the fact that he lied to me for almost three years." Nora said.

"Are you sure you're not in love with him?" Rhodey asked noticing how feircly she defended him.

"For fucks sake we're just friends." Nora said annoyed. Apparently she wasn;t at that point in their relationship yet.

"Language." Tony said.

"Since when do you care about cursing?" Nora asked confused.

"He's probably just doing it to spite me." Steve said as he walked in. He'd take any chance to talk to a Nora from the time he missed with her. Although this time it looked like she wasn't happy to see him.

"You tried correcting his language? Next time just start a swear jar, you'll get rich quick." She retorted.

"You should listen to her, as a kid Nora had more cash on her than I did." Rhodey said.

"I'll remember that next time." Steve said. "What movie you watching?"

"Alien." Nora said taking another sip of wine to avoid any conversation.

"Sound's good." Steve said.

"It is." She said grabbing another slice. Rhodey and Tony exchanged looks. Just how long had she been angry at Steve?

"How's Bucky." Nora asked and everyone froze. Nora told them that unless she specifically mentioned having seen Bucky or being with him they were to pretend that he wasn't around.

'Don't screw it up Spangles." Tony thought.

"Still missing, all the leads have dried up so I'm just waiting around." Steve said looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Nora said. "I'm getting another glass."

She walked over to the kitchen with Steve following behind her and pulled out another bottle of wine.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Nora said being short with him.

"Are you sure cuz…" Steve started.

"Steve drop it." I said giving him a stern look.

"No you can't even look at me Nora." Steve said. "What did I do…"

"Why don't you go make out with your girlfriend? Excuse me I'm spending some quality time with my Dads." She said walking away.

"How did you…" Steve started. As far as he knew Nora didn't find out until shortly before Sokovia when he and Sharon had been photographed on a date.

"Your girlfriend saw my soulmark when I ran into her in the restroom at the masquerade gala and she proceeded to make out with you so I'd see you." Nora said walking away.

"Sharon knew?" Steve said now realizing why Nora was so mad.

"Unless she's blind, illiterate and stupid she knew." Nora said.

Steve marched out of the common room ready to get some answers.

"I need to get laid." Nora said making both Tony and Rhodey cough up their drinks.

"Didn't see that coming." Tony said with a chuckle.

"I don't think I want to hear this." Rhodey said.

"I haven't had sex in two and a half years." Nora said.

"Two years?" Tony shouted surprised.

"I know last time was during a time jump with Spangles and that's not happening again." Nora said taking a sip of wine.

"In his defense he did think you were dead." Rhodey said.

"I know I'm just hurt. I always knew he would probably date I just never expected to actually witness it." Nora said.

"So you and Spinster… you never…" Tony asked.

"No, we're just friends. It's not that he isn't hot or anything, I mean have you seen that guy in a tux. Like Wow but no, at the end of the day he means too much to me to risk losing him. And the only other guy I've even been on a date with was Wren's evil brother and that was for charity." Nora said and both of them struggled to hold back their laughter at the irony of those statements. Their daughter was completely oblivious to her own feelings.

"You really need to get laid." Tony said.

"I do." Nora agreed.

"But you won't." Tony said knowing hat no matter what he said things would always turn out the same. That didn't mean he couldn't provide some gentle nudging in the right direction. "I know you, you need to feel something in order to get out of your head and actually enjoy it."

"Maybe I should become a nun, that way everyone around me is as sexually deprived as I am." Nora said.

"Wouldn't you actually have to be religious to pull that off." Rhodey asked.

"Monastery then?" Nora said.

"All that chanting and quiet." Tony said.

"Uh, never mind. I'll just stick to being sexually frustrated." Nora said with a groan.

"There is the obvious solution." Tony said sharing a look with rhodey who just shook his head. "You are married…"

"Nope not happening." Nora said.

"You could just talk about being friends with benefits." Tony suggested.

"Have you not seen all those movies and seen how that never works out." Nora said. "Besides I thought you hated Wren?"

"I didn't hate him I just disapproved of some of the choices you made regarding him." Tony said.

"He totally hated him." Rhodey said.

"Yup." Nora seconded.

"I didn't hate him." Tony said. "I just didn't like how close you guys were."

"Why?" Nora said.

"It felt like I was being replaced." Tony said.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said." Nora said.

"You guys lived together, looked after each other went out drinking and partied. Did all the stuff I always imagined us doing." Tony said and Rhodey gave him a weird look.

"Dad, I could never replace you. You're the OG OG best friend and you're my dad." Nora said making Tony smile.

"You and Wren literally had conversations just by giving each other looks and not saying a single word." Tony argued.

"We met in a war zone. It was for survival." Nora answered.

"You opened up to him so fast." He argued.

"That's probably because I met him before he met me." Nora said leaving Tony and Rhodey confused.

"What?" Tony said confused.

"I time jumped to the future when I was in the 1940's and met Wren along with Connor and Jess and Sam's unborn kid. That's why I gave him a chance in the first place. I didn't know exactly how close we were going to be but I knew he was going to be a big part of my life that's why I opened up to Wren." Nora said.

"Does he know this?" Rhodey asked.

"Yup, he was a bit upset but once he thought things out he realized it didn't change anything so we're good." Nora said drinking another glass.

"Huh…" Tony said suddenly having an epiphany about his own relationship. "You guys forgive each other a lot."

"Holding grudges doesn't lead to anything good." Nora answered and Rhodey started at her incredulously.

"Really…" Rhodey said giving her a look.

"I know, I'll apologize later." Nora said realizing the irony of her statement.

"I wouldn't" Tony said.

"You would but you'd give him the silent treatment for six months before finally caving." She deadpanned.

"What are you going to do about Wren?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to apologize for going off on him and tell him how bad he screwed up before coming up with a plan to deal with his brother." Nora said casually.

"That sounds like an interesting conversation." Tony said.

"One I never thought I'd be having." Nora said. "Then again I never thought I'd get to travel through time and look how that worked out." Then she stood up as she started getting the chills. "Fuck." She groaned as she started glowing.

"Good Luck." Tony said.

"Thanks." She said before disappearing.

"I think I got my sign." Tony told Rhodey.

"Really?" he said confused about how that helped clear any doubts.

"Yeah, I need to start making plans." Tony said with a smile. "I'm also going to need to figure out when she's coming back."

"Pepper or past Nora?" Rhodey asked.

"Both." Tony said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the compound-**

Steve sat down in the chair at Sharon's bedside, Nora's words echoing in his head. Sharon knew, she knew for over a year before him that Nora was alive and she lied to him.

"Mhm." Sharon groaned as her eyes opened. "Steve?"

"What do you remember?" Steve asked.

"Just coming home and… Oh my god, I-I…" Sharon started crying. Normally Steve would try and console her but for the first time he finally saw through Sharon's crocodile tears.

"What were you thinking?!" Steve shouted.

"Steve I'm sorry I just… I couldn't stop thinking about our baby and…" Sharon started babbling.

"You need help." Steve said.

"We can get through this together." Sharon started.

"No." Steve said.

"But…" Sharon started.

"How long have you known Nora was alive?" Steve asked.

"Steve, you know this, you told me after Sokovia?" Sharon said lying through her teeth.

"Then why did I just talk to a younger version of Nora from the night of the Masquerade gala who said that you saw her soulmarks in the bathroom and then saw you purposely kiss me?" Steve said making Sharon freeze and start to panic.

"I-I… I was scared." Sharon said.

"What is wrong with you!?" Steve shouted. "You kept me away from one of my soulmates? You let me think she was dead. You knew how much I hurt me to know that I left her behind and you just kept it to yourself."

"I didn't want to lose you." Sharon said,

"I was never yours to lose!" Steve shouted and then the door opened.

"Steve what's going on?" Bucky said coming in with Sam.

"She knew Nora was alive a year before Sokovia. She knew buck!" Steve said tearing up.

"What?" Bucky said.

"Steve please." Sharon said.

"Shut up." Bucky said sending her a murderous glare.

'It was bad enough that she went after my son… Wait son? When did I…' Bucky started thinking. It was all of the stress and anxiety from the night that led to him finally taking Sam up on his offer to talk when he heard Steve shouting. 'There's nothing I wouldn't do for Nora or Wren. I adore the little guy and in a way I am sort of his step father… Uh this night just doesn't end.' Bucky thought as he started feeling the beginning of migraine as Steve started shouting again.

"I don't care, I want you gone." Steve snarled. "Tomorrow morning a quinjet will drop you off in London with your family, they'll get you the help you need."

"Steve please… you loved me once." Sharon cried.

"I cared about you but I never loved you." Steve said walking out. "I'll never forgive you for this."

"Stevie…" Sharon sobbed.

At that Bucky and Sam walked out so one of the nurses could calm her down. They both went to find Steve who was in the common room.

"I want her gone." Steve said.

"About time." Tony said. "Where do you want to ship her off to?"

"She has family in London, just make sure she gets the help she needs." Steve said.

"I'll make the calls." Tony said taking his phone out.

"You alright man?" Sam asked.

"I can't believe she… she knew." Steve said crying. "How could she do that?"

"She's not okay Steve, Sharon needs serious help. It doesn't excuse what she did but it does explain it." Sam said.

"Is this what it was like for you when I went out on that date with that one girl… Carol?" Bucky asked.

"Carrie." Steve corrected. "She wasn't as subtle. No wonder Nora hates me."

"She does not hate you." Bucky said.

"She's not your biggest fan at the moment." Rhodey said.

"May want to give her some space for the next few days." Tony said.

"We should all talk." Bucky said.

"No." Aya said appearing out of nowhere.

"Aya?" Bucky asked making sure he knew who he was talking to.

"Yes, you're not ready for the talk." Aya said.

"Oh come on, how much more can there be?" Bucky said frustrated.

"You want to answer that Spangles?" Aya said looking at Steve.

"She's right." Steve said.

"Can you just tell me already?" Bucky said frustrated.

"Don't mess with the timeline." Aya said. "Nora's done enough of that as it is. You'll know when." With that Aya disappeared.

"How does Nora do it?" Sam asked.

"No idea." Tony said.


	128. Chapter 128

**Hey all just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews so far. I had to cut this chapter short because it was starting to get long and wanted to give you all something after what happened in the last chapter. Anyway just wanted to to give my thanks and hope you all like what's coming. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

 **The Next Morning- Nora's POV**

I woke up in Wren's nursery but Wren wasn't in his crib. I started panicking and ran out of the nursery and started looking in each room.

"Boss, Aiden is downstairs with Wren he asked me to alert you to that when you woke up." Friday said and I immediately relaxed. Great I'm turning into one of those overprotective helicopter parents. I jumped in the shower and tried to pull myself together before heading downstairs. I was surprised to see Dad there.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" dad asked looking me over.

"Still a bit jittery but it'll pass." I said. "How are things at the Compound?"

"Roger's shipped Carter off to London in a quinjet this morning. Had an interesting visitor last night." Dad said.

"Interesting from the future or interesting from the past?" I said genuinely not knowing what to expect. It was getting really hard to keep my timeline straight.

"Interesting as in past you from the night of the masquerade gala. Kinda funny to watch you talk about your assassin roommate who wanted you dead when I'm watching him make rocket ship sounds as he feeds my grandson." Dad said.

"Welcome to my world." I said.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Cronus protocols." Dad said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"You kinda freaked Rhodey and Helen out last night when you passed out and woke up throwing up." Dad said.

"I'm the host of the time stone with increased healing abilities…" Which may or may not be due to the fact that I'm apparently a super soldier I added silently. "I've literally come back from the dead before."

"I put my hand through her and broke her spine and she was alright." Aiden added.

"The worse thing Helen will ever have to with is a bullet wound to my shoulder, a hangover, and an exhausted past me." I said.

"Still don't you think this is something you should have accounted for?" Dad said.

"Dad I have tried to get everyone ready for when they meet a past version of me without screwing up the timeline which you have no idea how hard that is. I've done all I can." I said.

"I'm not saying you haven't I'm saying there's always room for improvement." Dad said.

"I'll look through the protocols and check with Aya if there's anything I can add to make things easier or at least make it so you all won't freak out again." I said.

"Thank you." Dad said.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" I asked.

"I wanted to check in and see how you two were doing." Dad said.

"We're fine." I said.

"Are you really?" Dad said. "We all saw what happened last night."

"It was handled. Wren's safe and Aya didn't pull another stunt like in '44." I said.

"What'd Aya do in '44?" Aiden asked.

"You don't need to know." I said.

"You sure?" dad asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"How about I take Wren for the day and you relax." Dad said.

"Thanks for the offer but maybe another day." I said.

"Then how about we all go out for breakfast?" dad said.

"That I'm up for." I said. "I'll go get us dressed." I said picking up Wren and teleporting upstairs. I quickly slipped on a black top and a tan and black maxi skirt with black heels before slipping Wren into a cozy grey onesie.

.

We went to one of dad's favorite brunch places but of course the press was there.

"Miss Stark, Miss Stark Is this your boyfriend?" One of them shouted.

"Let us see the baby!" One shouted.

"Oh screw this." I said putting a hand on my dad and Aiden put one on me and I teleported inside.

"What a bunch of Vultures." Aiden said.

"That's what they get paid to do." Dad said. "How's the little man?"

"Fine, just a bit fussy." I said.

"He's not the only one" Aiden muttered and I kicked his foot under the table.

"And you two wonder why they think you may be dating." Dad said.

"We went on one date over two years ago." I said.

"And I was trying to use her to kill my brother." Aiden said.

"Didn't even get to second base." I added.

"I'm sorry you two actually dated?" Dad said.

"I never told you? I could have sworn I did." I said.

"It was one date that I won at an auction for ten grand." Aiden said.

"Excuse me?" dad said.

"Charity date auction for the hospital." I said.

"Right." Dad said. "So you two never… you know did anything?"

"No." We answered at the same time.

"That'd be like screwing my sister." Aiden said.

"That'd be like screwing Sam." I said.

"Okay then." Dad said relieved.

"Although I do have to say you are an excellent kisser." Aiden said just to get under my dad's skin.

"Not bad yourself." I said.

"Please I actually want to keep my breakfast down. I had to listen to you talk about your dry spell last night." Dad said.

"Oh it was that time." I said. "You didn't seem too bothered last night."

"I was buzzed." Dad defended.

After breakfast we all went our separate ways. I decided to leave Wren with Aiden at the house while I went to go deal with updating the Cronus protocols.

I walked into my office at the compound and started checking them.

"Nora!" Steve said surprised to see me.

"Hi." I said giving him a nod before going back to work.

"I wanted to apologize for last night…" Steve started.

"Don't you weren't the one that kidnapped my son and pointed a gun to his head." I said squeezing my hand into a fist in anger at remembering what Sharon had done.

"Still I should have dealt with her sooner. And I know about the masquerade gala. I know Sharon knew and I am so sorry." Steve started and I looked up at him. I was about to say something when I noticed there was something in Steve's hair.

"Is that a leaf in your hair?" I asked.

"What?" Steve said running his fingers through his hair.

"Other side." I said.

"Oh." Steve said blushing while taking the leaf out and casually putting it in the garbage bin.

"How was past me? Lot more relaxed?" I asked with a smirk at watching him struggle to say anything.

"Uh. I- I uh it was uh and we… I'm sorry?" He asked making me laugh.

"It's adorable how you never lost the 1940's shyness. It was pretty great by the way." I said and Steve looked at me confused. "The sex? Definitely scratched that itch."

"Oh uh thank you?" He said as Bucky walked in.

"Doll? I didn't know you were here." Bucky said.

"Hey sweetie." I said standing up to give him a hug and kiss him. "Just had to check on some things with the Cronus protocols and then stop by the lab."

"Oh everything okay?" Bucky asked. "Wren okay?"

"He's fine we both are just need to fill in Helen on some things." I said.

"We were thinking of going to the movies. Why don't you come with?" Bucky suggested and Steve's eyes looked at me full of hope and damn it no we are supposed to be mad at him no matter how gorgeous and adorable those deep cerulean eyes are.

"I can't, have to go home drop off Aiden in Hong Kong then check in at my lab in the hospital to make sure the 3D printer is printing that model correctly." I said.

"Oh maybe next time." Steve said.

"Maybe." I said before kissing Bucky one more time. "See you later."

With that I headed down to the lab. I went inside and grabbed a blood draw kit and started running tests.

'I don't know why you're bothering with all of this?' Aya said.

'Because one of the few people who tried to use this thing on themselves ended up with a red skull.' I said making her appear.

"Don't you think if you were going to have any side effects you would have noticed by now? It has been over thirty years." Aya said.

"We don't know how it works." I said looking at the DNA Sequencer and looking for any significant markers.

"Oh that's it, you need to get some air." Aya said before disappearing.

Suddenly I started feeling the chills and started glowing.

"Can't I get some air in my own time?" I asked.

"Have fun." Aya said.

"Aya!" I shouted as the glowing grew intense and suddenly I was standing in a weird room with rounded metal walls and I heard screaming.

"What the hell." I said focusing energy in my hand to blast someone if needed. I walked down the corridor until I got to a door.

"AHHH!" Someone screamed. I decided to shoot first ask questions later. I blasted the door open and behind the door was a woman with fuchsia pink skin and green hair and a familiar man in bed.

"AHHH!" She shouted when she saw me.

"WAHH!" He screamed.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship?!" He shouted.

"What are you… Oh shit." I said realizing that this was before the last time I saw him and this was probably the first time we ever met.

"Who are you?!" He shouted.

"You know I'm just going back over there because you're clearly busy." I said looking at the door. "I can fix that."

"Just go!" He shouted.

"Okay!" I shouted running back. "Aya I am so getting you back for this."

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?!" I heard someone shout.

"She's not!" Peter shouted.

"I'm really not!" I shouted trying to help.

"Uh! I can't believe I fell for your stupid tricks starboy!" She said marching through the room.

"It's Starlord!" Peter shouted

'How is this getting air? We're in outer space?" I asked.

'You are at an intergalactic trading post. There is air.' Aya said

'Not the point." I said.

"I'd rather sleep with a Belacan than have to spend one more minute on your stupid ship, Millennium Falcon my ass." She said.

"You named your ship the Millennium Falcon?" I asked barely containing my laughter.

"Who are you?!" He shouted pointing a gun at me. "How did you get on my ship?"

"Okay calm down." I said slowly raising my hand.

"You're a bounty hunter aren't you? Who sent you? Hanaly? Lanston?" he said.

"What? No!" I said. "Look I know this doesn't make any sense but later on it will. I'm Nora and your name is Peter Quill you like to call yourself Star Lord."

"I don't know you? How do you know that?" he said getting anxious.

"I'm a time traveler." I said. "I met you in the future but this is apparently the first time we meet."

"Time travel that's impossible." He said.

"I used to say the same thing. I'm guessing we're not on Earth?" I asked.

"No. You're terran?" he asked lowering the gun.

"I'm from earth, New York if you want to get specific." I said.

"Prove it? Who are the members of the Beatles?" He asked.

"Easy, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison and Ringo Starr." I answered.

"Who's Luke Skywalker's father?" Peter asked.

"Darth Vader or his real name Anakin Skywalker." I said.

"They never said that in the movies." Peter said.

"They included it in the prequels." I said.

"Prequels? There's only three of them." Peter said not believing me.

"There's the three originals and the three they made later on." I said.

"There's more Star Wars?!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah dude, I have them on my phone." I said.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Peter Quill, most people call me Starlord." He said offering me his hand.

"Nora Stark." I said shaking his hand.

"Well Nora welcome to the Millennium Falcon." He said.

"Dude you cannot name your ship after the most famous ship in the world. Be original." I said.

"You're the first person I've met out here that even understands that reference." He said.

"Well no duh, movies about space travel don't really seem that interesting when you travel through space on a daily basis." I said.

"I have to give you that one but the story is pretty great. It has everything, drama, action, a love story…" he started.

"I should warn you the prequels don't live up to the originals. They have a few moments but not really. Wait until you meet Jar Jar." I said.

"What's a Jar Jar?" he asked.

"You'll see, how do I connect this? Do you have wifi or Bluetooth?" I asked.

"Uh let me see…" he said.

"No I got it." I said hacking in. The ship did have Bluetooth.

"Let's start with Episode one." I said playing it.

About half way through the senate meeting.

"This… is not what I expected." Peter admitted.

"Yeah, pretty slow. The effects are better though." I said.

"I used to pretend to be a jedi and have lightsaber fights with my mom." He said nostalgically.

"My dad and I tried making our own lightsabers once. Didn't work before they overheated and blew up." I said.

"What's Earth like? I haven't been there since the eighties." Peter said.

"It's pretty much the same. Girls don't use as mush hairspray in their hair as they used to. Technology's better. My phone also works as a computer. Global warming… not really a theory anymore. Social media, huge thing. People are posting nudes all the time. We got invaded by aliens a few years ago that's a big one." I said.

"No freaking way!" Peter exclaimed.

"We beat them though. Not like in independence day but we kicked ass." I said.

"They invaded on the fourth of July?" he asked.

"No it's a movie about aliens invading, I'll show it to you next time." I said.

"Next time?" Peter said.

"Hey we watched Star Wars together. We're buddies now. Expect me to pop in every once in a while, probably unannounced so stay close to your pants. Sorry about that by the way." I said.

"It's okay, saved me the trouble of trying to get her out of here later." He said. "So you have a boyfriend back on Earth?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh yeah My soulmates or well soulmate now." I said.

"There's a story there." Peter said.

"Not really a story… more like a soap opera." I said.

"Oh I missed earth lingo." He said.

"Let's just say it's complicated." I said.

"Who cheated?" Peter asked.

"No one cheated." I said. "I thought they were dead, now they're not. I'm a time traveler and lived over thirty years without them and stuff happened things were said. I was mad, I threw someone through a wall and now I'm just uh I don't know."

"That is complicated. You know what isn't complicated, booze." Peter said.

"No." I said.

"Yes, come on. Drinks and kids don't lie we are going to sort shit out." He asked.

"Okay one drink." I said taking the cup of some blue liquid he poured into it.

Turns out one drink was all it took.

"If you like pina coladas." We sang. "And getting caught in the rain."

"This is an awesome mix." I said.

"Yeah, my mom made it for me." He said.

"My dad and I had a playlist we linked and shared when we didn't see each other as a kid." I said.

"Okay so this Sharon girl, is your best friend from the 40's great grand niece?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's not important." I said. "Got sent to England or the nuthouse didn't really ask."

"Then I don't see what the problem is?" Peter said.

"Steve crashed the plane." I said.

"So don't let him fly a plane problem solved." Peter said.

"It's not the plane it's what the plane represents." I said.

"I don't get it." Peter said as I started getting the chills and slowly sobering up.

"Aw Time for me to go." I said.

"What no… we didn't get to Jar Jar." Peter said.

"I uploaded all the movies and music to your computer." I said. "Catch you next time."

"Looking forward to it. And you know what would solve your problem? A little ba chiki wa wa." He said.

"Bye Peter." I said as I started glowing.

I showed up back in the lab thirty minutes after I had disappeared.

"The air help?" Aya said.

"I got a good laugh." I said. "And the sequencing is done."

"Nora… would it change anything? You're still you, you're my host, Wren's mother and if anything the only thing it's done is keep you alive." Aya said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"Good now you have better things to worry about, like the two super soldiers upstairs plotting an intervention even though you've told them constantly now isn't the time. Get out of here." Aya said.

"Thank you." I said before teleporting home.

 **One Month Later-**

"Uh…why." Bucky groaned.

"What happened?" I asked Steve when I went to go pick up Bucky for dinner on Friday afternoon. Sam invited us over said he was inviting someone and needed back up. Aiden was away on an extended intel gathering trip so I was bringing Bucky for back up since it was his night with me anyway.

"That's actually my bad." Rhodey said. "It was my turn to cook."

"Oh baby you didn't." I said.

"It smelled okay buah." Bucky said before puking into a bucket.

"You just need to rest and get it out of your system." I said.

"Here, this'll help." Dad said handing Bucky an antacid.

"I think I'm dying, Howard's being nice to me Doll." Bucky said.

"Oh he's bad." Steve said. "I'll get him to be."

"I'll get him some more water." Sam said.

"I should call Sam and cancel." I said.

"No It's the first night off you've had in weeks." Steve said.

"It's fine, Sam was just using me as a buffer." I said.

"No you should go, it's a big step for him and he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. It's not like Bucky's going anywhere you know how he gets." Steve said.

"True, chances are he'll lock himself in the bathroom so we'll start hovering." I said chuckling a bit. "If anything happens give me a call."

"I will." Steve said. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Oh thanks, just thought I'd dress up for once." I said straightening out my red lace dress.

images/product/xlarge/2725442_

dw/image/v2/AAXX_ /-/Sites-bcbg-site-catalog/default/dw1ec1028e/images/large/ZPO61O29_ ?sw=500&sh=791&sm=fit

"Come on sweetie, you're hanging out with your cousins." I said taking Wren from Dad.

"Have fun." Dad said.

"We will." I said before teleporting to Sam's place.

"Nora?" Sam called out.

"Auntie!" Connor cheered before running to hug me.

"Hey bud, give me a sec." I said before going to put Wren down in the playpen. "No where were we, Super hug." I said spinning Connor around in a hug.

"AH!" He cheered while laughing.

"There you go." I said putting him down.

"I'm dizzy." Connor said.

"Hey Nora, where's Bucky?" Sam asked.

"He decided to give my dad's cooking a chance and well he got food poisoning." I said.

"Oh that's not good." Sam said starting to get nervous.

"It's okay he's a super soldier he'll be all good by tomorrow." I said.

"That's not why." Sam said, as there was a knock in the door. "Just try not to freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" I asked.

"Uh, keep an open mind." Sam said before going to open the door. "Hey."

"Sammy!" A familiar voice greeted. No it couldn't be…

"Hey come on in." Sam said.

"Thanks for having me over." They said before walking in. "Nora."

"Dean." I said feeling the tension in the room. Starting to see why Sam thought I might freak out.

"Hi." He said coming over to hug me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly returning the hug.

"It's so good to see you." Dean said very happy to see me while still hugging me.

"It's been a while." I said giving Sam a glare.

"It has." He said.

"So I was going to cook but instead I ordered in. Hope you're in the mood for Italian." Sam said.

"That's a ton of food Sam. It's just the three of us." Dean said.

"Oh actually I have to go pick up my boyfriend." I blurted out without thinking.

"Boyfriend?!" Dean practically shouted.

"Uh yeah, he got caught up doing some thing. I'll just go pop over and get him." I said.

"Oh wait can you drop some stuff over there while you're at it?" Sam asked. "Sure, sorry about this." He told Dean.

"Don't worry about it, still the same workaholic I remember you being." Dean said.

"Just one quick thing." Sam said before leading me to his study. As soon as we walked in Sam closed the door.

"What the hell Sam?!" I said.

"I'm sorry. I ran into him in a meeting for work and we started talking and he told me he just moved to New York and he's really alone. And next thing I knew I invited him over." Sam said. "I asked you to bring Bucky so he wouldn't you know…"

"Give me dreamy eyes try to rekindle the non existent flame?" I said.

"Hey I'm not the one that just lied about bringing over their boyfriend." Sam said.

"I started flashing back to the ghost of boyfriends past vision Aya showed me and I freaked out a bit. Sue me." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to get myself a boyfriend." I said before teleporting to the compound.

"Nora, I thought you had…" Rhodey started.

"Guys I don't have time to explain I need one of you to act like my boyfriend for the night and I need you to do it no questions asked." I said.

"Kid what's going on?" dad asked.

"Sam may have invited dean over for dinner." I said.

"Who's Dean?" Natasha asked.

Dad thought about it before it finally clicked.

"Dean as in…" dad started.

"Yes that Dean. Dad's you two are out since he knows about you two. Clint?" I asked.

"Date night." Clint said nodding towards Natasha.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah… I think that's one too many Sams." He said.

"Shit. I'll call Aiden maybe he's free." I said picking up my phone.

"I can do it." Steve said.

"No!" I said right away. No way I was getting both my ex's in the same room.

"Nora it's not a bad idea. He knows you really well, it'll be easier to sell." Natasha said.

"You don't really have many choices." Wanda reminded me.

"Any Chance Pietro's back from Sokovia?" I asked.

"He's on a date." Wanda deadpanned.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

"Nora, I can do this let me help you." Steve said and I turned to my dad to give him a pleading look asking for help.

"Uh Cap maybe you should sit this one out." Dad said.

"Nora please, just think of this as me trying to make amends. Please." Steve said giving me that look that just made me melt inside.

"Okay." I said giving in.

"You won't regret this." Steve said. "I'm just going to go change." He said before running to his room.

"This is going to blow up in your face." Dad said.

"Well it's either this or have you know who hit on me the entire night. At least now I'll only have to worry about his longing looks." I said.

"Who's this Dean guy?" Sam asked.

"Uh…" I started and then Wanda gasped.

"Nora!" Wanda said.

"Wanda we talked about this." I said.

"But…" She started as Steve walked in.

"Not a word." I said giving her a look.

"Ready." He said. Damn that blue dress shirt really brought out his eyes and those jeans… he really had a nice butt.

I was so screwed.

"Let's go then." I said taking his hand and teleporting us to what was probably going to be the world's most awkward dinner ever.


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129-**

"So who's Dean?" Steve said as we walked up the stairs to Sam's place.

"Uh… he's an old friend of ours." I said. "We're just going to go in there. Act like a couple. You know side hugs, hand holding, and we hang out. That's all."

"Nora I know how to be a couple. We are… were one." Steve said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right, let's do this." I said opening the door and walking in. "I'm back."

"Hey how's… Steve!" Sam said giving me a look.

"Hey Sam." Steve greeted.

"Steve meet Dean, he's an old friend." I said.

"Yeah just a friend." Dean said awkwardly before shaking Steve's hand. Oh this was a horrible idea. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Steve said politely.

"Table's set" Sam said.

"Take out smells great." I said. "Need a hand with anything?"

"No it's my turn to play host, you guys sit down." Sam said.

We walked to the dining room and Steve pulled out my chair for me.

"Thanks." I whispered before scooting in.

"So Dean how do you know Nora and Sam?" Steve asked.

"We go back a ways since freshman year of college." Dean said. "Sam was my roommate and Nora was a TA/ research assistant for Doctor Erik Selvig and I was his assistant."

"I know Doctor Selvig, he works with the team in the research department." Steve said. "Didn't know you worked with him."

"It was years back." I said.

"Are you also a scientist?"" Dean asked.

"Uh no…I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said and Dean's eyes widened in realization.

"Y-You're Captain America?!" Dean practically shouted.

"Only when I'm wearing the suit." Steve said trying to lighten the mood. I love the fact that he never let the fame go to his head.

"Lasagna freshly reheated from the oven." Sam said putting the casserole down.

"Just like old times. Except Jess didn't burn anything." Dean said and Sam and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, she got better at cooking over the years." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you live here in New York Dean?" Steve asked.

"Just moved actually. Got a job at Rand Industries." Dean said proudly.

"Congrats." I said.

"Thanks for not kicking me out when you found out I work for the competition." Dean said.

"Not really a competitor." I said.

"Didn't your stock drop like three points in the past week?" Sam retorted.

"At least we don't blow up our conventions." Dean retorted.

"That was like eight years ago, keep up with the times." I said.

"Enough about work, how's life outside of work?" Sam said.

"Uh… I don't really have much going on. After Lisa I just decided to focus on work and it's obviously paid off." Dean said.

"Is Lisa your wife?" Steve asked and I kicked his foot under the table. We were venturing into dangerous territory.

"No she's uh, my soulmate. Things didn't work out between us. She's married now to an accountant and lives in London. Just because you have someone's name written on you doesn't always mean it's meant to be. I'll always care about her but she isn't the one that got away." He said looking at me making Sam and I almost choke on our food.

"You alright?" Steve said rubbing circles on my back.

"Yeah..." I coughed. "Just went down the wrong pipe." I said as the baby monitor sounded with the very familiar cries of my son. "That's mine. Excuse me."

I got up and went to go check on Wren. Wren was crying in the portable crib Sam kept around. "It's okay Buddy." I rocked him. I quickly changed his diaper before putting him down again. He quickly dozed off.

 **Meanwhile-**

"You're a lucky man." Dean said. "Nora's amazing."

"Yeah she's my world." Steve said.

"How long have you too been seeing each other?" Dean asked.

"Uh…" Steve started panicking

"Few months now." Sam filled in.

"Well she's a keeper, don't let her slip away or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Dean said.

"I know." Steve said.

"Where are you staying at?" Sam asked Dean.

"Oh uh I'm looking for a place but I have my sights set on an apartment in the upper west side." Dean answered.

"Good area." Steve said.

"Must be to get Nora to move here. She always said she'd never leave Dallas." Dean said.

"Well people change." Sam said trying to ease some of the growing tension in the room as well as having a double meaning.

"They do. When was the last time you were all together?" Steve asked.

"Uh… Connor's Christening." Dean asked. "I'm his godfather."

"I thought Wren was…" Steve started.

"No, we moved a few months after and Wren was always there for all of us." Sam said.

"Well I'm sure you visited as much as you could." Steve said still not knowing what was going on.

"I got him back down. I think he's starting to teeth." I said sitting back down.

"He looks just like you." Dean said.

"Really? I think he looks just like his dad. Practically his clone." I said.

"Yeah when he wrinkles nose." Sam said.

"That's computer screen saver." I said laughing.

"But he has your smile." Dean said with a smile.

"He had to have something." I said with a chuckle. Steve put his arm around my shoulder in a side hug and I put a hand on his knee.

"He's a great kid. They all are." Steve said.

"Makes me want to have one of your own right Steve?" Dean said and we all tensed at that comment. I rubbed circles on Steve's knee with my thumb trying to comfort him.

"Yeah maybe one day." Steve said.

"Nora we should catch lunch one of these days, we both work in Midtown." Dean said.

"Maybe." I said obviously knowing that was never going to happen. "It's going to be hard to plan though. The ER is full all the time. You have no idea the amount of times I've had to cancel on Steve and Sam."

"I've missed you." He said before quickly corrected. "Both of you." He said looking at Sam.

"Life happens." Sam said.

"It brought us back for a reason." Dean said looking at me.

"Also took us to different places for a reason and I love how that's worked out. Don't you Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, Good and Bad it's worked out the way it's supposed to." Sam said giving Dean a glare.

"Doesn't mean we don't all have regrets." Dean said.

"That we do. Things we would take back and change if we had the chance," I said.

"I wouldn't take it back but I would change one thing." Dean said giving me a doe eyed look before the monitor rang again.

"That's mine." Sam said getting up.

'No Sammy don't leave me' I thought.

The silence around the table was deafening.

"I'm going to get us refills." I said getting up to get the wine bottle. I walked into the kitchen and spotted it right away but slow half steps toward it.

'Don't you think leaving those two alone is a bad idea? Dean's one step away from shouting I slept with her twice and I want her back.' Aya said.

'It's been years, I thought he was over it already. I sure as hell am.' I said.

'You leave an impression Nora.' Aya said.

"Hey." Dean said walking in.

"Hey." I said.

"Just wanted to get a glass of water." Dean said.

"There's a pitcher in the fridge." I said.

"Okay." He said. "You look amazing Nora."

"Uh thanks." I said. "You look good."

"Steve's a great guy." Dean said.

"He is." I said. 'When he's not being a dumbass.' I added silently.

"He's a lucky guy. He really loves you." Dean said.

"Yeah I love him too." I said not lying about that. I was pissed but I never stopped loving him.

"I'd do anything to have that with you again." Dean said.

"We never had that. We were both going through a rough patch and we made a mistake." I said.

"We never gave us a chance." Dean said.

"There was never an us to begin with. You had Lisa." I said.

"Soulmarks mean nothing. I was an idiot to let you go. You didn't need soulmarks to fall in love with your husband or Steve…" Dean said.

'Nora, rip the freaking Band-Aid off already.' Aya said.

"Stop. Dean we were really good friends and maybe in a parallel universe where things were different maybe we could have had a shot…" I started knowing that even then it was never going to happen. "But they're not. I found the epic love of my life and it hasn't always been easy. I've lost a lot. I've cried and I've been mad but at the end of the day I wouldn't change a single things because I still love him and I honestly wish you could have the same but it's not me and you have to move past this."

Oh fuck I still love Steve and it took running into one of the biggest mistakes from my past to fucking realize I'm not even mad at him I'm just scared he'll leave me again.

Damn it I hate being wrong.

"You're not an easy person to get over Nora Stark." Dean said.

"I've been told but it is possible." I said before going back to the dining room and refilling all our glasses.

"Look who I found planning a coupe." Sam said coming in with Ellie and Wren in his arms.

"There's my little rebel." I said grabbing Wren. "Or are they the new Bonnie and Clyde" I said blowing a raspberry on Ellie's cheek making her laugh.

"Considering how that ends I hope not." Sam said laughing.

"Daddy can I have some cake?" Connor said walking in.

"Small slice okay?" Sam said.

"Okay." Connor cheered. I went to sit down with Wren sitting up against me.

Steve just stared at Wren in wonder. I forgot this is by far the closest he had ever gotten to my son.

"Oh" Wren cried out before blowing raspberries.

"Someone's happy to be out of jail." I said.

"He does have your smile." Steve said fondly. Wren pushed himself forward and held his hands out for him. "Hey little guy."

"AH!" He said before trying to bite Steve's finger.

"Oh!" Steve said not expecting that.

"Yeah, he definitely teething." I said grabbing a napkin and wiping some drool off of Steve's finger before using Wren's bib to dry him off a bit.

"Dean had to go." Sam said.

"Oh, is he okay to drive?" I asked.

"We once saw him take a thirty second kegstand and finish half a bottle of whiskey and he was still sober enough to get everyone home. He'll be fine. Also he took a cab." Sam said.

"I should probably go too." Steve said.

"No, stay for dessert. I'll drop you off after." I said.

"If it's no trouble." Steve said.

"You kidding I owe you after all that." I said.

"Okay." Steve said.

We had a pretty enjoyable time laughing at the kids antics and watching Connor lawyer Sam into letting him stay up later. We called it a night so we could get Wren and Ellie into their beds or else we'd pay for it later.

I teleported the three of us to my house considering I probably owed Steve and explanation considering everything he had probably heard.

"Hey I'll just be a minute." I said pointing to the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Oh it's fine." Steve said. "I can go."

"No we should talk. I owe you that much." I said.

"I'll just be here then." Steve said.

I teleported up to the nursery and got Wren settled. I set up the baby monitor and told Friday to alert me if Wren needed me before going down stairs.

"He should be out for the night." I said sitting down.

"He's adorable." Steve said.

"Yeah, he can be a little demon when he doesn't get his bottle on time or his nap." I said. "I am so sorry you had to sit through what was probably the most awkward and uncomfortable dinner in history."

"It wasn't that bad. Remember that one time Howard dragged us out so we could help him break up with that girl what was her name?" Steve asked.

"Sally Mae." I said. "I guess the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"You were honest with Dean maybe not entirely but you didn't lead him on." Steve said.

"I should probably explain that." I said.

"You don't have to… I kinda heard you guys in the kitchen." Steve said.

"You didn't get everything." I said. "You remember how I told you and Bucky that before you guys there was only one other guy? Dean was that guy."

"He was your…" Steve said not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Yeah. He ended things when he met his soulmate Lisa. Things didn't work out between them and that was my fault." I said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"After you and Buck 'died' well I thought you were dead, I got really low, like rock bottom low and the night of Connor's christening I slept with Dean. He and Lisa were having problems and that was the final nail in the coffin for their relationship." I said.

"Oh… uh." Steve said not knowing what to say.

"That's one of the biggest mistakes of my life that to this day I still regret. Sam and Jess knew I wasn't okay and had told Dean before that so when they found out they took sides and slowly cut him off. Today was the first time Sam and I had seen Dean in almost five years and as you can tell he had hopes we could give each other a chance." I said.

"Wow, I am… wow." Steve said.

"I didn't want to drag you into this for obvious reasons." I said.

"No it's fine. I'll always be there when you need me Nora no matter how strange the situation is." Steve said.

"But still I'm really sorry." I apologized. "I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anything." Steve said. "I heard what you said in the kitchen, was that true?"

"Steve I… I never said I didn't love you. I was mad… still am maybe not as much as before but you did some damage and that's not easy to get over." I said.

"Nora I am so so…" he started

"Stop. We have both apologized enough for almost a century." I said doing the math in my head.

"I'm not giving up on you Nora. We can move past this." Steve said.

"It's not about you anymore. Facing one of the biggest mistakes of my past made me realize that it's not entirely about me being angry at you it's about me being scared to ever trust you again." I said.

"What does that mean for us?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I'm not going to stop fighting for you. Nora, you and Buck you're my damn world." Steve said.

"But you're not mine. Wren is. When I found Bucky again I told him that Wren comes before everything including us and that if he wanted to be with me it had to be the same for him or else there was no way this work, can you tell me it'd be the same for you?" I said and Steve stayed quiet. "I want you to seriously think about that before you say anything else." I said putting a hand on his shoulder and sending him home.


	130. Chapter 130

**Hey everyone, just finished this chapter and if i had to describe it I would say it's the beginning of the end. This story has been a ride and maybe i'm being a bit dramatic calling it the beginning of the end considering it took me over fifty chapters just to get Nora, Steve and Bucky back in the same place again and not even quite together yet and not even at Civil War yet. I think it's better if you all ignore my drabbles, it's late and I'm probably not making sense. Just wanted to say thank you so much for all your support the past few months you've all gotten me through what was seemingly a never ending rough patch. You're reviews fueled my writing and through writing i managed to work through some of my issues so thank you for that. That's enough of me bringing down the mood. Here it is, the next chapter. As always I look forward to hearing what you all think. Thank you. Enjoy :)**

The next morning I stopped by the compound to check in on Bucky. He was still in PJs on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm never eating your dad's cooking again." He groaned.

"I know you're not. I made you some chicken soup to help settle your stomach." I said placing the Tupperware on the coffee table.

"Mh… I love you." Bucky said sitting up and giving me a kiss.

"You want to go home? I dropped off Wren with my dad so it'll be quiet." I said.

"Doll I want to talk to you about something." Bucky said.

Oh that's never good…

"Should I be worried because I'm starting to worry?" I said.

"Doll I want to start training." Bucky said.

"Really? Because you're already in really great shape." I said.

"I want to start training to become part of the team." Bucky said.

"You don't mean track or football team do you?" I said.

"Nora I'm crawling up the walls here. You have your research and work at the hospital and Steve has his work with the team, I've got nothing and I love having the free time and spending time with Wren but when I don't have you three… I need something Doll." Bucky said.

"Does Steve know?" I asked.

"We talked a bit…" Bucky started.

Of course they did…

"Well I'm not exactly happy you're willing to go back in the field but you're mind's made up. Have you talked to Sam about this?" I asked.

"Sam?" Bucky asked.

"Wilson… The guy who used to work in the VA with veterans… expert in PTSD?" I asked.

"Why would I talk to him?" Bucky asked.

"Sweetie no one in their right mind is going to throw you out in the field without knowing for sure you're not going to… have an episode." I said.

"You're not okay with this" Bucky said getting frustrated.

"I want what's best for you and for you to be safe. You still wake up screaming some nights and you avoid crowds like the plague though I can't really blame your for that people can be annoying. Point is if you're going to go back out there I think you should make sure you're ready for that." I said.

"Okay, I'll talk to birdman." Bucky said begrudgingly.

"You do realize that if you go through with this you'll be spending a lot of time with Sam right, hours on end, confined spaces, stakeouts…" I said.

"Uh… Maybe I should really think this through." Bucky said joking around.

"But for now…" I said moving to straddle his lap. "How about we go home and I remind you what you're going to be missing when you're away?"

"I'm starting to feel a lot better." Bucky said kissing me.

 **One Month Later-**

"Just like that." Wanda said.

"Yup start with that beam and lift it up." I said. "Powers are just like muscles you have to build up endurance and strength. Start with the smaller weights and once you can lift those up without much strain we can go up to something bigger."

"I can stop a moving train." Wanda said.

"Didn't you almost pass out?" I said.

"It was full of passengers." She defended.

"You have to get the basics before we can move to some of the more fun stuff. Just try it and then we can work on some hand to hand combat." I said.

"No knives." She said quickly.

"After the last time you're no where near ready for knives." I said. "I'm going to go check on Wren."

"More like check on your dads." Wanda said.

"That too." I said teleporting to the common room.

"Oh come on kid open up. Vroom vroom." Rhodey said.

Wren just pouted before blowing a raspberry.

"Just give it a try." Dad said. "Vroom vroom. If you eat it I'll buy you an actual sports car?"

"He isn't even crawling yet and you're promising him a car?" I said.

"Ah!" Wren cried out cheerfully when he saw me.

"I'll take it." Aiden said walking in with Sam.

"Hey, when'd you get back?" I asked. Aiden had been gone for almost two months. He called and skyped every few days but he never mentioned coming back.

"Plane landed about two hours ago. I need you." Aiden said.

"Wow easy there, she's a taken woman." Bucky said walking in with Steve.

"Not like that. I have a lead. Solid one at that." Aiden said.

"That's great." I said.

"Charity gala in Vienna in a few hours his right hand man is going to be there. I could use the back up." Aiden said.

"Sure, we going in as the help or…" I started before Aiden took out an invitation from his jacket pocket.

"Your name opens a lot of doors." He said with a smirk.

"Let's go fuel those dating rumors." I said.

"Hold on you two shouldn't go in there alone." Steve said.

"I'm a master assassin with shape shifting abilities and she's a time traveler with superpowers who can't die. I think we'll be fine." Aiden said.

"I'm with Cap on this one." Dad said.

"Dad, a low profile is better for this. We can go in and catch the guy get our intel and then go take out Snow. No reason to bring all the cavalry." I said.

"Doll I don't think…" Bucky started.

"This is unfinished business for us. Time we kept a promise we made to Wren. One job and that's it." I said.

"We can help." Steve said.

"You guys tend to draw a lot of attention besides aren't you about to go on a mission to find Crossbones?" I asked.

"Yeah but…" Steve argued.

"He's a bigger fish and it's personal for you just like this is for us." I said leaving no room for argument. "Dad you mind watching Wren?"

"No I got him." Dad said.

"Thanks off we go." I said putting a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"Doll let me come with you." Bucky asked.

"Yeah, not happening mate, you don't really do much undercover work." Aiden said.

"And you two do?" Bucky retorted.

"I was a spy during the Cold war and he's a shape shifter. We're experts." I said.

"Nora you need to think things through." Steve said.

"I'm going to say this once. This is none of your business. Stay out of it." I said before teleporting to the house.

"Am I missing something?" Aiden asked.

"Well you've been gone two months." I said.

"You didn't snap right away at the captain. Bucky seems to feel at home at the compound considering he was lounging around in sweats and by the looks of it he hasn't been here in a few days." Aiden said.

"Bucky decided that he wants to try and join the team so he's spending the weekday nights at the compound and weekends here. He spends any days off I have here as well but only a few hours." I said.

"Oh. Is he going on the mission?" Aiden asked.

"No he still hasn't gotten clearance considering he's giving his therapist the silent treatment. He does talk to Sam so that's progress." I said.

"And the Captain?" Aiden asked.

"What look am I going for?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"You may have to flirt with some old guys so attention grabbing is good. Something you can use to sneak in weapons while you're at it." He said. "So the captain…"

"Can we not?" I asked. Truth is I was avoiding talking about Steve anytime anyone brought him up. After our talk Steve had not said a word about… us. All our conversations since then revolved around Bucky.

"Last time I saw you two in the same room you glared daggers at him and were doing everything in your power to stop yourself from blasting him through a wall again. What happened?" Aiden asked.

"I got visited by the ghost of fuck up's past." I said walking into my closet and slipping on a red strapless dress.

photos/5872da135848214745d86904/master/w_768,c_

"The ghost of what?" Aiden asked confused.

"Did I ever tell you about Dean?" I asked.

"Sam's former roommate from college Dean?" Aiden asked.

"First guy I ever slept with and who's marriage to his soulmate I ended Dean." I said.

"How have I not heard about this before?" Aiden asked.

"Dress one." I said walking out of my closet.

"Not even good enough for a slutty bridesmaid. Next." He said. "What does your ex one night stand have to do with the Captain?"

"Sam invited Dean over for dinner one night, he lives in New York now." I added. "Dean still has a thing for me."

"And you and him slept together how long ago?" Aiden asked.

"Which time the first or last time?" I asked.

"How many times did you sleep with the man?" He asked.

"Twice." I said.

"The first?" He asked.

"I was sixteen so 2008." I said.

"Second time?"

"After I got back from World War Two on the night of Connor's christening so 2011 around august I think." I said.

"So it's been over six years since you've seen this guy and he still has the hots for you?" Aiden asked.

"That made having Steve join us for dinner even worse." I said coming out in a black gown with netting and a thigh high slit.

"Better but don't you have something with a plunging neckline, our guy likes…" Aiden started.

"Do you need back up or an escort?" I said.

"Can you be both?" He said and I punched his arm. "Ow sorry but you'll need to grab his attention. Now why did you invite the captain to dinner with your Ex?"

"Bucky got sick from trying my dad's cooking." I said taking the dress off and taking another one off from its hanger.

"That poor man, is he alright?" Aiden asked.

"He's alive. I needed a date to help deal with Dean so he'd get the idea there was no way in hell we'd ever be together again. Everyone was busy except…" I said.

"The Captain." Aiden said.

"And you can imagine how weird things got." I said slipping on the dress. "Of course it took running into Dean to realize what my real problem with Steve was."

"Blasting him through a wall didn't do that for you?" He asked from the bathroom as he was slipping on his tux.

"Oh no that helped get rid of some of the anger." I said coming out in a black gown with a plunging neckline.

. /_fCz9Se99wiI/S9tcviaK3qI/AAAAAAAAAFk/b7hs26-3Pg0/s1600/Vestido+

"So what… changed? Wow that is perfect." He said.

"It better be, it's the last dress I've got in there that hasn't been vetoed." I said going to work on my hair.

"So…" He asked.

"So not too slutty?" I asked.

"Just the right amount… Dinner of Ex's past?" Aiden reminded me.

"Dean kept trying to make a move. At one point he cornered me in the kitchen and I went on a rant that led to the grand revelation that I'm not mad at Steve I'm just scared to ever trust him again. Which is what I told him afterward along with the same thing I told Bucky when he decided to come back." I said.

"Wren comes before everything even them and you." Aiden said.

"Yup." I said.

"How come you told me that?" Aiden asked.

"Did I have to say anything for you to know that?" I said and he stayed quiet. "Exactly."

"What did he say?" Aiden asked.

"With his track record I told him to really think about it before he opened his mouth again." I said. "He hasn't bought it up and neither have I so I have my answer."

Aiden just sighed and sat down next to me on the bench.

"If it were anyone else I'd tell you to let him go fuck himself because you deserve better but if there's one thing I've learned from you is that people deserve second chances and that you have to give people the benefit of the doubt. The Captain has screwed up a lot, like consistently stepped in a bag of shit then projectile vomited all over…." Aiden said making me laugh. "Point is you're not the only one that's been through the ringer but through it all you still had someone that made it all worth it, you have Wren. He on the other hand lost you, then his son and is consistently reminded of how much he, as you've so aptly put it various times screwed the pooch. He can love you more than anyone in the entire world and he can want to be there for Wren but don't you think that asking him out of the blue like this may bring up some feelings?"

"So you're saying I should lay off of him?" I asked.

"Oh hell no, Bastard hurts Wren I'll rip his spine out with my bare hands. I'm saying you should give him a chance and some time to get used to the idea maybe have a group day just the four of you. Little bugger is lovable." He said making me smile before laughing a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You're a considerate sympathetic person…Wren would be proud." I said.

"Oh fuck I've gone soft." Aiden said looking away.

"Yeah, let's go torture information out of some asshole." I said.

"This is why we're friends." He said taking my hand and I teleported us to Vienna.

 **Meanwhile back at the compound- Third Person's POV**

Bucky watched as Steve suited up in his room.

"Nora should have waited for us." Steve said.

"She can handle it and she's not alone, she's with Aiden." Bucky said.

"Right, like that's actually a good thing. The guy has a one track mind when it comes to his search for the people who trained him. You really trust him to watch Nora's back?" Steve said.

"Yeah I do. Aiden can be…" Bucky started.

"Abrasive, vengeful, Angry?" Steve listed out.

"He's only like that with you because he's unconditionally on Nora's side no matter what. I was going to say determined and focused but I also know that there isn't anything he wouldn't do to keep Nora and Wren safe." Bucky said.

"Do you find their relationship a bit… strange?" Steve asked.

"Well I tried to kill you and we're still together so not really. And besides it was only one date and one group visit at a bar they both agreed it meant nothing." Bucky said.

"I'm sorry what?" Steve said.

"Aiden and Nora? Aiden actually killed Nora when he was still brainwashed. He also took her on a date when he was trying to kill Wren." Bucky said.

"He did what?!" Steve shouted.

"You didn't know?" Bucky asked.

"Uh no… I just I knew she and Wren and Dean that one time after she got back but they're not around anymore and he lives with her…" Steve said.

"Steve we all had relationships after each other. You had Sharon. Nora had Wren. I may have had a fling with Natasha back in the KGB. It meant nothing." Bucky said.

"You and Natasha?" Steve said.

"Yeah, we were both in tough situations and now that I think about it I was probably drawn to her because of how much her eyes reminded me of Nora's. We've talked and agreed it meant nothing." Bucky said striping of his clothes and putting on his suit. "Nora knows and she understood."

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Gearing up, I'm going with you." Bucky asked.

"Buck…" Steve started.

"Steve I'm ready. I haven't woken up screaming in over two weeks. I worked with Rumlow, I know how to deal with him. I can do this." Bucky started.

"No you can't. You haven't been cleared for duty and just because you haven't woken up screaming in the middle of the night doesn't mean you don't get nightmares. You're staying." Steve said in an authoritative tone.

"Steve you can't just keep me locked away. I was trained for years to do this job." Bucky said.

"Yes but they also did god knows what else to keep you compliant. You may have your memories back now but you still have whatever they put in your head. Rumlow was your handler and he'd know better than anyone how to stop you or worse." Steve said.

"You're not worried he'll stop me, you're worried he'll turn me back into the soldier." Bucky said realizing why he hadn't been cleared.

"Please Buck just sit this one out." Steve said.

"Is that an order?" Bucky said annoyed.

"If it has to be then yes." Steve said grabbing his shield and placing it on his back. "We can talk about this when I get back."

"Not like I have a choice." Bucky said annoyed.

Steve sighed before going to meet up with the rest of the team. Bucky yanked off his best and through it angrily away. He knew Steve had a point but whenever he felt like he made any real progress a grim reminder of his past dragged him back.

 **Nora's POV- Vienna**

"So our guy… Snow's right hand man." I said as we got in the car.

"William Abernathy." Aiden said reaching for his pocket and handing me his phone so I could look through it while he drove the Aston Martin he leased sometime in the two months he was away.

It was an elderly man sixties or seventies. He looked to be fairly tall and was probably a looker back in the day. But the one thing I couldn't get over were his eyes, they were sharp and cold.

"What's his job description? History?" I asked.

"Don't know much about him. We saw him a lot growing up. He ran the facility, oversaw ops. There were rumors that he defected from the KGB during the Cold War." Aiden said.

"Name isn't familiar." I said.

"Why would it be?" Aiden said and I gave him a look. "Right, time traveler."

"I spent a lot of time running counter intelligence in the fifties and sixties, someone defecting was huge news." I said. "Sent the Russians running to close ranks."

"Well he has a type. He's currently on the outs with wife number four who is thirty years his younger." Aiden said.

"Meaning he's on the rebound." I said.

"Bingo." He answered.

"How close do you need me?" I asked.

"You're not going near him, he'll come to you. You're young, you're a public figure, and you're powerful." Aiden said.

"Perfect trophy wife material." I said.

"So you're going to go in there charm people make some minor political comments about issues you know very much about. Gender pay gap, healthcare, refugees, renewable energy sources. Steal the spotlight." Aiden said.

"And you'll be?" I asked.

"Watching your six, getting close to Abernathy. And when he decides to invite you to his home and you accept. I'll be right there with you." He said.

"Okay then. Better be careful not to get spotted." I told him.

"Way ahead of you." Aiden said shapeshifting to look like one of the lab techs from the hospital. He was average looking. Dark features, dark eyes, average height looked fit. Perfect for blending in.

"Nice." I said.

"Don't get used to it, I'm probably going to be changing a few times tonight. In case anyone asks I'm private security." Aiden said in a German accent.

"Will do." I said as we pulled up.

Aiden got out first and gave the keys to the valet before coming over and opening the door for me. The press turned into a media frenzy.

"Miss Stark!" One of them shouted.

"Madame Stark!" Another shouted.

I'm guessing no one got the memo about the M.D. and Ph.D. after my name. I smiled and waved. I briefly posed for some photos and even answered a few questions.

"Miss Stark, it is no secret that you are a renown surgeon and your record speaks for itself, how did you become associated with this childhood cancer foundation?" One reporter asked.

"Well I would like to start by saying that I am in no way associated with this charity in a professional manner I was made aware of their work by a good friend. The topic of healthcare disparity is a universal issue that affects everyone rich or poor no matter what part of the world you are from. My late husband and I shared the belief that access to healthcare should not be a luxury that can be afforded by a few it should be a universal right. It's my privilege to do my part here no matter how small it may be. Thank you." I said.

"No thank you." The reporter said.

"Miss Stark! Is your father making an appearance tonight?" Another reporter shouted.

"I hope not, He's babysitting tonight." I said making the crowd laugh.

"Nicely done." Aiden said.

"It wasn't a lie." I said.

"Well keep it up." Aiden said as we made our way inside.

"Nice Reception. Silent Auction, Bar, or table?" I asked.

"Go to the silent Auction and browse. Put in a few low bids. Make a comment on the diamond earrings then go sit at the table." Aiden said.

"Sir yes sir." I said quietly walking over to the silent Auction. There were a bunch of items up for bid. A vintage photograph from World War II. A yacht. An interesting painting that was supposed to be some of Monet's early work. Damn some of these donors were really committed to the cause. Finally I made it to the earring and I couldn't help but gawk at them. Those diamonds were huge.

.

"Wow, I know what I'm putting on my Birthday-Christmas wish list." I said. "Those are gorgeous."

"You have good taste." Someone said. I turned around and saw that it was William Abernathy. Aiden knew this guy really well.

"I am a fan of vintage jewelry. Something about the simplicity and sophistication make it timeless." I said.

"Are you going to put a bid on it?" He asked.

"I'm tempted to but I think it would be a waste considering I wouldn't be able to wear them much." I said.

"Shame, they would look stunning on you." Abernathy said.

"I think they'd make anyone look good." I said smiling at him.

"You should go sit down dinner's about to be served." Aiden whispered in my ear.

"It was nice speaking to you Mister…." I started.

"Abernathy, William Abernathy and the pleasure was all mine Miss Stark." He said before walking away.

"Did be just James Bond me?" I asked.

"Apparently, maybe he's going senile in his old age. Go sit down, keep your com on." He said before slipping away.

I took my seat and listened to the keynote speaker talk about how he got started and stories from some of the beneficiaries of the charity. They did really good work but then I started thinking, why would the second in command of an organization that raised enhanced child soldiers be at a charity for helping child cancer patients around the world?

"Stop frowning." Aiden said. "I can see you grimacing. It's a charity event for kids. Donations are tax deductible or in Abernathy's case a way to keep up appearances Smile clap and keep charming the pants off anyone that talks to you."

"If you say so." I said under my breath.

 **Back At The Compound- Third Person's POV**

Bucky was alone in his room watching the news. He had just seen Nora at the charity even in Vienna answer that reporter's question and smiled. He turned off the TV before wandering to the kitchen for a midnight snack. As he turned down the hall he saw a bright light before he heard someone in the common room.

He walked in and saw a familiar brunette breathing deeply trying to calm down.

"Nora?" Bucky asked. She looked up and Bucky could tell she had been crying and was upset.

"Hey" She greeted. Her hair was longer and she was younger. He took a closer look and figured out immediately that this is where she when the day he left the ranch.

"You alright?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, just been a really long day." Nora said trying to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked trying to get her to work through her issues so he could reassure her and comfort her like she had done for him many times.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just forget about it. How are you doing?" Nora asked.

"Don't do that?" Bucky said.

"Do what?" Nora asked getting defensive.

"Act like it isn't important because you don't want to worry other people so instead you bottle it up." Bucky said. "I see you do it all the time with your dad now spill."

"You're leaving." She blurted out.

"Oh," he said. This was his fault.

"Yeah," Nora said awkwardly.

"This isn't your fault." He said.

"Then why does it feel like it is?" Nora said making Bucky feel horrible for putting her through this again. He never knew how bad things got for Nora. Seeing it first hand made him want to go find her in Vienna and tell her how much he loved her.

"You're having a bad day." Bucky said.

"More like a bad life." She said "I met myself in the future and she warned me that this was just the beginning. I don't think I can handle more Buck."

"Don't say that Nora, you're just tired." Bucky said.

"I'm tired of this Bucky. The time jumps, disappointing people, losing people. I can't do this anymore." She said crying.

"Hey shh, it's okay baby." Bucky said pulling her into his arms. "It gets better."

"I don't think it does." Nora sobbed.

"It will, you're not alone and you're going to get through this." He said.

"I don't want to get through this. I just want it to stop." She argued. "But that's not going to happen is it?"

"I don't want to lie to you so please don't make me." He whispered.

"I guess that's my answer." Nora said sadly.

"Don't give up." He said.

"You did." She said tearfully. "Steve did and honestly I can't blame him. Starting to see why he did it."

"What are you talking about?" Bucky said confused.

"Him crashing the plane?" Nora said and Bucky just looked at her confused.

'Steve crashed the plane because that was the only way to save the world. He didn't have another choice.' Bucky thought.

"He crashed the plane to save the world." Bucky said.

"It takes four minutes for a plane at maximum altitude to hit the ground after a collision course is set. How long does it take to strap on a parachute and jump?" Nora said and he thought about it.

That's when it all clicked and Bucky understood why Nora was so angry and couldn't trust Steve anymore.

"That idiot." Bucky muttered.

"Yeah, so much for 'til the end of the line' huh?" She said wiping tears off her face.

"That's why you have such a hard time when I mention him." Bucky said.

"Deep seeded abandonment issues from an absentee father. I'm a poster girl for Daddy issues." Nora said with a sad chuckle.

"I'm sorry." He said apologizing not only for what was going through but for giving her such a hard time for not wanting to give Steve a chance. He may not agree with the way she went about it but at least now he understood her reasons.

"Don't be, Steve makes his own choices." Nora said still defending Steve.

"He's an idiot." Bucky muttered.

"Yeah but he's our idiot. We love him even when he gets us mad." Nora said sitting back on the couch.

"You ever wonder what would have happened if we had made it out of the war and gone back home?" Bucky asked.

"I can't think like that because when I do things get really dark." She said sadly.

"Sorry, I forgot." Bucky said.

"It's fine. Is there anywhere I can crash, I'm exhausted and can use a couple of hours of sleep before I head back." Nora asked.

"Yeah come on." He said before leading her back to his room. He couldn't make her problems go away but he could comfort her and distract her for a bit.

 **Nora's POV-**

"And now for the winner's of our silent auction." The MC said.

"Whatever happens next go with it." Aiden said.

"That's not very reassuring." I said.

"I've got your six at all times, nothing's going to happen." He said.

"I hope you're right." I said. People clapped at each name called until the only item left were the diamond earrings.

"Now for our last item receiving a whopping bid of over a million Euros, the lucky winner of the auction, William Abernathy." The MC said. He stood up and graciously smiled and nodded before looking at me. I smiled and nodded respectfully.

After that the event started dying down. I was still nursing the same drink I had gotten at the beginning of the night. I gave my donation to the charity and was starting to think the mission was a bust until someone tapped my shoulder getting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Madame Stark, my employer wanted me to deliver this gift to you." The man with the thick accent said handing me a black velvet jewelry box.

I took the box and opened it to see the huge diamond earrings Abernathy had won in the auction. My jaw dropped.

"Is your employer still here? I would like to thank him for the gesture but this is too much. I can't accept this." I said.

"He has a reservation for the private room at the hotel restaurant. He asked for me to extend an invitation for you to join him." He said.

"I'd like to thank him personally. Lead the way." I said and followed after him.

"Well done, keep it up." Aiden said.

I followed Abernathy's security guard and when we finally got the restaurant I noticed it was empty except for the staff. I stayed alert and kept going as if nothing was wrong. Finally we got to a pair of French doors and the two guards standing there immediately opened the door.

"He's inside." The guard said and I nodded. I walked in and saw that the only other person sitting in the room was Abernathy.

"Did you like the gift?" He asked.

"The earrings are beautiful but I can't accept them. It's too much." I said.

"You're not what I'd expect for the daughter of the famous Tony Stark." Abernathy said.

"My father and I have a lot in common but we're not the same person and we don't always agree on everything." I said.

"Humility being one of those distinctions?" Abernathy asked.

"To start." I said.

"Please sit." He said pulling out my chair.

"Thank you." I said.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into accepting them? I'd prefer my ex wife not to get them in the divorce settlement." He said.

"Maybe you should give them to her, maybe she'll reconsider the divorce." I said.

"I don't think there are diamonds big enough to change her mind." He said with a chuckle as the waiter walked in with a bottle of wine. "Ah finally, this is a one of a kind wine. Last bottle in the world."

"I can't drink, I have surgery in the morning." I said.

"Just a sip." He said before the waiter pulled out a gun and pointed it at the back of his head.

"I think the lady would rather be fully aware when she's interrogating you." Aiden said shifting back to him real face.

"Should have known it was too good to be true." Abernathy said.

"You're not the first person to fall for that pretty face." Aiden said.

"No I'm not. I've always been curious to meet the woman that finally got Wren to settle down and you to change his ways." Abernathy said.

"Yeah, do I live up to your expectations?" I said pointing a gun at him.

"You exceed them." He said with a smirk. "Snow will be happy to know the legendary Scourge is alive and well."

"What did you just call me?" I said. I hoped I would never hear that name again.

"You know very well," Abernathy said. "Crimea, Prague, Berlin, Bulgaria, Saigon, Ferdows we know all about them we were there."

"That's enough out of you." Aiden said knocking him out. "Nora let's go."

I heard him but I couldn't move.

"Nora! We need to go now." Aiden said snapping me out of my daze." I stood up and put a hand on both their shoulders before teleporting us to the safehouse we had agreed on before.

I went to go shower and change out of the dress into something a bit more appropriate for the interrogation.

"You alright?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What he said back there…" Aiden started.

"I've lived longer that and been through more than I let on." I said. "Before Wren died I went missing."

"I remember Wren not being concerned the first couple of days then after a week he started panicking." Aiden said.

"I was gone three weeks for him. I lived out thirty years." I said.

"Thirty years?" Aiden said.

"Arrived 1950 didn't leave until the beginning of the Iranian Coupe in 1980." I said.

"Okay I still don't see what has you so shaken." Aiden asked.

"My missions were all kept off the record. Some of them were unsanctioned. They sent me because technically I didn't exist, not yet anyway." I said. "Every place he mentioned was somewhere I've been on an unsanctioned mission."

"That's not surprising. Shield was Hydra and they've been growing inside them since the beginning." Aiden said.

"Snow and Abernathy know about them. The last Hydra base was taken out in Sokovia. There's another player we don't know about." I said.

"Then good thing we have Snow's second in command handcuffed to the bathroom sink." Aiden said.

"No we don't need him, not yet anyway." I said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Aiden asked.

"It's time we take a walk down memory lane." I said. "But first I need to go relieve my sitter."

"Go drop him off with Sam, I'll keep watch." Aiden said. With that I teleported to the tower.


	131. Chapter 131

**Hi everyone just wanted to apologize for the delay. I recently got a job and I hardly have any time for anything. And I hit another snag of Writer's block for this story. after writing and deleting it three times i think i got it me know what you think. Thank you and enjoy.**

I teleported to the Tower where both my dads were sitting on the couch watching Kill Bill while Wren was sound asleep on Dad's chest.

"Uh… why are you watching Kill Bill with my infant son?" I asked.

"It's guys night." Dad said.

"Yeah but the little guy isn't even one yet." I said taking Wren out of dad's arms. He stirred a bit before cuddling back into the crook of my neck.

"You take out the old guy?" Rhodey asked.

"Seduced him, got him to buy me expensive diamond earrings, then knocked him out and handcuffed him to a safehouse bathroom sink." I said. "Piece of cake."

"Where's Aiden?" dad asked.

"Watching him." I said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Rhodey asked.

"We need him alive and he's not going to talk while he's unconscious so he should be safe until morning. We're dropping him off at the compound for a few hours while we go run an errand." I said.

"Need me to watch the little man?" Rhodey offered.

"No, Sam wanted some uncle time. He keeps saying Aiden's been hogging him." I said.

"If you need me I'm just a call away." Dad said.

"I know. Love you guys." I said.

"Love you kids." They said before I teleported to the house. I put Wren down in his crib and went to go look for my journal. I went up to the attic and looked through all the boxes. I saw the box of Wren's things I had brought over and immediately moved it to look over some of my childhood mementos.

I saw old albums, my first rocket skates, my mickey mouse ears, I even found Ellie the elephant, my old bed time buddy but the one thing I couldn't find was the damn journal. I had Aya make a list of any event I needed to warn anyone off when I was programming the Cronus protocols but I don't remember checking the notebook.

"Where the hell is that thing!?" I said annoyed.

"What are you looking for?" Aya said appearing behind me.

"The red journal." I said. "The one that I write all big events in."

"You only write Time Jumps in there, it's not going to help you this time, you're going to have to dig a little deeper." Aya said.

"I can't exactly go much deeper Aya. The only person alive from back then is Peggy and the woman has dementia." I said.

"And you happen to be a time traveler who used to work for an intelligence organization that operated globally." Aya said.

"Yes and said intelligence organization ended up being Hydra." I said.

"Which is why you prepared for that scenario." Aya said.

"I know I just…Uh!" I groaned. "I just, I thought I left that all behind."

"I thought we were over this." Aya said.

"I understood the lessons and I understand why it had to happen it's just something I still occasionally wake up in the middle of the night crying about." I said.

"You can't run away from your past, Nora. It's time you face it because your past and present are about to collide and ignoring it is only going it make it worse." Aya said before disappearing.

"That's never a good sign." I said sitting down and looking at the chest from Wren's old room. I couldn't bring myself to throw away any of Wren's things so I just put them in the attic. Including the old trunk I was currently staring at.

/images/I/51fZfYSdSwL._SL500_AC_SS350_.jpg

Wren, thankfully, was not a hoarder. He always traveled light. Anything he truly cared about keeping he kept in that trunk. I never opened it and as strange as it sounded I was kind of scared to. If Wren ever asked about his father, we'd look through it together until then it stayed here.

"I could really use one of your get your head out of your ass talks right about now hell It'd be nice to hear you lie and tell me it was all going to be okay." I said sighing as my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"You at the house?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to drop off Wren in a bit then we can go drop off Abernathy at the compound so we can go on our errand." I said.

"What exactly is our errand because a walk down your memory lane is still very vague?" Aiden said.

"I think it's just easier if you wait until I show you." I said.

"I'll be waiting." Aiden said before hanging up.

I went back downstairs and went to check on Wren who was wide-awake.

"How's my little man?" I said picking him up kissing his cheeks making him laugh. "I really hope you fell asleep early last night and don't remember a thing from that movie."

Wren just blew a raspberry at me.

"Yeah, I'm going to hear about this when you end up in therapy in a few years." I said sighing before getting him dressed for the day. Then I got myself dressed in a pair of comfy blue jeans a black tank top and a brown jacket.

.

"Okay Bud, let's go see Uncle Sam." I said before teleporting to Sam's house.

"Aunie!" Ellie cheered. "EN!"

"Hi princess." I said kneeling down to pick her up as well.

"Nora?" Sam greeted me with a bed head.

"Hey Sam." I said.

"How'd the mission go?" Sam asked.

"Seduced a rich old guy." I said.

"Gross." Sam said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if…" I started.

"You need me to watch Wren?" Sam said taking Wren from me and then Ellie wiggled so I'd put her down.

"If you don't mind? I could ask Natasha or Wanda if you have something to do." I said.

"Of course I'll watch him. What are godparents for if we don't babysit on occasion? Where you off to?" Sam asked.

"Need to go pick up Aiden then visit my old office." I said.

"Dallas?" Sam said confused.

"Other office." I said kissing Wren's cheek before teleporting to the safe house.

"About bloody time. Abernathy started telling old war stories." Aiden said.

"Then you're probably not going to like where we're going." I said walking into the bathroom to check on Abernathy.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again. You are the better conversationalist of the two." He said with a smirk.

"I'd wipe the smirk off your face if I were you." I said moving to undo his cuffs before lifting him up with my powers and not letting him move.

"You're not going to kill me, you need me." He said smiling confidently.

"For now." Aiden said. "Let's Go."

I put a hand on Aiden's shoulder and put one on Abernathy's back before teleporting to the compound.

Once we were there I released Abernathy and he collapsed on the ground. Aiden moved and pulled him up before handcuffing him.

"Nora!" Steve said shocked to see me.

"Morning, we need to borrow one of your interrogation rooms." I said.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"This pathetic waste of space is the division's lead trainer and Snow's right hand man." Aiden said.

"We need to keep him secure while we go run another errand and I didn't think it's be a good idea to keep him handcuffed to the sink." I said.

"Uh… right just take him downstairs." Steve said.

"Done." I said slapping my hand on his back and sending him to the interrogation room downstairs.

"He had a bathroom break about half an hour ago. Throw him a juice box and a granola bar in an hour and let him stew in his own juices until we get back." Aiden said.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked.

"We need to run an errand. Shouldn't be longer than an hour or two." I said.

"Need help?" Rhodey asked.

"We're good." I said.

"Doll we need to talk." Bucky said.

"No we don't." I said.

"I know." Bucky said.

"You know?" I said confused.

"What do you know?" Steve asked putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder and Bucky shrugged it off.

"I was here last night." I said realizing what he was talking about.

"You just left with your dad." Wanda said.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What?" Rhodey asked.

"Whatever happens don't go on any missions the next few days." I told Rhodey.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dad's going to need you tomorrow morning. Around 10 am at his favorite donut place." I said.

"You mean…" He asked.

"Yeah, and chances are he might not want to see me for a while." I said. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it." Rhodey said.

"We'll talk when this is over." I told Bucky before taking Aiden's hand and teleporting to Massachusetts.

"What was all that about?" Aiden asked.

"Aya gave me a warning that my past and present are going to collide soon and the way she said it… it's the way she warns me something big is coming without giving it away." I said walking out of the alley.

"What does that have to do with your dad?" Aiden asked.

"A past version of me appeared at the compound last night and told Bucky everything which is why Aya didn't stop him when he said we needed to talk. This morning Dad came to the compound and took that version of me so I could help him propose to Pepper." I said.

"That was the sign you told him when he asked for your blessing isn't it?" Aiden said.

"Not exactly." I said, "I told my dad that because I couldn't tell him what was going to happen."

"Nora…" Aiden said.

"Dad is going to take Pepper out for lunch at their favorite restaurant. He's going to get flowers and rent the place out and he's going to propose or at least that's what he's planning on doing. Before he gets a chance to ask Pepper is going to break up with him." I said.

"And you couldn't interfere without screwing up the timeline." Aiden said figuring out why I said Dad wouldn't want to see me for a while.

"Yeah, he's also going to try and talk past me into doing something she's not ready to do which I'm obviously not going to do and now regret not doing." I said before stopping at a bar.

"I know you're having a rough day but it's a bit early for drinks don't you think?" Aiden asked.

"Come on." I said going inside.

"Nora we are on a bit of a time crunch." Aiden said. "Any chance Natasha leaked all these files online along with all the other files?"

"I technically didn't exist and anything I did was kept off the record. The only hard copies of those missions would be here in my old office." I said.

"Wouldn't Shield have moved those years ago?" Aiden asked.

"They wouldn't know about them." I said sitting down on the second to last booth from the back. I put a hand on the napkin holder and suddenly the entire booth shook and started sinking.

"Whoa." Aiden said jumping up a bit in surprise.

"Yeah, Gramps loved surprising people." I said with a smirk remembering the first time I was brought here. When we were finally all the way down we were greeted with and entire armed squad pointing their guns at me.

"Shouldn't this place be abandoned?" Aiden asked.

"I thought so." I said.

"Hands where we can see them. Now!" One of them shouted.

"Great." Aiden said putting his hands up. I slowly raised my hands before blasting everyone against the wall and knocking them out.

"Move, move move!." I said grabbing Aiden's hand and running down the hall to the stairs.

"Hey! Stop!" Someone shouted and I didn't stop to see who it was before I saw a familiar Asian woman and a man point a gun at us.

"Coulson?" I asked.

"Doctor Martell." Phil said lowering his gun. "or should I say Stark?"

"I'm off the clock, stick with Nora." I said. "What are you all doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." Phil said.

"Nora you know these people?" Aiden asked.

"Shield agents at least they were last time I saw them." I said.

"Nora?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Skye," I said.

"Sir the suspect is…" A tall buff man said.

"It's alright Mack, stand down, they're friendlies." Phil said.

"They don't seem friendly." Mack answered.

"Neither did your men pointing guns at us." I retorted.

"How did you find us?" May asked.

"I didn't I was here to look for something in my old office." I said.

"Your office?" Phil asked.

"I'm one of the founders of Shield." I said.

"You're twenty three." Skye said.

"She also happens to be a time traveler." Aiden deadpanned.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

"My office now." Phil and we were marched down to his office or as I knew it as Peggy's old office.

"Hm… Like what you've done with the place." I said.

"It was originally…" he started.

"Peggy Carter's old office when she was Director of Shield." I said. "I lost count of the amount of times Dottie and I got yelled at in here."

"Dottie?" Aiden asked.

"Partner back in the day." I said.

"Right." Phil said. "We came here after the fall of Shield."

"So you took up the mantle, kept fighting the good fight?" I said.

"Someone had to." Mack said.

"Why are you here?" May asked.

"I need to get to my office in Block E." I said. "There's some files there we need to help crack a case we're on."

"Natasha put up all of Shield and Hydra's files on the web. I'm sure your dad can help you find what you're looking for." Phil said.

"Not these files. These were off record. Hard copies only." I said.

"What's on them?" Skye asked.

"It's personal. Need to know only." I said. "Nick Fury didn't even get to see them."

"You're lying. There is no Block E only goes up to D and you'd know that if you were telling the truth." Phil said.

"There is a Cell Block E it's just not on the blue prints." I said. "And I can show you if you let me."

"Why should I trust you?" He said.

"Because I could have blasted my way in here and taken out anyone who stood in my way but instead I'm in here trying to convince you to let me go down there." I said.

"Okay." Phil said.

"Meet me in Block D." I said putting a hand on Aiden and teleporting us downstairs and we tripped on a box. "Ow."

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Aiden said.

"Sometimes it pays to play nice." I said.

"Does it?" Aiden asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Find the light switch." I said turning on my phones flash light when suddenly it turned on by itself.

"Better?" May asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said moving over to the fuse box.

"That doesn't do anything. I've already checked." Mack said.

"That's cause it's not a fuse box." I said opening it. Each switch was numbered zero through nine. I flipped three of the switches, the ones labeled zero, eight and four in that order before pulling the lever next to the fuse box. Suddenly the ground shook and the wall moved back a foot before stopping it. "Damn it lags sometimes." I said walking toward the wall. I took a deep breath before blasting the wall open.

"Well I'll be damned." Mack said.

"Believe me now?" I asked.

"Seeing is believing." Phil said.

"Cool." Skye said.

"Come on." I said walking inside. The place was dusty and the lights that surprisingly still worked were dim. "Let's see, down the hall to the left and all the way down."

"You founded Shield." Phil said.

"I did." I said stopping at my office and opening the door. I looked in side and stopped looking at how everything was exactly the way I had left it except older and a lot dustier. There were boxes all pilled up everywhere and it was a bit of a mess.

"What are we looking for?" Aiden asked.

"Just grab everything." I said.

"Wait a minute, this is Shield property." May said.

"No it's not. It's my property. My office. And everything in here is off limits." I said.

"That's not for you to decide." Phil said.

"I wasn't asking." I said before blasting them all against the wall and knocking them unconscious.

"What happened to playing nice?" Aiden asked.

"It doesn't concern them. There are things in here that compromise the reputation of a lot of good people I worked with. It would be a disservice to their memories if certain things were to come to light." I said.

"Are you also talking about yourself?" Aiden asked.

"I did what had to be done." I said as I started teleporting boxes of files and everything I could find back to the compound. In a matter of minutes the entire office was empty. "Let's go."

"Are you sure that's everything? I'm not sure they're going to welcome you back next time." Aiden said.

"Anything important from my time in Shield would either be here or the storage locker Peggy set up for me. We're done." I said putting a hand on his shoulder and teleporting us to the compound common room.

"What the hell is all of this?" Clint said

"What thirty years of working for Shield looks like." I said.

"You worked for Shield?" Wanda asked.

"Help found it actually." I said grabbing a box and handed it to Aiden. "Everyone grab a box and start reading."

"What are you looking for?" Natasha asked.

"Anything from Crimea, Prague, Berlin, Saigon and Ferdows or anything that has the word Scourge on it, flag it." I said.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Doll where did all of this come from?" Bucky asked.

"Long story grab a box and start looking for anything related to what I just said." I said.

"Does this have anything to do with the guy in the holding cell downstairs?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes." Aiden and I said not bothering to look at anyone as we were already in research mode.

"What is all of this?" Steve asked.

"Less talking more reading." Aiden said flipping through the file.

"Are we not going to talk about us?" Bucky asked.

"I can only tackle one thing at a time. The old guy in the interrogation room takes precedence." I said.

"No." Bucky said.

"Scourge." I said looking right at him and that made him tense.

"I'll start looking." Bucky said grabbing a box.

"Anyone going to explain that?" Sam asked.

"Box." Aiden and I said at the same time.

"Is that JFK?" Rhodey said breaking the twenty minutes of silence. I looked over and saw the photo he was holding.

"Yeah. Jack and Bobby those guys knew how to party." I said.

"You got a medal?" Rhodey said.

"Yeah, helped prevent nuclear war by sabotaging a Russian Missile Launcher." I said flipping through the files. "Didn't really see the point of it but he insisted and Peggy and Gramps dragged me to it."

"Who's the girl?" Natasha asked showing me a photo of my old partner.

"Dottie Underwood." I said.

"Underwood… She was mentioned in the Leviathan file." Aiden said.

"Yeah she tried killing Gramps, Peggy and I a couple of times. She was raised in a Russian child soldier program that was later known as the red room. I recruited her back in fifty one." I said.

"Wait did you just say you recruited a widow from the red room in fifty one?" Clint said.

"Yeah. I was kind of pissed at Peggy and Gramps for hiring Zola so I recruited Dottie as payback." I said.

"She tried to kill you." Steve said.

"So? Everyone deserves a second chance." I said. "We were in the middle of the cold war and American intelligence were focusing on taking care of cleaning up Hitler's mess. Truman dropped the bomb on Japan hoping that would send a message to the Soviets and scare them off. Obviously that backfired on him and they went on the offensive. Shield was getting started and after Peggy and Gramps took over the SSR they came to the realization they were ten steps behind them so the started Operation Paperclip. They hired scientists who could maybe give them the next Captain America which they never did thankfully. They hired Zola without my consent so when Aya stranded me in 1950 and I saw him there I left."

"What do you mean left?" Steve said.

"I wasn't going to go to work everyday for who knows how long with the asshole who tortured me, who brainwashed my soulmate and caused your 'death'" I said. "I told them either he goes or I go they chose him. I walked."

"Peggy and Howard chose Zola over you?" Steve said.

"They said I was being irrational and childish. I couldn't tell them they were actually building the new Hydra so I left." I said. "Came back a year later and made Zola's life a freaking nightmare until the day he died and hired Dottie to help me do just that."

"And Peggy and Howard just agreed to it?" Steve said.

"I didn't get a say when they hired Zola they didn't get a say when I hired a former KGB agent. The SSR had the best scientists in the forties but in the fifties it was about who had the best spies. We only had soldiers and our training programs weren't giving us the results we needed. Dottie helped us reform our program and bring our agents up to par." I said.

"You two were close." Aiden said.

"She was a good friend." I said.

"What ever happened to her?" Natasha asked.

"I did." Bucky said and everyone stayed quiet.

"Bulgaria, the first ever sighting of the Winter Soldier." Natasha said. "One Agent KIA, other…RTL?"

"Returned to Life." I answered.

"What's Ferdows?" Clint asked and I quickly used my powers to pull the file out of his hands.

"We're not going there." I said and everyone just looked at me weirded out.

"I got something." Wanda said.

"Crimea." I said. "Yeah… nothing here."

"Are you sure?" Aiden asked.

"I'll know it when I see it." I said as Rhodey's phone started ringing.

"I have to take this." Rhodey said leaving.

"Here we go, Prague." I said. "Mid fifties. Chancellor of Austria. This isn't it. I was essentially an over paid babysitter."

"Ferdows." Aiden said reading the file I thought I had hidden.

"Aiden put it down." I said.

"Oh shit." Aiden said. "This is it."

"What?" I asked not liking where this was headed.

"Alexei Udinov." Aiden said.

"Is that name supposed to mean something?" I asked.

"Snow isn't originally British he's Russian. His real last name is Udinov. Somehow in the fifties or sixties he managed to leave Mother Russia and went to college in the UK where he stayed but left behind a wife and infant son named Alexei. He grew up to become a KGB Colonel who was later stationed in the Middle East, specifically Iran." Aiden said.

"No." I said.

"He died in a freak natural accident in Ferdows, Iran while on assignment." Aiden said.

"Nora… what happened in Ferdows?" Bucky asked.

"The Iranian Coupe was only half the story. The Soviets took advantage of the civil unrest and focus the rebels were taking away from them to move part of their weapons stockpile closer and American base. One of our guys on the inside got word they were moving and Peggy sent me and a small team. There was this small town, Ferdows. Really old, really beautiful, that had a network of subterranean caverns that were being used to smuggle the bombs in without being detected. By the time we got there they had enough nukes to devastate a small country. Peggy left me the choice and I made it." I said.

"What was the choice?" Steve asked.

"What did you do doll?" Bucky asked.

"If the Soviets had actually attacked the base like they had planned they would have started nuclear war, the fallout of which would have cause the death of millions. I buried the nukes along with all twenty five thousand civilians living in the city." I said. "The lives of thousands or the lives of everyone else on the planet. I did what had to be done."

"Snow isn't after me or trying to tie up loose ends. He's after you." Aiden said.


	132. Chapter 132

"Snow isn't after me or trying to tie up loose ends, He's after you." Aiden said.

I grabbed the file out of Aiden's hands and teleported to the interrogation room. Abernathy didn't even look surprised at my sudden appearance.

"Ferdows." I said throwing the file onto the table

"Finally put it all together. You live up to your reputation scourge." He said

"Where's Snow?" I asked

"I don't know. He's been watching you for a long time waiting." Abernathy said.

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"You, this version of you. Wren, Aiden, the division, it was all part of the plan. You surround yourself with these lost souls and try to fix them so you can make yourself feel better for all the death and carnage you leave behind but in the end they were the ones that paid the price. How does it feel Nora? To know that you're the reason the man you loved was forced to do unspeakably things? That your roommate was forced to watch his soulmate be killed and was turned into a junky and the monster who tried having you killed ah!" Abernathy yelped as he was suddenly pulled out of his seat.

"I've had enough." Aya growled slamming Abernathy against the wall. "I was the one that put Nora in the position to make the call in Ferdows."

"But she was the one that pushed the button on that detonator and brought that city down on Snows son. She made the choice. No one forced her to push that button." Abernathy said.

"Where is he?" Aya growled tightening her hold on him.

"He's not going to give you the satisfaction. An eye for an eye. He lost everything he ever cared about that day and he'll destroy everything and everyone you love too. Don't worry he'll spare your son, he'll be an even greater asset than his father" Abernathy said with a chuckle.

"You are not going anywhere near my son!" I shouted.

"Nora!" Steve said running into the interrogation room and I put my hand up to stop him.

"Where's snow!?" Aya growled and I could feel the air around her shift and her hands started glowing.

"Aya" I said trying to get her to cool it

"Butt out" Aya said. "Start talking or I'm going to break every bone in your body before I put you back together and start all over again." She threatened as she broke his ankle to prove her point.

"Ah!" Abernathy cried out in pain.

"Aya stop!" I said

"No!" She growled with a distorted voice and suddenly the room started shaking. The air around the room started whirling around breaking the glass of the interrogation room.

"Aya!" I shouted as the air pushed Steve out of the room. I got knocked into a wall at the same time Abernathy did. He had a gash on his head and he was unconscious but still breathing.

"Ah!" Aya shouted.

I pushed myself forward and grabbed Aya's hand. She started forming an energy orb and it didn't stop growing.

"Steve get everyone out! Now!" I shouted.

"Nora!" He shouted back.

"Just do it!" I shouted "Aya listen to me you're out of control if you don't stop you're going to kill everyone."

"I can't it's too much," she said through gritted teeth

"Then let me help." I said "Focus on me, deep breath in."

She groaned but did what I said.

"And out" I said the energy started to get smaller. "Okay that's it " I said putting my hands over hers but suddenly it shot out to me and I flew towards the wall as I started glowing.

"Ah!" I shouted as the light got brighter and I couldn't see anything. Next thing I knew I hit a wall hard enough to break through it and landed on the floor. "Uh!"

"What the hell?" Someone said.

"Friday?" Someone else asked.

"I believe we have a code Cronus boss." Friday answered.

"Ow" I said rolling over and sitting up. "Oh the rooms spinning" I said looking over and seeing three strangers standing in front of me. There was a tall brunette with hazel eyes wearing what looked to be like one of dad's iron man gauntlets. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Next to him was a red head with bright blue eyes and a stern look. Kind of reminded me of Wren when we first met he was standing protectively in front of a shorter blonde woman who held his hand while his other hand was glowing green like when I used my powers.

"Aunt Nora?" the brunette said.

"What did you just say?" I said trying to stand up and swaying a bit before collapsing. Next thing I knew the red head was holding me up and checking my pulse. I moved out of his grasp and stayed against the wall holding myself up. I got a better look at the room and realized I was in the common room in the compound but all the furniture looked different. "Aya what the hell?" I whispered and got no reply.

'Aya not the time for the silent treatment' I thought. That's when I felt it or more like didn't feel it. I don't remember the last time I was alone in my own head.

"Mom?" The red head said staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey we came as soon as we heard..." someone said as they ran in.

"Dads." The redhead said and I turned to look at them.

"Steve?" I asked. I recognized the voice but not who I was looking at.

. .

"Nora?" He whispered.

"Doll?" Bucky whispered.

"Wow you are pulling off the lumberjack look really well." I said looking at his longer and darker hair with the full beard he was sporting. I turned to look at Bucky who looked pretty much the same as the last time I saw him except his hair was shorter similar to how he would style it in the fourties but more modern.

"Oh shit." Someone blurted our from behind me. I turned around and saw Aiden standing there staring at me with wide eyes. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

"How can this be happening?" I heard Steve whisper.

"Don't look at me I'm just an engineer and a biochemist who knows first aid." Someone I didn't recognize answered.

"Have you asked…" Bucky asked.

"She went with the same thing as always." Someone else whispered annoyed.

"Oi, I think she's starting to wake up." Aiden said. "Nora?"

"Uh… too bright." I said trying to open my eyes.

"That's probably the concussion. Brain scan was clear of any bleeds." Someone else said.

"I am so sorry I blasted you through a wall." I told Steve making him let out a chuckle.

"What?" The brunette, blonde and red head from before said.

"He deserved it." Bucky and Aiden said at the same time.

"Why do you all look like you're seeing a ghost?" I said suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable at the way everyone was staring at me.

"No reason it's just been a while since they've seen us time jump" another version of me said. I looked at her and she had a few wrinkles. Our hair was lighter but the instant I looked into her eyes I knew that wasn't me.

"Wait..." I said starting to realize something. "You two are older." I said looking at Steve and Bucky. "And he called me... this is the future isn't it?" I said

"Wow aunt Nora was gorgeous." The blonde woman whispered to the redhead. I took another look at her and then at the tall brunette they had the same eye shape and lips except he was really tall and she significantly shorter. She gave me a smile and that's when it hit me.

"Ellie?" I said.

"Only dad calls me that." She said with a smile.

"Then that makes you..." I said turning to the tall man giving me a grin "Connor"

"Right again." He said with a smile.

"And you're…" I said sitting up and looking the red head.

"You should lie back." He said putting his hand on my shoulder and gently trying to nudge me back.

"Wren..." I said putting a hand on his cheek and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes identical to his father's. "You look just like your dad."

"You… you have a minor concussion, no brain bleeds. You're a bit dehydrated so I gave you some saline. As soon as you finish the bag Connor will take out the line. I have to go." He said.

"Wren…" Bucky started but he had already teleported away.

"Sorry he's busy at work." Ellie said giving me a sad smile.

"Yeah, I've been there." I said trying to ease her worry.

"I'm going to check on him" She said before leaving the room.

"I have to go fill in everyone so no one flips out." Connor said following after his sister.

"So when are you sending me back?" I said looking at future me.

"About that, can you jog my memory and tell me exactly where in the timeline we're at?" She said.

"Uh… we're after Snow. Captured Abernathy who knew more than he should about our past. Turns out we killed Snow's son in Ferdows. Aya," I said giving her a glare. "Lost control and when I tried to calm her down she blasted me through the wall. When I got to the other side I was here."

"Oh." She said.

"What oh?" Steve asked.

"You remember when we kept blasting ourselves to stop time jumps and Aya kept warning you… I mean us not to do it?" Not future me said.

"Yes." I said not liking where she was going with this.

"It wasn't just because it hurt us, it kind of wears down the connection between us… I mean… you know us and Aya. When she blasted you she unintentionally severed the connection between you two." She said.

"Meaning?" Aiden and I asked at the same time.

"You and Aya have been split. You're no longer her host." Not Future me said.

"That explains why it's really quiet in my head and why I'm not healing as fast as I normally do. But that shouldn't be a problem once you send me back, right?" I said.

"I can't send you back. I'm… you… we're not the host anymore." She said.

"Cut the shit Aya send me home." I said.

"What are you…" She started and I gave her a look before she turned into the form I remember her taking. "What gave it away?"

"Posture, the reflection of the light in your eyes at certain angles and the fact that Bucky is doing everything he can to avoid looking at you and Steve clenches his jaw every time you talk. Send me back." I said.

"I can't, I can only send my host through time. Only the me from your time can send you back." Aya said.

"That's total bullshit. You've done it before. You sent Wren to the future with me that one new years." I reminded her.

"That was a one shot thing and it was a complete accident. It only worked because intersectionality of time and space. You have any idea how rare of an occurrence that is to pull off?" Aya started.

"Wren teleported to me as I time jumped." I said.

"Exactly, it's like trying to shoot a bullet at already speeding bullet." Aya said.

"So she's stuck here?" Bucky said.

"I can't send her back and time machines haven't been invented so yes." Aya said.

"That doesn't work for me." I said.

"Nora." Steve said.

"No, I have a six month old son, my dad, my soulmate, people I love and care about waiting for me. I have a deranged beaten old man locked in an interrogation room waiting to fess up to another deranged asshole's location. Said deranged asshole has sworn revenge on me and will come after everyone I love and plans on turning my baby into a brainwashed assassin, so I don't care if I have to break every law of nature, I don't care if you don't think you can, hell I don't care if you tear the universe in half you are going to get me back there and you're going to do it, now!" I shouted.

"Nora if I could I'd send you back you know I would." Aya said.

"If it's any consolation your father, Bucky and I are looking after Wren..." Aiden started.

"Well at least he's with family, of course dad thinks Kill Bill is a good bed time story for a baby so… there's that." I said starting to panic.

"Nora he's six months old," Aiden deadpanned.

"Last time I got stuck out of my own time I missed three weeks and lived through thirty years." I deadpanned. "I'm going to miss seeing my baby grow up." I cried.

"Not to mention you're going to age this time." Aiden said

"Not helping." Steve said giving him a look

"I'm so screwed." I said, "Wait! If there's anyone who knows a way to get back no matter what the cost is it's me. Where's future me?"

That made them go quiet. They exchanged concerned and maybe even sad looks.

"You're not here." Aya said appearing again. "You're out on a mission."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Uganda."

"Vietnam."

"El Salvador."

Steve, Bucky and Aiden answered at the same time.

"You guys want to try that again?" I asked.

"You can't see yourself, and you know why. We've been over this before." Aya said.

"Yet you've broken that rule how many times since I've met you?" I retorted as I moved the IV closer so I could shut it off.

"You shouldn't…" Steve started and I shot him a glare to shut him up.

"Who here has an MD? That's right me. I'm done sitting around." I said.

"Doll you got shot through time and a wall. You're not healing as fast as you're used to. You need to take it easy." Bucky said.

"I will, just not here where the three of you are doing a crappy job of lying. I'm going to see dad, I'm guessing he's in the lab?" I said and they all suddenly looked nervous.

"Nora the less you know about the future…" Aya started.

"You're not going to help me get back to my own time fine but if you think for one second you're keeping me prisoner…" I started.

"Nora you know we wouldn't do that. You just need to take things slow. You can barely stand longer than a minute before getting lightheaded and I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping either. Just please get some rest." Bucky pleaded. Damn it, thirty odd years later and I still can't say no to that puppy eyed look.

"Can I at least go home, or wherever Future me lives?" I asked.

"That's not a good idea. Elle already set up one of the spare rooms for you and left some clothes." Steve said.

"I'll show you to your room." Aya said.

"Actually I'll do it." Steve said. "I'm sure you have better things to do" he added with a pointed look.

"Right I have a host to lecture. I'll check on you tomorrow." Aya said before disappearing.

"Good to see some things never change." I said.

"Come on I'll take you to your room." Steve said.

"Night I guess." I said.

"If you need anything just ask Friday." Aiden reminded me.

"I know." I said before following Steve out of the room not missing the sad smile Bucky gave me as I walked out.

Walking out of the medical room and following Steve, I couldn't help but notice all the differences. There was the beard, maybe a wrinkle but not as many as some one in their early fifties should have. He was still in tip top shape though. He was also wearing jeans and a T-shirt under a flannel.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked noticed the look I was giving him.

"I have to ask what's with…" I said waving my hand up and down gesturing to his new look.

"What's wrong with how I look?" Steve asked.

"Nothing! You look great for a guy in his fifties or a hundred and forties... I just mean I'm used to seeing you in button ups and khakis and this is... different." I said "not a bad different I mean great view all around." I said as I may have been admiring his butt in those jeans again. I'm really glad some things don't change.

"Times change Nora and I thought it was time I changed with them." He said continuing to lead the way.

"Well as long as the Stars and Stripes on your suit are the same... the classics are always the best." I said as we got to what I recognized as Wanda's room... "Isn't this Wanda's..."

"She moved out years ago." Steve said.

"Oh." I said. "Natasha and Clint?"

"You should get some sleep we have a lot of things to work out tomorrow." Steve said.

"You mean you need to get your stories straight with everyone and Aya has to say what you can tell me?" I corrected.

"Nora..." Steve started.

"It's okay Steve I know how this works." I said resigned to having to go through this again.

"Get some rest." He said hesitating for a moment before hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. I awkwardly pat his back and stepped inside the room.

"Night" I said before closing the door.

Yeah...almost thirty later and I still wasn't over everything Steve had done. I knew how to hold a grudge. Not sure that's something to be proud of...

I looked around the room and it was still the same grey color scheme with small lights hanging on the walls. I saw the pajamas laid out on the bed. A white tank top and some blue and green flannel pants.

I changed and left my clothes neatly folded up on the desk chair before getting in bed.

I stared up at the ceiling waiting to drift off to sleep but nothing. My mind kept wandering to what was probably going on back in 2016. My son was alone probably spending the night at Sam's place. Aiden was probably interrogating Abernathy. Dad was getting drunk with past me or crying over Pepper, maybe both.

"Uh." I groaned.

Last time this happened I had Aya whispering in my ear and the reassurance that I had all the time in the world. Now I'm stuck out of my time, completely lost, everyone is doing a crappy job of keeping things from me and Wren...

"Uh…" he grows up to hate me... how did I fuck up the best thing in my life. I've disappointed everyone except Wren and now I unintentionally abandoned my baby...

"Doctor Stark your vitals indicate you are in distress. Do you require assistance?" Friday asked

"No I just... uh I'm such a screw up. I should have let Aya kill Abernathy." I groaneds

"You don't get to say that." Aiden said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Sometime after the third time you called yourself a screw up and the fourth groan." He answered coming in and setting a mug of what looked like hot chocolate down on the bedside table before dragging the desk chair closer and taking a sip of his mug "Figured you wouldn't be sleeping. Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top just the way you like it"

I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. I picked up the mug and took a sip.

"So how bad?" I asked

"How bad what?" Aiden said.

"How bad are things back in 2016?" I asked

"We're handling things. Don't worry." He said but that did nothing but make me worry more.

"Easier said than done. This was always what scared me about the time jumps getting stuck and leaving everyone behind. And the timing couldn't be any worst." I said.

"Is it ever?" Aiden retorted.

"Normally Aya knows where and why she's sending me this was unintentional and by the looks of it she had no idea where she sent me meaning she also has no idea where to bring me back from." I said.

"You'll find a way back." Aiden said.

"Well unless you have a time traveling DeLorean I don't think I'm going anywhere." I said.

"Okay first off this is not Back to the Future or Season twenty five of Doctor Who…" Aiden started.

"That show's still on?" I asked.

"It's a show about a time traveling alien, time continues and they have more things to cover... Not the point. You're not the same person who got trapped in the 1950's anymore. You have over thirty years of experience, you're more prepared and you're not alone. I've seen you do the impossible before and I know you'll do it again." He said. "And also you don't get to go dark and wish someone was dead, that's my job, your job is to bring me back from the edge and keep me from going dark again. I've got your six, you've got mine remember?"

"I'm the reason Snow brainwashed you and Wren, tortured you, and that Beth died. Why are you still on my side?" I said.

"You're also the reason I have a home and a family. You did what you had to do and anyone who in your position would have done the same thing. Snow's a sadistic asshole and he… needs to be stopped" Aiden said.

"Why'd you pause?" I asked.

"Needed to think of the right tense to use." Aiden answered. "No spoilers."

"You're right." I said.

"I usually am." Aiden said with a smirk.

"No I meant about sugary drinks not helping with the insomnia." I said.

"It's not the drink that helps it's the conversation." Aiden said getting up. "When that doesn't work…" he said taking something off the desk and handing me a very familiar red notebook. "Sometimes a change of perspective helps."

"You know what would really help?" I asked.

"You know I can't tell you about the future." Aiden said.

"Bouncing ideas off of someone normally helps. Another time traveler per say…" I said.

"Weren't you the one that taught Connor the physics behind how that could create a paradox and rip a home in the universe?" Aiden reminded me.

"Weren't you the one who said rules were made to be broken if you have a really good reason?" I retorted,

"Good night Nora." Aiden said walking out.

I picked up the red notebook and opened the first page…

 _People assume time is a strict progression of cause to effect but in reality it's a nonlinear, nonsubjective, big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. Or in Scientific terms it is a bunch of seemingly unrelated events that are connected by one thing or another…_

'Or connected by someone' I thought before I kept reading.

Thirty pages of heartbreak later and I still had nothing so I flipped through it until I landed on the first entry I made in the 1950's. Maybe I wasn't as screwed as I thought I was.


	133. Chapter 133

I dozed off around the time I read about the first time I met Peter while fighting the tentacle monster. I woke up before the sun was even out. The compound was silent so I assumed everyone was still asleep. I found the fresh change of clothes Ellie had left. I guess she decided to keep it simple and comfortable. She left me a white button up and some dark wash jeans and tan flats.

.

After I made sure I didn't look completely wrecked I walked out of the room and back to the kitchen/common room area. I looked through the cabinets and the fridge and started pulling out eggs, bacon, milk, and bread before getting started on breakfast. The silence was getting annoying.

"Friday can you play some music, I hate cooking in silence." I said.

"Yes boss." Friday answered before playing something from my playlist.

"Perfect." I said as I started whipping the eggs and milk together to make the batter for French toast.

The music list got to Hello, Goodbye when I started heating everything up and I was singing and dancing and so distracted with what I was doing I didn't notice someone walk in until I flipped a slice of French toast up in the air and looked in front of me as I caught it.

"Uh… how long have you been sitting there?" I asked Connor.

"Around the end of the guitar solo of Jukebox hero." Connor said with a smirk.

"Oh." I said.

"Is that French toast?" Connor asked.

"Yeah with berry compote, eggs and bacon." I said putting the plate in front of Connor. He didn't hesitate to grab the toast and bite into it. the look of joy on his face almost made me laugh.

"Mh…" Connor moaned.

"It's just French toast sweetie. I make it for you every…" I started.

"Saturday or before a big soccer game." Connor said tearing up a bit.

"I'm guessing your dad and I keep up the tradition huh?" I said.

"His brunch isn't as good as yours Auntie." Connor said.

"You don't have to flatter me for an extra slice, there's way more where that came from." I said handing him another slice and pouring him another cup of coffee. "So what are you doing up so early kiddo?"

"More like what am I doing up so late." Connor said.

"Pulled an all nighter?" I asked.

"I lost track of time." Connor said. "I've been working on integrating stem cells to nanotech to make fully functioning organs. I managed to make miniature beating hearts…"

"Uh, he's taking about the heart again." Ellie said mockingly as she walked in.

"I made a beating heart." Connor said proudly.

"That's only half a centimeter big and only beats once a minute." Ellie said.

"I have got to see that." I said as I served Ellie a plate and then put it in front of her.

"Is that…" She started and Connor just nodded with his mouth stuffed. "Ah," She exclaimed before digging in.

"Wow you guys really like French Toast." I said.

"More like Connor's used to living off coffee and granola bars and Ellie can't cook without setting off the smoke detectors." Aiden said going straight for the coffee maker.

"That was one time." Ellie said.

"And every Thanksgiving and Christmas since." Connor added.

"Are we talking about how Ellie almost killed us last Thanksgiving?" Bucky said walking in.

"Very Funny." Ellie said. "Uh, this is so worth the extra miles I'm going to have to run later."

"One cheat day won't make a difference. Besides you look great." I said.

"You're the best aunt ever." Ellie said hugging me.

"Oh you're a hugger." I said hugging her back.

"Morning." Steve said walking in.

"Morning." I said readying another plate. "Breakfast is served."

"Something smells good in here." Wren said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey sweetheart, I made breakfast." I said.

"I already ate." Wren said awkwardly.

"Oh, well there's a ton of coffee." I said trying not to show how much it stung that my son grows up to hate me.

"Thanks…" he said slowly walking over to the coffee maker.

"So now that everyone's here, we need to figure out what we're going to do about me." I said.

"I looked through the archives and besides Aya there's no one else who can time travel." Connor said.

"Not necessarily. There are a few options we can check out but first I need to ask is Thor on Earth or am I going to have to go outside and yell at the sky until Heimdall finally beams me up?" I said. Connor and Ellie just looked at me like I was crazy and Steve, Bucky and Aiden just exchanged look I recognized as a silent conversation.

"Where else would Thor be?" Connor just answered.

"Oh I don't know, Asgard maybe?" I retorted.

"Actually…" Ellie started before she was interrupted.

"We'll give him a call." Wren said giving Bucky and Steve a look.

"Thor has a phone? That I want to see." I said.

"He lost a lot of phones, and almost switched back to ravens." Steve said.

I could picture him trying that. "So is dad joining us or is he at the tower?" I asked and everyone either looked away or gave me sad looks.

"Uncle Rhodey's at the ranch." Connor said trying to lighten the mood.

'Tony's on vacation." Aya answered appearing out of nowhere like usual. "Second or more like twentieth honeymoon I think."

"Pepper and Dad got back together?" I asked.

"Back together?" Wren asked confused.

"They took a break back in 2016." Bucky answered.

"Yeah, past me's currently out getting drunk with him right now." I said "And is probably going to be really mad when I get back."

"Because you weren't there?" Ellie asked.

"Because she knew it was going to happen." Wren said giving me a scornful look.

"No spoilers." I said.

"I have rounds, we still on for lunch?" Wren asked Ellie.

"Yeah I'll text you when I'm in the lobby." Ellie said before giving Wren a quick kiss before he teleported away.

"No freaking way." I said surprised at what I had just seen.

"Auntie?" Ellie asked.

"You two are together?!" I exclaimed.

"Spoiler Alert." Connor commented.

"Y-yes, Wren's my soulmate." Ellie said nervously lifting the sleeve of her shirt to reveal Wren's full name on her wrist.

I just started at her before turning to Aiden. "Pay up." I said putting my hand out.

"You're worth every penny sister." Aiden said handing me a twenty.

"What just happened?" Connor asked confused.

"After months of time jumping and getting sent back and for the from the future, your dad and I came up with a drinking betting game that Aiden later joined in on." I started.

"Essentially Nora would tell us something that stuck out to her and we'd all guess some explanation as to how that came to be. Once she saw a few years ahead and saw you three during a play date and you and Wren were practically attached at the hip. I bet it was because how close you were in age." Aiden said.

"Your dad guessed childhood crush and I went with something your mom said about imagining our kids ending up together or even being soulmates." I said.

"So you're not mad?" Ellie asked.

"Besides lumberjack Steve this is the only other highlight of this entire mess." I said.

Bucky snorted at that comment and Steve shot him a look.

"He is good to you right? Because if will smack him if he's not." I said.

"He's the best." Ellie said smiling reminding me so much of Jess.

"Good." I said giving her a smile in return. "Keep him in line for me."

"I'm going to go call Thor." Steve said.

"I'll check in with T'Challa and Shuri, maybe they have something that can help." Bucky said.

"In the meantime maybe we should get you some clothes ." Aiden said looking at the ill fitting white button up and capris I was wearing. "You look like a forty year old soccer mom."

"Sorry about that. You're a little more gifted in that area than I am Aunt Nora." Elli said gesturing to my chest.

"That's what happens when you have kids." I said.

"I'll take her, I need to run a quick errand anyway." Aiden said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Steve asked.

"It should be fine as long as she doesn't draw attention to herself and since she doesn't have any powers that shouldn't be a problem." Aya said.

"Let's get going." Aiden said.

"Company card." Connor said handing Aiden a credit card.

"Not sure this qualifies as a business expense." Aiden said.

"Occupational hazard." Connor said with a shrug.

"The occupational hazard is right here." I reminded them.

"Let's go." Aiden said starting to walk out.

"Laters." I said before following after him. I followed Aiden to the garage. He took out a glass out of his pocket. After a second look I realized that was actually his cell phone. I kind of wanted one now. He tapped on the glass for a bit and suddenly a black sports car came to us without anyone driving it. "Dad upgraded you?"

.

"Came with the car." Aiden said with a shrug before opening the door. I got in and buckled up. As soon as I did he sped out of the garage.

"What's the errand you need to run?" I asked.

"Work related." Aiden said.

"So you signed up with the Avengers?" I asked.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Aiden asked.

"No just always thought that Snow was going to be your last mission before retiring." I said.

"It was for a while but the normal nine to five life… that's not who I was made to be." Aiden said.

"Did you ever settle down or are you still sneaking out of girl's apartments before they wake up?" I asked.

"There was someone a few years ago. Her name was Abby. We dated for a few months, even lived together for a year but I couldn't give her what she wanted and I wasn't going to hold her back." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"That's life. I'd better get used to it considering I'm going to be around to watch everyone die and then some." Aiden said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What's the first thing you notice when you look at me?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing, you look exactly the same as you always do." I said.

"Exactly." Aiden said. It took a second for it to click.

"You're not aging." I said. "I thought you were using your powers to look younger."

"No apparently whatever crap Snow was injecting into me to keep me brainwashed mixed with my abilities altered my DNA. I'm not aging and unless someone does something on purpose to kill me I can't die." He said. I put my hand over his and gave him a comforting squeeze. "I did Abby a favor huh?"

"I learned a long time ago that it doesn't matter how much time you have with someone, what matters is how you spend that time." I said.

"Still doesn't make it easier does it?" Aiden asked.

"No." I said as the city came into view. "Where we heading to?"

"Bronx, I owe someone a reward." Aiden said and I just gave him a look.

"You put out a hit on someone?!" I exclaimed.

"No! Someone gave me some intel for a mission." Aiden said. "What do you take me for?"

"You said Bronx and I just assumed since that's the only reason we ever go there." I said.

"That's not the only reason." Aiden said as he parked in front of a very familiar bar.

Sister Margaret's

Aiden got out of the car and I followed him out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aiden asked.

"Going with you on your errand." I said.

"No you're not." Aiden said.

"But…" I started arguing.

"The less you know about the future the better. Stay. I'll be right back. Start looking for clothes." Aiden said handing me his phone and going in not even letting me argue.

I hate being out of the loop… and my own time.

I leaned against the car and started swiping through the outfits Friday suggested. I got bored pretty quickly and decided to start looking things up but Friday wouldn't show me anything.

"Access Denied. Code Cronus Protocols Enforced." Friday said.

"Override." I said.

"Override not accepted, unauthorized user." Friday said.

"I designed those protocols, dumb phone." I said. I started getting the feeling that I was being watched. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a red bulk. Probably a pizza delivery guy or something. Then I saw something come move closer to me and try to poke my cheek. I instantly slapped it away before it could touch me.

"Ah! Not a ghost! Not a ghost!" It shouted.

I looked over and saw a man dressed in a red leather jumpsuit with black patches on his face mask and white eyes.

"Wah!" I jumped up surprised.

"What the hell are you? Zombie? Clone?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I said.

"Why am you?" He said and I looked at him confused. "Oh come on, you really don't recognize me? I'm hurt." He said exaggeratingly.

"How am I supposed to recognize you, you're wearing a mask." I deadpanned.

"My angelic voice should be enough. I am the world's biggest pain in the ass." He said. No freaking way…

"Wade Wilson?" I asked.

"In the flesh." He said. "Did Lady Death bring you back for shits and giggles or is the world ending again?"

"Lady Death?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you know the grim reaper? Took you to that fun amusement park in the sky after space Barney snapped your neck." He said.

"A space dinosaur killed me? Wait I'm dead?!" I exclaimed.

"As a doornail. By the way thank you for your service." He said with a salute. "Now I got to go meet up with the British Invasion. He's not as fun as the original. Ciao." He said before going inside.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Aiden sat at the bar tapping his foot impatiently for Wade to show up.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Weasel asked.

"No I'm driving. Can that idiot ever keep an appointment?" Aiden said.

"Wow, you called him an idiot instead of Arse." Weasel said emphasizing the last word with a mockingly British accent. Aiden shot him a glare that sent chills down his spine.

"No he's just got a hot date with a dead heiress. Or is it formerly dead heiress?" Wade said.

"The woman is like a sister to me." Aiden said annoyed.

"Kinky." He said and Aiden morphed his arm into a blade holding it against Wade's throat. "Joking, joking!"

"I don't have time for this. Here's your money." Aiden said.

"My second favorite color is green." He said pulling the money out of the envelope Aiden had slid to him and smelled it.

"So how'd you do it?" Wade asked.

"Do what?" Aiden asked.

"Bring Iron Spawn back from the dead?" Wade asked.

"Goodbye Wilson." Aiden said getting up and walking away.

 **Nora's POV-**

I'm dead… I'm going to die… Oh shit.

No wonder everyone looks at me the way they do. They weren't expecting to ever see me again let alone crash through a wall. Oh shit no wonder Wren's avoiding me like the plague, I died. I left my son an orphan. I abandoned my baby! He hates me. I'm the world's worst mom!

I got so lost in my head I didn't even notice Aiden had come out of the bar.

"Hey. Nora?!" Aiden said.

"Uh yeah." I said snapping out of my daze.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just… taking it all in. Fashion wow." I said.

"Elle is probably more qualified to help you pick up something more with the times for now let's just get you some of the basics." Aiden said. "You can order everything else online."

"Sounds good." I said half-heartedly. I'm dead, I'm going to die that's so not good.

"I think if we head downtown, Barney's or Saks will have everything you'll need and we can grab lunch before heading back." Aiden said.

"Yeah the one thing you can count on during time travel is that the food does tend to get better." I said with a forced smile.

"Any requests?" He asked.

"Surprise me." I said leaning back and looking out the window.

 **Third Person's POV- Metro General Hospital**

Wren was sitting in his office reading through patient files and doing some research on a new experimental treatment for his patient. He had lost track of time and didn't even realize it was lunch time until there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey." Ellie said.

"Hey, I thought you were going to text when you were in the lobby…" he started before looking at the time. "Oh shit, Elle I completely lost track of time."

"I figured. You still trying to figure out how to pitch the arc heart as a viable treatment without sounding like you're turning her into a robot?" Ellie said.

"Gramps lived with shrapnel embedded in his chest for years and the only problem he had he fixed creating a new element. Why is it so hard to get people to agree to put a fully functioning artificial heart in the chest of a six year old girl that could potentially make her live longer than her congenitally defective heart, an average healthy heart, or even a heart transplant?" Wren said frustrated.

"Maybe because the heart's never been used in children or it could be that her parents are trying to get her used to not sleep with a night light." Ellie teased. "Put it all away, you need to eat."

"Is that…" Wren said.

"Yes I know it's a sin to eat steak out of a disposable to go plate but we never manage to make our reservations so suck it up." Ellie said.

"Thank you." Wren said kissing her making her smile.

"So you'll never guess what happened after you left." Ellie said.

"Hm?" Wren hummed.

"We kissed before you left." She said.

"Like we usually do, sometimes more." Wren said taking a bite and moaning. "Uh, it melts in your mouth."

"She figured out we're together." Ellie said and Wren stopped chewing.

"How'd she take it?" Wren asked.

"Pretty good considering she won twenty bucks off Uncle Aiden." Ellie said.

"How?" Wren asked.

"Aunt Nora, Dad and Uncle Aiden apparently had a betting game where Aunt Nora tells them about the future and they guess how that happened. She apparently guessed we'd end up together." Ellie said.

"Hm" Wren said before taking another bite.

"That's it?" Ellie asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" Wren said.

"Oh I don't know, how about say you're happy we have your mom's blessing?" Ellie said.

"I guess." Wren said.

"Okay, Spill. What's going on in that big head of yours?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing just wasn't expecting any of this. Seeing my mom twenty-five years after she died. I'm older than my mom. How fucked up is that?" Wren said.

"At least you didn't have to make sure your father was conceived." Aya said appearing with Steve and Bucky.

"Watching Nora be Howard's wingman was fun." Bucky said.

"Dads?" Wren said. "What's going on? Wait, where's mom?"

"She's fine. Aiden took her shopping." Steve said. "We wanted to check up and see how you're doing."

"I..." Wren started.

"And before you say it you're not fine. Anytime you're in the same room as your mom you find any excuse to teleport out." Bucky said.

"I'm handling it." Wren said.

"You're avoiding it would be a more accurate description." Aya said making Wren glare at her.

"You really have to look like her when you're here?" Wren said annoyed.

"I look the way she did when she became my host. It's a habit." Aya said. "Stop deflecting."

"What am I supposed to do here? Mom needs to go back to her own time and we're going to help her do it but that also means we're sending her back to die." Wren said and Bucky and Steve exchanged sad looks. Ellie hugged him and rubbed him back trying to comfort him. "How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"You're not and it's okay to feel sad, guilty, hell you can be angry because there isn't a right way to feel about this. We don't live normal lives son, and it makes our lives hard but that's life." Steve said. "If just makes us appreciate the few good times we get a lot more. You have to take the good with the bad."

"What about this situation is good?" Wren said.

"You met your dad before, now you get to meet your mom on your terms." Bucky said.

"She was once in the same position you're in right now. If there's anyone that understands what you're going through right now its Nora." Aya said. "I've never met anyone as strong or resilient as her. She's lost so many people she's loved but even in her darkest days she never lost her way. No one understands sacrifice better than her"

"I don't think I can do it." Wren said.

"You won't know unless you try." Ellie said.

"Just think about it. I know it's hard and it hurts but it's better to have something to hold onto than to live with the regret." Steve said.

"She loves you Wren, there isn't a single thing she wouldn't do for you. You're her entire world." Bucky said.

 **Nora's POV-**

 **posts/2017/11/14/5a0afe077f0a057dbc017a0c/m_**

After basically buying an entire department store and changing into a cute short floral dress in the car we ended up at a sushi bar. I ordered a dragon roll but I wasn't really hungry. Not even the mango mochi tempted my insatiable sweet tooth.

I just couldn't get what Wade said out of my head.

"Earth to Nora." Aiden said.

"Yes." I said.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Aiden asked as he kept driving down the highway. "You've been off since we…"

"How long have I been dead?" I asked the car swerved before Aiden slammed the breaks.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Where did you hear that?"

"Outside of Sister Margaret's from Wade." I said.

"I'm going to kill that fucking idiot." Aiden growled holding onto the steering wheel so tight his knuckled turned white.

"So it's true." I said.

"…" Aiden stayed quiet.

"How long?" I asked.

"Nora…" Aiden started.

"How long?!" I shouted.

"It'll be twenty five years next month." Aiden said.

"Twenty five years?" I asked tearing up.

"You weren't supposed to find out." He said.

"I kind of figured." I said. "Would explain why everyone looks like they're seeing a ghost every time they see me. Why Connor almost started crying when I served him French toast for breakfast. Why Wren can't stand to be in the same room as me. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you it's a complicated situation." Aiden said. "It's a lot of mixed feelings."

"I abandoned my son Aiden the one thing I was afraid of." I said.

"You didn't abandon him. Life dealt you a shit hand and you did what you had to do for the greater good." Aiden said.

"But not Wren's." I said.

"Including Wren's." Aiden said.

"I die when Wren's four so I was twenty seven." I said.

"A few months short of your birthday." Aiden confirmed.

"Dad?" I asked.

"He died a few years ago, long term complications of the palladium poisoning mixed with his love of scotch." Aiden said. "He took Connor on as a protégé after Wren made it clear he was more interested in following in yours and Wren's footsteps of being a surgeon and named him his successor for the business and the mantle of Iron man. He was never the same after you were gone but he put on a brave face for Wren."

"So he raised Wren after I died?" I asked.

"He was there for Wren but you know Tony." Aiden said.

"Showed up for the big ones but not a full time parent." I said remembering what it was like growing up only seeing Dad once a year.

"It took a long time after for Tony to pull himself together. He actually went to therapy, completely quit drinking and started to put his life back together. Got Pepper back and married her but by that point Wren was happy where he was." Aiden said. "Maybe it didn't it happen exactly the way you pictured it but Wren grew up with everything you wanted him to have, safe and loved"

"Doesn't make it any easier to accept." I said.

"Guess I better let everyone know the cats out of the bag." Aiden said pulling out his phone.

"No." I said.

"No?" He asked confused.

"Can we just keep this between us? I can't take the coddling I know they're going to try to give me if they know I know. Everyone needs to stay focused on finding a way to send me back." I said.

"That wouldn't stop them and you know it." Aiden said. "What's this really about?"

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." I said.

"For every cause there is an effect, you've mentioned it various times." He said.

"Except with time traveling I see the effect before the cause." I said.

"And?" Aiden said.

"I know that I die yet we're still in this future. The instant you make a decision to change something the effect should be instant yet I'm still dying." I said and Aiden's eye's widened.

"Aya said you were a fixed point in time." He said.

"No matter what I was always going to die at that exact point in time. I knowingly walked into the fight that kills me." I said.


	134. Chapter 134

Aiden and I sat in the car which was still parked in the middle of the road still processing the realization that I died/will die willingly.

"We can't tell anyone." Aiden said breaking the silence. "It's hard enough knowing you're going to die this will just…"

"Reopen old wounds." I said my voice cracking a bit. "Yeah let's not do that."

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked.

"Um not really sure." I said.

"Do you want to drink or cry over a pint of Ben and Jerry's?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I think I'm in shock."

"You're not the only one." He said starting the car.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Well first, we're going to drop off your new wardrobe and then we're going to work through some of this…" He said not knowing what word to use.

Aiden sped into the compound and we grabbed everything, threw it into my room before running right back out only stopping to slam the company credit card in front of Connor and to tell him we would be back later. We drove for a few hours until we made it to Long Island and drove into the cemetery.

"This is morbid." I said.

"We once got drunk and went to go sing happy birthday to Jess's grave. This is by far the most normal thing we've ever done in a cemetery." He retorted pulling over and getting out.

"There's an entire holiday dedicated to doing that." I said.

"I know I saw the movie." He said walking up the hill and passing grave markers and stopping once we got to the top. Turns out it wasn't a hill as much as it was a cliff with a view of an isolated beach and a lighthouse. At the top there was a statue of me holding out a torch with green flames.

 _Nora Eliana Stark_

 _Mother, Daughter, Savior of Worlds_

"That's a bit over the top don't you think?" I said.

"You're not actually buried here. Your grandfather, grandmother and Father are buried in your family's crypt here so the powers that be thought it would be fitting to put a memorial here for you." Aiden said.

"Publicity stunt." I said calling it for what it really was.

"Closure." Aiden corrected. "Let's just leave it at that. I come here when I need think things through."

"I thought you said I wasn't buried here." I said.

"I can't teleport to Dallas whenever I want." Aiden said. "And it's a great view."

"I'm guessing dad had something to do with this?" I said.

"He said he shouldn't have waited until you were nineteen to take you to the beach for the first time." Aiden said. "Guess he was trying to make up for it. So let it out cry punch a tree, scream do what you need to do."

"I always knew it was a possibility, hell I even tried to off myself a few times but it never stuck. I don't even care if I die I just can't believe Wren grows up alone." I said tearing. "And he becomes Aya's host what the fuck?!"

"My brother asked me to do one thing, one, and I fucked that up." Aiden said.

"And I'm pretty fucking sure Aya knew this from the beginning…" I said.

"And now I have to help send you to your death, I have to help kill my best friend." Aiden said.

"I'm your best friend?" I asked.

"Who else would it be?" Aiden said tearing up. "Shit I haven't cried since you died."

"My dad turns back into the douchebag alcoholic he was before he became Iron Man and let Connor take up the mantle. I promised Jess he'd be safe and now he flies around in a weapon of mass destruction." I said crying. "I'm a failure as a friend, aunt and mother!"

"I fucking hate time traveling!" We both yelled at the same time as Aiden's phone started ringing.

"It's Steve." He said before answering. It was strange to them actually get along. He actually called him by his name instead of the captain or spangles. "Hey… We're about an hour away from the compound… because she needed the distraction… We'll head back in a bit need me to pick up something for dinner? See you then."

"At least you two get along now." I said.

"More like we understand each other." Aiden said. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't think there's anything to be done." I said wiping the tears off my face. "I've been dead for almost twenty five years and by the looks of it everyone took it hard, I don't think them knowing I died is going to do anyone any favors."

"Are you going to be okay?" Aiden asked.

"Not the first time I've faced the inevitable, I'll manage." I said. "I'm definitely going to yell at Aya when I get back."

"I'll yell at her after you leave, it'll help with the pent up rage." He said.

"So what am I walking into?" I asked.

"Family dinner, don't worry Elle didn't cook." Aiden said.

"So about an hour of Connor tearing up. Bucky and Steve looking at me longingly and my son trying to avoid looking or speaking to me. Great." I said.

"There's a stocked bar in the common room." Aiden said.

"Small blessings." I said following him back to the car.

"Where are you with them in your time?" Aiden asked.

"Uh… I'm not angry at Steve anymore I gave him the ultimatum and he hasn't answered so I'm taking that as a no. Things with Bucky are okay. I get him weekends and weekday visits." I said.

"That explains the passive aggressiveness." Aiden said.

"I am not passive aggressive." I said.

"You avoid him like the plague." Aiden said.

"It's a really complicated situation." I said. "It's been twenty five years for him but it feels like just yesterday he broke my heart."

"Bloody hell Nora he loves you, you love him do you really want to spend the last few years of your life holding on to a stupid grudge?" Aiden said.

"I already said I'm not angry. I've yelled, I've blasted him through a wall, I made him sit through an awkward dinner with a former one night stand but he's giving me the silent treatment." I said.

"For fucks sake your son calls him Dad, isn't that enough of an obvious answer for you?" Aiden said. "That's not an issue."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I whined as we got to the car.

 **One Long Drive Later-**

"You shook me all night long…." I sang as we pulled into the compound's garage and the radio shut off.

"You do realize that song's about having sex right?" Aiden asked.

"How do you think my dad gave me the sex talk?" I retorted as I got out of the car.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said but not moving.

"Do you need a minute?" Aiden asked noticing I wasn't following him.

"It was worth it right?" I asked and I didn't have to explain what I was talking about.

"Was dying, coming back to rehabilitate me and taking me into your home worth it?" Aiden retorted and I gave him a 'Can you be serious' look. "I think only you can figure out the answer to that question. Now put on your game face, we have a dinner to get through."

"Think you can buffer?" I asked.

"I've got your six, you've got mine." He said giving me a wry smile.

"How do I look?" I said.

"Like one of my classier one night stands." Aiden said and I punched his arm. "I missed this." He said before we walked down the hall to the common room.

"Look who finally showed up." Ellie said.

"Traffic." I said with a shrug.

"Where'd you two go?" Bucky asked.

"Went to go get gelato in Jersey, your aunt has a big sweet tooth." Aiden said.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Wren said teleporting in. "Surgery went a bit longer than expected."

"It's okay, your mom and uncle just got here." Steve said. "Friday can you tell Connor it's time for dinner?"

"Yes boss." Friday answered.

"We got through to Thor." Steve said.

"And?" I asked.

"We're heading over in the morning." Steve said.

"Is he with Jane in London?" I asked.

"No they broke up." Bucky said.

"Oh." I said. "That sucks."

"I'd hold off on that." Aiden said and I gave him a confused look.

"Hey Auntie, Uncle. What'd you two do all day?" Connor asked.

"Shopping." I said.

"Gelato and Sushi." Aiden said.

"Same old same old." I said and everyone just looked at us weird.

"I love that dress." Ellie said breaking the silence.

"I wasn't too sure about it when I saw it on the hanger but once I tried it on totally worked for me." I said.

"I have a few things I'm working on for my new collection I think you'll like, you should come by the studio after you get back tomorrow." Ellie said.

"Studio?" I asked.

"I'm a fashion designer." Ellie said pulling out her phone and showing me an online boutique. "It started off as a hobby and when I was getting my masters in accounting I realized I hated it so I went into it full time. I took my inheritance and opened up a boutique, and it just grew from there."

I scrolled down the website and started looking through the pictures and some of the reviews.

"Wow, they're gorgeous. Oh that yellow dress reminds me of that dress Beyonce wore…" I said.

"In the Hold up Video." Ellie said. "It was my inspiration. I nicknamed it the Bey."

"I can't wait to see what else you're working on." I said handing her back her phone.

"Lasagna's done," Steve said putting the dish on the table. "It's your mom's recipe." He said giving me a smile.

"It's not actually mine." I said. "I got it from Aiden."

"I got it from Wren." Aiden said passing the salad to Connor.

"Peanut butter cookies, you haven't made those in ages." Connor said.

"Uh that sounds so good." Ellie said.

"I told you it was a good thing we stopped by the bakery." Bucky said.

"I'm fairly sure it was more for you than anyone else." Steve said making everyone laugh.

"How's your dad?" I asked Connor and Ellie.

"On his second honeymoon, decided to take Charlotte on a European tour, last I heard they were in Florence." Connor said.

"Romantic." I said.

"I just remembered Gramps called and he said he's stopping by next week." Wren said.

"Is he flying or are you picking him up?" Steve asked.

"Gramps teleporting? That'll be the day pigs fly." Wren said taking a sip of his wine.

"Stranger things have happened." I said making everyone go quiet.

"Like the morning we woke up handcuffed to the stove in the beach house?" Aiden retorted.

"And Sam swallowed the key." I said.

"He didn't." Ellie said.

"He did." Bucky said.

"We spent half the night flying around trying to catch up with them." Steve said.

"I still can't go to that bar. The bartender's son took over the business and he still recognizes me." Aiden said laughing.

"You know where I can't ever show my face again, that pub in Belfast." I said.

"I can't either." Aiden said.

"Another wild night?" Connor asked.

"More like collateral damage of the job." I said.

"I should get going." Wren said.

"Shit, so do I." Ellie said.

"Really, it's still early." Connor said.

"I have a meeting with barney's in the morning." Ellie said.

"I have rounds early tomorrow." Wren said.

"Are you going with us tomorrow?" Bucky asked.

"Not sure, I'll meet you there if I can." Wren said pulling out Ellie's chair.

"Say hi to everyone for me." Ellie said.

"Will do." Steve said before they both teleported away.

"They make a really cute couple." I said.

"They balance each other out." Connor said.

"What about you? Anyone special in your life?" I asked and he blushed.

"Did you finally ask Morgan out?" Bucky asked.

"Morgan? Who's Morgan?" I asked.

"She's a physicist I met at a convention a few months ago. We exchanged numbers and have been texting and emailing. She got a teaching job at Columbia and just moved here." Connor said.

"Then why haven't you asked her out already?" I asked.

"She just ended things with her boyfriend and she mentioned she doesn't think she's going to start dating anytime soon. She told me about a few blind dates she went on but none of them turned into anything." Connor said.

"How long ago did they break up?" I asked.

"Like a year, I think." Connor said.

"Oh sweetie," I said. "The first six months is the rebound window after that she's back on the market."

"You think?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"And the fact that she's telling you about the blind dates is her testing to see how you react. She likes you." I said.

"She never said anything." Connor said.

"She didn't have to. When you guys skype, facetime or meet up in person does she look nice? Like actually put an effort into how she looks?" I asked.

"She always looks nice." Connor said with a smile.

"Aw, you're so into her." I said.

"Okay does she wear anything like what you're aunt's wearing right now which by the way you look beautiful Doll." Bucky said with a flirty smile.

"Oh, thank you." I said with a friendly smile.

"Uh maybe not as showy but a lot of V-necks and low tops." Connor said.

"She's trying to get you to make a move." Aiden said.

"And you keep friend zoning her." I said.

"I don't." Connor said.

"Didn't you call her your best friend once?" Bucky said.

"Uh… Oh crap." Connor said getting up. "I need to go fix this."

"Good Luck." I called out after him.

"How are you doing with everything?" Steve asked.

"I'm dealing. I miss dad and everyone but I'm sure Odin or Heimdall will know how to fix this or at the very least they can steer me in the right direction." I said and they all exchanged looks. "What?"

"Doll, there are a few things we need to catch you up on." Bucky said.

"Like?" I asked.

 **The Next Morning-**

Aiden, Bucky and Steve and I got on a quinjet early in the morning and headed off for Norway. It was a bit ironic but whatever works. I sat down in the back and put on some headphones to drown out the sound of the engine. Whenever I looked up I could see either Steve or Bucky, sometimes both staring at me.

Guess seeing their soulmate twenty-five after she died brought up some feelings for them. At least they still have each other, those two need someone to balance them out and keep them from either going dark and disappearing or doing something stupid like crashing a plan in the Atlantic.

I leaned back and closed my eyes for a bit. It wasn't until I felt someone gently nudging my shoulder that I opened my eyes startled a bit. I pulled out my earphones and looked at Steve.

"We're here." He said nodding his head toward the window. I looked out and saw that though it was a bit smaller it didn't lack any of Asgard's grandness.

"It's nice. They even built a rainbow bridge." I said.

"Welcome to New Asgard." Bucky said.

"Well it is new." I said as the plane started descending. The plane landed behind the palace that looked identical to the original. Everyone unbuckled themselves and the back door slowly lowered. I stood up and straightened up the long sleeved green dress Ellie had picked out for me. She said it was chic and really brought out my eyes. Once I deemed myself presentable I walked out behind Steve and Bucky with Aiden at my side.

 **/images/2007_8_trends_autmn_wint/shop_miss_**

We were greeted by the royal guard all dressed in golden armor. Slowly someone walked toward us. It took me a second to recognize Thor. His hair was shorter and he had a scar that looked like someone had slashed out his eye.

"Captain." Thor greeted Steve.

"Thor, it's good to see you." Steve said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for having us, we know you're probably busy." Bucky said shaking his hand.

"Nonsense it has been too long since anyone's visited." Thor said "Though may I ask if there's a particular reason you chose now to visit?" With that Steve and Bucky step aside and Thor's eyes landed on me.

"So let me get this straight, you were king for like five minutes and you let the place burn to the ground?" I said but instead of saying something he picked me up in a bear hug. "Oh, good to see you too buddy."

"I-It's really good to see you old friend." Thor said with a smile though his eyes said other wise.

"Nora?" Someone else said.

"Bruce?" I asked not expecting to see him.

"Time travel?" he asked Steve and Bucky.

"Time travel." They said at the same time.

"Literally crashed through a wall." Aiden said.

"When are you from?" Thor asked.

"2016 and I'm stranded here." I said. "Apparently the connection between Aya and I got severed and this time's Aya can't send me back because I'm not her host."

"We'll help out as much as we can. It would be best to consult our healers to ensure there were no after effects of severing the connection." Thor said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"I'll show you the way." Bruce said.

 **Third Person's POV- 2016**

"Steve get everyone out! Now!" Nora shouted.

"Nora!" Steve shouted back fighting against the gale force winds that seemed to come from nowhere. The building started shaking and he was having a hard time staying on his feet.

"Just do it!" She shouted back.

Steve ignored her and tried to get closer.

"AH!" Nora screamed.

"Nora!" Steve shouted before there was a bright flash of light and the building stopped shaking. When Steve finally opened his eyes he ran into the room and saw Nora. "Nora." He said walking in and immediately checked her for injuries.

"She's gone."

"Aya?" Steve asked and her eyes started glowing.

"Nora." Aya answered.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Steve demanded.

"She took the blast and she's not here. I can't feel her." Aya said looking terrified.

"What does that mean? Aya! What does that mean?!" Steve shouted.

"Steve." Bucky said running in. "What's going on? Where's Nora?"

"I don't know." Aya said.

"How can you not know?" Steve shouted.

"The blast was pure temporal energy. I pulled out too much and couldn't control it. Nora was helping me channel it but it was too much and it severed our connection before blasting her through time." Aya said.

"Meaning?" Bucky said.

"I lost Nora." Aya said.

"What?!" Steve and Bucky shouted at the same time before Aya started walking to the common room.

"How do you lose a person especially one you live inside!?" Bucky yelled.

"What do you mean you lost someone? Where's Nora?" Aiden asked Aya.

"The time stone lost Nora… in time." Steve said.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Then go find her." Sam said.

"That's the problem I don't know where to look." Aya said. "Time is infinite meaning there are infinite places she could be. Not to mention there's the slight problem that I need a host to be able to move through time."

"Can't you just look through time to see where she is?" Clint suggested.

"I see outcomes not every single specific detail of time and even then there are limits. Not all points in time are fixed, that's only the big ones. Most time is fluid and constantly changing. I can see Nora's life because she's a fixed point in time and a giant one at that. Everything else is fuzzy because it's constantly changing." Aya said.

"Then how about we get someone that can move through time." Natasha said.

"Past Nora." Bucky said realizing what Natasha was getting at.

"Friday call Tony." Steve said.

"I'll call Rhodey and let him know what's going on." Sam said.

"Boss isn't answering." Friday said.

"Keep trying." Steve said.

"Just leave him messages, those annoy him so he'll answer faster." Clint said.

"Tony, we need you to bring Nora back. Call as soon as you get this." Steve said.

"I'm going to try him." Bucky said.

"Rhodey isn't answering." Sam said.

"Damn it." Steve said.

"You find Tony." Aiden said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked.

"First I'm going to go get Wren and bring him here where Snow won't be able to get to him then I'm going to get Abernathy to talk by whatever means necessary." Aiden said.

"What about Nora?" Steve asked.

"Handle getting past her back here then we'll figure out what comes next." Aiden said walking out.

"Stark get our soulmate back here Now!" Bucky yelled into the phone. Steve took the phone out of Bucky's hand before he broke it.

"Tony just call us back please." Steve said before hanging up. "Buck, listen to me. We're going to get her back but you need to calm down."

"How do you know? She literally got set so far in time the freaking time stone doesn't know where to look!" he yelled.

"You're going to get her back because her future hasn't changed." Aya said. "Meaning she's alive and she's safe where ever she is. Nora will come back."


	135. Chapter 135

"How long have you been here… now?" Bruce asked confused as to what tense he was supposed to use.

"I've been in this time for about a day and a half." I said, "How long have you been back?"

"Back?" Bruce asked confused.

"Last time I saw you was Sokovia and you flew off on an untraceable quinjet." I said.

"Right. Uh… I took an extended vacation." Bruce said.

"How extended?" I asked.

"A few years." He said.

"They were well deserved." I said understanding. Bruce and the Hulk took most of the brunt of the Ultron disaster they totally deserved a break.

"Here we are." Bruce said before opening the door.

"Lady Nora." Eir said curtsying and bowing. I recognized her from the many times I ended up in the infirmary on Asgard.

"Eir you don't have to bow and I thought you'd patched me up enough times to just call me Nora?" I asked.

"Of course Milady." She said blushing.

"Need me to hop on the soulforge?" I asked snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes of course." She said straightening up and walking towards the controls.

I hopped on and lied back waiting for the projection to start. Slowly the table started glowing and lifted up to create a golden projection of my body. As far as I could see everything was completely normal.

"Is that...?" Bruce asked looking at the readings.

"A minor gamma reading." Eir said.

"I did get blasted here by Aya so it could be residual energy from that." I said so they wouldn't think much of it or freak out I might have gamma poisoning.

"Possibly." Eir said fiddling with the controls

"As far as I can tell everything's normal." Bruce said looking through the projection.

"Aye." Eir said agreeing.

"Figures." I said knowing this wasn't going to get me anywhere.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Does she know?" Thor asked Steve Bucky and Aiden.

"No. She doesn't." Aiden lied.

"Wren?" Thor asked.

"He had work." Bucky answered not hiding his concern.

"He's having a hard time with... this." Steve said sadly.

"He's is not the only one." Thor said making the three of them sigh.

"Everytime I look at her I want to hug her and never let her go and I feel like I got punched in the gut every time I see her." Steve said

"It doesn't help she's from the time where she's still mad at Steve." Bucky said

"Or that she's going to die." Aiden said with a grimace.

"I forgot how young she was when it all happened." Thor said.

"Don't know what we're going to do if we can't find a way to get her back. She's asking about Tony and her future self. She's going to catch on eventually." Steve said and Aiden frowned.

"What was that?" Bucky said giving him a look.

"I'm tired haven't been sleeping great." Aiden deflected. "I'm going to check on Nora." He said before walking away

Bucky and Steve exchanged looks.

"I shall have someone gather all the information we can about time traveling but all texts relating to the matter are about the time stone." Thor said.

"T'Challa and Shuri said we should stop by." Bucky said. "They don't know much but they might be able to figure something out."

"If anyone can it'd be them." Steve said.

"Think we should also call him?" Bucky asked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't shown up already. He should have sensed the disturbance in the cosmos." Thor said leading them inside to the great hall.

 **Nora's POV-**

I sat down and watched Bruce and Eir look over the scans and the blood work the soulforge automatically took. I already knew they wouldn't find anything but it never hurt to look.

"Hey done with testing already?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah nothing came up." I said

"You don't sound surprised." He said

"The same thing happened last time I got stranded." I said

"Thor's going to put someone on research to see if anything comes up but..." he started

"Besides stories about the time stone they've got nothing." I said. "Okay let's head back to New York or actually London it's closer."

"London?" Aiden asked confused.

"Time to visit an old friend." I said.

"You may want to hold off on that, I think Thor ordered a feast in your honor." Aiden said obviously deflecting.

"Spill." I said.

"I have no idea what…" Aiden started.

"Aiden we've been through way too much together and worked together long enough for me to know when you're hiding something so spill." I said before glaring at him.

We stared at each other in silence for about a minute before he caved and sighed.

"Nora, I understand that you're the time traveling expert and that you've been in this situation before…" He started

"Exactly I've been in this situation before I know what bases to cover." I said.

"But that's the thing it's not the same situation. You've been stuck in the past where you knew who you could trust, you knew how things were going to turn out, you knew who was around. This isn't your time. Things have changed and," He said before whispering. "You already know too much about your own future."

"You want me to just wait around for everything to just resolve on it's own?" I said getting angry.

"Of course not, I just think it'd be best if you let us take point at least until you get your bearings." Aiden said.

"I thought it was a bad idea to start digging for info?" I said confused.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Aiden said with a smirk.

"Hey," Bucky said coming in with Steve.

"We came to check in on you." Steve said. "See if anything came up."

"Nothing came up as predicted." I said.

"She's right, clean bill of health." Bruce said.

"That's great." Bucky said.

"Guess it's time to go raid the library." I said.

"Actually, Thor already put someone on it. He'll let us know if they find anything." Steve said.

"Oh." I said not knowing what to do.

"We should…" Steve started.

"Want to go look around?" Aiden suggested.

"You mean inside the palace or outside?" I asked.

"Outside." Aiden said.

"Are you sure that's…" Steve started.

"Let's go." I said before Steve could finish.

Maybe it was it wasn't the best idea to venture out into the unknown where everyone thought I was dead but if it meant getting away from the sad longing looks Steve and Bucky kept throwing my way I'd risk it. Twenty-five years later and I still cracked under the stare of their gorgeous blue eyes.

"We'll be back for feast." Aiden said.

"There's going to be a feast, sweet." I said as we walked out of the infirmary.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Bucky and Steve stood in the infirmary watching as Aiden and Nora walked out. As soon as they were out of earshot Bucky turned to Steve.

"They're hiding something." Bucky said.

"What makes you say that? Nora taking every chance she can to get away from us or Aiden giving her the out when she needs it." Steve asked.

"Now we know where Wren gets it from." Bucky said. "I lived with those two long enough to know when there's something going on, something they're not saying."

"Aiden is acting more secretive than normal." Steve said.

"We just need to know what." Bucky said.

"What do you two need to know?" Wren said appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, how was surgery?" Steve asked.

"Good, simple valve replacement. Where's mom?" Wren asked.

"She's out with your uncle." Bucky said.

"Again? Wait, she's outside the palace in the city?" Wren asked.

"Yeah." Steve said.

"Is that really a good idea?" Wren asked.

"Tell that to your uncle." Bucky said.

"Is it just me or is he acting strange? I don't remember him ever being so attached to someone, well except Abby." Wren said.

"Your mom and Uncle went through a lot of things together." Bucky said.

"You mean they dated?" Wren said.

"No!" Bucky and Steve exclaimed at the same time.

"Why would you think that?" Steve said.

"Why are you both so on edge? I was just asking jeez." Wren said.

"You know if you're so curious you could always try talking to your mom." Bucky enticed.

"No thanks." Wren said. "You guys have things under control. I'm going to head back, Connor, Elle and I are having a night out so if you need anything call by phone."

"You three could always come by, Thor's throwing a feast." Steve said.

"Dads just stop okay. I don't want to talk to her, I just… I can't." Wren said before teleporting away.

"Remind you of anyone?" Bucky said making Steve glare at him.

 **Nora's POV-**

"You know this place is actually a lot like the old Asgard." Nora said.

"You don't say?" Aiden said sarcastically.

"I don't just mean the way it looks because obviously Thor had to draw his inspiration from somewhere. I meant the people, the liveliness, the…" I said but was interrupted by some drunk flying out of a pub…

"Drunks flying out of pubs because I think that's the same no matter where you go." Aiden said.

"And stay out you blundering oaf!" Someone shouted.

"Asgard does have the best ale?" I said.

"Eh, it's five pm somewhere." Aiden said going inside. I followed after him. Aiden sat down at the almost empty bar and ordered some shots. We took them before I ordered us some mead.

"Tastes like Guinness but fruitier." I said. "Thanks for getting me out. Don't know how long I'm going to be able to take their longing teary eyed looks for."

"I didn't do that just for you. This situation isn't exactly easy for me either." Aiden said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"None of this is your fault. You didn't ask to be sent here." He said.

"I don't mean this. I mean for putting you in this situation." I said.

"I've put you through worse." Aiden said taking a shot.

"At least I knew what I was walking into." I said.

"You think I didn't?" Aiden said.

"I know Wren asked you to look after me." I said.

"Nora you married your best friend and stood by him even after he confessed to being a former assassin and that his brother was out to kill him, you convinced Wren to save me, helped rehabilitate me and welcomed me into your home after I killed you. You're a bloody danger magnet, around you anything that can go wrong will go wrong and I knew that when I promised Wren I'd look after you." Aiden said.

"Then why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Don't know, I'm a bit of a masochist." He said making me laugh.

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong, best description of my life." I said laughing.

"It wasn't all bad." Aiden said.

"Sure I got to meet my soulmates, then got to watch them die and come back. Got to fall in love then get my heart ripped to shreds, repeatedly. And if I had to do it all over again I would so maybe you're not the only masochist." I said.

"You can't keep avoiding them, they're starting to suspect something's wrong." Aiden said.

"Did they say something?" I asked.

"They didn't have to and like I said before you're not the only one having a hard time with this." Aiden said.

"So what am I supposed to do? You're the best liar I know and if you can't handle it how am I supposed to?" I retorted.

"You do it because that's the only way to protect everyone. That's what you've always done and that's what you're good at." Aiden said.

"I'm really starting to doubt that." I said.

"Look you're protecting the time line. With or without Aya you know that it's the right thing to do." Aiden said.

"There's one thing you haven't thought of, they still think I think future me and my dad are alive. If we can't find a way to get back soon how are we going to keep up that lie?" I said.

"I actually have a few ideas about how to handle that and it may actually help with out current predicament." Aiden said. "Just focus on the next few days and looking for a way home and if nothing comes up I'll handle everything."

"Well well well, look what the Bilgesnipe dragged in." Someone said. I turned around to see a woman with long brown hair and a white tattoo under her eye walk towards us.

"Val, should have known you'd be here. It's been a while." Aiden said as his laughter started dying down.

"It has, Hello?" Val said turning to me before turning to Aiden.

"Nora meet Val, Val This is Nora." Aiden said.

"Hi." I said chuckling a bit. Judging by the way they greeted each other I'm guessing she's one of Aiden's one night stands.

"Nora as in…" Val asked.

"Yes." Aiden said taking a drink. Val just turned to looked me up and down.

"Another round over here and keep them coming." She ordered. "You're a long way from home."

"You have no idea." I said taking another shot.

"Am I missing something?" Val asked.

"You're better off not knowing." Aiden said.

"Ignorance is bliss." I said taking another shot.

"If you say so. Are you the reason there's going to be a feast tonight?" Val asked making us laugh again. "Looks like I need to catch up." She said doing a handle pull.

"Whoa." I said watching her finish an entire bottle in one go. "Rough day?"

"She's just getting started." Aiden said.

"Can Asgardian's get alcohol poisoning?" I asked.

"How should I know you're the doctor?" Aiden retorted.

"If the goddess of death couldn't kill me I doubt a tiny bottle of ale can." Val said. I looked at the bottle and tiny is not the word I'd use to describe it.

"Valkyrie, you better not break my wall again!" The bartender said.

"Wait, Valkyrie? As in the Valkyries, the fiercest warriors in all of Asgard?" I asked.

"Uh, not another one." She groaned.

"Sorry, but you and your sisters are legendary." I said remembering the stories Frigga used to tell Thor and Loki and me when I was around.

"Were legendary." Val said.

"Were?" I asked confused.

"Val's the last Valkyrie, the rest of her sisters died thousands of years ago battling the goddess of death." Aiden explained.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"Don't worry the witch is dead." She said.

"Good to know." I said not mentioning the irony of that statement.

"We should start heading back before they send out the search party. You are the guest of honor." Aiden said.

"What's the point everyone's just showing up to gawk at me?" I said.

"Free booze." Val said and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"Guess I better enjoy the little things while I still can." I said getting up.

"Will we see you there?" Aiden asked.

"I never miss a chance to raid the royal reserves." Val said.

"See you later then." I said before following Aiden out of the pub. "So you two…"

"Drinking mates and nothing more." Aiden said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I am capable of keeping it in my pants you know." Aiden retorted.

"I was just asking no need to get defensive." I said.

"So we on the same page about what we're going to do?" Aiden asked.

"Protect the time line. Keep up the lie." I said.

"We'll find a way to get you back Nora, just be patient." Aiden said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I've got your six, you've got mine." I said.

"Always." Aiden said before we continued walking.

Bucky and Steve were waiting for us at the entrance when we got there.

"Hey." I greeted not expecting to see them.

"Hey." They greeted with forced smiles on their face.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Not yet." Steve said.

"Thor had someone bring over some clothes for you to try on for the feast." Bucky said.

"Oh, I was just going to wear this but I'm guessing it's not feast worthy." I said.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Bucky said.

"Okay." I said following Bucky.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Steve waited until Bucky and Nora were out of earshot before turning to Aiden.

"Where were you?" Steve asked.

"I told you, we went to look around." Aiden said turning to walk inside but Steve stood in front of him and stopped him.

"You shouldn't be taking risks like that. She already knows more than she should." Steve said.

"I know that but keeping her locked away and treating her like she's made out of glass is only going to make her more suspicious." Aiden said.

"What aren't you saying?" Steve said.

"I don't have anything to say." Aiden said.

"You're acting strange and you and Nora are practically attached at the hip." Steve said.

"You do remember she's my best friend and practically my sister right?" Aiden said.

"This is different than before." Steve said.

"Of course it's different she's been dead for almost twenty five years. You're not the only one that misses her." Aiden said.

"Are you sure that's all that's going on?" Steve asked.

"What else would this be about?" Aiden said.

"She doesn't know right?" Steve asked.

"Of course not, I know how this works." Aiden said. "You should stop focusing on me and focus on yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve said.

"The way you two are acting around her, the longing looks, that's a dead giveaway that something's wrong. Nora was trained to be a spy and how to read people. The way you and Bucky are acting, she's going to notice eventually. Get it together man." Aiden said. "Also where the bloody hell is Wren? I thought he'd be here by now."

"He stopped by a while ago. Said he was going out with Ellie and Connor tonight." Steve said.

"And now we know where he gets it from." Aiden said.

"We can't really blame him." Steve said.

 **Third Person's POV- New York City**

"Connor let's go already!" Elle called out.

"Elle give him a minute." Wren said with a smile. "You know how he is when he's talking to Morgan."

"He should just ask her out already." Elle said.

"I think that's what he's trying to do." Wren said. "Besides more time for just us." He said putting his arms around her.

"I thought you were going to Asgard today?" Elle said turning to put her arms around his neck.

"I did, they have it handled." Wren said.

"How's aunt Nora doing?" Elle asked.

"Fine I guess." Wren said. "She was out with Aiden when I stopped by."

"Again?" Elle said. "Didn't know they were that close."

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder." Wren said stepping away.

"Wren…" Elle started.

"Hey sorry about that, got caught up talking to Morgan." Connor said blushing slightly.

"Was that all you were doing?" Wren asked making Connor blush even harder.

"I asked her out and she said yes." Connor said.

"About damn time," Elle said.

"Only took you a year." Wren said.

"What can I say Aunt Nora gave me some really good advice and I decided to take it?" Connor said.

"Right, you two want to stay local or pop over overseas?" Wren asked.

"I'm in the mood for Thai." Elle said.

"Tokyo after?" Connor suggested.

"Works for me." Wren said putting an arm around Elle and then putting a hand on Connor's shoulder before teleporting away.

After dinner, the three of them decided to forgo their original plans and just stay in Thailand for drinks.

"I was thinking a trip to the observatory." Connor said discussing his plans for his first date with Morgan.

"Boring." Elle said.

"She's a physicist, she loves the stars." Connor said.

"It's a date not work, do something fun." Wren said.

"Like you two did?" Connor retorted.

"Wren took me to Paris." Elle said.

"Not all of us can teleport." Connor said.

"But you can fly." Wren pointed out. "You get to hold her close and wow her."

"That's a good one, I can work with that." Connor said.

"Just make sure she's not afraid of heights." Elle said.

"She's been sky diving before, and storm chasing when she worked under Doctor Foster." Connor said.

"Should be good then." Wren said.

"You heard from the uncles yet?" Connor asked.

"They're still working on it." Wren said before taking a shot.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"Nothing." Wren said taking another.

"Wren." Elle said giving him a look.

"You two wouldn't understand." Wren said taking a sip of his drink.

"Then explain it to us." Connor said.

Wren took another shot and took in a deep breath.

"She's been dead for almost twenty five years and she just appears out of the blue like nothing ever happened." Wren said angrily.

"Dude she doesn't know what happened. She's out of her time as far as she knows future her is on vacation somewhere." Connor said. "And you resent her for something she still hasn't even done yet."

"Well that's not technically wrong." Wren said bitterly.

"She's your mom Wren. She loves you." Elle said.

"Maybe she does but she still died. You got eight years with her." Wren told Connor. "Eight years of her making you French toast before important soccer games or science fairs. Of her baking you cookies," he said before turning to Elle "Of taking you to ballet and making your crazy Halloween costumes. I barely remember my mom. The last memory I have of her, is her sending me away to your house while she went to go fight to save the universe. Next thing I know she's dead. She left me behind. You got to say good-bye and all I got was a promise she couldn't keep. How is that fucking fair?" Wren said tearing up.

"You're an ungrateful asshole." Connor said angrily.

"Connor." Elle said giving her brother a look.

"No." Connor said stopping his sister from speaking. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You weren't there when my mom died and you don't remember because you were too young but I do. Dad was a train wreck and left to go deal with his feelings but Aunt Nora and uncle Wren stepped up and took care of us. She would stay up with me when I woke up screaming because of my nightmares or when I was throwing a tantrum. Whenever mother's day came around she would show up to our school events so we wouldn't feel alone. And when she found out she was going to have you, you became her world. There is not a single thing she wouldn't do for you Wren. She was my second mom and she doesn't deserve the way you've been treating her especially when you don't know how things really happened. You get a second chance with her to get to know her, to say goodbye. You have any idea what we would give to have that with our mom?"

"He's right." Aya said appearing out of nowhere.

"Aya." Elle greeted.

"I though we agreed you were going to give me some space and also stop looking like her! You're making this worse than it already is." Wren said annoyed.

"Stop acting like a brat." Aya said walking over to him. "It's not your mom's fault things turned out the way they did. It's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Wren said.

"It's time I showed you what really happened." Aya said putting two fingers on Wren's forehead making him pass out.

"Oh shit." Elle said holding Wren so he wouldn't collapse on the ground.

"Check please." Connor asked the waitress.


	136. Chapter 136

To say Bucky's conversational skills had improved in the last twenty-five years would be a vast exaggeration. It was about ten minutes of complete silence and him just watching me making me kind of uncomfortable. He must've noticed how awkward I felt so he finally said something.

"Where'd Aiden take you?" Bucky asked making small talk.

"Ye olde pub." I answered with a shy smile. It was like the first time I met him all over again. Except we weren't tied up or being tortured by a Nazi scientist.

How could that be easier than this?

"That's it?" He asked confused.

"Yeah we talked." I said with a shrug.

"About?" Bucky asked pinching his eyebrows together. He looked adorable when he was lost in thought.

"Stuff." I answered back. It was obvious he was fishing for intel, trying to see what was going on.

"Aiden isn't really the type to open up." Bucky said.

"That ale must have hit him harder than he thought it did" I said as we walked down the hall. Time for a classic deflection. "How's future me doing? Should I be concerned she'll pop in randomly and accidentally tear a hole in the universe?"

Bucky frowned a bit before answering. "You don't teleport anymore. Aya's with..."

"Wren right." I said remembering his glowing hands when I crashed in. Most kids' parents give them a car; I gave my kid a sentient being that can control time.

A+ Stark Parenting at it's best.

"Aya doesn't give him a hard time like she used to do with you." Bucky said trying to make me feel better.

"If you say so." I said. "Is this it?" I asked the door we stopped at.

Yeah you want me to wait or..." Bucky started.

"I'm going to be a while." I said "lots of dresses to try on."

"I'll see you at the feast then." Bucky said. He moved like he was going to hug me but then changed his mind and walked away. As he was walking the light bounced off his arm and I noticed the red Star was gone. The metal also looked different.

Guess dad finally talked him into an upgrade... or maybe it was Connor.

I opened the door and was greeted with racks of dresses and shoes.

Times like this really made me miss Jess. Whatever she threw at me to put on I liked and it always fit me perfectly.

I started looking through the racks there were a few ball gowns, some simpler dresses and then there were dresses that were more jewels than actual cloth.

I immediately put aside any of the pink ones because ew pink. I eventually found a black one with gold embellishments that I liked and I guess it fit my mood, I was in the middle of mourning myself.

.

When I was finally ready I walked out of the room and started following the music and rowdiness that was probably coming from the feast.

Sure enough the dining hall was full of people dancing drinking and eating.

Aiden was the first that spotted me. He excused himself from one of the girls who were obviously really interested in him. He immediately came to my side.

"A little on the nose don't you think?" Aiden said as he started leading me towards where Thor, Bucky, and Steve were sitting.

"Black is chic" I retorted as we got to them.

"Nora, you look beautiful." Thor said

"Thank you for this I had a really hard time just picking one." I said.

"It suits you." Steve said giving me a small smile.

"Shall we?" Thor said leading us to the head of the table.

We all took our seats and started eating and drinking. I might have indulged more than I should have but when the King of Asgard challenges you to a drinking contest for old times sake you can't say no. It'd be rude.

"Oh oh you remember that time Loki turned himself into a snake?" I said as we started reminiscing about old times.

"Haha, and he bit me?" Thor said chuckling. I could swear there were tears in his eyes.

"You thought you were poisoned and passed out!" I laughed.

"He certainly lived up to his name." Steve said ruefully.

"Or the time after the battle of Haragon where Sif enjoyed the feast so much..." Thor started.

"She almost started the second one!" We said at the same time.

"They were so pissed." I said not being able to control my laughter. Without Aya speeding up the regeneration process I was really starting to feel the buzz.

"The revels of victory, one of life's greatest pleasures." Thor said.

"I'll drink to that." Val said coming over.

"Valkyrie!" Thor cheered.

"Hello again." She said looking over to me as I was currently chugging a beer. "What are you two doing?"

"Reminiscing about old times" Thor said.

"Remember that time your parents busted that party you threw." I said continuing our discussion.

"I could see the steam coming out of father's ears" Thor said.

"Oh I know the look you're talking about it. Hell hath no fury like the allfather." Val said.

"I was more worried about your mom." I said. "It's always the quiet ones you have to worry about."

"Aye. Sometimes I wonder if things would have turned out different if father were still alive." Thor said sadly.

"He'd be proud of you. Sure you managed to burn Asgard to the ground five minutes after you became king." I said making Thor give me a grimace. "But your people are thriving. You rebuilt and are growing better than before. It took Odin thousands of years of bloodshed to get Asgard to what it used to be. You built all of this in twenty-five years. Not bad for a guy who didn't want to be king."

"I have missed these talks of ours." Thor said with a sad smile.

"Talk is cheap." I said having had enough of the pity party. I grabbed a glass and smashed it on the ground "Another!" I shouted and everyone cheered.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"Wren, babe you need to wake up." Ellie said patting Wren's cheek but Wren was out cold.

"Don't think that'll help." Connor said. "Aya's done this before. He's not going to wake up until he really understands Aya's point."

"What is her point? What aren't you saying Connor?" Elle said.

"It's not my story to tell." Connor said.

"You've never talked about what happened before." Elle said.

"That's because Wren was right. I actually have memories with Aunt Nora and Uncle Wren. I got a chance to say goodbye. Aunt Nora never does, did, anything with out a reason and even in the end that was true." Connor answered getting a sad, faraway look.

"Well still doesn't help us now. We kind off didn't bring our passports and our ride is… unconscious." Elle said worried.

"We just have to wait it out." Connor said.

 **Nora's POV-**

"Is this really a good idea?" Steve asked.

"You really want to tell Nora and Thor they can't do something?" Bucky answered.

"Don't think they'd listen to you even if you tried." Aiden said. "If you can't beat them join them."

"Okay rules are simple you have to bounce the ball into the cup. Each team has a ball if you make it in you dunk a shot, chug and slap it on to the other team's cup making a stack. Once you make it in the ball goes to the player on the left. Game's over when your side's out of cups." I explained. "Pretty straight forward."

"Why don't we just see who can drink it all first without the ball?" Val said.

"Where's the fun in that." I said. "Ready, steady… bounce."

The balls were promptly thrown towards the cups in the center but Thor's brute strength made the ball land on our side.

"Go go go go!" Thor said really into it as I made it into my cup. I passed the ball to Aiden as I dunked a shot and chugged. I stacked Thor's cup on top making him miss again. "I may have underestimated the difficulty of this game."

"I didn't." Val said shooting making it and chugging before stacking it on our side.

We had the lead but they caught up pretty fast by the last cup we were all drunk and tied. Of course Val lost her patience and decided to end the game by drinking the last two cups leaving us tied. We ended up moving the after party to the balcony while the grand hall was being cleaned up. Aiden and Val were passed out leaning against each other. Bucky and Steve were inside helping clean up our mess.

"So you still with Jane? I haven't seen her around." I asked.

"Uh we… she ended things. She left a message with Heimdall while I was scouring the universe for information on the stones." Thor said.

"She broke up with you via bifrost? That sucks." I said.

"It was a long time ago." Thor slurred.

"Buddy, screw Jane, there's plenty of fishes in the sea," I told Thor.

"But she was right, I… I wasn't the right…. Uh, minute." Thor said making me laugh.

"Right minute." I said not being able to control my laughter.

"I'm thirty years ahead of my time, I'm a giant wrong minute!" I cried out laughing before I started crying. "I fucked up."

"What? No." Thor said giving me a side hug. "It's just a rough patch. Thing's will… work out."

"I'm stranded in the future, I abandoned my baby, He hates me and so does my dad." I cried.

"Nora I have never seen a bond between father and daughter stronger than you and Tony. He bloody adored you." Thor said.

"Okay I think you two have had enough." Steve said barging in sensing Thor was close to spilling something.

"I'm a horrible daughter, I didn't warn him Pepper was going to dump him." I cried.

"Oh yeah, you're past buzzed and getting emotional." Bucky said kneeling down. "It's time for bed Doll."

"Noooo." Thor and I whined.

"We're the only ones still up." Bucky pointed out.

"But I'm so comfy and I'm… I'm not… drunk." I said trying to hold back the nausea I was starting to feel as I stood up.

"Oh just let her, she's earned it." Aiden slurred.

"Thank you." I said grabbing another glass but Steve grabbed my arm stopping me from picking it up.

"You've had enough." Steve said.

"You're not the boss of me." I said taking his arm off of me.

"That's it." Steve said before pulling me over his shoulder and carrying me out.

"Put me down!" I shouted.

"You're being stubborn." Bucky said following Steve.

"Steve's being mean to me again." I whined.

"And you're acting like a brat. Seriously even Wren never acted like this as a kid." Steve said.

"You suck, At least you still have a nice butt." I said admiring it as he walked.

"You need to sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning." Steve said as I heard a door open. He walked in and put me down on the bed.

I crossed my arms and glared at him making Steve sigh.

"Nora I get that you're having a bad couple of days…" Steve started but I just turned around and buried my face in a pillow.

"Just let her sleep it off. We can talk in the morning." Bucky said. "When she's sober and can actually be reasoned with."

"Yeah." Steve said grabbing a blanket and draping it over me before walking out.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"It's time I showed you what really happened." Aya said putting two fingers on Wren's forehead.

Suddenly Elle, Connor and the restaurant around him faded into a bright green light.

There was nothing there when suddenly it all changed. It was dark and the only light Wren could see was from the surrounding building and in the distance he could see the Brooklyn bridge.

"Aya why are we in New York?" Wren asked.

"You're not here and I'm just showing you what you need so you can understand the ending." Aya said looking towards the edge of the roof.

"You've been coming here a lot." Aya said making Nora turn to look at her.

"Just have a lot on my mind." Nora said wiping her eyes. Even in the dark Wren could see his mom's eyes were red rimmed and she was sniffling a bit.

"You've different since…" Aya said.

"I came back? It was a few days here but… it was longer for me." Nora said.

"I'm sorry." Aya said.

"Don't be. Everything happens for a reason." She said. "I need you to do something for me."

"Nora…" Aya started arguing.

"It's not a time jump, don't worry. I need you to make me a promise." Nora said.

"You know I can't do that, I don't interfere." Aya said making Nora laugh.

"You don't interfere? Really?" Nora said.

Aya sighed. "What is it?" She asked.

"You've put me through the ringer these past few years. I've past every single one of your stupid tests. I've done everything you've ever needed me to do and even with what I know now I'll keep doing that but I need you to promise me that no matter what happens Wren won't grow up how I did. That he won't be alone and he'll be safe." Nora said tearing up.

"Nora." Aya said.

"You owe me that much Aya." Nora said.

"You already know I will." She said.

"So mom makes it back." Wren said.

"She's a fixed point in time, if anything had changed we would have known by now." Aya told him as everything faded again. This time they were in a grassy field. There were corpses and bodies of aliens scattered all over the place.

"This," he said before turning around. "This is Wakanda."

"It is."

"No!" Some one shouted. Wren ran towards the forest.

"Aunt Wanda?" Wren said.

"Wanda. It's time." A red android said.

"No." Wanda said shaking her heard tears streaming from her eyes.

"They can't stop him, Wanda. But we can." It said as Wanda shook her head looking away from him. "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't." Wanda said trying to resist.

"You must. Please..." He begged. "We are out of time."

"We can't hold him back forever guys, it's now or never." Nora said forming energy orbs in both of her throwing them as fast as she could.

"I can't." Wanda cried.

"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets this stone, half the Universe dies." Vision said pleading with her.

"She isn't going to do it is she?" Wren asked "That's uncle Vision before…"

"Keep watching." Aya said.

"It's not fair." Wanda cried.

"It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just feel you." Vision said before Wanda started focusing her powers on the stone. "I love you." Vision whispered before finally it shattered killing him. Wanda was on the ground crying over Vision's body. Then he walked towards her.

"No, no this doesn't happen." Wren said. "This isn't how it happened."

"I understand, my child." The giant purple titan said petting Wanda's head. "Better than anyone."

"You could never." Wanda sobbed.

"Today, I lost more than you can know." Thanos said. "But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all." He said lifting up the golden gauntlet. The green stone started glowing.

"What the hell?" Wren said looking at the gauntlet. "That's not the whole stone."

"The stone is just one of many physical manifestations. My first host was a master of the mystic arts she had an amulet that could contain me. Before I moved on from her I left a part of my energy in it. Never put all of your eggs in one basket." Aya said. "Especially when you know someone wants them."

Suddenly Vision and the stone were alive again, that is until destroyed him and took it for himself.

"No!" Wanda shouted trying to stop him but he was too strong.

Thor flew in and swung Stormbreaker stabbing him in the chest.

"I told you..." Thor said pushing the hammer deeper in Thanos' chest.  
You'd die for that."

"You should have..." Thanos coughed out. "You... You should have gone for the head!" he said before the gauntlet started glowing.

"No!" Thor shouted before he disappeared.

"What did you do?" Steve said running to him with Nora next to him. "What did you do?!"

"Where did he go? Thor..." Nora said getting his attention. "Where did he go?"

Suddenly Bucky appeared from behind him and started swaying.

"Dad?" Wren whispered.

"Steve? Nora?" Bucky said as he started turning to ash.

"He did it." Thor said defeated.

"Oh, God." Steve said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Aya." Nora cried. There was no response but Nora just teleported away without saying anything.

"Where'd she go?" Wren asked.

"She just watched a mad man wipe out half the universe what's the first thing you think she'll do?" Aya said as everything started changing again. There was a TV on the wall and a blue L shaped couch set up. There were children's Toys scattered around the room and a dog barking.

"Axl." Wren said kneeling down.

"He can't see you." Aya reminded him.

Suddenly Nora appeared.

"Sam!" Nora called out looking panicked. "Wren!"

"Auntie?" Connor sniffled peeking out from the hallway holding a stuffed bear.

"Connor." Wren said.

"Hey," nora said choking back a sob. "Hey buddy."

Connor ran into her arms. "They're gone."

"Who's gone?" Nora asked.

"Daddy. Ellie, Wren" Connor said crying. "We were watching the Incredible and then they turned to dust." Nora turned pale. "Why are they gone?!" Connor cried.

"Connor, hey I need you to listen to me. Okay. I need you to go to your room and pack some of your clothes." Nora said barely holding her tears back.

"But…" Connor said ready to argue.

"You can't stay here by yourself." Nora said. "Go please."

Connor nodded before running of to his room. Once he was out of the room Nora started crying.

"Ah!" Nora cried.

"Hm hm." Axl whimpered moving to console his owner.

"The Snap. Half the universe gone in one second." Wren said crying. "I didn't know…"

"Most of the kids that disappeared didn't notice it. You were probably better off that way." Aya said as everything changed.

They were on a flight hanger in Wakanda again.

"Nora." Aiden argued.

"You're not going." Nora said flat out shutting down any arguments Aiden had.

"You are not leaving me here where you go off to fight that purple bastard on the other side of the universe!" Aiden shouted.

"You're staying here and that's the end of it!" Nora shouted.

"No, You are not the only one that lost someone that day. I care about Sam, Ellie and Wren just as much as you do so shut up and…" Aiden shouted.

"One of us has to stay here with Connor!" Nora shouted making Aiden stop talking. "He doesn't have a mom anymore. His Dad, sister and cousin turned to ash right in front of him. Not all of us are coming back he's going to need someone Aiden. I'm the best shot of taking him down but if that doesn't work he's going to need someone."

"Auntie?" Connor said coming in holding an older girl's hand.

"Hey sweetheart. Did Shuri show you all of her cool toys?" Nora said giving him a smile.

"Are you leaving?" Connor asked noticing how tense they all were.

"Uh, can you two give us a minute?" Nora asked before everything changed again. Aiden looked at Nora with uncertainty before walking out with Shuri.

"Do you have to go?" Connor asked tearing up.

"I have to buddy. I'm going to get your Dad, Wren and Ellie back." Nora said.

"What if you don't come back?" Connor cried.

"Hey, I know you're scared of being alone and that I won't come back but no matter what happens it's going to be okay." Nora promised giving Connor a reassuring smile. "I promise you are going to see me again but I'm going to be really far away so I'm going to need you to look after your sister and cousin until I get back okay?"

"Promise?" Connor said sticking out his pinky.

"I never break my promises." She said linking her pinky with his. "You're going to stay here with your Uncle, he'll look after you."

"I'm a jerk." Wren said frustrated.

"You were hard on him. You may not remember what exactly happened but he does. It's a lot for anyone to carry especially a kid." Aya said before everything changed to a desert wasteland.

There was a wreckage of a ship or building of some sort. The sky wasn't blue but a burnt orange with dust blowing everywhere.

"I don't need the time stone to finish you off." Thanos said. "I'm a god." He said walking towards Nora.

"The only god I believe in is the one that swings a hammer." She said defiantly.

"Nora!" Tony shouted as he ran over to her. She lifted a hand and froze him in place.

"You wiped out half the universe and doomed the other half to complete chaos and destruction. Is this really what you wanted?" She said keeping pressure on the wound on her side that was bleeding profusely.

"This wasn't how I thought it would turn out but once I recover the time stone from your corpse I'll start over from scratch." He said grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up. Nora struggled and started choking.

"J-jokes… on y-you." She coughed out before he broke her neck and let her fall to the ground.

"No!" Tony shouted.

"AH!" Thor said taking advantage of the distraction. He appeared behind him and cut off Thanos's arm with the gauntlet on.

"AH!" Thanos screamed as he fell on his knees.

Aya moved the gauntlet away from him and put it on. Thor kicked him down and pressed his neck onto the ground with his foot

"It won't work. The soul stone won't help you unless you sacrifice what you love most." Thanos taunted.

Aya put it on before turning to look at Nora's body.

"I already did." She said before snapping her fingers. Suddenly the world around them changed and they were back in that field in Wakanda.

"Nora!" Tony said running to his daughter's side. Thor kneeled next to her body and bowed his head in respect for his fallen comrade.

"Did it work?" Steve said appearing out of nowhere. "Nora." He whispered before running to her side. "No, no." Steve cried as he fell onto his knees.

"This is cruel, even for you." Wren said tearing up.

"We're not done." Aya said.

Suddenly a little boy with reddish blonde hair appeared out of thin air.

"Mommy!" He said running over.

"Wren no." Rhodey said stopping him.

"Let me go, I want to see my mommy." Wren said teleporting out of his grandfather's grasp and appearing next to his mother. "Mommy. Grandpa, why is mommy asleep?"

Tony gave his grandson a heartbroken look before covering his face and sobbing.

"Wren your mom's not asleep." Steve said.

"But her eyes are closed." He said.

"Wren your mom got hurt. She's gone." Steve said choking back a sob.

"No, you're lying!" Wren shouted before shaking his mom's shoulder. "Mommy wake up. Please wake up. Please." He cried before hugging his mom and crying.

Aya walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Wren looked up at her.

"Please Auntie Aya. Bring my mommy back, please." Wren begged making grown up Wren cry.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Aya said sadly. "There are things even I can't do Wren. Your mom saved the entire universe today, she was a hero."

"But she promised me. She said she would come back. I don't want to be alone." Wren cried.

"You'll never be alone Wren. I can promise you that but I need your help to keep it. Can you do that?" Aya asked.

"Aya?" Steve said worried.

"Please." Wren cried. Aya wiped the tears off of Wren's face before putting his hands on either side of his face giving him a reassuring smile before she glowed and disappeared. Wren's eyes glowed green and then turned back into his normal blue eyes.

"Your mother was aggravating and tested my patience in ways none of my previous hosts ever dared to even consider trying. She had the ability to bring out the best in people even me. I used to think it was her weakness but in the end it was what made her strong. She showed the universe that if one tiny mortal from an insignificant corner of there universe was willing to give it all up for them then there isn't a reason they can't do the same for one another or at the very least be kind to one another." Aya said. "She who saves one saves the world and Nora Stark saved half the universe."

"It still isn't fair." Wren said.

"Life rarely is." Aya said. "We rarely get second chances in life Wren, don't let yours go to waste. You'll regret it if you do."

With that everything faded into a bright green light and he woke up gasping for air.

"Wren!" Elle said running to his side. "It's okay, It's okay. I got you."

Wren pulled her into a hug and held her tight. Elle felt him start to shake uncontrollably.

She tried to pull away and see if he was okay but that was when she heard him sob. She put her arms around him and rubbed his back in circles while running her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him.


	137. Chapter 137

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay I lent my cousin my laptop for work so I didn't have a chance to work on this story so I apologize for it being shorter and later than usual. I actually wanted to ask whether you all preferred more frequent updates but them being shorter like what I've been putting out lately or less frequent updates but longer chapters like they used to be. If someone could let me know in the comments or a PM I'd really appreciate it but for now Enjoy.**

 **Nora's POV-**

For some reason my bed was a lot softer than I remember it being. The sheets were softer too almost like they were made of silk. I opened my eyes and felt like someone was pounding a sledgehammer into my head.

"Uh!" I groaned before my stomach felt queezy. I stood up swayed a bit but managed to stay upright.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I could feel last night's dinner trying to make a comeback but I managed to hold it back. I had a feeling someone had been in the room while I was asleep because there was a red tunic dress with gold embroidery hung up for me.

I took a quick shower before getting dressed.

 **media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_**

Once I deemed myself presentable I decided to go look for some coffee.

I walked into the dining room and saw Aiden, Valyrie, and Thor sitting down.

"Morning." I said sitting down next to Aiden. I receive a round of groans all around. I guess I wasn't the only one hungover.

"Would you like to break your fast?" One of the servants asked.

"Uh just some coffee and bacon please." I said looking at Aiden's plate.

"Right away." She said.

"Morning!" Bucky said loudly and he and Steve came in making as much noise as they could making us all groan in pain.

"Uh!" We groaned in unison.

"Voices down." Val hissed.

"Bloody hell shut it." Aiden seconded.

"How's that hangover?" Steve asked with a smirk and Aiden flipped him off.

"How are you feeling Doll?" Bucky asked.

"Like there's an elephant sitting on my head." I said just as my coffee and bacon was brought over. "Last thing I remember was round four or five of slap cup."

"Really?" Steve said sharing a look with Bucky.

"Why did I do something or find a way back?" I said perking up.

"Uh no, just the usual drunk stuff." Bucky said.

"At least we didn't wake up handcuffed to a kitchen appliance again." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"That was a great night though." Aiden said.

"So what's next for you lot?" Val asked.

"I'm afraid there aren't any answers in any of our texts." Thor said.

"I don't suppose you have any Delorean's lying around?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"A what?" Val asked.

"It's a time machine, from a movie… I was kidding." I said.

"Technology has gotten better but not that much." Aiden said.

"Starting to see that." I said.

"We might know someone that might have something that can help." Steve said.

"Connor?" I asked.

"No but she did teach Connor a lot of what he knows." Bucky said.

"Guess there's nothing to lose." I said. "Where are we going?"

They all just exchanged looks.

"It'll be a few hours by quinjet." Steve said.

"I wish I could accompany you all but there is much to do here." Thor said.

"Of course. You've already done a lot Thor. Thank you." I said.

"You are a warrior and citizen of Asgard no matter what time you find yourself in you are always welcome." Thor said. "I shall go notify our friends of your visit."

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Is it someone I know?" I asked.

"Not yet." Aiden said.

"Well this has been nice and all, but I have things to do, Bars to drink dry and drunks to swindle gold out of. Aiden see you next time. Nora…" She said hesitating. "Nice meeting you."

"See you around Val." I said.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?" Steve asked.

"With how much I drank last night I'm surprised I even standing right now." I said rubbing circles on my temples.

"Eat your bacon it'll help." Bucky said.

After finishing up breakfast and helping clean up despite all the servants trying to stop me we headed out to the landing pad behind the palace.

"It has been good to see you old friend." Thor said.

"You too buddy." I said hugging him. Thor chuckled a bit and hugged me back, holding on a bit longer probably for obvious reasons.

"We'll keep you updated." Steve said.

"Safe travels." Thor said.

We all got inside the quinjet before flying off. Steve and Bucky were sitting in the front. Once we were at max altitude Aiden and I got out of our seats and went to go see the view.

"So can I ask where we're going?" I asked. Steve, Bucky and Aiden had a silent conversation exchanging looks. It felt really weird to be on the outside of this exchange. After a few nods they finally said something.

"We're going to Wakanda." Bucky said.

"Wakanda? The Third World Country?" I asked confused. "Why would we go there?"

"Because it's not a third world country." Aiden said. "In 2016 they're still very reclusive and closed off from the rest of the world but that's just a front."

"A front for what?" I asked.

"A technologically advanced rich country." Steve said.

"They also happen to be on top of the biggest and only source of vibranium in the world." Bucky said lifting his arm so I could see it.

"Wait, are you telling me that, that's…" I started.

"100 percent Wakandan Vibranium." Bucky said.

"Whoa." I said admiring the design. "All the Vibranium Gramps could find was used on your shield. He said he had gotten it all."

"All he could find." Steve said. "And who knows how he managed to get that much."

"Knowing Grandpa, through some of his less desirable contacts." I said remembering Miami.

"If they're so protective of their Vibranium why'd they give you enough for a new arm?" I asked.

"Spoilers." Aiden said.

"You think they'll have a way to send me back?" I asked.

"Maybe if not they're the ones who're more likely to figure it out." Bucky said.

"You all seem really confident about this." I said.

"They've helped us out of bigger binds before." Aiden said.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Ever since he had woken up, Wren had been withdrawn and quiet. Elle and Connor knew that whatever Aya had shown him it hadn't been good.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this." Elle said making some tea in the kitchen on Hers and Wren's home.

"Give him some time." Connor said.

"Shit, I have to go." Elle said. "Client wants me to make her a custom gown for a bridal shoot and she's coming by to see some of the designs I made."

"Go I'll stay with him." Connor said.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Elle said before going to the couch were Wren was reading from his journal. "Hey babe I have to go. I'll be back later."

"Good luck." Wren said hugging her.

"Love you." Elle said kissing him.

"Love you too." He said with a smile before letting her go.

"I'll bring back lunch." She said before leaving. Connor grabbed the two mugs of coffee and putting them down in front of him.

"You've been reading that thing for hours now." Connor said. "Are you looking for something?"

"Just, thinking." Wren said. "Do you remember the first time I time jumped?"

"Yeah, the time we snuck out of the compound to go to Coachella?" Connor said laughing. "Aya kept nagging you to go back to the compound and you wouldn't listen so she sent you back to the nineties. You left me stranded in Joshua tree so I had to call Tony to come and get me."

"I swear he was more mad about us not inviting him than us sneaking out." Wren said with a chuckle.

"The dads were so pissed." Wren said.

"They were more scared than anything. You time jumping out of the blue like that." Connor said.

"Mom had it worse than I did. The first time she time jumped she was captured tortured and experimented on by Nazis but when she wrote about it, it didn't sound like she was afraid." Wren said. "She had people who stood by her, My dads, the three of them, great grandpa Howard, Aunt Jess, Uncle Sam, and Uncle Aiden. She has them like I had you, who's been looking out for me since day one. I'm sorry brother."

"Wren what happened?" Connor asked. "What did Aya show you?"

"The Snap." Wren said making Connor groan. "Dad, Uncle Sam, Elle, me we disappeared."

"I didn't tell you because…" Connor started.

"It's okay. I know. I saw… all of it. I saw Mom find you alone with Axl. How she fought with Aiden to make him stay, what she made you promise and how… how it happened." Wren said tearing up.

"Tough love huh?" Connor said.

"That's one word for it." Wren said.

"Aunt Nora promised that no matter what everything would turn out okay and that I'd see her again. She did always keep her promises." Connor said.

"Yeah she did…" Wren said thinking back to what he saw.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"You are now entering Wakandan Air space, please identify yourselves." A voice sounded out.

"This is Steve Rogers, you were notified of our arrival." Steve said.

"Of course Captain Rogers, we've been expecting you. You know the way, Welcome to Wakanda." The voice said.

"You're going to want to see this." Aiden said walking towards the cockpit.

"See what?" I said I said looking out the window to see us about to fly into a tree when suddenly it disappeared and a city appeared in its place.

 **. ?w=487 &h=203**

"Whoa." I said.

"That never gets old." Bucky said with a grin.

"We're going to land in a minute so you may want to buckle in for the landing it can be a bit bumpy." Steve said.

"Well as long as you're not crashing into the ocean, I won't mind." I said making Steve grimace. "Joking, you guys have to lighten up." I said walking to the back.

"You did set yourself up for that one." Bucky said and Steve gave him a glare.

"So just a heads up we're going to land at the palace and probably be greeted by the King and his sister." Aiden said.

"So is this like meeting the Queen of England? Do I curtsy?" I asked.

"Well he's the King, Nora." Aiden said buckling himself in.

"Okay, not my first time meeting royalty. He can't be more intimidating Odin." I said buckling in and waiting for the plane to land.

"He is still a king and he is doing us a favor…" Aiden reminded me.

"I know the drill." I said as the plane descended and a loud thump was heard. "That was better than I expected."

"He's had a few years to practice." Aiden said. "Also Bucky takes over on the landing."

"We're good." Steve said coming over with Bucky as we started unbuckling ourselves.

"Nice landing." I said standing up as the doors opened to revel the Wakandan palace. It wasn't golden like Asgard but if I had to describe it, it'd be a mash up of Tokyo meets Star Wars. Steve and Bucky led us out with Aiden and I following behind them. I couldn't help but look up and see all the flying cars and hovering monorails in the distance.

"Nora, stay focused. We'll have time to play tourist later." Aiden said.

"Sorry it's just… this place is so cool." I said before looking up ahead of us. Looks like they sent the welcoming party to greet us. There were women lined up side-by-side around two people at the center. One was a woman that looked to be in her forties and next to her was a man who stood about six inches taller than her and was in his fifties or so. One look at them and I could tell they were related.

static/52d04b83e4b0e5857ea5933a/5ae0ed0faa49a1afab97c326/5ae2579d5ccc0f82541fae6f/1524783034912/

"Captain." The man greeted as we approached.

"King T'Challa." Steve said shaking his hand.

"Sergeant." King T'Challa greeted shaking Bucky's hand before turning to look at me. Aiden elbowed me and I bowed my head and curtseyed.

I heard whispers and mutters before the king cleared his throat.

"That is not something we do here, Doctor Stark." He said.

"Oh. Sorry, it seems I was misinformed." I said straightening myself out before turning to Aiden who coughed to hide his grin. I shot him a glare.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He said with a shrug.

"How has my arm been treating you?" The woman said taking Bucky's metal arm and looking it over. "You have been taking care of it right?"

"I have Connor check it out at least once a week." Bucky said trying to appease her.

"And where is my apprentice?" She asked.

"Back in New York holding down the fort" Bucky said.

"Hm, I have a few upgrades that should help with…" She started before T'Challa cleared his throat. "They can wait, I believe we have more pressing matters." She said turning to me.

"Shall we." T'Challa said leading us inside. We followed after him. As we passed the guards they all started whispering amongst each other and stared at me.

"Ignore them." Aiden whispered.

"Easier said than done." I mumbled in response as we walked into the throne room.

"Thor has sent over all of the scans and lore pertaining to Doctor…" he started.

"Actually just Nora is fine." I said.

"He has sent over all lore and scans his healers took of Nora." He corrected. As his sister threw some marbles on the ground and a projection appeared above them.

"As far as we can tell all traces of the Time Stone's gamma signature are gone." Shuri said.

"No residual energy?" I asked.

"If there was it has already disappeared." She answered.

"That was fast." I said.

"So what do we do?" Steve asked.

"We don't do anything." Shuri said making us all give her a look. "This isn't a problem that will be solved over night or with muscle. The key to the time jumps is the expansion of the gamma energy to fill an entire space, that being the host's body before being compressed through a hole in the space-time continuum. Or that's the current theory."

"So twenty five years later and the best the world's leading physicists have gotten since my time is a theory?" I asked making everyone give groan or sigh.

"You were the one that came up with that theory genius." Aiden said.

"Did I come up with anything that's actually useful?" I asked.

"You're main focus was surgery not physics." Shuri said.

"Great." I said taking a deep breath. "You said the key to the time jumps was the gamma energy with Aya's specific gamma signature, right?"

"In theory…yes." Shuri said.

"Then why don't we recreate it?" I said.

"Nora you do remember what happened the last time someone tried messing around with gamma radiation right?" Steve said.

"We already have one Hulk, I don't think creating another is going to help you get back doll." Bucky said.

"I'm not saying blast myself with gamma, just create that specific energy signature and find a way to channel it with a device or something…" I said.

"You want to build a time machine?" T'Challa said.

"I can probably think of a cooler name but essentially yes." I said.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"I don't think I can do this." Wren said staring at the doors to the Wakandan throne room.

After his heart to heart with Connor there was only one thing left for him to do. He had to talk to his mother. The only problem, he was afraid.

"Yes you can." Connor encouraged.

"I was an ass to her and it wasn't her fault. She's not going to forgive me for that." Wren said.

"Dude she forgave Uncle Aiden for killing her, stop being a baby and suck it up, you're wasting time." Connor said.

"So I just go in there and apologize." Wren said.

"That's the idea." Connor said.

"I can do this." Wren said before there was a flash of green light and Aya appeared next to him and he was pushed forward slamming the doors open.

"He needed a push." Aya told Connor with a shrug before disappearing.

 **Nora's POV-**

"What part of impossible is so hard for you to understand?!" Shuri shouted.

"The part where you're giving up without trying!" I shouted as the throne room door busted open and Wren fell on the floor sliding towards us.

"Wren!" Bucky and Steve said running towards him to help him up.

"Ow." He groaned.

"You okay?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his arm. "Just Aya giving me a gentle nudge."

"There was nothing gentle about that." Connor said coming in.

"Finally someone that can be reasoned with." Shuri said.

"Hey Shuri." Connor said greeting her with a hug.

"Can you explain to your Aunt that building a time machine is impossible?" Shuri said annoyed.

"The science is sound." I said.

"In theory. It's an idea, a logical guess at best." Shuri said. "Even if we could recreate the gamma signature and figure a way to channel that energy there wouldn't be a way to aim it properly. Time is infinite and constantly changing." Shuri said.

"What does that meaning?" Steve asked confused.

"When you think of time, you think of a straight line from one point to another." Connor said. "The more accurate way to put it would be the order things happen from cause to effect."

"Which is completely wrong." Wren said.

"Actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like…" Connor started.

"A big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." Wren and I finished at the same time.

"I know, I saw it, I wrote it, and I lived it." I said annoyed.

"We know the exact point in time she needs to get back to, how hard could it be to get there?" Aiden said.

"Imagine trying to shoot a moving bullet by…" Shuri started.

"By shooting another bullet at it." I finished making everyone give me a curious look.

"That's impossible." Bucky said.

"Impossible is just a word for something that hasn't been done yet and trust me when I say it has been done before." I said.

"Wren." Steve said.

"Your son?" T'Challa said looking at Wren.

"His father." I said looking at Wren.

"Not the same thing." Aya said. "The only reason Wren was able to do that was sheer luck. Time and Space run perpendicular to each other and are constantly intersecting. What you're trying to do, that would be moving parallel to the plane you're on."

"Should be easier then." I said.

"No, That'd be disastrous. Think of time as a giant knotted hairball." Aya said. "Now imagine taking some scissors and cutting through it. That's what you time traveling with out complete control of time would do to the universe. When I time jump I freeze everything and move you where you need to be. Without that you'd cut through to different times and spaces you have no business interfering in."

"No there is no freaking way I am going to stay stranded here." I said.

"I'm sorry Nora, I really am but there's nothing and no one in this time who can help you. If you're going to return to your time, then the answer has to come from there." Aya said before disappearing.


	138. Chapter 138

**Third Person's POV- 2016**

"Guys I'm a fuck up. I cheated on Wren." Nora said tearing up. Tony and Rhodey shared a look. Rhodey shook his head letting Tony know not to say anything that could give away how things would turn out of their daughter.

"I thought you said it was a fake marriage?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Would a fake husband stage my dream wedding, give me a family heirloom and unconditionally stay by my side and even try to help my brainwashed assassin soulmate? Who the fuck am I kidding I'm in a committed relationship with my best friend and I cheated on him. I broke our celibacy pact. I'm a horrible human being." She cried.

'Why did it take her so long to figure that out?' Tony thought but said nothing on the matter.

"Okay time to cut you off." He said moving her drink away. "Kid you're not a horrible human being, you're human you make mistakes."

"I fucked up big time dad. Wren deserves better than me." Nora said crying.

"He's a former assassin and he knew what he was getting into. He stuck by you when he found out about the time traveling, about your real name, and he picked you over his girlfriend because he loved you more. He'll understand." Tony said.

'He loves you too much not to…' Tony thought.

"But I feel so guilty." Nora said as she started frowning and shivering. "Oh shit."

"What?" Tony said.

"It's starting." She said starting to panic.

"Crap, follow me." He said quickly standing up and leading her out of the pub and into an alley. "Look before you go remember what we talked about and promise me that if you start having feelings for someone, it doesn't have to be Wren you'll go for it. You put your life on hold for years and it almost destroyed you. I just want you to be happy kid. If Spangles and Tin man really love you they'll understand."

"Love you Dad." She said as she started glowing before she disappeared.

"She's grown up so much. It feels like just yesterday she was causing her first lab explosion." Rhodey said.

"Yeah…" Tony said sighing. "She knew what was going to happen, didn't she? That's why you came to look for us."

"She couldn't tell you Tony. You know how that works." Rhodey said.

"A warning still would have been nice." Tony said frustrated.

"Did she ever give you her blessing to propose?" Rhodey asked.

"Uh… Oh shit. That was her warning me?" Tony asked.

"Well she couldn't exactly come out and say it, and she isn't allowed to meddle." He said.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"How do you think?" Rhodey said.

"Feeling guilty and probably beating herself up over it. Uh!" He groaned.

"Tony it's going to be okay." Rhodey said.

"No I was just thinking how are we going to get back without our passports?" Tony said.

"Our daughter's a teleporter." Rhodey said pulling out his phone and dialing Nora.

 _'Hey it's Nora, I'm probably in surgery or somewhere in the past, leave a message and I'll call back when I can.'_ The recording played.

"Friday give me Nora's location." Tony said taking his phone out.

"Nora's not available boss." Friday said. "It would be best to get in contact with the Compound immediately."

"That doesn't sound good." Rhodey said dialing Natasha.

"Rhodey where are you guys?" Natasha answered.

"Were outside a bar in Dublin. Past Nora teleported us here but she got sent back already so were kind of stranded." Rhodey said.

"Shit." Natasha muttered. "She got sent back already." She told someone else.

"Uh!" Someone groaned very loudly in the background.

"Who was that?" Rhodey asked.

"That was Barnes. We're in the middle of something over here." Natasha said before there was a flash of light behind them and suddenly they appeared in the compound.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Rhodey gagged.

"Thanks kid." Tony said.

"Again, I'm not your kid." Aya said making her eyes glow to emphasize her point.

"Wah!" I baby cries were heard. Aiden walked in with a very cranky Wren in his arms.

"Sh, sh, it's okay bugger." Aiden said putting the diaper bag down and pulling out a bottle of milk.

"Hm, hm." Wren sniffled as he started drinking his bottle.

"What's going on?" Tony asked. "Where's Nora?"

"She's gone." Steve said.

"Time Jump?" Rhodey asked.

"Not exactly." Sam said.

"She lost Nora." Bucky growled glaring daggers at Aya.

"What?" Rhodey said.

"What do you mean lost her?" Tony said sobering up. "How do you lose someone you live inside?"

"She blasted her into another time and has no idea where or when she is." Aiden supplied.

"Then time jump around until you find her." Tony said.

"I can't time jump without a host." Aya said.

"Are you kidding me, you're the freaking time stone!" Tony shouted.

"And I need a host to time jump or else I risk tearing a hole in the universe." Aya said. "If you two had answered your phone earlier we could have had past Nora and past me help us."

"How did this even happen in the first place?" Rhodey asked.

"That's another problem we're dealing with." Steve said looking at Aiden.

"I have it handled." Aiden said.

"Your only lead is passed out and concussed in the interrogation room downstairs." Clint deadpanned.

"Not for long." Aiden said. "Who's watching Wren?"

"I'll take him back to the tower." Tony said. "I'm going to be in the lab working on trying to find Nora."

"No." Bucky said.

"Excuse me?" Tony said. "That's my grandson."

"He's not going anywhere." Bucky said getting between Tony and Aiden.

"Since when do you call the shots?" Tony said.

"Tony, calm down. Wren is safer here." Steve said.

"Safer from what?" Rhodey asked.

"Snow knows about Nora's abilities. Knows about her time traveling and knows how she's responsible for his son's death. He threatened to come after Wren and do to him what he did to me and my brother." Aiden said.

"Nora killed his son?" Tony said surprised.

"Back in 1980." Aya said.

"What the hell was Nora doing in 1980?" Tony asked.

"Taking you out to see Star Wars, cleaning up after Howard, and being a spy." Aya said.

 **Nora's POV-**

"So that's it then?" Connor asked.

"Yup." Wren said.

"No, not happening." I said walking out of the throne room.

"Nora." Aiden said. "Where the hell are you going?"

"There is no way I am just going to sit around and do nothing until I get rescued." I said.

"Doll you heard Aya, there's nothing you can do. The only people that can do anything are in 2016." Bucky said.

"Then we find a way to talk everyone in 2016." I said walking out of the palace and towards the quinjet.

"Aunt Nora science has improved in the last thirty years but like Shuri said, time travel without the stone is impossible." Connor said.

"Then we don't use science." I said walking inside the quinjet.

"Is she talking about…" Wren said looking towards Steve.

"I don't know." Steve said. "Nora can you just stop for a second…"

"No. Every second I'm here is a second I'm away from my son who is a defenseless baby that can teleport. There's a deranged mad man who wants to take him and turn him into a mindless assassin and I'm not there to protect him." I said. "So no Steve I'm not going to stop for a second. A lot of things can happen in a second."

I walked over to the controls and started pressing buttons.

"Nora, we have it handled." Aiden said trying to reassure me.

"But I'm his mom. I'm supposed to be there." I said tearing up and turning away. I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Mom it's okay. " Wren said.

"No it's not." I said crying. "Nothing about this is okay."

"Yes it is. Mom, I'm right here. I didn't grow up to be a mindless brainwashed assassin. I'm a teleporting, time traveling double board certified surgeon that's helped save the world a few times. Snow didn't get to me. He didn't even get close because everyone, Aya, dads', Gramps, Uncle Aiden and you didn't let that happen. You never give up and no matter how bad things get you don't lose hope. You're my hero mom and I'm going to grow up believing that because you're going to make it back. You always do." Wren said tearing up.

I pulled him into a hug. He hesitated for a second and I thought I had overstepped but he wrapped his arms around me and just held onto me.

"I guess this means we're not going anywhere." Connor said.

"Yeah we are." I said pulling away from Wren. "There's one last place I need to check before I decide to do as Aya says and stay put."

"Where to?" Aiden asked.

"New York." I said.

"I'll go let Shuri and T'Challa know we're heading out." Steve said with Bucky following him out.

"What's in New York?" Connor asked.

"Do you still believe in magic?" I asked.

"Anything's possible." Connor said going to the controls.

By the time Steve and Bucky got back we were all buckled in and ready to go.

"So is there anyone we should call or are we just showing up unannounced?" Wren asked.

"Chances are they already know we're coming." I said. "I'm actually surprised they haven't popped in or zapped me over."

"You mean Strange?" Bucky asked.

"Strange?" I asked confused.

"Stephen Strange?" Steve added.

"The neurosurgeon?" I asked. "Why would I need a neurosurgeon?"

"Again you may have missed a few things in the past three decades." Aiden said.

"Oh please she's been around since Vikings started pillaging villages in Europe, she was there last time Aya stranded me in the fifties, and we have tea once a month. I am sure she'll be there." I said.

"Just you know, don't get your hopes up." Wren said.

"The past few days have been a lot of hits and misses but I am sure we'll get something out of this." I said.

"Always the optimist." Aiden said.

"Hope is always the last thing that dies." I said.

"I'm gonna activate the cloaking before I put her down on the roof." Connor said. "So remember where we parked."

"It wasn't funny the first time, and it's still not funny now." Wren retorted as he unbuckled himself and went to open the door.

"At least the New York skyline is still the same. Well kind of." I said looking the skyscraper long light up billboard. There were also a few more building in the area and some of them had a bridge connecting them. The one thing that did bring a smile to my face was seeing Avengers Tower in the distance.

"Remember the first time you took me to Brooklyn after I came back?" Bucky asked.

"You mean how you freaked out when I made you go into bar that also had to be an arcade?" I asked.

"It's a mystery juice bar." Bucky said.

"What's so mysterious about it?" I asked.

"You don't know what you're getting." Bucky said.

"That sounds like a really bad idea." I said. "and I kind of want to try it now."

"We can stop by later." Bucky said lifting his arm to put it around my shoulder but changing his mind at the last minute.

"Are we taking the stairs or the fire escape?" I said when suddenly there were sparks coming from the ground around me and I started falling. "Wah!" I shouted before I hit the ground. "Ow." I groaned. I looked up and noticed I wasn't outside anymore. I recognized the wooden stairs and patterned hardwood floors. The gloomy ambiance and smell of tea that permeated the room were exactly as I remembered it.

"Nora Stark." Someone said. I turned around and saw a levitating man wearing a blue tunic and a red cape. That immediately let go of him and flew over to me and wrapped around me tightly knocking me onto the floor.

"Oh, damn forgot how cuddly you were." I said laughing a bit.

"That's enough." The man said and the cape rubbed my cheek before flying back onto him.

"Good to know some things never change." I said with a chuckle but he didn't say anything. "Since you said my name I'm guessing we've met before?"

"We have but not yet." He said. "You know how that works considering you've been through this before."

"Yeah, though I prefer to be on the other side of this." I said. "So any chance you can point me in the direction of the Ancient One?"

"Ancient One?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know about yay tall," I said gesturing a few inches above me. "Bald, wears yellow tunics, talks like a fortune cookie? Also goes by sorcerer supreme?"

"I'm sorry to say she's unavailable." He said.

"How unavailable because if she's at the temple I can just borrow a sling ring and…" I started.

"She's dead." He deadpanned.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and he just glared at me. "Oh come on, the woman's been around since the Vikings."

"Everyone dies eventually as you know well," he said and I just stared at him.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme." He said.

"Stephen Strange, as in the neurosurgeon?" I asked.

"I'm retired." Stephen said.

"Montgomery was right, you do have a shitty bedside manner." I said.

"I can see the family resemblance, you have your father's snark." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said with a smirk.

"Follow me, we have a few things to discuss." He said walking up the stairs.

"This place looks exactly the same as it did the last time I was here." I said looking around.

"It's easier to find things." Stephen said as he sat down in an armchair before gesturing for me to do the same. "Can I get you anything? Tea?"

.

"I'm not really a tea person." I said.

"Of course." He said before a Vietnamese iced coffee appeared in my hand.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip.

"I'm sure I don't have to explain to you how you're being here is a giant disruption to the natural order." Stephen said.

"I used to be my grandfather's wingman and I used to babysit my dad, I know all about going against the natural order." I said.

"Normally I'd be doing everything I could to send you back to your time before you do any irreversible damage but this is a special circumstance." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I ended up here by accident. Aya channeled more temporal energy and lost control blasting me here."

"Everything happens for a reason. You were always going to end up coming to this future." Stephen said.

"Time is fluid and constantly changing. There was no way I was always going to end up in this future." I said.

"You, your father, your soulmates, your son. You are all fixed points in time. You being the biggest of them all." He said. "You being here and knowing how it's going to end for you changes nothing. This is where you're supposed to be."

"Which is why you're not in a rush to set things right." I said.

"Even if I needed to I can't. There's only one way to time travel and Aya's not leaving your son anytime soon. The Aya from your time will find you and get you back as soon as she can until then I suggest you enjoy the time you do have here." Stephen said.

"That isn't going to work for me. Aya blasted me into the time stream without aiming where I was going to land. Meaning she has no idea where to even start looking. Maybe there isn't a way to send me back but maybe there's a way to send a message or even talk to everyone back in 2016." I said.

"All spells relating to time traveling were destroyed by the time stone and as for talking to anyone through time there's no spell that can do that." Stephen said.

"What about African Dream root?" I asked.

"That herb has been extinct for twenty years." He said.

"Astral projection?" I asked.

"Doesn't work through time. Like I said you're exactly where you're supposed to be and you're not going anywhere." He said as there was a loud thud followed by shouting. "Ah right on schedule."

"Not a word about…" I started.

"You knowing you're going to die? It's not my place to say anything." He said.

"Thanks." I said following him out. I took one last look around the room before something caught my eye.

It wasn't like he couldn't get another one and I'll just return it before I go back… if I ever go back. I quickly snuck into the dress pocket before catching up and following down the hall.

"Strange!" Steve shouted.

"Calm down." Stephen said as we started walking down the stairs.

"Nora." Bucky said eyeing me up and down to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine we just needed to talk." I said.

"And?" Aiden asked.

"I'm stuck here." I said.

"So nothing?" Wren asked.

"I'm a sitting duck until Aya gets off her ass and gets me out of here." I said annoyed.

"I resent that. I'm actually working really hard to find you. I'm even helping your dad." Aya said appearing out of the blue.

"I can see that." I said sarcastically.

"How did I put up with you for so long?" She said before disappearing.

"Thanks for the coffee." I told Stephen before walking out.

"That's it?" Bucky asked.

"That's it. I'm stuck here and considering my track record with these things I'm probably going to e stuck here a while." I said.

"Let's just get back to the compound. It's been a long day." Steve said as ACDC started playing.

"Oh crap, it's Elle." Wren said answering the phone. "Hey babe I'm on my way back just went to check in on mom…" He said before teleporting away.

"So how long have those two been together?" I asked.

"Years." Connor said. "It's kind of gross how in love they are."

"You're one to talk, how's Morgan?" I asked making him blush and smile. "Thought so."

"I have to go. Are you going to be okay…" Wren started.

"Sweetie it's not the first time I get stuck out of my own time. I'll be okay." I said.

"I'll be by tomorrow for breakfast." He said hugging me. "Good night mom. Night Dads, Uncle and Connor."

"Night." They all said before he teleported away.

"What happens now?" Connor asked.

"Not sure." I answered.

"How long do you think it'll take Aya and everyone to figure out where you are and how to get you back?" Aiden asked.

"Well let's see. Dad's a genius but just got dumped and is probably hungover from a night out with past me. Then again dad is a high functioning alcoholic so that might actually help. Aya is probably just commenting and shooting down any ideas anyone suggests annoying everyone but actually trying to help. Bucky is probably freaking out and yelling. Steve is trying to keep calm but internally freaking out and when everyone else is finally calm he'll start pacing nervously…" I said.

"I don't pace nervously." Steve argued.

"Yes you do." They all said.

"You're probably compartmentalizing right now. Ignoring any worries and staying focused on the goal. Keeping Wren safe before going to squeeze all the intel you can out of Abernathy by whatever means necessary which isn't going to work. Pretty sure the only one holding it together right now is Natasha, so I give it a week." I told Aiden.

"A week?" Bucky said.

"Give or take a few days." I said as I started climbing up the fire escape.

 **Third Person's POV-**

"That's why you sent her to the past, to turn her into a killer?!" Tony shouted angrily.

"There are things that had to happen, lessons she had to learn. Life is not easy and it's not fair. Choices have to be made and they're not always easy to make. It took thirty years for Nora to understand that and she hated me for it but she still made that choice." Aya said.

"And look at what happened." Tony said.

"What's done is done and Abernathy and Snow will be dealt with when we get Nora back. Until then we find her and bring her home." Aya said.

"You said it yourself time travel is impossible and you're basically grounded without a host." Tony said.

"I am, and as far as I can tell Nora's future is still the same meaning we'll get her back." Aya said. "I'm going to check in with someone who may be able to help until then if you could use that big brain of yours to think of something to help track Nora in at least one direction of time that'd be great."

With that Aya disappeared in a flash of green light.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?" Tony shouted.

 **Sanctum Sanctorum-2016**

Aya appeared at the bottom of the stairs of the New York Sanctum.

"Aya, I've been expecting you." The ancient one said walking down the stairs. "I sensed a disturbance in the temporal stream. A massive amount of temporal energy being focused in one point of space in time, slowly growing before it suddenly disappeared."

"It's been a trying few days." Aya said.

"You seem troubled." The Ancient one said.

"I lost my… I lost Nora." Aya said.

"The timeline…." The Ancient one asked.

"Still in tact and there have been no alterations." Aya said. "She took the blast and got sent somewhere. I'm not sure where or when and I have no idea where to even start looking for her. For the first time in my entire existence, I'm lost and I have no idea what to do."

"That sounds very human." She said sympathetically.

"I've been called a lot of things, never human." Aya said.

"You're worried." The ancient one said.

"This has never happened before. In all my years of moving through time, living among humans, watching everything around me change and die I've never lost control." Aya said.

"That's because none of your previous hosts including myself have ever made you care as much as Nora has." She said.

"Nora is just a means to an end." Aya said.

"We both know she is much more than that." The Ancient one said.

"I need to get her back." Aya said.

"The timeline is in tact so she will return. How soon you get her back is up to you." She answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aya said.

"In life there are no coincidences. Everything happens for a reason, every life serves a purpose. You have everything you need to save Nora. Once you figure it out she'll help you find your way to her." The ancient one said handing Aya a folded up piece of paper.

"The beacon spell?" Aya asked opening it up and reading the symbols.

"With some minor changes, specifically one to help transcend the limitations of space and time. Nora is very resourceful, you haven't given up and neither will she." The ancient one said.

"Thank you." Aya said.

"Now if you excuse me, I have an apprentice I must recruit." The Ancient one said before using a sling ring to open a portal and walking through it.

Aya looked down at the page before teleporting back to the compound to get to work.


	139. Chapter 139

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update. I had a really tough year and I lost my inspiration. It's going to sound crazy but when I started writing this story I did it as a way to work out some of the issues I was dealing with at the time. Nora, the undying optimist is who I wished I was and Hayley the girl who tried running away from her problems until they finally caught up to her and had to face them is who I am. Of course now I ended up writing Hayley into a coma I'm working very hard to write her out of, and the shit storm that was 2017 is finally behind me, I'm now back in school and I've found some inspiration again. I'll be updating when I can switching off between fated marks and time travelling is complicated. Updates won't be as often as before but rest assured I have no plans of abandoning this story. I wanted to thank everyone who commented and checked up, trying to see when the next chapter was coming out. You were all a big reason I started writing again so thank you. And now for the very long awaited chapter… Enjoy.**

 **Nora's POV- One Month Later**

"So I have to ask…" I started.

"Nora I promise you the past version of all of us are working to get you back." Aiden said.

"It's been a month, what is taking so long?" I whined.

It had been a month since all the leads dried up. Thor and all of Asgard's scholars couldn't find anything on getting back to my time. Shuri and Connor were toying with the idea of using something called the quantum realm but after some further research they thought it would be to risky and even attempting it would end up killing me.

"Come on." Aiden said putting his phone away and standing up.

"What?" I said.

"Get up." Aiden said standing next to me where I was lying on the couch.

"Mh," I groaned but sat up anyway.

"All the way up. Let's go." Aiden said.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes the gym." Aiden said leading the way out of the common room.

"I'm really not in the mood for a workout." I said.

"You're not in the mood for anything these days." Aiden said.

"Mh." I shrugged.

"You're acting like a moody teenager." Aiden said.

"Sorry I'm not a bright ray of sunshine lighting up whatever room I walk into." I said sarcastically.

"Oh sarcasm there may be hope for you yet." Aiden said as we walked into the compounds gym. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing." I said.

"I seriously doubt that." He answered going over to open on of the cabinet's along the wall.

"I just feel… out of place." I said.

"You're a time traveler, I thought you'd be used to it by now." Aiden said turning around. "Catch." He said throwing something at me.

I reacted quickly and caught the fencing sabre by the handle and swinging it around to test the weight.

"You still fence?" I asked.

"I've had a lot of things to work through in the past thirty years." He said. "I don't like shrinks but I do like swords."

"Have to agree with you there." I said.

"Ready when you are." Aiden said putting on his helmet.

I slipped mine on. "Engarde." I said before throwing the first move. Aiden quickly deflected and threw his own which I dodged by moving away. Aiden took a step and threw a point, which I spun out of the way of and slashed towards him but he ducked and swept my feet out from under me.

"You always leave your side open on a backhand." He said offering me his hand. I took it and stood up.

"Not always." I said before we started going at it again.

"So what's really going on in that head of yours?" Aiden asked swinging at me.

"Nothing much." I said deflecting his non-stop swings.

"You're moping." Aiden said.

"I'm thirty years ahead of my own time, with no powers, no way to get back, I left my six month old son while we were in the middle of taking down a sociopath who could potentially go after him while he's defenseless." I said swinging at him and spinning out of the way of a quickly blocking a hit he was aiming at the opening I always left. "I'm entitled to mope a bit don't you think?"

"You don't mope. You're the undying optimist, the universe tries to shit on you and you get up taller and stronger than before." He said ditching the saber and signaled for me to do the same before getting ready to spar. "So what's really bothering you?"

"Did Wren ever tell you why he prefers going to the past instead of traveling to the future?" I asked getting ready and waiting for him to throw the first punch.

"He likes seeing how much everything's changed. He likes seeing Tony," He said throwing a few punches.

"When you're in the past you're in control." I said throwing a punch and a kick that he dodged before I ducked and blocked a kick that pushed me back. "It's easy to figure out what's happening. And you know what's coming next. You know what to avoid and what not to change. You can live a pretty normal life and even help out a bit before it's time to go." I said throwing a bunch of punches and a few kicks Aiden was having a hard time keeping up. I faked him out a bit and landed a few.

"But when you're in the future, you don't have a clue and you can't interfere because when you do…" I said ducking throwing more punches.

"You learn too much about your own future." Aiden said.

"You can't do anything, you're a sitting duck just watching everyone go about their day until it's time to go. Occasionally you run into someone who will impart some wisdom but you won't understand it at the time and by the time you do it's too late. And it's even worse when you don't have a way out and you have to tip toe around everyone you know. Gramps, Peggy, the commandos and I were partners in everything we did but here I'm useless!" I said making Aiden drop his guard so I landed a strong kick that sent him flying into the wall.

"Oh!" He groaned.

"Shit." I said before running to him. "Sorry, I thought you were going to block it"

"I think something broke." Aiden said.

"Yeah the wall." I said rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're not useless Nora." Aiden said panting a bit.

"I sure feel like I am." I said. "I can't read or watch the news, I'm not even allowed to watch the next few seasons of game of thrones. I can't go outside unsupervised and whenever I walk into a room Friday announces my entrance so everyone can stop talking. Aya sends me to where I need to be but this was a mistake that was never supposed to happen."

"You once told me that everything happens for a reason, mistakes, accidences, it all adds up to something. I think you're here for a reason, you just can't see it yet." He said groaning a bit as he sat up. "But you're right, you being cooped up here day after day with everyone tip toeing around you isn't helping. So let's do something about that." He said trying to get up but groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You may have broken one of my ribs." Aiden said clutching his side.

"Shit. Okay, Need me to call medical?" I asked. "Friday?"

"No!" Aiden said. "I need you to help me stand up. I can just wrap them tightly and take a painkiller."

"Aiden you need x-rays if they're out of place and heal wrong…" I started.

"Fine but you're doing it." He said.

"Did you sleep with someone in medical or something?" I asked.

"No they just love giving me everything through an IV." He said. "At least you give it to me without me noticing."

"Okay," I kneeled next to him and put his arm around my shoulders before pulling him up as I stood up.

"Ah, don't ever think you're useless Nora, you're anything but." He said.

"Come on let's get you checked out." I said as we walked to medical.

We walked in and I put Aiden in one of the beds.

"Friday where's the x-ray?" I asked. Instead of an answer a beam of light shot down from the ceiling and scanned Aiden.

"X-ray imaging of Mister Mathis boss." Friday answered bringing them up in a projection.

"Well you don't have any complete breaks but you do have a few cracks." I said grabbing a pen light. "Look at my finger." I waved around the pen and his pupillary responses were normal. "No dizziness?"

"No just a headache." He said.

"Okay, It doesn't look like you have a concussion but I'm gonna keep an eye on you and no driving which I doubt you're going to do with how sore you are." I said grabbing gauze to wrap his ribs. "I need you to sit up for this next part."

"Yeah." He said moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have to make this tight and…" I started.

"Not the first time this has happened Nora, I know the drill." Aiden said.

"Lucky you, no needles this time, non opioid painkillers should be enough." I said wrapping his ribs.

"You're going to be doing the driving today." He said handing me his keys.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"You, your grandfather, and Peggy Carter were a team and you worked well together. You even helped save the world a few times. You have more experience than anyone else when it comes to recon, technology from other worlds, espionage and you're a trained field surgeon. I do recon missions and I've been looking for a partner for a while now. You have my six and I have yours. There's no one I trust more than you to watch my back. What do you say partner?" Aiden asked.

"There's no way Bucky and Steve are gonna go for this." I said.

"Let me worry about Bucky and Steve. You don't need to know all the details to grab intel since that's the whole point so you don't have to worry about knowing too much." Aiden said.

"What about me being recognized?" I asked.

"That's what we're going to do today." He said standing up.

"Can I get a chance to shower first?" I asked.

"Might be a good idea." He said shifting uncomfortably.

After a quick shower and I changed into a flowy striped cotton peplum and some ripped jeans with some light beige booties. I finished off the look with a navy coat and a scarf just in case I needed to stay hidden later.

.

I had to re wrap Aiden's ribs before we headed out. The GPS had me drive into the city and into Brooklyn. We finally stopped at an old warehouse.

"Is this another one of your errands?" I asked not knowing why we would need to be at an old warehouse.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Aiden said stepping out. "You coming?"

"Yeah." I said getting out and locking the car. I followed him in and the first thing that I noticed was that the interior of the building did not match the outside. The warehouse was actually an office building. We went straight to the freight elevator and headed upstairs. The second floor was a complete contrast to the first floor. Everything was bright and there was a lot of natural light. There were a few offices with glass and rail walls but for the most part everyone had free range.

/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/5.1_blog_workspace_

I noticed there were mannequins everywhere with different fabrics draped over them and sketches everyone had on their desks.

"Hey Sheryl." Aiden greeted.

"Mister Mathis, I didn't know you were coming in today." She said.

"It was a bit of a last minute thing, is she busy?" Aiden asked.

"You know Elle," Sheryl said cracking a smile. "Go ahead and wait in her office I'll go get her."

"Thanks Sheryl." Aiden said. Sheryl smiled and took a look at me seemingly surprised before she shook it off.

"So this is Ellie's office." I said as we walked in.

"It is, started about a year after she finished school. Took some of her trust fund and started her online boutique and its been growing since." Aiden said.

"She has her mom's eye for art." I said looking around the office. I saw a photo on the shelf behind the desk of her with Connor and an older looking Sam. I'm guessing by the tux he and Connor were wearing it was taken the day of Sam's wedding. Connor and Ellie looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. There was another one, more recent of Connor, Ellie, and Wren on a rooftop with the Brooklyn Bridge in the background.

"That's from the night Wren got his board certification." Aiden said. "Connor and Elle had to drag him out because he was convinced he hadn't passed and wanted to study for the next time he took it."

"And he ended up getting a perfect score." Elle said with a smile as she came in.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I said. "I hope you weren't busy."

"For family never." Elle said. "What's up?"

"We need our help, well more specifically your Aunt." Aiden said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Elle asked.

"Your aunt needs a makeover. Something so she isn't so easily recognized." Aiden said.

"How drastic were you thinking?" Elle asked.

"Enough to hide in plain sight." I said.

"Okay, I can think of a few things." Ellie said typing in something into her computer and turning the flat glass screen towards us. "Okay the things people automatically describe you with would be your hair and your eyes. We change those and change your look a bit more."

"Am I dressing like Steve when he came out of the ice to you guys?" I asked.

"Your fashion choices are very minimalistic which is classic but you just need a little more flare. Don't worry Auntie you're in good hands" Ellie reassured me before grabbing her coat. "We can take my car, since I'm sure you brought your car."

"You would be right. Actually why don't you two go on ahead I have a few things I need to take care of." Aiden said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" I asked giving him a look.

"It's not that long of a drive." He said before handing me a credit card. "Have fun."

"Come on Auntie, I know just where to go." Ellie said.

I followed her to her car where we drove off to midtown Manhattan. We showed up at a salon.

"Miss Winchester we weren't expecting you." The receptionist said surprised.

"It was a last minute thing, is Gustav in?" Ellie asked.

"He's just finishing up with a client and should be out in just a moment. Can I get you anything while you wait? Coffee, Water…" She asked very attentively.

"No we're okay thank you Shelley." Ellie said before we sat down.

"Come here often?" I asked.

"Well he's my personal hairstylist but I also hire them to work on any photo shoots or shows. Gustav is the best at what he does you are in very good hands." Ellie said.

"Hope you're right." I said noticing the curious glance the receptionist kept throwing my way.

"Elenora!" A tall man with platinum blonde and gold eyeliner said coming to greet us.

"Gustav!" Ellie greeted as they gave each other air kisses on each cheek.

"I didn't know you were coming by." Gustav said.

"It was a very last minute thing, You're not busy are you?" Ellie asked.

"For you, never." Gustav said. "And who might this be?"

"This is my… Au-friend." She corrected quickly.

"Anna Martell nice to meet you." I said offering my hand.

"Oh come here you any friend of Elle is a friend of mine." He said hugging me.

"Oh." I said surprised by the sudden affection.

"So what can I do for you two lovely ladies?" Gustav asked.

"I'm giving Anna here a makeover." Ellie started.

"How much of a makeover?" Gustav said eying me up and down.

"Full makeover, a completely new look and like she doesn't want to recognize herself when she looks in the mirror look." Ellie said.

"Hm…" He said eying me up and down. "You remind me of someone."

"I must have one of those faces." I said.

"You do get that a lot." Ellie said playing along.

"Did you do anything to your hair?" He asked.

"Nope. Dyed it a few months back but only the tips." I said.

"Ombre… how retro." He said picking up a lock of my hair to get a better look. Man I feel old.

"I have a few idea," Gustav said.

"You and Ellie are the experts, I'm in your very capable hands, and just you know don's shave my head I don't think I can pull that look off." I said making them laugh.

"Don't worry I won't hurt a single hair on that pretty head of yours." Gustav said leading us to the back. He sat me down and put a cover over me. "Just lean back, relax, and let me work my magic."

"Okay." I said resting my head back.

"So how did you two meet?" Gustav asked.

"Through Ellie's boyfriend Wren. I'm a nurse." I lied.

"Oh." Gustav said.

"Wren had a last minute surgery one day when we were supposed to have lunch and there was only one seat left at the cafeteria. Anna kept me company, we talked and that was it." Ellie said.

"How is that boyfriend of yours?" Gustav said.

"He's great. Workaholic as always." Ellie said keeping her answers short.

"What about you Anna? Any guys in your life?" Gustav asked.

"Uh… it's complicated." I said.

"Sounds like there's a story there. Soulmate or non-mate?" Gustav said.

"Uh soulmate-adjacent?" I said confused. "It's an on again off again thing."

"With your soulmate?" Gustav said.

"Like I said complicated." I said.

"Honey nothing can be as complicated as having two soulmates one of which is asexual and the other well it's been a year and I still can't figure him out." Gustav said.

"It's been like… well it feels like almost a century that I've met them and I've loved him, I've hated him, I've had him thrown into a lake, I've cried and yelled, and I still don't know what's going on." I said. "Is love really supposed to be this complicated?"

"I don't know." Gustav said reaching for a comb when I noticed his ring. It was a clock without minute or hour hands and at its center was an arc reactor symbol except the middle was a green gemstone.

"I like your ring." I said.

"Oh thank you my mom gave it to me for protection." He said. "I'm not religious but if it makes her feel better. Okay time to treat your hair, close your eyes and don't open them until I'm done, it'll make the surprise better."

"Okay." I said closing my eyes. It took over an hour while he washed my hair again and styled it before he was done.

"Wow." Ellie said. "You are the best."

"Go ahead and open your eyes." He said. I did and once I looked in the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. My naturally wavy chocolate brown hair was gone and instead I had a short straight blonde bob. My hair that that was normally parted in the middle was now parted at the side.

"What do you think?" Gustav said.

"I'm trying to figure out of this is actually me." I said making them laugh. "I've never been blonde before, it's really bright."

"Makes your complexion lighter too." Ellie said.

"I like it. You truly are the best at what you do Gustav." I said.

"Why thank you." He said as I stood up.

"No thank you, especially for doing all of this so last minute." I said.

"Anything for Elle." He said.

"We should probably get going." Elle said.

"Right how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Already taken care of." Elle said.

"Oh well, thank you so much and I'll be back when it's time to cover up my roots." I said.

"Uh." Gustav scoffed. "There's no way they're coming back."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Special dye, your hair now grows that color unless you use a special shampoo to make it go back to your natural color." Ellie explained.

"Oh, well that's even better." I said.

"I expect you back for a trim." Gustav said.

"I'll be here if I can." I said. "You know how work can be."

With that we were off again.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"How about we grab a bit to eat and then we head back to the studio. We need to update your wardrobe and we just restocked the boutique's warehouse." She said.

"Sounds good. Any new food trends I need to catch up on?" I asked.

"I know just the place." She said with a smirk.

After I was pleasantly stuffed we drove back to Brooklyn and headed to the fashion closet.

"So metallic accents are really in right now along with appliques." Ellie said as we walked through the closet and she started pulling stuff out. "Also different fabrics in the same piece like leather sleeves and a wool vest coat."

"Uhuh." I said as I looked around at some of the outfits.

"You have a great figure so you could probably rock anything." Ellie said as I followed her to the fitting area. And she started pulling out some glasses from drawers. I looked around her desk and noticed there was a mannequin wearing a very familiar jacket. It was still unfinished missing a few details but I was sure it was the same coat.

"Layers will never go out of style but…" She started.

"Hey Ellie did you make this?" I asked.

"Huh. Oh! Yeah that's still a work in progress. It's for the next show. I actually got the idea from you Auntie. Your uniform from back in World War II. A good military jacket never goes out of style." Ellie said.

"No it does not." I said gently touching the fabric. "I like the gold accents."

"I'm still not done with it. I was thinking of adding frills on the shoulders but the it would look like a marching band uniform." She said.

"No that would be too much." I said agreeing. "I'm sure whatever you come up with will look great. You know I'd wear something like that."

"I set up a few outfits in the dressing room go try them on." She said.

"Okay." I said walking in.

"So what you told Gustav before about your on again off again soulmate…" Ellie said.

"Uh, well you probably know the story since you lived part of it." I said.

"I know some of it." Ellie said. "So if you wanted to talk about it…"

"Sweetie I really appreciate it but with the whole time traveling thing I don't want to push my luck here and they are your uncles there are some things you really don't need or want to know." I said.

"I know, we're been through this before with Wren just try talking to them Auntie. I don't think I've ever seen two guys love someone as much as uncles Steve and Bucky." Ellie said.

"Love was never our problem." I said coming out in the first outfit. "Fur collar on a black and blue color block tunic with an exposed zipper. I thought it would be too much but it works."

"Looks good with these booties." She said passing them to me. "You've got a perfect Fall/Winter outfit or as I like to call it any day in New York. Now make up… silver or gold eyeliner is in but you can never go wrong with the classics. What you have on right now is perfect."

"I'm not wearing any." I said.

"Seriously?" Ellie said looking closer. "Wow perfect skin and complexion. I'm kind of jealous."

"Good genes and drinking lots of water." I said.

"Elle, Sheryl said you two were back here…" Aiden said before stopping and taking a second look at me. "You're blonde…"

"Yeah, it's really bright." I said.

"You said to make her blend in and I did. Just one last thing." Elle said slipping on some glasses on me.

public/en/res/images/items/fullsized/2801_77_

"Don't you think the glasses are a bit much?" I asked.

"Tap the corner of the frame." Ellie said.

I looked at her confused but did as she said. Suddenly the glass darkened and information started popping up. Ellie's age, height and weight. I turned to Aiden and the same thing happened. I looked around and it scanned the room for all potential exits, the temperature and everything else I could possibly ever need.

"Smart glasses." I said. "Dad was working on something like this…"

"Well he did and while they're not mass produced yet Connor asked me to help with some designs to make them look better." Elle said tapping the corner so the shut off. "The other side just turns them to shades."

I tapped the opposite side and they went darker.

"I like." I said.

"Well now that you're officially unrecognizable I expect to see you a lot more around here." Elle said.

"You can count on that." I said.

"We should actually get going we have that meeting." Aiden said.

"Right." I said. "Thank you so much, you are incredibly talented."

"Aw, thanks auntie." Elle said hugging me back. "You should come over for dinner, I promise I won't even step inside the kitchen."

"I will." I said.

"Oh here." She said picking up two huge bags of clothes. "I separated them by outfit and if you want to mix and match the glasses will tell you what'll go together well."

"Who said covert spy tech and fashion don't go well together?" I said making her laugh.

"Thank you Elle." Aiden said.

"Anytime." She said before we took off. Aiden loaded everything into the car and we headed back to the compound.

"What was that errand you had to go do so urgently?" I asked.

"Eh, I'll show you later. Steve and Bucky are back from seeing Sam. So when we get back to the compound go to your room and pack up your things." Aiden said. "I'll handle Steve and Bucky."

"I thought your errand involved telling them?" I said.

"No my errand involved getting your new apartment ready so you can move today." Aiden said.

"You got me an apartment?" I said.

"Right next door to me which is going to be a selling point when I tell Steve and Bucky you're moving out." Aiden said. "You said you needed space and you were right. We're not going on any missions yet because you've been out of the field for a while and I need to whip you back into shape."

"I cracked your ribs this morning." I retorted.

"I meant other aspects of espionage. But your endurance could use some work too. No powers means you're going to have to exert yourself more now." Aiden said.

"Oh right…" I said. "It's been a while since I've been able to go out on a morning run."

"Well we're close to the park so you can take your old route like old times." He said.

"That'll be nice." I said as we pulled up to the compound.

"Meet me in the common room when you're done." Aiden said.

"Sir yes sir." I said saluting him.

We each headed out in separate directions. I walked in my room and didn't even bother to fold my clothes. I just shoved them into the duffle bag I found in the back of the closet and once it was full I picked it up and walked to the common room. No one was there yet so I turned on the glasses and started playing around with them a bit.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Steve shouted.

"THERE IS NO DAMN WAY WE ARE LETTING YOU TAKE HER OUT OF THE COMPOUND OR THE FIELD!" Bucky shouted.

Looks like they're taking the news well…

 **Third Person's POV-**

Aiden waited outside the door of Steve's office. He already knew how this was going to go but he knew keeping Nora locked away was doing more harm than good so he sighed before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Steve called out.

Aiden opened the door before walking in. Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch smiling as they looked over old photos.

"Hey." Bucky greeted.

"Hey How's Sam?" Aiden asked.

"Same as ever." Steve said. "He's actually coming up for a visit at the end of the week along with Rhodey."

"Did you tell him about…" Aiden asked.

"That was the whole point of the visit." Bucky said with a sad smile. "Is she doing better?"

"She's in better spirits than she was this morning. We spared, talked a bit and then she spent the day with Elle." Aiden said.

"You left her on her own?" Steve asked.

"Relax, I kept tabs on her they just went shopping and stayed at the studio. No phantom appearances of Saint Nora will be anywhere on the news. There is something we need to talk about though." Aiden said.

"What's wrong?" Bucky said.

"I finally got Nora to tell me what's really bother her, all it took was her cracking my ribs but she talked." Aiden said.

"Are you alright?" Steve said concerned.

"I'll be fully healed by tomorrow but what's really messing up Nora is the fact that she has nothing to do." Aiden said.

"She's bored?" Bucky asked.

"More like she feels useless since she's in unknown territory and not in control. Everyone keeps making decisions for her and treating her like she's made of glass, constantly hovering over her and she feels like the walls are caving in on her." Aiden explained.

"We're doing everything we can but there's not a lot we can do. Aya said it was all up to past us and you know how hard it was to get her back." Steve said.

"I remember very clearly Steve I was there." Aiden said.

"Well actually you spent most the time in the interrogation room trying to get Abernathy to talk." Bucky corrected.

"I was still in the compound and I was updated." Aiden said. "Point is I figured out a way to not only solve Nora's issues but a problem we've been having as well?"

"Which problem?" Steve asked.

"You keep nagging me to find a partner and Nora wants to feel like she's a part of something…" Aiden started.

"You can't be serious." Steve said.

"She has experience, she's a trained surgeon and if we're being honest probably the only person that can handle working with me." Aiden said. "I got her an apartment next door to mine…"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Steve shouted.

"THERE IS NO DAMN WAY WE ARE LETTING YOU TAKE HER OUT OF THE COMPOUND OR THE FIELD!" Bucky shouted.

"Guys you can't keep her locked away forever. It's been a month and still no sign of that she's any closer to getting home. She needs to live her life." Aiden said.

"Are you forgetting about the fact that she's dead?" Steve whispered harshly. "How are you going to keep that hidden if she's out there? She was declared a saint by almost every church on the planet. Some people consider her a god, you really think no one's going to notice her?"

"She's a trained spy she knows how to blend in and don't you think she should get a say?" Aiden said.

"This isn't her time." Bucky said.

"But it's her life." Aiden said.

"The answer's no." Steve said.

"Good luck telling Nora that." Aiden said.

"You told her already?!" Steve shouted.

"What the hell Aiden?!" Bucky shouted.

"You know she actually predicted this was exactly how you were going to react." Aiden said. "

"Do you have any idea what would happen if she were to find out?" Steve said.

"I know very well Steve but I also know Nora, her undying optimism, her strength of character is what made her a hero to the entire universe and if you keep her here that hopelessness we've seen in her eyes the past month is going to start eating away at her and then it won't matter if she knows or not because she won't be same." Aiden said. "There's a limit to how many times she can put herself together after you break her Steve. She's been through hell, give her a win."

"No." Steve said marching out. "And I'll tell her why myself."

"You don't think he's…" Bucky started.

"Doubt it." Aiden said before they headed after him.

 **Nora's POV-**

I was sitting in the common room reading a book about two AI's that fell in love and did everything they could to become human so they could be with each other. It was surprisingly really well written. I was so into the book I had almost forgotten about all the screaming going on down the hall. Almost.

"Steve." Bucky said.

"You know we can't let this happen Bucky." Steve said.

"I know but you need to calm down." Bucky said before he tensed. "Steve who's…"

"Uh…" He said confused. "Ma'am excuse me but may we see your clearance badge?"

"I've been here a month and now you worry about my clearance level?" I answered.

"Nora?" Steve said surprised.

"Yeah, starting to see what Aya said about you not being to observant." I said.

"You're… blonde." Bucky said.

"Yeah figured if I was going to be out in public and working undercover a change of look might be a good idea so I'm not recognizable." I said as Aiden walked in. "Ready to go?"

"That your bag?" Aiden said.

"Yup." I said.

"Doll look we understand that you're tired of being cooped up in here but going out and being in the field is too risky." Bucky said.

"I get that you're worried but it's not the first time I've been in the field and I'm not going alone." I said.

"This isn't your time." Steve said.

"Maybe but it's still my life. I can't be here watching everyone tip toe around me waiting for something that by the looks of it isn't going to happen anytime soon. I need to do something." I said.

"Then work in the infirmary. You're a great surgeon." Bucky said. "We could use someone with your bedside manner."

"I don't want to work in the infirmary. I want space. Guys you hover a lot. I'm not a kid and I'm not helpless." I said.

"We know that but the timeline…" Steve started.

"I call bullshit." I said. "If me being out in the field was a timeline issue Aya would have been here the instant Aiden suggested it and I haven't heard a peep out of her all day. The real risk is me staying here. Future me could pop in at any minute and cause a tear in the space-time continuum and as someone who's relying on the space time continuum to get back home I'm not taking that chance. I'm leaving, and I'm going out into the field with or without your approval. Let's go."

"Nora." Steve said grabbing my arm but I quickly shrugged it off.

"You know where I'll be feel free to visit." I called over my shoulder as I walked out behind Aiden.

"Nora!" Bucky called out but I ignored him and kept walking.

We got in the car and Aiden finally said something.

"That was…" he started.

"I know, it was a low blow." I said.

"I was going to say brilliant, you have any idea the shouting I could have saved myself if I have come up with that?" He said and I gave him a look. "They'll get over it."

"Maybe but I seriously doubt I will." I said.

"You want to know what the problem really is between you and Steve?" Aiden asked.

"We both lack filter?" I asked.

"You're both too stubborn." Aiden said. "The same reason you haven't gotten back together already."

"Ellie tried talking to me about it earlier. Said she's never seen anyone love someone the way Steve and Bucky love me." I said.

"She's not wrong." Aiden said.

"Love's never been our problem," I said.

"Then what is?" Aiden asked.

"Timing." I answered looking out the window at the setting sun.


	140. Chapter 140

**Third Person's POV-**

Steve watched as Aiden's car drove out of the compound while Bucky was pacing anxiously behind him.

"What the hell happened Steve?" Bucky said. "I thought you were going to talk her down."

"I was… I just… froze." Steve said before sighing and flopping down on the couch. "This is a mess."

"That's one word for it." Bucky said. "She can't be out there. She doesn't have any powers, she doesn't have Aya and she's out of her own time. Nora's defenseless out there."

"I don't think she cares." Steve said.

"Which is why we have to do something." Bucky said still pacing.

"Do what Buck? She made it very clear she doesn't want to be here and short of locking her up which I doubt would actually hold her down for long, there's not really much we can do." Steve said.

"We can try talking some sense into her?" Bucky said.

"I tried that already." Steve said.

"You didn't even get a word in." Bucky deadpanned as Connor walked in.

"Are you two fighting?" Connor said surprised.

"No." Steve and Bucky answered at the same time.

"Uhuh… I just needed to order some things, Uncle Aiden sent me a text asking me if I could install Friday in the other apartment wanted to know if there was anything else I should order along with that." Connor asked.

"We're fine." Steve said just as Connor was about to head out.

"Wait, Aiden asked you to install Friday in his other apartment?" Bucky said giving Steve a look.

"Yeah, Thought he was going to wait until after he was done with the construction or even started construction but I guess he wanted to start small." Connor said. "Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night." Steve said before turning to Bucky. "Buck."

"He gave her, her own apartment. Connor's going to install Friday… There's no way we'll get her to come back now." Bucky said.

"We'll think of something." Steve said.

 **Nora's POV-**

Aiden parked the car in the underground garage before we unloaded everything and headed to the elevator. He entered a code to the elevator before we got in. Once inside he pressed a button for the top floor and the elevator started moving.

"Is this some secret safe house?" I asked.

"Something like that." Aiden answered. The doors opened and we walked into a hallway. I followed him to the end of the hall before we made a right turn. We walked to the second to last door at the end of the hall and took out his keys. It wasn't a key exactly more like a keychain.

He pressed it against the doorknob and a green circle appeared before he opened the door.

 **.**

"After you." He said.

I walked in cautiously but couldn't see anything except from the lights coming from outside. I heard a light switch flick on and the lights turned on. The apartment had a great view of the park and city. There was a navy and tan L shaped couch and a very sleek and metallic kitchen. There was a metal staircase leading upstairs where the bedroom probably was since I just figured out this was a loft apartment.

"I like your apartment." I said.

"This isn't actually my apartment." He said tossing me the keychain. "Well I own it but I'm not staying in it. You are."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"You said you needed space without anyone hovering so here it is." Aiden said. "I live next door. I bought this place a few months ago, wanted to tear down a few walls and turn it into a duplex."

"Real estate is a good investment." I said.

"Washer dryer unit is through those doors next to the kitchen. Upstairs you have a master bedroom with a walk in closet, steam and rainfall shower. I got you the essentials, some bedding some cookware, etc. I'll get Connor to come over and install Friday in a few days. Until then you'll have to make do with this." He said handing me a rectangular glass that I recognized to be a phone. "Keep it on you in case of emergencies and also for any purchases. Just tap it against the cash receiver at the registers and it'll charge it to the expense account."

"So it's like applepay." I said.

"Pretty much. Paper currency was discontinued over a decade ago and it's more secure than a credit card." Aiden said. "Any questions?"

"Uh no just… thank you." I said.

"You don't have to thank me Nora." Aiden said. "You've done this and more for me before. I'll come by tomorrow and we'll go grab breakfast and go get groceries while we're at it."

"Actually is it okay if I go out for a run in the morning?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask permission. Just take your phone." Aiden said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll let you get settled. I'll be next door if you need anything." Aiden said.

"Thank you." I said and he gave me a look. "Really, you went to bat for me with Steve and Bucky. Take the thanks dude."

"Good night Nora." He said.

"Night." I said watching him leave. I looked around and smiled. For the first time since I got here I actually felt like everything was going to be okay. I picked up my bags and headed upstairs to unpack.

 **The Next Morning- Third Person's POV**

I woke up early just as the sun was starting to rise from the best nights rest I'd had in weeks.

I got up and got dressed in some black and grey lined tights with a strappy black sports bra. It was still early and probably a bit cold so I topped it with a long sleeved maroon top with cutouts on the back. I put my hair up as best as I could before heading out.

.

I headed out through the lobby before running to the park. It felt amazing to feel the wind rushing through my hair and watching as everything around you changed.

 **Third Person's POV-**

Bucky and Steve sat across from each other in the office staring at each other in silence before Wren teleported in.

"Hey, either of you seen mom? Brought over some crepes from Paris. I remember how much she loved those." Wren said.

"You should ask your Uncle." Bucky said.

"Is she out with him right now? She wasn't in the gym, the common room or her room." Wren said.

"Your mom… moved out." Steve said.

"What do you mean moved out?" Wren said.

"She isn't staying here anymore. Your uncle moved her out." Bucky said.

"What?! Is he insane?!" Wren said. "And you two just let her leave?"

"She didn't really give us a choice." Steve said. "Your mom can be pretty stubborn."

"And even after a hundred years your Dad still doesn't know how to talk to her." Bucky said.

"I said I was sorry." Steve said.

"Did you go deer in headlights on her again?" Wren asked.

"No." Steve said.

"Yes." Bucky said at the same time.

"Dads!" Wren said before he froze and his eyes glowed green. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Time Jump?" Bucky said.

"Time Jump." Wren said resigned. "Be back when I can."

With that Wren started glowing and disappeared.

"Impeccable timing as always Aya." Bucky groaned. Steve sighed. "Let's go."

"Fine but this time I'm doing the talking." Bucky said.

 **Nora's POV-**

I got home and showered before getting dressed in some dark maroon jeans and some blue grey draped top with a jacket that had black suede sleeves and a charcoal grey vest.

.

I grabbed some boots before looking in the mirror. My hair was still too bright for what I was used too. I shook it off and picked up my phone.

 _I'm downstairs- Aiden._

Well that saves me some time. I headed downstairs.

"Morning." I said heading downstairs. Aiden looked up from his phone.

"You're doing better." Aiden said.

"Yeah, I went for a run. I actually beat my best time. That steam shower is amazing." I said.

"That's the only reason I look forward to working out." Aiden said. "You ready?"

"Sure just…Is this okay?" I said referring to my outfit.

"Yeah. Elle did a good job teaching you about modern fashion." Aiden said getting up.

"And I didn't even need the glasses to pick it out." I said.

"I was thinking we go grab breakfast and then go buy some groceries and anything else you might need." Aiden said.

"Sounds good." I said following him out.

We headed to the elevator and down to the garage.

"Hey can I drive?" I asked.

Aiden froze and looked at me skeptically. "I don't think I've ever seen you drive before. Do you even know how?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad taught me. I wasn't always able to teleport." I said. "It has been a while though."

"Well, it's better if you get some practice in before we go to work." Aiden said opening the driver's side door for me. I got in and he closed the door before getting in. I bucked in and adjusted the mirrors before starting the car and driving out of the garage. The GPS told me exactly where to go so that wasn't much of an issue, what did give me some trouble were the crappy drivers out there. The one thing that does not change over time is how bad taxi drivers in New York are.

We ended up at some bistro where Aiden was on a first name basis with the entire staff. He even had a usual order. This coming from the guy who never stayed at a girl's house for breakfast the morning after so they wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Once we got to the grocery store the first thing I noticed was that there wasn't any cash registers.

"Uh Aiden, where are all the cashiers?" I asked.

"Right I forgot to tell you that most major grocery stores discontinued the use of cash registers and cashiers about fifteen years ago." Aiden said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes. The entire store is monitored by security cameras and sensors on the shelves. You pick up an item it automatically adds it to your cart." He said showing me on my phone. "You put it back down and it gets taken off. Once you pass the sensors at the door everything gets charged to your card."

"And no more waiting in line." I said.

We kept going through the aisles picking out everything and I gasped a few times at the prices. I started putting things back but Aiden put them back in when I wasn't looking which led us to the conversation we were having as we got back.

"This grocery bill is insane." I said looking through my phone.

"Nora it's fine, it's normal inflation." Aiden said. "Besides when have you ever cared about prices, you're filthy rich."

"It's called common sense, I'm not my dad. I remember once as a kid I asked him for a dollar for ice cream and he handed me a hundred dollar bill." I said.

"Tony never did have a sense of money." Aiden said.

"But seriously Aiden, twenty dollars for a chocolate bar. A regular Hershey's bar? In what world does that make sense?" I said.

"That is a result of inflation combined with a cocoa bean shortage caused by global warming." Aiden said.

"This is hell, and I lived through the Nixon administration." I said.

"Just wait until…" Aiden started.

"Nora." Someone said. I looked down the hall and saw that Steve and Bucky were waiting at the door of Aiden's apartment.

"Hey guys." I said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Bucky said. "Can we talk?"

I already knew where this conversation was headed.

"Sure." I said looking at Aiden and taking my other bag of groceries from him before heading to my place with Bucky and leaving Aiden with Steve.

"Oh here." Bucky said taking my bags.

"Thank you." I said before quickly unlocking the door and letting him in. "You can just put those on the counter."

"Over here." He said turning to the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said closing the door.

Bucky whistled. "That's a great view."

"Yeah, I love all of the natural light." I said. "Couch is really comfy too."

"I'm sure it is." Bucky said as I started putting things away.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?" I asked.

"No thank you." He said. "Doll you need to come back to the compound."

"I'm going to stop you right there. I understand that I may not be fully aware of everything that's happened over the last thirty or so years but one thing I am the expert at is time traveling and being out of my own time. I know the rules and I'm pretty sure I've drilled them into all of you. The biggest one being unless Aya tells you not to do something its fair game. I've been out of the compound for almost a day and we haven't heard a peep from her." I said. "I'm in the clear."

"Maybe but there are still threats you don't know about." Bucky said.

"Yeah and those threats aren't looking for a blonde twenty three year old. They're looking for a brunette greying woman in her early fifties." I said and I didn't miss how Bucky winced at the mention of my future.

"You're defenseless without your powers." Bucky argued.

"I wasn't helpless when we met in Azzano, or when we met in the sixties and you were still the Winter Soldier." I said.

"You got captured by Hydra and I killed you." Bucky deadpanned.

"And I've had over twenty years to get better." I retorted.

"Nora you're not safe here. You need to come back with us." Bucky said.

"No I don't." I said. "I get that you and Steve are trying to look out for me but you're not. You're smothering me. I'm not useless."

"Of course not Doll…" Bucky started.

"But that's what it feels like with you all treating me like I'm made out of glass. When you left Dallas to go figure things out, I didn't agree with it and it broke my heart but I still let you go because that was what you needed. Why can't you do the same for me?" I said. Bucky frowned and sighed.

"You're right. You did let me do that. You did everything you could to make things easier for me when I came back. Even let me be a part of Wren's life." Bucky said tearing up. "That kid's my world."

"I know." I said.

"You're right, you gave me the space to put myself together and figure things out when I needed it and you should have the chance to do the same." Bucky said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bucky said giving me a small smile. "Just… don't shut us out and hide things from us. We love you and we want to help but…"

I couldn't let him keep talking without breaking down so I hugged him

"Oh." He said surprised but he didn't hesitate this time and hugged me back. It felt nice to be hugged. He held onto me for a bit before he let go. "I should go. I need to update Steve."

"It's been pretty quiet over there. We should probably go check on them." I said.

"Good call." Bucky said before we walked out. We walked over and let ourselves into Aiden's apartment.

"Yes I do know what's at stake I was there." Aiden said whispering harshly.

"She needs to be at the compound where we can keep an eye on her and everyone that goes near her." Steve said.

"You may as well lock her in a cell while you're at it." Aiden said.

"That's not happening." Bucky said before Steve could say anything else.

"Of course not." Steve said looking at me.

"Good because I don't plan on going anywhere." I said.

"Nora." Steve started.

"Steve, she's right." Bucky said.

"What?" Steve said surprised.

"We can't keep her locked away forever. Nora can handle herself and if she needs any of us we're a phone call away." Bucky said giving me a small smile.

"Bucky I thought we talked about this." Steve said.

"We did and we were wrong." Bucky said. "Nora wants to do this and after everything we owe it to her."

"This is a bad idea." Steve said.

"Just because you don't agree with it doesn't mean it's a bad idea." Aiden said.

"I'm staying deal with it." I said.

"Maybe but there is no way you're going out in the field." Steve said.

"That's not your call to make. We agreed that I run my missions however I see fit and includes whom my partner is. I pick Nora." Aiden said.

"I accept." I said.

"I told you I'm not letting her go out there alone and not before making sure she's ready. I'll keep you updated." Aiden said.

"I… I can't." Steve said before storming off.

"Be careful." Bucky said before following off after Steve.

"Wha…" Aiden started but I lifted a finger for him to wait. I listened in to hear the elevator ding and the doors open and close before giving him the go ahead. "What did you tell him to get him to back off?"

"I reminded him that when he needed time and space to figure things out I gave it to him." I said.

"Well that that's out of the way, we need to talk about your training." Aiden said. "We're starting after lunch."

"What are we talking, hand to hand? Stealth? Tech?" I asked.

"We're going to the park." Aiden said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You heard right." He said.

 **Third Person's POV- 2013**

Wren waited for the chills to pass before he opened his eyes. He was in an alley outside a bar somewhere. Judging my the music playing he was somewhere in Germany.

"Aya." Wren whispered.

 _"It's twenty thirteen. Go inside and order a pint." Aya said._

"Is it really the best time for this?" Wren muttered.

 _"You're trying to figure out how to handle your mom so that's what I'm helping you with." Aya said._

"Where were you when she decided to move out?" Wren retorted but Aya stayed quiet. "Fine I'll go in for a drink."

Wren walked in to the bar and noticed it was mostly empty. There was a group of guys playing darts and a few other people scattered around. Wren slipped off his coat and took a seat at the bar.

 _"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked in German._

 _"A pint of Hefeweizer" Wren answered._

 _"Coming right up."_ He said.

"You have good taste in beer." Someone said down the bar. Wren looked to his left and almost fell out of his seat surprised at who he was looking at.

"Better than American beer." Wren said his voice cracking as he looked at his older mirror image. They had the same reddish blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's because it's not watered down." He said with a smirk.

"Mh… That never gets old." Wren said taking a sip.

"Long Day?" He asked.

"And it's just getting started." Wren said. "What about you? Wife giving you trouble?"

Wren chuckled. "Not married thankfully."

"Then work giving you trouble?" Wren asked his father.

"No more than usual." He said finishing his beer before signaling the bartender for another. "There's this girl,"

"Girlfriend?" Wren asked.

"No well there is a girlfriend. She's… typical." The older man said. Wren eyed him skeptically but the way he was drinking his beer he could tell it was far from his first one. "There's this girl. Came into my life when I least expected it and I was okay before. I had work and everything I needed. She was… is great. Nora pulled me out of the dark and gave me a home, a family. She even encouraged me to go out with Kate."

"Kate's the girlfriend?" Wren asked confused.

"Yeah she's… She's a lot different than before I moved in. She nags a lot. I hate being home." He said. "She was all for it but as soon as I said I was moving out it was like I meant nothing to her."

"Did she actually say that?" Wren asked.

"No. She said that if I moved out it wouldn't make a difference to her." He said.

"I think you may have read that the wrong way." Wren said.

"But she's ignoring me." He said. "And I don't even know why it's bothering me so much."

"Maybe it's because you love her." Wren said and his father looked at him incredulously.

"Love is for children. We were friend. She was my student, protégé at most." He said.

"So are you drinking for her or for Kate?" Wren asked.

"For the brat." He said making Wren laugh. "She's not a brat." Wren said retracting his earlier statement. "Nora's young but she's gone through more than anyone should ever have to. Probably why it was so easy for me to let her in. She's honest, kind, strong and selfless to a fault. She was a kid when I met her and I remember I was afraid to let her out of my sight when we were out in the field but she didn't need a nanny, Nora's a fighter. Has been since the day she was born."

"There's nothing wrong with trying to protect the people you care about." Wren said. "Just because they think they can handle things on their own doesn't mean they're right."

"No of course not…" He said.

"And yeah she's strong and she's been through this before but it's not the same." Wren said.

"Sure…" He said nodding along.

"She doesn't know what's really going on and she can't know because if she did…"

"She'd leave your ass for cheating on her?" He asked.

"What? No." Wren said. "No one's cheating on anyone. I have someone that I care about and they're going through a rough time. Everyone around her is trying to protect her but she is so damn stubborn. She thinks she can handle it and she probably could but she shouldn't have to because knowing and keeping this from her…"

"Kid." He said. "Hey… hey look at me."

Wren panted before listening to his father. "Take a breath."

"I'm…" Wren argued.

"Just take a deep breath." He said putting a hand on Wren's shoulder. He did as he was told and inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Okay good."

"Sorry." Wren apologized.

"Don't apologize. You obviously have a lot on your plate." He said.

"You have no idea." Wren said.

"You remind me of her." He said making Wren chuckle a bit. "You kind of smile like her too. Nora's the strongest person I know but that doesn't mean she's invincible. She breaks but with some help she always puts herself back together and stronger than before. Your friend's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Wren asked.

"Because if she falls, she'll have you to help her put back together." He said.

"That's what you did for Nora." Wren said.

"No, it's what she did for me." He said finishing his beer and standing up. "Thanks for the company. Hope everything works out for your friend."

"Same with you and Nora. She sounds special." Wren said.

"That doesn't even come close to describing her." He said.

"And how would you describe her?" Wren asked.

"She's… She's the sun." Wren said before walking away.

 _"Did that help at all?" Aya asked._

Wren watched his father pay the bartender before he looked back at him and waved him goodbye. He watched him walk out of the bar before nodding. "Yeah, I get it." Wren said picking up his glass and finishing his beer. "We can't always protect the people we love but we can help them get up when fall."

 _"Your mom's a fighter Wren. Nazi's, Communists, Hydra, Ultron, Snow, Death and even me, that didn't keep her down." Aya said._

"He did." Wren said.

 _"He doesn't matter here." Aya said. "She does."_

"I know." Wren said standing up to go pay his tab.

 _"It's already been taken care of." The bartender said._

 _"Really?" Wren asked._

 _"The other redhead." The bartender said._

"Thanks Dad." Wren said before putting on his coat and walking out to head back.

 **Third Person's POV- 2016**

"Sh, sh…" Bucky said gently rocking Wren.

"WAH! AHHH!" Wren screamed out.

"Why is he crying?!" Sam said covering his ears.

"I don't know." Bucky said panicking. "I fed him and burped him and even changed his diaper."

"WAHHH!" Wren screamed out.

"He misses his mother." Wanda said.

"Are you reading his mind?" Rhodey said.

"It's hard not too. His thoughts are too loud." Wanda groaned.

"AH! AHH uh AH!" Wren cried putting his tiny fist into his mouth.

"What is going on?" Pietro said running in.

"Ah!" Wren screamed.

"Unbelievable, I'm gone for a few hours and you can't even keep a baby calm." Aya said making energy blobs float around Wren in different shapes. He stopped crying and sniffled a little bit. "That's better."

"Did you find a way to get Nora back?" Steve asked.

"No but I found a way to talk to her." Aya said pulling out a folded up page.

"A note? That's your big idea?" Bucky said.

"It's a spell. Depending on where in the time line she is there is one direction of communication. If Nora was in the past the timeline would have changed or she would have found a way to get a message to us already." Aya said.

"Like in Back to the Future II." Clint said.

"This isn't a movie." Bucky said.

"It's actually exactly like the movie." Aya said. "We have nothing from her which means she's ahead of us in the timeline, and we can send messages to her but she can't send any back."

"Then what's the point of sending messages in the first place if she can't answer back?" Wanda asked.

"We're going in circles." Steve said.

"And what else can we do?" Bucky retorted.

"I don't know maybe do something other than run around chacing our own tails!" Steve said.

"Ah!" Wren started crying.

"Now look what you did!" Rhodey said.

"Stop shouting you're making it worse." Wanda said.

"Wah!" Wren shouted.

"Just listen." Aya started.

"Why is it that every time I come visit something bad happens?" Pietro said.

"Maybe if you were around more often you'd be able to help." Wanda chastised.

Slowly one by one they all started shouted at each other. Wren's screaming got louder and louder.

"I'm not you, I just run really fast!" Pietro said about to run off but then something happened.

"SHUT UP!" Aya shouted freezing time but Pietro was already running. Aya took a deep breath and looked around the room. "How does she put up with you all?" Aya muttered rubbing her temples before turning back the clock before everything got out of control.

But as soon as she did she saw a flash of silver and two Pietros. The chaos started again and the one fighting with Wanda ran off again but this time he didn't go back in time he just went away.

"What was that?" Pietro said and Aya stared at him shocked.

"You… You were… there and there" Aya said pointing at the two spots. "But he… and you… you time traveled."

"What?" Rhodey said.

"I thought you said you couldn't time travel, not without Nora." Steve said.

"I didn't time travel. He did." Aya said.

"I just ran." Pietro said. "That wasn't as fast as I can go."

"But I slowed time down and then turned it back." Aya said starting to laugh.

"Aya?" Bucky said.

"Einstein's theory of relativity." Aya said. "If you can move faster than the speed of light then you can move faster than time and thus move back in time."

"Pietro's fast but he's not that fast." Rhodey said.

"Hey." Pietro said offended.

"The speed of light is almost three hundred million meters per second." Aya said.

"I'm not that fast." Pietro admitted.

"Then how did he do it?" Bucky said.

"When I froze time and moved it backwards I slowed everything down but him. He was moving in the opposite direction and thus faster than light and he moved backwards in time." Aya said. "You time traveled. You can time travel. Oh I knew I let you live for a reason."

"That means that once we find Nora we can get her back." Steve said.

"No." Aya said.

"No?" Bucky said.

"He can only move back in time. Nora's in the future." Aya said. "This entire time I thought the time traveling was the answer to getting her back but I was looking at this the wrong way. We don't need another time traveler. We need a teleporter."


	141. Chapter 141

"Here you go ma'am." The barista said.

"Thank you." I said grabbing both the coffee. I walked out and headed outside where Aiden was keeping watch on a non-existent threat. "Grande Americano. Are we clear?"

"How many employees were there?" Aiden asked.

"Six behind the bar, One in the back washing dishes." I said.

"Is that all?" Aiden said.

"Yes?" I said suddenly not so sure.

"Look again." Aiden said. I arched an eyebrow and looked back. There were still six employees behind the bar and the one that was working in the back walked over to bring in more cups for the blender. I looked around and noticed that a woman in a black button down was showing a girl a folder with photos of drinks.

"The manager sitting by the window training the new girl." I said.

"Devil's in the details. If we had been in the field and that was an armed man, you'd be dead." Aiden said getting up.

"I'll be more alert." I said.

"You always have to be alert. Don't let your guard down." Aiden said. "You have more experience than anyone else but you had a safety net before and now you don't."

"My guard is up." I said looking across the street where Aiden avoided looking at all costs. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I shook it off and followed him to the park. We sat down on the bench and looked out at the park.

"Runner passing by, what can you tell me about him." Aiden said.

I watched a blonde with blue eyes who glanced over at us and eyed me. He smiled at me before continuing on his way.

"He's in his early thirties, He's in shape but used to be in better shape. My guess football or soccer judging by the surgical scar on his knee. He's also on the rebound judging by the tan line on his left ring finger." I said.

Aiden looked over and watched as he leaned against a water fountain to take a drink.

"Good catch." Aiden said watching as he continued on his way. "Come on."

"Where to?" I asked.

"To watch more people." Aiden said leading me towards the crowds. I couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering something. The last person who trained me just sent me straight and said I either learned or died." I said.

"Wren never did that." Aiden said incredulously.

"I wasn't talking about Wren." I said. "I was thinking about Dottie."

"Dottie?" Aiden asked confused.

"I never told you about her?" I asked.

"You mentioned her in passing a few times when we were looking for Snow but you never really explained who she was." Aiden said.

"Well her name wasn't actually Dottie Underwood it was an alias she eventually chose to keep after she defected from the KGB. Her original name was Yelena Belova. She was Russian and one of the first graduates of the Red Room." I said.

"She was a widow?" Aiden asked.

"Yup. She tried to kill Gramps, Peggy and me a couple of times." I said. "Then I got stranded in the fifties and was on the outs with Gramps and Peggy."

"Zola." Aiden said.

"I mentioned him?" I asked.

"He was your Snow." He said. "How'd you get a Russian assassin to defect and train you?"

"Took a sabbatical for a year and went back to work. It was a jewel heist at a museum. She was there to steal it, I was investigating a cult that was also after the jewel. We both ended up getting captured and had to work together to escape…" I started.

"You worked the Nora Stark charm and recruited another stray." Aiden said.

"I don't recruit strays. It's more like I extended an offer and gave her the choice. Take an emerald worth millions and complete her job or defect and come work for SHIELD. She chose SHIELD." I said. "At the time I was still mad at Gramps and Peggy for recruiting Zola and we were barely getting SHIELD up and running. Dottie trained me, helped me keep an eye on Zola and sabotage Hydra when we could and for almost ten years she was my partner."

"What happened to her?" Aiden asked.

"The Soviets didn't just have their Spies they had their asset, the Winter Soldier." I said drinking my coffee.

"Bucky…" He started.

"The Winter soldier. Bucky wasn't in control." I said as we stood on the bridge over the lake. I looked down and saw the high speed bumper hover boats kids were playing in. "Not the toy boats Connor played with."

"No they are not. Connor did build his own, got him into MIT." Aiden said.

"I always thought I should worry more about him building rockets and causing fires." I said.

"He had his fair share of those too." He said.

"Parents are a lot less hands on." I said observing some moms sitting just chatting away not watching their kids.

"You have to let kids make their own mistakes. It's how they learn." Aiden said.

"The mouth on those kids." I said listening to how casually they cursed.

"There's nothing wrong with cursing if you do it respectfully." He said and I was confused. I listened closely and realized that all of their curses were directed at the situation or material things but not once about demeaning each other.

"Respectful Cursing." I said. "Is regular cursing still an option?"

"Of course it is." Aiden said. "Just make sure you're not an arse about it and the person you curse at really deserves it."

"So if someone cuts you off in traffic or steals your parking spot?" I asked.

"The fucking arse in that situation would deserve it." Aiden said.

"Good to know." I said.

"You tired?" Aiden asked.

"No. You?" I asked.

"Not at all. We're just getting started." Aiden said. "Let's see how well you put your observations into practice." He said as we walked back to the apartment.

 **Third Person's POV-**

After a rough morning Wren did some paperwork and gave a quick anatomy lecture to some of the first year interns at the hospital before deciding to call it an early day. If it were any other day he'd pop over to Italy and pick up Elle's favorite but as it had ben happening more and more often lately, it was not an ordinary day.

He teleported to the compound appearing in the kitchen in front of Connor.

"Hey." Wren said making Connor look up from his phone.

"Hey." Connor said. "So I'm designing the security system for Aiden's new place…"

"You mean mom's new place?" Wren said.

"That's where he took Aunt Nora? I thought he took her to the beach house or something. Guess I better put in the works." Connor said before Wren heard arguing from down the hall.

"Better safe than sorry." Wren said. "How long have they been at it?"

"Since they got back." Connor said as his phone beeped.

"That Morgan?" Wren asked and Connor smiled.

"No, Its dad. Just letting me know his flight landed. You do remember we have brunch…" Connor started.

"On Saturday, wouldn't miss it for the world. Have you told him about…" Wren started.

"Aunt Nora? Not yet. Didn't know how to bring it up without ruining his vacation." Connor said as the arguing got louder.

"The sooner you tell him the better." Wren said. "I'm gonna go deal with that."

"I'd appreciate it." Connor said.

Wren teleported straight into Steve's office.

"Can you stop and just listen to me for one second?!" Bucky said.

"I did listen Buck and no it's insane!" Steve started.

"It's not insane just because you don't agree with it!" Bucky shouted.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Wren said.

"Your Dad changed his mind and agrees that your mom should live outside the compound and even go do field work with Aiden." Steve said.

"Oh." Wren said.

"I talked to her and I realized that we're going about this all wrong. Aiden was right we can't smother her and keep her locked away forever." Bucky said.

"So letting her be out in the open where she can be attacked or even worse recognized by someone who will tell her she's been dead for…" Steve started.

"We know the risks Steve, we all know the risks and we know she died. I remember every time I change my shirt or take a shower and see her name on me. And yeah I wasn't there but I lost her too Steve. Remember that next time you think that what you want is the only thing that matters here." Bucky said before storming out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Steve sighed loudly before wiping his face with his hand frustrated. "You angry at me too? It's probably the only thing I seem to do right lately." Steve said.

"Dad you can be really stubborn sometimes but when it comes to mom it's on another level." Wren said.

"I'm right about this." Steve said.

"You know up until she showed up here I don't think I've ever heard you say her name. Dad would always tell me stories about her. Same with Uncle Aiden and Uncle Sam but you… you'd just stay quiet. Don't even get me started on when November comes around." Wren said.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose the love of your life." Steve said.

"You're right I don't but dad's right. You're not the only one that lost her. It's not an easy situation Dad. There's more than one right answer here." He said. "The entire month mom was here she was moping around and telling everyone she was fine but she wasn't. She put's on a tough front but we all know she's terrified."

"Which is why she should be here, where she's safe." Steve reiterated.

"When you time travel to the past you know what's going to happen but when you go to your future you don't. The only clue you have is the people around you. All mom saw was all of us avoiding talking about the giant elephant in the room. She saw Dad stare at her longingly, trying to stop himself from hugging her and never letting go while trying not to cry and she saw you, avoiding her constantly and the few times you did end up talking to her, you were essentially a deer in the headlights." Wren said. "Which was probably the only thing around here that was normal for her."

"Wren she hates me, it doesn't matter what I say I would probably make things worse." Steve said.

"She doesn't hate you. She's mad at you, there's a difference." Wren said and Steve just gave his son a look. "You want to keep her safe, it's what we all want but instead of helping her it's smothering her. Mom needs to live her life and make mistakes."

"And those mistakes could change the timeline." Steve said.

"Maybe but if that were a problem, Aya wouldn't be siding with mom." Wren said.

"Aya doesn't…" Steve started. "Actually that's all she does. Where'd she send you?"

"Germany, sometime in the early 2010's. Got some insight into what mom's been through and she's a fighter Dad. She had it rough but that never stopped her. She fell down and got back up again every time. No matter how things turn out, she'll be okay because she has us." He said. "And this is also our second chance dad. We don't get a lot of those. You have a lot of unresolved issues with mom and this may be the only chance you get to get some closure."

"Your Dad and Mom are the loves of my life. The first time I lost your dad I wanted to die and I tried to but doing so hurt Nora in so many ways, I thought I was never going to get her back. She had Wren and you and Buck and she could live without me but I couldn't live without her and… then I had to." Steve said tearing up. "You need to know, I didn't forget her and I never stopped loving her."

"Dad its okay." Wren said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"It's not." Steve said. "There isn't a single day that I don't think about her. Every time I see her name on my arm or on your dad. Every time there's a new sci-fi movie your cousin makes us watch on movie night or whenever I see you smile. I lost her and every part of me wanted to go right after her but I couldn't do that. The world was in chaos, your grandfather was a mess and couldn't lead anyone, your dad was left behind to mourn for once and… and we had you. You came before everything, and that got me through it all."

"You never got to mourn." Wren said.

"I did once, I couldn't do it again." Steve said. "But you're right."

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" Wren said surprised.

"I've been too stuck in my head to realize how I've been hurting Nora and been unfair to her and everyone else." Steve admitted. "I still don't like the idea of her going into the field."

"She can handle herself Dad, besides I doubt Uncle Aiden's going to let her out there until he's sure she's ready. I think he's more protective of her than he was with me." Wren said.

"Your mom and Uncle went through a lot together." Steve said. "And he was a lot more protective of you, he was just more subtle."

 **Nora's POV-**

"So what look am I going for?" I called out from my room.

"Well it's a bar." Aiden said.

"You mentioned that." I said. "I meant what's the goal here, you need me to blend in? Do I dress up and grab attention? Am I seducing some rich guy?"

"Not sure yet so go with something versatile." He said.

"Somehow that doesn't help." I said looking through my closet. "Tell me about the bar we're going to?"

"There's a bar they serve drinks hence the name." Aiden said.

"No smartass I mean what type of people do they serve. Is it a dive bar? is it a college bar?" I called out.

"It's the type of bar I go to." Aiden said.

"So Wall street guys or rich trust fund kids with budding coke addictions. Got it." I said picking out a short asymmetrical leather and suede skirt with a white half sleeved buttoned crop top.

.

"You really think I'd take you out to a dive bar on our first night out on the town in over twenty five years?" Aiden asked.

"Well the last time we went out Sam was also with us, and we woke up handcuffed to an oven." I said.

"I remember you traumatizing a graveyard groundskeeper by teleporting us all away." He said. "

"After we serenaded Jess." I said tearing up a bit. I adjusted the top before grabbing a clutch and walking out just as Wren teleported in.

"I was expecting you to stop by." Aiden said. "Thought it would have been sooner though."

"Its been a long day." Wren said.

"Hey kiddo." I greeted as I walked down the stairs.

"Mom." Wren said surprised.

"You've really nailed modern fashion quite well." Aiden said.

"I had a good tutor." I said. "You okay?" I asked Wren.

"Yeah just wanted to check in with you. Dads mentioned you moved out." He said.

"Do you agree with Steve?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." Wren said and I got ready to hear the lecture. "You need to do what's best for you and it this is it we'll make it work."

"Steve doesn't…" I said.

"He does now." Wren said. "We talked and got him to come around. Just so you know we're all going to stop by randomly to check in on you."

"Looking forward to it." I said relieved.

"I should get going I have a date with Elle and I'm sure you two have plans." Wren said looking me up and down.

"We have training." Aiden said.

"That's what you're calling it?" Wren retorted.

"It's how I taught you." Aiden said.

"I also remember waking up with the worst hangover I've ever had." Wren said.

"Getting your tolerance up was part of it." Aiden said.

"It is important to know your limits." I said.

"Stay out of trouble." Wren said.

"I should be the one telling you that." I said making him smirk before he teleported home.

"Shall we?" Aiden said.

"Let's do this." I said following him out.

We ended up going to some underground bar. It looked like something out of the movie Tron.

We grabbed a table and ordered drinks before we got to work.

"Party in the corner?" Aiden asked.

"Trustfund brats. They're chugging drinks without tasting them, probably only been to a bar a handful of times." I said.

"Probably right. Get their names." Aiden said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah and while you're at it let's see if you can't get a free round out of them." Aiden said.

"Okay." I said walking to the bar to ask for some water while I eyed the group from the corner. They all seemed close except one of them. Curly haired brunette who was in charge of making sure they all had drinks in their hands at all times. My guess was he was trying to get in with the cool kids.

"Come on man. You're already plastered." He tried to reason with one of them.

"You now the rules Tommy, new guy buys the drinks for everyone and the night is far from over." Another said.

"I'll go get another round." He said walking over to the bar. I smiled and watched him through the mirror. "Can I get another round please and make the whiskey a double?"

"Sure." The bartender said.

"Whiskey? I'm more of a bourbon girl myself but I guess I could used a change of pace?" I said.

"Uh yeah" He said checking me out and when he noticed me looking at him he blushed. "Sorry uh, can you get her a shot of…bourbon?"

"Bourbon." I said smiling and not giving away how much I actually hated bourbon.

"Right away." The bartender said.

"You here alone?" He asked.

"Here with a friend actually." I said gesturing towards Aiden. "I'm from out of town."

"Really? Where you from?" Tommy asked.

"Dallas." I said as my drink was put in front of me.

"Texas girl, nice." He said. "I'm from Brooklyn."

"A Brooklyn boy," I said laughing at the irony. "Any spots I should go visit?"

"Tommy, I'm getting thirsty over here!" One of the guys from the table said.

"I should…" Tommy said.

"Yeah, thanks for the drink." I said downing the shot in one go before going back to the table.

"I still don't have a drink." Aiden said annoyed.

"Wait" I said putting my cutch down on the table before heading to the restroom. I looked in the mirror and tousled my hair a bit before heading out. I passed by the table and saw Tommy's table talking in whispers. A few of them watched me pass by.

"Dallas!" He said. Well I never gave him my name. I turned to the table and saw Aiden nursing a drink watching me with another shot of bourbon next to him.

"Brooklyn. What's up?" I said.

"The ceiling." He said confused and the entire table busted out laughing. "Would you and your friend want to join us?"

"Uh… he's a bit busy talking to another friend of ours." I said watching Aiden pretend to be on the phone. "But I could use the company. Your friends don't mind do they?"

"Of course we don't." One said.

'The more the merrier!" Another seconded.

"All right then." I said joining them.

"So Dallas…" One started.

"New York." I retorted.

"Yuen." The guy said.

"Carter." Another said.

"Drew." They said.

"Tommy." He said.

"Anna." I said. "How do you all know each other?"

"School." They said. "We're on Columbia's Lacrosse team."

"Well congrats on that last game." I said making it up.

"You were at our game?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I have a friend that goes to Columbia. Dragged me along." I said. "You guys were great. That goal at the end of the last quarter."

"Thank you, I try." Carter said humbly. I saw Aiden's reflection in the mirror and he was signaling me to cut the conversation.

"Ah, looks like he's finally off the phone." I said.

"We're actually, headed to a club after this, you know if you're into that sort of thing." Carter said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wish I could but We're meeting up with some friends of ours." I said before grabbing a pen. "But, maybe we could meet up some other time." I said grabbing Tommy's hand and scribbling down a fake number. "Just give me a call."

"Uh Y-yeah" Tommy said. I kissed his cheek before getting up and walking back to Aiden's table.

"Dude, you scored!"

"Yeah she's totally into you."

"You really think so?" Tommy asked and I chuckled a bit.

"Was a bit much don't you think?" Aiden asked.

"Kid needed an in. Least I could do considering he put our tab on their account." I said downing my bourbon.

"No he didn't." Aiden said. "And I thought you hated bourbon?"

"I do, ask for the check." I said.

"Uh sure." Aiden said waving down a waitress. "Can we get our check please?"

"Your tabs been taken care off by the gentlemen over there." She said looking at Tommy's table. I gave a Aiden a look and he rolled his eyes.

"Add a nice tip for yourself." I told her.

"Thank you." She said walking away. I waved at the guys before walking out with Aiden.

"Where too next?" I asked.

"We're going dancing." Aiden said. "Need to see how good you are at picking pockets."

"Not a problem." I said showing him his wallet.

"You can never have too much practice." Aiden said.

Of course once we got to the club and I picked a few pockets he realized I already had it handled and we just stuck to drinking.

"Last time I came to a place like this was with Abby." Aiden said.

"Was she a one night stand?" I asked.

"I wanted her to be… she turned me down and instead we talked. A lot. I walked her home and she asked me if I wanted to go upstairs for coffee but instead I asked her out for coffee." He said taking a shot.

"Tommy's from Brooklyn." I said.

"We're in New York, lots of people are from Brooklyn." Aiden said.

"When he said that the first thing that came to mind was the first time I ever saw Steve. I was delirious and I honestly thought I was hallucinating but he just gave me that shy bashful smile and that was it. Guess that's what I found endearing about Tommy." I said.

"The only thing he found endearing about you was your ass." Aiden said.

"Can't blame him. I have a great ass." I said and we just stared at each other before starting to laugh. "Another round please."

A few rounds later…

"I miss sex." I said.

"What?" Aiden said.

"I miss sex. I've gone longer without but having that release when things get bad just it's nice." I said.

"What's stopping you?" Aiden said.

"The fact that I'm in a committed relationship with one of my soulmates back in 2016." I said.

"I never asked you how does it work with you getting stranded in other times so often. Like can you only do it with who you're with in your present day or do future and past versions of them also count?" Aiden asked.

"You know we never really talked about it." I said taking a shot. "With Bucky and Steve I mean. I never really felt okay with a one night stand."

"Wasn't your first time a one night stand?" Aiden retorted.

"Yes but that was different. I knew Dean and I had feelings for him." I said and Aiden gave me a look. "I was sixteen and thought I was in love. Teenagers are stupid okay. It was a one time thing but it was okay. The second time I was a wreck and needed an off. Everyone I've ever slept with I had very strong feelings for them. I felt a connection. With Steve, Bucky, Wren, hell even Dean. I never had to talk about this with Steve because well I've hooked up with him in different time and it was mutually beneficial at the time. Same with Bucky. The first time it happened after I married Wren I felt so guilty. I told him right away when I got back and he shrugged it off. We made a celibacy pact when we got married and I broke it but he just said it didn't count since it was out of bounds."

"Sounds like something he'd say." Aiden said downing a shot.

"That was the last time." I said.

"I loved with you I know that was not the last time you had sex." Aiden said.

"Last time I had sex in another time that wasn't my present." I corrected.

"Ah." Aiden said. "So Bucky and Steve sleeping with past versions of you are also okay."

"Past me needed the comfort. So that's still in bounds I guess." I said.

"That being said current Steve and Bucky are still in bounds for you?" Aiden said.

"I guess and you have no idea how hard it is. Fuck those two aged so well. Like a fine fucking wine. The lumberjack look on Steve." I groaned. "I want to climb him like a tree and…"

"Ah Nora, that's more than I ever wanted to know." Aiden interrupted.

"Sorry." I said staying quiet. "And that perfectly sculpted…"

"You need to get laid." Aiden said.

"I need to get laid." I said.

"Barkeep." Aiden said.

"Another." We said at the same time.

Many shots later we decided to walk home but we decided to take a slight detour to visit the old house.

"The trees are bigger… taller." I said as we walked in the middle of the street.

"Well it's been twenty five years." Aiden said.

"I know but I thought they'd be gone by know, or trimmed." I said "I always wanted a treehouse."

"Why didn't you have one?" He said.

"Dad didn't have time to build it, so he built me a lab which actually took longer." I said.

"Oh the lady that lived there made the best brownies…" I said.

"Oh yeah, I crashed a neighborhood watch meeting for them once." Aiden said laughing.

"That lady was a bitch." I said pointing one of the houses.

"Great in the sack though." Aiden said.

"You screwed the neighbor?" I asked.

"I got bored at the meeting." Aiden said making me laugh. "I need to use the lou." Aiden said walking up the steps of Sam's old house. "Look for the key."

"The doormat?" I suggested.

"Wait just turn I'll use the flowerpot." He said turning to the poinsettias.

"You're going to get a rash on your thingy again." I said.

"Hey patient doctor confidentiality." He said turning and peeing on the door. 

"Dude!" I shouted.

"SHHH, you're going to wake him up." Aiden whispered and I started laughing again as I leaned against the door.

"These shoes." I said kicking them off accidentally breaking a flowerpot. "Coming off. AH."

"Uh. Sucks to hold it in." Aiden said before the door opened.

"What the hell?" A middle aged woman said opening the door.

"You're back!" Aiden cheered pulling me inside.

"I call couch." I said jumping on the couch but falling on the floor knocking down a vase from the table." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay?" The woman said.

"Aiden peed on your door." I said laughing.

"Honey are you okay?" Someone said.

"Up up." Aiden said helping me up to the couch. 'There we go." He said taking off his coat and draping it over me. "Give me a pillow?"

"You can have two for being the bestest awesomest guy eva!" I cried out.

"Yeah, Aiden's here with a friend." She said.

"I am going to lay you next time we go out." Aiden promised.

"No I'm going to lay you, just point and It'll happen man, cuz, cuz you're my bro." I said.

"Seriously?" The guy said.

"Judging by that outfit, he might have paid for it." She said as he came down.

"It's been a while." He said walking in.

"Sammy!" Aiden said.

"Sammy!" I cheered going along with Aiden.

"Oh shit." He said looking at me.

 **Third Person's POV- The Next Morning**

Sam sat in his kitchen tapping his foot anxiously as he stared at the back of his couch.

"Hey Dad." Connor said greeting his Father.

"Hey daddy." Elle greeted.

"Hey Uncle Sam." Wren greeted. "Everything okay?"

"I thought we were meeting on Saturday?" Connor asked.

"We are but uh… is there anything you three want to tell me?" Sam said.

"Well now that you mention it, you tend to over cook the berries for the French toast so if we could have those fresh instead…" Connor started and Sam glared at his son.

"Anything else?" Sam said. "Because something really weird happened last night. Aubrey and I are still a bit jetlagged and couldn't sleep because of the time difference so when we heard noises from the front door she got up thinking it was a stray cat knocking down the flower pots."

He said walking around the counter toward the living room and stopping by the couch where the three of them could see Nora passed out on the couch and Aiden on the floor next to her. "Imagine my surprise to see not only Aiden drunk out of his mind but a blonde that looks a lot like your mom Wren with him too."

"Oh." Connor said.

"Dad we were going to tell you." Elle said.

"We just thought it might be better if we told you in person." Wren said.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam said.

"Aunt Nora showed up about a month ago." Connor said. "Literally crashed in."

"We looked for a way to get her back but as far as we could tell she's stranded here until Past Aya and everyone else can figure out a way to get her back." Wren said.

"She moved out of the compound and Uncle Aiden's training her to go back into the field." Elle said.

"What?!" Sam shouted.

"Sh, not so loud." Aiden groaned as he sat up. "Uh I forgot how much alcohol Nora can take."

"You're training her?" Sam asked.

"Well she's already been trained, it's more of a refresher course." Aiden said.

 **Nora's POV-**

I woke up to arguing. Not the best way to wake up when you're experiencing the worst hangover ever.

"Does she know?" I heard someone asked.

"No." Aiden lied before running off.

"Please tell me there's coffee." I said sticking my hand out feeling things out.

"Way ahead of you." I heard Connor say before I smelled coffee. I opened my eyes and winced at the amount of sunlight pouring in. I saw Connor walk up next to me and he handed me a mug of coffee. "Mh, you are most definitely you're father's son."

"At least that's what they told me in the delivery room." A voice said.

I turned and saw a much older, and greyer version of my best friend.

"That joke never gets old." I said "Hey buddy."

"Hey sis." Sam said giving me a small smile. "How's the hangover?"

"I remember why I don't like bourbon now." I said feeling nauseous. I quickly got up and ran to the closest bathroom where Aiden was kneeling next to the toilet. "Buah!"

"Some things never change." Sam said.

"At least no one swallowed any keys this time." Aiden said before throwing up.

"Oh look who's finally up." A woman said. "Hey kids."

"Hey Aubrey." They said.

"Okay, Arms out." Wren said.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"It's okay mom, " Wren said quickly putting on the tourniquet and injecting me with something before doing the same with Aiden. "It's what I do. That should lessen the symptoms. Drink water and try to eat something.

"Mom?" Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, This is Nora. Nora this is Aubrey, my wife." Sam said.

"Hi." I said.

"H-hi…" She said shocked.

"Sorry about your planter." I said.

"That's okay." She said still staring at me.

"Honey, I'll explain later." Sam said giving her a look.

"How about we make breakfast." Elle offered Aubrey.

"Uh, sure just stay away from the stove." Aubrey said.

"It was one time." Elle said.

"We had to redo the kitchen." Aubrey said.

"Which you wanted to do anyway." Elle said.

"Come on you two." Sam said helping Aiden and I up. "Let's get you some more coffee."


End file.
